


Игра на двоих

by Bizzarria



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 274,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: Два человека. Две Игры. Две сломанные жизни. Одно будущее на двоих.





	1. КНИГА I. ДЕБЮТ. ПОБЕДА. Глава 1. В начале были имена

Каждая история должна иметь начало. Интригующее или не очень, светлое или темное, короткое и сухое или пространное, полное красочных эпитетов, сравнений и описаний. Не претендуя на оригинальность, скажу, что моя история начинается одним ранним воскресным утром, с женского имени из четырех слогов.

Восходящее солнце освещает еще слабыми, бледно-оранжевыми лучами небольшой городок, серый от угольной пыли и, судя по покосившимся деревянным домикам-лачугам, не слишком обеспеченный. Это Шлак — самый бедный район Дистрикта номер Двенадцать. Сам Дистрикт тоже нельзя назвать процветающим, но даже здесь существует неравенство, как в социальном статусе, так и в материальном положении. На окраине, в двух шагах от забора из колючей проволоки, преграждающего путь в лес, можно увидеть небольшой двухэтажный дом, такой же обветшалый, как и его соседи. На первый взгляд он не представляет собой ничего особенного, но если присмотреться, можно заметить, что живущие в нем люди, несмотря на плачевное финансовое положение, все же стараются поддерживать жилище в чистоте и относительном порядке. Все равно что спросить «как дела?» у человека, чья гордость не позволяет показывать другим свою слабость. Он выпрямит спину, поднимет голову, улыбнется и как ни в чем не бывало ответит «у меня все отлично». Это дом моей семьи. Мой дом. У него и у нас все хорошо.

Меня зовут Генриетта Роу, мне пятнадцать лет, и все эти годы я не живу, а выживаю, при этом всеми силами помогая выжить и своим родителям. Семья у нас по меркам Шлака большая: мама, ее родители, отец и я, поэтому в голодное время нам приходится трудно. Отец работает в шахте, мать — на фабрике, бабушка с дедушкой присматривают за домом, а я, в силу их преклонного возраста, за ними. С интересом учусь в школе — выживанию это занятие не способствует, зато помогает отвлечься от повседневных проблем, которых в нашем Дистрикте предостаточно даже у детей. И да, я уже давно не считаю себя ребенком — рада бы, да не получается. Мое детство закончилось, так и не начавшись.

Друзей у меня нет — не с моим характером. Я необщительна и замкнута, немного эгоистична, не желаю ни перед кем отчитываться за свои поступки и больше всего ценю независимость и свободу, которой у меня, в общем, не так много. Даже мои родители, и те знают меня не слишком хорошо. С окружающими отношения складываются по-разному: со взрослыми людьми легче, со сверстниками — труднее. Многие из них считают меня холодной и высокомерной из-за моей отчужденности, а потому часто пытаются задеть — как словесно, так и с применением грубой силы. Впрочем, стоило пару раз пригрозить ножом и дать пинка предводителю «стаи», как от меня отстали. Трусы. Теперь изредка бросают мне в лицо оскорбления и издевки, но я, в зависимости от настроения, либо не реагирую, либо отвечаю тем же. Словами им меня никогда не задеть — не на ту напали. А вот ирония стала моим постоянным спутником. Помогает порой, когда становится совсем плохо.

С ранних лет я привыкла молчать — о том, что творится в моей жизни и что я думаю о Капитолии, Президенте Сноу и навязанных нам порядках вроде Голодных Игр. Порой выражение собственного мнения может стоить слишком дорого, а у меня есть семья, за жизнь которой я несу ответственность. Обычно эта мысль отрезвляет меня довольно быстро, если я вдруг теряю над собой контроль и высказываю вслух — пусть и собственному отражению в зеркале — свое отношение к окружающему нас миру. Впрочем, по мере взросления и все большей замкнутости, подобные вспышки происходят реже и реже. Вот и сегодня лучше держать рот на замке, хотя бы для того, чтобы не привлекать внимание огромного количества миротворцев, прибывших из столицы по случаю церемонии Жатвы. Но время есть, и я, если постараюсь, могу использовать его с пользой.

Поэтому, проснувшись с рассветом, я тихо одеваюсь, беру рюкзак и, стараясь бесшумно спуститься по лестнице, выскальзываю за дверь. Не зная, что ждет нас вечером, решаю отправиться в лес и несколько часов поохотиться, чтобы обеспечить семью едой хотя бы на несколько дней в случае, если домой они вернутся без меня. В свое время отец научил меня стрелять из лука, метать ножи и ловить рыбу — не самая плохая подготовка для того, кто хочет прокормить семью. Сам он уже давно не ходит в лес: сказывается старая травма, полученная в шахте, да и дочери пора приучаться к самостоятельности. Я не возражаю — лично мне охотиться в одиночестве куда приятней и эффективней. Нахожу обломок камня, под которым храню оружие, и иду вглубь леса, к озеру. Жители Дистрикта-12 слишком запуганы, чтобы пойти в лес и уж тем более чтобы принести оттуда желудь или яблоко, не говоря уже о подстреленной куропатке или дикой собаке. Я знаю лишь пару человек, которых не останавливает перспектива получить двадцать ударов плетью по спине и пулю в голову, если миротворцы заметят голову мертвой птицы, что выглядывает из охотничьей сумки.

Спустя пару часов, наловив рыбы и подстрелив пару белок, решаю отдохнуть и устраиваюсь на склоне, с которого открывается не самый приятный, но до боли знакомый вид на родной Дистрикт. Я, как и многие другие, далеко не в восторге от мрачных шахт и угольной пыли, от которой практически невозможно избавиться, но темные леса, цветущие поля и прозрачные озера, окружающие город, компенсируют все его недостатки. Я часто прихожу на этот склон, потому что лишь здесь могу смело смотреть на ярко-голубое небо, вдыхать чистый воздух и мечтать о свободе. Воспоминания об этих минутах придают мне сил. Но долго думать о приятном не получается: вдалеке слышится шум двигателей. Я мигом переворачиваюсь, вжимаюсь в землю и осторожно выглядываю из-за холма. Так и есть: к нашему Дистрикту подъезжает ряд грузовиков c миротворцами, которые должны подготовить Главную Площадь для проведения церемонии Жатвы.

Не теряя времени, прячу оружие, перелезаю через проволочное ограждение и возвращаюсь в Шлак. Бегу домой, прячу в подвал добычу и спешу наверх, в свою комнату. На лестнице встречаю обеспокоенную маму.  
 — Я приготовила платье. Тебе нужна моя помощь?  
 — Нет, спасибо, я справлюсь сама.

Вхожу в комнату. На кровати — простое черное платье, чуть прикрывающее колени, с короткими рукавами. Когда-то это было платье матери, но та, как обычно, решила оставить его для меня. Как говорится, все лучшее — детям. Мама вот уже пятнадцать лет живет согласно этому правилу и никак не желает признать, что вот-вот придет мой черед заботиться о ней.

Я принимаю душ, одеваюсь и стягиваю длинные черные волосы в два высоких хвоста. Подойдя к зеркалу, придирчиво осматриваю себя с ног до головы. Я выгляжу старше своих лет — на вид мне вполне можно дать семнадцать. Может, сказывается привычный черный цвет — учитывая то, чем занимается наш Дистрикт, он считается самым практичным — а может, дело в осунувшемся виде, темных кругах под глазами от голода и недосыпа, сжатых губах и отсутствию улыбки — не знаю. А в общем, мне все равно — не люблю, когда ко мне относятся, как к ребенку. Последний раз взглянув своему отражению в глаза и мысленно попрощавшись — кто знает, вдруг в этом году выбор падет на меня — я спускаюсь вниз, к родителям. Те уже ждут у двери.  
 — Вы уверены, что хотите пойти?  
Ответом мне служит молчание. И только глаза выдают чувства, охватывающие родителей каждый раз, когда речь идет об Играх и о том, что пришла моя очередь внести свое имя в список жертв. Четыре взгляда направлены на меня: твердый и решительный — отца, успокаивающий и подбадривающий — бабушки, сочувственный — дедушки, отчаянный и полный боли — матери.

Сколько себя помню, она всегда старалась защитить меня от всего, что, по ее мнению, могло причинить вред. Каково же было отчаяние женщины, когда стало понятно, что от самого страшного ужаса нашей жизни она не в силах спасти любимую дочь. Если бы только была такая возможность, она не раздумывая бы вызвалась добровольцем вместо меня, пусть только у ее ребенка будет нормальная жизнь, долгая и, насколько это возможно в современном мире, счастливая. Но увы, Капитолий принимает в свои объятия только детей, от тринадцати до восемнадцати лет. Уже второй год вся семья живет в постоянном страхе, догадываясь, что я прошу внести свое имя в списки еще и еще раз, чтобы прокормить нас. Даже с охотой не всегда получается избежать голода, ведь часть добычи нужно обменять на другие необходимые вещи, например, лекарства. Год назад отец попытался запретить мне рисковать собственной жизнью, но почувствовав на себе прожигающий взгляд родных черных глаз, отступился, и с тех пор больше никогда не возвращался к этой теме, зная, что с моим упрямством ему меня не переубедить. К слову, это самое упрямство я унаследовала от него. А я продолжила по-своему заботиться о родителях, только, зная, как сильно они волнуются, перестала упоминать все, что могло бы задеть их чувства. И постепенно еще больше отдалилась от них, а наши разговоры крутились, в основном, вокруг каких-то бытовых и повседневных дел или приятных — но слишком редких — новостей. Изредка я ловила на себе их взгляды, робкие и испуганные, но, не желая вызывать жалость, разворачивалась и выходила из комнаты или переводила разговор на более безопасную тему. Но сейчас мне не укрыться от них, и от осознания этого факта я чувствую себя ещё хуже. Разговора не избежать. Не в этот раз.  
 — Сколько раз твое имя вписано в списки? — делано безразличным тоном интересуется мать.  
 — Слишком много, чтобы вы об этом знали.  
Молчание. Вдали слышен звук гонга.

 — Нам пора, — замечаю я и, развернувшись на каблуках, вылетаю за дверь, не в силах вынести эту пытку. Мне нужно успокоиться, поэтому я ускоряю шаг и почти бегом добираюсь до Площади. Занимаю очередь, прохожу регистрацию и становлюсь в один ряд с пятнадцатилетними девочками и мальчиками. Удивленно понимаю, как сильно повзрослела за этот год, в то время как те, кто рядом со мной, совсем не изменились.

Родители встают за ограждением, по периметру выстраиваются миротворцы. Чтобы немного отвлечься, я рассматриваю сцену. Достаточно просторная, но смотрится одиноко: три стула, кафедра, громадный экран на стене, два стеклянных шара, первый — с именами девочек, второй — мальчиков. На одном из стульев устроился мэр города, на другом — Эффи Бряк, женщина-сопроводитель из Капитолия, ответственная за Дистрикт-12. Третий стул пустует, Эффи и мэр тихо переговариваются, озабоченно поглядывая на свободное место.

Спустя несколько минут часы на площади бьют два раза и начинается церемония Жатвы. Прежде всего — вступительное слово мэра, напоминающего нам историю возникновения Панема. Затем — традиционное «Счастливых вам Голодных Игр! И пусть удача всегда будет с вами!» Эффи от имени Капитолия. Звучит как издевательство. Интересно, она произносит все это на полном серьезе? Впрочем, неважно. На сцене происходит кое-что интересное: наконец появляется тот, кому предназначается третий стул. Единственный победитель Голодных Игр из Дистрикта-12, впоследствии ставший ментором и вот уже двадцать два года подряд готовящий вверенных ему трибутов к верной смерти. Немолодой, высокого роста, все еще в относительно приличной форме (и как ему удается, с его-то образом жизни?); светлые волосы длиной до плеч распущены, щетина давно забыла, что такое бритва, холодные темно-серые глаза впиваются по очереди в каждого, тонкие злые губы, как всегда, кривятся в усмешке. Хеймитч Эбернети. Судя по слегка нетвердой походке и расфокусированному взгляду, уже успел заглянуть в Котел и принять на грудь. Но на ногах все же удерживается, без особого ущерба для сцены и окружающих добирается до стула и садится, закинув ноги на место Эффи. Та пытается испепелить его взглядом, но, осознав всю тщетность попыток, поворачивается к кафедре и заявляет, что Капитолий приготовил нам подарок — фильм о возникновении Голодных Игр. На мой взгляд, это скорее ролик — за пять минут нам демонстрируют несколько кадров из хроники Темных Времен, останки Дистрикта-13, Капитолий, церемонии Жатвы, пару отрывков из различных сезонов Игр. Эффи восторгается фильмом, надеясь на аплодисменты, но так и не дождавшись их, приступает к выбору трибутов. По традиции, «Дамы вперёд!». Что ж, чем скорее узнаем, тем лучше. Пока Бряк выбирает листок с именем, возвращается на кафедру и разворачивает его, я, кажется, так и слышу мысли окружающих девочек: «Только бы не я! Господи, пожалуйста, только не я!». Сама же раздумываю: если в этом году не выпадет мое имя, может, вызваться добровольцем в следующий раз? Ставка, конечно, высока, но риск оправдан — в случае победы ни я, ни моя семья до конца своих дней не будем знать нужды и голода. Однако подумать о том, что будет с родителями в случае моей смерти, я не успеваю: Эффи произносит имя. Это и правда не вы, девочки. Это — я. Генриетта Роу.

Ряд, в котором я стояла, дружно делает шаг назад, и я оказываюсь впереди. Все взгляды обращены на меня. Но я смотрю прямо перед собой и потому вижу лишь один из них. Услышав имя нового трибута, обладатель темно-серых глаз, развалившийся на третьем стуле, моментально протрезвел и теперь пристально смотрит на меня. В голове проносится единственная мысль: «Он помнит».

Я медленно поворачиваюсь и иду навстречу приближающимся миротворцам. Сзади слышатся крики. Уже поднимаясь на сцену, решаю обернуться, хотя и так знаю, кому они принадлежат. Мои родители. Бабушка и дедушка неотрывно смотрят на меня, и даже со сцены я могу увидеть страх в их глазах, мать пытается прорваться сквозь строй миротворцев и кричит мое имя, отец удерживает ее, сам не в силах поверить в ужасную правду. Подхожу к Эффи и становлюсь справа от нее. Боковым зрением замечаю, что Хеймитч так и не сводит с меня пристального, изучающего взгляда. Однако пару минут спустя он переключает внимание на Бряк, которая уже склонилась над вторым шаром, чтобы вытащить листок с именем трибута-мальчика. На его лице не отражается никаких эмоций.

Пока Эффи делает выбор, пытаюсь осознать, что произошло. Я — новый трибут Дистрикта-12. Через несколько дней мне предстоит биться не на жизнь, а на смерть на Арене, под прицелом камер и неослабевающим вниманием зрителей. И шансов выжить, откровенно говоря, у меня немного. Как ни странно, ни ужаса, ни других подобных эмоций не испытываю. Я спокойна, настолько, что это даже пугает. Тем временем Эффи собирается с духом и произносит второе имя. Из груди рвется облегченный вздох. Джейк Райт, восемнадцатилетний парень, душа компании, любимец взрослых и детей, ожившая мечта любой девушки. Трус, лицемер, самовлюбленный нарцисс и вообще полное ничтожество. Такого можно убить без сожалений.

Его безумно злит то, что я не желаю признать его за лидера, как поступили остальные подростки. То, что всегда держусь в стороне, а на его комментарии в свой адрес отвечаю грубо и язвительно. То, что вижу его слабые стороны и не упускаю случая заявить об этом вслух. В конце концов, то, что я самым наглым образом игнорирую его, а он к такому не привык: ему же внимание подавай! Он ненавидит меня, а я его. Мы идеальные соперники, пусть даже из одного Дистрикта.

По глазам парня видно, что он напуган, но старается не показывать своего страха. Сколько раз он рассказывал о том, как хочет попасть Игры, отомстить за всех погибших и напомнить Капитолию о Дистрикте-12. Все принимали сказанное за чистую монету. Но, как я и думала, слушая его хвастливые речи, это были только слова. И сейчас это видно лучше всего. Бойтесь своих желаний: некоторые имеют обыкновение сбываться. Джек поднимается на сцену, подходит к Эффи.  
 — Замечательно, вот и наши трибуты! Пожмите друг другу руки и пожелайте удачи!

Мы становимся один напротив другого, едва соприкасаемся пальцами и сразу же отдергиваем руки. Затем послушно обмениваемся парой фраз. Только пожеланием удачи это назвать сложно.  
 — Ты будешь моей первой жертвой, Роу!  
 — А ты с собой покончишь раньше, чем найдешь меня!  
Эффи непонимающе смотрит на нас: обычно трибуты из одного Дистрикта рады напарнику и до последнего держатся вместе. Забудь, Бряк. С нами этот номер не пройдет.

Слышу смешок. Хеймитч смотрит то на меня, то на Джека и усмехается. Затем снова окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом и возвращается на свое место. Церемония Жатвы окончена, и нас уводят в Дом Правосудия.

Два миротворца буквально тащат меня в один из многочисленных кабинетов. Комната небольшая, в темных тонах. Из мебели — стол, пара стульев и закрытый на замок шкаф. В ожидании дальнейших указаний стою у окна и наблюдаю, как толпа на Площади постепенно редеет. Вдруг из-за спины доносится скрип приоткрытой двери. Оборачиваюсь. Миротворцы впускают мать и отца и, буркнув: «У вас несколько минут», удаляются. Родители бросаются ко мне. Мать, вся в слезах, обнимает так, что становится трудно дышать, отец прячет глаза.  
 — Дочь…  
Моментально сообразив, что я — единственная в этой комнате, кто пока сохраняет спокойствие и хладнокровие, отстраняюсь от матери, беру ее ледяные ладони в свои и говорю ей и отцу:  
 — Времени мало, так что слушайте и обещайте сделать всё, о чем я попрошу.

В спешке даю им наставления. Рассказываю, где лежит оружие, чтобы отец мог ходить на охоту. Объясняю, кому и что из добычи лучше продавать и что требовать взамен. Подсказываю, к кому обратиться за помощью, если что-то случится. Наконец, прошу запомнить: я всегда буду рядом с ними. Всегда буду их дочерью. Что бы ни произошло на Играх. Изо всех сил сдерживаю себя от обещания вернуться живой, понимая: в свои силы не верю даже я, как тогда убедить в этом родителей? И замолкаю. Ни мать, ни отец не решаются сказать ни слова о том, что меня ждет. Вместо этого они обнимают любимую дочь и до прихода миротворцев не решаются отпустить ее, отдавая себе отчет, что это — последняя встреча. Отец дарит мне талисман — серебряную зажигалку с узором из черных язычков пламени. Ему когда-то вручили ее за хорошую службу. Теперь он надеется, что она не только принесет мне удачу, но и пригодится во время Игр. И только в самом конце, когда люди в белоснежной форме уводят их, отец наклоняется ко мне и еле слышно шепчет:  
 — Мы будем ждать тебя, Этти …

Родители уходят, а я с ужасом понимаю, что они ждали от меня совсем другого. Вместо советов по выживанию — как будто они, в силу своего возраста, всего этого не знают! — я должна была просто обнять родных в ответ и сказать, как сильно люблю их. Но я же никогда не позволяю своим чувствам взять верх над разумом. А стоило бы, наверное. Хоть изредка.

Всего лишь пять слов, таких простых и понятных, вызывают во мне бурю эмоций. Я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь, что отец сказал это искренне, не просто так, чтобы дать мне какую-то призрачную надежду. Я знаю своих родителей. Они действительно будут ждать меня. И до последнего вздоха верить в мое возвращение. Как можно их подвести? От множества мыслей у меня начинает болеть голова. Я сползаю по стене на пол, обнимаю себя за плечи и прячу лицо в сборках платья. У меня еще осталась пара минут и надо решить, как себя вести, когда за мной придут миротворцы и Эффи. Внутри клокочет злость. На себя. За то, что позволила сомнениям заглушить голос разума, поддалась слабости и уже почти попрощалась с жизнью. Теперь же я мысленно даю себе пинка, поднимаюсь на ноги, сжимаю ладони в кулаки, открываю глаза и обещаю себе: что бы ни случилось на Играх, я буду бороться до конца. Тренироваться, восполняя недостаток сил и знаний. Притворяться маленькой и беззащитной, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у профи. Убивать, если потребуется. Я должна справиться. У меня есть то, ради чего стоит жить и те, к кому стоит вернуться.

Вскоре за мной приходит Эффи. Под её бесконечную болтовню мы направляемся к станции на машинах, тех же, на которых прибыли миротворцы. На платформе нас уже поджидают репортеры. Джейк ведет себя так, будто всю жизнь провел под прицелом камер; я не обращаю на толпу внимания, стараясь не выдать легкого волнения и придать лицу как можно более спокойное, даже слегка отстраненное выражение. На несколько минут задержавшись в дверях вагона по приказу Бряк, чтобы журналисты успели нас сфотографировать, мы проскальзываем внутрь. Двери закрываются, состав набирает скорость.

Я никогда не ездила на поезде, поэтому не могу сдержать любопытство и подхожу к одному из боковых окон. Мимо с безумной скоростью проносятся темно-зеленые леса; деревья сливаются в одну линию. Эффи приглашает меня на экскурсию до моего купе. Даже дом мэра, самого обеспеченного человека в Дистрикте-12, смотрится нищим по сравнению с тем, что я вижу в капитолийском экспрессе. Каждому трибуту выделяют отдельное купе, гардеробную и ванную. Эффи проводит краткий инструктаж (впрочем, все инструкции сводятся к одному: «Здесь все для тебя, можешь делать, что хочешь!»)  и, напомнив, во сколько нужно выйти к ужину, уходит.

Сняв платье и распустив волосы, принимаю холодный душ, чувствуя, что пока не до конца осознаю происходящее. В гардеробной долго рассматриваю многочисленную одежду, выбирая, что надеть, но останавливаюсь на простых черных штанах и плотной рубашке. Не глядя в зеркало, делаю привычный хвост и, посмотрев на часы, иду в столовую — до ужина еще далеко, но мне хочется осмотреться.

Пройдя по длинному узкому коридору, я без особого труда нахожу нужный вагон, толкнув дверь плечом, захожу внутрь и окидываю столовую взглядом. По обеим сторонам — огромные окна. Очень много мебели — стол, десяток стульев, кресла, барная стойка; нужно постараться, чтобы добраться из одного конца вагона в другой. Стол уже накрыт; вместо привычного пластика — стекло и хрусталь. Однако как только я замечаю сидящего в одном из кресел и смотрящего в окно ментора, все остальное кажется уже не столь важным и интересным. Явно почувствовав чье-то предчувствие, Хеймитч поворачивает голову. Наши взгляды встречаются. Молчание. Спустя пару секунд один из нас все же подает голос.  
 — Значит, решила на собственной шкурке узнать, что случается с Победителями?  
 — Почти. Пока ограничилась лишь званием трибута. И решение явно приняли за меня.  
Ментор невесело улыбнулся.  
 — Так было со всеми нами: Капитолию не очень-то интересно наше мнение.  
 — Да, я заметила, — на этот раз усмехнулась я.  
Хеймитч продолжал все так же внимательно смотреть на меня, то ли ожидая продолжения фразы, то ли, как и я, вспоминая день нашего «знакомства».

Мне и раньше случалось видеть его в Дистрикте. Как правило, он приходил в Котел за очередной порцией спиртного, а я — с добычей, которую хотела обменять на предметы первой необходимости. От родителей я знала, что он — единственный победитель Игр из Двенадцатого, бессменный наставник для наших трибутов, а от одноклассников — что любитель выпить и затеять драку, стоит кому-нибудь сказать ему хоть слово против, а также просто пропащая душа, не заслуживающая ничего, кроме презрения и жалости. Взрослые Хеймитча не любили, дети — не любили и боялись и всячески это демонстрировали. Не понимаю только, как его не разорвали на куски родители, чьих детей он готовил к Играм и которых благополучно убили в первые же минуты битвы.

Некоторое время я наблюдала за ним, стараясь понять, что могло привести его к столь странному для Победителя образу жизни. И чем дальше, тем больше вопросов у меня возникало, однако я не отваживалась задать их ни тем, кто видел сезон с его участием, ни родителям. В тот день, год назад, я зашла в Котел, чтобы продать пойманную рыбу и узнать у местных торговцев последние новости. Хеймитч уже был там — сидел за одним из длинных деревянных столов, держа в руках пустой стакан, и о чем-то тихо переговаривался с незнакомым мне мужчиной.

На выходе из Котла меня окликнула стоящая в стороне компания знакомых парней и девушек. Пару минут мы поговорили на отвлеченные темы, однако вскоре разговор зашел о Хеймитче и его недавней выходке: на днях он подрался с главой миротворцев. Только если вы думаете, что все его поддержали, то сильно ошибаетесь. Миротворцев у нас тоже не любят, но ненависть и отвращение к ментору, видимо, оказались сильнее: Дария представили бедным и несчастным, который просто оказался не в то время и не в том месте и попался сумасшедшему пьянице под руку.

И тут, выслушав очередную порцию оскорблений в его адрес, я не выдержала.  
 — Может, вам не стоило бы так говорить о нем?  
Вся компания дружно уставилась на меня.  
 — Ты его защищаешь?  
 — Нет, мне просто надоели разговоры в подобном тоне. Посмотрела бы я на вас после Голодных Игр! Вы даже не знаете наверняка, что с ним случилось, что заставило его стать таким, но почему-то считаете себя вправе осуждать его. Как-то неправильно, не находите?  
 — Со мной бы никогда такого не случилось! — самодовольно заявил Джейк. — А Хеймитч слишком слаб для всего этого. Как он вообще смог победить?  
 — Не случилось бы? Уверен? Пережить Голодные Игры, а затем из года в год готовить детей к неминуемой смерти? Хотя ты же у нас особенный, получаешь удовольствие от страданий и боли других …  
А вот это Джейку не понравилось. Он подошел ко мне вплотную; на лице застыло каменное выражение. Я не отступила ни на шаг, хотя находиться рядом с ним было совсем не приятно.  
 — Ты что-то сказала? А ну-ка, повтори!  
 — У тебя плохо со слухом? Или не доходит с первого раза? Повторяю для идиотов: оставь уже Хеймитча в покое и следи за собой! Стань добровольцем, вернись победителем, тренируй малолетних убийц, вот тогда и раскрывай рот!

Вместо того, чтобы наброситься на меня, Джейк отчего-то молчал и смотрел поверх моей головы. Вдруг он отошел на пару шагов назад; остальные повторили его движение. Они уже не пытались скрыть охвативший их страх, и спустя какие-то две секунды я осталась на улице одна. Хотя нет, не одна. И было понятно, кто составил мне компанию. Спиной почувствовав прожигающий насквозь взгляд, я развернулась и встретилась глазами с Хеймитчем.

Я еще не встречала человека, от которого бы исходило столь явное ощущение опасности и силы. Даже профи из Первого и Второго, участвовавшие в прошлых сезонах Игр, не вызывали у меня подобного впечатления. Эбернети — совсем другое дело. Рядом с ним чувствуешь себя словно в клетке с тигром, который в любую минуту может броситься на тебя. Но если других это отталкивает, то меня — привлекает: мне всегда нравилось рисковать. Наравне с опасностью я ощущаю странную уверенность: пока эта сила со мной, ничего страшного не случится. Она не только не тронет меня, но и защитит от всего, что может причинить мне вред. За всю свою жизнь я ни разу не чувствовала себя в полной безопасности. До этого момента. Это и странно, и приятно. Необычные ощущения.

Минут пять мы просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Сначала темно-серые глаза выражали недоверие и настороженность, которые затем сменились … любопытством и удивлением? Странно. Он будто пытался прочитать в моем взгляде что-то, чего там и в помине не было.  
 — Как интересно, — судя по голосу, ментор в кои-то веки был трезв (очень вовремя), — меня, победителя Голодных Игр, защищает девчонка … Как-то необычно, ты не находишь? — протянул Хеймитч, подражая моему ледяному тону. Получалось неплохо.  
 — Все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз, — фыркнула я, вновь обретя голос.  
 — Верно. — кивнул мужчина. — И все же это должно меня задеть, как считаешь?  
 — Не хотела тебя обидеть.  
 — У тебя бы при всем желании это не получилось, — смеется Эбернети.  
Вдруг он резко разворачивается, покрывает разделяющее нас расстояние одним мощным прыжком и оказывается у меня за спиной.  
 — Значит, хочешь узнать, что сделало меня таким, какой я сейчас? И что произошло на тех Играх?  
 — Хотела лишь проверить, верны ли мои догадки, и так ли ты прост, как кажется на первый взгляд … — дерзко отвечаю я, но не поворачиваюсь к нему, а смотрю перед собой.  
Тогда Хеймитч наклоняется ко мне сзади и еле слышно шепчет, обжигая мое ухо горячим дыханием:  
 — Если однажды тебе не повезет на церемонии Жатвы, а я к тому времени все еще буду ментором, то я расскажу о том, что случается с Победителями после Игр.  
 — Договорились, — усмехаюсь я. — Ради столь захватывающей истории можно даже вызваться добровольцем!  
 — Любопытство сгубило кошку, помни об этом. Хотя решать тебе …  
С этими словами он исчезает, словно растворяясь в опустившихся на город сумерках. Я же еще долго не двигаюсь с места, стараясь удержать то чувство защиты, которое внушило мне его присутствие, но вскоре понимаю, что вновь осталась наедине со своими мыслями и страхами. И спешу домой.

Вынырнув из собственных воспоминаний, понимаю, что прошло уже несколько минут, а мы с ментором так и продолжаем смотреть друг на друга. Наш зрительный контакт прерывает шумное появление Эффи и Джейка.  
 — Я ищу ее по всем вагонам, а она уже здесь! Когда ты только успела найти столовую?  
 — У меня неплохие навыки ориентирования на местности.  
Бряк фыркает и располагается в кресле, Джейк, явно стараясь держаться от меня подальше, садится за стол, Хеймитч смеется. Слуги подают ужин. Я хочу немного расспросить наших наставников, но Эффи сразу же заявляет: «Все разговоры завтра! Сегодня вы должны отдохнуть, набраться сил и подготовиться к прибытию в Капитолий!». Замолкаю и стараюсь сосредоточиться на еде. Получается плохо: у меня нет аппетита. Краем глаза замечаю хмурые взгляды Джейка. Не дожидаясь десерта, устраиваюсь в кресле и отворачиваюсь к окну. Мысли о доме, семье и собственном будущем не заставляют себя ждать.

Но надолго уйти в себя мне не дают. Ужин заканчивается, и Эффи предлагает перейти в другое купе, чтобы посмотреть запись церемонии Жатвы в других Дистриктах. Я мгновенно напрягаюсь, но вовремя напоминаю себе: чем раньше увижу моих соперников и узнаю, на что они способны, тем лучше буду подготовлена для встречи с ними на Арене. Поэтому без лишних слов встаю и иду за Бряк и Хеймитчем.

Путь из столовой в гостиную лежит через узкий коридор, освещаемый лишь Луной, робко заглядывающей в окна. Стоит сделать пару шагов от двери, как чьи-то руки грубо хватают меня за плечи и прижимают к стене.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дебют - шахматный термин, начало партии, имеющее целью скорейшую мобилизацию (развитие, развёртывание) сил.


	2. Сочтемся угольками

Как только глаза привыкают к полумраку, как я моментально узнаю человека, нависшего надо мной. Джейк.  
 — Я смотрю, ты уже вовсю интересуешься тем, что нас ждет на Арене … Выжить захотела? Не надейся, я уничтожу тебя в первую же минуту!  
 — Тогда дождись начала Игр. Или решил убить меня заранее? Размечтался! — шиплю я и приставляю к его шее нож, предусмотрительно захваченный в столовой. — Одного предупреждения было мало, на второе нарываешься?  
 — Ах ты…  
Закончить речь, состоящую преимущественно из нецензурных выражений, Райту не дают. Хеймитч, услышав шум в коридоре и мгновенно разобравшись в ситуации, подскакивает к Джейку, хватает его за шиворот и оттаскивает от меня.  
 — Ну и что здесь происходит?  
 — Голодные Игры Дистрикта-12 объявляются открытыми! — отвечаю я, стараясь незаметно спрятать нож обратно в карман и не решаясь отойти от стены. — Такими темпами вам придется возвращаться и проводить церемонию Жатвы по новой: надеяться на то, что мы доживем до Капитолия, не говоря уже об Арене, весьма рискованно…  
 — Так сильно ненавидите друг друга? Что-то новенькое! — непонимающе хмурится ментор.  
 — Ждем не дождемся Арены! Будь уверен, будем охотиться не на остальных трибутов, а друг на друга, — зло смеется Джейк, сверкая глазами в мою сторону.  
 — Если я еще раз увижу тебя рядом с ней с подобными намерениями до начала Игр…  
 — Ну и что ты сделаешь, жалкая пародия на ментора?  
Вместо ответа Хеймитч хватает его за шею и со всей силы бьет головой об стену. А сил, надо сказать, у этого мужчины оказывается очень много.  
 — Я на твоем же примере покажу тебе, какие навыки помогли мне победить в Голодных Играх! Желаешь рискнуть? — орет он.  
 — Нет, спасибо, — хрипит и закатывает глаза Джейк, держась за горло и медленно сползая по стене на пол.

Хеймитч удовлетворенно кивает, делает мне знак идти в гостиную и, не обращая внимания на валяющегося на полу Райта, идет следом. Приблизившись, спрашивает:  
 — Ты в порядке?  
 — Да, мне не привыкать, — устало отвечаю я.  
 — И давно у вас такие отношения?  
 — Несколько лет. Он хотел заполучить меня в свою компанию, а я послала его куда подальше.  
 — Почему не присоединилась к нему? По опыту знаю: люди обычно объединяются в группы — так проще выжить, особенно в условиях того мира, в котором мы живем.  
 — А я сама по себе. Мне легче одной.  
На этом наш разговор прерывается: мы входим в следующий вагон. Напоследок Хеймитч тихо замечает:  
 — Держи нож под рукой. И на Арене, и в Капитолии, и сейчас, в поезде.  
Увидел, значит. Ну да ладно, будет знать, на что я способна.  
Эффи уже ждет нас и, только мы устраиваемся на диване, включает запись. В гостиную незаметно проскальзывает Джейк и приближается было к дивану, но под грозным взглядом Хеймитча отползает к креслу.

Нам показывают одну церемонию за другой: все те же шары, имена, трибуты и — иногда — добровольцы. На секунду задумываюсь, смогла ли бы пожертвовать собой ради другого человека. И честно признаюсь: вряд ли. Даже учитывая мое недавнее желание вызваться добровольцем на следующий год. Внимательно наблюдаю за соперниками и быстро понимаю, насколько мне не повезло: все трибуты — восемнадцатилетние юноши и девушки, а те, что из Первого, Второго, Третьего и Четвертого Дистриктов — профи, с детства готовящиеся к участию в Играх. И вид у них, стоит заметить, соответствующий. Мне становится не по себе; Джейк злорадно улыбается, предвкушая мою скорую смерть. Я даже не обращаю особого внимания на внешность и имена трибутов — это не так уж важно. Важно то, что все они куда сильнее меня физически и практически идеально владеют каждый своим видом оружия. Меня охватывает страх. Кто я по сравнению с ними? Девчонка, едва умеющая обращаться с ножом и луком, нетренированная и сильно выделяющаяся среди остальных — возрастом, внешним видом и манерами дикого зверя. Таких не любят. Против меня профи даже объединятся с обычными трибутами.

Последним, как всегда, показывают Дистрикт-12. Вот появляется Хеймитч, нам демонстрируют фильм, Эффи вытаскивает бумажку с моим именем. С неким удовлетворением отмечаю, что на моем лице нельзя заметить и тени эмоций. На сцену выходит Джейк, мы обмениваемся «любезностями». Комментаторы заинтересованы: на их памяти еще не случалось подобного, трибуты из одного Дистрикта всегда были дружны. Играет гимн, программа заканчивается. Эффи с едва скрываемой жалостью посматривает на меня, Хеймитч с привычно хмурым выражением лица встает и молча уходит, Джейк выглядит довольным. Я, не желая слушать утешения Бряк, тоже выхожу из гостиной и отправляюсь в свое купе.

Медленно раздевшись, забираюсь под одеяло и, свернувшись клубочком, закрываю глаза, отчаянно надеясь, что все, случившееся со мной сегодня — всего лишь сон. Один из тех ночных кошмаров, которые часто снятся мне в течение последних пары лет, оказавшихся особенно трудными для меня и моей семьи. Сейчас я открою глаза и увижу привычные стены своей комнаты, встречу на кухне маму, готовящую завтрак, провожу на работу отца и убегу в лес, на охоту. Конечно, ничего подобного не случается. Я — трибут Двенадцатого, который через несколько часов будет в Капитолии для подготовки к Голодным Играм. И этого не изменить. Пути назад нет.

Словно желая сделать себе еще больнее, вспоминаю родителей и представляю, чем они заняты сейчас. Видения настолько реальны, что кажется, будто я могу протянуть руку и коснуться их. Воспоминания о семье и доме навевают грусть и чувство безысходности, поэтому стараюсь задвинуть подобные мысли в самый дальний угол сознания и подумать, например, о предстоящих тренировках. Однако спустя час мучительных попыток становится понятно, что мне не уснуть. Завернувшись в плед, подхожу к окну и устраиваюсь в кресле. Сон приходит только к утру.

Кажется, я только-только закрыла глаза, а Эффи уже стучит в дверь: «Подъём! Пора завтракать!». Одеваю то же, что и вчера и, мельком глянув на свое отражение, спешу в столовую. За столом уже собралась вся компания. Устраиваюсь напротив Хеймитча, рядом с Эффи. Аппетита так и нет, поэтому ограничиваюсь чашкой кофе, краем глаза наблюдая за остальными. Замечаю, как Хеймитч подливает что-то явно содержащее спирт в свой стакан и не выдерживаю.  
 — Может, ты все же приступишь к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей? — ядовито интересуюсь я. — Знаешь, пара советов от того, кто сумел выжить на Арене, будут явно не лишними.  
Джейк моментально обращается в слух, Эффи одобрительно кивает, Эбернети откидывается на стул и и задумчиво произносит:  
 — Хочешь узнать, что делать, значит? Что ж, первый и последний совет: смирись с неизбежностью своей скорейшей смерти и знай, что я ничем не могу тебе помочь. Вот и все. Очень просто, не правда ли?  
И начинает громко смеяться. Затем выходит из-за стола, прихватывает с барной стойки графин с вином и идет к двери.

Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему даже сильные и выносливые трибуты нашего Дистрикта никогда не возвращались. Еще бы, с таким-то напутствием! Меня охватывает гнев. Плохо понимая, что делаю, будучи практически в отчаянии, беру со стола нож и со всей силы бросаю его в деревянную панель на двери. Нож пролетает в паре миллиметров от лица Хеймитча и наполовину входит в дерево. Судя по расширившимся глазам ментора и осколкам графина на полу, впечатление я произвела. Но мне этого мало. Вскочив со стула и подлетев к мужчине, я прижимаю его к стене — откуда только силы взялись — и кричу:  
 — Тебе смешно, да? Интересно, что бы ты сделал со своим ментором, посмей он разговаривать с тобой так, как ты с нами?! К твоему сведению, мы еще живы и хотим оставаться в таком состоянии как можно дольше! Напиться ты успеешь и после нашей смерти, а сейчас постарайся отвлечься от своего непростого прошлого и сосредоточиться на настоящем!  
С минуту Хеймитч пристально смотрит мне в глаза. Я уже решаю отступить подальше, чтобы при необходимости можно было увернуться от удара, но тут на его лице появляется улыбка, а взгляд с каждой секундой превращается из равнодушного в заинтересованный.  
 — А ты, похоже, и правда хочешь выжить! Умница, детка. На этот раз с трибутом — по крайней мере, с одним — мне повезло. Ну, а ты что скажешь, Райт?  
 — Справлюсь и без твоей помощи! От тебя все равно не будет никакой пользы, — плюется ядом Джейк. Видимо, вчерашний урок не пошел ему на пользу. Но ментор, как ни странно, не сердится.  
 — Смотри, парень, не пожалей потом, — усмехается Хеймитч. И снова поворачивается ко мне. — Ну-ка, покажи еще раз, как ты владеешь ножом!  
Я не заставляю просить дважды. Выбираю нож, беру его за лезвие, резким движением запускаю, не заботясь о цели. Попадаю в настенные часы, точно в центр. Циферблат раскалывается на две одинаковые части, с грохотом падает на пол и разбивается на множество осколков. Нож остается в стене. Неплохо.

На пару секунд Хеймитч замирает; похоже, мне удалось удивить его во второй раз. Но вскоре вновь обретает дар речи.  
 — Отлично, с этим вполне можно работать! Ты меткий стрелок, детка. Становись вот здесь! — командует ментор.  
Кажется, я слышу в его голосе азарт. Послушно встаю в центре комнаты, а ментор ходит вокруг меня кругами, осматривает со всех сторон, пробует мускулы, периодически просит то повернуться, то поднять руки, то еще раз метнуть нож. Вскоре вся противоположная стена утыкана ножами. Эффи в ярости: «Это же красное дерево!». Джейк демонстративно отворачивается. Зато Эбернети доволен.В конце он долго и пристально рассматривает мое лицо и просит распустить волосы. Увидев результат, удовлетворенно кивает:  
 — Шансы есть, причем неплохие. Надо будет как можно скорее поговорить со стилистом: у меня возникла одна идея, в каком свете представить тебя публике.  
И у меня появляется надежда. Слабая и смутная, но даже такая, она куда лучше страха.

Вдруг раздается шум — опрокинув стул, Джейк бросается к окну. Я понимаю, что наша персональная Игра началась. Мы прибываем в Капитолий. Перед тем, как сойти с поезда, я спешу к себе в купе, чтобы переодеться. Надеваю все то же черное платье, прячу в карман зажигалку, подаренную отцом, и иду к выходу. Поезд встречает толпа из простых жителей и репортеров — и тем, и другим не терпится познакомиться с трибутами. Пока нас ведут по платформе, Джейк приветственно машет рукой, разве что не посылая воздушные поцелуи; я же делаю вид, что мне нет дела ни до кого из присутствующих. Замечаю одобрительный кивок ментора и придаю лицу еще более отстраненное выражение.

Вскоре мы попадаем в Центр Преображения и нас передают в руки команды подготовки. Перед уходом Хеймитч приказным тоном советует во всем их слушаться и обещает обсудить со стилистом свою идею. Следующие несколько часов превращаются в сплошную пытку: меня ни на секунду не оставляют в покое, одна процедура сменяет другую. Мало того, приходится выслушивать их замечания как обо мне, так и о Дистрикте. «Ты еще слишком чистая для Шлака!» — это самое безобидное, что я слышу.  
 — Ну, спасибо!  
Отвечаю со всей присущей мне язвительностью, но они принимают мои слова за искреннюю благодарность. Видимо, здесь даже с иронией не знакомы.

Под конец чувствую себя так, будто от прежней меня осталась половина — помощники стилиста сняли пару слоев кожи, ощипали, избавив от лишней растительности на теле и лице, и чуть было не принялись за волосы, но согласия на это я так и не дала. Хеймитч и так должен похвалить меня за то, что я ни разу не огрызнулась. Надев тонкую накидку, осторожно соскальзываю со стола и позволяю им полюбоваться результатами своего труда, после чего они выпархивают из комнаты и отправляются на поиски Цинны, моего стилиста. Я примерно представляю, как выглядят местные знатоки и законодатели моды, учитывая степень раскрашенности обычных жителей, поэтому заранее чувствую отвращение и неприязнь. Их помощники хоть не особо умны, но стараются мне помочь, а сами они наверняка заботятся только об очередных «шедеврах», которые станут последним писком извращенной капитолийской моды на ближайший год.

Дверь приоткрывается, и в комнату проскальзывает молодой человек с настолько ординарной внешностью, что я теряюсь. В отличие от остальных стилистов, единственное, что отличает его от мужчин и парней моего Дистрикта — темно-зеленые тени, идеально подходящие к шоколадному цвету глаз, которые, кстати, и так очень выразительны. Во всем остальном он так не похож даже на собственных помощников, что я начинаю сомневаться, правда ли это Цинна — тот, кому предстоит преобразить меня окончательно. Короткие каштановые волосы, зеленая шелковая рубашка, черные брюки — просто, но со вкусом, это могу признать даже я. Одно его слово, и всем моим сомнениям приходит конец.  
 — Здравствуй, Генриетта. Меня зовут Цинна, я твой стилист, — в отличие от тонких и пронзительных голосков его помощников, его голос не вызывает у меня раздражения. Держится просто, разговаривает тоже. Но расслабляться рано.  
 — Привет, — с опаской отвечаю я.  
 — О, ты точь-в-точь такая, какой тебя описал твой ментор! Да, у нас с ним состоялась весьма занятная беседа, — кивает он, поймав мой вопросительный взгляд. — Если ты не против, сначала я хотел бы посмотреть на тебя и задать пару вопросов.  
 — Накидку не сниму, даже не предлагай, — сразу предупредила я.  
Цинна добродушно смеется.  
 — Это не обязательно, мне достаточно того, что я вижу.  
Он ходит вокруг меня кругами, периодически делая пометки в блокноте. Не притрагивается, понимая, что я не терплю прикосновений — именно поэтому работа его помощников была для меня сущей пыткой, боль вытерпеть несложно. Лишь в конце, когда переходит к волосам, спрашивает:  
 — Могу я попробовать сделать кое-что с твоей прической?  
 — Да, только не меняй длину.  
 — Не буду. Тебе не повезло, сейчас в Капитолии мода на короткие волосы, поэтому мои помощники хотели сделать тебе стрижку. Молодец, что не разрешила — длинные волосы подходят тебе куда больше. Да и работать с ними легче. А какую прическу ты обычно делаешь?  
 — Два высоких хвоста. Не мешают и смотрятся неплохо.  
 — Да, я видел церемонию Жатвы. Тебе и правда очень идет. Во что одеваешься?  
 — У нас выбор небогатый. Как правило, штаны и рубашка, платье по праздникам.  
 — Цвет?  
 — Черный. Самый практичный в нашем Дистрикте.  
Судя по широкой белоснежной улыбке, Цинна мою шутку оценил. Отсмеявшись, парень приглашает меня обсудить за завтраком костюм для Парада Трибутов. Чем больше я с ним разговариваю, тем спокойней себя чувствую. Нет, настороженность осталась, но то уважение, с которым он относится ко мне и к моей внешности, делают свое дело. Цинна предлагает мне присесть в одно из кресел, и сам устраивается напротив. Пока он заказывает завтрак, я решаю осмотреться. Просторная комната, минимум мебели, голые стены, одна из которых — из стекла, сквозь нее открывается вид на город. Захватывающее зрелище.

Не успеваю с головой уйти в посторонние мысли, как появляется завтрак. Цинна предлагает попробовать горячий шоколад, а себе готовит кофе.  
 — Могу я спросить?  
 — Да, все что угодно. Что ты хочешь узнать?  
 — Ты здесь недавно, правда?  
 — Да. Сильно отличаюсь от остальных? — с улыбкой интересуется стилист.  
 — В лучшую сторону, — усмехаюсь я. — Поэтому тебе поручили трибутов самого неблагополучного Дистрикта?  
 — Я сам попросил. То, что я видел все эти годы, вплоть до прошлых Игр, было ужасно. Хочу это изменить, — лаконично ответил Цинна.  
 — Желаю удачи, — иронизирую я. — Придется потрудиться.  
 — Я готов! Мы с Порцией — это стилист Джейка — желаем, чтобы ваши образы, созданные в едином стиле, отражали стиль Двенадцатого и вместе с тем были необычными. Вас должны заметить и запомнить. Основное занятие вашего Дистрикта — шахты, но это настолько устарело, что мы решили обратиться непосредственно к результату ваших трудов — уголь, верно?. Тебе очень идет черный цвет, Генриетта.  
 — Только не обмазывайте меня углем и не выпускайте голой, ладно? Я уже такое видела, меня не впечатлило.  
 — И не думал. Одежда на вас будет обязательно, более необычная, чем раньше. Мы покажем, что уголь ничуть не хуже драгоценных камней, которые так любят в Капитолии.  
Ответом ему послужил мой слегка озадаченный вид.

Спустя пару часов я рассматриваю свое отражение в зеркале и понимаю, что совершенно не знаю девушку, стоящую напротив. Обтягивающий костюм, закрывающий все тело, перчатки, ботинки на шнуровке, уложенные волосы, макияж — все в черных тонах, вплоть до губ. Когда же Цинна для демонстрации направляет на меня свет лампы, костюм начинает блестеть и переливаться. Вот только сверкает он не привычными Капитолию цветами радуги, а все тем же угольно-черным цветом. Выглядит потрясающе.

К нам присоединяются мрачный Джейк и его команда подготовки; мы спускаемся в конюшни на лифте. Как я и ожидала, наша квадрига — черного цвета. С приятным удивлением обнаруживаю, что колесница поделена надвое и соединяет ее лишь четверка лошадей — Хеймитч позаботился и о том, чтобы мы были как можно дальше друг от друга, за что я ему очень благодарна. Оглядываюсь по сторонам, но не вижу его: скорее всего, он уже сидит на трибунах вместе с обычными зрителями. Краем глаза рассматривая других трибутов, понимаю, что Цинна с одной из своих задач справился на отлично — мы явно выделяемся среди остальных: представители всех Дистриктов одеты в самые разные цвета — вот уж точно — настоящая радуга, — но черного не видно нигде.  
 — Приготовься, сейчас ваша очередь, — Цинна дает нам последние советы. — Ведите себя так же, как и на платформе — он улыбается и машет, ты смотришь только вперед и не обращаешь внимания на зрителей. Они тебе безразличны.

С этими словами он отбегает от колесницы и поднимает вверх большой палец. Мы выезжаем на улицу, по обеим сторонам которой стоят толпы народа и криками приветствуют трибутов. Появление квадриги Дистрикта-12 заставляет зрителей забыть о других колесницах; все внимание обращено только на нас. В этот момент вспыхивают уличные фонари; наши костюмы, отражая их свет, ослепляют всех присутствующих. Как и планировалось, Джейк рассылает воздушные поцелуи, а мой взгляд направлен вперед, к Круглой площади. Помня наставления Цинны, не смотрю по сторонам, хотя мне очень хочется найти Хеймитча и увидеть его реакцию. И все же я сдерживаюсь. Крики и овации вселяют надежду: нас заметили и явно запомнили; и если среди этой толпы и правда есть спонсоры, мне такое внимание только на руку.

Двенадцать колесниц объезжают площадь и останавливаются перед балконом роскошного Дворца, с которого за нами наблюдает пожилой худощавый человек невысокого роста с длинными белыми волосами — президент Сноу. Музыка стихает, звучат фанфары. Старик произносит официальное приветствие и, как обычно, желает нам удачи. Пока он держит речь, на экране показываются лица трибутов; мы мелькаем чаще остальных, что явно не нравится остальным участникам. Толпа сопровождает нас криками и аплодисментами до тех пор, пока мы не скрываемся в воротах Тренировочного центра. Едва за нами закрываются двери, квадригу окружает команда подготовки с Цинной во главе. Все еще стоя в колеснице, наклоняюсь к парню и крепко обнимаю его, перегнувшись через края квадриги:  
 — Ты и правда гений! Спасибо!  
 — Твоя похвала дороже всех остальных вместе взятых, — устало улыбается стилист. — Не стоит благодарности. Сочтемся угольками…  
 — На том свете? — не раз слышала эту поговорку в родном Дистрикте.  
Цинна укоризненно смотрит на меня:  
 — Я хотел сказать, когда вернешься с Арены!  
Если бы парень только знал, как сильно мне хочется верить, что он и правда имел в виду мое возвращение.

Другие трибуты недобро косятся в нашу сторону: уверена, у меня уже появились враги и на Арене они не упустят возможности отомстить мне за сегодняшний успех. Но сейчас это беспокоит меньше всего.

Цинна помогает сойти с колесницы, и тут появляются наши менторы. Эффи визжит от восторга так, что музыка на площади кажется щебетаньем птички, и я на пару минут лишаюсь слуха. У подошедшего вслед за ней Хеймитча блестят глаза:  
 — Очень эффектно! И смело — перетянуть все внимание на себя. Но оно тебе пригодится, и довольно скоро.  
 — Спасибо, — улыбнувшись, отвечаю я, на этот раз — без привычной иронии.  
Судя по внешнему виду ментора, он тоже угодил в руки стилиста. Щетины как не бывало, волосы уложены, вместо привычной помятой водолазки и вытертых джинсов — идеально выглаженные брюки, белоснежная рубашка, галстук и пиджак. Ловлю себя на мысли, что мне нравится, как он выглядит. И не могу сдержать любопытства:  
 — В чем именно заключалась твоя идея?  
 — Ты сама подала мне ее, еще на церемонии Жатвы. Все были в светлом, ты — в черном. Те твои слова «я сама по себе» тоже пригодились. Утром, когда я увидел твое желание победить, все сложилось в единое целое. Немного потренироваться, и твой образ мрачного воина-одиночки готов! — потирает руки ментор.  
Меня подобная перспектива вполне устраивает. И я уже знаю, кто станет моим тренером.


	3. Генеральная репетиция убийства

Одно из зданий Тренировочного Центра предназначено для трибутов и их менторов. Это наш временный дом до начала Игр. Каждый Дистрикт занимает отдельный этаж; нам выделили пентхаус, просторный, отделанный по последнему слову техники, но отнюдь не уютный. Стоит оглядеться по сторонам, и я уже с тоской вспоминаю родной дом.

Эффи отправляет нас по комнатам, чтобы мы успели приготовиться к ужину. Приняв душ, в устройстве которого мне явно не разобраться в оставшиеся до Игр дни, я переодеваюсь, в спешке расчесываю волосы и иду в столовую. Вся компания, включая Цинну и Порцию, устроилась на диванах. Как только появляюсь я, подают ужин. Нас обслуживают Безгласые — нарушители законов Капитолия, в наказание лишенные дара речи. Цинна и Порция обсуждают новые идеи, надеясь превзойти сегодняшний успех, Джейк молча ест, не особенно заботясь о манерах, Бряк без умолку говорит о нашем расписании на ближайшие дни, Хеймитч гипнотизирует взглядом свой бокал с вином, но почему-то не пьет.

Утолив голод, молча выхожу из-за стола и хочу уйти к себе в комнату, но ментор замечает мое движение и знаком показывает на два кресла у окна, стоящие друг напротив друга. Я с ногами забираюсь в одно из них и жду, когда он заговорит.  
 — Устала?  
 — Слишком много шума, суеты и внимания к моей скромной персоне.  
 — Придется привыкать. Победителям, кстати, еще хуже, так что подумай, готова ли ты к этому.  
 — Любопытный совет. В тебя ещё раз ножом запустить?  
 — Я лишь пытаюсь тебя разозлить, чтобы вновь увидеть ту девушку, у которой желание жить сегодня утром вопреки всем законам логики перевесило инстинкт самосохранения.  
Значит, сам признается в своей опасности для окружающих. Интересно.  
 — Понравилось?  
 — Очень. На моей памяти подобного еще не происходило.  
 — Все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз, — я повторяю фразу, с которой когда-то началось наше знакомство. — Подожди немного, скоро у тебя будет возможность снова увидеть эту девушку, только уже на Арене.  
 — Да уж, там у тебя будет полная свобода действий, — присвистнул Хеймитч, видимо, представив, на что я способна в состоянии гнева. — Остальным трибутам придется несладко.  
Я хочу возразить, но ментор не дает мне и слова сказать:  
 — Даже не спорь! Я видел, как ты обращаешься с ножом! Немного тренировки, а также теории выживания, и ты будешь ничуть не хуже профи из первых Дистриктов. Нынешним трибутам повезло с тренером: в прошлом году, например …

Пора. Отчего-то смутившись, я поворачиваю голову в окну, стараясь не встречать с мужчиной взглядом, и притворно-равнодушным тоном прерываю его:  
 — Я хочу, чтобы меня тренировал ты.  
Эбернети умолкает; лишь в глазах можно прочесть удивление. Он даже не пытается язвить:  
 — Почему?  
 — Ты знаешь, что меня ждет, лучше всех тренеров: сам ведь пережил Игры. Они могут лишь научить держать в руках оружие, приказать позаниматься на тренажерах, развести костер и поставить самую примитивную ловушку, не более. Тренироваться под твоим руководством — совсем другое дело.  
 — Значит, так сильно хочешь жить, что готова даже к тренировкам со мной? Ты ведь понимаешь, я тебя просто так в покое не оставлю, до конца будешь выкладываться, — Хеймитч вернулся к привычному насмешливому тону.  
 — Только не убей ненароком до Игр, и все будет в порядке, — отмахиваюсь я.  
 — Приму к сведению твои пожелания.  
После того, как мы замолкаем, в столовой воцаряется тишина. За разговором я и не заметила, как все разошлись по комнатам.  
Перед тем, как уйти, Хеймитч говорит:  
 — Завтра в девять начинаются тренировки; я тоже приду, поговорю с тренером, чтобы нам выделили отдельное помещение.  
 — А так можно?  
 — Нельзя, но мы так сделаем. — подмигивает мне Хеймитч. — А сейчас иди спать, тебе нужно набраться сил.  
Хотела бы сострить, но чувствую, что ментор прав, поэтому послушно иду к себе. Раздеваюсь, заползаю под тонкое одеяло и через несколько минут засыпаю. Когда я в последний раз спала по-настоящему, без кошмаров? Не помню. Но эта ночь проходит спокойно. Я чувствую себя в безопасности настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в моем положении. Спасибо, Хеймитч.

На следующее утро, в половине девятого, я уже стою перед входом в Тренировочный Зал и думаю, что прийти сюда в одиночку было не самой умной идеей. Остальные трибуты пока обходят меня стороной, но их взгляды говорят сами за себя. Спиной прислоняюсь к каменной стене и, прикрыв глаза, продолжаю наблюдать за ними из-под опущенных ресниц. Так, на всякий случай.

Ровно в девять появляется наш тренер — подтянутая женщина средних лет — в сопровождении Хеймитча; они ожесточенно спорят. Слышу обрывки фраз:  
 — Вы и понятия не имеете, что ее ждет на Арене!  
 — Это против правил! Сначала трибуты должны заниматься в общем зале со мной и лишь в последний день — индивидуально с ментором!  
 — Чтобы они поубивали друг друга еще до начала Игр? Ну что ж, рискните!  
 — За ними будут следить миротворцы! А вы…  
Однако стоит ей окинуть взглядом меня и остальных трибутов, и она замолкает, а от ее уверенности в собственной правоте не остается и следа.  
 — Убедились? — в голосе Хеймитча так и слышится яд. — Ей лучше заниматься со мной!  
 — Ладно, — вздыхает тренер. — Я покажу вам помещение для индивидуальных тренировок. Если кто-то спросит, скажите — я разрешила.  
Она имеет право голоса? Удивительно.

Ментор подходит ко мне:  
 — Все в порядке, мы можем идти.  
Пока мы проходим мимо остальных трибутов, я ловлю на себе взгляд Джейка, не обещающий ничего хорошего, и остальных участников: кто-то смотрит с неприязнью, кто-то — с удивлением, чьи-то глаза выражают насмешку, чьи-то — нескрываемый интерес. Будто желая поддержать свою подопечную, Хеймитч кладет руку мне на плечо. Мне нравится чувствовать тяжесть его ладони. Она внушает такое непривычное, но безумно приятное ощущение защищенности.

Мы следуем за тренером по широким коридорам, освещаемым искусственным светом ламп. Несколько минут спустя нас приводят в одну из комнат индивидуальных тренировок, которая представляет собой просторный зал. Вдоль стен, увешанных мишенями, стоят столы с разнообразным оружием. В одном из углов — манекены, в противоположном — тренажеры. У двери — шкаф с аптечкой на случай травм. В центре — полоса препятствий. Пока я обхожу комнату, останавливаюсь у одного из столов и с любопытством рассматриваю ножи всех форм и размеров, тренер тихо говорит Хеймитчу что-то и уходит. Как только за ней закрывается дверь, я интересуюсь:  
 — Как тебе удалось?  
 — Легко. Стоило показать ей трибутов и намекнуть, что тебе могут не дать дожить даже до Игр, как она без лишних слов разрешила нам тренироваться отдельно.  
Как только до меня доходит смысл сказанного, я моментально взрываюсь:  
 — Выставил меня маленькой беззащитной девочкой, которой нужен охранник?! И что теперь подумают мои противники? На меня и так уже смотрят как на обед!  
 — Они подумают, что ты не опасна и что твое убийство вполне можно отложить! Поверь мне, это не такой уж и плохой образ — на первое время он тебя защитит, а потом ты сможешь показать свою силу, — Хеймитч отвечает так, будто моя реакция его ничуть не удивляет. — Кроме того, в общем зале всегда присутствуют Организаторы Игр, а им знать о твоих способностях тем более необязательно.  
 — Если будет, что показывать! — я все не отступаю, хотя в глубине души понимаю, что его план совсем не лишен смысла.  
 — Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, сама выбрала меня своим тренером! — смеется ментор. И, дьявольски улыбаясь, добавляет:  
 — Готова?  
 — Всегда! — я возвращаю ему улыбку, хватаю со стола приглянувшийся нож и бросаю его в одну из мишеней. Прямо в десятку.

Следующие четыре дня превращаются в нечто, весьма и весьма напоминающее генеральную репетицию Голодных Игр. Но я, видя, что остальные трибуты, по сути, предоставлены сами себе, только радуюсь возрастающей нагрузке и чуть ли не с удовольствием выполняю все, что предлагает ментор.

По утрам — «легкая» разминка. Мы бегаем на скорость и на выносливость по всему Тренировочному Центру, выполняем упражнения, поднимаем все, что не привинчено к полу, делаем растяжки, не отходим от тренажеров. Потом отрабатываем боевые навыки; попросту говоря, ментор учит меня драться без применения оружия. На мой недоуменный взгляд мужчина поясняет:  
 — Может случиться всякое — застанут врасплох, отберут нож, подготовят засаду.  
Я скептически поднимаю бровь:  
 — Ты их видел? А меня? Даже сравнивать не нужно! Без ножа мне не справиться, меня же раздавят!  
 — Не смогут, если ты сделаешь акцент не на силу, а на хитрость, — усмехается Эбернети. И показывает мне пару интересных приемов, которые должны свалить с ног даже профи. Сначала Хеймитч объясняет их в теории, затем предлагает показать на практике. Недооценивает: мне уже и так все ясно. Пару секунд спустя ментор лежит на полу.  
 — Ты слишком понятливая. И шустрая.  
 — А ты не отвлекайся и оценивай меня по достоинству, — смеюсь я, протягивая ему руку. Во взгляде тренера мелькает удивление, но от помощи отказываться он не хочет. Поднявшись на ноги, мужчина вдруг молниеносным движением опрокидывает меня на пол и, нависая надо мной, грозно произносит:  
 — Запомни: никогда — никогда! — не давай упавшему противнику подняться! Упал — делай что хочешь, но добивай! Или убьют тебя!  
 — Буду знать, — хмуро отвечаю я и, игнорируя протянутую руку, встаю на ноги. Тут же пошатываюсь и только благодаря ментору не сползаю обратно на пол. Обняв меня за плечи, он спрашивает:  
 — Ты в порядке?  
 — Да, нормально. Дома мне, конечно, приходится побегать-попрыгать, но не так часто и много.  
 — Привыкай, скоро от этого, как быстро ты бегаешь, будет зависеть твоя жизнь, — в его голосе — волнение. Или мне послышалось?  
Я возвращаюсь к реальности, отстраняюсь и, не желая показаться слабой, предлагаю продолжить.

После ментор учит меня обращаться с оружием; в первый же день он заявляет, что я должна уметь использовать все, что попадет в мои руки из Рога Изобилия. Но основной упор, держа в памяти случившееся в поезде, он все же делает на ножи, копья, дротики, лук, арбалет, желая еще сильнее развить мои навыки. Ему это удается: уже спустя пару дней я без промаха стреляю по любой мишени, а сам Хеймитч едва уворачивается от летящих со всех сторон ножей. Еще в первый день он предложил послужить живой мишенью вместо неподвижных манекенов, за что удостоился моего удивленного взгляда. Браво, ментор, мое поведение в поезде не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что только что творишь ты!  
 — Слушай, Хеймитч, я бы не хотела убивать тебя раньше времени, ты мне еще пригодиться можешь! Кто меня тренировать будет?! — даже пребывая в шоке, я не забываю об иронии.  
 — Не переживай, не убьешь, а если что — меня здесь быстро подлечат! Заодно неплохая разминка! — кажется, ментор не разделяет моих опасений. Что ж, ему хуже.

И все же каждый раз, когда я бросаю очередной нож, у меня на мгновение замирает сердце. Что, если не успеет увернуться? Но он, вопреки всем моим опасениям, успевает. А я не могу оторвать от него взгляда: такие грациозные движения я видела разве что у диких животных в лесу, которые пытались избежать встречи с моими стрелами. Мало того, войдя во вкус, Эбернети начинает ловить ножи за лезвие. Я уже привыкаю к его сумасшедшим выходкам и перестаю поражаться самонадеянности, самоуверенности и безрассудству своего ментора. Но один раз ему все же приходится поплатиться: очередной нож, скользнув по ладони, оставляет глубокий порез. На полу появляются темно-красные капли. Принеся из шкафа пару флаконов и бинт, я устраиваюсь рядом с Хеймитчем на скамейке, чтобы оказать первую помощь.  
 — Я сам в состоянии перевязать себе руку, не инвалид пока! — ворчит ментор.

Одно из лекарств мгновенно останавливает кровь. Глядя, как Эбернети пытается наложить повязку с помощью зубов, я прячу улыбку. Он напоминает мне раненого волка, обнаруженного мной во время охоты несколько месяцев назад глубоко в лесу. Дикий зверь явно страдал, но все же не подпускал меня. Мне не хотелось его добивать: я всегда уважала волков за их силу и гордость. Чтобы хоть как-то помочь, я стала чаще охотиться и приносить ему часть добычи. Оставив ее неподалеку, я устраивалась где-нибудь в стороне, иногда на дереве, и с интересом наблюдала за его действиями. Постепенно волк начал принимать мои подарки и вскоре привык ко мне настолько, что позволил осмотреть его рану, которую ему явно нанес другой охотник. Окончательно поправившись, он ушел, но периодически возвращался, каждый раз принося мне зайцев или куропаток. Последний раз я видела его за пару дней до Жатвы. И вот встретила еще одного.  
 — Вижу же, что смеешься! — голос ментора заставляет меня вынырнуть из воспоминаний.  
Немного подумав, Хеймитч осторожно протягивает мне раненую руку.  
 — Вспомнила одного знакомого, которого ты мне сильно напоминаешь, — отвечаю я, быстро накладывая повязку на порез.  
 — Надеюсь, сравнение мне польстит? — подозрительно спрашивает ментор.  
 — Тебе решать. У того знакомого была черная шерсть, серые глаза, острые зубы, безупречный слух, грубый голос — пару раз слышала его вой — и такой же сложный характер. Ну как?  
 — Пойдет. Только вот где ты с волком успела познакомиться, в нашем-то Дистрикте, где уже даже собак не осталось, мне непонятно, — присвистывает Хеймитч.  
 — Знала, где искать, — загадочно улыбаюсь я.  
 — Поделишься секретом?  
 — Позже, чтобы я успела погибнуть прежде, чем о моих проступках узнают миротворцы.  
Напоминание о скором начале Игр заставляет вернуться к окружающей нас действительности. Я убираю аптечку, ментор разрабатывает руку и мы возвращаемся к тому, на чем остановились.

Во время перерыва в середине дня мы незаметно проникаем в общий Тренировочный Зал и, устроившись на балконе, наблюдаем за остальными трибутами. Хеймитч, мельком взглянув на каждого, почти мгновенно подмечает сильные и слабые стороны. Я стараюсь не пропустить ни слова из сказанного, понимая, что эта информация будет для меня крайне полезной очень и очень скоро. Профи, конечно, заметно выделяются среди остальных: если остальные владеют одним видом оружия, привычным для их Дистрикта, то парни и девушки из Первого и Второго с детства обучаются всем видам боевых искусств. Я начинаю чувствовать к ментору благодарность за то, что он не ограничился только знакомыми мне ножами и луком.

После мы возвращаемся в свой зал и продолжаем тренировку. Я раз за разом прохожу полосу препятствий; Хеймитч пристально за мной наблюдает и комментирует каждый шаг, объясняя, чем мне могут пригодиться полученные навыки. Иногда подобные замечания раздражают, но, помня о том, что он сам когда-то проходил через это, я сдерживаюсь и позволяю себе разве что иронизировать в ответ. Впрочем, ментора мои ехидные комментарии не только не напрягают, но и радуют — так ему хотя бы понятно, что я не теряю присутствия духа и не сдаюсь.

Интересно, что ирония является постоянным спутником как для меня, так и для него; мы легко понимаем друг друга как раз благодаря постоянным саркастичным замечаниям и тонким намекам. У нас схожее чувство юмора: мы оба в достаточной степени циничны, чтобы шутить даже на тему смерти и Голодных Игр. Постепенно становится понятно, что Хеймитч — как, впрочем, и я — использует черный юмор в качестве защиты от окружающего мира, принесшего ему, насколько я могу судить, зная его недолго и крайне поверхностно, немало страданий. Я все еще помню о данном им год назад обещании, но терпеливо дожидаюсь подходящего момента. А пока продолжаю в полной мере отдаваться тренировкам.

Когда в общем зале никого не остается, мы спускаемся вниз и переходим из секции в секцию, где Хеймитч учит свою подопечную плести узлы, ставить ловушки, строить шалаши, разводить огонь, маскироваться. Ментор тестирует меня на знание съедобных и лекарственных растений; благодаря почти ежедневным прогулкам по лесу и знаниям, переданным бабушкой, мне легко удается ответить на все его вопросы. Завтрак и обед приносят прямо в зал, так что нам приходится прерваться. Но даже в это время Хеймитч не дает мне расслабиться: я должна не задумываясь отвечать на вопросы о том, что нужно делать во всевозможных критических ситуациях.

По вечерам мы возвращаемся в пентхаус, ужинаем в компании Эффи и стилистов (Джейк редко выходит из комнаты в свободное время, что лично меня только радует), рассказываем о прошедшем дне и интересуемся последними новостями. Затем остальные расходятся по комнатам, а мы с ментором уже по привычке устраиваемся в креслах и проводим полночи за обсуждением Игр: Хеймитч рассказывает мне все, что знает об Арене — как по собственному опыту, так и исходя из того, что он видел за прошедшие годы. Не сказать, что меня успокаивают его истории о том, как сами Организаторы иногда убивают неугодных трибутов, но кто предупрежден — тот вооружен. Порой, явно видя в моих глазах неуверенность и тень страха, ментор меняет тему. Он оказывается на удивление интересным собеседником, и за разговорами с ним я не замечаю, как пролетает время. На рассвете Хеймитч отправляет меня хоть немного поспать, но уже спустя пару часов будит и командным тоном отправляет на пробежку. И все начинается сначала.

Тренируя меня, сам ментор нередко тоже берет в руки оружие. В такие минуты он словно возвращается в прошлое, в собственные Игры, и я вновь чувствую исходящую от него силу и опасность. Несмотря на годы, проведенные в компании алкоголя, а также отсутствие физической нагрузки, он все еще может сравниться даже с моими противниками. К сожалению, узнаю я об этом на собственном опыте: на последний, пятый день тренировок, во время одного из наших редких визитов в общий зал ко мне приближается парень из Дистрикта-1 с вполне понятными намерениями. И как мне ни хочется проверить полученные навыки на практике, приходится играть навязанную роль слабой и беззащитной девочки, в то время как за моей спиной мгновенно вырастает ментор. Спустя несколько минут еле живого трибута уносят на носилках, а Хеймитч, сделав мне знак вернуться в наш зал, выслушивает от тренера свод правил поведения, а также все, что та о нем думает. Уже выходя за дверь, я замечаю изумленный взгляд Джейка, направленный на ментора. И удивило парня явно не то, что Эбернети вступился за меня, а его сила, неподвластная времени и образу жизни.

Вернувшись в зал, я с беспокойством хожу взад и вперед вдоль тренажеров и стараюсь не думать о том, что из-за меня Хеймитч может пострадать. Почему-то эта мысль причиняет мне почти физическую боль, и я с некоторым удивлением обнаруживаю, как сильно привязалась к ментору за прошедшую неделю. Как следует обдумать последнюю мысль я не успеваю: в зал входит Хеймитч. Я не выдерживаю его молчания и спрашиваю о том, что меня волнует больше всего:  
 — Ты в порядке?  
 — А ты сомневалась? — ментор смеется, но, заметив мое выражение лица, замолкает. — Они мне ничего не сделают, я, в отличие от профи, правил не нарушал.  
 — Как будто им нужен повод!  
 — Вообще-то это правда, но здесь не к чему придраться: я только защитил свою подопечную от трибута-противника. До начала Игр ментор имеет на это право.  
Я, боясь поверить его словам, прислоняюсь к каменной стене и с облегчением выдыхаю. Хеймитч же наоборот настораживается:  
 — Тот парень не успел тебя ранить?  
 — Нет, ты появился как раз вовремя, — я слабо улыбаюсь.  
 — Испугалась? — поднимает бровь ментор. — Тебе скоро предстоит столкнуться с ним на Арене, и меня там уже не будет рядом.  
 — Не его, если ты об этом.  
 — Тогда почему ты …  
 — Хеймитч, я испугалась за тебя, — я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь глазами с ментором.  
 — Недооцениваешь мою силу? — усмехается он.  
 — Скорее переоцениваю силы Капитолия, — в тон отвечаю я, поверив, что с ним и правда все в порядке.  
Вдруг с лица ментора исчезает насмешливая улыбка, а его выражение становится серьезным и задумчивым. Он вплотную подходит ко мне, опирается о стену и медленно произносит:  
 — Детка, за меня не стоит бояться. Открою тебе маленький секрет: Президент Сноу, как и его приспешники, давно понял, что человек всегда ценит жизнь дорогих ему людей куда больше, чем свою собственную. Поэтому если ты хочешь причинить человеку боль и страдания, не стоит его пытать или убивать — просто сделай то же самое с его близкими. Жизнь с чувством вины за гибель родных куда хуже смерти. Так вот мне они уже не смогут сделать больно; они ведь и так отняли у меня почти все, что могло придать жизни смысл.  
Он замолкает и долго смотрит мне в глаза, а затем осторожно обнимает меня, явно боясь, что я его оттолкну, и еле слышно шепчет:  
 — Спасибо. Приятно, когда знаешь, что твоя жизнь кому-то небезразлична.  
В этот момент я понимаю, почему мы так быстро привязались друг к другу, почему наше сближение было таким таким до неловкости поспешным. У нас просто было слишком мало времени, и мы оба решили не тратить его как все остальные, у которых в запасе есть целая жизнь.

В тот день ужин проходит в тягостном молчании: тренировки окончены, завтра утром нам предстоит демонстрация приобретенных навыков, а на следующий день — интервью с Цезарем Фликерменом, сгорающим от нетерпения поскорее познакомиться с трибутами и из первых рук узнать их мнение о предстоящем испытании. У меня снова нет аппетита, поэтому я не глядя и с огромным трудом заталкиваю в себя все, что лежит на тарелке, после чего беру стакан яблочного сока, устраиваюсь в кресле и смотрю в окно на ночной Капитолий. С улицы доносится шум: местные жители вовсю празднуют начало нового сезона Голодных Игр. Для тех, кто никогда не отдавал собственного ребенка в жертву Капитолию, это всего лишь ежегодный праздник, не более чем развлечение, шоу.

Задумавшись, я не сразу замечаю сидящего напротив ментора. К моему удивлению, за всю неделю он ни разу не притронулся к алкоголю; вот и сейчас у него в руках всего лишь чашка очень крепкого кофе.  
 — Пора обсудить завтрашнюю встречу с Организаторами? — устало улыбаюсь я.  
 — Да, мне кажется, пришло время показать, что ты умеешь. — задумчиво отвечает Хеймитч.  
 — Надо же, значит мне больше не придется притворяться?  
 — Нет. Знаешь, я долго думал, стоит ли им знать о твоих способностях или нет, но все же решил, что ты должна показать, чему научилась.  
 — А смысл скрывать? Они будут выставлять баллы, от которых напрямую зависит внимание спонсоров и всех остальных, кто сможет помочь, если на Арене что-то случится, — мне не слишком понятны его сомнения.  
Хеймитч явно избегает моего взгляда.  
 — Ты что-то знаешь, но не хочешь мне говорить, не так ли? — холодно спрашиваю я.  
 — Пока ты тренировалась, мне удалось пообщаться со знакомыми и кое-что узнать. Эффи не хочет ставить тебя в известность, боясь твоей реакции, как до Игр, так и непосредственно на Арене.  
 — Чего же она боится?  
 — Она думает, что ты опустишь руки и сдашься.  
 — А ты?  
 — Я бы не хотел скрывать от тебя правду, пусть она и не слишком приятна.  
 — Рассказывай, — делано-равнодушный тон, отрешенный взгляд.  
Пусть думает, что мне уже все равно.Хеймитч собирается с духом и произносит:  
 — Они… Они не принимают тебя всерьез. Да, на Параде ты произвела впечатление, но лишь своим внешним видом. О твоих способностях никто и не подозревает. Все, в том числе и Организаторы, считают тебя ребенком, не владеющим никаким оружием и уж тем более не способным выжить на Арене. Ты ведь знаешь, что некоторые любят делать ставки на то, какой трибут выживет? Так вот на тебя не ставит никто, думая, что ты погибнешь в первой же схватке у Рога Изобилия. Я думаю, что Демонстрация должна все изменить, но…  
 — Но? — я пристально смотрю на ментора.  
 — Я не знаю, как они отреагируют на твою силу. Вполне возможно, отказавшись от роли беззащитной девочки, ты лишь навредишь себе, — Хеймитч не выдерживает моего взгляда и опускает глаза.  
Я обдумываю все сказанное.  
 — Что ты — как мой наставник — мне посоветуешь?  
 — Бороться, — лаконично отвечает Эбернети. — Показать все, на что ты способна. И будь что будет.  
 — Поняла. Так и сделаю. Спасибо, ментор, — я поднимаюсь и, не глядя ни на кого из присутствующих, ухожу к себе.  
Судя по моему виду, Эффи понимает, что я обо всем знаю:  
 — Генриетта!  
Хеймитч раздраженно прерывает:  
 — Не трогай ее, пусть все обдумает и сама решает, что делать дальше.  
И уходит вслед за мной.

Всю ночь я провожу у себя, сидя на полу у окна и продолжая бездумно наблюдать за ночной жизнью Капитолия. Мне очень хочется выплеснуть свои эмоции и перевернуть комнату вверх дном, но я кое-как сдерживаюсь. К утру злость проходит и, когда я иду к Тренировочному центру, на моем лице не отражается и тени вчерашних эмоций. Нас закрывают по одному в маленькой комнате для того, чтобы мы собрались с духом и подготовились к встрече с Организаторами. Сидя на полу у противоположной двери, ведущей в зал, я слышу, как механический голос вызывает одного трибута за другим. Первый, Второй, Третий, Четвертый. Когда дело доходит до Десятого, дверь бесшумно приоткрывается и в щель проскальзывает мой ментор. Несмотря на то, чем закончился наш вчерашний разговор, я благодарна Хеймитчу и очень рада видеть его — как обычно, появление ментора придает мне уверенности в собственных силах.  
 — Дверь была открыта, и я подумал, что тебе потребуется поддержка, — Эбернети насмешливо улыбается, однако в его глазах можно увидеть сильное беспокойство. Он молча подходит, становится напротив меня и с волнением спрашивает:  
 — Что ты решила?  
Я медленно поднимаюсь на ноги и смотрю в темно-серые глаза своего наставника. Мой голос звучит твердо и решительно:  
— Я буду бороться.  
Ментор порывисто обнимает меня и прижимает к себе. Я кладу голову ему на плечо и прикрываю глаза.  
 — Умница. Покажи им все, на что способна. Ты уже выбрала оружие?  
 — Нет, буду решать в зависимости от ситуации.  
Ментор чуть наклоняется и шепчет:  
 — Тем утром в поезде я увидел не пятнадцатилетнюю запуганную девочку, но сильного и смелого бойца. Пусть и они с ним познакомятся, как считаешь?  
Я отвечаю на его его хитрый взгляд многообещающей улыбкой. Звучит номер моего Дистрикта и мое имя. Я отстраняюсь, поворачиваюсь к двери и, чувствуя пристальный взгляд Хеймитча, вхожу в зал. Последнее, что слышу — удаляющиеся шаги ментора. Потом наступает тишина.


	4. Неприятно познакомиться

Мои шаги отдаются гулким эхом в просторном, но пустынном зале. Завернув за угол, вижу балкон, на котором расположились Организаторы Игр, и площадку прямо перед ним, где стоят столы с оружием, манекены и все то, что может понадобиться трибуту для демонстрации своих навыков. Сразу же замечаю ножи — никто не знал, на что я способна, потому мне предоставили полную свободу действий и широкий ассортимент всевозможного оружия.

Двигаясь почти бесшумно, незаметно приближаюсь к балкону и, стоя в двух шагах, слышу разговор, явно не предназначенный для моих ушей.  
 — Кто-нибудь знает девушку-трибута из Дистрикта-12? — спрашивает пожилой мужчина, с удобством устроившийся в кресле. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы она тренировалась.  
 — И не увидишь! — смеется его собеседник, — В силу возраста и отсутствия какой-либо физической подготовки юную мисс Роу тренировал ее ментор. Столь беззащитное создание не стоит даже показывать остальным трибутам до Игр — растерзают!  
 — Да уж, не повезло Дистрикту в этот раз … Хотя когда ему везет? Это же Двенадцатый, что с него взять?  
 — Не скажите, господа, я наблюдал за Джейком, вторым трибутом. Так вот он по силе мало чем уступает профи, разве что использует ее несколько неправильно, — в разговор вмешивается третий мужчина, держащий в руке бокал с вином.  
«Правильно, не уступает. Его сила подпитывается, как ни странно, трусостью, склонностью к садизму и ненавистью», — думаю я.  
 — Может, вы и правы, и у Двенадцатого есть шанс. Но лично мне кажется, что его трибуты погибнут очень быстро.  
 — Ну, за парня сказать не могу, а вот девочка — точно, и пяти минут не продержится. Как только у Рога Изобилия начнется битва, ее сразу же убьют. Даже защититься не сможет, — притворно вздыхает один из собеседников.  
 — И что, она ни разу не появлялась в общем зале? Хотя бы маскироваться научилась, если сражаться и убивать не может!  
 — Почему же, появлялась, правда, в сопровождении наставника. К ней однажды подошел один из профи, так ее ментор едва не убил парня, хотя тот и пальцем не успел тронуть девчонку! Его в в медицинский центр отправили, врачи несколько часов потратили, чтобы привести в норму то, что от него осталось!  
 — Что-то не припоминаю, кто ментор Дистрикта-12? — удивленно интересуется мужчина с бокалом в руке.  
 — Сейчас вспомните — Хеймитч Эбернети, победитель второй Квартальной Бойни.

Его последние слова настораживают, и я вся обращаюсь в слух.  
 — Ах, да! Он все еще жив? После стольких лет пьянства?  
 — Да, как ни удивительно! Зато, судя по его внешнему виду, от парня, некогда обыгравшего Капитолий, не осталось ровным счетом ничего, — с напускной грустью подытожил сидящий в кресле.  
Хеймитч? Обыграл Капитолий? Похоже, я совсем не знаю своего ментора. Ладно, исправим — пара дней у меня все равно еще есть в запасе.  
 — Интересно, чему же он её научить может?  
 — Разве что быстрой и безболезненной смерти, если судить по прошлым Играм.  
Последнюю фразу слышит весь балкон. Все смеются. А во мне разгорается ярость. Конечно, Хеймитч подготовил меня к подобному развитию событий, но это выше моих сил. Даже если не принимать всерьез то, что думают обо мне — в конце концов, они и правда не видели ни одной тренировки с моим участием — их мнение о менторе вызывает неконтролируемый гнев. Им ли судить, что случилось с бывшим победителем Голодных Игр? Они ведь и представить не могут, что делают Игры с выжившими — их, жителей Капитолия, это не касается и не коснется. И тем не менее, они думают, что вправе осуждать его?

От собственных мыслей меня отвлекает новый виток беседы.  
 — Я правильно понимаю, что делать ставки на нее никто не собирается?  
 — Да, тут даже до Демонстрации можно с уверенностью сказать, что в этом нет смысла. Хотя если кто-то захочет рискнуть …  
 — Бросим жребий! — смеется Сенека Крейн, Главный Распорядитель Игр. Лежа на узком диване, он достает из кармана золотые часы на длинной цепочке и со скучающим видом раскачивает их перед собой. Решение приходит мгновенно. Они отняли время у меня, я отниму его у них.

Так никем и не замеченная, подхожу к столу, хватаю первый попавшийся нож и что есть силы, даже не прицеливаясь, бросаю его в сторону Организаторов. Нож пролетает в паре сантиметров от Сенеки, выбивает из его руки часы — лезвие цепляется за длинную цепочку — и останавливает свой полет в противоположной стене. Повисает гробовое молчание. Все слышат, как от удара разбивается циферблат: стрелки совершают свой последний оборот и замолкают навсегда.

И вновь я не могу остановиться. Пользуясь мгновением, пока шокированные Организаторы ничего не предприняли, беру остальные клинки и один за другим запускаю в стену. Воздух разрезают летящие со скоростью света лезвия, а тишину - их пронзительный свист. Результатом моих трудов становится причудливый узор из ножей в форме числа тринадцать. Все взгляды устремлены на стену; прежде, чем на меня обращают внимание, проходит не меньше десяти секунд. Я могла бы убежать, но это не в моих правилах. Когда же я, наконец, встречаюсь глазами с Сенекой, остальными Организаторами и — возможно — спонсорами, мне хочется мстительно рассмеяться: на их лицах написан ужас. Не удивление, не страх от осознания опасности, угрожающей их жизням (больше всех досталось, конечно, Крейну), а настоящий ужас, будто они сами вышли на Арену. Сначала меня это забавляет. Пока они не опомнились, я вскидываю руку в приветственном жесте и очаровательно улыбаюсь, от ментора зная, что так моя улыбка сильно напоминает хищный оскал:  
 — Дистрикт-12, трибут Генриетта Роу. Ментор — Хеймитч Эбернети. Приятно познакомиться, господа!  
И, резко развернувшись, иду к выходу. Дверь автоматически открывается, и я беспрепятственно прохожу в коридор, ведущий в здание, где расположен наш пентхаус. Пока поднимаюсь на лифте, меня все еще не отпускает злость, а потому нет и сожаления о содеянном и страха перед последствиями моего поступка. Заметив в гостиной менторов и стилистов, тихо пробираюсь в свою комнату: мне нужно немного прийти в себя и обдумать случившееся, прежде чем идти с повинной к Эффи и Хеймитчу.

Сняв одежду и оставив ее на полу, принимаю холодный душ — средство радикальное, но отрезвляет неплохо. Вот и сейчас, после пары минут под ледяным дождем я уже могу спокойно проанализировать свое поведение перед Организаторами. Странно, но я так и не жалею обо всем, что натворила. Силу показала, за себя и ментора отомстила, внимание привлекла. А терять мне все равно нечего — что они могут сделать с той, кому через пару дней предстоит выйти на Арену? Вот только… Родители. Хотя им вряд ли что-то угрожает: Главный Распорядитель и так накажет их моей гибелью. А потому мне не о чем беспокоиться.

Я выхожу из душа, сушу волосы и, надев привычные штаны и рубашку — во время тренировок пришлось носить специальный костюм, созданный Цинной — иду в столовую, куда, судя по шуму, переместилась вся компания. Пару минут стою на пороге, покачиваясь с носа на пятку и, глубоко вздохнув, вхожу в зал. Всеобщее внимание тут же переключается на меня.  
 — Ну, как все прошло? — ко мне подлетает Эффи. — Рассказывай во всех подробностях!  
Однако только я собираюсь с духом, как меня перебивают: в столовую влетает разъяренный Джейк и, заметив соперницу, в одно мгновение оказывается передо мной.  
 — Что ты сделала?! — кричит он. — Я выступал сразу после тебя и они на меня даже не взглянули! Полчаса показывал им все, что умею — ноль внимания! А в конце, когда меня наконец отпустили, я услышал, как кто-то сказал «похоже, мы ставили не на того трибута»!  
 — А ты думаешь, все ждали только тебя? — насмешливо интересуюсь я. — Нет, Джейк, каждый хотел произвести впечатление, поэтому о последствиях для других мы как-то не думали. Уж прости, выживаем, как можем.  
Джейк делает шаг в мою сторону, но между нами мгновенно встает ментор.  
 — Не надо, Хеймитч. Кажется ты сам вчера сказал, пора показать, на что способна твоя подопечная. — я вышла из-за спины ментора и подошла к Джейку. — Ну что, Райт?  
 — Только доживи до Игр! А уж там я о тебе позабочусь! — бросает парень и скрывается в своей комнате.

Ментор поворачивается ко мне.  
 — Может, все-таки расскажешь, что натворила?  
Замечаю, как все обратились в слух. Делаю слегка виноватый вид и начинаю:  
 — Кажется, я их слегка напугала…  
 — Напугала? Организаторов? — озадаченным выглядит даже Хеймитч.  
 — Ну, это тебя не испугать брошенным в твою сторону ножом, а вот их, как оказалось, легко, — усмехаюсь я. — Тем более, ножей было побольше, чем на наших тренировках.  
 — Что ты сделала?! — до Эффи, кажется, быстрее всех дошел смысл сказанной мной фразы.  
 — Запустила в них парой клинков, — как ни в чем не бывало улыбаюсь я. — Выбила из рук Сенеки часы, разбила их о стену и добавила еще несколько ножей, для красоты.  
Пока я говорю, ментор устраивается в кресле и теперь с явным интересом наблюдает за мной и Эффи, точнее, за ее реакцией:  
 — Ты совсем с ума сошла?!  
 — Меня разозлили.  
 — Разозлили её! Это же баллы! Спонсоры! Да тебя уничтожат! Отвечать придется всем нам! Об этом ты думала, когда бросала свои ножики в Сенеку?  
 — Вам, Эффи, ничего не сделают. А меня, можно считать, уже уничтожили, вытащив мое имя на Жатве, помнишь?  
 — Ну, а вы что скажете? — Бряк поворачивается к стилистам и Хеймитчу.  
 — Им, как и зрителям, нужно зрелище. Неинтересно, когда трибут ведет себя так же, как и в реальной жизни. А вот немного игры на публику не помешает, — отвечает Цинна.  
Порция согласно кивает.  
 — Но это… это… — у Эффи не хватает слов, чтобы выразить своё негодование. Наконец она вновь обретает дар речи. К сожалению.  
 — Хеймитч, ты что думаешь? Тоже скажешь, что все в порядке?!

Я с некоторым страхом жду реакции ментора. Конечно, он призывал меня показать свою силу, но не думаю, что Эбернети имел в виду покушение на Организаторов.  
Эбернети отворачивается от Бряк и переводит взгляд на меня. Темно-серые глаза сверкают и мне остается гадать, то ли от гнева, то ли от гордости за свою подопечную. Всего один жест ментора тут же развеивает все мои сомнения: Хеймитч подмигивает мне и растягивает бледные губы в хитрой улыбке.  
 — Отлично, детка!  
 — Ты еще не все знаешь! — посмеиваюсь я.  
 — Так расскажи! Сгораю от нетерпения услышать подробности! — судя по виду, ему и правда не терпится узнать, что произошло.

Я устраиваюсь в кресле напротив ментора и выкладываю ему все, умалчивая лишь о подслушанном разговоре, с которого, в общем, и началась эта история. Когда речь заходит о том, что я сделала с остальными ножами, Бряк, забыв о манерах, опускается на ближайший диван и закрывает рот рукой, на ее лице написан тот же ужас, что и у Организаторов. Стилисты явно шокированы, а вот ментор… Хеймитч ждет, пока я закончу, а потом начинает громко смеяться.  
 — Замолчи! — кричит на него Эффи.  
Не обращая на неё никакого внимания, Эбернети, все еще смеясь, спрашивает у меня:  
 — Ты и правда изобразила на стене число тринадцать?  
 — Да, — несколько озадаченно отвечаю я.  
 — Гениально! — ментор откидывается на спинку кресла и жизнерадостно улыбается.  
 — Хотя я не слишком поняла ни их реакцию, ни, если честно, вашу, — признаюсь я.  
 — В этом весь смысл! Сама того не ведая, ты надолго лишила их покоя и душевного равновесия, а это дорогого стоит. Чего бы я только ни отдал, чтобы увидеть все своими глазами, — мечтательно говорит ментор.  
И, оглянувшись на потерявшую сознание Бряк, которую приводили в чувство стилисты, он наклоняется ко мне и шепчет:  
 — Чуть позже, перед Играми, я объясню тебе, почему весь Капитолий до смерти боится этого числа. И, поверь мне, дело совсем не в суеверии! А ты расскажешь мне, что тебя так разозлило, идет?  
 — А я и не думала, что ты вспомнишь о том, с чего все началось, — хитро улыбаюсь я.  
 — Ты меня недооцениваешь, — снова смеется ментор. Судя по всему, у него сегодня на удивление хорошее настроение. — Идем, скоро объявят итоги Демонстрации и ваши баллы.  
Он собирается встать, но я задерживаю его:  
 — Как думаешь, что меня ждет?  
 — Волнуешься, значит?  
 — Ничуть, просто не знаю, что ждать от Организаторов.  
 — Либо низшая, либо высшая оценка. Посредственной, после твоей-то выходки, тебе уже не получить! — иронизирует он. Но вдруг его тон становится серьезным. — На самом деле, это хорошо. Спонсоров привлекают как раз такие баллы — или лучшие, или худшие. Средние как раз не интересуют никого, что неудивительно.  
 — Как низшие баллы могут кого-то привлечь?  
 — Мало ли, может, это твоя задумка, тактический ход, — еще раз подмигивает Хеймитч.

Мы переходим в гостиную. Бледная Эффи тяжело опускается в кресло, я с ногами забираюсь на диван, Хеймитч разваливается рядом со мной и под уничтожающим взглядом Бряк кладет ноги на журнальный столик. Стилисты становятся сзади нас. Джейк проскальзывает в гостиную и устраивается у окна. Цезарь Фликермен начинает объявлять результаты. Самые высокие баллы, как можно догадаться, у профи — от восьми до десяти. Все остальные набирают от трех до семи. Я тихо спрашиваю у ментора:  
 — Кто-нибудь на твоей памяти получал ноль?  
 — Нет. Но все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз, верно? — усмехается он, глядя мне в глаза.  
 — Скоро узнаем, — я вновь обращаю внимание на экран.  
Наконец приходит очередь Дистрикта 12. Попытки Джейка привлечь внимание спонсоров действительно остались незамеченными — он получает пять баллов. Но мне некогда злорадствовать: Цезарь произносит мое имя. Напряжение нарастает.

Фликермен выдерживает долгую паузу и наконец объявляет результат. Двенадцать баллов. Высшая оценка, первый раз за всю историю Игр. Цезарь поздравляет трибутов, и изображение тускнеет. На мгновение в комнате воцаряется молчание, но длится оно недолго: Джейк вылетает из гостиной и с такой силой хлопает дверью, что со стены падает картина в тяжелой раме. Эффи первая подлетает ко мне и обнимает со всей силой, на которую способна:  
 — Я, конечно, считаю, что не следовало так рисковать, но все равно очень рада за тебя!  
 — Бряк, никаких Игр не надо, ты ее и так убьешь, причем из лучших побуждений! — посмеивается Хеймитч, помогая мне выбраться из объятий женщины.  
Цинна и Порция поздравляют меня с успешно пройденным испытанием, Эффи уже начинает планировать завтрашний день, ментор же идет к двери и жестом предлагает мне присоединиться к нему.

Устроившись у окна, я с нетерпением жду реакции Хеймитча.  
 — Совсем неплохо, детка! Сильно же ты их напугала, раз высший балл решили поставить.  
 — Зато теперь, думаю, на Арене меня ждёт что-то страшное, — вместо того, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться и отвлечься, я напрягаюсь еще сильнее.  
 — Вполне может быть, — не скрывает своих опасений ментор. — Но спонсоры у тебя точно будут, поэтому шанс выжить есть.  
 — Звучит обнадеживающе, — глядя в окно, усмехаюсь я. — Что дальше?  
 — Подготовка к интервью. Эффи объяснит, как себя вести, а я — что говорить. Хотя, — не знай я Хеймитча, подумала бы, что он смущен, — я бы и сам справился: твой образ уже готов, боюсь, как бы Бряк ничего лишнего не придумала.  
На мгновение представив, как Эффи учит меня правильно сидеть, стоять и ходить в течение четырех часов, я почти с мольбой в голосе спрашиваю у ментора:  
 — Бряк сильно разозлится, если я попрошу, чтобы меня готовил ты?  
 — Реакция будет непредсказуемой, скажу сразу. Она никогда не доверяла мне трибутов, боясь, что с моими советами они подпишут себе смертный приговор еще на сцене.  
 — Зато хоть что-то новое! — не выдерживаю я. — Из года в год наблюдаю, как трибуты Дистрикта-12 цепляют на лица сладкие улыбки и восхищаются всем, что их окружает в Капитолии. Настолько скучно и приторно — смотреть невозможно! Как только Фликермен и зрители выдерживают этот сахарный сироп — непонятно.  
 — Ну, тогда можешь быть спокойна — тебе подобная перспектива точно не угрожает! Добавим немного горечи в поток карамели, — улыбка ментора вселяет надежду. — Ладно, я поговорю с Эффи, пусть готовит Джейка — если он не откажется от посторонней помощи, конечно, — а мы с тобой завтра с утра обсудим все, что касается твоего интервью. Цезарь оценит, не сомневайся!  
 — В тебе? Никогда!  
 — Так держать, детка. — одобрительно кивает Хеймитч.  
Несмотря на обстановку, явно не располагающую к веселью, мы смеемся. И вновь меня охватывает уже знакомое чувство защиты и спокойствия. Я знаю, ментор сделает все возможное, чтобы его подопечная произвела на зрителей неизгладимое впечатление.

Внезапно мужчина обрывает смех и смотрит на часы:  
 — На сегодня хватит об Играх: тебе нужно отвлечься. Хочешь увидеть кое-что интересное?  
 — Умеешь заинтриговать одной фразой, — усмехаюсь я.  
 — Тогда пойдем со мной.  
Мы выходим из пентхауса и идем по длинному узкому коридору. Пару минут спустя пересекаем его, поворачиваем за угол и оказываемся, как мне кажется в первую минуту, в тупике. Однако не все так просто: Хеймитч, пробежавшись пальцами по стене, уверенно нажимает на чуть выступающий камень, и перед нами открывается потайной ход.  
 — Как ты узнал? Случайно такое точно не обнаружишь.  
 — В свое время я тоже тренировался в этом Центре. По вечерам, когда заканчивались тренировки, от скуки исследовал здание. Много интересного нашел, кстати, — шепотом объясняет ментор.

За дверью обнаруживается винтовая лестница, по которой мы поднимаемся на крышу. Подойдя к самому краю и облокотившись на невысокую каменную ограду, я смотрю на открывшийся вид и начинаю понимать задумку Хеймитча. То, что я вижу, действительно заставляет забыть обо всем. Капитолий в огне. Заходящее солнце окрашивает город во все оттенки красного — от алого до багряного. Зеркальные небоскребы отражают падающий на них свет, улицы наполнены шумом голосов и музыкой. Здание Центра — одно из самых высоких в Капитолии, поэтому возникает чувство, будто весь город лежит у моих ног. И это потрясающе. На мгновение меня охватывает чувство необыкновенной свободы. Но вскоре мираж рассеивается и я обретаю дар речи:  
 — Это удивительно. Не думала, что увижу здесь подобное.  
 — Даже в Капитолии можно найти что-то по-настоящему красивое. Нужно только знать, где искать, — усмехается ментор.  
 — И все же… — вспомнив о возможном прослушивании всего здания Центра, я умолкаю.  
Хеймитч замечает паузу и, догадавшись, в чем дело, говорит:  
 — Можешь говорить все, что захочешь. Здесь нет ни камер, ни жучков. В этом еще одно преимущество крыши.  
 — Сам проверял? — посмеиваюсь я.  
 — Да, пришлось. Доверяй, но проверяй. Еще одно правило, которому нужно следовать всегда, везде и со всеми.  
— Кто-нибудь знает об этом месте?  
 — Кроме местных — нет. Как видишь, лестница скрыта, и обнаружить ее сложно, если, конечно, не искать специально. Организаторы Игр всячески пытаются предотвратить попытки самоубийства трибутов. Крыша окружена силовым полем.  
 — Если человек и правда захочет покончить с собой, он это сделает, как бы его ни останавливали. Найдет способ.  
 — Вообще-то ты права, меня глупость капитолийцев тоже не раз удивляла, — признается Хеймитч.  
 — А на твоей памяти были попытки?  
 — Да, и не раз, в том числе и на Арене. Кого-то успевали спасти, хотя его все равно потом убивал Сноу, кто-то умирал, не дожив до Игр — тогда Капитолий срывал зло на его семье.  
 — Не боишься, что и я не устою перед соблазном? Ведь это так просто: шаг — и ты уже свободен. От Жатвы, Игр, Капитолия, Президента, ответственности перед кем-либо, вечного страха за родных, постоянных мыслей о том, как не умереть от голода или руки миротворцев. Знаешь, сколько себя помню, я всегда мечтала о свободе.  
 — Нет, не боюсь. За прошедшие дни я неплохо тебя изучил и точно знаю: этот трибут не из тех, кто предпочитает легкий путь. Ты, детка, всегда будешь бороться до конца, и, если придется умереть, сделаешь это достойно. У тебя есть те, к кому стоит вернуться — цени это, так, как повезло тебе, везет далеко не каждому. А свобода… Свобода — это жизнь, настоящая жизнь, не то жалкое существование, которое все мы влачим уже много лет, и уж никак не смерть, о которой ты говоришь.

 — Сколько комплиментов! — слабо улыбаюсь я, глядя на почти скрывшееся за линией горизонта солнце. — И ты веришь, что однажды мы сможем обрести свободу?  
 — В силу определенных обстоятельств я боюсь верить во что бы то ни было, — мрачнеет ментор.  
 — И даже в то, что у меня есть шанс победить? — вопрос с подвохом, знаю.  
Не удержалась.  
 — Ну уж нет, в тебя я буду верить всегда! — Хеймитч смеется, но продолжает избегать моего взгляда. Я понимаю и принимаю его многолетнюю боль и разочарования и потому не настаиваю.  
За нашим довольно откровенным разговором мы не замечаем, как на город опускаются сумерки. На улице холодает. Внизу, на улицах, местные жители продолжают праздновать скорое начало очередного сезона Голодных Игр. По лицу ментора пробегает тень, и он поворачивается к городу спиной.  
 — Тебе пора идти, — еле слышно произносит он. — Не хватало, чтобы Эффи подняла тревогу.  
 — Конечно, завтра ведь важный-преважный день, а я совершенно не готова! — отвечаю я, передразнивая ее капитолийский акцент. Хеймитч едва заметно улыбается. Вернув ему улыбку, я разворачиваюсь и делаю два шага в сторону лестницы.  
 — Генриетта!  
 — Да? — я останавливаюсь и, обернувшись, оказываюсь лицом к лицу с ментором.  
Тот некоторое время молчит, но вскоре обретает дар речи.  
 — Нет, ничего. Иди отдыхать. А мне надо поговорить с Эффи, — он пристально смотрит мне в глаза, но явно не решается сказать то, что собирался.  
Кивнув, я спускаюсь по лестнице, прохожу по коридору и возвращаюсь в наш пентхаус. Хеймитч идет следом за мной, и я чувствую его взгляд вплоть до того момента, когда он задерживается в гостиной, а подопечная уходит в свою комнату.

На следующее утро, проснувшись в шесть часов, понимаю, что больше мне не уснуть. По привычке приняв холодный душ, отправляюсь в столовую. Хеймитч и Цинна уже пьют кофе и бурно обсуждают сегодняшний вечер. Ментор приглашает меня присоединиться. Я беру стакан сока и устраиваюсь напротив мужчины.  
 — Тебе нужно поесть: впереди сложный день, а завтра — начало Игр, — уговаривает Цинна.  
 — У меня нет аппетита, — отмахиваюсь я. — Расскажите лучше, что меня ждет сегодня вечером.  
 — Пока я буду готовить тебя к встрече с Цезарем и зрителями, стилист закончит твой костюм.  
Я с неподдельным интересом поворачиваюсь к Цинне.  
 — Что на этот раз?  
 — Сегодня ты должна выглядеть чуть более женственно, чем на Параде, поэтому я остановил свой выбор на вечернем платье.  
 — Задача усложняется, — нервно усмехаюсь я. — Мне потребуется время еще и на то, чтобы привыкнуть к наряду и каблукам.  
 — Я тебе помогу, — заметив, что я начинаю нервничать, стилист всеми силами старается меня приободрить.  
 — А можно и мне за этим понаблюдать? — у ментора загораются глаза. — Наш воин-одиночка, да еще в платье — на это стоит взглянуть!  
 — Зрителям полработы не показывают, так что подождешь! — Цинна никому не позволяет вмешиваться в священный для него процесс подготовки трибута к встрече со зрителями.  
 — Ладно, ладно, убедил! Можно мне ее хотя бы сейчас забрать к себе? Я все-таки ее ментор!  
 — До трех она в твоем полном распоряжении; мне потребуется пара часов, чтобы привести ее в порядок.  
 — Отлично, нам хватит, — удовлетворенно кивает ментор.  
 — Смотрю, вы с ним подружились, — мимоходом замечаю я, пока мы устраиваемся в гостиной.  
 — Мы оба хотим, чтобы ты выжила — на том и сошлись. Он отвечает за твою привлекательную внешность, я — за богатый внутренний мир, — просто отвечает ментор. — Начнем?

Следующие несколько часов Хеймитч учит меня, как следует вести себя на сцене: как одним появлением завоевать внимание зрителей, как сидеть, куда и как смотреть, как улыбаться, каким тоном отвечать на вопросы ведущего, как держаться непринужденно и в то же время слегка отчужденно, как показать свою независимость. На собственный страх и риск он решает оставить образ гордой и неприступной девушки, сильной, загадочной и опасной. Теперь, после демонстрации, мне больше не нужно притворяться беззащитной, что меня только радует.  
 — Все будут улыбаться, тебе это не нужно — ты должна показать, что тебе все равно, все безразлично — зрители, спонсоры, Организаторы, Президент, Игры. Ты свободна от всего, что тебя окружает.  
 — Если бы… — не выдерживаю я.  
 — Так представь! Не нужно переигрывать — злость и ярость здесь не помогут, прибереги их для Арены. А вот холодность пригодится, как для остальных трибутов, так и для зрителей. И, конечно, спокойствие, только спокойствие. Твое чувство юмора вполне может помочь заинтересовать спонсоров — я знаю, ты способна посмеяться даже над смертью, а для них это удивительно: все остальные участники демонстрируют либо страх, либо излишнюю самоуверенность, за которую впоследствии жестоко расплачиваются. Ты же иронизируешь над всем, что видишь, Цезарь это оценит — сам без конца шутит, порой не очень смешно.  
 — О чем мне с ним говорить, Хеймитч? Не хотелось бы откровенничать, — признаюсь я.  
 — Тебе и не придется, — успокаивает меня ментор. — Переводи стрелки на то, что ты думаешь по поводу нынешней Жатвы, остальных трибутов, тренировок, Демонстрации. Расскажи, что ты ожидаешь от Игр. Занимай Цезаря разговором так, чтобы он не успевал спрашивать тебя о чем-то личном.  
 — Думаешь, сработает? — с опаской спрашиваю я.  
 — Проверено лично мной! — смеется Эбернети.  
Наше время истекает, мне пора идти к Цинне. Напоследок Хеймитч обнимает меня за плечи и дает последние наставления:  
 — Я буду в зале, в первом ряду. Если вдруг начнешь нервничать, посмотри на меня. Представь, что ты разговариваешь со мной, как вчера на крыше, помнишь? С Цезарем вы быстро сойдетесь — очаруешь его своим остроумием и дело с концом. До остальных тебе нет дела, поняла? И постарайся все же не отравить зрителей своим ядом. У меня к нему уже выработался иммунитет, а вот им и одной порции хватит, — смеется мужчина;  
 — Постараюсь, — хитро улыбаюсь я.  
 — Вот и хорошо, волчонок. Ты справишься, я знаю, — ментор провожает меня до моего стилиста и оставляет на его попечении.

Команда подготовки работает со мной вплоть до вечера. Прежде всего следует избавиться или хотя бы замаскировать многочисленные порезы, ссадины, царапины, синяки и прочие травмы, которые я получила на тренировках с ментором. Наблюдающий за процессом Цинна не переставая качает головой:  
 — И как только Хеймитч тебя не убил еще до начала Игр!  
 — Он честно старался, но увы! — не получилось! — ко мне возвращается присущий мне сарказм — хороший знак.  
 — Оно и видно! — присвистнул стилист, увидев мою спину, на которую я обычно приземлялась при падении.  
 — Придется постараться, Цинна. Кажется, во время нашего знакомства ты говорил, что не боишься трудностей? — посмеиваюсь я.  
 — И не отказываюсь от своих слов! — с энтузиазмом произносит стилист.  
Его помощникам все же удается привести мое тело в относительно приличный вид, и, облегченно вздохнув, они принимаются за все остальное.

Два часа спустя я стою перед зеркалом и жду, когда за мной придет стилист, чтобы проводить до сцены. Единственное, о чем я попросила его перед тем, как он принялся готовить мой наряд и продумывать макияж, так это о том, чтобы меня можно было узнать; не хотелось бы лишний раз шокировать родителей.  
 — Не хочу быть похожей на раскрашенную куклу.  
 — Ни в коем случае. У тебя очень яркая внешность и без косметики и платьев, так что я лишь подчеркну твои достоинства.  
Глядя на свое отражение, понимаю, что Цинна сдержал обещание. Покрытые черным лаком ногти, огромные темные глаза, длинные ресницы, бледная кожа, губы чуть тронуты бесцветным блеском. Волосы завиты и уложены в прическу. Перчатки до локтя, туфли на высоком каблуке, длинное облегающее платье без рукавов с открытым плечом и глубоким вырезом сзади, расшитое узорами из бархата — и все черного цвета. Отчего-то мой облик кажется мне настолько привычным, что я ни секунды не жалею о платье и каблуках.  
 — Спасибо, Цинна! — стилист подходит ко мне и смотрит моему отражению в глаза.  
 — Я исполнил твои пожелания?  
 — Все до единого, — улыбаюсь я.  
Он отпускает команду подготовки и просит меня походить по комнате, чтобы привыкнуть к платью и туфлям. Несмотря на высокие каблуки, обувь очень устойчивая и удобная, а с виду узкое платье совсем не мешает двигаться.  
 — Ты готова?  
 — Да.  
 — Тогда идем.

У лифта мы встречаемся с Джейком, Порцией и ее командой. Мы с парнем переглядываемся, но воздерживаемся от замечаний. Стиль одежды у нас разный, но цвет — неизменный, угольно-черный. Мой будущий соперник выглядит уверенно и спокойно, и только глаза выражают почти животный страх. Меня это почему-то успокаивает.

Лифт спускается вниз; за сценой выстраивается очередь из трибутов, от Первого до Двенадцатого. Кто-то шепотом переругивается со своим стилистом, кто-то разговаривает с ментором, некоторые, закрыв глаза, пытаются сосредоточиться и успокоиться. В воздухе чувствуется напряжение и страх. Цинна напоследок обнимает меня и тихо произносит:  
 — Я подумал, что не смогу поддержать тебя так же, как твой ментор. Поэтому разрешил ему пройти за сцену и побыть с тобой до твоего выхода. Я буду сидеть в зале рядом с ним. Мы всегда поддержим тебя, помни об этом.  
И он уходит. Я же оглядываюсь по сторонам и замечаю приближающегося ко мне Хеймитча. При виде ментора дар речи окончательно покидает меня, и я лишь с восхищенной улыбкой смотрю на очередное творение Цинны. Оказывается, нам обоим идет черный цвет.  
Хеймитч замечает произведенное впечатление:  
 — Знаю, выгляжу круто. Твой стилист успел поработать и со мной, — его глаза оценивающе скользят по моему лицу и фигуре. — А ты красавица, детка, зрители будут в восторге от твоего образа. Никаких разговоров не нужно, ты очаруешь их первого взгляда.  
 — Раз ты оценил, значит, Цинна действительно превзошел себя, — за мои смехом скрывается подступающее волнение.  
Оставшееся время мы молча наблюдаем за выступлением моих соперников. Впрочем, молчу по большей части я: Хеймитч же упражняется в иронии по поводу их одежды и поведения на сцене. Будто понимает, что его язвительные замечания меня хоть немного успокаивают.

Звучит номер моего Дистрикта.  
 — Пора, — тихо говорит ментор. — Ты справишься. Представь, что мы с тобой сидим в столовой и обсуждаем прошедший день, как во время тренировок. Немного юмора, и все будет в порядке. Иди.  
Глубоко вздохнув, я выхожу на сцену, приближаюсь к Цезарю под громкие аплодисменты зрителей и пожимаю приветственно протянутую руку ведущего.


	5. Из огня да в полымя

За доли секунды оцениваю внешний вид Фликермена. Ярко-красные брови, веки, губы и волосы. Зрелище то еще, будто кровью истекает. Но надолго отвлечься не получается: он приглашает меня присесть и не переставая восторгается моим внешним видом.  
 — Ты самая юная участница нынешнего сезона Голодных Игр! Каково это?  
Я с удобством устраиваюсь в предложенном кресле, закидываю ногу на ногу и непринужденно отвечаю:  
 — Это обидно. Я чувствую себя гораздо старше своего возраста, но окружающие смотрят прежде всего на внешность и видят перед собой подростка. Потому и не принимают всерьез. Хотя, скажу тебе по секрету, Цезарь, кое-кто за это уже поплатился.  
 — Как интересно! Что же, я, пожалуй, буду общаться с тобой на равных, не возражаешь?  
 — Буду только рада! — очаровательно улыбаюсь я.  
 — Генриетта, на Параде Трибутов ты поразила всех; зрители смотрели только на вашу колесницу. Как вам с Цинной это удалось?  
Мне нужна поддержка, и я ищу Хеймитча, который обнаруживается — как и обещал — в первом ряду. Как только наши взгляды встречаются, я сразу чувствую себя уверенней и продолжаю «дружескую» беседу.  
 — У нас оказались схожие вкусы: нам обоим хотелось чего-то нового, ведь шахтерская тема уже давно устарела.  
 — Полностью с тобой согласен. О чем же ты подумала, когда увидела свой костюм?  
Я хитро улыбаюсь и опускаю глаза.  
 — Я подумала, что мне стоит поберечь зрение для Игр и не поддаваться искушению взглянуть в зеркало.  
В зале раздается смех: меня поняли правильно.  
 — Да, некоторых зрителей твой блеск ослепил во всех смыслах. Скажи мне, чем ты занималась после Парада? Насколько мне известно, ни один из Организаторов не видел тебя вплоть до Демонстрации.  
Перед глазами пролетают дни, проведенные в Тренировочном Центре.  
 — Я, как и остальные трибуты, тренировалась. Только наедине со своим ментором.  
 — Видимо, очень усердно, судя по твоей оценке. Двенадцать баллов! Раскроешь секрет, как ты этого добилась? Чем поразила Организаторов?  
 — Я просто решила сделать им маленький сюрприз, которого они никак не ждали.  
 — Я сгораю от любопытства! Подробности!  
Перевожу взгляд на балкон, где сидит Главный Распорядитель и, набравшись смелости, интересуюсь:  
 — Мне ведь лучше не рассказывать о том, что произошло?  
Ответом мне служит дружное «нет!» Сенеки и компании.  
 — Мне жаль Цезарь, но увы! — этот секрет так и останется между нами.  
 — Что ж, в таком случае вернемся к Играм. Как ты оцениваешь свои шансы?  
 — Как грубо, Цезарь! Я ведь могу и обидеться!  
Зрители смеются: судя по всему, им явно нравится моя довольно свободная манера общения.  
 — Ни в коем случае! Я лишь хотел узнать, веришь ли ты в свои силы?  
 — Да. Если в поезде у меня еще оставались сомнения, то после недели тренировок они исчезли. Я же не могу разочаровать тех, кто так старался помочь мне во время подготовки?  
 — Никоим образом! Но позволь полюбопытствовать: есть ли рядом с тобой человек, чьей поддержке и вере в твою победу ты была бы рада больше всего?  
Как ни странно, я ни на секунду не задумываюсь о том, что ответить.  
 — Да, есть. Он сейчас в этом зале. Этот человек поддерживал меня почти все время, отведенное для подготовки, и я очень надеюсь, что, несмотря на многолетние разочарования, он сможет поверить в мою победу.  
 — И ты, конечно, не скажешь, кто это? Ну, хотя бы мне, шепотом. Обещаю, я никому не расскажу! — кривляется Фликермен.  
 — Прости, Цезарь, — я загадочно улыбаюсь. — Если придется, эту тайну я унесу с собой в могилу.  
 — Нет, я этого не переживу! — закатывает глаза ведущий. И в ту же секунду звенит звонок.  
 — Дамы и господа, самая юная участница Семьдесят Третьих Голодных Игр Генриетта Роу! Только посмотрите, она смотрит в лицо опасности и не боится шутить о собственной гибели! Пожелаем удачи нашему трибуту из Дистрикта-12!  
Взяв меня за руку, Цезарь подходит к самому краю сцены и машет зрителям. Все взгляды направлены на нас, но я, помня уроки Хеймитча, невидящим взглядом смотрю прямо перед собой. На секунду опускаю глаза и замечаю одобрительный смешок ментора и улыбку Цинны. Все прошло как нельзя лучше. Наконец Цезарь меня отпускает, и я под крики и аплодисменты скрываюсь за сценой. Ведущий приглашает Джейка; тот, проходя мимо меня, пытается испепелить соперницу взглядом:  
 — Не надейся, на этот раз меня заметят, — шипит он.  
 — Придется постараться, Райт, — моя ангельская улыбка злит его еще больше.

Я внимательно наблюдаю за его выступлением и мысленно посмеиваюсь: Джейк хочет казаться ничуть не хуже профи, но даже они держатся не так самоуверенно. Разумеется, эффект получается прямо противоположный: если во время моего интервью зрители смеялись со мной, то в его случае они смеются над ним. Моему сопернику явно не помешала бы помощь менторов, но он, как мне рассказал Хеймитч, не пожелал явиться на консультацию. Вскоре его время истекает и он возвращается за кулисы. Играет гимн, Цезарь прощается со зрителями до начала Голодных Игр, которые по традиции будет комментировать. Спустя пару минут к трибутам присоединяются их менторы и команда подготовки. Эффи критикует все, начиная от слишком резких движений и заканчивая грубым юмором, но признает, что зрителей я заинтриговала. Цинна поздравляет с удачным выбором образа и интересуется, как я себя чувствовала под многочисленными любопытными взглядами. Хеймитч молча подходит, осторожно обнимает меня и шепчет:  
 — Теперь все знают, что дело не только в эффектном появлении и красивом костюме. Ты умница, детка. Весь зал был твой. И я в том числе.

Несмотря на приподнятое настроение после завершения интервью, вечером, за праздничным столом, ни у кого не возникает желания что-то обсуждать или смеяться. Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, каждый в глубине души понимает, что мы последний раз ужинаем вместе. Через несколько дней только менторы и стилисты останутся на своих местах. И, возможно, один из нас. Сразу после ужина Джейк уходит к себе, ни с кем не попрощавшись. Бряк подходит ко мне, берет за руки и с дежурной улыбкой хочет пожелать удачи, но я прерываю её.  
 — Нет, Эффи. Удачи ты желаешь всем во время церемонии Жатвы. Это не твои слова, это слова Капитолия. А я бы очень хотела услышать то, что скажешь мне ты сама.  
Услышав столь неожиданную просьбу, Эффи на мгновение теряется. Однако она все же выполняет мое желание. Улыбка гаснет, глаза наполняются слезами. Она крепко обнимает меня и тихо, через силу, говорит:  
 — Ты очень славная девочка, Генриетта. Мне так жаль, что в тот день я вытащила бумажку с твоим именем. Ты не заслужила всего этого. Противно признавать, но Хеймитч выбрал для тебя правильный образ; я бы так не смогла. А теперь у тебя есть шанс. Воспользуйся им, ладно?  
В благодарность за искренние слова я обнимаю её в ответ. Эффи выскальзывает из моих объятий и, кивнув стилистам и Хеймитчу, торопливо убегает. Я гадаю, кто попрощается со мной следующим, однако ментор спешит меня порадовать:  
 — Я и Цинна останемся с тобой до конца: завтра на рассвете стилист поможет тебе одеться, а я, как твой наставник, буду сопровождать тебя в катакомбы, откуда ты попадешь на Арену. Поэтому наши последние советы получишь завтра. А теперь тебе надо отдохнуть.  
Перед тем, как я ухожу к себе, Порция на мгновение обнимает меня и говорит:  
 — Моим трибутом был Джейк, но я много слышала о тебе от Цинны. Мне бы хотелось познакомиться с тобой поближе, но шанс поработать с такой удивительной девушкой выпал моему напарнику. Я рада нашей встрече, Генриетта. И буду счастлива увидеть тебя после Игр. Я верю, ты сможешь победить.  
Меня хватает лишь на «спасибо», но Порции этого оказывается достаточно.  
 — Так, ну хватит, лишние волнения ей ни к чему! — рявкает Хеймитч. — Еще успеете попрощаться, когда начнутся Игры, чтобы она этого не слышала!  
На этом мы и расходимся по комнатам.

Час спустя, приняв душ и переодевшись в пижамные штаны и рубашку, я устраиваюсь под одеялом, но сон не приходит. Вместо того, чтобы попытаться забыться хоть на несколько часов, я встаю, подхожу к окну и выглядываю на улицу. Решение приходит мгновенно: мне хочется — пусть и в последний раз — почувствовать себя свободной. Минутой позже я уже иду по коридору, двигаясь на ощупь, чтобы меня не заметили. Подхожу к знакомой стене, нажимаю на выступающий камень. Поднимаюсь по лестнице. Стоит мне оказаться на крыше, как я замечаю темный силуэт на фоне огней ночного Капитолия и понимаю: не только мне не спится этой ночью.

Я подхожу к краю крыши и, глядя на ночной город, спрашиваю:  
 — Не возражаешь против компании?  
 — Между прочим, эта «компания» должна уже спать и видеть чудесные сны, — яда в голосе Хеймитча стало еще больше, чем во время тренировок. — Ты в курсе, что усталость на Арене — верный путь к смерти?  
 — Все равно ничего, кроме кошмаров, я бы этой ночью не увидела. Так что я лишь избавила себя от волнений.  
 — Найдешь, что ответить. — качает головой ментор.  
 — Учусь у лучших, — жизнерадостно улыбаюсь я.  
Несколько минут мы молчим: я наблюдаю за ночной жизнью Капитолия, а Хеймитч — за мной.  
 — Почему ты пришла?  
 — Не смогла уснуть. Захотелось еще раз увидеть тот призрак свободы, что ты показал мне тогда.  
 — Понравилось, значит?  
 — Не сравнить с тем, что я вижу в Дистрикте, конечно, но тоже неплохо.  
 — И что же ты там увидела такого особенного?  
 — Многое. Нужно знать, где искать, — я вспоминаю наши тренировки и помимо воли тихо посмеиваюсь.  
 — Поделишься?

Я рассказываю ему о прогулках по лесу, об охоте, о встрече с волком, о том склоне, с которого открывается вид на Дистрикт, — единственном месте, где я чувствую себя свободной от постоянного контроля Капитолия. Завтра начинаются Игры, на которых я, возможно, погибну — так стоит ли волноваться о том, чтобы сохранить в тайне мои развлечения? Тем более, за прошедшие дни ментор успел заслужить доверие, и теперь я уверена, что он не выдаст меня миротворцам. А потому без опаски рассказываю ему почти обо всем.

 — И давно ты охотишься?  
 — Года три-четыре. Сначала вместе с отцом, последнее время все больше сама.  
 — Ни разу не ловили?  
 — Нет, к счастью. Миротворцам это невыгодно: сами же и покупают то, что я приношу из леса.  
 — Смело, ничего не скажешь!  
 — Когда речь идет о том, чтобы выжить, страх отходит на второй план. А у меня есть те, ради чьей жизни стоит рискнуть.  
 — Твоя семья, — слова ментора звучат как утверждение. Вдруг, будто осознав что-то очень важное, он резко поворачивается ко мне и почти с ужасом в глазах спрашивает:  
 — Ты просила вписать свое имя в карточки?  
 — Не бесплатно.  
 — О чем ты думала, детка? — в голосе ментора снова чувствуется яд, однако я уже успела понять, что на самом деле за ним скрывается. Беспокойство за подопечную.  
 — О твоем обещании, — вызывающе отвечаю я.  
Судя по его виду, с откровениями пора заканчивать.  
 — Забыла, что я говорил тебе о любопытстве?  
 — Нет, просто подумала, что мои вопросы не должны остаться без ответа. Цель оправдывает средства, не так ли? А целей у меня немало.  
 — Даже не буду спрашивать, какие! — рявкает Хеймитч. Я замолкаю и жду язвительных комментариев в адрес меня и моих поступков, однако ничего подобного не происходит.  
Помолчав несколько минут, ментор нерешительно спрашивает:  
 — Тогда мне, наверное, пора сдержать слово, как считаешь?  
 — Думаю, сейчас самое время, — невесело смеюсь я.

Я надеялась, что Хеймитч сам захочет рассказать мне обо всем, и потому не торопилась задавать вопросы. Мне казалось, то, что случилось с ним во время и после Пятидесятых Голодных Игр, принадлежит только ему, и никому больше. Его личная территория, куда не имеет права входить никто, кроме него. Исполнив данное год назад обещание, ментор явно демонстрирует мне свое доверие, что очень ценно для меня.  
 — Мне было шестнадцать. Я жил в Дистрикте вместе с матерью и младшим братом; у меня была девушка. Иногда нарушал правила, но умел избежать наказания. Наступил год Пятидесятых Голодных Игр, Второй Квартальной Бойни. Вечером, накануне Жатвы, Сноу с удовольствием сообщил нам об изменениях в правилах: на этот раз трибутов будет в два раза больше. На церемонии выбрали меня и еще трех человек. Так как победителей из Дистрикта-12 не было, нашими менторами стали капитолийцы. Наставниками они были никакими — им было неважно, который из Дистриктов одержит победу, так что они и не пытались нас готовить. Я тренировался самостоятельно: от тренера тоже почти не было пользы. Стилисты, как всегда, нарядили нас в шахтерские робы, поэтому никто не обратил особого внимания на четырех трибутов из Двенадцатого. В тот год Организаторы превзошли себя: Арена превратилась в настоящий Эдем, райский сад — голубое небо, живописные горы, прозрачные озёра, цветущие луга, щебетание птиц, плодовые деревья. Конечно, все это оказалось подделкой: птицы могли заклевать трибута до смерти, одной капли кристально-чистой воды хватало, чтобы лишить всех чувств, приторно-сладкий запах цветов заманивал в ловушки, а сочные плоды безжалостно травили всех, кто от голода или — как в самом начале — по наивности отважился их попробовать. Спустя несколько дней одна из гор превратилась в действующий вулкан: извержение унесло жизни четверти участников.

Я внимательно слушаю и краем глаза наблюдаю за ментором. Он словно вернулся на Игры и заново переживает все случившееся с ним в далекой юности.  
 — Сам я не горел желанием лишний раз сталкиваться с соперниками: просто старался выжить. Впрочем, пару раз мне все же пришлось нападать, а не прятаться. Во время одной из встреч с компанией профи мне спасла жизнь девушка из моего Дистрикта, Мейсили Доннер. На какое-то время мы стали напарниками: вместе отбивали атаки соперников, искали еду, отдыхали, когда представлялась такая возможность. Когда нас осталось пять, мы с ней решили расстаться. Через пару часов она погибла. А я достиг той цели, к которой стремился на протяжении всех Игр — добрался до края Арены. И узнал о существовании силового поля, которое отражает любую атаку, возвращая брошенное в него оружие. На Арене остался я и девушка из Дистрикта-11. Вскоре мы встретились. Она вполне могла победить, если бы я не воспользовался полученными знаниями. Мы оба умирали от полученных ран и надеялись пережить один другого. Ее убил собственный топор, брошенный в меня, но упавший в пропасть, где и находилось силовое поле. Меня признали Победителем Второй Квартальной Бойни. Я вернулся в родной Дистрикт, переехал вместе с семьей в Деревню Победителей и продолжил жить нормальной жизнью, стараясь поскорее вытеснить из памяти все, что произошло на Арене. Мне это почти удалось, чего не скажешь о Капитолии.  
На некоторое время Хеймитч замолкает, словно давая мне возможность обдумать его последние слова. Я еще раз прокручиваю в памяти все сказанное им и понимаю: Организаторы Игр не предполагали, что трибутам придет в голову использовать силовое поле как оружие, и расценили выходку ментора как акт неповиновения, как вызов могуществу Капитолия. А они такого не прощают.

 — Во сколько же тебе обошлась твоя идея с силовым полем? — с замиранием сердца спрашиваю я, не решаясь взглянуть на ментора.  
 — Две недели спустя мать, младшего брата и девушку убили, даже не потрудившись представить это как несчастный случай. На следующий год, во время Тура Победителей, Сноу намекнул: отныне и впредь я буду служить живым напоминанием о том, что случается с теми, кто пытается играть по своим правилам, не принимая в расчет силу и власть Капитолия. Меня назначили ментором, ответственным за тренировку новых трибутов Дистрикта-12. Сначала я не увидел в этом никакого подвоха, наивно полагая, что смогу подготовить своих подопечных к Арене, но уже спустя несколько лет понял всю изощренность плана Сноу: год за годом готовишь таких же ребят, каким недавно был ты, и год за годом наблюдаешь, как они гибнут в первые же минуты, у Рога Изобилия. Знаешь, я отлично помню каждого своего трибута: их имена, внешность, оружие, слабости, место и время смерти. Они приходят ко мне по ночам, и каждый раз я вынужден заново переживать их гибель и немой укор в глазах их родителей. Не понимаю, как они до сих пор не отомстили мне за своих детей.  
Понимая, насколько ему больно даже говорить обо всем этом, я стараюсь отвлечь мужчину:  
 — Ответь и на второй вопрос: что случается с Победителями?  
 — О ком ты? — ментор горько смеется. — Детка, Игры невозможно выиграть. Есть выжившие, Победителей нет. Те машины-убийцы из Первого и Второго давно утратили все человеческое и уже не в состоянии адекватно воспринимать происходящее вокруг. Они к Капитолию ближе всех остальных, так что с каждым годом его влияние чувствуется все сильнее: местные жители тоже воспринимают Игры как шоу или — максимум — соревнование с чуть более жесткими правилами, чем в обычных видах спорта. Остальные выжившие стараются так или иначе уйти от реальности: для кого-то лучшим другом становится алкоголь, кто-то увлекается морфлингом, некоторые просто сходят с ума — пытаются забыться и неважно, каким путем. А некоторым не везет больше всех — они становятся игрушками Капитолия, марионетками, которых можно дергать за ниточки. Причем ниточками служат жизни их родных и близких.  
 — Как Сноу использует их? И на кого падает выбор?  
 — На самых юных и симпатичных, неважно, парней или девушек. По сути, Сноу дарит или продает их богатым и влиятельным жителям Капитолия, тем, кто хочет развлечься. Думаю, ты представляешь, что ждет их в таком случае.  
Представляю. Становится не по себе.  
 — А ты?  
 — Меня использовать не получилось — убив моих родных, Сноу лишился тех самых ниточек, с помощью которых мной можно было бы управлять. Иногда я даже благодарен ему за это, — усмехается ментор.  
Я молча обдумываю услышанное.  
 — Надеюсь, узнав обо всем, ты не откажешься от своего шанса вернуться живой? — усмехается Хеймитч.  
 — Нет. Твои слова лишь придали мне сил. Вот только какова будет цена моей победы? — я задумчиво наблюдаю за пролетающими в небе планолетами — видимо, Организаторы заканчивают подготовку Арены к началу Игр.  
 — Тебе необязательно повторять мою судьбу.  
 — Я уже её повторила, Хеймитч, и ты это знаешь. Мне хватило одной аттестации, — я все еще не жалею о своем поступке, но беспокойство за родителей растет.  
Ментор мгновенно понимает, как заставить меня забыть о волнениях и страхах.  
 — Откровенность за откровенность. Ты обещала рассказать мне о том, что произошло в тот день. Почему ты так разозлилась?  
 — Случайно услышала разговор Организаторов и Распорядителя.  
 — Я же предупреждал об их отношении, детка.  
 — Они говорили не только обо мне, но и о моем менторе.  
 — Что-нибудь новое? — интересуется Хеймитч.  
 — Нет, то же, что говорят о тебе в нашем Дистрикте.  
 — И что же?  
 — Ты и сам знаешь, не хочу пересказывать сплетни, — резко отвечаю я.

Поколебавшись минуту, ментор подходит вплотную ко мне и, глядя в глаза, спрашивает:  
 — Почему? Почему ты защищала меня? Ты в курсе, насколько велик был риск?  
 — Да, я знаю. А защищала потому, что они и понятия не имеют о том, что приходится пережить трибуту, и не имеют права судить ни тебя, ни остальных… выживших. — после всего, что я услышала от Хеймитча, у меня уже не получается назвать их Победителями. — Я не борец за справедливость, но в этом случае почему-то не смогла забыть их оскорбления.  
 — Не имеют, — соглашается ментор, — ни понятия, ни права. Но на этот раз у тебя получилось им отомстить, причем довольно изощренно.  
 — Может, объяснишь, почему они так перепугались?  
На лице Хеймитча появляется улыбка.  
 — С удовольствием. Скажи мне, ты ведь имела в виду возраст, с которого дети перестают быть детьми и начинают участвовать в Жатве?  
 — Да, — озадаченно отвечаю я. — Они меня, видимо, не так поняли.  
 — Еще бы! — смеется Эбернети. — Детка, а что тебе известно о Дистрикте-13?  
 — Ну… Очень мало: в наказание за восстание Капитолий его полностью уничтожил, а остальные Дистрикты были вынуждены участвовать в Голодных Играх. Так правительство из года в год напоминает нам о своем могуществе и предупреждает о возможных последствиях выражения недовольства.  
 — Это то, что вам рассказывали в школе?  
 — Да. Меня заинтересовала его история, но сколько я ни пыталась узнать подробности, никто из моих знакомых не отваживался говорить на эту тему.  
 — Тогда слушай. В свое время Дистрикт-13 принес Капитолию немало проблем. Основным занятием местных жителей являлось производство ядерного оружия. Сама понимаешь, просто так власти там не появлялись — примени Дистрикт свое оружие, пострадал бы весь Панем. Но вот восстания Капитолий не стерпел. Правительству казалось, что Тринадцатый нейтрализован навсегда, вот только никто не учел хитрость и предусмотрительность местных жителей: будучи стертым с лица земли, город ушел под землю. Слухов ходит много, причем самых разных: кто-то верит, что новое восстание не за горами, кто-то — что Дистрикт-13 так и продолжит существовать под землей до скончания времен, некоторые же считают все это не более чем сказкой, другие вообще говорят, что Тринадцатый заключил с Капитолием пакт о ненападении. Однако, судя по реакции Организаторов, власти напуганы и тоже не исключают возможности второго пришествия Темных Времен.  
 — А что думаешь ты?  
 — Мне кажется, Дистрикт вполне способен существовать по своим правилам, — хотя Сноу послушать, так без него Панема бы не стало уже через месяц! А вот дальновидности местных жителей можно даже позавидовать, — качает головой ментор. — Не каждый сумеет просчитать события на годы вперед.  
 — Я правильно поняла, что Организаторы испугались моей осведомленности о реальной судьбе Дистрикта-13?  
 — Именно так. Если он снова затеет восстание, да еще соберет вокруг себя союзников в лице остальных Дистриктов, Капитолию если не придет конец, то уж точно не поздоровится, — смеется Хеймитч. — Однако сильно надеяться я бы не стал. Тем более, у меня сейчас другие заботы.

Вспомнив о том, что ждет нас завтра, ментор мрачнеет на глазах.  
 — Волнуешься?  
 — Нет, как ни странно, — искренне отвечаю я. — Волнение начнется, когда я завтра буду стоять на диске, смотреть на Рог Изобилия и на своих соперников и думать, что должна если не убить, то хотя бы пережить их всех.  
 — Ты сможешь, — тихо произносит Хеймитч. — Я верю.  
Под моим недоверчивым взглядом он опускает глаза и отворачивается.  
 — Не боишься, что тебя постигнет очередное разочарование? — ехидно спрашиваю я, боясь, что все сказанное им — не более чем его обычная ирония.  
 — Нет. Ты непохожа на всех, кого мне доводилось тренировать. В отличие прошлых трибутов, тобой движет желание жить, назло всем — Организаторам, Распорядителю, спонсорам, Сноу. И ты готова на все, чтобы доказать свою силу и значимость. Все те, чьим ментором я был, с самого начала знали, что им не выжить. Они не хотели верить в то, что и у них есть шанс, причем не меньший, чем у других. Их можно было научить обращаться с оружием, но внушить волю к победе и свободе — на это я оказался неспособен. Они сами должны были сделать это. А у тебя есть все, что нужно. Поэтому я и поверил в тебя.

У меня не хватает слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Ментор поворачивается и пристально смотрит мне в глаза.  
 — Ты с самого начала нашего знакомства напоминала мне волчонка. Юная, но уже успевшая понять окружающий мир и познать боль и разочарования. Гордая и одинокая, не признающая ничье лидерство и превыше всего ставящая собственную свободу. Умная и хитрая, способная выжить в любых условиях и на лету схватывающая все новое. Осторожная и недоверчивая, вечно держащаяся в стороне от остальных и не подпускающая чужих. Дикая и опасная, смелая и сильная, дерзкая и непокорная — это все о тебе, детка.

С этими словами Хеймитч достает из кармана рубашки маленький сверток, разворачивает его и протягивает мне. На его ладони лежит серебряная цепочка с подвеской в форме миниатюрного волка с угольно-черными глазами, сверкающими в свете фонарей.  
 — Он мог бы стать твоим талисманом, как думаешь?  
Я осторожно беру подарок в руки и, с интересом рассмотрев волчонка, надеваю цепочку на шею, поверх рубашки. Хеймитч помогает мне застегнуть ее и отступает на шаг.  
 — Спасибо, ментор, — он ловит мой благодарный взгляд и тепло улыбается.  
 — Пусть он приносит тебе удачу. Если станет совсем плохо, просто прикоснись к нему, и я сразу пойму, что тебе нужна помощь и сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
 — Будешь смотреть Игры?  
 — От начала до конца. Раньше мне хватало битвы у Рога Изобилия. Сейчас, чувствую, я так просто не отделаюсь, — прищуривается ментор.  
 — Можешь не беспокоиться, уж я позабочусь, чтобы ты не сводил глаз с экрана, — смеюсь я.  
Хеймитч в два шага преодолевает разделявшее нас расстояние, обнимает меня и прижимает к себе. Трудно дышать, но я не замечаю этого, целиком сосредоточившись на уже знакомых чувствах спокойствия и безопасности.  
 — Я согласен, — шепчет ментор. — Только живи, волчонок. Только живи.  
Не выпуская меня из объятий, он тихо продолжает:  
 — Помнишь, тогда в спортзале я сказал, что после Игр и смерти родных людей у меня не осталось ничего? Я солгал. Несколько дней назад в моей жизни совершенно неожиданно появилось кое-что очень важное и значимое. У меня появилась ты. Думаю, понятно, что все эти годы предпочитал держаться от собственных трибутов подальше? Так вот с тобой этот номер не прошел.  
Он внимательно смотрит на меня в ожидании ответа, но встречает лишь задумчивый взгляд и грустную улыбку.  
 — Из огня да в полымя, да, Хеймитч?  
 — Похоже на то, — усмехается ментор.  
Но мне не до смеха. У него и так много разочарований, а у меня — какой бы уверенной внешне я ни казалась — слишком мало надежды. Зачем нам лишние страдания? Мы не должны привязываться друг к другу. Нам нельзя. Я отстраняюсь и делаю шаг назад.  
 — Будет больно. И мне, и тебе.  
Хеймитч качает головой и печально улыбается:  
 — И так уже больно. Нам обоим.  
Я закрываю глаза. За пару мгновений передо мной проносится вся моя жизнь. Вспоминаю нашу первую встречу, знакомство, Жатву, разговор в поезде, тренировки, ночь, проведенную на крыше. И понимаю, что в моей жизни появился еще один человек, ради которого стоит вернуться живой. А к страданиям нам не привыкать. Я возвращаю ментору улыбку и отвечаю:  
 — Похоже, ты прав.

Там же, на крыше, мы вместе встречаем новый день. Сколько раз мне предстоит увидеть рассвет? Отгоняю все мысли прочь, желая насладиться последними минутами свободы и присутствием Хеймитча, хотя даже он уже не в силах защитить меня от надвигающейся опасности. На этот раз первым молчание нарушает ментор:  
 — Тебе пора идти, Цинна ждет. Он поможет одеться и даст пару советов на прощание. Затем ты вернешься сюда, и мы отправимся в катакомбы, к Арене.  
Огромным усилием воли я заставляю себя уйти с крыши. Уже на пороге оборачиваюсь и замечаю, что ментор неотрывно следит за каждым моим движением, провожая подопечную взглядом, полным печали. Я делаю глубокий вдох и встаю на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы.


	6. Сейчас или никогда

Я стою на крыше Тренировочного центра и молча наблюдаю за восходящим солнцем. Сколько раз я видел рассвет в день начала Голодных Игр? Определенно больше, чем хотелось бы. И каждый раз одно и то же, из года в год. Церемония Жатвы, Эффи в нелепом платье, написанные на карточках имена, испуганные глаза трибутов, не желающих верить в ужасную правду. «Праздничный» обед и долгая ночь в поезде. Прибытие в Капитолий, подготовка к Параду, равнодушные лица Организаторов, приветственная речь старика Сноу. Пять дней тренировок, стычки между трибутами. Аттестация навыков, отчаянные попытки обратить на себя внимание, низкие — в лучшем случае, посредственные — баллы. Интервью с Фликерменом — жуткий смех и глупые вопросы Цезаря, напускная самоуверенность участников, слезы на глазах зрителей. Последний ужин и ночь перед Играми. Утро, рассвет на крыше Центра. Прощание, последние слова. Поездка в Штаб Игр. Открытие очередного сезона реалити-шоу, битва у Рога Изобилия. Гибель трибутов Дистрикта 12. Одинокие дни в ожидании окончания Игр. Вечера у камина в компании алкоголя, тщетные попытки забыться. Ночные кошмары, зажатый в руке нож. Спустя пару недель — объявление результатов. Коронование и чествование единственного оставшегося в живых трибута. Бал Победителей. Встречи со старыми знакомыми. Утро, все тот же поезд, возвращение в Дистрикт. Двенадцать месяцев до следующих Игр. И все с начала. И так по кругу.

Так было всегда, и я уже не думал, что может быть по-другому. Но появилась она, пятнадцатилетняя девчонка из Шлака с острым ножом в руке и безумным желанием жить, которая одним взглядом угольно-черных глаз смогла разбить стену, выстроенную мной за двадцать два года общения с трибутами. В тот день, год назад, я слышал их разговор от начала до конца. Нападки Райта и остальных меня не удивили, а вот ее реакция показалась необычной. Мало того, когда остальные в страхе разбежались, она не двинулась с места. Не растерялась, не опустила глаза под моим хмурым взглядом, не произнесла ни слова — лишь усмехнулась и молча уставилась на меня в ответ.

В её черных глазах я ожидал увидеть жалость. Непривычно, конечно, — обычно меня обвиняют, а не жалеют —, но соответствует элементарным законам логики. Однако ничего похожего на столь неприятное для меня чувство я так и не заметил. Только настороженность, готовность защищаться в случае необходимости и… интерес. Из её слов стало понятно, что девчонка мало прислушивается к мнению окружающих, полагаясь лишь на собственный опыт. Вот и сейчас она не захотела слепо верить тому, что говорят все вокруг, и предпочла составить собственное впечатление. После разговора с ней я не раз вспоминал о данном обещании, а по ночам во сне нередко видел пронзительный взгляд черных глаз, не выражающий ничего, кроме насмешки.

Временами заглядывая в город, я наблюдал за ней и порой ловил на себе ответный взгляд. Было заметно, что она всегда держится в стороне и не подпускает к себе никого из окружающих. За словом в карман не лезет и не упускает случая поупражняться в остроумии. В день Жатвы я заметил свою знакомую во втором ряду и понял, что окружающий мир и постоянная борьба за выживание уже успели оставить свой след — она выглядела гораздо старше своего возраста и остальных детей. Когда прозвучало ее имя, на ум пришли слова, которые она тогда сказала мне на прощание. Но я быстро прогнал эту мысль — девчонка не производила впечатления особы, способной праздного любопытства ради вызваться добровольцем и рискнуть жизнью. Судя по реакции семьи, подобного исхода не ожидал никто — имя «Генриетта Роу» было написано всего на четырех бумажках из двух тысяч.

Как я и думал, ее обращение с Райтом не были похоже на общепринятые отношения между трибутами из одного Дистрикта. Забавно: Джейк явно уже не раз становился объектом насмешек девчонки, но все равно продолжал нарываться на язвительные комментарии в свой адрес. И не только в словесной форме, как тем же вечером в поезде. Моя подопечная оказалась не промах — успела стащить в столовой нож. Было видно, что ей не привыкать к угрозам и грубой силе как способу разрешения конфликтов.

На мгновение у меня промелькнула мысль о том, что подобная предусмотрительность и опыт пригодятся ей на Арене, но я быстро избавился от наваждения, стоило только вспомнить, как быстро погибали восемнадцатилетние трибуты, на вид крепкие и тренированные парни. Как бы она ни выглядела и насколько спокойно и уверенно ни вела себя, Генриетта оставалась пятнадцатилетней девочкой без особой физической подготовки и владения каким-либо видом оружия.

Однако следующим утром мне пришлось пересмотреть свою точку зрения. Если остальные участники, услышав уже ставший традиционным совет о смирении и неизбежной смерти, окончательно опускали руки, замыкались в себе и просто жили в ожидании конца, моя подопечная всерьез разозлилась и показала все, на что способна. А способна она оказалась на многое. Сам того не желая, я признал, что у нее есть шанс, после чего уже не смог вернуться к привычному равнодушию, которому научился за прошедшие годы. За те несколько секунд я успел узнать кое-что новое о девчонке, и это помешало мне относиться к ней как к любому другому трибуту: она оказалась слишком непохожей на остальных. Генриетта хотела выжить, и это желание пересиливало даже элементарные человеческие инстинкты и потребности.

Сразу по прибытии в Капитолий я отправился на поиски стилиста. Из разговоров с многочисленными знакомыми я узнал о Цинне — молодом талантливом парне, которому предложили готовить трибутов к Параду. Судя по отзывам, он мог создать для моей подопечной образ, который бы надолго запомнился зрителям и Организаторам. Цинна оправдал ожидания: юную мисс Роу заметил весь Капитолий.

Вскоре девчонке вновь удалось меня удивить — она попросила, чтобы я стал ее тренером. Опасаясь, как бы меня не постигло очередное разочарование, я попытался отказаться, но было поздно. Потому что уже не мог остаться в стороне, как раньше. Потому что хотел, чтобы она выжила и был готов на все, чтобы помочь ей. На свой страх и риск мне пришлось тренировать ее самостоятельно. Она оказалась очень способной ученицей, и я ни секунды не жалел о принятом решении. Но следовало признать: с каждым часом, проведенным вместе, мы все лучше узнавали один другого, все больше понимали, сколько у нас общего, и все сильнее привязывались друг к другу. Этого я и боялся; судя по поведению Генриетты, подобное развитие событий также не входило в ее планы. Но мы уже были не властны над тем, что происходит. И нам ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться с неизбежностью нашего поспешного сближения.

Незадолго до аттестации я узнал, что Организаторы, как и раньше, не принимают трибутов Дистрикта 12 всерьез. И если за Джейка беспокоиться не было нужды, то будущее Генриетты вызывало опасения. Эффи не хотела рассказывать ей об этом, опасаясь непредсказуемой реакции, но я к тому времени знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным в одном: она не захочет сдаваться. Так и произошло: узнав обо всем, моя подопечная сильно разозлилась и решила во что бы то ни стало доказать Сенеке и спонсорам, что её не стоит недооценивать. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть ее выступление и ужас на лицах Организаторов. Сама того не сознавая, девчонка бросила Капитолию вызов. Немного страшно признавать, что она и правда уже повторила мою судьбу. Теперь остается только ждать последствий, которые, думаю, не заставят себя ждать, как только начнутся Игры.

Её просьба о подготовке к интервью уже не застала меня врасплох. Я объяснил ей, как лучше себя вести и что отвечать Цезарю. За ее манеры можно было не беспокоиться, и этим она выгодно отличалась от своего соперника. Цинна решил немного смягчить выбранный образ и приготовил вечернее платье. Вот только эффект оказался прямо противоположным: все отметили ее независимость, непокорность, подчеркнутое равнодушие и даже исходящую от нее опасность. Но я — как и моя подопечная, которой явно надоело играть роль слабой и беззащитной — был доволен произведенным впечатлением. Пока они с Цезарем мирно беседовали, я поймал себя на том, что не могу оторвать от нее глаз. Хуже того, я ждал момента, когда она вспомнит о менторе и сама посмотрит в мою сторону.

Каждую ночь мне продолжают сниться кошмары. Вот только если раньше это были мои Игры, убитые мной соперники, покойные родители и погибшие за двадцать два года трибуты Дистрикта-12, то теперь все мысли занимает Генриетта. Я вижу, как ее убивают в битве у Рога Изобилия, как за ней охотятся профи, как Организаторы устраивают наводнения и пожары, чтобы уничтожить непокорную девчонку, причинившую им столько хлопот. Как она медленно умирает от голода или жажды, а я ничем не могу ей помочь. Как ее рвут на части переродки. Как она истекает кровью от полученных ран. Как раздается пушечный выстрел и в небе появляется ее изображение. Видения длятся всю ночь напролет, и только к утру я ненадолго проваливаюсь в сон.

Судя по темным кругам под глазами и отрешенному виду, ей тоже не спится. Поэтому за завтраком мы не сговариваясь игнорируем поданные блюда и приводим себя в чувство с помощью нескольких чашек кофе. Вечером, по опыту зная, что нас ждет, я занимаю ее разговорами и отпускаю только к утру, чтобы она хоть немного отдохнула перед тренировкой.

Несмотря на ехидный тон, которым я встречаю присоединившуюся ко мне прошлой ночью девушку, я рад провести с ней еще несколько часов перед Играми. Наш разговор дается мне труднее, чем прошлые полуночные беседы: сегодня слишком много откровений. Я понимаю, что мы целиком и полностью доверяем друг другу, а её доверие значит для меня очень много. Пользуясь случаем, выполняю данное год назад обещание и нахожу в себе силы признаться, насколько важное место заняла она в моей жизни всего за несколько дней. Спешу рассказать обо всем, повторяя про себя: «сейчас или никогда».

Я бы никогда не заговорил об этом, если бы не её же слова о близком человеке во время разговора с Фликерменом. Сколько бы она ни пыталась казаться сильной, ей тоже нужна поддержка. И ждет она её от меня. Потому я и решаю рискнуть. Её реакция не удивляет: я и сам понимаю, что не смогу пережить еще одного разочарования. Но в настоящий момент меня это не волнует. Я лишь хочу, чтобы она знала: рядом с ней есть человек, для которого её жизнь значит куда больше, чем его собственная. А боли нам и так хватает. Так что не все ли равно?

Слышу тихие шаги за спиной и резко оборачиваюсь. Цинна.  
 — Она готова. Присоединится к тебе через несколько минут.  
 — Все в порядке?  
 — Да. Ей просто нужно собраться с мыслями.  
Я молча киваю. Парень достает что-то из кармана и протягивает мне.  
 — Увидел у нее на столе. Видимо, подарок из родного Дистрикта. Передашь ей?  
Маленькая серебряная зажигалка с узором из черных язычков пламени. Единственная ниточка, связывающая ее с домом и семьей.  
 — Постараюсь, — на Арену строго запрещено брать все, что может послужить оружием и дать трибуту преимущество, но когда мы обращали внимание на запреты?  
Цинна собирается уйти, но на мгновение задерживается.  
 — Хеймитч?  
 — Да?  
 — Сделай все, чтобы она выжила. Она должна жить.  
 — Я тоже так думаю, — усмехаюсь я.  
И он уходит.

Я стою на крыше и наблюдаю за восходящим солнцем. Еще один год в качестве ментора. Еще одни Голодные Игры. Еще два трибута. Только на этот раз кое-что изменилось. Каждый новый луч, освещающий Капитолий, согревает меня и дарит надежду. Надежду на то, что в этом году все будет по-другому.

На лестнице раздаются осторожные шаги. К зданию Тренировочного центра стремительно приближается планолет.

***

Цинна уже ждет меня в комнате. Под его присмотром я надеваю длинный серый балахон и убираю волосы в хвост. Стилист пристально наблюдает за моими действиями. Меня страшит прощание с ним: я до последнего надеялась, что ему, как и ментору, позволят сопровождать меня в катакомбы. Перед тем, как уйти, парень подходит, кладет руки на плечи и смотрит мне в глаза. Его теплый взгляд успокаивает и поддерживает, напоминая обо всем, что сделал стилист, чтобы помочь мне во время подготовки к Играм.

 — Нам пора прощаться, Генриетта. Мне запрещено делать ставки, но я бы поставил на тебя.  
 — Не боишься остаться в меньшинстве? — на этот раз за моей усмешкой скрывается страх.  
 — Я всегда шел против течения.  
 — Спасибо, Цинна. Спасибо за все.  
 — Я рад работать с такой интересной девушкой. И я имею в виду не только твою внешность. Мы с Порцией будем смотреть Игры и ждать твоего возвращения.  
Я готовлюсь возразить, но Цинна одним жестом заставляет меня замолчать.  
 — У тебя ничуть не меньше шансов, чем у профи. Помни о своем желании выжить и о тех, кто верит в твою победу.  
Меня хватает лишь на слабую улыбку. Впрочем, Цинне этого достаточно.  
 — Я оставлю тебя ненадолго: мне нужно сказать пару слов твоему ментору. Как только будешь готова, поднимайся на крышу. Скоро прилетит планолет.

Я стараюсь последовать его совету, но получается плохо: меня не слушается даже собственное сердце, выбивая бешеный ритм. Несмотря на то, что я привыкла к одиночеству, сейчас это только мешает: в опустевшей комнате я чувствую себя еще хуже, примерно как загнанный в угол зверь, в которого вот-вот выстрелят в упор.

Спустя пару минут все же собираюсь с силами и поднимаюсь на крышу. Высоко в небе, над зданием Тренировочного центра уже парит планолет. Из него сбрасывают лестницу. Едва я становлюсь на первую ступеньку, как застываю, не в силах сдвинуться с места — ток надежно держит меня, не давая упасть или сбежать. Лестница не отпускает и в планолете; ко мне подходит девушка в белом халате со шприцем в руке:  
 — Это следящее устройство. Не шевелись, мне нужно установить его аккуратно.  
Издевается? Я и так ничем не хуже мраморной статуи — такая же ледяная и неподвижная. На мгновение левое предплечье пронзает острая боль: миниатюрный маячок проникает глубоко под кожу.

Сразу после этого ток слабеет. Девушка уходит, поднимается Хеймитч. Появляется слуга и молча ведет нас в каюту, где приготовлен завтрак. Переглянувшись, мы с ментором ограничиваемся парой чашек кофе. Мне нужны силы для Арены, а ему — для того, чтобы наблюдать за всем происходящим. Кофеин, конечно, не слишком полезен, но уж точно лучше алкоголя.

Вскоре Капитолий остается позади и вид за окном меняется. Не сдержавшись, я подхожу ближе и молча наблюдаю за проносящимися ярко-зелеными лесами, прозрачно-чистыми реками и разноцветными лугами. Хеймитч так же молча наблюдает за мной. Внезапно я замечаю бегущего волка. Мы летим на средней высоте, так что за доли секунды мне удается рассмотреть темно-серую шерсть, длинный хвост и приоткрытую пасть. Вдруг он останавливается на одном из высоких холмов, поднимает голову и начинает выть. Планолет набирает скорость, и я теряю волка из вида. Но стоит закрыть глаза, как он снова появляется передо мной, и я ужасно ему завидую. Он свободен: свободным рождается, свободным и умирает. А я — уже нет: подобие моей свободы отняли в день Жатвы.

Полчаса спустя мы с ментором спускаемся по лестнице в длинный темный коридор и направляемся в комнату, предназначенную для моей подготовки — Стартовый Комплекс. Пока я принимаю душ, слуги приносят мою одежду — у всех трибутов она будет одинаковой. Широкие серые штаны с множеством карманов, такая же блузка с короткими рукавами, грубый кожаный ремень, черная ветровка с капюшоном, высокие ботинки на шнуровке. Я торопливо одеваюсь, ментор нервно ходит из угла в угол. Затем подходит ко мне и помогает застегнуть куртку.  
 — Судя по одежде, днем будет жарко, а ночью — холодно, — замечает Хеймитч. Он достает знакомую серебряную зажигалку, протягивает мне и прикладывает палец к губам. Я быстро прячу ее в карман и взглядом благодарю ментора. Я точно знаю, что не смогу использовать ее на Арене, на глазах у зрителей и Организаторов. Но все же этот крошечный кусочек моего прошлого будет напоминать мне о доме, родителях и прогулках по лесу.

Хеймитч, как мой персональный тренер, заставляет сделать пару упражнений и пробежаться по комнате. Когда становится ясно, что от разминки мое волнение становится еще сильнее, ментор резко останавливает меня и дает последние наставления:  
 — Все, детка, ты готова. Не спеши сойти с диска раньше времени — вокруг него закопаны мины — тебя разорвет на кусочки. Первая битва, как всегда, произойдет у Рога Изобилия. Организаторы хотят столкнуть вас в первые же минуты Игры. Среди прочего оружия обязательно будут ножи, — заметив, как у меня загорелись глаза, Хеймитч усмехается. — Любому другому трибуту я бы категорически запретил даже смотреть в сторону Рога, но с тобой отдельный разговор: ты сильная, но вместе с тем лёгкая и быстрая. Пока остальные будут на бегу убивать друг друга, ты можешь успеть запастись оружием и всем необходимым для выживания. Другой возможности не будет — профи оккупируют Рог и забрать что-то оттуда уже не получится. Поэтому сейчас или никогда.  
Внимательно посмотрев на меня, ментор добавляет:  
 — Не смей сдаваться. Чтобы ни случилось, ты не имеешь на это права. Не убегай и не прячься — если нужно, нападай первой. Не верь никому, кто бы что ни предлагал. Не жалей соперников и не бойся убивать — или ты, или они. Решай сама, что для тебя важнее. Все поняла? — Хеймитч повышает голос почти до крика.  
 — Да, — тихо, но твёрдо отвечаю я. — Еще советы будут?  
 — Только один.  
С этими словами ментор крепко прижимает меня к себе и чуть слышно шепчет:  
 — Возвращайся живой. И сделай так, чтобы ментор тобой гордился, а Организаторы пожалели о том, что не принимали тебя всерьез.

В этот момент я понимаю, что имели в виду ментор, Эффи и даже Цинна с Порцией, когда говорили о моем необычайно сильном — даже для трибута — желании выжить. Я действительно _хочу_ жить, какой бы трудной ни была эта самая жизнь. Не из чувства долга и ответственности перед семьей, не ради звания победителя и всех причитающихся ему привилегий вроде богатства, а просто для себя. Ну и для того, чтобы увидеть разочарование на лицах Организаторов и мысленно посмеяться над ними — куда же без этого? И я делаю то, на что не отважилась во время последнего разговора с родителями.  
 — Я вернусь, Хеймитч. Обещаю.  
Оставшееся время мы так и стоим посреди комнаты; ментор выпускает меня из объятий, но держит мою руку в своей, и я со страхом жду момента, когда ему придется отпустить меня окончательно. Несколько минут спустя женский голос объявляет, что пора приготовиться к подъему на Арену и начинает обратный отсчет секунд до начала Игр.

Все еще сжимая ладонь ментора, я подхожу к металлическому диску и становлюсь в центре круга. Хеймитч подходит ближе, насколько позволяет диск, и осторожно проводит рукой по моим волосам. Мы молчим: слова потеряли всякий смысл, а то, о чем мы оба думаем, можно прочесть по глазам. Сверху опускается прозрачный цилиндр и разрывает наши сцепленные руки. Я до последнего смотрю в темно-серые глаза ментора, но вскоре диск начинает подниматься, и мне приходится разорвать зрительный контакт. Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, я ничего не вижу из-за яркого солнечного света и нескольких секунд, проведенных в темноте. Поэтому изо всех сил напрягаю остальные органы чувств. И не зря. Звучит голос бессменного ведущего Клавдия Темплсмита:  
 — Леди и джентльмены, семьдесят третьи Голодные Игры начинаются!

Я открываю глаза. Огромная площадка в форме идеального круга, со всех сторон окруженная густым, труднопроходимым лесом, за которым виднеются скалы. В центре — Рог Изобилия: на этот раз он представляет собой гигантскую пещеру из искусственного камня, наполненную всем, что может так или иначе пригодиться для выживания на Арене. Вокруг тоже разбросаны вещи — чем дальше от Рога, тем меньше их ценность. Двадцать четыре трибута, стоящие на таких же металлических дисках, что и я, равноудалены от пещеры. У нас в запасе шестьдесят секунд до удара гонга и официального начала Игр.

Мне повезло: мой диск расположен сбоку от Рога Изобилия, но не за ним, так что я без помех могу подбежать к правому краю пещеры, схватить оружие и сумку с припасами и убежать. Вот только обратный путь меня смущает: либо возвращаться назад, либо бежать напролом, через всю площадку, рискуя быть убитой подоспевшими противниками. Не теряя времени, я внимательно осматриваю предметы, лежащие на земле перед Рогом и внутри него. Несколько рюкзаков и сумок, свернутая палатка, предметы одежды, всевозможное оружие. Некоторые вещи разбросаны по земле, другие развешаны по стенам (например, арбалет — мечта, конечно, но живой до него мне не добраться — придется лезть вглубь пещеры), что-то лежит на широких плоских камнях.

В поисках ближайших ко мне трофеев я замечаю небольшой рюкзак, приставленный к стене пещеры и крупный камень у самого входа с парой десятков лежащих на нем клинков всевозможных форм и размеров. Если я успею, то смогу получить и оружие, и что-нибудь полезное для выживания. Но если нет, меня постигнет та же участь, что и большинство трибутов нашего Дистрикта. Я прикидываю свои шансы и краем глаза наблюдаю за соперниками. В голове звучат последние наставления Хеймитча: «У тебя есть шанс. Сейчас или никогда». Вдруг раздается взрыв и один из дисков вместе со стоявшей на нем девушкой разлетается на мельчайшие кусочки. На тех, кто стоял ближе всего к месту взрыва, проливается дождь из теплой крови. Достается и мне. Гибель первого трибута отвлекает остальных, и они не замечают, что наши шестьдесят секунд истекли; взрыв заглушает удар гонга. Пользуясь представившимся случаем, я решаю рискнуть.

Дальнейшее происходит словно во сне. Я успеваю подбежать к пещере никем не замеченной. Хватаю рюкзак, закидываю его на спину. Скрывшись в тени пещеры, приближаюсь к камню с разбросанными клинками, окидываю его взглядом и мигом собираю ножи, закрепляя их на поясе. Краем глаза замечаю приближающихся трибутов. Напоследок беру острый тесак — пригодится для ближнего боя.

Оглянувшись, замечаю сумку на длинном ремне. Не устояв перед соблазном, проникаю за ней вглубь пещеры. Забрасываю ее через плечо и спешу к выходу, осторожно двигаясь вдоль стены — в Роге уже вовсю идет борьба за оружие и припасы. На выходе мне все же приходится поплатиться за незапланированную задержку — Тор, парень из десятого Дистрикта добрался до Рога позже всех, но той же дорогой, что и я. Он не успел добыть оружие и, судя по всему, надеется отнять его у другого трибута. Размечтался. Тор прижимает меня к стене и нависает надо мной, держа за шею. Одной рукой я пытаюсь ослабить его хватку, а другой незаметно достаю из-за пояса нож. Спустя секунду парень закатывает глаза и валится на меня. Я размыкаю наши «объятия» и отталкиваю его; первый убитый мной трибут падает на землю. На его груди расплывается темно-красное пятно.

Опасаясь еще одной схватки, я быстро вытаскиваю нож из неподвижного тела и продолжаю свой путь к выходу. На этот раз мне удается выскочить из пещеры. Вот только другие трибуты уже успели запастись оружием и теперь готовы атаковать. Ко мне мчится пара профи-союзников из Дистрикта-1. Парень сжимает копье, девушка размахивает кинжалом. Я знаю: все, что нужно — только добраться до первых деревьев. Они не станут меня преследовать, им есть чем заняться в Роге. Поэтому я беру ноги в руки и так быстро, насколько хватает сил, бегу к лесу. Парень бросает копье и мне едва удается отклониться в сторону: оружие пролетает справа и вонзается в землю в нескольких шагах от меня. И вновь мне не удается пересилить себя и не лезть на рожон: слегка изменив направление, я на бегу вытаскиваю копье и забираю его с собой, слыша изощренные ругательства парня. На пару секунд задумываюсь, не побежит ли он теперь за мной в лес, но происходит так, как я и предсказывала: стоит мне добежать до опушки, как мои преследователи разворачиваются и возвращаются к Рогу. Это я замечаю, уже спрятавшись за широким стволом, чтобы отдышаться перед долгой дорогой вглубь Арены. Некоторое время наблюдаю за трибутами. Несколько человек — в основном, профи — продолжают драться. На земле лежат окровавленные тела. Те, кто предпочел убежать —, а таких оказалось немного — уже, как и я, достигли леса, но в противоположной стороне площадки. Придя в себя, спешу убраться подальше от Рога и продолжаю бежать, пока лес не скрывает меня полностью. Дальше, экономя силы, перехожу на шаг. Следующие несколько часов я быстро иду, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, но внимательно глядя по сторонам и прислушиваясь я каждому шороху: я все еще опасаюсь возможной погони.

Выносливости мне не занимать: почти ежедневные прогулки по лесу — неплохая нагрузка, да и результаты тренировок с Хеймитчем дают о себе знать, поэтому я могу идти довольно долго, при этом не выбиваясь из сил. Мне хочется уйти как можно дальше, туда, где меня не сразу найдут —, а искать будут, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Тот профи из первого Дистрикта не забудет, как я забрала его оружие и осталась безнаказанной, да и Джейк не упустит случая выполнить обещание убить соперницу. Интересно, выжил ли он? Там, у Рога, я даже не обратила на него внимания, целиком и полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы добыть оружие. Хотя вряд ли он позволит себе погибнуть до момента, пока не разберется со мной.

Лес постепенно редеет, идти становится проще. Дорога на удивление ровная, ни холмов, ни склонов. Это радует, хоть и немного настораживает. Странным мне кажется и еще одно наблюдение — слишком уж часто встречаются мои старые знакомые — кролики, белки, куропатки и другие животные, на которых я обычно охочусь. Сомневаюсь, что Организаторы решили устроить нам пир сразу по прибытии на Арену — обычно они так поступают, когда оставшиеся в живых трибуты умирают от голода и уже не прислушиваются к инстинкту самосохранения, а потому без лишних вопросов приходят к Рогу и ввязываются в очередную драку. Припоминая подобные мелочи и другие хитрости Организаторов, я двигаюсь дальше.

Знакомая обстановка и иллюзия привычного одиночества подпитывают меня новыми силами. Чтобы лишний раз не причинять себе беспокойства, я стараюсь не вспоминать о камерах, спрятанных в каждом дереве и веду себя так же, как и в родном лесу, целиком отдавшись инстинктам. Спустя еще пару часов начинают палить из пушек, подводя итоги первого дня на Арене. Сражение у Рога Изобилия уже закончилось, а оставшиеся в живых трибуты разбежались либо в поисках новых жертв, либо чтобы найти временное убежище. Я останавливаюсь и, прислонившись к стволу сосны, считаю выстрелы. Один… два… три… Девять. Девять погибших. И одного из них убила я. Ни ужаса, ни удовлетворения — никаких эмоций, ничего. Лишь подсчет оставшихся противников и попытки предугадать их дальнейшие действия. Обычно в первый день гибнет куда больше трибутов: несколько лет назад, к примеру, у Рога Изобилия полегло две трети участников. Не сравнить с моими Играми, что вполне понятно: все соперники достаточно сильные, так что расслабляться рано.

Пора разобраться с добытыми вещами: над лесом медленно сгущаются сумерки. Я устраиваюсь в небольшом углублении между выступающих корней дерева, открываю клапан рюкзака и осторожно вытаскиваю его содержимое. Плотная черная куртка с высоким воротником, веревка, карманное зеркало, аптечка, сосуд для воды — разумеется, пустой, — фонарик, перчатки, складной карманный нож с несколькими лезвиями. На самом дне обнаруживается духовое ружье и десять дротиков — не самый бесполезный для меня предмет. Уже складывая вещи обратно в рюкзак, я делаю вывод, что мне сильно повезло: чего стоит одна аптечка! Пусть там и нет дорогих быстродействующих лекарств из Капитолия, хоть что-то на случай ранения у меня будет.

А вот содержимое сумки снова заставляет насторожиться. Никогда раньше Организаторы не оставляли в Роге целые мешки с едой; максимум, на что могли надеяться трибуты — пачка печенья, яблоко или банка консервов на дне рюкзака, остальное мы должны искать и добывать сами. А тут — угощайтесь! — в пещере лежат несколько больших сумок с продуктами, а по лесу преспокойно разгуливают олени и куропатки. Не нравится мне всё это; понять бы только, в чем подвох. Решив повременить с ужином, я закрываю сумку, вешаю ее через плечо и поднимаюсь на ноги: пора искать ночлег.

Пройдя еще несколько сотен метров вглубь леса, я начинаю посматривать по сторонам и вскоре замечаю то, что мне нужно: высокий раскидистый дуб с густой листвой, за которой меня будет непросто разглядеть даже днем. Осторожно забираюсь наверх до широкой и удобной развилины и устраиваюсь между ветвями. Спиной опираюсь на рюкзак, вешаю сумку на ближайший сук. Достав веревку, привязываюсь к дереву одним из тех узлов, которым научил меня ментор. При мысли о Хеймитче губы помимо воли искривляются в усмешке: я вспоминаю наши тренировки и непрекращающиеся соревнования в остроумии. Однако в ту же секунду улыбка гаснет и я чувствую себя как никогда одинокой. Чем сейчас занят ментор — пьет, как все прошлые годы, или, сдерживая данное мне слово, не спускает глаз с экрана? А может, договаривается со спонсорами?

От грустных мыслей меня отвлекают звуки гимна и герб Капитолия, парящий высоко в небе. Пришло время узнать, кто проиграл битву у Рога Изобилия. Профи из Первого и Второго выжили: на экране появляется девушка из Дистрикта-3. За ней — оба трибута из Дистрикта-5. Парень из Шестого. Оба из Восьмого и Девятого. Парень из Десятого — моя первая жертва. Финальная музыка и герб Капитолия. И снова непроглядная тьма и звуки природы.

Джейк жив, как я и ожидала. Вполне возможно, парень уже присоединился к профи и скоро начнет охоту. Интересно, меня он оставит на закуску или на десерт? Я нервно посмеиваюсь. Пока усталость не взяла верх, продумываю, чем нужно заняться завтра. Прежде всего, следует найти воду, как мне и советовал Хеймитч в первый же день наших тренировок. Сегодня я весь день потратила на то, чтобы уйти подальше от остальных трибутов, а завтра начну исследовать местность.

Холодает. Достаю из рюкзака куртку, натягиваю капюшон и перчатки. Избавляюсь от всех мыслей, усилием воли заставляю мышцы расслабиться, закрываю глаза и проваливаюсь в сон, но очень скоро просыпаюсь, почувствовав на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд.


	7. На лезвии ножа

Не успев как следует проснуться, я молниеносным движением вытаскиваю нож и в страхе оглядываюсь по сторонам. Никого. Близко подобраться ко мне сложно — попробуй бесшумно залезть на дерево! — но вот с земли достать вполне реально, был бы только лук или нож. Сколько я ни всматриваюсь в окружающие деревья, не вижу ничего подозрительного. Тогда закрываю глаза и прислушиваюсь. Листья шелестят на ветру, в небе пролетают птицы, слышится вой ночных хищников, вышедших на охоту. Еще темно, и у меня есть пара часов на отдых перед вторым днем на Арене. Но уснуть не удается: терзает мысль о том, что за мной наблюдают не только многочисленные зрители, но и кто-то из моих соперников. Поэтому как только рассветает, я развязываю узел на веревке, снимаю перчатки и куртку, складываю все в рюкзак и быстро спускаюсь с дерева, спеша продолжить свой путь. Стоит сделать пару шагов, как начинается головокружение — сказывается вчерашний голодный день. Я прислоняюсь к стволу и пытаюсь прийти в себя. К голоду мне не привыкать, но привычка не отменяет его последствий. Пару дней еще продержусь, вот только силы меня покинут окончательно, и я стану легкой добычей даже для Джейка. Скорей бы разгадать замысел Организаторов — не сомневаюсь, что, обеспечив нас едой, они подготовили очередной сюрприз, возможно, смертельно опасный.

Я поднимаюсь на ноги и продолжаю идти вглубь леса. Солнце быстро поднимается над горизонтом, становится жарко. Вчера, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы убраться от Рога, я не обращала внимания на погоду, но сейчас замечаю, что даже привычная прохлада леса не спасает от зноя. Очередная задумка Организаторов: ночью трибуты умирают от холода, днем — от жары. По дороге снимаю ветровку и перекидываю ее через ремень сумки — становится чуть легче.

Спустя несколько часов решаю остановиться и немного отдохнуть, устроившись между выступающими над землей корнями высокого дерева с раскидистой кроной. Спать не хочется — успела выспаться ночью — поэтому я смотрю по сторонам, а затем прикрываю глаза и напрягаю слух, готовясь к внезапной встрече с профи или обычными трибутами. И вновь меня не отпускает чувство, будто за мной наблюдают. Мания преследования начинается, не иначе. Лес полон звуков: шелест листьев, шорох крыльев пролетающих птиц, их пение, плеск воды… Вода? Озеро!

Мигом вскочив, я спешу в ту сторону, откуда доносится звук и вскоре выхожу к небольшому водоему. Ошиблась: не озеро, ручей. Но я даже рада этому: теперь вода будет рядом почти постоянно — я могу двигаться вдоль водоема, держась от него в полусотне метров, под защитой деревьев. Вытащив из рюкзака сосуд, я наполняю его водой, в которую опускаю несколько листиков чистотела, найденного неподалеку. Выждав некоторое время, выпиваю воду, наполняю сосуд снова и прячу его в сумку. Спасаясь от жары, опускаю руки в прохладную воду и смываю с лица кровь девушки, погибшей при взрыве у Рога Изобилия.

От выпитой воды становится гораздо легче; я поднимаюсь на ноги и вновь скрываюсь в лесу. Продолжаю идти вплоть до позднего вечера. Как только сгущаются сумерки, нахожу подходящее дерево, залезаю повыше и, привязавшись к толстой ветви, мгновенно засыпаю, не дожидаясь гимна. Впрочем, сегодня выстрелов пушки не было: одиночки разбегаются кто куда, а объединившиеся в союзы профи разбивают лагерь, делят припасы и разрабатывают план охоты.

На следующее утро я чувствую себя хуже: меня сильно шатает и стоит развязать веревку, которая помогает мне держаться на дереве, как я теряю равновесие и сваливаюсь вниз с довольно приличной высоты. К счастью, успеваю защитить голову; основной удар приходится на руки и ноги. Собрав оставшиеся силы, поднимаюсь и проверяю, нет ли переломов. Затем закидываю на плечи рюкзак и сумку и, взяв копье, двигаюсь дальше. На протяжении пары часов я иду без остановок, понимая, каких трудов будет стоить мне каждый привал. Поэтому упрямо продолжаю двигаться, несмотря на головные боли, слабость и постоянную жажду. Хотя с водой проблем нет: прямо под боком — прохладный ручей.

Вскоре удается найти кое-что интересное: под небольшим кустом обнаруживается ловушка из проволоки, а в ней — кролик. Промелькнувшая мысль придает мне сил, и, мгновенно оценив всю важность находки, я в предвкушении оглядываюсь по сторонам. Нет, я не собираюсь воровать чужую еду, меня волнует совсем другое: что станет с тем, кто попробует местные деликатесы? Оглянувшись по сторонам, замечаю невысокую иву, прячусь среди листвы и с нетерпением жду возвращения охотника, не сводя глаз с кролика. Вскоре мои надежды оправдываются — слышатся торопливые шаги, и к ловушке приближается Тена, девушка из Дистрикта-10. Судя по внешнему виду, ей сильно досталось от профи у Рога Изобилия: одежда порвана, на теле синяки и кровоподтеки, лицо в свежих, кровоточащих царапинах. Она хромает. На плече только маленькая сумка — все, что удалось достать в пещере.

Увидев кролика, девушка не скрывает радости и со всех ног бросается к силкам. Мигом разделывает добычу, разводит костер и жарит мясо. Я сильно голодна, но отчего-то запах еды вызывает лишь раздражение. Тена тоже успела проголодаться: целиком и полностью сосредоточившись на приготовлении обеда, она теряет бдительность. В голове мелькает мысль о том, что я могу воспользоваться ее положением и убить трибута-противника. Не отрывая взгляда от девушки я достаю нож и жду окончания эксперимента.

Однако моя помощь не требуется: стоит ей проглотить первый кусочек мяса, как ее тело начинает биться в конвульсиях, а из горла вырывается страшный крик. Девушка пытается подняться на ноги, но силы стремительно покидают её. Тена достает из сумки сосуд с водой, но даже не успевает открыть его: вместо этого она закатывает глаза и валится на землю. Агония длится недолго: несколько секунд спустя раздается выстрел пушки, возвещающей о смерти моей соперницы. Помня о том, что обычно происходит после гибели очередного трибута, я не спешу спускаться. Вскоре пение птиц смолкает; в небе появляется планолет. Из нижнего отсека выпадают огромные челюсти. Медленно опустившись, они осторожно захватывают тело и поднимают его на борт. Планолет исчезает, словно растворившись в небе, и птицы продолжают прерванную песню.

Спрыгнув с дерева, приближаюсь к погасшему костру и вижу на земле остатки последнего обеда девушки. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы подтвердить мои подозрения: вместо темно-красной крови по кусочкам мяса стекает вязкая черная субстанция явно не природного происхождения. Подняв сумку погибшей, спешу уйти: я узнала все, что мне было нужно. Теперь становится понятно, что задумали Организаторы: все ползающее, бегающее и летающее по лесу — не привычные кролики, белки и куропатки, а переродки, по венам которых течет вместо крови течет смертельно опасный яд. Рыба в ручье тоже отравлена, так что единственное, чем можно питаться — припасы из Рога Изобилия. Удалось забрать хоть одну сумку — тебе повезло, нет — стоишь перед выбором: либо умереть от голода, либо — от рук профи, как обычно, разбивших в пещере лагерь. Уж им-то не придется переживать по поводу нехватки еды.

Зато я наконец могу перекусить тем, что добыла в пещере. Пройдя еще немного, забираюсь на дерево повыше и обедаю тем, что нахожу в сумке. Учитывая почти два дня без еды, увлекаться не стоит, поэтому я ограничиваюсь парой кусочков хлеба с сыром, горстью орехов и водой. Почти сразу чувствую прилив сил, и, пользуясь случаем, решаю пройти еще немного до наступления ночи. Перед тем, как спуститься, забираюсь повыше и осматриваюсь. Вокруг, насколько хватает глаз, простирается лес. Впереди, в том же направлении, в котором я шла эти дни, слабо виднеются острые вершины скал.

Я иду быстро, стараясь держаться недалеко от ручья: неизвестно, есть ли на Арене другой источник воды. Уже в сумерках наконец останавливаюсь и устраиваюсь не дереве с густой листвой, неподалеку от водоема. Стоит мне натянуть куртку и перчатки и привязать себя к суку, как звучит гимн и высоко в небе появляется фотография моей подопытной, девушки из Дистрикта 10. Осознав, что еще немного, и на её месте могла оказаться я, шепчу «спасибо» и закрываю глаза.

Ночь проходит спокойно, если не считать сильного холода. Утром, немного отогревшись под лучами восходящего солнца и еще раз поднявшись на верхушку дерева, чтобы осмотреться по сторонам, решаю, что пока можно остаться здесь: вода рядом, запас еды есть (и мне не хочется думать, что со мной будет, когда он истощится), листва надежно укроет от чужих глаз. Меня снова охватывает чувство, будто рядом кто-то чужой, но я лишь отмахиваюсь от непрошеной мысли. На реакцию жаловаться не приходится, так что если меня обнаружат, я успею вытащить нож и бросить его в противника.

Так что вопреки обыкновению, вместо того, чтобы двигаться дальше, я остаюсь на месте моего ночлега. Нахожу несколько лекарственных растений: снимающих боль от ожога, вытягивающих яд, останавливающих кровь. Собрав несколько листов, прячу в аптечку — хоть какая-то первая помощь в случае необходимости. Мне попадается несколько съедобных растений и кустов с ягодами, но, помня неудачный опыт с местной фауной, не рискую прикасаться и к флоре.

Ближе к вечеру раздается выстрел из пушки: нас осталось тринадцать. Звук довольно слабый, так что я не беспокоюсь: если это и профи, они пока далеко. Завтра встану до восхода солнца и уйду на поиски более надежного места, здесь меня все-таки можно заметить: я часто подходила к ручью, который открыт во всех сторон. Знать бы только, в какую сторону идти, чтобы случайно не нарваться на компанию временных союзников — вряд ли они обрадуются вновь прибывшему. Впрочем, можно попробовать пройти дальше, до подножия скал.

Ночью, с удобством расположившись на дереве, гадаю, чье изображение появится сегодня под звуки гимна. Длинные светлые волосы, волнами спадающие на плечи, большие глаза цвета меда, теплая улыбка — Миэль, девушка из Дистрикта 11. На мгновение чувствую что-то похожее на жалость, но тут же одергиваю себя: расслабляться рано — настоящая борьба только предстоит. За ночь мне следует набраться сил и продумать план на завтра. Сквозь подступающий сон я слышу истошный крик и звуки отчаянной борьбы. Затем очередной выстрел пушки и дьявольский смех Циркона, парня из первого Дистрикта. Совсем рядом. Я перестаю дышать. Профи действительно вышли на охоту. И они уже близко.

Я слышу их голоса. Человек пять, не меньше. И, кажется, Джейк среди них. Бежать бесполезно, только время потеряю и ускорю свою гибель. А вот шанс на то, что они меня не заметят, есть, причем неплохой. Поэтому делаю глубокий вдох, перестаю шевелиться и лишь сжимаю в каждой руке по клинку. Десять минут спустя я все еще не могу поверить своему счастью: они прошли мимо, даже не добравшись до ручья и моего дерева. Видимо, на этот раз их целью была не охота, а погоня за конкретным трибутом. Интересно, чем та девушка сумела их разозлить?

Где-то в глубинах сознания бьется мысль о побеге, как можно быстрее и как можно дальше. Но я не могу рисковать: профи недалеко, если они услышат звук моих шагов — я хоть и легкая, но треск сухих веток под ногами еще никто не отменял — начнется погоня за мной, и нет никакой гарантии что я успею скрыться. Их много, физически они куда сильнее меня. Поэтому я решаю остаться на своем месте до рассвета. Однако спокойно дожить до утра не получается: когда я просыпаюсь, вокруг еще темно. А будит меня чудовищная боль по всему телу. Не понимаю, в чем дело, пока не оглядываюсь вокруг.

Идет дождь. Сквозь серую пелену, окутавшую Арену, не видно даже соседнего дерева. И все бы ничего, только вместо обычной воды с неба льется кислота. Падающие капли прожигают одежду, оставляя сильные ожоги. Даже раскидистая крона дерева не может меня защитить. За доли секунды я развязываю веревку, хватаю копье, спрыгиваю с дерева и бросаюсь бежать. Приходит мысль спрятаться под деревом, но в ту секунду, когда я уже готова остановиться у невысокого дуба, в него попадает молния, и оно мгновенно загорается. Не вариант: сгореть заживо в мои планы пока не входит. Меня накрывает страх: я не знаю, куда бежать.

Капли кислоты попадают на волосы — я мигом накидываю капюшон — поможет ненадолго, но хоть какое-то спасение. Продолжаю двигаться в том же направлении, куда шла, надеясь, что не ошиблась и что смогу добраться до скал. На руках и ногах — сильные ожоги, все тело горит, бежать становится сложнее. Боясь, что кислота попадет в глаза, держу их прикрытыми, отчего почти не вижу дороги. Несколько раз оступаюсь и падаю на землю. От боли силы быстро покидают меня, но я не обращаю внимания и не останавливаюсь, зная, что стоит мне упасть, и я больше не смогу подняться, а это, в свою очередь, означает верную смерть.

Через несколько сотен метров замечаю, что лес стал более густым, в просветах между деревьями появились колючие кустарники. Когда я подхожу ближе и продираюсь сквозь заросли, острые шипы на ветвях расцарапывают в кровь лицо и руки, но отступать некуда. Выпутавшись из их объятий, цепляюсь за ветку и снова падаю. Подняться не хватает сил, поэтому я ползу по земле так быстро, как могу. Дождь превращается в ливень; кислота обжигает все тело, кроме спины, защищенной рюкзаком. Я перестаю шевелиться и сворачиваюсь в клубок, прикрывая голову обожженными руками. Сквозь подступающий обморок вспоминаю о своем обещании выжить. Хотела бы я его повторить, но, кажется, пора готовиться к худшему.

Вдруг мне под руку попадается небольшой камень; в лесу я таких не встречала. Мгновение рассматриваю его, затем поднимаю голову. То, что я вижу, мгновенно приводит меня в чувство. Я пришла к своей цели: передо мной — крутой склон, сплошь состоящий из камней всевозможных размеров и форм — от мелкой гальки до крупных обломков. Вершиной холма служит ровная каменная площадка, на краю которой находится вход в пещеру. Вот и укрытие. Стряхнув оцепенение, я собираю оставшиеся силы, поднимаюсь на ноги и начинаю забираться наверх по склону.

Говорят, в минуту опасности даже физически слабый человек может в прямом смысле слова свернуть горы. Так, очевидно, происходит и со мной. Забыв о боли, не обращая внимания на то, что земля постоянно уходит из-под ног, я продолжаю забираться все выше. Пару раз соскальзываю с мокрых от кислоты камней, но чудом удерживаюсь, зацепившись руками за торчащие обломки. Из последних сил добираюсь до вершины холма, заползаю на скалу и прячусь под сводом пещеры.

Пока силы и сознание окончательно не покинули меня, снимаю сумки и оружие и кладу из подальше от входа — неизвестно, сколько еще будет продолжаться дождь. Сама же прислоняюсь к стене и с еле слышным стоном сползаю на пол. Пока я бежала по лесу и взбиралась на холм, мне было некогда прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям, и казалось, что все не так страшно. Однако сейчас, стоит мне расслабиться, боль возвращается с новой силой. Краем глаза осмотрев ноги, замечаю многочисленные раны и ожоги — уверена, все остальное выглядит еще хуже. Сняв капюшон, осторожно ощупываю волосы и лицо. Отняв руки от головы, вижу, что ладони в крови. Стараюсь дотянуться до аптечки, но любое движение причиняет чудовищную боль. Я оставляю всякие попытки шевелиться и, откинувшись на стену, закрываю глаза. Хочется кричать, но приходится сдерживаться: сейчас все внимание явно направлено на меня, не хотелось бы разочаровывать спонсоров и ментора. Было бы неплохо уснуть, но пульсирующая боль по всему телу не дает забыться. Я думаю о доме, родителях, родном лесе, тренировках с Хеймитчем — о чем угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от действительности. На некоторое время это помогает. Дождь прекращается, и я слышу выстрел пушки: кто-то не смог пережить очередной сюрприз Организаторов.

Когда мысли возвращаются к реальности, солнце уже высоко, но холод камня надежно защищает меня от его палящих лучей. Сжав зубы, подползаю к рюкзаку и достаю из аптечки растения от ожогов, которые я собрала у ручья. Приложив их к ранам на ногах, жду облегчения, но вскоре понимаю свою ошибку — против химических травм травы бессильны, нужно лекарство из Капитолия. В ту же секунду слышу удар чего-то металлического о каменную площадку. Кое-как поднявшись, я выхожу из пещеры, держась рукой за стены, и вижу металлический контейнер, привязанный к серебряному парашюту. Подарок от спонсоров. Вернувшись в пещеру и дрожащими руками открыв контейнер, обнаруживаю баночку с лекарством и записку от ментора. Всего три слова: «Даже не думай». Помимо воли на лице возникает слабая улыбка.

Осторожно зачерпнув немного крема, смазываю несколько ожогов и с удивлением замечаю, что боль и жар мгновенно уходят, оставляя лишь слабое напоминание в виде ярко-красных пятен. Сняв ветровку, обрабатываю остальные раны — каждая новая капля лекарства творит чудеса. Убрав баночку с мазью в рюкзак, откидываюсь на стену и еле слышно шепчу слова благодарности ментору. Он действительно верит в меня, а то, как важна для меня его вера, можно сравнить с тем, сколько стоит эта миниатюрная баночка с лекарством.

До ночи еще далеко, но стоит боли уйти, как я тотчас засыпаю и прихожу в себя лишь на рассвете следующего, шестого дня. Прежде всего осматриваю ожоги и с радостью отмечаю, что раны затянулись, а боли совсем не чувствуется. Пора разобраться с вещами: сумки явно сделаны из особой ткани, так что кислота не смогла им навредить, а вот моя ветровка пострадала сильно. Недолго думая, проверяю карманы и выбрасываю испорченную одежду, надев вместо нее куртку из Рога Изобилия. В потайном отделении обнаруживаю зажигалку и, стараясь, чтобы мои движения не показались Организаторам подозрительными, перекладываю ее в карман штанов, которые теперь больше напоминают до неприличия короткие шорты. Дальше приходит черед остальных вещей: я проверяю количество еды и воды, чищу ножи и копье, перекладываю часть припасов в рюкзак, чтобы не носить обе сумки — к тому времени мне становится понятно, что пещера будет куда лучшим убежищем, чем дерево.

До конца дня я не решаюсь выйти из своего укрытия, так как ко мне вернулась лишь часть сил. Вместо этого продолжаю разбирать вещи, исследую пещеру, которая оказывается довольно маленькой и неглубокой, подсчитываю оставшихся соперников. Почувствовав голод, перекусываю кусочками вяленого мяса и сухофруктами. Вечером слушаю гимн и всматриваюсь в небо, но не вижу ничего нового: погибших пока нет.

На следующий день я замечаю, что сосуд для воды почти пуст: мне придется вылезти из пещеры и пробраться к ручью. Неспешно перекусив и собравшись, я беру копье и выхожу. Теперь у меня есть время исследовать склон и проложить более надежную дорогу, чем та, по которой я поднималась наверх два дня назад. Я осторожно спускаюсь, внимательно глядя под ноги и по возможности запоминая самые устойчивые камни. Оказавшись у подножия холма, осматриваюсь по сторонам: не хотелось бы вновь продираться сквозь колючие заросли, но ничего не поделаешь — кустарник растет по всей длине леса. Тогда, вернувшись к тому месту, откуда я пришла, и вооружившись самым крупным ножом из имеющихся у меня, иду напролом, срубая самые колючие ветви.

Спустя некоторое время мне удается вернуться в лес целой и невредимой. Прислонившись к стволу старого дуба, я внимательно прислушиваюсь и вскоре улавливаю журчание ручья. Чтобы немного размяться, совершаю короткую пробежку до водоема и, сняв ботинки, с удовольствием вхожу в прохладную воду. Затем наполняю сосуд, смываю с лица и рук кровь и еще раз обрабатываю ожоги и царапины. Осмотрев себя, вспоминаю слова Цинны во время подготовки к интервью и нервно посмеиваюсь: видел бы он меня сейчас — на всем теле не осталось живого места.

Прежде чем идти обратно в пещеру, я позволяю себе немного отдохнуть на залитом солнцем берегу. Но отчего-то, стоит вернуться в лес, и у меня вновь возникает чувство, будто я не одна. Оглянувшись по сторонам и не заметив ничего подозрительного, я все же решаю поскорее убраться с открытого места. Поднявшись на ноги, закидываю на плечо рюкзак, беру копье и разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти. В ту же секунду в то место, где я только что сидела, вонзается стрела.

Профи. Оба трибута Первого и Второго, а с ними Джейк. Выглядят потрепанными, но вооружены до зубов. Смотрят на меня и посмеиваются. Силы явно не равны, ни количеством, ни качеством, поэтому мне не остается ничего, кроме как отступить. Впрочем, по дороге я смогу если не убить их, то изрядно поранить. Им нужно несколько минут, чтобы перейти ручей, а я в это время успеваю добраться до кустарника и скрыться в зарослях. Пользуясь проложенной тропинкой, избегаю шипов и колючек, а вот профи не сразу догадываются воспользоваться ножами. Джейк кричит мне в спину ругательства, девушки пытаются обойти кустарник, парни идут напролом, как я в первый раз. Пока они продираются сквозь заросли, быстро поднимаюсь по склону, и к тому времени, когда они наконец выбираются из леса, их добыча уже наверху. Теперь моя очередь смеяться.

Циркон с копьем наперевес бросается к склону и пытается подняться ко мне, но очень скоро срывается и летит вниз. Одна из девушек, Рубия, помогает ему подняться и решает попытать счастья сама, но вскоре присоединяется к напарнику, распластавшись на земле. Джейк, не прекращая ругаться, с опаской посматривает на скалы. Вдруг раздается мощный подземный толчок: Организаторы решили принять участие в наших забавах. Они явно рассчитывали сбросить меня вниз, к профи, но результат получился неожиданным для них и очень удачным для меня. Я остаюсь наверху, схватившись руками за острые края каменной площадки, а на моих преследователей обрушивается град камней, и те со всех ног бросаются в лес.

Девушка из Дистрикта 2, Эсмеральда, не в силах смириться с поражением, на бегу оборачивается и стреляет из лука. Я готова увернуться, но новый толчок не позволяет мне сдвинуться с месте. Правое предплечье пронзает острая боль: стрела пролетает мимо, задев металлическим острием руку. Я вытаскиваю из-за пояса нож, готовясь отдать сопернице долг, но это излишне: девушка погребена заживо под обломками камня, и клинок не отомстит, а лишь дарует освобождение от мучений, что никак не входит в мои планы. Спустя пару минут раздается выстрел — одной из профи больше нет.

Краем глаза замечаю оставшихся союзников, которые уже успели преодолеть заросли и теперь внимательно наблюдают на моими действиями: они видели, что Эсмеральде удалось меня ранить. Может, подыграть им? Обдумать последнюю мысль я уже не успеваю: внезапно силы покидают меня, все вокруг кажется нереальным, в глазах темнеет. Держась за стены, заползаю в пещеру и падаю на землю недалеко от входа. Последнее, что я слышу сквозь шум голове, — еще один выстрел пушки, совсем рядом с пещерой. Затем меня окутывает тьма.

Сознание возвращается через пару часов: когда я открываю глаза, играет гимн, а в небе появляются изображения погибших трибутов. Эсмеральда и Алфей, парень из Дистрикта 4. Вот кто своей гибелью спас мне жизнь.

Прежде всего осматриваю рану на руке — стрела лишь задела предплечье, оставив неглубокую царапину — отчего тогда я потеряла сознание? Ответ приходит через пару минут. Яд. Эсмеральда пропитала наконечники стрел чем-то ядовитым, найденным, скорее всего, в лесу. Кровь переродков не подходит — я бы не выжила, значит, какое-то местное растение — убить не убило, но чувств лишило надолго. Мне повезло: в тот момент, когда я добралась до пещеры и упала, раздался пушечный выстрел, возвещающий о смерти парня из Четвертого. Профи, не знавшие о том, что напарнице не удалось в меня попасть, подумали, что их соперница мертва. Мне это заблуждение только на руку, в прямом смысле слова.

Тем не менее, яд дает о себе знать: не припомню, чтобы обычная царапина вызывала жар и озноб, если только… Следующая мысль заставляет меня похолодеть. Заражение крови. Вариант с ядом тут же перестает казаться таким страшным. Без лекарства мне не выжить, а учитывая недавний подарок спонсоров, нового парашюта я в ближайшие дни не увижу. Ни умирать, не терять руку в мои планы никак не входит, так что придется спасаться подручными средствами.

Надеясь, что моя догадка о яде все же окажется верной, вытаскиваю из рюкзака аптечку, достаю листья одного из собранных растений и прикладываю к ране, перевязав руку найденным там же бинтом. Аппетита нет, поэтому я ограничиваюсь водой и готовлюсь ко сну. Устроившись в глубине пещеры, моментально засыпаю; хотя бы здесь, на Арене мне перестали сниться кошмары. Впрочем, сейчас их хватает и в реальности.

Утром, едва проснувшись, я с облегчением понимаю, что мое предположение подтвердилось: все симптомы были вызваны ядом. Сняв бинт, вижу, что царапина затянулась и не причиняет мне никаких неудобств. Что же, я пока жива, профи уверены в моей гибели — почему бы мне этим не воспользоваться? За завтраком я неторопливо обдумываю, чем заняться и как навредить выжившим союзникам. Стоит вспомнить о духовом ружье и дротиках, лежащих на дне рюкзака, как у меня рождается план.

Собравшись, я ухожу из пещеры — мой путь лежит через лес, к ручью. Осторожно спустившись, замечаю, что груды камней как не бывало — пока я приходила в себя после ранения, Организаторы успели разобрать завал и вытащить тело Эсмеральды. Судя по всему, они забрали и лук со стрелами — жаль, конечно, но у меня и так достаточно оружия.

Пройдя через кустарник (и мысленно поблагодарив профи — продираясь туда-обратно, они протоптали для меня неплохую тропинку), спешу к водоему. Наполняю сосуд, умываюсь, промываю поджившие раны. Хотелось бы провести немного времени на берегу, но, помня недавний печальный опыт, решаю поскорее осуществить задуманное. Оглянувшись по сторонам, моментально замечаю пару кроликов — как раз то, что нужно. Достав из-за пояса нож, прицеливаюсь, но внезапный крик заставляет добычу убежать, а меня — вздрогнуть от неожиданности и неслышно выругаться.  
 — Не смей!  
Мгновенно развернувшись, бросаю нож в противоположную сторону, откуда исходит звук. Девушка едва успевает отскочить, и лезвие вонзается в дерево позади нее. Я достаю второй клинок, противница поднимает руки, показывая, что у нее нет оружия, и торопливо произносит:  
 — Не прикасайся к ним: это переродки: они ядовиты. Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда. Меня зовут Эмили, я…  
Её речь прерывает очередной нож: у меня заканчивается терпение. На этот раз она оказывается недостаточно быстрой: два лезвия друг за другом пролетают по обеим сторонам от лица девушки и вонзаются в длинные рыжие косы, приковав ее к стволу дерева.

Осторожно приблизившись, нависаю над ней и приставляю к шее соперницы третий нож. Моя очередь задавать вопросы.  
 — Что тебе надо?  
 — Союзы могут заключать не только профи.  
 — Суть не меняется: когда не остается остальных трибутов, они убивают друг друга.  
 — Это не мой случай.  
 — О чем ты?  
 — Я слышала, как обошлись с тобой Организаторы. Они тебя недооценивают, а мне ты нравишься. Я наблюдаю за тобой с начала Игр. Хочу, чтобы ты победила.  
 — Обычно каждый трибут стремится победить сам, — холодно отвечаю я.  
 — У меня не хватит сил. Арена оказалась совсем не такой, как я думала. А ты уже успела доказать свою силу и желание победить любой ценой.  
 — Предлагаешь свое покровительство? — усмехаюсь я.  
 — Можно сказать и так. Ты напоминаешь очень дорогого мне человека, отчасти поэтому я и решила тебе помочь.  
 — Мне не нужны союзники, — обрываю я её.  
 — Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, обещаю. Понимаю, ты многое пережила и не доверяешь окружающим, но постарайся поверить мне.  
 — Не надейся, — я опускаю нож. — Даю тебе минуту, чтобы достать оружие или сбежать. Но предупреждаю: я могу ударить и в спину.  
 — Я не уйду. А это можешь забрать, — с этими словами она достает из-за спины топор и бросает его на землю.  
 — Почему? — даже не веря ни одному слову, я не могу понять ее мотивы.  
Эмили правильно истолковывает мои слова.  
 — Увидев битву у Рога Изобилия, я поняла, что мне не выжить: я не настолько выносливая.  
 — Ты могла бы переждать, пока остальные не поубивают друг друга.  
 — Меня найдут и убьют раньше, — качает головой девушка и демонстрирует многочисленные раны: одни уже успели зажить, другие еще кровоточат. — Ты младше, но куда сильнее и умнее многих из наших противников.  
 — Я мало чем отличаюсь от других. Если ты заметила, в пещере я тоже ввязалась в драку. Точно так же спасаюсь, прячусь, нападаю, убиваю — пытаюсь выжить, и неважно, каким путем.  
 — Ты другая. Я не смогу объяснить, в чем разница, это нужно видеть со стороны, — смущенно поправляет меня Эмили.  
Минуту помолчав, я перевожу взгляд на топор и медленно отвечаю:  
 — Оставь себе. Как ты собираешься защищать меня, не имея оружия?  
На лице девушки возникает улыбка.  
 — Мне можно остаться?  
 — Судя по всему, ты бы все равно не ушла, — невесело усмехаюсь я.  
 — Я бы снова спряталась и продолжила незаметно помогать тебе, — смеется она.  
 — Я еще подумаю, — окинув ее оценивающим взглядом, вытаскиваю оба ножа из ствола дерева и отхожу назад. Она согласно кивает и поднимает топор с земли. Я инстинктивно подаюсь назад. Эмили все замечает, но мое движение вызывает у нее только улыбку. Отчего-то я чувствую нарастающее раздражение.

Девушка подходит к ручью и садится на большой плоский камень. Все еще пребывая в растерянности — такого поворота событий я не предвидела — с опаской приближаюсь и устраиваюсь в нескольких шагах от нее, опустив ноги в прохладную воду. Чтобы не терять время, вытаскиваю пару ножей и чищу их песком со дна ручья.  
 — Кто тебя так поранил? — неожиданно молчание начинает меня тяготить.  
 — Профи-союзники из Четвертого.  
 — Еще одна компания охотников, — задумчиво протягиваю я.  
 — Не совсем, они просто держатся вместе, но остальных не ищут. Я сама с ними столкнулась.  
 — Не повезло, — мое равнодушие нельзя назвать притворным: за последние дни столько пришлось пережить, что жалости к окружающим уже не осталось.  
На некоторое время Эмили замолкает, но затем делает глубокий вдох и рассказывает обо всем с самого начала:  
 — В первые дни я все время была рядом с тобой, пряталась на деревьях и наблюдала: хотела узнать тебя ближе. Один раз отвлекла компанию профи, чтобы они не обнаружили тебя на дереве у ручья. А затем начался дождь, ты исчезла, и я не успела последовать за тобой.  
 — Как ты выжила?  
 — У меня в рюкзаке нашлась пленка из какого-то особого материала, который не поддается воздействию кислоты. Когда дождь закончился, ждала у ручья, зная, что ты рано или поздно придешь за водой. Тебя нашли профи; я была слишком далеко, чтобы помочь, поэтому побежала за вами, держась немного в стороне. По пути встретила парня и девушку из Четвертого; они погнались за мной. Добравшись до опушки, почувствовала подземные толчки. Видя, как ты скрываешься в пещере, я заманила парня в заросли кустарника и убила его, чтобы профи подумали, будто погибла ты. Девушка убежала, а я вернулась к ручью, надеясь, что ты придешь, как только наберешься сил.  
 — Выходит, все это время ты была моим ангелом-хранителем?  
 — Наверное, да, — улыбается девушка.  
Охваченная самыми противоречивыми чувствами, я резко поднимаюсь на ноги и иду в лес. Эмили не навязывается и остается на берегу, понимая, что мне нужно обдумать ее слова.

Прислонившись к стволу дерева, я пристально наблюдаю за ней. Зачем спасать меня от профи, чтобы затем убить самой? Непонятно. Трибуты Дистрикта-7 всегда очень сильны; им не раз удавалось победить в Играх. Эмили не выглядит слабой и беспомощной; во время тренировок я не раз видела, как она обращается с топором — мастерски, по-другому не скажешь. И сдаваться? Нелогично. А её слова о том, как она пыталась защитить меня, и вовсе выглядят малоправдоподобными — все это легко придумать. Невероятно. Мысли мелькают одна за другой. Я с опаской оглядываюсь по сторонам — не притаился ли где ее союзник. Никого. И все же сомнения не отпускают. На ум приходят последние слова Хеймитча перед тем, как я поднялась на Арену. Кто бы что ни предлагал. Эмили предлагает защиту. Краем глаза я замечаю, как девушка снимает со спины рюкзак, открывает его и протягивает руку за клинком, оставленным мной на камне. Я моментально настораживаюсь. Пора принимать решение, долго так продолжаться не может — либо я полностью доверяю ей, либо прошу уйти и впредь держаться от меня подальше. Я чувствую себя так, словно хожу взад-перед по тонкому лезвию ножа. И снова в памяти всплывают наставления ментора во время одной из тренировок. Помедлив еще секунду, я возвращаюсь к Эмили.

Неслышно подойдя к девушке, наклоняюсь и шепчу:  
 — Предупреждала же: я ничуть не лучше других.  
Она поворачивает голову, непонимающе смотрит на меня и тепло улыбается. В ту же секунду я перерезаю ей горло.

Эмили падает на спину, к моим ногам. Решимости как не бывало. Я вижу взгляд карих глаз, полный искреннего недоумения и обиды, замечаю зажатый в руке камень, которым она достала из сумки, чтобы наточить затупившийся нож, и в первый раз на собственном опыте убеждаюсь в правоте Хеймитча: на Арене нет и не может быть Победителей.

Раздается пушечный выстрел. Я вновь остаюсь одна, только теперь этот факт меня совсем не радует.


	8. Тот, о ком все забыли

Время словно остановилось. Как завороженная, я смотрю в глаза Эмили и не могу двинуться с места. Несмотря на бледность и остекленевший взгляд, ее лицо сохранило выражение невинности и детской обиды. Ни немого укора, ни разочарования — только застывшая маска легкой грусти и удивления. Она никак не ожидала предательства от той, кто за столь малое время смог заслужить ее доверие. Эмили думала, что я — та, кто станет ее союзником и другом, та, кто нуждается в помощи и покровительстве. Та, кто достойна победы.  
 — Ты ошиблась, понятно? Ошиблась! — скрывая охватившее меня раскаяние и боль от осознания непоправимой ошибки, я срываюсь на крик. — Мне не нужна помощь! Я такой же трибут, как остальные — почему ты назвала меня другой?!

Я так никогда и не узнаю, что она имела в виду: ответом мне служит мертвая тишина; даже птицы замолчали от моего отчаянного крика. Чувствуя, как окончательно теряю над собой контроль, я силой отвожу взгляд от убитой, поднимаю упавший нож, забираю ее оружие и сумку и спешу вниз по ручью. За спиной слышится звук планолета. Я действую как во сне: движения замедлены, зрение и слух почти не работают, окружающий мир перестает казаться реальным. Заметь меня противник, ему бы не потребовалось много усилий, чтобы убить соперницу. Сейчас я не в состоянии даже сопротивляться. Пройдя пару сотен метров, устраиваюсь под раскидистой ивой и, скрывшись за ее длинными ветвями, разбираю рюкзак Эмили. Первым мне попадается тот самый камень, который девушка достала из сумки, чтобы заточить мой нож. Не в силах сдержаться, я что есть силы размахиваюсь и бросаю его в воду, на самое дно ручья. Избавляясь от него, я надеюсь стереть все воспоминания об своей последней жертве.

Переложив часть вещей в свою сумку, бросаю все остальное под деревом и ухожу. По дороге в пещеру мне встречаются кролики: заставляю себя подстрелить пару — несмотря на то, что случившееся сегодня сильно выбило меня из колеи, от мести компании профи я не отказываюсь. Стараясь как можно меньше прикасаться к переродкам, складываю их в предусмотрительно захваченный рюкзак девушки и продолжаю идти.

На протяжении всего пути меня преследует Эмили: она так и стоит перед глазами с перерезанным горлом и и обиженным выражением лица; мне повсюду мерещится ее звонкий голос и веселый смех. Непрошеные, тягостные мысли не уходят и, подойдя к кустарнику, я обхожу проложенную тропинку и иду прямо через заросли, надеясь, что физическая боль заглушит все остальные чувства. Шипы больно царапают лицо и руки, позволяя хоть ненадолго отвлечься. Однако стоит мне подняться по склону и заползти в пещеру, как я снова утрачиваю чувство реальности.

Отбросив сумки и оружие в сторону, медленно опускаюсь на землю и, обхватив голову руками, закрываю глаза — не хочется показывать истинные чувства зрителям и Распорядителям, но от камер не спрятаться. Слез нет — только ужас, бесконечное чувство вины и боль. Меня охватывает дрожь. Я до безумия хочу забыться, убежать, спрятаться от собственных мыслей, но они все равно настигают меня и загоняют в угол. Мне никуда не скрыться от них. Я бессильна.

Пытаясь выжить, я ни на секунду не задумывалась о том, что ради этого мне придется убивать — не животных, как на охоте в родном лесу, а живых людей. Без колебаний убила того парня из Дистрикта-10, обрекла на гибель Миэль — я ведь почти с самого начала знала, что тот кролик отравлен; наблюдала за медленной и мучительной смертью Эсмеральды под обломками скал. Убитые мной трибуты сами хотели моей смерти, я лишь защищалась, а потому мне не в чем себя упрекнуть. Но Эмили… Возможно, она и правда не желала мне зла и, понаблюдав за мной, решила, что я заслуживаю победы в Играх. Ничья смерть не вызвала сожаления — Хеймитч научил меня не испытывать жалость ни к противникам, ни к себе, однако меня не продолжает терзать мысль о том, что я ошиблась, подозревая Эмили в обмане. Теперь я никогда не узнаю истинные мотивы ее поступка.

Впав в оцепенение, немигающим взглядом смотрю на потолок и стены пещеры. Мысли пролетают одна за другой, но я уже не прислушиваюсь к ним. Закрыв глаза, представляю Дистрикт-12, знакомый лес, родителей, ментора — все, что угодно, только бы не возвращаться на Арену. Я устала. Замкнувшись в себе, сосредоточившись лишь на том, что происходит вокруг, я медленно, но верно теряю связь со всем, ради чего стоит жить, с теми, кто ждет меня, с тем, куда обязательно нужно вернуться.

Вдруг, как тогда, в Доме Правосудия, меня охватывает злость. «Ты хотела выжить. Ты убила ее ради того, чтобы выжить. А сейчас? Что случилось? Ты уже не хочешь вернуться живой? Даже профи не смогли тебя убить, неужели ты сама разрушишь все, чего добилась и откажешься от своего обещания? Предпочтешь деревянный ящик короне победителя?». Я мысленно даю себе пощечину. «Отвечай!».

Постепенно ко мне возвращается логика и способность ясно мыслить. Несмотря на чувство вины, я так и не поверила до конца в то, что Эмили искренне желает помочь и защитить младшего участника Игр. Мне с детства знакомы принципы и правила, действующие на Арене, и на моей памяти ни разу не случалось, чтобы трибут жертвовал собой ради союзника, даже если они из одного Дистрикта. Объединяясь, игроки всегда преследовали какую-то цель и, стоило им ее достичь, как они вновь становились врагами и не останавливались ни перед чем, чтобы убить вчерашнего напарника. Любой союз был временным: как только остальные соперники были мертвы, бывшие друзья принимались друг за друга, напрочь забыв о связывающих их узах. Рано или поздно это ждало бы и нас с Эмили: либо ее убил бы кто-то из профи или оставшихся трибутов, либо это пришлось бы сделать мне. И кто знает, смогла ли я поднять на нее руку после всего, что мы пережили вместе? Я и сейчас испытываю чувство вины, хотя была знакома с ней несколько минут — что было бы, проведи я с ней хоть пару дней? Нет ответа. Узы, связывающие людей перед лицом смерти, не так просто разорвать.

Внезапно мои мысли обращаются к Капитолию и Распорядителям. Представляю, как повеселились Организаторы, наблюдая за мной: зрителям ведь только и нужно, что зрелище, а я его им обеспечиваю практически с первого дня Игр. Умом понимаю, что все случившееся на Арене — вина Капитолия; мы убиваем друг друга по его прихоти, просто для развлечения заскучавших жителей и для того, чтобы потешить самолюбие Сноу.

Тем не менее, Организаторы дают выбор, пусть нам и не нравятся предложенные варианты. Мы можем убивать, чтобы выжить самим, быть убитыми другими, более сильными и выносливыми трибутами, или же совершить самоубийство на глазах зрителей, в знак протеста против всего мира. Другой вопрос — не будет ли подобный поступок расценен как слабость? Не зря говорят — выживает сильнейший, и не важно, силен ли он физически, или в нем сильно желание жить. Неужели после всех хлопот, которые я доставила Распорядителям, я смогу так легко сдаться и умереть, как они того желали? Ни за что. Единственное оставшееся у меня желание — взглянуть в глаза президенту и Сенеке во время коронования пятнадцатилетней победительницы. Ради такого стоит дожить до финала.

Кто-то когда-то сказал мне, что все мы — лишь пешки в руках Капитолия, мало что значащие фигурки в его Играх, которые он безжалостно разменивает направо и налево. Возможно, это и правда в отношении профи, которые действуют словно по заранее написанному сценарию. Но это не про меня. Организаторы были уверены, что девчонка из Дистрикта-12 погибнет в первый же день, в битве у Рога Изобилия. Я же не только спаслась, но и продолжаю жить, осмеливаясь строить планы на будущее. Сколько бы Организаторы не пытались убить трибута из Двенадцатого, мне удается спастись, что, думаю, их отнюдь не радует. Не сомневаюсь, меня ждет еще много испытаний, но мысль о том, что я вышла из-под контроля Капитолия, придает сил. Уверена, видя мои колебания перед убийством Эмили и нынешнее состояние, Распорядители надеются, что раз им не удалось уничтожить неудобного игрока руками других трибутов, а сама сделаю эту работу за них — меня сведут с ума собственные мысли, страх и чувство вины. Не хотелось бы разочаровывать их, но мои планы несколько отличаются от их прогнозов. Поэтому скроем свои переживания поглубже и покажем всем, что с девочкой из Дистрикта-12 стоит считаться. Я выхожу из пещеры и, прислонившись к каменной стене, смотрю в небо и многозначительно улыбаюсь, с нескрываемым удовольствием представляя, что сейчас творится в Штабе. Не сомневаюсь, Организаторы во главе с Сенекой уже ломают голову над очередным смертельно опасным сюрпризом.

И все же я позволяю себе одну-единственную слабость, о которой все равно не догадается, кроме меня и того, от кого жду поддержки. На лице остается хищный оскал, в то время как рука тянется к шее, за подвеской. Едва коснувшись серебряного волчонка, я прячу руки в карманы, опускаюсь на землю и, откинувшись на холодный камень, закрываю глаза. Через несколько минут слышу стук приземлившегося рядом парашюта. Оскал сменяется благодарной улыбкой — ментор правильно понял мой жест. Как и ожидала, к парашюту привязан отнюдь не подарок, а лишь бумажка с посланием, которое, тем не менее, помогает мне ничуть не хуже того чудодейственного лекарства из Капитолия. «Перед Играми ты хотела, чтобы я поверил в тебя, и пообещала кое-что взамен. Что прикажешь делать теперь?».

Рассмеявшись, я поднимаюсь на ноги, смотрю в небо, окрашенное в красный цвет лучами заходящего солнца, и с усмешкой отвечаю:  
 — Продолжай верить.  
Что ж, он мою просьбу выполнил — пора и мне сдержать обещание.

Спрятав послание ментора в потайной карман куртки, я возвращаюсь в пещеру. Поужинав, готовлюсь ко сну: натягиваю капюшон и перчатки и растягиваюсь на полу пещеры, подложив под голову рюкзак. Очень скоро ночной мрак окутывает Арену. Вдруг я замечаю дым, вьющийся над лесом — далекий от скалы, но все равно заметный. Видимо, какой-то трибут окончательно замерз и решил погреться у огня. Не слишком умный поступок — профи заметят дым и не упустят шанса разобраться с одним из оставшихся соперников. Теперь его гибель — лишь вопрос времени. В ожидании пушечного выстрела я закрываю глаза. Полчаса спустя мои подозрения оправдываются — еще один противник убит. Звучит гимн, в небе появляются изображения павших. Сегодня Дистрикт-7 лишился обоих трибутов — Эмили убила я, а парня, Линтона, — профи. Нас осталось восемь.

Ночь выдается очень холодной, и к утру я замерзаю настолько, что, проснувшись, не могу пошевелить рукой. Однако мысль о том, чем мне сегодня предстоит заняться, быстро согревает. Пора приниматься за дело: профи могут узнать, что я жива, раньше времени. После завтрака, отметив, что еды остается все меньше, достаю мертвых кроликов, разделываю их на площадке чуть в стороне от пещеры и осторожно смазываю ядом дротики. Разложив оружие и припасы, решаю, что взять с собой, и собираю рюкзак.

Вскоре я уже торопливо шагаю по лесу. Немного поразмыслив, направляюсь в сторону водоема, но чуть ближе к центру Арены, чем обычно. Несколько дней назад я увидела, что неподалеку от Рога ручей уходит под землю. Профи нужно откуда-то брать воду, поэтому они явно обосновались на берегу, не заходя в глубь леса, чтобы иметь под рукой запас еды и других необходимых вещей. Меня немного смущает, что в той же стороне я видела вчерашний дым, но делать нечего. Тем более, с моей наблюдательностью я должна заметить их раньше, чем они меня.

До опушки еще далеко, но с каждой пройденной сотней метров я замечаю, что ручей становится все уже и незаметнее — его покрывают густые заросли неизвестной мне травы. Неожиданная находка заставляет остановиться. Погасший костер. Явно тот, что вчера привлек профи. Вряд ли они вернутся к месту убийства одного из соперников, но, насколько я могу судить, это самое удачное место для лагеря — сквозь лес уже виден Рог Изобилия, а ручей еще достаточно широк. Осмотревшись, замечаю высокий дуб с раскидистой кроной и густой листвой. Набрав на всякий случай воды, забираюсь на самый верх дерева и привязываюсь веревкой: меня практически невозможно заметить, а вот я отлично вижу все происходящее внизу.

Следующие несколько часов провожу в напряженном ожидании, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху и внимательно наблюдая за опушкой. На Арену опускаются сумерки. Я уже начинаю сомневаться в своем плане, как вдруг со стороны Рога слышу приближающиеся голоса и треск сухих веток под ногами. Вжавшись в ствол, сжимаю в руке духовое ружье и всматриваюсь в ночной мрак. На первый взгляд кажется, что мой расчет в корне неверен: профи отдохнули где-то в другом месте, ближе к Рогу, а теперь вышли на охоту. И как мне незаметно следовать за ними? Можно, конечно, перебираться с одного дерева на другое — они растут достаточно близко —, но шума все равно не избежать. Представляю, как обрадуются профи, когда узнают, что добыча сама пришла к ним в руки! Пару раз мысленно отвесив себе пинка за столь необдуманную и рискованную затею, я продолжаю внимательно наблюдать за их действиями и прикидываю, как дожить до рассвета, спуститься на землю и короткими перебежками добраться до пещеры. Однако вместо того, чтобы идти на поиски оставшихся соперников, профи останавливаются, устраиваются на берегу и разводят костер. По обрывкам разговоров становится понятно, что они и не собирались идти на охоту: вчера парень из Седьмого увидел огонь и, подумав, что это дело рук неосторожного трибута-одиночки, решил, воспользовавшись случаем, убить его. И поплатился за опрометчивость, угодив в ловушку. Хитро, ничего не скажешь: сильные трибуты, как правило, слишком самоуверенны, а потому их легко поймать не силой, но хитростью. Надо заметить, нынешние профи отличаются незаурядным умом. Но от моей мести это их не спасет: пока они поджидают очередную жертву, я прикидываю, не стоит ли, как только они уснут, перебраться на дерево поближе.

Проходит еще пара часов. Судя по небесным сводкам, сегодняшний день был беден событиями — смертей нет. Ничего, скоро будут: не дождавшись никого, профи оставляют Джейка сторожить, а сами мирно засыпают. Нет, выбрать более удачное место мне не удастся — судя по виду Райта, он выспался днем и ложиться не собирается — наоборот, ходит кругами вокруг лагеря. Делать нечего, пора заканчивать то, что начала. Помня, как громко будут кричать жертвы, когда придет время агонии —, а придет оно почти мгновенно — я прицеливаюсь так, чтобы выстрелить три раза подряд — Джейка оставим напоследок.

Первый дротик попадает точно в цель — Циркон умирает в мучениях, точно так же, как и Миэль, стоит яду проникнуть в сонную артерию. Не теряя времени, стреляю в спящую у него на плече Рубию, пока та не успевает сообразить, в чем дело — девушка пытается встать, но яд уже парализовал ее тело. А вот Диамант оказывается быстрее: сообразив, что кричали его союзники, он моментально поднимается на ноги и бежит в сторону опушки, сжимая в руке кинжал. Мне не удается достать его — третий дротик вонзается в дерево. Джейка, разумеется, уже и след простыл: стоило ему услышать предсмертные хрипы Циркона, как он поспешил убраться подальше от бывших союзников и спасти собственную шкуру.

Я начинаю злиться. Конечно, рассчитывать, что мне удастся убить всех четверых разом, глупо, но я надеялась хотя бы на трех профи: их можно победить только хитростью — они слишком сильны. А вот бегство Джейка меня не сильно расстроило — рано или поздно он сам придет ко мне, желая сдержать хотя бы одно обещание — убить соперницу.

Не считая нужным сдерживать свою злость, я быстро спускаюсь с дерева и подхожу к телам Циркона и Рубии. Достав нож, наношу обоим по паре смертельных ранений: хоть у меня и был случай убедиться в эффективности яда переродков, лучше не рисковать. Сразу за этим следует два пушечных выстрела — видимо, Организаторы тоже не были уверены в смерти профи. Оглянувшись по сторонам, решаю разобрать их вещи здесь же — пока мне ничего не грозит: услышав сигнал, возвещающий о смерти противника, трибуты обычно предпочитают спрятаться и немного выждать; тем более, сейчас ночь — самое опасное время суток на Арене.

Из полезных для вещей в рюкзаках профи удается обнаружить еще одну утепленную куртку, немного еды, спички и рогатку. Последняя вряд ли пригодится для убийства или охоты, а вот отвлечь противника вполне сможет. Прихватив еще пару ножей Циркона, я ухожу обратно в пещеру и к рассвету добираюсь до скал. К бессонной ночи мне не привыкать, но усталость берет верх — скоро финал, нужно набраться сил, пока есть такая возможность. Оставшийся в одиночестве профи явно напуган и не посмеет приблизиться даже к лесу, Джейк пока тоже вне игры, остальные даже не делают попыток охотиться на остальных — им бы самим выжить. Организаторы тоже давно не подавали признаков жизни — скорее всего, зрелищ пока хватает и зрителям не приходится скучать. Обдумав все возможные варианты, я все решаю немного отдохнуть. Забравшись вглубь пещеры, расстилаю рваную куртку — спать на камне не очень-то приятно, а уж о холоде и вовсе не стоит говорить — и, свернувшись клубочком, вскоре засыпаю.

Проснувшись под вечер того же дня, замечаю, что в пещере стало до странности тепло, даже жарко. Взглянув на пол, мигом понимаю, что недооценила степень садизма Организаторов. Вся пещера залита горячей водой, источник которой находится где-то в скалах. Куртка и капюшон защитили тело и голову, а вот ноги снова пострадали от ожогов. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию — вода продолжает прибывать с огромной скоростью — хватаю вещи, оружие и выбираюсь из пещеры. Посмотрев по сторонам, прихожу к утешительному выводу — на этот раз целью была не я, а все оставшиеся в живых трибуты — вода стекает по камням в сторону леса по всей длине скал, которые, насколько я поняла, окружают Арену. Значит, у нас нет другого выбора, кроме как бежать к Рогу, на очередное побоище. Весело, ничего не скажешь. Сзади — горячая вода, впереди — вооруженные противники. Однако свариться заживо как-то не хочется, поэтому, недолго думая, я спускаюсь вниз и со всех ног бросаюсь в лес. Перед тем, как скрыться за деревьям, оглядываюсь и оцениваю масштабы катастрофы: мелкие и слабые ручейки медленно, но верно превращаются в мощный и быстрый поток, для которого нет и не может быть преград. Развернувшись, продолжаю бежать, не разбирая дороги. Обращать внимание на жгучую боль в ногах нет времени — дорога каждая секунда. Но от собственных мыслей так просто не отделаться. Ну выгонят нас Распорядители к Рогу, и что дальше? Мы же все равно погибнем от наводнения, даже убивать друг друга не придется! Значит, должно быть что-то еще, какой-то выход. «Думай!» — приказываю я себе на бегу. И тут же понимаю — нас сгоняют не к Рогу, а на Рог. Стены пещеры пологие, при желании —, а в такой ситуации желания выжить хоть отбавляй — по ним вполне можно забраться наверх. Но нас слишком много — конечно, кто-то погибнет еще по дороге, но те, кто сможет добраться, не захотят делить пещеру с соперниками. Мне туда соваться нет смысла — парни сильнее. Кроме скал и Рога возвышенностей нет, только деревья — устоят ли они? Но другого пути все равно нет, придется рискнуть. Поток воды сметает все на своем пути и уже приближается ко мне. Не остается ничего, кроме как бежать еще быстрее.

Та дорога, на которую у меня всегда уходил почти весь день, сейчас я проделываю гораздо быстрее и вскоре оказываюсь у вчерашнего костра. Недалеко от опушки замечаю несколько высоких массивных деревьев, растущих достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы при необходимости можно было перебраться на другое. Выбираю одно и пытаюсь залезть, но оступаюсь и падаю вниз — ствол слишком гладкий и ровный, без единого сучка, за который можно было бы зацепиться. Потратив несколько секунд на решение возникшей проблемы, отбегаю назад, достаю ножи и бросаю их в дерево, сооружая какое-то подобие лестницы. Моих сил хватает, чтобы вогнать лезвия глубоко в древесину. Услышав шум воды, не оборачиваясь бросаюсь к дереву и залезаю как можно выше. Вцепившись руками в тонкий сук, наблюдаю, как поток воды обрушивается на Рог Изобилия, и вижу устроившегося на верху пещеры трибута. Джейк. Быстро сориентировался, парень.

К счастью, дерево кажется довольно устойчивым, и я могу не беспокоиться о надежности своего укрытия. Однако, стоит мне хоть немного отдышаться, как ствол начинает раскачиваться. Ну, конечно — Организаторы. Однажды они уже попытались сбросить меня со скалы, теперь стараются, чтобы я упала в воду, что, учитывая ее температуру, означает верную смерть, правда, не столь скорую, как хотелось бы. Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, нахожу взглядом соседнее дерево и, подобравшись к нему поближе, осторожно перелезаю с одной ветки на другую. Стоит мне сделать это, как тот дуб, на котором я только что сидела, падает в воду. Но расслабляться рано: Распорядители явно не хотят оставить меня в покое — дерево уже шатается. Чтобы не свариться заживо, мне приходится еще несколько раз повторить тот же трюк, в ожидании, пока Организаторы не переключатся на остальных.

Но скоро мое везение заканчивается — очередное дерево, на которое я собираюсь перепрыгнуть, растет очень далеко, прямо у края площадки перед Рогом Изобилия. И все же надо рискнуть — обратной дороги нет, деревья позади меня уже лежат в воде. Подняв голову, замечаю на самом верху ствола длинный сук, на первый взгляд вполне безопасный, по которому можно было бы приблизиться к тому дереву. Не теряя времени, лезу выше. Наконец, добравшись, понимаю, что из-за значительного расстояния перелезть, как раньше, не получится — только встать на ноги, добежать до самого края, после чего перепрыгнуть на соседнее дерево. Осторожно поднявшись и раскинув руки в стороны, иду по суку, который с каждым пройденным шагом становится все тоньше. Спустя еще пару метров становится ясно: еще немного, и ветка не выдержит. Ствол уже качается, готовый в любой момент рухнуть в воду. Мысленно прикинув расстояние между деревьями, поворачиваюсь и прыгаю. Неудачно: едва коснувшись ветки, мои руки соскальзывают, и я лечу вниз. У меня остается несколько секунд для того, чтобы придумать новый план.

У самой поверхности воды мне удается зацепиться за короткий обломок ветки. Поджав ноги, которые уже успели промокнуть, но — благодаря ботинкам — не обжечься, пытаюсь удержаться на месте и ищу взглядом сук повыше. Вскоре замечаю один, но до него не дотянуться, слишком высоко. Хватка медленно слабеет — у меня заканчиваются силы. Ладони горят огнем: я сильно оцарапала их корой, пока, падая, искала, за что можно схватиться. Чтобы немного облегчить свое положение, осторожно опускаю ноги, готовясь в любой момент поднять их снова, чуть только они коснутся воды.

Внезапно я чувствую довольно устойчивую опору. Опустив глаза, замечаю, что стою на широкой ветке — уровень воды медленно, но верно понижается. Странно: Организаторы решили отказаться от своей идеи убить еще парочку трибутов? Столкнуть нас друг с другом у них не получилось — чего они тогда добивались этим наводнением? Ладно, над этим подумаем позже — сейчас надо дождаться, пока вода уйдет окончательно. Однако перед этим мне все-таки приходится принять горячий душ: огромная волна окатывает меня с ног до головы — напоследок, так сказать. Тело мгновенно реагирует, покрываясь болезненными ожогами. Вцепившись все в тот же обломок, я пытаюсь не закричать от боли — не хотелось бы радовать Распорядителей — и со страхом жду новой волны. К счастью, больше подобного не повторяется, и вода продолжает постепенно уходить в противоположную сторону — в лес за Рогом Изобилия. Осторожно устроившись на ветке, выглядываю из-за дерева: пережил ли Джейк наводнение? Да, как ни прискорбно: вода затопила пещеру, но не поднялась выше, так что парень не пострадал. Наоборот, преспокойно сидя наверху, с интересом высматривает что-то на площадке. Вдруг его лицо искажает гримаса ужаса. Я моментально напрягаюсь — новая опасность? Но нет: ни волн, ни переродков, ни проплывающих мимо трибутов не видно.

Тем временем остатки воды впитываются в землю. Спускаться пока страшно, поэтому я из последних сил забираюсь наверх. Теперь, когда опасности больше нет, у меня достаточно времени, чтобы внимательно осмотреть ствол в поисках веток, за которые можно зацепиться. Добравшись до развилины, устраиваюсь между двумя толстыми сучьями и, откинувшись назад, закрываю глаза. Ожоги снова дают о себе знать, поэтому, чуть отдохнув, достаю из рюкзака лекарство и обрабатываю раны. Становится немного легче, однако рукам это не поможет — многочисленные царапины и ссадины на ладонях придется лечить травами. С удивлением отмечаю, что наступил новый день — солнце уже высоко; его яркие и теплые лучи скользят по земле, камням и деревьям. Мой взгляд снова обращается к Рогу: Джейк уже успел спуститься вниз и теперь взволнованно бегает по площадке туда-обратно.

Я внимательно осматриваю луг, гадая, что могло так перепугать Райта. Пару секунд спустя, несмотря на многочисленные ожоги, меня пробирает холод: я наконец понимаю, чего добивались Организаторы. Наводнение унесло все припасы — все, что осталось после профи и первой битвы у Рога Изобилия, в том числе сумки с едой. Учитывая, что мои запасы подходят к концу, а на Арене ничего съедобного нам не достать, очень скоро начнется голод. Не сомневаюсь: как только это произойдет, Распорядители придумают новые уловки, чтобы заманить нас в очередную ловушку.

Спустя час начинают палить из пушек: выстрел всего один — кто-то не смог пережить наводнение. Краем глаза вижу, как Джейк убегает в лес. Я бы даже могла пожалеть своего соперника, слишком уж у него испуганный и одинокий вид, но, чувствую, следует приберечь жалость для себя самой — как только закончится еда, мне придется несладко. Решив остаться на дереве до конца дня, я неторопливо разбираю вещи, раскладываю и развешиваю их на ветках, сушиться на солнце, чищу оружие, проверяю запасы еды. Решив повременить с обедом, ограничиваюсь водой и парой кусочков зачерствевшего хлеба. Ближе к вечеру еще раз обрабатываю ожоги. Некоторые успели зажить, другие, более серьезные, только затянулись неровными рубцами.

Ночью, как обычно, звучит гимн, высоко в небе парит герб Капитолия. На экране появляется Диамант — хоть и сильный, но недостаточно быстрый — смерть все же настигла его, пусть и не от моих дротиков. Игры становятся все более интересными и непредсказуемыми — все профи мертвы, если, конечно, не считать девушки из Дистрикта 4. Уверена, зрители в предвкушении незабываемого финала; хотя кто-то, возможно, недоволен — на профи ставят громадные суммы: обычно они того стоят. Но не в этот раз. Я мысленно посмеиваюсь над Организаторами. Вскоре на Арену опускается мрак. Нужно поспать — неизвестно, что ждет нас завтра. Достав из рюкзака вторую куртку, обвязываю ее вокруг пояса — шорты не сильно спасают от холода. Прикрыв глаза, почти мгновенно засыпаю.

Утром, с облегчением заметив, что раны больше не причиняют неудобств, собираю вещи, спускаюсь и, приблизившись к одному из упавших деревьев, вытаскиваю не раз спасшие мне жизнь ножи. Возвращаться в пещеру я пока опасаюсь, поэтому решаю зайти в чащу, отдохнуть у ручья и подыскать новое место для ночлега. Добравшись до водоема, я наполняю сосуд, умываюсь и, расположившись на берегу и перекусив, греюсь на солнце. День проходит спокойно — ни нападений, ни пушечных выстрелов. Пользуясь случаем, отдыхаю и набираюсь сил перед финалом, который явно не за горами. О том, что ждет меня дальше и кто станет моим последним противником я предпочитаю не думать. Мысли обращаются к семье и ментору. Теперь, имея вполне реальную надежду выжить, с удивлением понимаю, что успела соскучиться по Хеймитчу — нашим тренировкам, полуночным беседам, постоянной иронии в адрес друг друга и окружающих и ехидным насмешкам. Странное чувство: весь Панем — Дистрикты, Капитолий — все еще кажется мне очень далеким, словно нереальным, но в то же время, в самой глубине души еще осталось что-то, что связывает меня с тем миром и людьми.

Вечером, покружив у ручья, выбираю в качестве временного лагеря невысокое дерево и забираюсь на самый верх. На одном из сучьев меня уже ждет очередной подарок, прикрепленный к серебряному парашюту. Для той, на которую никто не сделал ставок, я получаю посылки слишком часто. Забравшись на ветку, открываю металлический контейнер. Внутри обнаруживается еда — свежий, еще теплый хлеб, сыр, запеченный кролик с овощами, фрукты — и записка: «Не сходи с ума от голода и не доверяй ничьим обещаниям. Хеймитч». Зная, что я не жалую капитолийскую кухню, ментор как-то сумел достать то, чем мы обычно питаемся в родном Дистрикте. Меня охватывает чувство бесконечной благодарности: шепнув «спасибо», едва заметно касаюсь подвески на шее. Надеюсь, он поймет.

Не успеваю я обдумать его послание, как вместо привычного гимна раздается звук труб, возвещающий о том, что нам хотят сообщить что-то важное. Иногда так приглашают на пир, иногда объявляют об изменениях в правилах. Обычно, ни то, ни другое ничем хорошим — по крайней мере, для трибутов — не заканчивается. Интересно, что на этот раз? Я настороженно прислушиваюсь. Следом за трубами звучит голос Клавдия Темплсмита. Тот, как обычно, начинает свою речь с поздравлений пятерке выживших. Затем, как и следовало ожидать, ведущий приглашает нас на пир, обещая завтра в полдень роскошный обед. Он  _обещает_. Я мигом вспоминаю о записке Хеймитча, бросаю мимолетный взгляд на присланный подарок, и решение само приходит на ум. На пир я, конечно, не пойду — это не спасение от голода, а очередное побоище, а вот понаблюдать за другими трибутами будет занятно.

Вслед за приглашением Клавдия слышу звуки гимна, но сегодня в нем нет необходимости — все пять человек живы. Мы с Джейком, парни из Одиннадцатого и Третьего (о последнем, кстати, я не слышала с первого дня Игр) и девушка из Четвертого. Уверена, большинство потеряет бдительность от голода и явится на пир в надежде пополнить запасы еды.

Еще до рассвета я собираю рюкзак и спешу к Рогу Изобилия. Забравшись на ближайшее дерево и убедившись, что его густая листва надежно скрывает от посторонних взглядов, пристально наблюдаю за происходящим на площадке. В центре, в отдалении от входа в пещеру, уже поставили длинный стол, накрытый черной скатертью — очень символично и к месту. Осматривая площадку, мимоходом отмечаю, что вокруг дисков земля разрыта, будто кто-то выкопал то, что ему требовалось, и не посчитал нужным маскировать получившиеся ямы. Как следует рассмотреть находку мне мешает движение на опушке леса: один из трибутов тоже решил прийти заранее. Марго, девушка из Дистрикта 4, осторожно пробирается ко входу в пещеру, проскальзывает внутрь и прячется в глубине. Остальных пока не видно.

До полудня никто не выдает себя: если другие трибуты и пришли, мне об этом неизвестно — они явно спрятались в лесу. Словно ниоткуда в небе над площадкой появляется планолет; из нижнего отсека выпадают все те же гигантские челюсти, но не для того, чтобы, как обычно, забрать павших, а для доставки обещанного обеда. Опускаясь и поднимаясь, челюсти выкладывают из планолета сумки с едой. Надо же, Организаторы еще нас пожалели: в одной из недавних Игр они накрыли стол точно так же, как это делают в Капитолии — разложив еду по тарелкам. И на месте не поешь, и с собой не унесешь. Вот зрителям было развлечение — наблюдать, как трибуты сражаются друг с другом, одновременно пытаясь пообедать и закинуть в сумку хоть что-то из угощения, которое в тот год и правда оказалось очень щедрым. Однако, пересчитав сумки, я понимаю, что и на этот раз не обошлось без подвоха: их всего три. Либо кого-то убьют, либо один трибут очень скоро умрет сам, от голода. Распорядители не могли предвидеть мои действия, они явно ждут, что ради еды я вылезу из своей пещеры и рискну жизнью. Видимо, Игры слишком затянулись, и Организаторы решили поторопить события, надеясь избавиться хотя бы от пары трибутов. Спустя час их ожидания более чем оправдываются.

Невидимые часы бьют двенадцать раз: нас приглашают на обед. Первой показывается Марго. Выскользнув из пещеры, она со всех ног бежит к столу, но ей не суждено забрать свою сумку — Рико, звероподобный парень из Дистрикта-11 налетает на нее и одним ударом сбивает с ног. Девушка не желает так просто сдаться и хватает лежащую рядом острогу. Поединок продолжается довольно долго — не зря трибуты Четвертого считаются профи. Но парень оказывается сильнее: вырвав у девушки оружие, он придавливает ее к земле всем своим весом и душит, явно наслаждаясь ужасом и болью в ее глазах. Я всегда считала, что садизм присущ лишь профи, однако теперь вижу, как сильно Игры меняют людей: трибуты из Одиннадцатого обычно не так агрессивны. Постепенно девушка перестает вырываться, судорожно вздыхает в последний раз и затихает. Рико с торжествующим видов поднимается на ноги, забирает ее оружие и спешит в том же направлении, в котором бежала она. Все, что случается дальше, происходит словно в замедленной съемке: стоит парню сделать несколько шагов, как мощный взрыв разрывает его на кусочки и отбрасывает тело девушки на несколько метров назад. Ударная волна достигает леса и заставляет деревья покачнуться. С трудом удержавшись на ветке, я смотрю по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что вызвало взрыв.

Раздается сразу два пушечных выстрела: Организаторы добились своего. С другой стороны опушки стремительно выбегает Ю, трибут из Дистрикта-3. Судя по торжествующей улыбке на лице парня, выкопать и вновь активировать мины, а затем разложить их вокруг стола и замаскировать было его идеей. Хорошо продуманной, кстати: не зная о ловушке, никто не смог бы подобраться к припасам и остаться в живых. Однако мины были расположены на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не задеть ни друг друга, ни стол. На подобное способен только один из гениев Третьего — физически слабый, но неплохо соображающий в технике. Его знания и умение маскироваться — во время тренировок Хеймитч обратил мое внимание на то, что Ю целыми сутками не выходит из секции маскировки — и спасали ему жизнь все это время, вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Однако ту проблему, которая возникла перед ним сейчас, можно решить только грубой силой: со спины к парню медленно приближается Джейк. В последнюю секунду Ю слышит звук шагов и свист рассекающего воздух ножа и, увернувшись от первого удара Райта, тоже достает оружие и делает шаг назад, отгородившись от противника узкой полоской взрывоопасных препятствий. Доносятся изощренные ругательства — несмотря на обстановку, явно не располагающую к веселью, меня смешит реакция старого знакомого. «Нервы сдают, детка», — в голове звучит привычно-насмешливый голос ментора.

Пользуясь очередной схваткой, я быстро спускаюсь с дерева и, не оборачиваясь, ухожу вглубь леса: мне все равно, кто победит сейчас — оба соперника представляют для меня серьезную опасность. Поэтому, даже услышав душераздирающий крик Джейка, а следом за ним еще один взрыв, я продолжаю быстро идти в сторону пещеры. Третий пушечный выстрел настигает меня у берега ручья. Остановившись, чтобы набрать воды и перекусить, я поднимаю голову и вижу планолет, уже успевший забрать тела павших. Выровняв сбившееся дыхание, спешу вернуться к скалам, чтобы отдохнуть и подготовиться к последним дням на Арене — судя по сегодняшним событиям, Игры закончатся уже очень скоро.

Как ни подгоняют меня волнение и усталость, к знакомому каменистому холму я подхожу только ночью. Поднявшись по склону, заползаю в пещеру, откладываю в сторону рюкзак и устраиваюсь у самого входа, на каменной площадке. Натянув капюшон и перчатки, жду небесных сводок. Вскоре раздаются звуки гимна. Появившийся на экране трибут смотрит мне в глаза и кривит губы в усмешке. Моя ответная улыбка получается слишком грустной. Несколько секунд спустя его силуэт рассеивается в воздухе. Я медленно поднимаюсь на ноги и пристально всматриваюсь в горизонт. Теперь мы один на один; оправившись от последствий сегодняшнего побоища, мой противник поспешит закончить начатое и придет за мной. Что буду делать я? Ответ очевиден: готовиться к последней битве и с нетерпением ждать нашей встречи.


	9. Это финал

На рассвете следующего дня я уже стою на площадке перед пещерой и осматриваюсь по сторонам, решая, где лучше встретить противника. В конце концов, обернувшись и бросив мимолетный взгляд на скалы, понимаю: лучшего места не найти. За прошедшие дни я успела привыкнуть к окружающему меня камню; он даже стал внушать мне некое подобие чувства безопасности, несмотря на недавнее наводнение. А вот в лесу, который, по идее, куда ближе и привычнее, меня не покидает ощущение чьего-то присутствия и постоянной угрозы. Наверное, я слишком часто видела там смерть.

Мой соперник сильно ранен, поэтому у меня есть как минимум сутки, чтобы пройти вглубь скал и как следует изучить местность. Вполне возможно, я смогу обнаружить что-то полезное для себя и смертельно опасное для своего противника. С этими мыслями, перекусив и захватив пару ножей и топор, пересекаю каменную площадку и направляюсь к скалам. Весь день уходит на то, чтобы исследовать всевозможные ущелья, подъемы, пещеры и обрывы. Опытным путем я узнаю, что Арена окружена двумя цепями гор, между которыми находится глубокая пропасть. Кое-где водятся змеи — на вид вполне обычные, но мне хватает и этого: не люблю этих существ, оттого и избегаю полей и лугов в нашем Дистрикте. В голову приходит идея заманить противника на другую сторону, к краю обрыва и наверх, на одну из невысоких скал — опасно, конечно, но вариантов у меня не так много, как хотелось бы.

В пещеру я возвращаюсь только к ночи. Из небесных сводок узнаю, что второй трибут пока жив — несмотря на серьезное ранение, он все еще борется, потому что не может позволить мне увести победу у него из-под носа. Все правильно, парень. На твоем месте я бы тоже старалась выжить, как сильно бы ни была ранена. Ждать осталось недолго.

Зная, что завтрашний день станет последним на Арене, пытаюсь заставить себя уснуть, но сон не приходит. Сдавшись, выхожу на площадку, устраиваюсь на краю и, подняв глаза к звездному небу, вспоминаю каждую ночь, проведенную здесь. К утру я все же ненадолго забываюсь, не выпуская из рук ножи, но вскоре восходящее солнце будит меня, напоминая рассвет на крыше Тренировочного Центра в день открытия Голодных Игр. Стряхнув оцепенение, я поднимаюсь на ноги и совершаю короткую пробежку по площадке, чтобы согреться. После легкого завтрака разбираю оставшиеся припасы и оружие. Вешаю за пояс ножи, кладу в один карман миниатюрный ножик, найденный в сумке одного из убитых трибутов, в другой — зеркало и зажигалку. Противник не спешит обнаружить себя, и я решаю подготовиться чуть лучше: собравшись с силами, втаскиваю на площадку несколько крупных камней и располагаю их на самом краю вершины холма — может, очередной обвал и не убьет моего соперника, но, в любом случае, доставит ему немало проблем.

Когда я заканчиваю работу, время явно подходит к вечеру, но солнце уже давно остановило свое движение по небосклону. Все ясно — зрители хотят воочию увидеть нашу схватку, а в ночном мраке это будет довольно проблематично. Я подхожу к пещере, опираюсь спиной о каменную стену и, прикрыв глаза, выравниваю дыхание и вновь накапливаю силы для решающей схватки. Так, в напряженном ожидании, проходит еще час.

Вдруг, словно почувствовав присутствие постороннего, я открываю глаза и кидаю взгляд вниз, к подножию холма. Мой противник уже здесь: стоит напротив меня, вооруженный лишь парой ножей, и скалится. Некоторое время мы молча смотрим друг другу в глаза. Вдруг я замечаю в его взгляде что-то, очень сильно напоминающее сомнение. Но секунду спустя вижу лишь привычную ненависть и злобу и понимаю, что мне только показалось. Приказав себе собраться, поднимаюсь на ноги и подхожу к самому краю площадки. Парень не спускает с меня глаз. Желая вывести его из себя, я неспешно подхожу к краю площадки и машу рукой в знак приветствия, растягивая губы в улыбке.

 — Как дела, Райт? — насмешливо интересуюсь я.  
 — Лично у меня неплохо. А как ты? Удивляюсь, что не умерла от голода — я не заметил твоего присутствия на пире.  
 — У меня свои способы добычи еды, — смеюсь я.  
 — Понимаю. Ментор насмотрелся на твои страдания и прислал подарок? — продолжает скалиться Джейк.  
 — Завидуешь?  
 — Уже нечему: какой смысл завидовать собственной жертве?

По мере нашего разговора Джейк медленно приближается к подножию холма. Парень заметно хромает: удар, который ему нанес Ю, пришелся на ногу. Заметив его движения, еле заметно наклоняюсь вперед, делая вид, будто принимаю более устойчивое положение, а на самом деле решаю, какой из заранее приготовленных камней толкнуть первым. Выбор падает на тот, что лежит напротив входа в пещеру. Увидев, что я отвлеклась, Райт стремительно бросается к склону и начинает подниматься. Я же, мгновенно отреагировав, толкаю первый камень. Падая, он увлекает за собой другие: на Джейка летит уже не один камень, а целая груда мелких и крупных обломков. Райт едва успевает отскочить: ринувшись влево, он снова начинает забираться наверх, но и тут его подстерегает та же ловушка: спустя пару минут парень, громко ругаясь, отскакивает назад. На этот раз ему не удается увернуться: пара небольших камней задевает ноги. Джейк падает и закрывает голову руками. Когда обвал прекращается, он поднимается и, кинув в мою сторону многообещающий взгляд, осторожно ощупывает себя на предмет переломов и других повреждений. Сломать ничего не сломал, но несколько ушибов получил: я вижу многочисленные синяки и кровоподтеки на местах, не прикрытых одеждой. Собравшись с духом, Райт предпринимает новую попытку забраться, но вновь срывается. На этот раз удар оказывается сильнее: парень так и остается лежать на земле.

Пушечного выстрела не слышно: скорее всего, Джейк только потерял сознание. Воспользовавшись случаем, я скрываюсь в пещере, чтобы забрать топор — не планировала подпускать противника слишком близко, но случиться может всякое. Вернувшись на площадку, замечаю, что внизу его уже нет. Не успеваю я оглянуться по сторонам, как парень появляется откуда-то сбоку и, в два прыжка преодолев разделяющее нас расстояние, прижимает меня к каменной стене моего убежища. Нависнув надо мной, он с усмешкой произносит:  
 — Надеялась, что убьешь меня быстро и без усилий?  
 — Не скажи — на ловушку тоже потребовались силы, — смеюсь я, вцепившись в его руки и не давая им окончательно сомкнуться на моей шее.  
 — Я, конечно, недооценивал тебя, но не настолько! Думаешь, раз смогла дожить до финала, постоянно прячась в своем панцире, я позволю тебе так же легко выиграть?! — кричит мне в лицо Джейк.  
 — А откуда ты знаешь, что победа дается мне легко? — усмехаюсь я. — Но признаю, ты и правда меня недооцениваешь. Вот, например, сейчас. Ты уже забыл наш разговор в поезде?

Судя по выражению лица Джейка, он явно не понимает, о чем речь. Пока я отвлекаю его разговором, моя рука тянется к поясу, за ножом. Выбрав клинок, молниеносным движением вытаскиваю его и вонзаю парню между ребер. Боль отвлекает, и хватка на моей шее быстро слабеет, но я на секунду прижимаю его к себе за воротник и шепчу:  
 — Все же одного предупреждения тебе было явно мало…

С этими словами я отталкиваю его от себя и рывком выдергиваю нож. Мы слишком далеко от края площадки, а потому Джейк падает на землю, но удерживается на вершине холма. Подняв топор, я делаю шаг к нему, но он моментально встает, зажав рану, из которой струится кровь. Другой рукой парень достает длинный нож и замахивается. Лезвие ударяется о камень за моей спиной. Увернувшись, я отступаю в сторону скал, заманивая противника наверх, в горы. Некоторое время он просто следует за мной, не останавливаясь, но и не нападая — бережет силы. Я поднимаюсь все выше, однако, по мере продвижения вперед, понимаю, что выбрала не тот путь, которому следовала вчера, и, значит, понятия не имею, что ждет нас дальше. Интуиция меня не обманывает: ничего хорошего. Поднявшись еще на несколько метров, я оказываюсь в тупике: впереди — обрыв, сзади — Джейк. Передо мной — каменная стена. Заметив несколько отверстий и обломков, за которые можно зацепиться, начинаю взбираться наверх. Райт не отстает: закрепив нож на ремне, он неотступно следует за мной. Несколько раз моя рука соскальзывает с гладкой поверхности камня, и я чудом удерживаюсь на месте. Судя по замечаниям Джейка, тот только и ждет моего падения.  
 — Очень смешно! — как ни странно, у меня хватает сил и на то, чтобы продолжить прерванную беседу. — Если упаду я, упадешь и ты. А так как ты окажешься внизу, спасешь мне жизнь и смягчишь падение.  
Стена оказывается довольно высокой, но у меня нет ни секунды на то, чтобы поднять голову и найти взглядом вершину: Райт приблизился настолько, что пытается схватить меня за ногу и сбросить вниз. Поэтому, собрав остатки сил и сжав зубы, я продолжаю подниматься. Наконец мне удается добраться до края небольшого уступа, ведущего к скале. Из последних сил я подтягиваюсь на руках и закидываю ногу на край площадки. Переведя дыхание, оглядываюсь по сторонам: слева — спуск, справа — подъем, впереди — стена, над головой — каменный свод. Не теряя времени, поворачиваюсь к обрыву и готовлюсь сбросить Джейка, запустив в него пару ножей — в таком положении он не сумеет защититься —, но тут меня отвлекает громкое и отнюдь не дружелюбное шипение. Оглядываюсь по сторонам в поисках источника звука, однако не замечаю ничего подозрительного: то, что я ищу, находится ниже уровня глаз. Уже догадавшись, кому принадлежат шипящие голоса, опускаю взгляд и, всмотревшись в темные уголки уступа, позволяю себе чуть слышно выругаться.

Змеи. Целый клубок черных шипящих тварей, с длинным скользким телом, острым раздвоенным языком и смертельно опасным ядом, капли которого хватит на то, чтобы убить добрую половину трибутов. Это не те змеи, которых я видела ниже — те и правда обычные ужи, а это — очередной подарок Организаторов — змеи-переродки, королевские аспиды. Их можно отличить по золотистой полоске в форме тиары вокруг головы. Ученые Капитолия изобрели этот вид еще в Темные Времена и запустили в Дистрикты, чтобы уничтожить тех, кто пытался сбежать в леса и поля и избежать наказания. Тем змеям не нужен был повод для нападения; от их яда погибли сотни и сотни жителей всего Панема. Оказавшись на воле, они смогли найти общий язык с местными змеями: так появились их потомки — те, кого я сейчас вижу перед собой. От предков их отличает отсутствие агрессии по отношению к тем, кто их не трогает и не раздражает. Однако опасность не стала меньше: яд этих змей вызывает медленную и мучительную смерть, многочасовую агонию, от которой не существует лекарства. Шанс уйти незамеченной есть, но только не с Джейком — тот моментально попытается натравить их на меня и избавить себя от лишних хлопот.

Задумавшись над поисками выхода, я упускаю шанс сбросить противника со скалы и, когда оборачиваюсь, тот уже схватился одной рукой за край уступа и протянул другую к моей ноге. Со всей силы наступив на его ладонь, срываюсь с места и бегу вправо, надеясь убраться подальше от ядовитых помощников. Взвыв от шока и боли — не отреагировал вовремя и не успел убрать руку — парень кое-как забирается на площадку и, не заметив змей, спешит за мной. Нагнав соперницу на очередном повороте, он валит меня на землю и отбирает нож, зажав мою руку в стальной хватке. Я продолжаю отбиваться, но Райт со всей силы прижимает меня к камню и заносит над моей шеей лезвие.  
 — Скажи мне, где твоя подружка? Разве она не придет спасти тебя, как всегда это делала?  
 — О чем ты говоришь? — не стоит себя обманывать, я ведь точно знаю, кого он имеет в виду. Меня бросает в холод.  
 — Та девчонка из Седьмого. Когда мы загнали тебя в пещеру, а Распорядители устроили обвал, она пряталась в кустах и наблюдала за тобой. А потом заманила в заросли парня из Четвертого и убила его, чтобы отвлечь нас. Я часто видел, как она ищет кого-то. Захотела тебя в союзники?  
 — Да. Вот только промашка вышла: я ведь не заключаю союзов, — я из всех сил сдерживаю охватившие меня эмоции. «Не время, детка. Не время» — в голове звучит усталый и обеспокоенный голос ментора.  
 — Не жалеешь? Сейчас тебя убьет твой же нож. Обидно, правда? — почти ласково шепчет Джейк, приблизив свое лицо к моему.  
 — Я не обидчива, — мои силы на исходе, я не могу дышать из-за почти лежащего на мне Райта, но не перестаю язвить. — Неприятно только, что мой нож попал в руки такого ничтожества, как ты…

Язык мой — враг мой: разозлившись, Джейк забывает о том, что хотел доставить мне как можно больше страданий прежде, чем убить, и быстрым движением ранит меня. Я не перестаю вырываться, поэтому он промахивается и удар приходится на плечо вместо горла. Неудача распаляет Райта и его звериная сущность берет верх: вместо того, чтобы вытащить клинок и добить меня вторым ударом, он оставляет нож на месте и поворачивает его по часовой стрелке, в предвкушении моих криков. Не дождется. Почти теряя сознание от боли, вспоминаю о потайном кармане куртки и, воспользовавшись тем, что Джейк отпустил мои руки, вынимаю складной нож, достаю одно из лезвий и вонзаю его в грудь Джейка. Оружие миниатюрное, но удар получается ощутимым: забыв о намерении убить меня, Райт с ужасом смотрит на расплывающееся по груди темно-красное пятно. До сердца я достать не смогла; вряд ли он умрет подобного ранения, но у меня хотя бы будет время, чтобы прийти в себя. Еле сдерживая крик, я вытаскиваю нож из плеча и зажимаю его в руке, но тут соперник замечает мое движение, выбивает клинок у меня из рук и нападает снова. Парень хватает меня за плечи прикладывает головой о каменный пол. Лишившись оружия, мы катаемся по земле, нанося друг другу удары руками и ногами. Мои явно слабее, но я, не собираясь сдаваться, царапаю Джейка ножом, который я едва успела вытащить из его груди, и, вспомнив о хитростях, которым меня учил Хеймитч, достаю из кармана зеркало. Пойманный мной солнечный луч ослепляет Джейка всего на мгновение, но для меня этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы сбросить с себя противника, подобрать пару упавших ножей, отползти к стене, и, опираясь на нее, подняться на ноги.

Джейк тоже встает. Мы стоит друг напротив друга, медленно истекая кровью и не спуская глаз с противника. Он ухмыляется. Я возвращаю ему улыбку. Райт готовится нападать, но, увидев в моей руке ножи, останавливается. Вдруг сбоку раздается уже знакомое шипение. У змей-переродков идеальный слух; хотя, чтобы услышать звуки нашей борьбы, он и не требуется. Одна за другой, они заползают на уступ, и, перестав шипеть, устраиваются сбоку от меня.

 — Похоже, у нас появилась группа поддержки, да, Джейк? — невесело усмехаюсь я. — Ты же не хочешь разочаровать ее?  
 — Ни в коем случае, — парень растягивает в улыбке тонкие злые губы. — Я даже готов предложить им принять участие в столь увлекательной игре!  
Прежде, чем я успеваю понять его намерения, он делает шаг в сторону ближайшей к нему змеи и пинком отправляет ее в мою сторону. Я едва успеваю отскочить и с плохо скрываемым ужасом наблюдаю, как она ударяется о стену, сползает на землю, поднимает голову и встречается со мной глазами. Ее взгляд, тяжелый, немигающий, пугает и одновременно завораживает — так они привлекают своих жертв. Разорвав зрительный контакт, я еле заметно качаю головой, делаю еще один шаг назад и упираюсь спиной в стену. Бежать некуда: узкий проход на вершину скалы загораживает Джейк, справа же — несколько десятков змей, пристально наблюдающих за каждым моим движением. Я поднимаю глаза и смотрю на противника — судя по его самодовольному виду, он уже представляет, как Сноу надевает корону победителя ему на голову. Мечтать не вредно, Райт. Сжав в руке клинок, я готовлюсь к последней атаке. Однако в следующую секунду едва удерживаюсь на ногах от удивления: вместо того, чтобы напасть на меня, змея издала тихое шипение и, повернувшись ко мне спиной, поползла прямиком в сторону Джейка, увлекая за собой сородичей. Переродки окружают Райта плотным кольцом; тот от страха перестает дышать, вытягивает руки перед собой и делает несколько шагов назад. Однако далеко уйти ему не удается: метр — и под ногами пропасть; в этом месте проход к вершине становится еще уже. Заманивая Джейка наверх, я и не заметила, как мы обогнули скалы и вышли к обрыву, за которым — вторая цепь гор и, как мне кажется, силовое поле, край Арены.

Парень силой переводит взгляд с переродков на меня. Его глаза горят огнем ненависти.  
 — Как ты это сделала?! — кричит он.  
 — Сделала что? — невинно улыбаюсь я.  
 — Натравила их на меня! Это не честно — я хочу драться с тобой, а не с ними!  
Ответом ему служит мой искренний смех.  
 — Ты так ничего и не понял, да, Райт? Я не пыталась заставить их убить тебя. Им не нужно указывать, что делать — змеи достаточно умны, чтобы разобраться, кто нуждается в защите и помощи, а кто достоин лишь смерти. Хотя в одном ты прав — убить тебя должна я.  
С этими словами я поднимаю руку с зажатым в ней ножом. Теперь страх в глазах Джейка обращен в мой адрес. Он с немой мольбой смотрит то на клинок, то на меня, но не желает унижаться и просить пощады вслух.

За несколько мгновений у меня перед глазами проносятся все воспоминания, так или иначе связанные с Джейком. Вот я вижу его в свой первый учебный день — он с нескрываемым презрением смотрит на младших и чуть слышно переговаривается с друзьями. Издевается над самыми слабыми, отбирая у них все, что может его заинтересовать — дети слишком боятся жестокой расправы, чтобы жаловаться родителям. Вот я даю ему отпор, когда приходит моя очередь познакомиться с ним — парень удивлен, но не настолько, чтобы оставить меня в покое. Некоторое время Джейк пристально наблюдает за мной со стороны, при этом не упуская случая задеть — как в устной форме, так и с применением грубой силы. Видя, что я мало похожа на своих ровесников, могу защититься и всегда оставляю последнее слово за собой, он предлагает мне присоединиться к его компании, говоря, что сильным легче выжить, объединившись друг с другом. Я в грубой форме отказываюсь и продолжаю игнорировать его выходки. И тогда, три года назад, и сейчас я понимаю, что его разозлил не тон, которым я послала его куда подальше вместе со всей его компанией, но сам факт: Джейк не привык, чтобы ему отказывали. С того разговора не проходит и дня, чтобы он прошел мимо и не одарил меня убийственным взглядом или не подкараулил в темном углу, заручившись поддержкой друзей. Интересно, что он сказал им тогда? Чем объяснил внезапное внимание и ненависть ко мне? Так или иначе, не захотев сделаться его союзницей, я стала его смертельным врагом.

Вдруг мне в голову приходят мысли совершенно иного рода: ему все время приходилось доказывать свою силу и власть. Прояви он слабость хоть раз, «верные» друзья нашли бы себе нового лидера, более сильного и жестокого, способного приказывать и вести за собой. Джейку нужно общество, компания, люди, которые его любят, уважают и боятся. Его нельзя назвать глупым — он умнее многих из своих сверстников и взрослых жителей Дистрикта.

Вместо того, чтобы определиться с нашим отношениями, я лишь сильнее запутываюсь. Он ведь всегда был инициатором нападок на меня, день за днем не уставал высказывать в мой адрес язвительные комментарии и привлекал к столь увлекательному занятию всех друзей. Он ненавидел меня за мой характер, силу и независимость. Ненавидел ли? Мне вспоминается случай, имевший место некоторое время назад. Тогда я не обратила на это особого внимания, но сейчас задумываюсь — правильно ли я поняла мотивы Джейка?

Несмотря на трусость, в нем немало и бунтарского духа, нежелания подчиняться правилам. Живя в Дистрикте, он нередко нарушал правила и совершал выходки, за которые любого другого давно бы казнили. Как-то проследив за мной и узнав, что я безболезненно перелезаю через ограждение и ухожу в лес, он, вместо того, чтобы донести на меня миротворцам, тоже стал совершать подобные вылазки, приглашая порой двух-трех друзей. В тот пасмурный осенний день я ушла из дома рано: у нас закончилась еда, а в лесу меня ждал раненый и голодный волк, тот самый, о котором я рассказывала Хеймитчу. Подстрелив по дороге куропатку и кролика, я принесла добычу ему в нору — он уже привык ко мне и спокойно относился ко моим визитам, но пока не был способен встать и отправиться на охоту самостоятельно. Только я отдала ему еду, как услышала треск сучьев и шорох листьев под ногами. Мгновенно отреагировав, я забралась на ближайшее дерево и притаилась за его широким стволом. Спустя несколько минут показался Джейк с двумя друзьями — оба парня отличались полнейшим отсутствием мыслительных способностей и неоправданной жестокостью ко всему живому. Увидев раненого хищника, они моментально подобрали в земли обломки толстых сучьев и стали подбираться к беззащитному животному, приглашая Джейка присоединиться. Тот, внимательно посмотрев на лежащую рядом с волком добычу, огляделся по сторонам. Его взгляд остановился на том дереве, за которым пряталась я. Забыв об элементарной осторожности, желая лишь защитить дорогое мне существо, я выглянула из-за ствола и встретилась глазами с Райтом. В его взгляде не было привычной злости, лишь напряжение и несвойственная ему нерешительность. Я уставилась на волка, понимая, что не смогу защитить его, даже выдав себя — чтобы сделать мне больнее, парни в любом случае тронут не меня, а волка. Поэтому не ничего не оставалось, кроме как наблюдать на происходящим. Внезапно Джейк позвал друзей и что-то тихо прошептал им. Как только до них дошло сказанное, оба отшатнулись от рычащего хищника и, побросав палки, кинулись в сторону Дистрикта. Джейк, поочередно бросив взгляд на меня и на волка, побежал следом за ними. При нашей следующей стычке он ничем не намекнул о недавней встрече в лесу, продолжая относится ко мне так же, как и раньше. Тогда я не придала значения его действиям, посчитав их за трусость перед опасным зверем и боязнь потерять расположение верных союзников. Сейчас же я совсем по-другому оцениваю его поступок. Действительно ли он ненавидел меня, стремясь отомстить за оскорбление, которое нанес ему мой отказ? Или просто делал вид, чтобы поддерживать репутацию настоящего лидера, внушающего страх и уважение?

Мы с ним на удивление похожи: разное поведение, разные пути, разные средства, но цель одна — выжить. Ему легче в компании, мне — в одиночестве. Он предпочитает самоутверждаться за счет других, я — своими силами. Его привлекает власть и всеобщее внимание, меня — независимость. В конечном итоге мы оба стремимся найти свое место и приспособиться к окружающему нас миру, просто придерживаясь различных принципов. В иных условиях мы могли бы даже найти общий язык. Может, в нем и правда есть что-то от того обаятельного и дружелюбного парня, каким его видели взрослые и сверстники? Мне этого никогда не узнать.

Постепенно я возвращаюсь к реальности. Змеи не нападают, но продолжают теснить моего противника к краю каменного уступа. Я так и держу в поднятой руке нож, Райт не сводит с меня глаз. Его взгляд умоляет о жалости и помощи. Не выйдет, Джейк. Это финал. Финал не только наших с тобой Игр, но и твоей собственной борьбы. Твой финал. Всему когда-нибудь приходит конец; пора и тебе признать, что твое время вышло.

Я замахиваюсь, стремясь пробудить в себе те же чувства, что тогда, в поезде — гнев, ненависть, желание выжить любой ценой. Но внезапно промелькнувшая мысль заставляет меня опустить руку. Нож падает на землю; лезвие со звоном ударяется о камень.

Сделав несколько шагов вперед, я останавливаюсь перед змеиным кольцом. В следующий момент переродки расползаются в стороны, освобождая мне дорогу. Джейк стоит на самом краю: бледный, на лице застыло выражение ужаса; одежда насквозь пропиталась кровью из многочисленных ран. У него не осталось сил на просьбы о помощи, но, когда я подхожу ближе, в его глазах загорается огонек надежды. Теперь ничто не преграждает мне путь. Оставив между нами небольшое расстояние, я смотрю в его небесно-голубые глаза и осторожно протягиваю к нему руки.

Взгляд Джейка полон страстной надежды. Едва заметно качнув головой и грустно усмехнувшись, делаю еще один шаг вперед и что есть силы толкаю его в грудь. Время вокруг нас будто замедляется; я отчетливо вижу, как меняется выражение его глаз: надежду сменяют разочарование и обида, а следом — понимание, смирение и… благодарность? На мгновение передо мной появляется тот самый парень, которого видели в Джейке окружающие — родители, друзья, и просто знакомые. Ни следа ненависти, ни злой усмешки на губах — только вид человека, наконец раскрывшего тайну, которую он разгадывал всю жизнь и ради которой стоило погибнуть.

Я всегда думала, что знаю, какой Джейк на самом деле, а те, кто им так восхищается и не подозревает, какие демоны скрываются в его душе. Может, все как раз наоборот — они видели его настоящего, а я — то, каким сделал Райта окружающий мир? Печально улыбнувшись, Джейк тихо шепчет: «Так и должно быть», затем широко раскидывает руки в стороны и падает вниз, в пропасть. В ту же секунду оказавшись на краю обрыва, я с опаской наблюдаю за ним. Парень закрывает глаза, опускает руки и, словно птица с подрезанными крыльями, стремительно летит вниз. Полет обрывается слишком скоро, на самом дне глубокой пропасти. Его взгляд, последние слова, падение — все это занимает не больше, чем несколько секунд, но мне они кажутся вечностью.

Приходится пожалеть о своем остром зрении, но я все равно не могу отвести взгляд от парня. Джейк лежит на возвышении — большом плоском камне — все так же раскинув руки и запрокинув голову. Вокруг его тела разливаются реки крови — алые и багряные ручьи стекают с камня и капают вниз, на обломки скал. Яркие лучи солнца освещают лицо моего соперника, спокойное и умиротворенное выражение которого не дает мне покоя. Какие тайны открыла ему Смерть?

Почувствовав приближающийся обморок, я поднимаю глаза и, глубоко дыша, смотрю вдаль, на горизонт. Немного придя в себя, вспоминаю о безмолвных свидетелях нашей схватки и, повернувшись, ищу их взглядом. Однако переродки уже успели расползтись по своим темным уголкам — я вижу лишь удаляющиеся хвосты и слышу тихое перешептывание. Но кое-кто все же задержался. Та самая змея, решившая спасти мне жизнь, подняла голову, раскрыла капюшон и теперь пристально смотрит на меня черными глазами-бусинками.  
 — Он все понял. А я сделала то, что должна была сделать, — мой голос опускается до шепота: силы стремительно покидают меня.  
К моему удивлению, змея еле заметно кивает головой, словно выражая свое одобрение и говоря: «Мы в расчете», и быстро уползает вслед за сородичами. Впрочем, последнее могло мне показаться: неудивительно, если после всего пережитого у меня начнутся галлюцинации.

В ту же секунду раздается пушечный выстрел: я осталась одна — последний выживший трибут. Победитель. Горько рассмеявшись, собираю остатки сил, поднимаю лежащие на земле ножи и медленно иду по проходу к вершине скалы. За спиной раздается скрежет металлических челюстей о камень: Джейк возвращается домой. Скоро наступит и моя очередь. Чем дальше я продвигаюсь, тем уже становится уступ. Под моими шагами мелкие камешки срываются и летят вниз; мне слышен лишь их стук о дно пропасти. Сильно кружится голова — еще немного, и я повторю судьбу Джейка. Вжавшись спиной в стену, продолжаю пробираться наверх, в надежде, что там меня уже ждет планолет. На последнем издыхании преодолеваю еще сотню метров и оказываюсь на вершине одной из скал. Никого. Я опускаюсь на колени и вглядываюсь в ярко-голубое небо. Солнце слепит глаза; сильный, но жаркий ветер треплет распущенные волосы; зной вытягивает силы.

Проведя рукой по лицу, замечаю, что ладони в крови. Джейк успел ранить меня еще раз? Нет. Это его кровь. Словно на секунду сойдя с ума, судорожно пытаюсь оттереть темно-красные пятна с рук. Не получается. Тогда я прячу руки в карманы, устраиваюсь на самом краю скалы и снова поднимаю глаза к небу. Как только я перестаю шевелиться, боль от нанесенных Джейком ранений возвращается с новой силой. Уговаривая себя дышать ровно и глубоко, осматриваю раны. По всему телу — багрово-черные синяки и кровоподтеки, царапины и ссадины, порезы и уродливые шрамы. Острая боль пронзает плечо. Прижав здоровую руку к ране, понимаю, что все серьезно: кровь так и не остановилась, хотя больше не течет ручьем, а к плечу и предплечью невозможно прикоснуться, не застонав от боли, не говоря уже о том, чтобы снять прилипшую к телу куртку. Очень жарко; у меня дрожат руки и ноги; в глазах темнеет, я уже плохо понимаю, что реально, а что нет. Мне нужны лекарства и вода, но все вещи остались в пещере: во время схватки с Джейком они бы мне только мешали. Спуститься вниз по ощущениям равносильно смерти; я не уверена, что оставшихся сил хватит, чтобы не свалиться где-нибудь по дороге и не быть укушенной переродками — второй раз они меня не пощадят.

Полчаса спустя солнце наконец клонится к горизонту; на Арену медленно опускаются сумерки. Звучит гимн, в небе появляется изображение Джейка. Я мысленно прощаюсь с ним. Планолета нет; Организаторы не подают признаков жизни, Темплсмит молчит, как партизан. Я начинаю загибать пальцы на здоровой руке, пересчитывая трибутов — может, я кого-то упустила? Вдруг от неожиданной догадки меня снова разбирает смех. Сенека так сильно не желает, чтобы выиграла я, что готов оставить зрителей и Капитолий без Победителя. Он наверняка рвал и метал, когда увидел, что змеи не стали меня убивать, а теперь надеется, что я умру от полученных ран, без посторонней помощи. Пережив последний день и решающую битву с Райтом, я уже не могу позволить себе сдаться. И вновь закипающий гнев, невыносимая боль и страстное желание взглянуть Распорядителям в глаза придают мне решимости. Еле сдерживая крик, срываю куртку и, оторвав полоску ткани от блузки, перевязываю раненое плечо. Выждав час и даже успев замерзнуть, я убеждаюсь с своих догадках и, поднявшись на ноги, медленно сползаю со скалы. Оглянувшись по сторонам, замечаю в противоположной стороне еще одну тропинку, по которой можно спуститься вниз, к моему убежищу.

Следующие два часа, еле переставляя ноги, я двигаюсь по узкой горной тропе. Чтобы хоть как-то защититься от возможного падения, прижимаюсь к каменным сводам и цепляюсь руками за выступающие обломки. Раз обернувшись, замечаю кровавый след, тянущийся за мной: капли крови на под ногами и темно-алая полоса на стене. Надо спешить. Мне везет: обнаруженная тропинка выводит на ту же дорогу, по которой я планировала заманить Джейка наверх. Самый короткий путь — знакомый путь, а потому идти становится чуть легче. Обогнув скалы, замечаю бьющий из ущелья родник. Помня, что вода на Арене безопасна, утоляю жажду и промываю раны, счищая кровь с рук и лица. Холодная вода возвращает еще часть сил; немного отдохнув, я продолжаю свой путь.

Наконец впереди показывается знакомая каменная площадка. Я со всех ног бросаюсь в пещеру и скрываюсь под ее сводом. Вся ночь проходит за лечением ран: на этот раз меня спасает не лекарство из Капитолия, а найденные на Арене растения. Встретив рассвет — надеюсь, последний на Арене — и перекусив остатками присланного Хеймитчем обеда, я зажимаю в руке топор, подобранный неподалеку от пещеры и проваливаюсь в сон.

Когда я просыпаюсь, солнце уже высоко. Боль в плече дает о себе знать — Джейк постарался на славу. Я заново перевязываю рану, продолжая обдумывать поведение Организаторов. Капитолию нужен Победитель. Без одного выжившего трибута Голодные Игры теряют смысл. Сноу ни за что бы не захотел убивать последнего игрока, как бы он ни был им разочарован, а значит, старик понятия не имеет, что творится в Штабе. Что ж, ему стоит узнать, чем занимаются Организаторы во главе с Сенекой за его спиной.

Захватив нож, я выбираюсь на площадку и осматриваюсь. Сознания пронзает безумная мысль. Запрокинув голову, я злорадно смеюсь и кричу:  
 — Эй, Сноу, ты вообще в курсе, что творится на придуманной тобой Арене? Или Сенека не счел нужным посвятить тебя во все детали? Крейн, не надейся, я не погибну, просто чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие и оправдать все ваши надежды! Профи мертвы, ваши ставки проиграны — смиритесь уже с тем, что я жива и вытащите меня отсюда!

Силы на исходе: высказавшись, я медленно сползаю по стене на землю. Откинувшись на холодный камень, закрываю глаза и погружаюсь в мысли и воспоминания, не позволяя сознанию покинуть меня окончательно. В начале Игр, по ночам, когда мне не спалось, я стала составлять список желаний на день, неделю, месяц, год вперед. Смерть Джейка. Победа. Золотая корона. Бал и интервью с Фликерменом. Реакция Сноу. Ярость Сенеки и Организаторов. Гордость семьи. Собственный дом в Деревне Победителей. Уверенность в будущем. Теперь это все неважно — список больше не имеет для меня никакого смысла. Единственное чувство, целиком и полностью владеющее мной сейчас — безумная, смертельная усталость. Теперь желания стали куда проще: я хочу совсем немного. Пора составлять новый список. Темно-серые глаза ментора. Его насмешливая улыбка. Очередной язвительный комментарий в адрес неразумного поведения на Арене. Мой не менее ехидный ответ. Теплые, надежные объятия, неизменно внушающие чувство защиты и спокойствия. Гордость за свою подопечную. Еще одна ночь на крыше Тренировочного центра. Рассвет. Возвращение домой. Родной лес. Встреча с волком. Счастливые и любящие взгляды родителей. Неторопливая прогулка по Дистрикту. Знакомый склон. Хеймитч сидит на траве рядом со мной. Мы наблюдаем, как солнце медленно клонится к горизонту. Ментор держит мою руку в своей. Молчание — слова не нужны. Закат. И еще один рассвет.

К реальности меня возвращает рокочущий голос бессменного ведущего Клавдия Темплсмита:  
 — Леди и джентльмены! Счастлив представить вам Победительницу Семьдесят Третьих Голодных Игр — мисс Роу! Да здравствует трибут Дистрикта-12! И пусть удача останется с ней навсегда!

Когда я открываю глаза, над каменной площадкой уже парит планолет с лестницей, спущенной из нижнего отсека. С трудом поднимаюсь на ноги и подхожу ближе. В последний раз окинув Арену быстрым взглядом, спешу навсегда убраться из этого места, полного страданий, боли и смерти. Стоит мне встать на первую ступеньку, как электрический ток намертво приковывает меня к лестнице. Теперь я рада вынужденной неподвижности: сомневаюсь, что у меня хватило бы сил удержаться самостоятельно. Меня поднимают в планолет. Как только за мной закрывается люк, ток отключают. Я настороженно оглядываюсь по сторонам, все еще не выпуская из рук нож, когда за спиной раздается до боли знакомый смех.  
 — Я смотрю, ты не пренебрегаешь моим советом всегда держать нож под рукой. Умница, детка.

Обернувшись, моментально вычеркиваю из составленного списка два пункта: первое, что я вижу после Арены, — темно-серые глаза своего ментора, в которых плещется что-то, очень похожее на гордость.


	10. Совет напоследок

— Еще советы будут?  
— Только один.

Крепко обняв свою подопечную на прощание, замечаю, что та дрожит. Сквозь тонкую куртку чувствую беспокойное биение ее сердца.

Эрика* подходит к диску, который через несколько секунд поднимет ее на Арену, встает напротив и пристально смотрит мне в глаза. Даже сейчас она не позволяет страху взять верх: ее взгляд выражает только внутреннее напряжение и волнение перед неизвестностью. На миг потеряв над собой контроль, я подхожу ближе и осторожно провожу рукой по ее волосам, но почти мгновенно убираю ладонь. Девчонка неосознанно тянется за моей рукой, однако быстро приходит в себя и отстраняется. Теперь единственное, что нас связывает — сцепленные руки. Ее жест можно понять: она пока всего лишь слишком рано повзрослевший ребенок, которому не повезло быть выбранным на Жатве для участия в Голодных Играх. Может, в повседневной жизни она и привыкла заботиться о себе сама, но сейчас ей явно нужна защита, человек, который поймет без слов и поддержит в любой ситуации. И она выбрала на эту роль меня. А я, сам не до конца понимая мотивы собственных слов и поступков, согласился, несмотря на многолетний опыт, который пока не приносил мне особого удовольствия. Как скоро я пожалею об этом?

Сверху на диск опускается прозрачный цилиндр и разрывает наши сцепленные руки. Я не в силах отвести взгляд от своей подопечной до тех пор, пока та не скрывается из виду. Как только это происходит, покидаю подвальные помещения и спешу наверх: Организаторы отводят менторам отдельные комнаты для наблюдения за Играми неподалеку от Штаба. При желании можно собираться в общем зале или оставаться в одиночестве. В первые дни я предпочитаю второе и, если и присоединяюсь к остальным, то лишь после гибели трибутов из Дистрикта-12. Сейчас, учитывая все, что произошло за последние дни, мне тем более не хочется видеть старых знакомых.

Меньше чем за минуту добираюсь до своих апартаментов и устраиваюсь в гостиной. На противоположной стене — три громадных экрана, так, чтобы менторы могли наблюдать за обоими трибутами своего Дистрикта, а также за тем, что происходит у Рога Изобилия, который почти никогда не остается без игроков — обычно его оккупируют профи. Изображение появляется как раз вовремя, чтобы я увидел взрыв одного из дисков и гибель первого игрока: девушка из Дистрикта-5 так хотела попасть в пещеру раньше других, что совершенно забыла о закопанных вокруг каждого из двадцати четырех возвышений минах.

Камеры по очереди демонстрируют лица оставшихся трибутов. Все смотрят в сторону взорвавшейся девушки и только моя подопечная не отрывает взгляда от Рога. Как только раздается удар гонга, девчонка со всех ног спешит к пещере, пользуясь замешательством остальных противников. Ее внимание привлекает что-то, и она проникает вглубь, под каменный свод, в то время как к Рогу уже подбегают остальные трибуты. Один из них нападает на нее, оттесняет в сторону и прижимает к стене. Оба скрываются в глубине пещеры. Я отгоняю прочь мысли о том, что девчонка повторит судьбу своих предшественников, но уже через пару минут с облегчением выдыхаю: моя подопечная выбегает из пещеры невредимой и спешит к лесу. Заметив погоню, я, будучи не в силах оставаться на одном месте, поднимаюсь на ноги, встаю перед телевизором и не спускаю глаз с экрана. Волнения оказываются напрасными; ее выходка с копьем вызывает у меня злорадную улыбку и громкий смех: девчонка знает, чего ей будет стоить это в будущем, но все равно не может сдержаться и не поставить профи на место. За ее пробежкой по лесу я наблюдаю все с той же усмешкой; тревога отступает на задний план: самые страшные события первого дня Игр она пережила.

Погибших на удивление мало: на Второй Квартальной Бойне в первый же день погибла добрая половина противников. Тем хуже для выживших: соперников придется убивать самостоятельно, окружающая среда не производит впечатления одной сплошной ловушки, как это было в моем случае. Впрочем, уже через пару дней я убеждаюсь, что все далеко не так безопасно, как кажется на первый взгляд. Организаторы явно перестарались с маскировкой.

День второй. Увидев, как Эрика, не успев проснуться, достает нож и размахивает им во все стороны, я тихо вздыхаю и прикрываю глаза: если она выживет, ее ждут те же ночи с ножом в руке, полные кошмаров и призраков прошлого, что и у меня. Мало победить на Играх — задача бывшего трибута куда сложнее: не сойти с ума, вернувшись к своей повседневной жизни, и найти свое место в мире, который он теперь воспринимает совсем иначе. Далеко не все справляются с этим. Но я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь своей подопечной.

День третий. Я перестаю понимать поведение девчонки: она почти теряет сознание от слабости и голода, но не притрагивается к еде. И лишь увидев гибель девушки из Десятого, по достоинству оцениваю осторожность и сообразительность малолетнего трибута. Даже я сам не насторожился бы, увидев такое количество еды, а ей этот факт показался подозрительным. Не каждый сохраняет разум перед лицом голода, но ей не занимать силы воли.

Вечером четвертого дня ко мне заглядывает Эффи. Как обычно, без стука влетает в гостиную и, поминутно всплескивая руками и сокрушенно качая головой, мечется по комнате.  
 — В жизни так не волновалась! Девочка и правда очень сильная и выносливая, но у нее столько взрослых соперников! Ты видел битву у Рога? Я не смогла смотреть на это побоище — профи как никогда жестоки! А когда она…  
 — Будешь и дальше болтать и мельтешить перед глазами — отправлю обратно в Тренировочный Центр! Все равно пользы здесь от тебя никакой! — рявкаю я.  
Эффи обиженно поджимает губы.  
 — Грубиян! Мог бы быть более вежлив, учитывая, сколько времени мы работаем вместе. Она и мой трибут тоже, не забывай!  
 — Ты же капитолийка, какая тебе разница?  
 — А ты похуже меня будешь! Как будто тебе не безразличны трибуты твоего Дистрикта! И вообще, почему ты все еще трезв? — последнюю реплику Бряк произносит особенно ядовито.  
Вместо ответа я отворачиваюсь к экрану. Камеры демонстрируют компанию профи, вышедших на охоту.

Она меня раздражает. С самого первого дня нашего знакомства. Яркая обертка, за которой не скрывается ровным счетом ничего. Глупая. Эгоистичная. Слишком шумная и суетливая, но бесполезная. Не понимаю, как Генриетта вытерпела ее общество. Впрочем, у нее не было выбора. Неудивительно, что она всегда просила о подготовке меня, а не эту разукрашенную куклу.

Очень скоро Эффи настораживает отсутствие реакции с моей стороны: обычно мы способны переругиваться часами, а тут я замолкаю первым. Подозрительно.  
 — Хейм? — Бряк осторожно садится на краешек дивана и трогает меня за плечо.  
Не удостаивая ее взглядом, отвечаю тихим, но угрожающим тоном:  
 — Трезв я или пьян, тебя не касается. Хочешь смотреть Игры в моей компании — будь добра не раздражать меня лишний раз. Поводов сейчас и без тебя хватает.  
Эффи сверлит меня взглядом, полным удивления, но не решается ничего возразить. И все же предпочитает мою компанию одиночеству.

На пятый день становится понятно: зрители заскучали. Этого Организаторы допустить не могут, а потому они подготовили трибутам очередной подарок. Я напряженно наблюдаю за своей подопечной: та бежит через лес в поисках убежища. Уже у подножия скал она цепляется ногой за камень и падает на землю. Кислота прожигает одежду и оставляет страшные ожоги на коже. Генриетта закрывает голову руками и перестает шевелиться: она явно приготовилась к мучительной смерти. Я чувствую себя до отвращения беспомощным: девчонка умирает, а ментор ничем не может помочь ей. «Ты обещала!», -бьется у меня в голове отчаянная мысль. — «Обещала, что выживешь!». И она сдерживает обещание. Как только девчонка заползает в пещеру, я мгновенно встаю, передаю пульт Эффи и, бросив: «Скоро вернусь», спешу в Штаб. На то, чтобы договориться со спонсорами, уходит всего полчаса — они хорошо запомнили трибута из Двенадцатого и теперь вовсе не против помочь ей. Достав лекарство, я пишу записку и отдаю подарок Распорядителям. Несколько минут спустя парашют достигает места назначения. Не за что, детка. Я на многое готов, только бы ты вернулась.

Шестой день проходит спокойно, как для моей подопечной, так и для остальных трибутов. Как мне ни хочется остаться в одиночестве, Эффи не уходит, не уставая повторять, что она переживает не меньше моего. В конце концов, я сдаюсь и молча наблюдаю за происходящим на экране. На протяжении всех Игр девушка из Дистрикта-7, Эмили, следует за Эрикой по пятам, прячась на деревьях и в густом кустарнике. Вновь ощущая собственное бессилие, я с недоумением отмечаю, что она и не собирается нападать — по крайней мере, пока. Со временем привыкаю к ней настолько, что перестаю замечать «хвост» и обращаю внимание лишь на своего трибута.

Я снова перестаю спать по ночам. Нет, Игры в это время не показывают: о событиях очередной ночи мы узнаем только рано утром. Причина все та же — непрекращающиеся кошмары. Стена в моей спальне изрезана ножами: проснуться с истошным воплем и запустить очередное лезвие в деревянную панель стало уже своеобразной традицией. Днем я отказываюсь от еды и прошу безгласых слуг принести кофе. Скоро вся гостиная заставлена чашками и кофейниками. Эффи не спускает с меня удивленного взгляда, но, помня наш уговор, молчит. До поры до времени. Чем дальше, тем сильнее напряжение: к нам присоединяются стилисты. Хорошо хоть, не приводят команду подготовки: я бы не выдержал щебетания этих разноцветных мимов.

Утром седьмого дня Эрика явно планирует вылазку: вода на исходе. Ловлю себя на мысли послать ей очередной подарок, потому что вижу, что в лесу вовсю охотятся профи, но сдерживаюсь: критических ситуаций нам еще хватит, а спонсоры тоже умеют говорить «нет». Мои опасения подтверждаются: девчонке приходится спасаться бегством. Меня охватывает гнев, когда я вижу, что творят Организаторы: устроив землетрясение, они попросту пытаются сбросить неугодного им трибута вниз, в руки противника. Я уже готов рассмеяться над неудавшимся покушением, как замечаю, что мою подопечную ранили. А так как несколько часов назад мы видели, что девушка из Второго смазала наконечники стрел одним из местных ядов, понятно, какая опасность угрожает Генриетте. Последнее, что я вижу — держась за стены, девчонка заползает в пещеру и падает замертво. Раздается пушечный выстрел.

Не желая поверить своим глазам, я что есть силы бросаю пульт об стену и с безумным видом вылетаю из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть эмоции, крушу все, что попадается под руку. На беду слуг, это оказывается столовая. Разбив всю посуду и перевернув мебель, я подхожу к окну и, оперевшись на стекло, обхватываю голову руками и закрываю глаза. Не знаю, на какое время я остаюсь в таком положении; меня отвлекает скрип двери и тихий стук каблуков: в комнату робко проскальзывает Эффи. Осторожно приблизившись, она кладет руку с длинными розовыми ногтями мне на плечо; я отстраняюсь.

 — Может, еще не все потеряно? — нерешительно говорит она.  
 — О чем ты? — горько смеюсь я. — Ты не видела отравленной стрелы или не слышала выстрела?  
 — Я все видела и слышала, — спокойно произносит Бряк. — Но давай не будем паниковать раньше времени…  
 — Ты называешь это «паниковать»? — помимо воли я срываюсь на крик. Выражение моего лица пугает женщину, и она отшатывается. Я что есть силы ударяю кулаком по стеклу и, отвернувшись, сползаю по стене на пол. Внезапно напарница опускается на колени напротив меня и пристально смотрит мне в глаза. Под ее взглядом я почему-то чувствую себя неуютно. Куклы — одной из который я всегда считал ее — не умеют так смотреть. Их взгляд пустой и невыразительный; , а вот в светло-голубых глазах Эффи можно прочитать множество чувств, эмоций и мыслей. Удивительно — раньше я этого не замечал. В конце концов мое терпение заканчивается,  
 — Что?!  
 — Ты так изменился! — чуть слышно шепчет она, не сводя с меня глаз. — Нет, со мной и командой подготовки ты остался прежним. Даже к Джейку ты относился так же, как к любому другому трибуту. Но с ней ты другой.  
 — Она — другая, — качая головой я.  
 — Генриетта и правда очень необычная девочка. И все же я не перестаю удивляться произошедшим в тебе изменениям.  
 — Что, все так заметно?  
 — Ну, уже то, что ты который день не пьешь… — задумчиво протягивает Бряк.  
 — И рад бы, но не могу. Пообещал на свою голову! — по моему лицу пробегает усмешка.  
 — Ты держишь обещания?! — она склоняет голову набок. — Хейм, что с тобой случилось?  
 — То, без чего я вполне мог бы обойтись.  
 — Я не понимаю…  
 — Я вернулся к тому, с чего начинал, — через силу признаюсь я.  
 — Слушай, может, Генриетта и понимает твои намеки и подсказки, но я — нет! — вспыхивает Бряк. — Говори по-человечески!  
 — Я снова позволил себе поверить, понимаешь? Поверить в то, что трибут из Дистрикта 12 может победить!  
 — Не просто трибут, — Эффи на мгновение замолкает и подбирает нужные слова. — Ты привязался не к очередному трибуту из Дистрикта-12, а к вполне конкретному человеку. Не понимаю, чем она смогла тебя так задеть? По-моему, произвести на тебя впечатление уже практически невозможно, а ей удалось.  
 — Она даже не старалась, — усмехаюсь я. — Все получилось само собой.  
Теперь замолкаю я. Эффи все так же пристально смотрит на меня и явно ждет продолжения. Что ж, начал — говори до конца.  
 — Она пообещала вернуться. И я поверил. А теперь… Ты даже не представляешь себе масштабы катастрофы.  
 — Связь трибут-ментор может быть настолько крепкой? — кажется, будто Бряк открывает для что-то совершенно новое и неизведанное.  
 — Прости, тебе этого не понять.  
Как ни странно, на сей раз она и не думает обижаться.  
 — Не извиняйся. Есть немало вещей, которые капитолийцы не поймут и не примут никогда.  
Грустно улыбнувшись, она добавляет:  
 — Она хотела… хочет, чтобы ты верил в нее. Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, что ей нужна поддержка. И не просто поддержка, а поддержка ментора, — моя напарница хитро улыбается. — Я слышала ее ответ Фликермену.  
Поднявшись на ноги, она протягивает мне руку.  
 — Пойдем. Через пару часов буду показывать погибших сегодня. Если она… — тут у Бряк перехватывает дыхание. — Я сама принесу тебе вино и выпровожу команду подготовки. Можешь делать все, что хочешь. Хоть весь Штаб разгроми, никто не станет тебе мешать. Но, зная Генриетту, уверена, что нас ждет еще не один сюрприз.  
 — Спасибо. На то, чтобы встать, сил пока хватит, — ядовито отвечаю я.  
Эффи добродушно фыркает и, развернувшись, направляется обратно в гостиную. Я смотрю ей вслед и с удивлением понимаю, как сильно один разговор может изменить мнение о человеке, которого, казалось бы, знаешь вдоль и поперек.

Мы возвращаемся в гостиную. Следующая пара часов проходит в напряженном молчании. Наконец, картинка на экране меняется: вместо компании трибутов зрители видят ведущих — Темплсмита и Фликермена. Те сверяются с данными из Штаба и объявляют имена павших. Я сжимаю ладони в кулаки и еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы снова не вылететь из гостиной, чуть только услышу ее имя. Но Эффи — впервые на моей памяти — оказывается права: моя подопечная жива и почти здорова. Сразу после перечисления погибших, Клавдий просит по очереди показать оставшихся трибутов и комментирует действия каждого из них. Эрика отдыхает в своей пещере и строит планы мести профи. Стараясь скрыть вернувшуюся надежду, я откидываюсь на спинку кресла и закрываю глаза, не замечая направленных на меня взглядов Эффи и Цинны.

День восьмой. Эмили наконец показывается на глаза моей подопечной и… предлагает ей что-то вроде покровительства. Ни на секунду не поверив ее словам, я почти с ужасом наблюдаю за действиями Эрики: неужели та и правда доверится сопернице? Но девчонка вновь удивляет меня, на этот раз — актерскими данными. Я вижу, что она до последнего колеблется, и не перестаю в волнении метаться по комнате, успокоившись только тогда, когда девчонка перерезает напарнице горло. Кровь заливает ей руки, и она с ужасом отшатывается. Тут я впервые замечаю во взгляде Эрики чувство вины, но не понимаю ее чувств: почему она думает, что ошиблась, убив соперницу? Даже если Эмили и правда хотела помочь ей, со временем все бы только сильнее запуталось. Не лучше ли сразу решить все вопросы?

Между тем становится понятно, что для Эрики события сегодняшнего дня не прошли даром — она несколько часов скрывается в пещере, по-видимому, отказавшись от первоначального плана. Клавдий досконально разбирает поступки обеих девушек и выдвигает предположение, от которого меня моментально бросает в дрожь: уж не Организаторы ли придумали весь этот план с покровительством? Как трибут Эмили ничего особенного собой не представляет — да, из сильного Дистрикта, но отнюдь не лучший его представитель. У нее не было шансов дойти до финала в любом случае, и Распорядители решили ее использовать в собственных интересах. В случае, если Эрика поверит ей, та будет защищать «союзницу» вплоть до финала, а затем погубит ее; если же трибут из Двенадцатого окажется более осторожным и убьет напарницу, это станет для нее своеобразным испытанием на прочность, психологической атакой, с которой она, в силу юного возраста, скорее всего, не справится.

Краем глаза замечаю, как Эффи прижимает руку ко рту и опускается на диван рядом со мной. Во мне медленно, но верно растет ярость. Они надеются, что девчонка уничтожит себя сама, раскаянием и чувством вины. Похоже, им это удается: моя подопечная так и не показывается на свет — она сидит в самой глубине пещеры и то скрывает лицо капюшоном куртки, то остановившимся, словно остекленевшим взглядом смотрит на каменный свод. Я бы все отдал, чтобы оказаться рядом с ней и помочь — мне только нужно увидеть, что она все еще хочет выжить.

Вскоре я вижу это: девчонка выбирается из пещеры и, явно желая досадить Организаторам, как ни в чем не бывало многозначительно улыбается. Только я знаю, чего ей стоит эта улыбка: вспомнив совет ментора, она еле заметно касается подвески, желая показать, что ей как никогда нужна моя поддержка. И снова я срываюсь с места и, провожаемый удивленным взглядом Бряк, спешу в Штаб. По дороге прокручиваю в голове все, что хотел бы ей сказать, но понимаю: нужно что-то другое. Что-то, что даст ей стимул двигаться дальше, бороться, побеждать, В итоге, я решаю напомнить ей о том обещании, что она дала мне перед началом Игр. Судя по реакции моей подопечной, решение оказывается верным: к ней возвращаются силы.

День девятый. С удовольствием и гордостью наблюдаю за убийством профи. Эффи еле слышно шепчет: «Слишком жестоко», но я обрывая ее на полуслове:  
 — Ты бы предпочла, чтобы они ее убили?  
 — Конечно, нет! — вскрикивает уязвленная Бряк. — Просто одно дело, когда ты убиваешь, защищаясь, и совсем другое — сознательно охотиться на кого-то!  
 — Пусть даже на того, кто пару дней назад охотился на тебя?  
Эффи фыркает и замолкает. Мне становится смешно: столько лет наблюдать за Играми, но так и не понять, кто на самом деле стоит за всеми этими убийствами.

Тем временем Организаторы вновь решают принять активное участие в событиях, разворачивающихся на Арене, и готовят новый сюрприз. С замиранием сердца наблюдаю, как моя подопечная перепрыгивает с дерева на дерево, спасаясь от наводнения. Не самый мудрый поступок, но хотя бы не стала соваться в Рог Изобилия. Когда она срывается с очередной ветки, от волнения у меня перехватывает дыхание. Но девчонка не желает сдаться так просто и все же находит выход. Позже, проследив за ее взглядом и заметив панику Джейка, мгновенно понимаю, чего добивались Организаторы, и решаю предостеречь ее от необдуманных шагов: конечно, она слишком умна, чтобы идти на Пир, но до финала еще далеко, а питаться чем-то надо. Поругавшись с местным поваром, уговариваю его приготовить то, что обычно едят жители Дистрикта-12, без всяких излишеств, которые, как я заметил, так раздражают мою подопечную. Отправив подарок, с нетерпением жду ее реакции. Девчонка не заставляет просить дважды и, выслушав объявление Темплсмита, мгновенно понимает намек.

Однако на следующий — десятый — день, я с ужасом вижу, что она все равно движется в сторону Рога. От крика и ругательств меня удерживает только присутствие не менее напуганной Эффи. И снова я недооцениваю свою подопечную: вместо того, чтобы идти навстречу верной смерти, она хочет всего лишь понаблюдать за тем, что интересного случится во время пира. А посмотреть есть на что. Надежды Распорядителей целиком и полностью оправдываются: в этот день гибнут сразу три трибута. Ю, парень из Третьего, у которого и возникла идея снова активировать мины, успевает сильно ранить Джейка и погибает, попав в собственную ловушку. Как я ни стараюсь найти в глубине души хоть какие-то чувства в адрес Райта, у меня не получается. Я тщетно стараюсь убедить себя в том, что волнуюсь за обоих вверенных мне трибутов, но быстро понимаю, что это не так. К Джейку не испытываю ничего, кроме равнодушия — обычное для меня чувство, то самое, которое я развивал в себе не протяжении долгих двадцати двух лет. С Эрикой — как и говорила мне Эффи — все по-другому, все совсем иначе. Дело не в том, что эта девчонка — трибут из Дистрикта-12, моего Дистрикта. Дело в том, что это — она. Та, которая сумела достучаться до озлобленного и разочарованного ментора, за несколько дней разбить стену, на возведение которой у него ушли годы, и прочно занять место в его жизни.

День одиннадцатый. Молча наблюдаю за действиями Эрики и пытаюсь предугадать следующий шаг Организаторов. Но к вечеру понимаю, что помощь Распорядителей не требуется: последние дни и так обещают быть незабываемыми. Впервые за время существования Голодных Игр до финала доживают оба трибута из одного Дистрикта. Как правило, напарники стараются избегать друг друга, предпочитая, чтобы соотечественника убил кто-то другой — в Дистриктах на этот счет существует негласный закон. Теперь о нем не может быть и речи. Организаторы ни за что не изменят правила Игр — Победитель может быть только один. А учитывая непростые отношения Эрики и Джейка, можно ожидать очередное грандиозное побоище — такое зрители запомнят надолго.

День двенадцатый. Финал. Забыв обо всем, я слежу за решающей схваткой моих трибутов. Складываю руки на груди и напряженно жду исхода последней битвы. Каждый новый удар Джейка и еле сдерживаемый крик боли Эрики отдается эхом в моей голове. Я не могу ничего сделать. Не могу защитить свою подопечную. Многое бы отдал, чтобы оказаться на ее месте и убить Райта, но это невозможно. И я продолжаю следить за их схваткой, вскочив на ноги и с бессильной ярости бегая по комнате, словно зверь в клетке. Когда девчонка бросает нож на землю, приближается к обрыву и протягивает руки к Джейку, остатки самообладания покидают меня:  
 — Не смей! Он же убьет тебя!  
Но моя подопечная совсем не собирается его спасать. Вместо этого она толкает парня в пропасть. Мне не дает покоя их обмен взглядами, короткий разговор и минутное замешательство Эрики: что такого сделал Джейк, что она сжалилась над ним и ускорила его смерть? Агония от змеиных укусов продлилась бы несколько часов и была бы в десятки раз сильнее боли от удара о камень — разве своим отношением и поступками Райт не заслужил мучений? Иногда я не в силах понять ее мотивы. Но все мысли отходят на второй план, когда я осознаю: девчонка осталась на Арене одна. Последний выживший трибут. Ее Игры окончены.

Однако несколько часов спустя становится ясно, что я ошибаюсь — Организаторы не собираются посылать за ней планолет и вытаскивать ее с Арены. А между тем девчонка истекает кровью. Разозлившись, врываюсь в Штаб и ищу взглядом Сенеку. Охрана приближается ко мне, но Крейн одним жестом останавливает их. Мы выходим в коридор.  
 — Что это значит? Она победила, Игры окончены — возвращайте ее в Капитолий!  
 — А куда нам спешить? Пусть мисс Роу сполна насладится своей победой! — как ни в чем не бывало улыбается Распорядитель.  
 — Она серьезно ранена — не видите, что ли?! — я еле удерживаюсь от того, чтобы одним метким и сильным ударом стереть наглую ухмылку с его лица.  
 — Как только она вернется, будьте уверены — наши врачи вылечат ее! А сейчас не мешайте, мне пора возвращаться к работе! — развернувшись на каблуках, Сенека скрывается к Штабе.

Я остаюсь в коридоре один; возвращаться в гостиную ни с чем не слишком приятно, поэтому устраиваюсь здесь же, на полу, и наблюдаю за происходящим на Арене с экрана на противоположной стене. Моя подопечная наконец добралась до пещеры и, после нескольких часов отдыха и лечения, вновь выбралась наружу. Стоя на каменной площадке, она смотрит в небо. За ту минуту, что камеры направлены на нее, я успеваю отметить произошедшие изменения. Ее глаза потускнели — в них почти не видно того блеска, который я заметил еще в первую нашу встречу. Только холод, настороженность и отчужденность. Взгляд загнанного зверя. Губы упрямо сжаты в тонкую линию и чуть подрагивают. Волосы, поврежденные кислотой, треплет ветер. Она обхватывает себя руками за плечи и еле заметно морщится — рана слишком серьезная, чтобы затянуться за одну ночь. Весь вид выражает лишь усталость и желание, чтобы ужас, творящийся вокруг, поскорее закончился. Ни торжества, ни радости, ни надежды — ничего, только боль и горький вкус неоднозначной победы. Теперь, детка, ты на собственном опыте убедилась в том, что Победителей Голодных игр не существует. Все мы — лишь выжившие, те, которых Капитолий выбрал своими новыми игрушками. На мгновение становится не по себе при мысли, как сильно Игры смогли изменить ту, к которой я так привязался, и осталось ли в ней хоть что-то, знакомое и дорогое мне. Но в следующую секунду девчонка развеивает мои страхи: на ее лице возникает насмешливая улыбка, а тишину нарушает злорадный смех. Ее слова наверняка привели в ярость весь Капитолий, но для меня это не имеет никакого смысла — вот она, та смелая и сильная пятнадцатилетняя девочка, с которой я познакомился в поезде.

Из Штаба вылетает испуганный и вместе с тем разгневанный Сенека. Я преграждаю ему дорогу. Бледный как смерть Крейн еле слышно произносит:  
 — Планолет уже ждет. Думаю, вы захотите первым увидеть Победительницу?  
Оставив вопрос без ответа, спешу на крышу. Вскоре мы уже парим над каменной площадкой. Темплсмит во всеуслышание объявляет имя и Дистрикт Победителя. Я стою в нижнем отсеке, прислонившись спиной к двери и считаю секунды, пока мою подопечную поднимают на борт. Оказавшись в планолете, девчонка опасливо оглядывается по сторонам, не выпуская из рук нож. Все правильно, детка. Не стоит пренебрегать моими советами. Она медленно оборачивается и наши взгляды встречаются. Я вижу, как загораются ее глаза и понимаю: ради этого момента стоило пережить те тринадцать дней — самых страшных дней в моей и без того непростой жизни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эрика — уменьшительное от итальянского варианта имени "Генриетта".


	11. Шоу должно продолжаться

Стоит сделать два шага навстречу Хеймитчу, как силы покидают меня окончательно, и я буквально падаю в объятия подоспевшего ментора. Тот бережно обнимает меня и шепчет:  
 — Я так рад, что ты жива.  
 — Судя по тону, ты уже не раз со мной попрощался, — ядовито замечаю я, поднимая глаза и встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной.  
 — Было такое, — смеется Эбернети.  
 — Не надейся: я стараюсь держать слово.  
 — Хорошее качество.  
Хочу ответить, но у меня перехватывает дыхание и темнеет в глазах. Последнее, что я слышу — сдавленный вздох ментора. Затем мир перестает существовать.

На мгновение придя в себя, замечаю, что мы приземлились на крышу Тренировочного Центра. Я не уверена, так как разум все еще отказывается адекватно воспринимать происходящее, но кажется, Хеймитч несет меня на руках. Он идет по длинному узкому, тускло освещенному коридору, заходит в просторную комнату и опускает свою ношу на стол, вокруг которого толпятся люди в белоснежной одежде. На потолке, прямо над моей головой — яркая, бестеневая лампа; ее свет на несколько секунд ослепляет меня. Краем глаза вижу, как ментора оттесняют к двери. Внезапно мне становится страшно: кажется, будто все вокруг — не человеческие существа, а переродки, очередной подарок Организаторов, еще одна опасность. Почему Хеймитч ушел? С диким криком пытаюсь подняться и сбежать из этой комнаты, выскочить наружу, к ментору, но люди в белом успевают привязать мои руки и ноги к столу. В следующее мгновение в плечо вонзается игла и свет меркнет.

Во время моего пребывания в операционной ко мне еще раз возвращается сознание: действие снотворного на организм, не привыкший к лекарствам, оказывается не таким, на которое рассчитывали врачи. Все еще плохо воспринимая реальность, я смотрю по сторонам в поисках ментора. Чуть повернув голову набок, замечаю взгляд знакомых темно-серых глаз в небольшом окне под потолком. Этого мне вполне хватает; мгновенно успокоившись, я снова засыпаю.

Проснувшись, долгое время боюсь открывать глаза, а потому полагаюсь на остальные органы чувств. Как ни напрягаю слух, не слышу ничего, кроме собственного прерывистого дыхания. В воздухе пахнет лекарствами: приторно-сладкий запах успокаивающего сиропа и резкий — спирта. Я одета в просторные штаны и короткую майку, свежие простыни приятно холодят обнаженную кожу рук. В правую вставлено несколько игл, ранки от многочисленных уколов покалывают и пощипывают. Левую руку сжимает чья-то теплая ладонь. Не открывая глаз, догадываюсь, кому она принадлежит; на место волнения моментально приходит чувство покоя и уверенности. Никто не сможет причинить мне вред.

Ментор замечает, что подопечная проснулась, и подает голос:  
 — Доброе утро, детка.  
Наконец я решаюсь взглянуть на окружающий меня мир. Хеймитч сидит в кресле рядом с кроватью и внимательно наблюдает за моим пробуждением. Слабо улыбнувшись, пытаюсь встать, но широкая лента вокруг талии не дает мне подняться. Испугавшись, лихорадочно пытаюсь освободиться; ментор, моментально вскочив на ноги, обнимает меня и еле слышно шепчет:  
 — Все в порядке, не бойся. Ты в безопасности.  
Я обнимаю его в ответ и прячу лицо у него на груди. Меня начинает трясти. Отстранившись, Хеймитч наклоняется ко мне, осторожно проводит рукой по моему лицу и говорит, пристально глядя мне в глаза:  
 — Эрика, посмотри на меня. Все закончилось, ты победила. Тебя больше никто не тронет, я не позволю. Постарайся не двигаться, иначе тебе снова введут снотворное. За нами наблюдают врачи.  
 — Зачем? — глухо спрашиваю я.  
 — Они хотят убедиться, что ты сохранила рассудок после всего, что произошло на Играх, — признается ментор. — За тобой будут присматривать еще несколько дней, отведенных на лечение.  
 — А ты…? — меньше всего я хочу остаться одна в этой пустой комнате, где нет ничего, кроме выбеленных стен и моей кровати. Ни одного окна. Ни двери. Меня снова охватывает паника. Я испуганно смотрю на мужчину, с нетерпением ожидая его ответа.  
 — Я останусь с тобой. Эффи пару раз пыталась напомнить мне об обязанностях ментора — нам пора готовить банкет для спонсоров —, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. Для меня важнее моя подопечная, — просто отвечает Хеймитч и садится на край постели, не выпуская мою руку из своей.

Немного успокоившись, решаю осмотреть себя, чтобы знать, к каким еще ужасам стоит быть готовой. Но ничего страшного не замечаю: на плече — белая повязка, прикрывающая еще не до конца затянувшуюся рану, нанесенную Джейком, шрамы от ожогов заметно уменьшились, кровоподтеков не видно, порезы, ссадины и царапины зажили, не оставив и следа. Я осторожно ощупываю лицо и провожу кончиками пальцев по шелковистым волосам, которые из-за попавших на них капель кислоты стали почти на треть короче и реже. Пока я оцениваю нанесенный ущерб, ментор продолжает наблюдать за мной. Закончив осмотр, вновь поворачиваюсь к нему.  
 — Что случилось в планолете?  
 — Я едва успел подхватить тебя, как ты потеряла сознание. На борту были врачи, они смогли привести тебя в чувство, но почти сразу же ввели снотворное, чтобы твой организм не тратил последние резервы. Когда мы вернулись в Тренировочный Центр, я отнес тебя в операционную, а затем меня выгнали в коридор. Кажется, я не сдержался и ударил одного из врачей, пока охрана выставляла меня за дверь, — усмехается Хеймитч. — Последнее, что видел — ты кричала и вырывалась. Ничего не помнишь?  
 — Мне показалось… — на мгновение прикрываю глаза и пытаюсь воскресить в памяти события тех минут. — Не важно. Очередной кошмар.  
 — Тогда и правда лучше не вспоминать, — соглашается мужчина. — Следующие три часа ты провела в операционной. Вокруг тебя не останавливаясь суетились врачи. Ты доставила им немало хлопот.

Хеймитч криво усмехается, но по его глазами я ясно вижу, насколько трудно ему говорить о том, что происходило за теми дверями. Ментор встает и, отвернувшись, начинает расхаживать взад-вперед по комнате, стараясь скрыть беспокойство. Пользуясь случаем, окидываю ментора внимательным взглядом и моментально замечаю, как плохо он выглядит: помятая одежда, спутанные и взъерошенные волосы, отросшая щетина, черные круги под глазами, глубокая морщина между бровями.

 — Хеймитч? — тихо зову его я.  
Мужчина медленно поворачивается ко мне; в его глазах плещется безумие. Он будто заново переживает все то, с чем ему пришлось столкнуться за последние две недели. Взгляд ментора говорит мне куда больше, чем все его слова: я словно вижу, как Хеймитч день за днем, ночь за ночью следил за происходящим на Арене, не отвлекаясь ни на минуту — так, как он мне и обещал. Пару секунд спустя сумасшествие сменяется страхом, таким же, какой испытала я во время наших тренировок. Страх за близкого человека.

Заметив мой несколько напуганный вид, ментор встряхивает головой и усмехается:  
 — Ты заставила своего наставника понервничать, детка: твои Игры стоили мне сотен нервных клеток и двух седых прядей.  
 — А еще литров кофе и тринадцать бессонных ночей, судя по твоему виду, — я мгновенно понимаю, что на самом деле хотел сказать Хеймитч, скрывая свои чувства за полным сарказма замечанием, и принимаю правила игры.  
 — Ну, и это тоже, — со смехом признается мужчина. Собравшись с силами, он подходит ко мне, снова садится в кресло и осторожно сжимает мою руку.

Наш разговор прерывает появление Безгласой: часть стены отодвигается в сторону, и в комнату проскальзывает невысокая девушка с короткими светлыми волосами. Она ставит мне на ноги поднос и, нажав кнопку на пульте, который принесла с собой, приподнимает верхнюю часть кровати. Девушка подходит ближе и хочет поправить подушки, но Хеймитч одним жестом останавливает ее:  
 — Можешь идти, я сам об этом позабочусь, — в его голосе чувствуется холод и настороженность: он явно не доверяет капитолийским слугам.  
Испуганно взглянув на мужчину, Безгласая отдает ему пульт и торопливо уходит. Дверь бесшумно закрывается; нас снова окружают голые стены. Хеймитч помогает мне устроиться поудобнее и тихо говорит:  
 — Поговорим обо всем позже. Сейчас ты должна отдыхать и набираться сил, нам еще многое предстоит.

Решив не спорить, принимаюсь за еду. Обед состоит из чашки куриного бульона, жидкой овсянки и стакана воды. На Арене я старалась есть как можно меньше, поэтому сейчас даже столь малое количество пищи кажется мне излишним. Как ни ворчит ментор, я съедаю только половину и почти сразу засыпаю — то ли у меня и правда очень мало сил, то ли мне снова вводят снотворное. Сквозь подступающий сон чувствую, как ментор устраивается рядом со мной на постели, не выпуская моей руки и не сводя с меня пристального взгляда.

Следующие несколько — часов? дней? — сливаются в сплошную серую полосу: раз за разом я просыпаюсь, ем, перебрасываюсь парой слов и язвительных замечаний с ментором и снова засыпаю. Ко мне медленно, но верно возвращаются силы, и вскоре я уже едва сдерживаю желание встать, опасаясь, что меня снова усыпят: в мою руку все еще вставлены капельницы. Понятия не имею, день сейчас или ночь, и постепенно теряю счет времени.

Хеймитч тоже сдерживает слово: каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, он сидит в кресле и держит меня за руку. На нем все та же мятая рубашка и джинсы — такое чувство, будто ментор не оставляет меня ни на секунду. Спустя некоторое время часть моих страхов отступает: даже во сне я знаю, что он присматривает за мной и не даст меня в обиду. Впрочем, проснувшись как-то раз, я не обнаруживаю его на привычном месте и моментально напрягаюсь. Однако уже спустя пару минут мой слух улавливает громкие голоса за стеной: один, вне всякого сомнения, принадлежит Хеймитчу, а второй — явно жителю Капитолия. Разговор происходит на повышенных тонах, но я не могу разобрать ни слова; вернувшийся ментор ловит мой вопросительный взгляд и поясняет:  
 — Эффи ни на секунды не оставляет меня в покое: хочет, чтобы я помог ей с организацией банкета и поговорил с Цезарем по поводу предстоящего интервью. Мы связались с Дистриктом — там уже вовсю идет подготовка к празднику по случаю победы.  
 — Может, тебе стоит помочь ей? — нерешительно спрашиваю я, боясь признаться, как важно для меня его присутствие.  
Подскочив к кровати, ментор нависает надо мной и отвечает:  
 — Сейчас для меня важно только то, что происходит в этой комнате. Как наставник, я прежде всего отвечаю за жизнь своего трибута. Эффи сама справится с формальностями. Так что не надейся, я буду с тобой вплоть до того момента, пока тебя отсюда выпустят.  
 — Ничего не имею против.  
 — Вот и договорились.  
Я прошу ментора рассказать, что происходит в Штабе, но тот категорически отказывается:  
 — Детка, тебе пока не должно быть до этого дела. Вот увижу, что с тобой все в порядке — тогда и узнаешь, что творится вокруг. А сейчас — спать!

Притворившись обиженной, я отворачиваюсь к стене и сворачиваюсь клубочком. Хеймитч добродушно смеется. Передвинув кресло в противоположный угол, он садится лицом ко мне и закидывает ногу на ногу. Я наблюдаю за ним из-под опущенных ресниц. В его взгляде больше не проскальзывает того безумия, которое я заметила несколько дней назад. Он снова посмеивается над моими ироничными комментариями, сухо рассказывает о том, что происходило в Штабе, пока я была на Арене, и внимательно следит за тем, чтобы я принимала лекарства, не отказывалась от обеда и достаточно отдыхала. Меня вновь охватывает уже знакомое чувство благодарности, но теперь к нему примешивается что-то еще, какое-то новое ощущение, названия которого я пока не знаю. Не хочу задумываться об этом сейчас: пока мне достаточно присутствия ментора и сознания безопасности, пусть даже временной и относительной.

Никогда не понимала, что хорошего в том, что о тебе беспокоятся — волнение за родного и любимого человека казалось мне не более чем еще одной отрицательной эмоцией. Отчасти поэтому я пресекала любые попытки родителей позаботиться обо мне, чувствуя себя совсем не комфортно от лишнего внимания и не желая доставлять им неудобств. Теперь же мое мнение кардинально меняется: сама того не ожидая, ловлю себя на мысли о том, насколько приятна для меня забота и проявление внимания и искреннего участия со стороны Хеймитча. Это и странно и понятно одновременно. Необычное ощущение. Пока мысли проносятся одна за другой, продолжаю незаметно смотреть на ментора. Усталая, но довольная улыбка, прикрытые глаза и сложенные на коленях руки с переплетенными пальцами — таким я запоминаю Хеймитча прежде, чем снова уснуть.

И вот, спустя еще какое-то время, первое, что я замечаю, проснувшись в очередной раз — к моей руке больше не тянутся многочисленные трубочки и иглы. Ленты вокруг пояса тоже нет — ничто не мешает мне встать и пройтись по комнате, что я, недолго думая, и проделываю. Хеймитч с улыбкой наблюдает, как я торопливо спускаю ноги на пол и делаю несколько шагов в нему, а затем — обратно к кровати, пробуя свои силы. Вспомнив о многочисленных травмах, полученных на Арене, осматриваю плечо — от раны не осталось даже царапины. Краем глаза взглянув на руки и ноги, отмечаю, что все отметины исчезли — как те, что я получила по воле Организаторов, так и старые, оставшиеся после нескольких лет охоты.

Подойдя к кровати, замечаю лежащую в изножье одежду, такую же, что мы носили на Арене. На мгновение перед глазами мелькают убитые мной трибуты — темно-красные пятна на груди Джейка, капли крови, стекающей из перерезанного горла Эмили, на ее куртке. Медленно одеваюсь и поворачиваюсь к Хеймитчу. Тот внимательно смотрит на меня и тихо спрашивает:  
 — Ты готова?  
 — Конечно, нет, — качаю головой я. — К тому, что меня ждет за этой дверью, нельзя подготовиться.  
 — Верно, детка, — ответная улыбка Хеймитча получается грустной. — На твою долю выпало немало испытаний, добрую половину которых тебе еще предстоит преодолеть. Но ты справишься, как справилась с Играми.  
 — Справилась ли? — я горько усмехаюсь.  
 — Даже не сомневайся, — твердо отвечает ментор.

Кивнув, я поворачиваюсь и иду к противоположной стене, туда, где обычно появлялась Безгласая, Хеймитч отчего-то задерживается. Уже стоя у двери, я в недоумении оборачиваюсь к нему. Он так и не сводит с меня глаз; его взгляд становится все более задумчивым и отстраненным, но почему-то мне кажется, что мысль, задержавшая его, связана со мной. Секундой позже я понимаю, что была права: ментор вплотную подходит ко мне, опирается о стену и, осторожно коснувшись рукой подбородка, заставляет меня поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. Его голос звучит чуть приглушенно и немного нерешительно:  
 — Пообещай мне кое-что, как в ту ночь, перед Играми.  
 — После того обещания мне уже ничего не страшно! — посмеиваюсь я.  
На этот раз ментор не разделяет моего веселья. Наклонившись ко мне так, что между нашими лицами остается лишь несколько сантиметров, он произносит:  
 — Помни о том, что теперь ты не одна, как на Арене. Что ты можешь в любой момент обратиться ко мне за помощью или советом. Что я всегда, что бы ни случилось, смогу помочь и защитить тебя. Что я всегда рядом. И буду рядом, пока ты сама этого хочешь. Обещаешь?  
Я обнимаю его за шею и еле слышно шепчу:  
 — Да. Спасибо, Хеймитч. Спасибо за все.  
 — Не за что, детка. Ты умница, — так же тихо отвечает Хеймитч. Я словно чувствую его довольную улыбку. — Нам пора. Всем не терпится увидеть и поздравить Победительницу.

Несколько секунд спустя мы уже идем по длинному коридору. В конце обнаруживается просторный зал, где и собралась вся команда подготовки. Хеймитч открывает дверь и пропускает свою подопечную вперед. На мгновение меня ослепляет яркое солнце, бьющее в громадное окно, занимающее всю противоположную стену. Стоит нам войти, как присутствующие — Эффи, Цинна и Порция — встают с кресел и спешат мне навстречу.

Эффи гладит меня по голове и не скрывает слез, от которых у нее моментально растекается макияж. Порция кладет руки мне на плечи и что-то тихо говорит; от волнения я с трудом разбираю ее слова. Цинна просто молча обнимает меня. Хеймитч прислоняется спиной к двери и с довольной улыбкой наблюдает за нами. Покончив с приветствиями, команда вкратце рассказывает, что меня ждет в ближайшие дни. Ментор и Эффи остаются в гостиной, а мы с Цинной поднимаемся на лифте в вестибюль Тренировочного Центра, а затем — на двенадцатый этаж, в апартаменты стилиста: он и его помощники должны подготовить меня к церемонии коронации. Вспомнив о том, что предстоит сделать за оставшиеся пару дней, перед тем, как мы с Хеймитчем вернемся в родной Дистрикт, я с тоской думаю, что предпочла бы привычный обед с ментором, Эффи и Цинной банкету со спонсорами и Организаторами. Пока мы поднимаемся на лифте, передо мной проносятся все те, кто всего пару недель назад был здесь, но уже не вернется. Как я ни стараюсь отогнать мрачные мысли, в груди что-то сжимается, и у меня перехватывает дыхание. Цинна замечает мое подавленное состояние и всеми силами старается отвлечь подопечную.

Стоит нам выйти из лифта, как меня окружает команда подготовки, раз за разом повторяя, как они рады моей победе. Ни на секунду ни замолкая, компания окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом и в ужасе закатывает глаза. Цинна, ободряюще улыбнувшись напоследок, уходит и оставляет нас наедине. Его помощники мигом отправляют меня в душ, а сами уже раскладывают на столе всевозможные инструменты для того, чтобы вернуть мне человеческий облик. И лишь взглянув после душа в зеркало, я понимаю их реакцию. Две недели на Арене не прошли даром: от меня осталась лишь тень. Непонятно, откуда у столь хрупкого создания брались силы для борьбы? Обострившиеся черты лица. Круги под глазами. Сухая, обветренная кожа. Спутанные и поредевшие волосы. Взгляд загнанного зверя. Дикая. Сумасшедшая. Чужая. Даже несколько дней в больнице не смогли исправить то, что со мной сделали Игры. Я с трудом узнаю себя в зеркале. Интересно, скольких трудов стоило Хеймитчу сдержать пару ироничных замечаний относительно моего внешнего вида?

Вернувшись после горячего душа в гостиную, устраиваюсь в глубоком кресле и стараюсь забыть об окружающей меня действительности на следующие несколько часов. Команда подготовки принимается за работу, обсуждая, кто чем занимался во время Игр. Смешные. На их глазах малолетние трибуты убивают друг друга и гибнут сами, но им нет до этого дела. Хотя за то время, которое они смотрят Игры и общаются с участниками, можно настолько привыкнуть к всему происходящему, что чувства притупляются сами собой. Возможно, через несколько лет меня ждет то же самое. Как следует обдумав последнюю мысль, я начинаю относиться к их разговорам с меньшей неприязнью, чем раньше.

Спустя пару часов к нам присоединяется Цинна с привычным черным платьем с руках.  
 — Не боишься, что тебя обвинят в однообразии? — интересуюсь я, пока стилист помогает мне одеться.  
 — Нет, — лаконично отвечает он. — На этот раз я немного изменил твой стиль. Потерпи еще немного, мне нужно закончить.  
 — Даже твои подопечные не имеют права видеть незаконченную работу?  
Вместо ответа Цинна хитро улыбается и молча протягивает мне обувь.

Когда стилист все же разрешает мне повернуться к зеркалу, я едва могу сдержать удивленный вздох. Стиль и правда стал другим, более женственным и даже  
слегка легкомысленным. Короткое черное платье: узкий корсет и пышная юбка из тонкой, почти прозрачной ткани; остроносые полусапожки на тонком и высоком каблуке, длинные кружевные перчатки. Волосы слегка укорочены и уложены волнами. Легкий макияж в темных тонах умело скрывает последствия длительного пребывания на Арене.  
 — Как думаешь, подходящий образ для победительницы? — спрашивает Цинна, стоя рядом и наблюдая за моей реакцией на его творение.  
 — Да. То, что нужно, — я отвечаю ему улыбкой.

Мы спускаемся на нижние этажи и проходим по длинным темным коридорам. Церемония будет проходить на Главной Площади перед дворцом Президента, на небольшом возвышении, куда нас поднимут на специальных лифтах из-под сцены: помощники стилиста, куратор-распорядитель, стилист и ментор, а за ними — сам Победитель. Я стою в маленькой комнате, освещаемой тусклым светом одинокой лампочки, на металлическом диске, который явно не добавляет мне спокойствия, напоминая начало Голодных Игр, взрыв и битву у Рога Изобилия.

Толпа неистовствует: ее крики слышны даже здесь, под сценой. Зрителям явно не терпится увидеть победителя и его команду подготовки. Фирменного смеха Цезаря пока не слышно, значит, у меня есть несколько минут для того, чтобы успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Кто-то неслышно проскальзывает в комнату, подходит ко мне и касается плеча. Я испуганно оборачиваюсь и встречаюсь с заинтересованным взглядом серых глаз. Хеймитч. В ту же секунду от волнения не остается и следа.

Цинна явно успел поработать и с ним: ментор одет в черные брюки и рубашку, поверх которой небрежно наброшен короткий жилет с украшением в виде серебряной цепочки. Мне нравится, что наши наряды выдержаны в одном цвете и стиле: так я меньше чувствую собственное одиночество.  
— Хотел взглянуть на тебя до начала церемонии, — поясняет мужчина. — Стилист не посчитал нужным советоваться со мной относительно твоего образа.  
Спустившись с диска, поднимаю руки и поворачиваюсь. Ментор окидывает меня долгим взглядом, но не говорит ни слова. Внезапно я замечаю, что его глаза потемнели, но не могу понять, какое чувство прячется в глубине пристального взгляда. Наконец мое терпение заканчивается:  
 — Как я выгляжу?  
Хеймитч подходит, осторожно проводит рукой по моим волосам и тихо отвечает:  
 — Как Победительница. Не хватает только победной улыбки.  
 — Боюсь, после всего того, что натворили Организаторы, я способна разве что на хищный оскал, — мой смех отдается эхом в темном помещении.  
 — Постарайся не отравить Сноу своим ядом, — усмехается ментор. — А что касается Распорядителей…  
Мужчина замолкает и задумчиво смотрит на меня. По моей спине пробегает неприятный холодок.  
 — Хеймитч?  
Вместо ответа тот обнимает меня и прижимает к себе. Спрятав лицо у него на плече, я тихо спрашиваю:  
 — У меня проблемы?  
 — Я не знаю, — честно признается Хеймитч. — Организаторы явно недовольны, но…  
 — Недовольны чем? — прерываю я. — Моей победой? Тем, что я выжила?  
 — Тише, детка. Можно сказать и так. Ты стала одним из тех неудобных Победителей, о которых я говорил. Распорядители не рассчитывали на твою победу, надеясь, что ты погибнешь в первые дни. Им кажется, что ты слишком много знаешь, причем-то, что знать не должна.  
 — Моя выходка на аттестации? — у меня замирает сердце.  
 — Да, и это тоже. Часто случается так, что Капитолий сам выбирает Победителя — обычно это самый сильный трибут, —, а неугодных и непокорных старается уничтожить. С тобой этот номер не прошел — ты выжила, несмотря на все старания Сенеки. К тому же, он смертельно боится реакции Сноу на твои последние слова на Арене. Победив, ты подарила жителям Дистрикта-12 надежду на то, что Капитолий не всегда остается в выигрыше, как считалось раньше. Не могу сказать, что за всем этим последует, но на всякий случай нам с тобой следует держаться настороже.  
 — Мне снова придется играть роль?  
 — Нет, время спектаклей давно закончилось. Можешь наслаждаться победой, только не слишком увлекайся.  
 — Это несложно, — невесело улыбаюсь я. — Тем более, наслаждаться, судя по твоим словам, нечем.  
 — Вот такие дела, детка, — Хеймитч отстраняется и поправляет выбившуюся из прически прядь. — Будь осторожна, ладно?  
 — Как обычно, — я всеми силами пытаюсь скрыть охвативший меня гнев. — Меньше яда, больше счастливых улыбок.  
 — Договорились, — подводит итоги нашей беседы ментор.  
Вдруг мне в голову приходит мысль, но я отчего-то не сразу решаюсь ее озвучить.  
 — Я должна еще раз увидеть все, что произошло на Арене?  
 — Да. Считается, что так ты сможешь сполна насладиться своей победой, — по лицу ментора пробегает тень. — На самом деле, это еще одно испытание для выжившего трибута. Некоторые могли пережить две недели на Арене, но не выдерживали трех часов Игр по эту сторону экрана. Постарайся отвлечься от окружающей тебя действительности — порой это единственный способ сохранить рассудок.  
 — У меня в запасе есть еще один, — я все же решаю высказать свою просьбу.  
 — Интересно… И какой же? — прищуривается мужчина, внимательно глядя на меня.  
 — Если ты будешь рядом.  
Взгляд Хеймитча теплеет; на губах появляется улыбка.  
 — Как и обещал, — тихо отвечает он и, слегка наклонившись, шепчет:  
 — Ты прекрасно выглядишь, волчонок. Забудь о том, что я сказал тебе несколько минут назад, и получай удовольствие: несмотря ни на что, сегодня твой праздник. А я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы он был радостным.  
Бросив мимолетный взгляд на часы на стене, он помогает мне подняться на диск и, прошептав: «До встречи на сцене», оставляет меня одну. Стараясь привести мысли и чувства в относительный порядок, делаю глубокий вдох и на мгновение закрываю глаза. Сенека пытался уничтожить неугодного трибута. Я выжила. Распорядители недовольны.

В тот момент я, наверное, впервые по-настоящему осознаю всю несправедливость окружающего мира и того, что творит Капитолий. «Жизнь вообще несправедлива, детка», — звучит в голове усталый голос Хеймитча. Я знаю, что он прав, но не могу подавить в себе ощущение горькой обиды. Не помню, когда обижалась в последний раз — это чувство всегда казалось мне слишком детским и несерьезным; я не имела права на подобные глупости. Обида ничем не поможет: мне не станет легче, а политика Капитолия по отношению к жителям не изменится. И в чем смысл?

Если Организаторы сами выбирают Победителя, почему бы им тогда не закончить эти жестокие игры, настоящие правила которых известны лишь одной стороне? К чему издеваться и унижать нас, демонстрируя нечеловеческую жестокость: старику Сноу недостаточно просто убить свою жертву — он должен насладиться ее мучениями и предсмертной агонией. Капитолий силен, сильнее всех нас, однако он так и не смог правильно распорядиться своей силой, и в этом его слабость.

Я чувствую себя мышкой, попавшей в мышеловку. Как умирающий от голода грызун рискует жизнью ради кусочка сыра, так и я осталась последним выжившим трибутом ради спокойствия и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Но даже у мыши есть выбор: смерть от голода или от рук человека. А у меня нет. Теперь меня лишили и надежды на светлое будущее. Конечно, жизнь любого Победителя нельзя назвать легкой — вернувшись с Арены, он вынужден готовить малолетних трибутов к тем ужасам, которые когда-то пережил сам, а затем — бесстрастно наблюдать за их гибелью. Из года в год он возвращается в Капитолий по приказу Распорядителей. Из года в год зрителям напоминают подробности его Игр. Из года в года его жизнь разбирают на кусочки, обсуждая каждый сделанный шаг, каждую победу или поражение, ведь судьба трибутов во многом зависит от него. Ему больше не скрыться от Сноу и его приспешников: на ним неусыпно наблюдают.

Единожды выбранный на церемонии Жатвы, ты уже не сможешь вернуться к прежней жизни. Теперь она целиком и полностью в руках Капитолия, который не отпустит тебя, пока не наиграется вдоволь. В Игре, участником которой ты стал, есть начало, но нет конца. Игры заканчиваются лишь с твоей смертью, и тебе очень повезет, если ты сам сможешь решать, когда умереть. Это своего рода бессрочный контракт, вот только твоей подписи там нет.

Поднимаясь на борт планолета, который вернул меня в Капитолий, я наивно полагала, что теперь моей жизни уже ничего не угрожает, что все самое страшное позади. Судя по словам Хеймитча, ужасы только начинаются. И вновь вместо паники я чувствую лишь усталость и разочарование.

Однако не время отчаиваться: рядом со мной есть человек, которому пришлось пережить куда больше испытаний, чем мне. Что бы ни говорил Джейк — хотя теперь я не могу точно сказать, были ли его слова искренними, — ментора никак нельзя назвать слабым человеком. Он выдержал все: Игры, смерть близких, менторство, изгнание. Вернувшись с Арены, он так и не смог найти место в привычном мире — Капитолий недолюбливает Хеймитча за выходку с силовым полем, а жители Дистрикта-12 и вовсе ненавидят, считая бесчувственным и равнодушным к судьбе их детей-трибутов. А между тем он не сломался, не покорился, не дал Играм и Распорядителям изменить себя. Единственная слабость, которую позволил себе мужчина, — хотя бы на время отвлекаться от ужасной действительности. Он выбрал не самый худший способ забыться, ведь кто знает, какой выберу я. Насколько сильным должен быть человек, чтобы не сойти с ума или не покончить с собой, столкнувшись с тем, что пришлось пережить моему ментору? Кажется, теперь, вернувшись с Арены, я понимаю Хеймитча чуть лучше и могу ответить на те вопросы, которые не давали мне покоя еще до знакомства с ним. Стоит отметить и новое, медленно зарождающееся во мне чувство — уважение, которое, учитывая мой возраст и непростой характер, заслужить почти невозможно.

Сосредоточившись на собственных мыслях, я не сразу замечаю, что на площади воцарилась тишина. Пришло время предстать перед зрителями, на этот раз — в качестве Победительницы. Звучит гимн. Цезарь вылетает на сцену и приветствует зрителей криками и широкой улыбкой. Нет, мне его не видно, просто за прошедшие годы я часто видела его на экране, а потому знаю все его ужимки наизусть. Толпа разражается аплодисментами, когда на площади появляется группа подготовки. Представив, как помощники стилиста скачут по сцене, кланяются и посылают направо и налево воздушные поцелуи, я нервно смеюсь. Наступает очередь Эффи. Интересно, сколько лет она ждала этого момента? Наслаждайся, Бряк, это и твой праздник тоже. Цинну встречают овациями: несмотря на то, что я стала его первой подопечной, он был великолепен и сумел понравиться и запомниться всем. Следом за ним на сцену поднимается Хеймитч: толпа сходит с ума. Представляю, что сейчас творится в нашем Дистрикте — впервые за последние двадцать два года Двенадцатый победил в Голодных Играх. А кто тренировал трибута и помогал ему в самых критических ситуациях? Правильно, ментор. Сомневаюсь, что по возвращении Хеймитча завалят цветами и задушат в объятиях, но отношение к нему определенно улучшится. До следующего года. Хотя, если в Семьдесят Четвертых Играх наши трибуты погибнут, Эбернети больше не будет одинок в своем изгнании.

Что же, шоу началось и должно продолжаться, несмотря ни на что. Приходит моя очередь: диск поднимает меня на сцену. Яркий свет нещадно бьет в глаза. Крики толпы оглушают. Цезарь приветственно взмахивает рукой и со всех ног спешит ко мне. Сегодня его волосы, брови и губы покрашены в фиолетовый — выглядит ужасно, но все лучше, чем кроваво-красный, который каждую минуту напоминал бы мне об Играх. Хотя я и так сейчас воочию увижу реки крови, так что разницы нет. Фликермен жаждет пообщаться с Победительницей, но тут вмешивается Хеймитч.  
 — У вас впереди целое интервью, Цезарь, еще успеешь смутить моего трибута своими бестактными вопросами! — притворно возмущается ментор.  
Добродушно рассмеявшись, ведущий выпускает меня из цепких объятий и с удобством устраивается на узком диване. Хеймитч мягко подталкивает меня к трону — темно-бордовому бархатному креслу — и, стоит мне сесть, становится позади меня и опирается на его высокую спинку. Как только мы занимаем свои места, начинается основная часть программы — фильм. Свет медленно гаснет, на экране появляется герб Капитолия. Я понимаю, что не готова еще раз пережить все, что произошло на Арене, но выбора у меня нет: нужно набраться сил и сделать вид, будто меня не волнует то, что я вижу. Хочется, как тогда в пещере, свернуться клубочком и закрыть глаза; вместо этого я лишь занимаю более удобное положение на троне, закидываю ногу на ногу и кладу руки на подлокотники, стараясь выглядеть как можно более непринужденно. Пусть и Организаторы, и зрители видят, что меня не так просто вывести из равновесия. На протяжении всего фильма на моем лице не отражается и тени эмоций, но глубоко внутри бушует ураган. Из-за ограничения по времени тем, кто монтирует фильм из видео, полученных с камер наблюдения, приходится выбирать, какую историю стоит показать зрителям. Сегодня это история профи из Дистрикта-12. Звучит абсурдно, но так оно и есть.

Первые полчаса посвящены событиями перед Играми: Жатва, Большой Парад Трибутов, результаты аттестации, интервью. Тренировок, как и следовало ожидать, нет, у Организаторов не было возможности наблюдать за мной в общем зале. Когда на экране появляется изображение участника из Двенадцатого с результатами аттестации навыков над головой, мне кажется, что я совсем не знаю эту девушку с презрительной усмешкой на губах и ледяным взглядом. Смелая. Свободная. Опасная. Такой я предстаю всегда и везде, начиная с Парада и заканчивая последним днем на Арене. Единственное исключение — церемония Жатвы; там, в Дистрикте, я выгляжу вполне безобидно, хоть и отличаюсь от остальных поразительным спокойствием и безразличием к тому, что происходит вокруг.

Вслед за подготовкой к Играм нам демонстрируют первый день на Арене. Кровавая бойня у Рога изобилия по всех ее ужасающих подробностях. Камеры ни на секунду не оставляют меня в покое. Короткая перебежка до пещеры. Рюкзак на плечах. Острые ножи за поясом. Первый убитый мной трибут. Момент, когда я забираю копье Циркона и скрываюсь в лесу. За весь фильм камеры не показали ни одной моей слабости: ни страданий под кислотным дождем, ни раскаяния после убийства Эмили, ни ранения отравленной стрелой Эсмеральды, ни боли от ударов Джейка. На протяжении тринадцати дней я лишь выслеживаю, охочусь, сражаюсь, убиваю. Бесчувственная. Расчетливая. Жестокая. Вечно хмурый и мрачный воин-одиночка, тот самый образ, который выбрал для меня Хеймитч. В глазах зрителей я — одна из профи, тех машин-убийц из Первого и Второго, которые получают удовольствие не только от победы, но и от самого процесса. Не будь я на Арене — сама бы поверила в собственную жестокость. Почти все убитые трибуты, в чьей смерти прямо или косвенно виновата я, выглядят жертвами, но никак не смертельно опасными противниками. Ту часть, где я обращаюсь к Сенеке, благополучно пропускают. Так и должно быть — незачем зрителям знать об истинных намерениях Организаторов. Фильм заканчивается сценой на вершине скалы, когда я стою на самом краю и вглядываюсь в небо в ожидании планолета. В моем взгляде проскальзывает безумие, губы растягиваются в насмешливой улыбке. Изображение медленно исчезает. И вдруг за кадром слышится голос ведущего, поздравляющего меня с победой, и мой злорадный смех.

На мгновение на площади повисает тишина. Я гадаю: что сделают со мной капитолийцы после всего увиденного? Ни один из моих вариантов не верен — пару секунд спустя меня оглушают крики и аплодисменты. Толпа что-то скандирует, но от шока я не могу разобрать, что именно.

Снова играет гимн; я встаю и, расправив плечи, смотрю прямо перед собой. На сцену выходит сам президент Сноу, а следом за ним — маленькая девочка лет десяти с черной бархатной коробочкой в одной руке; вторую она прячет за спиной. Оба становятся напротив меня; старик открывает футляр и достает серебряную диадему в форме венца, украшенную черными и темно-красными драгоценными камнями. Я с удивлением отмечаю, что у капитолийцев все же имеется хоть какой-то вкус: корона выглядит потрясающе. Президент осторожно берет ее в руки и поворачивается ко мне. Его губы вполне правдиво изображают приветливую улыбку, а ледяной взгляд пронизывает меня насквозь.  
 — Примите мои поздравления, мисс Роу, — еле слышно произносит он, не сводя с меня глаз.  
 — Спасибо, — просто отвечаю я.  
 — Я подумал, что эта диадема прекрасно подойдет к вашему украшению, — заметил он, указав на подвеску.  
 — Действительно, — по моим губам пробегает слабая улыбка. — У вас хороший вкус, президент Сноу.  
 — Похвала от столь юной победительницы вдвойне приятна. Этот волк удивительно похож на вас, — шепчет старик, протягивая руку к украшению. — Вы позволите?  
 — Конечно, — я чувствую, как все тело сковывает холод.  
Сноу осторожно касается подвески. Мне кажется, что его длинные тонкие пальцы вот-вот сомкнутся на моей шее, но ничего подобного не происходит: удовлетворив свое любопытство, он переводит взгляд на меня.  
 — Ваш талисман? — интересуется президент.  
 — Подарок любимого человека, — собеседник не дает мне как следует обдумать ответ, и я говорю первое, что приходит на ум. Сердце сжимается от страха при мысли, что вездесущий президент знает, кто подарил мне волчонка. Но последние слова Сноу, обращенные ко мне, развеивают мои сомнения.  
 — Порой любовь и вера родных творят чудеса и помогают обрести смысл жизни, — мечтательно произносит Президент. — Берегите своих близких, мисс Роу. До встречи на банкете.  
С этими словами он бросает взгляд поверх моей головы, на ментора, и, коротко кивнув ему, разворачивается и уходит. Девочка на мгновение задерживается: подойдя чуть ближе, она протягивает мне букет красных роз, которые до этого момента прятала за спиной, и дружелюбно улыбается.  
 — Поздравляю с победой! — ее звонкий, но приятный голосок и детская непосредственность неожиданно вызывают у меня тоску и щемящее чувство в груди.  
 — Спасибо, — я возвращаю ей улыбку и принимаю подарок.  
 — Я смотрела Игры от начала до конца. Мне так хотелось, чтобы ты победила! — глаза девочки сверкают.  
 — Видишь, некоторые наши желания имеют обыкновение сбываться, — отвечаю я.  
Кивнув на прощание, девочка уходит вслед за Президентом, который дожидается ее у края помоста. Старик берет внучку за руку, и они вместе уходят со сцены.

Рев толпы перекрывает даже голос Цезаря. Кажется, поклоны и овации никогда не закончатся. Наконец, Фликермен прощается со зрителями и напоминает, что завтра нас ждет заключительное интервью. Капитолийцы в предвкушении. Хеймитч обнимает меня за плечи и провожает обратно в Тренировочным Центр, шепнув по дороге: «Поговорим позже». За окном уже ночь, потому мы сразу поднимаемся в пентхаус и расходимся по комнатам. Эффи предлагает поужинать, но ментор без лишних слов отправляет меня спать, ведь завтра нас ждет много дел. Приняв душ и переодевшись в привычные штаны и рубашку, я заползаю под одеяло и, свернувшись клубочком, всеми силами стараюсь отогнать тревожные мысли. Вскоре мне это удается и я засыпаю.

Меня будит собственный крик. Вот и плата за победу: теперь я могу забыть о спокойном сне по ночам. Мне снится убийство Эмили: я подкрадываюсь к ней со спины и, схватив за шею, перерезаю ей горло. Из раны начинает хлестать кровь; она заливает все вокруг — тело девушки, мои руки, нож — и стекает в кристально-чистую воду ручья. Хочу убежать, но мои ноги словно приросли к земле. Последнее, что я вижу — водоем превращается в алый поток; кровь стекает по стволам деревьев; с неба падают кровавые капли. Наконец я просыпаюсь. Не отличая сон от реальности, я испуганно осматриваюсь, боясь поверить, что все закончилось.

В следующее мгновение распахивается дверь, и в комнату влетает Хеймитч с ножом с руке.  
 — Прости, что разбудила, — тяжело дыша, произношу я через силу. — Кошмар приснился.  
Ментор опускает нож и отвечает:  
 — Ничего, я не спал. Бывает.  
Я откидываюсь на спинку кровати и, обняв себя за плечи, тщетно пытаюсь отдышаться и успокоить учащенное сердцебиение. Хеймитч нерешительно смотрит на меня и делает шаг назад, к двери. Слова вылетают прежде, чем я успеваю обдумать их:  
 — Не уходи.


	12. Долго и счастливо

Хеймитч будто ждал этих слов. Закрыв дверь, он снова поворачивается ко мне, подходит к кровати и преспокойно устраивается на постели рядом со мной. Повернувшись на бок, я молча наблюдаю, как он кладет нож на высокую прикроватную тумбочку, и, откинувшись на спинку кровати, переводит взгляд на меня. Не до конца вернувшись к реальности, я не спешу закрыть глаза, боясь снова оказаться в плену страшных снов, а потому решаю продолжить прерванный разговор.  
 — Даже спустя столько лет?  
Ментор все понимает с полуслова.  
 — Детка, есть воспоминания, неподвластные времени. Как ты ни пытаешься избавиться от них, они все равно настигают тебя — не днем, так ночью.  
 — Меня ждет то же самое? — с горечью в голосе интересуюсь я.  
 — Не знаю, — честно отвечает Хеймитч. — Каждый по-своему переживает то, что случилось с ним на Играх. Но поверь мне, кошмары — не самый плохой вариант.  
Я неплохо представляю, что может быть куда хуже снов, а потому не решаюсь развивать эту тему.  
 — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, завтра трудный день, — замечает ментор.  
 — У тебя ничуть не меньше забот и проблем, — парирую я. — Опять заменил ужин литром кофе?  
 — Ты предпочитаешь алкоголь?  
 — Нет уж, кофеин лучше! И все же постарайся уснуть, мне еще понадобится твоя помощь — кто меня к банкету и Балу готовить будет? Я же не выдержу уроков этикета Эффи! — за смехом и иронией я скрываю нарастающее волнение.  
Засмеявшись в ответ, ментор треплет меня по волосам и говорит:  
 — Надо же, обо мне беспокоится мой же трибут! Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо?  
 — Решать тебе, — усмехаюсь я и закрываю глаза.  
 — И откуда ты только взялась на мою голову, — еле слышно шепчет мужчина.  
Сквозь подступающий сон чувствую, как Хеймитч наклоняется и едва касается губами моей щеки, а затем осторожно берет меня за руку. Я чувствую горький аромат кофе и тонкий, едва уловимый — духов. Свежий, слегка терпкий запах напоминает о прогулках по лесу, знакомом склоне и небольшом озере, на берегу которого мне так нравилось отдыхать жаркими летними днями. Светлые воспоминания отвлекают меня, и я быстро засыпаю.

Остаток ночи проходит спокойно: когда ментор рядом, даже кошмары не решаются посетить меня. Проснувшись с рассветом, обнаруживаю, что моя голова покоится на плече Хеймитча. Приподнявшись, оборачиваюсь и оказываюсь лицом к лицу с ментором. Наши взгляды встречаются. Сколько раз я смотрела в эти темно-серые глаза и замечала лишь яркий, насыщенный цвет, но не то, что скрывается в их глубине. Они похожи на омут — холодный, опасный, и от этого еще более притягательный. Меня затягивает все глубже, а я даже не пытаюсь сопротивляться. В следующую секунду первые лучи солнца проникают в комнату и отражаются в глазах мужчины. Я не могу отвести взгляд, будто какая-то неведомая сила заставляет меня остаться на месте, не шевелиться и почти не дышать. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, не двигаясь и не мигая. Мы близко. Слишком близко.

Однако наваждение длится недолго: нас отвлекает громкий стук в дверь и голос Эффи: «Подъем! Цинна уже ждет в столовой!». Я резко поднимаюсь и, обернувшись к ментору, замечаю, как по его лицу пробежала тень раздражения. Впрочем, мне могло показаться: секунду спустя Хеймитч начинает смеяться.  
 — Бряк даже мертвого разбудит!  
 — Никакого будильника не надо, — соглашаюсь я. — Сколько знакома с ней, никак не могу привыкнуть к ее голосу и манере говорить.  
 — Придется, — усмехается ментор. — Теперь вам долгое время предстоит работать вместе.  
С этими словами он уходит. Торопливо приняв душ и переодевшись, я направляюсь в столовую, где меня поджидает команда подготовки во главе со стилистом и Эффи.  
 — Наконец-то! — недовольно восклицает Бряк. — Не прошло и часа! У тебя пять минут на завтрак, а затем — подготовка к интервью.  
Приветливо кивнув Цинне, беру стакан апельсинового сока и уютно устраиваюсь в кресле. У меня хорошее настроение — что в последнее время, особенно по утрам, случается не так часто, как хотелось бы, а потому недовольный вид и ворчание наставницы только забавляют. Пару минут спустя появляется ментор, и Бряк моментально переключается на мужчину.  
 — Ну, и где ты пропадал? — с порога набрасывается на него Эффи.  
 — Мне не спалось: решил подышать свежим воздухом и поднялся на крышу, — отвечает Хеймитч, подмигнув мне из-за спины Эффи.  
Я отвечаю ему благодарной улыбкой.

После завтрака стилист выпроваживает моих наставников за дверь, и его помощники принимаются за работу: у них остается лишь пара часов, чтобы подготовить меня к интервью. Как только с макияжем и прической покончено, парень подходит ко мне и в задумчивости смотрит на мое отражение.  
 — Цинна?  
 — Я подумал, — нерешительно произносит он, — может, стоит немного смягчить твой образ? Тот фильм надолго запомнится зрителям. Организаторы знали, что делали: тех, кто вызывает страх, чаще ненавидят, чем любят. Я приготовил два костюма на случай, если ты захочешь выглядеть по-другому, отказаться от выбранного образа.  
 — Это уже неважно, — грустно усмехнувшись, прерываю его я. — Если изменить мой внешний вид сейчас, Капитолий и Дистрикты подумают, что я испугалась и стараюсь вернуться в то время, когда меня считали слабой и ни на что не способной, а это будет выглядеть по меньшей мере глупо. Я не желаю становится посмешищем.  
 — Может, ты и права, — улыбается Цинна. — Тогда все как обычно?  
 — Да, — тихо вздохнув, отвечаю я. — Пути назад нет.  
Стилист помогает мне одеться, и я наконец могу посмотреть в зеркало.  
 — Оставим платья до банкета? — слегка виноватым тоном произносит Цинна.  
 — Так даже лучше, каждый раз что-то новое, — успокаиваю я его.  
Классическая приталенная рубашка, узкая юбка чуть выше колен, высокие сапоги. Широкие кожаные браслеты на обеих руках, на длинных ногтях — узор в виде черного кружева. Воротник рубашки расстегнут, на шее — подвеска. Волосы собраны в высокий хвост; глаза подведены черным карандашом, губы покрыты прозрачным блеском. Я все та же, сильная и одинокая: выбранный стилистом образ идеально подошел мне еще до Игр, так почему мы должны отказываться от него сейчас?

Интервью будет проходить рядом, в холле. Слугам приказали освободить место и поставить два кресла. Вокруг несколько камер, а вместо зрителей — Хеймитч, Эффи и Цинна. Их никто не увидит: они устроились в самом углу комнаты на принесенных из столовой стульях. Цезарь не хочет, чтобы нам мешали, но стоит Хеймитчу сделать шаг в его сторону и подарить ему свой фирменный взгляд, полный угроз, как ведущий кардинально меняет свое мнение и поспешно ретируется. Послав мне хитрую улыбку, ментор возвращается в свой угол и садится на стул, забросив ноги на место Бряк. Та фыркает и остается на ногах, прислонившись спиной к стене.

Фликермен встречает меня с распростертыми объятиями.  
 — Мои поздравления, Генриетта! Как ты?  
 — Отлично, Цезарь. С нетерпением жду интервью, — очаровательно улыбаюсь я.  
 — Понимаю! Нам столько нужно обсудить! — закатывает глаза мужчина.  
И вот мы в эфире. Все внимание зрителей снова направлено на меня. Цезарь, как обычно, чувствует себя в своей стихии: улыбается, шутит, заигрывает со мной и зрителями, превращая наше интервью в еще одну игру. Он расспрашивает меня о том, что я чувствовала, когда поднималась на Арену, когда раздался взрыв, когда на меня напал парень из Десятого. Ведущий разбирает Игры буквально по минутам, то и дело требуя подробностей. Пару раз я ловлю на себе озабоченный взгляд Хеймитча: ментор явно недоволен тем, что Цезарь с присущей ему бестактностью заставляет меня вспомнить все то, что я предпочла бы забыть навсегда.

Постепенно вопросы становятся все серьезнее — теперь односложными ответами не отделаешься.  
 — Тебе удалось поговорить с родными до отъезда в Капитолий?  
 — Да, у меня было несколько минут, чтобы увидеться с семьей.  
 — Что они сказали тебе перед тем, как попрощаться?  
 — Они и не думали прощаться со мной, Цезарь, — смеюсь я.  
 — Неужели?! — в волнении восклицает ведущий.  
 — Мои родители лишь сказали, что верят в меня и ждут моего возвращения.  
 — А что ответила ты?  
Я не хочу делиться с Цезарем тем, что должно остаться между мной и родными, а потому решаю несколько приукрасить действительность.  
 — Пообещала вернуться. И, как видишь, сдержала свое обещание, — еще на середине моего ответа Цезарь достает платок и прижимает к глазам.  
 — Скажи, что придало тебе сил на Арене? Что заставило тебя бороться? Слава? Деньги? Амбиции?  
 — Ничего из перечисленного, — загадочно улыбаюсь я.  
 — Что же тогда?! Я сгораю от любопытства!  
 — Все очень просто, Цезарь. Не хочешь догадаться сам?  
 — Ни в коем случае! Жду твоего ответа!  
Я выдерживаю паузу и продолжаю:  
 — У меня были и есть те, к кому стоит вернуться. Это единственное, что поддерживало меня во время Игр. Все остальное тогда не имело значения.  
 — Как необычно! — от переполняющих его эмоций Фликермен едва удерживается на месте. — То есть решила выжить только для того, чтобы исполнить обещание, данное родителям?  
 — Ну, не только родителям… — я многозначительно усмехаюсь, и ведущий моментально вспоминает нашу первую беседу.  
 — Не надейся, я не забыл о твоем загадочном друге! Позволишь задать тебе несколько вопросов о нем?  
 — Если только ты не спросишь меня напрямую, кто это, — задумчиво отвечаю я.  
 — Я уже понял, что ты умеешь хранить секреты! Он провожал тебя на Арену? Что вы сказали друг другу на прощание?  
 — Он пообещал верить в меня, а я — вернуться живой.  
 — Ты думала о нем во время Игр? В какие моменты?  
Я отвожу глаза и поворачиваюсь к операторам. Со стороны кажется, будто я смотрю прямо в камеру, однако это не так: взгляд направлен чуть дальше, в самый угол комнаты, туда, где устроилась моя команда. Я ищу Хеймитча; наконец, наши взгляды пересекаются. До этого момента у нас было не так много времени на разговоры, и ментор не спрашивал меня об этом, но сейчас по его лицу тенью пробегает нетерпение. Он ждет моего ответа ничуть не меньше, чем Цезарь.  
 — Когда мне было больно. Когда хотелось открыть глаза и понять, что все это — Жатва, Арена, Игры — всего лишь сон. Когда на борьбу уже не оставалось сил. Когда казалось, что я теряю связь с внешним миром и теми, ради кого собиралась победить, а вместе с этим — и смысл жизни.  
Цезарь ненадолго умолкает, видимо, надеясь усилить эффект от моих слов. Выждав пару минут, он тихо спрашивает:  
 — Он так много значит для тебя?  
Его голос понижается почти до шепота, словно он забывает о камерах и многочисленных телезрителях. Словно в комнате находимся только мы.

Ни секунды не раздумывая, я утвердительно киваю:  
 — Больше, чем кто-либо.  
Но Цезарь не успокаивается:  
 — Как думаешь, что ждет вас в будущем? У ваших отношений будет продолжение? Может, это начало чего-то большего, и очень скоро Капитолий станет свидетелем чудесной истории любви?  
На секунду прикрыв глаза, я собираюсь с мыслями.  
 — Насчет продолжения — очень надеюсь. А что касается романтики… Прости, Цезарь, но это навсегда останется моей маленькой тайной.  
 — Признаю твою правоту, — сдается Фликермен и переводит разговор на другую тему. — Поделишься планами на будущее?  
 — Конечно, но боюсь, ты будешь разочарован моим ответом.  
 — Отчего же? — ведущий делает удивленное лицо. — Что ты собираешься делать?  
Снисходительно улыбнувшись, отвечаю:  
 — Я собираюсь жить, Цезарь. Долго и счастливо.  
От столь нестандартного ответа (Победители прошлых лет, как правило, строили более грандиозные планы) Фликермен на некоторое время лишается дара речи. Наше время истекает.  
 — Был рад пообщаться с тобой, Генриетта! С нетерпением жду нашей встречи во время Тура Победителей! — заканчивает беседу Цезарь.  
 — Взаимно! — улыбаюсь я.  
Ведущий поворачивается к камерам:  
 — Дамы и господа! Самая юная участница из Дистрикта-12 — новая победительница Семьдесят Третьих Голодных Игр!  
Цезарь прощается с телезрителями, и камеры выключаются. Слышу смех (Хеймитч), слезы (Эффи) и поздравления (Цинна и Фликермен). Фликермен явно собирается задать мне еще пару вопросов — просто так, из чистого любопытства, но ментор встает между нами и, хмуро взглянув на ведущего, спешит проводить меня обратно в пентхаус.

Стоит нам вернуться в апартаменты, как ментор подхватывает меня на руки и кружит по комнате.  
 — Детка, ты была великолепна! Еще пара минут — и Цезаря бы хватил удар: сколько интриг, намеков, секретов!  
 — Рада, что тебе понравилось. Мне показалось, ты едва не сорвался, когда он спросил меня об Эмили.  
 — Еще бы! Я был готов разорвать Фликермена за его вопросы! — рявкает ментор.  
Он опускает меня на пол и мы громко смеемся. Меня охватывает необъяснимое чувство легкости: я преодолела очередное испытание и, если верить ментору, довольно успешно.

Вернувшись к себе и переодевшись в приготовленные стилистом вещи — сейчас это длинная юбка, свободная майка и сандалии — отправляюсь в столовую. Во время обеда к нам присоединяются Эффи и Цинна. Бряк искренне поздравляет меня, но уже спустя пару секунд вспоминает о нашем расписании и заявляет:  
 — Расслабляться рано! Завтра тебя ждет банкет со спонсорами и Бал победителей. Сегодня — подготовка. Манеры у тебя, конечно, имеются, но нам есть над чем поработать. Для торжественного обеда в компании Организаторов и спонсоров одной улыбки мало. Пока мы будем тренироваться, Цинна подготовит платья для банкета и Бала, а затем…  
Ее пламенную речь прерывает Хеймитч:  
 — Бряк, может, не стоит? Я и сам мог бы объяснить своему трибуту, как стоит вести себя со спонсорами и Организаторами!  
 — С твоим неуважением к хорошим манерам и уважительному отношению к окружающим?! — парирует Эффи. — Думаешь, я доверю тебе воспитание девочки? Она должна произвести самое благоприятное впечатление на гостей! От этого зависит ее будущее!  
 — Ее будущее решилось в момент окончания Игр, и его не исправить улыбками и любезностями! Не хватало, чтобы она, глядя на тебя, стала такой же, как эти… — Хеймитч явно не в силах подобрать цензурного выражения, чтобы выразить свое отношение к местных жителям, но, помня о моем присутствии, не решается высказаться прямо.  
 — Что значит «глядя на тебя»?! Я, по-твоему, ничуть не лучше тех же Распорядителей?! И чем тебе так не нравятся капитолийцы? — голос Эффи звенит от гнева.

Цинна благоразумно отходит подальше, устраивается в кресле и со снисходительной улыбкой наблюдается за моими наставниками. Те уже стоят в центре комнаты и мрачно смотрят друг на друга. Я решаю вмешаться, пока дело не дошло до драки.  
 — Может, я сама буду решать, кто меня подготовит?  
На мгновение Эффи и Хеймитч отвлекаются, поворачиваются ко мне и дружно рявкают:  
 — Нет!  
И продолжают ругаться. Оглянувшись на стилиста в поисках поддержки, вижу, что тот как ни в чем не бывало пьет кофе и наслаждается чудесным видом, открывающимся из окна. Тогда я не выдерживаю:  
 — Можно подумать, мне сильно пригодятся уроки этикета, когда Организаторы захотят меня убить!  
Снова та же картина: поворот головы и дружное восклицание:  
 — Поверь мне, пригодятся!  
И все с начала: крики и взаимные оскорбления. Подумав, что мне так или иначе придется учиться, как вести себя с капитолийцами, а времени на это занятие остается не так много, я встаю между Эффи и Хеймитчем и впервые повышаю голос на своих наставников.  
 — Хватит! Ладно, Бряк, я согласна. Ты учишь меня манерам, а ментор наблюдает со стороны и комментирует. Или так, или вы меня не увидите вплоть до завтрашнего дня!  
Судя по выражению лица Эффи, ей не терпится напомнить мне, что взрослых не перебивают. Я же, мгновенно вспомнив о ее слабости, округляю глаза и постукиваю пальцем по запястью, напоминая о потраченном времени. Та моментально приходит в себя: еще раз грозно взглянув на Хеймитча, она садится на диван и жестом приглашает меня последовать ее примеру. Бросив недовольный взгляд на ментора, тяжело вздыхаю и устраиваюсь рядом с ней.

Следующие три часа слушаю до ужаса скучную лекцию на тему вежливости и хороших манер, не засыпая только для того, чтобы в очередной раз мысленно посмеяться над капитолийскими порядками. Одни местные обычаи представляются мне откровенно глупыми, другие вызывают лишь отвращение, третьи кажутся очередной насмешкой Капитолия. Но, так или иначе, со всеми надо считаться. Поэтому, скрипя зубами от раздражения, я прилежно учу правила поведения за столом и тонкости светского общения. Краем глаза замечаю, как Хеймитч наблюдает за Эффи и мрачнеет на глазах. Наконец Бряк заканчивает урок и говорит мне, что я должна запомнить лучше всего:  
 — Значит, так. На банкете ты должна прежде всего пообщаться со спонсорами и поблагодарить их за помощь на Арене. Совместные фото, интервью, поздравления — все принимать с улыбкой и восторгом в глазах! Затем с тобой захотят познакомиться Организаторы. Не грубить, не провоцировать, не нарываться на неприятности! Во время Бала тебя представят Победителям прошлых лет. Здесь все проще — общайся, набирайся опыта — тебе на следующий год предстоит помогать Хеймитчу — завязывай новые знакомства, танцуй.  
 — Да. Хорошо. Поняла. Сделаю. Что?! — до меня доходит смысл последней сказанной ею фразы. — Танцевать?! С кем?  
 — Со всеми, кто пригласит! — отрезает Бряк.  
— Я же не умею, Эффи! — меня разбирает смех. — Думаешь, в школе Дистрикта-12 танцы являются обязательным предметом? У нас другие заботы — как бы до завтра дожить, не умерев от голода!  
 — Такое чувство, что за границами Капитолия заканчивается цивилизованный мир, — вздыхает моя наставница.  
 — И как, по-твоему, это будет выглядеть? — скептически поднимаю бровь я. — После Бала меня будут бояться не только Организаторы, но и Победители.  
 — Даже не надейся увильнуть от своих прямых обязанностей! Как думаешь, почему я разрешила Хеймитчу остаться?  
Тут ментор не выдерживает и подает голос:  
 — Может, потому, что я все равно не ушел бы?  
Бросив на мужчину испепеляющий взгляд, Бряк снова поворачивается ко мне и заявляет:  
 — Он будет твоим партнером. У вас четыре часа до ужина, а после — целая ночь. Успеете потренироваться. Цинна, идем! Я хотела кое-что обсудить!  
С этими словами она встает, поправляет платье и, гордо расправив плечи, удаляется. Парень следует за ней, однако Хеймитч останавливает его и что-то тихо говорит, показывая то на меня, то на дверь, явно имея в виду Эффи. Стилист уходит, мы с ментором остаемся наедине.

 — Она же это несерьезно? — удивленно интересуюсь я.  
 — Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но нет. Бал действительно оправдывает свое название — победители разбиваются на пары и танцуют всю ночь.  
 — Какой в этом смысл? Очередная идея Капитолия? Всегда думала, что Победители ненавидят друг друга, — озадаченно произношу я.  
Хеймитч устраивается в кресле напротив меня.  
 — Сначала так и было. Раньше, устраивая Бал, Капитолий просто хотел столкнуть бывших трибутов, надеясь повеселиться, наблюдая за их потасовками. Однако менторы довольно быстро сообразили, что к чему, и решили позлить Организаторов. Вместо того, чтобы устраивать стычки, они подружились. Мы ведь больше не соперники, какой смысл воевать? Кстати, между Дистриктами существует негласный договор: менторы за трибутов не в ответе. Гибель подопечных никак не влияет на отношения между их наставниками. Теперь ты должна об этом знать, на всякий случай. С одной стороны, Бал — чистая формальность, знакомство с очередным выжившим, а с другой — всего лишь приятное времяпрепровождение, не более.  
 — И что мне делать?  
 — Учиться танцевать! — на губах мужчины появляется усмешка, а в глазах — нескрываемый интерес.  
 — А ты?  
 — Не поверишь — меня учила Эффи, — качает головой ментор.  
 — Тогда мне еще не на что жаловаться, — представив себе столь занятное зрелище, я не могу удержаться от смеха.  
 — Вот именно, детка, — многообещающе улыбается Хеймитч.


	13. Не дай мне упасть

Мы поднимаемся на ноги и встаем друг напротив друга. Одной рукой Хеймитч осторожно обнимает меня за талию, другой берет мою ладонь.  
 — Положи руку мне на плечо, — говорит ментор.  
Я молча выполняю его команды, чувствуя себя несколько непривычно: еще в детстве видела, как танцуют родители, но никогда не пробовала делать это сама. А потом, когда подросла, на танцы уже не было ни сил, ни времени. Однако присутствие Хеймитча успокаивает и дарит надежду на то, что все окажется не так ужасно, как я думаю.

Он показывает мне, как нужно двигаться, и чуть слышно отсчитывает ритм. Первое время мы тренируемся в тишине: мне нужно выучить основные движения. Как всегда, Хеймитч не упускает случая высказать очередное язвительное замечание в мой адрес, однако стоит мне поинтересоваться, как проходили его уроки с Эффи, и он мгновенно замолкает и сосредотачивается на танце. Невероятно, но я оказываюсь способной ученицей и уже полчаса спустя могу кружиться по комнате, не наступая Хеймитчу на ноги. Ментор доволен. Он включает музыку, и комнату заполняют тихие, плавные звуки.

За пару часов мужчина успевает обучить меня основам классических бальных танцев, которым отдают предпочтение капитолийцы. Последний оказывается самым сложным. Неудачно повернувшись, я оступаюсь и теряю равновесие, но упасть не успеваю: Хеймитч моментально реагирует и подхватывает меня в нескольких сантиметрах от пола. Я словно зависаю в воздухе: от падения меня удерживают лишь сильные руки ментора. Зная, что Хеймитч не разомкнет объятия, я позволяю себе отвлечься, вспоминая его стремительные, но грациозные движения. Он слегка наклоняется и его лицо оказывается на одном уровне с моим. Наши взгляды встречаются, и я снова оказываюсь в плену серых глаз. Собравшись с силами, возвращаюсь к реальности, осторожно обнимаю его за плечи и стараюсь вновь обрести опору под ногами. Хеймитч помогает мне подняться, но не отпускает, а лишь сильнее прижимает к себе. Его ледяной взгляд обжигает, но этот жар лишь привлекает меня.

Мужчина на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а затем, одним движением стряхнув охватившее нас обоих непонятное оцепенение, опускает руки и отступает на шаг.  
 — Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает он.  
 — Да, просто оступилась. Это движение оказалось сложнее, чем я думала.  
 — Может, сделаем перерыв? — нерешительно спрашивает ментор.  
 — Сдаешься? — хитро прищуриваюсь я.  
По губам Хеймитча пробегает знакомая усмешка.  
 — О чем ты, детка?  
И мы продолжаем занятие. Сначала я стараюсь сосредоточиться на движениях, просчитать дальнейшие шаги, но затем понимаю, что это необязательно — Хеймитч уверенно ведет, позволяя партнерше забыть обо всем. Его спокойствие постепенно передается и мне: очень скоро я осмеливаюсь закрыть глаза и просто следовать за мужчиной.

Когда нам наскучивает бесконечное повторение одного и того же, мы начинаем двигаться и кружиться под музыку, уже не стараясь следовать правилам определенного танца. Его руки — на моей талии, мои — на его плечах. Расстояние постепенно сокращается, и вскоре между нашими лицами остается всего несколько дюймов. Я всегда старалась избежать чужих прикосновений, порой вызывая своим поведением непонимание и обиду у родителей, но сейчас признаю, что мне приятна близость Хеймитча. К концу занятия перестаю раздражаться при мысли о предстоящем Бале, а танцы больше не кажутся мне настолько бесполезным способом провести свободное время. Пока звучит музыка, меня охватывает странное чувство нереальности происходящего: мы будто одни во всем мире — нет ни Распорядителей, ни Сноу, ни Капитолия. Мы там, где не существует времени и пространства.

Вскоре появляются слуги, чтобы подать еду: пришло время ужина. Хеймитч выключает музыку и устраивается в кресле. Я с ногами забираюсь на диван, откидываюсь на спинку и прикрываю глаза. Появляются Эффи и Цинна. За столом Бряк интересуется нашими успехами.  
 — Настолько не доверяешь нам? — раздраженно отвечает Хеймитч. Видимо, еще не успел забыть ссору и обвинения напарницы в свой адрес. Эффи обиженно фыркает, и разговор обрывается.  
После ужина я нерешительно предлагаю Хеймитчу потренироваться еще пару часов, но тот лишь смеется и спрашивает:  
 — Волнуешься?  
 — Есть немного, — признаюсь я.  
 — Не стоит, ты многому успела научиться. А прямо сейчас тебе нужно отвлечься. Как насчет небольшой прогулки?  
 — Я не против.  
 — Ни в коем случае! У нас завтра важный день, девочке нужно отдохнуть! — прерывает меня Эффи. — А из-за своих полуночных прогулок вы можете нарваться на неприятности!  
Мрачно взглянув на напарницу, ментор обнимает меня за плечи и подталкивает к выходу. Бряк становится у нас на пути. Хеймитч вплотную подходит к ней, отодвигает ее от двери и как ни в чем не бывало выходит, приглашая меня следовать за ним. От столь дерзкой выходки наставница теряет дар речи. Воспользовавшись ее состоянием, я выскальзываю в коридор.

Следующие пару часов мы проводим на крыше: наблюдаем за заходящим солнцем, общаемся, смеемся. Явно не желая лишний раз меня волновать, Хеймитч избегает разговоров о Голодных Играх и Капитолии. Вместо этого он рассказывает мне об Эффи — их первой встрече и своих впечатлениях. Когда на город опускается ночь, ментор отправляет меня обратно в пентхаус. Опасаясь новых кошмаров, я хочу попросить его быть рядом, но не решаюсь и молча ухожу к себе. Приняв горячий душ и переодевшись, устраиваюсь в кресле у окна и с интересом наблюдаю за ночной жизнью Капитолия. С улицы слышится музыка: местные жители продолжают праздновать окончание Голодных Игр. Чувствуя, что бессонная ночь не прибавит мне сил, смиряюсь с неизбежным и забираюсь в кровать. По привычке свернувшись клубком, но не закрывая глаз, гадаю, кто из убитых трибутов приснится мне сегодня. Сквозь подступающий сон слышу скрип двери и приближающиеся шаги. В следующую секунду на кровать падает тень; Хеймитч ложится рядом со мной и, обняв, привлекает к себе. Вспомнив прошлую ночь, устраиваюсь у него плече и закрываю глаза. Теперь мне не страшно.

На следующее утро меня будят первые лучи солнца, робко заглядывающего в комнату. Ментор уже не спит: подняв голову, встречаюсь с внимательным взглядом серых глаз.  
 — Доброе утро.  
 — Привет, волчонок. Как прошла ночь?  
 — Тебя боятся даже мои кошмары, — посмеиваюсь я, приподнимаясь на постели и откидываясь на спинку кровати.  
 — Готова пережить еще один день в компании капитолийцев?  
 — Меня поддерживает мысль о том, что этот день станет последним, по крайней мере, на долгое время.  
 — Будем надеяться, — усмехается Хеймитч. — Ты умница, детка. Терпи, осталось совсем немного.  
С этими словами он наклоняется и целует меня в висок, затем резко поднимается и стремительно уходит.

Оставшись в одиночестве, я неторопливо принимаю душ и изучаю содержимое комода с одеждой. Сегодня мой выбор падает на узкие штаны, темно-зеленую тунику и легкие сандалии. Решив оставить волосы распущенными, я поворачиваюсь к низкому столику, чтобы взять расческу. Внезапно мой взгляд падает на календарь, висящий на стене. Двадцать седьмое июля. По губам пробегает улыбка, а перед глазами мелькают воспоминания, приятные и не очень. Я задумчиво смотрю на себя в зеркало и тепло улыбаюсь своему отражению.  
 — С Днем Рождения, Этти. Нелегкий выдался год, правда?  
Из зеркала на меня смотрит все та же Генриетта — высокая, худая, с тонкой бледной кожей, большими темными глазами и черными волосами, больше напоминающая девушку, чем девочку-подростка — ее выдает слишком серьезный взгляд и горькая усмешка на губах. Шестнадцать.

В столовой меня ждет не только ментор, но и вся команда подготовки. Сразу после завтрака Цинна и его помощники принимаются за работу: им нужно подготовить меня к торжественному обеду с чиновниками и спонсорами. Не изменяя традиции, стилист приготовил для меня черное платье средней длины со спущенным плечом. Легкий макияж, пружинистые завитки волос, туфли на тонком, но устойчивом каблуке. Пока стилист помогает мне одеться, я мимоходом интересуюсь:  
 — Почему я больше не вижу Порцию?  
 — Она хотела бы поработать с тобой, но подобное строго запрещено. Ее трибутом был Джейк, так что… — тут Цинна замолкает, не желая лишний раз напоминать мне последние дни на Арене. Я мысленно благодарю его за проявленную тактичность.

В комнату проскальзывает Хеймитч; стилист, улыбнувшись мне на прощание, уходит. Ментор приближается и смотрит в глаза моему отражению. Его взгляд выражает тревогу.  
 — Что случилось? — меня охватывает мелкая дрожь.  
 — Ничего страшного, — тихо отвечает ментор и просит меня повернуться.  
Стоит мне оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, как он кладет руки мне на плечи и говорит:  
 — Только одна просьба: забудь обо всем, что говорила Эффи. Помни о манерах, но не старайся подражать капитолийцам. Все эти ужимки, гримасы и кривлянья не нужны. Ты не должна пытаться им понравиться — они лишь подумают, что Победительница испугалась и теперь всеми силами старается исправить свои ошибки. Но тебе нечего исправлять и не за что извиняться. Просто оставайся собой, хорошо? И не обращай внимания на Бряк — она такая же капитолийка, и останется ею навсегда.  
 — Почему тебя это так волнует?  
 — Потому что ты нравишься мне своей непокорностью и неприятием общепринятых правил, и я не хочу, чтобы Капитолий повлиял на тебя, сделав одной из своих кукол-марионеток.  
 — Можешь быть спокоен: у него ничего не выйдет, — посмеиваюсь я.  
 — Вот и отлично, — насмешливо улыбается Хеймитч.

По традиции банкет проходит на Площади перед Президентским Дворцом. Меня сопровождают Эффи и Хеймитч; команда подготовки и стилист остаются в Тренировочном Центре. Мы появляемся как раз вовремя: Президент с балкона приветствует гостей. Его сопровождает внучка. Сегодня она сама напоминает цветок: розовое платье с пышной юбкой и белая роза в длинных темно-русых волосах.

После торжественной речи Президента, состоящей преимущественно из восхвалений Капитолия, правительства и Голодных Игр, начинается непосредственно праздник. Стоит гостям заметить Победительницу, как меня окружает толпа капитолийцев. Чиновники, спонсоры, кто-то из Организаторов — все хотят непременно поздравить, сфотографироваться, обменяться парой слов. Очень скоро я перестаю различать лица и лишь покорно принимаю поздравления, улыбаюсь в объективы, отвечаю на вопросы, если они не кажутся мне слишком личными для того, чтобы обсуждать их со всеми подряд. Вокруг не прекращается веселье: одни решают перекусить, другие — выпить, третьи, пользуясь случаем, и завязывают полезные знакомства и свидетельствую свое почтение хозяевам дома, четвертые танцуют.

Как только почти все присутствующие разбиваются на пары, происходит то, о чем говорила Эффи: меня приглашают на танец. Сначала — капитолийские чиновники, затем — спонсоры. Наши танцы не очень похожи на то, чему меня учил Хеймитч: несмотря на огромные размеры, площадь заполнена народом, так что мы вынуждены переступать с ноги на ногу и неловко поворачиваться, чтобы не задеть соседнюю пару. Шаг влево. Шаг вправо. Поворот. Поклон. И все с начала. На десятый раз я чувствую нарастающее раздражение. Мне неприятны прикосновения чужих людей, их руки на моей талии или плече, глупые шутки, изучающие взгляды, бестактные вопросы. Я чувствую себя не лучше, чем птица в клетке. Хеймитч держится в стороне, но не сводит глаз с моих партнеров. Его взгляд пугает, но вместе с этим вызывает удовлетворение — хмурый, тяжелый, опасный. Кажется, будто ментор готов в любую секунду достать нож и броситься на каждого, кто посмеет подойти ко мне слишком близко.

Однако, как я узнаю позже, разговоры и танцы — еще не самое страшное. Пока я общаюсь с гостями, меня не покидает ощущение, будто за мной наблюдают, причем к Сноу это не относится: тот занят общением с Сенекой Крейном. Тогда, извинившись перед очередным партнером, я прерываю танец и осторожно осматриваюсь, стараясь не привлекать к своим действиям слишком много внимания. И вскоре замечаю тех, кто нарушил мой покой. За мной неотрывно следит компания из пяти мужчин, явно высокопоставленных чиновников. Их взгляды отличаются от тех, которыми меня награждали спонсоры, — уж слишком откровенные. Они не спеша оценивают мое лицо и фигуру, в то время как я не могу пошевелиться от ужаса. Внезапно передо мной вырастает ментор. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на мужчин, он мгновенно оценивает ситуацию и закрывает меня от посторонних глаз. Все оставшееся время Хеймитч ни на шаг не отходит от своей подопечной, а я, чувствуя его руку на своем плече, постепенно успокаиваюсь и почти забываю о новой угрозе.

На протяжении всего праздника Президент так и не спускается вниз, к гостям: с удобством устроившись в кресле, он внимательно наблюдает за присутствующими и тихо переговаривается со своими приближенными. Изредка я бросаю на него равнодушные взгляды, но не получаю ответа, что меня только радует. Вдруг чувствую чье-то осторожное прикосновение к моей руке. Испуганно обернувшись, замечаю незаметно подкравшуюся знакомую. Вокруг слишком шумно, так что она ведет меня к одному из столов, заставленных всевозможными деликатесами. Я ловлю настороженный взгляд Хеймитча и еле заметно качаю головой: все в порядке, ментор, девочка не причинит мне вреда. И все же мужчина пробирается сквозь толпу и встает позади нас, делая вид, что увлечен разговором с подошедшей Эффи.  
 — Спасибо, что спасла меня от излишнего внимания гостей.  
 — Не за что, мне тоже хочется с тобой пообщаться, — звонко смеется девочка.  
 — Как ты уговорила Президента отпустить тебя? — с улыбкой интересуюсь я.  
 — Это было просто, — улыбается в ответ собеседница. — Дедушка меня любит и исполняет почти все мои желания.  
Сноу кого-то любит? Верится с трудом. Но его внучке, наверное, виднее. Следующие полчаса становятся самыми приятными за все время банкета. Мы обсуждаем праздник, Игры, Капитолий. Отдавая себе отчет в том, кем является эта девочка, я избегаю резких высказываний и критики. Впрочем, малышку больше интересует Игры, интервью с Цезарем и мой загадочный друг. У нее странные глаза — большие и светло-серые, почти бесцветные. Как грязный подтаявший снег или мутный водоем.

Наконец, банкет подходит к концу; у нас с ментором есть час на то, чтобы подготовиться к Балу, который будет проходить в одном из залов дворца. Когда мы возвращаемся в пентхаус, то видим, что Цинна уже с нетерпением ждет нас. Вручив Хеймитчу новый костюм, стилист отправляет его переодеваться, а сам помогает мне с платьем, прической и макияжем. На этот раз он решает отказаться от привычного доминирования черного цвета, так что я оказываюсь сильно удивлена, взглянув в зеркало. Короткое платье с пышной юбкой чуть выше колен и завышенной талией. Поверх темно-красного шелка — тонкое черное кружево с редким узором из крупных цветов и широкий черный пояс. Руки и спина открыты; на плечах — легкая кружевная накидка. На руках — длинные перчатки под цвет платья. Волосы распущены и уложены легкими волнами; на голове — изящный венок из живых темно-красных роз. Макияж — в темно-красных тонах; заметный, но не вызывающий. Туфли с кружевом на высоком каблуке довершают образ.

Пока я придирчиво изучаю свой внешний вид, Цинна успевает неслышно удалиться. Подняв взгляд, замечаю в зеркале стоящего у меня за спиной ментора. Хочу язвительно прокомментировать его способность незаметно появляться рядом со мной, но что-то во взгляде Хеймитча меня останавливает. Глаза мужчины выражают восхищение, на губах появляется одобрительная улыбка. Отвернувшись от зеркала, я замечаю в его руке черный галстук. Проследив за моим взглядом, ментор нехотя поясняет:  
 — Не привык к официальным костюмам.  
 — Помочь? — усмехаюсь я.  
 — Пожалуй, стоит. Твоих насмешек я не боюсь, а вот вид смеющихся Цинны и Эффи пережить не смогу, — смеется Хеймитч.  
Пока я завязываю аккуратный узел, в голове мелькает мысль о том, насколько приятна забота о близком человеке.

На Бал приглашены лишь Победители, поэтому Эффи остается в Центре, не забыв дать мне последние наставления. Перед входом во дворец я на мгновение останавливаюсь на пороге. Ментор замечает мое волнение и, обняв меня за плечи и повернув к себе, тихо говорит:  
 — Они тоже когда-то были такими, как ты. Все, кто сейчас войдет в зал, не причинит нам вреда — у них нет причин для ненависти или зависти.  
 — Очень на это надеюсь, — невесело усмехаюсь я.  
Мы входим в зал, украшенный по последнему слову моды. Справа и слева вдоль стен протянулись столы и стулья, в противоположной стороне комнаты — небольшая сцена, все остальное пространство предназначено для танцев. Постепенно зал заполняется народом. Пятьдесят семь человек — именно столько Победителей живы на сегодняшний день. Большинство из них — жители Первого и Второго Дистриктов. Хеймитч шепотом предлагает мне познакомиться с ними, а затем держаться подальше: от профи можно ожидать все. Увидев, что я готова к новым знакомствам, ментор берет меня за руку и ведет к компании из нескольких человек, по дороге комментируя каждого из них. Следующие два часа проходят в приветствиях, поздравлениях и дружелюбных разговорах. Передо мной мелькают лица: брат и сестра из Дистрикта-1, мрачный мужчина лет сорока из Второго, гении из Третьего, миловидный парень, явно сумасшедшая девушка и еле держащаяся на ногах старушка из Четвертого, пара из Шестого — худые, бледные, с черными кругами под глазам и отрешенным видом. Хеймитч тихо шепчет:  
 — Морфлингисты. Надеюсь, после такого зрелища ты хорошо подумаешь, прежде чем выбрать морфлинг как средство ухода от безрадостной действительности.  
 — Мне казалось, ты одобряешь любой способ, который помогает отключиться от реальности, — посмеиваюсь я.  
Однако ментор не разделяет моего веселья:  
 — Да, если только это не касается тебя.  
У меня возникает вполне понятный вопрос, но не хватает времени, чтобы задать его: к нам приближается очередной победитель. Джоанна Мейсон, единственный выживший трибут Дистрикта-7. Не успев представиться, она моментально окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом и высказывает пару язвительных замечаний относительно моего довольно откровенного наряда. Я отвечаю тем же; девушка пристально смотрит на меня: в ее глазах читается удивление и одобрение — наконец-то она встретила достойного соперника, того, что не оставляет ее иронию без ответа.  
 — Думаю, вы найдете общий язык, — смеется ментор.  
 — Даже не сомневайся, — в один голос отвечаем мы.  
Теперь у меня двое сопровождающих: Хеймитч называет имена присутствующих и вкратце перечисляет основные факты их биографии, в то время как Джоанна ехидно комментирует их поведение на Арене и то, что с ними произошло после победы в Играх. Постепенно я понимаю, что в зале нет ни одного физически и психически здорового человека: у всех свои проблемы, зависимости и способы уйти от реальности. Пытаюсь удержать в памяти список новых знакомых, но все кончается головной болью, и я сдаюсь. В память врезаются несколько человек, который сумел привлечь мое внимание: Джоанна, компания из Четвертого, пара гениев, Рубака из Одиннадцатого — близкий друг моего ментора.

Наконец, все заканчивается: теперь я более или менее знаю, с кем мне придется встречаться каждый год во время Игр. Звучит громкая музыка: время танцевать. Не успеваю я оглянуться, как передо мной вырастают сразу несколько новых знакомых. Обернувшись к Хеймитчу, замечаю враждебный взгляд в их адрес и еле заметный кивок в мою сторону. Делать нечего, приходится принять приглашение. Партнеры и танцы сменяют друг друга, но я никак не могу отделаться от навязчивой мысли: что-то не так. Я не чувствую той же уверенности, что раньше: ни в своих силах, ни в партнере. Меня пугает близость чужого человека, я не доверяю никому из тех, кто рядом со мной. В голове мелькает предательская мысль: если что-то случится, мне не стоит ждать помощи от своего окружения. Я тщетно пытаюсь найти причину своего беспокойства. Мне словно чего-то не хватает. Или кого-то. Встретившись глазами с Хеймитчем, я понимаю, что происходит, и мысленно смеюсь над тем, сколько времени потребовалось на решение элементарной задачи. Мне не хватает ментора: его пристального и чуть насмешливого взгляда, иронии, теплых объятий, точных и грациозных движений.

Все, кто сейчас рядом со мной, не могут дать мне и малой части того, на что способен он. Осознав все это, я с нетерпением жду, когда закончится танец. Однако стоит мне сделать шаг в сторону ментора, как кто-то осторожно касается моего плеча. Оборачиваюсь — и в нескольких дюймах от моего лица вспыхивают знаменитые на весь Панем глаза цвета морской волны.  
 — Привет, Генриетта, — произносит Одэйр, словно мы знакомы всю жизнь.  
 — Привет, Финник, — в тон ему отвечаю я.  
Рядом с ним меня охватывает смутное чувство тревоги. Слишком красивый, слишком открытый, слишком доступный и в то же время слишком ветреный — его трудно заинтересовать, легко потерять и невозможно вернуть. Если верить Хеймитчу, парню пришлось пережить тот самый тайный аукцион, на котором Президент Сноу продает самых юных и красивых Победителей богатым и искушенным жителям Капитолия. Кто знает, может, после всего, что ему пришлось пережить, его вечная улыбка и непринужденное поведение — лишь маска?

 — Потанцуем? — спрашивает так, будто у меня есть выбор.  
Звучит музыка. Парень подходит вплотную, кладет руку мне на талию, а другой берет мою ладонь. Мы кружимся в центре зала, изредка обмениваясь парой ничего не значащих слов. Однако вскоре разговор приобретает интересный поворот.  
 — Слышал твое последнее интервью с Цезарем — ответы интригуют как ничьи другие. Забавно: тебя не интересуют ни деньги, ни слава, ни внимание.  
 — Внимание Капитолия меня как раз настораживает: кто знает, вдруг Сноу захочет воспользоваться моей победой?  
Финник делает вид, что не понимает намека.  
 — Знаешь, ты могла бы жить здесь: тратить деньги, исполнять все, даже самые безумные капризы, ежедневно получать приглашения на праздники и вечеринки, общаться с лучшими представителями Капитолия, если не всего Панема.  
 — Денег у меня теперь явно больше, чем желаний, что такое капризы, я не знаю, на вечеринках скучаю, а общению с кем бы то ни было предпочитаю одиночество. А как ты распорядился привилегиями Победителя?  
 — Я выше материальных ценностей, — отмахивается парень. — Это ведь так банально, не находишь?  
 — Чем же расплачиваются за право быть в твоем окружении? — осведомляюсь я.  
В ответ Финник слегка наклоняет голову и игриво шепчет:  
 — Мне раскрывают тайны — страшные и не очень. Каким секретом поделишься ты?  
Приняв правила игры, одной рукой обнимаю его за шею, притягиваю к себе и вполголоса отвечаю:  
 — В силу юного возраста я еще не успела обзавестись тайнами, которые могли бы тебя заинтересовать.  
Выглядывая из-за спины парня, замечаю приближающегося Хеймитча. Его глаза горят огнем.  
 — Какая жалость! — едва успевает произнести Финник, как на его плечо опускается рука моего ментора.  
 — Не забывайся, Одэйр, — вкрадчиво произносит Хеймитч. В его голосе ясно слышу плохо скрываемый гнев. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебя неправильно понял?  
 — И в мыслях не было! — смеется парень и, мигом отстранившись, переводит взгляд с ментора на меня. Музыка затихает. Учтиво кивнув на прощание старому другу, Финник проходит мимо меня, но, оказавшись за моей спиной, не исчезает в толпе, а поворачивается и, слегка наклонившись, шепчет:  
 — Кажется, один секрет мне все же удалось узнать. Не твой, к сожалению, зато касается непосредственно тебя.  
 — О чем ты? — чуть повернув голову в его сторону, спрашиваю я.  
 — Я узнал, возможно, самый страшный секрет твоего ментора, — кривляется Финник. — Хочешь, поделюсь?  
 — Он сам расскажет мне, когда сочтет нужным, — я снисходительно улыбаюсь.  
 — Ну, это вряд ли. Или ты готова ждать до своего совершеннолетия?  
 — При чем здесь…?  
 — Скоро узнаешь, — посмеивается парень. — А пока наблюдай за его реакцией и делай выводы. Был рад познакомиться, мисс Роу.  
С этими словами он слегка касается губами моей щеки и, развернувшись на каблуках, исчезает. Я же, помня его слова, внимательно слежу за Хеймитчем. Тот делает резкое движение в сторону Финника, но не успевает: парень скрывается в толпе, мы слышим его удаляющийся смех. В глазах мужчины читается боль и ярость.

Глубоко вздохнув, Хеймитч поворачивается ко мне.  
 — Что он хотел?  
 — Узнать все мои тайны, — задумчиво отвечаю я.  
 — Пусть становится в очередь, — нервно смеется ментор. — Теперь охотников за твоими секретами найдется немало.  
Я не реагирую, с головой уйдя в собственные мысли и воспоминания. Несколько минут спустя голос Хеймитча возвращает меня к реальности:  
 — Эрика?  
Стряхнув наваждение, поднимаю глаза на ментора. Тот внимательно смотрит на меня.  
 — Прости, задумалась. Финник задал мне нелегкую загадку, — как ни в чем не бывало улыбаюсь я.  
 — Поделишься?  
 — Нет уж, с этим я должна разобраться сама.  
Время на разговоры истекает: в зале снова звучит музыка. В тот же миг мы оба узнаем мелодию, под которую наставник учил меня танцевать. Отчего-то сердце на мгновение сбивается с ритма и замирает. Ментор не заставляет себя ждать и протягивает руку, приглашая на танец.

Мы кружимся по залу, наверное, целую вечность: время вокруг нас будто замедляет свой ход. Одной рукой Хеймитч бережно держит меня за талию, а другой — осторожно сжимает мою руку; я слегка обнимаю его плечи. И вновь приходит чувство свободы, а от волнения и тревоги не остается и следа. Меня окутывает та самая сила, которую я почувствовала еще в первую нашу встречу, — опасная и неукротимая, и в то же время верная и покорная, она словно закрывает меня от всего мира, даруя защиту и покровительство. Я чувствую произошедшие в ней — и в самом Хеймитче — изменения: ледяной холод уступил место едва ощутимому теплу, которое таится в самой глубине глаз, а подчеркнутое равнодушие сменилось искренним интересом. По отношению к окружающим эта загадочная сила стала еще более могущественной и грозной, словно чувствуя, что теперь должна защищать двоих.  
Когда я с Хеймитчем, мне не нужно беспокоиться о том, что произойдет в следующее мгновение, как это было с любым другим партнером. Я целиком и полностью доверяю своему ментору, твердо зная, что он не позволит мне упасть. Мы продолжаем кружиться, забыв обо всем, словно остались одни во всем мире. Мне не хочется, чтобы это заканчивалось. Танцы сменяют друг друга, но мы уже не обращаем внимания на темп и ритм: мы оба выше таких мелочей. Для нас важна только близость партнера, сцепленные руки и взгляд глаза в глаза. Наконец музыка замолкает, вынуждая нас вернуться к окружающей действительности. Отчего-то я боюсь момента, когда мужчине придется отпустить мою руку — мне хочется остаться в его надежных объятиях, пока не придет время возвращаться домой. Внезапно промелькнувшая мысль вселяет страх, но я всеми силами отгоняю ее: только не сейчас. Оглянувшись по сторонам, с удивлением понимаю, что Бал подходит к концу: мы и правда танцевали целую вечность, ментор захватил мое внимание и не подпустил ко мне никого.

Мы возвращаемся на двенадцатый этаж Тренировочного Центра на рассвете. Хеймитч провожает меня в комнату; к счастью, Эффи и Цинна еще не проснулись. Остановившись у двери, наставник тихо говорит:  
 — До поезда еще несколько часов, тебе нужно хоть немного поспать. Отдыхай, я скоро вернусь.  
Он исполняет свое обещание: стоит мне принять душ, переодеться и забраться в кровать, как ментор проскальзывает в комнату и устраивается рядом со мной. Уже по привычке кладу голову ему на плечо. Мужчина на мгновение напрягается, но в ту же секунду забывает о сомнениях и прижимает меня к себе. Осмелев, обнимаю его в ответ и закрываю глаза.

Я снова на Арене. Последний день, финал. Время словно повернулось вспять и сыграло со мной злую шутку: теперь не Джейк стоит на самом краю каменного уступа, а я. Переродков не видно — наверное, затаились в темных углах. Парень подходит ко мне и что есть силы толкает в пропасть. Я пытаюсь схватить его за куртку, но он мгновенно отшатывается от края и со злорадством в глазах наблюдает за моим падением. Широко раскинув руки, стремительно лечу вниз. Кажется, что полет длится очень долго; я успеваю заметить все, что происходит вокруг. Жду удара о камень, но вместо этого продолжаю падать. Это настоящая пытка; я уже готова молить о смерти. Вокруг не видно ничего — только плотный серый туман. Подняв глаза, замечаю вместо узкой полоски голубого неба надвигающуюся тьму. Она окутывает меня с ног до головы. Падаю во мрак.

 — Нет! — кричу я и резко поднимаюсь.  
Ментор мгновенно просыпается, обнимает меня и спрашивает:  
 — Что, детка?  
 — Не дай мне упасть, — тихо прошу я.  
Наверное, со стороны мои слова звучат бредом, но только не для мужчины.  
 — Я держу тебя.  
 — Я падаю, — мне уже не разобраться, где сон, а где реальность.  
 — Ты не падаешь. Я здесь, — голос Хеймитча звучит успокаивающе.  
Я осторожно опускаюсь на постель и, не открывая глаз, еле слышно повторяю, прошу, умоляю:  
 — Не дай мне упасть.  
Не размыкая объятий, он ложится рядом, целует меня в висок и шепчет в ответ:  
 — Никогда.


	14. КНИГА II. ЦЕЙТНОТ. БЛОКАДА. Глава 14. Давай останемся никем

Мы просыпаемся пару часов спустя. Солнце уже высоко: яркие лучи освещают комнату и, стоит открыть глаза, моментально ослепляют. Эффи громко стучит в дверь, напоминая о том, что пришло время прощаться с Капитолием и возвращаться домой. Даже не знаю, который из двух пунктов сегодняшнего списка дел доставит нам больше удовольствия. Хеймитч посылает мне насмешливую улыбку и выскальзывает из комнаты.

После завтрака Цинна приносит одежду: время платьев закончилось, на этот раз стилист приготовил свободную черную блузку, длинную юбку темно-зеленого цвета и легкие сандалии. Распущенные волосы и ни грамма макияжа - я снова вижу в зеркале обычную девчонку из Шлака. Нельзя сказать, что мне так сильно нравились короткие платья, высокий каблук, прически и боевая раскраска, но привязаться к выбранному образу я успела. Прошептав своему отражению: «Буду скучать», отворачиваюсь от зеркала и спешу в комнату, чтобы собраться. Вещей немного: черное платье мамы, которое я надела на церемонию Жатвы, и зажигалка отца. Туфли успели незаметно исчезнуть: не сомневаюсь, об этом позаботилась команда подготовки, когда увидела, что какой ужас представляет собой обувь не слишком обеспеченного жителя Дистрикта-12.

Нас везут по улицам Капитолия в машине с затемненными стеклами. На станции уже ждет поезд. Взглянув на часы, Эффи всплескивает руками и торопливо поднимается по лестнице в вагон; Хеймитч что-то тихо говорит Цинне на прощание и тоже скрывается в поезде. Я подхожу к стилисту и молча обнимаю его.  
\- Знаешь, я ни секунды не жалел о том, что выбрал трибутов Двенадцатого, - тихо произносит парень. - С нетерпением жду нашей следующей встречи, Генриетта.  
Через несколько месяцев нам предстоит совершить Тур Победителей, в котором бывшего трибута по традиции сопровождают ментор, куратор и стилист. Не могу сказать, что буду рада вернуться в Капитолий, но соскучиться по Цинне определенно успею.

Состав трогается. Мы проносимся по темному тоннелю и выныриваем на свет. Эффи пьет кофе и составляет расписание на завтра, а мы с Хеймитчем молча стоим у окна и наблюдаем за тем, как Капитолий стремительно скрывается из виду. По моим губам пробегает тень улыбки: мы возвращаемся домой. Теперь я почти готова поверить, что все закончилось. Хотя бы на время.

Поезд останавливается на дозаправку, и мне разрешают прогуляться на свежем воздухе. Не теряя ни минуты, выбегаю из вагона и осматриваюсь. По обеим сторонам тянутся бескрайние луга, вдалеке виднеются редкие деревья. Ко мне сразу возвращаются силы: хоть вокруг и не привычные склоны и леса, но это все же лучше, чем стеклянно-стальные небоскребы Капитолия. Разворачиваюсь и медленным шагом удаляюсь от поезда. Пройдя пару сотен метров, останавливаюсь и, закрыв глаза и раскинув руки в стороны, подставляю лицо прохладному ветру. 

Слышу осторожные шаги за спиной, но, уже зная, кому они принадлежат, не оборачиваюсь. Ментор останавливается в шаге от меня.  
\- Не возражаешь против компании? - интересуется Хеймитч.  
Вместо ответа я протягиваю ему руку. Мгновение он колеблется, но секунду спустя подходит ко мне и сжимает мою ладонь в своей. Мы идем дальше; трава становится все выше. Остановившись у одинокого дерева, прислоняюсь спиной к его стволу и, снова прикрыв глаза, представляю родные места. Голос ментора отвлекает от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Я поднимаю взгляд на Хеймитча. Меня охватывает непонятное предчувствие: будто нас снова лишают самого главного - времени. В мое сердце медленно проникает тоска.   
\- Ты изменилась, - с улыбкой говорит мне Хеймитч.  
\- Арена меняет всех, - сухо отвечаю я. - Почему я должна остаться прежней?  
\- Я не об этом, - качает головой ментор. - Не в худшую сторону.  
\- То есть?  
\- Ты стала более взрослой. Сильной. Опытной. Уже не тот волчонок, которого я видел в поезде.  
С этими словами ментор протягивает мне маленькую бархатную коробочку. Внутри обнаруживается серебряная подвеска, очень похожая на ту, которая висит у меня на шее. Те же угольно-черные глаза из блестящего камня, гордо поднятая голова и величественная осанка. Но не волчонок. Волчица.  
Рассматриваю подарок, не в силах вымолвить и слова, совсем как в первый раз. краем глаза замечаю, что Хеймитч наблюдает за мной все с той же насмешливой улыбкой. Но отчего-то мне кажется, что чувства, которые мужчина пытается за ней скрыть, стали еще сложнее и запутанней. Он помогает мне надеть подвеску и отступает на шаг.   
\- Нравится?  
Отвечаю ему благодарной улыбкой.  
\- Не хватает только волка, - слова вылетают прежде, чем я успеваю обдумать их.  
Во взгляде ментора мелькают смущение и нерешительность. В следующую секунду он в два прыжка преодолевает расстояние между нами и нависает надо мной, опираясь руками о ствол за моей спиной. Я замираю на месте, боясь спугнуть его.   
\- Только скажи, и твоим волком буду я, - шепчет мужчина.  
Глядя в темно-серые глаза Хеймитча, я, наконец понимаю, какие именно чувства все это время скрывались в глубине ледяного взгляда. Это уже не та привязанность, о которой он говорил мне ночью на крыше Тренировочного Центра. То, во что она превратилась, куда сильнее и опаснее простой симпатии.

Ментор слегка наклоняется ко мне и осторожно проводит рукой по моим волосам. Но в ту же секунду, словно испугавшись собственных слов, отстраняется, разворачивается и, прежде чем я успеваю до конца осознать смысл сказанной им фразы, идет обратно к поезду. Я остаюсь на месте и долго смотрю ему вслед, а затем перевожу взгляд на ярко-голубое небо, думая о том, как сильно заблуждалась. Издали доносится гудок поезда и крик Эффи: «Генриетта!». Вздохнув, возвращаюсь в вагон, стараясь задержать то призрачное ощущение свободы, которое настигло меня, стоило только оказаться в привычном окружении природы. Но мне не удается: как только поезд трогается, я вспоминаю о том, что с возвращением домой Игры не заканчиваются.

Во время обеда за столом царит тишина, даже Бряк не решается начать разговор. Так же молча мы смотрим повтор интервью и церемонии коронации. Мне снова приходится пережить все случившееся на Арене и в Капитолии. Я едва удерживаю себя на месте, понимая, что Сноу и Организаторы не позволят забыть Семьдесят Третьи Голодные Игры ни зрителям, ни Победительнице. Ментор, заметив мою реакцию, устраивается на диване рядом со мной и несмело берет меня за руку, будто опасаясь, что подопечная оттолкнет его. Вместо этого я лишь сжимаю его ладонь, показывая, насколько важна для меня в этот момент поддержка наставника.

Вечером, скрывшись в своем купе, оставляю дверь приоткрытой, желая намекнуть, что сейчас присутствие Хеймитча мне необходимо ничуть не меньше, чем в Капитолии. Однако ментор не спешит появиться и защитить меня. Не до конца понимая его поведение, делаю глубокий вдох и решительно выхожу из своего купе. Пройдя по узкому коридору, освещаемому лишь тусклым светом луны, добираюсь до апартаментов ментора. Тихо постучав, но не услышав ответа, приоткрываю дверь и проскальзываю внутрь. В комнате царит полумрак; лишь над кроватью горит одинокий ночник. Хеймитч лежит на заправленной постели, держа в руках книгу, но явно забыв о ней: глаза пристально следят за моими действиями. Я на мгновение останавливаюсь, но в ту же секунду прогоняю непрошеные мысли и сомнения. Приблизившись к кровати, устраиваюсь рядом с мужчиной и с самым невозмутимым видом обнимаю его и опускаю голову ему на плечо. Мне не хочется что-то говорить или объяснять, но это и не нужно: как обычно, мы не нуждаемся в словах, чтобы понять друг друга. Ментор протягивает руку к ночнику и выключает свет. Комната погружается во мрак. Закрываю глаза, но уснуть не получается. Вместо этого прислушиваюсь к ровному, замедленному дыханию Хеймитча; внезапно промелькнувшая мысль заставляет меня приподнять голову и бросить взгляд на тумбочку. Так я и думала.

Может, не я одна чувствую себя в безопасности, когда мы вместе? Судя по спокойному дыханию мужчины и лежащему на столике оружию, Хеймитчу не снятся кошмары, стоит ему уснуть рядом со мной. Казалось бы, он совершенно чужой мне человек, причем старше, опытнее и сильнее - что я могу ему дать? Если стремление позаботиться о родителях вполне объяснимо, то в случае с Хеймитчем я не сразу понимаю, что движет мной. Не могу отделаться от странного, иррационального желания защитить его - так, как он защищает меня. Не в благодарность, не для того, чтобы вернуть долг и не быть обязанной, а просто потому, что он очень дорог мне, и его жизнь значит для меня больше, чем моя собственная, как бы сильно я ей ни дорожила. На ум приходят слова ментора, сказанные во время наших тренировок: человек всегда ценит жизнь любимых людей больше своей. Вот и разгадка. Я была неправа: Хеймитч не чужой. Он мой, только мой. Я сама призналась в своих чувствах в тот момент, когда Сноу задал мне вопрос о подвеске-талисмане. Я не думала над ответом, слова «любимый человек» показались мне самыми подходящими для того, чтобы описать мое отношение к Хеймитчу. 

Приподнимаюсь на локте и, пользуясь тем, что ментор крепко спит, окидываю его внимательным взглядом. Даже во сне брови упрямо сдвинуты, ресницы чуть подрагивают, а с губ так и не исчезла усмешка. Не отдавая себе отчета в собственных действиях, провожу рукой по длинным светлым волосам. Жесткие, вечно спутанные и взъерошенные на вид, на самом деле они тонкие и мягкие, как легкая ткань одного из платьев, сшитых для меня Цинной. Сильные руки мужчины способны крепко держать оружие и в то же время осторожно обнимать меня, едва касаясь спины. В его объятиях я чувствую себя совсем иначе, чем в те редкие минуты, когда меня обнимает отец: мне хочется обнять Хеймитча в ответ, прижать к себе и не отпускать. Чувствовать его тепло. Смотреть в темно-серые глаза, постигая все новые глубины. Держать его руку в своей. Отдавать и получать. Радоваться его искренней и теплой улыбке. Переживать, видя его боль и страх. Спрятаться от всего мира, его жестокости и несправедливости, от ярости Организаторов, от вездесущих глаз Сноу.

С ним я позволяю себе какие-то слабости, которые никогда не показала бы родителям. С ним я всегда откровенна: мы можем говорить на любые темы, осуждать законы Капитолия, нарушать правила, смеяться в лицо смерти. С ним я могу не притворяться, что все в порядке, когда боль разрушает меня изнутри. Он знает, что мне пришлось пережить, и может понять мои страхи, сомнения и желания без слов. В любой момент я могу просто подойти и молча обнять его - он поймет меня без слов и не потребует объяснений. С ним мне легко: я чувствую себя свободной и настоящей.

Снова и снова вспоминаю наш последний разговор с ментором и вызывающее поведение Финника во время Бала Победителей. Обдумывая его слова, медленно, шаг за шагом понимаю, что служило причиной тех или иных фраз, действий, поступков ментора. Если раньше, уходя на Арену, я видела в его глазах лишь привязанность, то сейчас, вернувшись, заметила в них нечто большее, то, что выходит за рамки общепринятых отношений между наставником и его подопечной. Но, в силу определенных причин, мне удалось разобраться во всем далеко не сразу. Теперь я в полной мере могу осознать чувства Хеймитча, которые он сам, судя по всему, еще не понял и не принял до конца. За столь короткое время ментор смог привязать меня к себе так крепко, как не удавалось никому. В свое время я сознательно отдалилась от родителей, не желая причинять лишние страдания ни им, ни себе. Но мне совсем не хочется отталкивать Хеймитча; как он сам сказал, и ему, и мне не привыкать к боли. А друг без друга нам будет еще хуже. Только Победитель может по-настоящему понять Победителя.

Теперь понятна та грусть, что, казалось бы, совершенно неожиданно охватила меня на станции. С возвращением в Дистрикт все изменится: меня и Хеймитча больше не связывают узы “ментор - трибут” и кто знает, хватит ли у нас сил, чтобы остаться теми, кем мы стали друг для друга. Желая заранее подготовиться к возможным переменам, я думаю о том, что его привязанность еще не настолько сильна, чтобы преодолеть разделяющее нас расстояние. В Капитолии все было легко; в Дистрикте, в нашем привычном мире все будет куда сложнее. Может быть, я снова останусь одна, наедине со своими кошмарами, а бывший ментор предпочтет добровольное изгнание моей компании. Меня страшит не одиночество - меня страшит прежняя жизнь, в которой не будет его. И все же, как ни уговариваю себя оборвать нити, связывающие меня с ментором, мне становится ясно: не все так просто. Я ужасно боюсь остаться для Хеймитча никем - смутным, полустертым воспоминанием, которое рано или поздно вытеснят алкоголь и годы одиночества. Забавно: такого страха мне не приходилось испытывать даже на Арене. Единственное, что остается - самой сделать первый шаг, показать Хеймитчу, что он важен для меня. Что его чувства взаимны. Что я не хочу оставаться для него никем.

За размышлениями время летит незаметно. Остаток ночи я провожу, все также устроившись на плече ментора, стараясь запомнить все, что нам пришлось пережить за прошедший месяц и задержать ускользающие мгновения. Остановить каждое из них. И прожить его еще раз. Чуть только первые лучи солнца освещают комнату, как я понимаю, что пора уходить. Оглянувшись на мирно спящего ментора, осторожно поднимаюсь и выскальзываю за дверь. Вернувшись в свою комнату незамеченной, принимаю горячий душ, неосознанно пытаясь сохранить приятное ощущение тепла, и переодеваюсь в широкие штаны, майку и легкие ботинки. Тщательно расчесав волосы, завязываю два высоких хвоста. Найдя в комоде сумку на длинном ремне, прячу в нее платье и зажигалку. Окидываю взглядом комнату и выхожу в коридор. До прибытия в Дистрикт остается не больше часа.

В столовой меня уже ждут наставники: Эффи сверяется с ежедневником и моментально выдает программу на сегодняшний день, а Хеймитч улыбается краем губ и приглашает сесть рядом с ним. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи застигают врасплох. Горький аромат крепкого черного кофе. Насмешливая улыбка. Чувство безопасности. На мгновение растерявшись, не сразу вспоминаю о своих намерениях. Удостоившись удивленного взгляда мужчины за обычно несвойственную мне медлительность, я все же устраиваюсь на соседнем стуле. Бряк, перечислив мероприятия, на которых нам нужно присутствовать сегодня, торопливо пьет кофе и убегает готовиться к прибытию в Двенадцатый. Мы с ментором остаемся вдвоем.  
\- Ты слишком задумчивая, - замечает Хеймитч.  
\- Размышляю о том, сколько еще праздников в честь победы мне придется вытерпеть, - отмахиваюсь я.  
Ментор недоверчиво приподнимает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Он встает и становится напротив стола, спиной к окну. Я продолжаю сидеть за столом, опустив голову и сложив руки на груди. Время снова сыграло со мной злую шутку: кто знает, когда мы в следующий раз сможем остаться наедине. Это мой последний шанс сказать обо всем, ответить на его признание. Нечего бояться, как и нечего терять. Я решительно поднимаюсь на ноги и приближаюсь к ментору. Тот отходит от окна и опирается спиной о стену.  
\- Хочу кое-что успеть до возвращения домой, - за моей хитрой улыбкой скрывается целая буря эмоций, которая вот-вот вырвется наружу.  
Хеймитч с интересом сморит на меня. Его глаза смеются, но в самой глубине я вижу волнение.  
\- И что же?  
Вместо ответа я поднимаю руку и осторожно касаюсь его лица кончиками пальцев. Он не отстраняется и не отталкивает меня, а лишь продолжает наблюдать. Внезапно поезд останавливается. На платформе нас уже ждут мирные жители, миротворцы и множество камер - мое возвращение станет еще одним шоу. В коридоре слышится стук каблуков Бряк. Все, что я хотела сказать ему напоследок, вылетает из головы. У меня почти не остается времени. Не отдавая себе отчета в собственных действиях, приподнимаюсь на носки, стремительно сокращая расстояние между нашими лицами, и целую своего ментора. Он не успевает ответить: мой поцелуй больше похож на легкое, ни к чему не обязывающее прикосновение. Отступив на шаг, поднимаю взгляд на мужчину, грустно улыбаюсь и, не оборачиваясь, выхожу из столовой и направляюсь к выходу. Уже у дверей ко мне присоединяется Эффи. 

Стоит нам появиться на платформе, как репортеры достают камеры и принимаются за работу. Щелк! Щелк! Щелк! Краем глаза замечаю подошедшего Хеймитча. Он приближается, берет меня за руку и бросает вопросительный взгляд. Я еле заметно киваю, и ментор поднимает наши сцепленные руки вверх. Зрители в восторге: отовсюду мы слышим крики и аплодисменты. Поискав взглядом семью, обнаруживаю родных в самом центре толпы. Отец и мать, скорее всего, на работе (даже возвращение Победителя не повод для выходного в нашем Дистрикте), поэтому меня встречают бабушка и дедушка. Все еще держа ментора за руку, я не отрываю от них глаз. В глазах стариков стоят слезы. Внезапно меня пробирает холод: то, что я вижу, совсем не похоже на слезы радости.

***

Я не сразу понимаю замысел Эрики. Только когда она вплотную подходит ко мне и касается рукой моего лица, в голове мелькает мысль о том, что не я один чувствую, как быстро истекает наше время. В следующую секунду сознание затуманивается. Последнее, что удается увидеть, - потемневший взгляд девушки. Когда она касается моих губ, по телу пробегает электрический разряд. Этого, казалось бы, невинного прикосновения вполне достаточно для того, чтобы лишить меня чувства реальности. Я теряю над собой контроль: единственное желание, владеющее мной сейчас, - прижать девчонку к себе и ответить на ее поцелуй. Разум уступает место чувствам: не важно, насколько велико расстояние, разделяющее нас, и что случится дальше. Важно лишь это мгновение. Важно лишь то, что она со мной. 

И все же я не успеваю: Эрика отстраняется слишком быстро. Неосознанно тянусь за ней, но она отступает на шаг. Ее задумчивый взгляд моментально приводит меня в чувство. Я остаюсь наедине со своими мыслями. У меня есть несколько минут, чтобы привести их в порядок, насколько это вообще возможно после того, что случилось. Откинувшись на стену, закрываю глаза. Передо мной мелькают воспоминания о событиях последней недели.

Радость от встречи в планолете длится недолго: Эрику покидают силы, и она теряет сознание. Я едва успеваю подхватить ее на руки. В ту же секунду дверь распахивается, и в нижний отсек планолета врываются врачи. Оттеснив меня в сторону, они опускают девчонку на пол и, сняв с нее ветровку, обрабатывают многочисленные раны и пытаются привести ее в чувство. Вскоре им это удается: Эрика приоткрывает глаза. Я бросаюсь к ней, но меня отталкивают, а моей подопечной вводят какое-то лекарство.  
\- Что это? - резко спрашиваю я у одного из врачей.  
\- Снотворное, - устало отвечает тот. - Девушка потеряла много крови, организм истощен. Ей нужно продержаться до прибытия в Центр: там мы о ней позаботимся. Лекарство поможет сохранить остатки сил.

Они хотят унести ее в другой отсек, но я становлюсь у них на пути.  
\- Девочка останется здесь, я присмотрю за ней.  
Пожав плечами, врачи уходят. Внезапно промелькнувшая мысль внушает ужас. Резко вскочив, я хватаю одного из медиков за плечо и грубо прижимаю к стене.  
\- Не смейте давать ей морфлинг, понятно?! Все, что угодно - снотворное, успокаивающий сироп, но не наркотик! Передайте остальным: если увижу, что ей вводят морфлинг - от вашей больницы и камня на камне не останется! Вам ясно?  
Пожилой мужчина испуганно отстраняется и, пробормотав «Сумасшедший!», скрывается в другом отсеке. Не имеет значения, что он обо мне думает. Я видел, что морфлинг делает с людьми. Считается, что этот препарат снимает боль, как физическую, так и душевную, но это не так. Наркотик затягивает своих жертв в мир фантазий, иногда прекрасных, иногда ужасных; даже пожелав вернуться в реальность, человек уже не в силах отказаться от мира иллюзий. Мне приходилось видеть, что случается с победителями, подсевшими на морфлинг. Не скажу, что осуждаю их - в конце концов, каждый сам выбирает наиболее подходящий для себя способ забыться, уйти от реальности - но моя подопечная не должна повторить их судьбу. 

Я устраиваюсь на полу, рядом с Эрикой, и беру ее за руку. Меня охватывает страх: что, если она умрет? «Не смей!», - мои мысли путаются. - «После всего, что ты пережила на Арене, после твоих слов в ночь перед Играми, после возвращения… Ты не имеешь права умереть. Не имеешь права оставить меня!». Поднявшись на ноги, поворачиваюсь к стене и что есть силы ударяю кулаком по металлу. Ладонь пронзает острая боль, но она лишь помогает отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Так я пытаюсь выплеснуть боль и страх. На протяжении всего полета я не спускаю с нее глаз, следя за ее ровным и глубоким дыханием и готовясь в любой момент позвать медиков.

Мы возвращаемся в Тренировочный Центр. Подняв девчонку на руки, выхожу на крышу здания. Пройдя по длинному узком коридору, мы спускаемся на нижние этажи, где располагается больница. Идущие рядом врачи показывают путь в операционную. В просторной светлой комнате нас уже ждут; стоит мне опустить Эрику на стол, как меня оттесняют к двери, не обращая внимания на мои слова о том, что я ее ментор. Не помня себя от ярости, расталкиваю медиков и продираюсь к лежащей на столе подопечной, но кто-то вызывает охрану. Последнее, что задерживается в памяти - перекошенное лицо одного из врачей. Он врезается в бетонную перегородку и сползает на пол - один из моих ударов все же попал в цель. В следующую секунду меня выталкивают в коридор. Несильно приложившись о противоположную стену, разворачиваюсь и спешу наверх, в небольшую комнату, окно которой выходит на операционную. Теперь меня и мою подопечную разделяет тонкое стекло, через которое доносятся звуки голосов и писк многочисленных приборов. Бледная и неподвижная Эрика кажется как никогда слабой и беззащитной. К ее рукам подключено множество прозрачных проводов, по которым текут какие-то жидкости. На стене мигают лампочки. Вокруг моей подопечной суетятся врачи в белоснежных халатах, масках и перчатках. 

Она кажется такой близкой - почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки - и в то же время как никогда далекой. И снова девчонка умирает на моих глазах, а я ничего не могу сделать, хотя и стою в двух шагах от нее. От осознания собственного бессилия мне становится еще хуже. Я не понимаю ни слова из того, что врачи говорят друг другу, ни знака или стрелки из тех, что не переставая мигают на стене. В волнении начинаю метаться по комнате, врезаясь в стены и сшибая все, что попадается под ноги. Внезапно один из многочисленных приборов издает долгий и особенно неприятный, тревожный звук - у Эрики останавливается сердце. Вместе с ним замирает мое.

Несколько минут и попыток спустя врачам удается запустить его. Девчонка на мгновение открывает глаза. Ее мутный взгляд скользит по комнате и окружающим людям, будто пытаясь найти что-то важное. Наконец она замечает меня и, слабо улыбнувшись, снова прикрывает веки. Я продолжаю смотреть на нее, нервно постукивая пальцами по стеклу. Это не сон, вызванный лекарствами: сознание снова покидает девушку. Эрике делают несколько переливаний крови, прежде чем приборы наконец замолкают, а врачи облегченно вздыхают и принимаются убирать инструменты и отсоединять провода от ее тела. Я молча наблюдаю за их точными, отработанными движениями. 

Еще раз поругавшись с медиками и охраной, я все же добираюсь до палаты Эрики и вхожу в просторную комнату с голыми стенами и тусклым искусственным светом. Моя подопечная лежит на кровати, все такая же бледная и очень хрупкая на вид. Только сейчас я замечаю, как сильно Арена изменила ее: тонкие руки, заострившиеся черты лица, черные круги под глазами, поредевшие волосы. Но все это не так страшно по сравнению с тем, что Игры могли сделать с ее рассудком. Помня о данном ей обещании, я продолжаю верить в то, что она преодолеет все выпавшие на ее долю испытания. Эрика жива, со всеми остальными последствиями мы справимся. Я больше не оставлю ее в одиночестве и сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы уберечь дорогого мне человека. В голову лезут странные мысли, но я отгоняю их, сосредоточив внимание на спящей подопечной.

Я понимаю, что не готов снова оказаться в одиночестве, как раньше, коротая холодные вечера со стаканом в одной руке и ножом в другой. И снова мне приходится согласиться со словами Эффи: дело не во мне и не в том, что за двадцать два года я устал от одиноких ночей и мучительно долго тянущегося времени. Дело в ней, в Эрике. Она - именно тот человек, с кем я хотел бы разделить свое добровольное изгнание. Вопрос в том, захочет ли этого девчонка. 

Эффи не оставляет меня в покое, требуя моей помощи в организации банкета и переговоров со спонсорами. Я не решаюсь надолго оставлять свою подопечную одну, а потому каждый раз, когда Бряк отвлекает меня, нервничаю и срываю на ней свою злость на Сноу, Организаторов и самого себя. Напарница не понимает причин моего нервного состояния и обижается, но мне нет дела ни до нее, ни до того, что она называет обязанностями ментора. Сейчас для меня существует только одно: быть рядом с Эрикой, помогая ей вернуться к жизни. Хотя вряд ли это можно назвать обязанностью: мне явно доставляет удовольствие ее общество. Никогда и ни о ком я не хотел заботиться так, как о ней. Видя, как загораются глаза девчонки, когда ментор входит в комнату, уверяю себя, что это - не более чем одно из последствий пребывания на Арене: бывший трибут просто боится остаться в одиночестве. Это даже смешно: девчонка смотрит на меня так, будто я подарок, о котором она мечтала всю жизнь! И все же во мне просыпается робкая надежда на то, что ей так же необходимо моей общество, как мне - ее. 

Эрика поправляется довольно быстро: через пару дней я замечаю на ее губах знакомую усмешку, а темные глаза снова начинают сверкать. Моя подопечная стала более взрослой. Сильной. Осторожной. Не могу сказать, что мне это не нравится. Вместе с произошедшими изменениями меняется и мое отношение к ней.

Кто бы что ни говорил, настоящим Победителем является лишь тот, чье имя так и не прозвучало из уст Эффи за все шесть лет, отведенных на участие в Играх. Победитель Голодных Игр и все полагающиеся ему привилегии - лишь образ, который придумал Капитолий, демонстрируя то, что по неопытности и наивности можно принять за щедрость и милосердие. Как ни странно, многие все еще верят в эту сказку. На самом деле выжившему трибуту можно разве что посочувствовать.

Не смей, Сноу. Не смей приближаться к той, чья жизнь для тебя всего лишь игрушка. Не смей говорить с ней своим шипящим, змеиным голосом. Не смей прикасаться к ней руками, испачканными кровью тысяч невинных людей. Ты больше не причинишь ей вреда. Я не позволю.

Наши комнаты находятся рядом, так что я отчетливо слышу дикий, безумный, отчаянный крик, доносящийся из спальни Эрики. Стоит мне увидеть девчонку, как я мгновенно понимаю, что произошло: наступило время расплаты за победу. Она сидит на самом краю кровати, вжавшись в изголовье и обхватив себя за плечи, и тщетно пытается вернуться к реальности. Ее испуганный и словно обезумевший взгляд внушает страх. Я едва удерживаю себя от необдуманных действий, которые могут еще сильнее напугать мою подопечную. Я словно вторгся на ее личную территорию, увидел то, что имеют право знать лишь избранные, самые дорогие люди. И только от нее зависит, подпустит ли она меня еще ближе.

Я смеюсь над ее попыткой позаботиться обо мне, но в глубине души испытываю ни с чем не сравнимое чувство удовольствия, смешанное с благодарностью. Когда за меня беспокоился близкий человек? Давно, очень давно. А здесь - совсем юная девочка, со своей жизнью, проблемами, желаниями. Что заставляет ее забыть о собственных призраках и помогать ментору справиться с его прошлым? Не понимаю. 

Той ночью мне впервые за много-много-много лет не снятся кошмары. Проснувшись с рассветом, обнаруживаю, что Эрика перебралась поближе и устроилась на моем плече. Заметив, что она проснулась, замираю, боясь потревожить ее. Девчонка поднимает голову, встречается со мной взглядом, и время словно перестает существовать. 

Ее глаза отнюдь не угольно-черные, как мне казалось раньше, а темно-карие, потрясающего шоколадного оттенка. Обжигающий взгляд пронизывает меня насквозь, проникает в самую глубь души, не позволяя скрыть ни одной мысли, ни одного чувства, ничего. Я забываю обо всем; единственное желание - чтобы это мгновение никогда не заканчивалось. Чтобы я мог вечно смотреть в эти карие глаза, видеть в них насмешку, радость, грусть - что угодно, только не равнодушие и холод. 

Я все более отчетливо осознаю, что между нами что-то изменилось, и все уже не будет так, как прежде. Теплые, доверительные, дружеские отношения медленно, но верно превращаются во что-то иное, более сильное, но вместе с тем и более опасное. Та нить, которая связывает нас еще с первой встречи, становится крепче с каждым днем; теперь ее не так просто разорвать не только нашим врагам, но и нам самим.

Голос разума тщетно удерживает меня от необдуманных поступков и просит остановиться, пока не поздно, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Но это уже не имеет значения. Я даже не стараюсь отвести глаз от девчонки, стараясь поймать каждую улыбку, каждое слово, каждый взгляд. 

Понимая, как мало времени остается до возвращения в Дистрикт и не зная, что ждет нас в будущем, я стараюсь оставаться рядом с ней как можно чаще, стремясь стать ближе и наверстать упущенное во время Игр. Пока мы кружимся под тихую музыку, у меня есть повод подолгу не сводить с нее глаз, держать за руку, бережно обнимать, чувствуя, что она принадлежит лишь мне, и никто не посмеет отнять ее у меня. Сейчас мы одни - в просторном зале, пустынном городе, огромном мире. 

Я способен совершить любой, даже самый необдуманный и сумасшедший поступок, просто ради того, чтобы увидеть ее насмешливую улыбку, обжигающий взгляд, протянутую руку. Чтобы услышать язвительное замечание и тихий смех. Чтобы чувствовать, как исходящие от нее свет и тепло растапливают корку льда, которой покрыто мое сердце. Чтобы она жила, а вместе с ней жил и я. Никто не имеет права прикасаться к ней. Она моя, только моя. Напряжение между нами нарастает.

Когда Одэйр целует ее в щеку, у меня в глазах темнеет от гнева: я бросаюсь к нему, стремясь разорвать наглого мальчишку в клочья, но тот оказывается слишком проворным.

С моих глаз словно спадает пелена: теперь я смотрю на Эрику по-другому, совсем не так, как раньше, замечая малейшее изменение в ее внешности и поведении. Это уже не та худая, высокая и нескладная девчонка, какую я видел в Дистрикте. Это девушка. Моя взгляд оценивающе скользит по ее лицу и фигуре, подмечая достоинства и стараясь запечатлеть в памяти все, что мне так нравится в ней: длинные черные волосы, большие глаза, губы, вечно изогнутые в усмешке, хрупкие плечи, тонкая и бледная кожа. 

Хочу, чтобы она забыла обо всех. Чтобы помнила только меня. Чтобы была со мной. Хочу спрятать ее от всего мира, чтобы никто не мог причинить ей боль. Чтобы я всегда был рядом с ней. Не только как ментор, тренер, наставник. Теперь я нахожу силы признаться себе в своих самых неприличных желаниях. Все тот же голос разума подсказывает, что еще рано, что нужно подождать, но у нас остается все меньше времени, как тогда, перед Играми. И я решаюсь.

Я думаю о том, что ждет нас в Дистрикте, и меня вновь охватывают сомнения. В силу юного возраста Эрика вполне могла бы забыть все случившееся. Продолжить учиться. Общаться с друзьями. Найти какое-нибудь увлечение, чтобы отвлечься от повседневных забот. Выйти замуж и завести детей. Жить нормальной жизнью, а не той пародией на существование, как большинство Победителей. Ей не обязательно становиться ментором и год за годом заново переживать ужасы Голодных Игр. В таком случае я буду служить лишь болезненным напоминанием о том, что произошло с ней в юности, а мне бы не хотелось заставлять ее снова и снова возвращаться в прошлое. Да, больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы она была со мной. Тем не менее, я не считаю себя вправе решать за нее и приму любой сделанный ею выбор. Но в том случае, если желание Эрики совпадет с моим, я уже никогда не отпущу ее и не позволю никому помешать нам. 

Она оставляет на моих губах скользящий, неуловимый поцелуй с легким привкусом горечи. Стоит ей отстраниться, и я замечаю, что глаза девушки снова приобрели угольно-черный оттенок. Теперь мне становится понятно, что карие глаза моей подопечной темнеют, когда их обладательница испытывает сильные эмоции. Учитывая ее неспокойную жизнь, в то утро мне посчастливилось увидеть ее настоящий взгляд.

\- Хеймитч!

Стоящая в дверях Эффи машет мне рукой: пора. Пройдя по узкому, залитому ярким солнечным светом коридору, выхожу на платформу и приближаюсь к стоящей у самого края Эрике. Мы вскидываем сцепленные руки в победном жесте; зрители разражаются криками. Моя подопечная высматривает кого-то в толпе. Наконец ее взгляд останавливается на пожилой паре. Я снова чувствую укол ревности, но уже не той страшной, неукротимой и разрушительной, как это было в Капитолии. Внезапно в ее взгляде мелькает тень удивления, которое затем сменяется страхом. На мгновение она прикрывает глаза, приводя меня в замешательство. Я внимательно оглядываюсь вокруг, надеясь найти то, что могло заставить ее нервничать. Мне не удается понять, что случилось: мое внимание привлекает кое-что другое: реакция толпы. На самом деле подобие приветственных криков и аплодисментов создают стоящие в самом центре толпы капитолийцы с камерами и миротворцы. Местные жители молчат; их лица выражают смешанные чувства, в которых трудно разобраться. Но одно можно сказать точно: счастья при виде своей Победительницы они точно не испытывают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цейтнот - шахматный термин, нехватка времени на обдумывание хода.  
> Блокада - военный термин, окружение войск противника с целью уничтожения, а также изоляция враждебного государства, города с целью прекращения его сношений с внешним миром.


	15. За все надо платить

И снова нас везут в машине с затемненными окнами, только на этот раз — по улицам родного Дистрикта. Я сижу у окна, рядом с Хеймитчем; Эффи устроилась напротив. Судя по ее словам, сегодняшний день будет ничем не лучше последней недели в Капитолии: банкет в Доме Правосудия, праздник для целого Дистрикта, общение с многочисленными репортерами, переезд в Деревню Победителей. Ни одной минуты для себя. Ни одной минуты на встречу с родителями. Как знакомо.

На вокзале, стоит спуститься с платформы, нас обступают фотографы и журналисты: всем хочется узнать подробности подготовки к Играм, пребывания на Арене, возвращения домой. Хеймитч по привычке хочет закрыть меня от вездесущих капитолийцев, но Эффи одаривает его уничтожающим взглядом и, схватив подопечную за руку, выталкивает навстречу репортерам. Поняв, что они захотят сделать шоу даже из моей встречи с семьей и не желая давать им лишний повод, я тепло улыбаюсь родителям и, указав на них ментору, прошу его передать им пару слов. Тот с готовностью кивает и начинает продираться сквозь толпу. Ответив на неоригинальные, а также не особо тактичные вопросы капитолийцев, я наконец добираюсь до автомобиля. Забившись в самый угол, прижимаюсь к окну, откидываюсь на спинку сиденья и прикрываю глаза. Необъяснимая тревога сжимает ледяной рукой горло, а желудок совершает одно сальто за другим.

Хеймитч слегка толкает меня в плечо: приехали. Мы стоим на пороге Дома Правосудия: в дверях нас встречают чиновники и мэр Двенадцатого, которым не терпится поприветствовать Победительницу. Взгляд Андерси выражает настороженность. Я было теряюсь, но быстро понимаю его реакцию: фильм. Жестокость к Эмили. Убийство Джейка. Вряд ли жители Двенадцатого ожидали подобных действий от юной, на вид вполне безобидной девочки. Следующие несколько часов превращаются в очередную пытку. Вспышки камер. Бестактные вопросы. Лицемерные улыбки. Танцы. Речь мэра. Дело доходит до благодарностей в адрес Капитолия (Эффи светится от счастья), и я чувствую стойкое отвращение почти ко всем присутствующим. Когда становится совсем невыносимо, ищу взглядом Хеймитча. Тому тоже не дают покоя: впервые за многие годы Победителем стал его трибут. По лицу ментора время от времени пробегает тень усталости и раздражения: его, как, впрочем, и меня, не слишком радует повышенное внимание к своей скромной персоне. Но выхода нет: каждый из нас просто выполняет свои обязанности.

После банкета, на котором присутствуют только власти Дистрикта, сам Победитель и его наставники, а также репортеры из Капитолия, приходит время праздника для всего Дистрикта. Празднование победы проходит на Главной Площади, вмещающей несколько тысяч людей, не привыкших к подобным мероприятиям. Меня устраивают на почетном месте; репортеры продолжают следить за каждым моим шагом, а потому я стараюсь не делать лишних движений и лишь внимательно наблюдаю за гостями. На их лицах цветут улыбки, но стоит им взглянуть на меня, как в глазах появляется что-то чужое и холодное. Наверное, это должно задеть ту, к которой обращены эти недружелюбные взгляды, но я только посмеиваюсь. Нервы, не иначе. На самом деле поводов для улыбки пока не так много. Мое настроение меняется слишком часто: пять минут назад я смеялась, а теперь чувствую смертельную усталость. Единственное оставшееся у меня желание — чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Чтобы я вернулась домой, узнала, что все мои опасения были напрасны, обняла родителей, прошлась по улицам Шлака, отправилась в лес, на знакомый склон. Поговорила бы с ментором, пара слов которого помогла бы, как всегда, забыть на время о печальной действительности и подарить надежду на лучшее.

Найдя в толпе Хеймитча, ловлю его взгляд и еле слышно шепчу: «Спаси меня». Тот слегка приподнимает уголки губ и, оборвав разговор с незнакомым мне пожилым мужчиной, пробирается сквозь толпу взрослых и детей, не сводя с меня глаз. Ментор преодолевает последнее препятствие в виде Бряк, которая не упускает случая поболтать с местными чиновниками и расточает комплименты Дистрикту направо и налево, и становится позади моего кресла.  
 — Как ты?  
 — С нетерпением жду, когда все закончится. Устала улыбаться всем вокруг.  
 — Потерпи, волчонок. Осталось немного, — даже не оборачиваясь, знаю, что Хеймитч смеется.  
 — Как будто у меня есть выбор!  
 — Хотел бы сказать, что есть, но не стану тебя обманывать, — притворно вздыхает ментор.  
 — Тогда молчи и просто будь рядом, — чуть повернув голову в его сторону, отвечаю я.  
Мужчина выполняет мое желание со всем присущим ему усердием: стоит очередному репортеру приблизиться к нам и открыть рот, чтобы задать мне еще пару сотен вопросов, как Хеймитч отвлекает его разговором, а затем незаметно оттесняет обратно к толпе. Я лишь успеваю мило улыбнуться незадачливому капитолийцу.

На закате меня и ментора наконец отпускают; Эффи остается, чтобы еще раз поблагодарить мэра. Ночевать она будет здесь, в городе, а утром вместе с репортерами отправится домой. Обняв ее на прощание, спешу в сторону Шлака, но меня останавливает смех ментора:  
 — Куда собралась, детка? Теперь твой дом в Деревне Победителей, рядом с моим.  
 — И правда, — усмехаюсь я. — Привычка, ничего не поделаешь.  
Хеймитч обнимает меня за плечи и увлекает за собой, в сторону моего нового дома.  
 — Ты передал родителям мои слова?  
 — Да. Почему ты решила отложить встречу с ними до вечера? Мне казалось, они так ждут тебя, — протягивает Хеймитч.  
 — Дело не во мне, — хмуро отвечаю я. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы мое воссоединение с семьей превратили в очередное шоу. Не желаю демонстрировать капитолийцам свою личную жизнь.  
 — Все правильно, волчонок. Они этого и не заслуживают, — во взгляде ментора мелькает холод и злость, а в голосе звучит лед.  
 — Удивительно, почему капитолийцы не настояли, чтобы мои родители присутствовали на празднике? — в моем голосе проскальзывают тревожные нотки.  
— Скорее всего, это приказ Сноу или Крейна, — тихо произносит мужчина. — Сейчас для всех главное действующее лицо — ты. Они не захотят разрушать созданный образ, а потому продолжат показывать тебя одну.  
 — Да, так и мне будет легче, — соглашаюсь я. — Лишь бы все это не коснулось родителей.  
Замечаю слегка обеспокоенный взгляд Хеймитча, но не придаю этому особого значения. Мы неторопливо идем по дороге, медленно удаляясь от Дистрикта. В полумиле от Главной Площади расположена отделенная от внешнего мира община — двенадцать домов, предназначенных для Победителей Голодных Игр. Огромные здания стоят в два ряда, один напротив другого. Поселение украшено фонтаном, несколькими скульптурами и многочисленными цветущими клумбами. Едва моя нога ступает на священную землю, как я чувствую нарастающее беспокойство.

По дороге окидываю взглядом дома, пытаясь угадать, какой из них принадлежит моему ментору. Это занимает всего пару минут: я мельком осматриваю Деревню и моментально узнаю жилище Хеймитча — уж слишком оно напоминает своего хозяина и даже внешне отличается от другие построек. Такой же громадный, как остальные, этот дом выглядит старым и неухоженным. Запущенный сад смотрится не менее уныло: газоны и клумбы заросли сорняками, кусты и деревья давно забыли, кто такой садовник, дикий плющ успел оплести добрую половину здания. От дома словно веет холодом, равнодушием, одиночеством. Будто он уже не помнит, каким было прошлое, не верит в будущее и пытается убежать от настоящего. Как, собственно, и его владелец, идущий в двух шагах от меня. И все же в нем есть что-то притягательное — необъяснимое, опасное, но манящее. Любой другой на моем месте — особенно капитолиец, та же Эффи, к примеру — захотел бы привести его в порядок и украсить, как подобает. Единственное, чего хочу я — спрятаться за его прочными, каменными стенами, закрыться от всего мира, прогнать всех, кто хочет сунуть длинный любопытный нос в мою жизнь, и остаться наедине с теми, кто мне дорог. Я подхожу к дому ментора чуть ближе и останавливаюсь в двух шагах от порога, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
 — Нравится? — Хеймитч неслышно подходит сзади и треплет меня по волосам.  
 — Кое-кого напоминает, — с усмешкой отвечаю я. — Мой дом постигнет та же участь?  
 — Все зависит от тебя, — шепчет ментор и, обняв меня за плечи, разворачивает в другую сторону.

Стоящий напротив дом является полной противоположностью мрачному жилищу Хеймитча: яркий свет в окнах, дым из трубы, цветущий сад. Внезапно я чувствую нарастающее раздражение.  
 — Не хватает только таблички «Добро пожаловать!», — по моим губам пробегает горькая усмешка.  
Хеймитч смотрит на меня с недоумением. Повисает тяжелое молчание. Вдруг ментор резко разворачивает меня к себе, слегка наклоняется и пристально смотрит мне в глаза.  
 — Ты в порядке?  
 — Нет, и ты это знаешь, — сама не понимаю, отчего так разозлилась.  
Смутное, неясное беспокойство царапает меня изнутри острыми коготками. Утихшая было тревога вернулась и с новыми силами принялась выводить меня из терпения. На этот раз я не могу выдержать тяжелый взгляд Хеймитча, а потому опускаю глаза. Глубоко вздохнув, усталым жестом провожу рукой по волосам и, грустно улыбнувшись ментору, быстрым шагом иду в сторону своего нового дома. Взлетаю по ступенькам, подхожу к двери и, оглянувшись на провожающего меня взглядом мужчину, резко толкаю ее.

Не успеваю сделать и пары шагов по коридору, как меня оглушает сдавленный крик, а все поле зрения заполняет пышная масса длинных каштановых волос. Мама, кинувшись с объятиями, почти сбивает меня с ног: устоять нам помогает только дверь, к которой я оказываюсь прижата. Мгновение спустя чувство реальности возвращается, и я наконец могу обнять самого родного человека. Она крепко обнимает меня в ответ и кладет голову мне на плечо — я с удивлением понимаю, что мы с ней почти одного роста. С тревогой оцениваю ее состояние: под свитером чувствуются выпирающие ребра, кожа тонкая, почти прозрачная, в волосах появилась седая прядь. Мама тихо плачет и дрожит. Я отчетливо ощущаю беспокойный стук сердца. Не зная, что сказать, осторожно глажу ее по волосам и шепчу: «Я здесь» — это единственное, что приходит мне в голову. Наши объятия затягиваются, и я, чувствуя себя несколько неуютно, решаю прервать их. Мягко отстранившись, смотрю матери в глаза, полные слез. За прошедший месяц она заметно изменилась, будто успела постареть на несколько лет. И все же это мама: каштановые волосы, волнами спадающие на плечи, большие карие глаза, моя любимая, чуть усталая улыбка. Ей всего тридцать пять, но жизнь в постоянном страхе оставила свой след на ее лице.

За спиной мамы стоят бабушка и дедушка, но словно не решаются подойти к внучке. Они улыбаются и не отводят от меня глаз. В их взглядах мелькает что-то, очень напоминающее жалость. Меня это настораживает, и я оглядываюсь по сторонам:  
 — Где отец?  
Этот, казалось бы, невинный вопрос рушит то подобие мира и покоя, которое удалось создать родителям в мое отсутствие. Бабушка, пряча глаза, уходит в комнату, мама отворачивается к окну, не в силах совладать с рвущимися наружу слезами. Проводив женщин взглядом, дедушка еле слышно вздыхает, делает два шага в мою сторону, останавливается передо мной и тихо отвечает:  
 — Его больше нет, Этти.  
Три простых слова — «его больше нет… нет… нет… нет!» — отдаются эхом в доме, ставшим вдруг пустым, чужим и холодным. Мир вокруг словно рушится в одночасье. Ощущение, будто меня на несколько мгновений лишили чувств: зрения, слуха, осязания. Мой невидящий взгляд проходит сквозь стоящего напротив дедушку и скользит по стенам и мебели, стараясь зацепиться, удержаться в реальности. И снова мне кажется, что я падаю во мрак.

Вновь обретаю дар речи, но сил хватает лишь на одно-единственное слово:  
 — Как…?  
Собственный голос кажется мне незнакомым и далеким, будто я наблюдаю за всем происходящим со стороны — невидимый, безмолвный свидетель чужого горя. Мой вопрос приводит маму, почти сползшую по стене на пол, в чувство. Обернувшись, она снова бросается ко мне, заключает меня в объятия и быстро, торопливо говорит:  
 — Все хорошо, Этти, мы справимся. Ты вернулась, это главное. Ни о чем не беспокойся, теперь все будет в порядке…

Эта женщина снова пытается защитить меня. Но она не может. Не может. Не может. Не отдавая себе отчета в собственных действиях и все еще находясь в прострации, я резко отталкиваю ее от себя. Не ожидая от хрупкой на вид дочки такой силы, мама делает несколько шагов назад, опирается о стену, встряхивает головой и закрывает лицо дрожащими руками.

Чувства постепенно возвращаются. Обретя контроль над собственным телом и разумом, перевожу твердый взгляд на дедушку и так же тихо повторяю свой вопрос:  
 — Как. Он. Погиб?  
В повисшей тишине слышно, как в дальней комнате плачет бабушка. Вспомнив ее взгляд, на мгновение задумываюсь: кого ей жаль больше — отца или меня? Неважно: дедушка наконец собирается с силами, чтобы ответить. Я обращаюсь в слух.  
 — В шахте произошел взрыв, никто точно не знает причину.  
 — Когда?  
 — Пару дней назад, — с трудом произносит он. — Утром Алекс, как всегда, ушел на работу, а вечером к нам постучались миротворцы и сообщили об аварии.  
Пару дней назад. Что ж, значит, он хотя бы успел узнать о моей победе. Мысли текут в совершенно разных направлениях, и я не успеваю следить за всеми. Но следующий вопрос значит для меня больше всех остальных, вместе взятых. Я долго думаю перед тем, как озвучить его.  
 — Там… в шахте… был кто-нибудь в момент взрыва? Кто-то еще погиб? — от волнения у меня пересыхает в горле, мой голос становится хриплым, как после простуды.  
 — Нет. Только он.  
В ужасе от осознания случившегося я делаю шаг назад, прижимаюсь к двери и на миг закрываю глаза. Это только моя вина. Лишь я виновата в гибели собственного отца.  
 — Генриетта!  
Внезапно промелькнувшая мысль придает мне сил. Хотя в моих действиях уже нет никакого смысла, я все равно должна убедиться в своих подозрениях. Заметив приближающуюся мать, которая протягивает ко мне руки, я вылетаю из дома, оставляя дверь открытой. Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, спускаюсь и спешу обратно в Дистрикт. В голове бьется единственная мысль: «Вот она, цена моей победы. Вот сколько я должна заплатить за свое возвращение».

Добравшись до Шлака, оставляю без внимания толпы мирных жителей, которые все еще продолжают праздновать, и приближаюсь к дому моей семьи. Старое, потрепанное временем и тяжелой судьбой, наше жилище кажется крепким и надежным, способным выдержать любые трудности. Может, здесь мне будет легче пережить то, что случилось? Потянув на себя тяжелую дверь, прохожу по коридору и осматриваюсь. Все осталось на своих местах, родители не захотели взять с собой старые вещи, напоминающие о прошлой, бедной жизни. Я еще несколько минут остаюсь на первом этаже, уже смутно догадываясь, что ждет меня наверху, в моей комнате, но не находя в себе решимости зайти на второй этаж и понять, что мои подозрения были верны. Если все так, он должен был оставить мне какой-то знак.

Наконец, уняв внутреннюю дрожь, торопливо поднимаюсь по узкой лестнице и, немного помедлив, вхожу в спальню. На вид все выглядит так же, как и прежде, но меня не оставляет смутное чувство опасности, угрозы. В воздухе витает тяжелый, приторно-сладкий запах. Запах смерти. То, что я ищу, обнаруживается на низкой прикроватной тумбочке. Бордовая роза одиноко стоит в узкой хрустальной вазе — подарке родителям на свадьбу. Свежая, идеальная, неестественно-красивая, а потому вызывающая лишь ужас и отвращение. Ярко-зеленый стебель, темные округлые листочки, нежные кроваво-красные лепестки безупречной формы. И шипы. Мелкие, тонкие и прямые, они почти полностью покрывают стебель. Острые, наверняка ядовитые, сулящие смерть каждому, кто отважится прикоснуться к столь совершенной красоте.

Задыхаясь от запаха, стремясь нарушить мертвую тишину навсегда опустевшего дома, разворачиваюсь и бегу прочь. Стремительно выскочив из дома, отхожу на несколько шагов, падаю на колени и упираюсь руками в холодную землю. Меня начинает трясти. Слез нет — только ужас, скорбь, как никогда сильное ощущение собственного одиночества и бесконечное чувство вины, которое буквально раздирает меня изнутри. «Берегите своих близких, мисс Роу», — сказал мне Президент на церемонии коронации. Выходит, судьба моего отца была решена уже тогда. Почему Сноу выбрал его? Может, ему было известно, кто научил меня обращаться с оружием? Или он решил избавить нашу семью от кормильца, в котором, после моей победы, наша семья нуждается не так, как прежде? Теперь это уже неважно: папу все равно не вернуть.

Собравшись с силами, я поднимаюсь на ноги и медленно возвращаюсь в Деревню победителей, ни разу не оглянувшись на старый дом. На Дистрикт опускается ночной мрак: только сейчас я замечаю, что привычная летняя жара сменилась холодом. Углубившись в свои мысли, не обращаю внимания, как сильно замерзла, пока не возвращается дрожь, теперь уже от неестественно низкой температуры.

Понятно, почему репортеры не стали настаивать на моей встрече с родителями на виду у всего Панема: Сноу не захотел показывать слезы Победительницы, когда та узнает о смерти отца. Для зрителей я навсегда останусь такой же сильной, несгибаемой и отчужденной, которой нет дела не то что до внешнего мира, но даже до каких-то неприятностей в личной жизни. Для всех тех, кто знает юную победительницу лишь по Играм и многочисленным интервью, у меня всегда все в порядке. Что ж, не стоит разочаровывать зрителей. А что до Сноу — он не дождется моих слез.

Я не знаю, куда идти; ноги сами несут меня, куда придется. Мне удается очнуться от размышлений, только когда передо мной вырастает массивная дверь. Оглянувшись по сторонам, понимаю, что стою на пороге дома Хеймитча. Точно, вот кто мне нужен — тот, кто не понаслышке знает, каково терять родных из-за собственной наивности, неосторожности и самонадеянности. Не посчитав нужным постучать, распахиваю дверь, влетаю внутрь и чуть не падаю, споткнувшись о разбросанные вещи: разбитые бутылки, одежду, мусор. Ментор обнаруживается в гостиной: с удобством устроившись в кресле, мужчина держит в руках книгу, но его взгляд рассеянно скользит по пляшущим в камине язычками пламени. Заметив мое появление, он не встает, но пристально следит за мной. Я молча прохожу к окну, задев по пути стол, заставленный посудой, и столкнув на пол пару тарелок и стаканов, но даже не заметив звона упавших вещей.

Оперевшись о подоконник, смотрю невидящим взглядом на заросший сад и наконец подаю голос:  
 — Кажется, я все же повторила твою судьбу, ментор.  
Хеймитч продолжает наблюдать за мной, не говоря ни слова.  
 — Сноу убил моего отца, — в конце фразы мой голос все же срывается, как я ни старалась сдержаться.  
 — Давно?  
 — Пару дней назад. Радует, что дождался моей победы, — горько усмехаюсь я.  
Ментор отворачивается к огню и замолкает. Я перевожу взгляд на него. Больше всего боюсь увидеть жалость, но нет — в темно-серых глазах нет и тени этого бесполезного чувства.  
Помолчав, Хеймитч тихо спрашивает:  
 — Тебе больно?  
 — Я бы предпочла умереть вместо него, — мой ответ получается простым, но вполне искренним.  
Услышав такие слова, ментор стремительно встает с кресла, вплотную подходит ко мне и, схватив меня за плечи, резко говорит:  
 — Сноу только этого и добивается! Он хочет, чтобы ты умоляла его о смерти. Хочет насладиться твоей слабостью, бессилием, отчаянием, страданием. Не позволяй ему получить желаемое! Продолжай жить — назло ему, Организаторам, Капитолию — всем!  
 — Зачем, Хеймитч? — я поднимаю взгляд на ментора. — Чтобы продолжать терять близких людей? Чтобы день за днем возвращаться в опустевший дом, где каждая вещь напоминает об утрате? Чтобы заживо сгорать от чувства вины и молить о том дне, когда Смерть сжалится и придет за мной? Зачем, Хеймитч? Мне надо было погибнуть там, на Арене. Тогда бы никто из моей семьи не пострадал. Да, родители жили бы в Шлаке, перебивались мелкими заработками, едва сводили концы с концами. Но, по крайней мере, они были бы живы.  
 — А ты не думаешь об их чувствах? О том, что, потеряв тебя, они бы утратили смысл жизни? Твой отец погиб, зная, что его дочь победила. Что она больше не будет умирать от голода, холода или жестокости миротворцев. Что ей больше не придется рисковать жизнью ради семьи. Что у нее есть будущее.  
 — Он погиб из-за меня, понимаешь?! — нервы не выдерживают, и я срываюсь на крик. — Если бы не моя выходка на аттестации, если бы не моя самонадеянность, если бы не моя победа, спутавшая Капитолию все карты, отец сейчас был бы рядом со мной!  
 — Возможно, — тихо отвечает Хеймитч. — Вот только тебя бы рядом с ним не было.  
 — Какая глупость, — я не слышу его последних слов. — Я так хотела выжить, что забыла о родных и посмела подвергнуть их смертельной опасности. А стоило ли?  
 — Не смей! — повышает голос ментор. — Даже не думай сомневаться! Я всегда ценил тебя за твое стремление к жизни. Еще в нашу первую встречу ты покорила меня блеском своих глаз, в которых плескалось безумное, сумасшедшее желание выжить. Любой ценой. Ты нужна нам живой. Своим родителям. Зрителям. Мне. Неужели теперь это для тебя не имеет никакого значения?!  
Я наконец заставляю себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Взгляд Хеймитча выражает целую гамму чувств, среди которых я вижу… вину? Ментор говорит так, будто давно был готов произнести эти слова. Будто догадывался, что ему придется возвращать меня к жизни. Будто знал, какой сюрприз мне подготовил Капитолий. Теперь на то, чтобы понять причину виноватого взгляда, мне требуется не больше пары секунд.  
 — Ты знал. Знал о гибели моего отца, — я покачиваюсь на месте, застигнутая врасплох неожиданным открытием, но не сводя глаз с ментора. — Знал, что Сноу убьет его. И не сказал ни слова.

Взгляд темно-серых глаз моментально гаснет. Ментор опускает руки, но не отступает ни на шаг. Я отхожу от окна и направляюсь в сторону прихожей, держась за стены, чтобы не упасть. Хеймитч остается на месте, опустив голову и глубоко дыша, но уже в следующее мгновение преодолевает разделяющее нас расстояние и снова нависает надо мной. В ту минуту моя рука уже касается дверной ручки, но мужчина останавливает меня.  
 — Да, я узнал об этом еще в Капитолии. Мне удалось подслушать разговор Сноу и одного из его приспешников, в котором тот отчитывался о проделанной работе. Я не понял, о чем идет речь, пока не услышал твое имя. Президент приказал убить только отца, чтобы в случае необходимости иметь над тобой власть. Он понял ошибку, допущенную в случае со мной.  
 — За что он убил его?  
 — За то, что юный трибут посмел нарушить планы Капитолия.  
Ментор пытается обнять меня, но я отстраняюсь, все еще не до конца осознав услышанное.  
 — Мне не нужно ни утешения, ни жалости. Я в порядке, — холод, которым так и веет от моего голоса, заставляет Хеймитча отпустить подопечную и отступить на шаг.  
 — Я не мог ничего сделать, Эрика.  
Приоткрыв дверь, чувствую, как порыв ледяного ветра, ворвавшийся в дом, моментально приводит меня в чувство. Я смотрю на соседний дом, из окон которого льется теплый свет и думаю о том, как теперь смотреть в глаза родителям, даже не подозревающим об истинной причине гибели отца.  
 — Я не виню тебя за то, что ты ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти его. Там, в Капитолии, мы и правда были бессильны. Я обвиняю тебя в том, что ты ничего не сказал мне. Думала, мой ментор из тех, кому можно доверять, но, видимо, ошиблась.

Ответа на свой вопрос мне уже не узнать: я молча выскальзываю на улицу и что есть силы хлопаю дверью. В ту же секунду гнев исчезает, уступая место отчаянию. Не в силах сделать и пары шагов, я устраиваюсь на холодной каменной ступеньке и поднимаю глаза вверх. На темном небосводе одна за другой загораются звезды. Когда-то отец говорил мне, что наши предки смотрят на нас с неба, и каждый раз, когда кто-то умирает, загорается новая звезда. «Если станет одиноко, взгляни на небо, Этти. Помни: те, кто там, наверху, всегда помогут тебе. И я тоже». Теперь я с болью в сердце вспоминаю его слова и, не сводя глаз с небосклона, думаю: «Какая из этих звезд твоя, папа?».


	16. Свой среди чужих

Бледно-голубое небо медленно заволакивают хмурые, темно-серые облака. Слабые лучи солнца из последних сил стараются пробиться сквозь пелену тумана и согреть холодную, сырую землю. Порывистый ветер колышет тонкие ветви деревьев. Поникшая трава, выжженная палящим летним солнцем, усыпана мелкими пожелтевшими листьями. Осень медленно, но верно вступает в свои права.

Я стою на склоне, о котором вспоминала на Арене, и невидящим взглядом наблюдаю за окружающим меня миром, таким, казалось бы, знакомым, но вместе с тем непривычно спокойным. Несмотря на раннее утро, в Дистрикте уже кипит жизнь: мужчины спешат в шахты, женщины — на фабрику и в магазины, дети собираются в школу. Рассеяно думаю о том, что надо поторапливаться и мне: не хотелось бы опоздать в первый же учебный день. Это мой последний школьный год: считается, что в шестнадцать лет дети уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы работать и помогать содержать семью. Разумеется, это относится не ко всем: прежде всего, подобная участь касается Шлака, самого бедного района Дистрикта-12. Впрочем, ни мне, ни моим родителям теперь не нужно беспокоиться о хлебе насущном, а потому после окончания школы я вольна делать все, что пожелаю. Вот только желаний у меня нет. Ни единого.

С моего возвращения домой прошел месяц, но даже сейчас я чувствую себя ничуть не лучше, чем в самый первый день. Не то место, не те люди, не те эмоции. Все не то. Вокруг все чужое, и я никак не могу вернуться в тот привычный мир, из которого меня насильно, не спрашивая, вырвали в день Жатвы.

Я не появляюсь в Дистрикте, не бываю в нашем старом доме, редко показываюсь в Деревне Победителей, проводя в лесу почти все время. Иногда, когда чувствую прилив сил, достаю лук и охочусь, но добычу не продаю, не желая встречаться со старыми знакомыми и ловить их отнюдь не дружелюбные взгляды. А потому приношу все, что удалось найти и подстрелить, домой и отдаю матери, на кухню. Та всегда благодарит меня и, не решаясь попросить не подвергать себя опасности, бросает на заметно повзрослевшую дочь печальный взгляд. Я делаю вид, что не замечаю его, и снова ухожу, стараясь не хлопнуть дверью.

Меньше всего сейчас мне нужны ее утешения и разговоры по душам. Я боюсь поймать на себе понимающие, сочувственные взгляды родителей. Меня не пугает мысль о том, что в один далеко не прекрасный день я могу сорваться, признавшись родителям, что мне тоже плохо, куда хуже, чем им. Я никогда не позволю себе показать им свои слабости — они должны видеть, что дочь и внучка сильная, что она по праву занимает место главы семьи. Меня пугает мысль о том, что они не верят мне, видя перед собой всего лишь маленькую, испуганную девочку, которая была вынуждена раньше времени расстаться с детством, не будучи готовой к этому. Да, несмотря на то, что я давно чувствую себя старше своего возраста, порой мне кажется, будто я вернулась к тому, с чего начинала, в тот день, когда впервые пошла в лес одна. Иногда мне удается прогнать страхи и сомнения, иногда они овладевают всем моим существом, не давая сбежать или спрятаться за маской холодного безразличия. Потому я и избегаю общества собственной семьи.

В тот вечер я все же вернулась в свой новый дом, молча проскользнула в приоткрытую дверь и, так и не решившись заглянуть в гостиную, откуда доносились тихие голоса родителей, поднялась по лестнице на третий этаж. Наверху, под крышей, находится чердак, служащий, как правило, для хранения старых, ненужных вещей, но я решила поселиться именно там: родители спят внизу, а каменные стены и массивная дверь не позволят им слышать моих криков по ночам. Как выяснилось пару дней спустя, я оказалась права. Без Хеймитча ночные кошмары — еще более ужасные, чем в Капитолии, — вновь стали посещать меня. Теперь снится не только Арена, но и гибель отца, а за ней — и всей семьи. Каждый раз я просыпаюсь с дикими воплями, молясь всем, кто меня слышит, чтобы никто из родителей не проснулся и не пришел наверх, узнать причину неожиданного шума. Ночь и чердак — единственное время и место, когда я наконец могу хоть как-то выразить свои чувства. Стоит воспоминаниям вернуться, и мне хочется кричать: от боли, страха, вины, но я сдерживаюсь и лишь крепче стискиваю зубы. Единственная слабость, которую позволяю себе — прислониться к чему-нибудь прочному и крепкому — к дереву или к стене дома, закрыть глаза и, глубоко дыша, медленно отсчитать пять минут на то, чтобы справиться с очередным приступом. В остальное время я все больше молчу, подавая голос лишь тогда, когда это действительно необходимо. Я постепенно закрываюсь в своем молчании от всего мира, смертельно боясь новой боли, которую он может мне причинить.

Во мне медленно, но верно зарождаются сомнения. Во всем: в будущем — как своем, так и семьи, — в окружающем мире, в самой себе и… в Хеймитче. С того дня мы больше не виделись; он не выходит из дома, а я не решаюсь постучать в его дверь. С одной стороны, после того, что случилось с отцом, не хочу причинять вред и ментору, тем более, он уже и так расплатился со своими долгами Капитолию. С другой, наш последний разговор заставил меня задуматься: может, все не так просто, как мы думали, и все, что связывало нас там, в Капитолии, — не более, чем простые отношения ментора и трибута? А мы, устав от одиночества, увидели в них нечто большее? Честно говоря, я боюсь узнать ответ на этот вопрос. И потому гоню прочь все мысли, связанные с Хеймитчем. Пока не время. Это даже не обида, не попытка показать характер, не упрямство — это сомнения и страх, разъедающие меня изнутри. Забавно: возвращаясь в Дистрикт, я боялась, что он забудет обо мне — и, похоже, так и произошло, ведь ментор даже не подает признаков жизни. Но, видимо, мои чувства тоже не были достаточно сильными, чтобы преодолеть разделяющее нас расстояние.

С родителями мы почти не разговариваем: холод и отчужденность в наших отношениях с каждым днем становятся все более явными. Я так и не могу заставить себя посмотреть в глаза матери, будучи не в силах признаться в том, что виновна в гибели ее мужа. Только сейчас, воскрешая в памяти те или иные картины из нашей прошлой жизни, которая теперь кажется такой далекой, понимаю, как сильно родители любили друг друга. Откуда бы ни возвращался отец, он всегда приносил матери подарок — цветы, полудрагоценные камни, найденные им в шахте, шкурку кролика — любую мелочь, которой она радовалась не хуже ребенка, получившего на праздник долгожданный и очень-очень желанный подарок. Он был на десять лет старше ее, и порой мне казалось, что рядом с ним мама забывает о повседневных делах и проблемах, и становится совсем иной — по-детски непосредственной, чуть легкомысленной и наивной, желая не только заботиться о других, но и видеть, что кто-то заботится о ней самой. Никогда не забуду тон ее голоса, когда она разговаривала с отцом. Ласковый, иногда чуть встревоженный, но неизменно теплый и любящий. Изо дня в день Мама встречала его у порога и, стоило отцу появиться во дворе нашего дома, как она кидалась ему на шею и крепко обнимала. Тот, счастливо смеясь, обнимал ее в ответ. Пару раз мне приходилось заметить из окна своей комнаты, как он идет по дороге к Шлаку; стоило ему увидеть наш дом, и на его лице появлялась улыбка. Он знал, что его с нетерпением ждут, и спешил поскорее вернуться, чтобы увидеть родных.

Нельзя сказать, что у них не оставалось любви для меня или для бабушки и дедушки: я никогда не ощущала недостатка внимания — порой их чувства ко мне казались слишком сильными, а опасения за мою судьбу — излишними и напрасными. Теперь, лишившись поддержки отца и сознательно отгородившись от опеки и любви матери, я начинаю жалеть о том, что не всегда принимала их заботу так, как должна была, стремясь показать свою силу и независимость. А была ли та сила? Меня преследует чувство вины не только перед матерью, но и перед остальными членами семьи, потерявшими названного сына, рядом с которыми они всегда чувствовали себя в безопасности. Хватит ли у меня смелости занять его место? Вопросы, вопросы — и ни намека на ответ.

И все же, как бы сильно ни терзало раскаяние, я никогда не смогу признаться родителям в том, что случилось. На это есть несколько причин. Первая из них может показаться жалкой отговоркой, но для меня она действительно важна: родители не должны узнать о том, что на самом деле творится на Голодных Играх, а также и о судьбе так называемых Победителей. Не хочу, чтобы они снова боялись за меня, не зная, что ожидать от завтрашнего дня. Уже понятно: мне со спокойной жизнью можно попрощаться, но я обязана сделать все, чтобы сохранить покой семьи. Вторая причина куда проще: я слишком хорошо знаю собственных родителей. Пусть в глубине души они и признают вину дочери и внучки, мне не придется услышать из их уст ни одного злого слова. Напротив, они сделают все, чтобы убедить меня в обратном, в том, что это — простая случайность, которых слишком много в нашей жизни. Они ведь и сейчас так думают. Но мне от их слов не станет легче, а потому пусть родные продолжают верить, что гибель отца произошла по воле Его Величества Случая. Как говорится, блаженство в неведении. Наконец, как бы смелой я ни была на Арене и в Капитолии, моей смелости не хватит на то, чтобы признаться в том, что произошло по ту сторону Игр. У меня нет сил на то, чтобы пережить все еще раз. Прости, мама. Пусть все остается, как есть: ты никогда не узнаешь, кто убил человека, которого ты так любила.

Я не говорю об этом родителям, но иногда у меня бывают видения. Порой, сидя в кресле у окна своей комнаты, я вижу, как отец возвращается домой. Наверное, сознание, стремясь защитить остатки рассудка, пытается убедить меня в том, что он не погиб, а всего лишь ушел, как обычно, в шахты, и его рабочий день слишком затянулся. Другого объяснения у меня нет. И как я ни сопротивляюсь наваждению, оно проникает в самые уголки моего разума, заставляя забыть о печальной действительности. Это приносит облегчение, но ненадолго.

Резкий крик птицы отвлекает меня от безрадостных мыслей. Встряхнув головой, я оглядываюсь по сторонам и понимаю, что пора возвращаться в Деревню: учебу никто не отменял. На пару минут заглянув домой за сумкой со старыми, изрядно потрепанными учебниками, спешу в школу. Уже на пороге невысокого здания понимаю: что-то не так. Стоит мне появиться, как все вокруг замолкают. Школьники пристально наблюдают за каждым сделанным мной шагом. Краем глаза замечаю, как один парень сжимает ладони в кулаки. Девушка рядом с ним прикрывает глаза рукой, пытаясь незаметно стереть слезы. Какой-то мальчишка показывает на меня пальцем и говорит что-то друзьям. Несколько девочек молча отходят подальше и робко прижимаются к стене. И везде, куда ни глянь — пронзительные, враждебные взгляды. Ах да, я же убила их предводителя и кумира.

Учителя, стоящие у противоположной стороны здания, реагируют на мое появление ничуть не лучше. Ну, конечно: обаятельный, улыбчивый, всегда готовый помочь Джейк нравился им куда больше, чем мрачная, нелюдимая девочка, сбегающая из школы, стоит ей только услышать звонок с последнего урока. Проходя мимо них, я замечаю все те же холодные, настороженные взгляды и слышу шепоток за спиной.

Подняв голову и гордо распрямив спину, незаметно достаю из кармана нож, прячу его в рукаве и продолжаю свой путь. Поднявшись по лестнице, вхожу в гостеприимно распахнутые двери своей alma mater. Охранник, день и ночь дежурящий у входа, поднимает на меня сонный взгляд. Я напрягаюсь, готовясь к холодному приему, но вместо этого замечаю на его лице довольно приветливую улыбку. Похоже, ему нет дела ни до Игр, ни до Победителей. Кивнув в ответ на его приветствие и пройдя мимо, вспоминаю, что у него нет семьи — он один из тех, кто так и не решился завести детей, чтобы потом отдать их Капитолию на растерзание. Мудрый поступок.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, оглядываюсь по сторонам. На вид здесь ничего не изменилось: все те же узкие, тускло освещенные коридоры, маленькие кабинеты, в которых с трудом помещаются несколько десятков учеников, облупившаяся краска на стенах, разваливающаяся от старости мебель. Но все вокруг кажется незнакомым и странным, будто прошло не одно десятилетие, прежде чем я вернулась сюда.

Звенит звонок. Его дребезжащий звук отдается эхом с пустынных коридорах: только сейчас я понимаю, что никто не зашел вслед за мной. Заглянув в листок с расписанием, полученным у того же охранника, нахожу нужный кабинет и устраиваюсь за последней партой у окна. Несколько минут спустя комната наполняется одноклассниками. Откинувшись на стул, наблюдаю за своими сверстниками из-под опущенных ресниц. Те делают вид, что не замечают меня, и продолжают готовиться к уроку. Тогда я позволяю себе отвлечься и невидящим взглядом уставиться в окно. Единственное чувство, целиком и полностью владеющее мной сейчас — усталость. Я с нетерпением жду момента, когда смогу выйти из этого старого здания и убежать в лес. Растянуться на сырой от недавнего дождя траве, вдохнуть свежий запах хвои, встретить старого знакомого: тот волк, которого я некогда спасла, продолжает изредка навещать меня. Мне как никогда трудно находиться среди людей, особенно тех, кто ненавидит меня просто за то, что я жива. Конечно, их мнение относительно гибели Джейка и победы Генриетты мало меня волнует, но все же враждебные взгляды и осуждающий шепот в мой адрес очень угнетают. Теперь мне понятно, что значит чувствовать себя одиноким в толпе. Лично я предпочитаю несколько другое одиночество.

Углубившись в мысли, не замечаю, как в классе внезапно повисает тягостное молчание. Отворачиваюсь от окна и перевожу взгляд на лежащий на парте учебник. Внезапно лоб пронзает острая боль, и я на миг замираю, пытаясь сохранить то странное, но смутно знакомое чувство, вызванное болезненным ощущением. Чья-то меткая рука бросила железную линейку; тонкая полоска угодила мне в лицо, оставив глубокую царапину. На белоснежные листы тетради одна за другой падают крупные капли крови. Увидев темно-красные пятная, я мысленно переношусь обратно на Арену. Молочно-белая кожа Эмили. Мой острый нож. И ручьи алой крови, стекающие по ее шее.

К реальности меня возвращает громкий смех. И вот тогда я чувствую подступающую ярость. Не теряя рассудка, понимаю, что не хочу сдерживать свой гнев. Желаю лишь, чтобы тот, кто посмел бросить мне вызов, ощутил ту же боль, которую пришлось узнать мне. Поднявшись на ноги, почти мгновенно нахожу взглядом бросившего линейку. Мелкий и шустрый мальчишка из богатого района Дистрикта-12, Джаспер, кажется. Стоит среди толпы окруживших его одноклассников и все так же смеется. Однако, заметив мои движения и безумный взгляд, в ту же секунду замолкает. В его светло-синих глазах, напоминающий море во время штиля, мелькает страх. Я медленно иду к нему, опрокидывая стулья и сдвигая в сторону низкие парты. Рана все еще кровоточит, но я не обращаю внимания, и по моему лицу стекает кровь. Напуганные одноклассники расступаются передо мной. Джаспер порывается убежать, но, явно не желая быть похожим на трусливых друзей, остается на месте, позволив себе сделать лишь пару шагов назад. Однако я все приближаюсь, а потому парень вынужден отступить. В конце концов, он совершает еще один шаг и оказывается в ловушке, в самом углу комнаты. Неотступно следуя за ним, достаю из кармана нож. Оступившись, Джаспер опирается спиной о стену и замирает, не отрывая взгляда от клинка в моей руке. В два прыжка преодолев разделявший нас метр, хватаю парня за шею и, прижав к стене, провожу острым лезвием по его лицу. Наши одноклассники замирают; в кабинете стоит все так же мертвая тишина. Только теперь здесь царит страх. А я чувствую лишь отвращение. Ко всем присутствующим.  
 — Если ты еще раз сделаешь шаг в мою сторону или хотя бы откроешь рот, повторишь судьбу своего кумира, — тихо и спокойно произношу я. — Забыл, что я хладнокровная и жестокая убийца? Мне терять нечего, одной жертвой больше, одной меньше. Но насмешки и издевательства в свой адрес я не потерплю.  
В этот момент я как никогда сильно напоминаю самой себе Хеймитча.

Джаспер хрипит, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Особо храбрые из его друзей бросаются ко мне, но я, мгновенно сориентировавшись, выпускаю парня из объятий и, резко развернувшись, выбрасываю вперед руку с зажатым ножом и размахиваю им во все стороны. За моей спиной Джаспер беззвучно сползает на пол.  
 — Не дошло с первого раза? Мне повторить?! — от гнева срываюсь на крик.  
Слышу приближающиеся шаги. В следующую секунду в кабинет врывается учительница:  
 — Что здесь происходит?!  
 — Приветствуем победителя, — Джаспер наконец приходит в себя и, отойдя на несколько шагов в сторону, делает напуганно-обиженный вид.  
Окинув меня холодным взглядом, женщина приближается к парню:  
 — Ты в порядке?  
 — Да. Я и слова не сказал, она сама набросилась на меня!  
 — Успокойся, я тебе верю. Роу, к директору! Живо!  
Холодный ум и ледяное спокойствие наконец возвращаются. Пропустив последние слова мимо ушей, я преспокойно возвращаюсь к своему месту, удобно располагаюсь на стуле и, закинув ноги на соседний, насмешливо интересуюсь:  
 — Зачем? Чтобы он объяснил мне, как себя вести в общественных местах? К вашему сведению, я уже в курсе. Вот только поправка: я лишь защищалась от нападок вашего любимого Джаспера!  
 — Как ты смеешь, наглая девчонка? Да я…  
 — Ну? Что вы сделаете? — прерываю я ее. — Выгоните из школы? Не имеете права!  
 — Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, тебя обязательно исключат! — сама того не заметив, она переходит на крик.  
 — А если нет? Только, пожалуйста, скажите вашим ученикам, чтобы не приближались ко мне. Я ведь на Играх много чего пережила, могу ненароком сойти с ума и убить кого-нибудь, если увижу, что мне угрожает опасность! — мой ледяной смех заставляет поежиться не только одноклассников, но и саму учительницу. Но мне уже все равно: как вы со мной, так и я с вами.

Женщина посылает мне предостерегающий взгляд, но я отвечаю ей насмешливой улыбкой. Она велит ученикам занять свои места и начинает урок. Я же наконец вытираю с лица кровь и открываю учебник, борясь с желанием уйти и не возвращаться. Меня вновь посещает горькое чувство обиды: она видела рану и кровь на моем лице, как и окруживших меня одноклассников, но закрыла на все глаза, беспокоясь лишь о состоянии мальчишки. Стоило мне сказать одно слово в адрес ее любимчика, как та обвинила меня во лжи, только из страха перед той жестокой и безжалостной убийцей, которую видела на экране. Постепенно обида сменяется упрямой злостью. Эти глупые людишки хотят видеть во мне того самого профи? Что ж, скоро они познакомятся с ним лично.

Оставшаяся часть школьного дня проходит для меня относительно спокойно, чему я, как ни странно, рада. Одноклассники обходят Победительницу стороной, а та, в свою очередь, больше не размахивает ножом. Мир и покой. Учебная неделя пролетает незаметно и мало чем отличается от первого дня. Я продолжаю вести себя довольно мирно, ограничиваюсь едкими замечаниями в ответ на вызывающие реплики одноклассников в мой адрес.

Однажды, по дороге домой, я так увлекаюсь какими-то малозначимыми мыслями, что не замечаю, куда иду. Стоит вынырнуть из воспоминаний и оглянуться по сторонам, как сердце сжимается от тоски. Кладбище. То самое место, куда я так боялась заходить, будучи уверенной, что здесь мной снова овладеет скорбь и жгучее раскаяние, и я потеряю с таким трудом обретенный над собой контроль.И все же, словно желая сделать себе еще больнее, шаг за шагом прохожу мимо многочисленных могил и читаю надписи на каменных надгробиях. То, что я ищу, находится на некотором отдалении от остальных захоронений, у дальней ограды. Раскидистые ветви плакучей ивы. Скромные лесные цветы. Черный мрамор надгробной плиты. Серебристая надпись. Буквы плывут перед глазами, но я делаю над собой усилие и шепотом повторяю имя, написанное каллиграфическим почерком. Александр Роу.

Сумка падает с плеча, но я не замечаю этого. Опустившись на колени, протягиваю руку и касаюсь кончиками пальцев памятника. Понятно, что отца здесь нет: то, что осталось от него после взрыва, похоронено совсем в другом месте. Его настоящей могилой стали обвалившиеся шахты. И все же, зная, что всем нам рано или поздно понадобится место, куда можно прийти в момент, когда станет совсем невыносимо, родители решили сделать хотя бы подобие могилы. И я им за это благодарна. Здесь хоронят лишь тех, у семьи которых есть деньги. Остальных, как правило, ждет незавидная участь — общее захоронение в другом конце Дистрикта. Внезапно по моим губам пробегает усмешка: единственное, что я смогла сделать для отца — это достойная могила. Пока пальцы скользят по надгробию, обводя имя и годы жизни, меня окутывают воспоминания. Я прикрываю глаза.

Вот отец делает для меня первый лук. Учит охотиться. Объясняет, как выжить в лесу. Помогает с домашними заданиями. Хвалит за успехи. Поддерживает перед первой в моей жизни Жатвой. Просит не рисковать и не вписывать свое имя в тессеры. Приходит в Дом Правосудия — не для того, чтобы проститься, но чтобы сделать последний подарок-талисман и сказать, чтобы будет ждать меня. Смотрит трансляции Игр. Не спит ночами, волнуясь за судьбу единственной дочери. Ждет ее возвращения, как и обещал тогда. И наверняка гордится ею, когда узнает о победе.

Вот я уговариваю его отпустить меня в лес одну, ведь мне куда проще находиться в одиночестве. Отказываюсь от его помощи, даже когда что-то не получается. Отстраняюсь, когда он пытается обнять меня. Раздраженно фыркаю на его просьбы беречься. И ничего не говорю в ответ на его теплые слова перед поездкой в Капитолий, хотя точно знаю, как ему хочется услышать простое «люблю тебя».

Вдруг меня отвлекает чье-то тихое пение. Мгновенно вскочив на ноги, осматриваюсь и замечаю на ветвях ивы нескольких соек-пересмешниц. Отец всегда любил их и, услышав песни этих удивительных птиц, каждый раз напоминал мне, что нам следует брать с них пример: желая выжить во что бы то ни стало, они смогли найти способ задержаться на этом свете, хотя их создатель, Капитолий, этого и не планировал. «Подобное желание жить, любыми средствами, любой ценой, достойно уважения», — говорил отец. — «Если мы хотим выжить, то должны учиться у этих существ. Капитолий обрек их на гибель, но у них были свои планы». Может, его слова так глубоко запали мне в душу, что я, сама того не сознавая, переняла их стремление к жизни?

По привычке прислушавшись к незатейливой мелодии, я с удивлением понимаю, что она мне знакома. В ту секунду, когда я наконец узнаю ее, у меня невольно вырывается отчаянный, полный боли крик. Силы уходят, и я снова падаю на землю. В глазах стоят слезы. Обхватив себя за плечи, опускаю голову и стараюсь вытеснить ненужные, мучительные воспоминания.

Ту песню, что исполняют сойки-пересмешницы, придумал отец. Он часто пел мне ее в детстве, когда я не могла уснуть. Птицы повторяют лишь мелодию, но мне не нужно много времени, чтобы вспомнить слова. Наверное, именно в тот самый момент я как никогда отчетливо понимаю: отец не вернется. Я больше никогда не услышу знакомый сильный, но хриплый голос. Не обниму его. Не почувствую теплого взгляда. Те видения больше не будут меня преследовать: властвующее надо мной наваждение разбивается на мельчайшие осколки, оставляя еще более мучительную боль от осознания потери. Пора прощаться, папа. Как и говорится в твоей песне, ты должен уйти и оставить свою дочь-кареглазку одну.*

Не в силах оставаться на кладбище, я снова поднимаюсь и, не разбирая дороги, бреду прочь. На этот раз ноги приносят меня к высокому сетчатому забору, за которым виднеется родной лес. Я поднимаюсь по склону; отбросив сумку, прислоняюсь спиной к широкому стволу ближайшего дерева и сползаю на землю. Я не знаю, как унять чудовищную боль в голове и сердце. И вдруг, сквозь пелену безумия, в сознании мелькает мысль, вернее, воспоминание: железная линейка, кровоточащая царапина и резкая вспышка боли, которая хотя бы на мгновение позволила мне забыть обо всем остальном — обиде, гневе, страхе, сумасшествии — и подарила чудесный, но такой краткий миг забвения.

Ментор не раз говорил мне о том, что каждый сам выбирает способ уйти от реальности. Я наконец-то нашла свой. Глубоко вздохнув, вытаскиваю из кармана нож, снимаю куртку и заношу лезвие над обнаженной кожей. Стиснув зубы, делаю неглубокий надрез на предплечье. На секунду чувствую острую боль, но вслед за ней — облегчение: сосредоточившись на ране и выступивших каплях крови, я моментально отвлекаюсь, уже не помня ни скорби, ни вины, ни ужаса. Ни-че-го. В следующую секунду со стоном откидываюсь назад и закрываю глаза. Несколько часов спокойного сна без кошмаров и мучительных воспоминаний мне обеспечены. А к физической боли я успела привыкнуть.


	17. Чужой среди своих

Я совсем не замечаю, как пролетает первый месяц осени. Погода портится: на улице холодает, все чаще льет дождь, солнце почти не показывается из-за хмурых облаков. Тем не менее, это никак не влияет на жизнь Дистрикта-12, у жителей которого нет выбора — идти на работу или остаться дома — если, конечно, они не хотят умереть голодной смертью. Вопреки обыкновению, Капитолий в этом году решил не проявлять свою привычную щедрость к выжившему: кроме двенадцати Дней пакетов — по одному на каждый месяц — местные не получат никакой выгоды от моей победы. А потому соотечественники не успели привыкнуть к сытой и спокойной жизни и, стоило праздникам в честь окончания Голодных Игр подойти к концу, как все отправились самостоятельно добывать пропитание для себя и своей семьи. Обратишь тут внимание на погоду, когда терзает мучительный голод, а единственным возможным лекарством от болезней собственных детей является еда.

Непрекращающиеся дожди и холод, пробирающий до костей, не вызывают особого желания шевелиться и у меня, но школу никто не отменял. Да, я все еще учусь там, хотя то, что происходит за стенами моей alma mater, все больше напоминает Арену. Не убийства, конечно, но тот же принцип — или ты, или они. В какой бы кабинет я ни зашла, за какой партой ни устроилась, что бы ни ответила учителю — любое мое слово или движение находится под неусыпным вниманием. Иногда это настолько раздражает, что я готова броситься на всех тех, у кого хватает смелости поднимать на меня глаза и красноречиво замолкать при моем появлении. Стоит начаться уроку, как в классе повисает мертвая тишина. Порой мне кажется, что я слышу дыхание и испуганный стук сердец своих одноклассников и учителя. Преподаватели тоже сторонятся Победительницы. Как только звенит звонок на перемену, они вылетают из кабинета и спешат в учительскую, стараясь избежать хмурого взгляда одинокой девочки с последней парты у окна. Усердная учеба и новые знания больше не помогают отвлечься от мрачных мыслей: напротив, стоит мне переступить порог старого школьного здания и заметить первые косые взгляды, как тягостные воспоминания спешат вернуться и заявить свои права.

Мои отношения с остальными жителями Дистрикта тоже заметно изменились. С того времени, как начался новый учебный год, я снова стала охотиться и приносить часть добычи в Котел, на продажу. Первый раз сделала это только для того, чтобы посмотреть как местные отреагируют на мое появление. Страхи оправдались, но не в полной мере. Взгляды большинства окружающих меня людей выражали возмущение, ненависть и страх: «Что ей здесь понадобилось? Как она посмела явиться сюда после всего, что натворила на Арене? Кто станет ее следующей жертвой, после Джейка?». В чьих-то глазах мелькал неприкрытый интерес, в других — жалость и сочувствие. Ничего того, что мне хотелось бы увидеть. Несколько человек, из тех, у кого я раньше обменивала добычу на предметы первой необходимости, все же согласились иметь со мной дело, и, даже не попытавшись унять дрожь в руках, протянулись за лесными трофеями. Со временем некоторые смягчились и, стоило мне появиться на пороге заброшенного здания, нерешительно делали пару шагов в мою сторону. Зная, что любой неразумный поступок может спровоцировать недовольство толпы, я старалась вести себя спокойно и — если позволяло настроение — довольно приветливо. И все же мне не хотелось заглядывать в Дистрикт слишком часто, каждый раз привлекая к своей скромной персоне слишком много внимания. Поэтому я возвращалась в Котел лишь по необходимости, не желая ловить на себе если не враждебные, то жалостливые взгляды.

По правде говоря, была еще одна причина, удерживающая меня как можно дальше от мест скопления народа. Вспышки ярости. Бурные. Неконтролируемые. Опасные для всех и каждого, кто рискнет приблизиться ко мне в один из таких моментов. В эти минуты я не в состоянии сдержать свои силы, а потому предпочитаю не показываться лишний раз на глаза посторонним. Иногда мне удается подавить эмоции и убраться подальше от тех, кто виноват в очередной вспышке. Стоит кому-то сказать одно неосторожное слово или сделать шаг в мою сторону, и я будто снова возвращаюсь на Арену. Мне кажется, что все вокруг — враги. Что они желают загнать меня в ловушку и убить, вдоволь насладившись агонией жертвы. Плохо воспринимая реальность, я не замечаю окружающих, видя на их месте призраков: вместо бывшей соседки — Эсмеральду, натянувшую тетиву лука. Вместо добродушного продавца хлеба — Циркона, целящегося в меня длинным копьем с острым железным наконечником. Вместо маленькой девочки с рыжими волосами, предлагающей купить самодельные украшения, — Эмили с перерезанным горлом, из которого хлещет кровь. Вместо мальчика с небесно-голубыми глазами — Джейка, в мольбе протягивающего ко мне руки.

К кому-то я испытываю сочувствие и жалость, к кому-то — глухую ненависть. Чувство вины парализует, не дает сдвинуться с места, позволяя лишь провожать взглядом девочку с длинными косами цвета закатного солнца, пока она не обернется и не спросит у идущей рядом матери, почему та девушка так пристально смотрит на нее. Проследив за ее взглядом, женщина заметит меня. В глазах промелькнет ужас; она обнимет дочку за плечи и, насильно повернув к себе, попросит никогда — никогда! — не останавливаться и не заговаривать с той сумасшедшей. Когда удивленная девочка задаст вполне резонный вопрос «почему?», мать постарается занять ее чем-нибудь другим, не менее интересным, только бы она забыла о той злосчастной встрече. Но у меня и в мыслях нет причинить вред невинной девочке — скорей уж ее матери.

А вот тем, кто напоминает мне о моих мучителях, угрожает опасность: не отдавая себе отчета в собственных действиях, я молниеносным движением руки вытаскиваю из кармана нож, с которым не расстаюсь, и размахиваю острым лезвием во все стороны. Подоспевшие на крики прохожие хватают меня за плечи, удерживая от необдуманных поступков, им не удается справиться со мной: в такие моменты моя сила возрастает в несколько раз. И все же крики окружающих постепенно возвращают к реальности. Выпутавшись из объятий чужих людей и чувствуя приближение новой вспышки безумия, спешу убежать как можно дальше, пока не доберусь до окраины Дистрикта.

Преодолев последнее препятствие — высокий забор, обмотанный проволокой — я стремительно поднимаюсь по склону, достигаю опушки и, обессиленная, прижимаюсь к первому же стволу и сползаю на землю. Тщетно пытаюсь успокоиться, не зная, как заставить свой разум вновь воспринимать действительность такой, какая она есть, и не доставлять мучений ни мне, ни посторонним. Теперь я понимаю своего ментора: то, что окружающие, плохо знающие его люди принимали за вспыльчивость и несдержанность, на самом деле — еще одно последствие пережитых Голодных Игр. Арена меняет всех, вне зависимости от того, насколько силен очередной выживший. Она ломает нас, заставляя отречься от прошлой жизни и целиком и полностью принадлежать тем чувствам и эмоциям, испытанным нами во время Игр. В каком-то смысле Хеймитч тоже сломлен, так же, как и я. Ему повсюду мерещатся враги и призраки прошлого. Ему кажется, будто он сам остался прежним, но вокруг все изменилось. Однако это не так: все, что нас окружает, осталось прежним — изменились мы. Все свои, а мы — чужие. Ментору больше нет места в этом некогда родном и привычном мире. То же самое происходит со мной. Теперь я понимаю, какую ошибку допустила, когда пыталась вернуться к привычной жизни. Прошлое вернуть можно. Нельзя вернуть себя.

Злость и обида буквально рвут меня на части. В чем я виновата перед теми, кто сейчас прожигает меня взглядами, стоит появиться в Дистрикте? Почему я должна терпеть их презрение и ненависть? Зачем они так поступают со мной? Им не понять, что чувствует единственный выживший. Они не подозревают, что приходится пережить на Арене и в Капитолии. Не задумываются, есть ли выбор и вольны ли мы сами решать свою судьбу.

Почему моя жизнь менее ценна, чем жизнь Джейка? Если бы Победителем вернулся он, весь Дистрикт бы радовался и лишь мои родители не приняли бы участия во всеобщем веселье. Убей он меня — никто, кроме моей семьи, и не вспомнил бы даже имени второго трибута. А я лишь боролась за свою жизнь, за свое возвращение, за свое будущее. Каждый на моем месте поступил бы также — так почему их скорбь из-за его поражения перевешивает радость от моей победы, победы Дистрикта-12?

За подобными мыслями я, сама того не замечая, все больше ожесточаюсь. Теперь вспышки раздражения — менее разрушительные, чем гнев, но такие же болезненные — происходят все чаще, причем по моей же воле. Я могу сорваться на любого, кто отважится подойти или обратиться ко мне, и не испытываю даже намека на чувство вины. Все чаще слышу в свой адрес «сумасшедшая» и «убийца», но больше меня это не волнует. По крайней мере, теперь я не принимаю это близко к сердцу. Жизнь вообще несправедлива — глупо жаловаться, что тебя незаслуженно обидели. Больше всего меня пугает то, что однажды я могу снова потерять над собой контроль и наброситься на кого-то из своих родителей. И, как бы страшно это ни звучало, однажды такое все же происходит.

Той ночью мне снятся уже знакомые —, но от этого не менее ужасные — кошмары, но на этот раз я просыпаюсь не от собственных криков, как это случалось обычно. Меня будит скрип приоткрывшейся дверь и осторожные шаги. Я мгновенно напрягаюсь. Не открывая глаз, поворачиваю голову, сжимая в руке острый нож и, резко приподнявшись на постели, делаю выпад ту сторону, откуда исходит звук. Слышу истошный крик; голос кажется мне знакомым. Дотянувшись до низкой прикроватной тумбочки, включаю ночник. Комнату заполняет тусклый свет. Справа от моей кровати стоит насмерть перепуганная мама. По ее руке стекает тонкая струйка крови. К счастью, она успела увернуться, и лезвие, скользнув по ее плечу, оставило лишь неглубокую царапину. Но, даже осознав, что ее жизни ничего не угрожает, не могу прийти в себя от мысли, что могло случиться.

 — Прости, — чуть слышно говорю я, не двигаясь с места и не опуская ножа.  
Мама качает головой, обеспокоено глядя на меня:  
 — Я в порядке, это всего лишь царапина.  
С этими слова она подходит к комоду, достает из аптечки бинт и старается самостоятельно перевязать рану. У нее не получается, но я даже не делаю попытки помочь ей.  
 — Почему ты пришла?  
 — Ты кричала во сне. Я услышала, испугалась и решила подняться на чердак. Дверь была приоткрыта, я зашла. Что случилось?  
Не в силах произнести ни слова, опускаю глаза и качаю головой. Справившись с повязкой, мама садится на постель и осторожно протягивает мне руку.  
 — Давно ты спишь, держа в руке нож?  
Обретаю дар речи, вот только говорю и делаю совсем не то, что должна.  
 — Это неважно. Все неважно, — замечаю, как мать вздрагивает, словно почувствовав лед в моем голосе. Вскочив с кровати и не выпуская их рук ножа, я накидываю куртку поверх легкой рубашки и вылетаю из комнаты. Всю оставшуюся ночь, не смыкая глаз, провожу в подвале.

С того дня все реже появляюсь дома, возвращаясь разве что на ночевку. Теперь мне приходиться запирать двери более тщательно. Однако особой нужды в этом уже нет: никто не отваживается зайти в мою комнату. Теперь, замечая взгляды родителей, я вижу в их глазах не понимание, сочувствие и жалость, а страх. Меня боится собственная семья. Как и все остальные, они видят во мне того самого профи — жестокого и беспощадного, готового наброситься на любого, кто посмеет потревожить его покой. Если раньше, наблюдая за моим поведением на Арене, они всеми силами пытались оправдать меня, понимая, что я убиваю лишь для того, чтобы выжить и вернуться к ним, то сейчас мне нет оправдания, и в их взглядах читается непонимание и осуждение — они не узнают свою дочь и внучку. Когда она успела стать такой? Никто из них не может найти ответ на свой вопрос.

Я чувствую себя чудовищем, но не могу остановить происходящие во мне изменения. Не могу ничего поделать. Отворачиваюсь, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд. Обрываю разговор на полуслове, если речь заходит обо мне. Дергаюсь от осторожных, нерешительных прикосновений. Не подпускаю никого. Ухожу из дома, громко хлопая дверью, когда кто-то из родителей хочет поговорить. Я не знаю, что им сказать. Что я изменилась? Что схожу с ума? Что не знаю, чего ждать от завтрашнего дня? Что Капитолий может в любой момент вспомнить о моем существовании и превратить в марионетку, угрожая убить всех тех, кто мне по-прежнему дорог? Не хочу обсуждать это с ними. А о каких-то повседневных делах говорить не получается: я чувствую, как их жизнь становится все более далекой от меня. Потому мне не остается ничего другого, кроме как повторять, что все в порядке, уходить на рассвете и возвращаться, когда на улице давно стемнело. Впрочем, не я одна так поступаю: мать следует моему примеру, целыми днями пропадая на фабрике. Денег у нас теперь достаточно, но я вижу, что ей нужно занятие, то ли чтобы заглушить боль от потери мужа, то ли чтобы не думать о том, что скоро она потеряет и дочь.

Тем временем на моем теле один за другим появляются свежие порезы — стоит мне почувствовать приближение очередного приступа, как я достаю нож и наношу себе все новые увечья. Я уже не могу остановиться: физическая боль по-прежнему заглушает все остальные чувства, а потому ран становится все больше. Когда рядом не оказывается ножа, я могу ударить рукой по стеклу, дереву, камню — сделать все, что угодно, только бы забыться, убежать от реальности.

Мне продолжают сниться кошмары, вытаскивая на поверхность все мои страхи и ужасные воспоминания. За мной охотятся профи. Джейк сбрасывает меня со скалы. Эмили неслышно подкрадывается сзади и вонзает нож мне в спину. Все те, кто погиб на Арене, загоняют меня в угол и громко смеются — над моим бессилием, над моим ужасом, над моей паникой.  
 — В чем моя вина?! — кричу я им, собрав остатки сил. — Что я сделала?!  
Со всех сторон доносится негромкий, от отчетливый шепот. Голоса призраков похожи на раздраженное шипение разбуженной змеи.  
 — Ты жива. Ты выжила. Ты будешь жить. А мы — нет. Мы погибли. Мы не вернемся.  
 — Вы это называете жизнью?! — я поднимаюсь на ноги, но не решаюсь сделать и шага навстречу своим мучителям. — Я дорого заплатила за свое возвращение. Будь моя воля, я бы предпочла смерть тому жалкому подобию существования, которое влачу теперь! Хотите жить? Так забирайте мою жизнь — она мне не нужна!  
 — Ты знаешь, что это невозможно, глупая! — шипят они, медленно, но верно смыкаясь в плотное кольцо вокруг меня. Я опускаюсь на колени и смотрю на них снизу вверх. Призраки кружат надо мной, вселяя еще больший ужас, не давая возможности убежать или спрятаться.  
 — Нет, мы не позволим тебе сдаться так просто. О, мы отомстим за нашу гибель сполна! Ты будешь жить долго, очень долго, и до конца твоих дней мы будем являться тебе, заставляя помнить обо всем, что случилось на Арене. Помни! Помни. Помни…

Проснувшись от собственного крика, я долго всматриваюсь в ночной мрак, заполнивший комнату, лихорадочно пытаясь разобраться, точно ли это был всего лишь сон. Напрасно: призраки прошлого так и продолжают мелькать перед глазами. Встав с постели, подхожу к окну, распахиваю его и, опираясь о подоконник, подставляю лицо пронзительному ветру. Холодный воздух приводит в чувство, но, боясь новых кошмаров, я больше не решаюсь лечь. Вместо этого ставлю рядом с окном невысокое кресло и сворачиваюсь клубочком. Уснуть не получается.

Иногда мне снится то, что происходило в Дистрикте в мое отсутствие. Мощный взрыв разрывает отца на кусочки. По рушащимся стенам шахты льются реки крови. Миротворцы первыми узнают о случившемся и спешат в Деревню Победителей, чтобы сообщить семье о потере. Я будто стою рядом, в двух шагах, но не могу сделать ни шага, чтобы спасти родного человека. А затем сон меняется, и я вижу перед собой президента Сноу. Я что-то кричу ему, но он лишь растягивает змеиные губы в злорадной улыбке и поздравляет меня с победой.

Однажды ночью снится зеркало — громадное, от пола до потолка. Ни о чем не подозревая, заглядываю в него, ожидая увидеть собственное отражение. Однако вместо этого вижу чудовище, мало похожее как на обычного человека, так и на раскрашенных капитолийцей. Оно даже страшнее самого ужасного и уродливого переродка. Кто-то нашептывает мне то, что я уже и так знаю: «Это ты. То, кем ты стала. То, какой сделали тебя Игры».

После таких ночей меня часто посещает мысль о самоубийстве. Я тщетно пытаюсь найти хоть что-то, что могло бы заставить меня задержаться в этом мире, понимая, что мне уже нет дела ни до чего. Когда в очередном приступе я вытаскиваю из кармана нож, приходиться сдерживаться, чтобы не прекратить всего одним движением затянувшийся ночной кошмар, в который превратилась моя жизнь. Я подолгу держу заточенный клинок над запястьем, уговаривая себя отступить от края, к которому приблизилась, и опустить лезвие. Пока мне это удается, и все заканчивается очередной царапиной, но я знаю, что однажды все-таки сделаю тот единственный, роковой шаг, отделяющий меня от черты, за гранью которой ждет свобода. Я помню слова ментора, но все меньше верю им. Пока есть Капитолий, пока жив Сноу, мы можем стать свободными лишь после смерти, но никак не при жизни. Этого не исправить, не изменить. А я устала от постоянного страха за себя и родных, от вечной тревоги, от мучительной неизвестности. Призраки были не правы, я не живу. Я чувствую себя мертвой, по ошибке задержавшейся в мире живых. Не могу понять, что удерживает меня здесь. Одна часть моего сознания хочет остаться, желая вновь стать одной из тех, кого я вижу каждый день в Дистрикте — живых и здоровых людей, знающих, зачем они живут и что ждет их завтра. Другая понимает, что мне уже нет места среди них, что моя участь отличается от их судеб. Я словно провалилась в болото, и теперь оно постепенно затягивает меня все глубже, не давая даже лишний раз вздохнуть. Делаю резкие, судорожные движения, стараясь выбраться на поверхность, но лишь напрасно трачу силы.

Кажется, будто родители искренне желают помочь мне, но не знают как. Им больше не понять меня: пропасть между нами становится все шире и глубже. Отчего-то я уверена, что помочь мне может лишь один человек — тот, который сам перенес все последствия Голодных Игр. Вот только он не спешит мне на помощь. Чуть раньше, когда во мне еще теплилась слабая надежда на спасение, я ждала, что Хеймитч придет, что вытащит меня из этого болота, что вернет к жизни. Но шли дни, а ментор не появлялся. Может, я была права, думая, что его привязанность ко мне не настолько сильна, и, стоит ему вернуться к привычному образу жизни, как единственным желанным спутником станет алкоголь?

Сколько раз, проходя мимо его дома, я хотела взлететь по ступенькам, без стука ворваться в комнату, подойти к нему и, крепко обняв, сказать: «Ты нужен мне». И, тем не менее, останавливала себя, не в силах переступить через собственные принципы и гордость. У меня ведь все в порядке, что бы ни случилось. Хоть я и готова признать, насколько все плохо, не могу признаться в этом никому другому, кроме себя. Даже Хеймитчу. Я так долго носила маску сильной и смелой девушки, что сама не заметила, как она приросла к лицу, не позволяя мне показывать и тени эмоций даже близким людям. А потому, когда однажды я не выдерживаю и кончиками пальцев едва касаюсь подвески, слабо надеясь на то, что ментор почувствует мое состояние, то самое чудовище внутри меня заставляет убрать руки в карманы и признать: не нужно ждать помощи. Никто не поможет. Никто не придет. С того дня я больше не вспоминаю о менторе, убедив себя в том, что он забыл обо мне. Что добровольное одиночное заключение оказалось для него более предпочтительным, чем компания бывшего трибута.

Разум отказывается подчиняться: вскоре я перестаю различать сны и реальность, и уже не знаю, чему можно верить. Отец возвращается с работы; стоя у окна, я вижу, как он идет по дорожке и, поднявшись по ступенькам, скрывается в доме. Предвкушая долгожданную встречу, бегом спускаюсь с чердака, врываюсь в прихожую, но его там нет. Не в силах поверить, что он был лишь плодом моего больного воображения, обхожу весь дом, но так и не встречаю его, хотя отчетливо слышу родной голос, доносящийся из гостиной. Это реальность? Я прихожу домой поздно вечером: кладу сумку на комод в коридоре и медленно иду наверх, в свою комнату. На втором этаже меня ждет мама. Спросив о чем-то, но так и не получив ответа, она приобнимает дочь за плечи и пытается заглянуть ей в глаза. Не дождавшись реакции, легко встряхивает меня и слегка повышает голос. Я безразлично смотрю в одну точку перед собой. В конце концов, выпутавшись из ее объятий, возвращаюсь на чердак, опускаюсь на пол и долго лежу так, свернувшись клубком и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Сквозь шум в голове слышу, как родители стучат в дверь и зовут меня по имени. Это сон? Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю.

Я почти перестаю есть — пропадает аппетит. Вся новая одежда, которой заполнены шкафы, падает с плеч или, в лучшем случае, висит как на вешалке. Мне все время холодно, а потому даже в погожие дни натягиваю рубашку, свитер и куртку. Но иногда чувствую невыносимый жар: он медленно растекается по груди, спине, рукам, заставляя меня метаться, словно в агонии. Я будто сгораю заживо. А затем меня снова трясет в ознобе. Часто кружится и болит голова; замечаю проблемы с памятью и не могу ни на чем сконцентрироваться. Постоянно хочется спать: когда дома никого нет (что обычно случается по выходным — в это время родители возвращаются в Дистрикт, чтобы привести в порядок старый дом и пообщаться со знакомыми), остаюсь в постели до самого вечера и засыпаю, сжимая в правой руке нож. Быстро устаю и не испытываю интереса ни к одному из некогда любимых занятий. Меня не отпускает чувство тревоги и страха, хотя я сама уже не знаю, чего боюсь. Порезы становятся все глубже, а кровь не останавливается все дольше. Стоя под горячим душем, наблюдаю, как алые струйки стекают по телу, и ловлю себя на желании исчезнуть — точно так же, как пропадает из виду вода, либо испаряясь, либо впитываясь в землю. После того кошмара о чудовищах мне страшно смотреть в зеркала, висящие в комнате и ванной; я занавешиваю их черной тканью. Той же ночью мне снится кое-что другое — будто я превратилась с бесплотную тень и больше могу увидеть своего отражения. Как ни странно, мне нравится этот сон: может, это и есть единственное оставшееся желание — стать тенью, призраком?

Силы стремительно покидают меня. Рваный ритм сердца не дает мне покоя: то оно готово выпрыгнуть из груди, то бьется размеренно и неторопливо, то почти останавливается, и я теряю сознание. Раз за разом забытье становится все более глубоким и долгим: чувствуя приближающийся обморок, стараюсь найти место, где смогу остаться одна, где никто не найдет меня — мне не нужна ничья помощь. Голова раскалывается от чудовищной боли. Я не верю ни зрению, ни слуху, полагаясь лишь на осязание. Сколько еще мне придется выдержать?

Однажды утром просыпаюсь и понимаю, что на этот раз моих сил не хватит даже на то, чтобы встать. Бросив взгляд на часы, вспоминаю, что сегодня будний день — остаться дома не получится. Еще час, и родители могут насторожиться, не услышав привычного стука двери о косяк. Превозмогая боль во всем теле и тщетно пытаясь вернуться в реальность — мысли бродят где-то далеко — медленно скатываюсь с постели на пол. Сильно кружится голова. Кое-как, держась за стены, добираюсь до комода с вещами. Запутавшись в ставших слишком широкими джинсах, падаю, но удерживаюсь на ногах, зацепившись рукой за выдвинутый ящик. Натянув ветровку, хватаю со стола сумку и спешу к двери. Осторожно спускаюсь вниз и, присев на низкий стул в прихожей, обуваюсь. Из кухни выглядывает бабушка:  
 — Доброе утро! Завтракать будешь?  
Мне требуется не меньше минуты, чтобы понять, что она обращается ко мне. Встряхнув головой, собираюсь с мыслями:  
 — Нет, спасибо. Я опаздываю в школу.  
 — Ты точно в порядке? — слышу тревожные нотки в ее голосе.  
 — Да, конечно, — как всегда механически отвечаю и ужом выскальзываю за дверь.

День выдался пасмурный: небо затянуто темно-серыми облаками, накрапывает мелкий дождик. Преодолев изгородь, окружающую Деревню Победителей, направляюсь в сторону Главной Площади, но в самый последний момент поворачиваю направо, к лесу. Даже в моем нынешнем состоянии не теряю бдительности: прежде, чем перелезть через забор, прислушиваюсь, не гудит ли электричество. Мне везет.

Поднявшись на холм, иду в сторону леса, но на мгновение задумываюсь, и ноги приносят меня к знакомому склону. Бросив сумку на мокрую траву, устраиваюсь там же. Лежа на холодной, сырой от ночной росы земле, наблюдаю, как по небу проплывают хмурые облака. Я уже давно перестала охотиться: у меня больше не ни сил, ни желания бегать по лесу с луком и стрелами наперевес. Такое глупое, бессмысленно занятие. Теперь, придя в знакомые места, я просто растягиваюсь на земле и смотрю на окружающий мир. И вновь меня посещает странное ощущение нереальности, будто меня здесь нет, будто я — лишь свидетель всего, что происходит вокруг.

О школе сегодня не вспоминаю, понимая, что не стоит радовать любимых одноклассников, демонстрируя им собственную слабость. Когда становится совсем холодно, натягиваю капюшон, обнимаю колени руками, опускаю голову и закрываю глаза. Так проходит целый день: я то проваливаюсь в сон, то просыпаюсь, но лишь для того, чтобы плотнее закутаться в тонкую ветровку. Мне холодно, но я не обращаю на это внимания. Болит все тело, но для меня это уже неважно. Не понимаю, реально ли то, что вокруг, но это больше не имеет значения. Мне все равно. Все безразлично. Незачем шевелиться. Незачем дышать. Незачем жить. Сознание возвращается все реже.

Вдруг моего лица касается что-то теплое и мокрое. Чувствую чье-то горячее дыхание. Через силу приподняв голову, встречаюсь с пристальным взглядом пронзительно-серых глаз. По моим губам пробегает тень улыбки.  
 — Надеешься спасти меня? Или просто пришел попрощаться? — собственный голос кажется чужим, слишком грубым и хриплым.  
Старый знакомый толкает меня мордой в плечо и доверчиво прижимается к моему окоченевшему телу. Собрав остатки сил, поднимаю руку и обнимаю его за шею, поросшую густой черной шерстью. Наши объятия длятся довольно долго: вокруг успевает стемнеть. Дождь превращается в ливень.

Отстранившись, волк ложится рядом. Мы оба промокаем до нитки, но не двигаемся с места. Капюшон не спасает ни от дождя, ни от ветра, а потому я снимаю его и подставляю лицо ледяным каплям. С волос течет вода, руки и ноги деревенеют от холода. Я не чувствую собственного тела. Сил не остается. Но мне они уже не нужны. Даже боль, и та отступает. Остается лишь пустота.

Задумавшись о чем-то, не сразу замечаю, как волк резко встает и, легко прикусив край ветровки, тянет меня за собой. Чувствуя приближающийся обморок, кое-как поднимаюсь на ноги, подбираю лежащую рядом длинную палку и иду за ним в сторону опушки. Все правильно: густой лес скроет меня от чужих глаз. Никто не увидит, во что я превратилась. Никто не узнает, что со мной стало. Волк бежит впереди, иногда оглядываясь назад, на меня.

Внезапный приступ острой боли в сердце забирает последние силы. В глазах темнеет. Перед тем, как упасть, вижу темный, слегка дрожащий силуэт, по ту сторону опушки. Лежа на холодной земле, цепляюсь за остатки сознания и по очереди вспоминаю близких людей. В голове звучит голос отца. Из горла не вырывается ни звука: за прошедшие месяцы я привыкла переживать все молча. Незачем кричать. Никто не поможет. Никто не придет. Ты одна. А обещания ничего не стоят.

Совсем рядом раздается пронзительный вой, полный тоски и боли. И я снова теряю сознание. Надеюсь, это все.


	18. Когда гаснет пламя

Ледяной тон Эрики заставляет меня отступить на шаг, позволив ей выскользнуть на улицу. Ее последние слова для меня как удар, гораздо сильнее тех, которые пришлось выдержать в свое время на Арене. Стук двери о косяк отдается эхом в сердце. Теперь в нем снова воцаряется пустота.

Она ушла. Что в нашем последнем разговоре могло пойти не так? Что я сделал неправильно? У меня не было намерения скрывать от нее правду: я лишь хотел защитить девчонку, не дать реальности причинить ей новую боль. Понимаю, рано или поздно она бы все равно узнала о том, что произошло — что, собственно, и случилось, —, но я не мог допустить, чтобы Эрика повторила мою судьбу. Может, ментор слегка перестарался в своем желании уберечь ее от всего. Однако я столько раз не мог помочь, не мог защитить, и лишь наблюдал со стороны за болью и страданиями девушки, что теперь хватаюсь за любую возможность, только бы не дать Капитолию сломать ее, как он сломал меня.

Подойдя к окну, вижу, как Эрика на мгновение замирает на месте, а затем опускается на каменную ступеньку. Все, что от меня сейчас требуется — распахнуть дверь, вылететь на улицу, обнять свою подопечную за хрупкие, чуть подрагивающие плечи и прошептать одно-единственное слово — «прости». Но что-то останавливает меня и я ограничиваюсь тем, что наблюдаю за ее действиями из окна. Почему мне так сложно подойти к ней и извиниться? Это глупо, но я просто боюсь, что она оттолкнет меня. Я ведь видел ее взгляд: глаза потемнели, снова став угольно-черными. В них читалась злость, боль и обида. Внезапно мне стало смешно: Эрика всеми силами старается казаться взрослой, но обижается, словно маленький ребенок, у которого отобрали конфету. Хотя, поразмыслив, признаю ее правоту: я никогда не скрывал от нее правду, и теперь она считает мой поступок предательством. И все же какая-то невидимая, внутренняя сила сдерживает меня. Девчонка так и продолжает сидеть на холодном камне, вглядываясь в иссиня-черное небо с россыпью сверкающих звезд.

Меня охватывает злость — на забавы Капитолия, на интриги Сноу, на собственную глупость. Ненадолго лишившись рассудка, крушу все, что попадется под руку — переворачиваю стол, опрокидываю стулья, разбрасываю посуду, какие-то тряпки, книги, мусор. Мне нужно выместить свой гнев, выплеснуть эмоции, а потому я не останавливаюсь, пока в комнате остается хоть один целый предмет.

Очень скоро понапрасну растраченные силы уходят. Оглянувшись по сторонам и оставшись довольным увиденным погромом, без сил падаю на диван и забываюсь глубоким, но беспокойным сном. Меня вновь посещают сны — не обычные кошмары, но что-то тревожное и зловещее. Просыпаюсь с головной болью. Кое-как добравшись до кухни, нахожу бутылку вина — на мгновение задумываюсь, вспоминая о том времени, что провел без своего вечного спутника, но в тот же момент прогоняю непрошеные воспоминания. Мне нужно забыться, отвлечься, уйти от множества своих же вопросов. И я возвращаюсь к прежней жизни — одинокие вечера, алкоголь, редкие проблески сознания и попытки вернуться к реальности. И мысли, мысли, мысли. Как я ни стараюсь убежать от них, они все равно настигают свою жертву. Я чувствую, как из моего тела и даже мыслей постепенно уходит жизнь — тот самый огонь, что я видел в глазах Эрики. То, почему я запомнил ее в нашу первую встречу. То, чем девчонка покорила меня в Капитолии. То, что она смогла передать и мне — спустя столько лет я вновь почувствовал себя живым. Словно до нашей встречи я не жил, а лишь существовал, находился где-то на грани жизни и смерти, не желая принимать реальность, но и не решаясь уйти туда, откуда не возвращаются. Девчонка же не только хотела выжить сама, но и вытащила меня из той казавшейся бездонной ямы, в которую я падал последние двадцать два год. Немалый срок — для меня. Но для нее это оказалось мелочью, пустяком, и ей потребовалось не так уж много усилий, чтобы изменить мое отношение к окружающему миру и подарить частичку своего пламени, вселив надежду на что-то большее. А я отчего-то даже не захотел сопротивляться — может, устав от того жалкого существования, которое влачил до ее появления, а может, почувствовав в ней того человека, которого, пусть и неосознанно, искал всю жизнь. Теперь же без нее у меня не получается поддерживать этот огонь. Она нужна мне. Я всегда старался отделиться и отдалиться от всех остальных, от всего мира, стремился к свободе и независимости. И у меня получалось, до того момента, пока в моей жизни не появилась она. Да, я независим от мира, но зависим от нее. Но даже пожелав отказаться от нашей связи, я уже не в силах разорвать ее.

Почему я каждый раз понимаю, как сильно нуждаюсь в ней, только когда теряю ее? Вот и сейчас — она ушла и, может, уже не захочет возвращаться. А я из-за собственной глупости и гордости не могу сделать шаг ей навстречу. Даже если она не повторит мой жест, что я потеряю? Изо дня в день задавая себе один и тот же вопрос, понимаю: очень многое. Веру. В то, что есть на этом свете человек, которому небезразлична моя жизнь. Надежду. На то, что и для меня еще все потеряно. Смысл жизни, причину, ради которой стоит жить совсем не так, как существую сейчас я. Испытав очередное разочарование, снова останусь в одиночестве, которое, вместо того, чтобы придавать мне сил, как было раньше, лишь тяготит меня.

Кошмары возвращаются. Я уже не вспоминаю о том, что мне пришлось пережить в юности: все мои мысли и воспоминания заполняет девчонка. Проснувшись посреди ночи, когда сознание еще отказывается адекватно воспринимать реальность, пытаюсь, как раньше, почувствовать рядом тепло ее тела. И только когда ощущаю под пальцами холодную ткань, понимаю, что снова остался один и обнимаю лишь пустоту, в которой благодаря своему богатому воображению вижу Эрику.

Продолжая громить дом (уже добрался до второго этажа — на первом не осталось ни одного предмета мебели, который не был бы сломан) и пить, пытаюсь заглушить боль от ее потери. Со дня возвращения я больше не появляюсь в Дистрикте. С одной стороны, мне там делать явно нечего: не хотелось бы привлекать к своей персоне слишком много внимания. С другой — страшит неизбежная встреча с победительницей. Я боюсь равнодушного взгляда, холодного, едва заметного кивка в знак приветствия, и торопливых шагов прочь от бывшего ментора. А потому лишь наблюдаю из окна, как каждое утро девчонка появляется на пороге своего дома, громко хлопает дверью и, забросив на плечо сумку на длинном ремне, спешит в сторону Дистрикта. Иногда она меняет направление и идет в лес. Мысленно посмеиваюсь: теперь у нее достаточно денег, чтобы ни в чем не нуждаться — необходимость охотиться отпала, но для нее, видимо, уже настолько привычно бегать по лесу с луком в руках, что она не может от этого отказаться. А может, ей просто нужно развлечение — обычно Победителю, который решил вернуться домой вместо того, чтобы остаться в Капитолии, приходиться постараться, чтобы найти интересное для себя занятие. И, как бы часто Эрика ни проходила мимо, она ни разу не взглянула на дом своего бывшего наставника. Напротив, девчонка опускает глаза и старается поскорее уйти из Деревни. Меня это злит. Но я продолжаю ждать ее. Начинаю нервничать и пытаюсь убедить себя: раз не приходит, значит, у нее все в порядке. Почему-то я слепо верю в то, что она сдержит данное мне обещание обратиться за помощью, если что-то случится.

И все же ее отсутствие дает о себе знать: меня вновь одолевают сомнения и страхи. Внутренний голос нашептывает: «Если бы ты и правда ее любил, если бы она и правда была нужна тебе — ты бы преодолел все, что не дает тебе покоя, и объяснился бы с ней. Если ты до сих пор этого не сделал — не значит ли это, что твои чувства не так уж важны и сильны?». Ненавижу этот голос. Но с того дня он не оставляет меня в покое.

«Думаешь, она все еще помнит о своем менторе? Девчонка юна и красива, у нее есть семья, собственный дом, богатство, популярность, новая жизнь — зачем ей ты?».

«Ты всего лишь зрелый, сильно пьющий мужчина со сломанной жизнью и без надежды на будущее. Ты был свидетелем того, как Капитолий пытался сломать и ее — думаешь, она захочет быть рядом с тобой и каждый секунду, каждый миг помнить о том, что случилось с ней в юности?»

«От тебя одни проблемы: ты не можешь позаботиться даже о самом себе — как она может доверить тебе свою судьбу? Что с ней станет, проведи она с тобой хотя бы год? Ты отравишь ее — своим ядом, своей желчью, своим равнодушием, своей ненавистью».

«Все еще надеешься обрести хоть что-то? После всех потерь? После гибели близких, которых не смог защитить, хотя был рядом? Неужели тебе недостаточно разочарований и утрат? В мире, в жизни, в людях? Хочешь совершить те же ошибки еще раз?»

Противно признавать, но со временем я начинаю принимать все сказанное за истину. Во мне медленно, но верно зарождаются сомнения. На что я, собственно, надеялся? На то, что девчонка захочет остаться со мной в этом мрачном, темном доме, который, как она сама заметила, подозрительно сильно напоминает его владельца? На то, что откажется от всего, что сулят ей юность и богатство, и предпочтет добровольное заключение наедине со своим ментором, старым пьяницей? Какая глупость. Неужели я настолько устал от одиночества, что готов даже поверить в обман? В моей жизни было мало потерь, и я захотел испытать те же крайне болезненные чувства еще раз? Ведь знал по опыту, что привязанность к этой девчонке не закончится для меня ничем хорошим, но все равно решил повторить свою ошибку! По сравнению с моим отношением к другим трибутам, последствия этого решения будут куда более серьезнее: мало того, что привязался, так еще и посмел заявить на нее свои права и надеяться на что-то большее, чем отношения наставник-подопечный.

Вслед за сомнениями приходит разочарование. Я вновь превращаюсь в угрюмого и желчного мизантропа, каким был раньше. Мне нет дела до внешнего мира, нет дела до людей. Стараюсь притвориться, будто мне нет дела и до той, что живет в доме напротив, но кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Мысли о том, что встреча с Эрикой была подарком судьбы, уже отчаявшейся изменить во мне хоть что-то, а я не смог удержать и сохранить ее дар, приносят лишь боль. Поэтому я загоняю их в самый дальний угол сознания и убеждаю себя в том, что все случившееся — не более чем сон, очередной ночной кошмар. Как ни странно, он доставляет мне куда больше страданий, чем сны о погибшей семье и Второй Квартальной бойне.

Дни летят за днями, но бывший Победитель уже давно перестал замечать течение времени. Я все больше озлобляюсь — моя злость вызвана тем, что я не могу избавиться от чувства одиночества. Что случилось? Раньше меня не тяготило мое уединение — сейчас мне постоянно чего-то не хватает. Почему эта девчонка не выходит у меня из головы? Существовал же без нее раньше, причем был доволен своей жизнью, — проживу один и дальше! В приступах гнева (на себя — за проявленную слабость, на нее — за то, что не желает окончательно и бесповоротно уйти из моей жизни), продолжаю разносить дом. Под руку попадается сосуд с вином. Внезапно я чувствую отвращение к алкоголю: да, он позволяет забыться, но возвращение в реальность оказывается не менее болезненным. Схватив графин, со всего размаха кидаю его на пол, и он разлетается на мелкие осколки. Звон разбитого стекла на мгновение приводит в чувство. Я вспоминаю, как в то утро в поезде Эрика накричала на меня, тем самым сделав первый шаг мне навстречу и растопив многолетний лед, которым я год за годом покрывал себя в надежде защититься от новой боли, новых потерь и новых разочарований.

И вновь я чувствую глухое раздражение: ей все же удалось меня изменить — теперь я даже не могу забыться, как раньше. Пусть тот огонь жизни медленно угасает, мне уже не вернуться к прежнему существованию: так и кажется, что она вот-вот влетит в гостиную, выхватит из моих рук очередной стакан и разобьет его об стену Накричит на меня за то, что поддался слабости. За то, что забыл о ней. За то, что не сдержал слово. А потом подойдет и крепко обнимет, заставив забыть о тех тоскливых вечерах и холодных ночах, когда единственным источником тепла служил одинокий камин.

Я теряю контроль над собственным мыслями, и это не может не раздражать меня. Пусть ее нет рядом со мной, но воспоминания о ней не дают мне покоя. Я пытался уйти — от мира, от людей, от себя —, но девчонка, ее пламя, те мгновения, когда она была со мной, удерживают меня, не позволяют забыться. Эрика, если ты так и не пожелаешь вернуться ко мне, сделай милость, совсем отпусти. Не преследуй. Не являйся во снах. Не позволяй слышать твой звонкий голос, доносящийся из прихожей, или видеть промельк черного платья, стоит отдернуть занавеску на окне в прихожей. Ты близко, всего в полусотне метров, но так далеко, что я не в силах сам преодолеть разделяющую нас пропасть. Прошу, делай шаг мне навстречу. Мне не справиться в одиночку.

От внезапно промелькнувшей мысли по телу пробегает неприятная дрожь. «Мне не нужно ни утешения, ни жалости», — сказала она в тот вечер. Значит ли это, что ей не нужен и сам ментор? Почему я подумал об этом только сейчас, когда во мне все еще теплится надежда, безумная, безрассудная, не поддающаяся логике? Но стоит уже знакомым мыслям вновь посетить меня, как я останавливаюсь, отказавшись от ставших ненужными размышлений. Не стоит ждать. Не стоит надеяться. Не стоить верить. Все тщетно: она не вернется.

Забыв о том, что я один, кричу, срывая голос: «Отлично! Тебе не нужна моя помощь, тебе не нужен я — почему ты все еще здесь? Почему не отпускаешь меня? Почему не отталкиваешь, но и не подпускаешь ни на шаг? Убирайся! Из моего дома, из моего сердца, из моей жизни! Я достаточно вытерпел, а теперь лишь хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое!». Мои крики отдаются эхом в пустых комнатах. Вновь обретя рассудок, понимаю, насколько смешным кажется мое поведение со стороны. Это не Эрика, а всего лишь мои фантазии. Ее здесь нет. Теперь она осталась лишь в воспоминаниях. Может, мои чувства к ней были лишь отчаянной попыткой избавиться от одиночества, изменить что-то в себе и своей жизни? Она дала мне надежду, но тотчас забрала ее обратно. Не стоит гнаться за призраками.

Оказывается, чувство обиды могут испытывать и взрослые люди. Оно отравляет меня, проникая в глубины сознания и, словно роза на лацкане парадной одежды Сноу, пронзает шипами все, до чего может дотянуться. С того дня я больше не вспоминаю ни о своей подопечной, ни обо всем том, что произошло между нами в Капитолии и в поезде по дороге домой. Пытаюсь собраться с силами и смириться с тем, что моя жизнь снова входит в привычное русло. Я не хочу возвращаться к алкоголю, но мне нужно чем-то заполнять образовавшуюся пустоту — в доме, в комнате, в самом себе. Сердце вновь покрывается коркой льда, а я тем временем пытаюсь отгородиться от мыслей о внешнем мире и заново выстроить вокруг каменную стену. Медленно, с трудом, но мне это удается. В хорошие дни я стараюсь занять себя чем-то — читаю, просматриваю почту, делаю довольно жалкие попытки убраться в комнатах, в плохие — сижу у окна, уставившись в одну точку и держа в руке пустой стакан. В такие минуты мне не нужно ничего — хочу только закрыть глаза и уснуть, избавиться от всех мыслей, что бродят в голове. Внутренний голос больше не подает признаков жизни, и это меня радует: он и так успел добиться своей цели.

Однажды утром я просыпаюсь под звуки дождя. За окном почти темно из-за темно-серых облаков, затянувших небо. У меня не возникает особого желания заняться чем-то полезным, а потому я провожу весь день в кресле, у камина. Стараюсь сосредоточиться на книге, взятой с дальней полки шкафа, что стук дождя отвлекает. Наблюдаю за стекающими по стеклу крупными каплями и не думаю ни о чем. Изредка подбрасываю дров в камин и возвращаюсь к чтению.

Так проходит целый день. Осенью темнеет рано, но я не зажигаю лампу: вполне хватает света от огня в камине. Вскоре на Деревню опускается ночной мрак. Внезапно мне становится холодно; подойдя к шкафу, отыскиваю плотный свитер и натягиваю его поверх рубашки. Запутавшись в длинных рукавах, не сразу слышу тихий стук в дверь. А когда наконец обращаю на него внимание, то думаю, что это все тот же дождь, и отправляюсь на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. Однако ритмичный, равномерный стук повторяется, хоть и не усиливается. По привычке осторожно выглянув в окно (Игры кого угодно могут довести до паранойи), замечаю на пороге хрупкую фигурку. Боясь поверить своим глазам, открываю дверь. Первое, что я вижу, когда над входной дверью загорается тусклая лампочка — до боли знакомые и — сколько бы я это ни отрицал — любимые темно-карие глаза. Однако наваждение исчезает, стоит неожиданной гостье заговорить: ее слабый, срывающийся голос совсем не похож на манеру речи Эрики. И все же он, как и его обладательница, мне знаком.  
 — Здравствуй, Кэтрин.  
Женщина кивает, словно не решаясь ответить на мое приветствие вслух или боясь, что ее голос вновь сорвется. Взгляд полон тревоги и страха — я не понимаю причины волнения, но оно немедленно передается и мне. Заметив, что она промокла насквозь, вспоминаю о манерах и приглашаю старую знакомую войти.

 — Что случилось? Ты бы не пришла ко мне поздно ночью просто так, верно? — усмехаюсь я.  
Но ей явно не до смеха. Глаза Кэти медленно наполняются слезами.  
 — Хеймитч, я… — не договорив, она обнимает себя за плечи, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
 — Гуляла под дождем? И как только родители разрешили тебе уйти из дома на ночь глядя? Ты всегда была такой послушной девочкой, а теперь решила наверстать упущенное и взбунтовалась? — за моими ничего не значащими словами скрывается беспокойство. Что привело ее к столь неприятной личности, как я, в такой час? В голове, словно запертая птица в клетке, бьется лишь одна мысль, но я изо всех сил гоню ее прочь.  
 — Идем, я приготовлю чай, — тихо говорю я и отправляюсь на кухню.  
Стоя на пороге, оборачиваюсь и вижу, что она так и не сдвинулась с места.

Я знаю Кэтрин с детства, как и она меня. Мы оба выросли в Шлаке. Район неблагополучный, и детей в нем довольно мало, а потому часто оказывается так, что в одной компании встречаются ребята самого разного возраста, от десяти до семнадцати лет. Так получилось и в нашем случае: я на пять лет старше, но разница в возрасте никогда и никому не мешала. Так и познакомились. Общались мы мало и довольно редко, но знали друг друга и могли, при желании, обменяться парой фраз. Мне всегда казалось забавным, даже слегка удивительным то, насколько послушным ребенком она была, хотя ее родители далеко не самые строгие из тех, кого я знал. Я же всегда был бунтарем и нарушал не только те правила, устанавливаемые семьей, но и законы, принятые Капитолием, за исполнением которых строго следили миротворцы. Иногда попадался, но чаще мог выкрутиться. Она же — всегда тихая, немного застенчивая, но неизменно улыбчивая и добрая. Мы были полными противоположностями: она не понимала мой юмор и осуждала меня за очередной проступок, а я посмеивался над ней за ее примерное поведение.

Потом меня выбрали трибутом для участия во Второй Квартальной Бойне, и наши пути разошлись. Вернувшись из Капитолия, я почти сразу переехал в Деревню Победителей, а после гибели семьи замкнулся в себе и оборвал все связи со старыми друзьями. Изредка заглядывая в Котел, узнавал новости о бывших соседях и подрастающем поколении. Из разговоров торговцев и покупателей случайно узнал, что Кэтрин полюбила мужчину на десять лет старше себя, да еще из Центрального, самого обеспеченного района Дистрикта-12. Его родственники, узнав о юном возрасте и не самом благородном происхождении будущей невестки, поставили сыну ультиматум. Он выбрал любимую девушку и обрел новую семью в лице ее родителей, которые приняли его с распростертыми объятиями. Парень оказался с характером: взрослые не раз рассказывали о том, что он регулярно убегает в лес или в поле, прячет дома строго запрещенные предметы типа лука или ножа, постоянно провоцирует миротворцев и не обращает абсолютно никакого внимания на установленные правила. Но лично я выше всего оценил его готовность отречься от спокойной и обеспеченной жизни ради любви. Учитывая условия жизни обитателей Шлака, да и, в общем, всего Дистрикта, по сравнению с остальными, довольно неразумно отказываться от материальных благ, пусть и в надежде обрести счастье в союзе со своим возлюбленным. Как выяснилось чуть позже, их брак оказался крепким и счастливым: несколько лет спустя, в очередной раз посетив старое, полуразрушенное здание, где собираются подпольные торговцы, я услышал, что у Кэтрин и Алекса родилась дочь с довольно странным для жителей Двенадцатого именем Генриетта (они привыкли к более простым и коротким именам). Больше мне не было известно ничего об их дальнейшей судьбе, хотя, сказать по правде, я и не слишком интересовался жизнью старой знакомой. Изредка встречаясь в Дистрикте, мы лишь приветливо кивали друг другу и расходились каждый по своим делам: она — на фабрику, а я — в Котел, за очередной порцией спиртного.  
 — Кэти? — услышав свое имя, она инстинктивно поворачивает голову на звук, но по глазам женщины видно, что ее мысли сейчас далеко за пределами этого дома.  
Наконец, после нескольких секунд молчания, показавшихся мне вечностью, Кэтрин тихо, словно через силу, произносит:  
 — Генриетта…

В ту же секунду чувствую, как сердце пропускает удар. Не помня себя, в два прыжка преодолеваю разделяющее нас расстояние, хватаю гостью за плечи, встряхиваю и, заглянув в ее испуганное лицо, спрашиваю:  
 — Что с ней? Что случилось? Не молчи, Кэтрин!  
Тут нервы бедной женщины не выдерживают: по впалым щекам текут слезы, а голос опускается почти до шепота:  
 — Она не вернулась домой. Не пришла ночевать. Обычно возвращается поздно, в сумерках, все пропадает где-то, но такого никогда не было! Я не знаю, куда бежать, у кого спросить, где она может быть! Я не знаю ничего! Я не знаю собственную дочь, Хеймитч…

Всего одно слово, и в корке льда, вновь покрывшей мое сердце, — глубокая трещина. Всего одно имя, и каменная стена, на возведение которой я потратил месяцы, рушится у меня на глазах. И я понимаю, что все это время снова пытался себя обмануть. Что мне все еще есть дело до моей подопечной. Что она нужна мне и неважно, нужен ли я ей. Что мои чувства все так же сильны, и сейчас не имеет значения, взаимны ли они. Все, что нашептывал мне внутренний голос — не более, чем глупость, попытка вернуться к прошлой, страх совершить очередную ошибку, рискнуть и потерять все, страх перед неизвестностью. Иллюзия обмана — я был уверен, что мои чувства к ней — выдумка, плод моего больного воображения, но на самом деле все наоборот. Все мои сомнения и опасения меркнут перед мыслью о том, что с Эрикой могло что-то случиться. Что я могу лишиться ее навсегда. Она должна жить. Пусть и не в моем мире, это уже решать ей.

В следующие несколько минут я развиваю бурную деятельность. Схватив даже не пытающуюся сопротивляться Кэти за руку, привожу ее на кухню, сажаю за стол, готовлю чай, протягиваю ей чашку и говорю:  
 — Рассказывай обо всем! Быстро, четко, по порядку!  
Мой резкий тон заставляет женщину вздрогнуть. Но она тотчас берет себя в руки и отвечает:  
 — Она изменилась, Хеймитч, очень сильно. Я не узнаю в ней свою дочь. Почти не появляется дома, избегает нас, дергается от малейших прикосновений. Когда ей сообщили о гибели отца, я попыталась хоть как-то помочь. поддержать ее, но она оттолкнула меня и ушла, не сказав ни слова, а потом стала пресекать любые разговоры о нем, словно ничего не случилось. Она все время молчит и никак не реагирует на происходящее вокруг — порой мне кажется, что Этти не слышит, когда к ней кто-то обращается. Или не хочет слышать — я уже не знаю. Ушла спать на чердак — перетащила кое-что из мебели и теперь живет там, запирая на ночь дверь. Однажды я проснулась от ее криков и поднялась в ее комнату. Она спит, не выпуская из рук ножа — почему, Хеймитч? Чего она боится? Что мы можем навредить ей?  
Я с жалостью смотрю на старую знакомую. Тебе не понять, что значит пережить Голодные Игры, Кэти. Никому не понять, кроме тех, кто лично знаком с теми ужасами, что творятся на Арене.

 — Я едва успела увернуться. Но стоило мне заговорить с ней, как дочь молча ушла — не знаю, где она провела остаток ночи. Из школы возвращается мрачнее тучи — и снова поднимается к себе и закрывает дверь на ключ. Я уже сомневаюсь, учится ли она. Мои знакомые на фабрике и на рынке говорят, что она нападает на прохожих, стоит им сказать ей хоть слово. Однажды ее еле оттащили от какого-то мальчика — Этти бросилась на него с ножом. Она стала такой жестокой, я никогда раньше не замечала в ней этого. Вся семья уже боится находиться рядом с ней. Иногда я чувствую на себе ее взгляд — тяжелый, немигающий, но какой-то отрешенный, словно ее здесь нет. Она может уставиться в одну точку и оставаться в таком положении часами. Мне страшно, Хеймитч. Я уже не понимаю, чего стоит бояться — ее или за нее? Вдруг она сходит с ума? Я ничего не говорила своим родителям, чтобы не волновать их, но то, что замечаю сама, все больше и больше пугает меня. Этти повторяет, что с ней все в порядке. Но это не так, я же вижу! Она продолжает кричать по ночам — я не захожу к ней, но часто стою под дверью. Мне так хочется помочь ей, но не знаю как. В последнее время стало еще хуже. Она почти не ест и мало спит, а когда ходит — держится за стены, чуть не падает от слабости. Занавешивает зеркала, открывает окно нараспашку, садится на самый край подоконника и свешивается вниз, словно хочет упасть. Перестала приносить добычу, хотя я точно знаю, что она продолжает бегать в лес. А сегодня… Она проснулась позже обычного и сразу ушла, отказавшись от завтрака. Не взяла книги. Не появилась в Дистрикте. И не вернулась в обычное время. Я занервничала, сходила в Шлак, к нашему старому дому — иногда мне кажется, что она скучает по нему —, но не нашла ее там. Заглянула на кладбище, но не увидела даже ее следов. Я не знаю, куда она могла пойти! Не знаю, где она пропадала и пропадает все это время! А еще….  
Несчастная женщина замолкает и закрывает лицо руками. Меня пробирает холод. То, что она собирается сказать, явно страшнее, чем приступы ярости и нож в постели.  
 — Ну, что? Говори, Кэти! — не выдержав, я снова повышаю голос.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Кэтрин продолжает:  
 — На днях я заметила порезы у нее на руке, на запястье. Ровные, едва зажившие царапины.  
 — Ты думаешь …  
 — Хеймитч, не могла же она…? — жалобно спрашивает женщина.  
Ответом ей служит удар по столу. Не сдержался.  
 — Какой же я идиот! У нее всегда все в порядке, что бы ни случилось и кто бы ни спросил! Я должен был понять… Сам же через это прошел! — голос срывается и я замолкаю.  
 — Прости, Хеймитч, я не знала, к кому обратиться! Ты ведь был ее ментором, и я подумала, что могу попросить тебя о помощи, — шепчет Кэти, не обратив внимания на мои последние слова.  
 — Тебе не за что извиняться, — прерываю ее я. — А вот мне стоит, наверное.  
Надо спешить. Времени все меньше — или его уже нет? Подхожу к женщине, наклоняюсь к ней и тихо говорю:  
 — Я найду ее, Кэтрин. И сделаю все, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось. Иди домой, постарайся отвлечься. Не смей паниковать раньше времени.  
Она кивает, поднимается на ноги и идет к двери. Уже на пороге на мгновение задерживаю ее:  
 — Спасибо.  
Она поворачивается ко мне.  
 — За что? — в ее глазах плещется недоумение.  
 — Ты помогла мне понять кое-что и избежать самой серьезной ошибки, которую я мог совершить за всю жизнь, — серьезно отвечаю я и скрываюсь в ночной мгле.

Куда бежать? Где она может быть в такое время и в такой дождь? Впрочем, судя по тому, как описала ее состояние Кэтрин, моей подопечной уже нет дела до таких мелочей, как погода. Я кружу по Деревне, размышляя обо всем услышанном и вспоминая все, что говорила мне Эрика о своих любимых местах. Вдруг меня осеняет мысль, от которой по телу разливается жар. Она сравнивала жизнь и смерть с точки зрения человека, мечтающего обрести свободу, цена которой для него неважна.

Я мысленно ищу то место, где она чувствовала бы себя свободной. Где она может остаться одна, отдельно от всего мира. Где ее никто не потревожит и не найдет. Куда запрещено ходить каждому, кто дорожит своей жизнью. Но это, конечно, не о моей подопечной. Развернувшись, бегу в сторону леса. Только бы успеть. Предпочитаю не думать о том, что может случиться, если я не сумею найти ее вовремя. Нет. Не может быть. Подожди еще немного, детка. Я знаю, как тебе плохо, одиноко и страшно — самому пришлось пережить то же самое. Но, пожалуйста, потерпи еще немного. Дождись меня.

Добравшись до высокого забора, по привычке прислушиваюсь. Затем ложусь на землю и проползаю под витками проволоки. Давно здесь не был, но навыки остались. Поднимаюсь по склону и осматриваюсь.  
 — Эрика! — кричу я без всякой надежды услышать ответ.  
И точно: лес молчит. Из-за ночного мрака и сильного дождя почти ничего не видно — поспешив выйти из дома, я забыл прихватить даже фонарик, и теперь приходится двигаться почти на ощупь. Воскрешая в памяти рассказы своей подопечной, быстрым шагом иду в сторону склона, с которого открывается вид на Дистрикт. Перед глазами мелькают картинки, одна страшнее другой — и все о ней, о девчонке.

Вдруг замечаю на другой стороне опушки темную фигуру. Боясь подарить себе ложную надежду, думаю, что мне просто показалось. Несколько секунд спустя силуэт исчезает, словно провалившись под землю. Я снова теряюсь, не зная, куда идти — в лес или к склону. Внезапно сквозь шум дождя прорывается громкий вой, совсем рядом, в двух шагах от меня. Пронзительный крик повторяется снова и снова. Забыв обо всем, спешу на звук.

То, что я вижу, заставляет мое сердце замереть. Девчонка лежит на земле, раскинув руки в стороны. По мертвенно-бледному лицу стекают крупные капли дождя. Она не дышит — либо без сознания, либо я и правда опоздал. Надеюсь, первое. Наклонившись, пытаюсь помочь ей прийти в себя, но Эрика не реагирует ни на крики, ни на прикосновения. На ощупь ее кожа кажется льдом. Крови не видно. Страх сковывает меня все сильнее. Внезапно слышу чье-то глухое рычание. Обернувшись, ловлю на себе отнюдь не дружелюбный взгляд серых глаз. Вот и источник звука.  
 — Спасибо. Я бы не нашел ее без твоей помощи.  
Пытаюсь осторожно приблизиться к волку и коснуться его морды, но хищник не настроен на светскую беседу. Вместо этого он бросает на меня еще один враждебный взгляд, ложится рядом с моей подопечной, словно стараясь согреть девчонку собственным теплом, накрывает своей лапой ее безжизненную руку и кладет голову ей на плечо Я бы мог поразиться его поведению, совершенно не похожему на всем известные повадки волков, но у меня нет на это времени. Вместо этого опускаюсь на колени и бережно касаюсь лица Эрики. Волк, заметив мои движения, мгновенно вскакивает и снова начинает рычать. Приоткрыв пасть, демонстрирует длинные острые зубы. Глаза горят желтым огнем. Однако для меня все это не имеет значения: я должен унести девчонку отсюда, здесь не получится привести ее в чувство. На мгновение приблизив лицо к морде хищник, пристально смотрю ему в глаза и тихо говорю:  
 — Я люблю ее не меньше, чем ты. Сам бы скорее умер, чем позволил погибнуть ей. Я сделаю все, чтобы спасти ее. А с тобой мы еще поговорим. Только чуть позже, ладно? Сейчас у нас есть более важные и срочные дела.

Это может показаться невероятным, но волк будто понимает мои слова. Отстранившись, он позволяет мне поднять Эрику на руки и отойти на пару шагов. Стоит двинуться в сторону Дистрикта, как хищник подбегает, обгоняет нас и идет впереди, словно показывая дорогу, до самого забора. Преодолев последнее препятствие, делаю шаг в сторону Деревни, но на пару секунд оборачиваюсь и вижу, что волк так и продолжает стоять по ту сторону ограды, не пытаясь следовать за мной, но и не возвращаясь обратно в лес. Его тяжелый горящий взгляд будто напоминает мне об обещании, которое я дал ему. Кивнув, спешу домой, бережно сжимая безжизненное тело Эрики. Я почти физически ощущаю, как из нее медленно, по каплям уходит жизнь.

Взлетев по ступенькам, с силой толкаю дверь и сам же вздрагиваю от ее стука о косяк. Прохожу в гостиную, оставляя за собой влажные черные следы, и опускаю подопечную на диван перед камином, а сам, сняв насквозь промокший свитер, устраиваюсь рядом. Несколько минут спустя, прислушавшись, улавливаю тихое, почти неслышное дыхание Эрики. Из груди вырывается облегченный вздох: она жива. Звоню Кэтрин, объясняю, что с ее дочерью все в порядке и что она пока останется у меня — ей нужно отдохнуть. Женщина явно не верит, но не возражает. Перед тем, как она кладет трубку, слышу сдавленный вздох.

Вернувшись в гостиную, замечая, что с куртки Эрики стекают уже не капли, а целые ручьи. Осторожно приподнимаю подопечную и стаскиваю с нее верхнюю одежду. Рукава рубашки едва прикрывают локти, а потому я моментально замечаю те самые порезы, о которых говорила Кэтрин. Дрожащими от волнения пальцами осторожно касаюсь их. Длинные, явно глубокие, они опоясывают тонкую руку Эрики, словно браслет. Однако там, где пролегает основная артерия, царапины обрываются, будто девчонка так и не решилась сделать последний, роковой шаг. Какая-то пара миллиметров отделяет ее от смерти. От долгожданного освобождения. Хотела ли завершить начатое? Отчего-то я уверен, что рано или поздно это бы произошло.

Страшная догадка пронзает мое сознание. Закатав рукава рубашки, замечаю, что это далеко не единственные отметины: локти и плечи девчонки испещрены такими же царапинами. Некоторые уже успели зажить, другие совсем свежие, разве что не кровоточат. Резко поднявшись и бросив ее куртку на стоящее рядом кресло, наклоняюсь над подопечной и отворачиваю края длинных джинсов. Та же картина — все ноги изрезаны острым ножом. Кое-где виднеются застывшие пятна крови. Почти не понимая, что делаю, приподнимаю нижнюю часть рубашки. Торчащие ребра, впавший живот и все те же кровавые порезы. Расстегиваю верхние пуговицы рубашки, обнажая шею. Выпирающие ключицы, бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, сквозь которую видны все до единой вены и снова множество ран. Все тело Эрики в синяках, кровоподтеках, порезах и ссадинах — ничуть не лучше, чем после Арены.

В ужасе от увиденного, падаю в кресло и, едва сдерживая крик, прижимаю ладони к лицу. Девчонка не собиралась совершать самоубийство. Все, что я видел сейчас — ее способ уйти от реальности. Я смог уберечь подопечную от алкоголя и морфлинга, но, как всегда, недооценил ее фантазию и сообразительность. У нее далеко не все в порядке, как мне казалось раньше, когда я ждал ее, но она не приходила. Я совершенно забыл о том, что не у меня одного слишком сильно развиты чувства собственного достоинства и гордости. Она бы в конце концов истекла кровью, но не пришла бы ко мне, как обычно, не желая показаться слабой. Похоже, мне еще предстоит объяснить ей, что быть сильным совсем не значит уметь справиться со всем в одиночку. Что иногда признать собственное поражение и попросить помощи у близкого человека не означает быть слабым. Я научу ее всему этому. Если она, конечно, захочет. Хотя, готов признать, ей есть с кого брать пример в своем упрямстве и нежелании обращаться за советом к кому бы то ни было.

Постепенно бледность исчезает, и кожа Эрики приобретает нормальный цвет. Дыхание замедляется, становится глубоким и ровным. Я ни на секунду не отрываю взгляд от лица подопечной, а потому не слежу за часами и не знаю, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем девчонка глубоко вздыхает и медленно приоткрывает глаза. Я уже готов стремительно подняться с кресла и броситься к ней, но что-то мешает мне, сковывает мои движения и заставляет остаться на месте. Внезапный холод пробирает до костей и почти мгновенно окутывает мое сердце. Смотрю на нее и боюсь поверить тому, что вижу. То пламя, придававшее ей сил в Капитолии, а также вернувшее меня к жизни, погасло. Теперь в мертвых, остекленевших глазах Генриетты я вижу лишь пустоту и ледяное безразличие. Может, мне и удалось спасти ее тело, только удержать душу я, кажется, не успел.


	19. Там, где сердце

Нет, это далеко не все. Сознание возвращается, и я слышу звуки: шум шагов, свист чайника, стук дождя по стеклу, собственное дыхание и чей-то сдавленный вздох, стоит мне чуть шевельнуться. Отвыкшие от света глаза пронзает резкая боль: мой взгляд падает на камин, в котором пляшут ярко-красные язычки пламени. Насквозь промокшая одежда липнет к замерзшему телу, затекшая шея ноет от малейшей попытки найти более удобное положение. Продолжая прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям, замечаю, что прежней боли нет — ни в голове, ни в сердце. Ее нет даже в тех многочисленных ранах, которые я сама нанесла себе острым ножом. Только пустота и равнодушие — холод, сырость и свет, бьющий в глаза, кажутся мелочью, не стоящей внимания. В теле ощущается легкость, словно меня здесь нет, словно еще мгновение, и я исчезну, вернувшись туда, откуда пришла.

Непривычная, неестественная, неживая — она опустошает меня, заставляет оставаться неподвижной, не реагировать на внешний мир. Пустота целиком и полностью владеет моим телом и разумом, подчиняя себе все потребности, желания и эмоции. Мне не хватает чего-то важного; я чувствую себя как живой мертвец: форма — тело — все еще здесь, но содержания — души — не стало. Осталась лишь оболочка: тот, кто отважится заглянуть внутрь, увидит темную, бездонную пропасть. И нет сил бороться с этим чувством опустошенности, которое медленно поглощает меня, все глубже затягивая в холодный омут вечного мрака,

Приложив огромные усилия, стараюсь обратить внимание на то, что происходит вокруг. Я явно не в лесу: камин, снятая обувь, подлокотник дивана под головой — тогда где? Чуть приподняв голову, пытаюсь осмотреться, но в то же мгновение откидываюсь обратно на диван: перед глазами снова прыгают темные точки, комната начинает кружиться. Лишившись зрения, рассчитываю на слух и прислушиваюсь, надеясь уловить хоть что-то, что поможет понять, где я. Это не занимает много времени: очень скоро ехидный, сочащийся ядом голос возвращает меня к реальности.  
 — Ну, и что с тобой делать, самоубийца-неудачница?  
 — Оставить в покое и дать наконец завершить начатое, — не открывая глаз и не слишком задумываясь о том, что говорю, огрызаюсь я.  
 — Мечтать не вредно! — прикрикивает Хеймитч.  
 — Вот и договорились, — мой голос постепенно угасает, как и вернувшиеся было силы.  
Я поворачиваюсь на бок и снова приоткрываю глаза. Ментор сидит в кресле и сверлит меня своим фирменным ледяным взглядом.  
 — Не хочешь спросить, как ты здесь оказалась?  
 — Судя по твоему виду, тебе не терпится об этом рассказать. Но для меня, если честно, это не имеет особого значения. Как оказалась, так и исчезну.  
 — Я нашел тебя в лесу, на земле, под дождем и без сознания, — чеканит мужчина. — Еще бы немного, и ты…  
Тут у него перехватывает дыхание, то ли от злости, то ли от волнения: сейчас у меня нет ни желания, ни времени на то, чтобы разгадывать эмоции, которые он испытывает, но не желает демонстрировать, как обычно, прикрываясь той или иной маской — у каждого она своя.

Пользуясь повисшей паузой, я резко поднимаюсь и спускаю ноги на пушистый ковер, лежащий перед камином. Несмотря на близость огня, согреться не получается, и я продолжаю дрожать. Оглядываюсь по сторонам.  
 — Где мои вещи? — равнодушный тон подопечной вызывает у Хеймитча нервный смешок.  
 — Высыхают — и куртка, и ботинки не выдержали твоей полуночной прогулки и промокли насквозь. Тебя интересует только это?  
 — А что еще меня должно интересовать? — я наконец отваживаюсь поднять голову и встретиться глазами с ментором. Его взгляд выражает недоумение и гнев.  
 — Ты смеешься надо мной или правда не понимаешь, о чем я говорю? — Хеймитч из последних сил старается держать себя в руках, оставаясь спокойным и невозмутимым.  
 — Не понимаю. Если ты обо мне, то у меня все в порядке. Как и всегда, — холодно отвечаю я.  
 — Эрика… — в его голосе появляются умоляющие нотки.  
Не слушая ментора, поднимаюсь на ноги и делаю пару шагов к прихожей. Пошатнувшись, цепляюсь за подлокотник и упрямо продолжаю двигаться в сторону выхода. Наш разговор — если взаимный обмен колкостями вообще можно назвать беседой — тяготит меня. Я понимаю, что Хеймитч в очередной раз спас своей подопечной жизнь, вот только хотелось ли мне, чтобы меня спасали? Я и сама не знаю ответа на этот вопрос. Это не обида за то, что он вмешался слишком поздно, или злость на то, что бросил меня тогда, после возвращения. Это всего лишь равнодушие — к ментору, к его словам и поступкам, ко всему миру. Единственное, чего мне хочется сейчас — чтобы меня оставили в покое. Я так устала от всего, что произошло за последние три месяца. Мне не нужна помощь, даже от близких людей. Только тишина, одиночество и пустота — она убивает меня, но вместе с тем дарит то, что мне необходимо — свободу.

Хеймитч стремительно поднимается с кресла и мгновение спустя уже стоит рядом. Не успеваю я опомниться, как он нависает надо мной, вынуждая сделать шаг назад. Схватив меня за плечи, резко встряхивает и кричит:  
 — Ты могла умереть! Понимаешь?! Погибнуть! О чем ты думала?!  
Не считая нужным отвечать, я опускаю голову и тяжело дышу, стараясь наполнить сжавшиеся легкие кислородом. Однако вместо облегчения чувствую боль: воздух, который я вдыхаю, словно режет меня острым ножом изнутри, оставляя глубокие, незаживающие раны.  
 — Эрика? — голос ментора доносится сквозь пелену тумана в моей голове. — Не смей, слышишь?! Не уходи! Посмотри на меня!  
Едва осознав услышанное, я смотрю мужчине в глаза, но не вижу ничего, словно мой взгляд проходит сквозь него, сквозь его лицо. Будто он призрак, видение, очередной плод моего воспаленного воображения. Мне уже не верится в то, что он есть, что он рядом, что он со мной. Кажется, стоит покачать головой, и он исчезнет, растворится в воздухе, а я снова останусь в одиночестве. Мне пришлось пройти через это, а потому я боюсь поверить в то, что вижу перед собой в настоящий момент. Ты одна, Генриетта. Так будет всегда, кто бы ни пытался убедить тебя в обратном. Помни об этом. Хеймитч сжимает мои плечи с такой силой, что становится больно.  
 — О чем ты думала?! — повторяет он, повышая голос. — Почему не пришла ко мне? Почему не сдержала обещание?

Ответом ему служит мой шепот:  
 — Не я одна…  
Кое-как освободившись от цепкой хватки ментора, отталкиваю его, и выхожу из комнаты. Уже в прихожей, подойдя к входной двери и коснувшись пальцами деревянной панели, понимаю, что на этот раз сбежать не получится: Хеймитч в два прыжка настигает свою подопечную и, развернув за плечи, прижимает к стене. Он снова кричит, однако теперь в его словах звучит не только злость: раздражение смешивается с обидой, страхом, усталостью и отчаянием:  
 — Ты привязала меня к себе так крепко, что я, как ни пытался, не могу разорвать ту нить, что соединяет нас. Заставила забыть о вечном одиночестве, о разочарованиях, о боли. Поверить в чудо. А затем ушла и оставила меня наедине с призраком той, счастливой жизни. Ты не приближаешься ко мне, но и не хочешь уйти навсегда из моей памяти. Не отпускаешь меня. Тебя нет рядом, но я все равно вижу взгляд и улыбку, слышу звонкий голос и смех, чувствую твое тепло. Я пытался убежать от воспоминаний, но не смог. И я сдался, сдался на милость Победительницы. Только этого оказалось мало: я нашел силы сделать шаг к тебе, к тому, от чего так долго старался убежать, но ты снова отталкиваешь меня. Говоришь, что хочешь свободы, что не желаешь ничего, кроме смерти, —, а ты подумала о том, для кого твоя жизнь стала дороже собственной? О том, кому твоя смерть причинит куда больше боли, чем тебе — твое нынешнее существование? О том, кто не сможет жить в мире, где нет тебя? Для кого ты стала самой жизнью, ее единственным смыслом? Ты не имеешь права так поступать со мной! Ты привыкла думать и заботиться только о себе, но забыла о том, что в твоей жизни есть и другие люди, у которых тоже есть чувства! Что я должен сделать, чтобы ты впустила меня в свой мир и захотела, чтобы я остался с тобой? Что я еще должен сделать?! Скажи мне! Надеешься снова уйти просто так?

Слова ментора для меня как пощечина: неожиданно, но не слишком больно. Боль приходит позже, когда Хеймитч отступает на шаг назад и переводит дыхание, словно крики забрали все его силы. В моем взгляде, устремленном на него, можно увидеть все то же безразличие, но внутри меня разгорается пламя — яростное и неукротимое. Вспомнив все, что мне пришлось пережить за последний месяц, я едва сдерживаюсь от того, чтобы не накричать на него в ответ. Однако что-то мешает мне, не дает выплеснуть смятение. Ощущение пустоты и потерянности вскоре вновь обретает контроль над чувствами, не позволяя проявить слабость и признаться в том, что заставило стать таким эгоистичным ничтожеством, каким, видимо, считает меня ментор. И я снова замыкаюсь в том, во что превратился мой внутренний мир. Мне хочется сбежать. Скрыться в лесу, среди деревьев, и остаться там навсегда. Спрятаться в таком месте, где меня не сможет найти никто, и ждать, пока с лица земли не исчезнет последний человек, которому якобы не безразлична моя судьба.

 — Разве нас что-то соединяет?

Пользуясь минутным замешательством Хеймитча, вызванном моими последними словами, я готовлюсь распахнуть дверь и вырваться на улицу, однако в последний момент ментор приходит в себя: в его глазах мелькает проблеск понимания, осознания того, что он сказал несколько секунд назад, который затем сменяется ужасом. В следующий миг мужчина снова сжимает меня в объятиях, но не таких, как пару минут назад, а осторожных и бережных. Тон его голоса смягчается, а губ слетает одно слово:  
 — Прости.

Я продолжаю молчать, не обнимая его в ответ. Тогда он, зарывшись лицом в мои распущенные волосы, снова начинает говорить — тихо, но торопливо, словно боясь, что смелость, необходимая для его слов, покинет его прежде, чем он закончит.  
 — Я боялся, что ты не придешь в себя. Что у тебя не хватит сил. Когда нес тебя на руках из леса, ты не дышала, и я был уверен, что опоздал. Мне хотелось защитить свою подопечную от всего, что может причинить боль, поэтому я не решился сказать о гибели твоего отца. И чуть не потерял тебя из-за собственной глупости и гордости. Я бы не смог жить без тебя, а потому, стоило мне понять, какой опасности ты себя подвергаешь, как я уже не мог сдержаться. Прости.

Признание Хеймитча доносится сквозь окутавшую меня пелену тумана — плотного, вязкого, мутного. Снова появляется стойкое ощущение, будто я лишь наблюдаю за разворачивающимися событиями со стороны — безмолвный и, возможно, нежеланный свидетель чужого откровенного разговора. Будто те три слова, скупые и, в какой-то мере, жестокие, которые в следующее мгновение сорвутся с моего языка, говорю не я, а кто-то другой. Будто то ледяное спокойствие и равнодушие присущи не мне, а тому, кто занял мое место, существу, в котором меня не узнает даже ментор.

 — Отпусти, — мой шепот больше похож на раздраженное шипение. — Отпусти меня.  
 — Нет, — так же тихо, но с явной болью в голосе отвечает ментор. — Я не повторяю своих ошибок.  
 — Мне нужно домой. Родители беспокоятся.  
 — Надо же, ты вспомнила о семье! — ядовито произносит Хеймитч, но осекается под моим холодным взглядом. — Я пойду с тобой.  
 — Не нужно, — я отстраняюсь и, избегая пристального взгляда ментора, приоткрываю дверь.  
 — Это ты так думаешь! — мужчина выходит на улицу вслед за мной. Равнодушно пожав плечами, переходу дорогу, разделяющую наши дома и поднимаюсь по лестнице. В прихожей меня встречает мама. Приходится приложить усилия уже только для того, чтобы улыбнуться:  
 — Я в порядке, просто задержалась в лесу.  
 — Почему ты не была в школе? — начинает допрос встревоженная женщина, но Хеймитч моментально прерывает ее:  
 — Не сейчас, Кэтрин.  
К моему удивлению, она мгновенно замолкает и, с необъяснимой надеждой взглянув на ментора, уходит на кухню. Тот поворачивается к подопечной и устало говорит;  
 — Иди к себе, Эрика. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
 — Со мной все в порядке, — огрызнувшись скорее по привычке, я все же решаю последовать совету мужчины и ухожу наверх.

Однако стоит сделать пару шагов в сторону коридора, как становится хуже: по коже пробегает неприятный, почти болезненный холодок, сильно болит голова, перед глазами все плывет. Оступившись на лестнице, едва успеваю схватиться за узкие перила, чтобы не упасть и не скатиться вниз. Присев на ступеньку, обнимаю себя за плечи, пытаясь унять дрожь. Меня бросает то в жар, то в холод. Что п-п-происходит? Кое-как, цепляясь за все, что попадется под руку, добираюсь до чердака. Сделав пару шагов в сторону комнаты, не выдерживаю, сползаю по стене на пол и, свернувшись клубком, закрываю глаза.

Шум в ушах только усиливается: стук каблуков по деревянному полу, чей-то крик, в котором едва можно разобрать мое имя, удар гонга, гимн Капитолия, свист ножа, рассекающего воздух, взрыв, убивший отца. Я снова не могу разобрать, где реальность, а где мои же воспоминания. Настоящее и прошлое смешиваются в голове, вызывая мучительную боль и галлюцинации.

Я прихожу в себя, как мне кажется, очень скоро: за окном еще не рассвело. Осмотревшись, понимаю, что лежу в своей кровати, укрытая теплым одеялом. В ту же секунду мне становится жарко, и я сбрасываю его к ногам. Болит горло, легкие раздирает кашель, во всем теле чувствуется слабость. Не сразу замечаю стакан воды, будто парящий в воздухе. Кое-как сфокусировав зрение, вижу руку, держащую сосуд и, проследив за ней любопытным взглядом, вижу сидящего на постели ментора. Что он здесь делает?  
 — Я же сказал, что не повторяю своих ошибок, — с каких пор Хеймитч читает мои мысли?  
 — У тебя на лице все написано, — невесело усмехается мужчина. — Но можешь не надеяться, я не уйду.  
Откинувшись на подушку, подтягиваю колени к груди и обнимаю себя за плечи. Пытаюсь сказать хоть слово, но голос срывается:  
 — Со мной все нормально…  
Новый приступ кашля вынуждает меня замолчать и взять наконец предложенный стакан воды.  
 — Да, детка, я вижу, — усмехается Хеймитч. — Ты вообще в курсе, чем закончилась твоя ночная прогулка и сколько времени прошло, прежде чем ты наконец перестала метаться в бреду и пришла в себя?  
 — Пара часов? — накрываюсь одеялом с головой: меня снова трясет в ознобе.  
 — Пара дней! — рявкает ментор. — У тебя новое увлечение появилось, что ли, — доводить меня до сердечного приступа и нервного срыва одновременно?  
 — А это уже твои проблемы — не помню, чтобы просила тебя работать моей личной сиделкой.  
 — Ты можешь сколько угодно язвить, но задеть меня не получится, — замечает Хеймитч. — Я все равно останусь здесь, с тобой. Хочешь знать почему?  
 — Мне все равно, — равнодушно отвечаю я, уставившись невидящим взглядом в противоположную стену и пытаясь внушить себе, что все сказанное мной сейчас — правда.

Получается: стоит остаться наедине со своими мыслями, как уже привычные ощущения одиночества и опустошенности не заставляют себя ждать. Ментор зовет меня по имени, но я не реагирую. Вместо этого напрягаю слух, стараясь различить звуки, доносящиеся с первого этажа. Дверь на чердак приоткрыта, а потому особых усилий не требуется: я слышу шум торопливых шагов, звон посуды, чей-то тихий разговор. Звук голосов родителей усыпляет меня: несколько минут спустя прикрываю глаза и отдаюсь в объятия Морфея.

На протяжении нескольких дней я почти не просыпаюсь; периодически меня будит ментор, заставляя принять очередное лекарство и поесть. После этого он пытается занять подопечную разговором, но та продолжает игнорировать его слова. Однако Хеймитч не сдается. Пока я неохотно, с отвращением обедаю, он говорит о том, что происходит в Дистрикте и в Капитолии. Из его рассказов становится понятно, что родители, уже не зная, чего от меня ждать, стараются реже попадаться мне на глаза. Мать пропадает на работе и возвращается домой поздно вечером, бабушка и дедушка проводят большую часть времени в Шлаке — ремонтируют старый дом, общаются с соседями, иногда заглядывают в Котел. Хотя я и сама веду себя с ними ничуть не лучше — стоит кому-нибудь из родных постучать в дверь моей комнаты, как я моментально притворяюсь спящей. Хеймитч неодобрительно качает головой, но удостаивается уничтожающего — «не твое дело!» — взгляда, после чего я заползаю под одеяло и на самом деле засыпаю, а он продолжает сидеть в кресле и не спускать с меня глаз. Сам же ментор, судя по его поведению, не покидает наш дом ни на минуту: когда я просыпаюсь, он либо читает, устроившись в кресле рядом с моей кроватью, либо стоит у окна.

Обычная простуда затягивается, и я остаюсь в постели на следующие две недели. Тем временем пролетает октябрь: солнце почти не показывается, крупные, тяжелые капли дождя не переставая барабанят по крыше, над Деревней Победителей повисает плотный серый туман. На чердаке становится все холоднее; родители предлагают перебраться на второй этаж, в одну из комнат, где хотя бы есть камин, но я упрямо оказываюсь, закутавшись в одеяло, согревая руки собственным дыханием и чувствуя, как медленно, но верно превращаюсь в льдинку. Если раньше лед сковывал только мой разум, подавляя чувства и эмоции, то теперь он постепенно покрывает и тело, заставляя дрожать от постоянного холода и с сожалением вспоминать погожие летние дни. Только, кажется, даже солнце уже не сможет растопить тот айсберг, в который успело превратиться мое сердце.

Однажды вечером у меня не получается уснуть: даже многочисленные слои одежды и теплое одеяло не помогают мне согреться. Открыв глаза, я смотрю на тот кусочек иссиня-черного неба, который виден из окна моей комнаты, и тщетно пытаюсь унять стук зубов, который стал куда чаще, чем ритм моего же сердца. Вдруг в ночном мраке загорается два огонька — кажется, я разбудила ментора. Окончательно проснувшись, он долго сверлит меня взглядом, но не говорит ни слова. Закрыв глаза, предпринимаю еще одну попытку уснуть. Внезапно я слышу скрип кресла и звук осторожных шагов. В следующую секунду кровать прогибается под тяжестью второго тела. Хеймитч откидывает одеяло и все так же молча ложится рядом. Меня обнимают сильные руки, и я сразу же забываю о холоде, словно оказавшись в огне — не опасном, сжигающем, но мирном, дарящем тепло и покой.

Несколько минут спустя я наконец согреваюсь и засыпаю. С тех пор мы проводим так каждую ночь. Как только на улице темнеет и родители расходятся по своим комнатам, ментор ложится рядом со мной, и корка льда, покрывающая меня с ног до головы, моментально начинает таять. Однажды ночью, повернувшись к мужчине, но не обнимая его в ответ, прижимаю чуть дрожащие руки к его груди, там, где сердце. В комнате стоит мертвая тишина, а потому мне нетрудно почувствовать его биение — быстрое, четкое, ровное. Я невольно сравниваю со своим — рядом с сердцем Хеймитча мое кажется не более чем льдинкой, время для которой остановилось. Создается такое впечатление, что все тепло, исходящее от тела ментора, сосредоточено здесь, в этом маленьком органе, терпеливо перекачивающем кровь. Словно в сердце мужчины горит огонь — живой, манящий, негасимый. На мгновение во мне зарождается надежда — слабая, почти неуловимая — на то, что однажды этот огонь согреет и меня, растопив лед не только снаружи, но и внутри. Но не успевает она усилиться, как я избавляюсь от нее — хватит жить в мире иллюзий и верить в чудеса.

На следующее утро меня будят слабые лучи солнца, у которого едва хватает сил пробиться сквозь пелену серых облаков и тумана. Стоит мне оглядеться по сторонам, как я моментально замечаю ментора — несмотря на то, что я иду на поправку, Хеймитч все еще не желает оставить свой пост. Следит, чтобы я не покончила с собой? Кстати, о доступных, пусть и болезненных, способах самоубийства — где мой нож? По привычке провожу рукой по одежде, но не нахожу карманов — я одета в пижаму. Оглянувшись по сторонам, замечаю свою куртку аккуратно сложенной на прикроватной тумбочке — вероятно, ментор, заметив, что мне лучше, надеется вытащить подопечную на улицу. Протянув руку, беру верхнюю одежду и проверяю карманы. Пусто. С недоумением и негодованием смотрю на стоящего у окна ментора. В темно-серых глазах мужчины читается опасение пополам с решимостью. Молчание затягивается, мы лишь сверлим друг друга взглядами: мой — холодный, полный ледяного спокойствия, его — теплый, почти обжигающий.  
 — Твой нож забрал я, — говорит Хеймитч. — Получишь его обратно только тогда, когда я смогу убедиться, что ты больше не причинишь себе вреда.  
 — А как же самооборона?  
 — Это уже моя забота — пока я рядом, с тобой точно ничего не случится. Даже если ты сама этого пожелаешь. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Знаю, в твоем случае задавать подобный вопрос глупо, но все же?  
 — А как долго ты собираешься быть рядом? — как обычно, игнорирую его вопросы и задаю свои.  
На этот раз мне даже удается поставить ментора в тупик. Пусть и всего на мгновение.  
 — Пока ты не попросишь меня уйти, — просто отвечает он.  
 — А если и правда смогу попросить? Скажем, прямо сейчас? — мой тон звучит вызывающе, но я не могу остановиться.  
 — Ну, так проси. Я жду! — глаза ментора смеются.  
Раньше я бы возненавидела его за эту насмешку, за вызов, за желание увидеть мою слабость и мое поражение. Но вместо этого в мою душу ужом проскальзывают глухое раздражение и презрительное безразличие. Он хочет проверить, как далеко я способна зайти? Не вопрос.

Вместо ответа я сползаю с кровати, подхожу к двери, открываю ее и жестом показываю ментору, что он свободен. Хеймитч так же молча приближается ко мне и с силой захлопывает дверь, едва не прищемив мою ладонь. Я едва успеваю отдернуть ее и складываю руки на груди.  
 — Ну, и что это значит?  
 — Это значит, что я не стану тебя слушать, пока не увижу, что ты снова такая, как прежде — в здравом уме и твердой памяти, — твердо, почти жестко говорит ментор, — Что ты готова жить, а не существовать в полусне, почти поминутно теряя сознание. Тогда и поговорим, и, если захочешь, я уйду из твоей жизни — на время или навсегда. Сейчас можешь даже не пытаться меня прогнать — я не оставлю тебя в таком состоянии.  
Мне надоедает бессмысленный спор: я возвращаюсь в постель и отворачиваюсь от окна, надеясь снова уснуть. Желательно, надолго.  
 — Теплые дни в последнее время — редкость. Может, хочешь прогуляться? — нерешительно спрашивает Хеймитч, продолжаю стоять у двери. Я не удостаиваю его ни взглядом, ни словом, и ему не остается ничего, кроме как устроиться в кресле с книгой.

Простуда проходит, но я даже не думаю подниматься с постели — какой смысл? Снова терпеть враждебные взгляды окружающих и страх в глазах родителей? Сбегать в лес на целые сутки, стремясь спрятаться от всего мира и самой себя? Чувствовать, как чудовище внутри меня растет, готовясь разрушить все, что осталось от моего мира и моей жизни? Медленно и мучительно гореть в аду, порожденном моим прошлым, настоящим и будущим? Нет, спасибо, — сон избавит меня от боли и разочарований.

Хеймитч понимает, что причина моего добровольного заключения уже не болезнь, а кое-что похуже — то, с чем сталкиваются лишь Победители Голодных Игр, когда они оказываются не в силах вернуться в привычный мир — без жестоких убийств, рек крови, наточенных клинков и вездесущих камер. Ментор не понаслышке знаком с тем, что сейчас приходится переживать мне, а потому старается — как кажется только ему, — облегчить мои страдания. Он почти не пускает родителей под предлогом слабости мнимой больной, но сам всеми силами старается отвлечь меня от гнетущих мыслей. Иногда во мне просыпается жалость к нему и к его судорожным попыткам спасти подопечную. Порой чувствую нарастающее раздражение и назло Хеймитчу прячу голову под одеялом и лежу так часами в ожидании, когда придет сон. Я почти перестаю разговаривать с момента нашего последнего спора, и ментору приходится учиться понимать меня по глазам, которые, в общем, не выражают почти ничего, кроме равнодушия ко всему тому, что видят. Порой мужчина начинает злиться — движения становятся резкими, а тон голоса — отрывистым. В такие минуты глаза выдают его истинные чувства. Во взгляде проскальзывает молящее выражение — «скажи, что тебе нужно», «я не понимаю, Эрика», «помоги мне». Я оставляю его просьбы без ответа.

Однажды вечером он внезапно встает и уходит. Казалось бы, за пару недель, проведенных почти наедине с ним, я должна ощутить тревогу или одиночество, но нет, даже любопытство, и то продолжает мирно спать где-то глубоко внутри. Однако пятнадцать минут спустя ментор возвращается, держа в руках небольшую книгу с черной обложкой. Приблизившись к кровати, он протягивает ее мне:  
 — Это поможет тебе, когда ты захочешь рассказать обо всем, что произошло, но не сможешь найти в себе сил говорить. Это будет только твоей тайной, к которой не посмеет прикоснуться никто из посторонних, даже я.  
С этими словами он кладет книгу на тумбочку, садится на край кровати и тихо продолжает:  
 — Только не молчи, волчонок. Я ведь знаю, как страшно потерять смысл жизни.  
Он осторожно гладит меня по волосам, едва касаясь лица. Его пальцы очерчивают тонкий, еле заметный шрам, оставшийся после той злосчастной линейки. Кажется, будто живительное тепло его рук медленно, по капле передается и мне. Но, только почувствовав это, я испуганно отстраняюсь. Хеймитч понимающе улыбается, встает и устраивается в глубоком кресле. Свернувшись клубком и закрыв глаза, я снова засыпаю.

И все же ментору удается разбудить мое природное любопытство: несколько дней спустя, когда он спускается в гостиную, чтобы в очередной раз успокоить родителей, я дотягиваюсь до тумбочки и беру книгу, что он принес мне. Открыв ее наугад, вижу пустые страницы. Пока я пролистываю их одну за другой, мне на колени падает ручка — книжка оказывается ежедневником. Вот, что имел в виду ментор — написать обо всем том, что невозможно рассказать. Вести дневник? Детское занятие, по-моему. Есть идея получше — мне же нужен собеседник, правда? Обведя блуждающим взглядом комнату, задерживаюсь на кресле, которое стоит так близко, что почти соприкасается с кроватью. Впервые за долгое время по моим губам пробегает тень, пусть и печальной, улыбки. Наконец, я возвращаюсь на первую страницу и начинаю писать, один за другом воскрешаю в памяти моменты последний двух лет, которые объединяет кое-что общее.

На следующий день просыпаюсь рано утром и обнаруживаю, что снова осталась одна: видимо, ментору тоже нужен отдых. Хотя моя компания не сильно отличается от привычного ему уединения — та же мертвая тишина и холод. Сон не желает возвращаться, поэтому я сажусь на постели и оглядываюсь по сторонам. Мой скучающий взгляд падает на календарь, заставляя меня на мгновение перестать дышать. Первое ноября. Я провела в постели целый месяц?

Осторожно поднявшись с кровати, медленно иду в ванную. Приняв холодный душ и почти мгновенно придя в себя, натягиваю свитер, куртку и джинсы. Несмотря на то, что все эти дни Хеймитч заставлял меня есть, пусть и маленькими порциями, одежда продолжает висеть на мне так, будто она с чужого плеча.

Спускаюсь по лестнице, заглядываю в гостиную и, убедившись, что дома не осталось никого, прохожу по коридору и выскальзываю на улицу. С непривычки ноги плохо слушаются и немного дрожат, но я упрямо продолжаю двигаться в сторону Дистрикта. Однако, не дойдя сотни метров до Шлака, сворачиваю и, пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце, приближаюсь к пугающему, но в то же время самому спокойному и мирному месту на Земле. Почти бегом добираюсь до дальней ограды и, заметив раскидистую иву, подхожу к стоящей рядом с ней скамейке. Голос срывается, но я заставляю себя произнести несколько простых слов:  
 — Здравствуй, папа. Прости, что без подарка: не знала, чем тебя можно порадовать.  
Устроившись на скамейке, натягиваю капюшон и обнимаю колени, чтобы согреться: погода соответствует календарю. В воздухе кружатся первые снежинки.

Внезапно я представляю похороны отца — не того пустого ящика, в котором лежит разве что горсть праха, оставшегося после взрыва, а гроб с телом. Черные волосы с проблеском седины. Навсегда закрытые глаза цвета бушующего моря. Сложенные на груди руки. На бледное, спокойное лицо неслышно падает снег. Прикрыв глаза, пытаюсь вспомнить все, что для меня было, есть и будет связано с отцом. В моей голове снова встречаются прошлое, настоящее и будущее — не реальное, но то, каким оно могло бы быть.

Я продолжаю сидеть на скамейке: не двигаюсь, не смотрю по сторонам, почти не дышу, углубившись в свои мысли и периодически забывая наполнять легкие кислородом. Потеряв счет времени, возвращаюсь к реальности только тогда, когда шуршание опавших листьев и треск мелких сухих веточек нарушают тишину кладбища. Вскоре я чувствую присутствие постороннего — вновь прибывший становится за моей спиной и устремляет на меня пристальный взгляд.

 — Когда я вернулся и не обнаружил тебя в комнате, то не знал, что делать — злиться или радоваться: с одной стороны, ты наконец захотела встать с постели и выйти на улицу, с другой — могла решить закончить начатое, и я бы уже не успел тебя остановить.  
 — Ну, и на чем остановился? — равнодушно спрашиваю я, не отрывая взгляда от надгробия.  
 — Так и не смог определиться, — неохотно признается Хеймитч. — С тобой все в порядке, но ты снова не здесь, не в мире живых.  
 — Сегодня у меня хотя бы есть повод: у отца День Рождения, — тихо отвечаю я.  
 — Тогда почему ты так печальна? — слова ментора звучат для меня как насмешка.  
 — А как, по-твоему, стоит поздравлять покойных? — я огрызаюсь в ответ.  
 — А кто говорит о покойных? Я имею в виду живых! — смеется мужчина.  
 — Да кто ты вообще такой, чтобы так говорить? Или тебе не приходилось терять близких?! — тихо, но зло интересуюсь я  
Смех мгновенно обрывается. Хеймитч обходит скамейку и садится на землю напротив меня, спиной к надгробию. Приблизив свое лицо к моему, он прожигает меня взглядом и произносит свистящим шепотом:  
 — На самом деле вопрос в том, кто ты такая.  
Его последние слова словно выбивают почву у меня из-под ног, и я на несколько секунд лишаюсь дара речи. Моих сил хватает лишь на тяжелый вздох и тихое признания.  
 — Понятия не имею. Наверное, я никто.  
 — Того, что ты — дочь Алекса Роу, тебе мало?  
 — Ты знал моего отца?  
 — Поправка: я знаю твоего отца, — невозмутимо отвечает тот. — Он жив, так что не стоит говорить о нем в прошедшем времени.  
 — Ты издеваешься надо мной? — в моем голосе уже нет злости, только бесконечная усталость.  
 — Он погиб во время взрыва в шахте, если тебя уже подводит память, — едва сдерживаясь от крика, произношу я.  
 — Алекс жил, жив и будет жить, — настаивает Хеймитч и, явно пытаясь избежать моего взгляда, прикрывает глаза. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе его?

Хеймитч приводит меня на порог дома моей семьи, того, что остался в Шлаке вместе с нашим прошлым. Только не это. Стоит приблизиться к чуть покосившемуся жилью, как я ощущаю тот приторный запах идеально-красивого и смертельно-опасного подарка Сноу. Ментор приоткрывает дверь и пропускает меня в темный коридор. Но только я делаю шаг в сторону гостиной, едва сдерживая желание пробежать по комнатам и убедиться, что все сказанное мужчиной — очередной обман, как он останавливает подопечную и надевает мне на глаза черную повязку.  
 — Зачем? — мой вопрос остается без внимания.  
Чувствую, как мужчина берет меня за руку и ведет в сторону гостиной — я хорошо знаю собственный дом и вполне способна передвигаться самостоятельно, но мысли путаются, а потому я позволяю ментору направлять мои шаги. Едва касаясь другой рукой стен и дверей, понимаю, что мы идем в гостиную. Вскоре Хеймитч останавливается, встает сзади, кладет руки мне на плечи и, наклонившись, тихо, словно по секрету, говорит:  
 — Ты найдешь своего отца точно так же, как я нашел тебя той ночью в лесу. Нужно только знать, где и как искать. И верить в то, что ищешь.

За минуту до того, как ментор снимет повязку, я уже смутно догадываюсь, что увижу. Мне становится страшно — как от осознания своей правоты, так и от призрачной надежды на то, что я ошибаюсь. Умом понимаю, что отец мертв, и все слова Хеймитча — не более, чем сладкая ложь, однако какая-то часть моего сознания по-детски не желает верить в горькую правду. Я нервничаю все сильнее, но последние секунды, дарованные мне на размышления, утекают столь же стремительно, как песок сквозь пальцы. Мужчина подходит еще ближе — я вновь ощущаю тепло его тела — ослабляет узел и шепчет в унисон со мной:  
 — Там, где сердце.

Хеймитч снимает повязку с моего лица. Мне не остается ничего, кроме как поднять голову и встретить пристальный взгляд до боли знакомых, родных глаз. Как и в моих, в них плещется безумный страх, страх перед неизвестностью. Несколько секунд спустя я понимаю, почему Хеймитч так хотел, чтобы подопечная поверила в чудо. Потому что чудеса действительно случаются — просто не совсем так, как мы их себе представляем.


	20. О чем молчит тишина

Мысль о том, что чудеса и правда существуют, приходит чуть позже: сначала, стоит мужчине снять повязку с моих глаз, в душу ужом заползает сомнение.  
— Ментор, это не мой отец. Это всего лишь мое же отражение, — в голосе проскальзывают нотки разочарования, как я ни пытаюсь его скрыть.  
Однако Хеймитча не так просто сбить с толку. Он легко обнимает меня за плечи, подталкивает чуть ближе к высокому зеркалу, перед которым мы стоим, и шепчет:  
 — Смотри внимательнее, детка…

Сама не знаю, почему, я следую его совету и, напрягая зрение, всматриваюсь в гладкую поверхность. Но все, что вижу — тонкая, почти бестелесная девушка, с бледной кожей, сквозь которую просвечиваются голубые прожилки вен. Взгляд некогда ярко-карих глаз потускнел, и теперь они превратились в пару тлеющих, медленно угасающих угольков. Побелевшие губы сомкнуты от напряжения, между бровями залегает пара пока еще неглубоких морщинок, до боли сжатые в кулаки ладони прижаты к груди. Вдруг в моей голове вспыхивает огонек понимания, а взгляд по очереди останавливается на, казалось бы, ничем не примечательных мелочах: густые черные волосы, высокий лоб и скулы, прямой нос, длинные прямые ресницы. Все это я унаследовала от отца, и, чем больше подобных черт замечаю, тем яснее вижу перед собой его — того, кто стал невинной жертвой моего упрямства и самоуверенности.  
— Видишь? — тихий, еле слышный голос ментора отдается эхом в пустой комнате. — Он жив. Он продолжает жить в тебе.  
Пораженная, я продолжаю пристально смотреть в глаза своему отражению. В ту самую секунду, когда Хеймитч произносит последние слова, зеркальная поверхность становится слегка мутной; словно по воде, по ней пробегают круги. Стоит мне на мгновение отвести взгляд, а затем снова взглянуть на себя в зеркало, как я вижу не девушку-тень, но взрослого мужчину: все те же черные волосы, высокий лоб, прямой нос, тонкие, слегка изогнутые в загадочной улыбке губы. Только глаза не похожи на мои — темно-синие, цвета штормового моря. Даже после смерти обладателя в них продолжает гореть яркий огонь, тот самый, что согревал меня долгими зимними вечерами, которые мы коротали за неторопливой беседой, устроившись здесь же, в гостиной. Так странно: живые глаза на лице покойника и мертвые — на моем, на лице той, которая пока жива, пусть и мало ценит свою жизнь.

Взгляд синих глаз в полной мере выражает характер отца — склонность к бунтарству, непокорность, недоверчивость, нежелание принимать окружающий мир таким, какой он есть, независимость, стремление к свободе. И снова я узнаю его в себе, ведь те же черты присущи и мне, его дочери. Я невольно сравниваю себя и Алекса, с каждой секундой обнаруживая все более сильное сходство и невольно признавая, что ментор снова оказался прав. В следующее мгновение я слышу его голос:  
— Генриетта!  
Вздрогнув, оглядываюсь по сторонам, забыв о том, где нахожусь.  
— Отец?  
В комнате нет никого, кроме нас с Хеймитчем. Разум бьется в агонии, пытаясь доказать весь абсурд происходящего: отец мертв, его отражение не может появиться в зеркале и уж тем более неспособно говорить со мной. Решившись еще раз взглянуть на стеклянную поверхность, теряю дар речи: тот, чьей убийцей я стала, пусть и против собственной воли, стоит передо мной. Это не отражение отца, это он сам. Я гоню прочь мысли о том, что случившееся может быть еще одним ночным кошмаром, перестаю прислушиваться к доводам рассудка и целиком и полностью отдаюсь в плен собственного воображения. Неважно, что будет дальше. Неважно, насколько сильная боль ждет мое тело и разум, когда видение исчезнет. Неважно, что я теряю обретенное было равновесие и делаю еще один шаг по краю обрыва, поминутно рискуя упасть вниз. Сейчас ничто не имеет значения: во всем Панеме остались лишь мы вдвоем — я и мой отец. Он снова в мире живых, со мной.

Но, похоже, папа не рад быть здесь. Или, по крайней мере, ему не нравится причина, по которой он был вынужден вернуться.  
— Этти, ты забыла меня? — мужчина сокрушенно качает головой, а по его лицу пробегает едва заметная тень печали.  
— Нет! — мой голос полон горечи. — Это не так!  
— Ты забыла, кто ты, а значит, ты забыла меня, — повторяет отец.  
Уголки губ опущены, брови нахмурены: он сердится? Отчаяние овладевает мной. Все мысли обращены в прошлое, в те месяцы, когда я медленно, шаг за шагом менялась, отдаляясь от мира живых и все быстрее приближалась к пропасти, сулящей свободу, ночной мрак и вечный покой. Когда умирала, не желая смириться с тем, во что превратился мой мир, некогда родной и привычный, и что в нем больше нет места для меня.  
— Ты должна вспомнить, вспомнить, кто ты такая! — в голосе отца проскальзывают повелительные нотки. — Ты — моя дочь! Ты — Роу! Разве этого мало?  
Глаза наполняются слезами. Я чувствую, что разочаровала его, не оправдала возложенных надежд. И в то же время меня ужасает промелькнувшая мысль: да, мало. Для меня этого недостаточно. Теперь, после всего случившегося, мне мало знать свою фамилию или помнить своего отца, — я хочу понять и принять саму себя не только как дочь Алекса Роу, но как отдельную личность.

Однако в следующую секунду происходит то единственное, что способно отвлечь меня от вспыхнувшего с новой силой чувства вины: я снова остаюсь одна. Стоящий передо мной отец уже не похож на живого человека; он тает, словно рассеиваясь в воздухе. Лучи заходящего солнца проникают в комнату сквозь раскрытое окно, окрашивая все вокруг в оттенки красного — от ярко-алого до багряного. Они пронизывают его тело, которое с каждой секундой становится все менее осязаемым, все менее материальным, все менее близким к миру живых и ко мне, стоящей на грани двух миров. Рядом со мной остается лишь тень, призрак, но и тот вскоре покидает родной дом навсегда. Такое чувство, будто последние слова отца доносятся из глубоких подземелий царства мертвых:  
— Помни!  
Меня охватывает безумный, дикий страх. Он сковывает тело и разум, парализует чувства и эмоции. Несколько секунд спустя паника отступает перед мыслью о том, что отец покинул меня, на этот раз — навсегда. Это была наша последняя встреча. Не в силах поверить в то, что я снова осталась наедине с собственными кошмарами, бросаюсь вслед за его тенью, надеясь задержать ее хоть на мгновение. Но призрак продолжает отдаляться, рассеиваясь в кроваво-красных лучах заката. В голове все еще звучит его шепот. Наконец становится понятно, что все бесполезно, что мои жалкие попытки ничего не стоят, что я опоздала: отца больше нет рядом со мной. Мне так и не удалось все объяснить. Признаться в том, что именно я, родная дочь, повинна в его гибели. Сказать, как сильно сожалею. Попросить прощения, пусть даже это ничего не изменит.

Почти обезумев от одиночества, делаю еще пару шагов и врезаюсь в зеркало у противоположной стены. В отчаянии прижимаюсь к холодному стеклу, словно желая пройти сквозь него и попасть в иной мир, туда, куда ушел отец. На зеркало один за другим обрушиваются удары моих сжатых ладоней, и на его гладкой поверхности появляются царапины и трещины. Еще мгновение, и стекло разбивается: осколки ранят руки и лицо, но я не замечаю ни острой боли, ни тотчас же выступившей крови и продолжаю крушить все, что попадается под руку, крича что-то маловразумительное. Наконец, обессилев, сползаю на пол, но внезапно оказываюсь подхвачена сильными руками. Хеймитч все еще здесь? Видел ли он то же, что и я? Или призрак отца был не более чем плодом моего больного воображения?

Ментор не говорит ни слова, просто молча обнимает меня. Смутно воспринимая происходящее после очередного разочарования (как бы я это ни отрицала, во мне все же теплилась надежда на чудо), пытаюсь вырваться, но моих сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы оттолкнуть Хеймитча: я лишь прижимаю дрожащие руки к груди мужчины и делаю шаг ему навстречу. Из груди вырывается крик — долгий, мучительный, полный боли и ужаса — в нем заключено все то, о чем я молчала последние несколько месяцев.  
— Прости… Мне так жаль… Ты не должен был погибнуть вместо меня…  
Наконец, слова заканчиваются и я затихаю, перестав сопротивляться стальной хватке ментора. Спрятав лицо на его плече, безвольно опускаю руки, по которым продолжают стекать ручейки темно-алой крови. По телу побегает дрожь, кружится голова, в глазах прыгают черные точки. Не обращая внимания на время, мы так и стоим, прижавшись друг к другу. Нас окружают голые стены, пол, усыпанный осколками стекла, тусклый свет закатного солнца и кровь.

Внезапно мне в голову вновь приходит мысль о том, что ментор так и не оставил свою подопечную, ни когда она нуждалась в нем, ни когда он ничем не мог ей помочь. Почему Хеймитч все еще рядом со мной? Может, даже его присутствие — всего лишь моя фантазия? Что все это значит? Я теряюсь в собственных мыслях и догадках, утрачивая чувство реальности. Меня вновь охватывает страх — то ли одиночества, то ли потери рассудка, то ли падения в бездну, полную кошмарных воспоминаний.  
— Это не сон? — мой шепот нарушает мертвую тишину и кажется неожиданно громким.  
— Нет, — голос ментора доносится сквозь пелену серого тумана, окутавшего мое сознание.  
— Я уже не знаю, что реально, — раньше подобное признание далось бы мне с трудом, но сейчас я сама не понимаю, что говорю.  
Хеймитч лишь сильнее прижимает меня к себе и, мгновение помолчав, тихо, но уверенно отвечает:  
— Я реален.  
Мне приходится поверить ему: выбора все равно нет. У меня и так не осталось ничего, за что я могла бы зацепиться, чтобы не упасть в ту пропасть, к которой приближаюсь день за днем, шаг за шагом. А ментор — рядом, настолько близко, что я чувствую тепло его тела и слышу стук сердца. Можно взять его за руку или обнять в ответ, прижавшись к нему из последних сил, чтобы хоть на какое-то время, на ничтожную долю секунды удержаться на самом краю. Я не желаю ни того, ни другого, но заставляю себя поверить, что он и правда существует не только в мире моих грез.

Увидев, что подопечная не пытается спорить или сопротивляться, ментор проводит рукой по моим волосам и, осторожно касаясь лица, заставляет поднять голову и взглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Послушай меня, Эрика. Человек жив до тех пор, пока жива память о нем. Твой отец не покинет тебя, пока ты сама не захочешь забыть его. Он всегда будет оставаться вот здесь, в твоем сердце. Больше всего на свете Алекс хотел, чтобы ты жила — и неважно, какую цену за свое желание ему придется заплатить. Ты хочешь, чтобы его жертва оказалась напрасной? Поверь мне, он бы этого не хотел. Твой отец погиб с мыслью о том, что ты будешь жить, причем куда лучше, чем он. Да, те люди, которым не пришлось участвовать в Голодных Играх, слабо представляют себе, что такое жизнь Победителя, но я сейчас говорю не о том, как сильно заблуждался Алекс относительно твоей судьбы. Главное — он верил, что у тебя все будет так, как надо. Хочешь разочаровать его? Хочешь, чтобы он страдал, наблюдая за тобой с небес?  
— Нет, — еле слышно отвечаю я.  
— Тогда тебе стоит последовать его совету — начни жить, вернись в вечный круг жизни, из которого стремилась сбежать, и займи свое место.  
Я слегка отстраняюсь и, отведя глаза, растерянно спрашиваю:  
 — А где оно, мое место?  
— В этом ты должна разобраться сама, — улыбка Хеймитча отчего-то получается печальной. — Но, каким бы ни было твое решение, я всегда буду рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя.  
Так решившись задать самый важный для меня вопрос, ограничиваюсь горьким признанием:  
— Я ведь так и не знаю, кто я такая, не знаю саму себя.  
В ответ ментор слегка наклоняется, привлекает меня к себе и, приблизив свое лицо к моему так, что между нами остается лишь пара сантиметров, шепчет:  
— Зато я знаю тебя. Знаю и люблю такой, какая ты есть. Какой ты была — тогда, в Капитолии, помнишь? Пожалуйста, не забывай о том времени, детка! Мне так не хватает огня жизни, который горел в твоих глазах. Тебе решать, куда и к кому возвращаться — мне важно просто знать, что ты жива. Что ты живешь. Что ты хочешь жить. Все остальное — твой выбор. Только вернись в этот мир, в мир живых. Я жду тебя. И буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

С этими словами он отступает на шаг, а затем медленно выходит из комнаты, оставляя меня наедине со своими мыслями. Как бы пустота внутри меня ни сопротивлялась попыткам заполнить ее, обрести опору, отдалиться от края пропасти, как бы остатки разума не внушали, что все сказанное — очередная ложь, слова ментора оставили свой след. С того времени, как я узнала о гибели отца, мне пришлось пройти долгий путь. Это было похоже на лестницу — ступенька за ступенькой: отрицание, гнев, торг и депрессия. Считается, что все эти состояния присущи смертельно больным людям, которые таким образом пытаются смириться со скорым концом. Но у меня все вышло немного по-другому — я лишь старалась защититься от боли, а потому не допускала мысли о том, что все случившееся — жестокая реальность, с которой мне рано или поздно придется столкнуться. Однако слова ментора, такие простые и понятные, — об отце, о памяти, о жизни и смерти — помогают мне вернуться к действительности, какой бы она ни была, и осознать смысл понятия «круг жизни». Поколения сменяются поколениями, каждый человек рано или поздно уступает свое место потомку — молодому, полному сил, надежд и стремлений. Так было, есть и будет, и я не та, кто имеет право остановить этот процесс. Король умер — да здравствует новый король. Вопрос лишь в том, как много времени отпущено каждому, кто взойдет на престол жизни. И сколько бы я ни пыталась убедить себя в том, что лишь мне решать, когда истечет мой срок, это не так — никогда не знаешь, где тебя может подстеречь Ее Величество Смерть с песочными часами в руках. Теперь меня ждет последняя, пятая ступень — смирение. Как только я признаю, что все случившееся — реально, меня ждет мир и покой, если не в моей жизни, то хотя бы в моей душе. А это не так уж и мало для такой, как я.

Стоит мне обдумать все сказанное ментором, и я чувствую, как лед, сковавший мое сердце, дает трещину — миниатюрную, почти незаметную, но все же я ощущаю ее всем своим существом и почти вижу, как от нее во все стороны разлетаются крошечные осколки, а сквозь появившееся отверстие проступают капли крови. В ту же секунду уставшее сердце, которое замерло еще тогда, когда его обладательница перестала ощущать боль, пытается забиться вновь, словно почувствовав близость свободы. Ему не удается: не хватает сил. Но даже этой судорожной и жалкой попытки оказывается вполне достаточно; становится легче дышать. Невидимый узел, стягивающий шею, словно удавка, слабеет. По лицу одна за другой стекают слезы. Вернувшийся Хеймитч, увидев меня, моментально ставит на стоящий рядом стол аптечку, которую принес с собой, и бросается к подопечной.  
— Тебя даже на пару минут нельзя оставить одну! Детка, что ты опять натворила?  
Ответом ему служит мой растерянный взгляд. Ментор подходит ближе и осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по лицу. Когда он отнимает руку, я вижу, что она вся в крови. Удивленно моргаю и тотчас замечаю, как с ресниц срывается темно-красная капля и падает на пол. Выходит, даже мои слезы отравлены вечной тоской, терзаниями, чувством вины и непрекращающейся болью.

Тяжело вздохнув, Хеймитч подталкивает меня к глубокому креслу, стоящему в углу комнаты. Не успеваю я сесть, как он устраивается на подлокотнике и достает из аптечки бинты и несколько сосудов с лекарствами. В течение следующего часа ментор обрабатывает многочисленные порезы, оставшиеся после осколков зеркала. Я остаюсь безучастной к его действиям и лишь молча наблюдаю за ним. Он тоже молчит, но то, что вижу в его глазах, лучше всяких слов выражают состояние ментора. Каким бы спокойным и уверенным в себе и в том, что делает, он ни выглядел, мужчина напуган и растерян и не знает, что делать и как вести себя дальше. Прости, ментор, я не могу тебе помочь — самой бы ответить на внезапно возникшие вопросы.

Руки Хеймитча проворно и умело вытаскивают из ран мельчайшие осколки стекла, смывают не успевшую застыть кровь, накладывают аккуратные швы и плотные повязки. И только когда ментор заканчивает бинтовать вторую руку, я наконец ощущаю боль, которую причиняют мне самые глубокие порезы. В конце он осторожно стирает с моего лица дорожки темно-красных слез, после чего собирает окровавленные бинты и уносит аптечку. Я продолжаю сидеть в кресле, уставившись в окно, но все равно не видя, что происходит на улице. Внезапный возглас заставляет меня вздрогнуть и обернуться:  
— Этти!  
Словно очнувшись, понимаю, как много времени прошло: на Дистрикт опустилась ночная мгла. Странно, я совсем перестала замечать его стремительное течение. Испуганно оглянувшись по сторонам, замечаю стоящего рядом Хеймитча. Пока я снова уходила в себя, ментор успел убраться: капли крови и осколки стекла исчезли, а комната выглядит почти так же, как прежде — не хватает только зеркала.

— Не называй меня так, — хотя холод в голосе никуда не исчез, тон больше похож на просьбу, чем на условие или требование.  
— На Генриетту и Эрику ты уже не реагируешь, — парирует ментор. — И что прикажешь мне делать? Уже поздно, пора возвращаться домой.  
Он ведет себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Проигнорировав его последнее замечание и повернувшись обратно к окну, тихо спрашиваю, — медленно, почти по слогам проговаривая каждое слово:  
— А что такое дом, ментор? И где он для нас с тобой? Для таких, как мы?  
Хеймитч на мгновение теряется, но пытается собраться с мыслями и терпеливо ответить на мои глупые вопросы:  
— Дом — это место, куда всегда хочется вернуться, где бы ты ни был и что бы с тобой ни случилось. Куда тебя несут ноги и ведет сердце. Где тебя ждут, принимают и понимают. Для нас таким местом должна была стать Деревня Победителей.  
— Но не стала, верно? — горько усмехаюсь я. — Скажи мне, ты чувствуешь себя как дома, когда возвращаешься туда по вечерам?  
— Верно, детка, — из груди ментора вырывается вздох. — Никогда не чувствовал. Для меня там слишком холодно. Все чужое. Идеально, словно на картинке. Но … совсем не то, что нужно для жизни. Будто чего-то не хватает.  
— Ты приходишь в свой старый дом?  
— Да, — неохотно, с заминкой отвечает ментор. — Временами, когда не получается сбежать от настоящего, я стараюсь вернуться на много лет назад, не зная ни дороги, ни места назначения.  
— Продолжаешь жить в прошлом? — усмехаюсь я. — А как же будущее?  
Взгляд Хеймитча серьезен как никогда. Он явно понимает, что его ответ может принести мне лишь новую боль, но, помня о обещании не скрывать от меня правду, не решается проигнорировать последний вопрос подопечной.  
— У таких, как мы, его нет, Эрика. Наше будущее принадлежит Капитолию. Как ни противно признавать, но я, ты, те, кто победил на Играх десять, двадцать, тридцать лет назад, Победители следующего года — всего лишь марионетки в руках умелых кукловодов — Сноу и его приспешников.

Признание Хеймитча не стало для меня новостью, но осознание того, что даже такая непокорная, бунтарская и свободолюбивая личность, как мой ментор, готова признать поражение, оставляет неприятный, горький осадок.  
— Получается?  
— Ты о чем? — по выражению лица мужчины ясно, что за тревожными мыслями о будущем он забыл о теме нашего полуночного разговора.  
— Вернуться в прошлое?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда зачем? — мне хочется заглянуть в душу того, кто тоже прошел через Игры и все связанные с ними последствия, понять мотивы его поступков. Чувствует ли он то же самое, что и я, раз за разом пытаясь повернуть время вспять и снова стать тем, кем был до роковой Жатвы?  
— Наверное, я просто слишком упрям, — смех ментора звучит отнюдь не весело. — И даже спустя десятилетия не теряю веры в то, что однажды все вернется на круги своя. Но, что бы лишнего я сейчас ни сказал, запомни, детка: прошлое не вернуть. Не стоит отказываться от настоящего в пользу призрачных надежд и иллюзий. Знаю, нам с тобой мало что осталось в этой жизни — Капитолий и Арена отняли настоящее и лишили нас будущего. А потому, со всей ясностью осознав мои слова, ты попытаешься скрыться в прошлом, в том если не счастливом, то хотя бы спокойном времени, которое кажется тихой гаванью по сравнению с тем вечным штормом, в которые превратилась наша жизнь. Но это путь в никуда, Эрика. Поверь мне, я сам через это прошел: не желая верить в гибель родных, в свою вину за случившееся, в то, что мне предстоит из года в год возвращаться в столицу и тренировать малолетних убийц, хотя затем оказалось, что все, на что я способен — лишь подготовить их к мысли о неизбежной гибели, я постарался вернуться в прошлое. Уйти от реальности в мир воспоминаний. Но в итоге я только навредил самому себе: с каждым разом возвращение к действительности становилось все более болезненным. Успев устать к тому времени от постоянной боли, я предпочел забвение воспоминаниям — тоже малоприятно, но оставаться в реальности оказалось еще сложнее.  
— За меня можешь быть спокоен, — мрачно усмехаюсь я, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Твоя подопечная уже поняла, что прошлое для нее — закрытая дверь, в которую нет смысла стучаться: все равно никто не откроет.  
— Неплохое сравнение, — качает головой Хеймитч.  
— Мне больно не только от мысли о том, что рано или поздно придется возвращаться обратно в настоящее, — продолжаю я, отвернувшись к окну, чтобы мужчина не видел моего лица. — Мне причиняют боль сами воспоминания, насколько бы приятными они ни были. Даже те моменты, когда я была по-своему счастлива, теперь не приносят мне ничего, кроме страданий. Почему так происходит, ментор?  
Мужчина отвечает не задумываясь:  
— Потому что в глубине души ты точно знаешь, что все эти мгновения теперь не более чем воспоминания. Что они прошли и уже не вернутся. Что тебе не придется пережить их еще раз, как бы ты этого ни хотела.

Мне не остается ничего, кроме как молча кивнуть головой: Хеймитч прав, я действительно знала ответ на свой вопрос задолго до того, как отважилась задать его хоть кому-то.  
— Зачем тогда нужны воспоминания? — озадаченно спрашиваю я.  
— Чтобы даже у таких, как мы, было что-то, к чему можно вернуться, когда в нашей жизни не останется никого, кто ждал бы нас.  
Я не до конца понимаю его ответ, а потому решаю перевести разговор на другую тему.  
— А ты смог бы отказаться от своих?  
— От одних — без раздумий и сожалений, от других — хотел бы, но это невозможно, от третьих — мог бы, но не хочу.  
— Какие же воспоминания удостоились такой чести? — насмешливо спрашиваю я, уже по опыту зная, что ментору ничего не стоит утопить их в алкоголе.  
— Те, которые связаны с тобой, — мужчина отводит глаза понижает голос почти до шепота, а потому я не уверена, правильно ли поняла его слова, и решаю вернуться к изначальной теме разговора.  
— Но ты до сих пор стучишься в ту дверь, не так ли?  
— Да, волчонок. И порой мне начинает казаться, что кто-то по ту сторону приоткрывает ее и я могу увидеть картины прошлого, но вскоре это чувство проходит, и я снова оказываюсь заперт в настоящем, ожидая подходящего случая совершить очередное прогулку по аллеям своей памяти.  
— Не боишься, что однажды тебе удастся открыть ту дверь, и ты больше не захочешь возвращаться в реальный мир? Ты не выносишь быть запертым в настоящем, но понравится ли тебе быть запертым в прошлом, которое, насколько я знаю, не отличается разнообразием счастливых моментов?  
— Есть кое-что, что держит меня здесь и каждый раз заставляет вернуться обратно. Однажды ты поймешь, о чем я говорю. По крайней мере, мне очень хотелось бы надеяться на это.  
— Надежда — всего лишь отсроченное разочарование, — горько усмехаюсь я.  
— Бывают моменты, когда ничего другого не остается, — сухо отвечает ментор.

В комнате повисает молчание. Я забираюсь в кресло с ногами и обнимаю себя за плечи: в доме очень холодно. Заметив мой жест, ментор мгновенно оказывается рядом и поднимает меня на руки, легко, словно пушинку; я не сопротивляюсь. В следующую секунду Хеймитч устраивается в кресле, так, что подопечная оказывается сидящей у него на коленях. Свернувшись клубочком, опускаю голову на плечо мужчины, прижимаюсь к нему и тотчас чувствую быстрый, четкий ритм его сердца. Несколько минут спустя по телу разливаются волны настоящего, живого тепла.  
— Скажи, ментор, — шепчу я, спрятав лицо на груди Хеймитча, — как ты находишь ту самую дверь, что ведет в прошлое?  
Еле слышно вздохнув, мужчина отвечает:  
— Я всего лишь возвращаюсь в старый дом и слушаю тишину.  
Чуть приподняв голову, встречаюсь глазами с ментором — его взгляд полон печали и тоски, горькой, отравленной, которая разрушает твой разум, сводит тебя с ума, не оставляя места никаким другим чувствам или эмоциям. Которая медленно и мучительно, год за годом, убивает тебя, а ты ничего не можешь сделать. Не можешь спастись.

— И что ты хочешь услышать? — растерянно спрашиваю я.  
— Честно говоря, я и сам не знаю, детка. Наверное, как и ты, хочу получить ответы на свои вопросы — поверь, у меня они еще остались, даже за прожитые годы. Но всякий раз то, что я слышу сегодня, отличается от того, что я слышал вчера, или что услышу завтра.  
— Разве тишина бывает разной? — насмешливо, с недоверием интересуюсь я.  
— Нет, просто день за днем она открывает мне все новые и новые секреты, которых у нее, поверь мне, не так уж мало, — слабо, уголками тонких губ улыбается мужчина.  
— Так о чем же молчит тишина? — грустно улыбнувшись в ответ, интересуюсь я.  
— Все зависит от того, что ты сумеешь услышать и понять в ее молчании. Для таких, как мы, тишина молчит о каждом прожитом мгновении, вплоть до того дня, когда в нашей жизни появились Голодные Игры. Ты тоже можешь услышать все это, если захочешь. Если думаешь, что готова ко встрече с прошлым.  
— А если я не смогу остановиться? Не захочу возвращаться обратно в настоящее? Ты ведь сам предупреждал меня о последствиях…  
— Помнишь, что я ответил на твой вопрос о том, почему тебе больше не нужен нож? То же самое ты услышишь и сейчас: пока я рядом, с тобой ничего не случится. Я не позволю никому причинить тебе вред.  
— Даже времени?  
— Прошлое не сможет удержать тебя в своем плену до тех пор, пока ты сама этого не пожелаешь. А я позабочусь о том, чтобы у моей подопечной не возникало подобных желаний.  
— Каким образом?  
— Я просто покажу тебе, что настоящее тоже стоит того, чтобы прожить каждое его мгновение, ничуть не меньше, чем прошлое или будущее. Что важно не время, в которым ты живешь, и место, где ты находишься в данный момент, но кое-что другое.  
— И что же?  
— Это еще один вопрос, на который ты должна ответить сама, — кажется, будто в голосе ментора звучит надежда.  
— Слишком много загадок и ни одной подсказки.  
— Но ты же хочешь разгадать их, правда? — хитро улыбается Хеймитч.  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь ответ, — по губам пробегает тень усмешки. — Я не могу позволить моим вопросам остаться без ответа.  
— Значит, у моей подопечной есть по крайней мере одна причина, чтобы не дать воспоминаниям заманить себя в сети времен.  
«Не совсем, ментор», — мысленно отвечаю я. — «Это лишь значит, что у твоей подопечной есть хотя бы одна причина, чтобы остаться в мире живых. Чтобы жить».

И я чувствую, как трещина в корке льда, покрывающем мое сердце, становится чуть глубже. Сделав глубокий вдох, закрываю глаза и вновь опускаю голову на плечо ментора.

Вплоть до рассвета мы молчим и не двигаемся с места. Хеймитч сидит в кресле, уставившись в окно, но не забывая обо мне: его сильные руки все так же крепко обнимают меня, даруя тепло и покой, а сердце продолжает биться быстро, часто и ритмично, словно за двоих — ментора и его подопечную. Я тоже не сплю, отчасти боясь возвращения ночных кошмаров, отчасти желая еще раз обдумать слова мужчины. Не открывая глаз, я слушаю тишину одинокого, опустевшего, мертвого дома. Мне требуется немало времени, чтобы понять, о чем говорил Хеймитч — сначала в голову одно за другим лезут воспоминания, связанные с каждой мелочью, каждым кусочком, каждой секундой, проведенном в этом месте, некогда родном, спокойном и уютном. Здесь спокойно и сейчас, только по-другому: тепло сменилось холодом, свет — полумраком, мирный, домашний уют — ледяным равнодушием и отрешенностью, запах жизни — свежий и легкий, почти неуловимый, — тяжелым, приторно-сладким ароматом смерти и гнетущим ощущением одиночества.

Вдруг все мысли уходят, оставляя лишь пустоту и полупрозрачную, туманную дымку. Как только это происходит, я словно исчезаю из настоящего, из реальности, отдаваясь во власть собственных ощущений, инстинктов и подсознания. И тогда я начинаю слышать — даже не столько слышать, сколько ощущать — всеми органами чувств — то, что скрывает тишина. Перед глазами проносятся картинки, неясные, размытые, смутные: я вижу свою семью, саму себя, сцены из нашей жизни, пока ее не разрушил Капитолий. Что-то из увиденного я помню лучше, что-то — хуже; какие-то мгновения мне незнакомы. С помощью слуха улавливаю звуки родных голосов, чей-то смех, обрывки разговоров, слабый треск огня в камине, звон посуды, тихие и осторожные или, наоборот, шумные и торопливые шаги. Я ощущаю запах полевых цветов, принесенных из леса, травяного отвара, приготовленного матерью и бабушкой вместо чая, скудного обеда и дыма от погасшей свечи, а также множество вкусов: сладкий — успокаивающего сиропа, свежий — ягод и зелени, добытых в лесу, соленый — собственных непролитых слез, горький — тоски и сожаления об ушедших мгновениях.

На коже оседает угольная пыль из шахт, которая так глубоко проникла во все уголки нашего дома и нас самих, что от нее уже не избавиться. Помимо этого я чувствую чьи-то осторожные прикосновения: кто-то родной и до боли знакомый обнимает меня, едва касаясь плеч и спины, гладит по волосам, берет за руки. Кто-то вполне осязаемый, материальный, близкий, но в то же время нереально-далекий, будто нас с ним разделяет паутина времен — прошлое, где есть он, но уже нет меня, настоящее, где остаюсь я и откуда ушел он, и будущее, в котором, возможно, нет места нам обоим. Зная, что это — единственное место и мгновение, в котором мы можем встретиться, я сжимаю руку того, кто рядом со мной, больше не желая терять ни одной из отведенных нам секунд.

Наконец делаю глубокий вдох и открываю глаза: я ответила на один из вопросов и поняла, о чем говорил Хеймитч. Тишина моего дома молчит о прошлом, обо всем хорошем и плохом, что случалось со мной и моей семьей до участия в Играх. Она не утаивает ни слова, ни звука, ни мгновения. Она показывает все, чему стала невольной свидетельницей — радости и горести, подарки и потери, надежды и разочарования, смех и слезы. И боль, много боли. Моя тишина молчит о чем-то большем, чем просто моменты нашей прошлой жизни. Для меня это поистине бесценно. Я бережно, по кусочку, собираю все, что увидела, услышала и почувствовала, складываю это в шкатулку, которая хранится в самом дальнем уголке моей души и запираю ее на ключ. Теперь я знаю: в прошлое нельзя вернуться — то, что ты пережил, и так останется с тобой навсегда. Каждое прожитое мгновение не растворяется в небытии, а лишь проходит, оставляя незримый след, который не в силах стереть даже время. Лишь от тебя зависит, сохранишь ли ты свое прошлое или откажешься от него. Отпустить его нельзя, оно не уйдет: это ведь часть твоей же сущности, того, кто ты такой. Без прошлого нет настоящего и не может быть будущего.

Наступает утро: в комнату проникают первые лучи восходящего солнца. Все так же, в молчании, мы выходим из дома; ментор спускается по ступенькам и, сделав несколько шагов, останавливается, ожидая меня. Я же задерживаюсь на пороге. В последний раз взглянув на залитые светом маленькие комнаты, плотно закрываю входную дверь и машинально провожу рукой по ее грубой, шершавой деревянной поверхности. Разум заполняет необъяснимое чувство благодарности — за раскрытый секрет, за помощь и поддержку. Мне стала понятна ценность наших воспоминаний — моих и ментора. Неважно, насколько сильную боль они причиняют, без приглашения врываясь в наш разум — зато мы знаем, что нам всегда есть, куда вернуться, если окажется, что для таких, как мы, пути вперед не существует. Где бы я ни была и откуда бы ни приходила, они всегда будут ждать меня; и как бы мне ни было больно при встрече с ними, это куда лучше, чем пустота, поселившаяся в моем сердце, душе и теле. Думаю, именно это и имел в виду Хеймитч: приятно возвращаться, когда тебя ждет хоть что-то. В данном случае место особого значения не имеет.

Я не собираюсь останавливаться на достигнутом: мне, моему ментору, окружающим меня людям и предметам, а также самой жизни еще предстоит ответить на несколько вопросов, которые не дают покоя несчастной Победительнице. В своих поисках я не раз загляну сюда, в свой старый дом, когда-то теплое и родное место, ставшее теперь обителью скорби и вечного холода. Но я знаю, что, несмотря на произошедшие изменения, меня здесь ждут, пусть и не те, с кем я ищу встречи, а всего лишь вечная спутница и безмолвная свидетельница моей жизни. В следующий раз, когда я, соскучившись, вернусь, чтобы послушать ее молчание, она откроет мне еще пару секретов.

Грустно улыбнувшись, поворачиваюсь, медленно спускаюсь по узким деревянным ступенькам и шагаю вслед за Хеймитчем. Ментор, заметив мою слабую, но многообещающую улыбку, удовлетворенно кивает, чуть замедляет шаг и приобнимает подопечную за хрупкие плечи. Мы пересекаем Главную Площадь и направляемся в сторону Деревни Победителей. Пустынные, безлюдные улицы Шлака и прохлада ясного ноябрьского утра навевают мысли об одиночестве, порывистый ветер — о том, что вся жизнь Дистрикта и его обитателей стремительно проносится мимо, не позволяя нам приблизиться ни на шаг, не разрешая даже коснуться проходящих одного за другим мгновений. Теперь мы лишь наблюдаем со стороны за всем, что происходит в когда-то родном и привычном мире, — нежеланные свидетели тысяч людских судеб, две из которых предназначались нам. Солнце уже высоко: его яркие, но холодные лучи напоминают мне ледяные взгляды и насмешливые улыбки, которых мы удостаиваемся от тех, кому есть и будет место в этом мире, знакомом для всех остальных, но чуждом для нас.

По светло-голубому небу плывут редкие белоснежные облака; под ногами потрескивают сломанные ветки. С деревьев облетают последние листья — темно-коричневые, сморщенные, сухие. Мертвые. Пришло их время умирать. Когда-нибудь — возможно, скорее, чем я думаю — придет и мое. Вспоминаю слова отца и ментора, от которых сердце делает еще одну попытку забиться, но мысли одна за другой возвращаются к событиям последних месяцев, и пустота внутри меня вновь заявляет свои права на мои тело и разум. И я сдаюсь. Снова. Но на этот раз это лишь временная, мимолетная слабость, за которой последует прилив сил и готовность продолжить борьбу за свою жизнь и право самому выбирать время и место собственной смерти. Надеюсь, что так и будет. Ведь бывают времена, когда ничего другого, кроме надежды, не остается. Для нас с ментором они наступили в тот день, когда на роковой церемонии Жатвы прозвучали наши имена.


	21. Последний взмах крыльев

Металлический звон. Легкий, почти невесомый. Словно тонкие крылья пойманной бабочки, будь они сделанными из металла, бьются друг о друга. Странный звук. На мгновение останавливаюсь, чтобы оглянуться по сторонам и прислушаться, но не замечаю ничего, что могло бы привлечь мое внимание. Возможно, просто показалось. Глубоко вздохнув, продолжаю двигаться дальше по мрачным, серым от угольной пыли улицам Шлака. Найди меня Хеймитч, первыми его словами было бы что-то вроде «ну и долго ты будешь от меня прятаться?». Нервно посмеиваясь, продолжаю идти дальше. Я не прячусь, правда. Просто нужно время. И одиночество, которого я так неожиданно лишилась. Мне упорно пытаются внушить, что я больше не одна, и я пока не знаю, имею ли право поверить в это.

Весь последний месяц Хеймитч не отходит от меня ни на шаг. Не оставляет одну, не позволяет уходить в себя, не дает — даже на мгновение — отвлечься от реальности. Следит, чтобы я нормально питалась, тепло одевалась и достаточно спала. Не замолкает ни на секунду и все время находит, чем интересным я могла бы заняться. Возвращает к жизни, по его словам.

Родители уже успели привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию ментора. Мало того, они явно довольны: в моей жизни есть тот, кто готов защитить меня, когда семья не в силах сделать этого. Теперь они могут быть уверены, что никто не причинит мне вред, даже я сама. А им большего и не надо. Хеймитч же рад стараться. Он — первый, чей голос я слышу, стоит мне проснуться. Он же — последний, чью насмешливую улыбку я вижу перед тем, как уснуть. Каждое утро ментор терпеливо ждет моего пробуждения, после чего стаскивает с меня одеяло и отправляет в душ. Пока я просыпаюсь, прыгая под ледяными струями, ментор спускается вниз, чтобы приготовить горячий завтрак. Затем, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, натягивает на подопечную плотную куртку и вытаскивает на улицу. Хорошо еще, пока не догадался нацепить поводок.

Каждый день мы покидаем Деревню на рассвете и проводим все светлое время суток либо в Дистрикте, либо в лесу. В первом случае ментор тащит меня в Котел, пообщаться со старыми знакомыми, во втором — отправляет на охоту. Сам Эбернети тоже не сидит без дела — дает мне ценные указания, приводит в порядок оружие, решает, кто станет нашей добычей сегодня. Иногда мы спускаемся к озеру или уходим глубоко в лес. В другие дни сидим на склоне, наблюдая за жизнью Дистрикта. Ментор что-то рассказывает, я же механически киваю и, если получается вникнуть в его слова, отвечаю. Чаще невпопад, что безумно злит мужчину.

Каждый вечер, придя к нам домой, ментор готовит для подопечной легкий ужин, затем буквально берет ее за руку и ведет в гостиную, где демонстрирует вернувшейся с работы матери, что с ее дочерью все в порядке — весьма относительном, но это уже детали, о которых ей знать необязательно. После этого я ухожу к себе на чердак, а Хеймитч на пару минут задерживается внизу, но вскоре поднимается ко мне и, убедившись, что я не успела ничего натворить во время его отсутствия, с удобством разваливается в глубоком кресле у окна и продолжает наблюдать за мной. Я делаю запись в блокноте, он берет в руки книгу. Иногда, если видит, что я готова слушать, читает вслух или рассказывает истории из жизни. Смешные, грустные — неважно, главное, чтобы подопечная заинтересовалась. Я часто вижу в его глазах беспокойное, гнетущее ожидание: мужчина надеется, что однажды я отреагирую на его слова и сама пожелаю превратить монолог в диалог. Но пока этого не происходит. Напротив, если мне надоедает его общество, я молча отворачиваюсь к стенке и притворяюсь, что сплю. Он немедленно замолкает, уставившись в книгу или, все тем же невидящим взглядом, — в окно.

А глубокой ночью, думая, что подопечная крепко спит, ментор тихо покидает свой пост. Он не уходит к себе домой, как вы могли подумать. Совсем нет. Вместо этого Хеймитч неслышно подходит к двери, делая вид, что уходит, закрывает ее, а затем приближается к кровати, поправляет сползшее на пол одеяло и ложится рядом, заключив меня в крепкие объятия и легко прикоснувшись холодными губами к моему виску. Только тогда мне удается уснуть. На протяжении всей ночи мужчина согревает меня своим теплом — живым, настоящим, внушающим доверие. Во сне, сама не осознавая собственных действий, я поворачиваюсь и прижимаюсь к нему, пряча лицо у него на плече. Как я об этом узнала? Очень просто: ментор и не подозревает, что его подопечная просыпается гораздо раньше, чем он успевает неслышно подняться и вернуться в кресло, стоящее напротив ее кровати. Так и живем: он притворяется, что проводит ночь в постели, я делаю вид, что не знаю, в какой именно. А утром все начинается с начала.

Я ни на секунду не могу остаться наедине с собой, с собственными мыслями. «Правильно, потому что твои мысли оставляют желать много лучшего!» — прикрикнул бы ментор. Согласна, оптимизмом они не отличаются, но я привыкла проводить много времени в одиночестве, а теперь меня самым наглым образом лишили этой привилегии. Хеймитч все время рядом. Насмешливо улыбаясь, желает мне доброго утра, язвительно комментирует мою медлительность и приступы апатии, будничным тоном пересказывает новости Дистрикта-12 и Капитолия — очередная жестокая казнь очередного дерзкого нарушителя правил в первом и невероятно пышная свадьба старшей дочери министра во втором. Иногда я нахожу в себе силы сделать вид, что мне это интересно. Но чаще просто пропускаю его монологи и замечания мимо ушей и продолжаю молчать. Краем глаза замечаю, что ментор мрачнеет и замолкает, но ненадолго.

Его присутствие докучает, разговоры раздражают, а постоянный поиск «развлечений», когда подопечная жаждет лишь покоя и одиночества, просто приводит в ярость. Это невыносимо. Это непостижимо. Это необходимо.

Хеймитч все время близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он ждет, что и я протяну руку в ответ. А я никак не могу сделать шаг навстречу. Боюсь обжечься его теплом. Боюсь поверить в то, что он больше не покинет меня, что его присутствие — это навсегда. Боюсь, что меня снова постигнет разочарование. Не хочу зависеть от него. И вместе с тем признаю, что уже стала зависимой. Что все это — присутствие, разговоры, пробежки — нужны мне, как воздух, чистый, свежий воздух леса, без которого я задыхаюсь. Точно так же я чувствую себя без Хеймитча — будто что-то внутри медленно, но верно убивает меня. Словно меня лишили опоры, что удерживает от падения. Это ощущение злит еще сильнее.

Своими ежедневными, повторяющимися, довольно скучными, монотонными действиями ментор поддерживает теплящиеся во мне угольки жизни. Заставляет куда-то бежать, что-то делать, даже когда у меня пропадает желание не то что шевелиться, но даже дышать. Иногда это действительно раздражает. Иногда, где-то в самой глубине души, я чувствую бесконечную благодарность. Я не в силах понять, что со мной происходит. Меня словно разрывает на части.

Пока подопечная разбиралась в собственных чувствах и отношении ко всему происходящему, ментор зря времени терять совсем не собирался. Стоило ему заметить, что ко мне возвращаются силы, как он буквально за шкирку стал вытаскивать меня сначала на прогулки, а затем — на короткие пробежки. Не на скорость — на выносливость, которой мне явно не хватает со времен возвращения с Арены. Мы обошли пешком весь Шлак, его центр и окраины, обежали каждый дом в Деревне Победителей, пролезли во всем склонам, холмам и впадинам в лесу. Как правило, ментор шел впереди, я — за ним, стараясь не отставать просто из чувства протеста и упрямства. Вдруг — всякий раз, когда я не была готова — Хеймитч срывался с места и переходил на бег. Мне, подгоняемой его криками, приходилось делать то же самое. Измученное и истощенное сердце не оценило подобного времяпрепровождения и сначала упорно сопротивлялось любым физическим нагрузкам, заставляя меня останавливаться и переводить дыхание на каждом шагу, но затем просто смирилось и постепенно стало возвращаться к тому чуть ускоренному темпу, в котором билось всегда. А я все продолжала бежать, с каждым разом все двигаясь все быстрее и убегая все дальше, ловя на бегу удовлетворенную улыбку неотрывно наблюдающего за мной мужчины.

Некоторое время спустя ментор обнаружил, чем еще меня можно — и даже нужно — занять. В тот пасмурный день в середине ноября мы сидели на берегу покрытого тонкой коркой льда озера. Я наблюдала за пролетающими в небе птицами, ментор подбирал на самом краю берега мелкие камешки и бросал их в водоем.  
 — Почему бы тебе не вернуться в школу? — его вопрос прозвучал так внезапно, что я не сразу смогла подобрать слова для правильного ответа, который был бы устроил и наставника, и подопечную. А когда наконец подобрала, было уже поздно.  
 — Зачем? — ехидно произнесла я.  
 — Ты чувствуешь себя лучше, и тебе нужно занятие, чтобы отвлекаться от мрачных мыслей. А учеба никогда не помешает.  
 — Нет, я имела в виду совсем другое, — моя невеселая усмешка вызывает у мужчины удивление. — Чтобы снова попасть из огня да в полымя?  
 — О чем ты?  
 — О том, что с того момента, как я вернулась в Дистрикт, школа для меня ничуть не лучше Арены. Те же испытания, те же опасности, те же трибуты-соперники. Вот только если на Играх они хотели убить не только меня, но и друг друга, то здесь основной мишенью стала именно я.  
В глазах Эбернети заметался огонек понимания.  
 — Ты ведь не всерьез, Эрика?  
 — О таком не шутят, ментор, — печально усмехнулась я. — Ты думаешь, я не замечаю, каким взглядом ты смотришь на каждый из порезов и царапин, покрывающих мое тело? Так вот, ты не прав, обвиняя в случившемся только меня. Шрамы на лице — как раз не моих рук дело.  
 — Кто это сделал? — в голосе Хеймитча зазвучал металл.  
 — Это неважно, — я поднялась на ноги и сделала несколько шагов вокруг озера, удаляясь от мужчины. Однако тот в два прыжка преодолел расстояние между нами и, схватив за плечи, развернул меня к себе.  
 — Кто?!  
 — Почему ты так настаиваешь на ответе? — мужчину не оттолкнул даже мой прохладный тон.  
 — Никто. Не посмеет. Причинить тебе боль, — четко, по слогам произнес ментор. — Я не позволю.  
 — А, значит делать мне больно можешь только ты? — притворно равнодушным тоном поинтересовалась я, тщетно пытаясь выбраться из его цепких объятий.  
 — Прости, — он заметил мою попытку освободиться и моментально отпустил меня. — Я теряю над собой контроль, когда узнаю, что кто-то пытается навредить тебе. Так кто это был?  
 — Джаспер, мой одноклассник, — вздрогнув от нахлынувших воспоминаний, я сделала пару шагов в сторону и устроилась на большом гладком камне, опустив ноги на тонкий слой льда на поверхности водоема. — Ну вот, ты знаешь его имя. И что ты теперь будешь делать, ментор?  
 — Я буду убивать. Каждого, кто посмеет приблизиться к моей подопечной с подобными намерениями, — с ледяным спокойствием констатировал мужчина.  
 — Я вполне могу постоять за себя, если ты еще не понял этого, наблюдая за мной на Играх, — сухо ответила я.  
 — Можешь, — согласился Хеймитч. — Вот только желания защищаться в последнее время я не вижу.  
Я не нашла, что ответить на его последние слова. Ментор же тихо вздохнул и сел на камень рядом со мной. Следующие полчаса мы провели в мрачном молчании: я снова изо всех сил старалась отодвинуть неприятные воспоминания на самый край сознания, а Хеймитчу явно требовалось время, чтобы обдумывать все, что узнал от меня пару минут назад.

Наконец, он глубоко вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и тихо, но твердо сказал:  
 — Ты больше не пойдешь туда. Я сам научу тебя всему, что может пригодиться в жизни.  
 — Ну тогда к концу наших занятий мне придется забыть, как выглядит книга, и научиться владеть всеми разновидностями холодного оружия, — ядовито ответила я. — Понятно, к какой жизни ты меня подготовишь.  
 — Не стоит меня недооценивать, Эрика, — покачал головой мужчина. — Хотя я не отрицаю необходимость уметь защитить себя и своих близких в любой ситуации, я способен научить тебя и многому другому.  
 — Например? — я скептически приподняла бровь и уставилась на ментора.  
 — Скоро узнаешь, — пристально глядя в глаза подопечной, сказал ментор. — Я постараюсь обучить тебя тому, что считаю нужным. Согласна?  
 — А у меня есть выбор?  
 — Пока ты не в состоянии принять правильное решение, выбора у тебя нет и не будет! Так что считаю твой вопрос утвердительным ответом! — рявкнул Эбернети.  
 — Тогда я задам еще один, — разозлившись в ответ, я вскочила на ноги и стала медленно наступать на мужчину. — Знаешь, как ученики и преподаватели отреагируют на мое отсутствие? Они воспримут его как слабость с моей стороны. Они подумают, что я сломалась. Что я — всего лишь маленькая напуганная девочка, которая не может ответить на их нападки и оскорбления. Чего тогда стоит моя победа в Голодных Играх? Знаешь, что произойдет дальше? А дальше, ментор, меня начнут травить еще сильнее.  
 — Их отношение к тебе и к твоему отсутствию в школе и Дистрикте меня не волнует. И тебя не должно. Я буду рядом и не допущу, чтобы они причинили тебя вред. — резко ответил ментор, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Я только фыркнула, после чего встала, развернулась на каблуках и быстрым шагом двинулась в сторону Дистрикта.

Меня снова охватывает злость. Я понимаю, что на самом деле Хеймитч станет для меня лучшим наставником. Мне нужны знания, но совсем не те, которые дает школа. Но я оказываюсь не в силах смириться с тем, что мне снова придется продемонстрировать слабость. С того дня ментор взял на себя роль не только моего тренера, но и учителя, а наше расписание претерпело значительные изменения. Теперь каждое утро вместо прогулки я приходила к нему домой, чтобы выслушать очередной курс лекций по теоретическим предметам, а затем перейти к практическим занятиям.

Очень скоро я изменила свое мнение о его отношении к учебе. Он действительно учит меня не только владению оружием и навыкам выживания в экстремальных условиях. Неожиданно для себя я смогла взглянуть на ментора совсем с другой стороны. Мужчина оказался удивительно начитанным и образованным для своего происхождения, нынешнего положения и рода деятельности. Наши занятия совсем не похожи на скучные и однообразные школьные уроки: ментор изо всех сил старается, чтобы у меня проснулся интерес к его рассказам и объяснениям. Невероятно, но некоторое время спустя ему это удается.

Даже не заглядывая в учебники, он с легкостью описывает не только события, имевшие место две или три сотни лет назад и относящиеся к истории Панема. От него я узнала множество фактов из древней истории, из жизни наших предков — цивилизации, существовавшей на протяжении многих тысяч лет и исчезнувшей с лица Земли в результате глобального катаклизма, о о зарождении нового государства, о проблемах на пути его становления, о Темных Временах и Первых Голодных Играх.

Заявив, что мне придется еще не раз встретиться с Президентом и его министрами, Хеймитч решил обучить меня основам политики, в подробностях описав ее туманное прошлое, пугающее настоящее и неопределенное будущее. В отличие от школьных учителей, не считавших себя вправе делиться с ученикам собственными взглядами на происходящее, ментор не боится критиковать, одобрять или осуждать те или иные решения правительства. Все, что я слышу от него — объективная правда. Ни вечные угрозы со стороны миротворцев, ни приторно-сладкие речи Президента, ни тщательно взвешенные слова старших, пропитанные сомнениями и страхом — ничто не может сравниться с тем, о чем рассказывает мой ментор. Только истинное положение дел и далеко не обнадеживающий прогноз на ближайшее будущее.

Захватив пару книг и скрывшись в чаще леса, мы растягиваемся на влажной траве и часами спорим на тему политики, истории, философии, религии. Панем — целиком и полностью светское государство, церквей здесь не существует. Все, что мы знаем о религии — остатки знаний, сохраненных со времен существования прошлой цивилизации и переданных нам нашими предками. Поэтому я узнаю немало нового из рассказов Хеймитча. Он же рад любым вопросам. А их у меня, оказывается, не так мало. Мужчина охотно учит меня всему, что знает сам — от истории и политики до религии и правил этикета, от элементарных навыков выживания на природе до тонкостей флоры и фауны двенадцати Дистриктов и Капитолия (в котором, правда, уже не найдешь ни растительности, ни диких животных), от элементарных расчетов, основ химии и физики до литературы, искусства и древних языков.

Однако надолго моего интереса не хватает. Лишь недавно вернувшиеся силы быстро иссякают. Словно что-то внутри меня яростно сопротивляется попыткам Хеймитча вернуть подопечную к жизни. Постепенно мной снова овладевает апатия и безразличие к происходящему. Может, виной тому приближение зимы и холод, окутавший Дистрикт? Колючий, пронизывающий, жестокий — он сковывает все, до чего он может добраться. А так как мое сердце все еще покрывает слой льда, в случае со мной ему не составляет особого труда захватить в плен очередную жертву.

На улице поздно светает и рано темнеет, а потому мы чаще остаемся дома, освещая комнаты огнем камина и одиноких свечей. По утрам я так и остаюсь в постели, плотнее завернувшись в одеяло и взяв в руки одну из книг, принесенных ментором. Последний, к слову, так и продолжает сидеть в кресле, наблюдая за подопечной. Когда мне надоедает читать, я откладываю очередной том в сторону, опускаюсь на подушку и равнодушно смотрю на кусочек темно-серого, хмурого неба, что виднеется из окна. Иногда мне ничего не стоит уснуть, иногда же Морфей не спешит заключить меня в свои надежные объятия. Мое нынешнее состояние отнюдь не похоже на то, что было со мной раньше — ни боли, ни кошмаров, ни видений. Я все также встаю по утрам, принимаю душ, завтракаю, делаю уроки, заданные ментором, совершаю прогулки по лесу, возвращаюсь домой, общаюсь с родителями и Хеймитчем. Все это я делаю механически, только потому, что так надо. Потому, что это — подобие образа жизни, который мне теперь предстоит вести. Потому что так мне внушили окружающие, те, кто любит меня и желает, чтобы я жила полной жизнью. Может, этих объяснений недостаточно, но мне хватает. То, что происходит со мной сейчас — лишь слабый отголосок той боли, что мне пришлось испытать. Это не более чем чувство подавленности упадка сил и меланхолии. Днем я часами лежу на застеленной кровати, свернувшись клубочком и прикрыв глаза. Ощущение, будто сознание делит мой разум надвое. Одна часть приказывает сопротивляться охватившему и отравляющему меня унынию, угрожает, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, просит подняться на ноги и заняться чем-нибудь, что могло бы отвлечь, умоляет не поддаваться апатии. Другая — тихим, спокойным и вкрадчивым тоном уговаривает оставаться на месте и не двигаться, обещает, что ничего страшного не случится, внушает, что проще сдаться, что бороться бесполезно, что ни в одном из моих действий нет смысла.

И то, и другое пройдет, я знаю. Вот только до этого момента мне очень хочется побыть в одиночестве. Ментор, оставь меня в покое. Раздражение сменяется отрешенностью, грубый тон в ответ на привычную иронию — молчанием. Большую часть времени я будто нахожусь в прострации, и Эбернети приходится сильно постараться, чтобы вывести меня из такого состояния. Я снова замолкаю, предоставляя Хеймитчу решать, чем нам стоит заняться сегодня. Однако изменений в его настроении пока не видно: либо он не замечает вновь проявившейся апатии подопечной, либо делает вид. А может, ему просто безразлично. Может, Хеймитч, как и его подопечная, не любит холод? Я все реже слышу крики и язвительные замечания в свой адрес. Иногда я даже думаю, что скучаю по ним. Иногда — что мне это просто кажется.

Сегодня один из тех самых дней, когда мной движет желание остаться в одиночестве. И если для этого нужно предпочесть сырую и холодную погоду с завыванием ветра и срывающимся снегом теплой постели, книге и чашке горячего чая, я готова. Вот почему я здесь, на улицах Шлака. Рано утром я проигнорировала слова ментора о том, что тот ждет меня в библиотеке, и, дождавшись, пока он уйдет к себе, чтобы найти очередную книгу по истории, тихо выскользнула из дома и двинулась в сторону Дистрикта, зная, что Хеймитчу и в голову не придет искать меня в толпе рабочих, которые в будние дни вечно спешат по улицам Шлака. А одинокой можно побыть и в толпе, тем более если ей нет до тебя дела.

Металлический звон повторяется, заставляя меня вернуться к реальности. Внезапно — и с некоторым страхом — я понимаю, что на опустевшие улицы города давно опустились сумерки, а вслед за ними — ночная мгла. Людей не видно, почти все жители уже вернулись с работы и поспешили укрыться в домах, где их ждут семьи и какое-то подобие горячего ужина. Только где-то вдали нет-нет да и промелькнет припозднившийся рабочий. Звук повторяется, снова и снова, становится все ближе и громче. Я напрягаюсь и ускоряю шаг. Вдруг перед глазами стремительно мелькает тень с человеческими очертаниями. Я резко оборачиваюсь, но не замечаю никого. Продолжаю идти. И вскоре понимаю, что иду не туда. Вокруг ни души, фонарей стало заметно меньше, дорога сузилась, а место жилых домов заняли старые, покосившиеся здания.

Кажется, я зашла в самый отдаленный квартал города. Раньше здесь, на границе, отделяющей Шлак от других, более обеспеченных районов Дистрикта-12, проживали самые бедные семейства, отцы которых надеялись найти пропитание в городе, на рынках и мусорных свалках, а также прося подаяние. Постепенно, разочаровавшись в своих надеждах, часть жителей переселилась ближе к лесу, чтобы иметь возможность вырастить что-то на собственном — пусть и крошечном — участке земли, остальные же просто умерли от голода. Некоторые дома стали складами, другие так и остались никому не нужными постройками, покосившимися от времени и непогоды. Мрачное место.

Я иду быстро, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не побежать. Поворачиваю направо, налево, направо и снова налево, надеясь, что один из поворотов ведет к главной дороге и площади, откуда можно было бы легко вернуться в Деревню. Но переулки кажутся бесконечными. А вот звуки и тени так и продолжают преследовать свою жертву, то отдаляясь, то приближаясь. Стараясь не показывать охвативший меня липкий страх, пропускаю очередной поворот и продолжаю идти прямо, стараясь держаться подальше от стен зданий. Наконец вижу вдали справа приглушенный свет фонарей и высокие крыши домов, находящихся на Главной Площади и облегченно выдыхаю. Уверенная, что эта дорожка выведет меня к знакомым местам, заворачиваю за угол и резко останавливаюсь перед каменной стеной одного из домов, смежного с соседними. Тупик.

Что ж, не страшно: можно вернуться назад, пройти еще пару кварталов и снова повернуть — рано или поздно я смогу найти проход к площади. Вдруг я снова слышу звон и скрежет металлических пластин о камень. Оглядываюсь по сторонам и моментально понимаю: мне не удастся привести свой план в исполнение. На перекрестке, посередине дороги, стоят несколько высоких крепких парней, преграждая мне путь к выходу. Судя по издевательским улыбкам на их лицах, ничего хорошего встреча с ними мне не сулит. Тщетно пытаюсь нащупать собственный нож в кармане куртки, но вовремя вспоминаю, что ментор так и не счел нужным вернуть мне его. Мгновение спустя приходит осознание, от которого по спине пробегает волна жара. Тот звон не преследовал меня, а гнал в ловушку. И я была близка к истине, сравнив его с взмахами металлических крыльев. Лидер компании, низкорослый и какой-то мелкий по сравнению с остальными, стоящий в середине и чуть ближе ко мне, непринужденно крутит в руках балисонг — миниатюрный складной нож, прозванный «бабочкой» за весьма отдаленное сходство с этим насекомым. Крошечное, но смертельно опасное оружие едва заметно поблескивает в руках владельца. По моим губам пробегает нервная усмешка. И правда, стальная бабочка.

Парень делает шаг вперед, и слабый луч далекого фонаря падает на его лицо. Еще один старый знакомый.  
 — Давно не виделись, Джаспер.  
 — Как видишь, я решил это исправить, — ухмыляется он. И, решив не тратить время на разговоры, стремительно бросается в мою сторону. Однако напасть не успевает: чья-то темная фигура словно вырастает из-под земли и становится между нами.  
 — Ты только не пожалей о своем решении, мальчишка.

Свист ножа, рассекающего воздух. Звук стали, разрывающей плоть. Мучительный, полный боли крик раненого. Человек, еще секунду назад стоявший на моем пути, медленно, как бы нехотя, падает на землю.


	22. Хозяйка чудовища

Джаспер лежит на земле, из его груди торчит рукоятка ножа. Ментор делает шаг к безжизненному телу, брезгливо толкает ногой, резко выдергивает клинок, после чего оборачивается ко мне.  
 — Ты в порядке?  
Я не успеваю ответить: на нас нападают. Парни хотят отомстить за гибель друга или же просто закончить начатое дело. Оба варианта меня отнюдь не радуют.

Хеймитча прижимают к стене, меня валят на землю рядом с телом Джаспера. Упираюсь руками в широкие плечи парня, нависшего надо мной, пытаясь сбросить его с себя. Не получается: он моментально перехватывает мои запястья, а другой рукой вытаскивает из кармана нож. Как я ни пытаюсь, сопротивляться его стальной хватке не удается. Мы катаемся по земле: он старается как можно скорее перерезать мне горло, я — избежать встречи с острым лезвием. Убийца все так же крепко держит свою жертву, не давая ей возможности не то что сдвинуться с места, но даже вздохнуть. Я хочу увидеть Хеймитча, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, но не могу повернуть голову. Хочу позвать его, но из горла вырывается лишь слабый хрип. Клинок в очередной раз проскальзывает в миллиметре от моей шеи, обжигая лицо ледяным прикосновением металла. Увернуться не получается. Чувствую, как что-то горячее стекает вниз по щеке, достигая пересохших губ. Кровь. Стоит мне почувствовать ее соленый вкус, как голова начинает кружиться и мной снова овладевает состояние оцепенения. Почти не сопротивляясь, равнодушно и устало смотрю в глаза своему противнику, будто хочу сказать: „Собираешься убить меня? Давай, я готова. Чего ты ждешь? Зачем медлишь, словно хочешь как можно дольше пытать меня перед неизбежной смертью?“. По телу разливается свинцовая тяжесть. Руки и ноги деревенеют и перестают повиноваться. Силы на исходе. Парень заносит руку с зажатым в ней ножом, намереваясь нанести удар, которого вполне хватит, чтобы убить меня. Делаю еще одну жалкую попытку вырваться, но прострация и усталость берут свое. Прикрываю глаза, готовясь к новой — и, надеюсь, последней — вспышке боли.

Однако ничего не происходит. Более того, внезапно я ощущаю во всем теле странную легкость. Открыв глаза, я недоумении осматриваюсь по сторонам и мгновенно понимаю, что произошло. Помощь ментора оказалась как нельзя кстати. Он наконец разобрался с набросившимися на него парнями и занялся их другом, напавшим на подопечную.

Крепко схватив парня за плечи, Хеймитч оттаскивает его от меня, молниеносным движением отбирает нож и что есть силы прикладывает головой о каменную стену дома. Я молча приподнимаюсь, отползаю в дальний угол и наблюдаю за тем, как ментор исполняет данное мне на днях обещание. Все те же странные мысли теснятся в моей голове. Страх смешивается с восхищением, беспокойство — с безразличием, благодарность — с раздражением. Сейчас, в минуту опасности, нависшей над его подопечной и над ним самим, ментор мало похож на обычного человека. Это дикий зверь — сильный, хитрый, опасный, беспощадный. Он всегда охотник, но никак не добыча. Тот, кто по неосторожности или глупости посмел бросить ему вызов и напасть на него, сам становится его жертвой. Хеймитч кружит по углам, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы никто из противников не остался в живых. Чуть только он замечает, что кто-то пошевелился или попытался подняться, ментор мгновенно оказывается рядом и добивает свою жертву, даже если она уж не в состоянии сопротивляться. Ему не нужно оружие: его сил вполне хватает на то, чтобы без труда разобраться с компанией из четырех мальчишек, способных застать врасплох и победить только с помощью уловки, но никак не силы или владения ножом. Я со смутным удовольствием продолжаю следить за его стремительными и грациозными движениями, за сильными и точными ударами, за мрачной улыбкой и тенью удовлетворения на лице. Вот только что-то в нем, в его поведении не дает мне покоя. Что-то меня настораживает.

Когда он наконец заканчивает свою жестокую месть и оглядывается по сторонам то ли в поисках подопечной, то ли желая убедиться, что все противники повержены, я не решаюсь издать ни звука, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Свет фонаря на перекрестке едва освещает лицо мужчины, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы я смогла увидеть его глаза, горящие диким огнем безумия. В них почти не осталось ничего человеческого. Это взгляд хищника, который еще не успел очнуться после удачной охоты и вернуться в привычное состояние покоя. Удовлетворенный, насытившийся пролитой кровью, криками ужаса, страхом перед более сильным противником, агонией и, наконец, смертью загнанной в угол добычи. Его вид одновременно пугает и завораживает. По лицу и сжатым в кулаки ладоням стекают тонкие ручейки темно-алой крови, которая влажно блестит в тусклом свете далекого фонаря. Ментор глубоко и тяжело дышит и не выпускает из рук нож.

Впервые я ловлю себя на мысли, что сила, прежде внушающая чувство безопасности и защищенности, теперь вызывает тень страха. До этого момента у меня не было возможности увидеть ее в столь полном проявлении. Теперь же я вынуждена взглянуть другими глазами, и то, что я вижу, заставляет задуматься, а на смену твердой уверенности приходят сомнения. Я считала, что знаю ее и обладателя, как никто другой. Что, если это не так? Если однажды я потеряю над ней контроль? Или если мне только кажется, что дикое существо, в которое в минуту опасности превращается Хеймитч, способно принадлежать кому-то? Сможет ли он вовремя остановиться, не перейдя границу между защитой и разрушением?

Мужчина медленно подходит ко мне и, протянув руку, помогает подняться. Встревоженный взгляд скользит по моему лицу.  
 — Испугалась? — кривя тонкие губы в усмешке, тихо спрашивает мужчина.  
Можно подумать, что он имеет в виду моих преследователей и ту ловушку, в которую они меня загнали. Но это не так. Хеймитч думает, что сам напугал меня. Отчасти это правда. Я поднимаю голову, но смотрю не на него, а на пять окровавленных тел и лужи темно-красной крови, подернувшиеся тонкой прозрачной пленкой, за его спиной.  
 — Нет, — не отрывая глаз от зрелища, ставшего привычным за время участия в Голодных Играх, я пытаюсь насмешливо улыбнуться, но получается неестественно, натянуто.  
Эбернети моментально замечает это. Он делает шаг ко мне, я отступаю назад и останавливаюсь, лишь натолкнувшись на каменную стену здания.  
 — Заметно, — горько усмехается мужчина.  
В ответ я лишь поворачиваю голову к нему и прожигаю его взглядом — непонимающим, растерянным, слегка напуганным.  
 — Почему?  
 — Потому что я обещал.

Следующие пару минут мы просто стоит друг напротив друга и молчим. Вдруг ментор опирается обеими руками о стену, не позволяя сбежать, и наклоняется ко мне. Между нашими лицами остается всего пара миллиметров. Он так близко, что я чувствую исходящий от него запах крови. Слегка отдающий металлом, тяжелый, сладковатый. Приятный. Я вдыхаю еще раз, глубже. Сводящий с ума.  
 — Детка, я не оставлю в живых никого, кто посмеет угрожать твоей жизни. Мне очень жаль, если мое поведение напугало тебя. Я словно лишаюсь рассудка, когда вижу, что кто-то хочет причинить тебе вред. Впервые за долгие годы я обрел человека, жизнь которого для меня стала дороже собственной. Все эти годы, до встречи с тобой, я только терял, снова и снова. Я не могу потерять и тебя. Не только потому, что устал от лишений и разочарований. Просто ты важнее всего, что у меня было. Я не смогу выдержать боль от твоей потери.

Под его пристальным, испытующим взглядом я опускаю глаза и не произношу ни слова в ответ. Мужчина издает едва слышный стон, а в следующее мгновение опускается передо мной на колени.  
 — Верь мне. Скажи лишь слово, и я готов сделать все, что пожелаешь. Готов на все, чтобы защитить ту, кто дороже всех для меня. Готов выслеживать, преследовать, пытать, убивать, пролить реки крови и затопить ими весь мир, который столько раз пытался сломать тебя. Готов страдать от нанесенных ударов и чувства вины и вечно зализывать наши телесные и душевные раны. Готов убить и умереть ради тебя. Я чудовище. Но у меня никогда не возникнет желания причинить тебе боль. Лишь оберегать и защищать тебя. Потому что я твое чудовище. Только твое. То, что ты видела несколько минут назад — та сила, что уничтожила всех этих людей — принадлежит тебе. И я вместе с ней. Навсегда.

Он опускает голову, прикрывает глаза и затихает. Его слова пробуждают воспоминания, от которых я все еще тщетно пытаюсь избавиться — о занавешенных черным зеркалах, кошмарах, ужасе во взглядах детей и взрослых, которыми они провожали меня на улицах. С обескровленных губ срывается тихий, хриплый смешок, а по щеке бежит одинокая слеза. Я осторожно протягиваю руку и кладу ее на плечо ментора. Тот выпрямляется, приоткрывает глаза и следит за мной тяжелым взглядом. Я же нежно провожу ладонью по его шее и спутанным волосам, касаюсь лица, стираю алые пятна на узких скулах. Ментор закрывает глаза, откидывает голову и слегка подается вперед, следуя за движениями моей руки. Наконец я отнимаю ладонь и подставляю ее под свет фонаря. С нее стекают капли крови. Несколько секунд я наблюдаю за тем, как они медленно, одна за другой, падают на землю под ногами, затем усмехаюсь и перевожу взгляд на Хеймитча.  
 — Я такая же, как ты, ментор. Такое же чудовище.  
Тот растягивает губы в слегка зловещей, но торжествующей улыбке.  
 — Нет, детка. Ты — его полноправная хозяйка.  
И начинает громко смеяться. Хотела бы я присоединиться к нему, но вместо смеха из груди вырывается жалобный хрип. Хеймитч поднимается на ноги и привлекает меня к себе. Прячу лицо у него на груди. Кажется, будто мы стоим обнявшись целую вечность. И я определенно не желаю, чтобы она когда-нибудь заканчивалась. Чувствую влажные соленые дорожки на лице. В то же время глубоко внутри, в самом укромном уголке моего сердца вспыхивает и почти мгновенно гаснет искра — остатки пламени, некогда поддерживающего мою жизнь.

 — Надо спрятать тела, — тихо говорю я ментору несколько минут спустя, пока тот осторожно ступает по пропитанной кровью земле и подбирает клинки.  
 — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, я все сделаю сам, — отвечает он. — Идем, я провожу тебя домой, а затем вернусь, чтобы убрать их. И нет, тебе здесь оставаться нельзя!  
 — Не получится…  
 — О чем ты?  
 — Я не могу показаться на глаза родителям в таком виде, — я показываю на свежие порезы на лице и руках.  
Ментор бросает на меня внимательный взгляд и встревоженно кивает.

Почти бегом мы добираемся до Деревни Победителей. Дома Хеймитч звонит моим родителям и предупреждает, что я осталась у него, и он присмотрит за мной, затем достает аптечку и помогает мне промыть и перевязать раны, а следом смывает с себя кровь жертв и уходит. Я остаюсь одна и принимаюсь метаться из угла в угол, с трудом сдерживая волнение. Пытаюсь чем-то заняться: разжечь камин, заварить свежий чай, убрать мусор со стола, вытереть пыль. Однако надолго моих усилий не хватает и, в конце концов, я ухожу в библиотеку, наугад достаю с полки книгу и устраиваюсь в мягком кожаном кресле. Мое терпение вознаграждается нескоро: ментор возвращается лишь на рассвете. Услышав шум в прихожей, я бросаю книгу на пол и спешу на звук. Мужчина плотно закрывает за собой дверь, опирается на нее спиной, откидывает назад голову и прикрывает глаза. Но, услышав мои шаги, моментально стряхивает усталость, подходит ко мне, легко обнимает за плечи и подталкивает обратно вглубь дома.  
 — Все в порядке?  
 — Да. Их никто не найдет.  
 — Где…?  
 — Тебе это ни к чему, — качает головой Хеймитч. — Пусть эта тайна утонет вместе с ними. Ой, кажется, я проговорился…  
 — Я сделаю вид, что не заметила, — нервно посмеиваюсь я.  
 — И правильно, детка, — устало улыбается ментор. — Меньше знаешь — лучше спишь. Кстати, как раз немного поспать нам сейчас ничуть не помешает.

Конечно, „немного“ растягивается на долгие часы: мы просыпаемся после полудня от стука в дверь. Осторожно выглядываю в окно и замираю. На пороге стоят трое миротворцев. Ментор идет открывать, а я перебираюсь в библиотеку и делаю вид, что читаю. В прихожей раздаются громкие голоса.  
 — Не стоит ее беспокоить. Весь прошлый день она провела со мной, а ночь — дома, с родителями. Можете задать все вопросы мне, я ее опекун и наставник. Допрос? На каких основаниях? Вы мне угрожаете? Хорошо, мы докажем вам, что ни в чем не виновны. Эрика!  
Я отбрасываю ненужный том и почти бегом добираюсь до прихожей.  
 — Мисс Роу, вы идете с нами в Дом Правосудия, — резко произносит один из миротворцев, хмурый мужчина средних лет с оружием в руках.  
 — Нет, не иду. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока вы не объясните, почему я должна это сделать.  
 — Вы знали мальчика по имени Джаспер Ли?  
 — Да, мы учимся в одном классе. Почему вы говорите о нем в прошедшем времени?  
 — Сегодня утром к нам обратилась его мать. Джаспер и четверо его друзей ушли вечером из дома и не вернулись. Обыскивая самый отдаленный квартал Шлака, моя команда обнаружила пятна едва застывшей крови. Мы предполагаем, что их убили. Когда я спросил у матери мальчика, подозревает ли она кого-то, женщина назвала ваше имя.  
По спине пробегает неприятный холодок, но я собираюсь с духом и делаю вид, что не понимаю, о чем идет речь. Обычно миротворцы не занимаются пропавшими в Дистрикте людьми: их задача — следить за порядком и делать заявления от лица Капитолия. Однако отец Джаспера занимает высокий пост Доме Правосудия, а потому эти трое, явившиеся в Деревню, не отказали ему в просьбе провести расследование, рассчитывая на щедрое вознаграждение. А учитывая отношение ко мне жителей Двенадцатого, неудивительно, что его мать назвала меня главной подозреваемой, если не убийцей.  
 — Я несовершеннолетняя. Вы не имеете права.  
 — Мы на многое имеем право, девочка, — прерывают меня миротворцы, без приглашения входят в дом и приближаются ко мне.  
Хеймитч делает шаг назад и, прикрывая подопечную, резко отвечает:  
 — Вы к ней не прикоснетесь. Я иду с вами в Дом Правосудия.  
Глава миротворцев прожигает ментора взглядом, но тот не опускает глаз и отвечает ему тем же.

Перед тем, как вернуться в Дистрикт, миротворцы стучатся в мой дом и допрашивают родителей. Когда один из них спрашивает у матери, знает ли она, где я провела прошлую ночь, мне приходится незаметно кивнуть ей из-за плеча мужчины. Та правильно понимает мой жест и не задумываясь отвечает, что я, как и всегда, ночевала дома. Тот недоверчиво усмехается в ответ, но не говорит ни слова. Сухо поблагодарив ее, он разворачивается и уходит, приказав нам следовать за ним.

Десять минут спустя мы уже стоит перед кабинетом мэра в Доме Правосудия. Меня приглашают внутрь, но ментор кладет руку мне на плечо, задерживая на мгновение. Наклонившись ко мне, мужчина еле слышно шепчет:  
 — У них нет ни единого доказательства, они не смогут обвинить тебя в убийстве Джаспера. Тело не нашли, оружие тоже. Не бойся. Ты знаешь, что и как нужно отвечать.  
 — Да, ментор, — вполголоса отвечаю я.  
Миротворец, заметив, что я остановилась, подходит, сильно, до боли сжимает мое запястье и толкает меня в сторону комнаты.. Его напарник, заметив неосторожное движение Хеймитча в сторону подозреваемой, оттесняет его в сторону. Я со злостью вырываюсь из объятий своего сопроводителя и вхожу.

На протяжении всего допроса стараюсь не забывать последние слова ментора и держаться уверенно. Как ни странно, мне это удается. Сказать, что за прошедшие часы я успела стереть из памяти события прошлой ночи, значило бы солгать не только окружающим, но и самой себе. Я задвинула эти воспоминания в самый дальний уголок сознания и пообещала вернуться к ним только тогда, когда все закончится. Так что сейчас я чувствую себя свободной от всех обязательств и чувства вины и отвечаю на вопросы главы миротворцев со всей дерзостью, на которую способна, позволяя себе грубость и иронию. Знаю, что наглость может сильно навредить моему и так плачевному положению, но не могу сдержаться. Каждое мое слово пропитано злостью и отвращением ко всем присутствующим.

Допрос длится не меньше часа, который кажется мне вечностью. Меня подробно, буквально по минутам расспрашивают о том, где я была и чем занималась вчера. Я отвечаю на вопросы, сопровождая каждую фразу язвительным комментарием. Когда у одного из присутствующих миротворцев заканчивается терпение разговаривать со мной, начинаются угрозы. Однако я все с той же уверенностью интересуюсь: „Джаспер оставил записку, в которой обвинил меня в собственной смерти? Вы нашли его тело? Или, возможно, оружие, которым, как вы думаете, его убили? Почему вы считаете его погибшим? С таким же успехом он мог сбежать в лес!“

В конце концов меня отпускают, дальнейшее расследование отменяют, а дело закрывают за недостатком оснований, улик и доказательств. Я покидаю кабинет мэра и моментально оказываюсь в объятиях Хеймитча. Ему тоже хотят задать пару вопросов, но ментор ведет себя еще хуже, чем подопечная, а потому миротворцы уничтожают его взглядом и велят убираться обратно в деревню. Эбернети отвечает презрительной улыбкой, приобнимает меня за плечи и подталкивает к выходу.

А на Главной Площади меня уже поджидает толпа разъяренных жителей Дистрикта-12. По лицам собравшихся мужчин и женщин я вижу, что один шаг отделяет их от того, чтобы наброситься на меня. Со всех сторон доносятся пронзительные, полные ненависти крики:

 — Лгунья!  
„Можно подумать, вы всегда говорите правду“, — думаю я, приближаясь к Площади.  
 — Лицемерка!  
„Каждый из нас“.  
 — Неблагодарная дрянь!  
«А за что я должна сказать „спасибо“ вам? За то, что никто из старших не вступился, когда пятнадцатилетнюю девочку выбрали для участия в Голодных Играх?»  
 — Преступница!  
„Я всего лишь хотела выжить“.  
 — Капитолийка!  
„Знаете, моя ненависть к столице Панема куда сильнее вашей“.  
 — Твое место — на виселице!  
„А где ваше?“  
 — Казнить ее!  
„Это скорее выход из западни, в которую меня загнали, чем наказание“.  
 — За что ты убила моего сына?!  
„За что он хотел убить меня?“.  
 — Что он тебе сделал?  
„А я ему и его друзьям?“  
 — Отправляйся в ад!  
„Я уже там, разве не видите?“  
 — Демон!  
„Да-да, прямиком из преисподней“.  
 — Чудовище!  
„Всего лишь его хозяйка“.

Собравшиеся мешают нам пройти. Тогда Хеймитч закрывает подопечную собственным телом и начинает продираться сквозь толпу. За это ментор тоже удостаивается порции оскорблений, но не реагирует на них, в отличие от меня. Вышедшие вслед за нами миротворцы делают вид, что наводят порядок и разгоняют жителей по домам, но это, конечно, ничуть не помогает. Пока мы медленно движемся в сторону Деревни, я замечаю, что многие взрослые взяли с собой детей. Теперь они смотрят на родителей и повторяют за ними ругательства в наш адрес. Кто-то подбирает в земли небольшие камни и бросает мне в спину. Один попадает в цель. Я останавливаюсь, оборачиваюсь и обвожу мутным взглядом Площадь и собравшихся людей. Вижу в окне Дома Правосудия мэра, который не решается подвергнуть собственную жизнь опасности и выйти, чтобы успокоить народ. Хеймитч кричит, что надо идти, но я не реагирую, лишь продолжаю стоять на месте, слегка покачиваясь, и смотреть на разгневанную толпу. Сердце начинает ныть, а голову словно стягивает железный обруч. Я не чувствую ничего — ни паники, ни ужаса, ни страха, ни даже злости или обиды. Только все то же отвращение, тупое безразличие ко всему происходящему и глухая, тянущая боль где-то внутри. Наконец, ментор подходит, хватает меня за руку, с силой прижимает к себе и ведет прочь из Дистрикта. Нет сил сопротивляться; я покорно иду за наставником. Мы возвращаемся в Деревню. Самые изощренные ругательства и мелкие острые камешки продолжают лететь нам вслед еще очень долго, но я больше не обращаю на них внимания.

Тем же вечером мы пытаемся сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и устраиваемся в глубоких креслах библиотеки с книгами в руках. Ментор продолжает пересказывать историю Панема, но сегодня даже самые интересные и загадочные факты оказываются не в силах увлечь меня. Смотрю на Хеймитча, а перед глазами стоит перекошенное ненавистью лицо матери Джаспера. Слушаю голос ментора, а в ушах звенят крики распаленной толпы. Все, чем я пыталась заполнить образовавшуюся внутри пустоту на протяжении долгих недель, исчезает. Я снова чувствую, как она медленно поглощает меня, лишает того подобия опоры, которую я успела обрести во многом благодаря стараниям своего наставника.

Очень скоро Хеймитч понимает, что подопечная даже не пытается делать вид, что слушает его объяснения. Он замолкает, пытаясь таким образом привлечь мое внимание, но я не сразу замечаю повисшую в комнате тишину.  
 — Эрика?  
Я продолжаю молчать и лишь глубже и глубже вжимаюсь в кресло, прижав колени к груди и обняв себя за плечи.  
 — Не делай этого, детка, — предостерегающим тоном, медленно, почти по слогам произносит мужчина. — Не уходи.  
 — Почему?  
 — Потому что это путь без надежды на возвращение.  
 — А куда возвращаться? , — немного помолчав, вопросом на вопрос отвечаю я. — К людям, которые меня ненавидят и желают, чтобы я сгорела в адском пламени? К родителям, с которыми мы стали чужим людьми? В Капитолий, который хочет использовать меня в качестве безвольной игрушки, дергая за ниточки, как покорную марионетку?  
 — Ко мне.  
 — Зачем все это, Хеймитч? — равнодушно спрашиваю я, отвернувшись и уставившись в окно. — Почему ты так настойчиво пытаешься меня вернуть?  
 — Потому что полгода назад именно ты заставила меня измениться. Отказаться от жалкого существования, которое я влачил на протяжении целой вечности, до встречи с тобой. Начать жить. Огонь, который я видел в твоих глазах, не только поддерживал твою жизнь, но смог согреть и меня. Я не должен был позволить этому пламени погаснуть.  
 — Оно уже погасло, если ты не заметил, — фыркаю я.  
 — Я был готов на все, чтобы зажечь его снова, — упрямо заявляет Хеймитч.  
Я медленно поднимаюсь на ноги и делаю несколько шагов вперед, к стоящему в центре комнаты ментору.  
 — Ты делаешь все это только из благодарности? Из чувства долга? Ты ничего мне не должен.

Внезапно я вижу в самой глубине темно-серых глаз тщательно скрываемые боль и разочарование.  
 — Нет. Я уже говорил об этом и готов повторять вновь и вновь. Я просто не смогу жить в мире, в котором нет тебя. Я не выживу, потому что моя жизнь заключена в той, кто стоит напротив меня и делает вид, что ей безразличны мои слова. Я могу замолчать. Или уйти. Неважно, что случится со мной, — ты и так знаешь, что твоя жизнь значит для меня куда больше, чем собственная. Если тебя не будет рядом — не страшно, главное — чтобы ты жила.  
 — Ты говорил, что не покинешь меня даже если я попрошу тебя об этом, — усмехаюсь я. — Готов нарушить обещание?  
 — Просто я вижу, что мои попытки доказать тебе ценность нашей жизни так ни к чему не привели, — печально констатирует мужчина. — Скажи, детка, ты правда хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Чтобы отпустил тебя?  
В тот момент я понимаю, что ментор разочарован не в подопечной, а в себе самом, в том, что не смог рассчитать собственные силы. Следующие пять минут проходят в молчании. Наконец Хеймитч едва заметно качает головой и делает шаг в сторону прихожей. Затем еще один. Так, медленно, все оттягивая решающий момент, он готовится уйти, и расстояние между нами становится все больше.

Внезапно я в полной мере осознаю причину, по которой злилась на Хеймитча весь последний месяц, пока тот возвращал меня к жизни. Он был близко, и порой мне казалось, что все это слишком, что это переходит все границы, что он нарочно привязывает меня к себе, чтобы я стала зависеть от него и не смогла отказаться от его присутствия, от его близости. Вот только все это время я просто не желала взглянуть правде в глаза: меня раздражало, что между нами все еще оставалась последняя граница, к которой он так и не решился подойти. Ментор был слишком близко, но я хотела, чтобы он стал еще ближе.

 — Нет. Не хочу. Не уходи.

Хеймитч моментально оборачивается, но не подходит ко мне. Вместо этого он остается стоять у двери и продолжает прерванный разговор.  
 — Я пытался сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы удержать тебя в этом мире. Старался отвлечь тебя, не допустить воспоминаний о случившемся. Заполнить каждую минуту твоей жизни, чтобы показать, ради чего стоит жить.  
 — Значит, этого мало, — сказанные мной слова звучат жестоко и эгоистично, но я не в силах смягчить их.  
 — Я не понимаю, Эрика, — в голосе Хеймитча звучит отчаяние. — Помоги мне: скажи, что тебе нужно.  
Я наконец отваживаюсь взглянуть мужчине в глаза.  
 — Это же так просто, ментор. Мне нужно больше.

Мне просто нужно больше, чем-то, о чем говорит Хеймитч. Но я не знаю, что именно. А вот в его взгляде внезапно мелькает огонек понимания. Лед исчезает, уступая место разгорающемуся в темно-серых глазах пламени. Яростному, неукротимому, адскому пламени, в котором я готова гореть вечность за вечностью.

На все, что происходит дальше, уходят ничтожные доли секунды, но для меня это словно замедленная съемка, кадр за кадром. Вот Хеймитч делает шаг вперед и стремительно приближается ко мне, сметая все, что попадается ему на пути. Вот он стоит передо мной; на лице застыло выражение отчаянной решимости, в глазах плещется жидкий огонь. Вот ментор хватает подопечную за плечи и слегка отталкивает назад, словно ища точку опоры. А в следующую секунду мужчина уже изо всех сил прижимает меня к противоположной стене и целует. Его поцелуй не похож на то легкое прикосновение, которое я позволила себе в минуту слабости по возвращении в Дистрикт. Властный и требовательный, он заставляет забыть обо всем, не слушать разум, отдаться на волю чувств и инстинктов. В нем есть что-то хищное, то самое безумие зверя, с которым я познакомилась прошлой ночью. Сухие и терпкие губы ментора обжигают мои, искусанные в кровь. На мгновение я теряюсь, но миг спустя сомнения уходят, и я отвечаю на приглашение Хеймитча перейти последнюю границу, разделявшую нас. Одной рукой мужчина обнимает меня за талию, другой — за шею, я же запускаю руки в его длинные, спутанные волосы. Я уже знаю, чем мне запомнится наш первый поцелуй — своей неправильностью — места, времени, причины. Это не признание в любви, не сиюминутная прихоть или слабость. Это всего лишь попытка. Для меня — очередная, чтобы найти выход из западни и удержаться от падения. Для Хеймитча — последняя, чтобы вновь увидеть в глазах подопечной желание жить.

Ледяная клетка, в которую заключено мое сердце, начинает таять. В нем снова вспыхивает искра, но, как и первая, она сразу угасает. Следом за ней еще одна. А секунду спустя внутри меня разгорается пламя, подобно тому, что я видела во взгляде Хеймитча несколько секунд — или столетий? — назад. Его длинные и острые язычки проникают даже в самые отдаленные, потайные уголки моей души, выжигая пустоту, боль, невысказанные слова и невыплаканные слезы. Ментор выполнил свое обещание. Теперь мы оба горим в огне, как нам и желали наши враги. Только им не дано понять, что от этого мы становимся только сильнее.

А поцелуй все продолжается. Он долгий, горький и пьянящий. Каждый из нас чувствует в нем всю боль и отчаяние другого. Но кто сказал, что поцелуи должны быть сладкими?


	23. Над пропастью вдвоем

«Мне нужно больше». Стоит услышать последние слова Эрики, как внутри снова просыпается зверь, то самое чудовище, о котором я говорил ей прошлой ночью. Только его поведение несколько отличается от привычного бешенства, ненависти ко всем окружающим и жажды мести и крови. Он тихо поскуливает от обиды и разочарования. Слова девчонки задели за живое и его. В ту секунду мне кажется, что даже боль от удара была бы не настолько острой и нестерпимой.

«Мне нужно больше». Где-то на самом краю сознания промелькнула надежда на взаимность, на то, что Эрика готова вернуться не в мир живых, но ко мне, в мой мир. Однако мгновение спустя — за какие-то тысячные доли секунды — перед глазами успевают промелькнуть события последнего месяца — все, что мы пережили вместе, все, что я делал, чтобы вернуть ее. И я понимаю, что все было тщетно. Иногда мне казалось, что еще минута, и я увижу прежнюю Эрику, будто маска холодности и безразличия на ее лице начинает таять, приоткрывая знакомые черты — слегка нахмуренные брови, пылающий взгляд, насмешливую улыбку. Но в тот же миг девчонка снова уходила в себя, закрывалась в своих мыслях и воспоминаниях от всего мира и — что хуже — от меня. А я все продолжал судорожно, из последних сил искать для нее выход из западни, в которую она, пусть и не осознавая этого, сама себя загнала.

Я никогда не смогу забыть ее пустой взгляд, которым она наградила меня тем дождливым вечером. Прошлой ночью, в темном переулке, я своими глазами увидел, что с того момента ничего не изменилось. Девчонка так и не начала ценить собственную жизнь, так и не захотела бороться. Она ведь даже не сопротивлялась, когда тот парень напал на нее. Как только мне удалось справиться со своими противниками, я поспешил к ней, но что-то задержало меня на месте, заставило остановиться. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок, а разумом овладел страх, причиной которого было выражение лица Эрики. Покорное, равнодушное, обреченное. Это напугало меня еще сильнее, чем нож, приставленный к ее горлу.

Позже, когда ответом на мое предложение уйти служит безразличная усмешка на бледных, почти белых губах, я окончательно теряюсь. Детка, я же не собираюсь уходить. Я не смогу покинуть тебя — сколько раз можно повторять одно и то же?! Девчонка все еще не верит ни одному моему слову, и я не могу сдержать глухое раздражение, тревожно царапающее меня изнутри. Зверь снова начинает рычать. Я теряю контроль над нами обоими и позволяю чувствам взять верх над разумом. В этот поцелуй я вкладываю одновременно и все то, что чувствую к Эрике, и охватившие меня ощущения безысходности, отчаяния, разочарования и обиды. Наверное, поэтому мы оба чувствуем его неожиданно горький, отравленный вкус.

Но когда девчонка неуверенно отвечает и обнимает меня в ответ, зверь обнаруживает совершенно другую сущность, которая словно просыпается после долгих лет спячки. До этого он знал единственную страсть. Теперь же ему — как и мне — удается познать еще одну, противоположную первой. Охваченное беспокойством чудовище встряхивается, пытаясь сбросить неведомое ему чувство, обладающее ничуть не меньшей силой, чем привычная ненависть. Но вскоре подчиняется и преклоняется перед его властью, как несколько часов назад сделал я, встав на колени перед Эрикой. Теперь зверь успокаивается, сворачивается в клубок и начинает тихо, но довольно мурлыкать.

Мне не хватает воздуха, но я не останавливаюсь, лишь крепче прижимая к себе несопротивляющуюся девчонку. Я боюсь, что еще мгновение — и она ускользнет из моих объятий, из моей жизни и из всего мира, настолько невесомым и хрупким кажется ее тело. Будто настоящей Эрики уже давно здесь нет — лишь оболочка —, а я все не оставляю попыток задержать ее. Мне становится страшно — что случится, когда я наконец найду в себе силы разорвать поцелуй? Он заставляет меня забыть обо всем остальном — о том, что было и что будет, кто она и кто я. Сейчас нет ничего — ни прошлого, ни будущего, ни ее, ни меня — есть только мы и одно-единственное мгновение.

Я слышу еле слышный стон девчонки. Это отрезвляет меня; голос разума заглушает шепот сердца. Разрываю поцелуй и несколько минут не могу решиться взглянуть в глаза Эрике. Наконец наши взгляды встречаются. В ту же секунду меня охватывает ужас и болезненное осознание того, как много я успел натворить, потеряв контроль на какие-то секунды. Отшатнувшись, стремительно выхожу из комнаты, почти бегом спускаюсь по лестнице и вылетаю за дверь. На улице холодно: в воздухе чувствуется тонкий и свежий аромат приближающейся зимы. Но сейчас мне нет дела до температуры и крупных снежинок, срывающихся с иссиня-черного неба. Я быстрым шагом пересекаю границу, отделяющую Деревню Победителей от остального мира, и ухожу прямиком в ночь.

Обдумывая все, что случилось, с удивлением понимаю, что причина моего бегства заключается вовсе не в том, что я боюсь увидеть во взгляде Эрики все ту же ледяную безжизненную пустыню. На самом деле меня пугает мысль о том, чем мог закончиться тот — уже далекий от невинности — поцелуй, вспыхнувшие в нас обоих чувства, возникшие еще во время Игр, и то, к чему они приведут, если мы вновь потеряем над ними контроль. Сколько бы Генриетта ни казалась старше своих лет, сколько бы я ни считал ее взрослым, рассудительными и самостоятельным человеком и ни позволял себе смотреть на нее как девушку, она все равно остается подростком — юным, слегка неуравновешенным, неспособным предугадать последствия собственных поступков, руководствующимся больше чувствами и инстинктами, чем разумом и логикой. Она не готова. Еще слишком рано.

Но даже если отбросить в сторону нашу разницу в возрасте — в конце концов, я не собираюсь отступать и готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется, — остается еще одна проблема. С нашим положением нам не удастся долго сохранять отношения в тайне. Что сделает Капитолий, когда узнает о связи профи из Дистрикта-12 и ее бывшего ментора? Нет, президент Сноу не убьет нас, он придумает гораздо более страшное и мучительное наказание для меня и моей подопечной и развлечение для себя, своих министров и Капитолия, если не всего Панема. Я уже представляю, какую драму разыграют из наших отношений. Ни меня, ни девчонку больше ни на секунду не оставят в покое. Я смог бы пережить все это, смириться с постоянным вниманием со стороны журналистов и играми в кошки-мышки с Капитолием, но втягивать Эрику? Ни за что.

Решив отвлечься от безрадостных мыслей о возможном будущем, останавливаюсь и осматриваюсь по сторонам. Стоит мне осознать, где я, как меня разбирает громкий смех, который, правда, больше смахивает на смех сумасшедшего. Говорят, преступник всегда возвращается на место преступления. Вот и я проверил это утверждение на собственном опыте, машинально вернувшись туда, где я старался скрыть кровавые следы событий прошлой ночи.

Немногие из ныне живущих помнят об этом, однако когда-то вдоль Дистрикта протекала узкая, но глубокая река. Во время строительства городов жители решили построить канал, который проходил бы через всю его территорию. К настоящему моменту он успел приобрести не самую лучшую репутацию. Многие представители старшего поколения говорят, что на дне водоема покоятся тела многочисленных повстанцев, принимавшие активное участие в восстании Темных Времен. Некоторые считают, что канал до сих пор служит последним пристанищем нарушителей порядка и просто людей, неугодных миротворцам и Капитолию. Водоем продолжает существовать по сей день, однако теперь это грязное, заброшенное, а по ночам еще и довольно жуткое место, к которому боятся приближаться не только дети, но и взрослые.

Все это я вспомнил вчера, на обратной дороге в переулок, где ожидали своей незавидной участи тела пятерых убитых мной парней. Мне пришлось довольно долго обдумывать вопрос о том, где и как скрыть следы преступления так, чтобы никто — даже случайно — не смог их обнаружить. Уже пересекая Главную Площадь, я уловил еле слышный плеск воды и мне в голову пришла вполне логичная мысль. На ее осуществление я и потратил оставшиеся до рассвета часы. А сейчас стою на том самом месте, откуда сбрасывал своих жертв в воду.

Пнув попавшийся под ноги камешек, бросаю беглый взгляд на поверхность водоема и довольно усмехаюсь. Мои расчеты оказались верными: за прошедшие сутки температура сильно понизилась, а канал покрылся тонкой коркой льда. Еще несколько дней, и слой станет намного более толстым и прочным, а вода смоет с тел все следы, указывающие на личность убийцы. Я продолжаю бродить по пустынным улицам Дистрикта на протяжении всей оставшейся ночи. Безотчетный страх мешает мне повернуть назад. Боюсь вернуться домой и увидеть, что Эрика ушла, и в то же время — что она все еще там, ждет меня. Не могу решить, что пугает сильнее.

В Деревню возвращаюсь только на рассвете. Проскальзываю в приоткрытую дверь, медленно поднимаюсь по лестнице и осторожно заглядываю в библиотеку. Девчонки нет. Из груди вырывается вздох, одновременно означающий разочарование и облегчение. Может, я напугал ее — в последнее время у меня это неплохо получается. Может, обидел своим уходом. «А может, ей, как и мне, просто нужно время, и она скоро вернется», — мысленно убеждаю себя, понимая, что не стоит делать поспешных выводов. Мы оба пока не готовы принимать столь важные решения.

И все же это не спасает меня от внезапно нахлынувшего чувства пустоты и одиночества. Продолжая бродить по дому, в конце концов прихожу на кухню и устраиваюсь за столом, закинув на него ноги. Внезапно мне становится холодно. Критическим взглядом окидываю мрачную, захламленную комнату и останавливаюсь на бутылке вина, стоящей на столе уже несколько недель. В голове мелькает мысль о проверенном способе согреться. Беру в руки бокал; темно-красная жидкость с едва уловимым пряным запахом льется по его тонким стеклянным стенкам. Подношу ко рту, делаю глоток. Терпкое вино обжигает пересохшее горло, по телу пробегает огненная волна. А затем происходит нечто странное. Я вспоминаю ощущения от прикосновений и объятий Эрики, от ее близости, от случайных пойманных взглядов. Воскрешаю в памяти, как меня бросает в жар, когда я чувствую тепло ее тела рядом, в нескольких сантиметрах от моего. Сравниваю с тем, что чувствую сейчас, — жаркий, но фальшивый огонь по венам, губительный яд в сердце, маскирующийся под разгорающееся пламя. И понимаю, что все изменилось, снова. Только если раньше это открытие вызывало у меня лишь раздражение и досаду, то теперь это совершенно не важно. Теперь я смогу отличить истинное тепло от его жалкого подобия.

Словно очнувшись от долгого сна, трясу головой, оглядываюсь по сторонам и с удивлением и отвращением смотрю на бокал, который все еще держу в руках. Ставлю бутылку с вином на самый край стола, а затем резким движением руки толкаю его вниз. Сосуд разбивается на множество мельчайших осколков; громкий звон оглушает меня и еще долго отдается эхом в опустевшем доме. Темно-алая жидкость растекается по полу. Я поднимаюсь и, шатаясь и поскальзываясь, добираюсь до гостиной. В голове шумит, перед глазами прыгают черные точки, во всем теле ощущается свинцовая тяжесть. Падаю на диван и забываюсь беспокойным сном.

Наутро просыпаюсь с сильной головной болью и паршивым настроением. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, пытаюсь навести хоть какое-то подобие порядка на кухне, а затем, по традиции, устраиваюсь в кресле у камина с книгой в руках. Эрика не возвращается ни в тот день, ни на следующий, ни несколько суток спустя. Но я, уже наученный горьким опытом, не теряю надежды. Так, в томительном ожидании, проходят следующие две недели декабря. Долгие, по-зимнему холодные вечера и бессонные ночи я провожу дома, разбирая накопившиеся за пару десятилетий горы хлама и выбрасывая целые ящики, наполненные пустыми стеклянными сосудами, а в светлое время суток совершаю вылазки в Дистрикт или в лес. Подолгу брожу по улицам, обмениваясь ненавидящими взглядами с жителями и — гораздо реже — короткими приветственными кивками со старыми знакомыми. В лесу уже по привычке устраиваюсь на склоне или ухожу глубоко в чащу, к замерзшему озеру. Как ни странно, вскоре у меня появляется необычный компаньон.

Это случается где-то в середине декабря, хмурым воскресным утром. Мой новый знакомый находит меня сам. Сидя на берегу покрытого льдом водоема, я предаюсь воспоминаниям и почти не замечаю, что происходит вокруг. Вдруг позади раздается грозное рычание. Я не оборачиваюсь: мне и так известно, кому принадлежит этот грубый, чуть хриплый голос.  
 — Здравствуй. Не думал, что ты решишься показаться мне на глаза еще раз, — отвечаю, не поворачивая головы.  
Громадный черный волк подходит чуть ближе и останавливается справа; теперь я могу видеть его боковым зрением. Зверь не сводит с меня глаз, и не требуется много времени, чтобы понять, чего именно он ждет.  
 — Я сделал то, что обещал. Эрика жива.  
Волк оглядывается по сторонам с глухим недоверчивым рычанием.  
 — Ее здесь нет, сегодня я пришел один.  
В качестве ответа меня окидывают вопросительно-недружелюбным взглядом.  
 — Ей нужно время. И мне тоже.  
Зверь подходит чуть ближе и опускается на землю рядом со мной. Когда я наконец отваживаюсь осторожно взглянуть на него, в голове мелькает мысль о том, не переродок ли это: для обычного волка у него слишком умный и осмысленный взгляд. Но, зная отношение девчонки к Капитолию и всем его изобретениям, отгоняю эту мысль. Это всего лишь обыкновенный волк, canis lupus, как его называли наши предки. Почему тогда мне не дает покоя взгляд этих темно-серых глаз? Слишком ясный, проницательный, понимающий. Слишком человеческий.

Мы продолжаем сидеть на берегу, периодически обмениваясь изучающими взглядами. Я высказываю вслух какие-то сиюминутные замечания и наблюдения, зверь отвечает тихим —, но уже не настолько грозным — рычанием, ворчанием, фырканьем и лаем. Видно, что он не слишком рад видеть на своей территории чужое существо, и пока я не в состоянии понять, что его сдерживает от того, чтобы наброситься на меня. Удивительное создание. По-волчьи гордый и независимый, зверь все же смог довериться человеку и позволил ему приручить себя. Внезапно промелькнувшая мысль словно окатывает меня ледяной водой. Кажется, я сам нашел ответ на свои вопросы.  
 — Она изменила и тебя? — еле слышно, почти шепотом интересуюсь я, — Ты был самым обычным хищником — хитрым, смертельно опасным для всех, кто встанет на твоем пути, не знающим, что такое жалость и сострадание. До встречи с ней.

Стоит мне произнести последние слова, как зверь резко поднимается, отбегает от меня на несколько шагов и запрыгивает на высокий камень, подножие которого скрыто в озере. Он запрокидывает голову, раскрывает пасть, полную белоснежных клыков, похожих на острые лезвия, и издает громкий, протяжный вой. От него веет тоской, печалью и отчуждением. Будто он чувствует себя бесконечно одиноким, чуждым этому миру, не таким, как его сородичи. «Знакомое чувство», — мысленно усмехаюсь я. Присмотревшись, замечаю на его мощном теле уродливый шрам, который не смогла скрыть даже заново отросшая шерсть. Вспоминаю рассказы Эрики. Теперь все становится на свои места.

Зверь спускается вниз, подходит и заглядывает мне в глаза. В тот момент мы понимаем друг друга до конца. Девчонка сохранила жизнь нам обоим. Спасла и привязала к себе невидимой, но неразрывной нитью, изменив нас раз и навсегда. Не зря волк снова и снова возвращался на тот склон, как бы близко к людям ни находилось это место. Не случайно я день за днем приходил к ней, забыв о собственной гордости. И я, и волк одинаково сильно любим эту девочку и не знаем, удастся ли когда-нибудь отблагодарить ее за то, что она сделала для нас. Мы оба готовы на все, чтобы защитить ее. Чтобы она была счастлива.

Я слегка наклоняюсь и осторожно протягиваю руку ладонью вверх. Волк мгновение колеблется, но все же накрывает ее своей лапой. С того дня мы часто совершаем прогулки по лесу вместе. Присматриваемся друг к другу, разговариваем, наблюдаем за окружающим нас миром, и просто ждем. Чего? Мы и сами не знаем. Наверное, чуда.

Приближается Рождество. Снежный покров окутывает Дистрикт-12, скрывая его самые неприглядные достопримечательности. В очередной раз направляясь в лес, обнаруживаю несколько молодых, невысоких елей на самой окраине, неподалеку от Луговины. Спиливаю пару деревьев; одно оттаскиваю к себе, другое оставляю на пороге дома Эрики, надеясь, что его украшение займет ее на несколько часов и напомнит о зимних праздниках. Мой вечер тоже наполнен хлопотами. Установив елку в углу гостиной, зажигаю камин, чтобы согреться после прогулки, и отправляюсь на поиски гирлянд. Обыскиваю весь дом и все-таки нахожу все необходимое на чердаке.

Вернувшись, разбираю покрытые толстым слоем пыли коробки с елочными игрушками. Взгляд падает на связку крупных серебристых шаров, переливающихся всеми цветами радуги. Достаю один и собираюсь повесить на верхнюю ветку, но почему-то останавливаюсь. Вместо этого задумчиво кручу его в руках, невидящим взглядом уставившись в окно.  
 — Вот уж не думала застать тебя за столь примитивным занятием как подготовка к Рождеству…

Шар выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев, падает на пол и разлетается на множество осколков, мерцающих в свете камина. Но я не замечаю, слыша лишь звонкий, полный силы голос. Боясь поверить, что это не сон, медленно оборачиваюсь и ловлю сияющий взгляд угольно-черных глаз, на дне которых плещется жаркое пламя. Ни огонь в камине, ни миниатюрные лампы электрической гирлянды на окне — ничто теперь не в силах затмить его.

Чудо, которое я так терпеливо ждал, все же случилось. Оно совсем рядом, стоит в двух шагах от меня, насмешливо улыбается и обжигает взглядом. И что-то в нем заставляет меня поверить, что это — навсегда.

***

Хеймитч неожиданно разрывает поцелуй и резко отшатывается; я неосознанно тянусь к нему, но что-то в его глазах останавливает меня. На лице мужчины отражается целая гамма эмоций — от неукротимой, неконтролируемой страсти до панического страха с оттенком раскаяния. Я хорошо понимаю его: сама чувствую то же самое. Наверное, ментор замечает тень испуга в моих глазах: он слегка наклоняется и осторожно, кончиками пальцев касается моего лица.  
 — Прости, — шепчет он, избегая моего взгляда. — Я просто не знал, что делать.

С этими словами мужчина делает шаг назад, разворачивается и вылетает из библиотеки. Его шаги отдаются эхом в опустевшем доме. Внизу громко хлопает дверь. Я шумно выдыхаю, сползаю по стене на пол и, сжавшись в комок, закрываю лицо дрожащими руками. Мне нужно несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Внутри продолжает пылать огонь, я все еще сгораю в нем. Прикрываю глаза и еще раз, мгновение за мгновением, мысленно переживаю все, что произошло.

Наконец, почувствовав, что силы возвращаются, встаю, медленно спускаюсь вниз и выхожу на улицу. Морозный воздух обжигает лицо и руки, прикосновения пронзительного ветра напоминают встречу с наточенным лезвием ножа. Я на секунду останавливаюсь и меня моментально окутывает снежный вихрь. Вытянув вперед руку с раскрытой ладонью, жду, пока опустится снежинка. Стоит ей соприкоснуться с моей пылающей кожей, как белая пятиконечная звезда превращается в каплю воды, стекает с руки и, мгновенно замерзнув, одинокой льдинкой падает на землю и разбивается о камень.

Вернувшись домой, заглядываю в гостиную, где у телевизора собралась вся семья. Послав родителям мимолетную улыбку, поднимаюсь на чердак и плотно закрываю дверь. Оглянувшись, замечаю любимое кресло ментора. Двигаю его ближе к окну и, забравшись с ногами, сворачиваюсь клубком. Ненадолго. Примерно час спустя какая-то неведомая сила поднимает с кресла и заставляет ходить из угла в угол, буквально метаться по комнате, сбивая всевозможные мелкие предметы, спотыкаясь о разбросанные вещи и ударяясь об острые углы. Но меня это не останавливает. Той ночью я так и не смыкаю глаз. Я слишком возбуждена, чтобы спать. Что-то изменилось. Не в комнате, доме или окружающем мире. Во мне самой. Каждая деталь напоминает о последнем месяце: о словах и мыслях, о менторе, о его поступках, подчас неожиданных и сбивающих с толку.

Двумя стремительными шагами я приближаюсь к зеркалу и резко сдергиваю закрывающую его черную ткань. Она падает на пол к моим ногам, напоминая о том, как Хеймитч встал передо мной на колени. Что заставило его повести себя таким образом? Это совсем не похоже на того ментора, которого я, как мне казалось, хорошо знала. Непокорный. Независимый. Гордый. Все эти до боли знакомые черты противоречат каждому слову, которое он сказал мне, каждому действию по отношению ко мне.

Память продолжает услужливо подкидывать нужные воспоминания. Вот Эбернети в Капитолии: ругается с Эффи, спорит с Цинной, холодным, полным ненависти голосом разговаривает с Президентом, окидывает презрительным взглядом министров, язвительно отзывается о других Победителях. Вот Хеймитч в Дистрикте: с соседями, миротворцами, мэром, нашими общими знакомыми, моими родителями. Он все такой же — мрачный, язвительный, жесткий, даже жестокий. Со всеми, кроме меня. Вот ментор со мной. Выполняет любое мое желание, защищает, рискует жизнью. Он и правда готов на все, не требуя ничего взамен. Уйти в изгнание, убить любого или умереть самому.

Наконец я отваживаюсь поднять глаза и взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Первое, что вижу — горящее лицо и пылающий взгляд. Не могу понять, знакома ли я с девушкой, которая отражается в зеркале. Внешне она все та же — тонкое, хрупкое тело, бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, длинные угольно-черные волосы, насмешливая улыбка на обескровленных губах. Но внутри все по-другому: боль притупилась, пустота исчезла, а на месте угольков вспыхнул яркий огонь.

В комнате светлеет, но я, завороженная сверкающим взглядом, не сразу понимаю, откуда исходит этот свет. Сквозь тонкое оконное стекло на чердак проникают первые лучи восходящего солнца. Прорываясь через вереницу облаков, оно освещает меня рубиновым и золотым светом. Я подхожу ближе, позволяя ему пройти сквозь мое тело, сквозь всю мою сущность. Пока солнечный диск медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, поднимается над горизонтом, продолжаю любоваться открывающимся видом. Солнце отбрасывает радужные блики, которые словно танцуют на моих руках. Открыв окно, раскидываю руки в стороны и закрываю глаза. Хочу поймать крохи солнечного тепла и почувствовать освежающее дуновение ветра.

Я словно просыпаюсь после долгого и мучительного сна. Все то, что происходило после возвращения из Капитолия, заставляло меня опускаться ниже и ниже, на самое дно, но лишь затем, чтобы я набралась сил, оттолкнулась и вынырнула на поверхность. Теперь я понимаю и принимаю это. Путь вниз был долгим и мучительным, наверх — таким же болезненным, но коротким и стремительным. Я больше не считаю нас с ментором частью окружающей жизни, но я никогда не чувствовала себя настолько живой.

Солнце поднимается все выше, наступает новый день. Еще раз окинув взглядом вид за окном, решаю остаться дома. Неслышными шагами продолжаю бродить по дому, наверное, впервые замечая его громадные размеры. С любопытством заглядываю в комнаты, обнаруживаю библиотеку с такой же богатой коллекцией книг, как в доме ментора. Вернувшись в свою комнату, убираю и раскладываю по местам разбросанные вещи. Следующие две недели я медленно и с трудом восстанавливаю то, что когда-то было привычным мне миром. Пытаюсь привыкнуть к новому дому, сделать его хоть немного похожим на наше прежнее жилище — бедное, но уютное — и вновь обрести чувство защищенности. Стараюсь найти общий язык с родителями и преодолеть разделяющую нас пропасть. Заметив мои попытки, они тоже делают шаг мне навстречу. Лед в наших отношениях постепенно тает; я стараюсь проводить с ними больше времени и находить темы, на которые мы могли бы общаться, не касаясь болезненных для обеих сторон вопросов. Они моментально замечают произошедшие изменения. Мы заново учимся доверять друг другу. В их взглядах больше не сквозит тень страха и настороженности, когда они смотрят на меня, мой же лишается враждебности и отчужденности — это самое малое, что я могу сделать для них.

Я продолжаю учиться, теперь уже без наставлений и ценных указаний Хеймитча. Вспоминаю старые увлечения и снова начинаю охотиться. Изредка заглядываю в Котел. Устав от ненужных мыслей и напрасных переживаний, стараюсь отвлечься и с головой уйти в повседневные дела. Днем у меня это получается — занятий обнаруживается на удивление много. Однако с наступлением ночи, когда родители расходятся по комнатам, а я возвращаюсь к себе на чердак, устраиваюсь в кресле и беру в руки книгу, мысли не заставляют себя ждать. Сознание снова разрывается надвое от противоречивых желаний; разум твердит одно, сердце подсказывает другое.

Однажды вечером, в один их таких моментов, мне на глаза попадается ежедневник, который когда-то принес сам ментор. Я продолжаю время от времени делать в нем записи, но сейчас даже не могу подобрать слов, чтобы написать хоть одну строчку. В конце концов рука все же тянется за блокнотом, а я оставляю попытки сосредоточиться и просто описываю все то, что творится у меня в голове. Строчки бегут одна за другой; я перечитываю написанное и нервно усмехаюсь. Я сумасшедшая. Но мне становится немного легче.

Стоит закончить, как все становится на свои места; противоречия больше нет. Ментор давно определился в своих желаниях; ему оставалось лишь дождаться меня. Этой ночью приходит мое время. Что происходит вокруг? Неважно. Жители Дистрикта ненавидят нас? Плевать. Весь мир не имеет значения. Почему? Просто его для меня больше нет. Мне не было нужно ничего из того, что предлагал Хеймитч, чтобы вернуть подопечную к жизни. Мне была нужна любовь. Не чья-то — родителей, друзей, зрителей, Капитолия — только его, ментора. Отчаянная, разрушительная, горькая, отравленная годами разочарований и одиночества, пропитанная алкоголем и кровью. Хеймитч понял это раньше, чем я нашла в себе силы признаться. За прошедшие месяцы ментор успел так сильно привязать меня к себе, что сам стал моим миром. Все это время мы не встречаемся, но я отчего-то уверена, что это правильно, что так и должно быть. Нам обоим следует привыкнуть к произошедшим изменениям, прежде чем двигаться дальше. Все, что нам нужно сейчас — время.

Близится конец декабря, а вместе с ним к Двенадцатому подкрадывается Рождество. Этот праздник не только сохранился со времен существования прошлой цивилизации, но и не потерял своего значения. Единственное, что изменилось, — религия больше не является его основой. Теперь это обычный, светский праздник, отмечаемый каждой семьей вне зависимости от ее материального положения.

Вовремя вспомнив о приближении Рождества, задумываюсь о подарках семье, но первой в голову приходит мысль о менторе, от которой во вспыхнувшее огнем сердце словно вонзаются сотни крошечных иголок. Почти бегом спустившись на первый этаж, я влетаю в кабинет, хватаю со стола телефонную книгу и быстро перелистываю страницы. А вот и номер того, кто мне нужен. Сомневаюсь, что он успел забыть свою подопечную — сам же дал мне свои координаты, чтобы держать связь, когда я покидала Капитолий. Набираю номер и, затаив дыхание, жду ответа. Вскоре равнодушные гудки сменяются знакомым бархатным голосом:  
 — Рад тебя слышать, Генриетта. Как себя чувствует Победительница?  
 — Замечательно, Цинна. Как ты?  
Минут десять уходит на то, чтобы обменяться новостями. Стилист интересуется всем, что успело произойти за те несколько месяцев, что мы не виделись, и рассказывает, что интересного случилось в Капитолии. По голосу слышно, что парень на самом деле рад моему звонку; я же ловлю себя на мысли о том, что успела соскучиться по своему второму наставнику.  
 — Цинна, ты можешь оказать мне услугу?  
 — Конечно, что бы ты хотела? Одежда? Туфли? Украшения? Я как раз работаю над созданием новой коллекции — ты была бы идеальной моделью!  
 — Сильно сомневаюсь, но поверю тебе на слово, — смеюсь я. — Не совсем. Мне нужно кое-что другое, но помочь с этим можешь только ты.  
 — Ты мне льстишь. И что же?  
 — Это…

Обговорив со стилистом все детали, я ставлю телефон на место и убираю блокнот в ящик стола. Несколько минут спустя быстрым шагом покидаю Деревню и направляюсь в Дистрикт, в дом главы миротворцев. Не горю желанием общаться со старыми знакомыми, но на что ни пойдешь накануне Рождества.  
 — Давно не виделись, мисс Роу, — Крей с важным видом восседает за письменным столом.  
Мои отношения с миротворцами вообще и с их главой в частности нельзя назвать ни враждебными, ни приятельскими. Как говорится, ничего личного, просто бизнес. Большинство из них были моими постоянными покупателями, когда мне удавалось добыть что-нибудь на охоте. Мы можем приветливо кивнуть головой при встрече, но не более. Например, никто из них не подумал вступиться за меня во время допроса, а я и не ожидала их вмешательства. Тем не менее, не думаю, что глава миротворцев откажется выполнить мою просьбу, тем более я готова щедро заплатить.

 — Вечер добрый, Крей. Скоро Рождество, помнишь? Принимаю заказы к праздничному обеду,  
 — Звучит многообещающе. Какова цена? — приподнимает бровь собеседник.  
 — Деньги меня больше не интересуют.  
 — Это понятно, теперь ты обеспечена получше нашего мэра, что уж тут говорить обо мне! — раскатисто смеется мужчина. — Так что же ты хочешь, девочка?  
 — Мне нужна всего лишь мелкая услуга. Знакомый из Капитолия хочет передать подарок для меня, но его некому доставить. Не хочу вызывать лишних подозрений, а с посылкой не должно ничего случиться. Ты и так периодически наведываешься в Капитолий, чтобы отчитаться перед Президентом. Что скажешь?  
Миротворец изображает задумчивость.  
 — И чем ты порадуешь меня к празднику, если я соглашусь?  
 — Всем, что пожелаешь, кроме волков, — усмехаюсь я. — Ну и тем, что водится в лесу в это время года.  
 — Договорились, — удовлетворенно улыбается мужчина.  
И я отправляюсь на охоту.

Через несколько дней я снова прихожу к нему домой: он выполнил мое поручение и теперь ждет оплаты. Произведя обмен, мы поздравляем друг друга с наступающими праздниками и прощаемся. Закрывая дверь, размышляю над тем, что правильные связи могут пригодиться даже в таком Богом забытом месте, как Шлак.

Вернувшись домой, с удивлением осматриваюсь по сторонам и замечаю, что все вокруг преобразилось. До Рождества остается всего несколько дней. В прошлой — почти нищей — жизни мы не могли позволить себе отмечать новогодние праздники так, как подразумевает традиция, с елкой, вкусным ужином и подарками. Теперь же родители стараются исправить это: весь дом обвешан игрушками и блестящей мишурой, из столовой доносится аромат свежей выпечки, а из гостиной — свежий запах хвои. Вихрем ворвавшись в комнату, замечаю в углу невысокую ель, украшенную серпантином и серебристыми шарами, в которых отражаются разноцветные огоньки гирлянды. Усилия родителей оказались не напрасны: по моим губам пробегает тень улыбки, а в груди разливается приятное тепло. Я заглядываю на кухню и сталкиваюсь с матерью.  
 — Очень красиво. Когда вы успели?  
Та оборачивается на звук моего голоса и лишь улыбается в ответ:  
 — Рада, что тебе понравилось. Кстати, за елку можешь поблагодарить ментора — мы бы точно не отважились идти за ней в лес.  
Ее слова застают меня врасплох:  
 — Что?  
 — Хеймитч, — медленно повторяет мама, внимательно следя за моей реакцией, — оставил дерево прямо у порога, я увидела его сегодня утром, когда шла в Дистрикт. Он, наверное, хотел порадовать тебя к Рождеству.  
 — Неожиданно, — протягиваю я. — Но ему это удалось.  
Поворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, но мама еще на мгновение задерживает меня.  
 — Если решишь зайти к нему и поблагодарить, предложи заодно отметить Рождество с нами. Не думаю, что он предпочтет провести его в гордом одиночестве.  
«Точно не в этом году. А даже если попробует отказаться, не думаю, что стоит обращать внимание на его предпочтения», — мысленно посмеиваюсь я и наконец ухожу наверх, чтобы спрятать подарок.

Я стою на пороге дома Хеймитча и раздумываю, стучать или нет. Так и не придя ни к какому решению, слегка толкаю дверь и проскальзываю внутрь. Неслышно приближаюсь к гостиной и замираю на месте, пораженная развернувшейся картиной: ментор тоже готовится к Рождеству. Сделав шаг вперед и прислонившись к стене, продолжаю наблюдать за столь необычным зрелищем. Когда Эбернети оборачивается, я моментально оказываюсь в плену темно-серых глаз. Их взгляд проникает в самую глубину моих, и я понимаю: меня ждали. Все с тем же отчаянием, нетерпением и надеждой.

Нам нужно много сказать друг другу, но мы оба не решаемся произнести ни слова. В его глазах я замечаю множество вопросов, он видит в моих то же самое. И все же Хеймитч решает ограничиться лишь парой слов:  
 — С возвращением, детка.  
 — Спасибо, ментор, — я не остаюсь в долгу.  
В ту же минуту напряжение между нами исчезает, а меня охватывает странное, прежде незнакомое ощущение правильности происходящего. Словно сейчас, в этот самый момент, я там, где должна быть — в том месте, в то время, с тем человеком. Это так же невероятно, как и прекрасно. Тот вечер и все оставшиеся до праздника дни мы проводим вместе. Хеймитч не раздумывая принимает приглашение отметить Рождество с моей семьей.

Канун праздника выдается пасмурным, с неба срываются крупные хлопья снега. Деревню Победителей окутывает плотный белоснежный покров. Около четырех часов на улице уже начинает смеркаться. При свете фонаря снег кажется россыпью сверкающих кристаллов, а кружащиеся в морозном воздухе снежинки — падающими звездами. Устроившись на диване перед камином, открываю книгу, но внимание рассеивается, так что я сдаюсь, откладываю старый, потрепанный том в сторону, и, насвистывая несложный рождественский мотив, обвожу комнату невидящим взглядом. Скоро должен прийти Хеймитч.

Внезапно слышу тихий скрип двери — не стук, но едва слышное царапанье — и поскуливание. Я медленно поднимаюсь с дивана, отбрасываю плед и спешу в прихожую. Приоткрыв дверь — и впустив в в комнату ледяной порыв ветра — выглядываю на улицу и моментально замечаю сидящего на пороге волка. Весь его вид выражает нетерпение: зверь бьет пушистым хвостом по каменным ступенькам, перебирает передними лапами, тихо подвывает и прожигает меня взглядом. В тусклом свете фонарей цвет его глаз превращается из серого в пронзительно-желтый. Захватив куртку и крикнув родителям, что скоро вернусь, осторожно выскальзываю на улицу и плотно закрываю дверь. Волк стрелой сбегает по лестнице; я спускаюсь вслед за ним. Зверь подходит ко мне, прикусывает край одежды и тянет за собой.  
 — Приглашаешь? — с улыбкой спрашиваю я.  
Хищник все так же нетерпеливо клацает зубами и издает негромкий лай, а затем срывается с места и трусцой бежит прочь из Деревни. Заинтригованная, я следую за ним.

Волк приводит меня в лес, к знакомому склону. Остановившись у подножия холма, замечаю на вершине одинокую фигуру. Ментор. В нерешительности оглянувшись на зверя, ловлю все тот же пронизывающий насквозь взгляд. «Время пришло», — проносится у меня в голове. — «Те слова все же должны быть сказаны». Глубоко вздохнув, я начинаю подниматься вверх по склону. Волк не отступает от меня ни на шаг и, когда я замираю в нескольких метрах от вершины, подталкивает меня мордой в спину. Хеймитч оборачивается. Я тону в его глазах, он сгорает в моих. Хищник хватает меня за рукав и тянет за собой, навстречу мужчине. Затем подходит к нему и точно так же подталкивает его ко мне. Волк не успокаивается, пока между нами не остается всего пара сантиметров, а моя ладонь не оказывается в руке ментора. Мы с удивлением наблюдаем за странным поведением зверя и смеемся в унисон, когда понимаем, чего он добивается. Все так же держа меня за руку, ментор слегка поворачивается к волку и интересуется сквозь смех:  
 — Так мы можем расценивать это как твое благословение?  
Ответом ему служит одобрительное фырканье. Я задаюсь вопросом, когда эти двое успели познакомиться и подружиться, но секунду спустя у меня появляется еще один повод для удивления. Ментор обрывает смех, отпускает мою руку и делает несколько шагов назад, к лесу. Не понимая, что происходит, я порываюсь последовать за ним вглубь леса, навстречу ночной тьме.

 — Стой! — я в недоумении останавливаюсь. Что заставило Хеймитча отступить?  
Мужчина отходит еще на шаг, прячет руки в карманы и отводит глаза, устремляя взгляд в темноту.  
 — Ты хорошо подумала, детка? Если сделаешь еще один шаг, если подойдешь ближе, пути назад уже не будет. Я просто не отпущу тебя. Никогда. Это только твой выбор, и ты должна сделать его сейчас. Мрачный и нелюдимый бунтарь-мизантроп — не лучшая компания для юной Победительницы, у которой впереди целая жизнь. Но если ты все же решишь остаться со мной… стать моей…  
У него срывается голос. У меня перехватывает дыхание. Продолжай, ментор. Не молчи. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал это вслух.  
 — Это навсегда, детка, — заканчивает свою мысль мужчина. — Я не привык пускать в свой мир каждого желающего. Я не настолько молод и наивен. И я не намерен вновь собирать себя по кусочкам, когда меня постигнет очередное разочарование — когда ты наконец поймешь, что я — не самая подходящая пара для такой, как ты. Когда ты уйдешь и заберешь с собой мою жизнь. Я умирал не раз — в Капитолии, на собственных Играх, вместе с семьей, с трибутами, которых тренировал, на церемониях Жатвы и по возвращении в Дистрикт. У меня было много жизней, но теперь осталась всего одна. И она — в тебе. Береги ее. Постарайся принять верное решение.

Я лишь усмехаюсь и пересекаю проведенную ментором границу. Подхожу ближе, еще ближе. Шаг, другой. Снег мягко шуршит под ногами. Ветер бросает в лицо колючие снежинки. Тьма вокруг сгущается, но я ясно — словно все происходит днем — вижу томительное ожидание и мучительную надежду в глазах Хеймитча. Оставив между нами незначительное расстояние, я останавливаюсь и протягиваю сжатую в кулак руку.  
 — Выбор сделан давно, ментор. Помнишь, ты просил меня поверить тебе? Я верю. Будь моим волком.  
С этими словами я отвожу взгляд и раскрываю ладонь. Взглянув на подарок, ментор теряет дар речи и лишь молча переводит взгляд с моего лица на тонкую серебряную цепочку с подвеской в форме волка с глазами цвета антрацита, которую я держу в руке.

Неожиданно я понимаю, что момент, который внушал мне безумный страх и столь же сильное желание, наконец наступил. И, конечно, меньше всего я ждала его именно сейчас. Я обнаруживаю себя стоящей на самом краю обрыва; меня отделяет всего один — последний — шаг от падения в пугающе-темную, бездонную пропасть. И мне ничего не остается, кроме как сделать его. «Я не боюсь», — мысли путаются, но мне удается подобрать нужные слова. — «Я больше не одна». Закрываю глаза и делаю шаг вперед. Ментор накрывает мою руку своей, а миг спустя оказывается совсем близко и прижимает меня к себе.

Мы стоим обнявшись на вершине холма; нас заносит снегом. Единственное, что спасает от пронизывающего холода — тепло наших тел, прижатых друг к другу, и обжигающие губы ментора. Теперь все так, как и должно быть. Другое место, другое время. Даже причина уже не та — отчаяние и страх уступают место надежде. Пора принимать важные решения и давать обещания.

Я теряю чувство реальности. Все, что составляло мои тело и разум и мешало мне покинуть мир живых, больше не имеет значения. Объятия Хеймитча — единственное, что удерживает меня на Земле. Теперь я могу сама ответить на вопрос, который когда-то задавала ментору. Важно не время, в котором мы живем, и не место, в котором мы находимся в данный момент. Важны люди, которые рядом с нами. Именно они — и никто другой — являются нитью, которая до последнего мгновения связывает нас с этой жизнью. Эта тонкая, но прочная нить притягивает меня к центру моего нового мира.

Мы вместе делаем тот роковой шаг. Нам не страшно, правда. Мы рядом. И мы не падаем. Мы летим. Он — мой новый мир. Я — его последняя жизнь.

Не размыкая объятий, ментор увлекает меня вглубь леса. Взявшись за руки, мы бесшумно ступаем по влажному снегу, оставляем за собой цепочку глубоких следов и, провожаемые пристальным взглядом волка, скрываемся в ночи.


	24. Саундтрек моей жизни

Конец февраля. Лес. Охота. Засада неподалеку от озера, за высокими обломками скал. Цель - большой серый заяц, занятый поисками чего-нибудь съедобного на берегу водоема.  
Натянутая тетива лука. Основание стрелы касается лица. Руки слегка дрожат. Глубокий вдох, едва слышный выдох. И дыхание останавливается. Сейчас. Выстрел. Стрела летит со скоростью света, со свистом рассекая звенящий от мороза воздух. Не проходит и пары секунд, как острие вонзается в плоть беззащитной жертвы. Легкое волнение в глазах охотника сменяется удовлетворением. Его острые стрелы несут смерть всякому, кому не повезет встретиться с ним в лесу. Никто не уйдет живым. Если только охотник сам не превратится в жертву.

Хруст сломанных веток и заледеневших листьев под ногами. Грустно усмехнувшись вслед ускользающим мыслям, я приближаюсь к убитому зверьку. Механическими, заученными движениями вытаскиваю и чищу стрелу, забрасываю добычу в сумку и, оглянувшись по сторонам, быстрым шагом покидаю берег озера. Пронзительный северный ветер подталкивает меня в спину.

Разбуженная очередным кошмаром, я ушла из дома на рассвете, не желая беспокоить спящего рядом ментора и надеясь убить время, а заодно пару зайцев или куропаток. Но холодная погода явно не располагает к длительной охоте: все мои потенциальные жертвы в поисках тепла спрятались в норах и гнездах, не желая высунуться даже для того, чтобы подкрепиться. Да и я чувствую себя ненамного лучше замерзших и голодных обитателей леса, но у меня на это свои причины. Голову будто сжимает железный обруч, все тело дрожит в ознобе. Внимание рассеивается. Стоит взять в руки нож или натянуть тетиву старого лука, как со всех уголков сознания ко мне спешат непрошеные мысли о событиях прошлого лета. Один за другим перед глазами возникают образы погибших соперников, змей-переродков, заинтригованных зрителей, искушенных хлебом и зрелищами спонсоров и, конечно, Сноу с улыбкой истинного победителя на тонких, злых губах.

Научившись контролировать свое сознание и разум, я уже не позволяю прошлому сводить меня с ума, проникая в настоящее. Меня больше не преследуют видения и не подстерегают призраки. Лишь непрекращающиеся кошмары служат напоминанием о Капитолии и 73-х Голодных Играх. Но я уже знаю, кто поможет мне избавиться от них и - хоть на несколько часов забыться глубоким и спокойным сном. Родители об этом не подозревают, но каждую ночь ментор проводит у нас, забираясь ко мне на чердак через окно. 

Заметив, что мысли возвращаются к запретным темам, я встряхиваю головой и ускоряю шаг. Но, не пройдя и сотни метров, снова задумываюсь, останавливаюсь, поднимаю глаза к небу и хмуро усмехаюсь. Такой сегодня день - не самый удачный для охоты, но подходящий для одинокой прогулки по аллеям собственной памяти. Первый день Тура Победителей.

Встретив на опушке старого знакомого, я мгновение медлю, но затем достаю из сумки добычу и бросаю ему. Семье больше не угрожает голод, а в Котел я сегодня и так не собиралась. Волк на лету ловит угощение и, сверкнув темно-серыми глазами в знак благодарности, скрывается в чаще. Я же спешу прочь из леса. 

Вернувшись в Деревню Победителей, замечаю, что окно моей комнаты распахнуто. Значит, ментор уже вернулся к себе. Стремительно взлетаю по каменным ступеням, но тихая музыка, доносящаяся из глубин старого особняка, заставляет меня остановиться на пороге и снова мысленно вернуться в прошлое, в день, когда я совершенно случайно узнала еще один секрет своего ментора.

Я пришла к нему рано утром. Поднялась по лестнице и уже была готова толкнуть незапертую дверь, как вдруг меня что-то отвлекло, а поднятая рука так и повисла в воздухе. Музыка. Тихие, едва уловимые звуки фортепиано. 

Осторожно проскользнув в приоткрытую дверь, я неслышными шагами приблизилась к кабинету, который ментор обычно держал закрытым. Большую часть комнаты занимал громадный черный рояль, за которым, боком к двери, сидел ментор. Прислонившись к каменной стене и даже не чувствуя ее пронизывающего до костей холода, я с изумлением наблюдала за ним, не решаясь нарушить его покой.

Мне не хотелось, чтобы Хеймитч узнал о моем присутствии. Но вскоре я поняла, что прятаться вовсе не обязательно. Ментор не заметил бы меня, даже если бы я встала у него за спиной и позвала его по имени. В тот момент Эбернети выглядел так, будто его ничуть не интересует, что происходит вокруг. Однако гораздо более удивительным было другое. В самом менторе что-то изменилось. Из взгляда темно-серых глаз исчез стальной холод, глубокие морщины, пересекающие лоб и придающие лицу привычное мрачное выражение, разгладились, губы изогнулись в причудливом подобии мечтательной улыбки. Длинные волосы, вечно падающие на глаза, были связаны в низкий хвост, чтобы позволить их обладателю ясно видеть и слышать инструмент. Весь облик мужчины был словно пропитан вдохновением. Он напоминал сумасшедшего гения, сосредоточившего весь разум и все силы на известном одному ему грандиозном плане то ли по изобретению эликсира бессмертия, то ли по уничтожению мира. Но, в отличие от безумца, сравнение с которым отчего-то первым пришло мне на ум, Хеймитч не собирался создавать или разрушать. Он просто играл. Без нот. Все, что приходило на ум, все, что спустя долгие годы помнили руки. Играл, выплескивая эмоции и выворачивая наизнанку свою сущность.

Длинные тонкие пальцы летали по черно-белым клавишам, почти не касаясь их. Однако сила звука, исходящего из самых недр инструмента, не оставляла сомнений в том, с какой страстью играл мужчина, пусть это и не было заметно на первый взгляд. 

Стоило мне прислушаться и поймать ритм, как в плен попала и я. Весь мир перестал существовать. Осталась лишь музыка. Она окутывала собой все, до чего могла дотянуться. Всех, кого могла тронуть. Каждого, кто готов был слушать и слышать ее и следовать за ней. Высокие ноты сменяли низкие, мажорная мелодия приходила на смену минорной, громкие аккорды уступали место тихим, но не менее мелодичным одиночным звукам.

Даже когда ментор закончил, его руки так и продолжали покоиться на затихших клавишах, словно не желая разрывать священную связь, возникшую между инструментом и музыкантом. Я так же тихо подошла, присела рядом и молча взглянула на мужчину. В его глазах читалась тревога. Он выглядел как никогда уязвимым.  
\- Это мой секрет, - прошептал мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от собственных рук.  
\- Я сохраню его, - тоже шепотом ответила я, опустив глаза и кончиком пальца коснувшись белой клавиши, блестевшей в свете настольной лампы. Приятный звук - глубокий и насыщенный. Подумав пару секунд, я добавила:  
\- При одном условии.  
Темно-серые глаза уставились на меня, а светлые брови взлетели вверх.  
\- Ты научишь меня.  
По лицу ментора пробежала тень удовольствия.   
\- Я уже перестал надеяться, что ты попросишь меня о чем-то. Что сама проявишь интерес.  
\- Могу передумать, - предупредила я.  
Ментор засмеялся, прижал подопечную к себе и ответил:  
\- Конечно, детка. Я же обещал научить тебя всему, что знаю сам.  
Я снова посмотрела на него, но на тот раз не смогла отвести взгляд так скоро, надеясь поймать и запомнить каждое из чувств, отражавшихся в серых глазах. Слегка наклонившись, Хеймитч коснулся моих губ, но быстро отстранился и продолжил играть. Как всегда. Единственное, что изменилось - мелодия стала более эмоциональной и гармоничной.

Его прикосновения столь мимолетны, что порой я даже не успеваю ответить. Хеймитч не так уж часто позволяет себе переходить определенную черту, боясь, по его же собственным словам, потерять контроль над собой. Но мне не страшно. И чем реже такие моменты, тем ценнее для меня каждый из них.

Той ночью в лесу Хеймитч сказал, что не хочет спешить. Игры закончились, нам ничто не угрожает. Боюсь, ты не прав, ментор. Сам ведь повторяешь, что Арена - это только начало. Что те, кого Капитолий заключает в своих объятия, остаются в них навсегда. Я не решилась возразить ему, понимая, что все его слова - не более, чем попытка успокоить подопечную, не допустить появления новых страхов и, как следствие, кошмаров. 

Теперь мы еще реже выходим из дома. На улице все холоднее, зима вступила в свои законные права, окутав весь Дистрикт ледяным покровом. Но мы не замерзаем: нас согревает огонь в камине и бессонные ночи, проведенные за книгами или старым инструментом.

Снова ловлю себя на мысли о том, как плохо знаю Хеймитча: он оказывается удивительно многогранной личностью.  
\- Я все время открываю в тебе что-то новое. Сколько еще тайн ты скрываешь? - порой в шутку спрашиваю я.  
\- Бесконечность, детка, - каждый раз повторяет ментор. - И она готова раскрыться только перед тобой.  
Он словно еще одна книга, которую я откопала на полках библиотеки. Язык, которым она написана, невероятно сложен, но сюжет настолько захватывающий, что я готова на все, лишь бы дочитать ее до конца.

Ментор все же учит меня играть на фортепиано. Ему неинтересна теория, а потому, только он замечает меня в библиотеке с учебником в руках, как пыльная книга летит обратно на полку, а я возвращаюсь в кабинет, чтобы осваивать нотную грамоту на практике.

Считается, что у каждого Победителя есть увлечение - дело, которому он с удовольствием посвящает освободившееся от учебы или работы время. Эффи прислала целый список занятий, которые, по ее мнению, я просто обязана попробовать. К несчастью, эта кипа бумаги толщиной с учебник истории древних времен первым делом попала в руки Хеймитча. А оттуда, как уже можно догадаться, - прямиком в камин. "Тебе это явно не понравится", - ответил он, поймав мой вопросительный взгляд. - "Ты в состоянии самостоятельно решить, чем хочешь заниматься". Все правильно, ментор. Тем более, я уже нашла то, что искала. Моим увлечением стала музыка. Не факт, что у меня появится желание обсуждать это с Цезарем во время интервью, но ведь всегда можно слегка приукрасить действительность и выдумать что-то новое?

А вот музыка оказалась не только приятным времяпрепровождением, но и полезным навыком. Иногда нам с Хеймитчем не нужно слов, чтобы понять настроение друг друга: достаточно лишь подойти к инструменту, откинуть тяжелую полированную крышку и сыграть несколько нот. 

Пока ментора нет рядом, я с интересом изучаю старинные нотные тетради. Мне удается найти несколько пьес, написанных еще в древние времена и сохраненных нашими предками, но пока это слишком сложно для меня. И я начинаю экспериментировать. Воскрешая в памяти любимые мелодии, я стараюсь обратить их в ноты и дать им новую жизнь.

Это не только музыка Дистрикта. Это незатейливые песни, которые пел для меня отец всего несколько лет назад. Свист соек-пересмешниц. Звуки природы - дуновение ветра, шорох травы на склоне, шелест листьев в лесу, плеск воды в озере. Печальный вой волка в полнолуние. Голос ментора. Все, что я когда-либо слышала. Звуки, сопровождавшие меня все эти годы. Со временем мелодии становятся все сложнее, а в голове почти постоянно звучит музыка, отражая то или иное настроение, мысли, чувства. Все, что происходит вокруг.

\- Ученица превзошла своего учителя, - с улыбкой произносит Хеймитч, когда узнает о подобных упражнениях.  
Я недоверчиво усмехаюсь в ответ, на что он шутливо рявкает:  
\- Я уже говорил: ты слишком понятливая и шустрая!  
\- Не отставай, ментор, - мой игривый тон заставляет его добродушно рассмеяться. Он подходит ближе и треплет меня по волосам. Я оборачиваюсь, обнимаю мужчину за шею и притягиваю к себе. Он не пытается сопротивляться. Наши лица все ближе друг другу. Но в последний момент я слегка отталкиваю его, отворачиваюсь и продолжаю играть. Хеймитч становится перед инструментом, опирается на отполированную поверхность цвета антрацита и лукаво улыбается. Я бросаю на него мимолетный взгляд и отвечаю на улыбку.

Мы оба стараемся не вспоминать о том, что ждет меня дальше: Тур Победителей, выступление на многочисленных сценах всех двенадцати Дистриктов перед местными жителями, возвращение в Капитолий, следующий сезон Голодных Игр, во время которого мне придется предстать перед зрителями в другом качестве - в качестве наставника для новых трибутов, выбранных на очередной церемонии Жатвы.

Очень скоро Хеймитч даст мне последние указания от имени моего бывшего ментора, после чего я стану его напарницей, чтобы вместе представлять Дистрикт 12 и выбранных трибутов в Капитолии и на Арене. Как ни странно, Эбернети нервничает ничуть не меньше меня при мысли о подобном будущем. Такова участь всех, чьей судьбы коснулся Капитолий: не только мирные жители, но и Победители живут в постоянном страхе и беспокойстве. Каждый спасается по-своему. Мы с Хеймитчем стали спасением друг для друга. Не лучший вариант, учитывая пренеприятную привычку Сноу причинять боль выбранной жертве посредством убийства дорогих ей людей, но все же лучше, чем многие из доступных. Сегодня, в первый день Тура, и я, и он, не сговариваясь, попытались найти собственный способ забыть о безрадостной действительности. Я ушла на охоту, ментор сел за инструмент, хотя в последнее время он больше учил меня, чем играл сам.

Понимая и уважая чувства Хеймитча, я так и не решаюсь побеспокоить его. Вместо того, чтобы толкнуть дверь, опускаю руку, резко разворачиваюсь и возвращаюсь к себе домой. Родители уже встали: мама готовит завтрак, бабушка и дедушка смотрят телевизор, надеясь услышать последние новости о том, чем заняты другие Дистрикты и Капитолий в ожидании прибытия Победительницы.

Поднявшись к себе, я стараюсь заняться чем-нибудь, что не требовало бы особенной концентрации, но позволяло бы отвлечься. Листаю книгу, делаю пару записей в ежедневнике, собираю вещи. Их совсем немного: блокнот, талисман - серебряная зажигалка отца и подарок ментора на Рождество - тонкий, но острый серебряный нож с блестяще-черной рукояткой и гравировкой в форме волка.

Вскоре ко мне все же присоединяется Хеймитч, чтобы вместе встретить Эффи, Цинну и мою команду подготовки. Как обычно проникнув на чердак через окно и до смерти напугав подопечную, Хеймитч усмехается и как ни в чем не бывало разваливается в кресле, наблюдая за моими безуспешными попытками успокоить сдающие нервы. Ровно в полдень раздается громкий стук в дверь. Я слышу голос Бряк и чувствую приторно-сладкий запах ее новых духов, уже спускаясь по лестнице. С обонянием можно попрощаться, по крайней мере, на ближайший час. Стоит открыть дверь, как я лишаюсь зрения и слуха: меня ослепляют переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги наряды помощников стилиста и оглушают их приветственные вопли. Не позволив мне сказать ни слова Цинне и Эффи, команда подготовки хватает меня за шкирку и тащит обратно наверх, чтобы привести в порядок и передать в руки стилисту, а затем - на растерзание - капитолийке. 

Вения без лишних предисловий вовремя отлавливает меня на пути в душ и отправляет в ванную. Терпеть не могу терять время, лежа в ванне под слоем всевозможных мыльных и маслянистых жидкостей. Вообще-то мне нравится плавать - в жаркую погоду я с удовольствием провожу целые дни, купаясь в лесном озере. Но горячая ванна под чутким руководством капитолийцев? Нет, спасибо. Однако сегодня у меня нет выбора. Ароматические масла, белоснежная пена, морская соль - в ход идет весь арсенал огромных косметичек моей команды подготовки. Пока я продолжаю медленно вариться в кипятке, а Флавий и Октавия критически осматривают мое лицо, руки и ноги, ощупывают кожу и слегка отросшие волосы, оценивая масштабы катастрофы, качая головой и поминутно всплескивая руками, и дают указания Вении, какие инструменты подготовить. В итоге, она достает и раскладывает на моем письменном столе все, что они привезли из Капитолия. Слышу ворчание Хеймитча и злорадно улыбаюсь: ментор не позволит этим цирковым клоунам превратить меня в такую же раскрашенную куклу.

Ровно час спустя меня извлекают из остывшей воды, насухо вытирают полотенцем, натягивают на моментально замерзшее тело халат и провожают обратно в комнату. Прогнав Хеймитча с его излюбленного места, Флавий усаживает меня в кресло и отворачивается к столу, чтобы взять ножницы и расческу и заняться, наконец, "этим ужасом", как он называет мои волосы - только потому, что короткие стрижки все еще в моде. Послав ментору виноватую улыбку и кивнув на отвлекшуюся команду подготовки, я молча прошу его остаться. Надеюсь, он поймет намек. И ментор оправдывает мои ожидания, с ногами забираясь на кровать под неодобрительными взглядами Вении и Октавии. Однако надолго задержаться ему не удается: в комнату разноцветным вихрем влетает Бряк с криком "где эта старая и жалкая пародия на ментора?!"

\- За старого ответишь! На себя в зеркало глянь! - огрызается ментор. - Не пора ли к пластическому хирургу? Или уже не помогает?  
Если бы взглядом можно было убить, от мужчины осталась бы лишь горстка пепла. Слегка наклонив голову, я скрываю лицо за волосами и тихо смеюсь. За перебранками Хеймитча и Эффи можно наблюдать бесконечно, настолько комично они выглядят. Слишком разные, с противоположными взглядами и образом жизни, эти двое никогда бы не встретились (а если бы и встретились, то разбежались бы через секунду), не вмешайся Капитолий. Теперь они вынуждены не только регулярно встречаться, но и работать вместе, быть одной командой, подготавливая очередного трибута к очередным Голодным Играм.   
\- Так на что тебе сдалась такая жалкая пародия на ментора, как я? - невинно улыбаясь, интересуется Хеймитч.  
Прежде чем ответить, Бряк внимательно изучает свое отражение в зеркале, а затем подлетает ко мне и осыпает поцелуями и ничего не значащими фразами типа "как я рада тебя видеть!". Как ни странно, мой ответ "взаимно" не является наглой ложью. Я действительно скучала по этому пестрому капитолийскому недоразумению, по ошибке именуемому вторым наставником. Вспомнив теплые слова, сказанные ею на прощание перед Играми, советы, пусть и не настолько полезные, как подсказки ментора, и искреннее желание помочь, я нахожу в себе силы крепко обнять ее в ответ, за что ловлю что ни на есть самую искреннюю улыбку, на которую способна эта женщина.

Наконец, покончив с приветствиями, Эффи снова поворачивается к Хеймитчу:  
\- Надо поговорить.  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- А ты занят? - недовольно приподнимает бровь Бряк.  
\- Ну, - протягивает ментор, - я как бы слежу за тем, чтобы подопечные Цинны не превратили моего любимого трибута в таких же разодетых и раскрашенных шутов, как они сами.

Вся команда подготовки дружно оборачивается в его сторону, собираясь фыркнуть и высказать собственное мнение, но тут в комнату проскальзывает тот, кто одним появлением заставляет обе стороны замолчать и успокоиться.  
\- Не беспокойся, Хейм. Я не позволю им зайти слишком далеко.  
\- Ну наконец-то! Еще один нормальный человек в этом цирке! - ментор театрально закатывает глаза, поднимается с кровати и спешит навстречу вошедшему Цинне. 

\- Хеймитч!   
\- Что тебе надо, Бряк? - вскидывается мужчина, пожимая руку стилисту.  
Та лишь беззвучно шевелит губами. Все, что мне удается разобрать - "новости из Капитолия" и "ты должен знать". На мгновение я настораживаюсь и пытаюсь понять, что это значит, но, поймав приветливо-теплый взгляд Цинны, отгоняю прочь все волнения. Стилист не меняется: и одежда, и макияж идеально подходят под определение "скромно, но со вкусом". 

Пока команда подготовки продолжает колдовать над моими волосами и лицом, мы с Цинной обмениваемся приветствиями и последними новостями.  
\- Очень жаль твоего отца, - осторожно замечает парень.  
\- Ты знаешь?   
\- Да, Хеймитч рассказал мне еще осенью. Мы иногда звоним друг другу. Как ты?  
\- Скучаю, - грустно улыбаюсь я.

Ментор знает, что иногда я нахожу в себе силы прийти на кладбище. Он не только препятствует подобным прогулкам, но порой даже составляет мне компанию. Мы сидим на скамейке напротив могилы, разговариваем с сойками-пересмешницами, свившими гнездо на дереве, растущем возле надгробия. Я воскрешаю в памяти обрывки воспоминаний, связанные с отцом и иногда делюсь ими с Хеймитчем. В ответ он рассказывает о своей семье.

По глазам Цинны видно, что он хочет сказать что-то еще, но так и не решается. Я его понимаю: сейчас не самый лучший момент и не самое подходящее место для подобных разговоров. А потому мы переходим на посторонние темы. Тем временем команда подготовки заканчивает свою работу. Флавий слегка подровнял кончики волос и оставил их распущенными, Октавия нанесла легкий, почти незаметный макияж, а Вения покрыла ногти привычным черным лаком.

Приходит время выбрать наряд: стилист привез пару чемоданов с одеждой. Видя мой недоуменный и слегка испуганный взгляд и помня, что я терпеть не могу примерку, он смеется и отвечает:  
\- Это для всего Тура. Сейчас можешь выбрать, что понравится. Но я бы советовал что-нибудь неброское.  
\- Конечно, не будем нарушать традиции серого от пыли Дистрикта 12, - нервно посмеиваюсь я в ответ.  
В итоге мы останавливаемся на плотных серых джинсах, белоснежном свитере крупной вязки и ботинках. В таком виде я и спускаюсь вниз, где меня ждет сюрприз. Не самый приятный сюрприз с белыми волосами, бровями и губами. Я бы назвала его неудачной подделкой под Сноу, да только обидится сильно, и Эффи не простит мне подобной грубости. Но в любом случае он отнюдь не из тех, кого я бы хотела видеть в первый день Тура. Цезарь. И что он здесь делает? Я останавливаюсь на середине лестницы и кидаю вопросительный взгляд по очереди на каждого из присутствующих в гостиной. Эффи готова зашипеть и уж точно не собирается отвечать на мои вопросы, Хеймитч пожимает плечами и посылает мне одобрительную улыбку. Смущенные родители робко стоят в дверном проеме, не решаясь помешать процессу съемок. Цинна легко подталкивает меня в спину. Мне не остается ничего, кроме как спуститься и попасть в объятия Фликермена.

Несмотря на отсутствие восторга с моей стороны по поводу его неожиданного появления в такой дыре, как Дистрикт 12, это белоснежное чудо моментально вскакивает с кресла и спешит мне навстречу с микрофоном наперевес. За ним неотступно следуют камеры.  
\- Вот и она, Победительница 73-х Голодных Игр! Я с нетерпением ждал нашей новой встречи, Генриетта!  
\- Взаимно, Цезарь! - я скрипя зубами отвечаю на его объятия, преодолеваю нижние ступеньки и устраиваюсь в кресле напротив ведущего. Тот моментально занимает свое место и заводит светскую беседу. 

Элементарные вопросы - как дела, чем занималась после возвращения, готова ли к Туру, соскучилась ли по Капитолию. Не менее элементарные ответы - все отлично, наслаждаюсь жизнью, продолжаю учиться в школе и тренироваться, чтобы не потерять форму, ожидаю начала Тура, предвкушаю огромное количество новых впечатлений после путешествия по двенадцати Дистриктам и не откажусь провести некоторое время в столице Панема - и мир посмотреть, и себя показать. Свободная манера общения с долей черного юмора и иронии, а также оттенком дерзости и наглости. Все, как любят зрители. Как ни странно, на этот раз Фликермен ограничивается стандартным набором вопросов. Чувствую, во время нашего следующего интервью в Капитолии мне так просто от него не отделаться.  
\- Генриетта, тебе предстоит выступать с речью перед каждым Дистриктом, перед десятками тысяч людей. Не страшно? - с хитрой улыбкой интересуется мужчина.  
\- Нисколько, - усмехаюсь в ответ я. - Слегка взволнована, но не более. Это скорее предвкушение.  
\- Смелая девочка. Уже знаешь, что собираешься сказать своим соотечественникам сегодня вечером?  
\- Конечно. Но с тобой делиться не стану, даже не проси! - слегка натянуто смеюсь я, пытаясь скрыть волнение, охватившее меня при мысли о том, что первое выступление состоится так скоро.  
\- Не буду и пытаться: я же знаю твое умение хранить собственные секреты! Что же, на этом мне, пожалуй, стоит с тобой попрощаться, чтобы ты смогла спокойно подготовиться к выступлению и отъезду в Дистрикт 11.   
\- Спасибо, Цезарь. До встречи в Капитолии?  
\- О, мне не терпится узнать твои впечатления от Тура! И я безумно завидую: тебе предстоит поистине чудесное путешествие! До скорого свидания, мисс Роу!

Одним интервью дело не ограничивается: мне приходится выдержать съемки нашего дома, а также короткую фотосессию в обнимку с семьей. Все это занимает еще пару часов, после чего Цезарь и часть камер наконец-то исчезают, а меня снова переодевают и перекрашивают и провожают в Дистрикт. Волнение нарастает. Основная причина кроется даже не в выступлении, а в сильной тревоге, которую я вижу в глазах ментора каждый раз, когда пытаюсь поймать его взгляд, обычно придающий мне сил и уверенности. Сейчас Хеймитч все время держится рядом с Эффи, нахмурившись и тихо о чем-то переговариваясь. Что она сказала ему? Какие новости привезла из Капитолия? Я теряюсь в догадках, но у меня нет ни секунды, чтобы расспросить его. Даже по дороге в Дистрикт он предпочитает компанию Бряк и нам не удается поговорить.

Главная Площадь преобразилась: в самом центре - высокая сцена, по бокам от которой закреплены громадные экраны и не менее внушительные транспаранты с эмблемой и номером Голодных Игр. На сцене стоят несколько стульев для главных людей Дистрикта: мэра, нескольких приближенных лиц и главы миротворцев, а также для моих наставников. Все это я вижу из окна автомобиля, который объезжает вокруг Площади и останавливается за сценой, у Дома Правосудия. Мы входим внутрь здания, чтобы дождаться, пока рабочие закончат приготовления. Заметив, что я начинаю нервничать, ментор запрещает мне смотреть в окно на толпу или общаться с Эффи, которая суетится вокруг, заполняя собой все пространство. Цинна окидывает меня критическим взглядом, поправляя выбившуюся из аккуратной прически прядь и освежая макияж. Бряк протягивает мне карточки с речью, я отвечаю ей благодарной улыбкой. 

Наконец приготовления закончены. Теперь снаружи доносится лишь слабый гул собравшейся толпы. Тщетно пытаюсь поверить в слова, которые сказала Цезарю: мне все равно, я не боюсь. Остается несколько минут. Я стою в прихожей у парадного входа, готовясь выйти вслед за мэром. Вопросы о том, что произошло в Капитолии и о чем должен знать ментор, отходят на второй план. В настоящий момент меня беспокоит совсем другое. Перед глазами мелькает сцена, развернувшаяся на этом самом месте, перед Домом Правосудия, несколько месяцев назад, после убийства Джаспера. Я забываю, как дышать. Внезапно Хеймитч подлетает ко мне, хватает за руку и увлекает за собой в темный угол, под лестницу, рявкнув на вставшую у него на пути Бряк.

\- Что случилось? - спрашиваю я, невидящим взглядом глядя на ментора.  
\- Ничего. Ты слишком нервничаешь. Это просто выступление.  
\- Не просто, ментор. Сейчас я должна выйти на сцену и держать речь перед парой тысяч людей, которые меня ненавидят. Смотреть в глаза родителям Джейка. Выражать благодарность Капитолию и с гордостью вспоминать Игры. Меня просто уничтожат.  
\- Они ничего не смогут сделать, охрана не позволит. А тебе не должно быть никакого дела до того, что думают эти наивные идиоты. Выслушай речь мэра, прочитай карточку, что дала Эффи, возьми протянутый букет и уходи. Когда будешь читать, слегка подними голову и смотри вперед и вдаль, будто ты не видишь всю эту толпу. Это не так сложно. Ты справишься. Я верю в тебя.

Вместо ответа я протягиваю руку и касаюсь подвески на шее ментора, скрытой под черной рубашкой. Мысли бродят где-то далеко. Еще во время подготовки к Арене ментор, рассказывая мне о своих Играх, упомянул, что некоторые противники, не решаясь вступить в открытый бой, пытались победить его хитростью, подкравшись сзади и накинув на шею удавку. С тех пор он не носил никаких украшений или талисманов и не терпел чужих прикосновений. До той Рождественской ночи. Тогда он не раздумывая отдал мне подвеску, наклонил голову, жестом попросив одеть тонкую цепочку ему на шею, и не сопротивлялся, когда мне потребовалось время, чтобы застегнуть ее. В тот момент он не только доверился своей подопечной, но и преодолел свои страхи ради нее. Не знаю, почему я вспомнила об этом именно сейчас.

Ментор перехватывает мою руку, подходит ближе и, почти прижав меня к лестнице, долго целует. Из соседней комнаты доносятся крики: нам пора выходить на сцену. Где-то рядом слышится стук тонких каблучков. Отстранившись, Хеймитч осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по моей щеке.   
\- Все будет в порядке, обещаю. Я рядом.  
И подталкивает меня в сторону прихожей. Глубоко вздохнув и все еще ощущая свинцовую тяжесть в ногах, я подхожу к дверям и встаю по правую руку от мэра, поймав отчего-то растерянный взгляд Эффи. 

Массивные двери распахиваются. Я делаю несколько шагов вперед и останавливаюсь прямо посреди сцены, давая возможность мэру произнести вступительную речь. Бряк отходит в сторону и устраивается на одном из стульев. Краем уха слышу ее шипение в адрес подоспевшего ментора, но тот, проигнорировав указания напарницы, становится позади меня. Всего в паре шагов - рядом, как и обещал. По моим губам пробегает улыбка. Волнение слегка отступает. Взгляд бродит по линии горизонта; заходящее солнце окрашивает все вокруг в багрово-красный цвет, придавая зловещий кровавый оттенок всем, кого коснутся его последние лучи. В голове снова звучит незнакомая мелодия. Внезапно я замечаю, что вокруг повисла тишина. Мэр замолкает и жестом указывает на меня. Пора. Сжимая в руках карточку, я подхожу к самому краю сцены и слегка опускаю взгляд, с некоторым любопытством глядя на собравшихся. А затем начинаю говорить.


	25. КНИГА III. ЭКСЕЛЬСИОР. ПОРАЖЕНИЕ. Глава 25. Чего боятся Президенты

Есть слова, которые из года в год повторяет каждый Победитель, вне зависимости от того, из какого Дистрикта он родом. Призывает к единству побежденных и победителей, прославляет Панем, благодарит и превозносит Капитолий. Пытается убедить всех, что Игры что-то значат. Что это не просто бездумное, жестокое убийство невинных детей, не наказание за ошибки их предков, не кровавый след, тянущийся с Темных Времен, а путь созидания и единения. Сегодня это предстоит сделать мне.

"Все мы едины. Панем един. Панем сегодня, Панем завтра, Панем всегда", — вот первые слова, слетающие с моих губ.

Я чувствую себя актрисой на сцене театра, которой доверили сыграть главную роль. От нее требуют правдоподобия, убедительности, веры в то, что она говорит, веры в каждую реплику, написанную умелой рукой сценариста. И, конечно, силы — громадной, необыкновенной, нечеловеческой. Людей на удивление немного, по периметру стоят отряды миротворцев. Сначала я не могу понять, в чем дело, но затем до меня доходит: никто не хотел приходить. Всех тех, кто сейчас стоит передо мной, привели под конвоем. Кажется, стоит приглядеться, и я увижу камни в руках каждого, кто делает вид, что слушает меня. На специальном деревянном помосте, справа от подножия сцены, стоят родители Джейка. Как и ожидалось, их глаза горят огнем ненависти. Напротив них, на таком же возвышении, стоят мои родители. В их взглядах читается любовь и уважение, граничащее с восхищением. Я чувствую смущение пополам с горечью. За что, мама? Поверь, я не заслуживаю такого отношения. Если бы не моя самонадеянность, рядом с вами стоял бы еще один человек. Но тогда бы не было меня. Интересно, будь у тебя выбор между мной и отцом, кого бы ты оставила в живых? Сложно выбрать, знаю. Но лично мне на такие вопросы теперь придется отвечать гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы.

Если бы я погибла на Арене, победа, возможно, была бы за Джейком. Продолжая механически повторять написанное на карточке, вырезанной из плотного картона, воображаю, как смотрелся бы на этой сцене Райт и что бы чувствовала моя семья. Родители, хватило бы у вас сил ненавидеть его так, как ненавидят меня отец и мать парня? Не думаю. Вы слишком хорошие для такого чувства, как ненависть. Не то что я. Боясь окончательно утонуть в океане размышлений, перевожу взгляд с помостов и грозно молчащей толпы на далекую линию горизонта. Солнце уже скрылось, начинает смеркаться. Наконец я заканчиваю речь, делаю паузу, чтобы почтить минутой молчания моего покойного соперника, слегка наклоняю голову в знак признательности за внимание и покидаю этот театр абсурда. Эффи и мэр аплодируют, но их инициативу не поддерживает никто. Все, как один, люди поворачиваются ко мне спиной, ожидая разрешения все еще окружающих их миротворцев разойтись по домам.

Остаток дня пролетает словно видео в режиме ускоренной съемки. Символический букет от Мадж, дочери мэра, из ее собственной оранжереи. Прощание с родителями и Дистриктом. Вокзал. Поезд. На этот раз не скоростной, чтобы мы успели насладиться видом за окном. Последние вспышки камер. И вот наша команда — я, Хеймитч, Эффи и Цинна — уже внутри, мчится в сторону Дистрикта 11. Скрывшись в своем купе, я плотно закрываю дверь и сползаю по стене на пол. Из груди вырывается вздох облегчения. Это только начало. Мне еще не раз предстоит вот так стоять перед толпой людей, которые ненавидят и презирают меня не меньше, чем трибуты-соперники на Арене. Но я уверена, что выступать перед жителями родного Дистрикта гораздо сложнее. Продолжаю убеждать себя в этом, но очень не вовремя вспоминаю о Седьмом и убитой мной Эмили. Чувствую, кошмары сегодня ночью мне обеспечены. Еще раз вздохнув, поднимаюсь на ноги и, отшвырнув сумку в сторону, отправляюсь в душ. До ужина не больше десяти минут, поэтому медлить не стоит: у меня нет настроения выслушивать нотации Эффи на тему моей непунктуальности.

Горячая вода согревает снаружи, но не изнутри. Не глядя, нажимаю на первую же кнопку на панели, которая попадается на глаза, чтобы выбрать гель. Хвоя. Любимый запах напоминает о лете и жарких днях, проведенных в лесу. Выскочив из ванной комнаты, наскоро выбираю, что надеть. Как обычно, полированные ящики из красного дерева заполнены одеждой всех цветов и фасонов. Остановившись на длинной черной шерстяной юбке и просторном джемпере, завязываю в хвост не успевшие высохнуть волосы и, сунув замерзшие ноги в закрытые туфли-лодочки без каблука, спешу на ужин, пока за мной не явилась Бряк.

Мой путь лежит через длинный коридор, освещаемый лишь одиноким бра на стене. Даже не успев приблизиться к столовой, слышу доносящиеся оттуда крики. Вжимаюсь в стену и продолжаю осторожно двигаться дальше. Подойдя к двери с небольшой стеклянной вставкой, заглядываю внутрь. По комнате, сбивая стулья, мечется разъяренная Эффи. Парик сбился набок, макияж размазан, руки с парой сломанных ногтей протянуты к ментору, словно Бряк готовится вцепиться ему в горло. Хеймитч стоит у окна, лицом к напарнице, сложив руки на груди и будто защищаясь от ее нападок. На скулах играют желваки, губы превратились в тонкую линию, темно-серые глаза прищурены. Понятно, очередной скандал. Ощущение, будто атмосфера в комнате настолько напряжена, что в воздухе вот-вот замелькают электрические разряды. Сначала увиденная картина не удивляет, однако смысл обвинений настораживает и заставляет прислушаться, не демонстрируя своего присутствия.  
 — Ты вообще отдаешь себе отчет в собственных действиях?! А в последствиях, к которым они могут привести?! — вопит Эффи.  
 — Я взрослый человек! — рычит в ответ Хеймитч.  
 — Вы оба дети! Только если она пока имеет на это право, то ты — нет! Ты ее ментор! Ты обязан нести ответственность!  
 — Я и несу! — рявкает рассерженный мужчина. — Это ничего не меняет!  
 — Заметно! — визжит Бряк. — У тебя свои методы, да? Ты ничем не лучше капитолийцев, которые покупают таких, как она, на аукционах, устраиваемых Сноу!  
 — Ой, а ты их разве не одобряешь? Ты ведь тоже из Капитолия! — Хеймитч заливается лающим смехом, но я не вижу ни капли веселья в его взгляде. Наоборот, стоит Эффи упомянуть имя Президента, как серые глаза начинают метать молнии.  
 — Поговори еще! Девочке сейчас как никогда нужна защита, но ты ей этого дать, видимо, не в состоянии!  
 — Это тебя не касается, Бряк!  
 — Правда? А хочешь, чтобы это коснулось Президента?!  
 — Это угроза? — вскидывается ментор.  
 — Нет, старый идиот! Это попытка объяснить, что вам обоим грозит, если все вскроется! Если тебе наплевать на аморальность подобных действий, подумай хотя бы о том, как будет счастлив Сноу, когда вы сами подскажете ему, в чем ваша слабость! Он ведь не упустит случая этим воспользоваться!

Обе стороны конфликта на мгновение замолкают, переводя дыхание и явно готовясь к очередному потоку обвинений и ругательств. Достаточно. Еще немного, и я лишусь кого-нибудь из наставников. Так до конца и не разобравшись, что могло настолько вывести женщину из себя, распахиваю дверь и врываюсь в столовую.  
 — Генриетта… — Эффи бросает на меня все тот же растерянный взгляд.  
Ее лицо, покрытое слоями грима, заливает краска. Смущенная Бряк? Что-то новенькое. Я озадаченно перевожу взгляд с капитолийки на Хеймитча и обратно. Однако никто не спешит объяснить, в чем дело.  
 — Бряк, выйди, — устало говорит ментор.  
Та мгновенно вспыхивает.  
 — Я не оставлю ее с тобой!  
 — Я сказал: вон! — орет Хеймитч.  
Эффи фыркает и вылетает за дверь. Рассерженный стук каблучков отдается эхом в пустом коридоре.  
 — Что случилось? — робко спрашиваю я.  
Ментор отворачивается к окну и со всей силы ударяет по стеклу сжатым в кулак ладонью, а затем опирается о подоконник и, скрыв лицо за гривой спутанных волос, тяжело вздыхает. После чего подходит к стоящему у барной стойки креслу и жестом приглашает меня присоединиться к нему.  
 — Много всего. С чего начать?  
 — С самого начала, — сухо отвечаю я и, присев напротив него, вся обращаюсь в слух.  
 — Хорошо, для начала поговорим о Капитолии. Сноу все еще не дает покоя твоя победа. Он опасается, как ее могли воспринять зрители — не капитолийцы, они все на «ура» принимают, а простой народ в Дистриктах. Многие ненавидят тебя (особенно это относится к профи), считая, что ты не заслужила корону Победителя, что тебе просто повезло.

При слове «повезло» я готова взорваться, разразившись ругательствами. Что эти люди знают о везении?! Ментор молча кивает, показывая, что понимает мои чувства, и это почти мгновенно успокаивает меня.  
 — Однако есть и другие. Их немного, правда, но само наличие противоположного мнения уже что-то значит. Если бы ты внимательно присмотрелась к реакции некоторых людей во время твоих выступлений, то заметила бы, что в их взглядах нет места ненависти. Они смотрят на тебя по-другому. Для них ты — не просто Победитель. Ты — символ. Они видят в тебе не профи, но маленькую девочку, сумевшую выиграть не благодаря силе, а своему стремлению к жизни. Тебя пытались убить трибуты-соперники, Организаторы, сам Главный Распорядитель. Но ты выжила, просто потому что хотела жить. И если тебе это удалось, почему они, взрослые люди не могут? Сноу об этом известно. Ты была на Арене, когда он осознал, чем ему грозит твоя победа. Не случайно именно вы с Джейком смогли дожить до финала. Вас столкнули не просто ради интриги, все было спланировано заранее. Президент надеялся, что жители Дистрикта-12 возненавидят и сами убьют тебя, когда увидят, на что ты готова пойти ради короны. Ну, или хотя бы доведут до самоубийства.  
 — Им это почти удалось, — хмуро замечаю я. — Вот только я убила Райта не ради звания Победительницы.  
 — Все, кто хорошо тебя знают, поверили бы твоим словам. Но в том фильме, что показывали на церемонии коронации, все выглядит именно так, понимаешь? Этого Сноу и добивался. И тем не менее, несмотря на его уловки, ты все еще жива. А вот он испуган, детка. Ему ведь есть, что терять.  
 — Как и каждому из нас.

Хеймитч смеется, но я не слышу в его голосе искренности.  
 — Это ведь не все, что ты собираешься мне сообщить? — сухо спрашиваю я.  
 — Нет. Для нас — и, в первую очередь, для тебя — его страх опасен. Ты — один из Победителей, которых называют неудобными. Сноу сделает все, чтобы уничтожить символ, в который ты, пусть и сама того не желая, превращаешься. Все время, пока ты была в Дистрикте, он что-то планировал. И стоит тебе вернуться в столицу, как он преподнесет очередной сюрприз.  
 — И что мне нужно делать сейчас?  
 — Для тех, кто не считает тебя Победительницей по праву — быть сильной и постараться убедить их, что ты смогла выжить на Арене не только благодаря подаркам спонсоров и симпатии Организаторов, тем более это и правда не так. Для тех, кто верит, что твоя Победа — это знак, — продолжать подпитывать их веру. Для Сноу — что ты не подозреваешь о его замысле и искренне радуешься новой жизни. И не думай о том, что ждет тебя в Капитолии. Пока не время. Сейчас у тебя есть куда более важные дела.  
 — Я — будущий ментор, Хеймитч. Каждый год меня будут вытаскивать в Капитолий, и заставлять тренировать малолетних трибутов, делать из обычных детей кровожадных убийц, а потом смотреть, как они погибают на Арене. Напоминать о моих Играх. Что может быть страшнее для бывшего Победителя, чем невозможность забвения?  
 — Поверь мне, детка, — печально улыбается мужчина. — Наш Президент обладает крайне извращенной фантазией по части всевозможных наказаний. Кроме того, он нечеловечески жесток и злопамятен. Он не прощает виновных.  
 — Моя вина — лишь в том, что мне удалось выжить?

Вместо ответа ментор невесело улыбается и, поднявшись с кресла и сделав шаг ко мне, гладит по волосам. На его побледневшем лице, освещаемом лучами проносящихся за окном фонарей, отражается целая гамма эмоций, от ненависти до печали. Между ними — бесконечное множество оттенков. Но именно первые два заставляют меня думать, будто осталось что-то еще. Будто Хеймитч догадывается о готовящемся наказании, но не хочет волновать меня раньше времени, зная, что подопечной сейчас и так приходится несладко. Мгновение спустя я уже стою рядом с ним. Прижимаюсь к нему, спрятав лицо на его плече. Обнимаю за шею. Пытаюсь скрыть охватившую меня дрожь и, как раньше, согреться исходящим от него теплом. Но он отстраняется. В глазах — все та же грусть и чувство вины. Что не так, ментор?  
 — Прости.  
Стоит заглянуть в самую глубину потемневших глаз, и мысли о Сноу и его зловещих планах на время перестают меня волновать. Я наконец понимаю, что значил подслушанный разговор. Эффи видела нас там, в коридоре под лестницей. Она видела все. Хеймитч мягко, но уверенно отталкивает меня и направляется к выходу.  
 — Не слушай ее, — шепчу я в спину уходящему ментору.  
Шаги затихают. Я боюсь обернуться и увидеть, что он уже покинул меня.  
 — Обычно я не придаю значения словам этой капитолийки, детка. Не придал бы и сейчас…  
Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности. Бросив взгляд через плечо, вижу, что мужчина все еще здесь. Сердце пропускает удар.  
 — … будь она неправа. Но это не так. Дело не только в том, что Сноу может использовать кого-нибудь из нас, чтобы причинить боль другому и заставить его быть марионеткой в руках Капитолия.  
 — Тогда почему? — с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, спрашиваю я.  
 — Ты сама знаешь ответ, — продолжая сверлить дверь невидящим взглядом, произносит Хеймитч. — Это неправильно. Мне тридцать девять, Эрика. Тебе шестнадцать. Еще рано. У нас есть время, мы можем подождать.  
С этими словами он уходит.

 — У нас его слишком мало ментор, — глухо отвечаю я. — Ты сам признал это несколько минут назад, рассказав мне о планах Сноу.  
Но мой новый собеседник — тишина — конечно, молчит. И меня охватывает раздражение, перерастающее в неконтролируемую ярость. Я опрокидываю стулья, сталкиваю со стола посуду, разбиваю об окно сосуды с вином, стоящие на барной стойке. Вошедшие слуги лишь с ужасом в глазах наблюдают за происходящим разгромом, но не решаются остановить меня. На шум возвращается Эффи. Я как раз заканчиваю, разбив очередной сервиз и перевернув напольную вазу с цветами, и ухожу из столовой под крик «что за манеры?!». Бряк пытается схватить меня за руку, но я вырываюсь и, скрывшись в своем купе, решаю не показываться до следующего утра. Вернувшись к себе в спальню, бросаюсь на кровать и зарываюсь лицом в многочисленные подушки всех форм и размеров. К счастью, приступ раздражения незаметно сходит на нет, так что комната остается целой.

Утром я как могу оттягиваю момент, когда надо будет идти в столовую. Заказав завтрак в купе, понимаю, что, несмотря на отсутствие ужина накануне вечером, аппетита нет. Выпиваю пару чашек крепкого кофе и поворачиваюсь к окну, следя за пролетающим пейзажем. Темно-зеленые хвойные леса сменятся замерзшими реками, остановившими свое движение на время зимы, горы с шапками снега на вершине — озерами, покрытыми слоем льда, который блестит серебром под неяркими лучами восходящего солнца. Красиво. Мне хочется навсегда запечатлеть в памяти то, что я вижу — кто знает, когда в следующий раз я смогу вернуться в родной лес.

Раздается стук в дверь — робкий, нерешительный. Эффи позвала бы меня по имени и приказала бы срочно появиться в столовой. Хеймитч бы молча и быстро снес дверь. Значит, Цинна. Парень стоит на пороге, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и виновато улыбаясь.  
 — Пора. Через пару часов мы прибываем в Одиннадцатый.  
 — Где команда подготовки? — хмуро интересуюсь я, впуская его.  
 — Ну, они видели, что ты натворила в столовой, так что теперь не решаются тебя беспокоить, — нервно смеется парень. — Я сам сделаю прическу и макияж.  
Простота — вот чем мне нравится он и его неповторимый стиль. Как ему удается сохранить его, не поддаваясь пагубному влиянию капитолийской моды?  
 — Цинна?  
Он смотрит в глаза моему отражению в зеркале.  
 — Спасибо.  
В столь простом и коротком слове я пытаюсь уместить огромную благодарность этому удивительному человеку за его тактичность, терпение, понимание, доброту и искреннее желание помочь своей подопечной. Стилист лишь улыбается в ответ. Мне нравится его улыбка: уголки губ, тронутых карандашом, чуть приподнимаются, а карие глаза оттенка молочного шоколада едва заметно сияют.  
 — Поделишься, что произошло вчера вечером? — тихо интересуется Цинна.  
 — Поругалась с наставниками, — коротко поясняю я.  
 — С обоими? Как тебе это удалось? Обычно их мнения настолько противоположны, что, не соглашаясь с Эффи, ты по определению согласна с Хеймитчем и наоборот, — смеется стилист.  
 — Не в этот раз. Теперь один из них согласен с другим, а я так и остаюсь при своем мнении, — по губам пробегает горькая усмешка, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы обиды.  
Парень замолкает, подыскивая, что сказать.  
 — Они беспокоятся за тебя. Каждый по своему.  
 — Знаю. Но иногда совсем не так, как мне хотелось бы.  
Он понимающе кивает и продолжает накладывать макияж.

Пару часов спустя стилист приносит одежду. Сегодня это теплое платье с длинными рукавами и высоким воротником, плотные колготки — даже Цинна не может удержаться от смеха, глядя на мои попытки натянуть их, ни разу не упав в процессе, — и длинные сапоги. Волосы собраны в высокий хвост, несколько прядей выпущены и завиты. Макияж в спокойных, естественных тонах.

Поезд останавливается на вокзале. От платформы до нашего следующего средства передвижения — громадного грузовика защитного цвета, — как и до местного Дома Правосудия, нас сопровождает отряд вооруженных до зубов миротворцев. Он защищают меня от местных жителей или их самих от меня? Я нервно посмеиваюсь. Нас привозят на Главную Площадь. Несмотря на подступающее волнение, всю дорогу я не отрываю взгляда от окна. Даже на меня, чье детство прошло в самом бедном районе Двенадцатого, его ближайший сосед производит тягостное впечатление. Бескрайние поля, засеянные зерновыми культурами, причудливо — в самом плохом смысле этого слова — сочетаются со сторожевыми вышками и бетонными ограждениями. Привыкшая к простору и свободе, я бы не выжила за этими высокими железными заборами, с мотками колючей проволоки наверху.

И вот мы стоим у парадного входа, ожидая начала церемонии. Эффи молча протягивает карточку с речью, Цинна цепляет на воротник миниатюрный микрофон и поправляет аккуратные сборки платья. Пытаюсь поймать взгляд Хеймитча, но мужчина упорно отводит глаза. Почему-то меня не оставляет ощущение недосказанности. Приходит время местным жителям поближе познакомиться с Победительницей Семьдесят Третьих Голодных Игр. С этого момента начинается обратный отчет дней, составляющих Тур Победителей. Знаю, он начался еще в моем родном Дистрикте, но там все было по-другому. Я знала, чего ждать. Я была готова увидеть злость, ненависть, зависть в глазах толпы. В Двенадцатом меня слишком хорошо знают. Их не обмануть. А в остальных Дистриктах у меня еще есть шанс. Я изо всех сил удерживаю в памяти внимательные и любящие взгляды родителей, одобрительную улыбку Цинны, ценные советы Хеймитча, указания Эффи. Это придает мне сил, которые необходимы сейчас не меньше, чем во время Игр. Итак…

Дистрикты Десять и Одиннадцать. Основное занятие: скотоводство и сельское хозяйство. Внешне сильно напоминают небольшие и очень бедные деревни, окруженные бескрайними полями, на которых работают почти все местные жители, включая малых детей и стариков, а также пастбищами, где лениво бродят стада. Школы отсутствуют. Как только ребенок немного подрастает, его моментально отправляют собирать урожай или учиться обращаться со скотом. Жесткие, даже жестокие порядки. Малейшая провинность — сотня ударов плетью. Попытка спрятать, а затем унести домой выкопанный или сорванный съедобный плод или кусочек мяса — расстрел на месте. Каждый год, при отсутствии стихийных бедствий вроде засухи, рабочие получают неплохой урожай, но его — как и заготовки — забирает Капитолий, оставляя местных жителей медленно и мучительно умирать от голода. Здесь нет достопримечательностей, кроме уже упомянутых полей, лугов, огородов и фруктовых садов, а потому мы ограничиваемся лишь праздничным ужином в компании чиновников и их семей в Доме Правосудия. Вечером, после окончания рабочего дня, местные жители собираются на Площади. Очень красивая темнокожая девочка с глазами цвета охры в Одиннадцатом и ее ровесница с бледной, почти прозрачной кожей и россыпью веснушек на лице в Десятом выходит на сцену, чтобы вручить мне букет и памятную табличку. Окинув быстрым взглядом ее тонкую фигурку, еле нахожу в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ. Погибшие трибуты: Рико и Миэль, Тор и Тена. Да, я убила одного из трибутов Десятого, но оба Дистрикта не привыкли выигрывать, а потому мое появление не вызывает недовольства. Они, скорее, слегка удивлены тем, что победу одержал Двенадцатый, мало чем отличающийся от них по материальному положению. Мало того, в глазах некоторых людей — и молодых, и старых — я вижу что-то, отдаленно напоминающее благодарность. Я теряюсь в догадках, чем вызвано столь теплое отношение.

"Единство — вот наша сила… "

Дистрикты Девять и Восемь. Пищевая и текстильная промышленность. Кому-то это может показаться странным, но жители первого голодают ничуть не меньше, чем обитатели второго. Вся производимая продукция отправляется в столицу. Слабые, худые, мертвенно-бледные дети. Едва держащиеся на ногах взрослые. Умирающие от голода старики. Мы едем в фургоне по центральным улицам промышленных городов, и на пути нам то и дело попадаются нищие, робко просящие подаяние. Миротворцы прогоняют их, замахиваясь оружием. Мы не должны видеть все это, не должны знать, как обстоят дела в реальности. Но мы видим. Хеймитч садится рядом со мной и пытается отвлечь меня от созерцания столь печальной картины. Я лишь грустно улыбаюсь в ответ на его комментарии. Не стоит, ментор. Я уже в состоянии наблюдать и делать выводы самостоятельно. Посещаем местные фабрики и магазины. Мне слегка неловко принимать приглашение на ужин, но отказаться невозможно. С удивлением замечаю, что мэр и его семья бедствуют точно так же, как и простые жители. Во время выступления замолкаю на середине речи и одариваю собравшихся долгим, внимательным взглядом. Погибшие трибуты? Я не знаю и, честно говоря, не хочу знать их имен. Все, что я могу сказать — у них не было шансов. Даже их родители понимают это. А потому я снова вижу в глазах людей не немой укор или зависть, но что-то другое, более светлое. Как ни стараюсь, мне не удается подобрать названия этому чувству.

" …В Голодных Играх нет победителей и проигравших… 

Дни пролетают быстро, один за другим. Мы движемся все дальше и дальше на север, останавливаясь на промежуточных станциях лишь для дозаправки. Сама поездка занимает больше времени, чем остановки. Обычно нам хватает всего нескольких часов на Дистрикт: встреча на вокзале, короткие экскурсии, выступление, торжественный ужин, подобие праздника. Камеры, журналисты. Интервью не берут, но внимательно следят за каждым словом и жестом. Такая у них работа — искать и находить сенсации даже там, где их нет. Несмотря на недавнюю размолвку, Хеймитч держится рядом со мной, прикрывая от вспышек камер и рявкая каждый раз, когда особо назойливый журналист попытается задать очередной бестактный вопрос. С моего лица не сходит счастливая победная улыбка, а внутри бушует гнев. Я уже успеваю почувствовать себя марионеткой, которую дергают за ниточки все кто ни попадя — что же тогда ждет меня в столице?

" …Арена дает уникальную возможность взглянуть на мир другими глазами, обнаружить внутри себя новый источник сил, в полной мере понять смысл жизни… "

Дистрикт Семь. Заготовка древесины, производство бумаги. Высокие хвойные и лиственные леса, водоемы и плотины, заводы по переработке. Бедно, но не настолько ужасно как в предыдущих Дистриктах. Местные молодые люди умеют обращаться с некоторыми видами оружия и выживать на природе, а потому шансов победить у них чуть больше. Но не в этот раз. Погибшие трибуты: Линтон и Эмили. Впервые за все время Тура меня охватывает чувство вины. На сцену поднимается девочка лет двенадцати с длинными рыжими косами и светло-карими глазами. Совсем как у моей несостоявшейся напарницы. Она дарит мне скромный букетик лесных цветов. Я делаю шаг к ней, чтобы поблагодарить и обнять ее, но она отступает назад и лишь прожигает меня взглядом — слишком осмысленным и мудрым. Это взгляд взрослого, но никак не ребенка. Я успокаиваю себя мыслью о том, что в нашем мире уже не осталось места детству, но все же ее жест надолго выбивает меня из колеи. Даже после приветственной речи мэра я не сразу начинаю говорить, пытаясь взглядом найти ту девочку в толпе. Повторяя безликие слова, начертанные на узком бумажном прямоугольнике, я отваживаюсь посмотреть на помосты, где стоят семьи погибших. Мне почти нет дела до родителей Линтона, зато я не спускаю глаз с семьи Эмили, на несколько секунд потеряв дар речи. Осиротевшие отец с матерью и девочка лет двенадцати с длинными рыжими косами и светло-карими глазами. Та самая, которая несколько минут назад подарила мне цветы. Вот о ком говорила моя соперница, вот кого я ей напомнила. Что это — насмешка над ними или пытка для меня? Вот в чьих добрых — как и у старшей дочери и сестры — глазах я наконец вижу молчаливый упрек. Закончив говорить и опустив карточку, я вдруг понимаю, что должна сказать кое-что еще, от себя. Извиниться. Возможно, даже поблагодарить. Беспомощно оглянувшись, ловлю предостерегающий взгляд стоящего рядом Хеймитча. Ментор качает головой, и я так и не решаюсь произнести ни слова. В последний раз взглянув на девочку, разворачиваюсь и быстрым шагом скрываюсь в Доме Правосудия. Толпа провожает меня гробовым молчанием.

Ночь, которая следует за событиями в Седьмом Дистрикте, страшнее, сложнее и одновременно лучше предыдущих. Страшнее, потому что мне снится, будто я убиваю не Эмили, а ее сестру, протягивающую мне букет роз, окрашенных в ярко-алый цвет кровью девочки. Сложнее, потому что я чувствую себя усталой и разбитой и с нетерпением жду, когда эта поездка по кладбищу моих кошмаров и призраков прошлого наконец завершится. Лучше, потому что той ночью ко мне приходит ментор. Я бросаю на него ледяной взгляд.  
 — И что ты здесь делаешь? Не боишься, что Эффи узнает и обвинит тебя в совращении малолетней?  
 — Мне все равно. Что бы она ни говорила, я все еще твой наставник и защитник, — спокойно отвечает он, после чего ложится рядом и обнимает меня за плечи. — Я все еще твой волк. Спи.  
И я засыпаю.

" …Я бесконечно благодарна Капитолию за новую жизнь, которую он подарил мне… "

Дистрикты Шесть и Пять. Машиностроение и энергия. Сапожники без сапог. Бедная сеть транспорта и практически полное отсутствие электричества в Дистриктах компенсируется развитой системой транспортных средств и неоправданными тратами электроэнергии в Капитолии. Вид обоих районов производит странное впечатление. В первом — заводы по производству машин и всевозможных механизмов, во втором — электростанции и высоковольтные вышки на каждом шагу. Миротворцы утвердительно кивают на вопрос Эффи, можно ли нам прогуляться пешком по центральным районам, но я не решаюсь выйти из фургона. Оба региона связаны с Капитолием крепче, чем остальные Дистрикты. Тем не менее это не спасает их от бедности и голода. Нас провозят по всему городу, демонстрируя многочисленные электростанции, заводы, а также последние изобретения в машиностроительной промышленности, которые вскоре отправятся в Капитолий. Эта экскурсия оказывается наиболее увлекательной. Эффи проявляет интерес к современным автомобилям, мы с Хеймитчем — к мотоциклам. Здесь мое выступление и обмен любезностями с чиновниками проходят более гладко, чем в Седьмом. Местные жители даже выражают радость при виде Победительницы из Дистрикта-12. У меня не было возможности узнать имена трибутов Пятого и Шестого, чему я сейчас только рада. По традиции, дети вручают мне цветы и памятную табличку, а после праздничного ужина нас провожают на вокзал не только журналисты, но и несколько мирных жителей во главе с мэром.

" …Я счастлива быть здесь сегодня, чтобы разделить с вами свою радость. Для меня будет честью, если вы позволите разделить и горечь вашей утраты… "

Дистрикт Четыре и Три. Рыболовство и технологии. Сила и ум. Жители обоих Дистриктов — профи, но каждый в своей области. Первые физически развиты, отлично плавают, способны прокормиться и неплохо владеют оружием. Вторые сообразительны и хитры, могут решить практически любую задачу за невероятно короткий срок, но порой теряются, когда дело переходит от теории к практике. Дистрикт 4 — типичный портовый городок. Мы посещаем многочисленные заливы и бухты, наблюдаем за ловлей рыбы, ужинаем разнообразными блюдами из свежих морепродуктов. Дистрикт 3 — высокотехнологичный город будущего. Нас приглашают на выставку изобретений местных гениев, среди которых — наши старые знакомые — Бити и Вайресс. Обмениваемся парой теплых слов и расходимся: ни к чему лишний раз злить Сноу, которому дружеские отношения между победителями словно кость в горле. В Четвертом я получаю букет из рук самого Финника, всем своим видом демонстрирующего, как он рад нашей встрече. Публика обоих Дистриктов смотрит на меня с недоверием. Погибшие трибуты: Алфей и Марго, Ю и девушка, имя которой так и останется неизвестным.

" …Все двадцать четыре трибута были отважными и умелыми воинами. Каждый из них достоин стоять на этой сцене… "

По мере приближения к Капитолию, я уделяю все меньше внимания достопримечательностям и окружающим меня людям, устав от постоянного внимания высокопоставленных лиц очередного Дистрикта, как и от созерцания нищеты и грязи, скрытой под слоем внешнего блеска. Продолжаю сиять улыбкой, чуть только замечу журналиста с камерой и блокнотом наперевес, но с каждым разом она выходит все более натянутой. Эффи ворчит, Хеймитч защищает подопечную от нападок напарницы. Ночных кошмаров нет, так же, как и сна или аппетита. Ночи я провожу в кресле у окна, делая записи в блокноте, придумывая новые мелодии или — что гораздо хуже — пытаясь разгадать коварный план Президента. Когда команде подготовки надоедает каждое утро замазывать черные круги под глазами подопечной, они приносят снотворное. Об этом узнает ментор, отбирает лекарство, выбрасывает его в окно и выгоняет капитолийцев. С того дня работы у бедного стилиста становится в два раза больше: теперь он несет ответственность не только за одежду, но и за макияж с прической. Но Цинна не жалуется.

" …Наши предки стремились к одной цели — построить новый мир, в котором не будет места войнам и революциям, конфликтам и спорам, восстаниям и убийствам. Таким миром стал Панем… "

Дистрикты Два и Один. То, чего я боялась больше всего. Самые богатые и влиятельные регионы Панема — разумеется, после Капитолия. Добыча и обработка камня и создание предметов роскоши. Производство оружия. Подготовка миротворцев. Между Дистриктами имеются существенные отличия. Если Первый напоминает столицу — тот же обманчивый блеск и великолепие, за которым не скрывается ничего по-настоящему стоящего, — то при виде Второго на ум приходит сравнение с военной базой. Детей с ранних лет тренируют в специальных закрытых школах, готовя к участию в Играх. К тринадцати годам они становятся опытными бойцами, к пятнадцати — профи, к восемнадцати — машиной для убийств. Ментор тихо говорит мне, что вся мощь Капитолия сосредоточена именно здесь. Я вспоминаю его же слова о силе и всю дорогу до Главной Площади размышляю над вопросом, что случилось, если бы восстание Темных Времен произошло не в Тринадцатом, а во Втором? Сумел бы Капитолий выстоять, лишившись поддержки основного союзника и поставщика всего, что необходимо для военных действий?

Здесь мое появление и речь воспринимают наиболее эмоционально, причем не в лучшем для меня значении этого слова. Мало того, что победил Дистрикт, который всегда был аутсайдером. Почти все погибшие трибуты — Диамант, Эсмеральда, Циркон и Рубия — были убиты мной. Толпа сходит с ума, миротворцы тщетно пытаются ее усмирить. Я боюсь принимать цветы из рук младших сестер своих покойных соперников: их взгляды не просто обжигают огнем ненависти. Они убивают. Моя речь звучит как никогда жалко.

" …Если мы хотим сохранить этот мир и сделать его еще лучше, мы должны быть единым целым и вместе служить святому делу наших предков… "

Впервые за долгое время становится по-настоящему страшно. Вернувшись в поезд, я запираюсь в комнате, проигнорировав приглашение на ужин, и прячусь в боковом отсеке купе, предназначенном для одежды. В таком плачевном состоянии меня и обнаруживает Хеймитч пару часов спустя. Я не отвечаю на оглушительный стук и крики, а потому он просто сносит дверь с петель и влетает в комнату. Ему не требуется много времени на поиски. Извлекая меня из шкафа, ментор позволяет себе такие выражения, которых я не слышала даже от шахтеров нашего Дистрикта. Отчего-то мне становится смешно. «Нервы, детка», — усмехается Хеймитч. — «Потерпи, осталось немного. И кто знает… Возможно, скоро все изменится». О чем ты, ментор?

Я по очереди вспоминаю направленные на меня взгляды жителей Панема. В них есть что-то новое и неизведанное для самих людей и удивительно знакомое для меня. Точно так же горели мои глаза накануне Голодных Игр. То же самое испытывал ментор, когда наблюдал за моими действиями на Арене и пытался вернуть меня к жизни по возвращении в Дистрикт. Надежда. Вот то, что придает нам сил, когда мы в этом нуждаемся. Вот то, чего смертельно боится Сноу. Это открытие придает сил и уверенности, но ненадолго. Стоит сойти со ступенек поезда на платформу капитолийского вокзала, как в голове звучит злорадный смех Президента: «С возвращением, мисс Роу».

Капитолий. Еще одно — последнее — выступление. Здесь моими слушателями становятся самые искушенные зрители и восторженные поклонники Голодных Игр, Победители прошлых лет, министры, Организаторы, Главный Распорядитель и, конечно, сам Кориолан Сноу.

В одной руке зажата очередная карточка с текстом, полным благодарностей и восхвалений, в другой — пышный букет из пятнадцати красных роз, выращенных самим Президентом, который мне уже по традиции преподносит его внучка. Чувствую приторный, тяжелый запах цветов. Они все такие же — идеально красивые и смертельно опасные. Приветливо улыбнувшись повзрослевшей девочке, подхожу к самому краю сцены и обращаю взгляд на многотысячную публику, замершую в томительном ожидании. Сноу приветствует меня и произносит короткую речь в память о незабываемых Семьдесят Третьих Играх. Напоследок он легко приобнимает меня за плечи и еще раз поздравляет с блестящей победой. Тонкие губы растянуты в улыбке, однако ледяной взгляд выражает лишь злость и страх. А еще интерес. Очень нездоровый интерес к моей скромной персоне.

Наступает моя очередь ответить на приветствия и поздравления. Мельком взглянув на карточку, опускаю чуть смятый листок и, уловив сдавленный вздох стоящей позади меня Бряк, начинаю говорить. Не беспокойся, Эффи. Я так часто повторяла эти отточенные до совершенства фразы, что не только выучила их наизусть, но и сама поверила в глубокий смысл, скрытый между идеально ровных строк. Что бы ни говорил ментор о грядущих переменах, никто не готов ко второму пришествию Темных Времен. Все останется так, как есть. Я даю людям надежду — и запрещаю надеяться самой себе.

" …Все мы едины. Панем един. Панем сегодня, Панем завтра, Панем — всегда!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эксельсиор - шахматный термин, разновидность задачи (этюда), в ходе решения которого пешка из первоначального положения ход за ходом движется в ферзи.


	26. В объятиях Минотавра

Капитолий все так же ужасающе прекрасен, как и в нашу первую встречу шесть месяцев назад. Однако тогда у меня не было ни времени, ни особого настроения играть роль обычного туриста и обращать внимания на каждую достопримечательность, поэтому по-настоящему я знакомлюсь со столицей Панема только сейчас. Головокружительно высокие здания, чьи верхние этажи, кажется, вот-вот заденут облака. Широкие улицы с толпами праздно шатающихся капитолийцев и многочисленные переулки, большинство из которых ведут в тупик. В таких несложно запутаться. Громадные площади с фонтанами и статуями. Автомобили, с безумной скоростью мчащиеся по идеально ровным дорогам, покрытым темно-серым асфальтом. Мотоциклы, ловко маневрирующие среди остального транспорта, — легкие и изящные, но вместе с тем быстрые и мощные. В небе один за другим пролетают планолеты.

Город напоминает лабиринт Минотавра, о котором мне рассказывал ментор. Согласно преданию, во времена правления античных царей, за многие тысячи лет до возникновения нашей цивилизации, на свет появилось чудовище с телом человека и головой быка, обитающее в подземном дворце-лабиринте. Каждый год ему в жертву приносили детей, юношей и девушек, которых выбирали с помощью жребия; добровольцев отправиться на верную смерть не было. Минотавр съедал своих жертв, не оставляя им ни единого шанса на спасение. Та же участь ждет каждого, кому выпадет горькая доля трибута Голодных Игр. Никто не сможет выбраться живым их объятий Капитолия. В самом центре города — Дворец Президента, в самых глубинах которого и скрывается чудовище в человеческом обличии, но с нечеловечески жестокой сущностью.

Я стою перед зеркалом и с тоской в глазах смотрю на свое отражение. Она совсем не похожа на меня, эта девушка с раскрашенным лицом и в вызывающей одежде. Она старше, сильнее, смелее, умнее и опытнее. Но не лучше и не хуже, просто другая. А я не меняюсь: в голове мелькают те же мысли, что и полгода назад. Казалось бы, должна привыкнуть к тому образу, какого требует от меня Капитолий. И я правда скучала. Мне лишь не нравится то количество ограничений, которые он накладывает. Словно что-то мешает сделать шаг в сторону, обронить лишнее слово, глубоко вздохнуть. Я надеваю маски, одну — на лицо, вторую — на душу. Первая смеется, вторая плачет. Порой мне не удается понять, которая из них олицетворяет то, что я на самом деле чувствую. Снаружи — безумная, но счастливая улыбка, внутри — гримаса отвращения, скорби и боли. Я отворачиваюсь от зеркала и продолжаю наблюдать за творящейся вокруг меня суетой.

Сегодня утром я выступила перед жителями Капитолия с приветственной речью. Сегодня вечером мне предстоит беседа с Цезарем на глазах у тысяч зрителей и сотен тысяч телезрителей. Фликермен наверняка потребует от меня подробный отчет о Туре и путешествии по Дистриктам Панема, но я до сих пор не решила, как следует ответить на его главный вопрос. Я бы могла сказать многое о том, что видела — о грязи, бедности, даже нищете, беспорядках, несправедливости. Однако этого не оценят не то что Президент и его министры, но даже зрители Капитолия. Здесь не принято говорить правду. На самом деле сейчас это не принято нигде, но в столице цена за любое неосторожное слово может оказаться особенно высокой.

Стилист и его команда подготовки стараются из последних сил: Цинна застегивает корсет платья, длина которого нарушает все возможные приличия, Флавий укладывает самые непослушные пряди, сетуя на мои чересчур длинные волосы, Вения в который раз освежает макияж, Октавия приносит туфли и, путаясь в хитросплетении тонких бархатных ремешков, помогает мне надеть их. Эффи бегает вокруг зеркала, поминутно глядя на часы и предсказывая ужасные последствия, которые обрушатся на всех нас, если мы опоздаем хоть на секунду. Вскоре у меня перед глазами начинают прыгать разноцветные точки, а в ушах все звенит тонкий, но пронзительный голос Бряк. Я прошу ее остановиться, а еще лучше уйти, но та лишь бросает на меня уничтожающий взгляд и продолжает с ворчанием кружить по комнате. Кажется, в потоке ругательств звучит имя ментора. Его она обвиняет в том, что он портит мои и без того небезупречные манеры, меня — в том, что я с радостью поддаюсь его дурному влиянию. Смешно. Я устало прикрываю глаза. Покачиваюсь, но стараюсь удержаться на ногах. Слишком высокие каблуки: отступив на шаг и оступившись, теряю равновесие. Цинна вовремя подхватывает меня и помогает спуститься с платформы, на которой я стояла. Входит ментор. Ему хватает мимолетного взгляда, чтобы оценить ситуацию. В два стремительных прыжка подскочив ко мне, Хеймитч прогоняет команду подготовки одним взмахом руки и жестом просит стилиста оставить нас наедине. Тот понимающе кивает и молча уходит.

 — Ты устала, — констатирует мужчина.  
 — Я в порядке.  
Тот лишь качает головой, но не произносит ни слова. Цепкий взгляд скользит по моему отражению, по очереди задерживаясь на лице, открытых плечах, сложенных на груди руках и длинных ногах, едва прикрытых невесомой черной тканью.  
 — Совсем плохо, да? — печально интересуюсь я.  
Ментор встряхивает головой.  
 — Прости, замечтался. Нормально. То, что нужно — для Капитолия.  
 — А для тебя?  
Мужчина кладет руки мне на плечи и разворачивает к себе.  
 — Ты нравишься мне такой, какая есть. Такой, какой я вижу тебя каждое утро и вечер. Без грима, нарядов, каблуков и прочих украшений. Тебе это не нужно. Хотя…  
 — Что?  
 — …длина этого платья демонстрирует почти все твои достоинства. Тебе идет, — смеется мужчина.  
Я заливаюсь краской и пытаюсь одернуть узкую юбку. Ментор лишь насмешливо фыркает, с улыбкой наблюдая за моими действиями.

Только сейчас я замечаю небольшую бархатную коробочку в руках Хеймитча. Поймав мой взгляд, мужчина понимающе и одновременно виновато улыбается:  
 — Последний штрих.  
Слегка наклонившись, терпеливо жду, пока ментор наденет мне на голову серебряную корону, символ моей победы. Хеймитч осторожно поправляет выбившуюся из прически прядь, берет меня за подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову.  
 — Все будет в порядке. Ты справишься, как всегда.  
 — Не знаю, как ответить на его вопросы, — неохотно признаюсь я. — Вряд ли ему понравится, если я начну описывать то плачевное положение, в котором находятся десять из двенадцати Дистриктов. Никто не любит критику, а Сноу — особенно.  
Хеймитч на мгновение задумывается, но все же успевает дать мне пару указаний, прежде чем за мной приходят, чтобы проводить в зал, где Цезарь уже ждет свою Победительницу и разогревает публику отнюдь не смешными анекдотами собственного сочинения. У капитолийцев весьма специфическое чувство юмора. Впрочем, если вспомнить наши с ментором шутки о Голодных Играх и собственной гибели, становится понятно, что разница между нами небольшая. Мы ничем не лучше. Но у нас, в отличие от зрителей столицы с их извращенным вкусом, нет выбора.

Как я и предполагала, сегодняшнее интервью оказывается как никогда долгим и еще более утомительным, чем предыдущие. Помня наставления Хеймитча и его совет думать, прежде чем говорить, я отвечаю на вопросы ведущего, стараясь вызывать в памяти лишь наиболее приятные воспоминания. Природа Одиннадцатого. Магазины одежды Восьмого. Букетик едва распустившихся лесных цветов из Седьмого. Выставка всевозможных транспортных средств в Шестом. Вкусный ужин из свежих морепродуктов в Четвертом. Чудеса науки и техники в Третьем. Военная мощь Второго. Роскошь Первого.

Цезарь, как обычно, пищит от восторга. Зрители вторят ему криками и аплодисментами. Я в красках описываю наше путешествие, не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретном, рассказывая обо всем в общих чертах. Упоминаю родной Дистрикт и Капитолий. Еще раз благодарю Президента за щедрость и любезное приглашение оставаться в столице столько, сколько мне захочется. Наконец Фликермен выпытывает мои планы на ближайшее время, до следующей церемонии Жатвы, и отпускает меня на торжественный ужин.

Тур, начавшийся в шахтах Дистрикта 12, заканчивается в Президентском Дворце Капитолия. Эффи не отходит от меня ни на шаг, приказывая улыбаться и быть любезной со всеми гостями, Хеймитч тщетно пытается развязать слишком туго затянутый галстук и сквозь зубы отпускает ругательства в адрес всех собравшихся, от Бряк до Сноу. Меня ослепляют вспышки камер и оглушают бесконечные вопросы журналистов. Блеск украшений и сияние огней, чужие прикосновения, аппетитные запахи еды, звуки музыки и оживленных разговоров — все сливается в причудливый калейдоскоп из кривых улыбок и реверансов. И я теряюсь в нем.

Всю следующую неделю я словно кружусь в водовороте светской жизни столицы. Балы. Торжественные ужины. Министры, чиновники, самые богатые и знатные люди Капитолия — «сливки сливок», как любит выражаться Эффи. Фотосессии, интервью, пачки приглашений на вечеринки, бессонные ночи и пара минут беспокойного забытья на рассвете. Один наряд сменяет другой, и каждый — произведение искусства: вечер за вечером Цинна превосходит себя. Стилист сильно похудел и осунулся, на его лице одна за другой появляются мелкие морщинки, а под глазами — темные круги, но взгляд горит как никогда ярким огнем вдохновения. Он по-своему счастлив. Я наблюдаю за ним и чувствую необъяснимую зависть.

Бряк зорко следит за тем, чтобы мы с Хеймитчем не оставались наедине и всякий раз нарушает наши планы, когда мы собираемся сбежать с очередной вечеринки и отправиться бродить по ночному городу. Мы оба злимся на нее, но лично я отчасти благодарна этой женщине. В конце концов, она всего лишь хочет меня защитить. Тем не менее, однажды утром тайна становится известна еще одному человеку. Впоследствии я вспоминаю тот момент со смущением и некоторым сожалением, но тот, кто раскрыл наш секрет, никак не выдает своего отношения к нему.

Эффи пользуется услугами личного стилиста, а вот Хеймитч больше доверяет Цинне и потому не сопротивляется, когда тот приносит не только очередное вечернее платье для меня, но и классический костюм для него. Я сижу в глубоком кресле напротив зеркала и с улыбкой слежу за тем, как стилист уговаривает моего ментора слегка изменить стиль и примерить что-нибудь кроме вечных потертых джинсов и старой толстовки. Команда подготовки заплетает мои волосы в очередную замысловатую прическу, что не мешает мне краем глаза наблюдать за столь комичной сценой и тихо посмеиваться. Продолжая ворчать, Хеймитч снимает свитер, чтобы примерить принесенную стилистом черную рубашку. Дальнейшее происходит за секунды, но каждая из них длится для меня слишком долго. Цинна замечает висящую на шее ментора подвеску и, конечно, моментально узнает ее. Та самая услуга, о которой я просила его на Рождество. В течение нескольких секунд, пока Хеймитч переодевается, парень пристально смотрит на серебряного волка с черными глазами, после чего смущенно опускает глаза и бросает взгляд в зеркало через плечо ментора. Как всегда сохраняя чувство такта, он не говорит ни слова. Его выдает лишь понимающая улыбка с нотками легкой и необъяснимой грусти на глубине карих глаз, похожих на свежие каштаны. С того дня я чувствую некую неловкость в общении с ним. Поведение стилиста остается прежним, но порой, когда он смотрит на меня, по его лицу пробегает тень тревоги и, изредка, жалости. Парень думает, что я не замечаю этого.

У меня не получается раздумывать над последствиями нашего неразумного поведения слишком долго: передо мной встает новая проблема, пусть я и не признаю ее существования. Праздная жизнь все продолжается, и постепенно затягивает меня в омут бесконечных развлечений и удовольствий. Маска прирастает к лицу, эмоций не остается. Я подчиняюсь правилам, диктуемым капитолийским обществом, в окружении которого я и провожу большую часть своего времени. Мне уже нужно прилагать усилия, чтобы отличить правду от лжи, искренность от притворства. Я не знаю, что происходит и теряю контроль над тем, что делаю. За все это время я не выпиваю и капли вина, однако чувствую себя не лучше, чем ментор после нескольких сосудов спирта вместо ужина. Мне не нравится все то, что творится вокруг меня, но я привыкаю к подобному образу жизни. Так мне удается на собственной шкурке узнать еще один способ убежать от реальности, которая обрушивается на Победителей после их возвращения с Арены. Еще один наркотик, дающий возможность забыться. Губительный и спасительный одновременно.

Ментор мрачнеет с каждым днем. Делаю вид, что не замечаю хмурого выражения его лица и скандалов, которые он каждый вечер устраивает Бряк, стоит мне уйти в спальню. Обманываю себя, пытаясь убедить что все происходящее в порядке вещей, что так и должно быть. Что мне ничего не угрожает. Президент больше не проявляет особого внимания ко мне и к моим менторам, а потому неделю спустя я позволяю себе расслабиться и забыть о словах Хеймитча, прозвучавших в поезде. Мне нравится думать, что все эти праздники — не более, чем ежегодное чествование Победителя, что они ничего не значат. И да, я просто устала бояться. Теперь по ночам мне снится лишь громадные, роскошно убранные залы, в которых бы без труда поместилось все население Дистрикта-12, ломящиеся от экзотических угощения столы, разодетые люди, кружащиеся в танцах, и Президент, поднимающий бокал шампанского и произносящий тост в мою честь.

Но однажды вечером все идет совсем не так, как было задумано. Очередной министр устраивает ужин в честь Победительницы. Очередной представитель «сливочного» общества приглашает меня на танец. Выбора нет, как и всегда. Толпа сгущается, почти не давая возможности двигаться. Шаг влево, шаг вправо. Поворот. Поклон. Шаг вправо, шаг влево. Словно во сне. Вдруг кто-то резко хватает меня за руку, дергает в противоположную сторону и, прижав к себе, кружит в неком подобии вальса. Перед глазами мелькает грива длинных светлых волос, темно-серые глаза и насмешливая улыбка. Ментор. Наклонившись и обняв меня за спину, мужчина шепчет пару слов. Оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что Эффи не смотрит в мою сторону, я киваю, и мгновение спустя мы уже продираемся к выходу. Взяв меня за руку, Хеймитч быстрым и уверенным шагом идет по длинным, извилистым коридорам, безошибочно выбирая, куда повернуть. Мы поднимаемся на лифте на верхний этаж, проникаем на чердак, а оттуда — на крышу, где разбит самый красивый сад, который я когда-либо видела. Высокие фруктовые деревья, с длинных и гибких ветвей которых свисают крупные, манящие плоды — яблоки, груши, абрикосы, персики — названия других мне незнакомы. Шкурка каждого блестит и переливается, словно натерта воском. Аккуратно подстриженные кустарники с пышной зеленой листвой и темно-алыми цветами. Низкая трава нежно-изумрудного оттенка шелестит под ногами. Силовое поле вокруг крыши надежно защищает от непогоды, сохраняя необходимую температуру. Это удивительно. Неправильно, неестественно, и тем не менее прекрасно. Но еще больший восторг у меня вызывает то, что скрывается за густой листвой и слегка подрагивающим силовым полем. То, до чего невозможно дотронуться, как до цветка или плода. То, чем мы можем любоваться лишь издали. Тем не менее, это зрелище никогда не теряет своей красоты. Закат. Лучи заходящего солнца окрашивают все вокруг в приятный глазу золотистый цвет. Купол неба похож на сферу, отлитую из чистого золота ювелирных дел мастером Первого Дистрикта. Вершины окружающих зданий — как и то, на крыше которого стоим мы — окутаны пеленой полупрозрачного тумана, который сияет в свете солнечного диска, уже коснувшегося до бесконечности далекой линии горизонта. Словно кто-то подбросил в воздух бесчисленное множество крошечных бриллиантов и остановил время, чтобы полюбоваться ослепляющим блеском их отшлифованных граней.

Завороженная открывшимся видом, я не сразу решаюсь ступить на мягкий зеленый ковер, расстилающийся под ногами. Не сказав ни слова, ментор снимает пиджак и ботинки, развязывает узел галстука, отбрасывает все это в сторону и делает несколько шагов вглубь сада, но затем оборачивается и зовет меня за собой. Он говорит что-то еще, но я не разбираю слов. У меня захватывает дыхание от того, что я вижу. Слух, обоняние и осязание притупляются, остается лишь зрение, но и его вполне достаточно. Он прекрасен, этот человек, стоящий передо мной. Сквозь растрепанные ветром волосы просачиваются золотисто-оранжевые лучи, заставляя тонкие светлые пряди полыхать огнем. В серых глазах отражается небо; их взгляд медленно темнеет, затягивая в свой омут каждого, кто имел неосторожность заглянуть в них. Полурасстегнутая рубашка приоткрывает шею и слегка выступающие ключицы, подвернутые рукава обнажают мускулистые руки с широкими запястьями. Худощавая, но подтянутая фигура, окруженная огненным ореолом, внушает доверие и чувство защищенности.

 — Я посчитал, что ты просто обязана это увидеть, — тихо произносит ментор.  
Слегка приподняв края длинной юбки и сбросив сандалии, пересекаю сад и приближаюсь к самому краю. Хеймитч подходит ближе и становится на выступ крыши, рядом со мной. Под нами расстилается целый мир, но я не смотрю вниз. Меня не интересует то, что происходит на улицах этого пропитанного ложью и фальшивыми чувствами города. Напротив, мой взгляд скользит вдоль линии горизонта, стараясь поймать каждый исчезающий луч, пушинку проплывающего по небу облака, искру света, отражающегося в наших глазах. Все, что занимало меня последние пару недель, перестает существовать. Праздники, танцы, ужины, все эти раскрашенные и разодетые куклы, репортеры и журналисты — лишь мелочь, не стоящая внимания. Глупость, на которую жаль тратить время. Ведь я даже не знаю, сколько его у меня осталось. Тогда почему я использую его совсем не на то, что мне по-настоящему нужно? Теплый ветер прогоняет то ощущение опьянения, преследующее меня все время, пока я в Капитолии. Силы возвращаются, а мысли снова обретают ясность. По губам пробегает тень улыбки, и я знаю, что это уже не маска, не фальшивка.

Мы проводим на крыше весь вечер. Наблюдаем, как последние лучи скрываются за горизонтом и небо из золотого становится ярко-алым, а затем медленно темнеет, отдаваясь во власть наступающей ночи. Разговариваем. Мне нравится слышать глубокий, чуть хриплый голос ментора в тишине сада, когда ничто не отвлекает меня и никто не вмешивается в разговор. Гуляем, прячась друг от друга за широкими стволами и громко смеясь, когда один пытается найти другого с закрытыми глазами. Танцуем. Нам не нужен оркестр, для нас музыка — это шелест листьев на ветру, звон музыкальных подвесок, пение птиц, притаившихся на ветвях деревьев. Ужинаем. На этот раз основным блюдом служат сорванные с деревьев плоды. Я чувствую свежий вкус зеленого яблока и сладко-терпкий — желтой груши. После мы просто растягиваемся на траве и наблюдаем, как на небосводе одна за другой загораются звезды. Вспомнив детство, я плету венок из ярко-оранжевых цветов. Нежные стебли и лепестки ласкают руки.

Темнеет. Понимая желания друг друга без слов, мы решаем еще немного задержаться в нашем райском саду. Ментор подбирает с земли мелкие камешки и бросает их в силовое поле, наблюдая, как они взрываются на множество осколков от соприкосновения с ним. Я ухожу вглубь сада, скрываюсь за самым дальним деревом и, опершись о его крепкий ствол, прикрываю глаза. Пальцы бездумно скользят по шершавой коре. Мне хорошо, и я хочу продлить это ощущение, насколько возможно. Чувствую прохладное дуновение ветра. На лицо падает тень. Я открываю глаза и встречаюсь взглядом с нависшим надо мной ментором. Тот опирается о дерево и наклоняется ко мне. Не понимая, что делаю, я тянусь к нему и обнимаю его в ответ.

«Не верь Капитолию». «Не позволяй себя обманывать». «Не поддавайся его мнимому очарованию». «Это все ложь». «Это все внешний блеск, за которым скрывается лишь грязь». Все это он еле слышно шепчет, прижав меня к себе. Я шепотом признаюсь, что снова не нахожу в себе сил отличить истину от лжи. Тот заставляет меня посмотреть ему в глаза и оглянуться по сторонам. Это настоящее. Мы и то, что между нами. Этот сад. Небо над головой. Воспоминания о доме. Мой список желаний. Такие же мелочи, но каждая из них значит гораздо больше, чем-то, чем я пыталась жить последние недели. Я должна научиться расставлять приоритеты — что для меня важнее, что я хочу успеть сделать, пока жива, как следует использовать оставшееся у меня время. Начать с простого и постепенно переходить к более сложному. Что-то глубоко внутри советует поверить словам ментора. Я нашла свою правду и того, кто всегда вернет меня на путь истины, если я сверну не туда, куда нужно.

Когда на Капитолий опускаются сумерки, мы возвращаемся в наш пентхаус и проскальзываем в спальню, не решившись даже заглянуть в столовую, откуда уже слышны крики: Бряк все же заметила мое отсутствие на ужине и теперь выплескивает недовольство на ни в чем не повинного стилиста и команду подготовки. А так как вместе со мной исчез и Хеймитч, Эффи рассердилась еще сильнее.  
 — Думаешь, нам стоит засвидетельствовать ей свое почтение и сообщить о том, что мы вернулись? — осторожно спрашиваю я, пока мы движемся в сторону моей комнаты. — Эта женщина способна собрать спецотряд и отправиться на поиски по всему Капитолию.  
 — Способна, — кивает ментор. — Но сейчас определенно не стоит показываться ей на глаза. Чуть позже я загляну к ней и скажу, что всего лишь спас тебя от особенно назойливого партнера по танцам.  
 — Идет, — ответом ему служит мой искренний смех. — Тем более это не будет ложью.  
 — Вот именно, детка, — улыбается Хеймитч.  
Я отправляюсь в душ смывать боевую раскраску, а ментор растягивается на постели. Едва освежившись, переодеваюсь в штаны и рубашку, ныряю под одеяло и оказываюсь в крепких объятиях ментора. Вскоре крики Эффи затихают и мы оба засыпаем.

Той ночью мне снится прогулка по Капитолию. На первый взгляд все кажется обычным, но вскоре я понимаю: что-то не так. Улицы пустынны, не видно ни одного человека. Частые здания еще теснее прижались друг к другу, превратившись в стены бесконечного извилистого коридора со множеством переулков, темных углов и тупиков. Улицы города все сильнее сужаются, а небо над головой затягивается черной пеленой. Единственным источником света служат фонари на стенах зданий. Мне страшно. Сердце колотится, дыхание перехватывает, разум застилает паника. Я пытаюсь развернуться и бежать в обратную сторону, но что-то мешает, толкает в спину и заставляет забыть о поисках выхода и двигаться дальше, в центр Лабиринта.

И вскоре я достигаю его. Центр оказывается совсем рядом, буквально за углом. Передо мной высится здание, напоминающее Дворец Президента, только намного выше и величественнее. Стоит подойти ближе, как двери распахиваются. На пороге стоит Минотавр. Позади него сгущается тьма — пугающая, и в то же время манящая. Существо с телом человека и головой быка делает шаг мне навстречу и выходит на площадку перед входом во Дворец, освещаемую тусклым светом фонарей. И вдруг я понимаю, что он — совсем не тот, за кого я его принимала. Со времен, когда ментор рассказывал мне о том, что представляет собой это создание, в нем что-то изменилось. Длинный черный фрак, белоснежные волосы и ярко-алая кровь, капающая с тонких губ. Президент Сноу. Вот и чудовище, скрывающееся в самых темных глубинах Лабиринта. Он спускается по лестнице, подходит ко мне и обнимает за плечи. А затем увлекает за собой во дворец.

Я просыпаюсь от ярких лучей солнца, проникающих в комнату сквозь тонкие полупрозрачные шторы. Не открывая глаз, протягиваю руку в поисках ментора, но чувствую под пальцами лишь прохладный шелк простыней. Хеймитч успел уйти, пока я спала. С какой-то стороны это правильно: не хватало только, чтобы Эффи застала нас спящими в одной постели. Содрогнувшись при мысли о возможных последствиях, сползаю с кровати и иду в ванную. Чувствую себя уставшей после ночного кошмара, а потому даже холодная вода не сразу помогает проснуться. Как никогда долго стою перед зеркалом, расчесывая волосы, выбирая, что надеть, и оттягивая момент, когда надо будет идти в столовую, встречаться с Бряк и выслушивать ее нравоучения.

Уже позднее утро, но меня никто не беспокоит — не стучит в дверь, не напоминает о времени, не кричит «пора завтракать, у нас много дел!». Странно. Одевшись, иду в столовую. На столе — овсянка, свежие тосты, омлет с беконом, фрукты и напитки. Все так же в одиночестве я беру стакан апельсинового сока и устраиваюсь на подоконнике. Наблюдаю за жизнью столицы, вечно шумной и суетливой, и принимаю решение. Я больше не хочу здесь находиться. Хочу вернуться в Дистрикт, в родной лес. Мне не нужно всеобщее внимание, светские беседы со сливками капитолийского общества и нескончаемые праздники. Мне нужен ментор и наша спокойное существование в Богом забытом Дистрикте-12. Сейчас вернутся менторы, где бы они ни пропадали, и я попрошу их уехать сегодня же.. Эффи будет недовольна, но я уверена, что Хеймитч и Цинна поддержат меня. Может кому-то и подходит такая жизнь, как, например, Финнику, но меня она уничтожает. Убивает все настоящее во мне. Я боюсь превратиться в одну из кукол-марионеток, таких, как Бряк. Хотя, готова признать, она далеко не худший пример.

Я вижу собственное отражение в окне. Маленькая испуганная девочка с осмысленным и живым взглядом. Такой и хочу остаться. «Ментор, возвращайся и забери меня отсюда», — шепчу я. В памяти возникает тот список желаний, о котором я вспомнила прошлым вечером. Оставшееся до возвращения наставников время я думаю над тем, какие еще пункты мне хотелось бы добавить.

Проходит около часа, прежде чем двери столовой распахиваются и в столовую стремительно врываются те, кого я жду. Но, стоит мне увидеть выражение их лиц, как заготовленная речь в поддержку идеи возвращения домой вылетает у меня из головы. Мертвенно-бледные, взволнованные, с дрожащими руками и немигающими взглядами. Мне кажется, я слышу рваный, сбивчивый ритм сердца ментора и мысленную истерику Бряк. На шум прибегает команда подготовки во главе со стилистом, но я не обращаю внимания на их появление, пытаясь присмотреться к своим наставникам и понять, что произошло, без их сбивчивых объяснений. В глазах Эффи стоят слезы, во взгляде Хеймитча читается гнев пополам с ужасом.

И я понимаю, что все, что собиралась сказать, уже не имеет значения. Мы не вернемся. По крайней мере, не сейчас. У кого-то — мне даже известно, у кого — другие планы. Обращаю вопросительный взгляд на Эбернети, но тот никак не решается озвучить страшную правду. Не стоит подвергать меня такой пытке, ментор. Я достаточно ждала и уже знаю, что ты хочешь сказать мне. Знаю, что щедрый Президент приготовил для меня еще один — надеюсь, последний, — сюрприз.

 — Праздники закончились, детка, — наконец обретает дар речи Хеймитч. — Пора платить по счетам.  
 — И какова цена? — мой голос звучит равнодушно, но внутри все замирает при мысли о том, что именно потребует от меня Сноу в качестве платы.  
 — Скоро узнаем. Тебя ждет аукцион.


	27. Право первой ночи

Аукцион - это публичная продажа всего, на чем захотят заработать деньги - или от чего захотят избавиться - его организаторы. Общим для различных видов является принцип состязательности между покупателями. Есть победители и побежденные. Первым признается лицо, выигравшее аукцион в соответствии с его правилами. В этом случае объект продажи приобретается победителем аукциона. На этот раз таким объектом предстоит стать мне. А правило на аукционе, устраиваемом Сноу, только одно: отсутствие всяких правил. 

Я словно в прострации: не понимаю, что происходит вокруг, что видят мои глаза и слышат уши. Отворачиваюсь от окна, окидываю невидящим, слепым взглядом мрачных наставников и все еще рыдающую команду подготовки и пытаюсь осознать, что изменилось с того момента, когда я узнала о цене своей победы.  
\- А если я посмею отказаться от столь лестного предложения Президента?  
\- Ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что произойдет, - хмуро отвечает Хеймитч.  
Да, ментор, знаю. Я обрету свободу и проведу остаток жизни в Дистрикте, как и мечтала. Единственным отличием станет неослабевающее даже с годами чувство вины за гибель родителей, куда более сильное, чем после смерти отца. 

Поднявшись с кресла, делаю шаг навстречу мужчине, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.  
\- Когда?  
\- Завтра вечером.  
Чувство, будто почву выбивают из-под ног. Покачнувшись, хватаюсь рукой за спинку стоящего рядом стула. Сердце предательски пропускает удар. Так скоро. Момент, когда я перестану быть собой и принадлежать себе. Команда подготовки выскальзывает за дверь, оставляя меня наедине с наставниками и стилистом. В любой другой момент я могла бы сказать, что без их истерик мне стало только легче, но сейчас я настолько растеряна, что даже не сразу замечаю их отсутствие.  
\- Он хочет поговорить со мной?   
\- Нет, - замявшись, отвечает Хеймитч. - Ты несовершеннолетняя, мы считаемся твоими опекунами. А потому он сообщил обо всем нам и приказал, чтобы мы поставили тебя в известность. Ему нечего больше сказать.  
Из груди вырывается вздох, но горло сжимает болезненный спазм. Голос звучит хрипло.  
\- Мы можем что-нибудь сделать?  
Все трое дружно качают головой.  
\- Об этом не говорят вслух, но почти каждый Победитель до конца жизни вынужден служить Капитолию, - объясняет Хеймитч. - Приносить пользу, как говорит Президент. Жить новой жизнью, на благо обществу. На самом деле его просто используют. Этому никто не в силах помешать.

И снова то же чувство ирреальности происходящего. Детям всегда сложно поверить, что с ними может случиться что-то плохое. Со мной подобное происходит последние полгода, но я никак не могу свыкнуться с мыслью об этом. Я словно иду по темному тоннелю, а свет в конце моего пути то появляется, то исчезает. Опустив голову и сжав ладони в кулаки, так, что ногти до боли впиваются в кожу, продолжаю стоять посреди столовой. Эффи подходит ко мне и крепко обнимает. Я вижу слезы на ее покрытых свекольными румянами щеках, слышу судорожные всхлипы и чувствую нарастающее отвращение пополам с раздражением. Следом приходит злость. Я разрываю объятия, отталкиваю Бряк со всей силой, на которую способна, и вылетаю из комнаты. Хеймитч пытается меня задержать, но бешеный взгляд, полный ярости и боли, останавливает его.

Несколько минут спустя я уже стою на самом краю крыши небоскреба и смотрю вниз. Мысли текут в самых разных направлениях, совсем как толпы прохожих по улицам города. Сама того не осознавая до конца, я обдумываю доступные способы самоубийства. Здание высокое, вокруг крыши - силовое поле, но разве это единственный выход из западни, в которой я оказалась? С собой можно покончить даже в Капитолии, было бы желание, решимость и сообразительность. Во мне снова просыпается эгоизм. Я не думаю о близких людях, которым моя смерть причинит боль - родителях, Хеймитче. Семья никогда не узнает, что произошло на самом деле, ведь мое решение не убережет их от страшной мести разъяренного Сноу. Знай же ментор о планах подопечной, он бы разозлился, отобрал нож и наорал бы на меня за то, что я, как обычно, думаю только о себе. Весь облик выражал бы охватившее его бешенство, и только взгляд выдавал истинное чувство - страх.

Достав из кармана нож, долго держу его в дрожащих руках, рассматривая тонкие и острые грани, раздумывая над тем, как интересно устроена наша жизнь: я всегда бежала прочь, стоило Смерти замаячить на моем горизонте, а теперь сама иду ей навстречу, старой подруге остается лишь распахнуть свои объятия. Слегка приподняв рукав, смотрю на ниточки шрамов на запястьях. Почему я медлю? Чем дальше, тем сложнее будет решиться. Но что-то держит меня здесь, не дает спокойно уйти туда, откуда не возвращаются. Когда я понимаю, что именно, злость перерастает в гнев, а отвращение к окружающим - в обиду на саму себя.

Как бы страшно это ни прозвучало, но иногда - в такие моменты, как сейчас, например, - я думаю о том, что Сноу следовало убить всю мою семью. В такие моменты я ненавижу своих родителей. Ненавижу, за то, что люблю. Настолько, что у меня не хватает сил на самоубийство, на то, чтобы бросить их на растерзание обманутому в своих ожиданиях Президенту. Сколько я сделала для того, чтобы защитить их? Сколько мне еще предстоит сделать ради них? Я хочу, чтобы они жили, и потому не могу уйти сейчас. 

Внезапно в голову приходит идея. Абсолютно сумасшедшая, безумная, сумасбродная. Это даже не выход из западни, не способ сбежать или отказаться подчиниться приказу Президента. Это что-то иное. Бунт, о котором Сноу никогда не узнает, а даже если узнает - вряд ли оценит идею по достоинству. Нужно осуществить свой замысел, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока я не успела обдумать его как следует, убедиться в собственной глупости и наивности и понять, насколько безрассудно собираюсь поступить.

Возвращаюсь в пентхаус и кружу по комнатам в поисках ментора. Но, к несчастью, сталкиваюсь с Эффи. Глаза все еще красные и на мокром месте, но в руках - ежедневник со списком дел на сегодня и пара конвертов-приглашений. Значит, женщина уже пришла в себя после утреннего потрясения и готова отправить меня на очередное празднество. «Не сегодня, Бряк», - устало думаю я, пропуская мимо ушей ее лекции о манерах и правилах приличия в светском обществе. Вместо того, чтобы слушать, я ищу предлог куда-нибудь исчезнуть на весь вечер, и вскоре нахожу его. Вернее, подходящий повод находит меня сам.

В гостиную неслышно входит Хеймитч, становится за спиной Эффи и жестом приглашает подопечную следовать за ним. Судя по выражению его лица, снова что-то задумал. И Бряк его план явно не одобряет. Если, конечно, он вообще поставил ее в известность, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь. Насколько позволяют остатки вежливости, извиняюсь перед ней и выскальзываю из комнаты вслед за Эбернети. Закрывая дверь, слышу крики: Эффи терпеть не может, когда кто-то нарушает ее планы. Видимо, на это не имеет права даже Сноу.

Ни говоря ни слова, ментор завязывает мне глаза черным платком и, взяв за руку, ведет за собой. В тот момент я ловлю себя на мысли о том, что бесконечно ему доверяю. Мне не известно, куда и зачем мы идем, но это и не нужно. Кажется, мы проводим целую вечность в кабине лифта. Наконец, слышу звук открывающихся дверей. Спускаемся по лестнице и долго идем по узком коридору - если раскинуть руки в стороны, можно коснуться гладких бетонных стен. Достигаем места назначения. Освещение настолько яркое, что свет проникает даже сквозь слои черной ткани на моих глазах. Странных запах. Смесь металла и уничтожающей его ржавчины.

Пройдя еще несколько шагов и продолжая тянуть меня за собой, Хеймитч останавливается, отпускает мою руку и отходит в сторону. Я слышу шуршащий звук - словно плотная, грубая материя скользит по металлическим и пластиковым пластинам, оставляя на их гладкой поверхности едва заметные царапины. Ментор приближается ко мне и снимает повязку. В первые секунды меня ослепляет яркий искусственный свет, которым залит подземный гараж, где мы находимся. Просторное помещение тянется по всей длине и ширине здания, под которым оно располагается. Я стою в самом центре, а передо мной высится самое совершенное транспортное средство которое мне приходилось видеть - громадный двухколесный мотоцикл, тот самый, который я увидела на выставке в Дистрикте-6 во время Тура. Он выглядит настолько внушительно, что затмевает все стоящие рядом с ним автомобили. Спортивно-футуристичный дизайн делает его похожим на машину из будущего, из самых смелых замыслов современных изобретателей.  
\- Я подумал, ты заслужила нечто большее, чем просто цветы и памятные таблички, - замечает Хеймитч.  
\- Как тебе удалось? - шепотом интересуюсь я, не сводя восхищенного взгляда с мотоцикла.  
\- Нашлись нужные связи, - в голосе мужчины слышен оттенок самодовольства.

Нерешительно приблизившись к устрашающей, монстроподобной машине, касаюсь черной пластиковой обшивки, кожаного сиденья, металлических деталей, сверкающих в свете ламп. Металл приятно холодит руку. От мотоцикла так и веет скоростью, мощностью, опасностью. Перекинув ногу через седло, устраиваюсь на месте водителя, прижимаю ноги к баку, осторожно касаюсь руля, сжимаю рычаг сцепления. Краем глаза замечаю, как ментор растягивает тонкие губы в довольной улыбке, наблюдая за моими действиями.  
\- Справишься или помочь? - насмешливо спрашивает он.  
Я перекидываю ногу обратно и слезаю с мотоцикла.  
\- Издеваешься? Это чудовище в два раза больше меня! - мой притворно-обиженный тон смешит его еще сильнее.  
\- Ну, меня же тебе удалось приручить, - с этим словами ментор извлекает из-под седла два шлема и протягивает один мне. - Сегодня поведу я, но ты так просто не отделаешься. Я видел, как у тебя загорелись глаза, когда ты увидела это скоростное чудо на выставке.

Взяв самый необходимый предмет защитной экипировки, я некоторое время кручу его в руках, уставившись на медленно поднимающиеся ворота гаража и выезд на дорогу. Темно-серый асфальт вдоль и поперек покрыт стрелками, штрихами разметки и другим неизвестными мне знаками. Ментор замечает мою растерянность.  
\- Что?  
\- Пытаешься помешать мне натворить глупостей в одиночку?  
Хеймитч смотрит на меня с нерешительностью.   
\- А получается?  
\- Немного, - усмехаюсь я.  
На его лице вновь появляется улыбка. Очень многообещающая улыбка. Он садится на место водителя, я пристраиваюсь сзади и надеваю шлем, оставив пластиковый щиток открытым. Хеймитч хватает меня за запястья и обвивает их вокруг своей талии.  
\- Ничего не бойся, - ободряющим тоном произносит он. - Но разгоняться я буду до предела, так что держись крепче.

Поездка на мотоцикле оказывается совсем не такой, как я ожидала. Отчего-то мне казалось, будто это то же самое, что на ходу высунуть голову из окна машины или попросить водителя откинуть крышу автомобиля на скорости в сотни километров в час. На самом деле ты чувствуешь себя намного более беззащитным даже за спиной водителя. Порывы сильного ветра толкают тебя в плечи и в грудь, силясь сбросить с мотоцикла и распластать по проезжей части. Небоскребы кажутся сплошной серой стеной. Проносящиеся мимо машины, кажется, разгоняются до скорости света, а неподвижные предметы выглядят, словно точка на горизонте. Ты приближаешься, она становится все крупнее, приобретает очертания, и вдруг - исчезает у тебя за спиной. Странные ощущения. В ответ на приглашение ветра сыграть в смертельно опасную игру я лишь крепче сжимаю кольцо рук и чувствую, как по венам вместо крови разливается адреналин. Я хочу, чтобы Хеймитч разогнался сильнее, еще сильнее. Чтобы он вошел в поворот, не нажимая на педаль тормоза. Чтобы мы проехали по самому краю дороги, почти по обочине, а затем, на следующем повороте, из последних сил нажали на педаль газа. Оторвались от земли и полетели. Кажется, будто мое желание вот-вот сбудется.

Мы творим, что нам вздумается: резко увеличиваем и уменьшаем скорость, проезжаем по всем лужам и окатываем прохожих грязной водой, мешаем другим водителям обогнать нас, не обращаем внимания на красный свет и пешеходов, выезжаем на другие полосы и возвращаемся обратно только тогда, когда встречный транспорт окажется на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Мотоцикл мчится по улицам, распугивая всех рычанием дикого зверя. Несколько раз водители съезжают на обочину, стараясь избежать столкновения. Нас это только веселит. Мы смеемся. Безумные, свободные, по-своему счастливые. За какие-то полчаса мы выезжаем за пределы города, оставив позади узкие улицы, асфальтированные магистрали, стеклянные небоскребы и толпы напуганных прохожих. Дороги здесь не такие ровные, как в столице, но с той скоростью, с которой несется мотоцикл, я не замечаю этого. Мы проносимся по аллее; над нашими головами сплетаются ветви деревьев, растущие по обеим сторонам от нас. Сквозь их густую крону проглядывают яркие лучи полуденного солнца.

Спрятавшись за ментором, я прижимаюсь к нему так сильно, словно хочу стать одним целым с этим мужчиной. Будто никаких границ не существует. Выглянув из-за его плеча, ловлю глоток холодного воздуха. Скорость увеличивается, и перед глазами все плывет: сменяющие друг друга луга, леса и озера сливаются в сплошную линию из светло-зеленого, буро-коричневого и нежно-голубого цветов. Ветер бьет в глаза, мешает смотреть вперед, обжигает лицо. Но мне не холодно: по телу, откуда-то изнутри, разливается жар, который согревает нас обоих. Я снова скрываюсь за спиной Хеймитча и, положив голову ему на плечо, закрываю глаза. В тот момент я забываю о том, что ждет меня завтра и в ближайшем будущем. Есть только настоящее: мы, свобода, скорость. Остальное не имеет значения. 

Вдруг лес расступается и перед нами открывается невероятно красивый вид на побережье. Даже отсюда, на расстоянии в несколько сотен метров от океана, я слышу плеск волн и пение птиц. Остановившись на обочине, Хеймитч пинком ставит мотоцикл на подставку, снимает шлем, ловко спрыгивает с седла и помогает мне. С непривычки дрожат колени, и ментору приходится подхватить меня на руки и поставить на землю. Она качается под ногами, пока я с опаской делаю пару шагов в сторону водоема.

Мы сидим на крупных камнях, наблюдая, как волны одна за другой разбиваются о прибрежные скалы. Хеймитч предлагает спуститься вниз, к воде, но я не решаюсь. Отчего-то это место - здесь наверху, - внушает мне большее доверие. Мы слушаем отрывистые крики белоснежных чаек и смотрим, как они по очереди, словно договорившись заранее, подлетают к воде, быстрым и точным движением хватают рыбу и снова поднимаются к облакам, съедая добычу на лету. Еще одна волна разлетается на мельчайшие брызги. По лицу и рукам стекают соленые капли. Кажется, будто по моим щекам ползут слезы обиды, горечи, страха и отчаяния. Говорят, в море невозможно утонуть - соль выталкивает тебя на поверхность, не позволяя опустится на дно. Я бы хотела проверить эту теорию на практике. Скинуть куртку и ботинки, спуститься по влажному песку, зайти подальше в воду, туда, где ноги не достают до дна, и отдаться в объятия водной стихии. Или просто спрыгнуть со скалы. Силового поля здесь нет, никто и ничто не помешает осуществить задуманное. Острые камни на дне обеспечат быструю, хоть и болезненную, смерть, волны с отливом унесут тело на глубину, а кровавое пятно вскоре исчезнет, растворившись в соленой воде. 

Мысли несут меня все дальше; я забываю о реальности. Ментор, подумав, что подопечная скучает, старается отвлечь меня ничего не значащим разговором. Поняв, что, пока он рядом, с самоубийством ничего не выйдет, я неохотно поддерживаю беседу.  
\- Как ты нашел это место?  
\- Я не искал, - смеется Хеймитч. - Наугад. Даже у Капитолия есть границы, за которыми начинается остальной мир.  
Обменявшись парой ничего не значащих фраз, мы замолкаем. Ментор долго смотрит вдаль, на размытую линию горизонта и наконец решается спросить:  
\- Что ты чувствуешь?   
\- Мне не страшно, если ты об этом, - подумав, отвечаю я. - Только иногда. Чаще просто противно. Но порой я позволяю себе забыть об этом.  
\- Я, кажется, запретил тебе даже думать об алкоголе и морфлинге,- грозно протягивает ментор.  
\- У меня свой способ забыться, - снисходительно, но мягко отвечаю я.  
\- Очень интересно! - настораживается мужчина. - И какой же?  
Я лишь тихо усмехаюсь, едва приподняв краешки губ.  
\- Ты.  
Между нами снова повидается тишина, но сейчас в ней нет того напряжения, что было раньше. Ментор привлекает меня к себе и обнимает за шею, я подвигаюсь ближе, кладу голову ему на плечо и обнимаю в ответ. 

\- А сам Сноу принимает участие в им же выдуманных забавах? - ментору лучше не знать, каких усилий стоит мне этот равнодушный тон.  
\- Нет, - горько усмехается Хеймитч. - Наш святой Президент выше этого. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Я бы могла убить его.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Почему нет? Во всяком случае, попытаться стоит, - мой задумчивый вид заставляет Хеймитча отвлечься от созерцания морского пейзажа.  
\- Ты сумасшедшая, детка, - качает головой ментор.  
\- Нормальные в подобных условиях не выживают, - огрызаюсь я.   
\- И то правда, - невеселый смех мужчины разносится эхом по побережью.  
Внезапно, в момент, когда я ожидаю этого меньше всего, та безумная мысль, пришедшая после долгих размышлений на крыше пентхауса, снова посещает меня. Ментор рядом, я ему доверяю. На милю вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы подслушать наш разговор. Почему бы не воспользоваться моментом?

Я поднимаюсь на ноги, Хеймитч тоже встает и окидывает меня вопросительным взглядом. Нет, ментор, нам не пора возвращаться. У нас еще есть время. Глубоко вздохнув, я подхожу к невысокому обрыву и, раскинув руки и балансируя на самом краю, вглядываюсь в темно-синюю поверхность океана. Мужчина подходит чуть ближе.  
\- Я хочу знать, что случится после аукциона. После того, как определится победитель.   
С этими словами я оборачиваюсь к нему и замечаю уже знакомую насмешку в его взгляде, за которой он безуспешно пытается скрыть смущение.  
\- Детка, о чем ты? Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, что тебя ждет после знакомства с человеком, которому Сноу продаст твое тело?  
Его голос срывается, но он за секунду вновь обретает над ним контроль.  
\- Можешь спросить у Финника. Он просветит тебя на эту тему, не упустив ни одной подробности.  
Все еще стоя на краю, я протягиваю руку, обнимаю ментора, притягиваю к себе, заставляя сделать шаг вперед и слегка наклониться, и пристально смотрю ему в глаза  
\- Не совсем, - мой голос понижается до шепота.  
\- Тогда что ты хочешь от меня? - непонимающе, но так же тихо спрашивает Хеймитч.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты мне это показал.

По тому, как краска заливает лицо мужчины, а глаза расширяются от удивления, я вижу, что на этот раз он правильно понял мои слова. Право первой ночи - за ним.


	28. Раскрыть тайну

— Ты хочешь…? С ума сошла?!  
 — Я же сумасшедшая, забыл? — усмехаюсь я  
 — Не думал, что настолько, — качает головой Хеймитч. — Что ты задумала, детка?  
 — Ты все слышал минуту назад. Не притворяйся, что не понял мой план, ментор.  
 — Я…  
 — Тише, — я прикладываю палец к его губам. — Не надо сейчас ничего говорить. Подумай. Представь, что ждет меня по возвращении в Капитолий. Вспомни, как обещал защищать от всех, кто попробует причинить мне боль. И скажи, что согласен.  
Мужчина пристально смотрит на меня, пытаясь найти в моем взгляде хотя бы тень сомнения, которая позволила бы ему отступить, избежав чувства вины в качестве неприятного последствия. Увидеть, что я еще не приняла окончательного решения. Или что от отчаяния просто не до конца осознаю, что делаю. Но это не так. Я все понимаю. Я все обдумала. Я на все готова. Несколькими минутами позже это понимает и ментор.Я отнимаю руку от лица мужчины и, обняв его за плечо, прижимаюсь к нему. Сердцем к сердцу. Мое стучит быстро и сильно, но спокойно, его — в рваном, хаотичном ритме, то останавливаясь, то вновь набирая темп.  
 — Нет.  
В первую секунду мне кажется, что я ослышалась: налетевший порыв ветра исказил ответ ментора, и я услышала отказ вместо согласия. Но, встретившись с твердым взглядом темно-серых глаз, понимаю, что ни ветер, ни волны здесь ни при чем: ментор не готов помочь мне. Ни говоря ни слова, я снова подхожу к самому краю. Шантаж? Нет. Теперь я действительно не понимаю, что делаю.

 — Стой!  
Едва не оступившись, вновь обретаю шаткое равновесие и оборачиваюсь. Лицо Хеймитча искажает гримаса боли, злости, отчаяния.  
 — Не поступай так со мной, Эрика. Не заставляй меня выбирать.  
Изнутри стремительно поднимается волна гнева. Из груди рвется крик, но голос срывается.  
 — Я тоже не хочу этого, Хеймитч! Не хочу ни умирать, ни отдавать собственное тело и душу на растерзание Сноу и его приспешникам! Я пытаюсь сделать хоть что-то, найти какой-нибудь выход!  
 — И ты правда готова…?  
При мысли о том, на что именно мне придется быть готовой, чувствую, как лицо предательски краснеет.  
 — Да.  
Ментор подходит ко мне, к краю обрыва. Я беру его за руку, сокращаю расстояние между нашими лицами и признаюсь:  
 — Я тебе доверяю. А им — нет. Ни одному из них. Они причинят мне боль.  
 — Я тоже.  
 — Нет, — усмехаюсь я. — У нас с тобой все будет по-другому.  
Между нашими губами остается лишь пара миллиметров.  
 — Давай, — шепчу я. — Ну?  
Хеймитч медлит; как может, тянет время. Но тоска в моих глазах все же заставляет его ответить. Вот только ответ совсем не тот, что я ждала.  
 — Нет, — он качает головой и отстраняется.  
Такое ощущение, будто меня лишили опоры и я уже лечу с обрыва в холодные объятия океана. Я чувствую себя совсем чужой этому мужчине, словно между нами никогда ничего не было.  
 — Почему?  
 — Мы придумаем, что делать. Должен быть другой выход.  
 — Почему? — на пол-тона тише повторяю я.  
 — Потому что это неправильно. Так не должно быть. Я пытаюсь защитить того, кто мне дорог, но вместо этого только разрушаю. То, что произойдет, сломает тебя, детка.  
 — И ты не хочешь нести за это ответственность, да? — презрительно усмехаюсь я. — Предпочитаешь переложить ее на плечи того, кто купит меня на аукционе?  
Не слушая его жалких оправданий, отворачиваюсь и смотрю вниз. Под ногами, всего в одном шаге, расстилается водная гладь.  
 — Эрика… — давно я не слышала в его голосе столько боли. Но мне хочется, чтобы ему было больно.  
Как его подопечной несколько часов назад, на крыше. Или прямо здесь и сейчас, когда он одним словом смог причинить больше боли, чем любой из тех, кто купит меня на аукционе.

 — Нет, ментор. Прости. Я не должна была этого делать. Ты прав. Это я ошиблась.  
 — Ошиблась в чем, детка?  
Я останавливаюсь. Обернувшись, пытаюсь сфокусировать взгляд на потемневших глазах Хеймитча. Кружится голова, но разум не затуманен. Наоборот, я чувствую, слышу и вижу окружающий мир намного более резко, чем обычно. Более четко, чем любой другой человек, так, словно у меня появились сверхспособности. Чувства обостряются все сильнее, пока я не начинаю каждой клеткой ощущать ту громадную массу, с которой жестокая действительность обрушивается на меня. В тебе, ментор. Мой голос звучит хрипло, надтреснуто, и от этого сказанные слова кажутся еще страшнее. Раз, два, три, четыре. Словно замерзшие слезы — капли соленой воды — одна за другой падают на землю и разбиваются об острые камни, разлетаясь на мельчайшие, сверкающие в свете клонящегося к горизонту солнца осколки.  
 — Ты не спасешь меня.  
Хеймитч выглядит так будто я дала ему пощечину. Отчасти так и есть, и я не жалею об этом. Мне не о чем жалеть. У меня нет времени на глупые сожаления. Я ему доверяю, правда. Но не верю. Не верю, что есть другой выход, что мы что-нибудь придумаем, что мне удастся сохранить жизнь своих близких, не потеряв при этом саму себя.  
 — Генриетта!  
Я подхожу к самому краю обрыва, пару секунд смотрю вдаль, и, раскинув руки, падаю вниз, в океан. Мне не страшно. Не страшно. Не страшно.

От соприкосновения с водой по телу разливается тупая боль, в меня впиваются сотни тысяч ледяных иголок. Ноги и руки сводит судорога. На лице — маска из пылающего льда. Случайный глоток соленой воды обжигает горло. Тяжелые ботинки и намокшая одежда тянут ко дну. Собравшись, обхватив колени руками и подтянув их к груди, я опускаюсь все ниже и ниже, но, чуть только ноги касаются песка и камней, соль выталкивает меня на поверхность. Вынырнув, жадно хватаю ртом воздух и растерянно оглядываюсь по сторонам. Я должна была разбиться о прибрежные скалы, что торчат из воды прямо под тем местом, откуда я прыгала. Почему я жива? «Наверное, кто-то очень хочет, чтобы ты жила», — нашептывает тихий голос в моей голове. Чувства смешанные: сожаление пополам с облегчением. Я стаскиваю куртку и ботинки и, разбросав руки в стороны, растягиваюсь во весь рост на поверхности океана, качаясь на волнах. Солнце слепит глаза, плеск воды навевает сон, однако уснуть мне мешает пронзительный, полный ярости крик, доносящийся со скалы.  
 — Немедленно вылезай!  
Неохотно приоткрыв один глаз, я вижу, как Хеймитч быстрыми, но осторожными шагами спускается вниз, на пляж.  
 — Не хочешь присоединиться? — зло кричу я в ответ. Если из-за его отказа помочь мне стало больно, то от того, что он не прыгнул вслед за мной, я разозлилась. Хоть я и добивалась совсем не этого.  
Несмотря на то, что мой план — оба плана, если быть точной, — провалился, я не собираюсь вылезать из воды. Я больше не чувствую ни холода, ни боли. Может, начнется отлив и волны унесут меня вдаль, за линию горизонта? Или птицы, которых я распугала своим прыжком, вернутся и, заметив мое тело, примут его за самую крупную в их жизни добычу? Или случится что-то еще, что поможет мне остаться здесь навсегда.

Внезапный шум прерывает неторопливое течение моих мыслей: со стороны дороги доносится звук двигателя. Подняв голову, вижу, что ментор так и продолжает стоять на влажном песке и, сложив руки на груди, в грозном молчании наблюдать за мной. Кто-то нарушил наше уединение. Мы больше не одни.  
 — Генриетта!  
Так и знала, что этот голос настигнет меня даже на пороге смерти. Или вытащит из могилы. Бряк. Еле слышно выругавшись, ныряю и отплываю чуть в сторону, под защиту скалы, нависшей над водой. С берега доносятся крики: Эффи орет на Хеймитча, тот кричит в ответ. Я даже не подозревала, что эта женщина знает такое огромное количество нецензурных слов. Однако вскоре споры заканчиваются, ведь перед обоими наставниками стоит одна та же задача: как вытащить из воды подопечную. Я тем временем понимаю, что вечно так продолжаться не может, и вылезаю на берег сама. Эффи снимает свое пестрое пальто и набрасывает его мне на плечи. Холодно. Воздух обжигает части тела, не прикрытые одеждой. Меня бьет крупная дрожь. Проходя мимо Хеймитча, Бряк громко фыркает на него. Тот отвечает ей презрительной усмешкой и пытается поймать мой взгляд, однако я делаю вид, что не замечаю, как его глаза скользят по моему лицу.

Бряк помогает мне забраться в машину и садится рядом. Я даже не спрашиваю, как она нашла нас. Мы возвращаемся в Капитолий. Дорога занимает не меньше часа, и я смотрю в окно, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей, заполнивших мой разум, стоило только выбраться из воды. Капитолийка молчит, и этот факт, честно говоря, немного пугает. Я жду криков, но она не произносит ни слова, только иногда бросает на меня взгляд, полный тревоги, жалости и слез. По возвращении в Капитолий женщина сразу же отправляет меня спать: я и не заметила, как на город опустились сумерки. Согревшись под душем, натягиваю пижаму, заползаю под одеяло и забываюсь беспокойным сном.

Мое утро начинается не с криков капитолийки и даже не с завтрака. Совсем нет, вместо этого стоит мне зайти в ванную комнату, как я оказываюсь в цепких объятиях команды подготовки. При виде меня на глазах всей компании выступают слезы, но одного уничтожающего взгляда достаточно, чтобы ненужная влага моментально испарилась. После обжигающей ванны воздух в комнате кажется холодным и сухим. Я только сильнее закутываюсь в длинный халат. Сегодня подготовка занимает гораздо меньше времени, чем обычно. Вид «базис-ноль». Боевая раскраска не нужна. Ногти покрыты бесцветным лаком, волосы высушены, выпрямлены и распущены, на лице — ни грамма косметики. Завтрак приносят прямо в номер, но я ограничиваюсь лишь чашкой горячего шоколада под неодобрительным взглядом Цинны. Пока стилист помогает мне одеться, внимательно слежу за выражением его лица и, к своему неудовольствию, снова не вижу ничего, кроме жалости.  
 — Не надо меня жалеть, Цинна, — холодно замечаю я, поймав его взгляд в зеркале.  
Тот лишь отводит глаза.  
 — Прости.  
Парень предлагает составить мне компанию до прихода слуг, которые скоро должны прийти за мной, чтобы проводить в отдельный пентхаус. Там я и буду дожидаться результатов аукциона. Как я узнаю, кто стал победителем? Очень просто: он сам придет ко мне.

В ответ на предложение стилиста лишь благодарно улыбаюсь и качаю головой. Тот понимающе кивает и выскальзывает за дверь. Нервы натянуты словно струны. Я продолжаю метаться из угла в угол, поминутно спотыкаясь о мебель. Взгляд падает на лежащий на тумбочке нож, подаренный ментором. В два прыжка подскочив к кровати, хватаю клинок и прячу в глубоком кармане джинсов. Не знаю, зачем я это делаю. Настает такой момент, когда я вообще не отдаю себе отчета ни в собственных действиях, ни в их мотивах.

Скрипит дверь. Я оборачиваюсь не сразу, потому что кто бы ни стоял у меня за спиной, я ему не рада. Ментор. Тяжелый немигающий взгляд заставляет меня буквально по минутам вспомнить вчерашний день. Ментор явно собирается что-то сказать, но я прерываю его всего одним словом:  
 — Убирайся.  
Тот молча выскальзывает за дверь. Я опускаюсь на аккуратно застеленную постель и в бессилии закрываю лицо руками. Не хочу его видеть. Не хочу смотреть в темно-серые глаза, снова и снова слышать «нет» и каждый раз переживать то чувство обиды, охватившее меня на вершине скалы и подтолкнувшее к ее краю. Но теперь к ним примешивается оттенок вины. Сноу загнал в угол меня, а я — своего ментора. Хеймитч ведь не виноват. Ни в том, что Сноу выбрал меня своей новой игрушкой, ни в том, что я выбрала его своим защитником. Ему просто не повезло.  
Из коридора доносится звук шагов, а за ними — стук в дверь. Пора. Прежде, чем выйти из комнаты, бросаю мимолетный взгляд в зеркало. Мое отражение — все та же маленькая испуганная девочка — машет мне рукой и грустно улыбается. В голове звучит голос ментора. Пришло время попрощаться с детством. На этот раз оно остается — ухожу я.

Мы входим в лифт и поднимаемся на верхний этаж. Безгласые слуги сопровождают меня до самого пентхауса. Он гораздо больше нашего, но я без труда ориентируюсь в нем и вскоре обнаруживаю «свою» комнату — громадную спальню с зеркальными стенами, окнами от пола до потолка, занавешенными тяжелыми портьерами, широкую кровать и другие предметы мебели. Я опускаюсь на пол у окна и бездумно смотрю на просыпающийся город с высоты птичьего полета: на спешащих прохожих, кажущихся едва различимыми точками, на проезжающие автомобили и пролетающие планолеты. В небе плывут редкие белоснежные облака и ярко светит солнце. Закатав рукава свитера, подставляю руки его лучам и наслаждаюсь весенним теплом. В моей жизни осталось не так много радостей, но есть и такие, которые у меня не отнимет никто. По крайней мере, пока я жива и сохраняю рассудок.

***

Представьте себе большую комнату, настолько, что в ней легко поместилось бы все население Шлака. Или кабинет, где можно собрать всех людей, так или иначе связанных с созданием и претворением в жизнь грандиозных планов по строительству Арены и проведению Голодных Игр. Или зал, полный зрителей на шоу Цезаря Фликермена. Представили? Забудьте. То пространство, что вы видите перед собой, еще больше. Почти все место занимают бесконечные ряды кресел, скамеек и стульев. В самой глубине зала — сцена с кафедрой.

Каждое кресло, каждый стул, каждое место на жесткой деревянной скамье стоит чудовищные, по меркам бедных Дистриктов, суммы. Из года в год в этом зале проводятся строго засекреченные собрания и не менее тайные аукционы. В назначенный день со всех концов столицы сюда съезжаются самые богатые и влиятельные ее жители, чтобы принять участие в увлекательной игре. Чтобы победить или проиграть. Здесь проигрыш не считается чем-то постыдным, о чем хочется забыть и не вспоминать до конца долгой жизни, наполненной хлебом и зрелищами. Но победа, как и тот, кому она досталась, чествуется не меньше, чем трибут, переживший очередной сезон Голодных Игр. Сегодня в этом зале царит невероятное — даже по меркам столицы — оживление. Генриетта Роу — юная, сильная, дерзкая, опасная в своей непредсказуемости. Такие, как она, встречаются не так часто, чтобы быть вправе упустить столь соблазнительный шанс узнать ее чуть ближе, во всех смыслах этого слова. Приручить этого дикого зверька.

Самой Генриетты здесь нет. То, что происходит в данный момент в этой комнате, держится в секрете даже от нее — той, ради кого все и собрались. Зал медленно, но верно заполняется. Разворачивающееся действо напоминает бал-маскарад: лицо каждого из присутствующих прикрывает веер или маска. На самом деле это не имеет особого смысла: люди, из года в год посещающие подобные мероприятия знают друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы прятаться за раскрашенными кусками картона. Первые ряды занимают наиболее влиятельные и высокопоставленные лица. В ожидании начала аукциона каждый развлекается, как может. Одни тихо переговариваются, другие спорят, третьи мысленно подсчитывают, сколько они готовы отдать за возможность погреться в лучах славы Победительницы, четвертые не отрывают взгляда от сцены. Когда до начала остается не более пяти минут, разговоры смолкают, и все начинают оглядываться по сторонам, отыскивая в толпе старых знакомых. Те, что с удобством устроились в креслах, пересчитывают количество собравшихся и гадают, все ли здесь и кто из закадычных друзей и заклятых врагов составит им конкуренцию.

Кориолан Сноу выплывает из-за кулис, выходит на середину сцены и грациозно опускается в позолоченное кресло с высокой спинкой, обитой черным бархатом. Ради столь важного и торжественного Президент облачился в парадный костюм насыщенного темно-красного оттенок. Его цвет напоминает выдержанное вино, долгие годы хранящееся в подвале старинного дома. Или кровь — кому что придет в голову в первую очередь. На плечах — черный меховой плащ, руки, испещренные морщинами и покрытые пигментными пятнами, втиснуты в перчатки, лицо, как и у всех, скрыто за простой, но элегантной маской. Ярко-голубые глаза цвета льда пристально наблюдают за всем происходящим в зале.

Из компании высокопоставленных чиновников не хватает лишь одного человека. Но все знают, что он обязательно придет. Опоздает, как всегда, минут на десять-пятнадцать, займет свое законное место в первом ряду, обведет зал скучающим взглядом, всем своим видом демонстрируя равнодушие к происходящему и пренебрежение ко всем собравшимся. Все так же знают, что это — напускное, а человек, о котором идет речь, всегда с нетерпением ждет подобных собраний и ни за что не пропустит столь любопытное событие, ведь приз как никогда соблазнителен. И действительно, не проходит и нескольких минут, как дверь распахивается, и в зал влетает высокая фигура, с ног до головы закутанная в темный плащ, развевающийся, словно крылья за спиной черного ангела. Лицо скрыто капюшоном, глаза — узкой серой маской. Обернувшиеся на шум люди насмешливо и в то же время понимающе улыбаются. Их старый знакомый до странности сильно предан своим привычкам, а потому слишком предсказуем. Однако на этот раз он решает изменить традиции и устраивается в самом последнем ряду, на жестком и неудобном стуле.

Весь вид вновь прибывшего говорит о том, что с ним определенно стоит познакомиться чуть ближе, чем позволяет этикет первой встречи. Итак, начнем, пожалуй, с внешности. Высокий и худощавый, подтянутое тело скрывает длинный плащ. На вид ему можно дать не более тридцати. Светлые волосы пепельного оттенка длиной чуть ниже плеч тщательно расчесаны и завязаны в хвост, кончики — ни одного посеченного, гордость парикмахера! — слегка подкручены. Тонкие губы, изогнутые в вечной прохладно-насмешливой улыбке, покрыты слоем бесцветного бальзама. Миниатюрное серебряное колечко в левом ухе, тонкая цепочка на шее, кожаный браслет часов на узком запястье. Руки в тонких перчатках. Мужчина сидит, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу, сложив руки на груди и постукивая пальцами с отполированными ногтями на манер игры на фортепиано. Вся его поза выражает скуку и равнодушие, и только ярко-голубые глаза цвета ясного летнего неба выдают истинные чувства обладателя. Они горят огнем неподдельного интереса. Этот человек никогда не отказывает себе в удовольствии поразвлечься. Жизнь сама по себе — довольно скучная и, к тому же, короткая штука, так почему бы не разнообразить ее, если есть такая возможность?

Он не выносит банальных, простых вещей, глупостей и мелочей, не имеющих особого значения, не станет заниматься чем-то, что ему не интересно, не будет обсуждать скучные темы. Его раздражают посредственности, но привлекают неординарные — вплоть до оттенка сумасшествия в глазах — люди. Обожает тайны, но никогда и ни с кем не делится собственными секретами. Загадочный. Выделяющийся из толпы. Эксцентричный даже по меркам Капитолия. Смелый до безрассудства и гениальный до безумия. Такие, как он, способны заинтриговать одним своим видом, взглядом, жестом и словом. Имя этого молодого мужчины идеально подходит его благородной осанке и аристократичной внешности. Простое, но изысканное. Приятно познакомиться, господа. Леонардо. Леон или Лео — для тех, кто _**знает**_. Стоит отметить, что _**знают**_ немногие.

С его появлением зал наконец успокаивается и аукцион начинается. Сноу объявляет первоначальную цену. По задним рядам прокатывается возмущенный ропот, однако первые ряды лишь воодушевляются и один за другим принимают участие в игре. Ставки растут, а с ними и напряжение. Атмосфера в зале накаляется, но это лишь начало. Президент мысленно потирает руки, с удовлетворением подсчитывая солидную прибавку к состоянию. Несмотря на то, что прошло лишь полчаса, девчонка уже успела побить рекорды своих предшественников: за Победителя никогда не предлагали столь внушительных сумм.

Цены все выше. Немногие могут позволить себе продолжить. Некоторое время спустя в деле остаются лишь пять человек, и все — из первых рядов. Четыре, три, два. И вот оставшаяся пара соперников поднимается со своих мест и, глядя друг другу в глаза, называет пятизначные, шестизначные, семизначные суммы. Секунды текут, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Каждый молчит все дольше, обдумывает все тщательнее и отвечает все медленнее. В один из таких моментов, когда, кажется, один из конкурентов уже готов сдаться, кто-то самым наглым образом нарушает повисшую между ними тишину. Весь зал дружно оглядывается по сторонам в поисках того, кому принадлежат последние прозвучавшие слова. Однако Сноу уже знает, кто мог решиться на подобную дерзость.

Все взгляды устремлены на человека, сидящего в самом последнем ряду, но сделавшего ставку, которую не готов перебить ни один из присутствующих. Лео сказал свое слово. Как обычно, оно стало последним. Удивленный Президент просит потенциального победителя встать и еще раз назвать сумму, которую он готов отдать за Генриетту. Тот поднимается на ноги, окидывает зал презрительным взглядом и повторяет свои слова. Старик в замешательстве. Даже он сам, несмотря на принадлежащее ему богатство, никогда бы не отдал и треть суммы, озвученной этим странным мужчиной. Почему? Разве эта девчонка стоит таких громадных денег? Или у Лео свои причины обладать ею? Впервые за долгое время Кориолан Сноу не в силах найти ответ на собственные вопросы. Это вызывает в нем глухое раздражение и вместе с тем — жгучий интерес. Однако то, что происходит дальше, заставляет его забыть о праздном любопытстве и испытать ни с чем не сравнимый гнев. Победитель играет по собственным правилам, которые идут вразрез с теми, что устанавливает сам Президент, главное лицо всего государства. Он покупает мисс Роу не на одну ночь, сутки, неделю или месяц. Нет, он желает большего. Навсегда. Он хочет, чтобы она принадлежала только ему и никто — слышите? никто! — не имел права обладать ею.

Мужчина растягивает тонкие губы в победной улыбке и с гордо поднятой головой медленно шествует по проходу прямо на сцену. Президент и Лео пожимают друг другу руки в знак заключения негласного соглашения. Однако выражения их лиц говорят о чем угодно, только не о том, что его условия устраивают обе стороны. Взгляды голубых глаз встречаются.  
«Вы играете не по правилам».  
«Так покажите мне их».  
«Показать что?».  
«Правила. Свод законов, определяющих проведение аукциона. Если я и правда что-то нарушил, вы получите мои извинения и деньги, а я соглашусь, что девочка будет принадлежать мне лишь на протяжении одной — единственной ночи»  
Президент теряется, а уверенность Лео в собственной правоте крепнет с каждой секундой.  
«Только этого не будет, правда? И вы, и я, и все присутствующие в этом зале знают, что такого документа не существует».  
«Вы в этом уверены?».  
«На ваше несчастье, да. Аукцион незаконен. И для того, чтобы оградить себя от проблем, которые могут возникнуть, если о том, что происходит в этой комнате, узнает весь Панем, вы издали так называемые негласные указы. Здесь его два правила — вы продаете, я покупаю. Сроки и сумма не имеют значения».

Разъяренный Президент пристально смотрит в глаза первого человека, разгадавшего его план. План, идеально работавший в течение долгих лет. Никто и никогда не задумывался над тем, как можно обойти якобы навязанные правила аукциона. На самом деле законов, как таковых, и правда не существовало. Он были чем-то нематериальным, витавшим в воздухе. Тем не менее, Сноу удалось внушить их всем участникам. Удавалось бы и дальше, если бы не злой гений Лео, известный своим неординарным подходом к делу. Во взгляде мужчины — вызов, насмешка, издевка.

Разорвав зрительный контакт, Лео поднимает руку и звонко щелкает пальцами. Словно из воздуха рядом с ним материализуется слуга с металлическим чемоданом в руках. Мужчина открывает его и демонстрирует содержимое всем присутствующим, а затем — Президенту. Сноу ничего не остается, кроме как удовлетворенным кивком головы обменять Эрику на названную сумму.

Никто не отрывает взгляда от фигуры, все так же закутанной в плащ и не снявшей маски с лица, быстрым шагом двигающейся в сторону двери. Однако, вместо того, чтобы уйти, Лео останавливается и, не оборачиваясь, громко произносит:  
 — Да, еще кое-что. Если вдруг по дороге на встречу с мисс Роу со мной что-то случится, по вашему приказу, разумеется, и ей придется вернуться к вам, мои люди придут на следующий аукцион, который вы устроите, и покинут его победителями. Так будет происходить каждый раз, когда вы пожелаете вернуть девочку в свое распоряжение. А еще мои покровители и подопечные предадут гласности все, что связано с Голодными Играми, но до сих пор умалчивалось и скрывалось от ушей и глаз широкой общественности. Что на самом деле ждет тех, кто пережил Игры. Что случилось с победителями прошлых лет. Аукцион, живые мишени, киллеры, эксплуатация тел, душ, умов, способностей и навыков на пользу Капитолия и во вред Дистриктам. Мне продолжать? Это не блеф, господин Президент. Даже после смерти я не допущу, чтобы Генриетта принадлежала кому-то, кроме меня. И нет, вы не убьете своего непокорного слугу сегодня.  
 — И почему же? — едва обретя дар речи, интересуется Сноу.  
Лео все же оборачивается и поднимает взгляд на собеседника. Несмотря на огромное количество свидетелей, обоим мужчинам кажется, будто они одни в этой комнате.  
 — Хотите знать, почему? — зловеще улыбается Лео. — Потому что я вас слишком заинтриговал. Потому что теперь, после всего, что только что произошло в этом зале, вы страстно захотите разгадать мою тайну — кем я себя возомнил, что бросил вызов самому Президенту, и почему мне так важно обладать этой девочкой? Давайте сыграем партию в тайны? Я разгадаю какую-нибудь из ваших, вы — одну из бесконечности моих. Вы ведь любите игры, правда, Кориолан?

Только после этого он разворачивается и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью вместо прощания. Считается, что на аукционе не бывает проигравших. Их и правда не было — до этого момента. Нет, ни один из тех пяти человек, ввязавшихся в соревнование за право владеть телом и душой мисс Роу, не думает, что он проиграл. На самом деле сегодня лишь одна персона чувствует себя побежденной. Президент. Все вокруг знают об этом. И от этого все еще хуже.

***

Несколько — секунд? минут? часов? — спустя я поднимаюсь на ноги, разминаю затекшие конечности. Уже скоро. Волнение. Слегка кружится голова. Я стою напротив кровати и осторожно, кончиками пальцев, касаюсь темно-красного шелка. При мысли о том, что мне придется пережить в этой комнате в течение следующей ночи, лицо заливает краска. Я думаю о том, как только у меня хватило смелости озвучить ментору свою просьбу, когда раздается тихий стук в дверь. Волнение сменяет паника. Дрожат колени и стучат зубы. Даже не оборачиваясь, я слышу — или, скорее, чувствую, — как незнакомец осторожно приоткрывает дверь и входит в комнату. Спрятав похолодевшие руки в карманы и низко опустив голову, я на мгновение перестаю дышать, пока он медленно приближается ко мне. Шуршание. Брошенные на пол черный плащ, перчатки и маска. Когда его руки с узкими запястьями и длинными пальцами касаются моих плеч и талии, я лишь крепче сжимаю рукоять ножа в кармане джинсов. Но, вспомнив о возможных последствиях неразумных поступков, заставляю себя выпустить холодное лезвие из рук.

Чужие руки скользят по спине, отбрасывая в сторону длинные волосы. Он прижимает меня к себе, и я едва удерживаюсь от желания ударить его и вырваться из объятий. От горячего дыхания на моей шее по телу разливается жар. Я сгораю в огне ненависти, боли и отчаяния. Резкий и тяжелый запах духов раздражает не меньше, чем неосторожные прикосновения.

Мужчина наклоняется ко мне, заправляет мешающую прядь за ухо и что-то шепчет. Я едва разбираю слова. Но того, что удается уловить, хватает, чтобы меня охватил ужас, а вслед за ним — изумление. Готовая закричать, что есть сил, я резко поворачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть лицо своего победителя. Но он, воспользовавшись представившейся возможностью, еще крепче обнимает меня и закрывает мне рот грубым и властным поцелуем. Последнее, что я вижу — бьющее в окно солнце, длинные белые волосы и ярко-голубые глаза.


	29. Порочные Игры

Яркие лучи солнца слепят уставшие глаза, и я уже не верю тому, что видела секунду назад. Этого не может быть. Невозможно. Все — прикосновения, объятия, поцелуй — кажется до боли знакомы, одновременно, до отвращения чужим. Чужие глаза, чужие руки. Даже запах, и тот изменился: вместо привычной прохладной свежести я чувствую навязчивую, приторно-пряную сладость.

Вместо того, чтобы покорно ответить, сдавшись на милость победителя, я упираюсь руками в плечи мужчины и отталкиваю его, разрывая объятия и поцелуй. Он по инерции делает несколько шагов назад и со всего размаха налетает на стену. Я перевожу дыхание, продолжая пристально следить за ним. На губах — терпкий привкус вина, в глазах — все то же удивление, граничащее со страхом. Сердце выпрыгивает из груди. Мужчина опирается руками о стену, откидывает голову назад, позволяя светлым волосам раскинуться по широким плечам, расслабленно выдыхает, смотрит на меня и заливается громким лающим смехом.  
 — Не ожидала? — отсмеявшись, ехидно спрашивает Хеймитч.  
От волнения мой голос становится похож на тонкий писк загнанной в угол мыши.  
 — Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
Тонкие губы ментора растягиваются в странной усмешке.  
 — Спасаю тебя.  
Не дав подопечной опомниться, ментор стремительно приближается, сметая все на своем пути. Его выражение лица — одна только зловещая улыбка — пугает меня, и я уже не пытаюсь скрыть это. Хеймитч загоняет меня в угол, подходит еще ближе, рывком хватает за руки, поднимает их над головой, до боли сжав тонкие запястья, и прижимает к стене, навалившись на меня всем телом. Я напрягаюсь: раньше он не позволял себе подобного. Наклонившись, целует в скулы и в шею, медленно спускается ниже, путаясь в складках высокого воротника, но продолжает покрывать мгновенно вспыхнувшую кожу неосторожными прикосновениями и болезненными поцелуями. Одна рука крепко держит мои запястья, другая скользит по талии, приподнимает свитер, касается застежки джинсов. Длинные холодные пальцы гладят кожу, пробегая от груди по ребрам к самому низу живота. Я не могу пошевелиться: запястья будто скованы стальными наручниками, а ноги сводит судорогой под тяжестью его тела. Я задыхаюсь: он не дает мне вздохнуть. Кружится голова. Перед глазами прыгают черные точки. Мне больно и страшно. Так не должно быть. Я пытаюсь закричать, но из горла вырывается лишь хрип.

 — Нет… Перестань… Отпусти …

Не обратив внимания на мои слова, ментор целует меня в губы, заглушая рвущийся из груди крик. Не зная, что делать, как остановить проснувшегося в нем дикого зверя, я слегка приоткрываю рот, делая вид, что отвечаю на поцелуй, и кусаю его. Мужчина резко отшатывается, но не отпускает меня. Я пытаюсь освободиться и ударить его, но тот снова прижимается ко мне и лишь коварно усмехается в ответ на мои судорожные попытки вырваться. С приоткрытых губ стекает тонкая струйка ярко-алой крови. Его глаза так потемнели, что я уже не могу различить их цвет. Я не узнаю этого мужчину, нависшего надо мной. Пытаюсь сделать шаг назад, отодвинуться, но отступать некуда. Его рука ни на секунду не останавливается: секунду назад он гладил меня по обнаженной спине, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, а сейчас уже расстегивает узкий кожаный ремень на моих джинсах. Понимаю, что силы уходят, и в ту же секунду чувствую, как стальная хватка слабеет. Меня больше ничто не удерживает. Хеймитч отрывается от моей шеи, отпускает запястья, отдергивает руку от расстегнутых джинсов, и отходит на несколько шагов назад, не спуская с меня глаз. Ноги с трудом сохраняют и без того шаткое равновесие, плечи опускаются, руки безвольно повисают вдоль тела. От промелькнувшей мысли меня бросает в дрожь. Отчего-то кажется, что, пожелай он дойти до самого конца, мужчину не остановили бы ни мои просьбы, ни крики, ни попытки ударить его. Это открытие внушает ничуть не меньший страх, чем его недавние действия.

Ментор снова подходит ко мне. Я инстинктивно сжимаюсь в комок, будто стараясь стать незаметной, слившись со стеной, или даже пройти сквозь нее, нарушая все правила этого мира. Спрятав руки в глубокие карманы джинсов, отыскиваю нож и, сжав его гладкую рукоятку, уговариваю себя: если он сделает еще шаг, его ждет то же, что и моих соперников на Арене. Меня не должна останавливать мысль о том, кто это. Это самозащита. Я не беспомощна и не позволю никому причинить мне боль.

Хеймитч рядом. Облокотившись о стену, он нависает надо мной, вновь сокращая расстояние между нашими лицами. Достав из кармана нож, я приставляю его к шее ментора.  
 — Прекрати, — тихо говорю я. — Только попробуй, и я…  
Мои слова должны звучать, как угроза, но дрожащий голос не добавляет им убедительности. Ответом мне служит смех. Мне кажется, или я слышу в нем издевательские нотки?  
 — Не играй со мной, — мне противно слышать этот умоляющий шепот.  
 — Согласись, это лучше, чем Игры Сноу.  
Я не понимаю, о чем о говорит.  
 — Совсем нет. Хуже, и намного. Он — это он. Ты — это ты.  
Ментор медленно поднимает руку и проводит по моим волосам, откидывая за спину непослушные пряди.  
 — Видишь? — шепчет Эбернети, почти касаясь губами моего уха.  
Отшатнувшись, я встречаюсь с его насмешливым взглядом. Это становится последней каплей. Страх уступает место злости.  
 — Что, по-твоему, я должна увидеть?! То, что ты сильнее? Что, как и все остальные, можешь причинить мне боль? Что тоже _хочешь_ сделать это?  
 — Что ты еще сама не готова к тому, о чем просила меня вчера. Ни с кем из них. И даже со мной, как бы ты мне ни доверяла.  
Растерявшись от его слов, я не нахожу слов для ответа.  
 — Я лишь хотел доказать тебе, что еще слишком рано, — тихо говорит ментор. Теперь в его голосе слышится сожаление. — Прости, если напугал.

Прости? Напугал? С отвращением чувствую, как глаза наполняются слезами. Злость перерастает в гнев и, когда я наконец отваживаюсь поднять взгляд, все, что видит ментор, — бушующую внутри меня ярость. Не говоря ни слова, я собираю остатки сил, отталкиваю его и быстрым шагом направляюсь к выходу из комнаты, ставшей вдруг слишком тесной для двоих. Хеймитч бросается вслед за мной. Напрасно. Его попытки задержать меня вызывают еще больший, уже неконтролируемый гнев. Вся злость и обида, что я хранила в глубинах сердца, вырываются наружу. Я подбираю все, что попадается под руку — ночник, кувшин с водой, фрукты из глубокой вазы, — и бросаю в шкаф, в дверь, в стену напротив. Иногда, к моему удовлетворению, получается задеть ментора.

Наконец Хеймитчу надоедает уворачиваться от летящих в его сторону мелких и крупных предметов интерьера. Он подлетает ко мне, хватает за плечи, что-то кричит — органы чувств меня подводят, и я не разбираю слов, —, а затем крепко обнимает. Не знаю, почему, но я моментально успокаиваюсь. Все эмоции исчезают, оставив после себя легкую грусть, усталость и чувство опустошенности. Три слова звучат слишком громко и отчетливо в истекающей кровью спальне, в этом жалком подобии нашего жестокого мира. Каждый звук бьется о стену и долгим и звонким эхом разлетается по комнате, залитой золотым светом теплого полуденного солнца.  
 — Я тебя ненавижу.  
 — Знаю. Это пройдет, — посмеивается Хеймитч, не выпуская подопечную из крепких объятий.  
Мы стоим так не меньше часа: ментор прижимает меня к себе, осторожно гладит по волосам и шепчет что-то успокаивающее. Я прячу руки в карманы и безвольно опускаю голову ему на плечо. По лицу текут слезы, оставляя на щеках соленые дорожки.

 — Обязательно было заходить так далеко?  
 — Нет. Я просто хотел показать тебе то, о чем пытался предупредить раньше. То самое «однажды», когда я потеряю контроль над собой и всем происходящим.  
 — Не играй со мной, — повторяю я. — Это слишком жестоко.  
 — Нет. Президент жесток. А я всего лишь порочен. У каждого есть свой порок — склонность, которая со временем перерастает в привычку. Эффи вечно обвиняет меня в пристрастии к алкоголю и в излишней вспыльчивости. Но она неправа. Это несущественные мелочи. Мой порок — ты. Я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Я не могу контролировать себя, когда ты рядом. Когда-нибудь — когда придет время — ты поймешь, что я чувствую. И простишь меня за все, что я сделал сегодня.  
У меня хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы слабо кивнуть в ответ. Очень надеюсь, что ты прав, ментор.

Остаток дня и ночь пролетает незаметно. Я пытаюсь расспросить Хеймитча о том, как ему удалось проникнуть на аукцион, но тот жестом дает мне понять что эта комната — не лучшее место для разговоров на подобные темы.  
 — Тебе надо отдохнуть, — тихо замечает ментор, — Сложный выдался день.  
Выразительно взглянув на мужчину и громко фыркнув, я забираюсь в кровать, сворачиваюсь клубочком и прикрываю глаза. Стоит Хеймитчу сделать шаг в мою сторону, как он удостаивается подозрительного взгляда. Понимая и принимая реакцию подопечной, ментор с печальной усмешкой на губах устраивается в кресле и, откинувшись на высокую спинку, закрывает глаза.

Очередной кошмар будит меня посреди ночи. Мне снится, будто на месте Хеймитча — сам Сноу. Я просыпаюсь с воплем ужаса и именем Президента на искусанных в кровь губах. Не говоря ни слова, ментор встает с кресла и ложится рядом со мной. Страх близости еще не прошел, но я не возражаю. Сейчас у меня нет на это сил. Мужчина кладет руку мне на плечо и привлекает к себе. Как обычно, этого хватает чтобы остаток ночи прошел спокойно. Я проваливаюсь в сон, словно в пропасть, которая манит меня мертвой тишиной, непроглядной тьмой и вечным покоем для уставшей души.

Мы возвращаемся в наш пентхаус на рассвете. Эффи и Цинна обнаруживаются в столовой. Стилист держит в руках кружку с чем-то дымящимся, но при виде меня ставит ее обратно на стол, не отпив ни глотка. Капитолийка рассеянно листает ежедневник. Стоит ей услышать посторонний шум, как она моментально отрывается от бездумного созерцания исписанных страниц. С удивлением замечаю, что она обращает тревожный взгляд не на меня, но на Хеймитча. Тот коротко кивает и улыбается краешком тонких губ. В глазах Эффи загорается огонек надежды, а из груди вырывается вздох облегчения. Я вижу в ее взгляде — слишком осмысленном для обитателя столицы — что-то еще, что-то новое, явно не присущее капитолийке. Восхищение? Ментор лишь самодовольно усмехается в ответ. Весь его вид можно описать одной фразой: «Ну, я же говорил!». Так и не поняв, что все это значит, я приветливо улыбаюсь Цинне, разворачиваюсь на каблуках и отправляюсь в душ. Кажется, они смогут разобраться во всем происходящем и без моего присутствия.

Когда я возвращаюсь в столовую, то вижу, что Хеймитч выглядит так же, как и всегда: светлые волосы спутаны и растрепанны, глаза снова обрели темно-серый цвет с холодным, стальным оттенком, тугой воротник рубашки расстегнут, сережка, цепочка и кольцо исчезли. По губам пробегает тень удовлетворенной усмешки: это человек гораздо больше похож на моего ментора.

Однако кое-что — вернее, кое-кто — моментально привлекает мое внимание, заставив забыть обо всех остальных, включая Хеймитча. К нашей старой компании присоединился еще один человек. Он выглядит точно так же, как представший передо мной после аукциона ментор. Молодой мужчина не сводит с меня крайне заинтригованного взгляда. От столь откровенного интереса в этих голубых глазах мне становится не по себе. Заметив это, Хеймитч встает из-за стола и идет мне навстречу.  
 — Детка, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
 — Леонардо, как я полагаю?  
Мужчина тоже поднимается на ноги, подходит ко мне и протягивает руку.  
 — Можешь звать меня Лео или Леон, как тебе больше нравится.  
Ментор прерывает его язвительным замечанием:  
 — Цени, детка. Тебя приняли в круг избранных: немногие удостаиваются чести называть этого человека неполным именем. И я уж точно не припомню случая, когда он сам предоставлял новому знакомому право выбора.

Лео окидывает Хеймитча снисходительным взглядом:  
 — Эта девочка не похожа ни на одного из тех, кто входит в мой круг общения, — и снова обращает самое пристальное внимание на меня. — Рад встрече, Генриетта. Ты не представляешь, как часто в последнее время мелькает твое имя в наших с Хеймитчем разговорах! Я наблюдал за тобой еще со времен твоего первого появления на публике и с нетерпением ждал возможности засвидетельствовать свое почтение Победительнице.  
 — Взаимно, Лео, — краешками губ улыбаюсь я. — Значит, именно вас мне следует поблагодарить за то, что произошло на аукционе?  
 — Меня? — с удивлением переспрашивает он. — Ни в коем случае! Все заслуги по праву принадлежат твоему ментору. Я лишь на время одолжил ему свои внешность и имя.  
Вспомнив о неудовлетворенном любопытстве, я обращаюсь к ментору:  
 — Так как вам удалось обыграть Президента?  
 — Детка, если бы ты только знала, на что мне пришлось пойти ради осуществления столь дерзкого плана по спасению своей подопечной из лап старика Сноу, — смеется в ответ ментор.

Захватив подносы с завтраком, мы перебираемся в гостиную и с удобством устраиваемся в мягких креслах; Эффи и Цинна следуют за нами. Хеймитч во всех подробностях рассказывает мне о том, где он пропадал и чем занимался ночью накануне аукциона. О своем старом знакомом по имени Леонардо, высокопоставленном чиновнике, и тайной встрече с ним под покровом темноты в одном из многочисленных баров столицы. Он странный, даже слегка эксцентричный, но надежный друг, проверенный временем и испытаниями, выпавшими на долю обоих мужчин. Наш человек. Лео с улыбкой вспоминает, как Хеймитч без лишних эмоций рассказал ему о готовящемся аукционе и попросил помочь. Тот не заставил себя ждать и, бросив мимолетный взгляд в зеркало за спиной бармена, за какие-то доли секунды придумал идеальный план.

Я чувствую нарастающую тревогу. Он знает о  _нас_? По глазам ментора вижу: нет. «Пока нет», — поправляю я себя, с беспокойством думая о том, что случится, когда наша тайна станет известна слишком большому количеству людей. Тогда почему согласился помочь? Капитолийцы всегда ищут выгоду для себя; они не указывают услуг безвозмездно. А еще им всегда нужна причина, мотив, побуждение к действию. Хеймитч переглядывается с Лео; оба размышляют над ответом слишком долго. «Видишь ли, детка», — наконец произносит ментор, — «Ты представляешь определенную ценность не только для меня, но и для некоторых других людей. Жители Дистриктов, обитатели Капитолия — многие из них видят в тебе чуть больше, чем ты сама, когда смотришь в зеркало.» Что ты имеешь в виду, ментор? Не думай об этом. Еще слишком рано. Но, что бы ни случилось, помни — Леонардо на нашей стороне. В какое бы время и с какой бы просьбой мы к нему не обратились, он готов помочь. Я озадаченно слушаю ментора, пытаясь вникнуть в скрытый смысл сказанных им слов, но он снова ускользает в глубины сознания, и мне не остается ничего, кроме как вернуться к событиям прошлой ночи.

Эффи, узнав о замысле Хеймитча, сказала только: «это безумие!», и ушла, хлопнув дверью, а Цинна одобрительно кивнул и предложил помощь. За пару часов стилист помог ментору превратиться в типичного капитолийца. Серьезно? Бальзам для губ, мусс для укладки волос, цветные линзы и сережка-клипса? Сама того не заметив, я начинаю смеяться. Вскоре ко мне присоединяется Лео. Хеймитч же лишь раздраженно фыркает и удостаивает нас притворно-обиженным взглядом. Приходит очередь аукциона. Ментор в красках расписывает разгоревшийся спор между участниками, чудовищные суммы, звучащие со всех концов громадного зала, удивление и ярость в глазах Президента, когда победитель выставил собственные условия, и обмен любезностями, больше похожими на взаимные угрозы.

Я перевожу тревожный взгляд на Лео.  
 — Одна из моих сильных сторон — то, как легко я способен сходиться с самым разными людьми. Я умею стать своим в любой компании. Втереться в доверие. Выведать все секреты присутствующих и умело воспользоваться ими. Уже много лет я вынужден жить по принципу «все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас».  
 — Вынужден?  
 — Я действую не в своих интересах, — грустно усмехается мужчина.  
 — Выполняешь роль двойного агента?  
 — Можно и так сказать. За это Президент готов простить мне некоторые дерзости.  
 — Но не тот вызов, который ты бросил ему в лицо на аукционе, — задумчиво протягиваю я.  
 — Беспокоишься за меня? — в голосе мужчины звучат игривые нотки, и я чувствую, как губы помимо воли растягиваются в улыбке.  
 — Из-за меня уже пострадало достаточно людей. И, судя по событиям последних двух дней, скоро количество жертв снова начнет расти.  
 — Этого не произойдет, — качает головой Леонардо. — Самое худшее, что может сделать Сноу — отправит меня на время в какой-нибудь бедный Дистрикт, собирать информацию о работе миротворцев и подслушивать разговоры местных. Он знает, что больше всего на свете я не выношу ничего скучного и однообразного, а в местах, подобных самым дальним провинциям Панема, веселье мне точно не гарантировано.  
Посмеявшись над собственной отнюдь не веселой шуткой, он продолжает:  
 — Я ему полезен. Пока я приношу последние новости из самых дальних уголков страны, прилежно выполняя свою работу, он не убьет меня. Такие, как я, нужны старику. Не скажу, что мы незаменимы, но стать профессиональным двойным агентом способен далеко не каждый.

Я настолько углубляюсь в размышления о его словах и возможных последствиях вчерашней выходки Хеймитча, что не сразу замечаю внимательный взгляд ментора.  
 — Эрика?  
 — Да?  
 — Ты все еще хочешь вернуться в Дистрикт?  
Надо же, а я и забыла о еще одной просьбе, так и оставшейся невысказанной.  
 — Это единственное желание, которое у меня осталось, — устало отвечаю я. — Покинуть Капитолий. И как можно скорее.  
 — Тогда сегодня же вечером ты и я отправимся обратно в Двенадцатый. На скором поезде это займет всего одну ночь. Правда, Эффи и Цинна останутся здесь, в столице: им предстоит подготовка к следующему сезону Голодных Игр. Но мы очень скоро встретимся.  
 — Это возможно? — неверяще спрашиваю я, пропустив мимо ушей напоминание о приближающейся Жатве и моих первых Играх в качестве ментора. — Вернуться домой?  
 — Почему нет? Сноу не посмеет нам мешать. Мне удалось убедить его в том, что за мной — то есть за Лео — стоит сила, которая не позволит причинить вред ни тебе, ни твоим покровителям и наставникам.  
 — Это ведь был блеф, ментор, — невесело усмехаюсь я. — Даже мне понятно, что за ним не скрывается ничего, что могло бы произвести впечатление на такого опытного интригана, как Сноу.

Сейчас Хеймитч горько засмеется и признает, что все слова, сказанные Президенту на прощание, и правда не несут никакого тайного смысла. Что он произнес их в самому себе непонятном порыве — то ли вдохновения, то ли отчаяния. Однако вместо ответа мужчина окидывает меня снисходительным взглядом и ласково треплет по волосам. Поднявшись на ноги, он подходит к окну и, задумавшись, некоторое время наблюдает за оживленным движением на улицах столицы. Повернувшись, я внимательно слежу за его взглядом. Что-то в выражении лица Хеймитча кажется мне странным и в то же время неуловимо знакомым. Он либо только собирается задумать новый, еще более опасный план, либо обдумывает уже готовый замысел, сулящий нам всем еще больше неприятностей, чем обман на аукционе. Я словно вижу, как в его голове одна за другой мелькают тысячи мыслей, идей, догадок. Будто внутри него разворачивается масштабная операция, наподобие той, которая потребовалась для моего спасения. А еще он полон надежды. Дерзкой, отчаянной, безумной, мучительной надежды. Хеймитч обменивается короткими, но полными смысла взглядами с Эффи, Цинной и Лео. Последний понимающе кивает и, тепло улыбнувшись мне на прощание, стремительно вылетает за дверь.  
 — Ты не права, детка, — еле слышно произносит ментор. — Это не просто блеф.

И я понимаю: что-то затевается. Что-то масштабное, опасное, безрассудное. Что изменит все и навсегда. Возможно не сейчас, но в будущем, причем не слишком далеком. И, судя по воодушевлению в глазах окружающих меня людей, оно того стоит. Как всегда, цель оправдывает средства.

***

Президент Сноу с некоторым удивлением смотрит на собеседника. Он давно привык к тем ухищрениям, на которые идут капитолийцы, следуя последним тенденциям моды, но то, что ему приходится видеть сейчас, — явный перебор. Кровоподтеки на руках, ссадины на узких скулах, рассеченная бровь, многочисленные царапины и следы укусов. Здесь нужен не стилист, а врач. Президент любезно предлагает сидящему напротив мужчине знакомого медика, однако тот вежливо отказывается: шрамы лишь добавят ему загадочности в глазах коллег и мужественности, на которую так падки женщины.

Сноу оборачивается к окну, задумчиво смотрит вдаль и спрашивает, растягивая слова:  
 — Вы позволили ей вернуться в Дистрикт. Почему?  
 — Это мое право. Я дал ей свободу.  
 — Вы не смогли с ней справиться, — злорадным тоном констатирует Кориолан.  
 — Не совсем, — усмехается Леонардо. — Я лишь убедился в том, что такие, как она, заслуживают свободы. Я знал, на что иду, покупая ее на том аукционе.  
 — Надеюсь, вы также знаете, что делать дальше, — вкрадчиво произносит Президент.  
 — Даже не сомневайтесь, — заверяет его молодой мужчина.  
С его тонких губ не сходит мрачная, но многообещающая улыбка. Старику Сноу необязательно знать о том, что все это — не более, чем умело наложенный грим и хитроумный план, цель которого куда масштабнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

Мужчины замолкают. Оба смотрят в окно, но каждый думает о своем. Лео перебирает в уме старых знакомых и мысленно составляет список самых надежных людей, которым можно довериться, не боясь получить удар в спину в ответ. Сноу вспоминает Голодные Игры прошлого года, а затем — каждый встречу, каждый разговор с юной Победительницей и теми, кому не повезло встретить ее на своем жизненном пути. Последняя встреча, кстати, состоялась сегодня вечером, на вокзале. Несмотря на почтенный возраст, Кориолан Сноу все еще не может пожаловаться на память. А уж взгляд, которым одарила его мисс Роу на прощание, перед тем, как скрыться в вагоне, тем более сложно забыть.

Страсти владеют всеми нами. Мы живем ими, а затем они убивают нас. Если умный и проницательный человек —, а Президент считает таковым только себя — узнает о том, что владеет нужными ему людьми, и умело воспользуется столь глубокими познаниями, то он сможет извлечь из этого немалую выгоду. Для себя, разумеется. Страстей всего две, но у каждого она своя, неповторимая в собственной силе, красоте и опасности. И, несмотря на все то, что можно было бы ожидать от Генриетты, Сноу готов признать, что в случае с ней он допустил ошибку, неприятным последствием которой стал досадный проигрыш на аукционе. Мисс Роу владеет не любовь. Совсем нет, движимое ею чувство является ее полной противоположностью. Ненависть. Скоро она вернется в столицу — повзрослевшая, готовая принять на себя обязанности ментора. Еще более сильная, смелая и опытная в своей страсти. Единственное, что останется прежним — горящий взгляд, полный злости и отвращения ко всем и каждому, кто посмеет встать у нее на пути. Скоро, очень скоро. Но у него еще есть время. Вполне достаточно, чтобы найти ее ненависти самое достойное применение.

***

Просторное купе поезда, вступившего в схватку со временем и пространством, давно погрузилось во мрак, однако даже ночная тьма и мерное постукивание колес по рельсам не помогают его обитателям уснуть. Между ними происходит разговор — настолько откровенный, что его можно вести только ночью, когда собеседник не видит твоего лица. В такие моменты ты можешь сказать все, что угодно, — слова, которые никогда не отважишься произнести вслух при свете дня.

 — Ментор?  
 — Да?  
 — Спасибо. За все.

Она прощает его, пусть и не до конца осознав, что именно двигало им в тот страшный для нее момент. Но это придет, со временем. Однажды она тоже почувствует голод, который пришлось испытать ему, потеряет над собой контроль и по молчаливому согласию с ним уже не захочет вновь обретать его.


	30. Круг Смерти

Мое утро начинается с одинокого, но яркого луча рассветного солнца, проникающего сквозь узкую щель между тонкими шторами, едва прикрывающими окно спальни под самой крышей громадного особняка в Деревне Победителей. Тонкая полоска света неторопливо пробегает по стенам, деревянному полу, узкой кровати, накрытой тонким одеялом, моим обнаженным плечам и останавливается на лице. Я так и не сомкнула глаз прошлой ночью, а потому шаловливый солнечный луч, возвещающий о начале нового дня, приносит не только страх, связанный с грядущими событиями, но и облегчение. Глядя сквозь занавешенное окно на кусочек голубого неба, протягиваю руку и на ощупь нахожу на прикованной тумбочке наручные часы. Десять минут седьмого. Еще рано, но уснуть все равно не получится. Откинув одеяло, поднимаюсь со смятой постели и босиком прохожу по залитой светом комнате. Жарко. Открываю окно, впустив порыв ветра; его свежее дуновение приносит прохладу.

Подойдя к письменному столу, задумчивым жестом провожу по его гладкой, отполированной поверхности. Под руку попадается блокнот и ручка. Почти половина его страниц исписана моим мелким, убористым почерком: в последние пару месяцев я обращаюсь к нему почти каждый день. Тонкие листы бумаги покорно впитывают все эмоции, которые мне приходится испытывать, заново переживая события, о которых я пишу. Радость и грусть, страх и надежда. Гнев. Смирение. Редкие моменты далекого счастья. Мечты.

С момента возвращения в Дистрикт после Тура Победителей проходит два с половиной месяца. Все это время я стараюсь проводить с близкими людьми: семьей и ментором. Отношения с родителями становятся чуть теплее, но я сознательно оставляю между нами хотя бы небольшое расстояние, не зная, на сколько дней, недель или месяцев мне придется покинуть их снова, и не желая испытывать слишком сильную горечь разлуки.

С Хеймитчем мы проводим все больше времени на природе, пользуясь наступившим летом и хорошей погодой. Изредка выбираемся в Дистрикт. Гуляем по лесу в сопровождении волка. Охотимся. Забираемся все дальше и дальше — нам хочется узнать что находится там, за очередным деревом, поляной, озером или холмом. Наша связь теперь больше напоминает платонические отношения, чему я после всего, что случилось во время Тура Победителей, только рада. Но иногда, когда мы остаемся наедине, вдали от всех, я ловлю на себе его взгляд — такой же дикий, как тогда, в Капитолии. Сумасшедший и сводящий с ума. Нам вечно хочется большего. Когда-нибудь мы зайдем слишком далеко, и будь, что будет. Но не сейчас. Не сейчас.

Встряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать непрошеные мысли, откладываю блокнот в сторону и отправляюсь в ванную. Принимаю прохладный душ, одеваюсь и, сунув ноги в легкие ботинки из тонкой и мягкой кожи, спускаюсь вниз. Заглядываю на кухню, желаю доброго утра еще сонной матери, готовящей горячий завтрак, и, с невинной улыбкой стянув со стола бутерброд с сыром, ухожу из дома. Мой путь лежит на окраину Дистрикта, на Луговину, а оттуда — в лес. Я уже знаю, как стоит провести оставшееся время.

Старый друг не заставляет себя ждать. Встретившись на опушке, мы вместе отправляемся на охоту. У моего напарника сегодня не самый удачный день и я, чувствуя свою вину за вспугнутую дичь, подстреливаю пару куропаток и отдаю добычу волку. Час спустя мы сидим на склоне на опушке леса, свысока наблюдая за приготовлениями жителей к приезду нежеланных гостей из Капитолия. Волк ложится рядом со мной и подставляет мне морду, покрытую жесткой угольно-черной шерстью. Я осторожно глажу его по опущенной голове и рассказываю о чем-то. Тема нашего разговора не имеет особого значения. Я знаю, он понимает меня. Мне вполне достаточно слабых взмахов длинного пушистого хвоста, навострившихся ушей и осмысленного взгляда. Мы ждем еще одного человека, но он так и не приходит. Мне пора возвращаться. На прощание обняв хищника за длинную шею, разворачиваюсь и проворно спускаюсь по склону к забору, разделяющему наши миры. Обернувшись, вижу, что волк еще долго смотрит мне вслед. На глубине темно-серых глаз плещется тревога.

Стрелки на часах двигаются слишком быстро. Десять тридцать. В утренней тишине дома обычно ненавязчивый звонок кажется громким и пронзительным. Буквально скатившись по ступенькам, влетаю в прихожую и распахиваю дверь, едва не сбив ею стоящую на пороге Эффи. Странно, но за ее спиной нет ни одного капитолийца с камерой и микрофоном или блокнотом и ручкой наперевес. Виновато улыбнувшись и вспомнив о манерах, отхожу на пару шагов, чтобы пригласить ее в дом. Женщина подходит ближе и порывисто обнимает меня.  
 — Вот и моя новая напарница! — с гордостью провозглашает Бряк. — Ты возьмешь на себя Хеймитча, одна я уже давно с ним не справляюсь.  
 — А кто тогда займется трибутами? — посмеиваюсь я. — Или второго Победителя из Дистрикта-12 хватит на следующие двадцать лет?  
 — Генриетта! — укоризненно восклицает Эффи, но ее ярко накрашенные губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.  
Мы смеемся, однако искренней радости или веселья в наших голосах не слышно даже нам самим. Так проще смириться с тем, что предстоит пережить в ближайший месяц.  
 — Он не приходил? — не нужно долго гадать, чтобы понять, кого она имеет в виду.  
 — Пока нет. Обычно ты за него так не беспокоишься, — посмеиваюсь я.  
Бряк же, напротив, мрачнеет.  
 — Опять.  
Поймав мой непонимающий взгляд, она со вздохом объясняет:  
 — В последние полгода он пьет редко, во многом благодаря тебе, но день Жатвы — это святое. Напивается каждый год. Говорит, что не выдержит этого зрелища без бутылки.  
Я лишь фыркаю в ответ и иду на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. Значит, заглядывать к ментору в ближайшие пару часов — не лучшая затея. С одной стороны, слова Эффи и поведение Хеймитча вызывают раздражение, с другой — я могу понять их обоих.

За неторопливой беседой проходит еще пара часов. До странности добрая Эффи помогает уложить волосы в незамысловатую прическу. Как ни странно, Бряк сегодня не надоедает мне нотациями. Цинны и команды подготовки здесь нет, они ждут нас в столице. В этот день я должна выглядеть как можно более естественно, даже по меркам Дистрикта-12. Это день не прошлого, но настоящего и будущего. Не бывших Победителей, но новых трибутов. Мысль о том, что я хоть на какое-то время перестану притягивать всеобщее внимание, согревает и вселяет хрупкую надежду.

Мы разговариваем на отвлеченные темы, не касаясь чего-то по-настоящему серьезного, но меня не отпускает чувство недосказанности. Что-то в поведении капитолийки кажется мне странным — мельчайшая, неуловимая деталь. Даже редкие наставления звучат не так… навязчиво? Сегодня это лишь советы подруги, не более.  
 — Почему ты пришла? Ты же должна быть в Доме Правосудия, на торжественном обеде в компании мэра, его семьи и чиновников?  
 — Хотела осмотреть местные достопримечательности, — слишком быстро для того, чтобы быть искренней, отвечает женщина. — Я редко здесь бываю. А в Деревню Победителей последний раз заглядывала пару десятилетий назад.  
 — Ты ненавидишь Дистрикты и Двенадцатый — в особенности, — усмехаюсь я.  
 — Ладно, я соскучилась, — невинно улыбается капитолийка. — Захотела увидеть тебя перед началом церемонии.  
 — Нет, это понятно. Но на самом деле? Ни замечаний, ни придирок по поводу внешнего вида и манер, ни поучений о том, что надо делать и говорить на церемонии. Ничего. Ты ли это, Эффи? — посмеиваюсь я.  
Не говоря ни слова, Бряк встает, отходит к окну и, оперевшись ладонями о подоконник, долго смотрит вдаль. Я успеваю несколько раз пожалеть о сказанном — правда, не хотела ее обижать, — когда она наконец разворачивается, подходит ко мне и, присев на подлокотник кресла, легко обнимает за плечи. Ее улыбка гаснет, а в глазах мелькает странная тень то ли грусти, то ли затаенной боли.  
 — Я просто хотела убедиться, что ты в порядке, и поддержать тебя. Первый год работы ментором самый сложный, тебе предстоит увидеть ничуть не меньше — если даже не больше — ужасных вещей, чем ты видела на Арене. На Хеймитча рассчитывать не приходится. Не пойми меня неправильно, девочка, ради тебя он готов на все, но… Не сегодня. Как бы сильно ему хотелось, он не сможет защитить тебя от боли, потому что не в силах справиться с собственной.  
 — А ты?  
Эффи только усмехается.  
 — Я? Я всего лишь сопроводитель из Капитолия. Меня воспитывали по другим правилам, внушали другое отношение, заставляли смотреть на все происходящее с другой точки зрения. Так что я не в счет. Тебе опять придется рассчитывать только на себя, на собственные силы. Мне очень жаль, Генриетта. Правда, жаль.  
 — Все в порядке, Эффи. Я справлюсь, — я вкладываю в улыбку, обращенную к ней в ответ, всю теплоту и благодарность, на которую способна.  
Эта женщина ее заслуживает.

Чаще всего, заглянув под яркую упаковку, мы не находим ничего, кроме пустоты, и понимаем, что за внешним блеском скрывается лишь грязь. Познакомившись с Эффи Бряк, можно подумать, что она — не более чем кукла — пустая, без мыслей, эмоций, чувств. Неумелая подделка под человека. Но, рискнув уделить ей время и внимание, понимаешь, что все не так. Она тоже способна думать, чувствовать, переживать. Как я открывала и продолжаю открывать по сей день новые черты в Хеймитче, так же происходит и в моем общении и сближении с ней. Сегодня, например, я увидела в этой женщине человечность. Такая черта — редкость даже для жителя Дистрикта, мне же посчастливилось встретить ее в обитательнице Капитолия. В моем отношении к ней появляется что-то новое.

Время на разговоры по душам истекает. Бряк вызывает служебную машину и, шепнув мне: «до скорой встречи», в сопровождении отряда миротворцев отправляется в Дистрикт на традиционную встречу с мэром. Я же, взглянув на часы, все же решаю рискнуть и привести Хеймитча в чувство для присутствия на церемонии Жатвы. Вылетев из дома, пересекаю узкую дорожку, разделяющую наши дома, поднимаюсь по ступенькам и толкаю массивную дверь. В доме так тихо, что я слышу стук собственного сердца и едва уловимое дыхание ментора, доносящееся из глубин особняка. Хеймитч обнаруживается крепко спящим на диване в гостиной. Одна нога закинута на спинку, другая свисает на пол. Голова запрокинута на подлокотник, лицо скрыто за гривой спутанных волос. В руке зажат старый нож. В комнате царит то, что с большой натяжкой можно было бы тактично назвать творческим беспорядком. Опрокинутые стулья, перевернутый стол, сброшенные на пол диванные подушки, разбросанные книги.

На подоконнике стоит пустой стеклянный сосуд. Слегка потянув носом воздух, улавливаю резкий запах спирта. Вот и то, о чем меня предупреждала Эффи. Немного подумав и оглядевшись вокруг, пробираюсь к окну, забираю бутылку и наполняю ее водой из-под крана на кухне. Осторожно приближаюсь к мужчине, всем своим видом напоминающим свежий труп, и пытаюсь разжать стальную хватку, чтобы вытащить нож из холодных одеревеневших пальцев. Это оказывается самой плохой идеей, которая могла прийти мне в голову. Ментор моментально просыпается и пытается сфокусировать взгляд.

Я едва успеваю отскочить, но, вовремя сообразив, что нужно делать дальше, спешу воспользоваться случаем и размахиваю у него перед носом сосудом с жидкостью. В глубине мутно-серых глаз загорается огонек. Хеймитч протягивает руку и пытается схватить вожделенный предмет, а я делаю шаг назад, к двери. Мужчина недовольно фыркает и, шатаясь, подходит ко мне. Так, медленно, с трудом, останавливаясь через каждые два метра, мы добираемся до ванной комнаты. Я заманиваю его внутрь, оставляю сосуд в душевой кабинке и выскальзываю обратно. Ни о чем не подозревая или, скорее, ничего не соображая, Хеймитч вламывается в душ, наклоняется, чтобы достать ее и, поскользнувшись на мокром полу, сползает вниз по стене. Подскочив к нему, быстрым движением включаю холодную воду, нажимаю пару клавиш на панели и закрываю дверь душа. К счастью, защелку можно заблокировать и внутри, и снаружи, а потому Хеймитч не сможет выбраться оттуда самостоятельно.

Секунду спустя из кабинки начинают доноситься крики: сначала — недоумевающие, затем — негодующие. Со страшным шумом и грохотом поднявшись на ноги, Хеймитч пытается открыть дверцу, что у него, конечно, не получается. Делая вид, что не слышу ругательств, способных заткнуть всех вместе взятых шахтеров Двенадцатого, открываю шкафчик, висящий на стене над раковиной и, достав аптечку, быстро перебираю флаконы и блистеры в поисках нашатырного спирта. Удивительно, как ментор до него еще не добрался. Хотя, учитывая, что это средство обычно применяют для достижения эффекта, прямо противоположного тому, на который надеялся бы он, это не удивительно.

Внезапно мой взгляд падает на пульт, лежащий в самом углу на нижней полке. Убедившись, что Хеймитч все еще принимает холодный душ, я пристально изучаю многочисленные кнопки на гладкой металлической поверхности. Как бы смешно ни прозвучало, это — пульт дистанционного управления для душа. Глупость, но мне пригодится. Я быстро меняю температуру воды от ледяной до горячей и обратно, нажимая на нужные клавиши, и вскоре с удовлетворением замечаю, что крики ментора становятся более внятными.  
 — Ты что творишь?! Вот выломаю дверь, вылезу отсюда, и на одного юного ментора станет меньше! Сегодня важный день — что скажет Эффи, если меня не будет на церемонии Жатвы?  
«Вспомнил, значит», — мысленно усмехаюсь я, по дороге на кухню. Найдя в настенном шкафчике относительно чистый стакан, наполнив его водой и добавив несколько капель нашатырного спирта, возвращаюсь в ванную и выключаю воду в душе. Хеймитч замолкает; стук в дверь обрывается. Я снимаю задвижку и моментально отбегаю в сторону и вжимаюсь в угол, вооружившись первым, что попадается под руку. Это оказывается полотенце.

Ментор, слегка пошатываясь, выползает из душа и растерянно крутит головой по сторонам. С насквозь промокшей одежды и волос текут ручьи. Я выбираюсь из угла, молча подхожу к нему и протягиваю лекарство. Хеймитч бросает на меня угрожающе-многообещающий взгляд, но тоже не говорит ни слова, лишь берет из моих рук стакан и выпивает прозрачную жидкость. Зная, что за этим должно последовать, я бросаю полотенце в одну из натекших луж, оставляю его наедине с подступающими к горлу последствиями пьяной ночи и отправляюсь на кухню готовить кофе.

 — Ты слишком жестока, — десять минут спустя раздается за моей спиной.  
Я оборачиваюсь и, несмотря на то, что сложившееся положение явно не располагает к веселью, с трудом удерживаюсь от смеха. Ментор вползает на кухню, попеременно хватаясь то за голову, то за желудок, и обрушивается на жалобно скрипнувший стул. На мужчине лишь мокрые джинсы, стянутые ремнем, но все равно едва держащиеся на узких бедрах. Я с тревогой замечаю, как сильно он похудел за последние дни. Где-то глубоко внутри рождается новое чувство; и снова, как и в случае с Эффи, я не знаю, что это.

Хеймитч бросает на меня хмурый взгляд. Стоит ему чуть повернуть голову в мою сторону, как из горла вырывается глухой стон: каждое движение причиняет мучительную боль. Он кладет руки на стол и опускается лицом вниз на шершавую деревянную поверхность. Я так же молча ставлю перед ним чашку крепкого черного кофе и выхожу из комнаты. Пока он приходит в себя после моих радикальных методов приведения в чувство, я возвращаюсь в гостиную, спотыкаясь по дороге о брошенные на пол полотенце и свитер. Ощущая, как в груди начинает клокотать раздражение, пытаюсь отвлечься: выбрасываю мусор, ставлю на место стулья, убираю разбросанные вещи. Поправив штору, выглядываю в окно и, задумавшись, так и остаюсь стоять, оперевшись о подоконник и сложив руки на груди.

Не знаю, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем мое уединение нарушают; лишь улавливаю за спиной звук тихих, робких шагов, а секунду спустя меня обнимают сильные руки. Хеймитч так и не надел рубашку, и я чувствую, как под пылающей кожей перекатываются крепкие мускулы.  
 — Спасибо не скажу, даже не надейся, — бормочет Хеймитч, спрятав лицо в моих волосах.  
От его прикосновений по телу пробегают электрические разряды.  
 — Я этого и не ждала, — сухо отвечаю я, чувствуя знакомый травяной запах.  
Гель и зубная паста с экстрактом мяты. Все лучше, чем аромат спирта.  
 — Прости. — шепчет мужчина. — Я очень зол на самого себя. Ты не должна была этого видеть.  
 — Я не должна была видеть чего?  
 — Мою слабость, — каждое слово дается ментору с неимоверным трудом, словно ему приходится насильно проталкивать звуки через глотку. — Боль. Страх.  
 — Ты боишься?  
 — Я не знаю. Я просто устал, Эрика. Двадцать два года я надеюсь, что что-нибудь случится, и мне не придется возвращаться на сцену, в Штаб Игр, в реальность. До встречи с тобой я просто существовал в объятиях забвения в ожидании смерти. Теперь я не знаю, чего ждать. Многое изменилось -во мне, моих мыслях, жизни мире, но кое-что остается неизменным. Мне по-прежнему плохо в день Жатвы. Хуже, чем в любые другие дни.  
 — Слабости и страхи есть у каждого, — тихо отвечаю я, не отрывая взгляда от летнего пейзажа за окном. — От них не застрахован никто. Это человеческая природа.  
Чувствую, как Хеймитч качает головой.  
 — Я не имею права быть слабым. Теперь дело не только во мне.  
 — Ты не обязан делать вид, что все в порядке, только ради меня, — я прерываю его, но он не обращает внимания на мои слова.  
 — Ты была моим любимым трибутом, детка, но все закончилось. Я больше не твой ментор. Теперь ты моя полноправная напарница. Я бы очень хотел успокоить тебя. Сказать, что все не так страшно, и быть ментором намного лучше, чем трибутом. Но я не могу, Эрика. И боюсь того момента, когда с тобой случится то же, что со мной за прошедшие годы.

Поняв, что на самом деле тревожит мужчину, я обращаю на него снисходительный взгляд.  
 — Ошибаешься, Хейм. Ты навсегда останешься моим наставником.  
 — Я бы предпочел учить тебя несколько другим вещам, — на тонких губах Хеймитча появляется привычная усмешка, но глаза моментально выдают настроение обладателя.  
Они словно присыпаны пеплом. Их тусклый взгляд пугает меня; ментор выглядит как никогда усталым, изможденным и даже постаревшим.  
 — Тебе всегда так паршиво в этот день? — отведя взгляд, осторожно спрашиваю я.  
 — Да. Не представляешь, насколько, — с отвращением в голосе отвечает ментор.  
Представляю. Но все, что могу сделать — пожелать, чтобы мне хватило сил облегчить его страдания.  
 — Я просто умираю. Из года в год, — глухо шепчет ментор, все крепче прижимаясь ко мне и все глубже зарываясь лицом в аккуратно уложенные пряди. — А сегодня все еще хуже.  
 — Замолчи! — мне страшно видеть его таким и понимать, что я ничем не могу помочь. И еще страшнее от того, что очень скоро мне предстоит стать такой же как этот сломленный, разочарованный, опустошенный мужчина. «Ты уже такой стала», — нашептывает внутренний голос. Но вдруг что-то отвлекает меня от собственных мыслей: до меня доходит смысл последней оброненной им фразы.  
 — Это из-за меня?  
 — Что?  
 — Все еще хуже? — я повторяю его собственные слова, внимательно следя за реакцией мужчины. — Из-за того, что теперь тебе придется отвечать за двоих?  
Тот непонимающе моргает.  
 — Что ты несешь, детка?  
 — Не я. Ты сам сказал это.

В глазах ментора мелькает тень злости, смешанной с болезненным разочарованием. — Я не это имел в виду. Это большая ответственность, и я не уверен, что справлюсь. Что у меня хватит сил избавить тебя от всех ужасов, которые происходят на глазах менторов. Как я могу спасти свою напарницу, если не в силах помочь себе сам? Это не из-за тебя, но ради тебя, Эрика.  
Я слишком долго обдумываю его последние слова, и он не выдерживает:  
 — Если ты скажешь, что разочарована во мне, я…  
Но я обрываю его:  
 — Я не об этом. Скажи одно слово, и тебе больше не придется возвращаться в Капитолий. Ты даже можешь больше не смотреть Игры по телевизору.  
 — Что ты задумала?  
 — Я дам тебе то, о чем ты мечтал все эти годы.  
Под странным взглядом Хеймитча я теряю решимость и не сразу могу продолжить:  
 — Свободу и покой. Я займу твое место.  
 — Ты готова принести себя в жертву моим страхам?  
 — Это не жертва, — снисходительно улыбаюсь я. — Я спасаю тебя, как ты меня весь последний год. Ты имеешь право быть свободным от Игр после всего, что пережил. А мне еще только предстоит пройти это испытание. Очень скоро я научусь всему, что должен уметь хороший ментор. А к боли мне не привыкать, ты и сам это знаешь.  
 — Но…  
 — Нет. Никаких «но». Просто подумай.

 — Скажи, детка, — Хеймитч делает вид, что задумался над столь соблазнительным предложением, — если бы я согласился… если бы… остался здесь, в Деревне Победителей, вместо того, чтобы присутствовать на церемонии Жатвы, в покое и безопасности… Ты бы возненавидела меня за слабость?  
Я пытаюсь представить, каково это — оказаться в Капитолии без Хеймитча, без его защиты и поддержки, подсказок и советов, привычной иронии и насмешек — и мысленно содрогаюсь от ужаса. Будет сложно. Страшно. Больно. Но винить в этом ментора? Никогда.  
 — Нет, — мой голос звучит так твердо и уверенно, что Эбернети не сводит с меня удивленного взгляда.  
В нем читаются одобрение, гордость и благодарность. Он знает, что все, сказанное мной, — чистая правда. Это знаю и я.  
 — Я справлюсь. У меня хватит сил, Хейм.  
Вдруг мужчина запрокидывает голову и заливается громким смехом.  
 — Что смешного?!  
Оборвав веселье, он бережно гладит меня по щеке кончиками пальцев и качает головой:  
 — Я не отпущу тебя.  
 — Но я…  
 — Ты справишься, я знаю. Дело не в этом. Просто я бы никогда не оставил тебя одну. Не позволил новым Играм разрушить то, что сам же собирал по кусочкам полгода назад. Я бы не смог жить с этим.  
Вспомнив, как собиралась покончить с собой, бросив родителей и самого Хеймитча на растерзание Сноу, я грустно усмехаюсь и отвечаю:  
 — Ты даже не подозреваешь, с чем можно жить.

Загоревшийся было взгляд ментора гаснет. Его мысли снова возвращаются к приближающейся церемонии Жатвы и поездке в Капитолий. Я запускаю руку в потемневшие от воды волосы и привлекаю мужчину к себе.  
 — Не уходи. Я здесь, с тобой, слышишь? Обними меня крепче, закрой глаза. Успокойся. Забудь обо всем.  
 — Я спокоен, когда ты рядом, — он прижимает меня к себе так сильно, что становится больно. Но это приятная боль. — Посмотри на меня.  
Я слегка отодвигаюсь от мужчины и исполняю его желание. Его взгляд блуждает по моему лицу, словно стараясь запомнить каждую черту и каждую тень.  
 — Зачем?  
 — Хотел увидеть твои глаза и убедиться, что я еще жив. Пока ты со мной, все будет в порядке.  
 — Все будет в порядке, — шепотом повторяю я, пытаясь убедить в этом не только ментора, но и саму себя.  
Хеймитч слегка наклоняется и сокращает расстояние между нашими лицами. Я опускаю похолодевшие руки на широкую, мерно вздымающуюся грудь. За все то время, что я здесь, мне в голову впервые приходит мысль о том, что я никогда не видела его без рубашки или свитера. Лицо заливает краска. Ментор смеется. Мы прикрываем глаза, соприкасаемся лбами и замираем в таком положении.

Бьют часы. Нам пора. Я помогаю ментору одеться и пытаюсь снова заманить его в ванную, чтобы тот побрился и расчесался. После долгих препирательств он все же проводит гребнем по высохшим волосам, спутывая их еще сильнее, и у меня на глазах выбрасывает бритву в окно, демонстрируя привычное пренебрежение к своему внешнему виду. Учитывая обстоятельства, в глубине души я с ним полностью согласна, а потому даже не собираюсь заглядывать домой, чтобы сменить широкие джинсы и растянутую майку на платье, привезенное Эффи из Капитолия. У меня еще будет время и более подходящий повод принарядиться.

В Дистрикте, как и всегда в день Жатвы, царит нездоровое оживление. По узким, серым от пыли улицам текут потоки детей, подростков, юношей и девушек. За ними медленным, неохотным шагом следуют их семьи. Все направляются к Главной Площади, где рабочие уже возводят деревянный помост, а чиновники проводят регистрацию каждого вновь прибывшего. Мы проходим в Дворец Правосудия, где нас дожидается Эффи. Стоит нам появиться, как она окидывает Хеймитча критическим взглядом и, увидев, что он относительно трезв, удивленно приподнимает брови. Однако, только Бряк замечает, что я так и не переоделась в переданный Цинной наряд, и ее глаза начинают метать молнии. Но недолго. Вспомнив повод, собравший нас здесь сегодня, она лишь вздыхает и отворачивается. Сама капитолийка своим внешним видом напоминает гигантский цветок фуксии — ну, или свеклу, если рассуждать с точки зрения неискушенных в подобных вопросах жителей Двенадцатого.

В сопровождении мэра Андерси мы выходим на сцену и занимаем свои места. Часы на площади бьют два, время начинать церемонию. Мэр подходит к кафедре и произносит традиционную речь — краткий экскурс в историю возникновения Панема. Он говорит о том, сколько сил потребовалось, чтобы создать тот идеальный мир, который нас окружает, и каким хрупким может быть установившееся всего несколько десятилетий назад равновесие в обществе. Не слишком вслушиваясь в уже знакомые слова и фразы, я окидываю взглядом всех собравшихся. Дети и подростки от тринадцати до восемнадцати лет выстроились по возрасту на огражденных веревками площадках. Родственники, держась за руки или обнявшись, стоят сзади. Миротворцы с оружием в руках расставлены по периметру в соответствии с утвержденным планом и правилами проведения церемонии. Много людей. На площади так тесно и шумно, что даже тем, кто стоит или сидит на сцене, не хватает свежего воздуха. Откуда-то изнутри поднимается волнение. Я по очереди смотрю в глаза каждого, кто пришел заглянуть в глаза Смерти, и понимаю, что за прошедший год успела стать старше всех присутствующих — и детей, и родителей — на сотни лет. Одни смотрят на меня со страхом, другие — со злостью, третьи — с ненавистью. Но тень зависти мелькает в глазах каждого — не только ребенка, но и взрослого. Не стоит, люди. Вы не знаете, через что надо пройти и сколько сил иметь, чтобы стоять на этой сцене перед вами, гордо подняв голову и одаривая вас равнодушным взглядом.

Тем временем мэр заканчивает урок истории и вспоминает прошлых Победителей Дистрикта-12. Теперь их двое — Хеймитч и я. Услышав свои имена, мы как по команде встаем и поднимаем сцепленные руки. Толпа приветствует нас жидкими аплодисментами. Я мысленно усмехаюсь:, а как же камни в спину и уничтожающие взгляды в лицо?

Андерси удовлетворенно кивает и представляет Эффи. Та бодрым шагом выходит к кафедре, благодарит мэра за теплый прием и провозглашает: «Счастливых вам Голодных Игр! И пусть удача всегда будет с вами!». Я вспоминаю, какие эмоции вызвало у меня ее пожелание в прошлом году: мне казалось, что эта раскрашенная кукла просто издевается над нами, по опыту зная, что удача бывает на стороне Дистрикта-12 очень редко. Теперь мысли текут совершенно в другом направлении: насколько сильной нужно быть, чтобы из года в год искренне улыбаться и желать победы тем, кто не видит ее даже в самых смелых мечтах, кто готов умереть просто так, не пытаясь бороться? Сколько нервов требуется, чтобы вытягивать имена детей из стеклянного шара, понимая, что они не смогут пережить ни одного дня на Арене? Отдавая себе отчет в том, что, пусть отчасти, именно ты стала их палачом? Зная, что ты будешь вынуждена делать это год за годом, до самой смерти, ведь у сопроводителей из Капитолия, в отличие от менторов из Дистриктов, не бывает тех, кто приходит им на смену? Стоящей рядом со мной женщине все это хорошо известно. И при этом она оставалась, остается и навсегда останется человеком. Мне наконец удается подобрать определение тому первому незнакомому чувству. Это уважение. Покончив с приветствиями и благодарностями, Эффи демонстрирует подарок, подготовленный Капитолием специально для новой церемонии Жатвы — очередной видеоролик об истории Голодных Игр. Я устало прикрываю глаза. Голос диктора — громкий, пронзительный, въедливый — врезается в разум, заполняя даже самые укромные уголки сознания и вытесняя все остальные, ненужные, мысли.

«Мир. Народ восстал из праха и родилась новая эра. У свободы есть цена. Страна больше никогда не познает такой измены. По одному юноше и одной девушке. До последней капли крови. За честь, отвагу и самоотречение. Победитель. Символ нашей щедрости и великодушия. Вспоминаем наше прошлое. Охраняем наше будущее». Однако даже после того как на громадном экране снова появляется герб Капитолия, Бряк не спешит к стеклянному шару за именем первого трибута. Я открываю глаза и внимательно слежу за ней. Навесив на лицо самую сладкую улыбку на которую она способна, женщина объявляет, что Организаторы и сам Распорядитель Игр подготовили Дистрикта еще один подарок.

Изменение в правилах. С отвращением чувствую, как по спине пробегает холодок. Подобное случается раз в три-четыре года — с одной стороны, чтобы не давать Дистриктам и трибутам расслабиться, забыть о том, что значат Игры, с другой — не слишком часто, чтобы подобное развлечение не приелось зрителям. На моей памяти было два или три подобных случая. Однажды Ареной стал один из районов Капитолия, в другой раз на Игры отправились только девочки. На первый взгляд изменение в правилах кажется настоящим подарком от Организаторов, призванным хоть немного облегчить участь трибутов, однако вскоре становится понятно, что это совсем не так. Просто публика требует хлеба и зрелищ. Что же подготовили Сноу и Сенека на этот раз?

Эффи делает эффектную паузу, создавая еще большую интригу. Тем не менее, в глазах потенциальных жертв читаются равнодушие и усталость — «скорее бы все закончилось» — и лишь немногие испытывают какое-то подобие страха. Когда Бряк наконец объявляет, в чем состоит замысел организаторов, я с облегчением выдыхаю. Дистрикт-12 подобный поворот событий точно не испугает. На нынешней церемонии Жатвы не допускается добровольное участие в Голодных Играх. На Арену отправятся лишь те, кто будет выбран, чье имя окажется в руках тянущего жребий. В этом году право сделать это предоставляется Победительнице прошлого года.

«Что-то Сноу слишком расщедрился на подарки», — неторопливо размышляю я, не сразу заметив, что все взгляды один за другим обращаются ко мне. Что? Пока ноги несут меня к кафедре, я успеваю послать встревоженный взгляд Хеймитчу и незаметно, одними губами прошипеть Бряк: «Очень надеюсь, что ты шутишь!». Первый растерян не меньше меня. Вторая, поравнявшись со мной, шепчет: «Приказ Президента. Имена трибутов должна вытянуть ты».  
 — По традиции, дамы вперед! — кричит Эффи в микрофон и передает слово мне. В голове мелькает злорадная мысль: вот он, тот незабываемый момент сладкой мести за непонимание, за всю ненависть ко мне, за пожелания смерти, за мое изгнание. Теперь один из ваших драгоценных детей, тех, кого вы так ревностно оберегали от встречи со мной, отправится на верную смерть по одному моему слову. А я буду наблюдать за медленной и мучительной гибелью мальчика или девочки и не сделаю ровным счетом ничего, чтобы спасти своего трибута.

Но эйфория длится не настолько долго, чтобы я в полной мере могла ею насладиться. Медленно подхожу к стеклянному шару с именами девочек и, опустив руку, словно хищная птица на охоте, долго кружу над именами своих жертв, едва касаясь пальцами тонких бумажных пластинок. Наконец, задержав дыхание от волнения, резко выхватываю одну и вытаскиваю ее из шара. Вернувшись к кафедре, дрожащими руками раскрываю сложенный миниатюрным конвертом листок и, пробежав глазами до нелепости длинную строчку, перевожу взгляд на застывших в тревожном ожидании людей с побелевшими лицами. Всю следующую минуту буквы никак не хотят складываться в слова, сопротивляясь моим судорожным попыткам произнести вслух имя нового трибута. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, мешая не только говорить, но и дышать. Наконец мне удается собраться с силами, расправить трепещущий на ветру листок и четким, ясным голосом произнести:

 — Примроуз Эвердин!

На площади повисает мертвая тишина. С трудом оторвав взгляд от смятой бумажки, я начинаю скользить рыскающим взглядом по толпе младших: мне известно, где следует искать моего первого трибута. Наконец я вижу ее. Невысокая девочка с длинными светлыми косами и добрым взглядом карих глаз. Она не сразу понимает, что со сцены прозвучало ее имя. Дети, стоящие рядом, расступаются перед ней, чтобы пропустить несчастную к сцене. Они отшатываются от нее, словно от прокаженной. Не бойтесь, девочки. Ей просто не повезло. Воздушным путем эта болезнь не передается.

По мере того, как Примроуз приближается к сцене, у нее за спиной нарастает возмущенный ропот толпы. Я словно зашла в громадный улей, полный жужжащих пчел. Юноши и девушки, женщины и мужчины шумят, выражая свое несогласие и не боясь наказания со стороны вооруженных миротворцев. Но вдруг нестройный гул голосов заглушает пронзительный крик:  
 — Прим!  
С замиранием сердца наблюдаю, как юная девушка продирается сквозь толпу старших. Подтянутая фигура, оливковая кожа, темно-русые волосы, заплетенные в изящную косу, серые глаза. Китнисс Эвердин.

Наверное, обладай жители Дистрикта-12 таким полезным качеством, как смелость, и приди им в голову идея охотиться в лесу и продавать добычу богатым жителям и миротворцам, мы с ней стали бы соперницами. Но обитатели Двенадцатого слишком запуганы, чтобы соваться за пределы ограды, а потому нам нет дела до конкурентов. Иногда мы встречаемся в лесу. Приветливо киваем друг другу и расходимся каждая по своей тропинке. Одиночки. Впрочем, я знаю, что у нее есть напарник — мне приходилось видеть их вместе у озера или глубоко в чаще, но присоединяться к их компании желания не возникало. Мы не делим территорию, не забираем добычу из чужих ловушек, не крадем оружие. Не враги и не друзья. Никто. Но секунду назад все изменилось. Я только что подписала смертный приговор младшему члену ее семьи.

Девушка бежит за сестрой, но пара миротворцев вовремя преграждают ей путь. Еще двое подходят к застывшей на месте Примроуз и слегка подталкивают в сторону сцены. Китнисс пытается вырваться из рук охранников, но те крепко держат ее.  
 — Нет! Прим!  
Не слушая криков, миротворцы оттесняют девушку вглубь площадки. Со стороны мальчиков быстро выходит Гейл и обняв девушку за плечи, уводит ее к немолодой женщине, стоящей позади, рядом с родителями тех, над кем Смерть смилостивилась еще на один год. Я наблюдаю за происходящим, будто находясь в прострации. Уши слышат, глаза видят, но информация не поступает в мозг на обработку, а потому у меня не получается правильно понять и оценить случившееся. Однако в тот момент, когда девочка подходит к сцене и медленно, словно во сне, поднимается по ступенькам, это ощущение исчезает, и реальность обрушивается на меня со всей жестокостью, на которую только способен этот мир.

Ровно год назад в этот же самый летний день и час со сцены прозвучало мое имя и я точно так же шла навстречу той, которая вытащила этот злосчастный листок из стеклянного шара. Я знала, что отправляюсь на свидание со Смертью и в момент, пока ноги несли меня к деревянному помосту, думала, что не пожелала бы подобной участи ни одной маленькой девочке, имевшей несчастье родиться в Дистрикте 12. Теперь же я вижу, как мне навстречу идет та самая маленькая девочка. В ее глазах блестят слезы недоумения и обиды, а крохотные кулачки упрямо сжаты в протестующем против несправедливости этого мира жесте. Я вижу в ней себя, и от этого сердце начинает тревожно постанывать, не желая поверить в горькую правду. Круг Смерти замкнулся.

Такое чувство, будто я взглянула в глаза своему отражению. Мы с Прим отнюдь не похожи, причина подобного ощущения и моего последующего замешательства и паники кроется в другом. Нет. Все неправильно. Китнисс должна была стать добровольцем и принять участие в Играх вместо сестры. Вспомнив собственную Жатву, когда никто не вызвался добровольцем вместо меня, я бы возненавидела и ее, и младшую Эвердин. За то, что они есть друг у друга. За то, что готовы отдать жизнь одна за другую. За то, что когда я поднималась по этим ступенькам, никто не последовал за мной, чтобы спасти от казавшейся неминуемой смерти. В той толпе сочувствующих не нашлось никого, кто вступился бы за маленькую испуганную девочку. Я бы возненавидела их обеих, и в моем сердце не осталось бы места для скорби и жалости. Я бы ничего почувствовала, наблюдая, как умирает Китнисс и как страдает Примроуз. Так и должно было быть. Но теперь все будет по-другому.

Я не хочу повторять судьбу своего бывшего ментора. Нет. Я не готова к этому. Беспомощно оглядываюсь на Хеймитча, но тот лишь пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. И такое случается, детка. Именно об этом я и говорил. Никогда не знаешь, чье имя выпадет на том листке, который ты вытащила. В этом году тебе не повезло точно так же, как Прим.  
Пока в голове одна за другой проносятся мысли, тело живет само по себе. Подойдя к самому краю сцены и протянув еще дрожащую руку девочке, провожаю ее к центру сцены, где нас ждет потрясенная Эффи. Обретя дар речи, она подходит к кафедре:  
 — Вот и первый трибут Дистрикта-12! А теперь мужчины!  
Вторая попытка дается мне намного легче. Вытащив бумажку с именем мальчика, я возвращаюсь к микрофону, резким движением разворачиваю тонкий листок и, скользнув взглядом по четко пропечатанным буквам, обращаюсь к толпе с именем второго трибута:  
 — Пит Мелларк!

И снова то же самое. Наверное, это и есть самый жуткий момент для ментора во время Жатвы — смотреть в глаза трибуту, секунду назад услышавшему свое имя, произнесенное со сцены. Невысокий коренастый парень быстрым шагом пробирается сквозь ряды мальчиков и юношей. Пепельные волосы непослушно падают на высокий лоб, но не скрывают того ужаса, что плещется на глубине голубых глаз. Упрямо нахмурив светлые брови и сжав губы, он поднимается на сцену и становится слева от меня, бросив мимолетный взгляд на свою соперницу.

Я повторяю имена трибутов Семьдесят Четвёртых Голодных Игр и передаю слово мэру, чувствуя, как меня покидают последние крохи самообладания. Хеймитч поднимается на ноги и становится рядом со мной. «Ты в порядке?» — спрашивает взгляд темно-серых глаз. Сил хватает лишь на короткий кивок и слабую усмешку, таящуюся в уголках губ. Андерси зачитывает «Договор с повинными в мятеже Дистриктами», но я не слышу ни слова, так же, как, уверена, мои подопечные и их семьи. Я ищу в толпе Китнисс, ожидая увидеть в ее глазах ненависть, но вижу лишь смятение. Девушка успела осознать лишь то, что несколько минут назад лишилась сестры, но не поняла, кто в этом виноват. Старшая Эвердин все еще бьется в истерике в руках своего друга. Рядом с ними стоит мать девушки. На ее лице застыло каменное выражение, но по впалым щекам одна за другой стекают слезы.

Бряк велит трибунам пожать друг другу руки. Они встают друг на против друга и в первый раз за все время смотрят в глаза соперника. Худенькая ладошка девочки тонет в крепком и уверенном рукопожатии юноши. Он не сводит с нее взгляда и надолго — гораздо дольше, чем позволяют приличия — задерживает ее руку в своей. Играет гимн. Если прислушаться, в этой торжественной, полной величия музыке можно с легкостью различить угрожающие нотки. Все-таки Игры — не более, чем средство запугивания.

Мы с Хеймитчем делаем несколько шагов вперед и останавливаемся у края сцены, повернувшись лицом к толпе и выстроившись в идеально ровную линию с Андерси, Бряк, Примроуз и Питом. Люди не сводят с нас взглядов, в которых выражается что угодно, только не равнодушие. Я и не подозревала, как много можно увидеть с этого деревянного помоста и сколько нового открыть для себя. Когда ты стоишь там, в толпе, ты ощущаешь лишь собственный страх, боль, отчаяние, безысходность. Но стоит тебе подняться на сцену, и ты смотришь на все другими глазами. Видишь людей, чувствующих то же самое и понимаешь, что твои чувства — капля в море. Это одновременно пугает и вызывает восхищение.

Звуки музыки стихают. Последняя нота обрывается, знаменуя конец церемонии Жатвы и начало следующего этапа подготовки к Семьдесят Четвертым Голодным Играм. Эффи еще раз желает удачи Дистрикту-12. Миротворцы окружают Примроуз и Пита и неотступно следуют за ними, пока они проходят вглубь сцены и скрываются в Доме Правосудия. Я едва заметно вздрагиваю и передергиваю плечами, когда за их сгорбленными спинами закрываются массивные двери, обитые тонкими железными пластинами. Их стук отдается эхом где-то внутри, в сердце. Я думаю о том, что мне придется убивать снова и снова, пусть я и не вернусь на Арену. Теперь моим жертвами станут не соперники, но люди, которые, по замыслу Организаторов, должны были стать моими учениками и подопечными. Не профессиональные убийцы, но невинные и беспомощные дети. «Это не страшно» — уговариваю себя. Я — охотник. Они — мои жертвы. Я только что убила двух ни в чем не повинных людей и сделаю это вновь.

Отчего-то меня не покидает ощущение, что все увиденное и услышанное мной сегодня — теплые слова Эффи, боль Хеймитча, крик Китнисс, ужас Примроуз, страх Питера, мрачное молчание толпы — затишье перед бурей. Пусть не во всем Панеме — в моем собственном мире, который снова угрожает разрушить Капитолий. И никто не в силах предугадать, когда случится катастрофа и сколько жертв придется ей принести.

Уже стоя на пороге Дворца Правосудия, я не выдерживаю и оборачиваюсь. Люди расходятся по своим делам. Я вижу улыбки на их посветлевших лицах. И только один человек стоит посреди площадки и не сводит с меня серых глаз. В них так и нет той ненависти, которую я ждала. Ужас и страх сменили мучительная боль и неослабевающее чувство вины. Я лишь качаю головой. Сегодня больно всем, Китнисс. Каждому, кто ждал смертного приговора на той площадке. Каждому, кто в надежде на лучшее стоял на сцене. Каждому по-своему. Никто не в силах облегчить ту боль, что терзает нас день за днем. Все мы должны уметь справляться с ней сами.


	31. Смех в лицо предрассудкам

— Я не хотела, Хейм.   
 — Знаю. Ты не виновата.  
 — Почему так случилось? Почему я? Почему именно ее имя?  
 — Потому что, — чеканя каждое слово, говорит Хеймитч. — На твой вопрос нет и не может быть ответа.  
 — Ну спасибо, успокоил, — мой голос полон яда, за которым я пытаюсь скрыть необъяснимое чувство вины за случившееся.  
 — Об этом я тебя предупреждал, помнишь? — печально усмехается напарник. — Никогда не знаешь, что может произойти. А церемония Жатвы — самое непредсказуемое из всего того, что приходится пережить ментору.

Мы сидим в глубоких креслах в одной из многочисленных комнат Дома Правосудия. Трибутам дали несколько минут на то, чтобы поговорить с родными, а нам — чтобы подготовиться к отъезду. Скользя невидящим взглядом по многочисленным предметам мебели, думаю о том, правильно ли поступила, попрощавшись с родителями дома, в Деревне Победителей, и не разрешив им присутствовать на церемонии Жатвы. Ни им, ни мне не нужны лишние волнения. Они, как семья Победительницы, имеют право не приходить на Главную Площадь. Теперь мои родные — одни из тех, кому все равно. На самом деле это не так — пусть и отдаленно, но они все же представляют, в чем заключается работа ментора, и понимают, что если раньше я боролась за право остаться в живых, то теперь — за то, чтобы не сойти с ума. Быть ментором ничуть не менее опасно, чем стать трибутом. И я не хотела, чтобы мои близкие видели все те чувства, которые мне приходится испытывать, стоя на сцене в ожидании, когда будут оглашены имена новых жертв. Но сейчас я даже немного жалею о том, что их нет рядом.

Дверь распахивается, и в комнату врывается капитолийка. Судя по выражению лица, она слышала наши последние слова:  
 — Вы оба говорите так, словно трибуты Двенадцатого уже мертвы!  
 — А что ты предлагаешь, Бряк? Ты видела эту девчонку? У нее нет шансов, — раздраженно качает головой Хеймитч.  
 — Вот всегда ты так! — прикрикивает на него Эффи. — Я слышала от тебя те же самые слова в прошлом году, и что? Где та девочка, которого ты даже не хотел называть трибутом, настолько беззащитной она казалась? Она сидит рядом с тобой!  
Я с любопытством смотрю на женщину. Никогда не думала, что ментор обсуждал меня со своей напарницей. Надо будет как-нибудь расспросить капитолийку о долгих годах работы с Хеймитчем.  
 — Ладно, признаю, в Эрике я ошибся, — сварливо отвечает Эбернети. — Но второй год атрибутом становится малолетка! Это слишком даже для меня!

Вдруг дверь за спиной Эффи открывается и к ее жалобному скрипу примешивается уверенный голос главы отряда миротворцев, прибывших из Капитолия по случаю церемонии. Время — и наше, и трибутов — истекло. Выскочив в коридор первой, я смотрю вслед выходящим из Дома Правосудия семьям Эвердин и Мелларк. Спины родителей сгорблены, словно им на плечи опустилась свинцовая тяжесть, непосильная ноша, страшное бремя, которое они вынуждены нести до конца своих дней. Мать и отца Пита с обеих сторон поддерживают его старшие братья — крепкие парни лет восемнадцати. И все же в облике четы Мелларк не видно такого же сильного отчаяния, как в идущих позади них двух женщинах. Но, несмотря ни на что, они продолжают медленно двигаться в сторону выхода. Вот только когда мать пытается взять взрослую дочь за руку, одновременно желая утешить, разделить с ней горе и найти опору, та лишь передергивает плечами и отступает на шаг в сторону, разрывая когда-то прочную связь. На первый взгляд мне это знакомо: сама потратила не один год на возведение высокой каменной стены между собой и окружающим миром. С другой стороны — здесь все совсем не так, как у нас. Между этими двумя женщинами есть что-то большее. Обида, недосказанность. Что-то, что мешает каждой из них сделать шаг навстречу другой. Все, что я могу пожелать им — не забыть, что наше время ограничено и никто не знает, когда истекут последние минуты нашей жизни. И никогда не узнать, какую боль причиняют невысказанные слова прощения. Подавив тихий вздох, разворачиваюсь и спешу в противоположную сторону, в глубины особняка, молясь, чтобы никто из раздавленных неожиданным горем родственников не обернулся.

Миротворцы выводят трибутов из маленьких комнат, в которых они, возможно, в последний раз говорили со своими близкими. Все еще в сопровождении охраны мы покидаем Дом Правосудия, пересекаем Главную Площадь, забираемся внутрь бронированного автомобиля и отправляемся на вокзал. Эффи болтает без умолку, стараясь отвлечь нас от безрадостных мыслей. Получается не очень. Не знаю, как себя чувствуют Прим и Пит, но лично меня звуки ее голоса только раздражают. Девочка и парень сидят впереди, по обе стороны от Бряк, и смотрят в затемненные окна на провожающих нас жителей Шлака. Я и Хеймитч располагаемся сзади. Напарник сжимает мою руку, и я чувствую облегчение: хотя бы сейчас, сразу после Жатвы, мне не нужно видеть лица несчастных и смотреть в их испуганные глаза.

Долгий, пронзительный гудок поезда отдается тоскливым эхом в наших сердцах. Мы на ходу запрыгиваем на подножку поезда. Мужчина скрывается в глубине вагона, я же продолжаю стоять на невысокой платформе, для надежности схватившись одной рукой за поручень и подставив лицо встречному ветру. Меня ослепляют вспышки камер и оглушают крики толпы, но я до последнего остаюсь снаружи, желая оттянуть момент прощания с родным Дистриктом.

Наконец мы покидаем станцию, и я ныряю в вагон. Эффи проводит традиционную экскурсию, показывая трибутам их комнаты и говоря, что они могут чувствовать себя здесь как дома. Я лишь грустно усмехаюсь и отправляюсь в вагон-ресторан. Хеймитч обнаруживается там же, рядом с баром. Подскочив к нему, отнимаю сосуд, наполненный темно-янтарной жидкостью, и демонстративно выбрасываю его в приоткрытое окно. Напарник бросает на меня хмурый взгляд и так же демонстративно достает из глубин бара еще один, берет со стола стакан и устраивается в кресле, закинув ноги в грязных ботинках на стеклянную поверхность журнального столика. Я прислоняюсь плечом к стене и, сложив руки на груди и нахмурившись, молча наблюдаю за его жалкими попытками сбежать от реальности, с головой окунувшись в алкогольный омут. Это может показаться странным, но я понимаю его и даже могу найти оправдание такому поведению. Я тоже чувствую себя запертой в этом длинном и узком помещении с низким потолком и крошечными окошками. Кажется, будто стены надвигаются на меня, чтобы захлопнуть ловушку и раздавить в смертельных объятиях. Уже не сопротивляясь, сжимаюсь в комок и закрываю глаза.

Я иду по темному, узкому и до бесконечности длинному тоннелю. Все, чего хочу — чтобы у меня хватило сил проломить стены и вырваться на свободу. Пространство сужается, и меня охватывает дикий, панический страх. Мне не хватает воздуха, я задыхаюсь. Падаю на колени, упираюсь руками в землю и опускаю голову. И вдруг вдали что-то мелькает. Я поднимаю взгляд и вижу свет где-то вдали, в самом конце тоннеля. Крошечный сгусток, словно далекая одинокая звезда. Но что-то не так. Световое пятно увеличивается и будто становится ближе. Мне даже не нужно бежать ему навстречу, свет сам летит ко мне.

Я приоткрываю глаза и меня тут же ослепляет луч послеполуденного солнца, бесцеремонно заглядывающего в окно. Вот тот свет, что я видела в том темном тоннеле. Это была всего лишь игра моего больного воображения. Чувствую внезапное головокружение и опираюсь рукой о подоконник, чтобы не упасть. Вдох-выдох. Все в порядке. Ты в безопасности. Все увиденное — лишь плод твоей фантазии. Помотав головой, выпрямляюсь и встречаюсь взглядом с Хеймитчем. Эбернети неторопливым жестом ставит опустевший стакан на столик и спускает ноги на пол, а затем снова поднимает на меня глаза. Побелевшие губы растягиваются в грустной, даже жалкой улыбке. В голове звучит его низкий, хриплый от волнения и выпитого вина голос. «Не стоит мне мешать. Не сегодня. Ты ведь и сама прекрасно понимаешь, что я чувствую, детка». Вместо того, чтобы уйти и оставить нас обоих в одиночестве, я стремительно подхожу к нему и кладу руки на сгорбленные плечи. И Хеймитч принимает правила игры. Если страдать, то вместе. Хеймитч притягивает меня к себе и утыкается лицом в мой живот, задирая короткую майку. Я обнимаю его за шею. Словно пытаясь вытянуть друг из друга всю боль, мы все крепче прижимаемся один к другому. Дверь со свистом распахивается, впуская Бряк. Она окидывает нас настолько быстрым, мимолетным взглядом, что я не успеваю понять, какой он — неодобрительный? уничтожающий? понимающий? или жалостливый? Даже не взглянув на вошедшую, Хеймитч выпускает меня из объятий, откидывается на низкую спинку кресла и усталым жестом трет покрасневшие глаза. Я отхожу к окну и делаю вид, что наблюдаю за проносящимся живописным пейзажем. Он все так же прекрасен. Так же, как в мою первую поездку на этом поезде. Нигде, даже в Капитолии, я не видела таких насыщенных цветов. Белоснежный. Прозрачно-голубой. Темно-зеленый. Лимонно-желтый. Бесконечность. Капитолийцы, следуя каждому капризу моды, стараются воспроизвести цвета природы, но им никогда не передать тех естественных оттенков, которые я вижу, просто посмотрев в окно. Солнце заливает светом опушку леса, отражаясь в глубоких водах кристально-чистого озера.

От созерцания приятной глазу картины и нахлынувших воспоминаний меня отвлекает появление трибутов. Словно сговорившись, они один за другим входят в столовую, одновременно подходят к нам и опускаются в кресла. В каждом их жесте чувствуется напряжение. Знаю, им приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы скрыть животный страх при мысли о том, что их ждет. На щеках Прим виднеются не высохшие дорожки слез, руки Пита сжаты в кулаки. Парень по очереди окидывает нас внимательным взглядом. Я отвожу глаза. Хеймитч встает, наполняет бокал и возвращается на свое место. Эффи садится на край стула и наблюдает за нами из-под опущенных ресниц, но отчего-то молчит, делая вид, что занята своим маникюром.

Вновь взглянув на мальчика, замечаю, как тот подобрался, будто готовясь к первой схватке. В его глазах проскальзывает тень сосредоточенности и решимости.  
 — Ну, что? Когда мы… — он на мгновение запинается, но тут же продолжает. — Когда мы начнем?  
 — Начнем … что? — опьяневший мужчина пытается сфокусировать взгляд на парне.  
 — Ну, ты же наш ментор. Ты должен подготовить нас к Играм. Давать советы. Объяснить, как завоевать спонсоров.  
 — Советы хочешь услышать, значит? — зловеще улыбается Эбернети. Я, уже догадываясь, что последует за этой улыбкой, пытаюсь остановить его, но тот жестом прерывает меня. — Что ж, вот первый и последний. Вы оба умрете, и очень скоро. Просто примите это как должное и наслаждайтесь последними днями вашего жалкого существования.  
С этим словами напарник запрокидывает голову, поднимает стакан и разражается громким смехом. Эффи лишь закатывает глаза и брезгливо отворачивается, я укоризненно восклицаю «Хейм!», девочка со страхом в карих глазах вжимается в кресло, Пит же медленно поднимается на ноги и, рванувшись в сторону Хеймитча, пытается отобрать у него стакан, но мужчина проворно уворачивается и резким движением опрокидывает его обратно в кресло. Отлично, мне только не хватало разнимать ментора и трибута. Оба, как оказалось, с характером.

Несколько минут спустя, выпроводив Эбернети и Бряк, я снова поворачиваюсь к своим подопечным и, оперевшись руками о спинку кресла, пытаюсь извиниться за поведение старшего ментора.  
 — Значит, так. Давайте для начала познакомимся, потом я проведу для вас краткий инструктаж, как вести себя в ближайшие пару дней, пока мы добираемся до столицы.  
Ответом мне служат два коротких кивка.  
 — Начнем с начала. Меня зовут Генриетта. Можете звать Этти или Эрика.  
 — Пит, — отвечает парень.  
 — Примроуз, — шепчет девочка.  
 — Красивое имя. Хотела бы я сказать что-то вроде «приятно познакомиться», но, сами понимаете, обстоятельства не самые подходящие, — по губам пробегает хмурая усмешка. — Эффи — сопроводитель из Капитолия. Хеймитча вы знаете. Предупреждаю сразу: сегодня к нему лучше не лезть ни с вопросами, ни за советом. Обо всем, что ждет вас во время подготовки к Играм и на Арене, поговорим завтра. Сейчас постарайтесь успокоиться и немного отдохнуть, потому что по приезде в столицу об отдыхе можете забыть. Через час — ужин, а затем — просмотр записи церемонии в других Дистриктах. Чем раньше вы узнаете своих соперников в лицо, тем лучше.  
Парень встает и направляется к выходу, но оборачивается на полпути. На его лице мелькает слабая улыбка:  
 — Спасибо, Генриетта.  
 — Пока не за что, — мне приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы приподнять уголки губ.  
Девочка остается и продолжает молча следить за мной немигающим взглядом. Я опускаюсь в глубокое кресло напротив нее. Мне неловко. Я должна ободрить свою подопечную, но как можно найти хоть одно подходящее слово? Как я могу открыто смотреть ей в глаза, помня, что это я вытащила ее имя из стеклянного шара, обрекая на мучительную смерть на глазах тысяч зрителей? Это ее первый год, слова «Примроуз Эвердин» были написаны лишь на одном жалком клочке бумаги. И мои неловкие пальцы схватили именно его. Я ищу в ее глазах хоть что-то, отдаленно напоминающее упрек или обиду, но не нахожу ничего похожего на эти, казалось бы, естественные эмоции. Ничего. Только тоска по родным и страх неизвестности. Молчание начинает тяготить меня.

 — Хочешь что-то спросить?  
Тонкий голосок режет изнутри словно острое лезвие.  
 — Это больно? Умирать?  
Теряю дар речи. Слова о собственной смерти — последнее, что я ожидала услышать от этой маленькой девочки.  
 — Ты… Тебе рано об этом думать. У нас впереди неделя тренировок. Ты научишься всему, что поможет тебе выжить на Арене.  
 — Я не могу… — у нее перехватывает дыхание, — не могу убивать.  
 — Тебе и не придется, — я стараюсь, чтобы мой голос звучат успокаивающе. — Есть немало способов пережить Игры, не проливая чужую кровь.  
Вместо ответа я удостаиваюсь недоверчивого взгляда. Она не верит мне. Я сама не верю ни единому произнесенному слову.  
 — Все равно, — настойчиво шепчет Прим. — Расскажи, что чувствуешь, когда умираешь?  
Я глубоко вздыхаю и, подвинувшись к краю кресла, наклоняюсь к ней.  
 — Когда меня выбрали, я была всего на два года старше тебя и младше всех своих соперников. И я выиграла. Я жива. Я не знаю, что такое смерть.  
 — Нет, — и снова этот слишком осмысленный для ребенка взгляд, каждый раз сбивающий меня с толку. — Нет. Ты  _знаешь_.  
 — Ладно. Я отвечу на твой вопрос, но только позже, накануне Игр. Договорились? — и протягиваю ей чуть дрожащую руку.  
 — Да, — от ее прикосновения меня бросает в холод.  
 — Хорошо. А теперь иди к себе, отдохни, переодень платье и приходи на ужин.

Девчушка молча кивает и уходит, а я, убедившись, что осталась одна, опираюсь на колени и закрываю лицо руками. Как ей удалось понять меня и мои чувства? Как она смогла увидеть, что мне известно, каково это — умирать? На самом деле Примроуз права: я ведь и правда _знаю_. Медленно поднявшись на ноги, подхожу к барной стойке. Лежащий на ней металлический поднос так вычищен и отполирован, что я вижу в нем свое отражение, совсем как в зеркале. Внешне я почти не меняюсь — признаки взросления не в счет, —, но внутреннее ощущение опустошенности, потерянности, разлома отбрасывает странную тень на мое лицо. Игры оставили свой след, и его не стереть. Плохо понимая, что делаю, хватаю поднос и швыряю его об стену. Погнутый кусок металла со звоном падает на пол. Я бессильно опускаю руки: ничто и никто не в силах убрать эту невидимый, но тем не менее заметный для особо наблюдательных собеседников отпечаток пережитой трагедии в моих глазах.

Оставшееся до ужина время я провожу в душе, стараясь смыть прилипшие к телу частички угольной пыли и воспоминания о сегодняшних событиях. Жесткая мочалка, литры геля, от резкого запаха которого кружится голова, тонна воды. Я бесконечно долго стою под чуть теплой струей, то ли надеясь утонуть, то ли стараясь раствориться под прохладным дождем, льющимся с потолка душевой кабины. Когда я наконец выползаю из ванной комнаты, часы показывают десять минут седьмого. Я уже опоздала, поэтому смысла торопиться нет. Неспешно выбираю одежду, расчесываю волосы, смотрю на себя в зеркало.

В столовую я прихожу последней. Эффи бросает на меня выразительный взгляд — конечно, я же ментор, мне не к лицу опаздывать и подавать дурной пример своим подопечным. Не обращая на нее ни малейшего внимания, сажусь за стол рядом с Хеймитчем, напротив бледного Пита и Прим, щеки которой по цвету сравниваются с ярко-алыми розами из личного цветника Президента Сноу. Ужин проходит в мрачном молчании. Утолив голод, откидываюсь на спинку стула из нежно любимого Бряк красного дерева и наблюдаю за присутствующими. Трибуты помнят мой совет не задавать вопросов сегодня вечером, а потому целиком и полностью сосредотачиваются на угощении. Капитолийка аккуратно нанизывает на вилку тонкие ломтики овощей и не отрывается от своего вечного спутника — ежедневника в кожаной, слегка потертой обложке. Хеймитч гипнотизирует взглядом высокий бокал с вином, но не притрагивается к спиртному. Я же стараюсь как можно сильнее отвлекаться на даже самые незначительные, бытовые мелочи, которые окружают меня здесь и сейчас — это лучше, чем позволить мыслям бродить вокруг церемонии Жатвы, недавнего разговора с Примроуз, и предстоящей подготовки к Играм.

После ужина мы перебираемся в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть запись церемонии отбора в других Дистриктах. Соперники наших подопечных не идут ни в какое сравнение с атрибутами прошлого года: такого разнообразия возрастов я не видела уже давно. Особенно мне запоминается пара из Одиннадцатого — крепкий звероподобный парень и маленькая девочка, на вид ровесница Прим. Профи Первого, Второго и Четвертого выглядят так же устрашающе, как и мои покойные противники. Все трибуты кажутся на удивление уверенными в себе, своих силах и шансах на победу. К концу записи лица обоих подопечных становятся мертвенно-бледными, напоминая мне убитых соперников. Хотя расклад гораздо лучше, чем в прошлом году, это не сильно утешает. Ведущие вовсю обсуждают новых трибутов, так же, как и мы, сравнивая их с участниками прошлого сезона. Наконец изображение гаснет. Я оглядываюсь по сторонам: Хеймитч сверлит взглядом висящий на стене телевизор, Эффи недовольно ворчит — ей не понравилось, как она выглядела на сцене, Пит нервно постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику дивана, в глазах Прим стоят слезы.  
Бряк отправляет всех спать. Стянув джинсы и майку, заворачиваюсь в тонкое одеяло и растягиваюсь на шелковых простынях. Прошедший день был настолько утомительным, что я моментально засыпаю и просыпаюсь только с первыми лучами солнца. Той ночью меня не беспокоит никто — ни ставшие привычными кошмары, ни Хеймитч. Сквозь сон думаю, что теперь, с появлением в нашей команде новых людей, нам с ментором надо быть намного осторожнее и осмотрительнее, чем раньше. И в то же время меня неотвязно преследует мысль о том, что причина, по которой он не пришел ко мне, — в другом. Однако на рассвете оказывается, что я ошибаюсь. Мое утро начинается не с традиционного крика Эффи «Пора вставать! Нас ждет большой день!», но с тихого стука и скрипа двери. Это сон? Когда я наконец открываю глаза, то вижу, что рядом со мной на постели сидит Хеймитч. С прошлого вечера в нем ничего не изменилось: все те же вытертые джинсы и мятая рубашка. Все те же покрасневшие глаза и виноватая улыбка.

 — Прости за вчерашнее.  
 — Все в порядке, — я мягко усмехаюсь в ответ и, протянув руку, провожу по небритой щеке.  
Пока пальцы скользят по его лицу, очерчивая четкий контур губ, мужчина блаженно закрывает глаза и слегка наклоняется ко мне. Вспомнив, что вся одежда так и лежит на полу, а на мне нет ничего, кроме нижнего белья, плотнее заворачиваюсь в одеяло и сажусь на постели. Хеймитч подвигается ближе и обнимает меня за обнаженные плечи. От его осторожных прикосновений кожа моментально вспыхивает огнем. Я прячу лицо у него на груди и закрываю глаза. Ментор крепче прижимает меня к себе. Это неправильно, знаю. Но я в силах отказаться от чувства защищенности, которое посещает меня каждый раз, когда Хеймитч рядом, и чем ближе, тем лучше. Это сильнее нас. И я, и он давно перестали бороться: битва с самим собой проиграна. А может, дело не только в этом. Мы оба бунтари, нас привлекает опасность. Мы нарушаем правила и смеемся в лицо всем тем, кто ждет от нас определенного поведения и пытается навязать общепринятые нормы. Мы бежим прочь из общества, полного запретов. Это не для нас. Мы сами по себе.

Мы приходим в столовую позже всех: даже трибуты уже на ногах. Эффи уничтожает нас взглядом, но не говорит ни слова. Так же молча мы приближаемся к столу и садимся на свободные места. Я внимательно смотрю на девочку, сидящую рядом со мной, словно вижу ее впервые. Она переоделась: вместо широкой юбки и блузки явно с чужого плеча худенькое тело скрыто за светло-голубыми джинсами и белой рубашкой с закатанными рукавами и расстегнутым воротником, обнажающим выступающие ключицы. Пергаментная кожа, сквозь которую просвечивает сетка голубоватых вен. Кажется, если приглядеться, то можно увидеть алую кровь, струящуюся по артериям. Тонкие руки и ноги, хрупкие плечи, заостренное лицо, скрытое завесой пепельных волос. Она выглядит не человеческой девочкой, но невинным ангелом, по ошибке спустившимся с небес в полный грехов земной мир. Когда Эффи принимается учить ее правильным манерам, та немедленно выпрямляется, и я почти уверена, что вот-вот увижу два невесомых белоснежных крыла за ее спиной. Я уговариваю себя перестать уделять ей так много внимания. Я не должна опекать ее. Не должна привязываться. Ее ждет смерть: она погибнет от рук одного из своих соперников. Этому ангелу недолго осталось быть среди людей. Через несколько дней она будет свободна и сможет наконец расправить крылья и улететь обратно, в мир и покой. Ее ждет смерть и свобода. А что ждет меня?

Не переставая задавать самой себе вопросы, ответы на которых мне не получить, я продолжаю наблюдать за растерявшейся девочкой. Как обитательница Шлака она не привыкла к плотному завтраку и разнообразию блюд на столе, а потому теперь не сводит недоуменного взгляда с тарелок, полных еды. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, подвигаю к ней большую чашку с густой, темно-коричневой жидкостью и протягиваю булочку.  
 — Горячий шоколад. Это вкусно, попробуй.  
Та благодарно смотрит на меня, берет кружку и делает осторожный глоток. Я с улыбкой наблюдаю, как ее глаза слегка расширяются от удивления — напиток приходится ей по вкусу. Внезапно странное умиротворение в моей душе сменяется глухим раздражением. Обозлившись на себя за проявленную слабость, беру стакан апельсинового сока и сэндвич и вылезаю из-за стола. Усевшись на подоконник, неторопливо завтракаю, смотрю в окно и стараюсь не замечать удивленно-погрустневший взгляд девочки-ангела и обеспокоенный — Хеймитча.

Пит осторожно расспрашивает мужчину о том, что нас ждет по прибытии в Капитолий. Тот недовольно хмурится, но все же решает удовлетворить его любопытство и, отставив в сторону опустевшую тарелку и налив кофе, рассказывает ему и Прим о встрече со стилистами и подготовке к Большому Параду Трибутов. Объясняет, почему так важно нравиться капитолийской публике. Приказывает во всем слушаться трех человек — себя, меня и стилиста. Эффи недоуменно приподнимает выбеленные брови и готовиться возразить, но тут купе погружается во мрак. Прим испуганно вскрикивает, и слуги моментально включают искусственный свет. Я с отвращением отворачиваюсь от окна. Поезд въезжает в темный туннель, пробитый несколько десятилетий назад в цепи высоких гор, — последнее препятствие на пути в столицу. Не знаю, как Хеймитч, но лично я чувствую себя погребенной заживо под грудой камней. Кажется, будто мы больше никогда не увидим света — настоящего, солнечного света, а не его жалкого подобия, которое ютится в крошечных лампах на потолках и стенах наших домов.

Непонятно как и почему, но Прим снова оказывается рядом со мной. Она так близко, что я слышу ее прерывистое дыхание и чувствую слабый травяной запах, исходящий от ее пушистых волос.  
 — Что это? — испуганно спрашивает девочка.  
 — Сейчас увидишь, — я становлюсь ближе к окну и жестом приглашаю ее присоединиться. — Не знаю, понравится ли это тебе или нет, но на первый взгляд выглядит довольно интересно.  
Туннель заканчивается, и вагон заливает свет. Я чуть приоткрываю окно и с удовольствием смотрю на голубое небо с редкими белоснежными облаками. Мы мчимся по узком мосту, по обе стороны от которого тянется залив, а вдали уже виднеются небоскребы Капитолия. Как по команде Пит и Прим бросаются в мою сторону и буквально прилипают к стеклу. Я вижу в их глазах восхищение, смешанное со почтительным страхом. Да, ребята, Капитолий умеет впечатлять. Интересно, как скоро вас постигнет жестокое осознание того, что на самом деле представляет собой столица Панема и ее обитатели?

Мы проезжаем еще один, на этот раз освещенный, туннель и прибываем на станцию. На вокзале нас уже ждет толпа из нескольких тысяч человек — репортеры, журналисты, сопроводители, отряды миротворцев и мирные жители — все как один разукрашенные так, что одного взгляда хватает, чтобы ослепнуть. Хеймитч поднимается из-за стола и, встав у нас за спинами, готовится напомнить трибутам произнесенные несколько минут назад советы по завоеванию симпатий зрителей, но, лишь мельком взглянув на девочку и парня, понимает, что это ни к чему. На его губах появляется одобрительная улыбка.

Питер слегка высовывается в окно и, ни на секунду не переставая улыбаться во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба, машет рукой всем собравшимся. Прим, взглянув на него, на меня и на людей, стоящих на станции, присоединяется к будущему сопернику. В ее глазах читается страх и смущение, но губы растягиваются в приветливой улыбке. Прижав сжатые в кулачки руки к груди, она с любопытством разглядывает пеструю, словно радуга, толпу. Пит наклоняется и шепчет ей на ухо два коротких слова: «Не бойся». Девочка кивает и тоже поднимает руку в приветственном жесте.

То, что я вижу, глядя на своих подопечных, настораживает меня и в то же время заставляет задуматься о том, в каком свете будет лучше представить их публике. Но волнение растет и мысли пролетают мимо. Они не такие, как их соперники, и мне пока не совсем понятно, хорошо это или плохо. Их улыбки и смех слишком искренние для Капитолия. Все, кто хотя бы немного знает настоящие правила Голодных Игр, ждут, когда трибуты наденут маски, призванные скрыть подлинные чувства человека, отправляющегося на Арену, навстречу Смерти. Но ни Питу, ни Примроуз не нужно притворяться: они в самом деле испытывают все те эмоции, тень которых я вижу на их побледневших лицах. Это как насмешка — их первый вызов, брошенный зачерствевшему капитолийскому обществу, подобно тому, как это делаем мы с Хеймитчем. Они тоже смеются в лицо предрассудкам. Только в их смехе не слышно тонких, едва уловимых нот горечи и разочарования. Пока не слышно.


	32. Истории не повторяются

Один за другим мы покидаем вагон. Примроуз и Пит идут впереди, мы с Хеймитчем и Эффи следуем за ними. Пронзительные крики толпы просачиваются сквозь стены вагона, обитые тонкими листами железа и заглушают даже звонкий стук головокружительно-высоких и угрожающе-острых каблуков Бряк. Я спешу к выходу, не оборачиваясь: мне ведь известно, что за единственным мимолетным взглядом последуют долгие часы щемяще-тоскливой боли в груди и жгучее желание вернуться в родной Дистрикт, в родной лес, в Деревню Победителей, в мир и покой. Ворвавшийся сквозь приоткрытое окно порыв ветра приносит новые запахи. Они сладко-пряные, густые и липкие, словно утренний туман поздней осенью. Но, в отличие от свежего аромата серой дымки, здесь я чувствую лишь горечь. Зябко передернув плечами, прикрываю глаза и почти на ощупь направляюсь к выходу. Я больше не одна. Рядом со мной идут еще два человека, которые, судя по их притихшему виду, так же страстно жаждут вернуться домой. Сейчас это кажется невозможным, но мы должны сделать все, чтобы помочь хотя бы одному из них осуществить свое желание.

Чувствую, как на плечо ложится рука Хеймитча. Ах да, вот и еще один пленник Капитолия и Голодных Игр. От его прикосновения сердце успокаивается и на несколько секунд замедляет свой бег. Однако стоит нам выйти на платформу, и оно снова несется в бешеном ритме, словно готовясь выпрыгнуть из груди. Приветливо улыбнувшись, мы дружно поднимаем руки и долго машем собравшимся. Тут и там мелькают вспышки камер, слышатся приветственные крики и одобрительный свист. Прим оборачивается и одаривает меня вопросительным взглядом. Я вижу, как трудно ей находиться в самом центре внимания незнакомых людей, несмотря на всю ее наивную открытость этому миру. Мне остается лишь ободряюще кивнуть. Хеймитч слегка подается вперед и, наклонившись к Питу, что-то тихо говорит ему на ухо. Тот понимающе кивает и покровительственным жестом обнимает за плечи свою юную напарницу. Я с сомнением смотрю на Эбернети, но тот лишь усмехается краями губ и незаметно подмигивает. Кажется, у одного из менторов уже есть план.

Час спустя мы прибываем в Центр Подготовки. В просторном холле трибутов уже дожидаются помощники стилистов и, не успеваем мы войти в зал, как Прим и Пита уводят в подсобные помещения — «смывать серость Двенадцатого», как любит выражаться Эффи. Меня, Хеймитча и Бряк провожают в небольшие, просто обставленные гостиные: по традиции, пока команда подготовки превращает трибутов в чистые листы, на которых можно творить все, что только заблагорассудится капитолийцам, менторы встречаются со стилистами, чтобы обсудить образ, в котором их подопечные предстанут на Большом Параде перед многотысячной публикой.

Комната, в которой мы ожидаем появления Цинны и Порции, не в силах поразить воображение своими размерами, однако приятно удивляет по-домашнему уютным стилем. Ни резких линий и цветовых контрастов, ни стеклянных стен и изогнутой в самых немыслимых позах мебели — только привычные чуть шершавые деревянные поверхности и мягкая ткань обивки дивана.  
 — Надо же, мой любимый трибут стал ментором! — звуки голоса друга звучат для меня ничуть не хуже мелодии, сыгранной Хеймитчем на старом, чуть дребезжащем рояле.  
Губы сами собой растягиваются в широкой улыбке; Цинна белоснежно улыбается в ответ и, подойдя ближе, заключает меня в крепкие, но бережные объятия.  
 — Рад тебя видеть, Генриетта.  
 — Взаимно, Цинна, — я ласково треплю его по отросшим волосам и чувствую, как в груди появляется знакомое ощущение теплоты и спокойствия.  
Еще один верный друг и защитник рядом. Наши объятия слегка затягивается: я уже слышу деликатно покашливание Порции и тихое ворчание Хеймитча за спиной. Оставив напоследок легкий поцелуй на моей щеке и удостоившись за это подозрительно-ревнивого взгляда ментора, Цинна наконец отстраняется. Я здороваюсь с Порцией, после чего мы рассаживаемся вокруг низкого деревянного столика и приступаем к исполнению наших прямых обязанностей.  
 — Уже видел свою подопечную? — с любопытством спрашиваю я.  
 — Да, — чуть помедлив, отвечает стилист, — я смотрел запись церемонии Жатвы.  
И, немного помолчав, добавляет, не сводя с меня испытующего взгляда:  
 — Кажется, история повторяется…  
 — Нет, Цинна, — я резко обрываю парня, не позволив его словам посеять зерно надежды. — Она не такая, какой была я. На этот раз все будет по-другому.  
В глазах стилиста мелькает тень.  
 — Жалеть нужно не меня, а Примроуз, — холодно и сухо отвечаю я на так и не заданный, но витающий в воздухе вопрос.  
И мы возвращаемся к работе.

Следующая пара часов, за которую Флавий, Вения и Октавия, наверное, успели снять с моей подопечной несколько слоев кожи, пытаясь отмыть ее от угольной пыли, проходит в обсуждениях и спорах. Ломаются черные карандаши, сминаются белые листы бумаги. На самом деле Цинна уже давно подготовил несколько эскизов, но, взглянув на них, я лишь задумчиво пожимаю плечами. Недоуменно — обиженный взгляд стилиста. Судорожный вздох Порции. Недовольство на лице Эффи. Ну да, я же позволила себе усомниться в гениальности нашего гения. Переглянувшись с Хеймитчем, незаметно для остальных закатываю глаза и обреченно выдыхаю. Какие же они чувствительные, эти капитолийцы.

Еще полчаса уходит на то, чтобы убедить Цинну, что его видение и вкус как никогда безупречны. Дело совсем не в образе, который он выбрал для трибутов Дистрикта-12. Дело в том, как этот образ будет смотреться на одном из них.  
 — Публика заметит и запомнит Прим, как это произошло год назад с тобой, — убеждает меня стилист. — Это не обычная серая роба, в которой все кажутся на одно лицо!  
 — Лучше подумай, кем она предстанет перед зрителями и спонсорами, — упрямо возражаю я. — И что те о ней подумают!  
 — О чем ты? — непонимающе моргает парень. — Сейчас нам всего лишь нужно, чтобы она произвела впечатление. Это первая встреча трибутов с Капитолием…  
 — …и она слишком важна для их будущего, чтобы обращать внимание лишь на внешность!

Я начинаю злиться. Почему он не понимает таких простых вещей? Почему не может взглянуть на проблему чуть глубже, не так поверхностно? От внезапно накатившего приступа раздражения в глазах темнеет, а мысли путаются и разбегаются в разные стороны. У меня не хватает слов. Я не могу объяснить, что именно имею в виду, потому что не сразу понимаю, почему Цинна не понимает меня. Поднявшись с дивана, молча беру со стола листок с эскизом костюма для Прим и, встав у окна, пристально рассматриваю рисунок, пытаясь представить, как это будет выглядеть в реальности. Цинна сверлит меня непонимающим взглядом. Вдруг мне становится грустно. «Он не знает, что значит быть трибутом, и потому не в силах понять тебя с полуслова», — с горечью думаю я, глядя в темно-карие глаза стилиста. Глубоко вздохнув, я возвращаюсь к команде и протягиваю эскиз Цинне.  
 — Если что-то не так, я могу переделать, — видя мои сомнения, нерешительно предлагает он. Но я лишь опускаю глаза и отрицательно качаю головой. В этот момент дверь приоткрывается и в комнату входит команда подготовки. Водные процедуры закончились, теперь дело за стилистами: одежда, прическа, макияж. Получив наше одобрение, Цинна и Порция покидают гостиную и спешат на встречу со своими новыми подопечными.

В висках стучит кровь. Тук-тук, тук-тук. Словно крошечные молоточки отбивают ритм. Я начинаю нервно ходить по комнате, невольно подстраиваясь под неумолкающий стук в голове. Хеймитч поднимается на ноги, обходит диван и, усевшись на подлокотник с моей стороны, несмело тянется ко мне и касается моей руки.  
 — Эрика…  
В его низком хриплом голосе звучит то, что я хочу услышать больше всего. Понимание. С ним мне не нужно тратить слова и силы на пространные объяснения. Ведь он прекрасно знает, каково было мне и каково сейчас ей, Примроуз. Хеймитч видел меня и видит ее. Он сам прошел через то же, а потому может понять все даже не с полуслова, а с полумысли. Но почему-то это не помогает. Наоборот, оставшись наедине с ментором, я не выдерживаю и взрываюсь.

 — Она — не я, Хеймитч! Понимаешь? Не я! Если я всего лишь играла роль, то она и есть та маленькая слабая девочка!  
 — Знаю, — тихо отвечает ментор, не сводя с меня глаз.  
 — Нельзя выставлять ее перед Организаторами в том же свете, что и меня! Вспомнив прошлогодние Игры, они поставят на нее и, когда она разочарует их, мы не сможем уговорить никого помочь ей на Арене!  
 — Знаю.  
 — А Сноу подумает, что Прим такая же, что у нее есть шанс победить своими силами, без помощи спонсоров, — я продолжаю метаться по комнате, натыкаясь на острые углы, но не замечая боли от столкновений. — Он ни за что не допустит повторения той истории. Ему хватило меня, второй Генриетты Роу старик не потерпит!  
 — Знаю.

Наконец мне надоедает его однообразная реакция. Я резко останавливаюсь, подхожу к мужчине и, сложив руки на груди, ехидно спрашиваю:  
 — Если знаешь, почему ты так спокоен? — голос все еще дрожит от напряжения и злости.  
Эбернети долго и пристально смотрит на меня. По задумчивому взгляду темно-серых глаз видно, что в голове ментора идет борьба. И все же он произносит вслух совсем не то, что мне нужно услышать.  
 — Потому что так надо. Иначе можно сойти с ума, — снисходительный тон его голоса раздражает меня еще больше. — Эрика, это твои первые и мои двадцать четвертые Игры. Это нормально. Ты научишься.  
И это все?!  
 — Хейм!  
Усмехнувшись, он встает с подлокотника, наклоняется ко мне, отводит за ухо непослушную прядь волос и шепчет:  
 — А еще я так спокоен, потому что знаю, что любую ошибку можно исправить. Знаешь, чему тебе на самом деле нужно научиться? Уметь объяснить и отстоять свое мнение. С кем бы ты ни говорила, хоть с самим Президентом.

Хеймитч осторожно, двумя пальцами берет меня за подбородок и, заставив взглянуть ему в глаза, добавляет:  
 — Запомни, даже сами Организаторы не знают, что такое Голодные Игры, что уж говорить о каких-то стилистах. Никто не знает, кроме трибутов. А потому мы должны если не объяснять, то хотя бы настаивать на своем. Мы знаем лучше. Они не знают ничего.  
С этими словами Хеймитч готовится уйти. Уже в дверях, словно вспомнив что-то важное, мужчина оборачивается, ловит мой взгляд и самодовольно усмехается и подмигивает:  
 — Учись у лучших.  
И, распахнув дверь пошире, чтобы мне была слышна его последняя фраза, кричит на весь этаж:  
 — Цинна, подожди, я совсем забыл тебе кое-что сказать!  
Несмотря на то, что секунду назад Хеймитч, словно нашкодившего котенка, ткнул меня носом в совершенную по неопытности ошибку, с губ срывается смех. Он все еще мой наставник, я — его ученица. Ничего не изменилось. Даже ирония осталась прежней.

Команда подготовки возвращается, на этот раз — за мной. Из груди вырывается стон: я искренне надеялась избавиться от внимания капитолийцев и от услуг помощников Цинны. Но, видимо, не в этой жизни. И снова обжигающие ванны с шапками пены, душистое мыло, нежные гели, жесткие скрабы, шампуни, ополаскиватели, маски. К тому моменту, когда Вения заворачивает меня в белое махровое полотенце, мой нос перестает различать запахи. Я не чувствую даже аромата духов влетевшей в соседнюю комнату Бряк, хотя отчетливо слышу ее голос. В ответ на мой недоуменный взгляд Вения самодовольно поясняет, что, пусть я и стала ментором, мне все равно жизненно необходима их помощь.  
 — И выглядеть ты должна ничуть не хуже собственных трибутов, — вставляет Октавия. — Может, только чуть проще, чтобы не затмевать их на Параде.  
Вытеревшись, я набрасываю халат и возвращаюсь в комнату, отведенную для моей подготовки к вечернему действу. Хеймитч уже здесь, сидит на столе, опустив ноги в стоящее рядом кресло и с презрительной усмешкой листает толстый ежедневник с обложкой из натуральной кожи, подозрительно смахивающий на блокнот Эффи, который та вечно таскает за собой. Судя по преувеличенно-равнодушному виду Бряк, смотрящейся в зеркало, это он и есть. Потеснив ментора, я устраиваюсь в кресле и с удовольствием озорного ребенка наблюдаю в зеркале за уничтожающими взглядам, которые капитолийка незаметно посылает мужчине из-под неестественно-длинных ресниц. Хеймитч тихо зовет меня по имени. Я поворачиваюсь: он делает страшные глаза и шепчет одними губами «развлекаемся как можем». Я откидываюсь на мягкую спинку кресла, и негромко смеюсь.

Несмотря ни на что, подготовка к Параду проходит довольно весело: на минуту я позволяю себе забыть о поводе, по которому мы собрались, и целиком отдаюсь предпраздничной суете. Цинна приносит наши наряды и, жалуясь на нехватку времени, снова убегает к Примроуз. Флавий и остальные кружат надо мной, обсуждая что станет последним писком моды в этом году. Когда они наконец выпускают меня из своих объятий, приходит очередь Хеймитча. От его ругательств Эффи картинно закрывает уши руками. Я перебираюсь на кровать и с любопытством спрашиваю напарника, кто работал над его образом раньше, до Цинны.  
 — Образ? О чем ты, детка? — раскатисто смеется Эбернети. — Я и сам был способен произвести впечатление на зрителей и спонсоров, без тонн косметики и вороха ярких тряпок.  
Суетящаяся вокруг него команда дружно поджимает губы:  
 — Да уж, впечатление, сногсшибательное во всех смыслах.  
 — Ни один стилист не выдержал больше года, — отвернувшись от зеркала, поясняет Эффи. — Цинну смело можно причислять к лику святых, с его бесконечным терпением. А ты, даже с твоим наплевательским отношением к высокой моде, просто ангел по сравнению с этим чудовищем!  
 — Бряк, и как только тебя выдерживают твои стилисты? — ехидно интересуется ментор. — Ты, наверное, не только сама выбираешь, что надеть и как накраситься, но и их заставляешь наряжаться во что-нибудь неприметное, чтобы тебя не затмевали… А уж какая конкуренция бедным трибутам!

Цвет лица Эффи из алого становится багровым, и минуту спустя на Хеймитча выливается поток колких насмешек. Теперь уши закрываем мы с ментором. Кому-то это может показаться удивительным: мы шутим друг над другом, смеемся, ведем себя как малые дети, будто и не подозреваем, что в двух шагах от нас, буквально за стенкой — Смерть. Мы знаем и помним об этом каждую секунду, поверьте. Просто мы живые. И хотим жить так долго, как нам позволят. Пользоваться каждой секундой, искать в этой жизни что-то смешное. Светлое, темное — не важно, у нас нет времени, чтобы различать цвета.

Незаметно наступает вечер. Я неподвижно стою перед зеркалом, пока Октавия застегивает молнию на платье, а Вения поправляет потекший от жары макияж. Рядом Флавий помогает Хеймитчу надеть пиджак и завязать галстук. Как только они заканчивают, нас провожают на Главную Площадь. По дороге я с беспокойством спрашиваю ментора, почему мы не можем встретиться с нашими подопечными до начала церемонии, но Эффи прерывает меня, сказав, что у нас нет на это времени. Мы садимся сбоку в самый центр, чтобы лучше видеть и квадригу Дистрикта-12, и Президента. На мгновение мне становится жаль, что менторы должны сидеть вместе со зрителями. Я чувствую себя неуютно в этой толпе.  
На входе Организаторы Парада раздают бинокли и программки. Трибуны постепенно заполняются народом. В глазах рябит от яркого света и разноцветных нарядов присутствующих. Почти все приносят с собой пышные букеты цветов. Розы. Я невесело усмехаюсь. Пока Хеймитч следит взглядом за выходящими на Площадь Организаторами и чиновниками во главе с Президентом, я не спускаю глаз с ворот конюшни, отсчитывая секунды до начала. Наконец шум смолкает и мы различаем первые звуки музыки. Волнение нарастает, а вместе с ним — интрига. Что интересного стилисты собираются показать нам сегодня?

Ворота распахиваются, выезжает колесница Дистрикта-1. Белоснежная квадрига, серебристые туники, сверкающие всеми цветами радуги драгоценные камни. Роскошь. Толпе вполне хватает ослепляющего блеска первой пары, чтобы признать их фаворитами. Правда, ненадолго. Я смотрю на проезжающих одна за другой команды трибутов, но не различаю лиц: все сливается в сплошное пестрое пятно. Колесницы не останавливаясь несутся вперед под одобрительные крики толпы. Трибуты рассылают воздушные поцелуи в ответ на теплый прием Капитолия. Каждый из Дистриктов уникален, но их уникальность до странности одинакова: белоснежные улыбки, гордо выпрямленные спины, яркие краски, шуршащие ткани. Даже ведущие, комментирующие все действо, начали уставать от этой уникальности, не зная, какой эпитет подобрать к очередной появившейся из-за ворот квадриге.

Девятый, Десятый, Одиннадцатый. Время летит подобно стремительному бегу лошадей, запряженных в колесницы. Наконец ворота раскрываются в последний раз, выпуская трибутов Дистрикта-12. Вдруг свет фонарей гаснет, и хмурое сумеречное небо озаряет ярко-алый сгусток пламени, летящий по дороге между трибун. Я перевожу взгляд на громадные экраны и теряю дар речи — так же, как сидящие рядом со мной люди. Все стихает: крики, свист, комментарии ведущих, музыка. Не слышно даже цокота копыт: колесница словно летит по воздуху. А в ней — два человека, чьи юные обнаженные тела объяты огнем.

Язычки пламени — желтые, оранжевые, кроваво-красные — окутывают Примроуз и Пита, словно закрывая их от бездушно-жестокого мира и от праздного любопытства собравшихся на этой площади людей. Их бледные лица практически невозможно различить на завесой огня; они кажутся горящими призраками. В отличие от от всех остальных, они стоят не рядом, а друг за другом: руки Прим опущены вдоль тела, а ладони Пита покоятся на ее плечах. Они смотрят только вперед, а объективы камер направлены только на них, с момента их появления и до самого конца церемонии. Не успеваю я подумать, каких трудов им стоит удержаться на ногах, не касаясь колесницы, как люди на трибунах разом встают и начинают аплодировать, так и не произнеся ни слова. Нам с Хеймитчем и Эффи не остается ничего, кроме как присоединиться к овациям. Даже Президент не сразу начинает свою традиционную речь. Прежде чем поприветствовать новых трибутов и привычно-насмешливым тоном пожелать им удачи, он несколько долгих минут всматривается в лица Примроуз и Пита. Насколько мне удается увидеть, те не отводят и не опускают глаз под его пристальным взглядом.  
После церемонии мы быстро возвращаемся в здание и спускаемся вниз, к только что вернувшимся трибутам. Теперь, когда огонь погас, я вижу, что оба одеты в закрытые костюмы из плотной ткани телесного цвета: понятно, что создавало эффект обнаженных тел. Отовсюду слышатся поздравления. Менторы из других Дистриктов и стилисты с помощниками спешат подойти к нам и сказать несколько теплых слов. Трибуты-соперники ведут себя не так дружелюбно: я успеваю поймать десяток враждебных взглядов, направленных на моих подопечных. Не желая, чтобы их заметила и Прим, подхожу к ней и легко обнимаю ее за плечи.  
 — Ты умница. Было страшно?  
Та чуть прижимается ко мне и доверительно шепчет:  
 — Немного. Когда Цинна поджигал нас, я думала, что огонь настоящий. Боялась, что сгорю заживо.  
 — Он бы этого не допустил, — улыбаюсь я в ответ на ее робкое признание. — Ты можешь ему верить, он желает вам обоим только добра.  
 — А я уж подумал, что ты начала во мне сомневаться, — раздается у меня за спиной. Обернувшись, ловлю чуть виноватый взгляд Цинны.  
 — Можем поговорить?  
 — Да, конечно.

Оставив девочку под присмотром визжащей от радости Эффи, подхожу к стилисту.  
 — Ты превзошел себя. Как и всегда, впрочем.  
 — Я старался, — устало улыбается стилист.  
 — Прости за то что было утром. Я не знала, как объяснить, что нам нужно. Что нужно Прим.  
И, обреченно выдохнув, продолжаю:  
 — Я не стилист и совсем не понимаю в моде. Мне просто не хотелось, чтобы они увидели в ней вторую Генриетту. На Арене ей бы это только повредило.  
 — Тебе не за что извиняться, — качает головой парень. — Ты думаешь с точки зрения бывшего трибута и намного лучше меня знаешь правила игры. Хеймитч мне все объяснил.  
 — Он умеет, — мы громко смеемся, ловя заинтересованные взгляды менторов и команды подготовки.  
 — Меня иногда заносит не совсем туда, куда нужно, — признается Цинна. — Если видишь что я слишком увлекся, сразу говори мне об этом.  
Я раздумываю, прежде чем ответить.  
 — Не смотри на нее так, как смотрел на меня. Она другая.  
 — Да, — глядя в сторону Прим, признается стилист. — Я это понял, пока работал с ней сегодня.

Забыв о всяком страхе, этот русоволосый ангел кружится по комнате, демонстрируя всем искорки пламени, вспыхивающие на костюме. Вдруг я замечаю, как к ней подходит трибут из Дистрикта-11 — темнокожая девочка примерно ее возраста. Рута, кажется. Она с интересом что-то спрашивает, и Прим приветливо отвечает на ее вопрос. Они рассматривают наряды друг друга и смеются. Наблюдая за столь забавной сценой, я невольно улыбаюсь. Но моя улыбка гаснет под внимательным взглядом Цинны.  
 — Ты беспокоишься за нее.  
В этот момент Прим отвлекается от разговора с Рутой и все с той же доброй и открытой улыбкой смотрит на меня. Я не выдерживаю и, нахмурившись, опускаю глаза.  
 — Нет. Я просто выполняю свою работу. Я просто хочу, чтобы один из моих трибутов вернулся домой.

Поздравив Цинну с успешным началом сезона Игр, приглашаю его и Порцию поужинать с нами. Те соглашаются, и мы уходим наверх, в наш пентхаус на двенадцатом этаже. Показав Прим и Питу их комнаты, скрываюсь у себя. Сняв платье и мысленно извинившись перед стилистом, небрежно бросаю его на пол, скидываю туфли на чересчур высоком каблуке, распускаю связанные в замысловатый узел волосы, усталым жестом размазываю по лицу макияж и иду в душ. Кажется, я стою под струей горячей воды слишком долго: Эффи зовет ужинать, громко стуча в дверь. Надев первое, что попадается под руку, спешу в столовую.

Сегодня за ужином все разговоры — только о Параде и первых впечатлениях. Все остальное — стратегия и тренировки — завтра с утра. Прим сидит рядом со мной, и от этого мне немного не по себе. Бряк почти не притрагивается к еде, а вот уставшие и проголодавшиеся Цинна и Порция просят добавки. Пит что-то оживленно обсуждает с Хеймитчем. Пока ментор занят разговором, я незаметно переставляю его бокал с вином на другой конец стола. На всякий случай. После десерта мы перебираемся в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть запись церемонии открытия. Пит и Примроуз выглядят потрясенными: теперь они и сами видят, чем вызван ажиотаж вокруг появления трибутов из Дистрикта-12. Цинна преувеличенно скромно опускает глаза. Все смеются.

Внезапно в комнате становится слишком душно и я решаю выйти на балкон. Свежий вечерний воздух приятно холодит кожу. Облокотившись на высокую ограду, наблюдаю за праздничным оживлением, царящим на улицах столицы. Вскоре ко мне присоединяется Хеймитч. Я не спешу заводить разговор, чувствуя себя слишком усталой, чтобы обсуждать наши дальнейшие планы. Наконец ментор не выдерживает:  
 — Я выполнил твою просьбу?  
 — Ты про костюмы? Да, спасибо, — я посылаю ему слабую, но полную благодарности улыбку. Это все, на что я сейчас способна. — Черный бы смотрелся на ней ужасно. Она слишком маленькая.  
 — Кто бы говорил… — с хитрой усмешкой на тонких губах протягивает мужчина.  
 — Вы с Цинной не раз повторяли, что я особенная, — ухмыляюсь я, повернувшись к нему.  
Ментор подходит ближе и проводит кончиками пальцев по моим волосам. Я слегка подаюсь вперед, следуя за его ладонью. Не убирай руку. Мне страшно. Я не знаю, отчего. Я не имею права на страх. Но ты все равно не отпускай меня.

Нас прерывают. Эффи разгоняет всех по спальням: пора отдыхать завтра сложный день. Заглянувшая на балкон Прим желает нам спокойной ночи. Кивнув ей в ответ, разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, но мужчина ловит меня за руку и быстрым шепотом спрашивает:  
 — Я тут подумал… Не хочешь попробовать тренировать ее?  
 — Попробовать? — насмешливо переспрашиваю я. — Хеймитч, мы не можем «пробовать», у нас не будет второй попытки в случае провала.  
 — Тренировки с тобой принесли бы ей больше пользы, — упрямо говорит ментор. — Как ты сказала мне год назад, когда просила меня стать твоим тренером? Ты знаешь, что такое Игры, лучше всех остальных. Ты сама пережила их.  
 — Это неважно. В этих тренировках не будет смысла. Она не может даже взять в руки оружие. Я не раз видела, как старшая сестра пыталась научить ее охотиться.  
 — Это другое. Она сможет, если ты ее научишь.  
 — Девочка не воин, Хейм. И необязательно быть бойцом, чтобы победить на Голодных Играх. Я лишь буду тратить ее время, которое она может использовать по-другому, с умом.  
 — Ты успела неплохо узнать ее за эти несколько дней. А то, что случилось сегодня утром, доказывает что ты лучше всех остальных знаешь, что ей нужно. Обычный тренер не сможет подготовить ее так, как это сделаешь ты.

Я не хочу уступать, я ведь все давно решила. Глубоко вздохнув, я терпеливо, словно маленькому ребенку, объясняю ментору:  
 — Ей нужно знать, где спрятаться и переночевать и как не замерзнуть и не умереть от голода. А эти элементарные навыки выживания она сможет получить, тренируясь в общем зале. Я ей для этого не так уж и нужна.  
Последние слова звучат отстраненно и равнодушно. Мне почти удается убедить себя и своего собеседника в правильности принятого решения не вмешиваться.

Ухожу с балкона. Мне в спину летят слова, которых я страшилась больше всего.  
 — Ты боишься еще сильнее привязаться к ней.  
Останавливаюсь в дверном проеме, но не оборачиваюсь.  
 — Нет. Я лишь хочу дать нам обеим шанс. Ей — победить. Себе — не сойти с ума. Я ведь учусь у лучших, Хейм.

На следующее утро я заглядываю в столовую, чтобы взять кофе, и, ни говоря ни слова Эффи и Хеймитчу, ухожу в тренировочный зал. В теле чувствуется неприятная слабость, а покрасневшие после бессонной ночи глаза раздражает даже приглушенный свет. Я провожу там весь день, наблюдая с балкона за трибутами. Профи из Первого, Второго и Четвертого не выпускают из рук оружие, умники из Третьего учатся делать ловушки и разводить костры. Более сильные мечут ножи и копья, стреляют из лука и арбалета. Те, кто послабее, осваивают основные принципы выживания и маскировки. Со стороны может показаться, что я не отрываю взгляда от соперников, но на самом деле, на кого бы я ни смотрела, перед глазами все время стоит Примроуз. Она знает, что я наблюдаю за ней. Я знаю, что она делает все с оглядкой на меня. С каждым часом она кажется все слабее, а я все чаще отвожу глаза, когда замечаю на себе ее взгляд. Нет, Цинна, ты не прав. Той истории со счастливым концом не суждено повториться.


	33. Один-ноль в пользу Добра

Пять дней, отведенные трибутам на подготовку к Играм, истекают слишком быстро. Стоя на балконе зала для тренировок, я почти слышу как песчинки падают на дно песочных часов. Они совсем крошечные, но звук, с которым эти кусочки времени касаются стеклянного основания, разносится по комнате неожиданно громким и гулким эхом. Двенадцать, двадцать четыре, сорок восемь. Какой глупец решил, что детям хватит ста двадцати часов, чтобы научиться выживать? Простого инстинкта самосохранения здесь явно недостаточно.

На самом деле время идет как обычно медленно для меня и остальных менторов. Не знаю, так ли это происходит у других, но лично я наблюдаю за его бегом, глядя в глаза Примроуз. Чем меньше дней остается до начала Игр, тем скорее взгляд девочки наполняется страхом. Он опутывает ее своей сетью, словно паук — пойманную добычу. Наши комнаты находятся рядом и почти каждую ночь, проходя мимо спальни Прим, я слышу, как она плачет. Негромко, без криков и завываний, без истерического смеха. Так жалобно скулит проголодавшийся волчонок. Так умеют плакать только дети. И каждый раз я прохожу мимо, прячусь в своей комнате и плотно закрываю дверь. Я знаю, что это неправильно. Я знаю, что должна что-то сделать. Но я не могу. Делая вид, что не замечаю уничтожающих взглядов Эффи, я стараюсь проводить с трибутами как можно меньше времени. Не появляюсь по вечерам в гостиной, когда там собирается вся команда, чтобы обсудить прошедший день. Заказываю еду прямо в номер, заглядывая в общую столовую, только убедившись, что Пит и Примроуз на тренировке. Избегаю разговоров и оставляю вопросы без ответа.

Я стараюсь думать, что без меня, ей будет легче. На первый взгляд мы с ней похожи — не внешне, но так, как нас видят зрители. Однако им не видно, что Прим и есть та маленькая девочка, которой в свое время казалась я. Мне известна разница и я не хочу, чтобы она увидела пропасть, разделяющую нас. Я хочу, чтобы она верила. Но, судя по заплаканным глазам девочки, у меня не получится убедить ее в этом одним своим отсутствием на законном месте рядом с ней. Юная мисс Эвердин, конечно, не понимает моих мотивов, а потому я часто ловлю ее обиженный взгляд, когда, не проронив ни слова, прохожу мимо накрытого к ужину стола и скрываюсь в своей спальне. Со временем страх в ее глазах уступает место вопросам. Один из них я уже знаю. Тот самый, что девочка задала мне в поезде, — о смерти. Я помню, как растерялась, когда услышала его. А сейчас даже интересно, о чем еще она спросила бы меня, будь у нас возможность поговорить. Но я не даю ей подобного шанса.

Вместо этого я провожу долгие часы в мастерской Цинны, обсуждая образы наших подопечных для интервью. Стилист работает днем и ночью, и я чувствую себя неловко за то, что не делаю для трибутов и части того, что делает он. «Ты и не должна», — как-то говорит парень. — «Твое время придет чуть позже». И, потупив взгляд, добавляет: «Я делаю это только потому, что не могу уснуть. Ты ведь тоже не спишь ночами… »

Смутившись, отворачиваюсь от рабочего стола стилиста и невидящим взглядом смотрю в окно. Не сплю. По губам пробегает горькая усмешка. Уснешь тут. По ночам ко мне приходит Хеймитч. Но это не то, о чем мог подумать любой, кто прочитает эти строки, или о чем, судя по всему, думает сам Цинна, видимо, слыша наши голоса и редкий смех. Мы сидим в креслах у приоткрытого окна, пьем кофе и разговариваем до самого рассвета. И, знаете, таких слов, как «Голодные Игры», «Арена», «победа» и «смерть» в наших полуночных разговорах нет. Мы говорим о другом. Об истории, о времени, о доме, о семьях, о самих себе. Иногда я признаюсь в преследующем меня чувстве вины. Иногда ментор признается в неослабевающем страхе. Уже под утро, когда действие кофеина прекращается, я забираюсь в кровать и жду, когда Хеймитч ляжет рядом и крепко обнимет меня. Мы прижимаемся друг к другу и только тогда нам обоим хватает смелости, чтобы закрыть глаза.

Днем мы почти не видимся: Хеймитч, как и я, занят обсуждением образа Пита с его стилистом, встречами со знакомыми богачами и чиновниками и почти ежедневными скандалами с Эффи. Впрочем, те колкие фразы, которыми они обмениваются, трудно назвать ругательствами. Бряк, как всегда, упрекает Эбернети в черствости и в дурном влиянии, которое он оказывает на меня, а мужчина, в свою очередь, ехидничает по поводу тех приторно-изысканных манер, которым она может научить бедных детей из Дистрикта-12.

Несколько раз за эту неделю он приглашает меня на званые обеды, устраиваемые одним из спонсоров. Для нас, менторов, это неплохой шанс завязать нужные знакомства. Мы не обсуждаем с ними своих подопечных и их шансы на победу — делать ставки пока рано, —, но всячески выставляем их и себя в выгодном свете. Давим на жалость, напоминая о жестоком нововведении, которое практически сразу обрекло маленькую девочку из Двенадцатого на смерть. Плетем интригу вокруг отношений ее старшей сестры с Питом, намекая на то, как старательно парень изображал защитника Примроуз на Большом Параде Трибутов. Описываем душераздирающую сцену прощания семьи Эвердин. Рассказываем о мнимом заговоре президента Сноу и Сенеки Крейна против трибутов Двенадцатого.

Сначала мне становится противно, но очень скоро, как и предсказывал Хеймитч, чувство отвращения проходит. Теперь, разговаривая с очередным спонсором и в который раз пересказывая наши истории, я изо всех сил стараюсь не рассмеяться ему в лицо. Это так же глупо, как и смешно. Я и не знала, как сильно заблуждалась, наивно полагая, что мне больше не придется играть чью-то роль. Мы с ментором снова надели маски, не для того, чтобы выжить самим, как раньше, но для спасения трибутов родного Дистрикта.

Я стараюсь. Правда, очень-очень. Ради Пита и Примроуз. Ради нас с Хеймитчем. Ради Джейка. Мне не известны причины, по которым он снова посещает меня во сне. Порой все оборачивается кошмаром, а иногда — чем-то большим. Мы снова стоим на той скале друг напротив друга: теперь вместо него вниз лечу я. Я вытаскиваю его имя из стеклянного шара, он поднимается на сцену и становится рядом со мной: я не понимаю, кто мы — менторы или трибуты? Он признается мне в любви в прямом эфире, во время интервью с Цезарем. Мы возвращаемся с Арены вместе, сцепив руки в победном жесте. Нас приветствует родной Дистрикт. Вдруг я чувствую, как его хватка слабеет и, обернувшись, вижу, что вместо руки парня судорожно хватаюсь за воздух. Тело Джейка становится прозрачным и медленно растворяется в налетевшем порыве ветра. Парень улыбается мне напоследок и что-то шепчет, но я не разбираю слов. И я снова одна — на сцене, на Арене, в жизни.

Я часто задумываюсь, что было бы, стань Райт ментором вместо меня. Почему-то мне кажется, что он справился бы с этой ролью намного лучше. В нем было больше силы и того отстраненно-холодного равнодушия, которое так необходимо, чтобы тренировать малолетних убийц, наблюдать, как они гибнут от рук таких же детей, а потом улыбаться и поздравлять их менторов с победой. «Смерть Джейка не была напрасной. Не позволяй ей потерять всякий смысл. Это все, что ты можешь сделать для него, ради его памяти», — повторяю я себе после очередного сна с участием моего покойного соперника, когда по утрам меня будит Хеймитч или яркий луч восходящего солнца.

И все же, как только выдается свободная минутка, я отправляюсь в тренировочный зал и, облокотившись на холодную каменную стену, наблюдаю сквозь тонкое стекло за своими трибутами. Их соперники меня больше не интересуют: в первый же день тренировок по лицу и телосложению каждого можно было увидеть, что они собой представляют. Рыжеволосая девочка с острой, по-лисьи хитрой мордочкой не может похвастаться физической силой или выносливостью, но зато быстро соображает и умеет просчитать действия соперников на несколько шагов вперед. Темнокожий звероподобный парень не блещет умом, не обучен боевым искусствам и владению оружие, зато всегда может положиться на грубую силу и свалить противника с ног простым, не особо искусным ударом. И так далее, Дистрикт за Дистриктом. Приятно думать, что каждый из них для меня словно открытая книга. Мне хватило увиденного на Арене во время собственных Игр, чтобы понимать других трибутов по выражению лиц, движениям и манере управляться с оружием.

Следуя советам Хеймитча, Пит испытывает свою силу, поднимая громадные гири и бросая их в противоположный конец зала, и, припоминая мои подсказки, развивает навыки маскировки. Он не слишком умело обращается с оружием: сыну пекаря никогда не приходилось ни драться, ни добывать пропитание на охоте. Но сил у него определенного хватает. Я задумчиво смотрю на него и тихо вздыхаю: внешне он производит впечатление крепкого и выносливого парня, надолго ли хватит его показного спокойствия?

Перевожу взгляд на Примроуз и машинально, не думая, ударяю по стене сжатой в кулак ладонью. Девочка учится выживать. Не убивать, не прятаться, не охотиться. Я вижу маленький костер, разведенный ее руками, искусно связанный узел, построенный шалаш. Никого убитого и ничего уничтоженного. Прим не хочет брать в руки оружие — она хочет жить и сохранять жизни других, неважно, животных или людей. С болью в сердце вспоминаю, что завтра — день тренировок трибутов с их менторами. Чему я могу научить эту девочку? Я ведь только и умею, что убивать. Не ради развлечения, но для того, чтобы выжить самой и спасти, что мне дорого. У каждого свой способ жить. Я вижу, как день за днем она все сильнее сближается с Рутой и мне это совсем не нравится. Слабые не должны объединяться, ни один из них не станет от этого сильнее. Слабые должны держаться рядом с сильными.

Той ночью я не смыкаю глаз. Хеймитч некоторое время наблюдает, как я мечусь по комнате, сбивая углы и бессвязно бормоча что-то о Примроуз и о себе, после чего встает с кресла и становится у меня на пути. Развернувшись и не увидев ментора, я со всей силы врезаюсь в него и наконец останавливаюсь. Он молча обнимает меня одной рукой за плечи. Я прячу лицо у него на груди и глубоко дышу, пытаясь успокоиться. Вдох-выдох. Я слышу, как стрелки настенных часов с тихим скрипом отсчитывают секунды и минуты. Тик-так. Наше время остановилось, а их почти закончилось.

Наутро я прихожу в зал для индивидуальных тренировок, ничем не выдавая своих чувств. Каменное выражение моего лица пугает ожидающую меня у запертой двери Прим, но я не решаюсь снять ставшую привычной маску даже при девочке.  
 — Чем займемся? — робко спрашивает она.  
 — Все зависит от тебя, — усмехаюсь я в ответ. — Покажешь, чему научилась за прошедшую неделю?  
Та кивает. Я устраиваюсь на узкой скамейке у стены и всем своим видом демонстрирую неподдельный интерес. Моего терпения хватает ровно на два часа. Прим делает все то же, что и в общем зале: вяжет узлы, сооружает ловушки, добывает огонь. Я чувствую нарастающее раздражение и, когда дело доходит до маскировки, на манер того, как это делает Питер, не выдерживаю.  
 — Достаточно.  
Девочка моментально улавливает в моем голосе стальные нотки недовольства и останавливается. Она стоит посреди зала, растерянно опустив руки, и вопросительно смотрит на меня. Я медленно подхожу к ней и, молча постояв рядом пару минут, вдруг резко и сильно толкаю ее в хрупкие плечи. Издав еле слышный стон, Прим падает на пол и больно ударяется головой. Она не понимает, что происходит.  
 — Зачем ты это сделала?  
 — Вставай, — угрожающе рычу я.  
Та сразу замолкает, встает и становится передо мной. Я достаю из кармана нож; Примроуз отходит на пару шагов.  
 — Не сможешь увернуться — твои проблемы. Значит, на одного трибута станет меньше. Поняла?  
Девочка молчит и лишь испуганно смотрит на острый клинок в моих руках. Я повышаю голос.  
 — Ты поняла меня?!  
 — Да.

Выпад. Еще один. Лезвие со свистом разрезает воздух. Прим отшатывается то влево, то вправо, — неумело, неуклюже, с тихим, но пронзительно-высоким визгом загнанного в клетку зверька. Я все наступаю, и ей ничего не остается, кроме как шаг за шагом отходить назад. Еще метр — и она бьется спиной о стену. Прижимаю девочку к холодной ровной поверхности и приставляю к ее горлу нож. Я не отдаю себе отчет в том, что делаю. И лишь пульсирующая голубоватая венка на тонкой шее, закрытые в ужасе глаза и слезы, одна за другой стекающие по лицу Примроуз, заставляют меня остановиться. Я отшвыриваю в сторону клинок, нависаю над ней и грубо хватаю за шею, опершись другой рукой о стену.  
 — Посмотри на меня. Прим! Смотри на меня!  
Девочка приоткрывает глаза и сквозь вновь набежавшие слезы смотрит в лицо своей обидчице.  
 — Что ты сделаешь, когда на тебя вот так нападут на Арене? Чем ответишь? Разведешь костер и предложишь врагу поужинать с тобой?!  
Молчание.  
 — Не знаешь? А я знаю. Ну, спроси меня, чем все закончится!  
В карих глазах мелькает вопрос.  
 — Ты умрешь, — громко, по слогам произношу я. — Понимаешь? Ты. Умрешь.  
 — Я боюсь.  
 — Не того боишься. Ты боишься борьбы, когда надо бояться смерти.  
 — Но Рута тоже…  
Стоит мне услышать имя ее новой подружки, и меня снова охватывает неконтролируемый гнев. Я отстраняюсь, а затем со всей силы бью кулаком по стене, разбивая руку в кровь.  
 — Что «тоже»? Тоже маленькая и слабая? Тоже не умеет драться? Тоже умрет?! Мне нет дела до какой-то Руты!  
Примроуз плачет. Снисходительно фыркнув, отпускаю ее, подбираю здоровой рукой нож и устраиваюсь на полу в центре комнаты.  
 — Перед своим противником ты тоже вот так расплачешься? — ядовито интересуюсь я. — Не старайся, не поможет.  
Девочка вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони и подходит ко мне и, усевшись рядом, тихо говорит, показывая на мою руку:  
 — Нужно обработать рану …

Ее слова и все тот же дружелюбный тон с нотками заботы надолго оставляют меня в замешательстве. Я снова не могу справиться с приступом ярости и, выхватив из рук девочки стеклянный флакон с дезинфицирующим раствором, разбиваю его об стену. Осколки разлетаются по всему залу. Солнце опускается чуть ниже, заглядывая в комнату сквозь небольшое окно под самым потолком; его лучи падают на черный пол и разбросанные на нем кусочки стекла и, отражаясь в прозрачных каплях лекарства, заставляют их сиять. Кажется, будто у нас под ногами небо, усыпанное сверкающими серебряными звездами.  
 — Встретив раненого, истекающего кровью врага, ты тоже достанешь аптечку и предложишь перебинтовать раны?! — мой яростный крик пугает Примроуз.  
Она делает несколько шагов назад и нерешительно повторяет:  
 — В открытую рану может попасть инфекция, ее нужно промыть и сделать перевязку…

Ее взгляд, слова, интонации — все вызывает во мне еще больший гнев. Я не хочу, чтобы она спасала жизни. Я хочу, чтобы она жила.  
 — Я в порядке! — мой голос разносится по залу звонким, злым эхом. — Мне не нужна твоя помощь!  
 — За что ты так со мной?  
От так и звучащей в ее вопросе наивности меня разбирает смех. Моя подопечная с удивлением и обидой смотрит на меня, пока я громко, запрокинув голову, смеюсь. Наконец я обрываю веселье и, чуть подвинувшись и наклонившись к ней, отвечаю:  
 — Ты так ничего и не поняла, малышка. Ладно, я скажу тебе, зачем. Но только когда закончится тренировка. Поверь мне, ты не пожалеешь, если доживешь до вечера. А теперь вставай.  
Прим покорно поднимается на ноги и выжидательно смотрит на меня. Я протягиваю ей нож; девочка отшатывается.  
 — Мне снова тебя толкнуть? Или, может быть, ударить?  
Трибут испуганно смотрит на меня и протягивает дрожащую руку за клинком.  
 — Ты видела, как я на тебя нападала. Теперь твоя очередь. Повторяй мои движения. Это просто.  
Та сжимает ладонь вокруг основания ножа и неловко пытается ударить. Я со вздохом делаю шаг назад, вперед, влево и вправо, кружась вокруг девочки и поддразнивая ее. Мне скучно. И я буквально чувствую, как она слабеет, как заканчиваются силы, словно оружие вытягивает их из нее.  
 — Я не могу. Прости, Генриетта. Я не могу!  
Примроуз опускает руки и с отвращением отбрасывает нож в сторону. В мою сторону. Я отвлекаюсь на ее крик и не сразу замечаю летящее лезвие. Мне не хватает доли секунды, чтобы увернуться. У девочки нет сил на настоящий удар; вместо того, чтобы впиться в кожу, клинок пролетает совсем рядом, скользит по ноге, с легкостью разрезая ткань защитного костюма, и оставляет после себя глубокий порез. Все тело пронзает хорошо знакомый электрический разряд боли. Я улыбаюсь.

Прим в ужасе закрывает лицо руками, стремясь подавить крик и бежит ко мне.  
 — Прости… — никогда не слышала столько вины в одном слове.  
Лишь мельком взглянув на рану, залитую свежей кровью, девочка вскрикивает и бросается к шкафу с аптечкой. Опустившись передо мной на колени, она достает заживляющую мазь, но я на секунду останавливаю ее.  
 — Умница.  
Девочка поднимает на меня непонимающий взгляд и долго смотрит в глаза, пытаясь найти ответ. Наверное, я кажусь ей сумасшедшей. Пусть. Я лишь усмехаюсь: ко мне возвращается мое прежнее, странное равнодушно-раздраженное настроение.  
 — Я сама могу о себе позаботиться, — сухо отвечаю я в ответ на ее попытки помочь.  
Но Примроуз впервые за все время не слушается. Усадив меня прямо на пол, она проворно останавливает кровь, смазывает рану и накладывает стерильную повязку. Я с удивлением наблюдаю за ее ловкими движениями.  
 — Ты где-то училась оказывать первую помощь?  
 — Нет, меня научила мама. Я помогала ей ухаживать за больными и ранеными, — улыбается Прим.  
Знаю эту улыбку — это воспоминания о доме и семье. У меня перехватывает дыхание. Это все, что у тебя осталось, малышка. Память.  
 — Может, закончим на сегодня? — нерешительно спрашивает девочка. — Рана серьезная, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Ухмыляюсь: да уж, Хеймитч умеет натачивать ножи.  
 — Дело не во мне, — хмуро отвечаю я. — Ты не видишь в этом смысла, да? В нашей тренировке?  
Прим долго и пристально смотрит на меня, прежде чем ответить.  
 — Не я одна.  
 — Это не так, — вслух я возражаю, но мысленно признаю ее правоту.  
Как малодушно с моей стороны.

Прим встает, относит аптечку на место и возвращается ко мне, чтобы помочь подняться. Я бросаю на нее злой взгляд и упрямо отталкиваю протянутую руку. Чуть прихрамывая, добираюсь до скамейки и опускаюсь на узкую деревянную поверхность. Девочка садится рядом, взяв со стола недовязанный узел. Я смотрю на быстрые движения ее тонких пальцев и чувствую странную горечь где-то глубоко внутри. Мы молчим: каждая задумалась о своем.

Мы отказываемся от приглашения пообедать вместе с остальными трибутами или со своей командой: заказываем еду прямо в зал и перекусываем, растянувшись на полу. Разговариваем. Я задаю своей подопечной вопросы, что она будет делать на Арене, попав в беду. Примроуз не сразу, но отвечает, и тут же сбивает меня с толку: девочка думает и действует совсем не так, как поступила бы я или любой другой нормальный человек, которого я знаю. И я снова начинаю злиться. Не потому что ее ответы неверны — нет, они неверны для меня, той, которая хочет выжить ценой жизни своих противников, —, но я успокаиваю проснувшееся было упрямство, напоминая себе, что это Прим. Я зла на нее просто за то, что своим поведением и образом мыслей она заставляет меня чувствовать вину за свои поступки, за всю свою жизнь, за всех убитых мной людей, за каждую каплю крови, пролитую моими руками. Рядом с ней я чувствую себя жалкой злобной старухой и это ощущение рождает мучительную, угольно-черную зависть. Нас разделяют три года и бесконечное количество лет, на которые я стала старше всех тех, в чьей жизни нет и никогда не было Голодных Игр.

В конце концов, собрав остатки сил и терпения, я тихо и твердо говорю:  
 — Завтра утром состоится демонстрация навыков перед Организаторами и спонсорами. Ты должна показать им все, на что способна. Мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь, но они должны запомнить тебя. Вспомни все, что произошло сегодня в этом зале. Все понятно?  
 — Да, — так же тихо отвечает Прим.  
 — Хорошо, — я подвожу итог нашей тренировке и встаю, чтобы уйти. Часы показывают семь вечера: я и не заметила, как пролетел день. Отчего-то сегодня мое время тоже слишком спешило.  
 — Генриетта!  
Я останавливаюсь у самой двери.  
 — Что?  
 — Ты обещала ответить на мой вопрос.  
В каждом уголке темного зала слышится мой громкий смех.  
 — У тебя их слишком много малышка. На какой именно?  
 — За что ты так со мной?  
Вздрагиваю. Я так надеялась, что она забудет о моем глупом обещании. Возвращаюсь в центр зала, наклоняюсь к сидящей девочке, осторожно беру ее за подбородок, заставляя смотреть мне в глаза и отвечаю:  
 — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты жила. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь.  
Отпустив Прим, поворачиваюсь, чтобы снова попытаться уйти. Но…  
 — Генриетта!  
 — Что еще?  
 — Я уже поняла. Спасибо.  
Ее слова ранят меня намного сильнее и больнее, чем это сделал мой собственный нож целую вечность назад. Не оборачивайся. Не стоит. Не надо.

Всегда прислушивайтесь к тому, что говорит ваш внутренний голос. Мой просил меня развернуться и уйти, но я не послушалась, о чем потом долго и мучительно жалела. Но это было много позже, в одной из моих следующих жизней. А сейчас …

Я оборачиваюсь, встречаюсь взглядом с Примроуз и меня затягивает теплый омут глаз цвета молодого каштана. Она слишком добрая. И я бессильна перед ее добротой, точно так же, как перед своими чувствами к Хеймитчу, раз за разом заставляющими меня не глядя пересекать границы, которые я сама когда-то провела. Так и не сказав ни слова, опускаю голову, разворачиваюсь и стремительным шагом покидаю тренировочный зал, оставляя свою подопечную в одиночестве. Ей пора привыкать к этому неприятному чувству: умирать всегда одиноко.


	34. Ангелам не место на земле

— Тебе понадобятся силы, сегодня очень важный день. Ты должна что-нибудь съесть.  
Я закатываю глаза: Эффи в своем репертуаре. Даже сама того не желая и действуя исключительно из самых добрых и светлых побуждений, она умудряется разволновать и так нервного трибута еще сильнее.  
 — Бряк, оставь ее в покое. Захочет — поест, у нас еще есть время.  
Примроуз бросает на меня благодарный взгляд и тянется за высокой кружкой с горячим шоколадом. Я наливаю в стакан сок и поворачиваюсь к Питу и Хеймитчу.  
 — Что у вас нового? Как прошла тренировка?

Вчера вечером, вернувшись к себе, я заперла дверь и, приняв душ, заползла в постель. Я долго не могла уснуть, но не решалась позвать Хеймитча: не хотела, чтобы он видел меня в том полуобморочном состоянии, в котором я вернулась с тренировки. Он бы узнал обо всем, что произошло в том зале, по одному моему взгляду. После душа, расчесывая влажные волосы, я долго смотрела в глаза своему отражению, пытаясь увидеть, чего в этом взгляде больше — сожаления и раскаяния или безумия и злости. Укрывшись одеялом с головой, я слушала стучащий по крыше пентхауса дождь и представляла, как он смывает самые болезненные воспоминания о сегодняшнем дне. Ночь прошла спокойно, зато теперь Эбернети не переставая сверлит меня взглядом. Мы разговариваем на отвлеченные темы, обсуждая наши дальнейшие шаги и давая советы трибутам, как следует вести себя на демонстрации навыков.  
 — Уже решили, чем будете завоевывать сердца спонсоров? — насмешливо спрашивает Хеймитч.  
Пит неуверенно кивает, а Прим лишь бледнеет, сравниваясь по цвету с белоснежной салфеткой, которую она держит в руках. Мы с ментором переглядываемся. Нахмурившись, я еле заметно качаю головой.

Эбернети ловит мою ладонь на выходе из пентхаусе и тянет за угол. Я морщусь от боли: забыла принять болеутоляющее и смазать раненную на тренировке руку мазью.  
 — Ты в порядке?  
 — В полном.  
Он показывает на забинтованную ладонь.  
 — Что случилось вчера?  
 — Днем — ничего. А что касается ночи… Прости, напарник, — грустно усмехаюсь я. — Мне просто хотелось побыть одной.  
 — Как тренировка?  
Я молча смотрю на него; из груди вырывается странный звук — нечто среднее между смешком и всхлипом.  
 — Значит, совсем паршиво.  
 — Не совсем, но вроде того.  
 — Эрика, ты же с самого начала знала, чего ожидать.  
 — Знала, Хейм, — устало обрываю я его.

Мы провожаем трибутов в комнату, где они будут дождаться своей очереди продемонстрировать Организаторам полученные за неделю тренировок навыки, а затем возвращаемся в пентхаус. Наступает томительное ожидание. Я стою у окна, с притворным увлечением наблюдая за жизнью муравейника под названием Капитолий. Эффи что-то старательно записывает в ежедневник. Хеймитч ходит по комнате, касаясь всего, что попадется ему под руку. В какой-то момент он подходит ко мне и о чем-то спрашивает, но я лишь рассеянно киваю, не слушая ни слова из того, что говорит мужчина. Ему надоедает это занятие и, осторожно потрепав меня по распущенным волосам, Эбернети снова принимается мерить шагами гостиную.

Вскоре к нам присоединяются Цинна и Порция. Эффи о чем-то увлеченно беседует со стилистом Пита, в то время как парень обменивается приветственным рукопожатием с Хеймитчем и подходит ко мне.  
 — Привет, Генриетта.  
Я только улыбаюсь в ответ.  
 — Как ты?  
 — Надеюсь, что моя подопечная дотянет хотя бы до начала Игр.  
 — Уверен, она переживет и финал, — Цинна и сам не верит в то, что говорит, но я благодарна ему за теплые слова и попытку успокоить неопытного ментора.  
 — У тебя все готово для завтрашнего вечера?  
 — Почти. Но прежде, чем внести последние штрихи, я хотел бы услышать твои пожелания.  
 — Я ведь не стилист, Цинна, — напоминаю я готовому возразить собеседнику. — И мы много раз обсуждали то, как должна выглядеть Примроуз в глазах зрителей.  
 — Просто назови то, что должно быть самым важным в ее образе, — настаивает он.  
 — Хорошо, — я сдаюсь под его неожиданным напором и, на минуту закрыв глаза, представляю себе Прим среди толпы разодетых и разукрашенных соперников.  
Мысли упрямо возвращаются к церемонии Жатвы. Я вижу свою подопечную, медленно идущую мне навстречу. Смотрю в испуганные глаза. Обнимаю за плечи. Девочка кажется слишком маленькой и хрупкой для обрушившейся на нее беды. Она не готова. Я бы хотела иметь достаточно сил, чтобы повернуть время вспять и позволить ей вернуться домой. Открыв глаза, моментально ловлю внимательный взгляд стилиста.  
 — Что ты видишь?  
 — Что ей здесь не место. Что она не отсюда, не из этого жестокого мира, тонущего в море крови. Что она выше всего этого. Что она живая, в отличие от всех нас.  
По мере того, как я говорю, в глазах творца вспыхивают искорки. Мне уже знаком этот взгляд стилиста: он загорается только в момент, когда кто-то или что-то вдохновляет его обладателя.  
 — Да, — медленно протягивает парень в ответ. — Кажется, я понял, о чем ты думаешь.  
Он не говорит больше ни слова, только стоит рядом со мной и, опустив голову, над чем-то размышляет. Минуту спустя Цинна разворачивается на каблуках, взметнув длинным подолом плаща, дает знак Порции и они вдвоем стрелой вылетают за дверь. Мои напарники непонимающе смотрят им вслед. А мне остается только надеяться, что в наших силах еще хоть как-то помочь юной мисс Эвердин. Подходит время обеда, но аппетита нет даже у Эффи. Безгласные скользят по отполированному полу, накрывая на стол. Меня раздражает доносящийся из столовой звон посуды: так я не смогу услышать стук двери, возвещающий о возвращении трибутов.

Я не слышу, как возвращаются наши подопечные. Вместо этого вижу стоящего в дверях мертвенно-бледного Питера с натянутой улыбкой на лице и дрожащую Примроуз, чьи руки испачканы чем-то темно-красным. Мы встаем им навстречу. Пит кивает Хеймитчу и говорит, что все прошло не так уж плохо, а Прим молча подходит ко мне и, пряча глаза, обнимает. Не отвечая на объятия, я растерянно перевожу взгляд с девочки на ментора и Эффи. К счастью, Бряк разряжает накалившуюся обстановку: она оглушительно громко хлопает в ладоши и делано бодрым тоном отправляет трибутов в ванную, после чего они смогут присоединиться к нам за столом. Порция и Цинна возвращаются из своих мастерских.

За обедом я молча наблюдаю за парнем и девочкой, пока мои напарники выспрашивают подробности. Пит в деталях рассказывает обо всем, что происходило за серыми стенами зала, а Прим отделывается лишь парой слов, так и не сказав прямо, какой именно навык она показала Организаторам. Вспомнив ее алые руки, я настораживаюсь. Под моим пристальным взглядом девочка пугается еще сильнее и хочет уйти в свою комнату, но Бряк не отпускает ее.  
 — Сначала мы должны узнать, сколько баллов вы оба получили.  
 — А можно вы узнаете об этом без меня? — робко спрашивает Прим.  
Вместо ответа Эффи смеется и, приобняв ее за плечи, ведет обратно в гостиную.  
 — Снова все или ничего? — шепотом подкалывает меня Хеймитч, развалившись рядом со мной на кожаном диване.  
Я усмехаюсь. Он намекает на мои испытания, когда я ожидала, что получу ноль, один, два балла за свою дерзкую выходку, но только не все двенадцать.  
 — Сегодня скорее ничего, — шепчу я в ответ, посматривая на левый край дивана, где сидят Прим и Питер.

Наконец экран настенного телевизора загорается и мы видим бессменного ведущего Голодных Игр Цезаря Фликермена. Сегодня его волосы выкрашены в темно-синий цвет, а на шее красуется классическая черная бабочка. Он приветствует телезрителей, говорит пару слов о команде трибутов Семьдесят Четвертых Голодных Игр и переходит к результатам встречи Организаторов с их жертвами. Первый, Второй, Третий. Девять. Десять. Восемь. Очень скоро я забываю обо всем, потерявшись в числах. И не сразу улавливаю «Двенадцатый» и имена своих трибутов. Пит Мелларк. Восемь. Гостиная взрывается криками поздравлений. «Да, с этим можно работать!», — заявляет Эффи. Прим, уловив нотки гордости в ее голосе, съеживается и забивается в самый угол дивана, стараясь стать незаметной.

Примроуз Эвердин. Десять баллов. Фликермен поздравляет последнего трибута с невероятно высоким результатом и прощается с телезрителями до завтрашнего интервью. Изображение гаснет, и в гостиной надолго повисает мертвая тишина. Все взгляды направлены на Прим. Та смущается и, по очереди посмотрев на каждого в комнате, тихо спрашивает:  
 — Что скажете? Я справилась?  
Все присутствующие разражаются смехом.  
 — Справилась? — насмешливо переспрашивает Хеймитч. — Ты определенно произвела на всех сногсшибательное впечатление!  
Все берут напитки с подноса на журнальном столике и поднимают бокалы за трибутов Дистрикта-12. Прим не двигается с места и не сводит с меня вопросительного взгляда. Почувствовав, как волнение отступает, я киваю и растягиваю губы в улыбке. Да, малышка, ты справилась. Только как? Теперь вопросы появляются у меня.

Мы еще долго остаемся в гостиной, подводя итоги сегодняшнего дня и обсуждая планы на завтра. Прим выглядит очень усталой, и Эффи разрешает ей пойти отдохнуть. Я с удивлением смотрю девочке вслед, пока она выходит из комнаты. В ней что-то изменилось, будто она повзрослела всего за несколько часов. Юная мисс Эвердин скрывается в своей спальне и, отказавшись от ужина, не выходит до утра.

Следующий день оказывается ничуть не проще своего предшественника. За завтраком я с долей злорадства узнаю, что Эффи разбудила трибутов на рассвете, чтобы они успели подготовиться к встрече с Цезарем. Им обоим придется вытерпеть трехчасовую лекцию Бряк о том, как держать себя перед камерой, зрителями и Фликерменом. Мы с Хеймитчем переглядываемся, дружно закатываем глаза и, не слушая возмущенных криков Эффи — что-то о безответственности — отправляемся на прогулку по городу. Проснувшись сегодня утром, я неожиданно поняла, что мне хочется хотя бы на несколько мгновений почувствовать себя частью праздника, что отмечают сейчас на улицах Капитолия. Хеймитч удивился моей просьбе, но не стал возражать. Вижу, что ментор готов сделать все, что угодно, чтобы отвлечь меня от происходящего в эту минуту в Центре Подготовки, и я безумно благодарна ему за это.

Мы возвращаемся в пентхаус после полудня и моментально попадаем в водоворот творящейся вокруг суеты. Все по знакомому сценарию: тело, лицо, кожа, волосы, ногти. Нас с Прим готовит одна команда. Моя подопечная варится в масляной ванне, а я тем временем прыгаю в душе под струей кипятка. Вернувшись в комнату и увидев разложенные на столе инструменты, девочка издает писк полузадушенной мыши. Октавия и Вения избавляют нас от лишней растительности на лице и теле, а заодно подравнивают волосы, укоротив их примерно на треть. По времени все процедуры длятся примерно вечность. Я собираюсь мирно задремать в глубоком кресле под тихую беседу Флавия и остальных, но умоляющий взгляд Примроуз заставляет меня проснуться. Она нервничает от того, что с ней делают эти куклы, и от того, что ждет ее вечером. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, я протягиваю ей руку. Она цепляется за нее своей и улыбается. «Не того боишься», — одними губами шепчу я девочке. Та смелеет и сама заводит ничего не значащий разговор с кружащей вокруг нее Октавией. Удовлетворенно усмехнувшись, я закрываю глаза и откидываюсь на спинку кресла, позволяя помощникам Цинны делать все, что заблагорассудится. Ведь мне хорошо известно, что стилист обозначил границы и дал этой тройке разноцветных клоунов четкое указание не переусердствовать.

Как только команда подготовки заканчивает свою работу, в комнату проскальзывает Цинна с ворохом черно-белых тряпок. Знаю, не должна так называть созданные моим гениальным другом произведения искусства. Он протягивает мне черное платье со спущенным плечом и коротким разрезом внизу. Когда я втискиваюсь в этот узкий шелковый футляр, облегающий, словно вторая кожа, стилист приносит картонную коробку с обувью. Каблук так высок, что, когда я обуваю туфли, приходится схватиться за подоспевшую Вению, чтобы не упасть. Октавия делает мне макияж, покрывая веки слоем дымчатых теней, а губы — липким прозрачным блеском. Флавий укладывает непослушные волосы в замысловатый пучок и украшает его небольшой серебряной короной. Последний штрих — длинные перчатки и горсть угольно-черных блесток на обнаженном плече и ключице.

Теперь очередь Примроуз. Белое платье из шелка с длинной струящейся юбкой и рукавами из легкой, полупрозрачной ткани. Сандалии с таким невероятным количеством тонких ремешков, что сам Цинна успевает запутаться, прежде чем находит последнюю застежку. Светло-русые волосы связаны в косу, несколько коротких прядей обрамляют лицо, придавая ему нежность. Почти незаметные на бледной коже тени цвета рассветного неба и тот же бесцветный блеск для губ. Она похожа на ангела: не хватает только пары крыльев. Я бесконечно долго смотрю на ее отражение, не решаясь сказать ни слова.  
 — Ты очень красивая.  
Эти слова, готовые сорваться с моих губ, произносит она. До меня не сразу доходит, что Прим говорит обо мне. Слабо улыбнувшись, я лишь качаю головой в ответ.  
 — Хотела бы я быть такой, как ты.  
Моя улыбка гаснет. Я поворачиваюсь к девочке, внимательно смотрю ей в глаза и со всей серьезностью, на которую способна, говорю:  
 — Не надо, Прим. Я далеко не лучший пример для подражания.

Трибуты стоят друг за другом, ожидая своей очереди выйти на сцену. Менторы и стилисты должны сидеть в первом ряду зрительного зала, наблюдая за своими подопечными и оказывая им моральную поддержку. Я вижу, какими испуганными становятся глаза Примроуз по мере того, как за кулисами остается все меньше трибутов. Тогда, шепнув Хеймитчу, что присоединюсь к нему и Эффи через минуту, я подхожу к девочке и, наклонившись к ней, шепчу:  
 — Я лучше многих знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь. Не собираюсь читать тебе нотаций о правилах поведения — Эффи об этом уже позаботилась —, но скажу пару слов. Один очень умный человек когда-то попросил меня не слушать ничьих советов и просто быть самой собой. То же самое я говорю тебе сейчас. Ты можешь бояться чего угодно, но ты должна найти в себе силы быть той, кто ты есть.  
 — А кто я?  
Я усмехаюсь.  
 — Ты сама ответила на свой вопрос вчера утром.  
С этими словами я мягко подталкиваю девочку к сцене, где ее уже с нетерпением ждет Цезарь, и незаметно пробираюсь в зрительный зал.  
 — А вот и она, самая юная участница Семьдесят Четвертых Голодных Игр!  
Когда Примроуз появляется из-за кулис, весь зрительный зал во главе с уронившим микрофон Цезарем восхищенно вздыхает и теряет дар речи. Я судорожно сжимаю руку сидящего рядом Хеймитча, пока тот переводит озадаченный взгляд с девочки на меня и довольного Цинну. Эффи прикладывает к лицу кружевной платок, пытаясь скрыть слезы.

По дорожке, ведущей в центр зала, медленно идет ангел. В зале так тихо, что слышен шорох ее шелковой юбки. Примроуз двигается так осторожно и плавно, что при взгляде на нее создается ощущение, будто она летит, почти не касаясь пола ногами в сандалиях. За ее спиной развеваются два широких белоснежных крыла, объятых огнем. Язычки пламени вздымаются вверх, окутывая девочку сероватой дымкой. Она кажется чем-то нереальным — видением, призраком — чем угодно, но только не человеком. Прим подходит к самому краю сцены. Свет в зале гаснет, и мы видим ее словно парящей в воздухе над нами. Да, она выше всех нас. Выше целого мира. На лице девочки отражается столько эмоций, но страха среди них нет. А в следующее мгновение на ее платье появляются алые пятна, словно Прим истекает кровью. В ответ на мой испуганный взгляд Цинна шепчет: «Ты же хотела, чтобы все увидели, что делает наш жестокий мир с такими ангелами, как она. Они увидят… ».

Даже сам Цезарь стоит позади нее, не говоря ни слова. Тишину прерывает звук гонга: их время истекло. Они даже не прощаются: Прим разворачивается и, улыбнувшись ведущему, улетает со сцены и скрывается за кулисами. Вслед за ней спешим и мы: интервью с Питом можно увидеть и на многочисленных экранах, которыми увешаны комнаты позади сцены.

 — Все в порядке? — тихо спрашиваю я, поймав девочку на выходе из зала.  
 — Да, — нервно смеется она. — По-моему, Цинна слегка перестарался с алой краской.  
Тем временем Цезарь наконец стряхивает оцепенение, в которое он впал при виде Примроуз, поднимает с пола микрофон под добродушные смешки публики и приветствует последнего трибута. Пока они разговаривают, я ловлю себя на мысли, что совсем не знаю Пита. Все, что я могу сказать о парне — это то, что вижу, глядя на него. Идеально отглаженные брюки со стрелками, начищенные ботинки, черная рубашка с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами. Он держится непринужденно, пытается шутить и быстро находит с Фликерменом общий язык. Но для своего ментора парень так и остается загадкой.

Последний вопрос Цезаря заставляет прогнать непрошеные мысли и вновь уставиться на экран..  
 — Ну, есть одна девушка, — немного застенчиво признается Пит. — Она всегда мне нравилась, но не замечала меня.  
Ведущий издает разочарованный вздох, но тут же берет себя в руки и жизнерадостно восклицает:  
 — Ты должен сражаться! Ты должен победить! И когда ты вернешься домой, она обратит на тебя внимание. Правильно?  
В зале раздаются крики. Зрители согласны с Цезарем и уже предвкушают красивую историю любви Победителя из Дистрикта-12.  
 — Спасибо, — печально улыбается Питер. — Это мне вряд ли поможет…  
 — Почему это?  
 — Видишь ли, Цезарь, вместе со мной в Капитолий приехала ее младшая сестра.  
Публика потрясенно умолкает.  
 — Да, не повезло, — задумчиво протягивает ведущий.

Я думаю, как интересно устроена наша жизнь, но раздавшийся позади знакомый лающий смех рождает подозрения в незапланированности происходящего на сцене.  
 — Он на самом деле влюблен в Китнисс? — с любопытством спрашиваю я стоящего рядом Хеймитча.

 — Нет, — самодовольно ухмыляется тот. — Он просто слишком добр и послушен для того, чтобы не поддаться на мои провокации. Это игра, детка. Наша игра с нашими правилами. Я решил сыграть партию в любовь. Присоединишься?  
 — С удовольствием, ментор, — по моим губами пробегает горькая усмешка. — Ведь чем бы все ни закончилась эта авантюра, мы с тобой выйдем из нее победителями.  
Эбернети растягивает тонкие губы в зловещей улыбке:  
— Если все пойдет по плану, не только мы.

Примроуз переводит растерянный взгляд с экрана на нас с Хеймитчем и обратно.  
 — Что все это значит?  
Я спрашиваю себя, какие слова нужны для того, чтобы объяснить этому наивному и невинному ребенку правила Игры, в которую все мы собираемся сыграть. Не успеваю я продумать и одной фразы, как меня опережает напарник. Может, это и к лучшему: как я уже успела убедиться на собственном опыте, Эбернети — настоящий мастер интриг.  
 — Мы хотим дать хотя бы одному из вас шанс выбраться живым из той мясорубки, в которую вы завтра попадете.  
Я мрачно качаю головой: слова мужчины прозвучали грубо, но зато ни одним из них он не погрешил против истины.  
 — Я мог бы разрекламировать вашу историю так, что твоя и его популярность взлетят до небес. А это, малышка, ничуть не повредит, когда кому-то из вас понадобится помощь на Арене и мы с Эрикой будем вынуждены искать спонсоров, готовых пожертвовать определенную — заметь, немаленькую — сумму на ваше спасение.  
 — Мне это не нравится, — тихо признается девочка.  
«Мне тоже», — мысленно заканчиваю я. — «Но выбор у нас небогатый».

Шоу заканчивается. Цезарь благодарит Пита за приятную компанию и интересную беседу, желает зрителям спокойной ночи и советует всем нам хорошо выспаться перед самым важным — первым — днем Голодных Игр. Мелларк скромно улыбается и скрывается за кулисами. Мы выходим ему навстречу: Хеймитч удовлетворенно кивает и дружеским жестом хлопает его по плечу. Эффи кружит над Примроуз, не переставая сетовать на чересчур инициативного Цинну, который, видите ли, не удосужился обсудить все детали образа ее трибута.  
 — Эффект был сногсшибательный, Бряк, — посмеиваюсь я, глядя на расстроенную мордочку капитолийки. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
 — Очень надеюсь, дорогая, — удрученно вздыхает женщина.

Мы еще долго стоим за кулисами, принимая поздравления и пожелания удачи. Пообщавшись с довольными увиденным зрителями и раздав автографы желающим — только не спрашивайте, на чем порой просят расписаться — к нам возвращаются стилисты. Каждый едва удерживает в руках около десятка пышных букетов, которые они в следующую минуту бесцеремонно сваливают на стоящий у них на пути стол. Пока я провожаю взглядом слуг, уносящих это разноцветное безобразие, у меня появляется идея.  
 — Эффи, можно тебя на минутку? — мой приторно-вежливый тон приводит Бряк в самое приятное расположение духа и она, даже не сделав мне, как обычно, замечание о том что взрослых не перебивают, обрывает разговор на полуслове.  
Я приподнимаюсь на носках — каблуки ее туфель в два раза выше моих — и быстрым, но осторожным движением выдергиваю из букетика живых цветов, украшающих ее элегантную вечернюю шляпку, ярко-желтую розу.

Забыв об этикете, капитолийка взвизгивает от моей вопиюще дерзкой выходки и дрожащими от испуга руками поправляет сбившийся набок головной убор. Мигом отскочив от нее подальше и убедившись, что эта сумасшедшая поклонница последних писков моды не бежит за мной, я стряхиваю с бедного, красивого в своей естественности цветка налипшие с наряда Бряк блестки. Иду навстречу Цинне и без лишних слов протягиваю ему розу. Стилист, на глазах которого и разворачивалась последняя сцена, смеется так, что его карие глаза начинают блестеть от набежавших слез.  
 — Спасибо, Генриетта, — вдоволь насмеявшись, парень протягивает руку, легким движением проводит по моей щеке в знак признательности, берет цветок и прикалывает его на лацкан пиджака.  
Я подхожу чуть ближе и осторожно, стараясь не задеть нежные лепестки, обнимаю Цинну.  
 — Это я должна благодарить тебя за то чудо, что мы видели сегодня на сцене.  
 — Всегда пожалуйста, — шепотом отвечает стилист и обнимает меня в ответ.

Подошедшая Бряк бросает на нас испепеляющий взгляд, но подрагивающие уголки ее губ — явный признак того, что капитолийка не собирается злиться или обижаться. Уже по сложившейся традиции Эффи приглашает стилистов на ужин, и мы всей компанией отправляемся в пентхаус. Я иду во главе нашей процессии; оставив трибутов позади, ко мне присоединяется Хеймитч.  
 — Мне уже можно начинать ревновать? — шутливо спрашивает он.  
Я делаю удивленное лицо и несильно, тоже в шутку, толкаю его в спину. Эбернети делает вид, что даже не почувствовал моего прикосновения, настолько слабым оно было, а затем, улыбаясь моему притворно-обиженному виду, небрежным жестом забрасывает руку мне на плечо. Даже помня о том, где мы находимся, я не хочу отстраняться.

В опустившихся сумерках мы идем по широким улицам столицы, громко смеясь и ловя на себе взгляды прохожих, скорее, понимающие и одобрительные, чем наоборот. Сегодня у нас тоже праздник. Не обращая внимания на ворчание Эффи, я снимаю туфли и, держа их в руках, иду босиком по еще не успевшему остыть асфальту. Хеймитч ослабляет узел галстука и облегченно вздыхает. Питер и Примроуз обгоняют нас и, взявшись за руки, бегут по проспекту и тоже смеются в унисон. Я чувствую себя так, будто выпила несколько бокалов вина: кружится голова и слегка заплетаются ноги, а все, что происходит вокруг, вызывает улыбку. Но я не боюсь этого состояния — напротив, я получаю удовольствие от лежащей на плече и тем самым внушающей спокойствие руки Хеймитча, от звонких голосов наших юных трибутов, от широкой улыбки Эффи, от болтовни гордых за себя и своих подопечных стилистов. Мне хорошо, и я так не хочу, чтобы этот момент заканчивался.

Но этого, конечно, не происходит: мы возвращаемся в наше скромное по меркам Капитолия жилище. Безгласые накрывают на стол и жестом приглашают на ужин. Сегодня в столовой царит радостное оживление: все дружно делают вид, что не думают об одном кровавом событии завтрашнего дня и следующих двух-трех недель, и даже я присоединяюсь к ним, позволив себе хоть на несколько часов забыть о поводе, по которому мы здесь собрались. Покончив с основным блюдом, заказываем десерт. Слуга ставит на стол широкий поднос с многоярусным тортом, а Цинна эффектным жестом поджигает его. Я ожидаю увидеть испуг в глазах Прим, но девочка еще раз удивляет меня: при виде вспыхнувшего на тарелке пламени она лишь издает радостный возглас и хлопает в ладоши. После, захватив поднос с напитками, перебираемся в гостиную и допоздна смотрим телевизор — запись интервью и прямой репортаж с главных улиц Капитолия, где проходит празднования, посвященные новому сезону Голодных Игр. Мы вспоминаем о времени, только когда настенные часы возвещают о наступлении нового дня. Примроуз и Питер, будто очнувшись после долгого сна, с недоумением оглядываются по сторонам.

Эффи отправляет их спать. Я провожаю трибутов внимательным взглядом, пока каждый не скрывается за дверью своей спальни, и неожиданно замечаю, что все остальные — ментор, Бряк, Цинна и Порция — делают то же самое. Внезапно мне в голову приходит мысль о том, что всего пару лет назад — когда наставниками трибутов Дистрикта-12 из знакомых мне лиц являлись только Хеймитч и Эффи, — все было по-другому. Кажется, многое изменилось с тех пор. Сейчас то, что день за днем происходит на двенадцатом этаже Центра Подготовки, уже давно вышло за рамки обычных отношений между трибутом и ментором.

Я желаю всем добрых снов и ухожу к себе. Сняв платье и распустив волосы, стою под душем, наблюдая, как тонкие струйки чистой и теплой воды стекают по замерзшему телу. Действие наркотика под названием эйфория, подмешанного в мою кровь праздничным духом прошлого вечера, медленного проходит, и я снова остаюсь наедине со своими страхами. «Это нормально», — повторяю я, скользя невидящим взглядом по белоснежной кафельной плитке, которой выложена стена ванной комнаты. Переодевшись в просторные штаны и длинную майку, медленно, прядь за прядью, расчесываю волосы, глядя в окно на огни ночного Капитолия. Мне не заснуть этой ночью. И есть еще кое-что, что я должна успеть сделать до начала Игр. Не знаю, зачем. Не знаю, правильно ли это или нет. Но какая-то невидимая сила толкает меня в спину, заставляя покинуть свою тихую обитель.

Я выхожу в темный коридор и двигаюсь почти на ощупь: единственным источником света служит тусклое бра на стене столовой, мимо которой лежит мой путь. Чуть повернув голову, я вижу сидящего за столом Хеймитча. Ментор держит бокал и неторопливо покачивает его за тонкую ножку; в полумраке темно-красное вино кажется черным. Его левая рука лежит на столе. В зажатой в кулак ладони поблескивает серебром лезвие ножа. Не решившись сказать ни слова, я просто прохожу мимо, дальше по коридору. Он не замечает меня, не слыша даже шороха моих шагов. Не только мне не суждено уснуть сегодня: каждый из нас, будь то ментор или трибут, по-своему переживает последнюю ночь перед Играми. Как угодно, но вряд ли в объятиях Морфея.

Массивная деревянная дверь со скрипом приоткрывается, гостеприимно впуская меня в чужую спальню. Неслышно ступая по пушистому ковру, я приближаюсь к кровати и осторожно сажусь в изножье. Девочка крепко спит, почти с головой укрывшись тонким одеялом. Я подвигаюсь чуть ближе к ней и несколько минут сижу неподвижно, наблюдая за кажущимся таким безмятежным сном Прим. Отчасти завидуя ей, отчасти сочувствуя. Ветер, долетающий из приоткрытого окна, треплет русые завитки волос, разбросанных по подушке. Чуть подрагивают светлые ресницы. Ее от природы бледная кожа кажется болезненно-серой в свете одинокой Луны, освещающей черный небосвод.

Вдруг Примроуз издает тихий стон. Нахмурив тонкие брови и сжав край одеяла в маленьком кулачке, она мечется по постели и кричит. Я помню, что не должна делать ничего, о чем могу пожалеть. Помню. Но не все ли равно, если я и так уже сделала слишком много, и все Семьдесят Четвертые Игры впоследствии станут для меня сплошным поводом для сожалений? Я едва касаюсь волос цвета спелого льна и легкими, почти невесомыми движениями глажу девочку по голове. И она, словно в насмешку, сразу успокаивается и затихает. Сбросив одеяло, Примроуз сползает с подушки и сворачивается клубочком рядом со мной. Слишком близко ко мне. Я хочу уйти, но один взгляд, брошенный на ее руку с раскрытой ладонью, заставляет меня замереть. На ее внутренней стороне, от локтя до тонкого запястья тянется глубокий, едва заживший порез. Его края скреплены аккуратными стежками. Как я не увидела его раньше? Не веря своим глазам, протягиваю руку и провожу кончиком пальца по уродливой отметине. Так вот за что эта девчонка получила десять баллов: она порезала себя на глазах у Организаторов, а затем быстро залечила рану. Я усмехаюсь: хотелось бы мне видеть лицо Сенеки Крейна, когда тот смотрел на истекающего кровью трибута. Не на экране — в жизни.  
 — Останется шрам, — шепчу я, чувствуя под рукой сшитые вместе клочки разрезанной плоти. И тут же ловлю на себе взгляд Примроуз. Отчего-то она не удивлена, словно ожидала, что я приду к ней этой ночью.

 — Что ты натворила, малышка? — тихо спрашиваю я.  
Прим не таясь смотрит мне в глаза. Ее голос звучит как никогда уверенно:  
 — Я сделала так, как ты говорила. Я старалась, чтобы они запомнили меня.  
 — Они запомнят, поверь мне.  
В комнате ненадолго повисает напряженное молчание. Примроуз приподнимается на постели и садится рядом со мной, спустив ноги на прохладный пол.  
 — Много было крови?  
 — Достаточно, — девочка усмехается и я вижу в ее изменившемся выражении лица саму себя.  
Те же слегка приподнятые уголки изогнутых губ, тот же снисходительный взгляд. Когда она успела стать похожей на своего незадачливого ментора?  
 — Несколько человек потеряли сознание, — смеясь, рассказывает девочка. — А Главный Распорядитель побледнел и упал в кресло.  
Зловеще улыбаюсь: да, это зрелище определенно стоило увидеть. Лучше упавшего в обморок от одного вида крови Сенеки может быть только Сенека на созданной им Арене Голодных Игр. Решаю, что пора уходить: достаточно откровений для одной ночи. Но Примроуз останавливает меня, схватив за руку:  
 — Сегодня последняя ночь перед Играми. Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Я поворачиваюсь к ней и, наклонившись, шепчу:  
 — У тебя слишком хорошая память.  
Шутка выходит невеселой и звучит жалко, будто наспех придуманное оправдание.  
 — Каково это — умирать?  
Прикрыв глаза, я вспоминаю свои Игры и все, что за ними последовало. Боль, кровь, страх, попытки забыться.  
 — Порой это намного легче, чем жить.  
Девочка замолкает, но ненадолго.  
 — Будет больно?  
 — Совсем немного, — даже я сама слышу оттенок вины в собственном голосе. Звучит, будто это я убиваю сидящую рядом девочку. Отчасти так, наверное, и есть. — И все быстро закончится.  
Немного подумав, добавляю:  
 — Для таких, как мы, Прим, Смерть — не враг. Сначала ты боишься Смерти, боишься обернуться и увидеть ее у себя за спиной, но очень скоро свыкаешься с постоянным, пусть и невидимым, присутствием. Она всегда рядом: кружит над твоей головой грозовым облаком в пасмурный день, наблюдает за тобой из-за угла, знает о тебе абсолютно все, больше, чем ты сама. Она в каждой капле крови, на лезвии ножа в твоей руке, на кончике каждой стрелы в колчане противника. Ты прячешься от нее, а затем, привыкнув, даже перестаешь чувствовать ее незримое присутствие. Иногда она уходит, но ненадолго, и обязательно возвращается. Если тебе повезет, все произойдет так быстро, что ты даже не поймешь: на этот раз она пришла, чтобы увести тебя за собой.

С этими словами я поднимаюсь на ноги и иду к двери. Но, не успеваю тронуть деревянную строку, как Примроуз снова заставляет меня задержаться.  
 — Я не знала, что покажу Организаторам вплоть до самого последнего момента, до минуты, когда прозвучало мое имя.  
 — Как ты решилась на это? — обернувшись, жестом показываю на едва затянувшуюся рану.  
 — Я долго думала, как поступила бы ты на моем месте.  
 — Я не самоубийца, малышка, — усмехаюсь я.  
 — За что ты получила двенадцать баллов?  
 — Если ты внушила им страх и, может быть, уважение, то я — ужас и отвращение. У каждого свои методы, Прим.  
 — Ты хотела жить?  
 — Да. Очень.  
Я заранее боюсь вопроса, который не по годам умная девочка задаст мне следующим.  
 — А сейчас?  
Задумчиво постукиваю костяшками пальцев по двери. Полированная древесина тихо звенит под моими слабыми ударами.  
 — Думаю, нет.  
 — Тогда почему…?  
 — Почему я жива? — мне вдруг становится смешно. — У меня просто есть определенные причины на то, чтобы жить. Как только этих причин не станет, не станет и меня.  
 — А у этих причин есть имена?  
Я в который раз мысленно поражаюсь ее проницательности.  
 — Да, — мои губы трогает тень улыбки. — Но это не только люди. Мне нужно кое-что сделать… Успеть сделать, пока Смерть наконец не придет, чтобы забрать меня с собой.  
 — Ты ждешь этого момента?  
 — В плохие дни — да, в хорошие — нет. Я стараюсь жить так, чтобы потом, в свои последние мгновения не жалеть о потерянном времени. Ты задаешь слишком много сложных вопросов, Прим.  
 — Можно еще один? Последний?  
 — Да, — опрометчиво говорю я, еще не зная, как сильно пожалею о сорвавшемся с языка коротком слове.  
 — Ты хотела, чтобы я показала Организаторам что-то особенное… чтобы они не забыли обо мне.  
 — Так было нужно, — твердо отвечаю я. — Ты все сделала правильно. Ты рисковала, но это того стоило.  
 — Хорошо. А ты?  
 — Что я?  
 — Ты запомнишь меня?  
Комок в горле мешает говорить, и мой голос срывается на хрип загнанного в ловушку зверя.  
 — Тебя… Тебя невозможно забыть, Примроуз Эвердин.  
Не оборачивайся к ней. Не подходи к ней. Не прикасайся к ней. Я стремительно вылетаю из комнаты, теряя последние крохи самообладания.

Проходя мимо гостиной, замечаю темный силуэт у окна. Пит. Забрался с ногами на подоконник, обнял себя за плечи и уставился на Главную Площадь, откуда, несмотря на предрассветный час, все еще доносятся воодушевленные крики толпы, предвкушающей незабываемое зрелище.  
 — Не спится? — я подхожу к нему со спины и сажусь напротив на широком каменном уступе.  
 — Уснешь тут, — невесело улыбается в ответ парень.  
 — Это было очень смело с твоей стороны, — замечаю я, имея в виду его интервью. — Не каждый решится поведать о своих чувствах на весь мир в прямом эфире.  
 — С моей стороны было бы смело не поддаться влиянию Хеймитча и играть по своим правилам, — усмехается Пит. — Спасать себя, а не Прим.  
 — Он хочет как лучше.  
 — Знаю. Спасибо вам обоим.  
 — За что?  
 — За то, что пытаетесь вытащить нас из этой ямы, полной крови невинных детей.  
 — У нас нет выбора, — смеюсь я. — Мы вас туда столкнули, нам же теперь и спасать. Так почему ты поступил так, как сказал ментор?  
 — Я просто испугался, — замявшись, признается Пит.  
 — У тебя много страхов?  
 — Не слишком. По правде говоря, их вообще не было до того момента, когда ты назвала мое имя со сцены на церемонии Жатвы.  
Я не выдерживаю его взгляда и бессильно опускаю глаза.  
 — Так получилось. Здесь нет моей вины.  
 — Знаю, — повторяет парень. — Я говорю не об этом. Когда я стал трибутом, меня вдруг начало страшить то, о чем я никогда и подумать не мог.  
 — Смерть?  
 — Нет, — он снисходительно качает головой. — Я боюсь потерять себя в этих Играх. Стать кем-то другим.  
 — Попробуй удержаться от соблазна измениться, может, очередная попытка очередного наивного трибута окажется успешной, — мой голос вибрирует от раздражения.  
 — Я просто не хочу быть пешкой в чужих руках, — оправдывается Мелларк.  
 — Ты уже ею стал. Пешкой в руках Хеймитча.  
 — Это другое.  
 — Ты думаешь, твоя жертва ради беззащитной девочки, которая тебе никто и которую убьют сразу после того, как расправятся с тобой, поможет тебе остаться человеком?  
 — Возможно.  
 — Ты и правда в это веришь?  
 — Стараюсь. Как бы то ни было, попытаться всегда стоит.  
 — Я бы сказала, стоит попытаться выжить самому..  
 — У меня не хватит сил, — сухо отвечает Пит. — Трудно верить в себя, когда даже самые близкие люди не поддерживают эту веру.

Я задумчиво смотрю на него из-под нахмуренных бровей. Они слишком слабые от того, что слишком добрые. Но почему тогда я теряю свою силу перед их слабостью?  
 — Ты очень добрый, — чуть помолчав, говорю я. — Прим повезло бы, если бы ты и правда любил ее сестру. Тогда бы она вернулась домой целой и невредимой.  
 — Она и так вернется. Я обычно выполняю свои обещания.  
 — Если все ждут, что ради каждого из них ты будешь рисковать своей жизнью, — мой тебе совет, обещай как можно реже. Тогда, возможно, спасешь еще одну жизнь. Свою.  
Вместо ответа Пит лишь устало улыбается.  
 — Удачи тебе, Мелларк. Заставь меня поверить, что эта жертва и правда стоит твоих идеалов.  
 — Спасибо, Генриетта.

Я оставляю парня любоваться светлеющим в преддверии рассвета небом и возвращаюсь к себе. Ментор уже ждет меня. Я молча подхожу к мужчине и, уткнувшись в широкое плечо, начинаю смеяться. Мой смех звучит беспечно, бессознательно и совершенно бессмысленно для тех, кто не знает, что значит быть ментором. Но это, конечно, не про Хеймитча. Он не смеется вместе со мной, догадываясь, чем все закончится. Я не могу остановиться до тех пор, пока смех не сменяют слезы. Я все крепче обнимаю ментора, не слыша, как хрустят его кости под моими, казалось бы, слабыми руками. Зная, что слова здесь не помогут, тот осторожно гладит меня по волосам. Моя истерика продолжается долго, до восхода солнца. На рассвете я наконец беру себя в руки и отправляюсь в ванную: у меня есть еще немного времени, пока Цинна и Порция одевают наших подопечных в серые балахоны и готовят к поездке на Арену. Хочу принять душ, но что-то удерживает меня. Я смотрю в зеркало на свои покрасневшие глаза, прокручивая в голове все откровения и признания, услышанные этой ночью. И, не в силах справиться с внезапным приступом раздражения, размахнувшись, со всей силы бью рукой по стеклу.

На шум прибегает Хеймитч. Я заперла дверь, но его это не останавливает: он легко выламывает ни в чем не повинный кусок дерева и врывается в ванную.  
 — Тебя можно хоть на минуту оставить одну, не боясь, что ты что-нибудь натворишь?! — орет он.  
Я лишь молча смотрю на брызги крови на разбитом зеркале. Руку пронзает острая боль, и я опускаю ее под струю холодной воды, не сводя глаз с наших отражений.  
 — Ты, в отличие от твоей обреченной Прим, еще жива! Почему ты ведешь себя так, будто сама готова умереть?!  
 — Я не умираю, Хеймитч. Я убиваю. Я несу смерть.  
 — Ты несешь бред, детка. Я уже говорил тебе, помнишь? Ты жива, Эрика. Ты — жизнь.  
От гнева не остается и следа.  
 — Нет, Хейм. Жизнь — это она. А я — всего лишь ее тень.  
Светает. Один за другим в столовую приползают невыспавшиеся — или так и не спавшие? — стилисты и Эффи. Приходит Пит, ведя за собой сонную, едва открывшую глаза Примроуз. Меня занимает мысль, станет ли этот новый день последним для наших трибутов.

Бряк и обе команды подготовки провожают нас до лестницы, ведущей на крышу, где трибутов и их менторов уже дожидается планолет. Все происходит очень быстро, и я рада этому: так у меня не остается времени на ненужные размышления. Вскоре мы оставляем Капитолий позади и приближаемся к Стартовому Комплексу. Хеймитч провожает Пита, я — Примроуз. Стою в центре знакомой маленькой комнатки под Ареной и помогаю девочке одеться. Ее наряд похож на мой, и это наталкивает меня на мысль, что нынешние условия не будут сильно отличаться от тех, в которых пришлось выживать мне. Пока Прим неохотно завтракает, даю ей последние указания. Вспомнив совет, которые в свое время дал мне Эбернети, категорически запрещаю соваться в Рог Изобилия. Девочка кивает, но по ее виду ясно, что она не слышит и половины моих слов.

Шестьдесят секунд. Пора прощаться. Примроуз стоит напротив меня, но не решается сделать шаг навстречу. Я подхожу к ней сама. Девочка протягивает сжатый кулачок, жестом показав, чтобы я сделала то же. Я подставляю руку, и в ту же секунду на мою раскрытую ладонь неслышно падает золотая брошка в форме птицы.  
 — Сойка-пересмешница, — торопливо поясняет Прим. — Это талисман. Сестра дала мне ее перед Жатвой.  
 — Она защитит тебя, — шепчу я. — Давай я прикреплю ее к твоей одежде.  
 — Нет, — качает головой девочка. — Возьми. Отдай ее Китнисс. Ей тоже нужна защита. Меня же больше не будет рядом…  
Я прячу оберег в глубокий карман и порывисто обнимаю Примроуз. Она цепко обхватывает меня руками за шею и шепчет на ухо:  
 — Я не боюсь.  
Я держу ее руку в своей до самого конца, пока нас не разделяет стеклянный цилиндр, а часы не принимаются отсчитывать последние десять секунд до старта.


	35. Фас! Апорт! Умри!

В спешке покидаю маленькую душную комнатку. Тороплюсь уйти, как уходит со сцены актриса, сыгравшая свою роль. Сегодня моей актерской задачей было прощание. Вспоминая сказанные слова, я долго раздумываю над тем, было ли все это настоящим. Теперь Прим кажется такой далекой и нереальным — смутным воспоминанием, страшной фантазией, кошмарным сном, мертвым видением. Она была? Мы и правда прощались или просто искусно разыграли написанную опытным драматургом на подмостках Капитолия?

Распахиваю дверь с такой силой, что она с глухим треском стукается о каменную стену и жалобно поскрипывает в ответ на удар. Сгорбившись и спрятав руки в карманы, быстро иду по коридору, считая повороты, чтобы не потеряться. Наконец останавливаюсь, поворачиваю налево и вижу перед собой лестницу, ведущую наверх, к планолету. Хеймитч уже ждет меня внутри, в пассажирском отсеке. Мы летим в Штаб Игр. Если я когда-то называла Центр Подготовки самым высоким зданием в Капитолии — забудьте мои слова. Место, куда направляется железная птица, с каждым годом становится все выше, желая коснуться неба, казавшегося когда-то недосягаемым. Даже Дворец Президента, и тот уступает по величине и величию этому храму, возведенному в честь кровавого бога-покровителя Голодных Игр. Теперь это наш дом. К счастью, ненадолго.

Игры уже начались и я с внутренней дрожью думаю о том, что будет, если, взглянув на экран, мы увидим безжизненные тела наших трибутов.  
 — Ничего. Игра продолжится, без задержек, точно по сценарию, — ментор отвечает так, будто мои мысли написаны у меня на лице.  
 — Как ты…?  
 — Именно так, написаны черным по белому, — уголки его губ чуть подергиваются от пробежавшей тени усмешки.  
 — Издеваешься? — раздраженным жестом провожу по лицу, будто пытаясь стереть начертанные на лбу строчки.  
 — Совсем нет, детка. Просто я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
Ответ напарника злит еще больше, и я понимаю, что его последние слова здесь не при чем. Вспоминаю прошлую ночь, и мне становится невыносимо стыдно за свои слезы, свидетелем которых ему поневоле пришлось стать. Помнится, я предлагала Хеймитчу заменить его на посту ментора Дистрикта 12. Такими темпами я сойду с ума раньше, чем погибнут мои подопечные.  
 — Скажи еще, что меня можно читать, словно открытую книгу, — сухо говорю я.  
 — Дело не в этом, Эрика. Я сам когда-то был ментором в первый раз.  
Мне приходится признать его правоту, и оставшееся время полета мы проводим в полном молчании. Я смотрю в окно, напарник смотрит на меня. Отчего-то мое лицо вспыхивает под его внимательным взглядом.

В Штабе охранники провожают нас наверх, в специальные комнаты, отведенные менторам для наблюдения за трибутами. Внизу расположена лаборатория, где и происходит священное действо. Точнее, там осуществляется контроль за всем, что касается Голодных Игр и Арены. Иногда в лабораторию заглядывает и сам Президент.  
Когда я впервые всерьез задумываюсь о том, что происходит за тем дверями из стекла и бронированной стали, во мне просыпается что-то, очень похожее на любопытство: что представляют собой Игры по эту сторону экрана? Возможно, я бы даже хотела попробовать стать одним из Организаторов. Быть богом Жизни и Смерти, создавать чудовищ-переродков и повелевать силами природы, уничтожая или спасая все на своем пути. Знаю, Распорядитель и его команда далеко не всемогущи, за ними стоит куда более опасная сила по имени Кориолан Сноу, но какие-то решения все же приходится принимать и им. Странное и незнакомое, но такое манящее ощущение власти и собственной значимости.

Я делюсь своими мыслями с Хеймитчем, но его ответ лишь сильнее запутывает меня. «Ты так сильно хочешь отомстить?». А и правда — чего я хочу на самом деле? Почувствовать в своих руках силу, с которой я была бы способна на нечто большее, чем обычное, никому не неизвестное существование. Зачем? Чтобы уничтожить всех, кто сломал меня и мою жизнь. Это не детское любопытство и наивные подростковые мечты в розовых тонах, которым не суждено сбыться. Это взрослая ненависть и отчаянная жажда кроваво-красной мести.

Действие уже началось, а потому мы смотрим первый час Игр в записи. Арена и правда очень похожа на ту, где сражалась за жизнь я. Широкая площадка с искусственной пещерой в центре. На многие мили вокруг тянется лес. Ярко-голубое небо без единого облачка, но солнца не видно. Все неестественно-красиво и обманчиво-спокойно. Двенадцать погибших. Несколько раненых разной степени тяжести. Примроуз и Пит живы. Девочка на ходу поднимает с земли маленькую сумку, лежащую у самой опушки леса и так быстро, как только позволяют силы, скрывается за деревьями. Пока профи заняты убийством особенно наглых противников, посмевших сунуться в пещеру за оружием, Мелларк незаметно для них делает несколько быстрых шагов к Рогу Изобилия хватает стоящий на окропленной кровью траве рюкзак и длинный нож. Катон, трибут Второго, замечает его в последний момент, когда тот уже бежит в сторону леса вслед за Прим. Парень нацеливает на врага копье, но его останавливает светловолосая девушка. «Потом с ними разберемся, если сами не погибнут в лесу». Катон презрительно усмехается в ответ на ее слова и идет обратно к Рогу, добивать раненых. Тем временем Примроуз бежит все дальше вглубь леса. Пит догоняет девочку, но у него уходит немало времени на то, чтобы заставить ее поверить: они вместе, вдвоем против всех остальных. Эвердин спрашивает о Руте, но собеседник только качает головой. Он не знает. У них нет времени для того, чтобы наблюдать за остальными. «Зато у нас с Хеймитчем оно есть. Сколько угодно», — мрачно смеюсь про себя я. Судя по выражению лица напарника, он с мной согласен. Не позволяйте никому тратить оставшиеся у вас часы и минуты, ребята.

Не считая кровавой бойни в самом начале, первый день проходит спокойно: профи остаются у Рога Изобилия, остальные выжившие разбегаются по самым дальним уголкам леса. Наши подопечные проходят еще пару километров и, устроившись на прямо на траве, нетерпеливо дергают молнии на сумках. Поужинав скудными припасами, добытыми парнем из Рога Изобилия, оба забираются на дерево и расползаются по его раскидистым ветвям, скрывшись за густой кроной. Трибуты желают друг другу добрых снов и мирно засыпают под звуки гимна и голос одного из Организаторов, перечисляющих имена павших. Ночью компания заключивших союз профи открывает охоту на выживших соперников. Первой жертвой становится девушка, решившая погреться у костра. Опрометчиво. Убийцы чуют запах дыма и моментально замечают высокое пламя в ночной тьме. Мне не жаль ее, уж слишком глупой оказывается смерть. На какую-то долю секунды кажется, что профи заметили и наших трибутов, прячущихся неподалеку. Те, слыша голос Катона, испуганно вжимаются в ствол приютившего их на одну холодную ночь дерева и перестают дышать. Но профи разворачиваются и идут в другую сторону, обратно к Рогу Изобилия. Одной капли крови им на сегодня оказалось достаточно.

Следующие два дня обходятся без жертв. Примроуз и Пит забираются все глубже и глубже в поисках воды. Наконец, они замечают родник, бьющий из-под земли, что приводит их к глубокому озеру. Пока Прим делает крючки и учится ловить рыбу, ее союзник разводит костер. Я перевожу нетерпеливый взгляд на другой экран, чтобы узнать, чем заняты другие трибуты. Живая и невредимая Рута ловко перебирается с дерева на дерево, не спускаясь на землю. Профи отдыхают в пещере перед очередным ночным рейдом. Одни ищут пропитание, вторые — место для ночлега, третьи — соперников. Несколько человек так и держатся поодиночке. Все правильно, ребята. Победитель только один.

Можно подумать, что эти две-три недели ежеминутное существование менторов посвящено наблюдению за голубым экраном и трибутами по другую его сторону, но это не так. Наша жизнь продолжается. По утрам мы спускаемся вниз, в общий отсек, чтобы составить компанию другим менторам за завтраком. Набираем еду с огромных подносов, расставленных на столе длиной во всю стену, и садимся за один стол с врагом. И поверьте, даже мне это кажется чем-то обыденным, нормальным. Мы едим, передаем друг другу соль, просим кого-то дотянуться до кофейника, стоящего на краю стола, и налить кофе не только себе, но и нам. Все это сопровождается вполне искренними дружелюбными улыбками и юмором, который не понятен никому, кроме нас. Все смеются, слушая рассказ Джоанны о ее персональных тренировках с трибутами — девушка оказалась еще большим тираном, чем я по отношению к Примроуз. Все исподтишка любуются Финником, то ли случайно, то ли нарочно забывшим надеть рубашку. Все в шутку ворчат на Бити, зачем-то притащившего заготовок своего последнего изобретения в столовую. Все. Каждый, кто знает, что такое Голодные Игры. Это — только наше, очень личное.

Мы не запираемся от всего мира, чтобы посмотреть утренний выпуск новостей с Арены. К нам приходят другие менторы и даже капитолийцы из числа сопроводителей, как Эффи. Мы располагаемся в просторной гостиной — кто-то на диване, другие в креслах, на стульях, подоконниках и даже на полу, — и приковываем наши взгляды к экрану. Просмотр ежеминутно прерывается чьими-то комментариями самого разного содержания, от выражения соболезнований наставнику павшего до обсуждения тряпок, в которые нарядили трибутов перед выходом на Арену. Здесь явно нужна помощь стилиста. Жаль, Цинна занят. На него обрушилась лавина заказов и приглашений принять участие в модных показах. Стилист Дистрикта-12 с ворохом новых шуршащих, звенящих и легковоспламеняющихся идей теперь нарасхват. Единственная возможность увидеть друга — помочь Примроуз победить.

Когда кто-то из трибутов ранен или в беде, на помощь приходит наше обаяние, старые знакомства и деньги спонсоров. Мы не устраиваем благотворительные ужины или что-то вроде того, все намного проще. Пара бокалов шампанского, загадочные улыбки, тихий уголок, разговор таинственным шепотом. Не вы помогаете нам спасти трибутов, но мы предлагаем вам неплохой вариант вложения ваших денег. Мы оказываем вам услугу, слышите? Редко кто опускается до манипулирования, кроме, конечно, менторов профи, но с наглостью Хеймитча нам хороши любые средства. Слишком много обмана, слишком много фальши. Иногда я еле удерживаюсь от желания поскрести кончиком ногтя эти слитки золота, чтобы понять, настоящее ли оно и не скрывается ли за ним комок засохшей грязи.

На верхний этаж Штаба нас не допускают, все переговоры с Организаторам ведутся на нейтральной территории. Нам известно, что помимо исполнения обязанностей Главного Распорядителя, Сенека Крейн также является одним из шпионов Президента, как Лео, которого после той истории с аукционом и правда отослали в один из дальних Дистриктов. Во время празднества по случаю начала Игр, устроенных Капитолием, мы неожиданно сталкиваемся с ним. Хеймитч незаметно наклоняется ко мне, пока мы танцуем, и шепчет, что неплохо бы переманить Крейна на нашу сторону. Я возражаю, говоря, что он ненадежен. Напарник смеется и отвечает, что у него не хватит ума, чтобы вести двойную игру. В этом Эбернети прав, Сенека — не Лео. И все же у меня так и не появляется желания сделать Главного Распорядителя одним из нас: еще свежи воспоминания о моих последних днях в Играх и рассказы Хеймитча о том, как Крейн отказался вытаскивать меня с Арены.

Днем мы обедаем где-нибудь в центре города, после чего присоединяемся к толпе зрителей, не отрывающих глаз от громадных дисплеев прямо на стенах высотных зданий. Я с неприятным удивлением смотрю на детей, одетых в костюмы трибутов, с игрушечным оружием в руках. Пока родители сидят в баре под открытым небом, обсуждая результаты последней бойни, устроенной профи, мальчики и девочки придумывают и воплощают в жизнь сюжет собственных Голодных Игр. Я вижу боль во взгляде Хеймитча, когда они попадаются ему на глаза. Не смешно, дети. Вам ведь не суждено на самом деле испытать то, через что приходится пройти выходцам из Дистриктов.

Иногда Эбернети почти силком оттаскивает меня от телевизора и ведет на прогулку по городу, куда-нибудь далеко, где не слышны крики обезумевшей от зрелищ толпы. «Зачем?», — спрашиваю я. — «Мы должны быть с ними». «Мы не должны забывать, что значит настоящая жизнь», — просто отвечает он. Я слушаю голос мужчины и тишину между нами, повисшую после его слов. Наверное, так происходит со всеми менторами. Мы умираем, глядя, как погибают трибуты, и возрождаемся, когда остаемся одни — с мыслью о том, что нам ничего не остается, кроме как дышать. Все остальное наш кукловод держит под запретом. Я возвращаюсь в Штаб на закате. Поднимаюсь в наш пентхаус, принимаю душ, переодеваюсь во что-то яркое, как можно сильнее не подходящее случаю, и иду на ужин. Экзотические блюда, старинные вина. Хеймитч много пьет, но я не останавливаю его. Оставив напарника общаться с Рубакой, его старым другом, присоединяюсь к Финнику и Джоанне. У обоих в руках бокалы, наполненные шампанским, но ни парень, ни девушка не делают ни глотка. Только следят взглядами за поединком двух трибутов, из Четвертого и Седьмого. Они словно дикие звери нападают друг на друга, вырывая куски плоти, царапаясь и кусаясь, забыв о том что люди убивают друг друга по-другому. Им уже все равно.

Время замедляет свой ход в те несколько минут, пока продолжается бой. И все же развязка наступает неожиданно быстро. Джоанна издает победный клич и хлопает друга по плечу:  
 — Не в этот раз, парень.  
Тот лишь усмехается в ответ и залпом выпивает вино. Выглядит так, будто они — слегка неравнодушные болельщики какой-нибудь спортивной команды. Уж слишком все просто. На лице парня не отражается и тени эмоций. Помня негласное правило, они не держат зла друг на друга. В том, что происходит, виноваты многие, но не мы. Я посылаю Одэйру ободряющую улыбку, но тот только отмахивается.  
 — Я в порядке.  
Буду ли в порядке, когда убьют моего трибута? Буду ли я в состоянии притвориться и сказать, что я в порядке?

Больше в тот вечер на Арене не происходит ничего интересного. В глубокой чаще Пит и Прим разбивают лагерь неподалеку от озера. На ужин — жареная на костре рыба и съедобные, пусть и совсем не вкусные корешки местных растений. Темнеет. Ведущие оглашают список павших. Трибуты, в этом году вы погибаете слишком быстро; пальцев рук хватит, чтобы посчитать, сколько осталось в живых. Я засыпаю на плече Хеймитча, и тот на руках относит меня в комнату. Той ночью мне снится корона на отрубленной голове одного из убитых. Странно, но во сне мне все равно. Я равнодушно бросаю горсть земли на крышку его простого деревянного гроба и ухожу.

Утром меня будит сердитая Эффи. Когда я пытаюсь узнать причину ее плохого настроения, они машет рукой и велит не думать об этом. Все время до завтрака провожу, бездумно уставившись в окно, краем уха слыша истошные вопли, свист ножей и топот ног, доносящиеся с мерцающего экрана. Профи настигли еще одну жертву. Странно. Организаторы будто нарочно тянут время. Ни пожаров, ни наводнений, ни извержений невидимых глазу вулканов. Проходит неделя, и за все это время лишь сами трибуты убивают друг друга. Их остается чуть меньше половины; обычно в этому моменту Распорядитель вмешивается в ход событий, отдавая безжалостные приказы своим помощникам.

Погода портится. С неба падают первые капли дождя, смывая разноцветный грим с украшенной к празднику столицы. Город окрашивается в безликий серый. Та часть природы, над которой у Сенеки и его помощников нет власти, оплакивает павших и тех, кому еще суждено погибнуть. После завтрака всех менторов и капитолийцев-сопроводителей вызывают в Штаб, в зал переговоров. Совещание, если только обсуждение уже принятых за нас решений можно так назвать, длится недолго. Всем неинтересно. Все спят с открытыми глазами. Отпусти нас, Крейн. Одних — напиться, других — проспаться после бессонной ночи, третьих — вколоть в вену спасительно-смертельную дозу морфлинга. Нас с Хеймитчем — немного побыть наедине. Не помню, когда в последний раз он мог позволить себе обнять меня. Мы все время на людях, все время на виду. Притворяемся, что равнодушны друг к другу и кажемся совершенно чужими. Даже по ночам. Я плыву в океане фантазий, представляя, что все сложилось чуть иначе и нас с ментором разделяет не настолько много независящих от нас обстоятельств, как вдруг вкрадчивый тон Сенеки вырывает меня из полузабытья. Он, наконец, перешел к делу — к той причине, по которой мы ему сегодня понадобились. Кажется, я ослышалась. Или неправильно его поняла. С какой стати ему планировать события следующего сезона Голодных Игр, когда нынешний еще не завершился?

Или…

Вторая церемония Жатвы? Прямо сейчас? Вы серьезно?!

Мы словно охотничьи собаки, выполняющие приказы жестокого хозяина. И сейчас нас готовы спустить с цепи в погоне за новыми жертвами. Интересно, когда мы станем не нужны, нам велят загрызть самих себя?


	36. Кто-то должен уйти

— Это слишком жестоко даже для Капитолия, — шиплю я Хеймитчу, пока мы выходим из зала.  
 — Для Капитолия может и так, — хмуро отвечает напарник. — А вот для Президента совсем нет. Как раз в его духе выходка.  
Мне остается только вздохнуть. Ну и как они себе это представляют? Прямо в разгар Голодных Игр Эффи Бряк приезжает в Двенадцатый Дистрикт, выходит на Главную Площадь, куда миротворцы согнали все население, словно скот на бойню, и объявляет о проведении еще одной церемонии Жатвы. Не такой, как обычно. Добровольной. А затем спрашивает потерявших дар речи жителей, кто готов отправиться на Арену, чтобы погибнуть за своего соотечественника. Не завоевать победу вместо него, а пасть смертью храбрых ему под ноги. Им, этим несчастным, не будет дано шанса победить, они идут на верную смерть, чтобы защитить честь своей Родины и спасти жизнь знакомого или не очень человека.  
 — Да, именно так, — кивает ментор. — Интересно, найдутся ли такие идиоты?  
Найдутся, Хейм. Я даже знаю, сколько и кто.

Как наставники и защитники своих подопечных, я и Эбернети остаемся в Капитолии, пока Эффи и другие исполняющие обязанности сопроводителей отправляются в короткое путешествие по Панему. Поезд скоростной, весь этот фарс займет не больше одного-двух дней. Мы с Хеймитчем долго стоим на платформе, глядя вслед стремительно удаляющемуся составу. Бряк жизнерадостно машет нам рукой, выкрикивая короткие напутствия, но даже мне понятно, что ее живость и энтузиазм напускные. Теперь нам приходится следить сразу за двумя событиями, происходящими параллельно друг другу. Я долго не могу решить, какое из них более бесчеловечно.

Трибуты прячутся по углам Арены; даже профи, и те притихли, устав бегать по лесу с огромными рюкзаками с припасами наперевес и затаившись в засаде. Организаторы пока не объявили им о произошедшем изменении в правилах. Я с отвращением думаю, что с годами этих самых правил в Голодных Играх становится все меньше. Сплошные исключения, сплошные изменения, сплошной беспредел. Что будет дальше, на Третьей Квартальной Бойне? На Арену загонят все подрастающее поколение Дистриктов? Или, например, Победителей прошлых лет? Истощится ли когда-нибудь фантазия Сноу и его приспешников?

Вечером следующего дня начинаются прямые трансляции с Главной Площади каждого Дистрикта. Кто хочет пойти добровольцем на смерть? Молчание. Равнодушное, мрачное, грозное, потрясенное. Дистрикт-1. От раздавшегося в первых рядах издевательского смеха кровь стынет в жилах. Они верят в своих трибутов и ждут, когда придет их — и только их — час. Дистрикт-11. Кто пожертвует собой ради жизни маленькой Руты? Тишина. Только ветер завывает где-то вдали, меж молодых деревьев, выращенных ее руками. Дистрикт-12. Не делай этого. Ты — не то чудо, которое могло бы ее спасти. Твоя смерть будет напрасной и принесет только боль единственному оставшемуся в живых члену семьи. Я прекрасно знаю, с кем мне предстоит столкнуться вечером в нашем пентхаусе под крышей Центра Подготовки. Я вижу, как Китнисс Эвердин поднимается по широким каменным ступенькам навстречу протянувшей руку Эффи и, глядя прямо в объектив камеры, называет себя добровольцем.

Я уже ненавижу эту глупую девчонку, готовую вот так легко расстаться с жизнью ради другого, пусть и близкого, человека. Все те немногие теплые чувства, которые я испытывала к Примроуз, испаряются. Остается лишь зависть. Я до боли в сердце завидую ей, ведь, окажись на ее месте, на сцену не вышел бы никто. Старый друг Китнисс Гейл бросается за девушкой, но она толкает его назад, в руки младших братьев и сестер, а Эффи чуть дрогнувшим голосом напоминает, что доброволец может быть только один. Как и Победитель.  
 — Что будем делать, Хейм?  
 — Менять наши планы, — скрипя зубами от злости отвечает напарник. — Всех троих вытащить не получится, но вот парочку… Можно попробовать. Вопрос — на кого ставить? Любовь или семья?  
Усмехнувшись, я мысленно ставлю все на Кориолана Сноу. Раз за разом ему удается выиграть. Следующий ход — за нами.

Как одиноко выглядит невысокая фигурка девушки, когда я вижу ее выходящей на платформу! Толпа капитолийцев встречает ее овациями, цветами и слезами. Все вокруг одеты в черное, но совсем не потому, что понимают всю трагичность ситуации. Для них это спектакль, не более. Ну и возможность надеть маленькое черное платье и повязать на шею черный галстук вместо наскучивших разноцветных нарядов.

По давно сложившемуся порядку прежде всего за вновь прибывшую берется команда подготовки, пока мы встречаемся с Бряк за завтраком и пытаемся предугадать дальнейшие действия Организаторов. Не прошло и положенного года, а мы снова в Центре Подготовки. Сидим в глубоких креслах в комнате рядом с лабораторией красоты. Я слышу изощренные ругательства Вении, Октавии и Флавия: тело, кожа, волосы и ногти Китнисс оказывается еще в более плачевном состоянии, чем мои. Помощникам Цинны придется хорошо потрудиться, прежде чем выпускать это дитя леса на сцену.  
 — Уже успел соскучиться по трибутам? — насмешливо спрашиваю я влетевшего в гостиную стилиста.  
 — Не смешно, Генриетта, — раздраженно-усталым тоном отвечает Цинна.  
Я пристально смотрю на него, отмечая про себя черные круги под глазами и осунувшееся, даже постаревшее лицо. Переживает. Жаль его. Таким добрым, чутким, отзывчивым и ранимым людям не место в мире Голодных Игр.

Теперь уже молча, без злых шуток, опускаюсь на подлокотник кресла, в которое он упал, едва войдя в комнату и треплю его по черному ежику подстриженных по последней моде волос. Парень слабо улыбается в ответ. Все оставшееся до возвращения команды подготовки время мы говорим исключительно о работе.

Наконец Флавия робко стучится в дверь и объявляет, что они закончили. Цинна идет знакомиться с новой подопечной, а мы поднимаемся в ставший почти родным пентхаус на двенадцатом этаже. Эффи, поминутно сверяясь с ежедневником, дикторским тоном сообщает, что вечером на торжественной церемонии сам Президент Сноу представит Китнисс всему Парнем, после чего Цезарь Фликермен возьмет у нее первое — и последнее — интервью.  
 — Ей не дадут и дня на подготовку?  
 — Она не совсем обычный трибут, — объясняет Хеймитч. — Нет смысла. Девочка знала, на что идет. За ужином объясним ей, что к чему — вот и вся подготовка.  
«Заспешили», — с неожиданной злобой думаю я. — «Медлить нельзя, а то вдруг профи наконец найдут и прибьют Пита и Прим и задуманное Организаторами шоу не состоится… »  
Хеймитч потирает руки, предвкушая шквал эмоций и аплодисментов, но я настроена скептически. Его улыбка гаснет только к вечеру, под горящим взглядом Цинны, притащившего наши костюмы.

За ужином я окидываю сидящую напротив меня девушку критическим взглядом. Худое, но подтянутое тело. Сильные руки с длинными цепкими пальцами. Даже как-то обидно, когда сильный умирает за слабого. Может, Китнисс и спасет Прим от одного профи, но ведь найдутся и другие желающие.  
 — Что дальше, после ужина? — громко спрашивает мисс Эвердин, обращаясь ко всем сразу, но смотря почему-то только на меня.  
 — Твоя встреча с Президентом, зрителями и главным сборщиком сплетен Панема, — поясняет мой напарник, не понявший значения ее отнюдь не дружелюбного взгляда.  
 — Как я должна отвечать на вопросы?  
 — Кратко и по делу, — ухмыляется мужчина, чей бокал с вином опустел еще до момента, когда безгласые официанты принесли закуски. — Примерно так, как задаешь вопросы, ничего лишнего.  
 — С Хеймитчем все понятно, — мне кажется, или я слышу в ее голосе презрение? — А что скажешь ты?  
Мне приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и уверенно.  
 — Я бы посоветовала отвечать настолько искренне, насколько позволит твоя гордость.  
 — Не хочу превращать нашу с сестрой историю в шоу, — ей только шестнадцать, но на лбу и в уголках глаз уже появились первые морщины.  
Она выглядит потрепанной жизнью и умудренной опытом, хотя на самом деле это далеко не так.  
 — Придется, — жестко отвечаю я. — По крайней мере, если хочешь, чтобы хоть одна из вас выжила.  
 — Прим должна жить, — быстро, не задумываясь произносит Китнисс.  
Я внимательно смотрю в ее мраморно-серые глаза. Ничего не выйдет. Цинна хочет нарядить ее в огонь, но кто поверит, что он настоящий, если в глазах девушки — лед?

 — Только не спрашивай «зачем?», — зло выплевывает старшая сестра, поймав мой взгляд. — Убью любого, кто задаст мне этот глупый вопрос.  
 — Вопрос совсем не глупый и я не собиралась спрашивать об этом. И так все ясно, — мое снисходительное фырканье моментально вызывает у нее раздражение.  
 — Тебе этого не понять!  
Ну, хватит.  
 — Не тебе судить, что я могу понять, а что нет!  
 — Девушки! — Хеймитч переводит недоуменно-расфокусированный взгляд с меня на Китнисс. — В чем дело?!  
 — Давай, Эвердин! — издевательски говорю я. — Расскажи своему ментору, что случилось? Почему ты вдруг решила напасть на собственного наставника? Враги — там, на Арене. Еще успеешь насладиться убийством человека!  
 — Она оказалась там из-за тебя!  
 — Я лишь вытащила листок с ее именем. Не думая, наугад! Опустила руку в шар и схватила первую попавшуюся бумажку. Оно мне надо — убивать твою сестру? Очнись, девочка, я даже не знала ее!  
 — Знала! — упрямо кричит Китнисс.  
Не выдержав, Эффи и Цинна, дружно заткнув уши руками, выходят из столовой. Разговор переходит на повышенные тона.  
 — Ты завидовала ей! Я видела, каким взглядом ты смотрела на нас, когда мы встречались в Котле, в лесу, в школе или даже просто на улицах Шлака!  
Бред. Это даже не смешно, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать и, откинувшись на резную спинку стула, громко смеюсь.  
 — Примроуз любили, а тебе даже незнакомо слово «любовь»!  
Смех резко обрывается. Чувствую горячую волну ярости, поднимающуюся из груди.  
 — Ты не знаешь меня. Не знаешь ничего, что дало бы тебе право осуждать таких, как я. Давай, Китнисс, пройди через это — через разговор по душам с Фликерменом, через кровавые реки Арены, через Тур Победителей, через лапы Сноу. Вернешься живой и в своем уме — вот тогда и поговорим. А сейчас — заткнись и иди одеваться. Пора представить тебя публике.

Эвердин отшвыривает нож и вилку, опрокидывает стул и идет к двери. Уже на пороге девушка останавливается и, обернувшись, тихо говорит:  
 — Я не узнаю и половины из того, чтобы ты перечислила. Я не вернусь. Но сестра выживет. Я сделаю для этого все.  
Грубые и обидные слова рвутся с языка, и я не могу и не хочу их останавливать.  
 — Идиотка… — мой шепот мгновенно переходит в крик. — Да она сдохнет раньше, чем ты доберешься до Арены! Я не перестаю удивляться, почему это ничтожество до сих пор живо!  
Китнисс бьет кулаком по дверному косяку.  
 — Она будет жить. Та, кого ты только что назвала ничтожеством. А еще она останется человеком, в отличие от тебя. И если ради этого кто-то должен уйти, так тому и быть.  
С этими словами она и покидает комнату.  
 — А вот это было жестоко, — замечает моментально протрезвевший Хеймитч. Я лишь снова фыркаю. Плевать. Никто не будет судить меня, пока сам не пройдет мой путь.

***

 — Китнисс Эвердин! — голос Президента, усиленный сразу несколькими микрофонами, гремит на всю столицу. — Мы приветствуем вас! Мы салютуем вашей отваге и вашей жертвенности! Счастливых вам Голодных Игр! И пусть удача всегда будет с вами!  
Я слишком далеко от девушки, чтобы поймать промелькнувшую на ее красивом лице тень отвращения, злобы и ненависти.

***

И снова шоу. Китнисс кружится на сцене, едва касаясь пола. Подол ее алого платья объят оранжевым пламенем. Однако теперь Цезарь держит все под контролем и, стоит девушке на секунду остановиться, как он ловит ее и усаживает в кресло напротив своего.  
 — Ну же, Китнисс, расскажи нам все! Зрителям — да и мне — не терпится узнать подробности!  
Мисс Эвердин на секунду прикрывает глаза, делая вид, что собирается с мыслями, но их так и не начавшийся разговор прерывает оглушительно-громкий звук, эхом прокатившийся по залу и заставивший замолчать перешептывающихся зрителей, нас с Хеймитчем, спорящих о том, можно ли спасти всех своих подопечных, и самого ведущего, взвизгивающего от нетерпения выведать все тайны нашего трибута.

По обе стороны сцены висят громадные экраны, на которых можно увидеть самые интересные события, происходящие в этот момент на Арене. В поисках источника шума я перевожу взгляд на один из них. И правда, захватывающе. Уверена, зрителям надолго запомнится вид ночного неба и портрет маленькой девочки со светлыми волосами и такой же светлой, доброй улыбкой. Тем звуком был выстрел из пушки, ознаменовавший гибель еще одного трибута, на этот раз — из Дистрикта-12.

 — Кажется, это была твоя сестра, Китнисс … — нерешительно произносит Цезарь.  
Девушка не отрывает взгляда от экрана, пока изображение Примроуз не рассеивается в усыпанном звездами небе. Эффи вскрикивает и закрывает лицо руками, не заботясь о смазанном макияже. Хеймитч так сильно сжимает бокал, что он трескается у него в руке. Что делаю я? Смеюсь. Без малейшего повода. Каким-то странным, чужим, сумасшедшим смехом. Долго, очень долго.

***

Пока идет подготовка новоиспеченного трибута к Голодным Играм, я на некоторое время перестаю следить за происходящим на Арене. Судя по расширившимся от удивления глазам моего напарника, он совершил ту же ошибку. Мы пропускаем момент, когда все выходит из-под контроля.

Вместо привычной жары на Арене выдается пасмурно-прохладный день. Отдохнувшие и набравшиеся сил профи идут на охоту раньше обычного, еще до захода солнца. Не подозревающие о стремительно надвигающейся опасности Пит и Прим сидят на берегу ручья, опустив ноги в воду, и мирно разговаривают на отвлеченные темы. Это последний раз, когда я вижу живую улыбку на губах девочки. Через час на поблекшем лице останется лишь гримаса спокойствия, мертвая, как и ее обладательница. Пит слышит треск сухой ветки, сломавшейся под чьим-то тяжелым шагом, и замечает натянутую тетиву лука и держащую оружие девушку за секунду до того, как острая стрела отправится в смертельный полет. Он толкает сидящую рядом Прим, заставляя лечь на землю и падает сверху, прикрывая ее собственным телом. Высокая трава на какое-то время скрывает жертв от глаз охотников. Этого достаточно, чтобы Катон выругался и крепче сжал рукоять ножа, Диадема вытащила из колчана новую стрелу, Марвел занес руку назад, готовясь метнуть копье, а Мирта достала самый острый клинок.

Парень и девочка поднимаются на ноги и быстро, насколько хватает сил, бегут прочь. Профи бросаются за ними. Расстояние все сокращается. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Пит замечает растущее неподалеку от берега высокое дерево с раскидистой кроной и, указав на него Прим, сворачивает направо. Он помогает девочке забраться первой и сам ставит ногу на нижнюю ветку, но его настигает озверевший от ярости Катон. В дерево, в миллиметре от лица парня вонзается лезвие. Обернувшись, Пит едва успевает увернуться от нового удара. Выхватив из-за пояса нож, пытается защититься. Сил ему и правда не занимать. Парню удается оттолкнуть противника и запрыгнуть на ствол.

Не ожидавшие столь упорного сопротивления профи теряются и, пока они держат совет, как лучше снять противников с дерева, Мелларк успевает присоединиться к Прим, сидящей на самом верху, там, где толщина веток так мала, что не едва выдерживает даже незначительный вес девочки. Диадема вновь хватается за колчан, но стрел слишком мало.  
 — А вы подождите, пока мы сами свалимся отсюда вам в руки! — насмешливо кричит Пит.  
Насмешка насмешкой, но страх в его голосе слышен, по-моему, всем. Сначала кажется, что профи решают последовать его совету и разбить лагерь прямо вокруг ствола: они приносят сухие ветки, разводят костер, чистят и натачивают ножи, готовят обед. Но примерно час спустя Катон резко встает, говорит своим союзникам пару слов, после чего разворачивается и уходит. В это время Сенека объявляет о принятом решении «слегка» изменить правила игры. Голос Распорядителя звучит словно раскаты грома в ясном небе. Прим поднимает голову и, глядя вверх, внимательно слушает. Как и я, она уже знает, кто способен прийти на Арену добровольцем. Катон возвращается, держа в каждой руке по небольшому топору. Уставшие от погони Примроуз и Пит в полусне не сразу понимают, откуда доносится стук и отчего казавшееся надежным дерево вдруг начинает мерно покачиваться. Трибуты судорожно хватаются за ветки, на которых сидят. Кажется, долго они не продержатся.

Все заканчивается быстрее, чем я думаю. Вскрикнув от очередного, более сильного толчка, Прим соскальзывает с дерева и падает вниз, но парень успевает схватить ее за руку в самый последний момент. «Держись!». Внизу слышны одобрительные крики. Марвел и Катон продолжают рубить дерево. Блестящее острие топора все глубже и легче входит в светлую древесину. Мирта и Диадема прыгают вокруг, подбадривая союзников и дразня напуганных соперников. Нам почти не видно, что происходит наверху, за замысловатым сплетением тонких ветвей. Все, что я успеваю заметить — это как камера пытается сфокусироваться на глазах парня, в которых плещется ужас. В следующее мгновение мы видим его опустевшие руки и Прим, летящую вниз, прямо под ноги злорадно ухмыляющимся профи. Она приземляется на выступающие из-под земли корни, сильно ударившись головой. Разметавшиеся по траве длинные светло-русые волосы окрашиваются красным, а по корням стекают брызги крови. Забыв, как дышать, я не мигая смотрю на экран, где камеры еще долго остаются в том же положении, надолго запечатлевая на пленку и в память зрителей кадры с гибелью малолетнего трибута Дистрикта-12.

Ты должна была это увидеть. Ты должна выдержать все зрелище от начала до конца. Прим — да и Китнисс — в этот момент намного хуже, чем тебе. Хеймитч подвигается чуть ближе и берет меня за руку, но я механическим жестом высвобождаю свою ладонь из его холодных пальцев. Все в порядке, правда.

Отбросив в сторону топоры, профи окружают тело Примроуз и склоняются над ее лицом.  
 — Жива?  
 — Не знаю! Подай нож, закончим начатое. Чтоб уж наверняка.  
Девочка не кошка, у нее всего одна жизнь вместо девяти. Профи не удается привести свой кровожадный план в исполнение: Прим мертва, что спешит засвидетельствовать выстрел пушки, звук которого гулким эхом прокатывается по всей Арене. Проходит не меньше пяти минут, когда Катон и остальные вспоминают, что трибутов было двое. Подняв с окровавленной земли топоры, они смотрят вверх, пытаясь разглядеть скорчившуюся между веток фигуру Пита. Но тот куда-то исчез. Профи злятся: когда и куда успел ускользнуть парень? Я и сама теряюсь в догадках, тщетно всматриваясь в опустившийся на Арену вечерний сумрак. Прилетает планолет: его стальные челюсти заключают Примроуз в железные объятия и забирают с собой. Ты возвращаешься домой, девочка. Счастливого пути. Профи уходят. Изображение медленно гаснет. Не хватает только занавеса и оваций из зрительного зала, прослезившегося от столь искусной актерской игры.

Но все это происходит не сейчас, а много позже, под покровом ночи, когда наша команда смотрит запись прошедшего дня Игр.  
 — Ты уверена, что хочешь это видеть? — осторожно спрашивает Бряк, когда Эвердин входит в гостиную и опускается на диван рядом с нами

 — Я хочу знать, как погибла моя сестра, — отрезает девушка.  
Это ее выбор. У нее он хотя бы есть, в отличие от нас.

Я не помню, чем заканчивается интервью и как и во сколько мы возвращаемся в Центр Подготовки. В моей памяти не задерживается ничего, кроме выстрела пушки и улыбающейся нам с небес Примроуз. Вместо того, чтобы прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям, я думаю, что испытывает в этот момент Китнисс. До смешного нелепая и до абсурдности жестокая случайность. Злая насмешка коварно-непостоянной в своих привязанностях судьбы. Девочка пережила первую бойню у Рога Изобилия, не раз и не два избегала встречи с другими трибутами и день за днем оставалась незамеченной целой группой рыскающих по лесу профи. И зачем? Чтобы в самый неподходящий момент разжать пальцы и свалиться с дерева прямо под нож охотников? Не сходится. Кусочки мозаики не соответствуют друг другу. Картинка не складывается.

Я не перестаю размышлять над этим всю бессонную ночь. Припоминаю малейшие детали, за которые зацепился взгляд, когда мы смотрели ту запись. Заставляю все органы чувств до изнеможения. Мне так проще. Пока я пытаюсь найти ответ, меня не преследует чувство вины. Пока я не позволяю себе расслабиться, потерять контроль над собой и своими мыслями, реальность, в которой больше нет и никогда не будет русоволосого ангела, не может застать меня врасплох, не может обрушиться и подмять под себя, с головой окунув в океан слез и сожалений.

Я не верю в случайности. Каждая из них кому-то нужна. Каждая из них неслучайна. Сосредоточься. Вспоминай. Еще раз. Еще. Еще! Что случилось? Что пошло не так? В чем ошибка? «Зачем тебе это?», — спрашивает Хеймитч. «Чтобы не было больно», — отвечаю я. Мне больше нечего сказать. У меня нет оправданий. «Ты сходишь с ума, детка». Легкий поцелуй в висок как предложение избавиться от боли другим, привычным способом — забывшись в объятиях мужчины. «Сумасшедшим в нашем мире жить намного проще». Слабая улыбка как извинение и немая просьба позволить мне самой справиться с играми собственного разума. Как так получилось, что крепкий и сильный Пит не смог удержать легкую и хрупкую Примроуз? Он нарочно отпустил ее? Нет. Ужас, который я видела в его глазах, был неподдельным, настоящим.

Веревка. Когда трибуты разбирали добытые из Рога Изобилия вещи, Пит обнаружил в своем рюкзаке толстую и прочную веревку. Недолго думая, он отдал Прим, чтобы та не упала с дерева во сне, ведь спать на земле они боялись. Когда профи загнали их наверх, парень протянул девочке канат и велел покрепче привязаться к ветви. Сделала ли она так, как он сказал?

Я возвращаюсь в гостиную, снова включаю запись и пересматриваю те несколько минут, когда Примроуз боролась за жизнь. Дерево. Рука Пита. Клацающие зубами хищники в человеческом обличии. Падение. Удар о корни. И упавшая следом веревка без единого узелка. К концу просмотра у меня возникает смутное подозрение, что борьбы не было. Каждый кусочек мозаики медленно, но верно встает на свое место. Прим было известно, кто придет спасать ее на Арену. Знала она и то, что победителями им вдвоем с сестрой не стать. Знала… и уступила ей золотую корону. Я вспоминаю, за что она получила десять баллов и понимаю, что девочка была совсем не такой слабой, как мне казалось. Мы все становимся сильнее, когда любим. А она любила. Способна ли я на чувства, ради которых не жаль отдать жизнь за другого человека?

По дороге обратно в спальню замечаю полоску света, пробивающуюся из-под двери комнаты Китнисс. Не знаю, что именно движет мной в тот момент, но я тихо стучусь и вхожу. Девушка сидит на полу перед громадным, от пола до потолка, окном и смотрит сверху вниз на панораму ночного города.  
 — Красиво?  
Она не оборачиваюсь пожимает плечами.  
 — Наверное. С родным лесом всё равно не сравнить.  
 — Я тоже так думала, когда оказалась в Капитолии в первый раз.  
 — Мне не интересно, что ты думала, — сухо произносит Эвердин.  
Я не чувствую себя виноватой — ну, по крайней мере, я бы никогда не призналась в этом Китнисс, —, но и ругаться мне тоже не хочется. Поэтому, так и не сострив в ответ, я подхожу и опускаюсь на пол рядом с ней.  
 — Тогда что тебе интересно? Что тебе важно?  
 — Что я жива и смотрю на мир, а она больше его не увидит. Никогда.  
Я тихо вздыхаю. Не умею общаться с людьми. Не умею разговаривать по душам, утешать и соболезновать. Ей необязательно знать правду. Я слишком хорошо знаю, что значит жить с мыслью о том, что родной человек погиб из-за тебя. Ради тебя. Любя и защищая до последнего вздоха.  
 — Это случайность. Глупая, нелепая, жестокая случайность.  
 — Слишком много случайностей за последнее время.  
 — В этом и заключен смысл мира, в котором мы живем, Китнисс.  
 — В чем? В случайностях?  
 — В том, что есть не только жизнь, но и смерть. И мы не в силах выбирать, кого ей забрать сегодня. Она приходит, не здороваясь, чтобы никто не заметил ее присутствия, и уходит, не прощаясь, чтобы обязательно вернуться за кем-то еще.  
 — Лучше бы она забрала меня…  
 — Нет. Все, что случилось — правильно. Так и должно быть.  
 — Почему?  
 — Прим не смогла бы жить в том, что сейчас представляет собой наш мир. Ей бы не нашлось в нем места. Поверь мне, иногда лучше уйти, чем жить, чувствуя себя чужой, куда бы ты ни пришла и к кому бы ни обратилась.

Девушка долго что-то обдумывает, прежде чем спросить.  
 — Какой он, это мир?  
 — Думаешь, я смогу ответить на этот вопрос?  
 — Уверена.  
Я прикрываю глаза и воскрешаю в памяти все хорошее и плохое, что успела повидать за свою жизнь. Совсем не удивляюсь, когда второго оказывается больше.  
 — Мрачное место, залитое грязью и кровью, где царит холод, равнодушие, презрение и гордыня. Святынь лишили святости, а о ценностях и вовсе позабыли.  
 — Невеселая картина, — разочарованно усмехается она.  
 — Жизнь вообще несправедливая и невеселая штука. Чем раньше это поймешь, тем лучше для тебя.  
Кажется, наш разговор — совсем не о том.  
 — Ты назвала мою сестру слабой…  
 — Я была права только отчасти.  
 — А какой ты назовешь меня? — не обращая внимания на мои слова, почти равнодушно спрашивает Китнисс.  
 — Все зависит от того, что ты собираешься делать, когда окажешься на Арене.  
 — Сдохнуть в первую же секунду, например.  
 — Тогда я и тебя назову точно так же.  
 — А зачем…?  
Вместо ответа я долго смотрю ей в глаза и, собравшись с духом, протягиваю брошку-талисман.  
 — Примроуз очень хотела, чтобы ты жила.  
 — Откуда это у тебя?  
 — Она просила отдать оберег старшей сестре и сказать, что он защитит ее, когда придет время.  
Девушка молча берет брошь и дрожащими руками прикалывает золотую птичку к рубашке. На груди, слева, ближе к сердцу.  
 — Сила, Китнисс, бывает разной, — в горле встает горький комок. — Можно убить человека. Можно притворяться, что все в порядке, когда на самом деле это не так. Можно пожертвовать собой ради близкого. Можно продолжать жить, когда кажется, что в жизни не осталось смысла.  
Голос срывается, и я скрываю хрип за приступом кашля.  
 — Твоя сестра оказалась достаточно сильной, чтобы уйти. Ты должна найти в себе силы, чтобы остаться.  
 — Ты понимаешь куда больше, чем я думала.  
 — Просто я пережила куда больше, чем тебе кажется.

Тишина. Лишь часы на стене устало щелкают стрелками, будто ведут обратный отсчет. Небо светлеет. Один за другим гаснут огни еще сонной столицы.  
 — Я не буду просить прощения за «любовь».  
 — Я не стану извиняться за «ничтожество».  
 — Мир?  
 — Мир. Только не такой, как тот, в котором мы сейчас.  
Я стою лицом к двери. Пора уходить, но меня что-то останавливает.  
 — Не допусти, чтобы смерть Примроуз была напрасной.  
 — Никогда.  
 — И еще… Она не должна остаться безнаказанной.  
 — Я убью всех, кто причастен к гибели сестры.  
 — Все не так просто, девочка. Для того, чтобы уничтожить всех, ты должна победить. Ты должна вернуться.  
 — Я сделаю это.  
 — Ты так сильно ее любила?  
 — Больше всего в этом мире. Больше жизни и смерти.  
 — Китнисс?  
Случайно обернувшись, я вижу то, что явно не предназначалось для моих глаз. Девушка плачет. Прозрачные слезы стекают по узким скулам и, блестя в свете восходящего солнца, бесшумно падают на пол.  
 — Да?  
 — Мне жаль. Меньше всего я хотела, чтобы те слова оказались пророческими.  
 — Знаю. Спасибо, Генриетта.

Осторожно ступая по белоснежному ковру, я неслышно возвращаюсь в свою комнату и опускаюсь в то же кресло, где провела за размышлениями почти всю ночь. Хеймитч крепко спит на неразобранной постели. Я смотрю на мужчину, с жадностью запечатлевая в памяти каждую мелочь: высокий лоб с едва заметным шрамом, хмурую морщинку между бровей, изгиб тонких губ, светлую с проседью трехдневную щетину, сильные руки, расслабленно лежащие на широкой груди. Я представляю, что его вдруг не стало — в моей судьбе и в этом мире. Комната становится странно пустой, а воздух внутри нее — обжигающе-холодным. Меня бросает в дрожь. Где-то глубоко внутри, в сжавшемся от страха сердце, тоскливо воет одинокий волк.

Я качаю головой. Нет, все неправда. Скорее меня не станет, чем я позволю смерти забрать его. Он здесь, рядом со мной. И это тоже неслучайно. Встав с кресла, подхожу к кровати, наклоняюсь над Хеймитчем и, отведя за ухо не послушную прядь длинных волос, целую его так долго и нежно, как умею. Ты была неправа, Китнисс. Я знаю, что за чувство — любовь. Я способна любить. Всю жизнь. И даже после смерти.


	37. Мы

Следующим утром я до последней секунды оттягиваю момент, когда нужно будет выйти из комнаты навстречу своей команде и новому дню. Хеймитч просыпается раньше, но вместо того, чтобы разбудить напарницу, молча подвигается ко мне и крепко обнимает. Я делаю вид, что сплю, хотя так и не сомкнула глаз всю ночь. Чувствую, как он зарывается носом в мои распущенные волосы. Его губы чуть касаются моего уха, а шею обжигает горячее дыхание:  
 — Вижу же, что ты не спишь.  
Я накрываю его руку своей и шепчу в ответ:  
 — Сильнее…  
 — Что?  
 — Замолчи и обними меня сильнее. Так, как только можешь.  
Мужчина выполняет мою просьбу с таким рвением, что мне становится трудно дышать.  
 — Кто-то должен сопроводить Китнисс на Арену …  
 — Может, этим кем-то будешь ты? Нам с ней лучше не оставаться наедине.  
 — Правда? — недоверчиво приподнимает бровь ментор. — Как вы тогда не поубивали друг друга прошлой ночью?  
 — Откуда ты знаешь?  
 — Я все вижу и слышу, детка.  
 — Хейм!  
 — Ну ладно, ладно. Передать ей что-нибудь?  
 — Да. Попроси ее не убивать мальчишку, он еще пригодится и ей, и нам.  
 — Понял.  
Кивнув: «до скорой встречи», он встает с кровати, натягивает рубашку и уходит на крышу, где его уже дожидается Китнисс. По традиции, на Арену нового трибута доставит железная птица.

В его отсутствие мы с Эффи успеваем собраться и переехать обратно в Штаб Игр. Бряк моментально уносится на завтрак в теплой компании щедрых спонсоров, а я устраиваюсь на мягком ковре на полу гостиной и включаю телевизор, чтобы узнать последние новости. Новых смертей пока нет. Профи так и рыщут по лесу в поисках Мелларка, но тот словно провалился сквозь землю. Цеп кружит по краю Арены, почти касаясь защитного поля. Не случись этой абсурдной истории с сестрами Эвердин, Организаторы уже давно бы устроили, к примеру, пожар, чтобы заставить парня держаться ближе к центру, к Рогу Изобилия, надеясь столкнуть его с кем-нибудь из противников. Но сейчас им явно не до него. Рыжеволосая девушка с лисьей мордочкой уже который день пытается подобраться к припасам профи, но, как она ни старается, ей не удается. Руты не видно — наверное, как обычно прячется где-нибудь высоко в ветвях.

Планолет доставляет трибута на место и выбрасывает глубоко в чаще леса. Я невесело усмехаюсь, наблюдая, с какой растерянностью в глазах она оглядывается по сторонам. Без еды и воды, без оружия, даже без четкого плана, — куда идти? что делать? как отомстить? Но обратной дороги нет, девушка сама выбрала путь и теперь должна пройти его до самого конца. Негласный договор был заключен в момент, когда она вышла на сцену и Эффи взяла ее за руку. К сожалению, это не просто бумажка с подписью обеих сторон, которую легко порвать, сжечь обрывки и развеять пепел по ветру. Это невидимая глазу, но тем не менее вполне осязаемая нить, что навеки связывает тебя с Капитолием и подчиняет твою судьбу служению слишком высоким по меркам обывателей целям. Ее не разорвать так просто.

Китнисс в замешательстве. Соваться безоружной в лагерь вооруженных до зубов профи не имеет смысла: убьют раньше, чем успеешь сказать, зачем пришла. Пока девушка решает, в какую сторону направиться, камера берет ее лицо крупным планом. Я видела многое, и еще большее испытала на себе, а потому меня не удивляет произошедшие в ней всего за какую-то ночь перемены. Штиль скорби в ее глазах сменяется яростным и мстительным штормом. Все, что было в ней доброго, мягкого и милосердного, кажется, безвозвратно ушло. Чья-то миниатюрная тень подкрадывается к ней сзади и дергает за рукав куртки. Девушка резко отдергивает руку и отшатывается в сторону. Из-за ее неосторожного движения Рута —, а это оказывается именно она — пугается не меньше Китнисс. Вжав голову в плечи, темнокожая девочка с глазами цвета горького шоколада отступает на несколько шагов назад, но не убегает. Вместо этого она как-то виновато улыбается и не отрывает взгляда от соперницы.

 — Что ты здесь делаешь? — прерывает затянувшийся зрительный контакт Китнисс.  
 — Жду тебя, — просто отвечает Рута.  
 — Зачем?  
Девочка молчит, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
 — Очень жалко твою сестру. Она мне нравилась. Мы могли бы стать подругами, если бы не… ну, ты знаешь.  
 — Знаю, — шепчет девушка. — Спасибо.  
И снова она, точнее, выражение ее лица, меняется. Я уже видела это тепло в подтаявшем льде серых глаз, и мне не составляет труда вспомнить, когда и где это происходило. Китнисс подходит к девочке и опускается на колени. Рута садится на землю рядом с ней и утыкает взгляд заблестевших от слез глаз вниз, на покрытую изумрудно-зеленой травой поляну.  
 — Я видела, как она погибла. Я пыталась спасти их, но не успела. Прости.  
 — Тебе не за что извиняться, по правилам ты должна была убивать, а не спасать.  
 — Я… я не могу.  
 — Это ты помогла Питу сбежать?  
 — Да.  
 — Он с тобой?  
 — Нет. Он ушел, — грустно вздыхает девочка. — Сказал, что не позволит еще одной Примроуз погибнуть из-за него. А я снова осталась одна.

Внимательный зритель моментально заметит стремительно зарождающееся между ними чувство симпатии. Они не говорят друг другу «я с тобой». Ни одна из них не предлагает другой заключить союз. Но нам и так ясно, что их на первый взгляд ничего не значащий разговор имеет неизмеримо глубокий подтекст. С лица Китнисс не сходит задумчивое выражение. Когда напарница спрашивает, в чем его причина, та несколько минут молча смотрит на нее.  
 — Я хочу отомстить, Рута. Я хочу убить их всех.  
 — Они собрали все припасы у Рога Изобилия и разбили там основной лагерь. Можно сначала лишить их всего необходимого.  
 — И в первую очередь еды, — зловеще усмехается Китнисс. — Охотиться они умеют только на людей.  
 — Тебе нужна моя помощь?  
 — Я не знаю, как к ним подобраться.  
 — Можно их отвлечь. Я заманю компанию в лес, а ты уничтожишь все, до чего успеешь добраться.  
Девушка было кивает всем своим видом выражая готовность и нетерпение, но секунду спустя до нее доходит, чем такая помощь может стоить Руте.  
 — Это риск. Они убьют тебя.  
 — Если поймают, — лукаво улыбается девочка. — А им никогда меня не поймать.

Остаток дня они готовятся к вылазке: Китнисс охотится и мастерит самодельный лук, пока Рута готовит еду и затачивает нож. Они вместе придумывают условный знак, чтобы знать, все ли в порядке, и долго решают, какая приманка может привлечь профи. Вечером трибуты забираются на дерево и устраиваются на ночлег. Китнисс снимает с себя ремень и пристегивает им девочку. Та слабо сопротивляется и лишь сильнее прижимается к старшей подруге.

Рано утром трибуты кружат по лесу, обламывая нижние ветки деревьев с самой густой кроной и собирают обломки свежей древесины в четыре кучи, чтобы затем разжечь из них костер. Задумка примитивная, но действенная: заманить профи в лес, притворившись, будто огонь развел какой-нибудь глупый трибут, чтобы согреться или приготовить обед. Дальше их пути расходятся. Рута возвращается в чащу к самому ближнему костру, а ее напарница спешит в центр Арены, к Рогу Изобилия. Притаившись за широким стволом, девушка наблюдает за компанией профи. Ни о чем не подозревая, те готовят завтрак и тихо переругиваются, решая, за чем стоит устроить охоту следующей ночью. Вдруг Катон резко встает и что-то кричит союзникам, указывая вдаль и вверх. Камера перемещается, и мы видим столб плотного серого дыма, поднимающийся из леса и плывущий по безоблачному небу. Рута открыла клетку-ловушку. Побросав все дела и прихватив ножи и копья, профи отправляются на разведку.

Мисс Эвердин вжимается в дерево, прячась в его тени. Но никто из проходящей в каких-то двадцати метрах компании не замечает ее. Девушка провожает их взглядом и принимается ходить по опушке, раздумывая, что делать с припасами, кое-как сваленными на землю у входа в пещеру. Внезапно с противоположной стороны из леса выбегает Лиса. Та уже давно ждет подходящего момента, чтобы стащить у профи хоть немного еды. Ей кажется, что этот момент настал. Исхудавшая, со спутанными грязно-рыжими волосами, девочка напоминает дикого зверька. Но то ли от голода, то ли от усталости присущие Лисе сообразительность и хитрость уступают место медлительности и наивности. Она несется к Рогу Изобилия, не замечая ничего и не думая о возможных препятствиях. Не придавая значения взрытой земле вокруг пещеры.  
 — Это так странно, — вполголоса протягиваю я, завороженно глядя на взвившиеся в небо клубы огня и дыма. — Только что мы видели, как профи словно наивные дети проглотили приманку, и тут же оказывается, что они заранее подготовились к приему незваных гостей. Им хватило ума не только придумать план, но и грамотно воплотить его в жизнь. А еще они достаточно глупы для того, чтобы пойти на верную смерть, ради призрачной надежды избавиться от еще одного соперника.  
 — В Голодных Играх странностей на самом деле очень много, — отвечает Хеймитч. Сплошные парадоксы и не видно ни одной четкой границы.  
 — Это просто смешно.  
 — И грустно одновременно.  
Звук выстрела из пушки прерывает нашу беседу с философским подтекстом. Минус одна рыжеволосая жизнь. Плюс один шанс на победу для наших трибутов. Китнисс, увидев соперницу, вынуждена оставаться на безопасном расстоянии и именно это спасает ее, когда раздается взрыв. Ударная волна теряет силу, разлетаясь по центру Арены и ей не удается ранить второго трибута. Китнисс отбрасывает назад, она падает, моментально переворачивается на живот и ползет прочь, обратно в глубь леса.

Руте везет меньше: по дороге к очередному костру она сама попадает в ловушку разъяренных профи, догадавшихся о ее плане. Остальные зрители теряются в догадках, как им это удалось, мы с Хеймитчем лишь возмущенно фыркаем. Какая разница? В любом случае, пока Китнисс терпеливо ждет союзницу в условленном месте, та беспомощно барахтается под крепкой сетью. Не желая выдавать напарницу, девочка мужественно молчит до тех пор пока Марвел с дьявольской улыбочкой не приставляет к ее шее копье.

Девушка молча, без единого крика пережила гибель младшей сестры, но сейчас она бьется с истерике над телом по сути чужого ей человека. И, по-моему, ее не за что судить. Я видела, каким полным безумной надежды взглядом Китнисс смотрела на Руту, когда ты сделала шаг ей навстречу. Мне, знавшей, насколько близкие отношения связывали двух сестер, было с самого начало понятно, что старшая Эвердин увидела в девочке не просто возможную союзницу, но потерянную было сестренку. В тот момент она не осознавала, что Прим вот уже сутки как мертва, позволив слабостям взять верх над разумом. Китнисс не потребовалось много сил и времени, чтобы убедить саму себя в истинности того, что на самом деле было подделкой, обманов, иллюзией. Несбыточной мечтой. Сейчас девушка потеряла не Руту, а Примроуз. Та умерла у нее на руках, а она ничего не смогла сделать. Спела напоследок колыбельную, закрыла покойной глаза, легко поцеловала в лоб. И покорно отпустила ее, утопив еще не остывшее тело в цветах.

«Ты никому ничего не должна. Все закончилось, ты свободна», — шепчет на прощание девушка и, медленно развернувшись, нетвердой походкой идет к лесу. Уже было облегченно выдохнув, ведь все могло быть гораздо хуже, я в ужасе замираю, видя, как ее испачканные кровью пальцы складываются в знакомом каждому жителю Двенадцатого жесте. Жесте, о котором не было известно никому, кроме нас. Раньше он означал лишь мир и покой. Теперь о нем знают все. И все меняется. Теперь в глазах любого, будь то капитолиец или житель дальнего Дистрикта, он приобретает темное, бунтарское значение, угрожающее заведенному три четверти века назад порядку. В одних он вселяет надежду, в других — страх. Воспаленное воображение рисует на соседнем экране Президента, наблюдающего за всем происходящим и гневно хмурящего брови.

Я оглядываюсь по сторонам. Есть ли здесь хоть кто-то, кто правильно понял, что хотела сказать Китнисс? О чем думала Эвердин, прикладывая три пальца левой руки к губам и поднимая их к небу, прямо под прицелом сотен тысяч камер? Может быть, мы никогда этого не узнаем: не у кого будет спрашивать.  
 — У каждого своя Рута, — я еле слышу обреченный шепот Хеймитча за поднимающимся шумом недовольных голосов.  
 — Как звали твою? — спрашиваю, едва шевеля помертвевшими губами.  
 — Мейсили Доннер.

Спрашиваю механически и не слышу ответа. Да это и не важно сейчас. Гораздо больше смысла — в потрясенных взглядах окружающих нас капитолийцев, словно очнувшихся после долгого сна и наконец понявших, что такое Голодные Игры. Я вопросительно смотрю на сидящего рядом напарника, спрашивая, что же тогда должно твориться в Одиннадцатом и Двенадцатом. Он встает и быстро уходит. Экраны гаснут. Шум постепенно смолкает, и на площади повисает гнетущая тишина. Мне не остается ничего, кроме как присоединиться к Хеймитчу и ждать бури.

Ты думаешь, что бессильна, Китнисс? Что способна лишь наблюдать со стороны за всем происходящим вокруг тебя ужасом, будучи не в силах ничего изменить? Заблуждаешься, девочка. Страшно, фатально ошибаешься. Безмолвный свидетель сказал свое слово. Мы с напарником идем в Штаб на встречу с разгневанным Сенекой Крейном, и практически на каждом шагу видим свидетельства зарождения новой — твоей — власти. В нашем плане всего два пункта: не дать Президенту убить тебя, а затем сделать твою власть сильнее его. Может быть, вместе с тобой у нас хватит сил, чтобы изменить ход событий. По дороге в Штаб я быстро перебираю в уме возможные варианты ответа на вопрос, который Крейн задаст нам первым. Что делать с юной мисс Эвердин? Теоретически, в ее дальнейшем пребывании на Арене не осталось смысла. Та, ради которой она пришла на Арену, мертва. Победительницей Китнисс не может стать по определению. Если только не попытаться соблазнить Распорядителя предложением поставить новый спектакль, еще более масштабный, чем все предыдущие. Обреченный на успех.

 — Не убивайте ее.  
Не знай я ментора, подумала бы, что он готов упасть на колени и умолять Крейна спасти Китнисс жизнь. Он складывает руки в молитвенном жесте и не сводит с собеседника проникновенного взгляда. Я скромно стою рядом, наблюдая за словесным поединком двух мужчин. Только это как раз один из тех случаев, когда все решает не сила, а ум. Хеймитчу не занимать сообразительности, а вот Сенека высоким уровнем интеллекта похвастаться не мог никогда. Вот и сейчас я со злорадной улыбкой смотрю, как он медленно, но верно отступает, пораженный картиной, которую рисует ему ментор. Самоуверенность и безрассудство, как в случае со спонсорами — помните «это мы нужны вам, а не наоборот»? — не поможет. Здесь нужно обладать еще большим упорством, но действовать следует осторожно. К примеру, расписать в самых ярких красках, чем грозит убийство Китнисс Эвердин — простого трибута, которого народ очень скоро сделает символом новой эпохи.

И Хеймитчу это удается. Он опутывает Распорядителя паутиной лжи, интриг, иллюзий и фантазий. Это словно сложное блюдо, приготовленное опытным поваром. Тонкая, умелая манипуляция. Из приправ — ненавязчивая лесть пополам с завуалированной угрозой. Подавать холодным.  
 — Она станет мученицей! Как и та девчонка из Одиннадцатого. Вам нужна еще одна мученица? Народ возведет ее в ранг святых еще при жизни!  
 — Что вам надо? — обреченно-усталым тоном спрашивает Крейн.  
 — Вы видели смятение зрителей? — не успокаивается Эбернети. — Представляете, что тогда происходит в дальних Дистриктах? Хотите беспорядков? Восстания? Войны?  
В глазах Сенеки мечется тень страха. Нет. Во взгляде Хеймитча — уверенность победителя. Да.  
 — И что же спасет нас от второго пришествия Темных Времен?  
 — Надежда.  
 — Я не ослышался? Вы и правда сказали…?  
Он боится произнести это простое слово из трех слогов.  
 — Да. Я сказал «надежда».

Терпеливо вздохнув, ментор медленно, по слогам, объясняет:  
 — Мы оба знаем, что за скрытый смысл несут в себе Голодные Игры. Страх. Он подавляет все тотальны чувства, оставляя лишь инстинкт самосохранения. Но иногда бывают моменты, когда страха становится недостаточно, чтобы управлять человеком. Как бы плохо ему ни было, он жив и готов и дальше жить по установленным правилам, если знает, что ему есть, на что надеяться. Для жителей Двенадцатого вся жизнь — темный тоннель. Так пусть вдали, в самом конце тоннеля вспыхнет огонек надежды. Если толпу невозможно запугать, ей нужно во что-то верить.  
 — И как я это сделаю? Позволю бунтарке жить?  
 — Какая из нее бунтарка? — снисходительно улыбается Эбернети. — Она лишь пытается выжить и защитить того, кто ей дорог. Она — не угроза.  
 — Вы уверены? Готовы нести ответственность за свои слова? — Сенека приподнимает правую бровь и пытливо всматривается в лицо Хеймитча.  
Тот лишь самодовольно усмехается.  
 — Позвольте нам во что-то верить, — повторяет он.  
 — Во что, например?  
Ментор оглядывается на меня, коротко подмигивает и тепло улыбается.  
 — В любовь.

Крейн продолжает колебаться. И Хеймитч приводит последний аргумент, по опыту зная, на что падки все без исключения капитолийцы:  
 — Зрители не должны скучать. Им нужно зрелище. Что-то, что займет их умы до следующей церемонии Жатвы. До следующих битв, жертв и победителей. Оставьте Китнисс и Пита в живых, и зрелище будет незабываемым. Это я вам обещаю.  
Мы уходим, так и оставив вопрос об ответственности без ответа.

 — А что я мог сказать? — невесело усмехается напарник. — Если дело выгорит, ответственными за нарушение правил быть не только менторам. В первую очередь Сноу отправит на костер Распорядителя и его приспешников — тех, кто ослушался его приказа и проявил инициативу.  
 — И ты готов подставить под удар того же Крейна?  
Хеймитч резко останавливается. Я иду сзади и, не рассчитав скорости, врезаюсь в него. Мужчина оборачивается, шипя, словно разбуженная кобра:  
 — Скажи еще, что тебе его было бы жаль! Уже забыла, как он запер тебя, истекающую кровью, на Арене?  
 — Я ничего не забыла, — мой голос спокоен, но внутри при мысли о событиях прошлого года разгорается пламя ярости. — Но вряд ли он действовал по своей инициативе.  
 — Уверена?  
 — Ох, Хейм, я уже ни в чем не могу быть уверена! — огрызаюсь, устав от преследующего меня ощущения, будто я не до конца понимаю, что происходит вокруг.  
Что он собирается делать дальше? Что, если он и правда готов поднять восстание?  
 — Ну, а ты? Уверен, что знаешь, во что ввязываешься? — ядовито интересуюсь я.  
Ментор оборачивается и прожигает меня взглядом. Я делаю шаг назад, но он хватает меня за запястье и тащит за собой. Мы долго идем по узком извилистому коридору. Я плохо помню дорогу, ведущую к лифту, но что-то мне подсказывает, что Хеймитч еще на первом повороте перестал следовать правильному пути. Пространство сужается, а расстояние между висящими на стенах лампами растет. Очень скоро свет сменяется мраком. Я крепче сжимаю ладонь напарника и тут же слышу знакомый лающий смешок.

Мы поворачиваем направо и, сделав еще пару шагов, упираемся в глухую стену. Тьма сгущается: я не вижу ничего, кроме черного цвета. Хеймитч поворачивается и встает передо мной, загнав меня в самый угол. Чувствую сзади каменный холод стены, а впереди — тепло его тела. Он подходит ближе, опирается руками о бетонную кладку и, нависнув надо мной, тихо говорит:  
 — Единственное что я знаю, детка, — то, ради чего я все это делаю.  
 — Скажи мне, что оно того стоит, — шепчу я в ответ, обняв мужчину за шею и притянув к себе.  
 — О да, волчонок, — я слышу в его голосе улыбку. — _Она_ стоит любой жертвы.

Я знаю, о ком он говорит. Когда-то Хеймитч поклялся пролить реки крови и затопить ими мир — и все ради меня, если потребуется. Похоже, пришло время вспомнить старые клятвы. Помучив меня еще минуту, сомнения уступают место желанию. Желанию чего-то большего. Потянуть носом воздух и вместо привычной свежести почуять тяжелый, приторный запах крови. Сжать в одной руке прохладную сталь клинка, а другой держать за горло бьющуюся в агонии жертву. Сжимать, сжимать, сжимать пальцы до тех пор, пока не услышишь хруст костей и предсмертные хрипы. Прижаться всем телом к стоящему рядом мужчине — сильнее, еще сильнее, стать с ним единым целым, чтобы не было понятно, где он и где я. Позволить ему делать все, что он захочет. Самой делать только то, что хочется.

Нечем дышать: воздух вокруг нас наполнен не живительным кислородом, но пряным запахом смертельно-опасных грехов, пороков, желаний, соблазнов. Кружится голова, в груди разливается тепло, а сердце гулко бьется где-то внизу живота. Хеймитч близко. Я не вижу его, но знаю, что он смотрит мне в глаза. Слегка наклоняется влево, я повторяю его движение, но вправо. Наши губы почти соприкасаются — едва, легко, невинно. И вдруг все меняется. Чувствую привкус крови. Жестоко. Страстно. Горько-сладко.

Его рука на моем животе, под тонкой майкой. Цепкие пальцы гладят и царапают одновременно. Он целует меня в шею, от чего по спине пробегает волна жара. Я обвиваю его ногу своей, прижавшись к нему бедром и чувствую рваный, прерывистый, но стремительный стук его сердца где-то внизу, там же, куда сбежало и мое. Обнимаю за узкую талию. Я ощущаю опору под ногами, только когда он держит меня.  
 — Я не могу остановиться, — шепчет Хеймитч, очерчивая губами линию выреза майки.  
 — И не надо, — провожу ладонью по его груди, сминая мягкую ткань рубашки. Внутри, под ней, чувствуется огонь и плавящиеся в нем железные мускулы.  
Пальцы скользят вниз и вниз и задерживаются на пряжке ремня на джинсах.

В этот самый момент вокруг, во внешнем мире, может происходить что угодно. Родители Руты горько плачут над телом дочери. Эффи кокетничает со спонсорами. Стрела Диадемы пролетает в миллиметре от спасающейся бегством Китнисс. В Одиннадцатом назревает бунт. Разъяренный Президент придумывает наказание для всех замешанных в этой истории. Что угодно. Но мне это вдруг стало безразлично. Какой-то час назад я искренне жалела Руту и переживала за судьбу Китнисс и Пита. Но сейчас — поверите? — мне все равно. Кто-то скажет: это неправильно. Кто-то скажет: это нельзя. Вот только я не слышу.

Все, что угодно. Но нам это не так уж важно. Зачем, если у нас есть мы? Зачем, если все будет так, как хочется нам? Мы можем ставить рамки и переходить любые границы, убедить всех, что те три пальца, прижатые к губам, ничего не значат, и вновь призвать Темные Времена, заключить мир навеки и развязать войну на следующие сто лет. Мы можем все — чужими руками, так, чтобы никто не узнал о нас.

Рядом с ним я становлюсь хуже. Такой же разочарованной, желчной, равнодушной, озлобленной на весь мир. Таким же чудовищем. Но мне это нравится. Все мы хотим немногого — жить. Каждый сам выбирает путь своей жизни. И те, кого Китнисс назвала людьми, в нашем мире не выживают. Когда он со мной, мне не страшно. Когда я с ним, все запретное кажется правильным, любое табу становится законом, а исключение — правилом. Мы два диких зверя, ненавидимые и ненавидящие. Два чудовища, жестокие и беспощадные. Два человека, уставшие и сломленные. Выпустите нас из клетки. Нам никто не нужен. Никто не поймет. Мы вместе против целого мира, и это нормально. Даже не так, — это круто.

Последний поцелуй забирает весь воздух из сжавшихся легких и прогоняет из головы ненужные мысли. Хватка слабеет. Ментор выпускает меня из объятий и усилием воли заставляет себя отойти к противоположной стене.  
 — Закончим на сегодня, — посмеивается он. Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не подойти к нему и не продолжить с того момента, на котором мы остановились.  
Обессиленно выдохнув, я сползаю на пол и глубоко дышу, пытаясь найти потерянный ритм сердца. Наверное, так и должно быть. Облизываю искусанные губы и пытаюсь как можно дольше сохранить на теле следы его прикосновений. Мы вместе выходим из темного угла, хранящего наш страшный секрет. Как только первые лучи искусственного света падают на наши лица, я выпускаю его руку из своей и, улыбнувшись напоследок, отдаляюсь от мужчины на расстояние, не вызывающее подозрений.

Не спеша возвращаемся на городскую площадь, занимаем столик в летнем кафе под большим разноцветным зонтом, заказываем напитки и мороженое и наконец поднимаем глаза на экран. В том, что творится на Арене, не разобраться с первого взгляда. Катон не разбирая дороги несется на нечеловеческой скорости, отбиваясь от стаи крупных жужжащих насекомых. Диадема бьется в предсмертных конвульсиях. Ее когда-то белоснежная кожа покрыта уродливыми лиловыми пятнами. Она пытается встать, но рой вокруг нее все сгущается и отрезает все пути к отступлению. Мирта с диким криком бежит в чащу, к озеру, и с разбега прыгает в воду.

Китнисс кое-как спускается с дерева, на верхушке которого пряталась от профи, и вырывает из скрюченных рук Диадемы лук. На ее лице, шее и руках видны укусы, а осы все жалят и жалят, желая отомстить за разрушенный дом и прерванный сон. Шатаясь, девушка медленно идет прочь. Ноги заплетаются, а глаза не видят: яд ос-убийц уже проник в кровь. Она истошно вопит и кидается то в одну, то в другую сторону. Галлюцинации. Все, что она видит перед собой, — нереально. Все, кроме одной детали: невысокого светловолосого парня, что выскочил из кустов и бросился ей на помощь. И снова все обрывается на самом интересном месте. Изображение тускнеет и медленно исчезает, как гаснет свет перед уплывающей из этого мира Китнисс.


	38. Сказка для взрослых

Китнисс приходит в себя два дня спустя. Пит все это время не отходит от нее ни на шаг. Когда девушка потеряла сознание, Мелларк взял ее на руки и как мог быстро отнес в безопасное место. Оказалось, его убежищем служит неглубокая расщелина между пары громадных камней на берегу реки. Там сыро, темно и грязно, но зато никому не придет в голову искать соперника в столь легкодоступном, пусть и скрытом от посторонних глаз месте. Острые осколки покрыты темно-зеленым мхом, а из расщелины торчат ветки ивы, что проросла сквозь тонкие слои камней, песка и воды. Если отвести рукой ветви, можно незаметно проскользнуть в пещеру и ни один профи не догадается, что там кто-то есть.

Сюда Пит и принес свою напарницу. Сначала он попытался помочь ей забраться внутрь, но девушка не могла даже пошевелить рукой, так что обоим трибутам пришлось расположиться на берегу под защитой деревьев, надежно скрывших присутствие незваных гостей. Прежде, чем парень ушел, Рута успела показать ему несколько лекарственных растений, и сейчас он с благодарностью вспоминает девочку, пока ходит по чаще в поисках нужных трав. Сорвав несколько больших листьев с острыми краями, он возвращается к Китнисс и быстро прикладывает их к укусам. Через некоторое время становится понятно, что этого недостаточно. Состояние девушки стремительно ухудшается, а забытье становится все глубже. Яд проникает во все уголки ослабшего тела.

Не тратя ни секунды, Хеймитч оглядывается по сторонам, выхватывает у проходящего официанта поднос с парой бокалов вина и, дав мне знак следовать за ним, спешит к столику, за которым сидят наши старые знакомые из числа спонсоров. Десять минут непринужденной беседы, и у нас в руках — миниатюрный кожаный кошелек, полный монет. Еще полчаса, и на Арену прилетает маленький парашют с подарком для трибутов Двенадцатого. Живи, Китнисс. Надо жить. У нас еще много дел.  
 — Сколько я спала?  
 — Два дня. Менторы прислали лекарство.  
 — Что-нибудь случилось за это время?  
 — Ничего. Все, кто остался в живых, разбежались по Арене.  
 — Сколько нас осталось?  
 — Ты, я, Катон, Мирта и Цеп.  
 — Пять человек.  
 — Скоро все закончится, — слабо улыбается Пит. В его голосе не слышно даже намека на надежду.

Они говорят и говорят — обмениваются полезной информацией, делятся догадками, стоят планы. И все — о будущем. И ни слова — о прошлом. Иногда Китнисс обрывает себя на полуслове и внимательно смотрит на собеседника. Пит не выдерживает ее взгляда и моментально опускает глаза.

Трибуты проводят весь день на берегу: девушке нужно время, чтобы набраться сил. Она еще слишком слаба, чтобы охотиться, поэтому парень сам добывает еду — ловит несколько мелких рыбешек в реке и собирает съедобные травы — и готовит ужин. Поев, Эвердин осторожно поднимается на ноги и, пошатываясь, идет к реке. Умывается, соскребает с рук запекшуюся кровь, чистит лук и стрелы. Мелларк заливает пылающие угли водой. Никто не произносит ни звука. Между этими двумя чувствуется столь сильное напряжение, что кажется, будто в воздухе вот-вот замелькают электрические разряды.

Наступает ночь. Трибуты скрываются в пещере, бросают на пол куртки и растягиваются на холодных влажных камнях. С потолка капает вода, и Китнисс вынуждена слегка подвинуться к Питу, чтобы не промокнуть. Судя по поджатым губам, подобная перспектива ее отнюдь не радует. Тем не менее, парень не обращает внимания на ее демонстративную отстраненность. Он как ни в чем не бывало улыбается и похлопывает рукой по камню, на котором лежит:  
 — Ложись рядом, так будет теплее.  
Она принимает его предложение, оставив несколько сантиметров между их телами. Оба лежат на спине, уставившись на черный небосвод, едва виднеющийся в просвете между камнями. Играет гимн. Вот уже вторую ночь вместо изображений павших трибутов мы видим лишь герб Капитолия. Погибших нет.

Мрачное молчание прерывают голоса: один — мягкий, с нотками вины, другой — сухой, от которого сквозит холодом и равнодушием.  
 — Прости.  
 — За что?  
 — Я не выполнил обещания. Не спас ее.  
 — Ты и не должен был.  
 — Нет. Я поклялся.  
 — Зачем?  
 — Потому что она твоя сестра, — отвечает Пит.  
«Потому что я хотел сохранить в себе человека», — слышится мне.  
 — Так это правда? , — Китнисс приподнимается на локте и переводит взгляд на мальчика. — Ну, то, что ты сказал Фликермену?  
На какую-то минуту мне кажется, что Организаторы обрушат на их головы каменный потолок пещеры, если он сейчас скажет «нет».  
 — Да. Это правда.  
 — Давно?  
 — С детства. С первого школьного дня.  
 — Ясно. — Китнисс ложится обратно на камень, и любопытство в ее голосе сменяется мертвым безразличием.  
 — Поэтому ты спас меня тогда? Кинул мне хлеб?  
 — Да. Но я был неправ. Надо было подойти. Выйти под дождь, подойти к тебе и…  
 — А если бы это был какой-нибудь другой умирающий от голода бедняк, ты поступил бы так же? — Китнисс словно не слышит его, задавая все новые и новые вопросы.  
Она делает это не из живого интереса, но по необходимости, будто кто-то или что-то диктует ей на ухо, что и когда спросить.  
 — Наверное, нет.  
«Наверное, да». Парень добр всегда и ко всем. Проживает свою жизнь через жизни других и счастлив. Мне, эгоистке, этого не понять.

Утро начинается с голоса Сенеки Крейна, разносящегося долгим эхом по всей Арене.  
 — Трибуты, внимание! В правилах произошли изменения. Теперь в Игре могут победить двое, если они родом из одного и того же Дистрикта!  
Китнисс недоуменно смотрит по сторонам, будучи не в силах поверить, что ей не послышалось. Пит первым приходит в себя, но оставляет сложившуюся ситуацию без комментариев и молча идет готовить завтрак. Коренья, трава, орехи и плоды с ближайших деревьев. Девушка берет горсть темно-синих ягод и, едва взглянув на них, с криком выбрасывает в реку.  
 — С ума сошел? Это же морник!  
Пит непонимающе смотрит на союзницу.  
 — Он ядовит! Хотел меня отравить?  
 — Нет! Прости, я не знал. Не разбираюсь в травах.  
Еще немного, и у нее начнется паранойя.

После еды Эвердин глотает последнюю таблетку и смазывает почти зажившие места укусов остатками мази. Трибуты остаются на берегу реки, не очень хорошо представляя, что делать дальше. Пойти в лес значит встретиться с Катоном, Миртой и Цепом, у которых все еще остается шанс победить, убив соперников из Двенадцатого. Но у Организаторов свои планы на сегодняшний день. Еще не успевает наступить полдень, а лес уже погружается во мрак. Последнее, что я вижу, прежде чем солнце скроется за серой пеленой, — тени страха на лицах своих подопечных. В следующую секунду где-то совсем рядом с пещерой раздается утробный вой.  
 — Что это?  
 — Это финал.

Парень и девушка бегут сквозь лес, не разбирая дороги. Ветки хлещут по лицу и рукам, ноги цепляются за выступающие из-под земли корни. Сломанные сучья трещат под тяжелыми шагами. Ни минуты на привал. Ни секунды на то, чтобы перевести дыхание. Упал — ползи. Не останавливайся, если не хочешь закончить свою жизнь в пасти чудовища-переродка. Они быстрые, сильные и очень, очень злые. Внешне немного напоминают одомашненных волков: длинная шерсть, острые уши торчком, длинные пушистые хвосты и ошейники с номерами. Но что-то в их внешности и повадках настораживает. Что-то по-человечески знакомое.

Четыре переродка: два бегут сзади, еще два — по обе стороны от трибутов. Они так близко, что могли бы укусить их или сбить с ног. Но этого почему-то не происходит. Напротив, чудовища так и продолжают бежать рядом с Китнисс и Питом. Угрожающе рычат и клацают острыми зубами, но и не думают нападать. Это кажется странным до тех пор, пока они не добираются до центра Арены. Здесь и раскрывается замысел Организаторов: согнать всех оставшихся трибутов к Рогу Изобилия и устроить бойню. Напоследок, для эффектного завершения Семьдесят Четвертых Голодных Игр.  
Справа из чащи вылетает Цеп, слева, прихрамывая, — раненый Катон. К хвосту Рога Изобилия подбирается Мирта. По два переродка на каждого трибута. Все собирают последние силы и карабкаются наверх. Сейчас, на какие-то пару секунд, они заодно. Даже Катон забывает о том, что вокруг одни враги и помогает Мирте забраться на крышу железного сооружения. Пит подсаживает Китнисс, и та протягивает ему руку. Задержавшийся внизу Цеп бьет переродка ногой в морду и присоединяется к остальным. Зрители перестают дышать от волнения. Даже видавший многое Хеймитч оставляет в сторону бокал с вином. И правда, завораживающее зрелище. Заклятые враги стоят на крыше спина к спине и вместе пытаются отбиться от хищников. Те разбегаются, встают вокруг Рога и, отталкиваясь от земли крепкими задними лапами, прыгают. Прыгают и падают, и снова, и снова, пока не удастся зацепиться длинными когтями за шершавую поверхность пещеры.

Камера слегка подсвечивает изображение, чтобы мы могли видеть битву во всех ее кровавых подробностях. Один из переродков, которые гнались за Китнисс и Питом, еще раз подпрыгивает, и мы видим его уродливую морду вблизи. Я была неправа, сравнив их с волками: в них нет и капли волчьего благородства, лишь белоснежные клыки, жаждущие вцепиться в горло жертве и горящие нестерпимым голодом глаза. Глаза цвета горячего шоколада. Темно-каштановая слегка вьющаяся шерсть. И ошейник с номером 11. Рута!  
 — Что они с ними сделали?! — страшное прозрение обрушивается на нас с Китнисс одновременно.  
Хеймитч разражается ругательствами. Такого еще не случалось. Насколько же далеко готовы зайти чудовища, что сидят в лаборатории по ту сторону экрана? Сохранилось ли в тех переродках хоть что-то человеческое, кроме внешности и повадок?

Наконец трибуты соображают, что шоу, устроенное Организаторами, можно и нужно использовать в своих интересах. Время на перемирие истекло, война в самом разгаре. Противники толкаются, пытаясь сбросить друг друга вниз, прямо в пасть чудовищам. Мирта бросается на Китнисс с ножом в руке, сбивает с ног и садится верхом, прижав соперницу к раскаленной металлической поверхности. Голова девушки свисает вниз, и переродки рвут ее длинные волосы. Девчонка наклоняется к ней, приставив лезвие к горлу и шипит:  
 — Очень жалко твою маленькую подружку. Скучаешь по ней? Ничего, вы скоро встретитесь!  
Ее до мелочей продуманный план нарушает Цеп. Здоровый темнокожий парень хватает Мирту, легко, словно пушинку, поднимает над головой и со всего размаха швыряет вниз. Китнисс с ужасом наблюдает, как переродки рвут тело соперницы на части. Покончив с первой жертвой, они оборачиваются и смотрят вверх, на остальных. С растянутых в дикой улыбке губ стекают ручейки алой крови.

Вспомнив о Цепе, Эвердин вскакивает на ноги и уже готовится защищаться, насколько хватит сил, но тот лишь хмуро смотрит на нее и не двигается с места.  
 — Это только ради Руты, поняла?  
В следующую секунду с его губ срывается истошный крик и он, с легкого толчка стоящего позади Катона, летит следом за убитой им Миртой.

Пит нападает на последнего профи, но тот оказывается куда проворнее. Китнисс едва успевает зарядить лук, а парень уже стоит на самом краю Рога, смотрит ей в глаза и издевательски смеется. Его залитое кровью лицо исказилось в жуткой гримасе.  
 — Давай! Ну, чего ты ждешь? Мы упадем, а ты победишь. Мне все равно не жить.  
Девушка переводит стрелу с него на Мелларка.  
 — Не-е-е-е-т! Я с ним сам справлюсь! Поверь, на это сил хватит!  
Пит с кривой улыбкой наблюдает за — бывшей? — напарницей, гадая, что она предпримет дальше. Он не верит. Он виноват. Она убьет его. Решайся, Китнисс. Если ты хотела отомстить Питу за гибель сестры, за то, что он — как ты думаешь — выпустил ее руку, момент настал. Это твой шанс, что же ты бездействуешь? Ты не хотела быть свидетелем — тебе представилась возможность стать участником событий. Ну же, девочка.

Решение принято. Стрела пронзает руку Катона, тот кричит и инстинктивно выпускает свою несостоявшуюся жертву. Мелларк не может устоять на ногах и уже готов свалиться вниз вслед за профи, но Китнисс в два прыжка сокращает разделявшее их расстояние и в самый последний момент хватает Пита, удерживая от падения. Спасая его. Но еще больше меня поражает, когда она все же выпускает последнюю стрелу в растерзанное, но все еще живое тело Катона. В тот момент ею движет не месть, но сострадание. Вопли — человеческие и звериные — мгновенно стихают.

Трибуты стоят на крыше, крепко обнявшись. Все закончилось. Они победили. Измученные, израненные, истекающие кровью Победители.  
 — Поздравляю, — бесцветным голосом произносит Пит.  
 — И я тебя, — еле слышно шепчет в ответ Китнисс.  
И только голос Сенеки звучит как обычно бодро:  
 — Приветствую финалистов Семьдесят Четвертых Голодных Игр! Предыдущая поправка, позволявшая двум участникам из одного Дистрикта стать победителям, отменяется. В Игре может победить только один. Удачи!

Я устало прикрываю глаза и откидываюсь на мягкую спинку кресла. Драма, больше драмы. Главный Распорядитель и не собирался оставлять в живых обоих трибутов. Но все поверили. Даже, кажется, я.  
 — Так и должно быть, — тихо говорит Пит, вставая напротив Китнисс и протягивая ей нож. — Давай. Я готов.  
 — Почему?  
Парень задирает штанину, открывая глубокую рану чуть ниже колена, из которой не переставая течет кровь.  
 — Я долго не протяну. А им нужен Победитель. Только один. Второй — ни к чему.  
Еще один шанс на месть. И он снова упущен. Губы девушки чуть подрагивают, а глаза мечут молнии.  
 — Нет. Не сегодня, — Китнисс забирает клинок и бросает его себе под ноги. — Победителя не будет.  
 — Что ты предлагаешь?  
Девушка молча достает из кармана горсть темно-синих ягод.  
 — Откуда они у тебя?  
 — Надеялась угостить Катона. Смерть от морника ничуть не менее мучительна чем от зубов переродков.

Поднимаюсь на ноги и подхожу почти вплотную к экрану. Сжимаю ладони в кулаки так, что ногти больно впиваются в кожу. Хеймитч рядом, кладет руку мне на плечо. Не помогает. Слишком важный момент. Момент истины.  
 — Все или ничего.  
Я понимаю, что он волнуется ничуть не меньше меня.  
 — Не бойся.  
 — А я и не боюсь.  
 — Вместе?  
 — Вместе.  
 — Один… Два… Три…

Не успевают они поднести ягоды ко рту, как из прерывает вопль Распорядителя:  
 — Стойте! Стойте! Дамы и господа! Позвольте представить вам Победителей Семьдесят Четвертых Голодных Игр!  
Морник брошен не землю и безжалостно растоптан ногами. Обратного пути нет. Никогда еще финал не оставлял столько вопросов.

Все, что следует после, происходит удивительно быстро. Замедлившееся было время возобновляет свой стремительный ход. Планолет забирает Китнисс и Пита с Арены даже раньше, чем тело Катона. Как только изображение на экране гаснет, мы покидаем Штаб Игр и возвращаемся в пентхаус в Центре Подготовки. Я ухожу с улыбкой на лице и легкостью внутри. Что-то толкает меня в спину. Скорее, пока никто не понял, кто стоит за спасением двух трибутов.  
 — Разве не менторы первыми встречают Победителей?  
 — Нет, — отмахивается Хеймитч. — У нас и без того много дел.  
 — Но в прошлый раз…?  
 — В прошлый раз трибутом была ты, и я должен был убедиться, что тебя доставят обратно живой. А по этим двум и так видно, что с ними все будет в порядке, — нетерпеливо, впопыхах объясняет напарник.

И все же он ошибается. Нет, наши трибуты прибывают в целости и сохранности, в том же состоянии, в каком их забрали с Арены. Но если Китнисс сразу же попадает в палату, то Пит отправляется на операционный стол. В глубокую рану, прикрытую лишь тканью джинсов, незамедлительно попадает инфекция, и врачам не остается ничего, кроме как ампутировать ногу до колена. Мы наблюдаем за всем происходящим через маленькое окно смежной с операционной комнаты. Парень лежит на столе, накачанный снотворным. В неестественном ярко-белом свете его кожа приобретает мертвенно-бледный оттенок, а светлые волосы кажутся седыми. Словно труп старика с лицом юноши.

Китнисс не сопротивляется, когда ей вкалывают ударную дозу транквилизатора и относят в отдельную комнату без окон, с кроватью в качестве единственного предмета мебели. Ее жизни ничего не угрожает, но врачи всерьез опасаются за психическое состояние вчерашнего трибута. Отчего-то мне кажется, что это — заслуга Хеймитча, отозвавшего главного врача в сторону и долго ему что-то объяснявшего.  
 — Твоих рук дело? — я киваю на передвижной столик, заваленный шприцами и пробирками с лекарствами.  
Напарник не видит смысла отрицать свою причастность.  
 — Хочешь выдать ее за сумасшедшую? — в моем голосе больше любопытства, чем негодования.  
Мы медленно идем по коридору прочь из больничного отсека. У меня кружится голова от резкого запаха спирта. Трудно дышать. Ощущение, будто аромат лекарств вытеснил из воздуха весь кислород.  
 — Нет, — ухмыляется мужчина. — Я просто сам пока не очень хорошо представляю, чего от нее ждать, когда она придет в себя.  
 — Ну, по крайней мере, Арену она покидала, будучи в здравом уме и твердой памяти, — парирую я.  
 — Подумай сама, волчонок, — качает головой Хеймитч, — сейчас Сноу поймет, насколько грубо он просчитался, пустив все на самотек и позволив Сенеке оставить в живых двух трибутов. Поймет и начинает разбираться, как так могло получиться. Достанется всем, понемногу. Китнисс этого тоже пока не понимает. Она злится на Организаторов и стоящего за ними Президента, который сыграли с ней столь жесткую шутку, но не осознает до конца, в какую серьезную историю попала. И если, очнувшись, она начнет в гневе крушить все вокруг и грозиться убить Сноу, никто не воспримет ее слова всерьез и уж тем более не сообщит об услышанном старику.  
 — Логика железная! Интересно, Крейн вообще поставил его в известность, прежде чем вытаскивать Пита и Китнисс с Арены?  
 — Сильно сомневаюсь, — протягивает напарник, распахивая передо мной дверь на улицу.  
Я останавливаюсь посреди тротуара и делаю несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.

Зато следующие несколько дней мы оба едва успеваем дышать: хлопот у нас и правда оказывается более чем достаточно. Пока на телах наших подопечных затягиваются раны, мы с ментором приступаем к подготовке празднеств по случаю их победы. Каждый в Капитолии занят своим делом. Цезарь составляет список самых откровенных вопросов, чтобы ни одна подробность, ни одна деталь не осталась без внимания. Ювелиры делят золотую корону на две половинки и украшают каждую драгоценными камнями. Зрители с нетерпением ждут появления наших подопечных на публике, чтобы выразить им свою радость и гордость. На Центральной Площади сооружают трибуны и сцену, на которой в присутствии самых важных лиц государства через несколько дней будет происходит коронация. Сноу не показывается, и это слегка тревожит. Эффи договаривается о месте и времени проведения Бала. Я принимаю поздравления от Победителей прошлых лет и рассылаю приглашения фотографам и журналистам, которые поедут с нами в Двенадцатый. Цинна и его команда не выходят из мастерской, сооружая что-то совершенно невероятное для предстоящих мероприятий. Торжеств предстоит немало, и на каждое мы должны надевать что-то новое. Я вижу, как загораются глаза Порции, когда она узнает о том, что в этом году после Игр есть работа и для нее. Они сумасшедшие, эти люди, живущие творчеством. Хеймитч где-то пропадает и никто не знает, чем он занят. Что-то подсказывает, что ментор пытается разведать обстановку в Капитолии и в других Дистриктах. Но это, скорее всего, только мои догадки.

Так, в сумасшествии предпраздничной суеты, проходит три дня. Мы почти не видим друг друга: утром каждый старается встать пораньше и выпить кофе побыстрее, а вечером все слишком устают и расползаются по спальням, не дожидаясь ужина. Я в который раз удивляюсь, сколько по сути ненужных формальностей требуют наших сил и времени.

Наконец, все готово. Я спускаюсь в больничный отсек, чтобы узнать, как себя чувствуют наши подопечные, и с облегчением узнаю, что завтра утром они возвращаются к нам в пентхаус. Мне разрешают ненадолго заглянуть в палаты. Китнисс спит, разметавшись по кровати и отбросив в сторону одеяло. Даже в тусклом свете ночника видна ювелирная работа хирургов, которым из года в год приходится возвращать трибутов к жизни, а их внешность — к такому состоянию, чтобы ее можно было показать искушенным в том, что касается красоты, зрителям. Пит встречает меня все с той же доброй улыбкой на губах. Я беру принесенный медсестрой стул и сажусь напротив его кровати.  
 — Привет.  
 — Как ты? — спрашиваю нерешительно, понимая всю глупость вопроса.  
 — Привыкаю к протезу.  
 — Больно?  
 — Скорее, неудобно, — как он может улыбаться в такой момент?  
 — Кто тебя так?  
 — Кто еще умеет ударить обычным ножом так, чтобы в разрезе была видна кость? Катон, конечно. Умеет… умел.  
 — Мне жаль, — сухо говорю я.  
Что еще сказать человеку, потерявшему пол-ноги?  
 — Не стоит. Вы с Хеймитчем мне жизнь спасли. По сравнению с этим протез — сущий пустяк.  
 — Не мы. Благодари Китнисс.  
Пит насмешливо фыркает и складывает руки на груди.  
 — Как будто я не понимаю, что без вашего вмешательства Сенека вообще не смог бы подумать о двух Победителях вместо одного.  
 — Они хотели обмануть нас, но твоя напарница не позволила себя провести.

 — Ладно, — улыбнувшись напоследок, отставляю в сторону стул и иду к двери. — Рада, что ты поправляешься. Отдыхай, завтра важный день.  
Но Пит не слышит меня. Опустив на глаза на белое одеяло и сцепив руки в замок, тихо, будто самому себе, говорит:  
 — Я все никак не могу понять, почему она оставила меня в живых. Думаю об этом с тех пор, как пришел в себя после операции. Почему?  
Я не знаю ответа, а потому просто молча выскальзываю за дверь. Поднимаюсь на наш этаж. Уставшая, но довольная Эффи пьет ромашковый чай и пишет в ежедневнике. Стилистам предстоит бессонная ночь: коронация уже завтра. Остался «последний штрих», который, как учил меня Цинна, важнее всего остального вместе взятого.  
 — Где Хеймитч?  
 — Понятия не имею, — ворчит Бряк. — Ушел куда-то рано утром и до сих пор не вернулся. Скинул все обязанности на тебя и гуляет где-то допоздна!  
Острые коготки тревоги царапают меня изнутри. Вдруг что-то случилось? Да нет, не может быть. Если бы наша тайна вскрылась, наказали бы всех сразу. Одного Эбернети Сноу будет мало, нужна вся команда бунтарей.

Чувство голода притупляется само собой. Я желаю Эффи добрых снов и отправляюсь к себе. Сидя в кресле у окна, бездумно вожу ручкой по бумаге и прислушиваюсь к каждому звуку, доносящемуся из-за нарочно приоткрытой двери. Ментор возвращается, когда на часах далеко за полночь. На нем ни царапины, но хмурое выражение лица говорит без слов: что-то и правда случилось.

 — Главный Распорядитель мертв.

Началось. В первый момент мне кажется, будто я ослышалась, но впоследствии, покопавшись в себе, не нахожу места удивлению. И даже не нужно спрашивать, как это произошло: ясно, что не несчастный случай.  
 — Отравился страшно ядовитыми темно-синими ягодами. Морник, кажется.  
 — Как узнал? Сноу ведь наверняка хотел сохранить это в тайне.  
 — Даже у стен есть уши. Поговорил с парой всезнающих друзей.  
Прихрамывая, Хеймитч подходит ко мне и обрушивается в соседнее кресло.  
 — Это заняло целый день? — с нотками упрека в голосе иронично интересуюсь я.  
Ментор виновато улыбается и, потянувшись ко мне, гладит теплой рукой по моментально вспыхнувшей щеке.  
 — Нет, детка. У меня было много вопросов, которые требовали ответа.  
 — Расскажешь?  
Мои подозрения подтверждаются одно за другим, но я отнюдь не уверена, что хочу услышать, какие ужасы творятся сейчас в столице.  
 — Не сегодня, — напарник откидывается на спинку кресла и прикрывает глаза.  
 — Скажи лишь одно. Все очень плохо?  
Тот приподнимает голову и ловит мой взгляд.  
 — Да, волчонок. И это только начало.  
Ночью мне снятся вопросы, много вопросов. И ответы, один страшнее другого. Блаженство в неведении.

Утром, когда я, одеваясь, стою у зеркала, еще сонный Хеймитч подходит сзади и обнимает меня, прижавшись небритой щекой к влажным после душа волосам.  
 — Прости, если напугал вчера. У меня и правда выдался сложный день. Может, я немного сгустил краски.  
 — Случилось что-то еще? — я смотрю в глаза его отражению, силясь прочитать в них ответ.  
 — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала об этом сейчас, — ментор перебивает меня и, взяв за руку, вкладывает в раскрытую ладонь маленький сверток.  
 — С Днем Рождения, — шепчет он.  
Я и забыла.  
 — Как ты узнал?  
 — У меня свои источники. Я знаю все, что мне нужно. Все, что важно для нас двоих.  
Губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Я поворачиваюсь к мужчине и закидываю руки ему на плечи.  
 — Твоим источником информации обо мне должна быть только я.  
Тянусь к нему, но он в последний момент чуть поворачивает голову, и мои губы касаются лишь щеки мужчины. Сделав вид, что не заметила его движения, разворачиваю подарок. Под яркой оберткой обнаруживается браслет. Четырнадцать драгоценных камней, соединенных тонкой серебряной нитью. Все разноцветные: черный и белый на концах, а между ними — прозрачный, жемчужный, желтый, оранжевый, коралловый, рубиновый, красный, зеленый, голубой, синий, фиолетовый и серый.  
 — Это наш мир, — тихо поясняет Хеймитч, — Тринадцать Дистриктов и Капитолий. Я готов подарить их тебе. Сделать с ними все, что ты захочешь. Заставить лечь к твоим ногам, а если не захотят повиноваться — уничтожить. Я смогу. Ты веришь мне?

Если при виде подарка я потеряла дар речи, то сейчас все подходящие случаю слова — удивления, благодарности, восхищения, — просто вылетели из головы. Не отрывая глаз от переливающихся в лучах рассветного солнца всеми известными мне цветами граней, закатываю до локтя рукав рубашки и протягиваю руку Хеймитчу. Когда щелкает застежка, еще несколько секунд рассматриваю браслет, а затем наконец отваживаюсь поднять взгляд на мужчину. Я вижу страх и тревожное ожидание в до боли любимых серых глазах. Не знаю, чем заслужила такую любовь. Не знаю, что должна сделать, чтобы показать, как сильно люблю его в ответ. Очень, очень сильно.  
 — Да, Хейм. Я верю.  
Лед страха в его глазах тает, а губы растягиваются в улыбке, которую я никогда не видела прежде. В ней нет радости, или веселья, или насмешки, или довольной ухмылки. В ней — счастье. Я сделаю все, чтобы видеть эту улыбку каждый день, час, минуту и секунду _нашей_ жизни.

Разворачиваюсь к зеркалу, кладу его руки на свою талию и накрываю ладонями. некрепко сжимая. Ментор опускает голову мне на плечо. Мы любуемся своим отражением. Смеясь, в шутку спрашиваю:  
 — Корона, подвеска, браслет… Ты становишься слишком предсказуем. Чего мне ждать в следующем года? Кольца?  
Мой, как мне кажется, невинный вопрос застает мужчину врасплох. Теперь в его глазах — непонимание и… неверие? Мне требуется минут пять только на то, чтобы понять двусмысленность сказанной фразы. Ведь обычно кольца дарят на помолвку.  
 — Прости, ментор. Я не это имела в виду.  
Тот только смеется в ответ. Слегка наклонившись, оставляет на моих губах легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий поцелуй. Но мне этого мало, и я требую продолжения, схватив Эбернети за воротник рубашки и снова привлекая к себе.  
 — Семнадцать, Хеймитч. Я уже не ребенок.  
 — Вижу. Сложно не заметить, — мужчина отстраняется и окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом.  
Отчего-то я чувствую себя обнаженной. Неловкое ощущение. Но пора, наверное, к нему привыкать.  
 — Хейм!  
Он не успевает ответить: дверь жалобно скрипит под тяжестью ударов маленьких кулачков Эффи. Визгливое «с добрым утром!». Ничего доброго, Бряк. Воспользовавшись последним отведенным нам мгновением, напарник приближает свое лицо к моему и, коснувшись двумя пальцами подбородка, заставляет забыть обо всем. Все, что я вижу — его глаза. Для меня в них — целый мир.  
 — Когда подарком станет кольцо, я буду иметь в виду именно это.

Он уходит, а я так и остаюсь стоять перед зеркалом, чувствуя, как время утекает сквозь пальцы, как бы сильно я ни смыкала их в стремлении замедлить его безжалостный бег. Семнадцать. В моем списке желаний семнадцать пунктов. Я хочу прожить еще как минимум семнадцать лет. Я люблю Хеймитча в семнадцать раз сильнее, чем вчера. И так каждый день. Отвернув рукав рубашки, чтобы серая ткань рубашки скрыла браслет от посторонних глаз, иду завтракать.

Дальше в игру вступает команда подготовки. Все расписано по минутам до самой последней, когда на головы Китнисс и Пита опустятся короны Победителей. Ванная комната. Горячая маслянистая вода. Колючее махровое полотенце размером с простыню. Зачем я принимала душ утром? Не помню. Глубокое кресло и зеркало напротив. Перед глазам мелькают острые лезвия ножниц, срезающих посеченные кончики отросших волос. Укладка. Слишком много мусса: прическа застывает как слегка подтаявшее мороженое в морозильнике. Под острыми краями пинцета брови превращаются в ниточки. В воздухе чувствуется запах лака для ногтей. Опускаю глаза и вижу, как по рукам и ногам стекает кровь. На лицо ложится искусно разукрашенная маска. Удлиненные тушью ресницы взлетают к бровям, а глаза, жирно обведенные черным карандашом, кажутся огромными. Теперь капли крови проступают и на ставшими вдруг миниатюрно-кукольными губах.

Цинна помогает втиснуться в короткое платье с узким лифом и пышной юбкой и, недовольно покривив губы, дополняет его бордовым поясом. Каблуки такие высокие, что теперь я одного роста с бедным Хеймитчем, замершим, словно каменная статуя в саду Президента, в дверях при виде напарницы.  
 — Кукла?  
 — Это нормально, детка. Мы все куклы. Видела мой костюм?  
Я едва сдерживаю смех, глядя на мужчину. Наполовину расстегнутая темно-красная рубашка, заправленная в идеально выглаженные черный брюки. Серебряный волк на шее призывно блестит под ярким светом лампы. На плечи накинут длинный фрак того же угольного оттенка. Волосы расчесаны и выпрямлены. Остроносые туфли сверкают после того, как на них выдавили по два тюбика чистящего крема.  
 — Почему так ярко, Цинна?  
Стилист выпархивает из комнаты, оставив мой вопрос без ответа. Понятно, пошел проверять готовность Китнисс.  
 — Чтобы трибуты потерялись на нашем фоне, — ухмыляется напарник. — сегодня им лучше не выделяться. Они должны быть видны, но не слишком заметны. Президенту наша боевая раскраска ни о чем не скажет, зато Китнисс хоть на один вечер обойдется без его пристального внимания к своей скромной персоне.

Эвердин и правда выглядит очень просто и даже слегка романтично в светло-желтом платье. Она говорит, что похожа на пламя свечи и интересуется, куда делись хищно-красные языки пламени. Видно, что она еле сдерживается, чтобы не послать всех собравшихся — Цезаря, Сноу, зрителей, — к черту. Губы искривлены в презрительной усмешке, а глаза сверкают от гнева. За кулисами, за несколько минут перед тем, как платформа поднимет нас наверх, Хеймитч отзывает меня и трибутов в укромный угол.  
 — Они недовольны.  
Одна из историй все же повторяется. Помнится, в прошлом году я услышала от ментора то же самое.  
 — Чем? Что я не умерла?  
 — Что навязала свои правила.  
 — Что ж, — взрывается девушка, — жаль, что я спутала им все карты! Я тоже, кстати, ими недовольна, поэтому можешь…  
 — Китнисс! — шипит Хеймитч. — Это не шутки! Все куда серьезнее, они такого не прощают!  
А вот теперь ей страшно. Она нервно сглатывает и поднимает беспомощный взгляд на ментора.  
 — Что мне делать?  
Я подзываю обоих трибутов к себе, делая вид, что страшно растрогалась от гордости за своих подопечных и решила обнять их, а сама начинаю раздавать указания, пока напарник следит, чтобы нам никто не помешал.  
 — Если спросят, скажете, что не могли ничего поделать. Что это сильнее вас. Слышишь, Китнисс? Ты так влюблена в этого парня, что и представить не можешь, каково это — его лишиться. Ты… Умереть вместе лучше, чем жить без него! Понимаешь?  
Понижаю голос до шепота, так, чтобы слышали только Китнисс и Пит. А еще стоящий за их спинами Хеймитч, с которого я не свожу глаз. Он знает, что я говорю о нас. О нем. Прости, любимый. Я не знаю, что могу дать в ответ на твой щедрый подарок. Я не такая сильная, как ты.

Все проходит в точности так, как и было задумано. Китнисс и Пит не выпускают друг друга из нежных объятий и счастливо улыбаются в объектив камеры. Цезарь растекается по сцене от умиления, зрители рыдают, прижимая к глазам насквозь промокшие платки. Даже Сноу, и тот довольно кивает и одаряет трибутов царственной улыбкой. Жестом фокусника он разделяет золотую корону на две равные половинки, а его внучка протягивает паре цветы — огромные букеты белых и красных роз. В конце Фликермен берет обоих за руки и поднимает их сцепленные пальцы в победном жесте:  
 — Дамы и господа! Несчастные влюбленные из Дистрикта-12 — новые Победители Семьдесят Четвертых Голодных Игр!  
Зрители бьются в экстазе: второй год за победой в Играх стоит целая история.

Следующий день проходит в водовороте новых знакомств, торжественных обедов и танцев. В моей памяти не задерживается практически ничего, только поздравления, улыбки, оживленный разговор и рука Хеймитча, кружащего меня в вальсе. Он позволяет мне расслабиться и раствориться в музыке, а сам пристально следит за Китнисс и Питом — везде вместе, везде рядом. Танцевать только вдвоем, не уступать друг друга никому. Объятия, поцелуи. В сердце закрадывается зависть и жалость: мы с ментором никогда не сможем вести себя, как безумные влюбленные. Тихо, тайно, в темном углу — не больше.

Но это, может быть, и к лучшему. История любви подходит к концу со скоростью мчащегося обратно в Дистрикт-12 поезда. Китнисс отводит взгляд, а Пит прячет руки в карманы.  
 — Что теперь будет?  
 — Не знаю. Надо забыть все это.

Я наблюдаю за ними через стеклянную вставку на двери. Подошедший Хеймитч кладет ладонь мне на плечо. Я накрываю ее своей и улыбаюсь мужчине. Разноцветные камешки браслета на моем правом запястье бьются друг о друга и весело звенят. Мир, откуда нас когда-то изгнали, теперь у меня в руках, и я могу делать с ним все, что захочу.

Никто не возражает. Надо забыть. Попробуйте, может, у вас получится. А мы не захотели. Ведь это — наша реальность. Уродливо-извращенная, но настоящая, в отличие от вашей идеально-красивой сказки.


	39. КНИГА IV. ЦУГЦВАНГ. СДАЧА. Глава 39. Продолжение следует

Никогда или навсегда — это о Голодных Играх. Единожды выбранный на церемонии Жатвы, ты оказываешься связан с ними неразрывной нитью до конца жизни. Даже не так: теперь вся твоя жизнь — Игра. Каждый узнает об этом в разное время и относится к известию по-своему. Кто-то сопротивляется до последнего, кто-то ломается и покоряется. Здесь смирение — не слабость и не сила, но необходимость, если хочешь жить. Хеймитч хотел. Я хотела. Эвердин и Мелларк, похоже, — нет. Они пообещали друг другу, что забудут обо всем случившемся на Арене. И, как ни странно, сдержали свои обещания. В их жизни изменилось многое. Дом в Деревне Победителей. Тепло. Еда. Деньги. Имя. Питу теперь не нужно помогать родителям печь хлеб, а Китнисс совсем не обязана при каждом удобном случае бегать в лес с луком в руках. Но оба вот уже шесть месяцев продолжают делать вид, что все случилось просто так, что это нормально, что за этим ничего не стоит. Ваш выбор, трибуты. Ваш выбор.

Ничто не длится вечно. Сегодня, в первый день Тура Победителей, Игры снова ворвутся в жизнь Китнисс и Пита, чтобы нарушить ее ставший чересчур размеренным темп. Чтобы напомнить о том, что до конца еще очень далеко. Меня мучает извращенное любопытство, как мои будущие напарники отреагируют на эту новость. На лице Эвердин отразится привычная смесь страха и гнева, а взгляд Мелларка станет слишком, неподходяще серьезным для привычной улыбки на его губах. На настенном календаре — начало февраля. Наши дни становятся все короче, холоднее и темнее. Над городом повисла плотная серая дымка. Промозглый ветер забирается под одежду. Смерзшиеся комочки снега больно бьют по лицу. Я забываю, какого цвета солнце, и не помню ощущение тепла, когда его лучи падают на лицо. Хочется свернуться клубочком на диване с кружкой обжигающего чая в продрогших руках. Или целый день не вылезать из-под одеяла, прижавшись к мирно спящему Хеймитчу. Я знаю, он всегда рад помочь мне согреться. Или сидеть с родителями в глубоких креслах у камина и разговаривать ни о чем. Но вместо этого мы должны украсить сведенные от холода лица счастливыми улыбками Победителей и день за днем ехать все дальше на север, сквозь колючую зимнюю ночь. Все путешествие должно занять не более двух недель. Снег еще не успеет растаять, а мы уже вернемся домой. Но все равно при мысли о поездке, основным пунктом назначения которой станет ненавистный каждому из нас Капитолий, из груди вырывается тяжелый вздох.

Я стараюсь жить обычной жизнью. Не думать, что случилось раньше. Не гадать, что произойдет потом. Проживать каждое подаренное мне мгновение, впуская в него только то, что мне важно, только тех, кто мне дорог. Я снова пишу и играю на старом рояле. Слушаю лекцию Хеймитча о зарождении повстанческого движения почти восемьдесят лет назад и пытаюсь разобраться, чем отличается один политический режим от другого. «Зачем мне это знать?» — непонимающе спрашиваю напарника. «Чтобы ты была готова», — отвечает он. Ясно, к чему, но… «Ты знаешь о президентах и министрах все, и этого достаточно. Ты ведь всегда будешь рядом», — за настойчивостью в моем голосе скрывается страх. «Посмотрим», — усмехается наставник. — «В любом случае тебе это будет полезно». Так он уходит от любой дискуссии, если она касается нашего будущего.  
На самом деле я не знаю, что сейчас происходит в Дистриктах и столице. Ментор регулярно перезванивается со своими старыми друзьями из Капитолия, но содержание их разговоров мне неизвестно. С одной стороны, я доверяю напарнику и думаю, что в случае необходимости он не станет утаивать от меня что-то по-настоящему важное. С другой, не уверена, что готова увидеть кровавые последствия восстания в реальной жизни, совсем рядом, на улицах какой-нибудь деревни подобной Шлаку. Сама я иногда могу обменяться парой ничего не значащих фраз с Цинной, Эффи и вернувшимся в столицу Лео, но ни один из них не упоминает в разговоре каких-то деталей, за которые можно было бы зацепиться. Которые я восприняла бы как знак. Ничего подобного. Нет, я не настолько наивна, чтобы подумать, будто Президент забыл о нас и о по сути сорванных по нашей вине и инициативе Играх. Одно убийство Крейна уже значит нечто большее.

Просто сейчас я вообще ни о чем не думаю. Хочется жить, наслаждаясь отведенными нам месяцами спокойствия. Ведь, в отличие от Китнисс и Пита, мне известно, когда именно они закончатся. Стараюсь проводить больше времени с семьей. Понимая, что ни я, ни родители не вечны, а в условиях нашего мира неизвестно, кто из нас покинет друг друга первым, все чаще задерживаюсь дома вместо того, чтобы по привычке сбежать в лес. Учу маму и бабушку готовить капитолийские блюда, помогаю дедушке в саду и прошу его сажать какие угодно цветы, кроме роз. Я замечаю, что глаза родителей загораются все ярче каждый раз, когда они видят, что я возвращаюсь домой. Меня бросает в холод при мысли, что они готовы снова и снова прощаться со мной, стоит мне выйти за порог. Я пытаюсь убедить их, что все в порядке, что эти поездки — простая формальность. Защитить их от страшной правды. Но они, кажется, уже поняли, что к чему, и мой обман раскрыт, и моим словам больше не верят. Возможно, однажды я и правда не вернусь.

Иду на кладбище и долго сижу на земле у могилы отца. С ужасом и стыдом понимаю, что не помню его лица. Пытаясь воскресить в памяти родные черты, зажмуриваюсь так сильно, что перед глазами еще долго плывут разноцветные круги. Бесполезно. Помню лишь оттенок синего и ощущение прыжка в бушующее море, когда ловила его взгляд. Я скучаю, папа. Мне хочется так о многом спросить тебя. Гордился бы ты тем, во что превратилась твоя дочь? Одобрил бы идею поднять восстание? Ревновал бы, узнав, насколько близким стал для меня Хеймитч?

Пытаюсь занять себя чем-то реально-осязаемым, чтобы оставалось меньше времени на мрачные мысли и злость. Меня снова посещают неконтролируемые приступы раздражения. Ментор рядом, но даже он мало чем может помочь. Я перелезаю через ограду, поднимаюсь на знакомый склон и ложусь на холодную сырую землю, едва прикрытую пожухлой травой непонятно-бурого цвета. Смотрю, как по небу плывут серые облака, и жду, когда ослабнет ледяная хватка ненависти и высохнут непролившиеся слезы обиды. Не хочется, чтобы Хеймитч видел это; ему и так пришлось перенести достаточно. Не выходит из головы, с каким выражением лица Китнисс и Пита встречали соотечественники. В тот день на крошечной станции собралось не меньше половины жителей Двенадцатого. И все с улыбками, и все с поднятыми вверх тремя пальцами в знак не прощания, но приветствия. Они гордились победой девушки, сочувствовали ее потере и радовались счастью. Я вспоминаю, как в мою сторону от тех же самых людей веяло холодом равнодушия и презрения. В чем разница? В чем, объясните мне?! Китнисс точно так же пряталась, охотилась, вступала в союзы, плела заговоры и убивала врагов, — почему ее любят, а меня терпят? Да, в меня больше не летят камни, когда я иду по улицам Шлака. Да, Хеймитча не провожают ненавидящими взглядами, когда он показывается в Котле. Их узких, обывательских умов хватило, чтобы понять, благодаря кому Китнисс и Пит вернулись. Но человек так устроен, что моментально забывает хорошее и до конца жизни помнит плохое. Я вытащила листок с именем Примроуз. Я готовила девочку к Арене. И я не спасла ее, когда она попала в беду. Китнисс же все жалеют. Сирота при живой матери, потеряла сестру и попала на Голодные Игры. Пусть же теперь у нее все будет хорошо — уютный дом, богатство и любимый человек рядом. Она это заслужила.

Я хочу, чтобы все они, эти люди, простые жители Дистрикта и чиновники Капитолия, узнали, что на самом деле значит, когда Голодные Игры становятся частью твоей жизни.  
 — Почему ты злишься?  
 — Я хочу отомстить. Если бы ты только знал, как сильно я хочу отомстить.  
 — Всему свое время. Не думай об этом сейчас.  
Когда я думаю о мести, то не чувствую боли. Ты хочешь, чтобы мне было больно, любимый?  
 — Миру приходит конец. Он не знает, что происходит, но чувствует, что-то не так. Он бьется в агонии и сходит с ума. Не дай его безумию обмануть тебя и погубить нас.  
Иногда мне кажется, что это мы — сумасшедшие. Иногда я думаю, что все вокруг правильно и все правы, а мы заблуждаемся, а мы — ошибка, опрометчиво допущенная природой. Изъян в этом идеальном мире. Последыш, на который у матери не хватило сил, чтобы дать ему все то, что она дала первенцу. Я хочу воскресить мертвых и желаю смерти живым. А сама? А сама продолжаю жить.

Волк ждет меня на нашем привычном месте встречи. Я опускаюсь на колени и порывисто обнимаю его за мощную шею. Зверь кладет голову мне на плечо и тихо поскуливает.  
 — Ты тоже мне не веришь?  
Я запускаю замерзшие пальцы в его густую шерсть; он закрывает меня от мира собственным телом. Мы сидим на склоне, открытом всем ветрам, невыносимо долго, провожая взглядом медленно скрывающееся за горизонтом тусклое осеннее солнце.

Зима, первый снег. Холод навевает сонливость. Тепло дарит прекрасные сны. Рождество запоминается запахом апельсинов и хвои, мурлыканьем старинных песен, светом, льющимся из украшенных гирляндами окон, и каплей темно-красного вина на самом дне хрустального бокала. И лишь звонок телефона и голос Эффи напоминает о том, что новый год несет не только новое счастье, но и новые испытания.  
Выхожу из дома, кутаясь в длинное, до колен, серое пальто. Серость — вот что я вижу перед собой последние три месяца. Серое небо, серые люди. Белый кажется мутно-грязным, а черный — блеклым. Порой я отворачиваю рукав свитера и долго рассматриваю браслет на правом запястье, просто чтобы убедиться, что я не разучилась видеть цвета. Я не собака. И жизнь вокруг не такая черно-бело-серая, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Стоя на крыльце, наблюдаю за вернувшейся с охоты Китнисс. Уставившись себе под ноги, девушка быстро идет по направлению к дому Хеймитча. Долго стучит и, так и не получив ответа, толкает массивную дверь и вваливается внутрь. Мне не слишком хочется находиться в ее отчужденно-прохладной компании, а потому, вместо того, чтобы пойти прямо, я в последний момент сворачиваю направо и захожу к Питу. Парень обнаруживается сидящим за столом на кухне.

 — Привет, — от его улыбки я моментально согреваюсь, забыв о завывающем снаружи ветре и срывающемся снегопаде. Это другое. Не та волна жара или разряд тока, пробегающий по всему телу, при одном взгляде или прикосновении Хеймитча, но приятное тепло простых дружеских отношений. Когда ты знаешь, что о тебе беспокоятся, но на вопрос «как дела?» отделываешься безличным «нормально». Когда тебя ждут в гости в любое время, но ты не задерживаешься, боясь злоупотребить гостеприимством хозяина. Когда в объятии нет никакого скрытого подтекста. Разделить радость. Выручить в беде. Соболезновать в горе. Не больше.

 — Привет, — сажусь напротив, и перед мной моментально возникает высокая кружка с чем-то дымящимся и пахнущим летними травами и тарелка с миниатюрными пирожными — шоколадными, ореховыми, фруктовыми. И так всегда. Мелларк не меняется. Странно, но его доброта уже давно перестала меня раздражать. С ним я не чувствую вины, как это было рядом с Примроуз. Все как-то естественно: он добрый, я злая. Мы разные, но это отнюдь не мешает нам общаться. В отличие от Китнисс, Пит пытается забыть не меня, Хеймитча и Эффи, но лишь повод, по которому мы познакомились. Он часто заходит ко мне и к моему напарнику, чтобы скрасить наши одинокие зимние вечера. Его родители и братья не захотели оставить пекарню, а потому парень живет в громадном доме совсем один. Иногда мне жаль его: я знаю, как страшно закрывать глаза по ночам в полном одиночестве после пережитого на Арене. Неловко спрашивать, как он с этим справляется. Захочет — расскажет сам.

Впервые за долгое время в нашем разговоре звучат слова «Голодные Игры» и «Капитолий». Давно мы не говорили так откровенно.  
 — Ты же понимаешь, что с началом Тура все вернется к тому, с чего начиналось?  
 — Что именно?  
 — Вам с Китнисс снова придется играть любовь. Мы все время будем на людях, и ни у кого из зрителей не должно возникнуть подозрения, что ваши чувства — фальшивка.  
 — А, это, — невесело усмехается Мелларк. — Я готов.  
 — Уверен?  
 — Я справлюсь, Эрика.  
 — В тебе я не сомневаюсь. А Китнисс?  
 — Не знаю, — честно признается парень. — Мы не разговариваем с того момента, как вернулись в Дистрикт после Игр.  
 — Ясно, — мрачно подытоживаю я. — Ладно, поговорим с ней перед самым началом. Она должна понимать, как это важно.  
 — Мы не подведем вас. Вы слишком много сделали для нас обоих, и если что-то случится, под ударом окажемся не только мы.  
 — Думал бы в первую очередь о себе, парень, — тихо ворчу я, заталкивая поглубже в глотку слова сожаления, готовые сорваться с языка.  
Если бы он знал… Возненавидел бы? Или улыбнулся и сказал бы, что все в порядке?  
 — Я думаю обо всех, — смеется Пит. — Перед Капитолием и Сноу мы все — команда. Одно целое.  
 — Одно целое, — мой голос прокатывается эхом по пустым комнатам.

Наш разговор прерывается прибытием Порции и ее помощников. Не желая помешать превращению Мелларка в красавца, по которому будет сходить с ума женская половина Капитолия от двенадцати до ста двенадцати лет, накидываю на плечи пальто и незаметно ухожу. Хеймитч обнаруживается в гостиной. Сидит в кресле с книгой в одной руке и бутылкой в другой. Уже отработанным жестом отбираю у него алкоголь и вышвыриваю сосуд в окно. Звон разбившегося — льда? стекла? — отдается болью в голове.  
 — Ну и что, по-твоему, будет с моим садом весной?  
 — Ничего не будет. У тебя даже деревья давно спились, — хмуро парирую я. — Их нет смысла поливать ничем, кроме спирта, — вянут и засыхают моментально.  
Напарник криво усмехается и, покачиваясь, идет в душ. Я проветриваю комнату, подбрасываю в камин пару деревяшек и иду домой переодеваться в подобающий случаю и крайне неподходящий погоде наряд. Мы с Хеймитчем выходим каждый из своего дома ровно за минуту до появления наших Победителей. Спускаемся по ступенькам, делаем еще три шага навстречу друг другу, киваем, поворачиваемся к камерам и застываем на месте — рядом, но не касаясь один другого даже кончиками пальцев. Мы под прицелом, нам нельзя выдать себя. Все внимание — на наших влюбленных. Мы прячемся за их спинами, словно актеры — за масками сыгранных ими ролей.

Приветливо махнув телезрителям и поздоровавшись с Цезарем, ждем выхода Китнисс и Пита. Девушка появляется в сопровождении Эффи, парень выходит из глубин дома в гордом одиночестве. Они едва замечают камеры, летя навстречу друг другу. Обнимаются и, оступившись, падают в снег. Недолго думая, Эвердин страстно целует Мелларка. Я навешиваю на лицо умиление, а мысли сами собой несутся вперед: значит, Бряк успела проинструктировать Китнисс, что Игры начинаются не в Капитолии, но прямо сейчас, за порогом родного дома. Все выглядит случайностью. Девушка заливается вполне правдоподобным румянцем и смотрит в объектив из-под смущенно опущенных ресниц, довольный парень помогает ей подняться с земли и крепко обнимает за талию.  
Вам когда-нибудь хотелось узнать, что происходит на сцене после слов «Стоп! Снято!»? Поверьте, ничего хорошего. Китнисс моментально отшатывается от Пита, стряхнув раздраженным жестом его руку. Парень что-то тихо говорит ей в ответ, отчего на ее лице мелькает оттенок вины и уже не притворное смущение. Она нервничает больше обычного. На какую-то долю секунды это кажется мне странным, но я списываю ее поведение на мандраж перед началом Тура. Эффи собирает всех — разве что не пересчитывая по головам, — чтобы ехать на вокзал. В этом году празднества в родном Дистрикте не будет. Видимо, Сноу посчитал это слишком большой честью для Богом забытой деревни под названием Шлак.

По мере того, как один за другим гаснут огни удаляющегося в ночи Двенадцатого, мне начинает казаться, будто я только вчера вернулась домой и вот опять вынуждена уехать. Смотрю в окно, делая вид, что не слышу перебранку Эффи и Китнисс. Первая обвиняет вторую в неблагодарности, на что та возмущенно фыркает и заявляет, что ей не за что быть благодарной. Опешившая от подобной наглости Бряк напоминает девушке, что участие в Голодных Играх было целиком и полностью добровольным решением. Эвердин кричит в ответ что-то неразборчиво-оскорбительное и вылетает за дверь.

Прибываем в Одиннадцатый. Эффи шутливым тоном удивляется количеству охраны вокруг нашей компании, но по ее дрожащим рукам я понимаю, что капитолийке совсем не до смеха. Защищают нас от мира или мир от нас? Непрекращающаяся болтовня Бряк раздражает, но я искренне благодарна ей за исписанные каллиграфически-красивым почерком карточки с речью, которые она протягивает Питу и Китнисс. Этой женщине лучше всех известно, какой именно бред должны нести наши трибуты, чтобы угодить Президенту и заверить зрителей всего Панема в своей любви. Я вижу, как меняется выражение глаз девушки, когда она слышит имя своей покойной союзницы. Отчего-то меня радует готовность Пита помочь ей. Вид улыбающегося парня внушает доверие и чувство защищенности — не совсем то что я испытываю, находясь рядом с Хеймитчем, но что-то отдаленно похожее. Более светлое, менее сильное.

Мэр произносит вступительное слово. Я пропускаю его мимо ушей: каждый год говорится одно и то же. Распахиваются массивные двери Дома Правосудия, и Эффи, продолжая раздавать ценные указания, выталкивает Победителей на сцену. Те несмело приближаются к микрофонам и приветствуют жителей Одиннадцатого. И все же я недооцениваю парня: опустив бумажку, он решает дополнить слова неожиданным, неслыханным действием.  
 — А так вообще можно? — интересуется не слишком сведущий в правилах Цинна.  
 — Нет, — качает головой Хеймитч. — Но он сделал.  
Я смотрю на ментора, пытаясь просчитать, насколько опасен такой шаг. Но мужчина лишь усмехается, чуть наклоняется ко мне и шепчет:  
 — Прекращай волноваться по пустякам. Это не так страшно. Не совсем по плану, но вполне поправимо.  
Мне не остается ничего, кроме как кивнуть в знак согласия. Если к безрассудному поступку Пита остаются равнодушными все, кроме родственников Руты и Цепа, то проникновенная речь Китнисс мгновенно вызывает волнение и смятение в умах всех собравшихся.

Она плачет и заставляет плакать не только семьи погибших трибутов, но всех, от стариков до детей. Всех, от последнего нищего, сгорающего в голодной агонии, до рыщущего в толпе карманника, пришедшего только за тем, чтобы вытащить у кого-нибудь старый кошелек с парой заржавевших мелких монеток. Она просит прощения, и мама Руты прощает ее. Камера берет крупным планом лицо темнокожей женщины и я ясно вижу прощение и благословение убийце дочери в ее добрых шоколадных глазах. «Что же ты творишь, Эвердин?!», — сердце каменеет и превращается в ледяной сгусток злости. Это не поможет. Она делает только хуже себе и нам. Как объяснить это глупой девчонке, что, если она не остановится в самоуничтожении, уничтожат всех?

На Площади повисает тишина. Ее прерывает негромкий свист — условный знак Руты и Китнисс. И молчания больше нет: толпа гудит, словно разбуженный улей. Камеры медленно, ряд за рядом, скользят по лицам в поисках виновного. Миротворцы достают оружие и ныряют в толпу. Начинается паника. Я срываюсь с места и бросаюсь на сцену за обезумевшей Китнисс, но Хеймитч отталкивает меня в сторону и яростно кричит что-то Цинне. За поднявшимся шумом я не разбираю, что именно. Стилист крепко держит меня за руку, пока Эбернети расталкивает миротворцев, удерживающих Китнисс и, обхватив ее поперек тела, тащит обратно во Дом Правосудия. Та кричит и вырывается. Испуганный Пит отступает вслед за ними. Белые мундиры выстраиваются в ряд, чтобы закрыть своими телами и щитами происходящее, но толпа выходит из-под контроля и остальным миротворцам нужно подкрепление там, внизу.

Они вытаскивают из толпы темнокожего старика; грязные босые ноги волочатся по земле, пока его поднимают на помост. Мужчину ставят на колени и глава миротворцев пускает пулю ему в голову. Последнее, что я вижу, прежде чем захлопываются двери, — безжизненное тело на темных, прогнивших от старости и сырости досках, и разбегающиеся в разные стороны ручейки крови. Последнее, что слышу, — выстрелы, выстрелы, выстрелы. Крики, удары, взрывы и снова вопли. И это далеко не все, не единственный ужас, в котором нам пришлось участвовать, причиной которого стали именно мы. Продолжение следует и обещает быть куда более страшным и кровавым.

В диком, животном крике Китнисс больше нет ужаса, только праведный гнев. Хеймитч одной рукой все так же держит ее, а другой подталкивает меня и Пита налево, в угол, куда не достает свет ламп. Следуя за парнем, вижу шаткую конструкцию, когда-то служившую лестницей на чердак. Время не пощадило ступеньки и перила. Прогнившая до самого основания древесина угрожающе скрипит под ногами. Я прыгаю с одной сломанной ступени на другую, боясь, что они вот-вот развалятся под нашим общим — немаленьким — весом. Но все обходится. На самом верху Пит вытягивает руки над головой и откидывает тяжелую дверцу. Один за другим мы проникаем на чердак. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на внешний вид помещения, можно быть уверенным, что прослушки здесь нет. У миротворцев нет времени на темные углы вроде этого. И нам это только на руку.

Теперь очередь Хеймитча кричать. Вся та ярость, что кипела во мне, словно не вовремя разбуженный вулкан, выплескивается из него брызгами раскаленной лавы.  
 — Ваше дело — проще не бывает! Неужели так трудно — прочитать, что написано на карточке, помахать рукой, взять букет и убраться назад?!  
Китнисс яростно мотает головой. По ее лицу, испачканному смазанным макияжем, текут слезы. Девушка бормочет что-то себе под нос и мне приходится сделать шаг к ней, чтобы разобрать отдельные слова сквозь рвущуюся наружу истерику.  
 — Я не хотела, чтобы кто-то погиб. Он должен это понять…  
Недоуменно оглядываюсь на напарника: мне кажется или мы и правда что-то упустили?  
 — Что ты несешь? Кто должен понять?  
Стоит имени Президента сорваться с ее губ, как огонь внутри сменяется льдом. Значит, все еще серьезнее, чем мы думали. Все еще хуже. Просто так он в Дистрикт-12 не заявился бы, должно было случится что-то по-настоящему важное. Это не гнев от неповиновения подданных. Это страх перед последствиями их непослушания.  
 — Что он хотел?  
 — Он боится бунта в Дистриктах. Он думает, они не верят в нашу любовь.  
 — А что в нее верить? — презрительно фыркаю я. — Между вами в последние полгода не было видно даже намека на элементарную человеческую симпатию и теплоту! Что уж тут говорить о любви…  
Хеймитч посылает мне предостерегающий взгляд, но я не реагирую.  
 — Что еще?  
 — Он и сам не верит в нас.  
 — Тоже неудивительно. Стоило вам вернуться в Дистрикт, как каждая минута, проведенная порознь, могла дать ему повод усомниться, что он правильно сделал, позволив жить вам обоим.  
 — В этом и дело, — глухо признается Китнисс. — Он следил за нами все это время. За каждым шагом. За каждым вздохом.

Сначала я думаю о вечерах, что провела в доме Хеймитча, который мы даже не подумали обыскать на наличие камер (вдруг что-то изменилось с того момента, пока мы были в Капитолии?), но мысли неизбежно возвращаются к нашим Победителям. Что-то не дает мне покоя.  
 — Эвердин, — прошу я, — скажи мне, что ты ни одним своим словом или делом не дала ему понять, что вам с Питом мешает быть вместе не только взаимное равнодушие, но и что-то еще.  
Девушка лишь затравленно смотрит на меня.  
 — Кто-то еще, — еле слышно поправляет она.  
Деревянная перегородка жалобно стонет под обрушившемся на нее ударом моего кулака.  
 — Много он видел?  
 — Он видел все.  
Я лишь обреченно вздыхаю. Новая проблема. Не успеваю додумать мысль, как меня перебивает Хеймитч.  
 — И вы все еще должны заставить его поверить?  
Неужели Сноу дал девчонке второй шанс?  
 — Не его. Других людей, мирных жителей. Все, что теперь от нас требуется, — успокоить их. Дать им надежду.  
Выглядит так, будто оружие, которое мы использовали в последнем разговоре с Крейном, обернулось против нас самих.  
 — Ты могла сказать мне об этом раньше?! — взрывается Пит. — Понимаешь, как они теперь воспримут мои обещания?  
 — Прости, я не знала, что делать! — отчаянно-озлобленно кричит Китнисс. — Он грозился убить моих близких!  
 — У меня тоже есть близкие! Люди, которых я обязан защищать! И все остальные — простые жители Дистриктов, которые и понятия не имеют, в какую беду попали из-за нас!  
 — Думали бы лучше о себе! — рявкает ментор. — Кто нас самих защитит?

Мужчина громко выдыхает, усталым жестом проводит по волосам и спрашивает:  
 — Китнисс, о чем ты думала, когда несла весь этот бред со сцены?  
В его голосе больше нет злости, только разочарование и сожаление.  
 — Я думала про Руту, — запинаясь, отвечает Китнисс.  
Я вдруг вижу на ее месте не взрослую девушку, но совсем маленького, беззащитного ребенка, который и сам не понимает, как смог натворить такое. Она в растерянности, в смятении, в отчаянии. И ей безумно, бесконечно страшно. Она — не мы. Я и Хеймитч сознательно ввергаем всех и вся в войну — пусть и не сразу, не рывком, но медленно, постепенно, осторожно. Шаг за шагом, чтобы держать все происходящее под контролем. Китнисс никогда не думала об этом. Не подозревая о наших планах, она искренне не понимает, как смогла зажечь факел восстания. Девушке нужно совсем не это: она просто хочет, чтобы все ее близкие были живы и здоровы, и Сноу не коснулся их ядовитыми шипами своих роз. Я не знаю, думает ли она все еще о мести за сестру. Я верю, что Китнисс никогда и ни за что не забудет, кто виноват в гибели девочки. Но вряд ли она готова обратить в прах весь мир, чтобы добраться до Президента и сомкнуть пальцы на его горле, как упорно и методично делает это Хеймитч, чтобы отомстить за нас и наши разрушенные до основания жизни.

Только мне кажется, что Эвердин начинает осознавать все происходящее вокруг, как она хватает ментора за руки, умоляюще смотрит в глаза и просит помочь им обоим пережить этот проклятый Тур. Нет, она так ничего и не поняла. Вот он, момент, когда бывший трибут узнает, что Игры — это навсегда. Хеймитч качает головой; я почти вижу, как его губы искривляет злая усмешка.  
 — Этот Тур? Проснись! С возвращением домой ничего не закончится. Этот поезд, с которого вы так хотите сойти — вся ваша жизнь! Попробуйте выйти не на той станции, и Сноу моментально уничтожит вас, ваши семьи и ваших менторов!  
Китнисс переводит умоляющий взгляд с меня на Хеймитча. Прости, девочка. Не мой выбор. В нашем мире надо платить за все, даже за жизнь. Эбернети смягчает тон, ставший из насмешливо-рассерженного поучающе-властным, почти покровительственным. Он рисует перед ошеломленными трибутами картину их будущего, безрадостного в своей неизбежности и предсказуемости. Теперь, с этого момента и до последнего дня своей жизни, они должны быть всегда вместе. Жить, есть, спать, гулять, посещать балы и званые обеды, тренировать трибутов, приезжать в Капитолий и возвращаться в родной Дистрикт. Рука об руку. От рассвета до заката, от захода солнца до его первого утреннего луча. Иначе все теряет смысл. Иначе вся система рушится. Сноу не может допустить, чтобы это произошло. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы это произошло не по нашему плану.

 — Сейчас ваша задача — отвлекать всеобщее внимание от настоящих проблем! — подводит итоги короткой нравоучительной беседы Хеймитч.  
 — И что же нам делать? — интересуется Мелларк.  
Мне нравится, что на его лице, в отличие от Китнисс, нет выражения обреченной покорности. Он больше похож на человека, получившего в свои руки руководство к действию и готового принять его как единственно верное направление своего дальнейшего движения.  
 — Улыбаться, — отвечает ментор, — держаться рядом друг с другом, читать карточки, которые дает Эффи. Следовать правилам — тем, что предлагаем мы, и тем, что установил Сноу. И будете вы жить долго и счастливо!  
За все то время, что я знаю Хеймитча, никогда не слышала в его голосе столько иронии.  
 — Ну как, справитесь? — мой вопрос только для Китнисс.  
Та лишь кивает. Пит подходит и крепко обнимает ее. Девушка опускает голову ему на плечо и смотрит в грязное окно, наблюдая, как миротворцы замывают пятна крови на Площади. Не боясь быть замеченным в кромешной тьме, что окружает нас, Хеймитч легко сжимает мою руку в своей и, обращаясь к трибутам, но смотря только на меня, говорит:  
 — Вы справитесь. Я обещаю.  
Я знаю, что он сдержит обещание.

И все продолжается. День за днем. Дистрикт за Дистриктом. Одна карточка сменяет другую, но смысл сказанного не меняется. Благодарность и восхваление Панема за то, что свел их и милостиво позволил любовной истории получить счастливый финал. Написанные Бряк речи звучат, на мой взгляд, излишне пафосно, но мертвые интонации Пита и Китнисс заметно ослабляют производимый ими эффект. Эффи злится, Хеймитч хмурится, я задумчиво покачиваю головой в такт, пока стою на сцене рядом с ними и жду, когда, наконец, закончится этот фарс.

Победителям дарят цветы и памятные таблички, приглашают на торжественные ужины. Экскурсии отменены, и на то есть сразу несколько причин. Я внимательно смотрю по сторонам, пока мы проезжаем уже знакомые мне и Хеймитчу места. Все выглядит еще хуже, чем в прошлом году. Почти каждый Дистрикт, кроме самых близких к Капитолию, переживает небывалый упадок. Конечно, Сноу не хочет портить впечатление от Тура пустыми серыми пашнями, мертвыми садами с гнилыми фруктами, тощим от нехватки еды скотом. А еще Президент боится беспорядков, которые могут устроить местные жители. На Главной Площади, пока Китнисс и Пит держат речь, миротворцы еще могут контролировать недовольную толпу, но кто знает, что может случиться в любом другом месте — в открытом поле или в темном переулке.

Победители Семьдесят Четвертых Игр изо всех сил стараются отвлечь внимание готовых взбунтоваться людей. Но у них не получается. Они обнимают и целуют друг друга у всех на глазах, почти на каждом шагу, почти после каждого слова, написанного на карточке. Пит произносит речь, Китнисс с улыбкой смотрит не на толпу, но на него, своего возлюбленного. Они пытаются сделать вид, что наибольшее удовольствие им доставят даже не нежные объятия, но возможность разделить свою радость со зрителями. Однако те от этого явно не в восторге. Я вижу, как их лица перекашиваются от злобы при виде почти семейного «счастья» Китнисс, и дело здесь совсем не в зависти. Эти люди могли бы ненавидеть ее за то, что она жива, а их дети погибли, — так же, как год назад происходило со мной. Но сейчас причина кроется совсем в другом. Они видят перед собой не живого человека, но марионетку Капитолия. И злятся на саму куклу, но никак не на кукловода. Они хотят узнать правду. Они видят в ее действиях гораздо больше смысла, чем она. Они жаждут услышать Китнисс, так, чтобы с губ девушки срывались не слова Капитолия, но ее собственные. Чтобы она говорила с ними, искренне, как делала это на Арене или в Одиннадцатом. Но такого больше не повторится, мы не допустим. Они понимают это, и их злость выходит из-под любого контроля.

И, конечно, в каждом Дистрикте находится пара не блещущих особым умом смельчаков, складывающих пальцы в знакомом жесте и впоследствии расплачивающихся за этой собственной жизнью. Мужчины и женщины, богатые и бедные, пожилые и совсем юные — они разные, эти бунтари. И все они понимают Китнисс по-своему. Хеймитч подает знак растерявшейся было девушке, чтобы та как ни в чем не бывало продолжала читать, а сам не отрывая глаз следит, как пара миротворцев бросается в самую гущу толпы, вытаскивает нарушителей спокойствия и уводит их прочь. Публичных казней больше нет — все происходит незаметно и оттого еще более страшно. Мы все ведь прекрасно знаем, что случится после того, как они завернут за первый попавшийся угол.

От напряжения и страха, что не отпускает ее даже во сне у Китнисс стремительно сдают нервы. Она отказывается от еды и все меньше спит: команда подготовки уже устала жаловаться на то, какое количество тонального крема уходит, чтобы замазать темные круги под глазами и убрать мертвенную бледность с кожи. Теперь Вения, Октавий и Флавия просто молча делают свою работу и скрываются в купе, превращенном в мастерскую стилистов. Цинна пытается занять ее разговорами о моде, ведь у Победителя ведь должно быть какое-то увлечение, но девушка остается безучастной. Она искренне благодарит старого друга и вежливо отказывается от любой помощи.

Мне не жаль ее. Я переживала то же самое — страх, боль сомнения. Разве что без риска вызвать гражданскую войну. Слышу, как она кричит по ночам, но лишь сильнее прижимаюсь к лежащему рядом Хеймитчу. Нам надо быть осторожнее, и теперь напарник приходит ко мне очень поздно и ненадолго. Не хочу отпускать его и терять время. Мне снится, будто мы с Эбернети слушаем Победителей, стоя в толпе, и прерываем их на полуслове, поднеся к губам три пальца, а затем подняв их над головой. Это ради нас миротворцы лезут в самое пекло. Это нас убивают в темном углу выстрелом в голову. «У Китнисс есть Пит, и им не нужно скрываться, как мне и Хеймитчу», — раздраженно думаю я, проснувшись от воображаемого звука выстрела. А утром, краем уха прислушавшись к сплетням, с удивлением узнаю, что парень и правда помогает напарнице пережить холодные ночи, полные кошмаров. Губы трогает усмешка. И как только Эвердин пустила парня в свою постель?

Лед между ними тает — не настолько, чтобы их игра в любовь стала удовлетворительно-правдоподобной, но чтобы каждый нашел опору и поддержку в другом. Нам всем нужна помощь и кто-то, кто эту помощь окажет. Я ищу спасение во мраке души Хеймитча, Китнисс — в свете, излучаемом добротой и открытостью Пита. Почему бы и нет.  
 — Как ты сам справляешься? — тихо спрашиваю Мелларка, пока он и его напарница ждут выхода на сцену.  
 — Никак, — невесело улыбается он. — Я не справляюсь. Пытаюсь выплыть, барахтаюсь на поверхности, ловлю волну, чтобы она вынесла меня на берег, и все равно не могу добраться даже до мелководья.  
Не бойся утонуть, парень. Иногда это нужно для того, чтобы спастись. Нырни, опустись в воду поглубже, почувствуй ее давление, ощути вязкий песок под ногами, а затем просто оттолкнись от дна.

Толпа сходит с ума. Ее не остановить. Я замечаю, как мрачнеет Хеймитч после выступления наших подопечных в Дистрикте-3. Стоит поезду тронуться, а нам собраться в столовой в ожидании ужина, и ментор не выдерживает.  
 — Сноу за нами следит. Намного пристальнее, чем пока вы были в Двенадцатом. Если он хочет, чтобы вы успокоили Дистрикты, поверьте, он недоволен. Вы не то что не влюбленные, а как будто шахтерскую инструкцию читаете.  
 — Сам бы почитал, что пишет Эффи, — беззлобно огрызается Пит.  
 — Это ты скажи старику Сноу, когда увидишь его — напомни-ка мне, когда? — через два дня! — рявкает напарник.  
 — Ну предложи что-нибудь, — пожимает плечами парень.  
Однако самое дельное, хоть и неожиданное, предложение выдвигает Китнисс, которая во время наших последних дискуссий все больше отмалчивалась и лишь покорно кивала на каждое указание, что давали я и Хеймитч.  
 — Мы можем пожениться.  
 — Очень смешно!  
 — Я не шучу. Сам же сказал: этот поезд — вся наша жизнь. Рано или поздно это произойдет. Лучше сразу.  
Тон, которым она говорит все это, больше похож на просьбу заключенного казнить его быстро и без боли. Поверив, что Эвердин говорит серьезно, ментор откидывается на спинку дивана и громко смеется:  
 — Эффект, конечно, будет мощный. Сильнее, чем от ваших речей.  
Мелларк кивает, выражая согласие, и уходит, не сказав ни слова никому, даже своей невесте.

Цезарь пищит от восторга, зрители рыдают от счастья: Пит только сделал Китнисс предложение в прямом эфире, на глазах у всего Панема. Девушка краснеет от смущения и нетерпеливым жестом протягивает парню руку, чтобы тот поскорее надел ей на палец кольцо. Тонкий золотой ободок сверкает солнцем в свете софитов, а крупный бриллиант идеальной формы и огранки переливается всеми цветами радуги.

Праздник года. Чествование Победителей и празднование их неожиданно-долгожданной помолвки. Тур, начавшийся в долинах Дистрикта-12 находит свое завершение в Президентском Дворце в Капитолии. Эффи выстраивает нас цепочкой и раздает последние указания. Сначала идет она — вся такая нарядная, в пышном платье и с неувядающей улыбкой на разукрашенном лице. Командир нашей маленькой армии. Следом — Китнисс и Пит. Она в роскошном платье, стилизованном под оперение птицы, он — в солидном черном смокинге с пуговицами из чистого золота. Девушке — быть вежливой и не уничтожать взглядом каждого встречного капитолийца. Парню — держать невесту за руку и целовать ее, как только появятся камеры. Замыкаем шествие я и Хеймитч. Ему следует отвечать на самые глупые вопросы самых назойливых журналистов, мне — выбирать «сливки сливок» капитолийского общества и знакомить с ними Победителей.

Новые знакомства, старые друзья. Приятная беседа, звон хрустальных бокалов, полных пены от шампанского, ужин, где одно блюдо экзотичнее другого, медленные танцы. Примерно через пару часов Эффи наконец видит, что все идет как надо, и расслабляется. Заметив это, Хеймитч моментально оставляет в сторону графин с вином и делает вид, что приглашает меня потанцевать.  
 — Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, — шепчет он, пока мы пробираемся в толпе гостей в противоположный конец зала.  
 — Еще один старый друг?  
 — Вроде того. На первый взгляд ничем не примечательная личность, но если взглянуть глубже, увидишь что-то интересное, — ухмыляется напарник.  
Невысокий плотный мужчина с едва заметной проседью на висках уже ждет нас. Губы-ниточки растянуты в приветливой улыбке.  
 — Знакомься, Эрика. Плутарх Хевенсби, новый Главный Распорядитель Голодных Игр.  
Мы раскланиваемся, и он приглашает меня на танец. Выходим на середину зала и присоединяемся к другим танцующим парам. Обернувшись, ловлю взгляд Хеймитча. В нем отражается такая гамма эмоций, что на какое-то мгновение мне становится страшно и я едва заметно качаю головой. Не надо, Хейм. Вдруг кто-нибудь заметит? У нас и так хватает проблем, зачем самим подставляться под удар? Эбернети понимает мой страх и, кивнув, неохотно отворачивается.

Хевенсби не замечает ничего и никого вокруг. Его тяжелая рука сдавливает мое плечо. Он ненамного выше меня, но я отчего-то кажусь самой себе крошечной по сравнению с ним. Мы мило разговариваем на отвлеченные темы. Мужчина припоминает, как увидел меня впервые на показе навыков перед Играми. «Вы застали нас врасплох, мисс Роу», — лукаво улыбается он. «Я не в имела в виду ничего особенного», — спокойно отвечаю я. — «Если вас так испугало простое число, это ваши проблемы. Возможно, вы видите в нем нечто иное». Хевенсби смеется. Наклонившись ко мне в очередном повороте, шепчет «Возможно, однажды я даже покажу вам, что именно вижу в нем». Это настораживает. Что он сделает? Сотрет меня с лица Земли так же, как Сноу — Дистрикт-13?  
 — Так почему вы здесь?  
 — У меня обязательно должна быть причина?  
 — Она есть у каждого, кто впускает в свою жизнь Голодные Игры.  
 — И в чем же ваша?  
 — Сначала вы, — несмотря на серьезный разговор, из горла вырывается смех.  
Мы спорим ни о чем, и это забавно.  
 — А я доброволец. Как Китнисс Эвердин.  
 — Значит, у вас еще больше причин быть здесь.  
 — Может, и так.

Между нами повисает молчание. Мы продолжаем двигаться в такт музыке, но ни говорим друг другу ни слова. Я раздумываю над его словами, он все так же улыбается и пристально смотрит мне в глаза, словно старается передать какую-то мысль, которую нельзя высказать вслух.  
 — Вы, наверное, задаетесь вопросом, почему Хеймитч решил познакомить вас со мной? Вы больше не участник Игр и уж точно не тот ментор, который будет умолять Распорядителя не убивать его трибута, так что наши пути вряд ли пересекутся.  
Я поднимаю на него вопросительный взгляд. И правда, слишком много «почему» для одного вечера. Плутарх чуть прижимает меня к себе. Я уже готова оттолкнуть его, как он начинает говорить. И смысл его слов обжигает ничуть не меньше горячего дыхания.  
 — Вы спросили меня о причинах, но не поинтересовались моей целью. Я говорю всем, что хочу, чтобы Игры что-то значили, когда на самом деле стремлюсь лишить их всякого смысла.  
 — Они и так его лишены, — презрительно фыркаю я. — Об этом вам скажет кто угодно, спросите ту же Китнисс.  
 — Да, мы уже говорили с ней. Она сказала, что Игры — всего лишь средство запугивания.  
 — Я думаю практически так же. Так что же еще с ними можно сделать?  
 — Ну, — тянет мужчина, — их можно уничтожить. Сделать так, чтобы они больше никого не могли испугать.

Я отшатываюсь от него, но он крепко держит меня за руку, не давая вырваться.  
 — Предлагаю вам сыграть в свою собственную Игру. Переиграть Голодные Игры Сноу.  
 — Моя Игра будет еще более жестокой и бессмысленной.  
 — Это уже не так важно.  
 — И вы готовы принять в ней участие?  
 — Да. Мы все сделаем это. Я, Лео, Хеймитч, команда Организаторов и новые трибуты.  
 — Вы забыли обо мне и моих подопечных.  
 — Не забыл. Эвердин и Мелларк не в счет, они будут нашим прикрытием. А что касается вас, Генриетта… Как вам должность Тайного Главного Распорядителя?  
Я усмехаюсь:  
 — Опасна и полна скрытого смысла. Мне подходит.

Музыка обрывается. Плутарх в последний раз сжимает мою руку и, шепнув: «до скорой встречи», растворяется в толпе. Хеймитч подходит сзади и небрежным жестом закидывает руку мне на плечо.  
 — Что это было, Хейм?  
 — Нам нужны союзники. Плутарх — один из самых полезных людей в Капитолии. Повезло, что он — наш.  
 — Ты в этом уверен?  
 — У него свои причины и средства, но зато цель совпадает с той, которую преследуем мы.  
Наш разговор прерывается торжественным появлением Президента и его речью, еще более пафосной, чем те, что писала Эффи. Я слушаю его, но смотрю только на стоящую впереди Китнисс. Он должен подать ей хоть какой-то знак, иначе зачем мы здесь? Секунда, еще одна. Время замедляет свой бег. По ужасу в глазах обернувшейся к нам Эвердин понимаю, что битва проиграна, но не испытываю даже страха. Для нас проигрыш — не конец, а лишь начало. Одна дверь закрылась — стучимся в другую. Проигрываем битву, чтобы выиграть войну. Погружаемся в мутные воды все глубже в поисках дна, от которого можно оттолкнуться.

Тур Победителей окончен. Поезд несет нас домой. Мне не спится. Неслышно брожу по гостиной, бездумно касаясь мягкой обивки дивана и гладкой поверхности столика. Собираю с пола разбросанные карточки, те самые, что держали в руках Китнисс и Пит, стоя на сцене по прицелом камер и уничтожающих взглядов зрителей. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на потерявшие всякий смысл слова, открываю окно и выбрасываю прочь бездушные кусочки бумаги.

Слушайте нас, люди. Слушайте и верьте. Мы все так же едины и все еще служим нашей общей цели. Панем сегодня, завтра и всегда, и кому какое дело до того, что жить ему осталось не больше, чем пассажирам этого поезда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цугцванг - шахматный термин, положение, при котором у одной из сторон или у обеих сразу (взаимный цугцванг) нет полезных ходов, так что любой ход игрока ведёт к ухудшению его собственной позиции.


	40. Вас не догонят

Первое, что замечаю, вернувшись в Дистрикт-12 — миротворцев стало в разы больше. Белые мундиры повсюду. Так и рыщут по окрестностям в поисках нарушений и нарушителей. На платформе нас не встречает никто, даже мэр Андерси. Я спрашиваю Эффи, планируется ли чествование Победителей здесь, в родном Дистрикте, на что та лишь недоуменно пожимает плечами.  
 — Изначально так и задумывалось. Сначала круг почета по Панему, затем — праздник в доме мэра в Двенадцатом. Не понимаю, в чем дело.  
Торжество отменили. Узнав об этом, Эффи и стилисты уезжают так быстро, что мы даже не успеваем проститься. Не страшно: скоро увидимся. Только повод для очередной встречи безрадостный, как и всегда. И я не виню их в бегстве: в нашем Дистрикте никогда не было безопасно, а уж сейчас страшно просто выйти на улицу. Причины, по которым Фестиваль Жатвы в этом году решили не проводить, нам объясняют наши семьи. Шепотом, под покровом ночи, при тусклом свете одинокой свечи. Раздражение глухо клокочет где-то глубоко внутри, разрывая внутренности, пробивает себе путь наружу. Мне надоело. Я больше не могу видеть страх в глазах родителей. Сколько можно бояться? Не высовываться лишний раз из дома, плотно закрывать ставни на окнах, прятаться под одеялом. Страшиться любого шума, шороха, шепота. Молчать, когда хочется кричать. Тихо плакать, когда хочется выть. До скрежета сжимать зубы, когда хочется громко стонать от боли. Мы должны что-то сделать. Изменить все это.

Новые, куда более жестокие порядки. Комендантский час. Армия вооруженных до зубов миротворцев прямиком из Капитолия. Крей больше не старший, прислуживает теперь новому главе, мрачному мужчине по имени Тред. Он прожигает каждого свирепым взглядом и чуть что замахивается плетью. Шаг влево — преступление против Капитолия. Шаг вправо — нарушение сразу сотни законов, установленных самим Президентом. Шаг назад — казнь без права на последнее слово. Шаг вперед — расстрел на месте. Теперь нам можно только дышать; все остальное строго запрещено. Черные рынки перекрыты, в каждом доме ежедневно проводятся обыски. Сжигается все, что покажется подозрительным. Даже сильнодействующие лекарства, и те изымаются, что уж тут говорить про спирт? Котел разорен, а старое здание сожжено. В костер брошены и некоторые из местных продавцов. В ушах еще долго стоят их крики, а перед глазами — обугленные тела. Страшная, мучительно-долгая смерть. Кое-кто из нищих, тех, кому уже нечего терять, иногда приходит на место, где располагался рынок, и несколько часов подряд копается в золе, отшвыривая в сторону остывшие угли. Пытается найти хоть что-нибудь. Обычно это заканчивается виселицей, но, как я уже сказала, людям, решившимся на подобный проступок, терять нечего.

Жители прячутся по углам при виде очередного рейда. Миротворцы совершают обход каждое утро и вечер. За обыском приходят и к нам: Тред не видит никакой разницы между Шлаком и Деревней Победителей. Я едва успеваю закопать во дворе нож и лук, а Хеймитч лишается нескольких сосудов с вином. Облегченно вздыхаю, когда он молча, с чуть виноватой улыбкой отдает им алкоголь. Но стоит главе миротворцев повернуться спиной и отойти на несколько шагов, как улыбка превращается в оскал. Я дергаю его за рукав и качаю головой. Это того не стоит. Мужчина пожимает плечами. Знаю, неприятно, но наша основная проблема — отнюдь не Тред. Успеем разобраться и с ним, позже. Послав к черту собственные принципы, сама прошу родителей не выходить лишний раз из дома. С деньгами, едой и лекарствами у нас все в порядке, так что нет смысла рисковать здоровьем. Зато у мамы Китнисс прибавляется забот: каждый день к ней домой приходят толпы больных и раненых. Женщина старается помочь, но получается не всегда. При встрече мы приветливо киваем друг другу. Я вижу в ее глазах тоску по погибшей дочери и ни грамма упрека в мой адрес. Все, что у нее осталось, — Китнисс и травы, которыми она пытается облегчить страдания умирающих пациентов.  
 — Как ей это удается? — спрашиваю как-то девушку.  
 — Что именно?  
 — Продолжать жить после стольких потерь. Сначала муж, следом — младшая дочь. Что не дает ей сломаться?  
 — Она давно сломалась, — неохотно поясняет Китнисс. — Сразу после смерти папы. Она ушла в себя и так и не вернулась до конца к нам. Никогда уже не вернется, наверное. Погружается в работу и повседневные дела, чтобы меньше думать о прошлом и настоящем.  
 — А о будущем?  
 — В будущее она не верит.  
 — А ты?  
 — Я верю только до тех пор, пока моя стрела не пронзит грудь Сноу. Дальше для меня наступит пустота.  
 — Значит, ты все же не отказалась от идеи отомстить?  
 — Никогда не откажусь. Вот только не знаю, как воплотить это в жизнь. Не знаю, способна ли.  
 — У тебя гораздо больше сил, чем ты думаешь.  
 — Непохоже. Я не могу защитить тех, кого люблю.

Теперь мы проводим вместе куда больше времени. Страх и опасность сближают нас, заставляя забыть о личной неприязни и недопонимании. Вместе проще и хоть немного безопаснее. Охотимся, гуляем по глухой чаще, сидим на берегу озера, наблюдая, как тает лед. Иногда разговариваем, иногда молчим. Китнисс рассказывает о своей жизни до роковой церемонии Жатвы, я стараюсь обходить острые углы и не поднимать болезненные для нас обеих темы. Мы не откровенны, но честны, и этого вполне хватает. Она напоминает мне, что значит быть трибутом, я объясняю, каково это, — стать ментором.

Меня мучает любопытство. Я хочу узнать Китнисс чуть ближе — понять мотивы, заставляющие ее вести себя и действовать так, а не иначе. Узнать ее причины жить. Посмотреть на Эвердин глазами обычных зрителей и увидеть в ней то, за что они так любят эту девушку. Ее старый друг Гейл теперь работает в шахте, и у него не остается времени на охоту. Китнисс помогает ему, я, от нечего делать, ей. Знаю, что могла бы провести это время с Хеймитчем, но мне сложно находиться рядом с ним и запрещать себе обнять его или взять за руку. Мы боимся слежки и потому стараемся держаться друг от друга подальше. Когда встречаемся, я вижу дикий голод в его глазах. Он сам едва сдерживается. Сначала мне кажется, что это — последствия введенного сухого закона, ведь все это время он продолжал пить, пусть и не в таких количествах, как раньше. Но как-то раз я захожу к нему поздно вечером, проверить, что все в порядке, и он не отпускает меня слишком долго. Ищет любой предлог, чтобы я задержалась еще на пять, десять, пятнадцать, двадцать минут. Я говорю, что мне пора, ведь скоро начнется вечерний обход, а наша Деревня — совсем не исключение из правила, но Хеймитч не слушает. Мы стоит в прихожей, как вдруг напарник толкает меня к стене. Я знаю, что он задумал, и боюсь не его, но проходящего мимо дома миротворца, которого мельком вижу в окно. Ментор прижимает мои запястья к каменной кладке и, навалившись на меня всем телом, целует. Стоит его губам коснуться моих, как рассудок покидает меня. Я высвобождаю руки и обнимаю его за шею, запутавшись в длинных светлых волосах. Сквозь поцелуи Хеймитч бормочет что-то о Плутархе и о том, что убьет его, если тот еще раз прикоснется ко мне так, как это было на празднике в Капитолии. Я только усмехаюсь: не думала, что ревность живет так долго. Наш поцелуй занимает меньше времени, чем требуется мне после, чтобы привести в норму дыхание и успокоить забившееся в бешеном ритме сердце.

 — Как вы сблизились с Питом?  
 — Это только его заслуга. Во время Тура Победителей он как-то пришел ко мне в купе и предложил забыть обо всем, что связывало или разделяло нас раньше и быть просто друзьями.  
 — И ты согласилась?  
 — Да. Я узнала его чуть лучше и поняла, что он и правда не желал смерти ни Прим, ни мне. Парень слишком добр для того чтобы убивать, или плести интриги, или участвовать в заговорах. И он хочет во что бы то ни стало сохранить в себе эту доброту. Я доверилась ему и не жалею об этом.  
Она становится лучше рядом с Мелларком. Видит его ясный взгляд и добрую улыбку, протянутую руку и плечо, на которое всегда можно опереться, и хочет тоже быть такой. Пытается убедить себя в том, что так лучше. Получается не всегда. Она признается, что этим «кем-то» был Гейл, заставший ее врасплох неожиданным и — чего уж скрывать — нежданным признанием в любви. Китнисс запуталась. На ее лице написан страх ребенка, заблудившегося в непроходимом лабиринте, потерявшегося в густой толпе.  
 — Я не люблю Мелларка. По крайней мере, как будущего спутника жизни. Он друг, близкий друг. Я благодарна ему за то что он спас меня, причем не один раз. И потому я постоянно чувствую себя виноватой. Он заслуживает много большего, чем «спасибо» и поцелуй в щеку. Я не могу дать ему это большее.  
 — Тебе придется.  
 — Знаю. И от этого чувство вины еще сильнее. Перед ним и перед Гейлом. Сама не знаю, зачем убеждаю парня, что это игра, что скоро все закончится. Я так и не сказала ему, что мы с Питом — это навсегда. Что я даже выбрать не могу, ведь выбор уже сделан за меня.  
 — Будь все по-другому, ты бы все равно не знала, кого выбрать.  
 — Мне нравятся оба, каждый по-своему. С каждым одинаково просто и сложно одновременно. Каждый из них лучше меня, намного лучше. Знаешь, я ведь хотела убежать, когда мы только вернулись в Дистрикт после Тура. Бросить всех — маму, Пита, тебя, Хеймитча — и сбежать вместе с Гейлом.  
 — Но?  
 — Но он отказался. Назвал меня эгоисткой. Сказал, что я думаю только о себе. Он прав. В тот момент мне и правда не было дела до тех, кого убьют по моей вине. Я сталкиваю людей в пропасть, чтобы выстроить из их тел мост и перебраться на другую сторону.  
 — Это нормально, Китнисс.  
 — Не для меня. Я боюсь стать такой, как ты. Кажется, я уже становлюсь похожей на тебя.  
 — А какая я?  
 — Злая и равнодушная. Тебе наплевать на всех. На весь мир. Ты готова развязать войну, в которой погрязнут все — Дистрикты и Капитолий, армия и мирные жители, старики и дети. Ты сможешь жить с таким грузом последствий? Ты знаешь, на что идешь?  
Надо же, она соображает куда лучше, чем я думала.  
 — Я иду на смерть. И все ради того, чтобы жить.  
 — Это того стоит?  
 — Жизнь, Китнисс, стоит ровно столько, сколько ты готова за нее отдать.

Она не знает, что моя жизнь — больше не самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Я бы с радостью отдала ее за любимого человека. Я не злая. Равнодушная, желчная, разочарованная, сломленная, но не злая. Я просто ненавижу этот мир, и хочу отомстить ему за то, что он сделал со мной. Кто знает, какой я стала бы, не будь в моей жизни Голодных Игр и Арены, Капитолия и Сноу или, например, Хеймитча. Может, тогда я вот так же, как Китнисс, винила бы себя в недостойном человека эгоизме и равнодушии. Но теперь для меня — такой, какая я есть благодаря всем пережитым кошмарам, — это и правда нормально. Я злопамятна и помню каждого, кто причинил боль мне или моим близким. У меня есть свой собственный мир — я, Хеймитч, родители, волк, — ради сохранения которого я готова на все. До всего остального, до внешнего мира мне нет дела. Пусть разрушит себя собственным руками, пусть утонет в реках грязной, отравленной крови. Люди и так находят все новые и новые поводы для войны, так почему бы не внушить им еще один? Им так нравится убивать друг друга, почему бы не пробовать снова и снова? Может быть, очередная битва научит чему-то полезному. А я буду наблюдать за ними со стороны и смеяться над каждой их ошибкой. Кто-то скажет, что я неправа, но в нашем мире больше не осталось ничего правильного и неправильного. Границы стерты.

Китнисс несильно толкает меня в плечо, и я с удивлением понимаю, что, сильно задумавшись, не заметила наступления вечера. Пора домой. Мы идем по узкой тропинке одна за другой. Нам не видно лиц друг друга и нас обеих это устраивает. Всегда легче сказать что-то в спину, чем в глаза.  
 — Все не так страшно, — усмехаюсь я, возвращаясь к прошлой теме нашего разговора. — Тебе не с чем сравнивать. Ты не знаешь, как все должно быть, ведь ты никогда не любила по-настоящему.  
 — Не суди о том, чего не знаешь, — сухо отвечает девушка. — Ты и понятия не имеешь, что значит быть частью истории любви последнего столетия.  
Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не рассмеяться. Смех будет слишком горьким. Китнисс и Пит — зеркальное отражение нас с Хеймитчем. Чуть-чуть искаженное, чуть-чуть ненастоящее. В них — наше спасение. Но почему-то нам от этого ничуть не легче.

Мы возвращаемся в Деревню и, убедившись, что никто не заметил, откуда мы пришли, расходимся по домам. До Квартальной Бойни сто двадцать дней, но скучать нам некогда. Каждый день что-то происходит. Что-то плохое, без исключений. Первым из наших под удар плети попадает Гейл. Я даже не ищу причины: ясно, что какая-нибудь глупая мелочь. Парня привязывают к столбу, срывают с серого от угольной пыли тела рубашку и наказывают по всей строгости закона. Китнисс вступается за него, за что получает удар в лицо все той же плетью. Пит бросается ей на помощь, и его тут же хватают миротворцы. Хеймитч расталкивает стоящих на площади людей и кидается на Треда. Не с кулаками, но с обвинениями. Пытается заговорить ему зубы. Угрожает позвонить в Капитолий, если он еще хоть пальцем тронет Победительницу. Глава миротворцев, не слушая, наступает на него со своими угрозами. Несколько минут они просто стоят и орут друг на друга.  
 — Он нарушил закон! А она мешает мне наказать преступника!  
 — А мне плевать!

Я продираюсь сквозь толпу, кто-то в последний момент хватает меня за рукав. Не оборачиваясь, вырываю руку и, в несколько прыжков покрыв разделяющие нас метры, встаю между Тредом и Хеймитчем.  
 — Тронешь его, и не поздоровится не только тебе, но и всей твоей армии.  
В моем голосе звучит металл. Я не шучу, но он лишь издевательски смеется. Напарник отодвигает меня в сторону, закрывая собственным телом. Крики продолжаются. Наконец, в голосе Треда слышатся сомнения. Если он хочет выслужиться перед начальством, убить сразу четверых Победителей — не лучший вариант. Один из миротворцев, из числа старых знакомых, подходит к новому главе и что-то тихо говорит ему. Объясняет про местные порядки и особый отряд, исполняющий смертный приговор. Тред хмуро кивает и отпускает нас, взмахнув напоследок плеткой и окатив нас кровавыми брызгами. Мы отвязываем Гейла от столба и несем его к матери Китнисс. Женщина делает укол и накладывает травяные компрессы на разодранную кожу, а нас с Питом посылают набрать снега.  
 — Я же говорил.  
 — О чем ты?  
 — Мы все — единое целое.  
Я словно со стороны наблюдаю за развернувшейся на Площади жестокой сценой. Один за всех и все за одного. Губы трогает грустная улыбка. Только сегодня, парень.  
Очень скоро каждый из нас будет сам за себя. Выздоровление Гейла занимает несколько недель, но это неважно, ведь шахты закрыты, и работы у парня в любом случае нет. А Тред с того дня, стоит нам встретиться в городе, не сводит с меня тяжелого, мрачного взгляда. Я готова вцепиться ему в горло зубами, если он хоть на шаг приблизится к Хеймитчу с плетью в руке.

Вылазки в лес прекращаются. Выйти из дома, прогуляться по Шлаку, вернуться в Деревню Победителей — вот и все развлечение. Я скучаю по волку, но без наших с Китнисс луков и стрел ему будет только лучше — больше добычи. В последнее время старый друг и так редко балует меня вниманием. Может, у него появилась семья? Пит помогает родителям в пекарне, Хеймитч не покидает своего кабинета, все время общаясь с кем-то по телефону. Китнисс по просьбе сердобольной матери раздает хлеб нуждающимся, после чего обычно заглядывает ко мне. Гейл медленно поправляется и, по мере того как ему становится лучше, тень тревоги в глазах девушки становится все незаметнее.  
 — Как ты?  
 — Мне страшно. Не думаю ни о чем другом, кроме страха. Понимаю, что другим еще хуже, но не могу отделаться от кошмара, в котором Сноу убивает всех моих близких, а потом и меня.  
Я не знаю, чем ее успокоить, и лишь подливаю ей ромашковый чай.

 — Бывают моменты, когда я завидую тебе, — признается она однажды вечером.  
 — Почему?  
 — Тебе проще, чем всем остальным.  
 — Почему? — повторяю я.  
 — Ты никого не любишь. Умеешь и можешь любить, но не любишь. Беспокоишься за родителей, тревожишься за Хеймитча, заботишься о нас с Питом. Все искренне, но только потому, что так надо.  
 — Снова назовешь меня злой?  
 — Нет. Дело не только в злости. Но ненависть, что ты испытываешь, дает тебе свободу. От всех. От людей и навязанных ими законов.  
 — Никогда не думала услышать от тебя подобные слова.  
 — Не ты одна, — смеется Китнисс.  
И, сделав глоток чая, продолжает:  
 — Всегда считала, что доброта — достоинство. Что милосердие достойно уважения.  
 — А что случилось потом?  
 — Я познакомилась с тобой. Ты сказала, что в нашем мире добро не имеет никакой ценности. Что такие, как Прим…  
Ее голос срывается, и она замолкает на несколько минут. Я отвожу взгляд и смотрю в окно, в ожидании, пока ее отпустит.  
 — …что такие, как Прим, здесь не выживают. И, знаешь, ты была права.  
 — Пит выжил.  
 — Это случайность.

Ее мысли путаются. Вчера она думала и говорила одно, сегодня — другое. Так бывает. Слишком много перемен за столь короткий срок.  
 — Ты же не хотела быть мной.  
 — Не хотела и никогда не буду, — кивает Китнисс. — Я сделаю все, чтобы стать другой. И именно поэтому у меня вряд ли получится выжить.  
Молчание. Только плеск остывшего чая в крошечных фарфоровых чашках.  
 — Не рассказывай никому о наших разговорах.  
 — Не буду. Я знаю, что такое секрет, Китнисс. У меня их тоже хватает. И они пострашнее, чем твои.  
Девушка долго смотрит на меня со странной улыбкой на обветренных губах.  
 — Твой секрет в том, что ты хочешь жить. Это не страшно. Естественное желание. За него ты сама и те, кто тебя хорошо знает, могут простить тебе все.  
Я разная, и с каждым — другая. Кто-то видит во мне хорошее, кто-то — плохое. Я смотрю в глаза Китнисс и снова думаю о том, что она — мое искаженное отражение в зеркале. Ни одна из нас еще не знает, что мне только предстоит сделать выбор между светлой и темной стороной.

Я прихожу к Хеймитчу, чтобы обсудить наши планы на ближайшее время. Эффи часто звонит ему, чтобы узнать новости и дать указания по подготовке к свадьбе. За всеми тревогами мы успели забыть об этом важном событии. Честно говоря, теперь мне не совсем понятен его смысл. Но сегодня на проводе отнюдь не Бряк. Я неслышно ступаю по коридору в кабинет, прислушиваясь к лаконичным ответам Хеймитча. Чуть толкаю дверь и проскальзываю в узкую щель. Ментор сидит на столе спиной ко мне, забросив ноги на подлокотник дивана. В одной руке — телефонная трубка, прижатая к уху, в другой — пульт от телевизора.  
 — Какие Дистрикты? Ты уверен, что у него все получилось и Сноу не заметит сбоя в системе безопасности?  
Резким движением включает телевизор. Я хочу намекнуть на свое присутствие и узнать, в чем дело, но то, что я вижу на экране, заставляет меня забыть обо всем и замереть на месте.

Дистрикты сменяют друг друга, однако события, происходящие на Главной Площади, не меняются. На крышах, фасадах и окнах зданий развеваются знамена с изображением сойки-пересмешницы, той же, что на броши Китнисс. Внизу бушует толпа. Бесчисленная, несметная, разноликая толпа, ставшая единым целым в борьбе с общим врагом. Безумная, разъяренная, яростная, она крушит все, что встает у нее на пути. Сметает укрепления, швыряет камни и кирпичи, забивает каждого встречного палками. Дома пылают и рушатся, погребая под собой сотни людей, мирно спавших в своих постелях. Миротворцы палят без разбора, отстреливая и союзников, и противников. По мостовой текут ручьи черной крови. Улицы усеяны свежими трупами. В кадре появляется репортер и объявляет о тревоге третьего уровня. Забастовки. Беспорядки. Уличные столкновения. Работа всех промышленных предприятий остановлена сразу в нескольких Дистриктах. К месту событий стягивают дополнительные войска. Миротворцы не в силах справиться с обезумевшей толпой.

 — Что это, Хейм? — от волнения вместо привычно-звонкого голоса из горла вырывается хрип.  
Ментор вздрагивает от неожиданности и, не глядя бросив трубку на рычаг, оборачивается ко мне. По его глазам понимаю, что я не должна была этого видеть. Но это невозможно, рано или поздно мне пришлось бы взглянуть на дело наших рук.  
 — Это восстание, детка. Это война. Их конец и наше начало.  
 — И это не остановить?  
 — Уже нет.

Я думала, что готова на все. Теперь же с ужасом понимаю, что мы натворили и скольких невинных обрекли на смерть. Я не знала, что такое восстание. Не представляла, что такое война. До сегодняшнего дня, до этого самого момента. Я читала о Темных Временах в старых книгах и слушала рассказы Хеймитча о многочисленных бунтах, но не отдавала себе отчета в том, что в реальной жизни, когда ты видишь мятеж своими глазами и сам принимаешь в нем участие, все совсем по-другому. Меньше возвышенной драмы, больше кровавой трагедии, страшной в своей реальности. Вот она, война, которую ты так желала. Подойди ближе, ощути смесь тяжелых запахов крови и пороха в воздухе, коснись рукой холодной стали оружия и рваной раны на теле солдата. Услышь плач ребенка над телом матери, убитой случайным выстрелом. Увидь агонию немощного старика, каждый день возносившего отчаянные молитвы Богу, чтобы тот не допустил второго пришествия Темных Времен.

 — Что мы наделали?  
 — Не ты, Эрика. Я. Только то, что должен был. То, что обещал.  
 — И это все из-за меня?  
 — Нет, волчонок. Это все ради тебя.  
Громадным усилием воли заставляю себя отвести взгляд от экрана и посмотреть на Хеймитча. В его глазах — безумие, какого я еще не видела. Оно пугает меня не меньше, чем увиденное на экране.  
 — Ты и правда готов к такому?  
 — Да. Если ты скажешь, что согласна.  
 — А если нет?  
 — Найду способ остановить их всех.  
 — Ты же сказал, что это невозможно?  
 — Для них — репортеров, миротворцев, Президента — да. Для нас с тобой ничего невозможного нет.  
Мужчина подходит ко мне и, коснувшись пальцами подбородка, заставляет еще раз взглянуть ему в глаза.  
 — Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь. Но ты должна выбрать, Эрика. Раз и навсегда. Чего ты хочешь?

За какие-то тысячные доли секунды у меня перед глазами проносится все, что успело случиться за последнее время. Я успеваю уйти на два года назад, вернуться в настоящее и даже заглянуть в будущее. Мои разговоры с Китнисс обретают совсем другой смысл; я смотрю на себя со стороны. Слишком рано повзрослевший ребенок с неизмеримо глубокой обидой на мир в так и оставшейся детской душе. Пока Хеймитч со мной, мне не страшно. Все остальные? Горите пламенем. Этот огонь будет наш, и он будет гореть так долго и жарко, как скажем мы. Я стою на границе света и тьмы. Мне остается сделать всего один шаг. Это несложно. Прости, Китнисс. В отличие от тебя, у меня есть выбор. И он уже сделан.

 — Так чего ты хочешь, детка?  
Губы растягиваются в улыбке, больше похожей на оскал хищного зверя. Мы загоним наших охотников в клетку и сполна насладимся их ужасом, как они когда-то сделали это с нами.  
 — Я хочу крови, ментор. Я хочу крови и тебя.

***

Мое утро начинается с робкого стука в дверь. Медленно поднимаюсь с постели и тут же, стоит ногам коснуться пола, хватаюсь за голову. Не надо было вчера столько пить. И ладно, если бы это было качественное вино -похмелье хотя бы того стоило, —, но не та дрянь, которую я нашел под слоем паутины в самом дальнем и темном углу кухонного шкафчика. Стук повторяется.  
 — Иду, иду! — раздраженно кричу я, спускаясь по ставшей вдруг слишком крутой лестнице.  
Каждый шаг отдается новой вспышкой боли в голове. Распахиваю дверь, и меня тут же буквально сбивает с ног ворвавшийся в дом теплый весенний ветер. Нос болезненно реагирует на любые, даже нежные цветочно-травяные запахи, а потому я стараюсь не вдыхать слишком глубоко. Прикрыв лицо рукой, чтобы не ослепнуть от яркого света слишком погожего для конца марта дня, пытаюсь разглядеть гостя, что своим нежданным визитом поднял меня в такую рань.

 — Доброе утро, Хеймитч. Прости, если разбудила.  
Кэти? Остатки сна моментально слетают. Она бы не пришла ко мне просто так, тем более теперь, когда за нами днем и ночью следят несколько десятков пар глаз. Даже Эрика, и та заходит все реже, опасаясь вызвать у Сноу подозрения на наш счет и уговаривая меня переждать хоть несколько месяцев. Слегка высовываюсь на крыльцо, оглядываюсь по сторонам и, открыв дверь пошире, впускаю женщину в дом. Та делает пару шагов вперед и несмело останавливается посреди прихожей.  
 — Идем на кухню. Не знаю, как ты, а я без чашки кофе — живой мертвец по утрам.  
По слабой, но искренней улыбке, что мелькает на лице Кэтрин, понимаю, что мое беспокойство напрасно. Мало ли, почему она вдруг решила навестить старого друга. Готовлю кофе и, опустившись на жалобно скрипнувший стул, протягиваю дымящуюся чашку сидящей напротив женщине.  
 — У вас все в порядке?  
 — Да, — как-то слишком поспешно отвечает мама Эрики. — Все живы. Я пришла не потому, что что-то случилось.  
 — Очень надеюсь. Хотя было бы еще приятнее, если бы это был просто дружеский визит.  
Та виновато улыбается.  
 — У меня к тебе просьба.  
 — Высказывай, постараюсь исполнить.  
Кэти начинает издалека, и я не сразу понимаю, к чему она клонит.  
 — Я догадываюсь, что сейчас происходит в Капитолии и в Дистриктах. Волнения, беспорядки, забастовки. Этти повторяет, что все нормально и новая армия миротворцев — лишь временная мера, но я не настолько глупа, чтобы поверить. Она хочет нас защитить,. Старается, чтобы эта опасность — какой бы она ни была — обошла семью стороной.  
 — Знаю. Она не простит себе, если с кем-то из вас что-то случится. Особенно после гибели отца.

Кэти так долго смотрит мне в глаза, что я не выдерживаю и опускаю взгляд на пустую чашку.  
 — Так что ты хочешь от меня?  
Ее просьба звучит по-детски наивно.  
 — Защити ее, Хеймитч.  
 — А чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь последние два года? — мои губы трогает усмешка. — Только и делаю, что вытаскиваю твою дочь из всевозможных передряг! Знаешь, у этой девушки есть поразительная способность впутываться в самые неприятные истории.  
 — Это у нее от Алекса, — мне кажется, или я слышу нотки гордости в голосе матери?  
Ее улыбка гаснет, и мы снова возвращаемся к тому, с чего начинали.  
 — Если с нами что-то случится…  
 — Ты же знаешь, Эрика этого не допустит.  
 — Она не всегда будет рядом. Близится новый сезон Голодных Игр, и вы снова отправитесь в Капитолий.  
 — Необязательно. В этом году наши места могут занять Китнисс и Пит.  
 — Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
Так неожиданно слышать подобный вопрос от человека вроде Кэтрин, что я оставляю его без ответа. В этот момент она напоминает мне Эрику, с ее отсутствием веры во что бы то ни было.

 — Они никогда не оставят вас в покое, — это не догадка, а всем известный факт.  
 — Никогда, — эхом отзываюсь я.  
 — После всего того, что произошло за последний год, уже нельзя предугадать, что будет дальше. Случиться может все, что угодно. Когда нас больше не будет рядом, у нее останешься только ты. Она доверяет тебе даже больше, чем нам. Ты знаешь ее лучше, чем мы, уже потому, что сам пережил Голодные Игры. Я прошу тебя позаботиться о Генриетте, когда придет время. Когда ей понадобится помощь. Когда она будет в опасности.  
Глубоко вздохнув, продолжает:  
 — Обещай мне. Ради нашего общего прошлого, ради всего, что имеет для тебя хоть какую-то ценность.  
В глазах Кэтрин стоят слезы. Она похожа на сумасшедшую —, но скажите мне, какая мать сохранит рассудок, когда ее дочь в смертельной опасности?  
 — Единственная ценность, что у меня осталась, — это она, Кэти. Больше уже ничего не имеет значения. Я сделаю это ради самой Генриетты. Обещаю.  
 — Спасибо, — шепчет женщина. Я сказал много лишнего, но она, кажется, не услышала ничего, кроме обещания. Это и к лучшему. Я бы мог отделаться от нее грубым «ладно», но, стоило услышать, что речь идет об Эрике, и у разума сразу нашлись какие-то другие дела, вместо того, чтобы помочь мне не выдать своих чувств.  
Я думаю, что тема исчерпана, но не все так просто.  
 — Может быть, вам с ней сбежать?  
 — Не смешно, Кэти.  
 — Я не шучу, Хеймитч, — я вижу в ее глазах надежду — смутную, отчаянную, безумную.  
Мне нужно несколько секунд, чтобы поверить, что она говорит всерьез.  
 — Странно слышать такое от тебя.  
 — Знаю. Но другого выхода я не вижу. Все, чего я хочу — спасти дочь. Она должна жить.  
 — Думаешь, сбежать — это выход?  
 — Для таких, как вы — да. Вы оба, по сути, выросли в лесу. Сильные, умные, выносливые, способны жить в диких условиях. И так вечно нарушаете правила. Вас не догонят. Почему бы не рискнуть? Здесь вам жизни все равно не будет.  
 — Понимаешь, что вас всех убьют, когда узнают о нашем побеге?  
 — Да, — никогда еще не слышал столько стальной уверенности в ее голосе.  
Я только вздыхаю в ответ. Ничего не выйдет. Мы сами ввергли себя и мир в эту войну, и нам теперь бежать от нее? Не получится. Нужно довести все до конца. Я обещал.  
 — Попробуй поговорить с Эрикой, вдруг получится.  
 — Ладно.

***

Реакция девушки оправдывает мои ожидания.  
 — Сбежать? Куда?  
 — В лес. Подальше отсюда. Нас не догонят.  
 — Бессмысленно. Это все земли Капитолия, нас быстро найдут. А расплачиваться за нашу глупость придется не только нам.  
 — Значит, нет?  
 — Значит, война, Хейм. Мы должны закончить то, что начали.  
Иногда мне кажется, что мы стали настолько близки, что можем читать мысли друг друга.

Я не могу рассказать никому о том, что чувствую. Даже той, кто вызывает во мне все эти чувства. Боюсь спугнуть ее. Она сильная, но такая хрупкая. Мне все время приходится сдерживаться. Обнимать не так сильно, говорить не все сразу. Но Эрика понимает даже мои недодуманные мысли, что уж тут говорить про недосказанные слова. И от того, что она понимает и принимает все это, мне чуть легче. Я ведь никогда не был таким. Не испытывал эмоций — ни сильных, ни слабых, никаких. Внутри меня царила лишь пустота — в сердце и в голове. Теперь же, стоит ей появиться рядом, и вся моя жизнь — одно сплошное, безумное в своей глубине чувство. Не знаю, сила это или слабость. Порой я ненавижу эту девчонку только за то, как сильно люблю. Я никогда и ни перед кем не склонял головы — даже перед стариком Сноу, даже перед угрозой получить пулю в испещренный морщинами лоб. Но перед ней я молча падаю на колени и своими руками убиваю гордость, которой когда-то так дорожил.

Не знаю, как это случилось. Не понимаю, почему не остановил себя раньше. Теперь уже поздно. Она слишком близко, но хочет быть еще ближе. Я задыхаюсь, вдыхая ее запах — свежий, холодный, с нотками горечи. Хочу, чтобы она всегда была со мной, чтобы стала частью меня. По глазам вижу, что девчонка хочет того же, и это пугает. Ей семнадцать, впереди вся жизнь. Я ведь не отпущу тебя, Эрика, ты помнишь об этом? «Не отпускай», — смеется она. Ты должна выбрать. «Я уже выбрала», — готов убить любого, кому она так улыбается. Только я должен видеть эту улыбку.

Она убивает меня — и тут же спасает. И так каждый день, много-много раз. Это невыносимая мука, без которой я не протяну и дня. Сильнее морфлинга, сильнее алкоголя, сильнее боли, что скрывает в себе нож, который я не выпускаю из рук. Не для себя, но только для того, чтобы защитить ее. В твоих словах, Кэти, нет и капли смысла. Я и так спасу Эрику столько раз, сколько потребуется. Только причина не в том, что это твоя дочь. Я делаю это, потому что теперь она — моя.

***

Непохоже на Хеймитча. Предложить бежать перед лицом развязанной нами же войны? Ни логики, ни смысла. Иногда ловлю себя на мысли: скорей бы Голодные Игры, скорей бы в Капитолий. В этом году менторами должны стать Китнисс и Пит, но что-то подсказывает, что Сноу найдет не менее интересное занятие и для нас с Хеймитчем. Жизнь в Двенадцатом становится все более невыносимой и все сильнее напоминает Арену. Тред готов контролировать каждый наш вдох и выдох. «Такое ощущение, что стоит чихнуть, и он тут же явится с носовым платком в руке», — хмуро ворчит напарник. Грубо, но справедливо.

Больше работы, чем у главы миротворцев, теперь только у Смерти. Постоянные перебои с поставками еды и взлетевшие к небесам цены. Разбросанные по тротуарам трупы. Дети, женщины, мужчины, старики — наша старая подруга косит всех без разбора, дайте только повод. На Главной Площади устанавливают сразу несколько позорных столбов, а земля уже не в силах впитывать кровь, которой день ото дня проливается все больше. Подозрение, будто Сноу отдал приказ медленно, но верно уничтожить все население Двенадцатого, крепнет. Не хватает только стен огня и свиста камней в воздухе для полного сходства с тем, что я видела на экране несколько дней назад. Спрашиваю Хеймитча, как ему удалось получить запись новостей, явно не предназначенных для глаз и ушей простых жителей. Тот самодовольно ухмыляется и объясняет, что это — заслуга Бити, который тоже перешел на нашу сторону. Когда-то этот гений из Дистрикта-3 разрабатывал для Капитолия систему защиты цифровых данных, а теперь методично взламывает ее. Получается с трудом, но если бы не он, мы бы в жизни не получили и кусочка так необходимой информации о том, что на самом деле творится в мире и как на это реагирует Президент и его приспешники.

Китнисс мрачнеет с каждым днем. Пит пытается ее разговорить, но девушка отмахивается, еще сильнее замыкаясь в себе. Я все чаще вижу ее в компании Гейла. Ради пары лишних часов с ней тот саботирует работу в шахте. Напарникам ничего не остается, кроме как прикрывать парня. Условия все ухудшаются, шахтеров посылают на самые опасные участки, где нередко происходят обвалы и взрывы. За три весенних месяца несколько десятков семей теряют своих кормильцев. Я все чаще радуюсь, что отец не дожил до этого, но мне тут же становится стыдно за подобные мысли.

Однажды Эвердин просто исчезает. Ее нет ни в городе, ни в Деревне Победителей. Я уверена, что девчонка сбежала в лес, но не решаюсь высказать догадку вслух, опасаясь если не сидящих в засаде под ближайшим кустом миротворцев, то жучков. Китнисс возвращается поздно вечером и нам стоит немалых трудов убедить явившегося к ним домой Треда, что еще рано утром она отправилась на другой конец Дистрикта к пастуху за какими-то лечебными травами для заболевшей козы Примроуз. Только за главой миротворцев закрывается дверь, и я, не выдержав, набрасываюсь на девушку:  
 — Какого черта?! У нас и так проблем хватает, можно хотя бы не создавать новых?!  
Та хмуро смотрит на меня из-под сведенных бровей и тихо отвечает:  
 — Свадебные платья привезли. Не могу их видеть.  
Я глубоко вздыхаю и медленно считаю до десяти, пытаясь подавить гнев.  
 — Завтра утром, — чеканю каждый слог, — приезжает Эффи с командой подготовки и фотографами. Будь добра не сбегать до тех пор, пока не примеришь каждый наряд. После — хоть жить в лес уходи, в ожидании Квартальной Бойни.  
Девушка кивает, откидывается на спинку кресла и устало прикрывает глаза.  
 — Ей нелегко, — робко замечает Пит, когда мы с ним и с Хеймитчем выходим на улицу, чтобы разойтись по домам.  
 — Как и всем, — огрызаюсь я.

Фотосессия запоминается белоснежными облаками шуршащей ткани, россыпью драгоценных камней на полупрозрачной вуали, ежесекундными вспышками камер и такими же частыми восторженными возгласами Бряк. Китнисс прикрывает ослепшие глаза и на мгновение теряет над собой контроль, отчего уголки ярко накрашенных губ ползут вниз. Пит тоже здесь — хотя его присутствие необязательно, все внимание сегодня обращено к невесте, — и тоже не в настроении.  
 — Отчего такой грустный? — шепотом спрашиваю я, пока Китнисс переодевают в шестой или седьмой раз.  
 — Все в порядке, — парень пытается улыбнуться.  
 — Вижу, — недоверчиво усмехаюсь в ответ.  
 — Устал, — тихо признается Мелларк. — Жду, когда этот цирк, наконец, закончится.  
 — Никогда, Пит. Это навсегда, если ты еще не понял. У вас не было выхода, свадьба необходима.  
 — Знаю, я про другое.  
 — И про что же?  
Парень молча поднимается на ноги и идет к двери. Останавливается и, не оборачиваясь, тихо произносит:  
 — Хотел, чтобы все было по-настоящему, но, видно, не судьба.  
И уходит, оставив меня в полном недоумении. По-настоящему?

Вечером следующего дня по телевизору уже идет фоторепортаж с экскурсом в историю создания каждого платья. Программу ведет Цезарь Фликермен, а в гостях у него, конечно, Цинна. Рада видеть старого друга. Выглядит чуть лучше, чем в нашу прошлую встречу: может, популярность пошла на пользу хотя бы ему. Ни я, ни родители, не обращают особого внимания на события, происходящие на экране: мы как никто другой знаем, что скрывается за блеском бриллиантов, что украшают эти роскошные наряды. Бабушка вяжет, мама читает, мы с дедушкой играем в шахматы. Все подходит к концу, но Цезарь отчего-то настоятельно просит телезрителей не переключаться. Я бросаю мимолетный взгляд на стену, на которой висит телевизор, и моя рука так и застывает над черно-белой доской. Прямо с экрана на меня со зловещей улыбкой, едва скрытой в густой бороде, смотрит Президент Сноу.

До Квартальной Бойни остается два месяца, а значит настало время объявить правила новой Игры. Провести границы, которые Капитолий перешел на этот раз. Когда Сноу, после долгих вступлений, наконец извлекает из шкатулки желтоватый от старости конверт и, аккуратно вскрыв его, зачитывает содержимое, я понимаю, что в этом году обозначить рамки даже не пытались.

Двадцать Пятые Игры. Жители Дистриктов собственноручно подписывают смертные приговоры своим детям. Победители? Только один выживший.

Пятидесятые Игры. Минотавр требует в два раза больше юных жертв. Победители? Хеймитч, полусумасшедший пьяница, потерявший все.

Семьдесят Пятые Игры. Новые трибуты будут избраны из числа оставшихся в живых в прошлые годы. Победители? Их не будет.

Мы — Победители. Мы — сильнейшие. Мы — надежда. И нас уничтожат, ведь Капитолий не дает надежду, а только отнимает ее.

Я еще долго смотрю на погасший экран. Глаза не видят, уши не слышат. Крик матери долетает до меня лишь слабым эхом. Ладонь пронзает тупая боль. Перевожу взгляд на руку и сквозь окутавший меня туман вижу, как пальцы судорожно сжимают шахматную фигурку. Я уже знаю, какую. Раскрываю ладонь. Ну, конечно. Пешка. Мы все — жалкие пешки. Нам никогда не стать ферзями.

Фигурка летит на пол, а я медленно встаю и, еле переставляя ноги, иду к двери. Никто не бросается вслед за мной. То ли родители понимают, что ничем не помогут, то ли не понимают вообще ничего из того, что здесь только что произошло. Как и я. Выхожу за порог, останавливаюсь на верхней ступеньке. Тихо и темно. Взгляд бездумно скользит по застывшему небу, качающимся верхушкам деревьев, темным крышам домов, узкой дороге и останавливается на фигуре, появившейся передо мной так неожиданно, будто выросшей из-под земли. Хеймитч. Стоит у подножия лестницы и смотрит на меня, не говоря ни слова. Руки в карманах, плечи сгорблены, словно на них опустилась вся тяжесть мира. В глазах — не лед, но мертвая, обжигающе-холодная пустыня.  
Спускаюсь, подхожу к нему. Не знаю, что должна сказать или сделать. Сейчас все будет лишним, ненужным, неважным.  
 — Кажется, нас догнали, Хейм.  
 — Похоже на то.  
Это до смешного нелепо, но в глотке пусто — ни смеха, ни крика, ни слез. Немного грустно, и все. Я молчу. Он молчит вместе со мной. Мы не успели сделать и шага в сторону свободы, как на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука вездесущего Президента.


	41. Сыграем на бис?

Время идет, но мы не замечаем его хода. Так и стоим друг напротив друга, опустив головы, словно две ледяные статуи скорби. Не знаю, сколько секунд проходит, прежде чем Хеймитч протягивает руку и берет мою ладонь. Его кожа такая холодная, что кажется, будто кровь в венах давно застыла. Наверное, так и было, когда он услышал о возвращении на Арену. Еще одни Игры, двадцать с лишним лет спустя. Каково это? Проще, но сложнее. Я не думаю ни о себе, ни о нем, но только о нас. Капитолий хочет, чтобы мы убили друг друга. Поднимаю глаза и сразу ловлю искорки смеха в ответном взгляде напарника.  
 — Прикидываешь, куда всадить нож? Давай сразу в сердце.  
 — Будь уверен, уж точно не в спину, — голос тверд, как клинок, спрятанный в потайном кармане.  
 — Спасибо и на этом.  
 — Не за что.

Между нами вырастает стена. Нас двое, а выживет только один. Ментор, не ты ли учил меня, что человек человеку — волк? Мы убьем всех, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Мы убьем всех и останемся вдвоем, а что случится после? История счастливого спасения Китнисс и Пита не повторится. Мы не покоримся, не прогнем спины под последним ударом. Впервые за всю жизнь мое желание жить слабеет и отходит на второй план. Меня нет и моей жизни нет, есть «мы» и «наше» Хеймитч думает о том же и в одно мгновение рушит крепость отчужденного молчания. Дергает меня за ладонь и я, не помня как, оказываюсь прижатой к нему. Прячу лицо у него на груди, смыкаю руки вокруг талии. Внезапно нахлынувшая боль так сильна, что сбивает меня с ног. Шок проходит, и я в полной мере осознаю, чего нам будут стоить эти Игры. Нас убьют. Сноу не допустит, чтобы хоть кто-то вышел Победителем.

Хеймитч гладит меня по волосам и ругается сквозь зубы. Я, уже скорее по привычке, думаю о том, что будет, если нас услышат, но обрываю себя на полуслове. Ничего не будет. Нечему быть.  
 — Ментор?  
 — Чего опять? — ворчит он. — Только не говори, что передумала и убьешь меня сегодня же ночью, когда я усну! Мой сон чуток, детка, а в руке всегда нож.  
Усмехаюсь, хотя мне совсем не смешно.  
 — Знаю. Я не об этом. Просто мы ведем себя так, словно на церемонии Жатвы в стеклянном шаре будут только наши имена.  
 — И правда. Я как-то забыл, что мы больше не единственные Победители из Дистрикта-12.  
 — Как думаешь, через сколько минут они придут умолять нас, чтобы мы снова спасли им жизнь?  
Напарник хмурится.  
 — Удивлен, что Пита еще нет. Он же такой добрый и вечно думает о других, прежде чем вспоминает о себе.  
 — Он любит ее, Хейм.  
 — Ты серьезно?  
 — Сама не поверила, когда услышала.  
 — Интересно, — протягивает мужчина.  
 — Игры сближают, — ухмыляюсь я.

И вдруг одна промелькнувшая мысль стирает с моего лица ядовитую ухмылку. Пит придет ко мне, Китнисс — к Хеймитчу. Зачем? Чтобы просит нас отправиться на Арену вместо них. Мелларком движет любовь, Эвердин — благодарность непонятно за что и неослабевающее чувство вины. Мы ведь не любим, мы просто хотим жить. А выжить на Арене можно только в одиночку. Мы оба — одиночки. Все сходится. Все идеально.

Пит приходит десять минут спустя. Дожидаемся его и прячемся в доме Хеймитча: нужно обсудить наши планы без посторонних глаз и ушей. Сидим в креслах и согреваем руки о чашки с горячим чаем: ночь выдалась прохладной. Со стороны можно нас можно принять за трех старых друзей, собравшихся, чтобы раскрасить одинокий вечер яркими красками мирной беседы и искреннего смеха. Все так, только повод для встречи отнюдь не дружеский. Мы притворяемся невозмутимо-холодными, хотя внутри каждого бушует жаркое пламя.  
 — Спасите Китнисс. Если Эффи вытащит бумажку с ее именем, помогите ей лекарствами и оружием.  
 — Это не одно и то же, Пит. С соперниками ей придется сражаться самой, без нашей помощи.  
 — И не надо, — качает головой парень. — Она достаточно сильная, чтобы…  
 — Чтобы что? — перебивает Хеймитч. — Чтобы победить в открытом бою взрослого человека, опытного бойца, профессионального убийцу?  
 — Да. А если нет, я буду рядом, чтобы в правильный момент отвлечь его внимание на себя и дать ей шанс.  
 — Ты пойдешь за ней на Арену?  
 — Разумеется.  
 — Снова жертвуешь собой?  
 — Она должна выжить, — вот и все, что нам удается от него добиться.

Пит уходит. Ухожу и я. В глазах Хеймитча читается вопрос.  
 — Сейчас к тебе придет Китнисс, и мы оба знаем, о чем она попросит. Не хочу этого слышать.  
Эвердин произнесет вслух то, что не осмелился сказать Мелларк. Выхожу на улицу вслед за парнем.  
 — Можно спросить?  
Тот лишь молча кивает.  
 — Почему?  
Он останавливается. Я подхожу чуть ближе.  
 — Это не праздное любопытство, Пит.  
 — Знаю.  
И, поколебавшись секунду, добавляет:  
 — Идем со мной.

Он приводит меня в свой дом. Ни говоря ни слова, поднимается на второй этаж, проходит мимо спален — целых три на одного — и останавливается в самом конце длинного коридора. Открывает скрытую от посторонних глаз дверь и жестом приглашает меня подняться выше, на чердак. Я ожидаю увидеть пыль и следы ног хозяина, паутину в углах и грязные окна под самой крышей, но ошибаюсь. Пит щелкает выключателем где-то за лестницей, и помещение озаряется ярким светом ламп, симметрично расставленных по комнате. Здесь светло, чисто и слегка пахнет краской и маслом, — тем, что рисуют. Свободного пространства почти нет: несколько мольбертов, на полу — ряды картин, приставленных к стенам, широкий стол, заваленный кистями и красками.

 — Так ты — художник?  
 — У каждого Победителя должно быть какое-то увлечение, чтобы не умереть от скуки бесконечными вечерами.  
 — Почему не продолжил династию пекарей?  
Пит грустно улыбается.  
 — Отношения с родителями не сложились. И печь хлеб не так уж интересно. Все детство провел, следя, чтобы хлеб не подгорел.  
 — Где научился рисовать? — продолжаю спрашивать, а сама медленно кружу по чердаку, рассматривая завершенные работы. Красиво и как-то консервативно. Слишком правильно по меркам нашего мира. Такие картины могли бы создавать предки — цивилизация, что существовала до нас. Судя по немногим документам, оставшимся с тех времен, люди придерживались классических канонов красоты.  
 — Там же, в пекарне. Украшал торты в кондитерской, делал надписи и простые рисунки. Порой забывал, что это всего лишь пироги. Будто передо мной был чистый лист бумаги, а в руке — карандаш или кисть. Мать страшно ругалась, а отец со смехом говорил, что к таким произведениям искусства страшно прикасаться, не то что подавать на стол. Когда вернулся с Игр, рисование помогало избавиться от кошмаров. До сих пор помогает. В бессонные ночи спасаюсь только тем, что не отхожу от мольберта, пока не закончу картину.  
 — Тебе тоже снятся?  
 — Конечно. Самый страшный — тот, в котором погибает Прим.  
 — Ты не виноват в ее гибели.  
 — Знаю. Подумал, что схожу с ума, когда понял, что она пытается вырваться. Закричал ей: «ты сумасшедшая?!», но она показала крошечное лезвие, зажатое в руке, и сказала, что ранит меня, если не отпущу ее. Я растерялся, не знал, что делать. Хватка ослабла, она дернула рукой и… И полетела вниз, прямо в руки профи.

Он замолкает, но я не решаюсь сказать ни слова. Никогда не видела Пита таким. Словно его вывернули наизнанку и вся боль, что терзала парня изнутри, вырвалась наружу и опутала жертву в свои сети, связав по рукам и ногам.  
 — Мне снится, — продолжает он, — что я сам отпустил ее. Знаю, что это не так, буду помнить ту секунду до конца жизни, но не могу отделаться от этого кошмара. Словно она молит меня о пощаде и плачет от страха, а я смеюсь и вырываю ладонь из ее рук.  
 — Так ты рисуешь свои сны?  
 — И сны, и явь. Много всего. Парад трибутов. Сноу во фраке. Арену. Противников. Рог Изобилия. Переродков.  
Он прерывает себя и задумывается.  
 — Страшно представить, как им удалось вживить ДНК погибших трибутов в этих тварей. Не пощадили никого.  
 — Ты видел всех?  
 — Кажется, да. Ужаснее всего было заглядывать переродкам в глаза и узнавать в них кого-то из убитых соперников. Узнавать в них людей. Помню Руту, Диадему, Лису, Марвела. Не знаю, кого благодарить, Организаторов или случай, что я не встретился с Примроуз.  
 — Ее не было?  
 — Не знаю, честно говоря, — парень взъерошивает короткий ежик светлых волос, пытаясь вспомнить. — Думаю, я ее просто не заметил, пока бежал. Не до того было, знаешь ли. Может, выбежала с другой стороны леса.

Касаюсь его плеча и прерываю затянувшееся молчание. Тень боли на лице Пита становится все отчетливее. Теперь нам нужно думать о том, что будет дальше. Оставь старые кошмары в прошлом, чтобы встретиться с новыми в ближайшем будущем.  
 — Хватит на сегодня воспоминаний.  
 — Прости, — виновато улыбается Мелларк. — Не знаю, почему вдруг потянуло на разговоры. Обычно я редко вспоминаю об этом вслух.  
 — Бывает, — отвечаю на его улыбку, но получается натянуто. — Такой уж сегодня день.  
 — Может, и так.  
Отступаю к двери, но Пит останавливает меня.  
 — Подожди, это еще не все. Я не ответил на твой первый вопрос.  
Иду за ним. В самом углу, скрытом за мольбертами, обнаруживается еще несколько полотен. Все они перевернуты, скрывая картинку от посторонних, слишком любопытных глаз.  
 — Не хотел показывать их журналистам из Капитолия, — объясняет парень.

Он выбирает самую дальнюю и показывает мне. Серый школьный двор с ковром желтых листьев на неровном асфальте. У крыльца старого здания стоит маленькая девочка в красном клетчатом платье. Темно-русые волосы заплетены в две тонкие косички. Серые глаза смотрят настороженно и недоверчиво. Тонкие губы тронуты слабой, чуть испуганной улыбкой. По сравнению с этой картиной все остальные кажутся безлико-бездушными, мертвыми. А она живая, эта девочка. Китнисс Эвердин. Художник, нарисовавший ее, совсем не гений и даже не мастер, но ни один профессионал не мог бы изобразить ее так, как это сделал Пит. С маниакальной точностью, с вниманием к самым мелким деталям, которые показались бы незначительными любому другому, он описал ее внешность и рассказал о характере. Отразил всю сущность девушки.  
 — Давно? — понижаю голос до шепота, так сильно я поражена увиденным.  
 — С первого школьного дня, — шепчет парень в ответ.  
 — Когда Цезарь брал у тебя интервью, Хеймитч сказал мне, что…  
 — Он не знал. Я просто не сказал ему, что влюблен в Китнисс. Притворился, что незнаком с ней, и сделал вид, что мне нравится его план.  
 — Почему, если ты и правда любил ее?  
 — Не хотел, чтобы он использовал мои чувства к ней, — слышу в его голосе стальные нотки.  
Меж светлых бровей появляется складка. Парень оберегает свою, пусть и несчастную, любовь ничуть не менее ревностно, чем мы с напарником нашу, взаимную.  
 — Он и так их использовал, — я качаю головой. — В чем разница?  
 — Это другое, — парирует Пит.  
Я только озадаченно киваю. Мелларк смог перехитрить Хеймитча, а это определенно заслуживает уважения.

Ставлю картину на место и тихо интересуюсь:  
 — И что ты испытывал, когда вам пришлось изображать двух безумно влюбленных подростков?  
С горькой усмешкой на губах Пит становится похож на Эбернети.  
 — Ничего хорошего. Она притворялась, и я тоже. Только ночью, когда Китнисс спала, а я дежурил, понимал, что теряюсь в самом себе и в своих чувствах. Было непонятно, где правда, а где ложь.  
 — Ложь иногда бывает такой сладкой.  
 — Да уж, как успокоительный сироп. А теперь у меня как-то нет выбора.  
 — Ты с ней, это важнее всего остального. Важнее того, что происходит во вокруг. Думай только о том, что между вами.  
 — Пытаюсь. Иногда мне кажется, что мои чувства взаимны. Но история со свадьбой, камеры, интервью, лично-публичная жизнь — все это убивает.  
Пытаюсь хоть как-то успокоить его, но у меня не получается.  
 — Мне бы твои проблемы, — не сдержалась.  
 — У тебя и своих хватает, — мне не очень нравится его понимающе-сочувствующий взгляд.  
 — Послушав жалобы Китнисс, я уже начала сомневаться, что они существуют не только в моем воображении.

Вместо ответа Пит снова наклоняется над картинами и достает еще одну. Полотно аккуратно завернуто в широкий обрез белой ткани. Что-то более личное? Художник относит ее к ближайшей лампе — нужно больше света — ставит на пустой мольберт и срывает накидку. Я заблуждалась, думая, что после оглашения правил Квартальной Бойни меня уже ничто не сможет удивить. Нет, не так — поразить, сбить с толку, лишить дара речи. Невозможно описать охватившие меня чувства, когда я вижу, что нарисовал Пит.

Немолодой мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами и глазами цвета льда стоит на поросшем луговыми цветами склоне. Одна рука крепко сжимает рукоять ножа, другая — ладонь черноволосой девочки-подростка. Та смотрит вперед, и в ее карих глазах застыло выражение отчаянной решимости. Ей не страшно, ведь она знает, что старший друг и защитник никогда не оставит ее одну, не позволит хватке ослабеть. Девочка доверчиво прижимается к нему, а мужчина смотрит на нее с выражением безумного, безрассудного самоотречения. Так, что каждый, кто взглянет на картину, поймет, что их связывает что-то большее. Возможно, даже запретное. У ног девочки лежит черный волк, и горящий взгляд и белоснежные клыки в приоткрытой пасти ясно дают понять, что будет с тем, кто посмеет угрожать этим двоим. Он готов защищать его и ее до конца, по последнего вздоха в разорванных легких, до последней капли крови в разрезанных жилах. За их спинами вырастает непроходимый лес, а небо, вопреки всем законам природы, обагрено кровью.

 — Что это?  
 — Только то, что ты видишь.  
Перевожу взгляд на него. Хочу, чтобы он заметил с моих глазах лишь злость, за которой я пытаюсь спрятать страх.  
 — Как ты узнал?  
 — Я увидел.  
 — Как? — я повторяюсь, не понимая, где и когда мы допустили ошибку.  
 — Я художник. Я вижу то, чего не видят другие.  
 — Ты сумасшедший.  
 — Нет, это вы лишились рассудка, — странно, но в его голосе нет и оттенка осуждения.  
Он покачивает головой, словно не может поверить, что мы могли отважиться на такое.  
 — Давно?  
 — Со второго взгляда, — ответ звучит небрежно, даже грубо. Не хочу вдаваться в детали.

Мелларк делает шаг ко мне. Я моментально напрягаюсь и отшатываюсь. Парень грустно улыбается и с сожалением произносит:  
 — Я подумал, тебе будет приятно. Мне можно доверять, Генриетта. Я никому не скажу.  
 — Будь уверен, если скажешь, я успею убить тебя, прежде, чем убьют нас с Хеймитчем, — мой свистящий шепот расползается во все уголки комнаты разбуженным ужом.  
 — Согласен.  
 — Вот и договорились.  
Внезапно меня осеняет:  
 — Поэтому ты не стал просить меня вызваться добровольцем за Китнисс?  
Пит смеется.  
 — Хеймитч с меня три шкуры спустил бы! А если серьезно… Я думаю, вы заслуживаете шанса на победу ничуть не меньше, чем мы с Китнисс. Вы спасли нас. Теперь мы лишь отдаем вам долг.  
 — Эвердин вряд ли с тобой согласилась бы.  
 — Ей необязательно об этом знать. У тебя и Хеймитча тоже ведь немало секретов от нее?  
Я отворачиваюсь к окну и притворно-равнодушно пожимаю плечами:  
 — Возможно.  
Теперь мне кажется, что он знает все. Например, о надвигающейся гражданской войне. Или о роли Сойки-Пересмешницы во вспыхнувшем восстании. Стою на первой ступеньке лестницы, ведущей вниз. Мысли сменяют одна другую, но их суть не меняется. Я обдумываю то, что мне пришлось увидеть и услышать, и делаю неожиданные выводы.  
 — Знаешь Мелларк, а ты не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
 — Это комплимент? — посмеивается за моей спиной Пит.  
 — Не знаю. Понимай как хочешь.  
Оборачиваюсь перед тем, как уйти. На лице парня — искренняя благодарная улыбка, а в голосе — ни капли яда. Я узнала его с другой стороны, но та, с которой я уже была знакома, ничуть от этого не потеряла. Белый цвет не поблек, не стал серым.  
 — Пойдешь к нему?  
Тон меняется, и теперь я слышу в нем оттенок смущения, словно Пит неосознанно перешел черту или оказался не в том месте не в то время. Вдруг слабое, едва уловимое чувство вины передается и мне. Ощущение, будто я, сама того не понимая, собираюсь преступить неписаный закон, а Мелларк понял мои намерения раньше меня. Оставляю вопрос без ответа, ведь нам обоим все и так понятно.  
 — Спасибо. За картину. Мне понравилось.  
 — Не за что.

Иду по Деревне Победителей. Вокруг пустынно, только белые мундиры маршируют далеко за оградой. Их вахта не заканчивается даже ночью, сменяются только люди. Поднимаюсь по каменным ступенькам, ведущим в мрачную обитель ментора. Оглянувшись напоследок на родительский дом, что приветливо улыбается мне в спину ярко горящими окнами, толкаю дверь и неслышно вхожу в темную прихожую. Прислушиваюсь. Голоса стихли, разговор окончен. Слышны лишь потрескивание огня в камине и плеск последних капель вина в опустевшей бутылке. Китнисс ушла, добившись — или нет? — своего. Хватит тратить время на слова, они больше ничего не значат.

Прислоняюсь спиной к двери и, прижав ее к косяку, осторожно поворачиваю ключ в замочной скважине. Ржавое железо слегка поскрипывает. Стрелки настенных часов громко щелкают, напоминая о каждой секунде, что у меня на счету. Их все меньше. Стоит поспешить. Куртка соскальзывает с плеч и с тихим шорохом падает на пол. Снимаю ботинки и носком ноги отодвигаю их в сторону. Медленно иду по коридору, заглядывая в каждую комнату и задергивая шторы на окнах. Это не для ваших глаз. В кабинете подхожу к столу и обрываю телефонный провод. Не звоните, мы не ответим. Приближаюсь к гостиной. Сердце стучит ровно и спокойно, но так громко, что я слышу его стук в каждой клеточке тела. Закрываю дверь с другой стороны, царапая пальцы о ее шершавую поверхность. Не страшно, не смертельно.

Чуть поворачиваю голову и несколько минут украдкой наблюдаю за сидящим в кресле Хеймитчем. Губы трогает дерзкая улыбка. Не знаю, что именно толкает меня к нему сейчас. Опасность, страх, страсть, дыхание смерти в затылок. А может, все вместе. Мне известно только одно: никто не помешает нам этой ночью.  
Приближаюсь к нему со спины, слегка склоняюсь над креслом и опускаю руки на плечи мужчины. Хочу снять с них всю тяжесть, все бремя, что ему приходится нести вот уже много лет, и с каждым годом все больше. Ментор оставляет в сторону, вернее, небрежно бросает на пол, стеклянный сосуд, а вслед за ним — лежавшую на коленях книгу. Я прижимаюсь губами к его виску, чувствуя бешено пульсирующую вену. Его горячие ладони накрывают мои пальцы. В нашем, хоть и странном, объятии сплелись не только мы, но все то плохое, что есть в нас. Безумие, злоба, зависть, гордость, ревность, страх, ненависть, отрицание, обида, неверие, смятение. Все, что мы не смогли высказать там, на улице, в апрельской ночи, когда кукловод огласил приговор своим марионеткам.  
 — Вернулась? — спрашивает так недоверчиво, будто я — всего лишь видение и в любой момент могу исчезнуть  
Мое тихое «да» тонет в его «не делай так больше».  
 — Больше не уйду.

В следующее мгновение пол уходит у меня из-под ног, и я обнаруживаю себя сидящей у Хеймитча на коленях. Судорожный вдох. Сдавленный крик. Он бросается на меня, словно изголодавшийся хищник на вожделенную добычу. Его губы скользят по щекам, скулам и шее, оставляя сухие, жгучие поцелуи, от которых кожа будто воспламеняется. Одна рука держит, чуть сдавливая, мои щиколотки, не давая сдвинуться ни на сантиметр, другая — гладит по спине, задирая и так короткую майку. Я обнимаю его за шею, зарываюсь пальцами в волосы, слегка оттягивая их, отчего Хейм, громко смеясь, запрокидывает голову назад, на самый край спинки кресла. Старая мебель покачивается и скрипит жалобно, чуть осуждающе. Я приподнимаюсь, перекидываю онемевшую от его хватки ногу через колени ментора и устраиваюсь на его узких бедрах. Нависаю над ним, заглядываю в глаза, провожу кончиками пальцев по колючей щеке. Двигаюсь чуть ближе к губам, изучаю их как в первый раз — не взглядом, но осязанием. Бледные, почти бескровные; края чуть приподняты вверх, в моей любимой полуулыбке. Наклоняюсь ближе и осторожно касаюсь их языком, слизывая каплю вина в левом уголке. Чувствую терпкий привкус. Хеймитч не выдерживает и, приподняв голову, находит мои губы. Грубо целует, не желая больше сдерживаться. Я слегка кусаю его, но он не останавливается, и мне это нравится.

Руки мужчины задерживаются на моих бедрах. Чувствую его растущее нетерпение сквозь грубую ткань джинсов, и это на мгновение отрезвляет меня. Сердце бьется все быстрее, впрыскивая в кровь дозу адреналина, а в мозг — слепой страх перед неизвестностью. Мы никогда не говорили об этом — произойдет, когда мы оба поймем, что время пришло. Или когда один из нас перестанет себя контролировать и мы пойдем до конца, забыв, что все началось с невинного поцелуя. Или когда нам придется еще раз заглянуть в глаза Смерти. Нелепо, но я не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что сейчас происходит, лишь представляю что-то в общих чертах. В школе о таком не рассказывают — скорее, прочитают еще одну лекцию о способах переработки угля. С родителями тоже откровенничать не приходится — неудобно, возраст не тот, да и гнетущая атмосфера вечного страха и постоянные напоминания о приближающейся церемонии Жатвы несильно помогают.  
Мама говорила что-то, когда увидела маленькое пятно крови на простыне — мне тогда только исполнилось тринадцать, —, но не о том, что мне сейчас нужно. Я не думала, что это коснется меня так скоро. А спросить так и не решилась: не хотела вызывать ненужные подозрения. Старшие подруги? Вы, наверное, забыли, что я говорила в самом начале, — я одиночка. Все, что делаю, происходит на уровне подсознания, инстинктов. До сегодняшнего дня этого хватало. Но сейчас я теряюсь.

Эбернети не готов дать мне и секунды на размышления. Он пьян, не до беспамятства, но так, чтобы позволить нам обоим зайти дальше, чем обычно и перейти последнюю границу. Стаскивает с меня майку, расстегивает ремень на джинсах. Я прижимаюсь к нему, уткнувшись носом в шею, и делаю глубокий вдох. И разум снова покидает меня, — не на минуту, как это случалось раньше, но на все то время, что мы вместе. В одном кресле, в одном доме, в одном городе, в одном мире. Пока наши объятия не разорвет шальная пуля, смазанная ядом стрела лука или начищенное лезвие ножа.

Если бы кто-то спросил, что именно произошло в тот момент, что такого особенного было в запахе обнимающего меня Хеймитча, не хватило бы слов, чтобы ответить. Амбре старого вина, аромат крепкого кофе и свежесть мятного геля для душа перемешались и слились в сладкое, горькое, терпкое, пряное единое целое. Уже знакомое и волнующе-новое одновременно. Родное, но чужое. Запах неба, утопающего в ослепительно-ярком рассвете, живительная прохлада воздуха после дождя, тепло, хранимое выжженной летним солнцем травой, мягкость волчьей шерсти, горечь дыма костра в сгущающихся сумерках, холодное дружелюбие осени. Мир кружится в безумном танце, сводя меня с ума и заставляя желать то, о чем я никогда не могла и помыслить.

Цепкие пальцы Хеймитча путаются в нижнем белье. Я не помогаю ему, думая, что мне, наверное, нравится, когда он делает все сам. Упираюсь рукой в его широкую, мощную грудь и веду ладонь вниз, пересчитывая пуговицы на рубашке. Добираюсь до последней, а затем снова иду вверх, теперь уже расстегивая одну за другой. Он не отрывается от моих губ. Руки не слушаются, то ли от волнения, то ли от предвкушения. Ментор наконец справляется с застежкой и теперь, чуть отстранившись, наблюдает за мной помутневшим взглядом, ожидая, когда я закончу и послушно вытяну руки, чтобы он мог стащить с меня ненужный клочок ткани. Мое терпение заканчивается на двух верхних, и я попросту разрываю шуршащую серую ткань. В ту же секунду ментор срывает с моих плеч тонкие бретельки, сминает черное кружево и отшвыривает его в сторону.

Механически поднимаю руки, чтобы прикрыть обнаженное тело, но Хеймитч хватает меня за запястья и прижимает их к подлокотникам кресла. Подчинившись, чуть выгибаюсь ему навстречу, опершись о его колени, и наблюдаю за ним. Его ладони исследуют меня: каждый кусочек, каждую деталь, словно часть мозаики, которую ему только предстоит собрать. Ментору хочется всего и сразу, как можно скорее, но он не спешит. Пальцы перебегают с шеи на ключицы, от одной выступающей косточки к другой, скользят по плечам. Его грубая, шершавая кожа бережно царапает, а горящий взгляд нежно ранит. Пальцы осторожно касаются груди. Смелее, еще смелее. Играют, завлекают, соблазняют. Я не успеваю остановить мужчину, прежде чем он приблизится и, поддерживая меня сзади обеими руками, коснется затвердевшей плоти губами. Из груди вырывается хриплый вздох, а сердце бьется где-то в горле. Не сдержавшись, вцепляюсь Хеймитчу в волосы так, что он рычит от боли.

Чуть подаюсь вперед и двигаю бедрами ему навстречу, срывая с его губ первый стон, который тут же заглушаю поцелуем. Ему нравится, и я продолжаю. Прижимаюсь, отстраняюсь, и так до бесконечности.  
 — Что же ты со мной делаешь?  
 — Все, что захочу.  
 — Не дразни меня.  
Жаркий шепот обжигает кожу не хуже горячего поцелуя. Внезапно Хеймитч встает и мне приходится обвить его ногами, чтобы не упасть. Он на мгновение опускает меня на пол, но тут же подхватывает на руки, как маленького ребенка или беззащитную жертву. Закрываю глаза и опускаю голову ему на плечо. Пусть тоже делает со мной все, что захочет. Он бесконечно идет по коридору. Поднимается по лестнице, спотыкаясь в темноте о каждую ступеньку. Я прижимаюсь к его груди, боясь все той же неизвестности, но чувствуя себя под защитой.

Ментор приносит меня в спальню. Шторы задернуты, свет выключен. Комната скрыта во мраке, и мы вместе с ней. Я не вижу, но чувствую, как Хеймитч берет меня за руку и тянет за собой. Вдруг ощущаю его прерывистое дыхание на животе, а руки — на бедрах. Толкаю его в плечи и он покорно опускается на кровать. Ложусь рядом. Простыни приятно холодят кожу. Желание чего-то большего становится только сильнее. Мы не касаемся друг друга какую-то ничтожную долю секунды, а мне уже не хватает его. Руки живут своей жизнью: секунда, и они расстегивают молнию на его джинсах. Мужчина рывком стаскивает их и принимается за мои. Секунду спустя остатки одежды летят в темноту, а я уже под Хеймитчем. Его пальцы — там, где нельзя. Гладят, ласкают, сжимают. Прикусываю верхнюю губу так, что чувствую солоноватый привкус крови во рту.

 — Хейм? Я … Я не знаю, что нужно делать.  
 — Все в порядке. Доверься мне.  
И мне ничего не остается, кроме как послушаться его, а ему — снова стать моим наставником. Неловкость. Страх. Желание спрятаться. Хеймитч опускается на меня, сближая наши лица и переплетая пальцы. Я чувствую тяжесть тела мужчины, ощущаю под ладонью крепкие мускулы и моментально успокаиваюсь.

А в следующее мгновение ощущаю его в себе. Так странно. Не знать, где заканчиваюсь я, и начинается он. Я — Генриетта. Я — Хеймитч. Я — мы.

Низ живота пронзает электрический разряд боли. Я выгибаюсь, вцепившись пальцами в простыни. Хеймитч целует меня в плечо и шепчет что-то успокаивающее. Закрываю глаза и откидываюсь назад, ударившись о деревянное изголовье, но даже не заметив этого. Все, что меня волнует — чувствовать его внутри себя. Слышать его дыхание. Ощущать все более резкие и стремительные движения. Боль скоро проходит, не оставив даже воспоминания, а слезы в уголках глаз высыхают, не пролившись.

 — Посмотри на меня, — в голосе мужчины — робкая просьба. Он чувствует себя незваным гостем, вторгшимся в дом, не дождавшись разрешения хозяина.  
Он знает меня лучше и ближе, чем кто-либо другой. Видит мое тело, слышит мои стоны, чувствует меня изнутри и снаружи. И от этого мне немножко стыдно. Но я уже не могу остановиться. Прижаться теснее. Войти глубже. Ощутить больше. Нам не хватает. Нам всегда мало.

Мы не двигаемся с места — не катаемся по постели, не сминаем простыни, не отбрасываем в сторону тяжелое одеяло. Только все продолжаем сближаться. Хеймитч держит меня так крепко, что я слышу, как где-то внутри хрустит кость. По обеим сторонам кровати — пропасть, и мы вот-вот упадем. Он прикрывает меня собственным телом, я прячусь за ним, как за стеной, отделяющей меня от остального, внешнего мира. Целует, целует, целует. Покрывает торопливыми поцелуями все мое тело, с готовностью отзывающееся на каждую из его ласк. Он тяжело дышит. Мне не хватает воздуха. Прикусывает кожу, будто оставляет метки. Я царапаю ему спину так, что чувствую под пальцами выступившие капли крови. Я — его. Он — мой. Ментор просит меня смотреть на него, но сам закрывает глаза: тело больше не слушается его. Оно дергается, бьется в конвульсиях, его сводит судорогой. Я снова обвиваю его ногами и смыкаю кольцо рук вокруг его плеч. Будь со мной.

Вдруг все заканчивается. Хеймитч резко отстраняется и валится рядом со мной на постель. Его тело пронзает крупная дрожь. Я непонимающе смотрю на мужчину.  
 — Прости, волчонок, — слышу его голосе смущение пополам с сожалением, — ты застала меня врасплох и я не успел подумать о…  
Щеки предательски краснеют, и я отворачиваюсь, забыв о сгустившемся вокруг нас мраке. Хеймитч подвигается чуть ближе и обнимает меня.  
 — Это нормально, Эрика. Не хочу подвергать тебя опасности.

Только тепло его тела спасает от холода, что съедает меня изнутри. Ментор зарывается лицом в разметавшиеся по подушке волосы. Обессиленная, я быстро засыпаю. Последнее, что слышу перед встречей с Морфеем — Хеймитч шепчет мое имя.

Открываю глаза с первым лучом солнца, что едва пробивается сквозь плотную штору. Ментор еще спит, рука обвита вокруг моей талии; я лежу у него на груди. Вспоминаю события прошлой ночи и моментально чувствую смущение. Осторожно выскальзываю из его объятий и встаю с постели, стараясь не издать ни звука. Оглядываюсь по сторонам в поисках одежды и тут же замечаю две пары джинсов, небрежно брошенных на пол. Кое-как нахожу нижнее белье и быстро покидаю комнату, споткнувшись об опрокинутый стул.  
Закрываюсь в ванной и долго стою под душем. Слегка потягиваюсь, разминая затекшие мышцы. Все тело ноет, будто жалуясь на то, что ему пришлось пережить прошлой ночью. «Привыкнешь», — усмехаюсь я. Радует, что ко мне возвращается чувство юмора. Не дает покоя тянущая боль в животе и ощущение пустоты и одиночества.

Завернувшись в полотенце, опираюсь на раковину и смотрю в зеркало. На теле тут и там проступают багровые кровоподтеки — следы поцелуев, которые не жалел для меня Хеймитч. Покусанные, припухшие губы растянуты в мечтательно-глупой улыбке. Я счастлива, пусть пока и не до конца понимаю это. Случайно вижу висящую на крючке чистую, слегка мятую рубашку ментора, и рука сама тянется за ней. Не торопясь застегиваю пуговицы и отправляюсь вниз.

Хеймитч находит меня на кухне и неслышно подходит сзади, пока я готовлю кофе.  
 — Не увидел тебя рядом и подумал, что ты ушла.  
У меня недостает слов для ответа. Как люди общаются после первой ночи? Привет, как дела? Как все прошло? Люблю тебя? Любая фраза звучит неуместно и даже пошло.

Мужчина обнимает меня и, отведя в сторону непослушную прядь влажных после душа волос, шепчет:  
 — Рад, что ты осталась.  
А сейчас слова вылетают сами собой:  
 — Я тоже рада.  
Его пальцы касаются моей ноги и скользят вверх по бедру, приподнимая края легкой одежды.  
 — Не отвлекай. Хочешь, чтобы я обожглась?  
 — Я спасу тебя.  
 — От чего? От кипятка? Или от сбежавшего кофе?  
 — От всего сразу.  
Мы смеемся в унисон, и неловкость исчезает. Между нами все изменилось, но осталось как прежде. И я больше не чувствую себя одинокой.

Он ловко расстегивает пуговицы на белой рубашке. И мгновенно мрачнеет, заметив россыпь синяков на плече.  
 — Прости. Я думал, что держу себя в руках.  
Я крепко обнимаю его, пряча лукавую улыбку.  
 — Что смешного?  
Отстраняюсь, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза так глубоко, как только смогу.  
 — У нас нет на это времени, Хейм. На контроль, на выдержку, на страх, на чувство вины, на извинения. Я не знаю, сколько нам осталось. Знаю только, что немного. И не хочу терять ни дня.  
 — И какие планы на ближайшее утро?  
Хеймитч подхватывает меня на руки и прижимает к стене.  
 — Ну, не знаю, — он так близко, что ловит ртом мое дыхание. — Любить тебя, например. Что скажешь?  
 — Мне подходит.  
Я провожу ладонью по его обнаженной груди, чувствуя, как под рукой напрягаются мышцы.  
 — Так что, Хейм, сыграем на бис?  
 — Конечно, детка.

Это — наша Игра. Это — Игра на двоих.

Мы продолжаем с того момента, на котором остановились прошлой ночью. Солнце светит все ярче. На столе стоят две чашки с остывшим кофе.


	42. Абонент недоступен

Я появляюсь дома не раньше полудня. Родители делают вид, что чем-то заняты, хотя я вижу, что каждый немедленно бросает все дела и осторожно, украдкой наблюдает за мной. Наконец мама не выдерживает и подходит, но я останавливаю ее.  
 — Не надо. Все в порядке, правда.  
В ее глазах мечется все тот же ужас, что и вчера, в момент объявления правил Квартальной Бойни. В них страх, сожаление и немножко вины, может, за то, что сначала она пожалела саму себя, потому что вскоре лишится дочери, а не дочь, которая скоро лишится жизни. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, притягиваю ее к себе и обнимаю. Она опускает голову мне на плечо, и я моментально чувствую ее слезы на своей коже.  
 — Где ты была?  
Странно, родители давно не задавали мне подобных вопросов.  
 — Мне просто нужно было время.  
 — Мы думали, ты сбежала.  
В ее голосе нет места беспокойству, постепенно переходящему в панику. В нем — надежда.  
 — Вы хотели бы этого?  
 — Да.  
 — Вас убьют.  
 — В ином случае убьют тебя.  
 — Я могу победить.  
 — Непохоже, что в этой Игре есть место Победителю.

Они удивляют меня все сильнее: понимают все слишком правильно.  
 — Я не уйду.  
По телу мамы пробегает волна дрожи.  
 — Из-за нас?  
 — У меня есть много причин, чтобы остаться. Определенно больше, чем уйти.  
 — Тогда… Мы можем чем-то помочь?  
 — Да.  
Отстраняюсь и ловлю взгляд карих глаз.  
 — Слушайте меня внимательно и сделайте все, что я скажу.  
Та кивает. Боковым зрением замечаю, как дедушка обнял бабушку за плечи. Я прошу их за оставшееся время успеть собрать все самое необходимое в небольшую сумку и спрятать ее так надежно, чтобы даже в случае обыска ни один миротворец не подумал, что они готовятся к побегу.

Вчера вечером, пока я была у Пита, Хеймитчу звонил Плутарх Хевенсби. Не из Штаба, но с какого-то засекреченного места, чтобы избежать прослушки (свой телефон ментор давно проверил). Связь постоянно прерывалась, но напарнику удалось услышать главное — рано или поздно на Арену бросят всех оставшихся в живых Победителей. Жатва будет, и в Капитолий, как обычно, отправятся два трибута и менторы, но что случится после — известно одному Президенту. В любом случае, в родной Дистрикт мы уже не вернемся. После объявления о начале подготовки к близящейся Квартальной Бойне Плутарх созвал экстренное собрание мятежников — он, Лео, часть Организаторов, которых ему удалось перетянуть на нашу сторону, и несколько Победителей прошлых лет, из тех, кто работает на Сноу и почти не покидает столицу, как Бити. В результате долгих обсуждений Игры было решено сорвать, так как другого шанса спасти основных участников готовящегося действа может уже не представиться. Хевенсби предположил, что, узнав обо всем, Президент незамедлительно нанесет ответный удар по единственному, чем мы еще хоть немного дорожим — по нашим семьям и дому. Теперь нам нужно придумать, как незаметно помочь им сбежать из Дистрикта-12, на который в любой момент может обрушиться удар.  
 — И где им прятаться? Не в Капитолии же, — скептически усмехнулась я, когда Хеймитч пересказал мне последние новости.  
 — Бери выше, детка. Хевенсби ведет переговоры с Альмой Койн, Президентом Тринадцатого, — пояснил Эбернети.

Два года назад, накануне моих Игр, ментор рассказал мне о непростой судьбе Дистрикта-13. Он не уничтожен, как считает большинство мирных жителей. Да, стерт с лица Земли, но продолжает существовать под ней. Тогда, целую вечность назад, мне хотелось верить, что это правда. Есть в этом мире кто-то, кто смог противостоять Капитолию, выйти из-под его контроля и одержать победу в борьбе с жестокими порядками. Кто-то, у кого хватило сил, ума и выдержки построить собственный мир со своими правилами. Время шло, и мысли о мятежном Дистрикте и его возможной роли в будущем восстании отходили на задний план, пока не оказались задвинутый в самый дальний ящик. И вдруг в разговорах снова звучит «Тринадцатый». И не просто звучит. Совершенно неожиданно то, что казалось чем-то, пусть и реально существующим, но нематериальным и очень далеким, обретает вполне осязаемые формы и оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки — протяни и коснись.  
 — Уже есть результаты?  
 — Все, что могу сказать, — она отнеслась к нашей идее с должным вниманием и даже интересом. Более чем уверен, что убежище нам предоставят.  
Я не говорю родителям ни слова из того, что узнала от Хеймитча. Как всегда, блаженство в неведении. Просто прошу их собрать вещи и быть готовыми уйти, когда придет время.  
 — Мы вернемся — я, Хеймитч, Эффи, Китнисс или Пит. Кто-то из нас. Ждите.  
Те кивают со слезами на глазах. Верят. Или, по крайней мере, хотят верить.

Возвращаюсь к Хеймитчу. Он сидит за столом на кухне, а напротив него — Эвердин. Держится за голову и потягивает из кувшина травяной чай.  
 — Решила взять пример с ментора?  
Девушка бросает на меня хмурый взгляд и одной рукой принимается поочередно массировать виски.  
 — Чтобы я еще раз притронулась к вину…  
 — Притронешься, — посмеиваюсь я и вопросительно смотрю на напарника. — В одиночку пить больше неинтересно?  
 — Ну, надо же было чем-то отвлечь ее вчера, — с притворным раскаянием в голосе протягивает он. — Сама сказала, что пришла выпить.  
Приходит мрачный Пит со свежим хлебом в руке. Ругается на Китнисс за то, что поддалась слабости. На Хеймитча — за то, что не остановил девушку вовремя. На меня — просто так, за компанию. Я молчу. Ментор нервно смеется. Китнисс ворчит: «это же было в первый раз».  
 — И в последний, — рявкает Мелларк.  
У него заготовлена целая речь и бесконечно много планов по спасению себя и нас. Не всех, но хотя бы троих — двух менторов и одного трибута. Мы тоже станем профи. Китнисс недоверчиво фыркает, мы с Хеймитчем переглядываемся и дружно пожимаем плечами. Легкая разминка не повредит, и, заодно, времени на сомнения и страхи не останется.

Мы начинаем тренироваться тем же вечером. С непривычки мышцы сводит судорогой. До церемонии Жатвы и открытия нового сезона Голодных Игр остается два месяца. Нам хватит. Припоминаем, из чего состоит неделя подготовки в Капитолии, и делаем все то же самое. Бегаем, прыгаем, поднимаем тяжести, мечем ножи, боремся, стреляем из лука, лазаем по деревьям, маскируемся — и все это под неодобрительными, но молчаливыми взглядами миротворцев. Нам все равно. Мы тоже хотим победить. Освежаем в памяти навыки охоты и рыболовства, разводим костры, ставим ловушки и сооружаем шалаши.

Пит настаивает, что теоретические знания тоже важны, поэтому в перерывах — точнее, когда все уже падают от изнеможения, — он ведет нас к себе, смотреть записи Игр прошлых лет. Знакомимся с потенциальными противниками, изучаем их основные приемы. Полумертвый Хеймитч тихо комментирует все происходящее. Ему тренировки даются куда сложнее, чем нам. Сил еще много, но выносливости почти нет. Однажды, после очередного боя, когда я прижимаю мужчину к стене дома, приставив к его горлу нож, мне становится страшно. Что будет, если его и правда отправят на Арену? Соперники тоже в летах, но многие из них — особенно, из первых Дистриктов, — не потеряли былую форму. С того дня я ни на минуту не оставляю напарника в покое.  
 — Лучше бы ты так изводила меня в спальне, — он привлекает меня к себе, делая вид, что хочет показать какой-то новый прием.  
Я моментально краснею и отшатываюсь от мужчины. К счастью, Китнисс занята: учит Пита отличать съедобные растения от ядовитых. Парень и девушка забывают обо всем вокруг и растворяются в каждом новом деле. Для них наши занятия — способ продержаться чуть дольше, не сдаться заранее. Способ верить, что у них еще есть шанс.

Мы расходимся с закатом солнца. Эвердин и Мелларк ужинают у матери Китнисс — та пытается хоть немного откормить их перед Играми, — Хеймитч уходит к себе, я провожу вечер с семьей. После ужина мы недолго разговариваем на отвлеченные темы, после чего желаем друг другу добрых снов и скрываемся каждый в своей комнате. Я выжидаю полчаса, а затем беру ботинки, тихо спускаюсь по винтовой лестнице и выскальзываю за дверь. Ночь в доме — вернее, в кровати, — ментора уже вошла в привычку и стала чем-то нормальным, о чем не говорят, но подразумевают. Возвращаюсь утром, раньше или позже, и говорю, что была в лесу.

Мама догадывается обо всем где-то к концу мая. Той ночью я как обычно спускаюсь вниз и осторожно ступаю по коридору в сторону прихожей. Поворачиваю ключ в замочной скважине, приоткрываю дверь и слышу за спиной ее голос.  
 — Что вы делаете?  
Вопрос звучит странно-утвердительно. Она знает. Интересно, сколько? Наверное, все.  
 — Мы делаем то, что нельзя.  
 — Почему?  
 — Потому что для нас наступил момент, когда нужно делать только то, что хочется. И мы пытаемся.  
 — Будь осторожнее.  
 — Не буду. У меня нет на это времени. В любом случае все закончится одним и тем же.  
С этими словами я ухожу, чтобы вернуться только на рассвете.

Он дает мне то, чего я хочу. Боль постепенно слабеет и вскоре уходит совсем. Я становлюсь смелее, и ему это нравится.  
 — Не бойся, — шепчет он, прикасаясь ко мне в самых чувствительных местах.  
 — Я ничего не боюсь, — заглушаю свой шепот, прижимаясь прохладными губами к его шее, где стучит пульс. Считаю количество ударов в минуту. Часто, очень часто. Его сердце бьется все быстрее, мое — замирает где-то на самой границе, будто еще секунда, и у него вырастут крылья, и оно вырвется из тела. С каждым разом, с каждым взрывом, что разрывает меня на кусочки, и ударом, что разбивает на осколки, сердце все дольше остается неподвижным. Иногда мне кажется, что однажды оно так и не забьется вновь. Он наполняет меня собой и каким-то странным, непонятным, неправильным смыслом. Нет его — нет и этого смысла. Тупик. Свет в конце туннеля погас. Задача не имеет решения.

Я рассказываю ему, что хочу успеть сделать за оставшееся время. Желаний много, список на последней странице блокнота все растет, но я выбираю лишь некоторые из них. Одни осуществить просто, другие — почти невозможно. Хеймитч говорит, что хочет знать все. Мы сидим на берегу озера, на прохладной и чуть влажной земле, наблюдая сквозь ветви деревьев, как солнце медленно клонится к горизонту. Ментор выжидающе смотрит на меня, и я начинаю. С того момента времени на тренировки у нас остается все меньше.

Один. Научиться чему-нибудь. Хеймитч звонит в Капитолий, и несколько дней спустя у порога его дома уже стоит черный мотоцикл. Не та грозно рычащая машина, на которой мы мчались по Капитолию, — чуть поменьше. Напарник сажает меня на место водителя и учит, как обращаться с этим железным зверьком. Придерживать тормоз. Выжать сцепление. Переключиться на первую скорость. Тронуться с места. Оторваться от земли и поставить ноги на подножки. Добавить газ, слегка повернув ручку. Наклонить мотоцикл влево, самой отклониться вправо и войти в поворот. Выровняться, затормозить. Сложно, бессмысленно, опасно и интересно. Сил не хватает и я, не удержав равновесие, падаю на землю. Сто тридцать пять килограммов железа валятся сверху. Хеймитчу страшно, мне смешно. Но мы оба ни о чем не жалеем. Катаемся по узким улицам города, распугивая редких прохожих. Мчимся по широкой дороге, ведущей нас прочь из Дистрикта, пытаясь догнать закат. Ментор впереди, уверенно держит управление, я — у него на коленях, обвивая руки вокруг его талии. Смотрю невидящим взглядом перед собой и улыбаюсь.  
 — Нравится?  
 — Очень. Вот бы это никогда не прекращалось.  
Он знает, что я имею в виду совсем не поездку.

Два. Попробовать что-то новое. Три. Стать на время кем-то другим. Четыре. Стереть из памяти все, что было, и взглянуть на мир по-иному — взглядом, не замутненным кровью. Мы летим в Капитолий на планолете — железная птица намного быстрее поезда. Просто так, без особого повода. Нас не ждет Эффи и не встречают репортеры. Некуда спешить. Снимаем номер в отеле под чужими именами. Обедаем в ресторане на первом этаже. Одеваемся настолько ярко, что сливаемся с разноцветной толпой, текущей по мощеным улицам непрерывным потоком, и идем гулять по столице. Никто не узнает нас в этих клоунских нарядах: все привыкли, что Генриетта Роу всегда в черном. Никаких вспышек камер, автографов и бестактных вопросов. Я приезжала в Капитолий так много раз, и у меня не было ни дня в запасе, чтобы посмотреть на него глазами обычного путешественника. Посчитать количество этажей в стеклянном небоскребе. Загадать желание и бросить монетку в фонтан на Центральной Площади. Заглянуть в исторический музей и, краем уха слушая рассказ экскурсовода, прикоснуться к прошлому, когда наш мир был намного больше. Прокатиться на такси по самым оживленным улицам города. Выпить кофе, сидя за маленьким столиком у окна, наблюдая за прохожими и воображая, чем живет каждый из них. Почувствовать себя частью толпы и потеряться в ней только для того, чтобы понять, что ты, в сущности, — никто.

Пять. Услышать, как Хеймитч играет на рояле. Но только не на том старом, скрипяще-дребезжащем инструменте, что стоит у него в гостиной. Ментор срывает выступление какого-то всемирно известного музыканта и играет для меня в главном концертном зале Капитолия. Звуки фортепиано разносятся звонким эхом по просторному помещению, отталкиваются от стен и возвращаются на сцену. Музыка заполняет каждый уголок, каждое кресло и своего единственного слушателя.

Шесть. Ощутить на губах соль из глубин океана. Мы едем на побережье. Хейм ведет машину, я открываю окно, высовываюсь по пояс и смотрю по сторонам. Долго вглядываюсь во влажно блестящую синеву, находя в ней небо, и солнце, и облака, и пролетающих чаек. Прыгаю со скалы и не боюсь разбиться. Лечу вниз так долго, что мне надоедает задерживать дыхание. Заплываю так далеко, что теряю из виду берег. Но это неважно, ведь Хеймитч рядом. Протягиваю к нему руки:  
 — Спасай.  
Нас накрывает волной, но за поцелуем мы не замечаем этого. Дыхания не хватает, занимаем его друг у друга. Соль выталкивает на поверхность и мы лежим на спине, любуясь ясным небом с редкими перьями облаков. Кажется, будто мы все еще под водой, будто над нами много-много метров соленого светло-прозрачного моря. Волна выносит нас на берег. Тело скользит на влажных камнях и снова скрывается в морской пене. Мы стоим на вершине скалы, и порывы ветра дают нам пощечины, словно пытаются напомнить о чем-то важном. Я раскидываю руки в стороны, Хеймитч крепко держит меня за талию и прижимает меня к себе.  
 — Следующее желание? — смеется он.  
 — Летать, — шепчу я.

Семь. Знаю, что это невозможно. Люди — не птицы; у нас нет крыльев. Напарник только усмехается и, оставив меня в номере одну, пропадает куда-то на час. Вернувшись, закрывает мне глаза черной повязкой и ведет за собой.  
 — Ты же не боишься боли?  
 — Она всегда со мной, уже привыкла.

Зрения нет, остальные чувства обострены до предела. Ментор стаскивает с меня рубашку и майку и просит сесть. Чуть наклоняюсь и обнимаю себя за плечи. Кто-то подходит сзади и завязывает мои волосы в высокий хвост, обнажая спину. Касается ее холодными пальцами в резиновых перчатках. Слышу шум голосов. Одни спрашивают, вторые отвечают, третьи спорят, кто-то кричит. Крошечная иголка впивается в тело со скоростью много тысяч раз в секунду. Кажется, кто-то вспарывает кожу и распиливает кость. Зверски больно, но я получаю удовольствие от этих ощущений. В них есть что-то новое: я предъявляю протест и бросаю вызов миру, сознательно отдавая предпочтение боли, даже когда у меня есть выбор. Мазохистка. Сумасшедшая. Хеймитч сжимает мою ладонь. Я верю ему.

Наконец мне разрешают снять повязку с глаз. Слишком яркий свет, словно мы в операционной. Встаю с жесткого стула и, схватив рубашку, прикрываю грудь и живот. Спина горит огнем, к ней лучше не прикасаться. Стоящий рядом Хеймитч просит меня обернуться и взглянуть назад. Вижу свое отражение в высоком зеркале и моментально замечаю на спине огромное черное крыло, от плеча до поясницы. Одно, с правой стороны. Крыло падшего ангела с перьями подстреленной птицы. Другое — слева, на спине Хеймитча. Тот передергивает плечами и чуть морщится, но я вижу по глазам, что он доволен. Смотрю на него с немым изумлением. Тот поворачивается ко мне:  
 — Теперь у нас есть крылья, солнышко. Полетели?

Восемь. Пройти через лес за оградой Дистрикта-12 и увидеть, что скрывается по ту сторону. Не возвращаемся так долго, что Китнисс и Пит думают, будто мы сбежали. За чащей — цветущий луг и широкая река с быстрым течением. Нарываю букет полевых цветов и собираю дикие плоды и ягоды, Хеймитч ловит кролика. Девять. Увидеть, как ментор охотится. Десять. Поужинать вдвоем вдали от всех.

Одиннадцать. Рассказать матери, почему погиб отец, и попросить прощения. Не плакать. И не ждать, что чувство вины уйдет. Ночью остаться дома, лечь рядом с ней и крепко обнять.

Двенадцать. Сохранить жизнь родителям. Дедушка дарит мне старинный серебряный медальон. Внутри — две черно-белые фотографии. Он и бабушка, еще совсем юные. Мама и папа в день их свадьбы.  
 — Не надо так о нас волноваться, Этти. Мы всегда будем рядом с тобой, что бы ни случилось.  
Я сгораю в крошечном пламени зажигалки, что подарил мне отец. Двенадцать. Сохранить их живыми хотя бы в своем сердце.

Тринадцать. Попрощаться. Не вслух, конечно.

Четырнадцать. Получить отсрочку. Пусть наше время не закончится хотя бы сегодня. Хеймитч останавливает все часы в доме.

 — Что еще?  
Пятнадцать.  
 — Ты. Много тебя.

До Жатвы остается один день; мы уходим в лес. Китнисс и Пит ищут нас, но мы прячемся от них и от всего остального мира. Сегодня нам ни до чего нет дела. Сегодня нас ни для кого нет. Я опускаюсь на мягкий изумрудный ковер и тяну за собой Хеймитча. Тот ложится не рядом, но прямо на меня. Шестнадцать. Почувствовать, как руки ментора скользят вверх по моим бедрам, приподнимая платье. Семнадцать. Ощутить прохладные прикосновения ветра к обнаженному телу. Восемнадцать. Расстегнуть последнюю пуговицу. Девятнадцать. Забыть, что я существую. Двадцать. Заполнить пустоту и обрести смысл. Двадцать один, два, три. Дышать. В унисон. Вдох-выдох. Из-за дерева за нами наблюдают волк и волчица. Двадцать четыре. Узнать, что старый друг больше не одинок.

Я, Хеймитч, Китнисс и Пит стоим на огороженной веревками площадке. Искренне рада видеть Эффи, но та боится взглянуть в нашу сторону. Даже ее пожелание удачи звучит не так бодро, как всегда. Руки дрожат, и пальцы с идеальным маникюром долго не могут выудить из стеклянного шара бумажку с именем.

 — Первый трибут из Дистрикта-12…

Хочется, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Хочется, чтобы он поскорее закончился.

 — …Генриетта Роу.

Вот и все.

А дальше начинается сумасшествие. Общее, единогласное, будто все вокруг меня сговорились и лишь я одна по незнанию не принимаю в нем участия.  
 — Я вызываюсь добровольцем!  
Китнисс встает перед Эффи, закрыв меня собой. От Бряк, от Треда и отряда миротворцев, от Сноу, от поезда, что уже ждет нас на станции. Мысли путаются. Что? Как? Почему?

Капитолийка изумленно смотрит на нас и приоткрывает рот, но из горла не выходит ни единого звука. Совсем как немой крик. Но время не ждет. Первый трибут избран, пора определить, кто станет его неверным союзником и заклятым другом. Бряк вытаскивает бумажку, медленно разворачивает ее перед микрофоном. Громкий шорох разлетается по площади. Китнисс пристально смотрит на Эбернети — тот кивает и отводит взгляд. Когда капитолийка зачитывает имя Хеймитча, дрогнувший голос и печально опущенные ресницы подсказывают мне, что, будь ее воля, она отправила бы на смерть Пита, но сохранила жизнь своему напарнику. Ты же терпеть его не можешь, Эффи, разве не так? Так, но нить, что связала их за эти двадцать пять лет, крепче любой ненависти и отвращения.

Эвердин судорожно вздыхает, уже заранее зная, что произойдет дальше.  
 — Я вызываюсь добровольцем!  
Пит с решительной улыбкой подходит к Эффи и становится рядом с ней. Хеймитч пересекает сцену и присоединяется ко мне. Бряк повторяет имена трибутов и обнимает их за плечи. Люди на площади дружно подносят три пальца левой руки к губам и протягивают сжатую ладонь в нашу сторону, будто указывают на нас. Жест признательности и восхищения. А еще прощания. Мы поднимаем над головой сцепленные руки — я и Хеймитч, Пит и Китнисс. Жест Победителей.

Нам не дают ни секунды на прощание с родными.  
 — Новые порядки, — зловеще усмехается Тред, крепко держа за запястья наших трибутов и таща их за собой в Дом Правосудия.  
Эффи берет за руку меня и Хеймитча, и мы идем следом. Я едва успеваю оглянуться на родителей. Нас заталкивают в бронированные машины с затемненными стеклами словно преступников. На вокзале — ни журналистов, ни камер, ни одного провожающего. Только белые мундиры кругом. На этот раз из Голодных Игр даже не пытаются сделать зрелище. Всем и так понятно, что это — обычная бойня. Кровавая, бесчеловечная бойня. Поезд гудит и резко, рывком трогается с места. Я слушаю стук колес, пытаясь поймать их четкий ритм, и смотрю в окно на покинутый дом.

За ужином все дружно сохраняют молчание. Пит и Эффи сначала пытаются завести разговор, но под хмурыми взглядами Китнисс и Хеймитча быстро замолкают. Как только тарелки с десертом пустеют, мы расходимся по спальням: смотреть запись Жатвы решаем по приезде в Капитолий. Не могу уснуть, даже присутствие напарника не помогает.  
 — Все в порядке?  
 — Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
 — Знаю.  
Поезд стоит на станции, ожидая своей очереди на дозаправку. Спрыгиваю с подножки и иду навстречу ночи. Асфальт под ногами сменяется высокой травой. Раскаленный воздух давит на плечи, обещая скорую грозу. Странно, но облегчения не чувствую. Не от прогулки, а благодаря неожиданному поступку Китнисс. То ли я так уверовала в скорую смерть, то ли не могу выбросить из головы слова Плутарха. Может, Жатва и правда больше не имеет смысла, и на Арену отправятся все пятьдесят девять Победителей? Гудок. Едва запрыгиваю в вагон, как поезд набирает скорость и мчит дальше, разрезая ночную тьму. Проходя мимо вагона-гостиной слышу звуки работающего телевизора. Бросаю мимолетный взгляд в стеклянное окошко на двери и замираю на месте. С голубого экрана на меня смотрят темно-серые глаза Хеймитча. Приоткрываю дверь, вхожу и, прислонившись к косяку, слежу за происходящим на сцене. Или не так — слежу за ментором.

В тот момент он был всего на год старше меня. Те же светлые волосы длиной до подбородка, сжатые в кулаки ладони, самоуверенная улыбка хищника — мне нет до вас дела, я все равно убью вас всех, — и ледяной взгляд. Только лицо мальчика, а не мужчины, и меж светлых бровей еще нет хмурой морщинки. Он всего лишь картинка, записанная на старую кассету, но даже так я чувствую исходящее от него ощущение опасности и силы. Смотрю его Игры от начала до конца, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Я ведь знаю, что он победит, иначе его бы сейчас не было рядом со мной, — почему же у меня замирает сердце каждый раз, когда его ранят? Ощущение, будто это в мою плоть удар за ударом входит острый нож.

Смешно, но я ревную, когда у него появляется союзница. Он не хочет поддаваться человеческим слабостям и проявлять привязанность, сострадание и милосердие, но природа берет свое. Теперь я знаю, какой кошмар снится напарнику, когда он нестерпимо больно сжимает мою руку во сне. Я готова наброситься на девушку из Одиннадцатого и вцепиться зубами ей в горло. Но острый ум не подводит Хеймитча даже в момент, когда тело уже бьется в предсмертных судорогах. После увиденного я знаю своего напарника на бесконечность лучше. Никакие его рассказы не могут сравниться с теми мыслями, что бродят в моей голове после увиденного. Теперь я знаю, за что Капитолий даже после стольких лет ненавидит его сильнее, чем меня.  
 — Не хотел, чтобы ты это видела.  
 — Что именно? Твою победу?  
 — Чудовище, в которое я превращаюсь в минуту опасности. Игры и Арена здесь ни при чем. Я всегда был таким.  
 — Я смотрела, как ты убиваешь детей ради меня.* Слышала крики. Ощущала их кровь, когда держала тебя за руку. Ты пообещал уничтожить мир и я верю, что ты это сделаешь. И я не против, Хейм, если ты еще этого не понял. Может, именно поэтому я с тобой.  
 — Ты самая необычная девушка, которую я встречал, — признается Хеймитч.  
И, немного подумав, добавляет:  
 — Я совсем не изменился?  
 — Ничуть, — посмеиваюсь я. — Такой же самоуверенный. Веришь, что можешь все.  
 — Я и могу. Ты же рядом.  
 — Что тогда заставляло тебя верить двадцать пять лет назад? — отчего-то мне очень не хочется узнать, что причиной была та, другая девушка.  
 — Просто я очень хотел жить.

Утром меня будит стук дождевых капель о стекло. Прибываем в Капитолий. Команда подготовки, дружно прижимая кружевные платки к накрашенным глазам, забирает Китнисс и Пита прямо со станции. Я мысленно желаю Эвердин и Мелларку не утонуть в потоках слез. Вечером, по традиции, — Парад Трибутов. Пока с наших подопечных смывают прилипшую к юным телам пыль и грязь, Цинна и Порция демонстрируют нам их наряды. Я с восхищением смотрю, как черная ткань оживает, переливаясь всеми оттенками пламени.  
 — Как долго ты смотрел в огонь?  
 — Пока не погас последний уголек, — отвечает смущенный нашими похвалами парень.  
Команда подготовки еще занята, и Цинна предлагает помочь мне с прической и макияжем. Всегда разговорчивый стилист молчит и скоро я не выдерживаю. Необязательно ведь обсуждать Игры. Можно поговорит … Ну, например, о погоде.  
 — Цинна?  
 — Я в порядке.  
 — Неправда.  
 — Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — вздыхает он.  
 — Я слишком хорошо знаю, что происходит. Нам всем несладко. И ты — не исключение.  
 — Дело не в этом, — он сокрушенно качает головой. — Мне ужасно жаль всех вас, но злюсь я, как ни странно, даже не на Президента, а на самого себя.  
 — Почему?  
 — Я беспомощен. Хочу стать частью восстания, хочу что-то значить. Но мне даже нечего предложить, нечего дать. Эскиз свадебного платья? Или вуаль со стразами? А может, туфли на каблуке? Писк моды, между прочим!

Он поправляет последний завиток в моей замысловатой прическе и яростно отшвыривает в сторону гребень. Опирается руками на спинку моего кресла и, опустив голову, глубоко вздыхает. Я смотрю на него в зеркало. В нем что-то изменилось. Что-то сломалось. Словно парня вывернули наизнанку, обнажив хрупкую, беззащитную душу.  
 — Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Вскочив на ноги, огибаю кресло, подхожу к нему, хватаю за лацканы пиджака и заставляю посмотреть мне в глаза.  
 — Послушай, ты — самый талантливый и необыкновенный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Не такой, как остальные, но гораздо сильнее многих. Твое оружие ранит ничуть не хуже, чем самый острый нож.  
 — Листок бумаги и карандаш? — горько усмехается стилист.  
 — Да. Ты пронзаешь сердца людей насквозь, трогаешь их души, заставляешь увидеть скрытый смысл. Ты даешь им ничуть не меньше надежды, чем мы. Что стало бы со мной и Китнисс, наряди ты своих трибутов в шахтерские робы? Ты уже часть восстания. Часть нас.  
 — Спасибо, Генриетта.  
 — Я сама готова участвовать в Играх, только бы примерить тот пылающий костюм, ослепить зрителей его огненным сиянием и сорвать оглушительные овации, — шутливо ворчу я.  
Парень грустно улыбается и еле слышно произносит:  
 — Ну уж нет, хватит с меня лишиться одной Музы.  
На самом деле стилист подумал и обо мне: мое платье украшает такой же огненный пояс. Хеймитч нерешительно обнимает за талию и тут же опускает руку:  
 — Теперь ты опасна даже для меня.

Наших трибутов гримируют так, что даже мы не сразу узнаем их, что уж говорить про зрителей. И снова они производят фурор, и снова становятся негласными звездами Открытия. Все внимание — только на них, и другие Дистрикты завидуют, волнуются и злятся. Даже ледяной взгляд Сноу теплеет, стоит ему с интересом взглянуть на Китнисс и Пита. Наверное, предвкушает головокружительный успех еще одного умело поставленного спектакля. Актеры же гордо смотрят вперед, делая вид, что не замечают, какое сногсшибательное впечатление произвели.

В общем, вечер проходит нескучно. Когда церемония заканчивается, и трибуты возвращаются в Центр Подготовки — новое здание, специально построенное и оборудованное для Третьей Квартальной Бойни, — Хеймитч представляет их своим старым друзьям из Одиннадцатого. Китнисс переводит возмущенный взгляд с Эбернети на Рубаку, нагло сорвавшего с ее губ поцелуй, но оба лишь смеются. В лифте Джоанна демонстративно соблазняет Пита, жалуясь на своего горе-стилиста. Эвердин уже готова зарычать от ярости, но Мейсон успевает избежать мести: кабина останавливается на седьмом этаже, мы поднимаемся выше, на последний. Тем же вечером, несмотря на усталость, смотрим запись Жатвы. Не для того, чтобы познакомиться с другими трибутами — их мы уже видели на Церемонии Открытия, —, но чтобы лучше знать сильные и слабые стороны каждого из них. Брат и сестра из Первого, добровольцы из Второго, невозмутимые Бити и Вайресс, пара мало что соображающих наркоманов, Финник со своей сумасшедшей подругой, Джоанна — если бы Китнисс погибла, я повторила бы судьбу старой знакомой, став единственным победителем женского пола, — Цецелия, оставившая семью, Рубака. Все актеры, задействованные в спектакле, так или иначе запоминаются. Всех знают, всех любят. Со всеми жаль прощаться. Не мне — зрителям. Рейтинг программы-интервью, что ведет Цезарь, взлетит в этом году до небес.

Количество дней, отведенных трибутам для подготовки, уменьшают до трех. Утром четвертого дня — демонстрация навыков и объявление результатов. Вечером пятого — интервью и торжественное прощание. Хеймитч велит Китнисс и Питу лучше присмотреться к каждому участнику и выбрать союзников. Парень согласно кивает, девушка произносит категоричное «нет». Нам не остается ничего, кроме как припугнуть ее, что если они останутся вдвоем, их уничтожат в первую очередь, хотя это и не совсем так. Каждый из Победителей знает, что происходит в его Дистрикте — видит беспорядки, слышит об ужесточении правил, ощущает запах восстания в сгустившемся тумане страха. Все они хотят либо остановить это и сделать шаг назад, к старому миру, либо найти в своих рядах настоящего лидера и идти за ним вперед и вперед, к новому миру — миру в полном смысле этого слова. Мы должны убедить всех, что Сойка-Пересмешница и есть тот самый лидер. Что за нее не жаль даже пожертвовать пожертвовать собой на Арене.

И мы приступаем к делу. Пока трибуты тренируются и производят впечатление на будущих соперников не только внешним видом, но и умением постоять за себя, я и Хеймитч ищем союзников среди их менторов. Чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, не прячемся по углам, обсуждая таинственным шепотом наши планы, но, наоборот, плаваем на поверхности: собираем небольшую компанию и выходим в город. Держимся на виду: обедаем в открытом кафе, выпиваем в местных барах, разговариваем, делимся воспоминаниями, громко смеемся. «Выделываемся, как можем», — называет наше поведение Хеймитч. Мы быстро вырабатываем какое-то подобие тайного языка, на котором и объясняемся, пытаясь прийти к соглашению. Нам нужна поддержка не только на Арене, но и за кулисами.

Тем временем Плутарх наблюдает за тренировками и ищет помощь среди Организаторов. Как Главный Распорядитель он имел право набрать новую команду помощников и воспользовался им, распределив основные обязанности между своими товарищами, заинтересованным в срыве Игр. Каждый вечер нам передают его отчет и указания, что делать дальше. Лео ненавязчиво общается с чиновниками и спонсорами, пытаясь выяснить, на кого можно будет положиться в чрезвычайной ситуации. Я со злорадством замечаю, что от извращенной жестокости Сноу устали даже его приспешники. Немногие, конечно, решаются перейти на сторону бунтарей, но нам нужны соратники везде, где можно и нельзя. В Штабе Игр и в Президентском Дворце, на передовой и в тылу. Мы стучим во все двери, и многие, пусть и неохотно, рано или поздно распахиваются под градом наших решительных ударов.

Китнисс впечатляет остальных трибутов навыками стрельбы из лука и цепким умом, поэтому уже в конце первого дня во время общего ужина к нам по очереди подходит почти половина трибутов с предложением заключить союз. Эвердин выбирает гениев из Дистрикта-3. Пит в ответ только качает головой.  
 — Тогда никого, — огрызается девушка.  
Мы до последнего тянем с ответом, пока в голову не приходит вполне логичная мысль: почему бы не сделать так, как мы поступаем всегда? В глаза говорить одно, за спиной творить совершенно противоположное? И я, с согласия напарника, заключаю союзы без ведома Китнисс.

Так же, как и в случае с менторами, мы собираем компании трибутов, кроме профи Первого и Второго, так как на них рассчитывать точно не приходится, по три-четыре человека и идем гулять на Главную Площадь. Делаем вид, что соскучились по друзьям и просто хотим пообщаться, а сами обрисовываем им сложившуюся ситуацию и вырабатываем план действий. Прежде всего, радостно сообщаем, что Сноу в любом случае убьет нас всех и бежать к нему с доносом не имеет смысла. Мы все в одной лодке, мы все соучастники. В лучшем случае предателя будут судить в одиночку, в худшем — вместе с менторами и семьей. А потому несогласных мы просим сразу отказаться и уйти. Удивительно, но остаются все. Одни уже успели попрощаться с жизнью, другие, напротив, хотят напоследок отомстить Капитолию за издевательства. Первых следует уговорить погибнуть в правильный момент, вторых, как и часть Организаторов, подготовить все изнутри и обеспечить нам доступ к Арене, когда пробьет нужный час.

Китнисс не доверяет никому, кроме Пита, и убьет всех, кто приблизится к ним хоть на шаг. Единственный выход — не оставить ей выбора. Дать неуловимо-тонкий намек, что это уже не предложение, но приказ. Что мы сами подослали к ней конкретного человека с такой же конкретной целью. Только как? Неожиданно на помощь приходит Эффи, загоревшаяся идеей дать каждому из нас какой-то отличительный знак со скрытым смыслом, вроде броши Китнисс. У нее — новый золотистый парик, Хеймитчу достается браслет из золотых язычков пламени, мне — кольцо, а Питу — медальон на длинной цепочке. Мы с ментором уже знаем, как стоит распорядиться подарками.

Три дня пролетают быстро, но и мы не отстаем, успев сделать очень много, пусть результаты пока и не видны. Наступает время продемонстрировать полученные навыки Организаторам. Китнисс вешает Сенеку Крейна, Пит рисует портрет Руты в венке из белых цветов. Эффи расстраивается, Хеймитч сердится. Только для вида, ведь все понимают, что это конец. Мосты сожжены, и назад пути нет. Нечего терять.

Наступает день интервью. Сегодня вечером Победители разыграют каждый свою карту, чтобы попытаться остановить поезд смерти, несущийся прямо на них. Все ведут собственную игру, и я готова поаплодировать каждому, кто осознает, что на самом деле значит Третья Квартальная Бойня. К моменту, когда на сцену должна выйти Китнисс, зал бьется в истерике. Особо впечатлительные лежат в обмороке, большинство рыдает, забыв о макияже, самые стойкие требуют отмены Игр. Мы стоим за кулисами, не спуская глаз с экрана. Хеймитч довольно улыбается, я чувствую нарастающую тревогу. Уж слишком много нитей сплелось в одном клубке. Просто так его теперь не распутать.

Увидев, что Цинна сделал с одним из свадебных платьев, в которое Президент приказал ему нарядить Китнисс, я в ужасе закрываю глаза. Что же ты натворил, друг? Стилист поднимается со своего места и, сохраняя железное спокойствие, с безмятежной улыбкой на лице машет зрителям.  
 — Зачем? — спрашиваю саму себя в попытке найти оправдание столь неразумному поступку.  
 — Каждый выражает протест, как может, — отвечает Хеймитч.

Но «признание» Мелларка заставляет меня на время забыть о судьбе стилиста и вновь обратиться в слух. Просто поражаюсь, как этому парню удается нащупать самое больное место публики и со всей силы всадить туда нож? В зале и за кулисами творится черт знает что, и память сохраняет лишь отдельные картинки и образы. Фликермен тщетно пытается успокоить обезумевшую толпу, но получается плохо. Звуки гимна оглушают всех. Победители выстраиваются на широком пьедестале за спиной Цезаря и берутся за руки. Живая, неразрывная цепь. Хрупкая, но сильная. Экраны отключаются слишком поздно. Ворота, через которые в наш мир вновь ворвутся Темные Времена, распахнуты. Призыв увиден, услышан и понят. Нас делят по Дистриктам — трибуты, менторы, стилисты, — и под конвоем отправляют каждого на свой этаж. Китнисс и Пит отправляются наверх первыми, мы за ними. Не говорим ни слова. Нечего сказать. Нехорошее предчувствие царапает меня изнутри острыми коготками.

Игры не отменят, но и резонанс, вызванный сегодняшним интервью, просто так не исчезнет. И тем не менее, нам пора прощаться. Эффи по очереди обнимает девушку и парня и, поминутно всхлипывая, просит у них прощения. Только теперь, вспомнив церемонию Жатвы прошлого года, я понимаю, что терзающее капитолийку чувство вины ничуть не меньше нашего. Хеймитч в присущей ему грубоватой манере желает им удачи.  
 — Помните, кто ваш настоящий враг.  
Эвердин обнимает его и шепчет что-то неразборчивое. Мужчина кивает и уходит, ни разу не обернувшись. Наступает моя очередь. Питу — короткое объятие и тихое «спасибо». Китнисс — вопрос, что витал в воздухе между нами со дня Жатвы.  
 — Почему?  
 — Такова цена. Ты же сама говорила, что в этом мире надо платить за все.  
 — Быстро учишься.  
 — У меня хорошие наставники.  
Она обнимает меня чуть крепче, а я не отпускаю ее чуть дольше, чем заслуживают того наши непростые отношения. Ни один из нас так и не произнес того самого «прощай». Они верят, что будет что-то еще. Мы это знаем наверняка.

Ряды повстанцев несут первые потери: рано утром приходит сообщение об убийстве Цинны. Музы лишились своего Творца — и какой теперь в них смысл?


	43. Песня одинокой волчицы

— Его просто избили до смерти прямо у Китнисс на глазах, — Хеймитч мечется по комнате, рыча, словно хищный зверь.  
Весть о смерти друга хоть и огорчает, но отнюдь не удивляет. Я ожидала этого. Боялась, беспокоилась, искала способ спасти его от гнева Сноу, но понимала, что наказание настигнет его быстрее, чем мы сможем что-то сделать.  
 — А Порция?  
 — Жива. После того, как Цинну убили, миротворцы ворвались в их мастерскую и перевернули вверх дном, уничтожив практически все, над чем они работали в последние месяцы. Напугали девушку, конечно, сильно, но хотя бы не тронули. Она в больнице с нервным срывом.  
 — Что с командой подготовки?  
 — Они теперь пленники Президента. Их держат в заточении где-то в подземельях Дворца.  
 — Можно что-то сделать?  
 — Нет.

Мы в планолете, летим в Штаб Игр. Слуги подают завтрак, но ни у кого нет аппетита. Быстро, обжигаясь, выпиваем по чашке кофе и включаем телевизор. Игры уже начались. Эффи была права: средств на Квартальную Бойню и правда не пожалели. Новая Арена не похожа ни на одну, которые мы видели раньше. Море. Пляж. Джунгли. Двенадцать секторов, в каждом из которых скрывается смертельная опасность, и невидимые стрелки, отсчитывающие время. И все это — под куполом силового поля. Все как описывал Плутарх во время одной из наших тайных встреч.  
 — На всякий случай, — пояснил он, — чтобы вы представляли, с чем мы имеем дело.  
 — Вот Финник обрадуется, — чуть слышно замечаю я.  
До Рога Изобилия можно добраться только вплавь. Думаю, что один или два трибута попросту утонут, ведь из всего Панема нормально плавать умеют только жители Четвертого, но Организаторам подобный исход показался слишком скучным, и они добавили к костюмам участников полезную деталь. Пояс. Плавать не научит, но и камнем пойти ко дну не даст.

Китнисс уже у Рога, протягивает руку за луком и стрелами. Пит барахтается в воде. Несколько человек вообще боятся сойти с диска. В пещере девушку настигает Одэйр.  
 — Хорошо, что мы союзники, да? — вскинув руку с зажатым в ней трезубцем, он демонстрирует сверкающих в лучах солнца золотой браслет.  
В глазах девушки мелькает удивление, затем — раздражение (поняла наш план и теперь, наверное, мысленно нас проклинает), после— смирение. Кивнув, соглашается прикрыть напарника, пока тот спасает Пита: на него уже набросился трибут из Девятого.

Если в прошлый раз наши подопечные бежали от Рога Изобилия со всех ног, сейчас они не торопятся скрыться в зарослях тропических растений. Запасаются оружием, — единственным, что дали им Организаторы в неограниченном количестве. Не найдя ни еды, ни пресной воды, ни каких-то подручных средств для выживания, сбивают с ног подоспевших к кровавому банкету профи и бегут друг за другом к берегу по узкой каменной насыпи. Китнисс до последнего не желает принимать Финника и Энни в их с Питом теплую компанию. И даже когда он спасает Мелларку жизнь, она смотрит на него пусть и не враждебно, но с недоверием, не понимая, какая ему польза от живого соперника из Двенадцатого. Смотрю, как девушка бьется в истерике над безжизненным телом парня, и с тоской думаю, что всего этого кошмара не было бы, веди Эвердин себя с ним так во время Тура. Любой поверит, что они и правда любят друг друга. Перед глазами встает лицо Сноу и его змеиные губы, растянутые в довольной улыбке.

Первая битва окончена; Организаторы подсчитывают число убитых. Восемь. Кажется, намного больше, ведь многих из них я знала лично, пусть и не так хорошо, как мой напарник.  
 — За руки мы больше не держимся, — смеется Одэйр.  
«Инстинкт самосохранения не позволяет», — мысленно парирую я. А вот Китнисс пока сложно принять основной закон нашего мира. Вчерашнее единение было лишь еще одной игрой на публику и совсем не значило, что с ударом гонга все трибуты единогласно побросают оружие в воду.

К концу дня все обезвожены настолько, что устраивают привал, просто упав на землю в том месте, где стояли. Хеймитч добывает выводную трубку. Ему приходится как следует потрясти самых богатых зрителей, чтобы собрать достаточно денег.  
 — Это Квартальная Бойня, детка, — невесело усмехается напарник. — Цены в самом начале равняются ценам в финале обычных Игр.  
Но на спонсоров грех жаловаться: в этом году их щедрость не знает границ.

Энни чуть не погибает в тумане, но Финник скорее сам умрет, чем позволит ей пожертвовать собой ради Китнисс и Пита. Он несет ее на руках, пока Эвердин тащит за собой тяжело раненого Мелларка. Неглубокое соленое озеро — лужа, а не водоем, — становится их спасением. Сами того не заметив, они пересекают границу между секторами и моментально попадают в ловушку новой опасности, в зубы обезьян-переродков. Пита спасает морфлингистка, а Китнисс осознает, что не понимает ничего из того, что творится на Арене.  
 — Она бы все равно погибла, — снисходительно замечает Хеймитч. — А так хотя бы ее смерть не была напрасной.  
Я впервые задаю себе вопрос, что будет, если с Питом и правда что-то случится, хоть и не хочу знать ответ. Допустим, все пойдет по наихудшему сценарию и рядом не окажется никого, кто сможет заслонить его собственным телом. Какая сила будет тогда двигать Китнисс?

 — Эрика! — зовет меня ментор.  
Пора. После пережитого ужаса трибуты отдыхают на побережье и там же устраиваются на ночлег, еще не зная, что к ним уже спешит подкрепление в виде Джоанны, на указательный палец которой надето мое кольцо, и спасенных ею из Рога Изобилия гениев из Третьего. Мы не могли никому сказать про тайну, что хранит в себе Арена, но Вайресс и Бити уже должны были догадаться о часах. Профи далеко: Рубака с союзниками из Десятого и Восьмого заманили их в самую чащу — если не убить, то хотя бы отвлечь от охоты на выживших соперников. Кажется, все по контролем, а если нет, Плутарх прикроет спины подставившихся под удар трибутов, пока мы будем отсутствовать.

Сноу внимательно следит за ходом Игр, и ничто не мешает нам выйти на Центральную Площадь, а затем незаметно нырнуть за угол, где нас уже ждет планолет. Лео, как всегда, не подвел. Мы летим в Двенадцатый. Хевенсби удалось наладить контакт с Альмой Койн, но та якобы так и не поверила ему до конца — он же выходец из Капитолия, который и так принес ее Дистрикту немало бед. Поэтому надо показать на деле, что мы и правда нуждаемся в помощи, и это не очередной жестокий розыгрыш Сноу. Убьем двух зайцев одним выстрелом: заберем наши семьи из Двенадцатого, с которым после срыва Игр может случиться все, что угодно, и склоним Президента Тринадцатого к сотрудничеству. Ведь очень скоро убежище потребуется не только нашим родным, но и нам самим.

Со скоростью, близкой к скорости света, добираемся до Дистрикта за три часа. Приземляемся на опушке леса под защитой деревьев. У ограды нас уже ждет заранее предупрежденный о нашем прилете Гейл. Он отключает электричество всего на секунду, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, помогает перебраться на ту сторону и ведет нас в Деревню Победителей. Дома меня уже ждут родители и мама Китнисс.  
 — Где остальные? Твои, Пита?  
Парень качает головой:  
 — Они в городе. Слишком рискованно. Порядки снова изменились, миротворцы целыми группами патрулируют улицы, а в Деревню почти не заглядывают. Даже из Шлака никому не выбраться, только если устроить диверсию, а сейчас еще не время.  
 — Ладно. Ты летишь?  
 — Шутишь? — возмущенно восклицает парень. — Они не справятся без моей помощи! Я думал подорвать шахты ночью, чтобы отвлечь хотя бы часть охраны… Подняли бы бунт, как в Восьмом.  
 — Еще пара дней, и взрывов будет достаточно и без тебя, даже восстание уже не понадобится, — мрачно обещаю я.  
 — Вот тогда и посмотрим, — твердый, как сталь, тон его голоса не терпит никаких возражений.

Приходится согласиться. Планолет небольшой, чтобы не так сильно бросаться в глаза, а группы из четырех до смерти перепуганных людей для первой встречи с госпожой Койн вполне достаточно. Мы выходим из дома под покровом ночи и почти вприпрыжку направляемся обратно в лес. Гейл снова вырубает ток, но ни один из нас не подозревает о недавно установленной сигнализации. В темноте кто-то цепляется ногой за край ограды, и мертвую тишину разрывает пронзительный вопль сирены.

Мы уже приближаемся к планолету, когда улавливаем топот ног и звук выстрелов. Я останавливаюсь, пропуская семью вперед, и оглядываюсь назад. За нами бежит глава миротворцев и компания из пяти помощников.  
 — Так и знал, что первым в мою ловушку попадешь ты, парень! — Тред хватает замыкавшего шествие Гейла, но парень бьет мужчину по лицу и вырывается.  
 — Бегом, бегом! — командует Хеймитч.  
Лео открывает люк и помогает родителям забраться на борт.  
 — Летим с нами! — я тяну Хоторна за руку.  
 — Не могу, — тот отмахивается, но продолжает бежать рядом со мной.  
 — Ты понимаешь, что теперь с тобой сделает Тред?!  
 — Ничего. Я убью его первым.  
С этими словами он толкает меня в руки напарника и, достав из кармана нож, бросается на миротворцев. Хеймитч велит мне залезать внутрь железной птицы, а сам спешит на помощь Гейлу. Я прошу Лео отвести родителей в пассажирский отсек и кричу пилоту, чтобы тот поднял планолет в небо и спустил нам лестницу. Выхватив из кармана нож, выбиваю из рук подоспевшего миротворца пистолет, валю его на землю и резкими ударами всаживаю лезвие в тело. Не ожидавший нападения, он не успевает сопротивляться. Белый, чуть светящийся в темноте мундир мгновенно окрашивается бордовым. Подумав, что враг мертв, поднимаюсь на ноги, чтобы бежать к Хеймитчу, которого окружили сразу три противника, но «мертвец» хватает меня за щиколотку, опрокидывает обратно на траву и, собрав остаток сил, заносит руку для последнего удара. Я до боли выкручиваю запястья, пытаясь вырваться из его цепкой хватки.

А в следующий момент вижу ясное звездное небо и чувствую, что мои руки свободны. Из леса выбегает волк, разбуженный нашими криками. Мгновенно учуяв знакомый запах, зверь бросается мне на помощь. Своим мощным телом он сталкивает с меня миротворца, прижимает его к земле всеми четырьмя лапами и с утробным рычанием вгрызается ему в горло, окатив меня фонтаном горячей крови. Я медленно поднимаюсь и осматриваюсь. Хеймитч добивает лежащие у его ног бесчувственные тела, Гейл вырубает второго противника, Треда почему-то не видно. Ментор заканчивает и бросается ко мне.  
 — Почему ты не в планолете?! — орет он.  
Напарник берет меня за руку и тащит за собой на склон, к свисающей из нижнего отсека планолета веревочной лестнице.  
 — Я…  
Не успеваю ответить: меня прерывает звук выстрела, вскрик боли и шорох упавшего тела. Оборачиваюсь на шум и вижу, как Тред выходит из-за дерева, что в пяти шагах от нас, и на ходу выпускает весь заряд в спину волка. Моего волка.  
 — Нет!

Волки умирают в одиночку,  
В одиночку умирают волки.  
Не стеная, не крича, не плача,  
Волки умирают молча.  
С диким криком раненого зверя бросаюсь на миротворца сзади и молниеносным движением, не задумываясь, перерезаю ему горло. Мужчина намного выше и крупнее, но сейчас это неважно. У меня столько сил, что хватило бы на целую армию. Пистолет с глухим стуком падает на землю. Выпускаю из рук нож и, оттолкнув от себя безжизненное тело, на подкашивающихся ногах подхожу к волку и опускаюсь рядом с ним на колени. Тот приподнимается и ползет в сторону леса, будто не хочет, чтобы я видела его раны. Его последние минуты. Его гибель. Чтобы я до самого конца верила, что он бессмертен, а мы с ним — вечны. Гейл и Хеймитч зачем-то суетятся вокруг, но мне нет до них дела. Какой-нибудь чудом выживший миротворец может сейчас подкрасться ко мне и убить, но я даже не замечу этого.

Шао-линьские монахи в горы  
В этот час от глаз людских уходят.  
И уходят одиноко волки  
Не нужна им жалость глупой своры.

 — Не смей умирать!  
Силы, которые помогли убить Треда, которых было бы достаточно даже для битвы со Смертью, покидают меня, стоит взглянуть на бьющееся в судорогах тело волка. На его месте должна быть я. Пули не простые: каждая из них наполнена ядом, уже проникшим в кровь, а вместе с ней в каждый орган, в каждую лапу, в каждую клетку. Это он заставляет жертву кататься по земле, дергаться, сгорать заживо. Яд убивает не сразу, но противоядие, даже если бы оно у меня было, уже не поможет. Я вижу, что это конец, но не хочу верить. Волк приподнимает голову и заглядывает мне в глаза.  
 — Не бойся. Все в порядке. Я здесь, с тобой, слышишь? Все будет хорошо, — не знаю, успокаиваю ли я его или себя.

Кто был пойман гадкими силками  
И убит охотником с прицела  
Зайцы на рождаются волками —  
Только волки умирают смело.

Кто был загнан в подлые капканы,  
Падал хлипкой лужей грязи в морду,  
Кто зализывал растерзанные раны,  
Знает — волки умирают гордо.

Обнимаю зверя за шею и беззвучно плачу. Не оставляй меня. Пожалуйста. Не надо. Не сейчас. Я не смогу без тебя. Слезы обжигают лицо и падают на его шерсть теплым летним дождем. Волк что-то скулит мне на ухо, а я все смыкаю кольцо рук, по-детски наивно веря, что чем крепче мои объятия, тем дольше он будет со мной. Ладони скользят по содрогающемуся в предсмертных конвульсиях телу. Пытаюсь закрыть раны, но их слишком много. И крови тоже. Темно-красная влага течет и течет, заливая поблекшую серо-черную шерсть, меня и холодную землю, на которой мы лежим, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.  
Не нужны прощания пред рассветом  
Это, друг мой, все — такая малость.  
И растерзанного буйволом банкета  
Или то, что от него осталось.

Все, что было, знают, за плечами.  
И над окровавленным собратом  
Не танцуют волки диких танцев  
И не пишут волки завещаний.

Кто-то подходит сзади и насильно поднимает меня на руки. Извиваюсь, царапаюсь, кусаюсь. Я готова на все, чтобы остаться рядом с другом.  
 — Ты уже ничем ему не поможешь, — шепчет мне на ухо Хеймитч.  
Пусть так, но я не могу оставить его умирать в одиночестве. Он такого не заслужил.

Запах мяса, плоти, клоки шерсти  
Тех, кому принадлежит победа  
Гонит ветром, нюхом, чувством мести  
Не обглоданного вкусного обеда.

Гонит мародеров и шакалов  
Не обступит волка волчья стая,  
Не спасет сугробами буранов —  
В одиночку умирать оставит.

 — Все кончено, Эрика. Взгляни на него.  
Как кровь вытекает из открытой раны, так из стекленеющего взгляда уходит жизнь.

Кто-то молодой застонет —  
Сильный, юный, дерзкий и горячий.  
В этой драке ничего не стоит  
Этот стон и этот вой щенячий.

Я уже почти смирилась, почти перестала сопротивляться, почти готова уйти, как вдруг…

Будет выбран волчею общиной  
Новый предводитель Благородных  
Будет снова горная вершина,  
Будут снова покидать негодных.

Хеймитч медленно тянет меня за собой к планолету, как вдруг нам под ноги бросается выбежавший из леса волчонок. Маленький, пушистый, серый волчонок. Он пролетает стрелой мимо нас и как вкопанный останавливается у остывшего тела отца. Трогает его лапкой, тычется носом в поникшую морду. Жалобно подвывает. Не понимает. Не хочет понимать. Он еще не знает, что отец не вернется. Не знает, что такое смерть.

 — Надо идти. Через минуту здесь будет армия миротворцев.  
Я не двигаюсь с места.  
 — Эрика!

Будут клясться в том, что не забудут  
Не шакалы — новые щенята.  
Волки умирают — значит будут  
Новые рассветы и закаты.

Вдали слышится шум голосов и звон оружия. Я бросаюсь обратно к волку, прижимаюсь лицом к его морде, шепчу последнее «спасибо», провожу рукой по мягкой шерсти, резким движением подбираю к земли волчонка и, крикнув Гейлу «прячься!», бегу к Хеймитчу. Тот забирает у меня зверя и толкает к лестнице. Не помню, как добираюсь до верха и как меня затаскивают внутрь железной птицы.

Сквозь открытый люк до меня доносится оглушительно-громкий, душераздирающе-тоскливый вой. Хеймитч преграждает мне путь, и я подбегаю к окну. На земле под нами сгущается ночная тьма, но я различаю белое пятно рядом с тем местом, где мы оставили волка. Волчица. Запрокидывает голову и воет, воет, воет. О страхе и отваге, о дружбе и любви, о жизни и смерти. Оплакивает свою потерю. Чувствую, как каждый новый крик отдается эхом в груди — в дыре, где еще десять минут назад было сердце. И вдруг вой обрывается. Резко и навсегда. Над белым пятном сгущаются тени и скрывают его от моих глаз.

Не оставят след — собьются с толку  
Ни одной на дереве заточки:  
«Здесь когда-то тоже были волки»  
Волки умирают в одиночку.

Остаток полета проходит для меня как в тумане. Я забиваюсь в угол, сжимаю руки в кулаки и закрываю глаза. Мне безразлично, как Хеймитч объяснил родителям, что произошло на том склоне, но позже я обязательно поблагодарю его за это. Лео подходит ко мне, наклоняется и долго гладит по голове, не говоря ни слова. Мужчины берут на себя все наши обязанности и по прибытии в Тринадцатый. Я нахожу в себе силы только для того, чтобы по очереди обнять родителей и заверить, что здесь они в безопасности. На обещание скорой встречи меня уже не хватает. Хеймитч и Лео возвращаются в планолет вдвоем, и я понимаю, что договор заключен. С этого момента Альма Койн — наша новая союзница.

Мы летим обратно в столицу. Сквозь опущенные ресницы замечаю, как ментор садится на пол рядом со мной. Помня, насколько крепкая нить связывала меня с волком, он знает, что слова не помогут. И все же находит что сказать.  
 — Они спасли тебя. Дали второй шанс на жизнь. Я слышал, как ты говорила Китнисс, что сила может быть разной. Например, жить, когда кажется, что в этом больше нет смысла. Ты сильная, Эрика. И у тебя есть и всегда будет смысл.  
И он протягивает мне насмерть перепуганного волчонка. Зверек смешно встряхивает головой и нерешительно, с опаской приоткрывает глаза. Не серые. Ярко-голубые, как мирное небо, в которое мы с Хеймитчем так стремимся. Волк внимательно смотрит на меня, я — на него. Словно вижу в его глазах обещание, что все будет хорошо. Секунда, еще одна. И сердце встает на место. Я не буду одинока.

За оставшиеся до возвращения в Капитолий минуты я понимаю еще кое-что. Волчица пела не об убитом волке и потерянном волчонке. Зверь просто прикрывал наши спины собственной грудью. Она видела, что волк пожертвовал собой ради меня и повторила его путь, пусть и не зная, заслуживаю ли я подобной жертвы. Значит, так надо. Волчица верила волку так же безотчетно и слепо, как я доверяю Хеймитчу.

Оставлять под сенью листопада  
Лишнего без звука и без стона.  
Волки умирают — значит надо  
Это значит умирать им снова.

Волки умирают без затеи,  
Без смятения, собратьев пересудов.  
Волки умирают — значит будут  
Зайцы жить, гиены и верблюды.

Без оглядки, ропота пустого,  
Суеты за спинами — и грудью  
Взрыв звезды и смерть встречают волки  
И рождаются, наверное, люди.

Приземляемся все в том же темном переулке. Лео провожает нас до Штаба. Входим в здание и, минуя пост охраны, идем к лифту. Миротворцы кивают, Хеймитч шутливо отдает им честь.  
 — Уверен, что тебе с нами по пути? — спрашиваю нашего сопроводителя. — Может, хотя бы покажешься на глаза Президенту, а то мало ли, что он подумает о причинах твоего отсутствия?  
 — У меня разговор к Главному Распорядителю, а Сноу наверняка сидит у него, — усмехается Лео. — Чай пьет, на гибель трибутов любуется.  
Я киваю и остаток пути мы проделываем молча. Даже завернутый в куртку волчонок не издает ни звука.

Что-то не так. Слишком тихо, Штаб будто вымер. Менторам отвели по целому этажу, с третьего по пятнадцатый. Ниже располагается госпиталь, выше — лаборатории управления. Лифт едет медленно и отчего-то останавливается на несколько секунд  
на каждом этаже. В воздухе повис тяжелый, приторный запах. Только добравшись до третьего уровня я понимаю, в чем дело.  
 — Хейм!  
Мужчина поворачивается ко мне.  
 — Смотри вперед, — одними губами прошу я, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота.

На площадке перед лифтом на каждом этаже лежат окровавленные тела. Где-то одно, где-то два, где-то — целые компании. Зверски убитые менторы. Все до единого. На шестом различаю изуродованное лицо старушки Мэгз и отворачиваюсь, боясь узнать в каждом из трупов старого знакомого. Еще утром белоснежный, сейчас пятнадцатый этаж обагрен кровью. Она везде. Лужицы на полу. Пятна на потолке. Брызги на стенах. Хеймитч просит меня идти между ним и Лео и осторожно открывает дверь в пентхаус. Картина не меняется: все перевернуто и повсюду кровь. Никого. Ни Сноу, ни миротворцев, ни…  
 — Эффи!  
 — Тела нет, — замечает Лео. — Мы бы ее сразу заметили. Скорее всего, бросили в подземелье.

Двигаемся в сторону моей спальни. Здесь все осталось как прежде, кроме одного — кровавой надписи на стене над изголовьем кровати. «И пусть удача… ». Обвожу комнату блуждающим взглядом и моментально замечаю на столе серый сверток. Подхожу, осторожно касаюсь его свободной рукой. Пальцы нащупывают тонкую ткань, пластик и резину. В голове начинает вырисовываться картинка. Не говоря ни слова, иду в комнату напарника. Озадаченные моим поведением мужчины спешат за мной. «… всегда будет с Вами». Тот же сверток, но чуть большего размера. Вытаскиваю аккуратно сложенную ткань и сминаю в руке. Отдельные образы складываются в единое целое.

 — Ну и что это значит? — хмуро интересуется Хеймитч. — Сегодня ночью придут за нами?  
 — Утром, — поправляю я.  
 — Откуда ты знаешь?  
Вместо ответа включаю телевизор. Комнату наполняет шум голосов Цезаря и Клавдия, бурно обсуждающих происходящее на Арене. Надеюсь, с такими помехами Президент мало что услышит из нашего разговора.  
 — Лео, сможешь выполнить две просьбы?  
 — Излагай, — кивает парень.  
 — Первая — позаботиться о волке, — протягиваю ему волчонка.  
 — Легко. Вторая?  
 — Чуть сложнее. Еще раз обеспечить нас транспортом. На этот раз — нормального размера.  
 — Понял. Куда подогнать?  
 — К Арене. Время уточнишь у Плутарха, — не могу не усмехнуться. — В этом году самые точные часы — в его руках.

Перевожу взгляд на ментора и наконец демонстрирую ему свою находку.  
 — Играем, Хейм. Мы возвращаемся на Арену.  
За какую-то долю секунды цвет его лица становится таким же серым, как комбинезон трибута в моих руках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В данной главе использованы фрагменты стихотворения "Волки умирают в одиночку", найденного на просторах Интернета. Автор неизвестен.


	44. На шаг ближе

Следующим утром я едва успеваю одеться, как за мной приходят два миротворца. Мы поднимаемся на крышу Штаба и забираемся внутрь железной птицы, что отвезет нас на Арену. Отрываемся от каменной опоры и, взмыв в воздух, набираем скорость. Хеймитч сидит напротив меня. Как и остальными трибутам, нам вживляют датчики слежения. Игла вонзается в кожу, но я, увлеченная мыслями, что быстро сменяют одна другую, не чувствую ни укола, ни боли. Ничего не чувствую. В памяти еще живы мои первые Игры и я, наверное, должна испытывать страх, и ужас, и отвращение, и вообще биться в истерике — «не хочу, не буду, не заставите!». Но ничего такого нет. Я равнодушна ко всему вокруг (пилот объявляет о приближении к месту высадки) и сосредоточена на наших планах на день (встретиться с Китнисс и Питом, держаться на пляже, ближе к воде, избегать профи, дождаться Рубаку). Может, потому, что сейчас мы точно знаем, что происходит и что нужно делать нам. Может, потому, что понимаю: на этот раз все будет по-другому. Отправить нас на Арену было последним решением Сноу. Теперь мы устанавливаем правила, ведь эта Игра больше не его.

Планолет останавливается, но ощущения, что мы приземлились, — нет. Нам велят подняться на ноги и встать в самом центре пассажирского отсека. Хеймитч едва заметно кивает и становится рядом, лицом ко мне.  
 — Готова? — тихо спрашивает он, не обращая внимания на снующих туда-сюда безгласых слуг.  
 — Ко всему, — что еще мне остается ответить?  
И в тот же момент земля уходит из-под ног.

Мы падаем слишком долго, и все же я едва успеваю задержать дыхание, прежде, чем окажусь в воде. В первую секунду кажется, будто с головой нырнула в горячую ванну. Достаю ногами дно, и пояс тут же поднимает меня на поверхность. Глубоко вдыхаю, не успев посмотреть по сторонам и не заметив приближающейся волны. Волна в озере? Как всегда, Организаторам закон природы не писан. Соленая вода обжигает горло. Чувствую, как кто-то (или что-то?) хватает меня за запястье. Открываю глаза, которые начинает моментально пощипывать от соли, и вижу лицо Хеймитча всего в нескольких сантиметрах от своего.  
 — Тише, тише, детка. Ты как?  
 — Нормально, — легкие раздирает кашель. — Соленой воды наглоталась. Поплыли.  
Мы бережем силы, а потому едва двигаем руками и ногами: все равно волна сама вынесет нас на берег. Так и происходит.

Выползаем на сухой песок. Чувствую его тепло даже сквозь ткань комбинезона. Утреннее солнце припекает не хуже полуденного в самый жаркий летний день. Встаю на колени и смотрю на развалившегося рядом ментора:  
 — В джунгли соваться нет смысла. Идем искать Китнисс и Пита?  
 — Они уже сами нас нашли — посмотри налево.  
Поворачиваю голову и моментально вижу бегущих к нам Мелларка и Эвердин. За ними с топором наперевес спешит Джоанна.  
 — Привет, ребята. Давно не виделись.  
 — Что вы здесь делаете?!  
 — Знаешь, Китнисс, я бы тоже предпочел быть сейчас в совсем другом месте, — плюется ядом Хеймитч.  
Пит помогает ему встать, не сводя с нас удивленно-испуганного взгляда. Я обнимаю подоспевшую Джоанну и быстро шепчу ей на ухо:  
 — Кое-что произошло. Остальные менторы мертвы. Все в силе, у нас остался один день.  
Та отстраняется и кивает. Поняла. Действуем по плану.

Развернувшись, девушка бредет обратно к Бити и Одэйру, чтобы передать им мои слова. Мы идем следом.  
 — Так что случилось?  
 — Сноу, видимо, решил разом покончить со всеми Победителями.  
 — Со всеми? Значит, скоро здесь появятся остальные?  
 — Не беспокойся, Эвердин, — устало обрываю ее я. — Больше не придет никто.  
По бегающему взгляду девушки видно, как она подсчитывает, скольких еще людей придется убить, чтобы спасти Пита. А тут еще мы, в прямом смысле слова свалились на голову.  
 — Что это значит?  
 — Из всех менторов выжили только мы. Ну, как выжили… Президент просто придумал для нас казнь пострашнее.  
Та не мигая смотрит на меня, стараясь уловить в тоне собеседницы хоть каплю юмора. Но я не шучу.  
 — Они мертвы, Китнисс. Не притворяйся, что не поняла меня.  
Ускоряю шаг и иду навстречу Финнику, оставляя Эвердин наедине с Мелларком и охватившим ее ужасом.

 — Привет, Одэйр.  
 — Привет, Роу.  
 — Мы как-то упустили, чем закончился вчерашний день. Расскажешь, что нового?  
 — Боюсь, мой рассказ будет не столь захватывающим как картинка на большом экране, — усмехается парень.  
Приветливо кивнув рыжеволосой сумасшедшей и Бити, опускаюсь на песок. Китнисс проходит мимо нас и садится чуть в стороне, опустив босые ноги в воду. Хеймитч и Пит стоят в тени деревьев. Финник все же описывает вновь прибывшим вчерашние приключения. Только они догадались про часы, как из-за неожиданного хода Плутарха потеряли все ориентиры, и теперь не могут понять, сколько времени. Профи не показываются — наверное, охотятся в глубинах джунглей за Десятым и Одиннадцатым. А наша компания думает, что делать дальше. Судя по недовольному виду Китнисс, у нее уже был план, но мы своим появлением спутали ей все карты.

Едва успеваем обсудить прошлое и перейти к будущему, как нас прерывают звуки выстрела из пушки. Три подряд. Как по команде поднимаем глаза к небу, ожидая увидеть планолет и гадая, чьи лица нам покажут сегодня ночью. С противоположной стороны доносится громкий шорох листьев, треск ломающихся веток и крики. Рубака выскакивает из зарослей и бежит по песку. За ним мчатся четверо профи. Из горла темнокожего мужчины вырываются тяжелые вздохи, на голове — рана, лицо заливает кровь. Ноги заплетаются от изнеможения. Кажется, еще секунда, и он упадет и больше уже не встанет. Финник и Джоанна бросаются вперед. Парень прицеливается, чтобы метнуть трезубец, девушка замахивается топором. Профи замедляют шаг, думая, что мы облегчим им работу, прикончив Рубаку. Но тот не останавливается, точно зная, что от наших рук смерть ему точно не грозит. Я и Хеймитч выходим вперед и становимся рядом с Мейсон и Одэйром. Ментор незаметно касается моей ладони, и я моментально чувствую знакомый стальной холод ножа. Улыбнувшись, сжимаю пальцы и заношу руку вперед, чтобы профи видели, что мы все вооружены. Нас восемь, не считая Рубаки. Их — четверо. Пусть Энни и Бити и не могут драться, но перевес все равно на нашей стороне. Кашмира первой понимает это и, обернувшись к остальным, что-то говорит. Те мгновенно разворачиваются и уходят, не забыв бросить в нашу сторону угрожающий взгляд.

Рубаке не хватает сил и он валится на землю почти у наших ног, не добежав пяти метров. Хеймитч бросается к нему. Перевязывает рану на голове рукавом от костюма, смывает кровь с его лица и, взяв под руки, тащит к нам, под защиту раскидистых кустов, что растут в нескольких метрах от воды. Китнисс добывает воду из ствола ближайшего дерева, Финник идет на мелководье охотиться. Час спустя Рубака наконец приходит в себя.  
 — Еще бы немного и… Спасибо, Хейм. Я твой должник.  
 — Потом рассчитаемся, кто, кому и сколько должен, — выжить бы, — отмахивается ментор. — Расскажи лучше, что там у вас произошло? Сидер и остальные погибли?  
Так вот чьи тела забрали железные челюсти.  
 — Да, — мужчина хмуро кивает. — Мы объединились сразу после бойни у Рога и отправились в джунгли, чтобы заманить профи в самую глубь зарослей. Убить и не пытались — силы, сам понимаешь, не равны. А потом попали в секторы, где как раз в это время была опасность. В одном были насекомые. Выбирают жертву и жалят, жалят, жалят до смерти. Их укусы лишают речи, способности двигаться, зрения, слуха, осязания, обоняния. Так погибла Сидер. Кашмира даже пожалела ее: ударила ножом и прекратила мучения.

Рубака замолчал на несколько минут, отдавая дань памяти напарнице и старому другу.  
 — Затем нам удалось немного оторваться. Мы нашли неглубокую речку и решили перейти ее вброд. Лай обезумел от жажды и, узнав, что вода пресная, потерял бдительность. Отравился — в воде был яд. Очередная ловушка Организаторов. Мы попытались спасти его, но тут нас нагнали профи, и за начавшейся битвой никто не заметил, как Лая утащил аллигатор. Нас осталось двое, но нам удалось сильно ранить Блеска и Кашмиру, так что они на несколько часов отстали.  
 — А что было в последнем секторе, из которого ты вышел?  
По глазам Рубаки я вижу, что даже самый опытный, сильный и до безрассудства смелый боец может испытывать страх.  
 — Чудовище. Какое? Поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать.  
И мы, поверив, заканчиваем с расспросами и оставляем мужчину в покое.  
Пока он спит, сами того не желая, находим ответ на загадку очередного сектора. Плутарх не посчитал нужным посвятить нас во все детали Игры, то есть во все ловушки, что приготовили для трибутов Организаторы. То ли не относился всерьез к своим же словам о том, что в этом году даже ментор может снова стать трибутом, то ли опасался допустить промашку и поставить под угрозу всю операцию, а потому поделился с нами только частью информации.

И теперь, когда Китнисс убежала обратно в джунгли, услышав крики сестры, я тщетно убеждаю себя, что это не Прим. Не может этого быть. Она мертва. Это все злая шутка Сноу и Организаторов. Убеждать становится все труднее, когда до меня доносится жалобный вой. Не волка — щенка.  
 — Эрика! — Хеймитч пытается меня остановить, но я вырываюсь и иду за Эвердин.  
Я знаю, что это не по-настоящему. Знаю! Но все равно быстро следую по пути, проложенному Китнисс, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не побежать. Просто хочу убедиться, — что в этом плохого? Лианы больно бьют по лицу и рукам, когда я отвожу их в сторону. Наконец, лес расступается. Мгновенно замечаю в небе стаю соек-говорунов. И все. Сердце перестает выпрыгивать из груди, сбежавший рассудок возвращается. Я различаю голос мамы, но в ответ только качаю головой. Меня им больше не обмануть.

 — Китнисс! — зову стреляющую без разбора девушку. — Китнисс, это не они! Это сойки!  
Та на секунду опускает лук.  
 — Но ведь птицы только повторяют, — растерянно произносит она. — Они должны были где-то услышать эти звуки.  
 — Послушай! — не сдержавшись, хватаю ее за плечи. — У капитолийцев полно всевозможных изобретений, они могли записать их голоса во время интервью и сделать с ними все, что угодно.  
Вижу, что она не верит мне и использую последний — хоть и самый жестокий — аргумент.  
 — Китнисс, Примроуз мертва! Ее нет, она не способна говорить и тем более кричать! После Игр тело Прим привезли в Дистрикт и похоронили. Для нее все закончилось, понимаешь? Капитолий больше не может ее использовать.  
 — Нет, — качает головой девушка. — Ты не права. Ее не хоронили.  
 — Что?  
Китнисс опускается на колени и опирается ладонями о землю. Слезы оставляют на побледневшем лице влажные дорожки.  
 — Тела не было. Я вернулась в Двенадцатый и сразу пошла на кладбище. Не нашла могилу и спросила у матери. Та ответила, что никакого деревянного ящика не было.  
 — Почему ты мне не сказала?  
 — Не хотела давать себе надежду, — обреченно шепчет Эвердин. — Боялась подумать, что это что-то значит.  
Несколько минут я судорожно собираю разбегающиеся в разные стороны мысли, но не могу найти ответа. В этом и правда нет смысла. Прим жива? Зачем Крейну или самому Сноу спасать ее? В тот момент старшая сестра еще не стала Сойкой-Пересмешницей и не представляла собой опасности. Но то, что ее тело не вернули семье, на самом деле что-то значит. Не знаю, что сказать, поэтому молча протягиваю руку, помогая союзнице подняться на ноги.

Мы еще не сделали и шага обратно на пляж, а нам навстречу уже спешат остальные трибуты. Пит бросается к Китнисс, Хеймитч — ко мне.  
 — Ты что творишь?  
Сделав над собой некоторое усилие — в голове до сих пор скулит волчонок, — ухмыляюсь в ответ.  
 — Ну, надо же было проследить, чтобы Эвердин не наделала глупостей.

Финник прижимает к себе перепуганную Энни. Джоанна, не сдержавшись, кричит что-то оскорбительное в адрес Капитолия и лично Сноу. Впервые Китнисс смотрит на нее без неприязни, словно другими глазами.  
 — И ты туда же? — спрашивает Пит.  
 — Мне можно, — кривляется Мейсон, делая вид, что гордится своим превосходством над нами.  
Надолго ее не хватает. Она переводит взгляд с Пита и Китнисс на Финника и Энни, пропускает Бити и Рубаку и останавливается на мне и Хеймитче. Уголки губ ползут вниз, и ее улыбка превращается из сладкой в горькую.  
 — Мне можно, — повторяет она, — ведь я не такая, как вы. У меня больше нет любимых.  
Я ловлю взгляд девушки. Мертвый, как и ее родные. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, как иногда жалею о том, что у меня они есть?

Солнце клонится к горизонту. Все в сборе. У нас остается всего несколько часов. Хеймитч дает знак Бити и тот просит нас собраться вокруг него.  
 — У меня есть план.  
Дерево — провод — вода. Просто и сложно одновременно. «На все готов, лишь бы поквитаться с профи!», — это рычит отдохнувший Рубака. Джоанна и Финник переглядываются, будто мысленно советуются. Энни рассеянно кивает, хоть и понимает происходящее еще меньше, чем растерявшиеся Китнисс и Пит. Головы трибутов Двенадцатого заняты совсем другим — что будет, если план сработает и все профи погибнут? Они все еще думают, что каждый сражается за победу. Собственную победу.

Бити предлагает заранее сходить к Дереву молний и все, от нечего делать, соглашаются. Надо как-то убить оставшееся время и уже на месте еще раз обсудить план, над которым мы столько работали. Вернувшись, охотимся и готовим ужин: соленая рыба, моллюски, устрицы, крабы. Горсть поджаренных орешков. Фрукты. Ловко орудуя ножами, Пит и Хеймитч разламывают раковины на две половинки и протягивают нам угощение, добытое Финником со дна озера. Странно, но есть не хочется. Остальные с удовольствием заглатывают склизкое мясо, политое лимонным соком. Понимая, что силы мне еще пригодятся, заставляю себя съесть пару кусочков рыбы и, попросив у Китнисс выводную трубку, иду к ближайшему дереву за водой. Внезапно на меня накатывает усталость. Непонятно, отчего, ведь даже тренировки, что устраивал нам Пит, были гораздо более изнурительными, чем сегодняшний день на Арене. Опустившись на колени, упираюсь лбом в широкий ствол и прикрываю глаза. Высокая трава и кусты скрывают меня не только от любопытных зрителей, но и от компании союзников. Слышу шорох, поднимаю голову. Хеймитч.

 — Ты в порядке? Почему не ешь? — ментор садится рядом и трогает меня за плечо. Не может позволить себе большего, пока вокруг камеры.  
 — Все нормально. Не хочется.  
Стоит подумать о еде, и желудок совершает сальто, а к горлу подступает тошнота.  
 — Иди к остальным. Заканчивайте ужинать, и давайте немного отдохнем. Все равно у нас еще есть пара часов на сон.  
 — Так и сделаем, — он соглашается, но не уходит.  
Наблюдает, как я срываю лист и набираю воды. Отчего-то под его пристальным взглядом у меня начинают дрожать руки.  
 — Эрика?  
Утолив жажду, отбрасываю влажный лист и поворачиваюсь к напарнику.  
 — Ты зря так волнуешься. Все пройдет как надо, как мы и планировали.  
 — Я не сомневаюсь.  
 — Неправда, — Хеймитч улыбается уголками губ, но из его взгляда не уходит тень тревоги.  
Вздохнув, отвожу взгляд и, осторожно подбирая слова, прошу мужчину:  
 — Пообещай мне кое-что.  
 — Все, что угодно.  
Губы трогает грустная улыбка. Нет, Хейм. Ты мог бы сказать так, если бы это «все» зависело только от тебя, как раньше. Но сейчас все по-другому. Бити, Джоанна, Финник, Плутарх, Лео, Сноу. Сегодня слишком многое зависит от других.

Краем глаза замечаю, что Китнисс и Пит уходят к берегу и, присев у самой воды, шепчутся о чем-то своем вдали ото всех, не боясь камер и прослушки, и решаюсь озвучить свою просьбу. Порывисто обнимаю ментора за плечи, стараясь, чтобы объятие выглядело невинно-дружеским, и быстро, глотая окончания слов, произношу:  
 — Пообещай, что мы оба переживем сегодняшнюю ночь.  
 — Обещаю, — мгновенно, не задумываясь отвечает Хеймитч.  
Отстраняюсь, но ментор прижимает меня к себе чуть сильнее. Слушая его шепот, я молюсь лишь о том, чтобы зрители, а вместе с ними и Президент, подумали, будто мы договариваемся, как незаметно уйти и оставить союзников самостоятельно разбираться с профи.

 — Послушай, я тут подумал… Я не хочу больше ждать. Когда начнется и закончится война, когда враги истекут кровью, когда не станет Сноу, когда мы будем свободны. Не знаю, что будет дальше. Не могу знать, Эрика. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, дам любое обещание. Только с одним условием. Выполни его сразу, как только мы выберемся отсюда.  
 — Ты же сам сказал: не знаю, что будет дальше.  
 — Потому и прошу, — настойчиво повторяет Хеймитч, — что бы ни случилось и где бы мы ни оказались.  
 — Какое условие? — сдаюсь я.  
Ментор выпускает меня из объятий и ловит мой взгляд.  
 — Будь со мной до конца.  
Не сразу понимаю, что он имеет в виду. Я и так с ним, — всегда, до последней минуты. Но ему и этого мало. Ближе, еще ближе.

 — Выходи за меня.

 — Эрика! Хеймитч! — кажется, нас потеряли.  
Пора возвращаться к остальным. Финник и Джоанна вопросительно смотрят на нас, гадая, не изменился ли план. Хеймитч качает головой и предлагает отдохнуть. Все соглашаются и, выбросив остатки ужина, расходятся в разные стороны. Китнисс и Пит так и сидят на берегу в обнимку. Финник опирается на ствол дерева, Энни лежит у него на коленях. Бити задумчиво наматывает провод на пальцы и что-то бормочет. Джоанна и Рубака чистят оружие. Мы с Хеймитчем лежим на траве, наблюдая за волнами, омывающими берег.

У нас больше нет возможности продолжить прерванный разговор. Уйти в кусты значит вызвать подозрения не только у Сноу и Организаторов, но и у союзников, а мы не можем поставить под угрозу наш план. Разговаривать о таком на виду — тоже не лучшая идея. И мы замолкаем. Я быстро засыпаю, словно провалившись куда-то. Снится что-то неприятное, тревожно-серое. Открыв глаза, обнаруживаю себя лежащей на груди Хеймитча. Вспоминаю о камерах и мгновенно отодвигаюсь. Проснувшийся ментор с улыбкой наблюдает за моими испуганными движениями и говорит:  
 — Я подумал, так будет теплее.

С заходом солнца и правда похолодало. Единственное, что не изменилось — воздух остался таким же удушающе-тяжелым. Внезапно мне снова становится плохо. Болит голова. Трудно дышать. Горький ком в горле. Я резко встаю и ухожу за деревья. Едва успеваю скрыться посторонних глаз, как желудок болезненно сжимается, и меня выворачивает наизнанку.  
 — Эрика? Что случилось? — чувствую на спине руку Хеймитча.  
 — Уйди, — хрипло прошу я. — Не смо…  
Меня прерывает новый приступ тошноты. Не хочу, чтобы он это видел. Но ментор, конечно, не уходит. Гладит по спине, держит волосы, кричит, чтобы кто-нибудь принес воды. Все заканчивается так же быстро, как и началось, и я чувствую себя ничуть не хуже, чем обычно.

Пора идти. Собираем оружие, переходим на двенадцатичасовой участок пляжа и движемся к Дереву молний.  
 — Где ты достал тот нож, что дал мне, когда мы увидели Рубаку?  
 — Это твой, — поясняет Хеймитч. — Они так спешили отправить нас на Арену, что даже не стали обыскивать. Спрятал по одному в ботинке и незаметно вытащил, когда пришло время.

Бити просит Финника помочь, остальные выстраиваются вокруг дерева — охранять изобретателя. Гений передает мне и Хеймитчу несколько метров проволоки и велит закрепить ее на своих ножах, после чего принимается плести затейливый узор на разветвляющемся стволе. Металлический провод тускло блестит в свете полной луны. Только Бити заканчивает, и мы слышим громкий плеск воды.

Изобретатель отдает катушку с оставшимся проводом Китнисс и отправляет ее и Джоанну на пляж.  
 — Я иду с ними, — вызывается Пит.  
 — Нет, — возражает Бити. — Где-то поблизости бродит компания из четырех профи. Мне нужна защита.  
После долгих препирательств Китнисс и ее напарница наконец уходят. Отчего-то меня смешит подозрительный взгляд Эвердин в нашу сторону. Расходимся: Бити рядом с деревом, мы с Хеймитчем впереди, Рубака и Пит — справа, Финник и Энни — слева.  
 — Профи не упустят такую возможность, — хмуро замечает ментор. — До полуночи еще есть время, а они успели набраться сил за день. Держись рядом, но чуть позади меня. Если с Бити что-то случится, ты должна будешь встать на его место. Я прикрою.  
 — Я не смогу стоять и смотреть, как тебя убивают!  
 — Меня не убьют, — отмахивается Хеймитч. — Один на один биться проще всего.

Как всегда, напарник оказывается прав. Провод еще не успевает опуститься в воду, а профи уже тут как тут. Услышав шорох в кустах, мы переглядываемся и крепче сжимаем оружие. Они выпрыгивают из зарослей с разных сторон и бросаются на нас. Блеск — на Рубаку и Пита, Кашмира — на Финника, Брут — на ментора. Хеймитч закрывает меня собой и подталкивает назад, к Бити. Смотрю, как они дерутся, и злюсь, чувствуя себя бессильной. Тишину нарушают звон оружия и крик, когда оно угождает в цель. Союзники разбегаются, отвлекая на себя профи и уводя их как можно дальше от дерева и от нас с Бити. Все происходит за считанные минуты. Вдали слышится крик Джоанны и скрежет лезвия топора о камень.

Силы не равны. Брут сбивает Хеймитча с ног и в два прыжка покрывает расстояние до дерева. Я встаю у него на пути, но мужчина одним мощным ударом отталкивает меня в сторону.  
 — Сначала разберемся с этим умником! — рычит он и кидается на Бити.  
В открытом бою изобретатель беззащитен, словно ребенок. Он поднимает с земли копье, но Брут моментально выхватывает у него оружие и отшвыривает куда-то в темноту. Профи держит Бити за шею и что есть силы прикладывает о силовое поле, что прямо за нашими спинами. Гения бьет током, и он валится на землю. У меня нет ни секунды, чтобы проверить, мертв ли он или просто без сознания: Брут вспоминает о недобитой противнице и поворачивается ко мне, чтобы закончить начатое.

Я опускаюсь на корточки, делая вид, что ищу упавшее оружие, а сама резко бросаюсь вперед и ножом бью его по щиколоткам, в просвет между комбинезоном и краем ботинок. От неожиданности и волны резкой боли, что полоснула ноги, Брут падает на колени рядом со мной. Пришедший в себя Хеймитч набрасывается на него сзади и молниеносным движением перерезает врагу горло. Я успеваю отшатнуться, прежде чем на меня прольется водопад крови.

Ментор помогает мне подняться.  
 — Все нормально?  
Я осторожно трогаю затылок, проверяя, сильно ли ушиблась, когда Брут меня толкнул.  
 — Да, жить буду.  
 — Отлично.  
Вокруг очень тихо, словно все битвы закончились разом.  
 — Надо найти Китнисс и Пита, у нас не больше десяти минут до полуночи. Они уже должны были покончить с профи.  
Я не хочу разделяться и терять его пусть даже на какие-то минуты, но выхода у меня нет.  
 — Возвращайся скорее.  
Мужчина кивает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. До зарослей остается меньше пяти шагов, и я вдруг не выдерживаю. Это говорю не я сама, но что-то внутри меня, какие-то неведомые силы, что порой толкают нас в спину на совершенно безумные поступки. Так, словно мне уже известно, что произойдет дальше и чем для нас закончится сегодняшняя ночь. Словно я заранее знаю и то, что никогда не пожалею об этих простых словах, а потому позволяю им сорваться с моих губ.  
 — Хейм!  
Ментор замирает на месте, будто догадываясь, зачем я его позвала, и оборачивается.  
 — Я согласна.  
Кажется, я вижу его улыбку даже в этой кромешной тьме.  
 — Я вернусь, Эрика. Обещаю.

Он уходит, а я поднимаю с земли проволоку и тяну ее на себя, пытаясь найти конец. По тому, что она не натянута, понятно: кто-то из профи оборвал ее. Срываю с ножа обмоток, который дал мне Бити, и обвязываю узкое лезвие длинным проводом, — тем же, который закреплен на дереве. Зрители и Сноу вряд ли сразу же сообразят, зачем я это сделала, а у меня и так почти не остается времени.

Кто-то нападает на меня сзади и, больно вцепившись в плечи, прижимает к широкому стволу. В сгустившемся мраке — Плутарх постарался, не иначе, — не вижу противника и наношу удары наугад.  
 — Да тише ты, Роу! — чувствую горячее дыхание на шее, а в следующую секунду — острую боль в руке, куда нам вживляли датчик. Из горла вырывается вопль. Оседаю на землю, сунув нож в карман и зажав свободной рукой рану. Рубака — узнаю его по грубому, хрипловатому голосу, — склоняется над Бити, извлекает чип из его тела и прыгает обратно в кусты. Я разрываю зубами рукав комбинезона и перевязываю глубокий порез. Только бы перед глазами не плыло — мне нужно еще кое-что сделать, прежде чем отключиться.  
Прижимаюсь к стволу, заставляя зрителей думать, что меня серьезно ранили. Слышу шорох травы под чьим-то медленным, тяжелым шагом. На поляну, шатаясь, кто-то выходит. По очертаниям лука в трясущихся руках понимаю, что это Китнисс. То ли от удара, что нанесла ей Джоанна, чтобы вытащить датчик, то ли от испуга она ничего не соображает, и просто движется вперед и вперед, выкрикивая имя Пита. Сейчас девушка убьет любого, кто не он. Даже меня. Она думает, что все ее предали, в том числе и собственные менторы. Где же Хеймитч? Внезапно слышу стрекот насекомых откуда-то со стороны и со страхом думаю, не нарвался ли кто на стаю миниатюрных убийц со смертоносными жалами. Как назло, оживает пушка. Каждый ее выстрел лишает меня крупиц надежды. Он вернется. Он обещал.

Китнисс все ближе — озирается по сторонам, заряжает лук. Я выпрямляюсь в полный рост, делаю шаг ей навстречу и моментально вижу острый наконечник стрелы, направленный на меня. Секунду спустя его скрывает спина выросшего передо мной Рубаки.  
 — Нет, Эвердин — рычит он.  
Вместо ответа девушка лишь сильнее натягивает тетиву. Я поднимаю глаза к небу. Тучи сгущаются, закручиваясь в иссиня-черный водоворот, из глубин которого вот-вот вырвется молния. До полуночи остаются какие-то жалкие секунды. Оборачиваюсь, ища взглядом, куда воткнуть нож, пока Рубака тянет время. Все, что мне нужно, — крошечный изъян в этих идеальных границах идеального мира. И я нахожу его. Чуть вверх и направо. Пальцы смыкаются вокруг рукоятки ножа. Но как остановить Китнисс? Она не услышит ни слова, видя в нас даже не врагов — предателей.

Вдруг за ее спиной раздается:  
 — Помни, кто твой настоящий враг, — голос такой тихий, что я не могу разобрать, кому он принадлежит.  
Девушка вздрагивает и опускает лук, будто прозвучавшие слова и правда заставили ее задуматься. В ту же секунду в дерево бьет молния и я, развернувшись, бросаю нож в силовое поле, зная, что заряда, бегущего по тонкому проводу, хватит, чтобы пробить в нем дыру.

Меня не бьет током, но взрыв и прокатившаяся за ним по Арене ударная волна отбрасывает всех стоящих рядом с деревом далеко назад, выбивая из наших тел еще теплившуюся внутри жизнь. Теперь все, что я могу, — только лежать и наблюдать, как все вокруг рушится, взрывается и окутывается языками пламени. Тело наливается свинцом и я не могу пошевелиться. Позвать ментора. Увидеть, что стало с остальными. Боль проникает в каждую клеточку. Чувствую в своей руке чью-то ладонь. Сознание покидает меня, и все, о чем прошу напоследок, — чтобы это был Хеймитч.


	45. Танец на костях

Боль в теле чуть утихла, но не прошла, превратившись из острой в тупую, ноющую. Озираюсь по сторонам. Небольшая комнатка сплошь заставлена узкими койками. На соседних лежат Бити, Рубака, Финник и Китнисс. Оба мертвенно-бледные, но живые. Если прислушаться, можно уловить тихое, прерывистое дыхание. Значит, все получилось. Нас вытащили. Только где остальные? Мне не дает покоя нехорошее предчувствие — Плутарх предполагал, что нас всех сильно ранят, потому и распорядился об отдельном больничном отсеке, — неужели Хеймитч, Пит, Энни и Джоанна поднялись на борт сами, без единой царапины?

Поднимаю голову с подушки и осторожно спускаю ноги вниз, на холодный пол. Моментально накатывает головокружение, и мне приходится схватиться за край жесткого матраса, чтобы не упасть. Несколько минут стою неподвижно: жду, когда хоть немного полегчает, и я смогу найти остальных. Обуваюсь, одергиваю короткую сорочку — наподобие той, в какие одевают пациентов в больницах, — и покидаю тесную комнату.

Иду по узкому коридору так быстро, как позволяют силы. Только вижу вдали металлическую дверь, и ноги сами переходят на бег. В голове, словно птицы в клетке, бьются имена тех, кого не было в больничном отсеке. Толкаю дверь и мгновенно теряю остатки зрения от яркого света, что льется из окон. Прикладываю ладонь к глазам и различаю длинный стол в середине комнаты, но не обеденный, а, скорее, рабочий, и несколько стульев вокруг него.  
 — Доброе утро, мисс Роу.  
Плутарх Хевенсби стоит во главе стола и тепло улыбается. На другом конце сидит Лео.  
 — А вы сильнее, чем я думал. Быстро пришли в себя.  
 — Приходится, — без приглашения опускаюсь ближайший стул.  
 — Помните что-нибудь из того, что случилось в последние десять минут?  
 — Где остальные? — парирую я. — В том отсеке далеко не все, кто должен был быть на борту этого планолета.  
Бывший Главный Распорядитель как-то сразу сникает и отводит глаза. Тревога, что спала где-то в глубинах сердца, пробуждается и принимается царапать меня своими острыми когтями.  
 — Лео, — онемевшие губы почти не слушаются, — что случилось?

Мужчина пытается оставаться таким же невозмутимым, как и всегда, но получается не очень. Тот же смущенно-виноватый взгляд, что у Плутарха. Он знает, что мне безразлична судьба Финника, Джоанны и даже Пита. Что мой вопрос — только об одном человеке.  
 — Хеймитча взяли.  
Сердце останавливается и пол уходит из-под ног. Я снова переживаю тот момент, когда нас выбросили из планолета и падаю, падаю, падаю в черную бездну. Только теперь падение длится намного дольше, а рядом — никого.  
 — Сноу убьет его, — шепчу я, не обращаясь ни к одному из присутствующих.  
 — Вряд ли, — успокаивает меня Лео. — Разве что будет пытать, но Хеймитч сильный, выдержит. Сейчас Президенту важнее уничтожить Китнисс и Пита — уничтожить не только людей, но и символы, а потому до Эбернети очередь дойдет совсем не скоро. К тому времени мы успеем что-нибудь придумать.

«Да что тут придумывать, когда надо просто лететь обратно и освобождать его?!» — я молчу, понимая, что истерика не добавит моим словам убедительности.  
 — А что с Мелларком? — разум возвращается, но это, скорее, временная отсрочка, а не выздоровление.  
 — Он тоже в Капитолии.  
 — Как и Джоанна и Энни, верно?  
 — Да, — досадливо морщится Плутарх.  
 — Как это произошло?  
 — Это уже не так важно, — нерешительно возражает Лео, видимо, не желая меня волновать.  
Мой голос дрожит, но уже не от бессилия, а от гнева. Я имею право знать.  
 — Отвечай.  
Оба бросают на меня опасливые взгляды. Боитесь? Все правильно. Сейчас я сумасшедшая и готова на все.  
 — Он не успел избавиться от датчика слежения. Твой вырезал Рубака. Хеймитч должен был собрать вас — тебя, Китнисс и Пита. Но кто-то из ваших союзников, пока уводил профи от дерева, перешел границу и оказался в другом секторе, где в это время были насекомые. И Хейм попал из огня да в полымя.

Я встаю, подхожу к столу и, опершись о гладкую поверхность ладонями, опускаю голову. Мне надо подумать. Вникнуть во все, что я только что услышала, и понять, как действовать дальше. Выстрела пушки я не уловила, но в тот момент правила обычных Игр больше не имели особого значения. Его могли укусить или ранить уже после взрыва. Могли убить до того, как до него добрался Президент. Убить? Нет. Он жив. Жив, слышите?! Он обещал. Он вернется. Я сама его верну.

 — Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? Вытащить их оттуда?  
 — Во всяком случае, не сейчас, — качает головой Плутарх. — Нам самим бы пережить ближайшие несколько дней без очередных потерь. Неизвестно, что будет дальше. Игры окончены, но война только начинается.  
 — Мы летим в Тринадцатый?  
 — Да. И нам еще предстоит убедить Альму Койн встать на нашу сторону.  
 — Она и так за нас, — отмахиваюсь я.  
 — Не совсем. Президент Дистрикта 13 согласилась предоставить нам убежище, но об их участии в революции пока не шло и речи.  
 — А сразу об этом нельзя было договориться?! — взрываюсь я.  
 — Если бы все было так просто, — ворчит Хевенсби.  
 — Мы спасем их, Эрика. Нужно только немного подождать, — сидящий рядом Лео кладет руку мне на плечо и заглядывает в глаза. Мне становится немного не по себе от его проникновенного взгляда. Ну уж нет, хватит с меня обещаний.

 — Подожди, Лео. А ты что здесь делаешь? Сноу же не застанет тебя на месте и догадается, на чьей ты стороне!  
 — Вообще-то он отправил меня в Дистрикт-2. Но, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, старик не удивится моей задержке и поверит всему, что я скажу в свое оправдание. Я провожу вас в Тринадцатый и сразу улечу обратно во Второй. На самом деле я здесь только для того чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке и передать тебе вот это.  
С этими словами Лео вытаскивает из-под пиджака волчонка и протягивает его мне. Зверек мирно спит, свернувшись в клубок, но, почувствовав движение, моментально просыпается. Меня хватает только на простое «спасибо». Я беру еще сонного волчонка, обнимаю его и зарываюсь лицом в отросшую шерсть.  
 — Ты уже придумала ему имя?  
 — У волка не может быть имени. Он слишком свободен для этого.

События идут по нарастающей. Дверь распахивается и в помещение влетает растерянная Китнисс. Плутарх пытается ей что-то объяснить: про Игры, про заговор, про революцию и Сойку-Пересмешницу, про Тринадцатый, но она не слушает его, повторяя «где Пит?». Я знаю, что не имею права злиться на нее, что ей сейчас ненамного легче, чем мне, но эмоции, которые я как могла сдерживала в разговоре с Хевенсби и Лео, захлестывают меня с головой и вырываются наружу. Я бы могла смириться со всем случившимся, если бы девчонка и правда любила парня. Но она не любит. И я не вижу смысла в жертве Хеймитча из-за одной ее болезненной привязанности.  
 — Он в Капитолии.  
Минута, вторая. Она молча смотрит на меня, пытаясь осознать смысл прозвучавших слов. Наконец это происходит, и Китнисс бросается на меня, словно дикая кошка, выставив вперед руки с длинными ногтями. Я теряю остатки самообладания и отвечаю на каждый ее удар со всей силы, которую придает мне мысль о пытках, что придется перенести Хеймитчу. Непонятно, ради чего.

Следующую вечность мы просто катаемся по полу, раздирая друг другу лица. Припоминаем все обиды, плюемся взаимными упреками, обвинениями, оскорблениями и угрозами.  
 — Какого черта он тебе так нужен, если ты даже его не любишь?!  
 — Можно подумать, ты испытываешь к этому старому пьянице такие уж светлые и сильные чувства!  
И так по кругу. Мужчины пытаются разнять нас, но, получив каждый по царапине или укусу, прекращают всякие попытки. Внезапно Китнисс замолкает на полуслове, обмякает в моих руках и придавливает меня к полу всем своим немаленьким весом. Лео оттаскивает бесчувственное тело в сторону, зовет слуг, чтобы те отнесли ее обратно в больничный отсек, и помогает мне подняться. Я думаю, что Плутарх сейчас же налетит на меня с ругательствами — как же, причинила вред его драгоценной Сойке, —, но вместо этого мужчина лишь просит сесть обратно за стол и помогает обработать царапины на лице и руках.

Остаток пути проходит в попытках выяснить, что сейчас творится в Капитолии и в Дистриктах. В Первом и Втором изменений пока нет, только требуемое количество рекрутов увеличилось в несколько раз, и это за один только последний месяц. В Третьем, Четвертом, Седьмом, Одиннадцатом и Двенадцатом нарушены коммуникации, а это значит, что пока Бити не придет в себя и не поможет нам взломать систему безопасности, что охраняет внутренние цифровые данные, которыми обмениваются главы Дистриктов и правительство Капитолия, мы остаемся в неведении относительно того, что там происходит. В Восьмом и Десятом под контролем транспорт — можно передать жителям еду и, возможно, что-то из оружия. Практически вся промышленность остановлена, а местные, увидев, чем закончилась Квартальная Бойня, не сговариваясь поднялись на восстание. Пока Сноу разбирается с ежесекундно вспыхивающими тут и там кострами, у нас будет время разжечь пожар, так, чтобы никто до самой последней секунды не понял, где находится источник, и что послужило причиной возгорания. Альме Койн уже известно, что в Тринадцатый летит группа выживших трибутов с несколькими беженцами из столицы.

 — Например? — кроме Плутарха, Лео и собственно экипажа я не вижу на борту ни одного капитолийца.  
 — Мне удалось вытащить Эффи, Порцию, вашу команду подготовки и нескольких людей из числа Организаторов, — с довольной улыбкой поясняет Хевенсби.  
Мне остается только поаплодировать ему — мысленно, чтобы не слишком зазнавался.  
 — Где они?  
 — В отдельном отсеке, приходят в себя после нескольких дней в темницах подземелья.  
 — А Организаторы?  
 — Отсыпаются, у них была тяжелая ночь. К тому же, им предстоит немало работы по приезде в Тринадцатый.

Я внимательно слушаю Плутарха, прикидывая, как попросить его сделать меня своей помощницей. Не стоять за спиной Сойки-Пересмешницы, держа ее оружие, поправляя макияж, составляя речи и давая советы, но самой быть частью этой войны, ее инициатором, движущей силой. Ее тылом и одновременно — фронтом. Быть в курсе последних новостей и раньше всех остальных знать, где произойдет столкновение сегодня и чем все закончится. Обеспечивать Дистрикты всем необходимым, от еды до оружия. Вести счет убитых и раненых. Сидеть в осаде, держать оборону, планировать нападение или идти в атаку. Если потребуется — самой лететь в горячие точки. Искать все новых и новых союзников. Планировать спасательные операции. На равных с Плутархом вести переговоры с Койн, ведь я теперь единственный живой и при этом здравомыслящий представитель Дистрикта-12. Знаю, Хеймитч не хотел, чтобы я принимала непосредственное участие в военных действиях, но теперь у меня, похоже, нет выбора.

Не то чтобы я забыла о Хеймитче или поверила в то, что потеряла его навсегда. Нет. Я сделаю все, чтобы спасти напарника. Встану на его место, продолжу ради него то, что начал он ради меня. Эбернети жив, и я буду верить в это до самого конца, до той минуты, когда кто-то положит его мертвое тело у моих ног. Я опущусь перед ним на колени, прижмусь к его груди и, заставив всех вокруг заткнуться, попытаюсь уловить тихий стук его уставшего, измученного сердца, но услышу только тишину. Тогда я возьму нож, приду в Капитолий и убью Сноу и всех, кого посчитаю виновным в смерти ментора. А затем я вернусь к Хеймитчу, лягу рядом, обниму остывшее тело и умру. Вот что я сделаю. И никто меня не остановит. При все том, что я хочу стать движущей силой этой войны, никто не узнает, что является движущей силой меня.

Закрываю глаза. Мир перестает существовать, и я остаюсь один на один с болью. Ментор ошибся, когда сказал, что так проще. Раз за разом я проигрываю и умираю.

Мы приближаемся к Тринадцатому, и я с любопытством выглядываю в окно. Дистрикт разрушил Капитолий, а оставшиеся от него развалины — время. Кто бы что ни говорил, семьдесят пять лет — солидный срок. Планолет приземляется на каменную площадку недалеко от обломков местного Дома Правосудия. Плутарх выходит первым и дает мне знак следовать за ним.  
 — Не отставайте, — бросает он. За нами спешит помощница Хевенсби Фалвия.

Нас уже ждут. Президент Дистрикта-13 Альма Койн стоит на высоком камне и не отводит взгляда от далекой линии горизонта. Она одна, но отчего-то не вызывает сомнений скрытое присутствие ее помощников и охраны. Высокая худощавая женщина лет пятидесяти, идеально прямые седые волосы послушно лежат на плечах, в мутно-серых глазах — штиль спокойствия, граничащего с равнодушием. Пока мы обмениваемся некрепкими рукопожатиями и называем каждый свое имя, я прикидываю, сколько лет понадобилось ей, чтобы обрести столь непоколебимую невозмутимость. Невозмутимость смерти. Живые люди так не смотрят. Женщина кажется серым призраком, а мир вокруг нее — слишком, неподобающе ярким.

 — Добро пожаловать! — Койн по очереди оглядывает всю компанию и кивает так приветливо, как только может себе позволить.  
Ее взгляд останавливается на мне: в нем даже проскальзывает что-то вроде интереса. Я небрежно откидываю с лица волосы и не таясь смотрю ей в почти бесцветные глаза. Неприятное ощущение, будто окунулась в холодный водоем. Где-то я уже видела этот светло-серый цвет грязного подтаявшего снега.

Президент показывает нам искусно замаскированный вход. Один за другим мы пролезаем в узкое отверстие и оказываемся в темном коридоре. Единственный лучик света — тот, что проникает с улицы. Койн ведет нас дальше, к лифту. В темноте она ориентируется лучше всех нас вместе взятых: то ли глаза уже привыкли к постоянному мраку, то ли женщина так часто пользуется этим ходом, что выучила маршрут наизусть. Я же поминутно оглядываюсь по сторонам: последние Игры и битва с профи в ночной тьме оставили не самые приятные воспоминания.

С согласия Койн Плутарх отправляет одного из сопровождающих нас слуг обратно в планолет, чтобы перенести всех раненых в больничный отсек. Президент велит помощнику показать им дорогу в больницу. Мы тем временем спускаемся на лифте на нижние уровни. На стене крошечной кабины горит тусклая лампочка. Теперь мои уставшие глаза хоть что-то видят, а я чувствую себя в относительной безопасности. Ради интереса считаю этажи, но очень скоро сбиваюсь: мы проезжаем то ли двадцатый, то ли тридцатый и движемся еще дальше, еще ниже. Койн замечает мое удивление и поясняет, что строительство подземного города началось задолго до Темных Времен. Тогда он, конечно, выглядел по-другому, гораздо проще, но люди не предъявляли особых претензий, было бы где спастись от Капитолия и, в дальнейшем, мирно жить.

Мы приходим в Штаб — несколько просторных помещений, объединенных короткими коридорами. Разговор длится долго, и я за это время успеваю узнать немало нового для себя. Внимательно слушаю Плутарха и Койн, подбираю обрывки брошенных ими фраз и собираю из них сложную в своей причудливости мозаику. Например, что Дистрикт-13 и правда производил ядерное оружие, а графит был всего лишь прикрытием. Или что Капитолий заключил с Тринадцатым соглашение, когда тот заявил о своих намерениях выйти из-под его контроля. Жители больше не подчиняются общепринятым правилам и не поднимают войну (исход которой, кстати, был вовсе не так однозначен, как можно подумать), а взамен Дистрикт не только перестает существовать для Панема, но и навсегда исчезает с лица Земли. Или что Тринадцатый только сделал вид, что принял правила игры, а сам, по прошествии нескольких лет, развернул кампанию по подготовке к новой войне, которая затронет уже все Дистрикты. Или что Плутарх Хевенсби родом отсюда, из этих мрачных подземелий. Тринадцатый готовил его к роли двойного агента и, когда пришло время, отправил в Капитолий, прощупывать почву для восстания и набирать сообщников. Мужчина был одним из многих, кому предстояло организовать подпольные организации и перетянуть на свою сторону как можно больше полезных людей. Выходит, по меньшей мере половина из того, что он говорил мне о своих непростых отношениях с Альмой Койн, было ложью.  
 — Вы же понимаете, мисс Роу, — поясняет мужчина, — я не мог поступить иначе.  
Понимаю. А что мне остается? Иногда, чтобы перехитрить врага, нужно обмануть не только его, но и друга.  
 — Ваши шпионы были и в остальных Дистриктах?  
 — В некоторых, на всякий случай, — неохотно признается Койн. — Сейчас я думаю что этот риск не оправдал себя. После событий последних двух лет местные жители подняли бунт и без наших подсказок.

 — В Двенадцатом тоже было создано тайное общество бунтарей? — отчего-то мне не хочется думать, что Хеймитч был его частью.  
Отчего-то мне хочется думать, что он и правда организовал восстание ради меня. Ну, или хотя бы что эта мысль пришла ему в голову после нашей встречи, именно в тот момент, когда слова «прекрасный новый мир» уже витали в воздухе, но никто не отваживался первым произнести их вслух.  
 — Нет, — качает головой Президент. — Может, для вас мои слова прозвучат оскорблением, но… По правде сказать, мы никогда не рассматривали ваш Дистрикт как возможного союзника. Скорее, как жертву, — пленника, заложника, называйте как хотите, — которую придется спасать из лап Сноу. Здоровых и сильных людей у вас и так немного, но и они слишком запуганы, чтобы присоединиться к повстанческому движению. Они бы только мешали. Сеяли бы сомнения в рядах бойцов, подрывали бы авторитет лидеров. Шли бы позади, задерживая нас, а вместе с нами и наступление светлого будущего.

В кабинете повисает неловкое молчание. Наверное, Койн ждет, что я выйду из себя. Что её слова вызовут во мне негодование, злость, гнев, ярость, бешенство. Что я закричу, едва подавляя желание вцепиться ей в глотку. За своих людей и свой дом. Что скажу хоть что-нибудь в их защиту. Не дождется. Тишину прерывает мой снисходительный смех.  
 — Госпожа Президент, вы никого не оскорбили, вы лишь констатировали факт. Жители Двенадцатого действительно чересчур пугливы. Страх действует на них сильнее любой надежды. И у вас не получилось бы запугать их лучше, чем это сделал Кориолан Сноу. В Дистрикте-12 есть только три человека, которые действительно готовы к восстанию, несмотря ни на что — ни на опыт прошлых поколений, ни на возможное несуществование будущих.  
 — И кто же это?  
 — Один из них захвачен в плен Президентом. Хотелось бы верить, что он переживет пытки и, впоследствии, выберется из подземелий Капитолия. Второй охраняет Двенадцатый, чтобы в случае нападения суметь вывести из-под удара столько людей, сколько получится, и переправить их в Дистрикт-13.  
 — А третий?  
Улыбка на моем лице становится все шире. Может, я не права, говоря подобное Альме Койн, но меня уже не остановить. Слова сами собой слетают с приоткрытых губ.  
 — Третий стоит перед вами и расписывается в беспомощности и абсолютной никчемности своих соотечественников. А еще — в своей силе и готовности служить делу революции наравне с вами.  
 — Назовите имена этих людей.  
 — Хеймитч Эбернети, Гейл Хоторн и Генриетта Роу.

 — Вы забыли Китнисс Эвердин и Пита Мелларка, — протягивает женщина. Она и Плутарх не сводят с меня тяжелых взглядов.  
Мне становится неуютно, но я заставляю себя забыть обо всем и собраться с силами. Меня явно испытывают, и я пройду это испытание с честью.  
 — Не забыла. Они — не повстанцы, а всего лишь их орудия. Китнисс — движущая сила революции, Пит — то условие, при котором, я могу вам это гарантировать, она станет Сойкой-Пересмешницей. Они — наши пешки, так же, как мы когда-то были пешками Сноу.  
 — Я смотрю, бывшая пешка метит в ферзи, — усмешка на тонких губах Койн придает мне уверенности, и я ухмыляюсь в ответ:  
 — У нее на то свои причины. Они ведь есть у каждого, кто решает стать частью восстания. У вас, например, — более глобальные, у меня — личные. Но весят они одинаково много. Достаточно для каждой из нас, чтобы рискнуть всем ради победы в этой Игре.  
 — Тебе известны мои мотивы, девочка?  
 — Нет. И я вряд ли когда-нибудь спрошу вас о них, ведь это не так уж важно. Если ради них вы готовы подтолкнуть мирных жителей к краю пропасти под названием «гражданская война» и перевернуть весь существующий, когда-то незыблемый, порядок с ног на голову, значит, они действительно того стоят. Как и то, чем руководствуюсь я.  
 — И ты готова отказаться от всего? От своего народа? От своей Родины?  
 — Мне все равно с ними не по пути. Я иду своей дорогой и сама выбираю место назначения. Мой путь вот-вот пересечется с вашим. Когда мы встретимся, разве будет иметь значение то, что за плечами у меня и у вас?  
 — Чего же ты хочешь?  
 — Немногого. Сохранить жизнь своим родным. Спасти Хеймитча. Убить Сноу.  
 — Что-нибудь еще?  
 — Да… Еще одно. Жить.  
 — Ты думаешь, это немного?  
 — По сравнению с тем, что хотели бы на моем месте другие, более честолюбивые и амбициозные, например, мировое господство, это сущие мелочи.  
В блекло-серых глазах Койн мелькает тревога, а уголки губ чуть подрагивают. Но совсем не для того, чтобы сложиться в улыбку. Словно маска на ее лице треснула, и сквозь равнодушно-мертвую серость одна за одной проступают краски жизни. Лишь много месяцев спустя мне удастся сорвать маску и заглянуть внутрь, в самую глубь темной души этой женщины, и я узнаю, что значили для нее мои ничего не значащие слова.

Плутарх тихо покашливает и выразительно смотрит на настенные часы. Койн моментально забывает о нашем разговоре и возвращается к своим прямым обязанностям руководителя.  
 — Нельзя терять ни минуты. Нам нужно созвать первый Совет.  
 — Тогда это будет самый малочисленный Совет за всю его историю, — усмехается Плутарх. — На нем будут присутствовать всего три человека.  
 — А все остальные? Вы, кажется, говорили о гении из Третьего и нескольких бойцах из дальних Дистриктов?  
 — Все, кроме нее, — мужчина кивает в мою сторону, — находятся в больничном отсеке.  
Койн переводит взгляд на меня.  
 — Вам везет, мисс Роу. Ни одного серьезного ранения?  
 — У меня много дел, — парирую я. — Некогда лежать при смерти. Хеймитч в плену, и мне теперь предстоит занять его место.  
Да, нагло. Да, дерзко. Но что еще я могу, чувствуя, что для этих людей Генриетта Роу — никто?

Койн и Хевенсби озадаченно переглядываются. Между ними будто происходит мысленный диалог. Или, скорее, дискуссия. На какую-то долю секунды я думаю, что сейчас меня попросят закрыть дверь с другой стороны, и я стану ничем не лучше так презираемого мной мирного населения Дистрикта-12. Но ничего подобного не происходит. Вместо того, чтобы выгнать меня, Президент подходит к одному и рабочих столов, одной рукой разгребает бумажные завалы и достает прибор, смахивающий на наручные часы с большим квадратным циферблатом и коротким ремешком.  
 — Это коммуникаф, — женщина подходит и протягивает мне «часы». — Его получают только те, кто особенно важен для дела революции. Носите его на запястье и никогда не снимайте. Как только в Штабе будет что-то происходить — совет, экстренное собрание, что угодно — вас будут вызывать текстовыми сообщениями. Все понятно?  
Я подавляю внезапное желание отдать честь и выпалить «так точно!», понимая, что сейчас совсем не время для клоунады. И где я только нахваталась этих солдатских приемов?

Президент застегивает ремешок коммуникафа на моей руке и продолжает:  
 — В ближайшее время состоится первый Совет. Нам нужна вся — подчеркиваю, вся! — информация, которой владеете вы и Плутарх. Когда остальные придут в себя, я хочу, чтобы вы привели их сюда для допроса.  
 — Лампой в глаза светить будете? — усмехаюсь я. — Ничего не добьетесь. Финник и Бити приняли участие в заговоре, располагая минимумом информации, Китнисс не понимала ничего из того, что творилось на Арене.  
 — Как скоро она очнется? — Койн поворачивается к бывшему Распорядителю.  
 — Проблема не только в этом. Мы боимся, что после всего пережитого у нее поврежден рассудок. Ей вводят огромные дозы успокоительных и снотворного.  
 — Морфлинг? — моментально уточняю я, в душе надеясь на отрицательный ответ.  
 — Морфлинг в том числе, — хмуро кивает мужчина.  
 — С ума сошел?! — от возмущения не замечаю, как перехожу на «ты». — После наркотиков у нее может не хватить сил вернуться к нормальной жизни!  
 — Организм молодой, сильный, — оправдывается Плутарх, — должен справиться. За дозами и часами приема строго следят. Неделя-другая, и все будет нормально.  
 — Познакомишь меня с местными врачами? Хочу увидеть Китнисс и узнать, насколько все серьезно.  
 — Ладно, — неохотно соглашается новый напарник. — Только без самодеятельности!  
 — Это уж как пойдет, — я только пожимаю плечами.

Следующий час мы обмениваемся информацией. Я отмалчиваюсь, подавая голос, только когда кто-то обращается непосредственно ко мне, но стараюсь не упустить ни слова из отчетов. Конференц-зал пуст, если не считать меня и Плутарха: остальные шпионы передают новости, используя все доступные им современные технологии. Люди Койн пытаются взломать систему безопасности Капитолия, чтобы продолжать получать новости из столицы, но, кажется, это под силу только ее создателю.

Гений из Третьего приходит в себя к вечеру. И то не до конца: у него поврежден позвоночник, и он больше никогда не сможет ходить. Однако ни его, ни нас это не останавливает. Врачи помогают ему перебраться с койки в инвалидное кресло, помощники Президента быстренько отвозят его в Штаб, и он приступает к работе. Меня слегка пугает его энтузиазм: гений нам действительно нужен, а вот сумасшедший — вряд ли. Но потом я понимаю, что для него изобретательство (ну, в данном случае хакерство)  — все равно, что шприц с транквилизатором для бредящей Эвердин.

Но все это происходит позже. А пока я подробно рассказываю обо всем, что случилось в Капитолии до Игр: церемония Жатвы, прибытие в столицу, Парад трибутов, тренировки, заключение союзов, демонстрация навыков, фурор, произведённый Китнисс и Цинной во время интервью, требования разъяренных зрителей отменить Игры, гибель стилиста, убийство менторов, возвращение на Арену. Когда я наконец замолкаю, слово берет Плутарх. И снова все с начала, но теперь глазами другой стороны.  
 — Это ты уничтожила силовое поле? — уточняет Койн.  
 — Да. На самом деле какого-то отдельного плана, кто из нас пробьет дыру во внешний мир, не существовало. Мы думали, это сделает Бити, так как использовать электричество было его идеей. Но когда профи одним ударом вырубил нашего гения, на его место пришлось встать мне. Я видела, что в последний момент Китнисс поняла, в чем дело и, будь у нас еще хоть немного времени, она бы взорвала поле стрелой. Но Эвердин слишком медлила, и мне не осталось ничего, кроме как сделать все самой.

Я описываю, как это происходило, и словно заново переживаю все события, одно за другим. И только теперь я понимаю, что мой удар в щит Капитолия видели не только Президент и Организаторы, но и простые зрители. В моих глазах люди видели решимость, а во взгляде Китнисс — смятение, и мне никогда не узнать, что они при этом подумали. Я — на стороне восставших, но никак не в их главе. Меня совсем не прельщает перспектива стать Сойкой-Пересмешницей. Наверное, мыслительный процесс вовсю отражается на моем лице, и именно это и объясняет пристальный взгляд Президента. Так и не придя ни к какому выводу, я вопросительно смотрю на женщину.  
 — Нет, делать из тебя новое лицо революции мы не станем, дождемся пробуждения Китнисс.  
Не сдержавшись, я облегченно выдыхаю и откидываюсь на жесткую спинку стула. Заметив мою реакцию, Койн улыбается краешками бескровных губ и продолжает:  
 — Но идея с командой бунтарей вместо повстанца-одиночки определенно заслуживает внимания. А ты, Генриетта, оказывается, значишь для революции куда больше, чем я могла подумать.

Не случись той истории с ножом и силовым полем, меня бы обрадовали слова Президента, ведь это значит, что бывшая пешка заняла место среди тех, кто двигает фигуры по черно-белой доске. Что, согласитесь, куда лучше, чем стать ферзем. Но случилось то, что случилось, и теперь Койн запросто может использовать меня точно так же, как Китнисс, — в качестве символа. И вот это меня как раз не радует.

Остаток собрания проходит как в тумане: я не перестаю думать о том, что будет со мной дальше. Еще час спустя допрос с пристрастием заканчивается и все расходятся. Шпионы спешат занять свои посты, Плутарх хочет обсудить что-то со своей помощницей, а я… Я задерживаюсь на пороге и, обернувшись, тихо обращаюсь к Президенту по имени.  
 — Вспомнила что-то еще? — та садится за стол и тянется за ноутбуком.  
 — Не совсем. Хотела сказать, что там, на Арене, я не думала о том, чтобы произвести впечатление на зрителей. Чтобы стать второй Китнисс Эвердин. Чтобы своим безрассудно-дерзким жестом заставить жителей Панема поднять восстание. Я просто хотела отомстить. Убить Сноу. Но прежде — уничтожить все, что ему дорого. Я хотела спасти своих родных. И еще…  
— …ты просто хотела жить, — заканчивает за меня Койн. — Я поняла, о чем ты говоришь. Ты не будешь Сойкой-Пересмешницей. И Китнисс Эвердин — тоже. Ты останешься Генриеттой Роу.

Хочу поблагодарить ее, но перед глазами вдруг темнеет, а пол уходит из-под ног. Хватаюсь за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть.  
 — Тебе надо отдохнуть. Ранения ранениями, но и усталость способна убить. Я поселила твою семью в отсек 300. Твой — следующий, номер 301. Мой помощник, — она щелкает пальцами, и в комнату входит обритый наголо парень в серой одежде, — проводит тебя.  
Кивнув в знак благодарности, медленно поворачиваюсь и иду за проводником. Парень называет свое имя, но я мгновенно забываю его. Сил хватает только на то, чтобы запомнить дорогу. Новый знакомый пропускает меня вперед и закрывает дверь, стоит мне войти в отсек. Я скидываю ботинки, почти на ощупь нахожу кровать и, не раздеваясь, падаю на койку. Минута, и забываюсь беспокойным сном.

Меня будит громкий писк, доносящийся откуда-то из-под подушки. Сонная, я не сразу понимаю, что странный звук исходит от моего запястья. Приподнимаюсь, сажусь на смятой постели и, едва открыв глаза, подношу к лицу коммуникаф, чтобы прочитать сообщение. Меня вызывают в Штаб. Срочно. Прямо сейчас.

Побродив около пяти минут по извилистым коридорам, обнаруживаю лифт. Когда я наконец добираюсь до кабинета Койн, то вижу, что все уже собрались. Президент, Плутарх с помощницей и Бити, чьи пальцы бегают по клавиатуре со скоростью света. Предупреждая мой вопрос, кто-то из присутствующих нажимает на кнопку пульта, и сразу несколько громадных экранов на стене загораются ярко-белым светом. Следующие полчаса я молча наблюдаю, как путь Дистрикта-12 окончательно расходится с моим и заканчивается мучительной гибелью в огне от сброшенных капитолийскими планолетами бомб. У меня больше нет народа. У меня больше нет Родины.

Это не прямой эфир: Двенадцатый уже сутки как мертв. Бомбардировщики появились в небе над Дистриктом через десять минут после того, как я взорвала силовое поле. В отличие от остальных жителей, тех, кто взбунтовался, едва увидев нож в моих руках, обитатели Двенадцатого так и не решились поднять восстание. До последней минуты своей ничтожной, ничего не значащей и ни к чему не приведшей жизни. И потому мне не жаль их. Им просто не повезло стать ценой, которую я заплатила Смерти, чтобы старая знакомая дала мне еще одну отсрочку.  
 — Выжившие есть? — я не чувствую ни волнения, ни жалости, ни скорби, но в горле отчего-то пересыхает и вместо звонкого голоса из глотки вырываются лишь хрипы.  
 — Неизвестно, — сухо отвечает Президент. — Переждем несколько дней и отправим туда пару планолетов. На всякий случай.

Плутарх предлагает почтить память Дистрикта минутой молчания, и я мысленно обращаюсь к его погибшим жителям. Я уже знаю, что буду первой в списке добровольцев, которые полетят в Двенадцатый с проверкой. Простите, я хотела сказать «к руинам Двенадцатого». Не для того, чтобы плакать, просить прощения и нести цветы к каменным обломкам. Совсем нет. Вместо этого я рассмеюсь сумасшедшим смехом и станцую дикий танец на обожженных костях.


	46. Простые движения

Зная патологическую склонность жителей Тринадцатого Дистрикта к экономии, несложно предположить, что это правило распространяется не только на материальные блага вроде еды и предметов первой необходимости. Например, время здесь тоже экономят. Наверное, поэтому оно и течёт так медленно, не то, что в Капитолии, где щедрость граничит с расточительством. Сегодня истекает месяц с момента нашего прибытия, но кажется, будто я живу здесь намного дольше. Десятилетие или два, например. Первый день в Тринадцатом стал своеобразной точкой отсчета нового времени. Все, что происходило «до», выглядит мутно-серым, полустертым воспоминанием из прошлой жизни. Все, что произойдёт «после«… Кажется, этого никогда не случится. Иногда я смотрю по сторонам, слушаю тихие, невнятные разговоры и думаю, что ничего не изменится. Что нет никакого Капитолия, что не было никакого Двенадцатого Дистрикта, что не будет никакой войны. Была, есть и будет только бесконечная череда серых дней, наполненных какой-то бессмысленной суетой, чем-то нужным, но совершенно не важным. Будет мрачное утро, освещённое лишь тусклым светом одинокой лампы под потолком маленькой комнаты. Будет крошечная порция безвкусной еды, размазанной по тарелке, и гнутая ложка в руке. Будет рутина учёбы и работы, когда нудные лекции о военном деле сменяются уроками стрельбы и рукопашного боя, посреди которых тебя вдруг срывают с места, отбирают оружие и выталкивают вон из класса, потому что ты нужен в Штабе. И ты уходишь, провожаемый завистливыми взглядами остальных учеников, ведь никто из них не удостоен чести носить на запястье маленький электронный прибор и быть среди тех, кто не то что принимает участие в революции, но творит её. Принимает судьбоносные решения. Нажимает на спусковой крючок пистолета, что держит простой солдат.

Я действительно хочу быть там. Сейчас это единственное, что помогает мне не сломаться. Что изо дня в день напоминает: это не конец. За всей той серостью, что окружает меня сейчас, будет что-то ещё. Будет и белый, и чёрный, и красный и синий. Будут и Дистрикты, и Капитолий, и война, и Сноу, и Хеймитч. Но все они — цвета, города, люди, битвы, — кажутся все более далекими и нереальными, каким когда-то мне казался Дистрикт-13. И я в десятый раз пересматриваю и перечитываю все взломанные цифровые сообщения, которыми обмениваются главы Дистриктов и люди Президента, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Что наши слова и действия на самом деле что-то меняют. Что мы и правда раз за разом вмешиваемся в ход революции, а не играем в игрушки. Что война действительно идёт. Она там, в нескольких сотнях метров над нашими головами. Когда резь в уставших глазах становится невыносимой, я закрываю их и заставляю воображение рисовать для меня кровавые картины того, что в этот момент может происходить на поверхности. Когда и это не помогает, прошу разрешения выйти и выбираюсь наружу. Сижу на холодных обломках Дома Правосудия, обхватив голову руками, и вдыхаю свежий воздух, надеясь уловить в нем хотя бы намёк на тот тяжелый, приторный запах крови или ощутить, как на лицо оседает пепел от сожжённых трупов. Но вместо этого в нем витает лишь слабый аромат хвои и приближающихся холодов, а мне в руку тычется влажный нос.

Подросший волчонок доверчиво смотрит на меня глазами цвета неба и еле слышно поскуливает. Я слабо улыбаюсь, вспомнив бурную реакцию Койн на моего домашнего любимца. Держать его в бункере мне, конечно, не разрешили, но выпустить в лес, навещать и кормить позволили. Он только учится сам добывать себе еду, но в местных лесах поймать кого-то не составляет труда даже для него. Жители Тринадцатого никогда не промышляли охотой, а потому местная фауна совершенно спокойно подпускает к себе кого угодно, будь то хищник с раскрытой пастью или охотник с луком в руках. Что-то из добычи я отдаю волку, остальное приношу на кухню. Мне пришлось выдержать нелегкий разговор с Койн, помешанной на идее безопасности. Женщина ставит ряд условий, прежде чем разрешить иногда выбираться на поверхность. Обозначает границы. Надевает на запястье ещё один — на это раз следящий — браслет. Требует подробный отчёт после каждой вылазки. Это довольно скучно, но не страшно, ведь ощущение свободы, которое мне дарит лес, того стоит.

Определенно стоит, потому что мне нужно много сил, чтобы исполнить данное самой себе обещание и отправиться в разрушенный Дистрикт-12. Я вызываюсь добровольцем раньше, чем Койн объясняет цель поездки. Президент смотрит на меня с тенью удивления в бесцветных глазах, но не имеет ничего против моей инициативы. Наш планолет приземляется на Главной Площади, прямо посреди обломков и обугленных тел. Специалисты из Тринадцатого расходятся в разные стороны, держа наготове оружие и особые приборы для измерений и проверки окружающей обстановки. Ко мне пытаются приставить охрану, но я вежливо отказываюсь: этот последний путь мне нужно пройти в одиночку. Меня не совсем понимают, но все же разрешают осмотреться и даже дают пистолет, хоть для его ношения требуется специальная лицензия. Все принимаются за дело, а я, то и дело спотыкаясь, иду прочь от Площади к своему старому дому. Которого, разумеется, нет. Дерево, из которого он был построен, сгорело быстро, весело и дотла. Я стою на каменном основании и медленно обвожу взглядом все, что него осталось. Только пепел. Прах, которым однажды стану и я.

Я и забыла, как много когда-то значил для меня этот дом. Его построил мой дедушка. Здесь родилась и провела почти всю свою жизнь моя мама. Здесь родилась и выросла я. Эти деревянные стены хранили все наши тайны и воспоминания. Все, что мы считали своей жизнью. Сюда же я приходила умирать два года назад. Но ушла… живой. С еще большим желанием жить. Я помню все. Каждую минуту, проведенную в этом доме. Как и день, когда я ушла, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться. Скрип досок под ногами. Свист металлического чайника. Запах сырой от дождя древесины. Шуршание вороха одеял на старом диване — он стоял вон там, справа от окна. Луч солнца, что пробивался сквозь дыру в крыше и танцевал на кухонном столе, чья поверхность была шершавой и ребристой от ударов ножа. Каплю моей крови, медленно стекающую по разбитому стеклу окна, выходящего на дорогу, ведущую в Шлак. Тепло огня в печи, у которой мы стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и грелись холодными зимними вечерами. Я помню все. Даже тишину этого дома, которая теперь молчит ни о чем.

Я говорила, что не буду просить прощения, но тихое «прости» само собой срывается с моих дрожащих губ. Я забыла об этом месте и о том, как хорошо мне было здесь все те тринадцать лет. Забыла его нарочно, понимая, что больше не имею права привязываться к чему-либо в этом мире. А потому притворюсь, что не жалею о случившемся и уйду, не проронив ни слезинки. Лишь сделаю зарубку в памяти, за что еще я должна отомстить Президенту Сноу.

Деревня Победителей почти не пострадала: бомбы задели лишь два крайних дома. Я прохожу мимо, бросаю быстрый взгляд поверх каменного ограждения вокруг поселка и возвращаюсь в Дистрикт. Иду по дороге, усеянной почерневшими трупами. Под ногами хрустят чьи-то кости и черепа. Я грубо пинаю один и, наблюдая, как он катится по узкой неровной тропинке, ухмыляюсь. Мне доставляет удовольствие гадать, сколько людей из тех, на чьи трупы я сейчас наступаю, желали нам с Хеймитчем смерти. Сколько кидали в нас камни и насылали на наши головы страшные проклятия. Сколько при необходимости выдали бы нас старику Сноу, если бы это спасло их жалкие шкуры. Мне не жаль никого. Ну, разве что пару знакомых вроде Мелларка-старшего. Все еще наслаждаясь чувством мести, неторопливо бреду обратно на Главную Площадь. Вокруг все дымится, и с каждым моим шагом в небо взлетают столбы пепла. Я дышу смертью.

Еще в Тринадцатом, за пять минут до отлета, Койн распорядилась, чтобы один из планолетов приземлился в лесу: в Дистрикте прятаться от бомб было негде, но, может, кому-то удалось сбежать? Президент оказывается права: по возвращении я замечаю, как из второй железной птицы выходит Гейл, а за ним — его семья и еще несколько десятков людей. Спешу к нему. Тот, увидев меня, останавливается и хмуро кивает.  
 — Рада видеть тебя живым, парень.  
Хоторн усмехается:  
 — Я тоже не жалею, что сбежал. Только вот… Мало кого удалось вывести. Когда после срыва Игр во всем Дистрикте внезапно вырубился свет, мы поняли, что это конец. Поднялась паника, меня никто не слушал. Я вывел свою семью, нескольких соседей и тех, кто жил на самой окраине.  
 — Эти идиоты побоялись даже попытаться спасти свои жизни, — фыркаю я. — Тебе не в чем себя винить.  
 — Знаю. И все же не могу даже смотреть ни на мертвых, ни на живых.  
 — Сколько их?  
 — Чуть меньше сотни. Дистрикт-12 почти полностью истреблен.  
У меня не находится слов, чтобы утешить парня.

Вечером того же дня Койн вызывает солдата Роу на ковер. Мой отчет незаметно перетекает в диалог. Надо сказать, очень личный диалог.  
 — Не пожалела, что полетела в Дистрикт?  
 — Нет. Я должна была это увидеть.  
 — Должна или хотела?  
 — Не думаю, что вам важна разница.  
 — Ты права, — кивает женщина. — Вообще-то это банальное любопытство  
Я глубоко вздыхаю, прежде чем ответить.  
 — Хотела. Я ненавидела их всех. Я желала им смерти.  
 — Так ты мстишь не только Сноу?  
 — Нет, — я вовремя останавливаю себя, чтобы не сказать «всему миру». Кто знает, вдруг Президент расценит это как угрозу? — В моем списке очень много пунктов.  
 — И что же ты почувствовала, когда поняла, что несколько тысяч из них можно вычеркнуть?  
Она не издевается. Не пытается влезть ко мне в душу. Ей просто интересно. Женщина изучает меня, словно книгу на пока неведомом языке. Та захватила ее с первых же страниц, и Альма Койн не успокоится, пока не узнает, что значит каждое слово и чем же закончится история.

Я бы сказала, что было немного грустно, но это была бы ложь. Подобрать верный ответ оказывается гораздо труднее.  
 — Мне было…  
Пока я думаю, секундная стрелка успевает сделать три или четыре круга. Странно, но Койн терпеливо ждет моего ответа.  
 — …пусто. Словно я уставший путник, который наконец добрался до места ночлега. Словно с моих плеч упала тяжесть. Мне просто стало легче. Ненамного, но достаточно для того, чтобы жить дальше.  
Президент задумчиво улыбается и кивает.  
 — Я поняла тебя, Генриетта. Что ж, день выдался долгим и трудным, так что я больше не стану тебя задерживать.

Задерживать. Держать. Не отпускать. Ее слова напоминают о незавершенном деле. Еще более страшном, чем возвращение в развалины, которые когда-то были моим домом.  
— Госпожа Президент …  
Проходит минут пять, прежде чем я решаюсь.  
 — Мне нужно вернуться в Двенадцатый. Как можно скорее. Одной. Всего на пару часов.  
 — Зачем?  
Я ищу подходящую причину, догадываясь, что Койн не отпустит меня просто так. Поездка в Дистрикт-12 — трата не только ее драгоценного времени, но и не менее драгоценных ресурсов вроде топлива и оторванных от работы людей. А еще это серьезная угроза безопасности. Моей и нашей. Так ничего и не придумав, я опускаю голову и впиваюсь ногтями в обивку стула. А затем говорю правду:  
 — В ту ночь, когда мы впервые прилетели к вам, в лесу рядом с Двенадцатым Дистриктом на нас напали миротворцы. Среди погибших в той схватке есть мои родные. Я хочу похоронить их. Я не могла сделать это сегодня, и теперь мне надо вернуться туда одной. Они погибли из-за меня. Все, что я могу сделать для них теперь — попрощаться. Так, как они того заслуживают.  
К концу своей недолгой, но искренней речи, я поднимаю глаза на сидящую напротив Койн. Та пристально смотрит на меня, и ее взгляд будто пронзает насквозь, силясь проникнуть в самые дальние уголки и узнать все самое сокровенное.

 — Завтра утром.  
Я ослышалась?  
 — Что?  
 — Завтра в девять утра в ангаре тебя будет ждать планолет с экипажем и всем необходимым оборудованием на борту. Ты наденешь специальную гарнитуру и будешь постоянно на связи. У тебя есть три часа. Закончишь и сразу вернешься. Не опаздывай, в два у нас в Штабе пройдет важное собрание. Все поняла?  
 — Так точно! — салютую я. — Спасибо, госпожа Койн.  
 — Не за что, солдат Роу, — впервые улыбаются не только бледные губы, но и бесцветные глаза.  
В тот день мы, сами того не заметив, делаем шаг навстречу друг другу и между нами что-то меняется.

Я почти не помню событий следующего дня. Потрескавшаяся земля, в которую с трудом вгрызается блестящее лезвие лопаты. Кровавые мозоли на одеревеневших пальцах. Две глубокие ямы на опушке леса, выстланные мягкой хвоей. Два тяжелых тела в луже запекшейся крови. Вороны, клюющие падаль. Гнилой запах смерти. Один грубо сколоченный крест на двоих, без всяких надписей. Я, лежащая на мягкой, взрытой земле и бездумно смотрящая в небо. Меня не хватает на «прощай», только на «до встречи».

Я бегу не только от прошлого, но и от настоящего и будущего. Постоянно ищу, чем заняться, как отвлечься, не оставляя ни одной свободной минуты. Из всех проблем, с которыми мне приходится столкнуться в Дистрикте-13, эта оказывается самой незначительной. Каждое утро на внутренней стороне мой руки, от запястья до локтя, появляется расписание. Я встаю в шесть утра и ложусь в одиннадцать. В семь иду на завтрак и, едва сдерживая тошноту, проглатываю кашу. Порции рассчитаны так, чтобы получить необходимое количество калорий, но вот насыщения не предусмотрено. Беженцам из Двенадцатого дают чуть больше, чем местным жителям: даже по сравнению с худощавыми солдатами мы — лишь кожа да кости. Остальные все равно недовольны, но мне нет дела до размера порций: весь последний месяц при виде любой еды мне хочется брезгливо зажать нос и отвернуться. А потому по утрам я молча отдаю свою тарелку кому-нибудь из соседей по столу, стараясь не замечать встревоженных взглядов мамы. Обычно я стараюсь сесть где придется, лишь бы поближе к экрану, по которому в это время как раз идет утренний выпуск новостей из Капитолия. Иногда Койн приглашает меня присоединиться к ней, Плутарху и их помощникам, но в этом случае завтрак превращается в еще один Совет. Спасибо, их мне хватает и в конференц-зале.

После я игнорирую работу на кухне и сразу отправляюсь в Штаб. Узнаю последние новости, прослушиваю сообщения и просматриваю ночные эфиры — отчего-то Койн считает, что я могу услышать и увидеть в них больше остальных. Или понять какой-то скрытый смысл. Я не против: необходимость предельной концентрации помогает не думать о смысле всего происходящего и не испытывать боли. Бити взламывает систему безопасности, Плутарх держит связь со шпионами и оказывает посильную помощь Дистриктам. Половина из них уже открыто восстала против Капитолия и теперь усиленно бьется против все новых и новых армий миротворцев, прибывающих из столицы по земле или по воздуху. Кому-то нужна еда, кому-то — лекарства, кому-то — оружие. Но нам тоже кое-что нужно. Нам надо, чтобы взбунтовались все Дистрикты. Каждый из оставшихся одиннадцати. Не только самые дальние, но и ближайшие к столице — Первый, Второй. Для Капитолия они — главный источник сил. Мы должны лишить Сноу всего, и для этого нам нужна Китнисс. Но она не с нами. Девушку продолжают накачивать лекарствами, с ней работают практически все врачи Тринадцатого Дистрикта, но она никак не приходит в себя. Не потому что не может: просто не хочет. Я разговариваю с главным врачом, пытаясь выяснить, в чем причина, и можно ли что-то сделать, но быстро понимаю, что он не ответит. Никто не ответит на мой вопрос, кроме самой Эвердин. Ведь ни один человек из тех, кто сейчас пытается вернуть девушку к жизни, не знают, что ей пришлось пережить. Никто. Даже я не в силах понять ее до конца. Так же, как и не в силах помочь ей, пока она сама не захочет жить и бороться дальше.

Мне разрешают взглянуть на нее, но не заходя в палату — через маленькое окно в стене. Длинная больничная сорочка, взлохмаченные волосы вместо аккуратной косы, осунувшееся лицо и затравленный взгляд. Она похожа на сумасшедшую даже больше, чем Энни Креста. Несколько дней спустя ее классифицируют как умственно дезориентированную и выписывают из госпиталя. Но ничего не меняется: девушки как не было в Штабе, так и нет. Единственное отличие в том, что теперь мы не знаем, где ее искать: каждый раз она находит все более укромный уголок, где и прячется, не желая ни говорить с миром, ни даже смотреть на него. Койн решает дать ей еще немного времени, но я вижу, что ее терпение на исходе. И что бы ни обещала эта женщина, я точно знаю: в случае необходимости она велит мне занять место Сойки-Пересмешницы. И неважно, что я совсем не хочу спасать этот мир.

Во второй половине дня я ухожу из Штаба и присоединяюсь к младшим жителям Тринадцатого, спешащим на очередную лекцию, посвященную войне. Место, в котором мы сейчас находимся, напоминает военную казарму не только аскетично-безликим внешним видом, но и всей своей жизнью. Железная дисциплина, строгое расписание, уважение старших по возрасту и званию, беспрекословное подчинение командирам. Даже здесь, в Дистрикте, есть тыл и фронт, и у подрастающего поколения — всего два пути. Здесь есть врачи, учителя, фермеры, повара, солдаты, шпионы, хакеры, пилоты и инженеры, но все они либо являются частью армии, что ведет многолетнюю войну, либо работают на благо армии, снабжая ее всем необходимым для победы.

Как и остальным достигшим четырнадцатилетнего возраста, мне присваивают звание «солдат» и обучают теоретическим и практическим основам военного дела. В силу недавних обстоятельств меня временно освобождают от интенсивных силовых тренировок, и я использую это время, чтобы лучше узнать место, в которое попала. Благодаря коммуникафу, особому идентификационному номеру и личному вмешательству Койн, меня беспрепятственно пропускают почти в любое место, от подземных ферм с огородами и стадами скота до лабораторий, где изготавливается оружие. Я говорю «почти», потому что только много позже мне становится понятно, что у Президента — как и у Дистрикта — гораздо больше комнат, полных страшных и не очень тайн, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Вечера я провожу в Штабе. Президент несколько раз делает мне замечание, напоминая, что в расписании есть пункт «Размышления» — немного свободного времени перед ужином, на что я отвечаю: «мне это не нужно». И, притворившись, что не вижу ее поджатых губ, устраиваюсь рядом с Бити, цепляю на голову громадные наушники и наблюдаю, как гений пытается наладить связь между Тринадцатым и остальными Дистриктами. В этот момент от мужчины исходят волны спокойствия и уверенности, и я невольно поддаюсь им, стараясь заглушить тревожные мысли, что посещают меня каждый раз, стоит мне перестать что-то делать. Потому я и не желаю останавливаться. Даже самые простые, повседневные, монотонные, отработанные до механизма движения помогают мне не сорваться, не свернуть с пути, который я избрала.

После безвкусного ужина снова прихожу в Штаб и задерживаюсь там до самой ночи. Стараюсь быть полезной. Я не гений-изобретатель, не организатор повстанческого движения и не солдат с многолетним опытом, а потому мне предстоит ещё многому научиться. И я стараюсь. Только бы ещё приучить себя не думать о Хеймитче в такие моменты. Но нет, память услужливо подсовывает яркие картинки. Я не хочу этого видеть. Теперь мне кажется, что ментор заставлял свою подопечную учить всю эту теорию не просто так. Он предполагал, что не вернётся с Арены, и хотел, чтобы я была в состоянии понять все происходящее вокруг: мне ведь ещё выживать в этой войне. Возможно, в одиночку.

Я прошу Койн дать мне ночное дежурство, но она молча указывает на часы и на дверь. Мне не остается ничего, кроме как послушно кивнуть и уйти в свой отсек. Перед сном заглядываю к родителям. Услышав скрип железной двери, мама спешит в прихожую и чуть не сбивает меня с ног, желая поскорее обнять. Прямо как в нашу первую встречу после моего возвращения с Арены. Тогда она смотрела на меня с таким страхом, будто я была не более чем бестелесным призраком. Я нашла в себе силы для улыбки, но не смогла сказать ни слова.  
— Ты жива. Жива. Жива… — все повторяла она, заливая слезами мою униформу. Я молча прижимала ее к себе и долго, очень долго не хотела отпускать.  
Я не стала говорить им о Хеймитче, зная, что не выдержу сочувствующих взглядов, а любые слова покажутся сейчас неуместными и даже глупыми, и вместо благодарности я испытаю лишь раздражение. Возможно, они узнали об этом позже от кого-то другого, — мне это неизвестно. Но с того дня я каждый вечер захожу к ним просто для того, чтобы обнять. Они — единственные, чьи прикосновения я могу выдержать.

В десять тридцать отключается свет и я сворачиваюсь клубочком на слишком широкой кровати. Матрас кажется жестким, а одеяло словно сделано из бумаги. Болит спина. Я прижимаю колени к груди и обхватываю их руками. Словно так теплее. Словно так безопаснее.  
Я занята даже по ночам. Я схожу с ума. От боли, от страха, от одиночества. От кошмаров, которые становятся все ярче и реалистичнее. В моих снах больше жизни, чем во всем Тринадцатом Дистрикте. Я не засыпаю — я теряю сознание и оказываюсь в каком-то другом месте. Там мир, и краски, и Хеймитч. Мне не хочется оттуда уходить, но я знаю, что умру, если не проснусь. Очень холодно. Я не смогу согреться, пока он не окажется рядом и сердце снова не забьется. Но это мне только кажется. Утром меня как обычно будит пронзительный звон будильника и я иду навстречу новому серому дню.

 — Эй, солдат Роу, не спать на дежурстве!  
По сухим губам пробегает тень улыбки. Рубака. Это он держал меня за руку, когда электрическая волна отшвырнула нас от дерева. Его ударило сильнее, и мужчине пришлось провести неделю в госпитале. Я навещала всех, но у постели темнокожего проводила всегда на пару минут больше. Возможно, потому, что он напоминал мне о менторе, а я ведь до сих пор не решила, стоит ли думать о Хеймитче сейчас, когда у нас нет возможности попытаться спасти его, или нет. В любом случае, как только Рубаку выписали, тот, не спрашивая ничьего разрешения, стал моим постоянным спутником и, по совместительству, телохранителем.  
 — Почему?  
 — Отдаю долг старому другу. Он меня в порошок сотрет, если в его отсутствие с тобой что-нибудь случится.  
 — В его отсутствие… — машинально повторяю я.  
 — Отставить! — рявкает мужчина.  
 — Чего?  
 — Даже не думай об этом! Хейм сильный, его так просто не убить. Ха, пытки! Он двадцать лет пил не просыхая — ему после той паленой дряни, что продавали у вас в Двенадцатом, ничего не страшно! Мы его вытащим, не сомневайся!

Рубаку селят в отсек 303, и теперь у меня появляется бессменный напарник для ночных дежурств и неплохая компания для бессонных ночей. Мы часами сидим в полной темноте и вполголоса рассказываем друг другу истории из жизни. У мужчины опыт побогаче моего, поэтому мне больше нравится слушать, чем говорить. Он отвлекает меня, заставляет смеяться над грубоватыми шутками и позволяет на время забыть, где мы и что происходит вокруг. И я благодарна ему за это. Рубака смеется и шутит, несмотря ни на что. Не потому, что не осознает ситуацию. Наоборот, потому, что понимает весь ее ужас слишком хорошо. Это его способ выжить и не сойти с ума. Иногда создается впечатление, будто даже встретив на своем пути старуху с косой, он рассмеется ей в лицо и расскажет самый веселый из анекдотов.

В какой-то момент мне начинает казаться, что я вновь обретаю контроль. Ощущаю твердую почву под ногами — насколько это вообще возможно в моем положении. Понимаю, что делать дальше. Примерно знаю, что будет завтра. Дни идут за днями, и я поддаюсь неторопливому течению времени, продолжая делать то, что должна и то, что могу. О пленниках пока нет никаких вестей, но я знаю, что они живы. Сноу не убьет их так сразу. Да и забот у Президента как никогда много: что ни час, то новая стычка, новый бунт, новые потери. Гейл проводит все время с Китнисс, пытаясь помочь ей и нам. Бити налаживает систему обмена мгновенными сообщениями между нашими союзниками. Плутарх чертит по памяти какие-то запутанные схемы. Когда я украдкой заглядываю ему через плечо, то вижу что-то очень похожее на Президентский Дворец. Койн руководит: собирает Советы, жестко отчитывает подчиненных за малейшие промахи, прислушивается к мнению Хевенсби и улыбается мне при встрече.

Но я обманываю всех и, в первую очередь, себя, повторяя, что все нормально. Последнюю неделю я чувствую себя плохо, но думаю, что это — последствия жизни в закрытом помещении. Акклиматизация, кажется. Мне не хватает солнца, свежего воздуха и простора. С каждым днем мой отсек становится все меньше, все теснее. У меня сильно кружится голова, и однажды вечером я теряю сознание, не дойдя пары шагов до кровати. Почти весь следующий день провожу в лесу. Долго стою, прижавшись к шершавому стволу старой сосны, и дышу. Просто дышу. Кажется, лучше. Вечером за ужином запах еды — подстреленной мной же куропатки — впервые за долгое время не вызывает отвращения.

Однако следующим утром я открываю глаза и понимаю, что мне ничуть не легче. Перед глазами все плывет, а внизу живота скручивается тугой узел боли. Сил как будто бы нет, но они вдруг появляются, стоит понять, что меня сейчас вывернет наизнанку. Зажав рот рукой, я едва успеваю добраться до ванной комнаты и склоняюсь над унитазом.  
 — Доброе утро! — внезапно раздается со стороны входной двери.  
Рубака. Я не успела закрыть дверь в ванную. Мысли мелькают слишком быстро, но я не успеваю додумать ни одну из них до конца: меня прерывает новый приступ тошноты.  
 — Все в порядке? — озабоченно спрашивает друг, заглядывая внутрь маленького помещения.  
 — Да! Уйди! Закрой дверь!  
Судя по громкому стуку, мужчина отшатывается в сторону и налетает спиной на противоположную стену. Но все же протягивает руку и захлопывает створку.

Тошнота проходит. Я тщательно чищу зубы и умываюсь. Насухо вытираюсь полотенцем, поправляю пижаму и уже делаю шаг к выходу, как вдруг меня останавливает мое собственное отражение. Вернее, то, что я вижу в зеркале вместо привычной себя. Тощее тело, выпирающие кости, осунувшееся лицо, бледная кожа, покрытая сыпью, запавшие глаза и черные круги под ними, сухие поредевшие волосы.

Рубака ждет в спальне, развалившись на моей кровати. И, увидев меня, тут же выдает:  
 — Вас с Хеймитчем уже можно поздравить? Чур, я буду крестным!  
Правда, заметив выражение моего лица, осекается и разражается громким лающим смехом.  
 — Не обижайся, детка, я же просто пошутил!  
Никогда еще в его шутке не было столько правды, а я не была настолько неправа, думая, что все плохо. На самом деле все намного, намного хуже.


	47. Туннель без света в конце

Надеясь, что Рубака неверно истолковал испуганное выражение моего лица, спешу хоть как-то оправдаться. Только бы голова не кружилась так сильно. Прислоняюсь спиной к дверному косяку, прищуриваю глаза, складываю руки на груди и обиженно протягиваю:  
 — Не смешно! Я просто отравилась!  
Мужчина невесело усмехается:  
 — Учитывая, чем нас здесь кормят, это неудивительно.  
Кажется, верит.  
 — Может, проводить тебя в госпиталь?  
Я мотаю головой:  
— Не нужно, и так пройдет. Иди на завтрак, а то опоздаешь.  
Мы договариваемся встретиться в Штабе, после чего Рубака наконец уходит. Я медленно подхожу к койке, опускаюсь на жесткий матрас и закрываю лицо руками. Этого не может быть. Это сон. Самый кошмарный из всех, что мне когда-либо снились. Я хочу услышать звон будильника. Хочу проснуться. Ведь если я не смогу, случится что-то страшное.

Отнимаю дрожащие ладони от лица и прижимаю к животу. Не знаю, зачем. Может, чтобы убедиться, что он такой же плоский, как и прежде, и в очередной раз обмануть себя, ведь у головной боли и тошноты есть множество причин. Может, чтобы лучше ощутить внутри присутствие кого-то чужого и понять, что все изменилось и так, как прежде, уже никогда не будет. Но я, конечно, ничего не чувствую. Еще рано. Срок небольшой. Значит, можно… Что? О чем это я? Мысли путаются. Появляются и исчезают за считанные секунды, и я не успеваю поймать ни одной. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, голова раскалывается от боли. В желудке ворочается еж, а низ живота болезненно тянет. Будто тот, кто внутри, не хотел, чтобы я узнала о нем, и теперь ищет, куда деться, где спрятаться. Да что я несу? Бред. Оно не может думать, понимать и чувствовать. Это еще даже не живое существо — так, бездушный набор клеток. Я резко встаю и начинаю метаться по комнате. Надо успокоиться. Нельзя ничего решать прямо сейчас: я слишком напугана и растеряна. И еще нельзя, чтобы об этом кто-нибудь узнал. Ничего не случилось. Все нормально.

Сегодня на ежедневные сборы — принять душ, переодеться в униформу, связать волосы в хвост — у меня уходит намного больше времени, чем обычно. Поминутно напоминаю себе, что и зачем сейчас делаю, и заставляю не думать о том, кто внутри. На завтрак опоздала, значит, иду в Штаб. Застелить постель. Зашнуровать ботинки. Закрыть дверь. Но, как ни стараюсь, ступор не проходит. Двигаюсь, будто во сне. Коридор кажется бесконечно длинным туннелем без света в конце. Лифт со скрипом поднимается на нужный этаж и я судорожно дергаю дверь на себя, забыв, что ее нужно просто толкнуть.

Едва вхожу, как на мою голову обрушивается лавина новой информации, и я на время забываю о своих проблемах, ведь новости, которые сообщает мне Плутарх, намного важнее. Китнисс наконец нарушила обет молчания и пришла в Штаб. Не для того, чтобы согласиться стать Сойкой-Пересмешницей: пока девушка просто хочет послушать, что мы ей скажем. И мы говорим: я, Плутарх, даже Койн — и та не остаётся в стороне. Объясняем, что для народа значил срыв Голодных Игр. Заверяем, что у нас все готово, не хватало только её — лица, голоса и плоти революции. Обещаем, что она не будет одна — команда подготовки уже собрана, и мы с Эффи все время будем с ней рядом. Кое-что из этого не совсем правда (например, Бряк продолжает считать себя пленницей Тринадцатого и напрочь отказывается работать в Штабе), но одной ложью больше, одной меньше — какая теперь разница?

Все равно она — эта слегка искаженная истина — не работает. Девушка слушает, но не слышит. Только тупо повторяет «где Пит?» и «что вы с ним сделали?». А затем просто встаёт и уходит. Плутарх бьет ладонью по столу, я от злости ломаю карандаш, что бездумно вертела в руках во время разговора, а Койн встаёт со своего места во главе стола переговоров и переводит полный недовольства и упреков взгляд с меня на мужчину.  
 — Кто-нибудь вообще в состоянии объяснить мне, почему все вечно ставят на неё? Почему бы вам с Хеймитчем не попытаться было вытащить парня? Проблем определено было бы меньше!  
 — Проблем было бы столько же, — парирую, устало потирая лоб. — Пит бы точно так же боялся и шаг сделать в сторону Капитолия: как бы Сноу не убил его драгоценную Китнисс!  
 — Считаешь, она просто напугана? — уточняет Хевенсби. — Поэтому не хочет сотрудничать?  
 — Считаю, она просто не видит смысла в сотрудничестве, да и вообще ни в чем.  
 — Не такой вы ее описывали, — качает головой Президент, обращаясь к бывшему Распорядителю. Волосы цвета пепла колышутся равномерно, в такт каждому сказанному слову.  
 — Она и была «не такой», — усмехается мужчина. И, подумав, поворачивается ко мне:  
 — Мисс Роу!  
Я уже догадываюсь, о чем пойдет речь.  
 — Вы знаете эту девушку лучше нас всех вместе взятых. Мало того, вы с ней очень похожи. Скажите мне, чего она хочет?  
 — Вопрос не в этом. Спросите лучше, чего Китнисс Эвердин не желает.  
 — И чего же?  
 — Подчиняться. Играть по чьим-то правилам. Играть вслепую. Снова быть нашей послушной и безвольной марионеткой.

Эвердин нам не верит. Не верит, что мы на одной стороне. Плутарх — бывший Главный Распорядитель Голодных Игр и советник Сноу, который «вдруг» перешёл на сторону мятежников. Я — предательница, бросившая Пита на Арене. Койн — ещё один враг, ничуть не лучше старика Когда наступили Темные Времена, Дистрикт-13, обладающий огромными ресурсами и самым мощным в мире оружием, предпочёл спастись, оставив остальные народы медленно умирать, ломая гордость и спины под гнетом Капитолия. Последняя мысль вызывает улыбку. И снова девочка забывает о главном правиле нашего мира. Никто никому ничего не должен, ведь мы все друг другу — враги, и это нормально.  
Китнисс зациклена на мысли о Пите, прямо как Финник, который, кажется, готов повторить судьбу своей несчастной и, возможно, уже покойной возлюбленной. Койн не хочет отказываться от идеи сделать из выживших Победителей команду лидеров-повстанцев, но как это сделать, если у самого сильного из нас нет сил даже на то, чтобы просто оставаться в сознании дольше пяти минут? Врачи упорно повторяют, что последний удар тока оказался слишком мощным, ведь для них словосочетание «Энни Креста» лишено всякого смысла.

Я навещаю Одэйра все реже. Мне жаль его, правда. И Энни тоже. Но смотреть в бирюзовые глаза с каждым разом все труднее. Их пустой взгляд вызывает во мне попеременно то всепоглощающее чувство вины, то жгучую зависть. Я чувствую себя виноватой за то, что не бьюсь в истерике, не схожу с ума и не вскрываю вены, потому что Хеймитча нет рядом и, возможно, в живых. Ведь я не могу без него жить — так почему же живу? Просыпаюсь по утрам, открываю глаза, делаю вдох и встаю, чтобы жить дальше. Это хорошо? Или плохо? И еще я завидую ему и Китнисс, потому что не могу позволить себе биться в истериках, сойти с ума и вскрыть вены. Потому что я должна быть сильной. Кому должна? Не знаю. Кому-то. Куклой быть проще. Кукловодом — сложнее. Некому дергать тебя за ниточки, приходится все делать самой.

Следующие два часа старательно прослушиваю сообщения, которыми обменивались Дистрикты под покровом прошлой ночи. Есть несколько посланий и от Капитолия. Ничего нового: утопленное судно с отрядом миротворцев в Четвертом, взрыв на транспортном заводе Шестого, забастовка лесорубов в Седьмом, вооруженное столкновение в Десятом. От Второго требуют все больше рекрутов. Жители Первого не теряют работу только потому, что сверхзаказами на предметы роскоши правительство пытается отвлечь обитателей столицы от нависшей над Панемом угрозы войны. В Дистриктах каждые сутки гибнет по сотне людей, а в Капитолии устраивают как никогда роскошные приемы, балы и ужины. Столица все быстрее кружится в хороводе ярких огней, блеска бриллиантов, шума музыки и голосов, словно чувствует, что осталось недолго. Президент молчит, только вскидывает руку в приветственном жесте и растягивает губы в мрачной улыбке, которой позавидовали бы гиены. Я слушаю эфир за эфиром и молюсь, чтобы хоть в одном прозвучало слово «пленники». Но нет. Это внутренние дела Дворца, а туда нам доступа нет. Пока нет. Я тороплю Бити, но Плутарх дает ему какое-то новое задание, и гений приступает к работе, не обращая внимания на мои крики. Только бросает на меня грустный взгляд и виновато улыбается.

 — Ты плохо выглядишь, — Койн замечает это даже в полумраке маленького кабинета.  
 — Все в порядке. Просто немного устала, — надеюсь, она не видит страх, что поселился в моих потемневших глазах.  
После полудня ухожу из Штаба и отправляюсь… Нет, не в госпиталь. Я иду на поиски Китнисс. Девушка обнаруживается в отсеке 307. Захожу без стука, останавливаюсь в дверях, делаю знак Гейлу, чтобы тот оставил нас наедине, и, глядя в спину уходящему парню, говорю:  
 — Вот уж не думала найти тебя здесь.  
 — Это теперь мой дом. Где еще мне быть? — судя по иронии в голосе, девушка скорее бы назвала домом Капитолий, чем Тринадцатый.  
 — Ну, не знаю, — ядовито отвечаю я. — Спряталась бы, как обычно, в кладовке за Штабом, или в прачечной, или в каморке с бумагой в Учебном Центре. Хотя подожди… Какой сегодня день? Четверг? Тогда, согласно твоему собственному расписанию, ты должна быть в чулане, среди ведер и швабр.  
 — Издеваешься? — огрызается Эвердин.  
 — Да, издеваюсь, — отлепившись от дверного косяка, на который опиралась внезапно заболевшей спиной, беру стул, ставлю его напротив кровати, на которой сидит Китнисс и сажусь, закинув ноги в тяжелых ботинках на серое одеяло.

Девушка смотрит так, словно готова вонзить зубы мне в шею и растерзать, как хищник — своего не менее кровожадного соперника. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, на стуле вместо меня сейчас лежала бы кучка пепла. Вздохнув, примиряюще поднимаю раскрытые ладони и, теперь уже нормальным тоном, говорю:  
 — Ладно, давай начнем с начала.  
Китнисс в ответ лишь недоверчиво фыркает, но я не сдаюсь.  
 — Не могу поверить, что ты потеряла Пита на Арене.  
 — Не могу поверить, что ты потеряла Хеймитча.  
Один — один. Начали неудачно. Ещё раз.  
 — Он как раз и побежал спасать твоего драгоценного Мелларка, — тихо замечаю я.  
 — Вы разделили нас! — взрывается Эвердин. — Зачем?!  
 — Так было надо. Мы действовали в соответствии с планом.  
 — А нас в него посвятить забыли?  
 — А ты в курсе, что у тебя напрочь отсутствуют актерские данные? Не заметила, что зрители верят тебе только тогда, когда ты не играешь, а на самом деле испытываешь какие-то чувства? Когда никто не подсказывает, что делать и говорить?

Девушка продолжает прожигать меня взглядом. И я понимаю, что это не поможет. Чтобы из нас троих она поверила хотя бы мне, я не должна быть ее ментором: так девчонка видит во мне только предательницу. Я должна стать такой же, как она, — жертвой обстоятельств. Трибутом, потерявшим напарника. Покорной куклой в руках новой силы по имени Альма Койн.  
 — Послушай, Китнисс. Я знаю, каково тебе сейчас. Ты, я, Финник, — мы все в одной лодке.  
 — Да неужели?  
 — Одэйр потерял Энни, я — Хеймитча. Мы дорожим этими людьми совсем не меньше, чем ты — Питом. Мы хотим их спасти, как только это будет возможно.  
 — Почему бы не прямо сейчас?  
 — Я пыталась. Устраивала скандалы Плутарху. Я была готова убить его, когда узнала, что он бросил Хеймитча на Арене.  
 — Отчего же не убила?  
 — Подумала, что он мне ещё пригодится.  
Кривая улыбка, мелькнувшая на лице собеседницы, придаёт мне уверенности в том, что наш разговор что-то изменит.  
 — Дело не только в Пите, — нервно сглотнув, признается Китнисс. — Когда я была в госпитале, Финник как-то зашёл навестить меня, сел на мою постель и сказал «лучше бы они погибли, сразу, без мучений. Лучше бы он убил их… и нас тоже». Иногда я думаю, что он прав.  
 — Жить, значит, больше не хочешь?  
 — Почему-то чем дольше я живу, тем больше народа погибает.  
 — Если ты о Двенадцатом, то забудь.  
Эвердин непонимающе смотрит на меня.  
 — Да я их всех убила, я! Ты здесь ни при чем, это же я уничтожила силовое поле.  
 — Все равно мы обе виноваты.  
 — Никто не виноват. Ни одна из нас.  
 — Тогда кого винить?  
Ее блуждающий взгляд почти невозможно поймать, и мне приходится осторожно коснуться лица девушки и заставить посмотреть на меня.  
 — Ты знаешь, — настаиваю я, — просто забыла.  
Китнисс обхватывает голову руками и закрывает глаза.  
 — Хочешь вспомнить?  
Она долго не отвечает, и я уже готова принять её молчание за отказ, как вдруг…  
 — Да.  
В её широко распахнутых глазах столько изумления, будто до разговора со мной она и не подозревала, как сильно хочет этого.  
Я встаю, ставлю стул на место и иду к двери.  
 — Ты вспомнишь, Китнисс. Вспомнишь все. Завтра на рассвете ты отправляешься в Двенадцатый.  
Завтра в её взгляде уже не будет удивления и вопросов: в нем будут ответы и жажда мести. Слишком долго она винила себя в чужом преступлении.

В коридоре между отсеками меня уже ждёт Плутарх.  
 — Завтра в это время она уже будет с нами. Та же Китнисс, что и прежде. На этот раз.  
Мы оба не хотим думать о том, что случится, если он станет последним.

Вернувшись в Штаб, докладываем Президенту об успехах. Койн относится к затее с поездкой в Двенадцатой без особого восторга.  
 — А если она снова сорвется? У нее нет сил, она и так сломлена.  
 — Пусть срывается. Главное, что мы больше не увидим пустого безразличия в глазах и не услышим звука заевшей пластинки, как сегодня, когда она спрашивала, что с Питом.  
 — И что будет вместо всего этого?  
 — Будет огненная ярость Сойки-Пересмешницы.  
Из взгляда Президента не уходит настороженность, но я вижу, что она верит мне.  
 — Надеюсь, ты права, Генриетта.

Она отпускает меня на обед и послеполуденные занятия, но я не показываюсь ни в столовой, ни в Учебном Центре. Вместо этого ноги сами несут меня в сторону госпиталя. Все утро я сознательно не оставляла себе ни минуты, чтобы подумать о беременности, но теперь, когда проблема с Китнисс отчасти решена, от этих мыслей так просто не отделаешься. Я добираюсь до больницы за пять минут, но еще десять в нерешительности стою у входа.

Автоматическая дверь отъезжает в сторону и моему взгляду открывается небольшой кабинет, заставленный старой, потертой мебелью. Несколько деревянных столов, два стула по обе стороны от каждого и громадный открытый шкаф с узкими полками в углу. Пожилой врач, сидящий ближе всех к двери, отрывает взгляд от бумаг, вдоль и поперек исписанных неразборчивым почерком, и вежливо интересуется:  
 — Чем могу помочь, мисс?  
 — Я ищу миссис Эвердин. Она — лекарь из Двенадцатого. Устроилась на работу в госпиталь около месяца назад.  
 — Врач Эвердин в лаборатории. Вы можете пройти к ней, только снимите обувь.  
Стаскиваю ботинки, ставлю их на коврик у двери и вопросительно смотрю на врача в ожидании указаний, куда идти. Все с той же вежливой улыбкой мужчина показывает рукой куда-то вглубь кабинета. Осторожно лавируя между столами, замечаю маленькую дверь в противоположной стене справа и, постучавшись, заглядываю в лабораторию. Внезапно охватившая меня робость граничит с паникой. Я смыкаю пальцы вокруг железной ручки двери, чтобы удержаться от бегства. Хочется вернуться в отсек 301 и спрятаться под одеяло.

 — Генриетта? — мама Китнисс замечает мое присутствие раньше, чем я различаю ее за длинными столами, заставленными высокими стеклянными пробирками.  
Закрываю за собой дверь, подхожу и, не дожидаясь приглашения, опускаюсь на стоящий сбоку стул.  
 — Что-то случилось?  
Лицо женщины бледнеет, и я торопливо говорю:  
 — С Китнисс все в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Ваша помощь нужна мне.  
Та кивает, и рассеянный было взгляд обретает твердость:  
 — Ты нездорова?  
 — Да.  
Сердце стучит так громко, что я не слышу собственного голоса. Но я должна сделать то, зачем пришла. Эта женщина — единственная, кто может мне помочь.  
 — Мне кажется, я…  
Это так просто и сложно одновременно. Слово всего одно, но мне требуется целая вечность, чтобы произнести его вслух.  
 — …беременна.  
В женщине, принявшей не одни роды в Дистрикте-12, моментально просыпается профи:  
 — Что беспокоит?  
 — Тошнота по утрам. Отвращение к еде. Головные боли. Обмороки. Плохой сон.  
Отчего-то я не решаюсь сказать, про неослабевающее чувство тревоги, страха и одиночества.  
 — Задержка есть?  
Элементарный и вполне логичный вопрос вызывает у меня ступор. Я снова и снова считаю в уме дни и понимаю, что до последнего надеялась на чудо, не желая замечать еще один, самый очевидный симптом.  
 — Два месяца.  
И не надо спрашивать, почему я не обратила внимания раньше. Близость смерти, знаете ли. Все прежде важное кажется таким незначительным.

Эвердин молча смотрит на меня. Не жалостливо, не осуждающе. Задумчиво.  
 — Мне нужно тебя осмотреть.  
 — Нет.  
 — Но…  
 — Нет!  
Не хочу, чтобы ко мне прикасались. Никто. Кроме, может быть, Хеймитча.  
 — Тогда сделаем анализ крови, — женщина так спокойна, словно ей каждый день приходится иметь дело с беременными подростками. — Ты ела сегодня что-нибудь?  
 — Нет.  
 — Не хочется?  
 — Не было времени.  
Кивнув, врач достает пробирку, иглу и жгут и просит меня вытянуть руку и положить на стол ладонью вверх.  
 — Нужна кровь из вены, — поясняет она.  
По ее просьбе я несколько раз сжимаю и разжимаю кулак, а затем расслабляю ладонь. Отворачиваюсь и на всякий случай закрываю глаза. Достаточно с меня крови, которую я каждый день вижу на экранах в Штабе. Да и воспоминаний о Голодных Играх хватает. В руку на сгибе локтя впивается тонкая игла. Даже не почувствовав боли, успеваю досчитать до двадцати, прежде чем мама Китнисс закончит.

 — Вот и все. Результаты будут готовы завтра утром.  
 — Вы так говорите, словно беременности может и не быть! — смеюсь, но как-то нервно.  
Врач не разделяет моего показного веселья.  
 — Может, и нет. Постарайся ни о чем не думать и не волноваться.  
 — Не надо меня успокаивать, миссис Эвердин, — устало прерываю ее я. — Как будто вам нужен какой-то анализ, чтобы понять, беременна я или нет.  
 — Не нужен, — неохотно подтверждает она. — В Дистрикте-12 не было лабораторий и анализов. Мне достаточно было взглянуть на женщину, и я без всяких обследований могла сказать, ждет ли она ребенка.  
 — И что вы можете сказать, глядя на меня?  
 — Что тебе очень не повезло, девочка.  
По моим губам пробегает усмешка. Не знаю, зачем приходила: все ведь и так было понятно. Даже мне, далекой от медицины.  
 — Не говорите никому.  
 — Не буду.

Той ночью я не смыкаю глаз. Лежу на койке, повернувшись к стене и прижавшись пылающим лбом к прохладному камню. Встаю, на ощупь нахожу зеркало и долго стою перед ним, задрав майку и притворяясь, что что-то вижу. Касаюсь кончиками пальцев обнаженного живота, медленно провожу по нему ладонью. Прикрыв веки, пытаюсь представить себе того, кто внутри. А после снова ложусь в кровать и зарываюсь лицом в подушку, чтобы стоящие в глазах слезы так и не пролились.

Мне восемнадцать лет и две недели. Я жду ребенка. Срок неизвестен, но явно больше, чем я предполагала. Хеймитч в Капитолии. Может, Сноу уже убил его, догадавшись, что он — один из тех, кто стоял за заговором и срывом Игр. Может, продолжает пытать, например, прямо сейчас. А я даже не смогу ничего сделать для его спасения: кто даст оружие в руки беременной и позволит ей участвовать в военной операции? Точно не Койн. После эпидемии оспы все население, точнее, его оставшаяся в живых часть, стало бесплодным. А потому каждый беженец из Двенадцатого, достигший детородного возраста, — на вес золота. Мне разрешат разве что дышать, а ребенка… Кто знает, может, отберут, чтобы сделать из него достойного гражданина Дистрикта-13.

Я никогда не задумывалась о том, что однажды стану матерью. Видела, конечно, молодых женщин с младенцами на руках, но не испытывала ничего, кроме жалости. Пока ребенок маленький, ты забываешь обо всем и не спишь ночами, чтобы кормить его по часам и следить, как бы он не задохнулся во сне (в Двенадцатом отчего-то был очень распространен синдром внезапной детской смерти). Когда он вырастает, ты не смыкаешь глаз, думая о том, не его ли имя вытащит Эффи Бряк на предстоящей церемонии Жатвы. Ты даришь детям всю себя и свою жизнь — целиком, без остатка. Зачем? Чтобы похоронить их раньше, чем умрешь сама? Мы в Дистрикте-12 и так долгие годы поклонялись Смерти, так в чем смысл приносить ей еще одну, самую дорогую жертву? Мне этого не понять.

Теперь все еще хуже: война на пороге. Никто не скажет, что случится с нами завтра. Меня могут разбудить утром, вложить в руку нож и отправить сражаться на фронт — я же, в конце концов, рядовой солдат. Могут послать шпионом в столицу. Или на разведку в один из дальних Дистриктов. Или прикрывать Сойку и быть готовой в любой момент броситься в разожжённый ею огонь. Могут оставить в Штабе и приказать день и ночь прослушивать эфиры и перехватывать важные сообщения. Или велеть забраться в бункер и сидеть там до скончания времён, слушая, как над головами, в каких-то метрах от нас разрываются бомбы. А ещё этого самого «завтра» может никогда не случиться. Я не знаю, никто не знает. И следствие этой причины не менее просто и понятно — сейчас не время. Если мы бы мы выжили и небо над нашими головами прояснилось, у нас ещё был бы шанс.

Но дело не только в этом — в силах по имени Кориолан Сноу и Альма Койн, и их противостоянии, которое окружило меня и заслонило собой все, что когда-то имело смысл. Дело в моем страхе и моей ненависти. Я зла на судьбу, не перестающую насмехаться над своими беззащитными жертвами, на слабую и одинокую себя, чьи эмоции теперь не поддаются никакому контролю, на Хеймитча, ведь он снова оставил свою подопечную, и даже на ни в чем не повинного ребёнка, у которого, наверное, будут глаза отца-бунтаря. Другая на моем месте обрадовалась бы: как же, у неё останется хоть что-то, хоть малая часть, хоть кусочек любимого человека. Но я не могу. Не могу! Мне этого мало. Не хочу каждый день умирать от тоски, довольствуясь пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом до боли знакомых серых глаз и непривычно доброй, наивной улыбкой на тонких бледных губах. Мне нужен Хеймитч, а не его, пусть даже до совершенства точная, копия. Я не воспринимаю ребёнка как продолжение нас с ментором. Он — это что-то отдельное, постороннее. Наше, но чужое. Не могу представить, как впервые возьму его на руки и что при этом почувствую. Мой материнский инстинкт спит глубоким — если не летаргическим — сном.

А ещё я боюсь. Неизвестности, боли, вопросительного взгляда серых глаз и, больше всего, прямо до ужаса, слова «мама». Боюсь, что полюблю мирно спящее в моем животе существо с первой минуты его жизни, и тогда моя любовь к ментору расколется, станет в два раза меньше. Что он заставит меня забыть обо всем, заберёт моё сердце и душу и подчинит своей безграничной власти, не оставив ничего ни Хеймитчу, ни новой мне. Боюсь, что ментор будет любить его сильнее, чем меня.

Я сажусь на постели, обнимаю колени и плавно раскачиваюсь из стороны в сторону. Перед глазами маячат размытые образы. Мертвый Хеймитч. До неузнаваемости изменившаяся я. И кто-то ещё, между нами. Связывающий, но разделяющий нас. Мне страшно. А ему, наверное, все равно.

Громкий щелчок и вспыхнувший под потолком свет выводят меня из состояния транса. Шесть часов утра. Следующим тишину нарушает противный писк будильника. Я поднимаюсь с койки и, пошатываясь, иду в ванную. Стою под душем, опустив руки вдоль тела и сжав ладони в кулаки, чтобы удержаться от навязчивого желания вновь коснуться живота. Одеваюсь и расчёсываю волосы, отвернувшись от зеркала. Заплетающимися пальцами завязываю шнурки и не оборачиваясь ухожу из отсека. Тревога острыми коготками впивается в сердце, заставляя его жалобно ныть.

За завтраком с жадностью выпиваю стакан воды и брезгливо отодвигаю миску с кашей. Хочется фруктов. Сладких яблок. Сочных персиков. Ароматных мандаринов. Но больше всего — вишни. Кислой, с терпким привкусом. Темно-красной, цвета старинного вина с оттенком свежей крови. В Двенадцатом не росли вишни, а в Капитолии они считаются дешевкой и не подаются к столу. Я читала об этих ягодах в какой-то книге. Как можно скучать по тому, чего никогда не знал, не пробовал? А я скучаю.

 — Генриетта? Ты слышишь меня?  
 — Кажется, да.  
Кажется, нет. Не помню, как прихожу в больницу. Просто неожиданно обнаруживаю себя сидящей не на твёрдой деревянной скамейке, а на шатком табурете, и вижу перед собой лицо миссис Эвердин.  
 — Тебе нехорошо? — заботливо спрашивает женщина.  
Молча мотаю головой. Я в порядке.  
 — Что показал анализ? — наконец прочищаю горло после десяти минут тягостного молчания.  
 — Ты беременна.  
Я через силу улыбаюсь.  
 — Это не новость. Что-нибудь ещё?  
 — Нет, простое обследование крови не даёт всей картины, только выявляет саму беременность и проверяет, нет ли явных патологий.  
 — Нужны другие анализы?  
 — Хотя бы УЗИ, чтобы определить срок. Ты согласна?  
Я не знаю, что это, а потому только пожимаю плечами. Врач кивает и встаёт с места:  
 — Пойдём со мной.

За лабораторией обнаруживается еще одна комната, совсем крошечная: туда поместилась одна койка, стул и стол, на котором стоит аппарат, очень похожий на компьютер. С потолка свисает лампочка. Света так мало, что я не могу разобрать даже цвет стен. Впрочем, это и не нужно: наверняка они такие же серые, как и все остальное здесь.

Я ложусь на кушетку и расстегиваю униформу, обнажая живот. Врач устраивается за столом, включает монитор и берет с подставки ультразвуковой датчик. Мне не знакомы ни само исследование, ни приборы для его проведения: обо всем рассказывает мама Китнисс. Для обычного лекаря из Двенадцатого, многие годы имевшего в распоряжении лишь травы, настойки и таблетки, она неплохо разбирается в современном медицинском оборудовании.  
 — Вы быстро учитесь, — замечаю я, пока она смазывает датчик специальным гелем.  
Женщина только улыбается в ответ.  
 — Приходится. Но так у меня хотя бы есть, чем заняться, когда надо отвлечься.  
Как-то незаметно разговор переходит на более личные темы, и я в нерешительности замолкаю. Прибор немного шумит, но это не раздражает, а, наоборот, усыпляет.

Непроизвольно втягиваю живот от холодного и чуть влажного прикосновения датчика. Он медленно скользит по коже, иногда чуть надавливая. Не больно, но неприятно. Краем глаза наблюдаю за миссис Эвердин, которая не отрывает взгляд от экрана.  
 — Четырнадцать недель.  
 — Что?  
 — Срок беременности. Три с половиной месяца.  
 — Почему же я поняла это только сейчас? Задержка только два месяца. И живот не растет…  
 — У каждой девушки это происходит по разному, — успокаивающе шепчет женщина, продолжая смотреть в монитор. — У тебя, например, симптомы начались позже обычного. Все нормально, Генриетта. Такое бывает.

Но я уже не слушаю ее: мне не так уж важно, нормально это или нет. Я считаю. Август, июль, июнь. Начало мая. А если в другую сторону? Сентябрь, октябрь, ноябрь, декабрь. Январь. Сколько всего успеет случиться за это время? Возвращаюсь было к тем мыслям, что не давали мне уснуть прошлой ночью, но меня прерывают.

 — Это девочка.

Два простых слова делят меня надвое и заставляют на секунду забыть все, о чем я думала раньше. Внутри — не в животе, в сердце, — шевелится и толкается что-то незнакомое, пугающее и вместе с тем до странности приятное. Девочка. У меня будет дочка.


	48. Победитель теряет все

Я забываю все, о чем думала раньше, всего на секунду.  
 — Вот голова, — продолжает миссис Эвердин, регулируя и увеличивая изображение, — это сердце, видишь?  
Краем глаза замечаю какое-то движение на экране. А в следующее мгновение резко сажусь на кушетке, мешая врачу продолжить процедуру.  
 — Я не хочу этого видеть.  
Опускаю майку, забыв стереть с кожи скользкий гель. Тонкая синтетическая ткань моментально прилипает к телу, но я, не замечая неприятных ощущений, надеваю куртку и застегиваю молнию до конца, до самого подбородка. Мама Китнисс убирает датчик на место, украдкой смотрит на меня и выключает монитор, одним нажатием кнопки стирая все полученные данные. Я молча спускаю ноги на пол, чувствуя, как по телу пробегает сильная дрожь. Вот оно — то, чего я боялась. То, чем так гордятся нормальные девушки, которым повезло чуть больше, чем мне. Пресловутый материнский инстинкт.

Встряхиваю головой, пытаясь выбросить из головы непрошеные, неправильные —, а может, наоборот, верные? — мысли. Врач все так же молча наблюдает за мной. Поднимаю голову, встречаюсь с ней взглядом, и с губ срываются совсем не те слова, которые я готовилась сказать всю ночь напролёт.  
 — Я не знаю, что делать.  
 — Ты просто ещё не в полной мере осознаёшь, что с тобой происходит. Это нормально, — в который раз повторяет женщина. — Нужно время.  
 — А если у меня его нет?  
 — Тебе так кажется. Ты сказала родителям?  
 — Я… Нет. Ни к чему лишний раз заставлять их волноваться за меня.  
Будь я искренней с собеседницей, остановилась бы на первой части фразы. Волнения родителей здесь ни при чем: я все еще допускаю такой исход, при котором рассказывать было бы не о чем.  
 — Конечно, не мне судить, — тихо замечает миссис Эвердин, — но, по-моему, они любят тебя достаточно сильно, чтобы принять любое твое решение.  
Любое? Откуда она знает?  
 — Несложно догадаться, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Ты напугана…  
 — Я ничего не боюсь, — грубо обрываю ее попытки влезть ко мне в душу, хотя и правда не чувствую в последние сутки ничего, кроме растерянности и страха.  
 — Пусть так, — покорно соглашается врач. И, помедлив, нерешительно продолжает:  
 — Я должна спросить у тебя кое-что. Ты знаешь, кто отец ребенка?  
Едва сдерживаюсь от потока ядовитых ругательств в адрес сидящей напротив женщины.  
 — А что, по мне можно подумать, будто я не помню его имени?

Та только вздыхает.  
 — Я не совсем это имела в виду. Ты несовершеннолетняя, и твоя беременность — доказательство того, что был нарушен закон. Если это случилось против твоей воли, по принуждению, то ты обязана сообщить, и виновного накажут.  
Мыслей так много, что я не знаю, какую именно озвучить.  
 — Миссис Эвердин, за последние несколько лет в Панеме, наверное, не осталось ни одного не нарушенного закона. Я, как и ваша дочь, кстати, — один из самых злостных нарушителей. Но хотя бы не пытайтесь искать насилие там, где его нет. Принуждения не было. Отец ребенка в Капитолии. И единственное, чего я о нем не знаю, — жив он или мертв.  
Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, поднимаюсь с кушетки и иду к выходу. Мама Китнисс обрывает затянувшееся молчание, когда я стою на невысоком пороге, отделяющем эту комнату от лаборатории. Оборачиваюсь и ловлю ее теплый взгляд. Отчего-то меня не раздражает даже промелькнувшая в нем тень сочувствия.  
 — Что бы ты ни решила, помни, что я всегда готова тебе помочь. У тебя достаточно времени. Обдумай все и приходи.  
Хочу поблагодарить женщину за человеческие чувства по отношению к той, которая не заслуживает и капли доброты, но вместо этого спрашиваю:  
 — А что бы вы сделали, если бы на моем месте оказалась ваша дочь?  
 — Попросила бы ее сохранить ребенка.  
Я снисходительно усмехаюсь:  
 — Потому что он тоже имеет право на жизнь?  
 — Нет, — качает головой старшая Эвердин. — Просто после гибели Прим мне порой бывает очень одиноко. Только и всего.  
Усмешки как не бывало. Я ухожу из госпиталя с тяжестью в замолчавшем сердце и еще большим количеством вопросов. Оказывается, некоторые заводят детей не потому, что хотят принести в этот мир новую жизнь, а просто чтобы сделать что-нибудь со своей.

Китнисс возвращается из Двенадцатого. Я встречаю ее у трапа планолета и с тревогой заглядываю в глаза. Она порывисто обнимает меня и сбивчиво произносит:  
 — Он прислал мне розу.  
Судя по этому жесту, бывший трибут больше не злится на своего ментора, а вот Сноу на бывшего трибута все еще в обиде. Гейл вызвался лететь вместе с ней, но ему о подарке Президента Эвердин не сказала. Боится, как бы не приняли за сумасшедшую и вновь не отправили в госпиталь.  
 — Такое чувство, будто он все это время следил за мной, — признается она. — Когда я ходила по каменным обломкам Двенадцатого, когда заглядывала в Деревню Победителей и даже когда вернулась сюда.  
 — Это невозможно, Китнисс. У старика Сноу нет власти над Дистриктом-13. Как и над тобой.  
 — Правда?  
 — Верь мне, — интересно, что сказали бы люди, готовые идти за Сойкой на верную смерть, увидев своего лидера сейчас, с трясущимися руками и перекошенным от ужаса лицом?  
 — Почему? — она кажется еще более беспомощной, чем я.  
Мне даже жаль ее.  
 — Больше некому.

Наш странный разговор прерывает писк коммуникафа. Меня, Гейла и Китнисс хотят видеть в Штабе. Жду, что Эвердин, как всегда, откажется подчиняться или вообще уйдет, махнув на прощание рукой, но девушка послушно следует за нами. И впоследствии оказывается вознаграждена за свою выдержку, ведь нас позвали, чтобы посмотреть интервью Цезаря Фликермена с Питом Мелларком. Слабо вскрикнув, Китнисс продирается сквозь толпу, и с видом сумасшедшей прикладывает ладони к экрану.

Парень выглядит неплохо — не похоже, что его пытают. Одет с иголочки, волосы, согласно последнему писку моды, зачесаны назад. Он светится жизнью, но ни на лице, ни в глазах нет и тени доброй, открытой улыбки. Серьезный, сосредоточенный и немного отстраненный, будто все происходящее вокруг его не касается, Пит выглядит чужим, приглашенным со стороны. Он и Цезарь обмениваются приветствиями и подобающими случаю любезностями, после чего ведущий предлагает обсудить все, что успело случиться за последний месяц. Мелларк готов. Не только обсудить, но и осудить. Неудивительно, что к концу интервью в зале нарастает возмущенный ропот: все выглядит так, будто тот, кого еще вчера считали героем, перешел на сторону заклятого врага. Голос принадлежит Питу и губы, что шевелятся в такт словам с призывом к перемирию, — тоже. Но это говорит не Пит, а Капитолий, стоящий за его спиной и приставивший невидимый пистолет к его затылку. Только люди вокруг — ни один из собравшихся, даже Рубака, — этого не понимают. Койн во всеуслышание объявляет, что Пит Мелларк и остальные пленные изменили делу революции и, если спасательной группе удастся вырвать их из рук Сноу живыми, то они будут наказаны по всей строгости закона. Плутарх что-то возражает, но его голос быстро стихает под давлением людей Президента. Даже капитолийцы — та самая кучка Организаторов, которых спас Хевенсби, — поддерживают решение Койн.

Китнисс поворачивается спиной к экрану и медленно идет к выходу, глядя по сторонам в поисках меня и Гейла. Я преграждаю ей путь, встав на пороге.  
 — Снова бежишь, Эвердин?  
 — А у меня есть выбор? — огрызается она. — После того, что Пит наговорил Цезарю, ему не жить. Может, Сноу и решил повременить с пытками, но Койн исполнит свое обещание сразу же, как только выпадет возможность вытащить его из Капитолия.  
 — Ты так ничего и не поняла, да? — мы разговариваем на повышенных тонах, но капитолийцы и приспешники Койн шумят еще сильнее, выражая свое недовольство, так что на нас никто не обращает внимания.  
И все же я чуть снижаю тон, прежде чем продолжить:  
 — Хоть сто жизней проживи, ты будешь недостойна этого парня.  
Та громко фыркает:  
 — Да, знаю. Слышала как-то то же самое от Хеймитча. Ну и при чем здесь это?  
 — При том, что он все еще пытается спасти тебя, Китнисс. Может, ты наконец попытаешься защитить его в ответ?

Мои слова отрезвляют Эвердин, и она прекращает попытки оттеснить меня от двери и незаметно для остальных выскользнуть из Штаба.  
 — Он до сих пор в Играх, — потрясенно шепчет она.  
 — Как и мы все.  
Это не уловка, не хитрость, не маневр. Сейчас — впервые за долгое время — я действительно говорю то, что думаю. Минуту назад Альма Койн открыто признала, что на наши интересы ей плевать. Для этой женщины важно только дело революции. Ну, и еще то личное, то лично ее, что стоит за ним.  
 — Соображай, Китнисс. Ты же умная девочка. У тебя есть то, что нужно им. У них есть то, чего хочешь ты. Может, вы могли бы договориться? В последний раз, по старой дружбе?  
Гейл подходит к девушке со спины и опускает руку на ее плечо. Она смотрит перед собой, но не видит ни меня, ни дверь позади. Мне знаком этот взгляд: так мы заглядываем в прошлое. Воспоминания мелькают перед ней, как изображения на интерактивной доске, что висит на стене Штаба. Даже не нужно гадать, о чем они, — и так ясно, что хороших среди них нет. Но это и к лучшему.

 — Госпожа Койн!  
Теперь все взгляды направлены на нас троих. Вернее, в нашу сторону, но только на Китнисс. Президент кивает, показывая свою готовность выслушать девушку. Своим пристальным, прожигающим насквозь взглядом она старается напомнить Эвердин, чего от нее ждут. Пяти коротких слов и бесконечности дел, скрывающихся за ними. И та оправдывает ожидания.  
 — Я буду вашей Сойкой-Пересмешницей.

Фраза производит эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Недовольный гул сменяется восторженным молчанием. Не слышно троекратного «ура!», но на лицах написано облегчение, а взгляды полны надежды.  
 — Очень хорошо, — довольный голос Президента напоминает мурчание сытой кошки. — Вы готовы начать прямо сейчас?  
 — Да. Но у меня есть несколько условий.  
Койн удивлённо вскидывает тонкие брови.  
 — Вам недостаточно свержения Сноу и мирного неба над головой?  
 — Мне нужно больше, — в голосе Китнисс звучат стальные нотки.  
Я замечаю, как Плутарх пытается спрятать самодовольную улыбку. Вот она, его Сойка.  
 — Чего же вы хотите, солдат Эвердин? — сухо интересуется Президент.  
Женщина пытается напомнить девушке, где её место, но теперь Китнисс не так просто сбить с толку. Все присутствующие рассаживаются за столом. И она начинает.

Первая просьба — требование? — вызывает одновременно улыбку и удивление. Я бы на ее месте никогда не подумала о коте, даже не вспомнила бы о нем. А она помнит. И, наверное, никогда не забывала, ведь он был очень дорог Примроуз. Это и отличает нас друг от друга: Китнисс видит смысл даже в ничего не значащих мелочах.

Эвердин просит разрешения раз в несколько дней выходить на поверхность и охотиться. Альма считает это напрасной тратой времени и ресурсов, но Сойка перебивает собеседницу, признаваясь, что без леса не сможет быть собой. В который раз убеждаюсь, что на эту женщину лучше всего действует откровенность. Не знаю, почему так. И я все же не могу удержаться от смеха, когда она добавляет: «и чтобы Гейл быть рядом», а Президент вежливо уточняет: «в качестве кого?». Даже в тусклом свете лампы видно, как лицо девушки заливает краска. Она не это имела в виду: ей просто нужен друг. Старый, проверенный и надежный. Этот пункт вызывает меньше всего возражений.

 — Я убью Сноу.

Китнисс смотрит на Койн, та — на меня, стоящую за спиной Сойки. Я неопределенно машу рукой. Посмотрим, кто доберется первой. Главное, чтобы нас не опередили остальные повстанцы. Я тоже хочу отомстить старику, но отчего-то сейчас сама его смерть кажется мне не настолько страшной местью, как гибель всего, что ему дорого. Семьи, дома, мира. Всего, что попадется мне под руку.

А затем Эвердин называет последнее условие. Пит. Парня не только спасут, но и обеспечат его безопасность. Помилуют. Освободят от наказания.  
 — Нет, — твердо отвечает Президент.  
 — Да! — взрывается Китнисс. — Вы лично — сегодня же! — соберете всех жителей и беженцев и объявите им о нашем соглашении! Выбирайте: либо вы соглашаетесь публично признать Пита невиновным, либо можете начинать искать себе новую Сойку!  
Койн переводит взгляд на меня.  
 — Мисс Роу?

Я складываю руки на груди, будто пытаясь защититься. Это женщине нельзя верить. Да, месяц назад она дала слово не превращать меня в лицо революции, но что помешает ей забрать его назад? Придумать новый образ и историю, написать новые речи, сшить новый костюм и выпустить на сцену нового лидера восстания? Ничего.

 — Не получится. Народ любит и верит Китнисс. Если мы скажем, что она отказалась быть Сойкой-Пересмешницей, люди просто бросят оружие на землю и займутся своими привычным делами. Тот же результат будет, если объявить о ее смерти. В обоих случаях нам и революции придется подождать еще сотню лет. И да, если вы все-таки решите рискнуть, я потребую от вас того же, что и Китнисс. Только у моего условия будет другое имя — Хеймитч. Спасти и помиловать.

Фалвия не переставая что-то строчит в большом блокноте. У Плутарха дергается левый глаз. Койн поднимает руки и касается пальцами висков. Остальные молчат, словно их и нет в зале. Наконец Президент приходит к решению, однако оно оказывается совсем не таким, как мы рассчитывали.  
 — Я сейчас же объявлю о проведении национального собрания и подпишу официальное помилование. Но у меня есть встречные условия. Если ты не выполняешь свою часть сделки, мальчика будут судить наравне с другими военными преступниками. И еще. В документе об отмене наказания будет стоять только его имя. Только Пит Мелларк.  
Теперь срываюсь я.  
 — А остальные?!  
 — Хеймитча Эбернети и Джоанну Мейсон ждет суд. Энни Креста будет помилована: у нас не принято карать слабых.  
Под слабыми она подразумевает умственно отсталых? Интересно. Волна гнева захлестывает меня с головой. Кровь в висках стучит так громко, что я не чувствую даже биения сердца. Оно замерло в ту секунду, когда до меня наконец дошло, что ждет Хеймитча в Тринадцатом. Суд и смерть. Человека, стоявшего у истоков революции, публично назовут предателем и изменником и казнят на моих глазах. Но чего этим хочет добиться Альма Койн? Кажется, я уже доказала ей, что могу быть полезной общему делу.

Президент смотрит на меня в упор. Белые губы искривлены в неком подобии улыбки.  
 — Некоторое время назад мисс Роу подала мне интересную идею. Почему бы вместо одной Сойки-Пересмешницы нам не создать целую команду таких же, как она, людей — сильнейших, тех, кто пережил Голодные Игры и не хочет, чтобы потомки повторили его судьбу?  
 — То есть вы предлагаете всем нам стать символами революции в обмен на жизни близких? — холодно уточняю я.  
Одно из немногих качеств Койн, которые мне скорее нравятся, чем нет, — прямолинейность.  
 — Да. Я заключу соглашение не только с Китнисс, но и с остальными Победителями. Что скажете?  
Это несправедливо, жестоко и подло. Но не неожиданно, нет. И тут не о чем думать. Я смотрю на сидящего напротив Рубаку всего секунду. А в следующее мгновение мы уже не сговариваясь поднимаемся со своих мест. Боюсь, одной меня Койн будет мало.  
 — Мы согласны. Внесите в список Хеймитча.  
Женщина кивает.  
 — А что с мисс Мейсон?  
 — За ее помилование к нам присоединится Финник Одэйр.  
 — Тот парень из Четвертого? Он так и не пришел в себя после событий Квартальной Бойни.  
 — Мы найдем способ сделать так, чтобы сознание вернулось к нему и он был в состоянии помочь нам.  
 — Хорошо. Пленники будут помилованы. Я объявлю о нашем соглашении сегодня в шесть часов вечера на общем собрании.

С этими словами Президент покидает зал совещаний. За ней уходят ее помощники, оставляя меня, Китнисс, Гейла и Рубаку в руках Плутарха и Фалвии. Бывший Распорядитель энергично потирает руки.  
 — Ну, ты доволен? — мое шипение моментально гасит его улыбку.  
 — Пока нет, — спокойно отвечает мужчина. — Мы еще не объединили Дистрикты и не свергли Сноу.  
Его слова моментально убеждают меня в том, что Хевенсби — на стороне Президента Койн. Он такой же политик и солдафон, личное для него ничего не значит. И спрашивать его, какое право она имела так с нами поступать, не имеет никакого смысла. А потому, когда он дает нам знак следовать за ним, мы молча подчиняемся. Китнисс идет рядом со мной.  
 — Не думала, что так получится.  
 — Никто не думал, — отвечаю, только чтобы она поскорее умолкла.  
 — Ну хотя бы теперь ты понимаешь, что значит быть не в курсе всего происходящего, — как бы мимоходом замечает девушка.  
Туше, Китнисс. Твоя стрела попала в цель. Я снова трибут. Пешка дошла до конца доски и повернула обратно.

Плутарх приводит нас в небольшой кабинет рядом с Военным Центром. Комната напоминает склад: коробки, ящики, чемоданы занимают почти все свободное от мебели пространство. Хевенсби приближается к стоящему в дальнем углу невысокому шкафу и долго звенит связкой ключей, подбирая нужный.  
 — Что это? — не выдерживаю я.  
 — Кое-какое оборудование из Капитолия, — объясняет он. — Решили оставить все здесь, пока… В общем, сейчас все сами увидите.  
Не договорив, он поворачивается к нам и протягивает мне и Китнисс черные кожаные папки. Моя кажется чуть толще ее. Внутри — плотные альбомные листы, на которых рука об руку изображены девушка и мужчина — двое солдат в самой элегантной военной униформе, которую я когда-либо видела. Только один человек мог это сделать. На последней странице простым карандашом нарисованы волк с волчицей и рукой Цинны написано «Я все еще ставлю на вас». Те же слова, думаю, в своем альбоме обнаружила Китнисс.

На глаза наворачиваются слезы, и я опускаю голову, чтобы никто не заметил, как сильно меня взволновало увиденное. Спасибо, Цинна. Может, ты предполагал, что нам с Хеймитчем тоже придется занять место во главе армии повстанцев. Может, просто хотел защитить нас и сделать все, что было в твоих силах, чтобы мы выжили. Ты ведь знал, как сильно мы оба хотим жить. «Я все еще ставлю на вас.» Его последние слова звучат как признание в любви.

Но хватит сантиментов. И не стоит так уж долго злиться на Хевенсби: в конце концов, сделать из нас команду было не его идеей. Он тоже вынужден подчиняться. Он тоже всего лишь винтик в мясорубке войны.  
 — Ты говорил, что вытащил из Капитолия нашу команду подготовки. Где она?  
Тот заминается.  
 — В тюрьме.  
Где-то внутри начинает клокотать злость. Так, похоже, пора прекращать проводить столько времени в Штабе. Оказывается, вне его стен происходит ничуть не меньше интересного.  
 — Ну, и что они там забыли?  
 — Какое-то мелкое правонарушение, — невнятно бормочет мужчина.  
 — Так доставай их оттуда! Немедленно! — ору я. — У нас и без них еще полно работы!  
Мое настроение меняется со скоростью света— то я растрогана до слез, то обижаюсь, как ребенок, то готова растерзать всех вокруг, — и Хевенсби предпочитает не спорить. Прихватив Китнисс и велев Гейлу возвращаться на тренировку, он уходит так быстро, что я едва успеваю крикнуть ему в спину «не забудь про Эффи!». Интересно, какие слова ему придется подыскать для того, чтобы убедить капитолийку наконец присоединиться к нам?

Эмоции зашкаливают, и я знаю, что виной тому даже не беременность. Я в ярости из-за того, что меня снова пытаются сделать разменной фигурой, и мне безумно страшно за Хеймитча. Время идет, пленных — ну, кроме Пита, — пытают, люди теряют веру, а мы пока ни на шаг не приблизились к нашей цели.  
 — Генриетта! — задумавшись, я не сразу замечаю, что мы с Фалвией остались наедине. — Цинна попросил не показывать никому раньше времени, что он вам приготовил. В этих коробках — уже готовые костюмы для тебя, Хеймитча, Китнисс и Пита. Я распоряжусь, чтобы их перенесли в отсеки, где вы живете?  
 — Да, наверное. Нечего им больше здесь пылиться.  
Внезапно меня разбирает любопытство, и я, встав на колени перед одной из коробок, осторожно приоткрываю крышку. Цинна как никто другой умел запечатлеть на бумаге красивую мечту, но в жизни все выглядит гораздо прозаичнее. Тем не менее, наши костюмы совершенны. Продумана каждая деталь, от брони до потайных карманов, чтобы прятать оружие.  
 — Почему коробок пять? Нас только четверо.  
 — Для тебя Цинна приготовил две.  
Странно.  
 — Что во второй?  
 — Не знаю, — удивляется женщина. — Он не разрешал никому к ней прикасаться, даже замок повесил. И о чем только думал? Ключ ведь наверняка остался у него!

Выпалив все это, она уходит на поиски помощников. Мне же не дает покоя подарок старого друга. Склоняюсь над коробкой и задумчиво трогаю рукой замок — блестящий квадрат стали, впаянный на стыке крышки и основной части коробки. Не очень похоже на стилиста. Пальцы скользят по гладкой поверхности и вдруг проваливаются в небольшое углубление. Заинтригованная, я сажусь прямо на холодный пол и, приблизив лицо к замку, изучаю каждый его миллиметр. В правом нижнем углу обнаруживается замочная скважина, но не обычная, а в форме волка. Или, точнее, волчицы, — ведь я уже знаю, что ключ висит у меня на шее. Подвеска, которую два года назад подарил мне ментор, идеально встает в углубление. Замок чуть слышно щелкает, я откидываю крышку и тут же теряю дар речи — то ли от восторга, то ли от ужаса. Белоснежный шелк свадебного платья холодит ладонь, словно рукопожатие покойника. Тонкое кружево мгновенно намокает от капающих на него слез. Вдали слышатся шаги. Смахнув непрошеную влагу с лица, захлопываю крышку, вешаю на место замок и ухожу. До собрания остается час.

Нас собирают в Зале Общих Заседаний — огромной комнате, способной вместить несколько тысяч жителей. На сегодняшнем собрании присутствует почти все население Тринадцатого, кроме охраны и тех, кто занимается особо важной работой. Я прихожу в зал вместе с родителями, но Боггс — высокий темнокожий мужчина, глава службы безопасности — пробирается ко мне и Китнисс сквозь толпу и предлагает нам присоединиться к Койн, стоящей на сцене. Зная, что выбора все равно нет, киваем и идем за ним. И вот мы на деревянном возвышении, по обе стороны от Президента. Позади меня стоит Рубака. Финника пока решаем не трогать, так что парень приходит в сопровождении врача и других больных.

Койн дожидается, когда настенные часы пробьют шесть, и начинает. Китнисс Эвердин согласилась стать Сойкой-Пересмешницей и возглавить отряд Победителей, чтобы встать во главе повстанческого движения, своим примером вдохновить народ на подвиги во имя революции и повести за собой в светлое будущее, в прекрасный новый мир. За это Пит Мелларк и остальные пленники Капитолия будут спасены и помилованы за любое возможное преступление и, чтобы искупить свою вину, они займут почетное место в отряде и… отправятся на передовую войны.

Не думала, что эта женщина сможет удивить меня еще сильнее, чем сегодня днем в Штабе. Но ей удается. Она продолжает говорить, народ — слушать, а я просто молча разворачиваюсь и ухожу. Боггс пытается меня задержать, но это не имеет значения: мне больше нечего делать в этом зале. Я все слышала и все поняла. Мы не отряд Победителей, мы — отряд Смерти. Я спасаю Хеймитча только для того, чтобы бросить на фронт, чтобы убить его. Это лишь небольшая отсрочка. Я, Китнисс, Финник и Рубака будем кривляться перед камерами, толкать возвышенные речи, грозно трясти знаменами и пластиковыми макетами оружия, пока они — Пит, Джоанна и Хеймитч — будут сражаться, проливать кровь, гибнуть от настоящих свинцовых пуль, ведя вдохновленный нами народ к победе. Не к нашей с ментором победе. В этой Игре мы, Победители, теряем все. 

По мере того, как все эти мысли пронизывают мое воспаленное воображение, я все ускоряю шаг. К черту ребенка. К черту меня. Хеймитч должен жить. Я пойду на фронт вслед за ним. Надо будет прихватить с собой одного из режиссеров: драматичный получится агитационный ролик. Отчего-то вспоминаются слова миссис Эвердин, которые она сказала мне утром. Прости, малышка. Мне есть, что сделать со своей жизнью и без тебя: я собираюсь пожертвовать ею ради любимого человека. Не самый плохой вариант.

В госпитале пусто и тихо: весь персонал на собрании. Не разуваясь, прохожу вдоль ряда столов, толкаю дверь в лабораторию и опускаюсь на шаткий табурет. Рука тянется к животу. Она ничего не поймет, а я очень скоро все забуду. Словно этой девочки и не было. Ведь ее, собственно, и так нет. И я не могу позволить ей быть.

Повторяя это много-много раз, прислоняюсь спиной к стене и закрываю глаза. Клонит в сон, и я не сопротивляюсь. В воздухе витает слабый запах лекарства. Часы на стене отсчитывают последние минуты рабочего дня.


	49. Девочка, которая была

Меня будит звон разбитого стекла и острая боль от впившихся в тело осколков. Она так сильна, что заслоняет собой все остальное, все, что происходит вокруг и внутри меня. Инстинкт самосохранения срабатывает — „бежать!“, —, но я не могу заставить себя пошевелиться. Продолжаю сидеть на стуле, чуть наклонившись и обхватив руками голову, и лишь смотрю, как края порванной одежды медленно пропитываются кровью из ран. Пятна на серой униформе становятся все больше и темнее.

Срабатывает сирена. Её пронзительный вой оглушает меня, но в теле неожиданно, из ниоткуда появляются силы. Я резко встаю со стула и, держась за стену, иду к выходу. Гудящий шум в голове иногда прерывается хрустом осколков стекла под ногами. Уже у самой двери я вдруг поскальзываюсь и, не успев зацепиться пальцами за ручку, падаю на колени. По ногам пробегает новая волна боли. Крепко сжимаю зубы, чтобы не закричать: все равно никто не услышит. Кое-как выползаю из разгромленной лаборатории, закрываю дверь и снова опускаюсь на пол. Боюсь опустить глаза и увидеть кровоточащие порезы, а потому не нахожу ничего лучше, кроме как закрыть их и уплыть навстречу надвигающейся на темноте.

Кажется, что мой обморок и возвращение в реальность разделяют какие-то ничтожные секунды. Но, оглянувшись по сторонам, понимаю, что ошибалась. В сознание я пришла давно, а все остальное время просто спала. Смутно припоминаю обрывки снов и ощущение чьего-то присутствия. Я в госпитале, в небольшой комнате всего с одной койкой. Непозволительная роскошь для Тринадцатого. Белые стены, неоновые лампы на потолке, почти незаметная дверь в противоположном углу и еще одна слева от койки. Из мебели — широкая кровать, стул и тумбочка. Чистые, явно новые простыни холодят обнаженную кожу: пока я была без сознания, кто-то снял с меня изодранную униформу и натянул на бесчувственное тело больничную сорочку, но почему-то оставил коммуникаф на запястье. Я кручу головой, пытаясь рассмотреть каждый миллиметр окружающего меня пространства. Все еще чувствую, что здесь кто-то есть. Ну, или был недавно. Налево, направо, прямо, наверх, вниз, — и снова, и снова, ещё раз и ещё. Никого. Пересчитываю лампочки, заглядываю под кровать, дергаю ящики тумбочки, всматриваюсь в каждый угол, — веду себя, как параноик, полностью подчинившись своим страхам. И только привыкнув к обстановке и убедившись, что мне ничего не угрожает, начинаю прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям.

Но ничего не чувствую — все, как обычно. Сдвигаю тяжелое одеяло в изножье кровати и осматриваю себя. Ноги и руки испещрены свежими, едва затянувшимися порезами и лиловыми кровоподтеками. Покрасневшая кожа поблескивает от слоя заживляющего крема. Раны слегка щиплет, но из них хотя бы не торчат куски стекла. Воображение мигом рисует картинку, и я нервно сглатываю, стремясь избавиться от приступа тошноты. Хочу поднять правую руку, но трубка от капельницы и иголка в вене не позволяют мне двинуться с места. Присмотревшись, замечаю множество тёмных точек внутри локтевых сгибов и на предплечье. Чуть приподнимаюсь, и, держа руку на весу, осторожно сажусь на постели, и в ту же секунду дверь плавно отъезжает в сторону, впуская незнакомого мужчину в белом халате и маске.

 — Как вы себя чувствуете, мисс Роу?  
 — Кто вы? — вопросом на вопрос отвечаю я, инстинктивно отодвигаясь на самый край койки по мере его приближения.  
 — Ваш лечащий врач, — спокойно, словно не заметив моего движения, поясняет он.  
 — Ошибаетесь, мой врач — миссис Эвердин. Позовите ее.  
Я не доверяю ни одному из жителей Тринадцатого. Все они, от медсестры до фермера, — шпионы Койн. Что, если этому мужчине уже известно о ребенке?  
 — Это невозможно, миссис Эвердин — простой лекарь, не специалист, как местные врачи, у нее пока нет необходимой квалификации. Ваша болезнь выходит за рамки ее компетенции.  
 — Болезнь? И что же со мной? — я пытаюсь вспомнить, что успела увидеть до обморока, но память подводит.  
В ушах шумит эхо от звона осколков.

Мужчина долго мнется, прежде, чем ответить.  
 — Мы не знаем. Пока что нам не удалось это выяснить. Вам ввели несколько разных лекарств, надо подождать.  
 — Подождать чего? Их действия? Или моей смерти? — раздражение перерастает в злость.  
 — Выждать несколько часов и сделать анализы. Иначе нельзя, результаты будут такими же неясными, как ваше нынешнее состояние.  
 — Я в порядке!  
 — Вам это только кажется.  
Внутри закипает гнев. Я схожу с ума и не чувствую агонии? Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны.  
 — Что случилось тогда в лаборатории?  
 — Я не могу вам сказать.  
 — Издеваетесь?!  
 — Вы напрасно беспокоитесь, у нас все под контролем, — терпеливо произносит врач.

Он подходит вплотную к кровати и протягивает руку, чтобы вынуть из моей руки иглу и убрать опустевший флакон из-под лекарства. Я бросаю мимолетный взгляд на его халат и убеждаюсь, что он не собирается травить меня транквилизаторами и морфлингом: из кармана торчит только тонкая черная антенна. Воспользовавшись случаем, пока мужчина сматывает длинную прозрачную трубку, резко поднимаюсь, спрыгиваю с койки, хватаю стойку для капельницы и направляю ее на мужчину. Не ожидавший нападения, он роняет стеклянный сосуд на пол, и тот разлетается на куски. Прижав острый металлический край штатива к горлу врача, тесню его к противоположной стене, в угол. Осколки ранят босые ноги, но мне некогда обращать внимание на боль.  
 — Вы ошиблись, — повторяю я. — Если даже со мной что-то не так, меня будет лечить только миссис Эвердин. Позовите ее, немедленно.  
 — Позову, как только вы перестанете размахивать перед моим лицом куском металла и выпустите меня.  
Рассмеявшись, перебиваю его:  
 — Да, конечно! Я выпущу вас, а вы вызовете медсестер, которые скрутят меня по рукам и ногам и усыпят.  
 — И что же вы предлагаете?  
 — У вас в кармане рация. Доставайте ее и связывайтесь с медперсоналом. Пусть ищут миссис Эвердин и ведут ее сюда.

Врач смотрит на меня в упор, но я лишь сильнее сжимаю стойку, конец которой упирается прямо в его сонную артерию. Наконец мужчина достает рацию и тихо говорит в нее пару слов. Не проходит и минуты, как дверь снова открывается, и в помещение вбегает мама Китнисс. Я медленно отвожу оружие от шеи жертвы и, поставив стойку на место, забираюсь обратно под одеяло. Окровавленные ступни сводит от холода. Глубоко вздохнув, смотрю на замершего на месте мужчину.  
 — Убирайся. И передай мои слова Койн: пришлете ко мне в палату другого врача — вынесете его через пять минут вперед ногами.  
Ему не требуется повторять дважды: он молча кивает и уходит, держась за шею. Я откидываюсь на подушку и слабо улыбаюсь старшей Эвердин.  
 — Привет.  
Она подходит, садится на край кровати и тянется к тумбочке: в верхнем ящике обнаруживаются бинты и заживляющая мазь. Женщина просит меня убрать одеяло, после чего умело обрабатывает свежие раны на ногах.  
 — Расскажешь, что произошло?  
Стоит ей начать говорить, и я уже жалею о своей просьбе.

— Ты же знаешь, что за время, пока Тринадцатый существует под землей, местным пришлось пережить несколько эпидемий?  
 — Слышала про оспу. Болезнь убила почти половину населения и всех детей, а остальных сделала бездетными.  
 — Верно, и эпидемия была не одна. Несмотря ни на что, Дистрикт выжил, пусть и с большими потерями. Оставшиеся в живых ученые захотели изучить бактерии, вызвавшие болезнь, чтобы не допустить повторения истории, и сохранили их…  
Кажется, я начинаю понимать, в чем дело. Но не верится, что у госпиталя и Научного Центра Тринадцатого так плохо с безопасностью.  
 — …в пробирках?  
 — Да. Ты, наверное, видела их, когда приходила в лабораторию.  
Я только киваю в ответ. Запертые шкафы со стеклянными дверцами и полками в дальнем углу комнаты.  
 — Та лаборатория служит для разных целей. Днем врачи лечат больных, ночью ученые проводят опыты.  
 — Какие?  
 — Точно не знаю, но, по-моему, это как-то связано с революцией.  
Мысли бегут слишком быстро.  
 — Они снова изучали вирус? Может, хотят сделать из него биологическое оружие?  
 — Нет, как мне рассказали, к тем пробиркам уже давно никто не прикасается: ученые узнали все, что их интересовало. Когда Президент Койн объявила о проведении общего собрания, ученые вместе с помощниками прервали опыт и покинули лабораторию, даже не закрыв ее. Насколько я поняла, в ходе последнего эксперимента что-то пошло не так и случился взрыв.  
 — Который задел и пробирки с бактериями? — мрачно интересуюсь я. — Не зря ведь ты начала разговор с истории об эпидемии?  
Теперь миссис Эвердин смотрит на меня с откровенным сожалением.  
 — Да.

Я опускаю голову и сверлю взглядом сцепленные в замок руки.  
 — Я больна?  
 — Мы не знаем.  
 — Говори за себя! — не выдерживаю и взрываюсь. — Я не доверяю ни мнениям, ни обследованиям местных врачей.  
 — Я не знаю, — поправляется мама Китнисс. — Когда врачи поняли, что произошло, они сразу же вкололи тебе лекарство и, по приказу Койн, поместили в стерильный бокс.  
 — И сколько нужно ждать?  
 — Остался всего день: ты проспала целые сутки.  
 — Почему так долго?  
 — Мне пришлось вколоть тебе анестетик и снотворное: уколы от вирусов очень болезненны.  
Я хочу спросить о ребенке, но не решаюсь, опасаясь, что комната прослушивается.  
 — А что с…?  
Тем не менее, женщина понимает меня правильно:  
 — Пока не могу сказать: все обследования проведем завтра. Думаю, она тоже в порядке.

„Нет! Не называйте его так!“ — мысленно кричу я. — «Не надо никакого „она“. Это плод, ясно? Просто неопределенное „он“, просто набор клеток, ничего не смыслящий и не чувствующий… »

Звучит страшно, но я правда не знаю, стоит ли радоваться этому известию. Врач встает с постели и вновь прикрепляет к моей руке иглу и трубку с лекарством. Всеми силами пытаясь заглушить внутренний голос, навязчиво напоминающий мне о так и не решенной проблеме, излишне громко спрашиваю:  
 — Это зачем?  
 — Чтобы поддержать твои силы: тебе пришлось многое пережить за последнее время. Не бойся, это не морфлинг.  
 — Верю, — хмуро усмехаюсь я и, повернувшись на бок, сворачиваюсь клубочком под одеялом.  
Хочется спать. Сквозь прикрытые веки наблюдаю, как мама Китнисс идет к двери.  
 — Миссис Эвердин…  
 — Да? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

„Помоги мне избавиться от него.“

 — Нет, ничего. Я просто хотела хотела сказать „спасибо“.  
Женщина задерживается на пороге, придерживая дверь рукой.  
 — Тебе следует благодарить совсем не меня.  
 — Больше некого.  
 — Я, наверное, не должна это говорить, но… Там, в приемной госпиталя, тебя нашли не врачи и даже не я.  
 — Кому еще понадобилось меня искать?  
 — Президенту Койн.  
Не хочу обижать старшую Эвердин, но ее слова звучат, словно бред сумасшедшей. От удивления я приподнимаюсь и сажусь на постели, не сводя пристального взгляда с врача.  
 — Не знаю, как так получилось, — задумчиво продолжает лекарь, —, но после собрания она оказалась в госпитале даже раньше врачей и охраны. Когда мы вернулись, то увидели, что она сидит на полу, держа тебя на руках и пытаясь остановить кровь. Медсестры поспешили ей на помощь, а врачи бросились в лабораторию. Койн распорядилась, чтобы тебя поместили в отдельную палату, и сидела здесь почти все время, пока ты спала.

У меня не хватает слов для ответа, и я продолжаю молча внимать рассказу собеседницы.  
 — Она была в бешенстве, рвала и метала. Той же ночью без суда казнила главу Научного Отдела и начальника охраны в госпитале.  
 — Как?  
 — Их приставили к каменной стене и расстреляли.  
 — Ты была там? Присутствовала на казни?  
 — Да. Президент потребовала присутствия всего медперсонала. У твоей палаты в это время дежурил Рубака.  
 — А родители?  
 — Мне пришлось сказать им, что твоей жизни ничего не угрожает, но Койн приказала не пускать в палату никого, кроме нее самой и врачей.  
 — Я поняла. Еще какие-нибудь новости за время моей спячки?  
Миссис Эвердин улыбается краешками губ:  
 — Вроде нет. Все остальное — как обычно.

Она уходит, а я снова откидываюсь на подушку и пытаюсь найти объяснение всем тем странностям, которые успели произойти за последние сутки. Теперь понятно, почему даже во сне я чувствовала, что не одна в комнате: здесь была Койн. Она же все это время спасала мне жизнь. Возможно, рискуя при этом своей. Зачем? Ради революции. Все ради неё. А расстрел ученого и охранника — только для поддержания порядка. Других ответов у меня нет.

Остаток дня провожу в одиночестве, не вставая с постели. По телу разливается свинцовая тяжесть, я чувствую себя до отвращения слабой. Изредка проваливаюсь в сон, но мне мешают кошмары: то я стою на сцене в зале Собраний и со стороны смотрю, как меня же ставят к кирпичной стене и расстреливают в упор, то сижу на усыпанном лепестками роз полу железной клетки в подземельях Капитолия, по правую руку от Сноу и наблюдаю за пытками. Пленные сменяют друг друга, но мне не видно их лиц, а изможденные тела скрывает белоснежная униформа. Даже голоса — и те звучат одинаково. Крики боли, стоны, мольбы о смерти наполняют клетку, словно яд хрустальный бокал. Я просыпаюсь молча, просто открыв глаза, и долго лежу на спине, уставившись невидящим, как у покойника, взглядом в потолок. Медсестра приносит ужин, но аппетита нет. Отворачиваюсь к стене, накрываюсь одеялом с головой и снова ухожу в мир сновидений.

На следующий день просыпаюсь от тупой, тянущей боли внизу живота. Высовываю голову из-под подушки и моментально замечаю сидящую на стуле рядом с койкой миссис Эвердин. Женщина держит в руках шприц, кусочек ваты и жгут.  
 — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь беспокоит?  
 — Беспокоит, — я спускаю ноги на пол, сажусь напротив врача и протягиваю ей ладонь. — Сил почти нет.  
 — Ничего страшного, — ее успокаивающий тон действует ничуть не хуже снотворного. — Это пройдет, как только тебе перестанут давать лекарства и ты начнешь нормально питаться.  
Жгут сдавливает предплечье, кожу пощипывает от спирта. Я смотрю в сосредоточенное лицо мамы Китнисс, пока она делает укол и набирает кровь.  
 — Сколько времени займет анализ?  
 — Несколько часов. Но я не вижу в нем необходимости: если бы ты заразилась, симптомы появились бы еще вчера. У подобных инфекций очень короткий инкубационный период.  
Она быстро заканчивает и уходит, а я решаю немного размяться и медленно, пробуя силы, хожу по палате, от стены к стене. Ноги чуть дрожат, но зато так меньше чувствуется боль, которая уже начинает меня злить.

Результаты анализов мне приносит сама Президент. Миссис Эвердин нерешительно пропускает ее вперед, в палату. Я вопросительно смотрю на обеих.  
 — Ты здорова, — со слегка натянутой улыбкой произносит Койн.  
 — Меня настолько сильно не хватало в Штабе? — усмехаюсь, чувствуя, как хватка ледяной руки, что сжимала желудок, наконец слабеет, а тревога уходит.  
Глава Тринадцатого не разделяет моего веселья и сразу переходит на деловой тон.  
 — Мы и так потеряли слишком много времени, солдат Роу. Пора приниматься за работу и готовить Китнисс и остальных к отведенным ролям.  
 — Госпожа Койн, вы позволите мне хотя бы переодеться в униформу? — язвлю я. — Боюсь, больничная сорочка не самый подходящий наряд ни для съемки агитроликов, ни для участия в общем собрании Штаба.  
 — Сейчас это не важно, — отмахивается она. — Вас еще не выписали, так что сегодняшнее заседание пройдет прямо здесь, в палате.

С этими словами она жестом просит врача оставить нас. Дверь отъезжает в сторону, впуская озадаченного Плутарха с Фалвией, смущенную Китнисс с Гейлом и Бити, невозмутимых Боггса и Рубаку, растерянного Финника, недовольную Эффи, — все со стульями в руках. Последняя сразу же бросается ко мне.  
 — Генриетта!  
 — Привет, Бряк, — я осторожно обнимаю ее в ответ. — Уже и не надеялась увидеть тебя в нашей команде.  
Капитолийка — а, судя по внешнему виду, Эффи остается верна своему происхождению даже здесь, — прижимается щекой к моей щеке и еле слышно шепчет мне на ухо:  
 — Плутарх и остальные, конечно, обошлись со мной ужасно, но как только я услышала, что сказала Койн на том собрании о тебе и Китнисс, сразу бросила все и пришла в Штаб. Как она только могла так поступить с вами и с пленными?!  
 — Спасибо, Эффи. Как видишь, смогла.

Еще несколько дней назад я злилась на женщину за ее слабость и вечные капризы, но теперь от раздражения не остается и следа. Она здесь. Стоит передо мной в мешковатой униформе так ненавистного ей серого цвета, в грубых армейских ботинках вместо привычных шпилек и в тюрбане, скрывающем короткий ежик волос без любимого парика и шляпки, с бледной кожей, на которой нет и грамма косметики. Могу себе представить, насколько трудно ей было показаться на людях в таком виде. Но она сделала то, что должна была, забыв обо всем, кроме нас. И все это только доказывает, насколько мы ей дороги: я, Китнисс, Пит и даже Хеймитч.  
 — Неплохо выглядишь. Смывай макияж почаще, ты мне больше нравишься без него, — посмеиваюсь я.  
 — Ах, не смотри на меня! — отчаянно восклицает напарница. — Я разбила все зеркала в своем отсеке, только бы не видеть весь этот ужас!

Наш разговор прерывает деликатное покашливание Плутарха.  
 — Рад видеть, что ты снова в строю, солдат Роу! — Рубака делает вид, что не понял намека и, поставив свой стул ближе всех, садится рядом.  
Я только улыбаюсь, думая о том, как соскучилась по своему телохранителю. Мужчина протягивает здоровую руку и треплет меня по растрепанным волосам.  
 — Так, ну хватит! — не выдерживает Хевенсби. — Мы все, конечно, счастливы, что с тобой все в порядке, Генриетта, но пора приниматься за дело, у нас полно работы!  
Я вижу неприкрытое беспокойство в его взгляде, но отчего-то не могу заставить себя погасить улыбку. Мне не хватало этого. Штаба, собраний, людей. Я так привыкла каждое утро видеть на своей руке целый список того, чем можно заняться и, таким образом, отвлечься от ненужных мыслей, что смертельно заскучала, внезапно оказавшись не у дел. Слабости как не бывало, меня переполняет энергия. Я готова хоть сейчас покинуть госпиталь и отправиться на штурм Капитолия.

Спрашиваю роящегося в своей папке с бумагами Плутарха, какие новости, но отвечает на мой вопрос Фалвия. Отвечает молча, поставив в изножье кровати включенный ноутбук.  
 — Нажми вот сюда, — командует капитолийка.  
Щелкаю пальцем по кнопке, на которую она показывает, и дисплей моментально загорается, демонстрируя уже готовый агитролик с Сойкой в главной роли. Удивленная их оперативностью, я готова похвалить всю команду, но только до момента, пока Китнисс — та, что на экране, — не поднимет флаг и не откроет рот.

 — Народ Панема! Мы живы, мы сражаемся, мы жаждем справедливости!

Вот теперь она и есть та самая кукла. Ее движения кажутся настолько неестественными, словно к рукам и ногам и впрямь привязаны невидимые постороннему глазу ниточки, а голос — чужим, что я не сразу понимаю, Эвердин ли это или ее подобие, созданное местными компьютерными гениями. Я шумно захлопываю крышку ноутбука еще до того, как ролик закончится.  
 — Мы хотим услышать твое мнение, Генриетта, — поясняет следящая за каждым моим движением Президент.  
 — А вы сами что думаете? — не могу удержаться от усмешки. Неужели она так слепа, что не видит того же кошмара, что и я?  
 — Я думаю уволить тех, кому принадлежала эта идея с агитроликом.  
Она бросает мимолетный, но выразительный взгляд на Плутарха и Фалвию.  
 — Вы не правы, госпожа Койн, — парирую я. — Проблема заключается не в самом замысле снять видео — иначе как вы хотите вдохновлять народ сразу всего Панема и злить Сноу, прерывая его эфиры о подавлении очередного бунта в Дистрикте? Дело в том, как происходили съемки этого ролика. На вашем месте я бы казнила тех, кто придумал использовать компьютерную графику, спецэффекты вроде дымовой машины и карточки с речью. А заодно и тех, кто сделал Китнисс этот макияж.  
И снова взгляд Президента обращается на бывшего Распорядителя. Я задумчиво потираю лоб, мысленно ища решение поставленной передо мной задачи.

Следующий час уходит на то, чтобы объяснить всем присутствующим, что Эвердин не умеет играть на сцене. Ну нет у этой девушки актерских данных! Дискуссия набирает обороты, и мне приходится применить последний аргумент.  
 — Во время Тура Победителей — прости, Китнисс, что напоминаю, но без этого, видимо, никак, — мы пытались сделать то же самое. Писали речи на бумажных карточках, одевали ее, делали прически и макияж, говорили, как стоять на сцене, как смотреть на зрителей, как улыбаться, как держать Пита за руку и как целовать его. Знаете, чем все закончилось? Народ возненавидел ее. Люди увидели в ней что-то чужое и далекое им. Это уже была не их Сойка — живая, настоящая, —, но безликая и бездушная капитолийская марионетка. Китнисс произносила слова, которые ей приказывали произнести, тогда как народ полюбил эту девушку за то, что она говорила то, что думала и имела в виду то, что говорила. Вы хотите, чтобы история повторилась? Если да, то можете продолжать в том же духе. Флаг вам — точнее, ей, — в руки, простите за каламбур. Если нет, — я останавливаюсь, чтобы перевести дух, и заканчиваю, — тогда нам нужно что-то иное.

 — И что вы предлагаете?  
Койн по очереди смотрит на каждого из присутствующих, ожидая новых идей. Проштрафившийся Хевенсби избегает ее взгляда и молчит. Я пытаюсь поставить себя на его место и думать, как человек, которому безразлично все, кроме самой революции. У которого нет привязанностей, нет любимых — нет ничего, что мешало бы использовать любые средства для достижения высшей цели.  
 — Я предлагаю, чтобы взрывы за спиной Сойки и разбросанные вокруг нее трупы были настоящими.

В комнате повисает молчание: все пытаются понять, о чем я говорю. Самой сообразительной оказывается Койн.  
 — Я не позволю этому неподготовленному гражданскому лицу ради пропаганды участвовать в реальных военных операциях! Мы же не сможем защитить ее на поле боя!  
 — Защита Сойки-Пересмешницы будет нашей задачей, — я перебиваю женщину, забыв извиниться.  
Как она сама сказала, у нас мало времени, а значит, нам уже не до вежливости.  
 — Что? Вы готовы лететь в горячую точку вместе с мисс Эвердин?  
 — Не только я, но и все остальные Победители. Кроме Бити: он принесет вам больше пользы в Штабе.  
 — И вы думаете, я дам разрешение на ваше массовое самоубийство? — от возмущения Койн привстает с места и делает шаг ко мне.  
 — Думаю, да. Вы же сами поставили нам такие условия, мы всего лишь исполняем свою часть договора. Если для этого надо лететь на фронт, мы это сделаем. А дрессировать нас, словно цирковых обезьянок, не получится. Хеймитч пробовал, поверьте. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, люди должны увидеть нас настоящих в настоящем бою.  
 — Это опасно!  
 — Нам всегда и везде опасно, — вмешивается в разговор Китнисс. — Я готова.  
 — И я, — подает голос Рубака.  
 — Я тоже, — присоединяется Финник.  
Меня приятно удивляет его собранный вид и разумный взгляд. Впервые за все время, проведенное в Дистрикте-13, я вижу в парне того самого Одэйра, который победил на Голодных Играх. И это не может не обнадеживать.  
 — А если вас всех убьют?  
Мы все переглядываемся и разрываем тишину громким смехом. Койн смотрит на нас, как на сумасшедших.  
 — Главное — успейте снять нашу смерть на камеру.  
Плутарх одобрительно усмехается, Койн качает головой и не сводит с меня глаз.

На этом собрание заканчивается, и миссис Эвердин выгоняет всех из палаты, повторяя, что мне надо отдохнуть.  
 — Когда меня выпишут? — интересуюсь у врача, пока та прикрепляет очередную капельницу к стойке.  
 — Через пару дней, — лаконично отвечает она.  
 — Я здорова! Зачем лекарства?  
 — Тебе нужно набраться сил, Генриетта. И порезы еще не зажили до конца.  
Я рвусь в бой до конца.  
 — Но…  
 — Это приказ, солдат Роу, — сухо говорит женщина.  
 — Ясно.  
Старшая Эвердин вставляет мне в руку иглу, поправляет капельницу, но странно медлит, будто ждет, что я продолжу разговор. Мне нужны какие-то доли секунды, чтобы понять, в чем дело: женщина слышала о наших планах и о предстоящей поездке на фронт. И, как врач, она знает что это невозможно, пока…

„Помоги мне избавиться от него.“

Но слова застревают у меня в глотке, когда я вижу, что мы не одни. Президент Койн стоит у двери и внимательно наблюдает за нами. Лекарю приходится уйти, и мы с ней остаемся наедине. Отчего-то я чувствую себя неловко.  
 — Еще два дня, — нахмурившись, повторяю слова врача. — А как же полет в Дистрикт и съемки агитролика?  
Она двигает свой стул ближе к койке.  
 — Мы сегодня же найдем максимально безопасное место. Бити говорил, что Капитолий на днях разбомбил Дистрикт-8, и там сейчас относительно спокойно. Для начала туда отправятся Китнисс и Рубака. Вы с Финником пока останетесь здесь.  
 — Почему?  
 — Парню все еще продолжают давать лекарства, а ты будешь нужна мне в Штабе. И не спорь, это мое окончательное решение.  
Почему-то, когда я слышу этот ее тон, на ум приходит сравнение со строгой матерью и непослушной дочкой. Это странно, знаю. Но ничего не могу поделать со своим богатым воображением.

 — Вы не видели моих родителей?  
 — Я захожу к ним каждый вечер, чтобы сказать, что с тобой все в порядке.  
 — Зачем тратить время? Могли бы послать помощника.  
 — Твои родные сильно беспокоятся за тебя, и я их понимаю. Они бы не стали слушать объяснения какого-то слуги, а моим словам, думаю, верят.  
 — Понимаете?  
 — Представь себе, — улыбается женщина.

Я не отвечаю: слишком хочется спать. Но Президент не уходит. Сквозь подступающий сон чувствую, как она протягивает руку и гладит меня по волосам. Возможно, это мне уже снится. Возможно, в той последней капельнице был морфлинг, и сидящая на моей постели Альма Койн — всего лишь еще одна галлюцинация. Наверное, поэтому я незаметно перехожу с ней на „ты“.

 — Ты могла заразиться… Зачем было рисковать?  
 — Я не рисковала. Я болела оспой во время эпидемии и выжила. Теперь мне уже ничто не грозит.  
 — Значит, это все-таки была оспа?  
 — Да. Тебе вовремя вкололи лекарство.  
Где-то в глубинах сознания бьется какая-то страшно важная мысль, но я не успеваю поймать ее.  
 — Почему ты не отпускаешь меня в Восьмой? Не хочешь лишиться сразу всех своих Соек-Пересмешниц?  
 — Это слишком опасно.  
 — Для дела революции?  
 — Глупая. Для тебя.  
Вопросы становятся все более личными, а ответы — странными.  
 — Как ты нашла меня в тот вечер? И почему стала искать?  
 — Никогда не снимай с руки коммуникаф.

Первое, что я вижу, открыв глаза следующим утром, — пустой деревянный стул. Вчерашний разговор с Койн кажется сном, причудливо-безумным, но отнюдь не кошмарным. Потянувшись, откидываю одеяло, аккуратно вытаскиваю иглу из вены и, прижав место прокола пальцем, встаю с койки. Взгляд как-то машинально падает на простыню и сразу цепляется за три алых пятна на белоснежной ткани. Стараясь не поддаваться панике, стаскиваю ее с кровати и иду в ванную — именно туалет и душ, как мне объяснила медсестра, прячется за второй дверью.

Смяв окровавленное белье и бросив его в угол, захожу в душ и задергиваю полупрозрачную занавеску. Холодно; по коже пробегают мурашки, и я, передернув плечами, торопливо кручу вентиль крана. Подставляю лицо и руки под тонкую струю теплой воды и пытаюсь согреться.

Ушедшая было боль возвращается, в десять раз сильнее прежней. В голове шумит, перед глазами прыгают черные точки. Мне так больно, что хочется потерять сознание и ничего не чувствовать. Я сжимаю виски руками, но тут все тело будто пронзает разряд тока. Боль, словно пуля, проходит навылет, от спины к животу, и вниз, и вниз. Меня буквально разрывает на части. Сгибаюсь пополам, хватаясь за живот и медленно опускаюсь на выложенный кафелем пол душа. Внутри разгорается пламя. Я прижимаюсь щекой к холодной плитке и замираю, надеясь, что приступ пройдет так же быстро и неожиданно, как начался. Тело живет своей жизнью, дергаясь в судорогах. Сердце бьется со скоростью много сотен ударов в минуту.

Вдох. Выдох. Считать до десяти. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем все заканчивается. Колени трясутся, и я шарю пальцами по стене в поисках какой-нибудь выемки, за которую можно было бы ухватиться, чтобы встать. Наконец, мне это удается, и я снова протягиваю ладони к воде, бегущей из крана. Но, увидев на них кровь, останавливаюсь на полпути и опускаю взгляд на пол. По телу стекают размытые алые струйки. Я стою в луже крови, разбавленной водой, а у моих ног лежит огромный ярко-красный сгусток. Вода постепенно смывает кровь, обнажая мутно-белый пузырь, надорванный с одной стороны. В месте разрыва виднеется что-то маленькое, нежно-розового цвета. Не понимая, что делаю, опускаюсь на колени и присматриваюсь. Когда глаза наконец различают, что это, я очень хочу отшатнуться, зажмуриться до боли в глазах и истошно закричать. Но не могу — тело цепенеет и не повинуется мне, а горло сжимает спазм. Из жемчужного шара ко мне тянется миниатюрная человеческая рука. Не удержавшись, трогаю ее кончиком указательного пальца. Все по-настоящему: я ощущаю прикосновение нежной кожи, чувствую еще живое тепло и даже различаю крошечные ноготки. Но ее пальцы уже никогда не сомкнутся вокруг моего. Я ошибалась, думая, что это существо в моем животе — еще даже не человек. Что его вообще нет. Она была, эта девочка. Моя дочка. Моя Элион.


	50. Когда-нибудь никогда

— Я хочу уйти. Прямо сейчас.

Миссис Эвердин отрывает взгляд от чьей-то медкарты и откладывает в сторону ручку. Готовая покинуть госпиталь даже без разрешения врача, я стою в дверях приемной и крепко держусь рукой за косяк. Не потому что боюсь упасть, но для того, чтобы не сорваться с места и не побежать прочь. Женщина только вздыхает и делает вид, что не замечает направленных на нас внимательных взглядов местных врачей и медсестер.  
 — Генриетта, мы же это обсудили.  
 — Все изменилось. Мне надо уйти.  
 — Возвращайся в палату, — не сдается мама Китнисс, — и жди меня. Я сейчас приду.

Теперь белая комната кажется мне слишком маленькой: чем дольше я здесь нахожусь, тем меньше она становится. Стены надвигаются на меня, словно хотят раздавить. Трудно дышать, не отпускает ощущение тяжести в груди. Мне повсюду мерещится кровь: алые потеки на стенах, бурые пятна на аккуратно застеленной постели, темные лужи на полу. Воздух пропитан приторным запахом смерти. В углах прячутся чудовища — дети-переродки с маленькими изуродованными телами и горящим взглядом глаз, налитых кровью и жаждой мести. Они протягивают ко мне крошечные руки с несуразно длинными скрюченными пальцами. Я прислоняюсь спиной к двери и закрываю глаза. Но они еще здесь. И они все ближе.

Видения исчезнут, стоит мне только выйти отсюда, из этих пропахших лекарствами стен. Я вернусь в Штаб, получу выговор от Альмы Койн, надену на голову тяжелые наушники, прослушаю последние сообщения из Капитолия, узнаю, что восстание продолжается и первый агитролик снят, и забуду обо всем, случившемся сегодня утром. И даже ночью, придя в отсек и без сил упав на кровать, буду думать только о революции и Хеймитче. В моих мыслях не будет места ничему и никому другому. Иначе нельзя. Иначе — проигрыш. Иначе — безумие. Я не справлюсь, не удержусь на поверхности и утону в море бьющих через край эмоций. Ощущение беспомощности, чувство вины, злость, неуверенность, страх, сожаление, тревога, — все они раздавят меня, если я не спрячу их в железный ящик, не закрою на ключ и не задвину его в самый дальний угол. Ведь рядом нет никого, кто сделал бы это за меня, да и я совсем не уверена, что хочу чьего-то присутствия.

Поток мыслей прерывает тихий стук. Я отхожу от двери, позволяя створке отъехать в сторону и впустить врача в палату.  
 — О чем ты? Что изменилось?  
Складываю руки на груди, будто уже предвижу обвинение в глазах и в тоне  
миссис Эвердин и пытаюсь защититься.  
 — Ее больше нет.  
Говорю и сразу отвожу взгляд. Между нами повисает тягостное молчание.  
 — Как это случилось? — нарушает тишину женщина.  
Я качаю головой:  
 — Не имеет значения.  
 — Ошибаешься, девочка, это важно. Не для нее — для тебя. Тебе может понадобиться помощь.  
 — Я в порядке, — обрываю ее, догадываясь, что она скажет, и не желая это слушать. — Крови было много, но сейчас все нормально. Ничего не болит, кровотечений нет. Жить буду.  
И, стараясь побыстрее закрыть тему моего самочувствия, кивком указываю на распахнутую дверь в ванную комнату.  
 — Она там, в углу, в простыне. Я… я не знаю, что с этим делать.  
 — Не хочешь похоронить ее? — осторожно интересуется врач.  
Она делает шаг ко мне, но я отступаю назад. Голос начинает предательски дрожать.  
 — Нет. Уберите ее… пожалуйста. Выбросьте. Уничтожьте, чтобы никто не узнал, и выбросьте.  
 — Ты уверена?  
Из груди рвется крик, и я едва сдерживаюсь.  
 — Да. Отпустите меня, я не хочу этого видеть.  
 — Как скажешь, — тихо соглашается мама Китнисс. — Сейчас принесу униформу.

Пять минут спустя я с необъяснимым облегчением натягиваю на замерзшее тело серую ткань. Врач останавливает меня на выходе из палаты.  
 — Мне очень жаль.  
 — Не стоит, миссис Эвердин. Я не жалею.  
Она не слышит меня. Ну, или не относится к моим словам всерьез. Я ведь не единственная из ее пациенток, кто потерял ребенка, и женщина знает, какой бред способны нести эти несчастные.  
 — У тебя еще будет шанс. Когда-нибудь.  
Я улыбаюсь, а по ее лицу пробегает тень страха. Когда-нибудь никогда.  
 — Не будет, и вы это знаете. Оспа позволила мне прожить свою жизнь, но не даст возродиться в ком-то другом.  
Во взгляде женщины — неприкрытые сожаление, но она не сдаётся и выполняет свой долг до конца:  
 — Если что-то случится и ты почувствуешь себя плохо, сразу же приходи.  
Улыбка становится еще шире и еще безумней.  
 — Не случится. Или случится, но не скоро. Я заплатила Смерти по всем счетам. Она получила от меня новую жертву, а я — ещё одну отсрочку.  
Бедная женщина смотрит на меня как на сумасшедшую. Улыбка превращается в хищный оскал. Посмотрим, кто из нас первым лишится рассудка. Я поворачиваюсь и ухожу, не сказав больше ни слова. Внешне спокойная, но внутри все дрожит от напряжения. Цены растут. Что, если в следующий Смерть пришлет мне счет с именем Хеймитча?

Когда в моем сознании впервые промелькнуло слово «выкидыш», мысль, что не давала мне уснуть прошлой ночью, вернулась. Я ведь уже знала о смерти ребёнка: поняла это, как только Койн произнесла слово «оспа». Может, несколько часов, разделявших взрыв и первый укол, не хватило, чтобы убить меня, но оказалось достаточно для Элион. Может, лекарство, спасшее жизнь мне, убило её. А может, она поняла, что ей не рады, и решила избавить меня от сложностей выбора. Мне никогда не узнать, почему случилось так, как случилось, и это, наверное, к лучшему: смысла в этом знании все равно нет.

Мне хотелось, чтобы ее не стало, чтобы она растворилась под струей воды или просто исчезла в сливном отверстии. Когда оцепенение прошло, я вышла из душа, подняла с пола кусок окровавленной ткани и накрыла им ребёнка. Я не смогла даже взять её на руки — почувствовать тяжесть крошечного тела, прижать его к груди, выдавить из себя хоть каплю жалости, хоть одну слезу. Ничего не смогла: боялась. Но даже страх был неправильным, эгоистичным — за себя, за свою жизнь, за свое тело. Со мной было все в порядке — кровотечение прекратилось, боль ушла, — и страх исчез, уступив место разуму, но не чувствам. Словно кто-то вставил в моё ухо наушник и диктовал мне, что делать, прямо как в нашем плане вылазки в Восьмой, все только по инструкции. Взять простыню, бросить на пол, осторожно, кончиками пальцев поправить края, чтобы ткань закрыла собой весь пузырь, перешагнуть через него, повернуть вентиль до упора, подставить голову под струю ледяной воды. Раскрыть рот в немом крике, сжать руками голову, крепко зажмуриться. Глубоко вздохнуть и громко закашляться от попавшей в глотку воды. Смыть кровь, судорожно, вслепую водя руками по телу. Открыть глаза, увидеть алые следы от пальцев на белом кафеле, смыть и их. Еще раз перешагнуть через простыню, выйти из душа и вытереться грубым полотенцем. Натянуть сорочку, забыв о маленьком красном пятне на белой ткани, и уйти, ни разу не оглянувшись.

Я вела себя так, будто ничего не случилось, будто меня это не касалось, зная, что иначе не справлюсь. На этот раз мне не просто казалось, что я всего лишь свидетель чужой беды, — я действительно была им, не желая признать себя главным действующим лицом трагедии. Жертва или убийца — я не хотела быть никем из них.

Одиннадцать часов. В Штабе сейчас кипит работа по подготовке Китнисс к первой вылазке на фронт, а в Учебном Центре только что начались занятия. Куда пойти? Ноги несут меня в сторону жилых отсеков. Надо показаться на глаза родителям. Следующие полчаса потеряны: семья готова задушить меня в объятиях.  
 — Президент Койн очень беспокоилась за тебя, — замечает мама. — Поблагодари ее от нас при встрече.  
 — Обязательно, — с моего лица не сходит чуть виноватая за причиненные им волнения улыбка, а мысли сменяют одна другую.  
Почему? Еще одна задача, которую мне только предстоит решить. Но это позже, позже. Сейчас — время для семьи. После — обед.

Получив свою порцию овощного рагу, устраиваюсь за столом и моментально ловлю заинтересованный взгляд сидящего неподалёку Президента. Приподнимаю уголки губ и киваю в ответ.

«С возвращением».  
«Спасибо».

 — Выписалась раньше? — слышу, едва перешагнув порог ее кабинета.  
 — Кто-то вчера сказал мне, что у нас много работы, — в её голосе нет упрека или недовольства, а потому я чувствую себя чуть более уверенно и даже вспоминаю о чувстве юмора. — Китнисс и Рубака уже в Восьмом?  
 — Да. Плутарх и Фалвия отправились с ними.  
 — Интересно, мне хоть кто-нибудь остался? Вот с кем я теперь буду работать в Штабе? — ворчу себе под нос.  
Но в комнате слишком тихо, и Койн слышит каждое моё слово.  
 — Солдат Одэйр, Бити и Эффи. Достаточно?  
 — Смотря что придётся делать. Вы, кажется, говорили, у вас есть задание для меня?  
 — Да. Хевенсби привёз из Капитолия диски с записью Голодных Игр. Тебе нужно отобрать те, в которых участвовали повстанцы, просмотреть и вырезать из них самые запоминающиеся моменты. Те, которые могут пригодиться для будущих промо-роликов.  
Я моментально понимаю замысел Президента — ну, или того, кто предложил использовать записи с Арены.  
 — Хотите напомнить народу, ради чего мы сражаемся?  
Женщина кивает:  
 — Хочу намекнуть им, что у каждого из вас были причины присоединиться к Сойке-Пересмешнице, и показать, что у каждого из них есть ничуть не менее важные причины присоединиться к вам.  
 — Неужели вы думаете, что простого намёка хватит?  
 — Ты недооцениваешь народ Панема, — качает головой Койн. — Сейчас им достаточно даже жалкой крохи надежды, чтобы вновь подняться на бой.

Я пожимаю плечами — ей лучше знать, — и послушно иду к невысокому комоду в дальнем углу, из открытого ящика которого видны высокие стопки дисков в пластиковых упаковках. Беру часть и поворачиваюсь к двери, чтобы идти в Штаб, но Президент останавливает меня.  
 — Можешь остаться здесь. Сегодня нас всего двое, места хватит.  
 — Вы отпустили в Восьмой даже Боггса?  
 — Сейчас в охране нуждается солдат Эвердин, а не я.  
 — Бити?  
 — В лаборатории, — её ответы настолько молниеносны, словно ей известно каждое слово, которое я только готовлюсь сказать.  
Отчего-то мне неудобно спрашивать, чем он там занят. Но так как оставаться наедине с этой женщиной хочется ещё меньше, отваживаюсь задать последний вопрос:  
 — Могу я вызвать Эффи? Мне бы не помешала её помощь.  
Последние слова — чистая правда. Как-то неуютно при мысли о том, что придется в одиночку встречаться с демонами своего прошлого.  
 — Не стоит, — отвечает Койн, уже успевшая сесть за свой стол и уткнуться взглядом в ноутбук. — Ты прекрасно справишься сама. Пусть это останется между нами, но меня до дрожи в руках раздражает эта капитолийка.

Мне не остаётся ничего, кроме как подчиниться. К её рабочему столу приставлен ещё один, тоже с компьютером, — места и правда хватит. Беру штук двадцать дисков, аккуратно складываю их на гладкую деревянную поверхность и опускаюсь на стул. Теперь нас разделяет всего полтора метра, клубок проводов, кипа бумаг и два монитора.  
 — Вы и раздражение? Вот уж не думала, что такое возможно, — тихо говорю я, будучи не в силах сдержаться, но надеясь, что жужжание техники заглушит мой голос.  
Нерешительно выглядываю из-за ноутбука и моментально ловлю встречный взгляд Койн. Серые глаза смеются.  
 — Я всего лишь человек, если ты об этом. Я знаю, что такое эмоции, и умею их испытывать, но чаще всего не считаю нужным этого показывать.  
 — Не хотите тратить время?  
Теперь смеются не только бесцветные глаза, но и бескровные губы.  
 — Может, и так.  
По губам пробегает усмешка.  
 — Мне надо извиниться?  
 — За что?  
 — Вас, с вашим отношением ко времени и не стоящим его чувствам, наверное, безумно раздражает не только Бряк, но и мы с Китнисс.  
 — Почему ты так думаешь?  
 — Ну, — мне кажется удивительным, что она не понимает мою мысль, ведь это так очевидно, — мы всегда такие эмоциональные на собраниях. Бледнеем от волнения и страха, краснеем от злости, расстраиваемся из-за каких-то неудач, размахиваем руками и кричим, когда не согласны…  
 — Насколько мне известно, врачи классифицировали солдата Эвердин как умственно дезориентированную, поэтому я не уверена, может ли она контролировать своё поведение.

 — Это неудивительно после того, что она пережила, — в любом другом случае я вряд ли стала защищать Китнисс, но, если выбирать между ней и Президентом Тринадцатого, не задумываясь приму сторону Сойки-Пересмешницы, пусть она и думает, что я против неё.  
 — Нам всем пришлось несладко, — спокойно парирует собеседница. — Тебе, мне и остальным.  
 — Меня вы тоже считаете психически нестабильной?  
 — Нет. Ты — один из самых разумных людей, которых я когда-либо встречала.  
Неожиданно. Я хочу прервать затянувшийся разговор по душам и приняться за работу, но любопытство берет верх.  
 — А еще ты живая, — продолжает Койн. — Отсюда и эмоции. Это то, чего мне порой очень не хватает. Не эмоций — жизни.  
 — В вас?  
 — Скорее, рядом со мной.  
Ее улыбка вдруг становится грустной.  
 — Ты мне очень нравишься, Генриетта. Помни об этом, когда в следующий раз захочешь обвинить меня в предвзятом к тебе отношении.  
Я молча смотрю на женщину, и уже сложившийся в моем сознании образ неожиданно рушится. Она непростительно непоследовательна. Обращается на «вы», зовет «солдат Роу», говорит холодно, смотрит равнодушно. Переходит на «ты», называет по имени, смягчает тон и улыбается глазами. Ведет себя так, словно сама еще не определилась в отношении ко мне. Не похоже на Альму Койн — жесткого, даже жестокого, твердого, властного, циничного, решительного, непоколебимого, уверенного главу Дистрикта-13.

 — Я запомню, госпожа Президент. Я не верю ни одному вашему слову, но запомню все, что вы сказали.  
Та растерянно пожимает плечами:  
 — И не надеялась, что поверишь. Ты, должно быть, ненавидишь меня за ту историю с пленными. Я не буду извиняться: как ты сама сказала, у каждого из нас свой путь, своя цель и свои средства для ее достижения. Но, несмотря на все это, мне бы очень хотелось заслужить твое доверие.  
Я негромко фыркаю. Напоминает союзы трибутов на Арене. Она притворится моей напарницей и лучшей подругой, а затем не моргнув глазом отправит меня на смерть.  
 — Ты можешь обращаться ко мне по имени, когда мы остаемся наедине.  
Это уже слишком. Терпение заканчивается:  
 — Почему вы так со мной? Зачем вам мое доверие?  
 — Я…

Ее перебивает оглушительный стук в дверь, удар деревянной створки о косяк и ворвавшаяся в кабинет Эффи.  
 — Почему мне никто не сказал, что мою Генриетту выписали?!  
Я сижу к Президенту так близко, что замечаю, как дергается ее правый глаз при виде капитолийки.  
 — Вашу Генриетту? — недовольно протягивает она. — Солдат Роу ушла из госпиталя вопреки совету врачей и моему прямому приказу! Я дала ей задание и велела работать у меня на глазах, чтобы не допустить новой самодеятельности. Еще вопросы?  
Проигнорировав ее последний выпад, Эффи обращается ко мне:  
 — Бити кое-что приготовил для тебя, дорогая. Это займет от силы полчаса. Идем? Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Я вопросительно смотрю на Президента. И снова этот отчужденный тон:  
 — Вы можете сделать небольшой перерыв и продолжить работать в Штабе, солдат Роу. Отберите необходимые записи, возьмите в помощники мисс Бряк и приступайте.

Эффи ждет меня в коридоре, пока я роюсь в ящике комода. К счастью, на каждую упаковку наклеены кусочки бумаги с номером Голодных Игр и годом их проведения, так что я без труда нахожу все нужные для роликов записи и, захватив с десяток дисков, собираюсь покинуть рабочий кабинет Президента, не медля ни секунды. Ее последние слова настигают меня, когда я толкаю тяжелую дверь.  
 — Я спасаю тебе жизнь не для того, чтобы убить в нужный момент. Я делаю это, потому что хочу, чтобы ты жила.

Вспоминаю неприкрытую ревность в голосе Койн, когда Эффи попыталась заявить на меня свои права, и моя продуманная на сто шагов вперед защита дает трещину. Президенту нет смысла плести какие-то интриги, пытаясь втереться ко мне в доверие и заставить меня играть по своим правилам: я и так связана по рукам и ногам и не сделаю и шага в сторону от договора. Пока Хеймитч в Капитолии, мной можно манипулировать как безвольной куклой, и я готова выполнить любой, самый безумный и самый жестокий приказ главы Тринадцатого без всяких клятв в вечной дружбе. Сближение с Китнисс было бы для нее куда более выгодным, ведь власть, которой обладает Сойка-Пересмешница, растет день ото дня. А я никто, всего лишь еще один повстанец, которому посчастливилось — или не повезло? — оказаться ближе других к символу революции. Может, стоит дать Койн шанс? Не как Президенту, но хотя бы как человеку?  
 — Я подумаю над твоим предложением.  
Говорю и резким движением закрываю за собой дверь, словно испугавшись своих слов.

Спецотдел Обороны, куда спешим мы с Эффи, находится глубоко внизу, ниже расположены только тюрьма и особый бункер на случай внешней атаки. Весь этаж занимает множество комнат, лабораторий, складов и залов для испытания нового оружия. Солдаты-охранники пропускают нас внутрь лишь после тщательного досмотра. Бити ждет внутри, у входа. Приветливо кивнув, он разворачивается и, ловко управляя своим суперсовременным инвалидным креслом, катится в сторону склада.  
 — Я приготовил оружие для всей команды, — поясняет он. — Плутарх до последнего настаивал на пластиковых муляжах, но я не стал его слушать: мало ли, в какую передрягу вы попадете.  
 — Ты знаешь, что Китнисс уже в Восьмом?  
 — Конечно, — невозмутимо отвечает он. — Хоть я и практически не вылезаю из лаборатории, кое-какие новости до меня все же доходят. Китнисс, Гейл и Рубака приходили ко мне сегодня утром. Ты бы видела, как загорелись глаза Эвердин, когда она увидела свой новый лук.  
 — Что-то особенное?  
 — О, не просто особенное! Самое совершенное из того, что я создавал, — в его голосе слышна гордость, но нет ни намека на хвастовство.  
Я делаю вид, что обиделась:  
 — Отлично, Бити, а мне хоть что-нибудь достанется? Я, конечно, понимаю, что Сойка у всех на первом месте, но на поле боя она будет не одна. Кто, по-твоему, будет ее прикрывать?  
Гений только смеется в ответ.  
 — Зря стараешься, Генриетта. Для тебя у меня тоже кое-что есть, ничуть не хуже.  
С этими словами он приближается к стойке охраны и протягивает солдату пропуск. Тот изучает пластиковую карточку так долго, словно никогда не видел ни ее, ни обладателя, после чего бросает вопросительный взгляд на нас.  
 — Они со мной, — объясняет изобретатель.

Еще одна проверка — имя, номер, пальцы, глаза, ДНК, — и нас, наконец, пускают внутрь. Увидев арсенал оружия, я лишаюсь дара речи и, забыв о присутствии Эффи и Бити, почти бегом бросаюсь к полкам. Выбор поражает воображение: в этом огромном зале, кажется, собрано все прошлое, настоящее и будущее войны. Ножи, кинжалы, копья, мечи, дротики, духовые трубки, арбалеты, луки и стрелы, бомбы, мины и гранаты, пистолеты, пулеметы, автоматы, ружья и даже пушки, — я не знаю и половины названий того, что вижу. Оглядываюсь по сторонам, стараясь увидеть как можно больше, а в моем воображении уже разыгрываются грандиозные в своем масштабе сцены битв. Замечтавшись, не сразу замечаю подъехавшего ко мне Бити, держащего в руках что-то, внешне сильно напоминающее футляр для музыкального инструмента.  
 — Это тебе. И только попробуй сказать, что твое оружие хуже лука Китнисс.

Принимаю подарок, осторожно опускаю его на пол и чуть дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами нажимаю на металлические замки. Слышится негромкий щелчок. Я откидываю тяжелую крышку, опускаю взгляд и моментально влюбляюсь в свою новую напарницу. Пальцы скользят по гладкому стволу, ощупывая каждую деталь и бессознательно ищут спусковой крючок, а в ушах звучит тихое эхо выстрелов, несущих смерть любому, кто попадет в прицел. Мое оружие намного лучше лука Эвердин, каким бы совершенным тот ни был.  
 — Ну, и кому выпала честь сделать из меня снайпера? — интересуюсь я, не отрывая ни взгляда, ни рук от винтовки.  
 — Главе охраны, — ухмыляется довольный моей реакцией изобретатель.  
 — Боггсу? — вспоминаю роботоподобного помощника Койн. — Значит, на ближайшие дни веселье мне гарантировано. Спасибо, Бити. Она прекрасна. Как ты узнал, что мне нужно?  
 — У тебя идеальное зрение и твердая рука, я видел это на Арене. Кроме того, я приготовил для тебя несколько ножей, на случай внезапного нападения и для ближнего боя. В твоей униформе есть специальные потайные карманы для дополнительного оружия.

Я бережно достаю винтовку из углубления, вскидываю ее к плечу и прицеливаюсь.  
 — Не здесь! Хочешь, чтобы весь бункер взлетел на воздух? — взвизгивает Эффи.  
 — Она даже не заряжена, Бряк!  
 — Дождись возвращения Боггса, узнай, где находится испытательный полигон, — вот там и пали по всему, что попадется под руку! — не успокаивается капитолийка, явно не понимая, как обычное ружье может вызвать такой восторг.  
С нескрываемым сожалением убираю оружие обратно в футляр, благодарно улыбаюсь гению, и плетусь за напарницей в Штаб.

Следующие несколько часов мы просматриваем записи Голодных Игр и отбираем самые душераздирающие моменты. Я не компьютерный гений, и правильно смонтировать целое видео мне, конечно, не под силу, но кое-какие начальные навыки у меня имеются: еще в самом начале моего пребывания в Тринадцатом кто-то из помощников Президента обучил меня простейшим приемам работы с ноутбуком. Поэтому сейчас мне не стоит особого труда вырезать необходимые фрагменты и сохранить их на отдельный диск, чтобы затем команда местных специалистов сделала из них очередной агитролик. Гораздо сложнее смотреть на себя и Хеймитча на Арене, поэтому, когда очередь доходит до наших Игр, я не выдерживаю и прошу Эффи о помощи. Теперь она ломает голову над тем, что лучше показать народу Панема в нашем промо-видео, а я лишь слушаю ее указания и бездумно вырываю нужные кадры из контекста. Мне непонятно, зачем включать в агитролик Семьдесят Третьи Игры: в моей победе не было ничего бунтарского, лишь желание жить.  
 — Я же не Китнисс, Эффи. Я не только никого не спасала, но своими руками убила почти треть соперников, причем только ради собственного блага. Вспомни, как народ отреагировал на мою победу. И как, по-твоему, он воспримет мой призыв к восстанию?  
 — Людям это уже не важно, — возражает капитолийка. — Думаешь, им есть дело до твоих мотивов? Главное для них то, что теперь ты — в рядах повстанцев, сражаешься за дело революции рука об руку с Сойкой.

Китнисс и компания возвращаются поздно вечером, избитые и истекающие кровью. Боггс несет Эвердин на руках, остальные ковыляют позади. Я кидаюсь навстречу хромающему Рубаке и, закинув его руку себе на плечо и обняв за пояс, помогаю добраться до госпиталя. Пока врач обрабатывает раны, мужчина тихо пересказывает мне последние новости из Восьмого, которого, похоже, больше нет. Стоит мне услышать о новом налете бомбардировщиков, как в душу закрадываются сомнения. Дистрикт разбомбили буквально за день до появления там Китнисс, значит, сегодняшнее нападение было покушением на жизнь Сойки и одновременно наказанием Восьмого. Ведь, приняв Эвердин, они, по словам Сноу, совершили государственную измену.

Всем вновь прибывшим нужны лечение и покой, но никто, кроме Китнисс, не соглашается остаться в госпитале. Однако ее как раз не спрашивают: в Штабе она сейчас не нужна, а вот режиссеру и ее помощникам предстоит долгая ночь. Койн дает нам час на ужин и отдых, после чего собирает всех у себя в кабинете, чтобы выслушать краткий отчет о случившемся.  
 — За Дистриктом следили, — докладывает Хевенсби. — Президент моментально узнал о нашей вылазке. Пока бомбардировщики стирали Восьмой с лица земли, Сноу показал несколько кадров в прямом эфире и заявил, что это — предупреждение всем мятежникам.  
Плутарх — единственный из всей команды, кто вернулся в Тринадцатый невредимым. Это понятно: как руководитель операции, он остался в планолете и следил за происходящим сверху. Но меня все равно безумно злит его спокойствие, ведь это та самая уверенность человека, который делает вид, что руководит войной, так ни разу не встретившись с ней лицом к лицу на фронте.  
 — Вам удалось что-нибудь снять? — обращается Президент к Крессиде.  
Молодая женщина-режиссер, капитолийская протеже того же Хевенсби, утвердительно кивает:  
 — Да. Это прозвучит жестоко по отношению к погибшим жителям Восьмого, но та бомбежка пришлась нам очень кстати.  
Я кривлю губы в скептической улыбке: на этот раз в хорошей игре актрисы сомневаться не приходится, а вот в квалификации капитолийских режиссеров-операторов, наверное, стоит. «Ладно», — мысленно вздыхаю, — «снять Китнисс на камеру хуже, чем это сделала Фалвия, невозможно. Значит, у нас есть шанс».

Президент отправляет режиссера и ее команду в лабораторию. Плутарх остается в кабинете, чтобы согласовать наши дальнейшие действия. Гейла и Рубаку отпускают домой, в жилые отсеки, а я подхожу к Боггсу и нерешительно спрашиваю:  
 — Бити сказал, что ты будешь учить меня стрелять. Когда мы начнем?  
Тот выжидающе смотрит на свою ученицу, считая, что задавшая вопрос сама на него и ответит. Из глубин кабинета до нас доносятся несколько слов из разговора Хевенсби и Койн, и я понимаю, что вторая вылазка не за горами, и на этот раз в съемках придется участвовать не только Китнисс, ведь мы полетим в Двенадцатый. И еще я понимаю, что не одна Крессида не будет спать этой ночью. Не страшно, еще успею выспаться. Например, после смерти, если не сумею защититься, когда в меня полетят бомбы Президента Сноу.


	51. КНИГА V. ВЕЧНЫЙ ШАХ. НИЧЬЯ. Глава 51. Ответ отрицательный

— Целься… Стреляй!  
Как я и думала, тренировка занимает всю ночь: Президент приказала Боггсу обучить меня стрельбе, и тот подошел к делу со всей присущей ему ответственностью. Может, в повседневной жизни в нем и есть что-то от человека, но сейчас это — солдафон. Я до боли прижимаю приклад к плечу и почти не чувствую его отдачи при выстреле. Мишени взрываются одна за другой, стоит разрывным пулям попасть в цель. Воспаленное воображение рисует на месте бездушных кусков фанеры людей, от простого солдата-миротворца в грязно-белой униформе до Президента Сноу в белоснежном фраке с красной розой на лацкане, и с каждым «убитым» противником мне становится легче. Слепая ярость прозрела. Я знаю, что не промахнусь, когда придет время стрелять по живым мишеням.

Только закрыв прицел и опустив винтовку, я понимаю, как сильно устала. Руки и тело немеют от непривычной позы, глаза способны различить лишь дымящиеся обломки, а в ушах еще звучат выстрелы и взрывы, перемежающиеся комментариями Боггса. Глава охраны оказывается еще более строгим тренером, чем мой бывший ментор, но все же, в самом конце, я удостаиваюсь от него скупой похвалы.

Мы уходим со стрельбища за час до момента, когда прозвенит будильник и проснется все население Дистрикта. Очень хочется спать или хотя бы выпить чашку кофе, чтобы продержаться еще сутки, но вместо этого я возвращаюсь в свой отсек и скрываюсь в ванной комнате. Долго стоять под душем не получится — воду здесь экономят еще сильнее, чем еду, —, а потому я поворачиваю вентиль влево и всего одну минуту прыгаю под холодными струями. Память услужливо подсовывает кровавую картину прошедшего дня, и я, утратив контроль, прикладываю руку к животу. Такой же плоский, как и всегда. Внутри все сжимается — словно от голода, но как-то уж слишком тоскливо. От пустоты.

Нет. Нельзя, слышишь? Упрямым жестом подставляю голову под струю воды и зябко передергиваю плечами. Холод перекрывает все остальные чувства. Освежившись, переодеваюсь, завязываю еще влажные волосы в высокий хвост и иду завтракать.

Пока я училась стрелять, Бити успел запустить один из смонтированных роликов в эфир. Об этом мне сообщает сама Президент, когда я вхожу в Штаб.  
 — Оперативно. Можно взглянуть?  
 — Конечно, — потирает руки изобретатель. — Мы собираемся показать его несколько раз, а за это время Крессида подготовит еще пару новых видео.  
 — Материала так много? — я поворачиваюсь к режиссеру.  
 — Достаточно, — кивает она. — У Плутарха возникла идея разбить ролики по разным темам. Например, в одном мы видим, как Китнисс приходит в госпиталь Восьмого и разговаривает с ранеными и с семьями погибших, а в другом — как Сойка сражается бок о бок с жителями Дистрикта, пытаясь отбить атаку Капитолия. Что скажешь?  
 — Хорошая идея.

Тут Бити запускает первое видео, и я, так и не успев высказаться, замолкаю. Следующие пару минут меня нет ни в Штабе, ни в Тринадцатом: я там, в самой гуще битвы, среди взрывов, тел убитых и обломков госпиталя. Мне в лицо летят слова, призванные вновь разжечь в людях огонь революции, и я, сама того не замечая, впускаю их и в своё сердце:  
 — Мы знаем, кто они и на что они способны. Это — дело рук Капитолия! Мы должны сопротивляться! Вы можете пытать нас, бомбить нас, сжигать наши Дистрикты дотла, но вы видите это?! Пламя разгорелось! Если сгорим мы, то только вместе с вами!  
Потемневший было экран вспыхивает, и восставшая из пепла Сойка-Пересмешница расправляет крылья на фоне ярко горящего пламени.

Со всех сторон раздаются аплодисменты, и я присоединяюсь к ним. От моей неприязни по отношению к Крессиде и ее команде не остается и следа: они не задумываясь рискнули жизнью, пошли за Китнисс в огонь, только бы сделать свою работу, внести вклад в дело революции. Теперь я смотрю на режиссера совсем другими глазами: своей страстью к любимому делу она напоминает мне погибшего друга. Уверена, работая с ней, Эвердин тоже не раз подумала о Цинне. Смотрю на нее и задумываюсь о том, что толкнуло эту женщину с бритой головой и татуировками на путь революции, что стало ее целью в нашем нелегком пути. Спрашиваю себя, был ли ее выбор добровольным или принудительным.

Размышления прерывает появление Китнисс с инвалидном кресле.  
 — Ранения настолько серьезны? — обеспокоенно спрашиваю стоящего за ее спиной Гейла, но ответ получаю от Плутарха.  
 — Нет, но врачи считают, что сейчас ей лучше поберечь силы.  
 — Сделали из меня беспомощного инвалида, — ворчит Эвердин.  
Я взглядом показываю на свободное место рядом с моим стулом, и оба устраиваются за столом справа от меня.

Койн объявляет утреннее собрание открытым и предлагает прокрутить ролик специально для вновь прибывших.  
 — Его уже запустили в эфир? — в голосе Сойки слышится страх.  
 — Не один раз, — довольно поясняет Бити.  
Выходит, не одна я ожидала провала. Мы смотрим видео еще раз: Гейл — спокойно, с вежливым интересом, Китнисс — взволнованно, со сжатыми в кулаки руками. Ее ладони разжимаются только в самом конце, на последних словах. И снова по окончании раздается гром аплодисментов, но на этот раз — «звезде экрана», как называет Сойку помощник режиссера Мессала. Крессида и ее команда уже получили свою долю оваций.

Президент планирует провести общее собрание сегодня вечером, чтобы показать народу Дистрикта первые результаты сотрудничества Тринадцатого и Сойки-Пересмешницы.  
 — Плутарх не зря так сильно верил в вас, солдат Эвердин, — Койн улыбается, но взгляд серых глаз остается таким же холодным, как и ум, который уже решает следующую задачу.  
Она снова ставит вопрос о съемках в условиях реального боя, делая акцент на том, что это настолько же непредсказуемо и небезопасно, насколько эффективно. Китнисс высказывается в поддержку моего изначального замысла:  
 — Так я хоть как-то оправдываю имя лидера революции.  
 — И вас не останавливают жертвы?  
Ей сложно отвечать на вопрос Президента, но она берет себя в руки:  
 — Пусть уж я буду рядом с ними в момент их гибели. Так будет легче. Всем.

Однако девушку останавливают Плутарх и Крессида: у них возникла новая идея, но попасть под еще один обстрел бомбардировщиков в нее не входит. Режиссер хочет снять нас — Китнисс, Гейла и меня, — в окружении обломков Дистрикта-12: сделать несколько кадров наших разрушенных домов и взять интервью у тех немногих, кому удалось спастись.  
 — Может, стоит привлечь ещё кого-то из выживших? — предлагает Койн.  
 — Возможно, — задумывается над её словами Крессида. — Но только не в Двенадцатом, а здесь, в студии.  
Я согласно киваю. Понятно, что никто из беженцев не в силах вернуться в Дистрикт, тем более только за тем, чтобы рассказать на камеру о своем горе. Мы решаем отправиться в Двенадцатый, как только Эвердин придёт в себя после бойни в Восьмом.

Собрание заканчивается. Гейл отвозит Китнисс обратно в госпиталь, а сам отправляется в Оружейную. Койн скрывается у себя в кабинете, Плутарх и Фалвия обсуждают что-то вполголоса. Мессала монтирует следующий ролик — интервью очевидцев бомбежки в Восьмом: Крессида, Гейл, Боггс, командующая Пэйлор и другие. Я показываю режиссеру кадры из Голодных Игр, и между нами слово за слово завязывается ненавязчивый разговор.  
 — Ты хочешь смонтировать из этих отрывков один ролик?  
 — Нет. Мы с Плутархом подумали и решили, что будет лучше показать историю каждого Победителя. Так мы сможем сделать из вас настоящую команду. Материала много, хватит на несколько дней. Будем запускать ваши видео по очереди, как бы представляя — или напоминая — вас народу. Надеюсь, удастся перехватить эфир хотя бы в Дистриктах.  
 — А в Капитолии?  
 — Пока не получается пробиться, — качает головой Крессида, краем глаза просматривая видео и разбрасывая их по папкам, озаглавленным нашими именами.  
В сердце вонзается крошечная игла, когда я вижу, как из-под ее бегающих по клавиатуре пальцев выходит «Хеймитч Эбернети».

 — Я смотрела твои Игры, — продолжает режиссер. — Мне тогда было двадцать семь. Я увидела, как ты сражаешься на Арене, и подумала, что тоже хочу делать что-то значимое. Надеялась, что для меня еще не поздно что-то изменить.  
 — Никогда не поздно. А то, что я делала, не значило ничего. На самом деле от меня мало что зависело: я не выбирала, выбирали меня.  
 — Знаю. Но ты выбрала жить, и билась за свой выбор до конца.  
Мой смех звучит не слишком весело:  
 — Да уж, это то, что у меня лучше всего получается. Оставаться в живых. Твой талант намного полезнее для общего блага, чем мой. Я не верила, что у тебя и твоей команды что-то получится.  
 — Потому что мы из Капитолия?  
 — Дело не в этом. В столице были и есть свои гении. Просто я вообще мало во что — и мало в кого — верю. Предпочитаю не верить — так меньше разочарований. Но в случае с тобой я ошиблась, ролик и правда получился потрясающим.  
 — Спасибо. Мы разделили обязанности: я отвечаю за творческую составляющую роликов, а Мессала — за техническую.  
 — Мудрое решение. Это Плутарх вытащил вас из столицы?  
 — Нет. Мы сбежали задолго до того, как он вернулся сюда. Сбежали сами. И это, — она обводит рукой Штаб, — определенно стоило наших жертв.

Час спустя Бити запускает в эфир сразу два новых промо-ролика: Китнисс в госпитале за несколько минут до взрыва и разговор с очевидцами случившегося в Дистрикте-8. Мы не отрываем взгляд от громадного экрана на стене напротив двери в Штаб. Койн приходит как раз вовремя, чтобы присоединиться к просмотру, но, думаю, это отнюдь не совпадение: ей послали сообщение с отчетом о проделанной работе.

Следом за нами эфир захватывает Капитолий и выносит на обозрение всего Панема уже знакомую программу с новым сюжетом. Ведущий — Цезарь Фликермен. Тема интервью — Китнисс Эвердин, девушка, из-за которой развязалась такая бойня. Гость — бесплотная тень, призрак с серо-голубой кожей и черными провалами глаз, ранее известный как Пит Мелларк.

В Штабе повисает тишина: все смотрят на измученного пытками парня и ловят каждое его слово. Пока идет интервью, молчание раз или два прерывается чьим-то недоверчивым фырканьем или недовольным возгласом. К моменту, когда Пит заканчивает говорить, вся комната гудит, словно улей разбуженных ос-убийц. Он снова призывает к разоружению. Просит остановиться хотя бы на секунду и представить, чем может закончиться эта война. Умоляет Сойку раскрыть глаза, оглянуться по сторонам и подумать, доверяет ли она своим новым союзникам.

 — Ты ведь всегда была такой умной девочкой, Китнисс, — шепчет Пит. — Тебе не нужны советчики. Твоё влияние огромно, никто в Панеме не силён так, как Сойка-Пересмешница. Почему ты тратишь свою силу только на то, чтобы разрушать и уничтожать? Спаси нас, Китнисс.

Оба интервью разделяют всего несколько дней, но кажется, что между ними — целая вечность. От прежнего Пита не осталось ничего, даже голос изменился, став из звонкого глухим, хриплым и каким-то надтреснутым. Сломанным. Мелларка ломают. Всего, от кончиков посиневших пальцев до давно забывшей о гордой осанке спине.  
Интервью заканчивается, и на черном экране вспыхивает герб Капитолия. Я оставляю Крессиду просматривать оставшиеся кадры с Арены разных лет, а сама подхожу к столу, за которым расположился изобретатель.  
 — Бити, мы можем записывать и сохранять Капитолийские программы?  
 — Обижаешь! — скупо улыбается мужчина. — Я каждый раз это делаю.  
 — Койн приказала? — просто уточняю, но сама моментально начинаю искать подвох.  
Например, эти записи можно использовать против Мелларка, когда он вернётся в Тринадцатый и присоединится к восстанию, чтобы для нас он стал такой же послушной куклой, как для Сноу.  
 — Нет, это моя инициатива.

Бити пускает меня за свой компьютер, я надеваю наушники и включаю запись. У меня нет логичного объяснения, зачем я это делаю: мне просто кажется, что так надо. Я вслушиваюсь в слова Пита и всматриваюсь в его лицо, стараясь услышать и увидеть скрытый смысл, пытаясь понять, не хотел ли Сноу таки образом намекнуть нам с Китнисс на что-то, о чем не пожелал говорить вслух. «Ты ведь всегда была такой умной девочкой». Меня не отпускает ощущение, будто разгадка лежит где-то на поверхности, а я никак не могу добраться до неё сквозь толщу пафосно-красивых, но бессмысленных слов.

Внезапно по спине пробегает неприятный холодок. Неважно, когда Сноу успел довести Пита до столь плачевного состояния — может, интервью записали давно, может, был прямой эфир. Важно, проделал ли Президент то же самое со всеми пленниками: Мелларк не единственный, у кого есть близкие в Тринадцатом. С Энни, например, ведь капитолийские судьи не проявляют снисхождения даже к таким слабым, как сумасшедшая мисс Креста. Или с Хеймитчем. С Хеймитчем, который знает в разы больше, чем все остальные пленники вместе взятые.

Я стаскиваю с головы наушники, продолжая смотреть перед собой, но уже не видя и не воспринимая ничего из происходящего на экране.  
 — Что случилось? — Бити замечает моё замешательство.  
Делаю над собой громадное усилие — мне надо обдумать эту догадку прежде, чем поднимать панику, — отвечаю, что все в порядке, и возвращаюсь к работе.

 — Пора их вытаскивать.  
Койн отрывает взгляд от разложенной на столе карты, чуть только я переступаю порог ее кабинета.  
 — Вы видели интервью? Заметили, что стало с парнем? Сноу пытает их, и неизвестно, сколько они ещё выдержат.  
 — Думаешь, они выдадут ему какую-то важную информацию?  
 — Думаю, они погибнут.  
Президент задумчиво постукивает по столу карандашом.

 — Послушай, Аль, — я так волнуюсь, что сама не замечаю, как начинаю называть женщину по имени, как она того и хотела. — Среди пленников есть мой близкий человек. Если Сноу сделает с ним что-то раньше, чем спасательная группа доберётся до подземелий Президентского Дворца, ты лишишься не только меня, но и своей драгоценной Сойки, секс-символа революции Финника, гения-изобретателя Бити и безжалостной машины для убийств по имени Рубака. Мы же заключили договор. Согласно этой бумажке с нашими подписями, завтра я и Китнисс летим в Двенадцатый на съемки нового ролика. И мы полетим куда угодно, хоть на военную базу Второго, если ты, наконец, отдашь приказ спасти пленных.

Рука Койн замирает над столешницей.  
 — Дело не в моем приказе, Генриетта. Его я могу отдать хоть сейчас, но тогда вы точно потеряете своих близких, а я — группу лучших бойцов Дистрикта. Сноу ждёт этого, понимаешь? Ждёт очередной дерзкой выходки. Нам следует если не застать Президента врасплох, то хотя бы переключить его внимание на что-нибудь другое, не менее важное, чтобы он хотят бы на час забыл о пленниках.  
 — Диверсия в одном из Дистриктов?  
 — Возможно. Будем думать.

Следующий день проходит словно в замедленной съёмке — спокойно и без резких движений. Я помогаю Плутарху в Штабе, Гейл — Бити в Военном Центре. Китнисс выписывают из госпиталя и отпускают в лес, на охоту. Физически она здорова, мелкие царапины на теле и лице не в счёт, но психологических проблем явно становится больше. Мы надеемся, что девушка не видела того интервью с Питом, ведь никто не знает, как она отреагировала бы на его сорванный голос и судорожные, скованные болью движения. Вчера, стоило Цезарю попрощаться с Мелларком и телезрителями, как Плутарх сорвался с места и почти бегом поспешил в госпиталь. Все обошлось: по его словам, телевизор был выключен, а Эвердин и Одэйр сидели друг напротив друга на кровати и молча ели. В любом случае, что бы ни происходило сейчас в голове Китнисс, ей будет полезно немного отвлечься за привычным и любимым делом. Я даже предлагаю составить ей компанию, но она вежливо отказывается и говорит, что Финник тоже высказал желание подняться на поверхность. Меня грызёт совесть: я до сих пор не нашла и пары минут, чтобы по-человечески поговорить с парнем после всего случившегося на Арене. Кто рассказал ему о нашем договоре с Койн? И какие слова подобрал для него этот самый рассказчик, чтобы убедить Финника присоединиться к нам? Хотя как ответить на второй вопрос я знаю: всего одно слово. Энни.

Сойке дают всего день на передышку, после чего её, меня и Гейла ждёт поездка в Двенадцатый. «Время дать ответ», — с невеселой усмешкой говорит Хоторн. Это он о призыве Пита — или Сноу? — сложить оружие. Эффи вихрем кружится вокруг нас с Китнисс, помогая натянуть костюмы, что подготовил Цинна. Бити привозит лук, арбалет и винтовку. Я беру напарницу в руки, прикрепляю оптический прицел, забрасываю на плечо и как-то сразу успокаиваюсь. Ответ, конечно, будет отрицательный.  
Мы прибываем в Двенадцатый, спускаемся из планолета на землю, и Крессида, оглянувшись по сторонам, заявляет, что лучше начать с Дома Правосудия. Гейл идёт впереди, жестами указывая на разрушенные здания, рассказывая, что здесь было раньше, и вспоминая какую-нибудь историю, связанную с этим местом. Но вот мы добираемся до Главной Площади, и он резко замолкает. А когда снова начинает говорить, его голос заучит совсем не так, как прежде. В нем чего-то не хватает: то ли силы, то ли жизни. И это понятно, ведь парень говорит о смерти. О последних минутах Дистрикта-12.

Наш путь пролегает по главной дороге, по которой, надеясь спастись, бежали женщины, мужчины, старики и дети. И на которую обрушился основной удар. Гейл останавливается на возвышении из обломков чьего-то дома и смотрит вперёд и вниз. Мы стоим у самого края огромной воронки, усыпанной обугленными костями. Кажется, будто все произошло вчера. Легкий ветер поднимает с земли пепел, создавая иллюзию дыма от сгоревших останков. Я вижу все это не впервые, но во второй раз зрелище отчего-то кажется ещё более жутким. Даже операторы растерянно опускают камеры и с ужасом оглядываются по сторонам.

 — Семьдесят пять человек из десяти тысяч, — с дрожью в голосе произносит Гейл, словно подводя итог тому, что мы видим.  
Семьдесят пять? Забавно. Я прячу усмешку за гримасой мнимой боли. В глазах Хоторна закипают слезы. Крессида присаживается рядом и, не сводя с него твердого взгляда, говорит, что если бы не он, из тех десяти тысяч не осталось бы никого. Китнисс подходит и обнимает парня за плечи. Я отступаю на несколько шагов от края, опускаюсь на камень и просто жду, когда они закончат.

Дальше — съемки в наших старых домах, вернее, в том, что от них осталось. Каждый из нас по-разному выражает боль от потери. Я хожу по пепелищу, останавливаясь через каждый сделанный с огромным трудом шаг и с закрытыми глазами ощупываю все не сгоревшее дотла, что попадается под руку. Гейла снова пробивает на откровенность, и он подробно описывает нашу жизнь в Дистрикте-12. Китнисс молча стоит посреди разгромленной кухни и смотрит в небо сквозь дыру в покосившейся крыше.

Мы с Эвердин возражаем против идеи вести съемки еще и в лесу, но нас, конечно, никто не слушает. Нашей команде важен результат, спектакль, эмоции зрителей, а не задетые при этом чувства актеров. Я их понимаю. Стараюсь понять. Но мне все равно больно. Это ведь все, что у меня осталось, — воспоминания. Здесь мне было хорошо, и плохо, и грустно, и весело, и свободно. Здесь я просто была — одна или с Хеймитчем. Когда-то давно. В другой жизни. А теперь меня как будто нет. Боясь, что боль усилится и станет совсем невыносимой, я прохожу мимо нашего с ментором склона и могилы волков на опушке с маской каменного равнодушия на лице. Когда Крессида спрашивает, кто здесь похоронен, лишь равнодушно пожимаю плечами. Помнящий события той ночи Гейл сохраняет мою тайну.

Мы идем вглубь леса по узкой тропинке. Хоторн продолжает говорить, мы с Китнисс мрачно молчим, пряча глаза друг от друга и от съемочной группы. Жарко. Все устали. Час спустя выходим к озеру и Крессида объявляет привал. Получив каждый свой бутерброд из хлеба и сыра, расходимся по берегу. Кто-то садится на песок у самой воды, кто-то устраивается на валунах. Китнисс выбирает место рядом с операторами, подальше от Крессиды и ее помощника. И от меня. И от Гейла.

 — Ну, а ты что сделал не так? — насмешливо интересуюсь я у сидящего рядом парня.  
 — Назвал её любимого Пита трусом, — прожевав, нехотя отвечает Хоторн.  
 — За что?  
 — Ты слышала, какую чушь он нёс на последнем интервью? Как после такого Китнисс может ему верить?!  
 — Она видела?  
 — Да. Разозлилась на меня за то, что я ей не рассказал. А что рассказывать? Неужели она настолько глупа, чтобы не понять, что теперь эта капитолийская подстилка защищает только свою шкуру?!  
Он громко, с сожалением вздыхает.  
 — Я бы никогда так не поступил. Даже под пытками, даже под дулом пистолета. Никогда. Молчал бы, как партизан на допросе.  
 — Тебя бы убили, — я пожимаю плечами. — Ради чего?  
 — Ради неё. Она того стоит.

Стоит парню произнести последние слова, и мне вдруг начинает казаться, что рядом со мной на берегу реки сидит Хеймитч. Он ведь тоже никогда бы не поступил, как Пит. Вот почему Сноу не пускает ментора в эфир: с ним не договоришься. И убивать тоже невыгодно, ведь Президент наверняка догадывается о наших отношениях и думает, что все еще может манипулировать мной. И делает это. Ну, или пытается делать.

Перед тем, как улететь, Китнисс просит Крессиду снять на камеру ее обращение к Мелларку на фоне разрушенной пекарни.  
 — И после этого, — девушка обводит рукой развалины, — ты призываешь к разоружению? Тебя никто не слышит, Пит. Все мертвы. Твоя семья, твои друзья, твой дом. Их убили те, кто твоим голосом приказывает нам сложить оружие.  
 — Снято! — кричит режиссёр.  
 — Поехали отсюда, — устало отвечает Эвердин, сплюнув на камни прилипший к языку пепел.

Дорога в Тринадцатый кажется мучительно долгой. Я с удивлением понимаю, что скучаю по своему новому подземному дому, стоит выбраться на поверхность более чем на пару часов. Довольный результатами очередной вылазки Плутарх отправляет звезд экрана отдыхать.  
 — Вы неплохо поработали. Мы вызовем вас, когда новые ролики будут готовы.  
 — Они хоть действуют, эти твои промо? — раздраженно спрашиваю я, прежде чем покинуть комнату.  
 — Даже не сомневайся. Со своей главной задачей — поддержать повстанцев и поднять их воинский дух — они вполне справляются.  
Проигнорировав приглашение на ужин. я возвращаюсь к себе и забываюсь беспокойным сном. Мне снится зима, только с неба вместо снега падают серые хлопья пепла.

Нас собирают в Штабе сразу после завтрака. Хорошие новости: ночью Бити удалось найти лазейку в системе безопасности Капитолия, и сейчас он хочет попробовать запустить несколько коротких роликов. Это оказывается как нельзя кстати, ведь эфир уже занят новым, совместным интервью Пита и Президента Сноу. Китнисс расталкивает столпившихся у экрана людей и, увидев напарника, в ужасе прикрывает рот рукой. Теперь мне кажется, что парень выглядел не так уж и плохо пару дней назад. Сейчас он больше напоминает висельника из песни, что Китнисс пела вместе с сойками в Двенадцатом. Только вместо удавки на его шее дорогой и красивый галстук.

Он рассказывает о варварской атаке на гидроэлектростанции в Дистрикте-5. О сошедших с рельсах поездах и ещё о чем-то: я не слушаю. Его слова — не его и не имеют никакого смысла. Но отчего-то мне становится тревожно.  
 — Мы прерываем вашу ежедневную порцию лапши на уши, — бормочет себе под нос гений, стуча пальцами по клавиатуре компьютера, — и представляем вам… это.

«Этим» оказывается пятисекундный ролик с Китнисс, бродящей по развалинам Дистрикта и поющей песню. В комнате нарастает одобрительный шёпот.  
 — Получилось!  
 — Это наш ролик!  
 — Браво, Бити!  
Мелларк растерян. Он пытается продолжить, но на этот раз парня прерывает Гейл своим рассказом о гибели Двенадцатого. Сноу старается сохранять спокойствие, но его глаза мечут молнии. Пользуясь тем, что оператор берет крупный план Мелларка, Президент жестами пытается сказать что-то тем, кто за кадром. Сгустившееся в Штабе напряжение можно резать ножом. Чувство тревоги нарастает, сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Короткие промо мелькают один за другим, изредка среди них появляется изображение едва шевелящего губами Пита.

 — Бунт на гидроэлектростанции…  
Китнисс стоит на развалинах пекарни.  
 — …бессмысленный…  
Гейл называет число выживших.  
 — …акт разрушения.  
Китнисс.  
 — Чем закончится…  
Гейл.  
 — Кто останется…  
Китнисс.  
 — …выжить…  
Гейл.  
 — …невозможно.

 — Нет! Прекрати это, Бити!

Мне не хватает какой-то доли секунды, чтобы остановить гения, прежде чем он запустит в эфир следующий ролик. Тот, в котором я. Беги, любимый. В отличие от убийцы из песни Китнисс, я совсем не хочу, чтобы местом нашей встречи стала виселица.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вечный шах - шахматный термин, ситуация, в которой одна из сторон (как правило, сильнейшая) не может избежать серии повторяющихся шахов. Партия при этом, как правило, оканчивается ничьей после троекратного повторения позиции.


	52. Выживших не судят

Мы продолжаем играть в шахматы. Ход следует за ходом. Ходим мы — ходит враг. Мы — враг. Мы — враг. Пешки все ближе и ближе к центру доски, а интриги ферзей — все сложней и запутанней. И нам остается только гадать, чем на этот раз ответит враг на наше отчаянное сопротивление. Вдруг за все, что делаем я, Китнисс, Гейл и остальные, страдаем не мы сами, но те, без которых ничего — в том числе нас и революции, — не было?

Именно такие мысли проносятся в моем сознании за секунду до того, как я пытаюсь остановить Бити. Понимаете теперь почему? Мы выжили и стали символами революции. Мы живы, мы в безопасности. Снимаем агитролики, продолжаем сеять смуту, подталкиваем народ Панема к гражданской войне. Но за все наши грехи Сноу наказывает не нас. Пит был цел и невредим, пока о Китнисс не было слышно. Но вот она вернулась, показалась всем на глаза, навестила раненых в госпитале Восьмого — и весь город уничтожен, а ее любимого Пита подвергли пыткам. Мне глубоко безразлична судьба Мелларка, но я боюсь сорваться, представив на его месте Хеймитча, а потому думаю лишь о парне. И все же непрошеные, ненужные, но такие важные мысли бегут вперед и вперед, и я не в силах удержаться на одной из них. Что будет с ментором после того, как Сноу увидел на экране меня? Новую угрозу, о которой он успел и забыть? Сердце стучит в такт невысказанным словам. Что теперь будет? Что теперь будет?

Однако Пит не дожидается, пока Китнисс натворит что-нибудь еще, за что его, наконец, убьют, и сам подписывает себе смертный приговор.  
 — К утру в Тринадцатом уничтожат всех!  
После его слов хаос, который мы видим на съемочной площадке в Капитолии, немедленно распространяется по Штабу.  
 — Его убьют… Они убьют его! — визжит Китнисс.  
 — Энни. Энни. Энни, — как заведенный тихо повторяет Финник, раскачиваясь на носках взад и вперед.  
 — Это явно не по сценарию, — замечает Бити.  
 — Похоже на то, — соглашается с ним Плутарх.  
 — Ну наконец-то сказал хоть что-то полезное! — раздраженно фыркает Гейл.  
 — Неважно, — обрывает всех Койн. — Думаю, мы все правильно поняли слова Пита. На Дистрикт будет совершено нападение. Прямо сейчас.

Президент не выглядит испуганной, или удивленной, или застигнутой врасплох, или даже озадаченной. И это понятно, ведь, когда вокруг война, Альма Койн чувствует себя в своей стихии.  
 — Объявить воздушную тревогу! Эвакуировать население! Запустить системы ПВО!

В следующую секунду наши барабанные перепонки разрывает пронзительная сирена. Механический голос начинает отсчет минут до закрытия взрывозащитной двери. Так и не сказав ни слова, я иду к выходу, но меня останавливает властный голос Койн, тон которого удивительно созвучен с сиреной.  
 — Генриетта!  
Останавливаюсь прямо на пороге.  
 — Убедись, что твои родные эвакуировались вместе с остальными, и возвращайся в Штаб.  
Я надеялась переждать налёт в бункере вместе с семьёй, которая наверняка в ужасе от происходящего, но, видно, не судьба.  
 — Но…  
 — С ними все будет в порядке, обещаю, — женщина подходит ближе и понижает голос так, чтобы слышала только я. — Ты нужна здесь.  
 — Зачем? Я простой солдат и мало что понимаю в военной стратегии. То, что происходит в эту минуту, больше в вашей компетенции, чем в моей.  
Женщина протягивает руку и смыкает пальцы вокруг моего запястья, заставляя меня поежиться. Не властно, но как-то уж слишком по-собственнически. Я теряюсь, глядя ей в глаза. В них — не приказ, а просьба. Это и сбивает меня с толку. Снова.  
 — Я хочу, чтобы во время нападения ты была здесь, — повторяет она. — Со мной.  
Не зная, как ответить, машинально киваю и ухожу, стоит ей только отпустить мою руку.

Родители выглядят такими потерянными и напуганными, что я начинаю тихо ненавидеть Койн за её странные капризы.  
 — А ты не можешь остаться с нами? — робко спрашивает мама.  
Бабушка и дедушка сидят на железной койке, смотрят на меня и крепко держатся за руки, словно верят, что, пока её пальцы сжимают его руку, ничего страшного не случится. В сжавшееся сердце острой иглой вонзается жалость. Я так хочу жить, но пропускаю эту самую жизнь, выбрасывая из неё все самое важное. Этих двух старых людей может не стать в любой момент, а я отказываюсь разделить с ними какие-то жалкие минуты из целой бесконечности времени, что они подарили моей матери и мне.  
 — Я… — голос срывается, начинаю заново, — я должна быть в Штабе. Там паника. Койн нужна помощь.  
Стоит мне упомянуть имя Президента, и их лица светлеют:  
 — Конечно, иди.

Они уверены, что так лучше, что так надо. Они думают, что с рядом с Койн я буду безопасности. И это как бы главное, но сейчас проблема в другом. Впервые за многие годы родителям приходится испытывать страх не только за меня, но и за себя. Умирать в любом случае страшно, даже если человеку кажется, что его жизнь уже ничего не значит, что жизнь собственного ребёнка важнее. Эти взрослые люди успели забыть, каково это, когда Смерть дышит тебе в затылок. Они знают о революции и о надвигающейся гражданской войне, которая вот-вот порвет привычный им Панем на части, а может, и вовсе уничтожит его. До этого момента война была чем-то эфемерным: мысли о ней витали в воздухе, но слишком далеко и высоко, чтобы мирные жители относились к надвигающейся опасности всерьез. А теперь она пришла и постучала в их дверь. Ну, почти в дверь. Бункер сотрясается от первой упавшей на развалины Дистрикта бомбы. У меня внутри все переворачивается, а сердце обрывается и падает куда-то вниз, к ногам.

Я могу найти много-много слов, чтобы успокоить родителей. Могу, например, сказать, что надо и не надо делать, пока меня нет рядом. Наизусть пересказать правила поведения в бункере. Попросить не волноваться. Или наклониться чуть ближе и успокаивающим тоном прошептать, что все будет хорошо, что мы выживем, что бункер выдержит любой удар и каменное небо цвета ржавчины в паре метров над нами не упадёт нам на головы. Что придёт день, и все закончится, и мы выберемся из нашего дома-гроба туда, где светит солнце и идёт дождь, а воздух пахнет свежестью. Они кивнут, сделав вид, что верят, и отпустят меня выполнять долг.

Дежа вю. Так уже было однажды, два года назад. Мы стояли в маленькой комнатке во Дворце Правосудия и думали, что это наша последняя встреча и последний разговор. Я точно знала, что следует сказать, но почему-то говорила сплошную бессмысленную чушь. Шанс исправить ошибки выпадает крайне редко и далеко не каждому, но сегодня я оказалась в числе счастливцев. И я не вправе упускать эту призрачную возможность повернуть время вспять и сделать все правильно.

Глубокий вдох. Смотрю на свою семью, запечатлевая в памяти все, каждую мелочь, от выбившейся прядки волнистых темно-русых волос мамы до морщинок в уголках всегда улыбающихся губ бабушки и ярко-голубых глаз дедушки. И говорю совсем не то, что собиралась.

 — Ялюблювас.

Спешу, боясь, что голос опять подведет и сорвется на половине короткой фразы. Так странно. Признание выходит торопливым и скомканным, я даже не уверена, поняли ли родители хоть одно слово из трёх сказанных. Не помню, когда последний раз говорила им такое. Наверное, очень давно, когда была совсем маленькой и отвечала «я тоже» на их признания в любви, мало понимая истинный смысл.

Быстро разжимаю ладонь, отпускаю мамину руку и тут же теряю хранимое ею тепло. Где-то в горле встаёт горький комок. Лицо пылает, а в груди стремительно растёт дыра, словно в меня выстрелили разрывной пулей из моей же винтовки. Прячу глаза, делаю шаг назад и, резко повернувшись, вылетаю из бункера. Быстрее, ведь еще минута, и я уже не смогу заставить себя уйти. И еще: отчего-то мне безумно страшно услышать их ответ на мои последние слова. Охранники уже знают меня в лицо, а потому быстро и без малейших возражений распахивают тяжелую металлическую дверь, пусть формально это и против правил. Пока я иду обратно в Штаб, меня рвут на части страх, стыд, облегчение, разочарование и ненависть. Да, ненависти больше всего. Теперь сильнее Койн я ненавижу только саму себя.

 — Сколько у нас времени до следующей атаки?  
 — Несколько секунд до предельной дальности.  
Небольшая комната до отказа набита техникой и людьми в военной форме. В центре стоит длинный стол с главной панелью управления, за которым сидит мертвенно-бледный Плутарх. Помощники Президента не отрывают глаз от экранов, на которых видны вражеские эскадрильи, одна за другой приближающиеся к Тринадцатому. Сама Койн меряет шагами комнату, останавливаясь каждую минуту и отдавая короткие приказы.  
 — Объявить взлет по тревоге! Готовить к контратаке ракеты дальнего действия!  
 — Так точно! — слышится со всех сторон.  
Раскатистый гром взрывов оглушает, мешает думать, лишает всех чувств, оставляет только животный страх. Инстинкт самосохранения велит мне то спрятаться под стол и закрыть голову руками, то покинуть Штаб, выбраться на поверхность и бежать как можно быстрее и дальше.

Падает бомба. Еще одна. И еще. Но крепкие, без единой трещинки стены стоят, потолок не прогибается под тяжестью ударов, а пол не уходит из-под ног. Внезапная, гениальная в своей простоте и очевидности мысль отрезвляет меня, избавляет от охватившего было ужаса и возвращает способность соображать. Все правильно. Жители Тринадцатого построили этот бункер много лет назад, предвидя войну, что последует за восстанием. Но совсем не для борьбы, а для того чтобы переждать нападение и выжить, когда все остальные, те, кто воевал в открытую, полегли на поле боя. Логика эгоистов, но ведь выживших не судят. Почему бы Койн не воспользоваться неписаным заветом своих предков?

 — Госпожа Президент!  
 — Слушаю, солдат Роу.  
Женщина сверлит взглядом экран, не обращая на меня внимания, и мне приходится подойти и встать рядом с ней.  
 — Отмените вылет по тревоге. Пусть продолжают атаковать. Не реагируйте.  
Койн оборачивается. На ее лице — удивление пополам с озадаченностью.  
 — Десять минут назад вы сами сказали, что не разбираетесь в военной стратегии. Почему я должна прислушиваться к мнению простого солдата, когда речь идет о таком важном деле, как ведение войны?  
 — Потому что вы сами потребовали моего присутствия. Вам важно мое мнение. Вы, думаю, уже поняли, что я не привыкла молчать, если мне есть, что сказать. Тем более, если мои слова что-то значат.  
Серые глаза смеются. Смеются?  
 — Говорите, мисс Роу.  
Нас прерывает краткий доклад одного из помощников:  
 — Поврежден северо-западный резервуар воды. Разрушен транспортный коридор. Прямое попадание в ракеты ПВО в секторе 3.  
Забыв обо мне, Койн резко поворачивается к стоящему за ее спиной Боггсу.  
 — Мы же сами себя выдали, потому что стреляли в ответ!

Очередной взрыв сотрясает Штаб так сильно, что едва не сбивает нас с ног. Осторожно ступая по полу, усыпанному каменной крошкой, что горстями падает с потолка, я отхожу обратно к столу и опускаюсь на шаткий стул. Она все поняла, объяснения не нужны.  
 — Куда они бьют? — требовательно спрашивает Президент.  
 — Вслепую, — отвечает кто-то.  
 — С вашего последнего столкновения прошло слишком много времени, капитолийцы не знают, что и где у вас находится, — тихо замечаю я, откинувшись на жалобно скрипящую спинку.  
 — Так ты это имела в виду? Когда предложила не отвечать на их атаку?  
Я мыслила более поверхностно, но, в общем, да. Улыбка получается неуместно веселой.  
 — Бункер ведь для того и создан, чтобы прятаться.  
Койн не сводит с меня внимательного взгляда, а уголки ее тонких злых губ медленно ползут вверх. Секунду спустя по комнате разносится новый, последний приказ.  
— Отменить вылет по тревоге. Прекратить огонь. Укрыть все системы противовоздушной обороны. Закрыть пусковые площадки и всю вентиляцию. Мы переждем налет.  
 — Они же заколачивают наш гроб! — подает голос находящийся на грани обморока Плутарх.  
Я не испытываю и намека на симпатию к этому человеку, но сейчас мне даже жаль его. Впрочем, не больше, чем себя, точно так же привыкшую дышать глубоко и свободно.  
 — С возвращением домой, господин Хевенсби, — с усмешкой говорит Президент. — Я смотрю, Капитолий вас избаловал. Вдохните поглубже. Нас ждет долгая ночь.

Подачу кислорода понижают, и очень скоро в комнате становится душно. Но мне все равно холодно. Холод исходит откуда-то изнутри. Он леденит сердце, заставляя его биться медленнее, замораживает кровь в венах, пускает стайку мурашек по спине. Мы выживем. Бункер выдержит. Штаб расположен глубоко внизу, чуть в стороне от бункера, куда эвакуировали население Дистрикта, так что капитолийцам и их снарядам нас не достать. Я говорю себе те же слова, которыми собиралась успокоить родителей, но не верю ни одному из них. Липкий страх снова заключает меня в свои объятия. За себя, за семью, за Хеймитча. Где он сейчас и что с ним делают? Пытаюсь отвлечься, но мысли рано или поздно возвращаются к смерти. Какая была бы самой подходящей для такой эгоистки, как я? В огне, вместе с остальными жителями Двенадцатого, или в безвыходном лабиринте из земли и камней, вместе с шахтерами? А может, под пытками, вместе с ментором? Не знаю. Не хочу умирать.

Время идет. Я продолжаю сидеть, уставившись в пол и почти не замечая ничего вокруг, лишь считаю удары от упавших бомб. Вдруг Президент бросает наблюдать за происходящим наверху, подходит ко мне и садится рядом.  
 — Тебе страшно? — тихо спрашивает она.  
Мотаю головой.  
 — Я в порядке. Ненавижу клетки, особенно каменные и без выхода.  
Койн молчит. Поднимаю голову, встречаюсь с ней глазами. Вдруг она стаскивает плотную темно-серую куртку, с которой никогда не расстается — видимо, Президент, даже будучи главнокомандующим армии, не обязан носить военную форму, — и накрывает ею мои подрагивающие в ознобе плечи. Кажется, будь мы одни, она бы обняла меня, прошептала что-нибудь ободряющее и напоила горячим чаем.  
 — Скоро все закончится, — Койн опускает руку мне на плечо. — Но после нам предстоит много работы. Хочешь кофе?  
Не могу удержаться от смеха. Я уже не знаю, чего еще ждать от этой женщины.

Но, к сожалению, она оказывается неправа. Бомбардировка продолжается в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов. Целые сутки нас бьют ударные волны от непрекращающихся взрывов. Только мне кажется, что все закончилось, как бункер снова сотрясается в агонии. На протяжении дня Президент несколько раз обращается к народу с призывом сохранять спокойствие. Ее помощники во главе с Боггсом продолжаю отслеживать обстановку на поверхности. Хевенсби, едва придя в себя после трех чашек крепкого черного кофе, собирается обсудить со мной, Фалвией и Крессидой идеи будущих агитроликов — «Дистрикт-13 неуязвим! Мы живы и мы продолжаем!» —но я обрываю его на полуслове. Словно очнувшись после долгой спячки, я вспоминаю все, что предшествовало последним словам Пита и, со всей силы ударив ладонью по столу, привлекаю к себе всеобщее внимание и требую организовать спасательную операцию.

 — Гидроэлектростанция в Дистрикте-5 — основной источник электричества. Вернее, была им до того, как ее разрушили повстанцы. Серверы рухнули, Бити удалось прорваться в эфир. Мы можем сделать это еще раз, чтобы ненадолго отвлечь Сноу и вытащить пленников. Другого такого шанса может не представиться, — делаю глубокий вдох и нерешительно заканчиваю. — Если только Президент оставил в живых хоть кого-нибудь после того, что сделал Пит.  
Внеурочное собрание продолжается несколько часов. Наконец, после еще двух взрывов и дискуссии на извечную тему «стоит ли рисковать» затишье наступает не только на поверхности, но и в Штабе: Койн дает добро и приказывает Боггсу руководить операцией — собрать отряд добровольцев, подготовить транспорт, обеспечить команду всеми необходимыми средствами.

 — Нужен материал, — заявляет Крессида. — Интервью, кадры с развалинами Дистрикта, агитролики — что угодно, чем мы могли бы занять эфир. Верно, Бити?  
Лицо гения приобретает отстраненное выражение, как всегда, когда он что-то придумывает.  
 — Не совсем. Нужны не записи, а прямой эфир. Пока Капитолию не хватает электричества, диапазон доступных ему частот сильно ограничен, и мы можем заблокировать все электронные системы. Так спасательный отряд сможет войти и выйти незамеченным. Это и правда наш шанс, как сказала Генриетта.  
Изобретатель использует все более и более сложные технические термины, и я, уже мало понимая его вдохновенную речь, перестаю слушать.

Нужно спешить: никому неизвестно, сколько времени у нас осталось. Мы ждем, не повторится ли нападение, и одновременно начинаем подготовку к спасательной операции. Боггс набирает группу добровольцев, первым из которых, конечно, становится Гейл. Я тоже вызываюсь лететь и уже делаю шаг к командиру отряда, но Рубака хватает меня за воротник и оттаскивает назад.  
 — А ты куда собралась, малышка? — громко, на весь Штаб, смеется он и, не слушая моих уговоров, сам подходит к Боггсу. — Я за твою жизнь головой отвечаю, между прочим! Хейм с меня скальп снимет, если увидит тебя в Капитолии! У вас и так работы хватит, в Штабе.  
Подмигнув напоследок, он вместе с напарниками отправляется в Военный Центр за оружием. Остальных добровольцев я не знаю, но, по словам Боггса, в подобных операциях они — профи.

Пора прощаться. Мы стоим посреди ангара, у входа в планолет. После той истории с Мелларком и поездки в Двенадцатый Гейл и Китнисс не только не разговаривают, но почти не смотрят друг на друга. И все же, стоило главе охраны объяснить стоящую перед нами задачу, как Хоторн без лишних слов сделал шаг вперед.  
 — Это опасно.  
 — Знаю.  
Упрямый, как мальчишка. Таким и останется до конца жизни. Весьма короткой, если он не перестанет разбрасываться ею направо и налево.  
 — Тогда зачем рисковать?  
 — Затем, что мне все равно, — его улыбка больше напоминает гримасу. — Больнее, чем сейчас, уже не будет.  
 — Будешь бороться за нее до конца?  
Гейл пожимает плечами, делая вид, что растерян, но в его голосе звучит стальная уверенность.  
 — Наверное.  
И снова кажется, что это Хеймитч стоит передо мной, сжимая в руках арбалет, кривя губы в горькой усмешке и готовясь к встрече со старой знакомой — старухой с косой. Он тоже не остановится, никогда и ни перед чем.  
 — На ее месте я бы выбрала тебя.  
Парень оборачивается и внимательно смотрит мне в глаза. Я думала, что понимаю окружающих меня людей и читаю их, словно книги на хорошо известные темы на понятном языке, но, похоже, сама стала открытой книгой для каждого.  
 — Только если бы на моем месте был Хеймитч, — отвечает он. — Мы спасем его, Генриетта. Не сомневайся.  
И уходит. Вот такое странное у нас получается прощание.

 — Постарайся, чтобы старик Сноу нас не заметил, ладно? — шутливо просит Рубака, пока я поправляю защитные пластины на его костюме.  
Дрогнув, пальцы смыкаются вокруг клочка плотной чёрной ткани. Я дергаю мужчину на себя и, оставив между нашими лицами расстояние в пару сантиметров, еле слышно шепчу:  
 — Верни мне его живым.  
Не знаю, чего в моем голосе больше — отчаяния или угрозы. И Рубака тоже не знает. Он обнимает меня так крепко, что становится трудно дышать.  
 — Обязательно.  
Мужчина отстраняется первым, треплет меня по волосам и поднимается в планолет вслед за Гейлом. Они улетают, а я еще долго стою на взлетной полосе и смотрю на небо сквозь крошечное окно под потолком.  
После, не теряя ни минуты, вызываем в Штаб Китнисс и Финника.  
 — Нам нужно снять ролик на поверхности, на развалинах Дистрикта, — поясняет Койн. — Крессида снимет на пленку нанесенный ущерб, а от солдата Эвердин требуется сказать, что мы живы и продолжаем сражаться.  
На все том же экстренном собрании мы решили не говорить Китнисс о том, что спасательная операция уже началась, будучи не в силах предугадать ее реакцию. Пусть думает, будто это самый обыкновенный агитролик.  
 — А зачем вам я? — интересуется Одэйр, с удовольствием потягивающий кофе из высокой кружки.  
 — Не беспокойся, парень, — хлопает его по плечу Плутарх. — Применение найдется и тебе.  
Эффи хочет позвать команду подготовки, чтобы помочь Китнисс переодеться, но я возражаю. Пусть покажется людям такой, какая есть: в мятой униформе, с распущенными волосами и легкой растерянностью в глазах.

Мы выбираемся на поверхность с фонариками в руках, замираем у входа в бункер и озадаченно оглядываемся по сторонам. Развалины залиты оранжевым светом закатного солнца и усыпаны кроваво-красными лепестками роз. Дистрикт Тринадцать истекает кровью. Порыв ветра поднимает их вверх и мы синхронно задираем головы, следя, как они водят причудливые хороводы в воздухе. Я иду вперед, вытягиваю руку и ловлю одинокий лепесток. Где-то позади раздается полузадушенный крик. Это Китнисс. Она тоже получила подарок от Президента Сноу.

Крик заканчивается слезами, рыдания переходят в истерику. Никто не знает, что сказать, как успокоить девушку. Да их, наверное, и нет, этих нужных слов. Так и не поняв, что собираюсь делать, подхожу к упавшей перед кучей лепестков Эвердин и сажусь на камень.  
 — Я не могу быть Сойкой-Пересмешницей, — тихо говорит она.  
Она это всерьез, и мне не остается ничего, кроме как рассказать ей о нашем плане.  
 — Нам нужно отвлечь Сноу, понимаешь? Чем угодно! Не бойся говорить, теперь ни одно твое слово не способно причинить вред Питу.  
 — Прости, — девушка переходит на шепот. — Я не могу. Я устала. Я… боюсь сорваться.  
Я беру девушку за руку. Меня трясет от гнева и отвращения при виде ее слабости, но на карту поставлено не просто много, а все. Хеймитч. Меня не пустили в Капитолий, но это совсем не значит, что я буду сидеть сложа руки. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах — здесь, в Тринадцатом, — чтобы спасти его.  
 — Мы поможем, Китнисс — оборачиваюсь в поисках съемочной группы. — Крессида!

Женщина-режиссер мгновенно оказывается рядом и в очередной раз превосходит мои ожидания. Она задает Сойке вопросы о самом личном, постепенно вынуждая ее раскрыться, обнажить все, что скрывалось под красивыми платьями и слоями макияжа. Эвердин быстро понимает ее замысел, но вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться, как всегда делала это с Цезарем, она начинает откровенничать. Одуванчик. Мальчик с хлебом. Оранжевый закат. Кастор и Поллукс включают камеры, но снимают издали, боясь спугнуть девушку.

Финнику тоже приходится быть откровенным, по-своему. На первых фразах голос дрожит, но к концу обретает все большую силу и твердость. На его лице — смесь вины и стыда, хотя преступления, о которых он говорит, совершили скорее над ним, чем с его участием. Если бы Сноу не выставил меня на торги, я бы ужаснулась, слушая изобличительную речь Одэйра. Но он сделал это и со мной, а потому сейчас я способна лишь грустно улыбаться и кивать в такт, соглашаясь с каждым словом. Не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь видеть в Финнике не любимый всеми секс-символ Панема, но обычного человека, страшно симпатичного и ужасно обаятельного парня, с которым познакомилась на Балу Победителей. Наверное, нет. Каждый раз при встрече с ним я буду вспоминать сегодняшний вечер и смущенно прятать глаза, страшась увидеть на его месте то маленького беззащитного мальчика, то дряхлого старика с удивительно яркими бирюзовыми глазами, как это происходит со мной сейчас.

Тайны. Хорошая идея, Финник. После всего сказанного у меня остается только один вопрос, но я никогда не задам его бедному парню: если он сам не захотел поставить в этом предложении точку, пусть оно так и закончится многоточием. Откуда Одэйру известны все секреты Кориолана Сноу? Видимо, мой бывший ментор был неправ: Президент и сам не прочь принять участие в придуманной им же игре.

 — Генриетта!  
Задумавшись, я не замечаю, как подходит моя очередь. Судорожно копаюсь в памяти, перебираю самые сладкие воспоминания, самые горькие обиды, самые сокровенные тайны. И, когда встаю на место Финника, не задумываясь начинаю говорить. О голоде, который вынуждает тебя вписывать свое имя в карточки так много раз, что шансы отправиться на Арену становятся почти стопроцентными даже в первый или второй год Жатвы. Об Играх, настоящих Играх, которые творятся по ту сторону экрана, в лаборатории, где сидят Организаторы. Об изменении в правилах, что происходит каждую минуту и без твоего ведома. О случаях, когда сильные, но неугодные Капитолию трибуты загадочными образом погибали от пожара или землетрясения. О Победителях, которые проиграли. Об аукционе и комнате с огромной кроватью, где ты, словно подсудимый, ждешь вынесения приговора. О неослабевающих с годами чувствах вины за гибель родных и любимых, когда ты пытаешься выйти из игры, и страха за тех, кто еще жив. О вечном одиночестве, на которое обречен каждый, кто хочет, наконец, обрести свободу. О сердце, что разбивается на сотни тысяч осколков, когда твоего трибута зверски убивают у тебя на глазах. О молитвах, в которых ты просишь не жизни, но смерти, надеясь найти покой хотя бы там, в загробном мире. Я говорю обо всем.

 — Снято! — так Крессида дает понять, что операция завершена.  
Это все. Отряд охотников выбрался из Капитолия и летит домой вместе со своей добычей. В то же мгновение силы покидают меня, и я падаю на колени перед выключенной камерой, опустошенная и вывернутая наизнанку.  
Нам остается только ждать. Спускаемся было в Штаб, но нас выгоняют, и мы расходимся по отсекам. Неслышно вхожу в комнату, сажусь за стол и, сняв с шеи подвеску с волчицей, бездумно качаю ее перед глазами, словно маятник. Стараюсь забыться, но получается плохо. Все звуки вокруг — стук сердца и стрелок на часах, скрип стула, вдох-выдох — рано или поздно складываются в двухсложное «Хей-митч». Он жив. И скоро будет здесь, со мной.

Писк коммуникафа раздается так внезапно и кажется таким громким, что я, оглушенная, не сразу понимаю, что значит входящее сообщение и не двигаюсь с места. Но уже минуту спустя пальцы разжимаются, волчица со звоном падает на стол, и я, сбивая углы, со всех ног бегу в госпиталь.

Шумная приемная наполнена врачами, охранниками, людьми в военной форме и ранеными. Я быстро осматриваюсь, ища знакомые лица. Джоанна Мейсон с побритой головой отталкивает от себя медсестер и срывает с покрытого ссадинами и кровоподтеками тела тонкие трубки от капельниц. Энни Креста, завернутая в простыню, спрыгивает с койки и бежит навстречу ворвавшемуся в госпиталь Финнику. Больше для них не существует ничего, кроме друг друга и того ничтожного метра, что разделяет их. Но они преодолеют его, я знаю. Оба кажутся то ли безумцами, то ли нормальными. И это — самое прекрасное, что мне приходилось видеть.

Рубаку удается найти только тогда, когда я со всего размаха врезаюсь в него. Он стоит на проходе, мешая снующим вокруг врачам и медсестрам, но даже не реагирует на толчки и ругательства со всех сторон. Руки безвольно висят вдоль тела, плечи согнуты, словно на них лежит тяжесть, глаза смотрят куда угодно, но только не на меня.  
 — Что? — шепот.  
Молчание.  
 — Что?! — крик.  
Рубака подбирает слова осторожно, все еще надеясь смягчить страшную правду.  
 — Плутарх предупредил, что пленных держат в Тренировочном Центре. Мы проверили каждый этаж, вплоть до подземных уровней. Заложников вытащили, охрану вырубили. Мы спасли всех, но… Хеймитча там не было.


	53. До новых снов

Хеймитч мертв.

Сноу убил его.

Мы опоздали. Я опоздала.

Рубака продолжает говорить, но мне уже не интересно. Я его не слышу — вижу только, как шевелятся губы. Мужчина подходит ближе, берет меня за руку и что-то объясняет. Наверное, я должна разозлиться на него за невыполненное обещание. Сказать, что ненавижу, залепить пощечину, вырвать ладонь из его цепких пальцев, развернуться и убежать, громко стуча каблуками ботинок по кафельному полу. Но я не делаю ничего подобного. Просто стою и смотрю, широко раскрыв глаза. Но не на друга, а сквозь него, так, словно он — не более чем призрак.  
 — Закончил? — тихо интересуюсь, стоит ему замолчать.  
Рубака теряется от моего спокойного тона и отсутствующего взгляда.  
 — Да…  
 — Хорошо.  
Свободной рукой размыкаю его пальцы на затекшем от крепкой хватки запястье, поворачиваюсь к нему спиной и ухожу, так ни разу и не посмотрев на растерянного мужчину.

Что-то происходит — то ли вокруг меня, то ли со мной. Шатаясь, я иду по проходу, сталкиваюсь с людьми, врезаюсь в больничные каталки. Оглядываюсь по сторонам и не понимаю, в чем дело: картинка получается слишком смазанной. Я смотрю немое черно-белое кино в замедленной съемке с размытыми лицами актеров.

Финник и Энни продолжают обниматься, будто не верят, что все по-настоящему, будто хотят слиться в неразделимое единое целое. Она прячет лицо у него на груди. Длинные рыжие волосы девушки разметались по широким плечам Одэйра, чтобы скрыть их поцелуй от посторонних. Теперь это зрелище кажется мне ужасным. Ужасно бессмысленным.

Я думала, что почувствую, если с ментором что-то случится. Не знаю, что именно: остановится сердце, застынет в жилах кровь, на голову упадёт небо, исчезнет воздух в легких. Думала, связь между нами стала настолько тесной, что мы чувствуем боль и агонию друг друга на расстоянии. Зависим жизнью. Но так не бывает. Не в нашем мире. Любовь такой силы, когда один не может жить без другого, бывает только в глупых любовных романах и у волков. А мы не персонажи книги и не волки. Мы — всего лишь люди. Слабые, лживые, непостоянные, эгоистичные существа, цепляющиеся за собственную жизнь, пусть даже она ничтожна и проведём мы её в гордом одиночестве.

Он мертв, а я жива. Сердце мерно бьется в груди, горячая кровь бежит по венам, небо все так же высоко, и воздуха в легких хватит ещё очень надолго. Все как прежде, разве что мир вокруг стал каким-то не таким. Без красок, без звуков, без смысла. Без содержимого. Без Хеймитча он стал большим и чужим, и я мгновенно теряюсь в нем и не знаю, куда и зачем идти.

Едва переставляя ноги, я медленно продвигаюсь к выходу. Приёмная госпиталя вдруг кажется слишком тесной, люди — слишком близкими. Толпа вокруг все сгущается, и я задыхаюсь от запахов крови и спирта. Не помню, как выбираюсь из комнаты. Не знаю, зачем ноги несут меня в Штаб. Стоит мне только проскользнуть в приоткрытую дверь и бросить мимолетный взгляд на экран, как я понимаю свою ошибку. Не лучшая была идея.

В защитные шлемы спасательного отряда встроены миниатюрные камеры, которые снимали все происходящее в Тренировочном Центре и передавали данные в Штаб. Пока велась операция, Бити использовал режим «картинка в картинке»: на одной половине экрана транслировались наши откровения, на другой — видео из Капитолия. И теперь, по непонятной мне причине, Койн, Плутарх и сам изобретатель пересматривают запись и что-то бурно обсуждают. Стоящий позади них Боггс первым замечает меня и, приказав сидящему за панелью управления человеку остановить видео и отключить изображение, пытается оттеснить обратно к двери. Я отталкиваю его в сторону, сильно, но беззлобно, и подхожу ближе к черному экрану. Президент и остальные смотрят на меня с нескрываемой жалостью, но ответом им служит все тот же равнодушный взгляд. Не надо тратить время на пустое сочувствие. Продолжайте. Вам больше нечего от меня скрывать, я знаю все.

В доказательство своего намерения остаться в Штабе и присоединиться к просмотру смахиваю на пол ворох исписанной бумаги и пластиковый стакан с ручками, забираюсь на стол и сажусь на самом краю, подогнув под себя ноги. Продолжайте же. Я жду.

Вместо того, чтобы просто отдать приказ, Койн сама подходит к панели управления и вновь запускает видео, после чего подходит ко мне и садится рядом на стул. Это так странно, быть выше Президента.  
 — Сноу знал о спасательной операции, — негромко поясняет она. — Мы пытаемся понять, где допустили ошибку.  
Я мысленно спрашиваю, зачем, если все уже в прошлом, но затем думаю, что, может, именно поэтому мы недосчитались одного пленника. Но почему выбор пал на Хеймитча? Не поймите меня неправильно, я вовсе не желаю смерти, например, Питу. Хотя… что я несу? Конечно, желаю. Я бы не раздумывая вернула старику Сноу Мелларка, и Мейсон, и Кресту и попросила бы убить их и вернуть мне ментора. Отдала бы три жизни за одну.

Экран озаряется серым, и мы видим извилистые коридоры первого этажа Тренировочного Центра. Картинок сразу несколько, с камер каждого участника событий. Они спускаются все ниже, на подземные уровни, и входят в проходную комнату, освещая себе путь маленькими фонариками, прикреплёнными к винтовкам. Комната большая, но вся заставлена мебелью — столами, стульями, узкими койками, похожими на больничные, стеллажами во всю стену, заваленными каким-то хламом. Внезапно кто-то освещает фонарем одну из полок, и я отвожу взгляд, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает тошнота при виде колб с заспиртованными человеческими эмбрионами. Но всего на секунду, ведь мне все равно. Следуя дальше за узконаправленными лучами света, мы видим всевозможные хирургические инструменты, аккуратно разложенные на металлических подносах, клубки оголенных проводов, кожаные и веревочные плети, наручники и множество других странных и страшных предметов. Названий я не знаю, но о предназначении догадаться несложно. Это орудия пыток. Очень скоро у спасательной группы сдают нервы, и они спешат покинуть лабораторию медленной и мучительной смерти.

Ещё один коридор. По обе стороны от узкого прохода — клетки, напоминающие глубокие пещеры, только из бетона и железа. Пять слева, пять справа. Толстые стены, за которыми крики жертвы слышны только собратьям по несчастью. Решетчатые двери гостеприимно распахнуты, охраны нет. Боггс идёт впереди, заглядывая в каждую пещеру и жестами показывая Гейлу, Рубаке и остальным, в которых из них находятся пленники. Те идут за ним, на всякий случай вскинув ружья.

Пусто, пусто, пусто. Есть. Джоанна. Без сознания, одетая в рваное окровавленное тряпьё. Один из команды поднимает её на руки и молча несёт бесчувственное тело к выходу.

Энни кажется мирно спящей в углу соседней клетки. Накачали снотворным, наверное. Незнакомый мне доброволец из Тринадцатого выносит девушку наружу. Спутанные рыжие волосы с запекшейся кровью колышутся в такт его напряженным шагам.

Пит. Тоже в обмороке, но внешне настолько напоминает свежий труп, что Гейл сначала прикладывает к его шее два пальца, пытаясь нащупать пульс, и только потом перебрасывает парня через плечо.  
 — Поаккуратней! — шипит на него глава охраны.  
 — Сам знаю! — тихо огрызается Хоторн.

Пусто, пусто, пусто. Последняя клетка. Теперь я понимаю, почему Койн не хотела, чтобы я видела запись. Тогда у меня совсем не останется надежды, ведь я узнаю действительно _все_. Каморка забрызгана красным. На стене размашистым почерком написано «Удача больше никогда не будет на вашей стороне». Крупные алые буквы дрожат и пляшут у меня перед глазами. Рубака расталкивает напарников, первым заходит внутрь и осматривается. Заметив что-то на полу, прямо под ногами, мужчина опускается на корточки возле черной лужицы, протягивает руку и достает находку, не боясь запачкаться кровью старого друга. Тонкая серебряная цепочка распутывается, обнажая подвеску в форме волка.

Я делаю вдох, но на выдох сил уже не остается. Кто-то невидимый со всей силы толкает меня в грудь, выбивая весь воздух и вырывая сердце. Неважно, не жалко, забирайте. Оно все равно уже не бьется. Неуклюже слезаю со стола и медленно иду к выходу. Затекшие ноги не слушаются, и я шаркаю ими по полу, словно старуха. Руки сжаты в кулаки, но совсем не для того, чтобы нанести удар. В Штабе повисает мертвая тишина, а с экрана доносится шум. Это спасательная группа громит лабораторию: переворачивают столы, разбивают пробирки и колбы, разбрасывают инструменты. Не сдержались, понимаю.

Я возвращаюсь в свой отсек, опускаюсь на стул, закидываю ноги в ботинках на стол, прячу руки в карманы и замираю в таком положении. Не знаю, надолго ли: время то идет, то останавливается вместе со мной. Тело кажется выточенным из камня — тяжелым, непослушным, мертвым. Я прикрываю глаза и прислушиваюсь к себе. Пусто, пусто, пусто. Совсем как в тех клетках. Я ничего не чувствую. Тот, кто с корнями вырвал сердце, видимо, прихватил что-то еще, что у нормальных людей отвечает за эмоции. Дыра на его месте не затягивается, а, наоборот растет. Я прикладываю руку к груди и глубоко дышу. Но все равно задыхаюсь: воздуха то ли слишком мало, то ли слишком много.

Все те же тихие звуки, что окружают меня, сливаются в шум в голове. Писк коммуникафа доносится глухо, как сквозь толщу воды. Входящее сообщение. Не читаю. Принимаюсь было считать секунды, чтобы не потеряться в запутанном лабиринте времени окончательно, но мне быстро надоедает, и я бросаю. Ну, потеряюсь, и что с того? Писк повторяется. Расстегиваю резиновый браслет, снимаю прибор и аккуратно кладу его на стол рядом с часами. Ладонь скользит по деревянной поверхности и внезапно натыкается на что-то маленькое, гладкое и холодное. Моя подвеска. Я так и оставила ее здесь — забыла обо всем, когда спешила в госпиталь. Двумя пальцами беру длинную цепочку и раскачиваю ее перед глазами. Рука быстро устает, но я продолжаю, не обращая внимания на ноющую боль в запястье.

Хлопает входная дверь. В коридоре раздаются легкие, чуть слышные шаги. Я не оборачиваюсь: не знаю, кто это, но мне и не нужно знать. Альма Койн входит в комнату и, не говоря ни слова, садится на второй стул, что стоит сбоку от стола. Я прячу подвеску в ладони и сую ее обратно в карман.  
 — Тебя не было на собрании, — тихо замечает женщина.  
Я надеюсь услышать в ее голосе обвинение, но тон слишком мягкий.  
«А что я там забыла?»  
 — Я сообщила народу о результатах спасательной операции.  
«Об одном мертвом Победителе вы, конечно, умолчали, чтобы не испортить статистику?»  
 — И это только начало. У нас большие планы и еще очень много дел впереди. Сегодня мы освободили трибутов. Дальше на очереди — Панем, ты помнишь?  
«Госпожа Президент, вот только не надо вешать мне на уши ту же лапшу, которой вы столько лет кормите свой народ. У вашей лапши испортился срок годности.»  
Койн не отрывает от меня выжидательного взгляда. Она говорит что-то еще, я только язвлю в ответ.  
 — Ты нужна нам.  
«Вы не нужны мне.»  
 — Я понимаю, что наш старый договор больше не имеет силы, но… Мы могли бы заключить новый.  
«Новый? Очень смешно. Ну, и на каких условиях? Вы убьете мою семью, если я не соглашусь вернуться в строй?»  
 — Разве ты не хочешь отомстить убийце своего ментора?  
«Месть не вернет мне Хеймитча.»  
 — Ты можешь просить все, что захочешь.  
«Вы не сможете дать мне то, что я хочу.»  
 — Я могу гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь.  
«Я уже ничего не думаю.»  
 — Я тут написала кое-что… Новый договор. Это может тебя заинтересовать.

Она протягивает мне несколько исписанных листов бумаги, но я, даже не взглянув на идеально ровные строчки, разрываю договор и бросаю обрывки через плечо. Комната наполняется шорохами от разлетевшихся по полу белых клочьев. Вот теперь Койн недовольна. Вот теперь в её голосе слышится упрёк.  
 — Честное слово, Генриетта, ты как ребенок! Вцепилась в одну игрушку, забыв обо всем на свете, и не хочешь даже думать ни о чем другом!  
«Хеймитч — игрушка?», — я напоминаю себе о том, что эта женщина не знает, какие отношения связывают… связывали нас.  
 — Ты должна заботиться не только о других, но и о себе.  
«О, так вы собираетесь убить меня, если я откажусь подчиняться? Отлично. Можете начинать. Сопротивляться не буду, обещаю.»  
 — У тебя впереди целая жизнь. И война, которую нужно не только пережить, но и выиграть.  
«Нужно? Кому? Моя война окончена. А вы… Хоть грудью на амбразуру бросайтесь, мне плевать.»  
 — Может, скажешь что-нибудь?  
Бросаю на неё вопросительный взгляд. «Я и говорю.» Она встаёт.  
 — Тебе нужно время, я понимаю.  
«Но у нас его нет, да?»  
 — Буду ждать тебя в Штабе.  
«Не ждите, я не приду.»

Женщина протягивает ко мне руку, пытаясь погладить по голове. Я отшатываюсь так резко, что чуть не падаю со стула. Койн вздыхает и наконец уходит.  
 — Мне жаль, Генриетта. Правда жаль, — напоследок говорит она. — Я знаю, что значит терять близких.  
«Возможно. Но сейчас вам жаль потерять не человека, а символ революции, о которой вы заботитесь так рьяно, словно это ваш ребёнок. Вы сами как ребенок, госпожа Президент. Только игрушки у вас более взрослые.»

Хочется спать. Разве уже ночь? Встаю из-за стола, делаю два шага в сторону, падаю на койку. Зарываюсь лицом в подушку и забываюсь глубоким сном. Засыпаю, не переставая спрашивать себя, что в Койн настоящее — показное бессердечие или глубоко спрятанная сердечность?  
Я открываю глаза с ощущением, словно выбралась из глубокой ямы. Тру кончиками пальцев лоб, поднимаю голову, сажусь на смятой постели. Растерянно оглядываюсь, гадая, почему я уснула в униформе и ботинках и проснулась не по звонку будильника. А затем в голове проносится двусложное «Хей-митч», и меня с головой накрывает волна боли. Чувства возвращаются, обостряются и сводят с ума.

Плохо помню, что происходит дальше. Кажется, я громко, душераздирающе кричу, пока не охрипну, и бросаю в стену все, что попадается под руку, и бьюсь об нее сама, и выкручиваю лампочки, грязно ругаясь и поминутно дуя на обожженные пальцы, и разбиваю высокое стоячее зеркало в углу, а затем прыгаю на осколках, пытаясь раздавить их, и, наконец, не боясь порезаться, опускаюсь на пол и сворачиваюсь клубком, обхватив голову руками.

Я не знаю, где и что у меня болит, но готова на все, чтобы избавиться от боли. Она везде — пульсирующая в висках, звенящая в голове, давящая в груди, ноющая под ребрами, тянущая в животе, колющая в пальцах. Кто-то — все тот же невидимка — рвет меня на части, распиливает и ломает кости, сдирает кожу, кромсает внутренности, толкает то в холод, то в жар, выворачивает наизнанку и завязывает в узел. И не перестает повторять «ты одна, он не придет, он не вернется, никто вас не спасет, никто не поможет». Я забираюсь обратно в кровать, натягиваю одеяло на голову, сжимаюсь в комок и мечтаю уснуть, потерять сознание, умереть.

Проходит неделя. Вторая. Третья. Седьмое, восьмое, девятое и так далее сентября. Понедельник, вторник, среда и другие им подобные дни. Я теряюсь в их бесконечной серой череде. Теряюсь ото всех, от всего мира и не хочу находиться и возвращаться.

Это смешно, странно и отвратительно: твоя жизнь разрушена, твое время остановилось, твой мир разбит вдребезги, но твое тело живет само по себе, как ни в чем не бывало. Оно не собирается стать жертвой твоего траура и позволить тебе уничтожить его. И я, повинуясь потребностям этого самого тела, продолжаю есть, пить, спать, принимать душ.

Истерик больше не случается, и безразличная пустота вновь распахивает свои объятия мне навстречу. Я с радостью принимаю ее приглашение. Три раза в день в мой отсек доставляют еду, наверняка по приказу Президента Койн. Я ем прямо на полу, у входной двери. Мои дни проходят одинаково: просыпаюсь утром, иду в ванную, переодеваюсь, завтракаю, сажусь за стол и замираю в таком положении до обеда. После него — все то же самое, до ужина. Затем — полчаса горячего душа: мне все время холодно, и я больше не экономлю воду. Ложусь рано: короткая стрелка часов указывает на восемь, длинная — на двенадцать. И поскорее засыпаю, предвкушая встречу с Хеймитчем.

Ментор молча входит в отсек и садится на постель рядом со мной. Мы болтаем ногами в воздухе, задевая облака, на которых стоит кровать, и разговариваем ни о чем. Он улыбается мне открыто и спокойно. На его лице нет морщинок, а в волосах — седины. Я целую его в губы, но поцелуй выходит безвкусным, как овощное рагу, которое накануне мне принесли на ужин. Как только раздается трель будильника, мужчина покидает комнату и меня. Наши встречи больше напоминают тюремные свидания, и все же мне не хочется, чтобы они происходили так редко и заканчивались так быстро. Я краду снотворное и шприцы из госпиталя и, когда боль становится совсем невыносимой, делаю внутривенный укол и почти мгновенно ухожу в царство Морфея. Ну, или на небо — называйте, как хотите.

А днем ко мне приходят живые. Рубака садится на пол у кровати и смотрит на меня виноватым взглядом. Я говорю ему всего одно слово:  
 — Отдай.  
Заржавевший после долгого молчания голос звучит хрипло и грубо. Друг достает из кармана темную от засохшей крови подвеску и протягивает мне. Он пытается коснуться моей руки, но я все так же беззлобно выдергиваю пальцы из его огромной шершавой ладони. Теперь по вечерам я развлекаю себя тем, что раскачиваю перед глазами сразу две подвески. Тонкие цепочки моментально запутываются, привязывая волка к волчице. Где-то между ними, в переплетении серебряных нитей, прячется их ребенок. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. Простите. Я не спасла своего волка. И убила нашего волчонка.

Мама нерешительно заглядывает в комнату и осторожно начинает:  
 — О, Этти, мне так жаль…  
Не надо, я в порядке. Отмахиваюсь от ее слов сочувствия, даже не обернувшись.

Эффи крепко обнимает меня, гладит по волосам и заливает мою униформу слезами. Ей тоже горько. Она знала Хеймитча намного дольше, пережила с ним ничуть не меньше, чем все мы вместе взятые, и любила так же сильно, пусть просто как друга и пусть никогда не признаваясь в этом. Наверное, поэтому я позволяю ей продолжать плакать у меня на плече и даже обнимаю капитолийку в ответ. Мы — его семья. Он — неотъемлемая часть наших жизней.

Я не хочу знать, что сейчас происходит в Дистрикте, но Койн приходит каждый день в одно и то же время, садится на стул напротив и пытается вернуть солдата Роу к жизни, вываливая на него тонны новой информации, лишь отдельные, крошечные частицы которой вызывают что-то вроде интереса. Когда я узнаю о том, что случилось с Питом и как он пытался задушить Китнисс, из горла вырывается громкий, дикий, безумный смех. Во взгляде женщины проскальзывает тень удивления, но я не считаю нужным объяснять свою реакцию на эту новость. Я потеряла Хеймитча, Эвердин — своего солнечно-доброго мальчика с хлебом. Койн предлагает мне навестить Сойку в госпитале, но я лишь презрительно фыркаю в ответ. И она в очередной раз уходит ни с чем. А я ложусь спать.

Несколько дней спустя у меня вдруг возникает желание выбраться наружу. Меня душит затхлый воздух маленькой комнаты. Спрятав под матрас оставшиеся ампулы с лекарством, зачем-то застегиваю на запястье коммуникаф, и выскальзываю за дверь.

Десять минут спустя я сижу на сырой земле, прислонившись спиной к широкому камню, все еще хранящему тепло клонящегося к закату солнца, и подставляю лицо оранжевым лучам. Ветер треплет и без того взлохмаченные волосы.  
 — Решила подышать свежим воздухом? — раздается за спиной. — Тебе не повредит. Но когда ты уже перестанешь исчезать из моего поля зрения?  
 — Ты все равно каждый раз находишь и спасаешь меня. Не надоело? — парирую я.  
Койн садится рядом, прижавшись своим плечом к моему. От нее пахнет горечью, как от чашки крепкого черного кофе. Совсем как о Хеймитча.  
 — Нет, — спокойно и с улыбкой отвечает она.  
 — А мне да.

Впервые за прошедшие недели хочется поговорить. Не о случившемся — о чем-то повседневном и малозначащем. Просто чтобы убедиться, что их жизнь продолжается. Просто чтобы убедиться, что свою жизнь я продолжать не хочу.  
 — Ты решила нарушить молчание? Я рада.  
 — Я и не молчала.  
 — Молчала. Тебе кажется, будто ты говоришь, но на самом деле твои мысли так и остаются невысказанными. Мне так врач объяснил.  
 — Ты говорила с врачом обо мне? Зачем?  
 — Если ты еще не поняла, я за тебя беспокоюсь.  
 — Наверное, бесполезно спрашивать, почему?  
Женщина молчит так долго, что я теряю всякий интерес и перестаю ждать ответа. Она о чем-то думает, я вдыхаю запах стоящей на пороге Дистрикта осени.

 — Много лет назад у меня была семья, — Койн подает голос так неожиданно, что я невольно вздрагиваю, почти было забыв о ее присутствии. — Во время эпидемии они оба заразились оспой. Муж скончался через несколько дней, дочка боролась до последнего. Она так не хотела умирать. Я тоже была больна, но выжила. До сих пор не понимаю, почему я, а не они. Потеряй мир меня, никто бы ничего не потерял. А без них он утратил весь смысл.  
 — Как ты с этим справилась?  
 — У меня было много дел: я стала Президентом. Перед смертью муж успел подписать указ о назначении меня своей преемницей. Не знаю, зачем он это сделал.  
 — Чтобы у тебя было много дел и не было времени страдать из-за его смерти. Он оказался прав. Из тебя получился неплохой правитель.  
 — У него получалось лучше, я все время чувствую себя его тенью. Каждый мой день начинается с вопроса, как бы он поступил на моем месте.  
Усмехнувшись, Койн добавляет:  
 — Видимо, мне все время нужен кто-то, о ком я могла бы заботиться. После гибели семьи пришлось выбрать на эту роль свой народ.  
Наступает моя очередь смеяться:  
 — Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Аль? Ты делаешь это не ради народа, но ради самой себя. Притворяешься, что заодно с повстанцами, что действуешь только в интересах революции и светлого будущего, а сама танком идешь на Капитолий, чтобы свергнуть Сноу и занять его место. Я назвала тебя неплохим правителем, потому что ты в совершенстве освоила искусство манипулировать людьми, причем так, чтобы даже самые умные из них не догадывались, для чего их используют.  
 — Но ты догадалась.  
 — Я просто не верю в человеческий альтруизм. Мы эгоисты по натуре. Заботимся только о себе и своих близких, а до остальных нам дела нет. Какое-то время я думала, что одна такая, и ругала себя за это, но однажды, оглянувшись по сторонам, поняла, что все вокруг одинаковые.  
 — Бывают же исключения.  
 — Бывают. Но только до первой настоящей угрозы жизни, до момента, когда срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения. Тогда у этих исключений два пути — вернуться к правилу или погибнуть. А умирать не хочется никому.  
 — Интересная философия, — Койн внимательно смотрит на меня до тех пор, пока я не умолкаю.  
 — Скорее, личный опыт.

Ветер срывает листья с деревьев и заставляет их водить вокруг нас свой разноцветный хоровод. Альма ловит в ладонь одинокий листок, водит пальцем по его ребристому краю и, не поднимая глаз, признается:  
 — Когда мужа и дочери не стало, я подумала… решила, что смогу избавить себя от новых бед, если сумею все время быть на один шаг впереди, держать под контролем все, весь мир. Тогда он не сможет причинить мне боль.  
 — Власть над Панемом не вернет твоих родных к жизни. Ты как охотник, который гонится за призраком.  
 — Знаю. Но это решение вот уже много лет заставляет меня просыпаться по утрам. Придает сил, когда кажется, что я больше не выдержу. Позволяет найти смысл даже там, где его нет.  
Расстояние между нами медленно, но неумолимо сокращается. Нет больше Победительницы Голодных Игр и Президента Дистрикта-13. Есть два человека и две игры, которые они ведут. Есть две сломанные жизни и, возможно, одно будущее на двоих.

 — Скучаешь по ним?  
 — Немного.  
Я никогда не умела утешать других и теперь не знаю, что должна сказать Койн в ответ на её откровения. Все осложняется ещё и тем, что этой женщине вряд ли нужно моё сочувствие, как мне тогда, в Штабе, не понадобилось её.  
 — Несколько дней назад был День рождения дочки. Ей бы исполнилось восемнадцать.  
Несколько дней назад Койн нарушила сложившуюся традицию и не пришла ко мне в отсек с очередной порцией новостей. Теперь я понимаю, почему.

Кажется, её история окончена, но она продолжает, отвечая на мой вопрос:  
 — Я вижу в тебе то саму себя, то свою дочь. Не понимаю, что перевешивает — моя сила или её желание жить. Внешне ты совсем не похожа на нас, но после первого же разговора с тобой я не могу отделаться от мысли, которая, словно ядовитая кислота разъедает меня изнутри. Вот бы та девочка не умерла. Вот бы что-то случилось, и она бесследно исчезла из Тринадцатого, а десять лет спустя вернулась…  
Голос срывается. Она делает глубокий вдох и пробует снова:  
 — …вернулась ко мне. С другой внешностью, с другим именем, с другой историей, но с той же жаждой жизни.

По мере того, как Койн говорит, её взгляд разгорается все ярче, и я с удивлением замечаю, что глаза женщины вовсе не бесцветны. Словно после многолетней зимы грязный лёд тает, обнажая кристально-чистые воды бурной и стремительной реки, в которых совсем чуть-чуть отражается небо. Не знаю, как называется этот цвет. Он прозрачный, светло-серый и голубой.

 — В твой коммуникаф встроена система слежения и кардиодатчик на случай, если что-то случится. Я не хотела следить за тобой, словно маньяк за жертвой или тюремный надзиратель за заключённым. Мне просто важно знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Когда в лаборатории произошёл взрыв, я узнала о случившемся только благодаря браслету у тебя на запястье. Я держала тебя, истекающую кровью, на руках и думала, что потеряю во второй раз. И мне казалось, что с этим справиться я уже не смогу. Знаю, зря я тогда назвала тебя ребёнком. Мне никогда не понять ваших с ментором отношений. Но и убить себя из-за чувства вины и тоски я тебе не позволю. Ты заслуживаешь жизни, а не смерти.  
 — Слышала, Китнисс собирается во Второй? — то ли просто невпопад, то ли нарочно меняя тему разговора спрашиваю я.  
 — Ты же понимаешь, что я не отпущу тебя с ней?  
 — Я не хочу жить просто потому, что ты так хочешь. Не хочу жить ради кого-то.  
 — Почему бы тебе не последовать правилу, о котором ты рассказала мне пять минут назад? Живи ради себя. Живи просто потому, что хочешь жить. Живи так, как считаешь нужным. Просто живи.

Смеркается. Койн снова набрасывает на мои замёрзшие плечи свою куртку и заставляет встать с сырой земли. Мне приятна её забота. Все так же плечом к плечу, мы стоим и смотрим на небо, по которому плывут низкие лиловые облака. И в этот момент происходит что-то странное: с неба срываются первые снежинки, а мне, кажется, снова хочется жить.

Сейчас только конец сентября. Ещё слишком рано для снега и для того, чтобы смириться со смертью Хеймитча. Снежинки тают, так и не долетев до земли. А боль в груди слабеет, но не утихает совсем и навсегда.

Койн берет меня за руку. Я чувствую живое тепло её ладони, наблюдаю за белым танцем снежинок над нашими головами и глубоко дышу. Меня радует, что наконец-то удаётся заполнить пустоту внутри хоть чем-нибудь, пусть это и всего лишь воздух.

До новых снов, любимый. Теперь мы можем встретить друг друга только там.

Мы будем отомщены. После того, что Сноу сделал с Питом, Китнисс не остановится, пока не разрушит все, что дорого Президенту, весь его мир. Альма Койн обретет контроль над новым миром — своим и нашим. Все вернётся на круги своя и вместе с тем уже никогда не будет так, как прежде. Значит, я свободна. И могу жить так, как мне захочется. Но Сноу я все-таки убью, по старой дружбе.

Над нашими головами пролетает планолет. Он так низко, что я могу в деталях рассмотреть герб Капитолия на его железных крыльях. Койн тянет меня в сторону бункера, крича что-то об опасности и о том, что это может быть ещё один бомбардировщик, но я не двигаюсь с места, боясь потерять снизошедшее на меня откуда-то сверху ощущение покоя. Справа, в нескольких сотнях метров, раздаётся взрыв. В воздух взлетают столбы пламени и железные осколки. Мы прячемся за высоким торчащим из земли обломком камня, и женщина, крепко обняв, закрывает меня своим телом. Теперь я знаю, что заставляет её рисковать собой.

И лишь десять минут спустя, когда дым вокруг немного рассеивается, мы понимаем это упала не бомба, а сам планолет.


	54. Возьми меня за руку

Но о том, что именно упало на Тринадцатый на этот раз, я узнаю несколько позже. А пока мы с Койн сидим на земле, тесно прижавшись к каменным обломкам и друг к другу.  
 — Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь рисковать? — недовольным, ворчливым шепотом произносит Президент.  
 — Вряд ли, — парирую я, — все никак не привыкну, что того, кто обычно спасал меня, больше нет рядом.  
Женщина не сразу находит, что ответить на мой язвительный выпад. Я успеваю отодвинуться, подняться на ноги и осмотреться, но пришедшая в себя Койн дергает меня за рукав, вынуждая вновь присесть на землю.  
 — Ты же знаешь, что я могу тебя защитить?

Смотрю женщине в глаза. Когда-то она сказала, что ей не хватает жизни. Не в ней самой, но рядом, так, чтобы кто-то держал её ледяную руку в своих тёплых пальцах и напоминал, что жизнь продолжается и что она тоже живая. Не запрограммированный на победу бездушный механизм, а человек, из плоти и крови, с воспоминаниями из прошлого, моментами настоящего и надеждами на будущее. Иногда Президент Тринадцатого не помнит об этом, совсем как я, вечно забывающая о том, зачем мы вообще начали эту войну, стоит только Хеймитчу куда-то уйти. Волею случая этим кем-то — этим кусочком жизни, вырванным из контекста, — для Койн стала я, и теперь она не позволит никому, даже мне самой, посягать на принадлежащее ей по праву. Я понимаю это ничуть не хуже, чем она сама. И потому мои слова «знаю, Аль» — правда. Правда не только не горькая, но даже немножко красивая.

Женщина отпускает мой рукав, наконец давая мне возможность выпрямиться и оглянуться по сторонам. Стоит чуть потянуть носом воздух, и легкие моментально разрываются от кашля, а горло царапает пыль и мельчайшие осколки от взрыва. Затёкшие от неудобного положения мышцы слегка ноют, но я забываю о боли, стоит только услышать ровные, чуть приглушённые голоса, доносящиеся со стороны упавшего планолета. Мы слишком далеко, и я не могу разобрать ничего из сказанного. Кто и как мог выжить после авиакатастрофы? Мной овладевает любопытство и ещё какое-то чувство — странное, иррациональное, давно забытое. Оно разгорается ярким пламенем где-то в груди, у сердца, заставляя его биться чаще, ещё чаще. Огонь совсем не тот, что с неукротимой яростью взбесившейся стихии сжигал меня дотла все это время. Он разливает по телу приятное тепло, освещает собой все вокруг, не давая мне потеряться, и обещает что-то, ради чего стоит пожить ещё хоть немного.

Я торопливо карабкаюсь вверх по обломкам, к возвышению из камней, за которым — обрыв и воронка от недавней бомбежки. Скорее, скорее, скорее. Поминутно оступаюсь, падаю, поднимаюсь, делаю шаг, спотыкаюсь и снова резко опускаюсь на землю, сбивая колени в кровь. Камни шатаются, заставляя ноги дрожать в предчувствии очередного падения. Но отчего-то сил становится только больше, и я уже готова упасть на четвереньки и ползти, цепляясь пальцами за острые каменные осколки, если так будет быстрее, чем просто идти. Все, что угодно, только бы не останавливаться. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем я добираюсь до вершины холма и прячусь за полуразрушенной стеной.

 — Стой! Это опасно!  
Голос Койн звучит тихо и глухо, словно нас разделяет целый Дистрикт. Обернувшись, с удивлением вижу, что она осталась далеко позади. Вечность оборачивается минутами: когда я успела вскарабкаться так высоко? Женщина не решается кричать, опасаясь привлечь внимание незваных гостей с капитолийского планолета, но тревожное выражение её лица передаёт эмоции ничуть не хуже так и оставшихся невысказанными слов. Однако прежде, чем она остановит меня, я все же выглядываю из своего укрытия. Мне нечего бояться, все плохое уже случилось.

В то же мгновение земля уходит из-под ног, и приходится схватиться рукой за обломок стены, чтобы не упасть. Огонь внутри разгорается, вырывается из груди и заливает все вокруг ослепительно ярким светом. Нет, это не волна от очередного взрыва. Нет, враг не нападает из-за угла. Нет, в меня не стреляют. Просто я наконец понимаю, что двигало мной и придавало новых и новых сил, пока я бежала, шла и ползла по тем развалинам, пока спешила навстречу голосам. Этим давно забытым чувством была надежда. И она оправдалась, ведь прямо передо мной, с привычной кривой усмешкой на бледных губах стоит Хеймитч.

 — Я думала, что больше не увижу тебя нигде, кроме своих снов.  
 — Почему ты не верила, что я вернусь?

Когда я представляла себе нашу с ментором встречу — не стоит никого обманывать, мое воображение много раз рисовало самые невозможные, невероятные, фантастичные картины его возвращения — мне казалось, мы будем еще более безумны, чем Финник и Энни. Мы позовем друг друга по имени так громко, что наши надорванные крики навсегда разорвут мертвую тишину Тринадцатого. Он обнимет меня так крепко, что мои кости затрещат под его пальцами. И я буду целовать его, забыв об осторожности и о том, что за нами наблюдает враг — мир.

Но все происходит совсем не так. Вместо того, чтобы броситься друг другу в объятия, мы просто стоим, так и не решаясь преодолеть разделяющие нас два шага. Одэйра и Кресту они не остановили, а нас — почему-то да. Я робею, глядя снизу вверх на мужчину, пережившего так много, пока я жила, послушно плывя по течению. Чувство вины посещает меня все чаще и остается в гостях все дольше, как никогда глубоко пуская свои ядовитые корни. Я ощущаю себя чем-то мелким и неважным, а ментор кажется далеким и чужим. Нас разделяет целая жизнь и немножко смерти.

Но все же это мы, сколько бы ни трепала нас обоих судьба. Я и он. Первый шаг дается с трудом, а второго я уже на замечаю. Обнимаю ментора так крепко, как только могу. Сейчас имеем значение только мы. Тот как-то судорожно вздыхает, будто мои прикосновения причиняют ему боль. Но уже секунду спустя его руки обвиваются вокруг меня, а горячее дыхание обжигает шею.  
 — Осторожнее, дорогая, — сбивчиво шепчет Хеймитч. — Не сломай меня.  
Я не слышу привычной иронии, и это пугает ещё сильнее, чем надтреснутый голос. Он не смеётся, не шутит. Его и правда ломали. Мой внимательный, жадный взгляд скользит по изможденному лицу ментора и сразу же цепляется за пятно запекшейся крови, чуть прикрытое отросшими волосами. Я протягиваю руку и, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, отвожу мешающую прядь в сторону. Едва затянувшаяся рана рассекает лицо от скулы до виска. Мимолетное прикосновение моих пальцев заставляет Хеймитча болезненно поморщиться.  
 — Останется шрам… — с сожалением в голосе произносит он.  
Я смеюсь со слезами на глазах.  
 — Не страшно, — шепчу, зарывшись лицом в светлые волосы с частыми проблесками седины.  
Шрам — это не страшно. Смерть страшнее. В ту же секунду мысленно обещаю себе и ему, что эта отметина будет единственным напоминанием о случившемся. Теперь я растеряна и зла. Как можно было хотеть жить в мире без Хеймитча? Как я вообще могла допустить мысль о его гибели? Это же мой ментор. Он не может умереть.

Позади него стоит старый знакомый, которого я точно не надеялась увидеть живым. Лео смотрит на нас с Хеймитчем с гордостью в потускневших глазах и усталой, но победной улыбкой. Моментально все поняв, я улыбаюсь ему в ответ. Нам предстоит долгий и нелегкий разговор, ведь я хочу знать все. Но позже, позже.  
 — Не думала, что из Капитолия возвращаются живыми и в здравом уме, — внезапно звучит за моей спиной.  
Хеймитч с видимой неохотой размыкает кольцо рук. Сморгнув так и не пролившиеся слезы радости, я поворачиваюсь лицом к Президенту, бессознательно, по инерции закрывая собой ментора. Койн окидывает его быстрым взглядом. На губах женщины играет приветливая улыбка, но в голубых глазах плавают сероватые островки льда. Она не рада возвращению Хеймитча. У родителей меня забрать просто, а вот у ментора — почти невозможно.

Стоит появиться на пороге приемной госпиталя, как к нам бросается дежурный врач и сразу несколько медсестер. Хеймитч опирается рукой о мое плечо и тяжело хромает по больничному коридору. Он не хочет оставаться здесь ни секунды, однако я и Койн — у каждой свои мотивы — настаиваем на госпитализации и полном обследовании вновь прибывших. Медсестры пытаются подойти и помочь мужчине снять грязную, покрытую пылью и копотью одежду, но зверь одичал и теперь не дается в руки никому. Словно безумный, ментор отталкивает врачей, не позволяя ни взять кровь, ни надеть больничную сорочку, ни даже прикоснуться к себе. Он хватает с подноса шприц и размахивает им направо и налево. Мы — врачи, медсестры и даже охранники — быстро, не сговариваясь образуем вокруг Хеймитча живой круг и осторожно, с опаской сужаем его все сильнее, уворачиваясь от резких выпадов. Я замечаю, что присутствующий при этой пугающей сцене Президент грозно хмурится, и мне это совсем не нравится.  
 — Отвлеките его, — тихо, но отчетливо бросает мне одна из медсестер. — Вы единственная, кому он не угрожает.  
Присмотревшись, замечаю, что игла шприца и правда обходит стороной только меня и Лео. Я зову Хеймитча по имени и робко делаю шаг вперед, разрывая круг. Ментор встряхивает головой и смотрит на меня так, будто на время безумия забыл о моем присутствии.  
 — Детка… — растерянно и как-то жалобно шепчет он. — Мне страшно. Они хотят убить меня, я знаю. Ты же не одна из них?  
Я протягиваю раскрытую ладонь ему навстречу.  
 — Нет. Они этого не сделают, я не позволю им причинить тебе вред. Я рядом. Возьми меня за руку.

Я не знаю, что надо говорить, чтобы успокоить буйного сумасшедшего, но этот сумасшедший — Хеймитч, и слова как-то сами приходят мне на ум и слетают с заплетающегося языка. Ментор переплетает наши пальцы и сжимает их так сильно, что я едва не вскрикиваю от боли, но вовремя сдерживаюсь. В ту же секунду кто-то подкрадывается сзади и всаживает шприц со снотворным ему в спину. Он закатывает глаза и валится на пол. Я едва успеваю броситься к нему и подхватить обмякшее тело. Мужчина исхудал настолько, что мне не составляет труда удержать его. К нам со всех ног спешит охрана.  
 — Нет! Не трогайте его! — я срываюсь на крик, но меня никто не слушает.  
Но мои худшие опасения не оправдываются. Ни смирительной рубашки, ни отделения для сумасшедших. Хеймитча всего лишь оттаскивают в ближайшую палату; сквозь стеклянные двери видно, как его небрежно укладывают на больничную койку и привязывают к ней, перетягивая широкими лентами руки и ноги. Я готова бежать к нему, но Койн останавливает меня, больно вцепившись пальцами в запястье.  
 — И это — твой защитник?  
Меня злит даже не вопрос, а насмешливо-пренебрежительный тон, которым она это вопрос произносит. Я вырываю руку и, забыв о субординации, отвечаю женщине на повышенных тонах:  
 — Это — Капитолий!

Следующие пять часов ментор спит, а я схожу с ума от волнения. Прислушиваюсь, дышит ли он. Меряю палату нервными шагами, пока медсестры берут у него кровь из вены и уносят пробирки в лабораторию. Едва сдерживаюсь от новых воплей, пока его осматривают, ощупывают и сканируют на предмет внутренних и внешних повреждений. Прикасаются к нему — грубо, неаккуратно, равнодушно, —, а больно при этом мне. Пристаю к врачам с вопросом, что именно ему вкололи и когда он проснется. Очень скоро у одного из них лопается терпение и он рявкает на меня, приказывая сесть и замолчать. Я только язвлю в ответ. Завязывается недолгая перебранка, которую прерывает пронзительный писк коммуникафа, напоминающий о невыполненных обязанностях в Штабе. Меня пытаются выгнать из палаты, но я поднимаю такой крик, что Койн приказывает медперсоналу оставить нас с Хеймитчем в покое. Притаскиваю стул из приемной, сажусь рядом с кроватью и накрываю руку ментора своей. Его кожа холодная, как у покойника, но грудь мерно вздымается, как у живого.

У меня есть немного времени подумать, что плохо: чувство вины вновь опутывает меня своей липкой паутиной, а необъяснимая неловкость сковывает все тело и лишает дара речи. Неужели мне настолько хочется остаться в живых, что я готова существовать в мире, где нет Хеймитча? Говорят, люди не меняются — значит ли это, что я все та же эгоистка, какой была до встречи с ментором? Наверное, так не должно быть. Я ведь, кажется, люблю его. Или перед лицом смерти любви нет места? Каждый новый вопрос оказывается страшнее, а каждый ответ — позорнее предыдущего. Не в силах больше мысленно истязать себя, я опираюсь локтями о колени и закрываю лицо руками.

 — Эрика?  
Проснувшийся Хеймитч кажется спокойным, но лишь до момента, когда замечает, что его руки связаны, а из вен торчит сразу несколько игл от капельниц с лекарством. Он думает, это яд. Он думает, его убивают. Мне стоит огромных трудов успокоить вновь разбушевавшегося ментора: с полным ужаса взглядом он силится сорвать опутавшие тело трубки, ленты и жгуты. Не желая, чтобы на шум прибежали медсестры и опять усыпили его, я вскакиваю, опрокинув стул, и обнимаю мужчину, практически повиснув на нем.  
 — Не надо, Хейм. Все в порядке, правда. Они хотят помочь тебе.  
 — Ты в этом уверена?  
У меня разрывается сердце от этого жалобного тона. Он напоминает мне заблудившегося в незнакомом лесу волчонка.  
 — Да. Верь мне.  
 — Я верю, детка.

Я убеждаюсь в его вере, когда приходит врач: Хеймитч соглашается принимать лекарства, но только из моих рук.  
 — У тебя нет выбора, солнышко. Или ты, или никто, — скалится волк.  
Зверь одичал еще сильнее, чем я думала. Уходя, врач не выдерживает и раздраженно хлопает дверью: жители Тринадцатого привыкли с строгому соблюдению дисциплины, а здесь — не то что непослушание, а самый настоящий бунт. Я выскакиваю в коридор и, догнав пожилого мужчину, хватаю его за рукав белого халата.  
 — У вас в руках бумаги, а в них — результаты анализов. Почему вы промолчали? Что там написано?  
В ответ на меня обрушивается лавина незнакомых медицинских терминов.  
 — Говорите по-человечески! — я готова взвыть от нетерпения и злости. — Что показали обследования?

Устало вздохнув, врач решает сжалиться надо мной и переходит на нормальный язык.  
 — Ничего хорошего. Жить будет, но лечение и восстановление займут немало времени. Организм сильно истощен, внутренние органы повреждены, много костей сломано. И я уже не говорю про внешние повреждения — раны, ушибы, ожоги.  
 — Но вы же сможете ему помочь?  
Внезапно по губам собеседника пробегает слабое подобие улыбки, и он сразу кажется чуть более живым и человечным, чем минуту назад.  
 — Как вам сказать… Я не знаю, почему этот мужчина все еще жив. Честно, не имею ни малейшего понятия, потому что обычно люди с такими серьезными повреждениями погибают очень быстро. Наверное, у него была на то причина, — это все, что приходит мне на ум. Если эта причина все еще важна для него, то он поправится, и очень быстро. А мы сделаем все от нас зависящее.  
 — Спасибо.  
Мужчина кивает, принимая благодарность, и уходит. Я насмешливо смотрю ему вслед. Мне известна причина, по которой Хеймитч жив, и она никогда не перестанет быть важной. Самое страшное позади. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Но прежде ментору предстоит не самое простое лечение. Помимо внешних и внутренних ран в его крови обнаруживают огромное количество спирта и наркотических веществ.  
 — Откуда? — не понимаю я. — Он бросил пить и никогда не принимал наркотики.  
 — Это такой вид пыток, — поясняет доктор. — Мы считаем, что в Капитолии его накачивали алкоголем и всевозможными наркотическими веществами. Причем спирт был не настоящим, а суррогатным. Он сжигал внутренности и ломал его тело, а наркотики — разум и волю.  
 — И что делать?  
Полагая, что сам Хеймитч не сможет принять верное решение, врач выражает желание поговорить с его близкими.  
 — Информация конфиденциальна, я не имею права обсуждать лечение ни с кем, кроме его семьи.  
 — У него никого нет, кроме меня.  
 — А вы ему, простите, кто?  
Я колеблюсь до последнего, не желая выдавать нашу тайну. И так и не решаюсь.  
 — Я его де… напарница.  
Врач отрывает взгляд от бумаг и внимательно смотрит на меня.  
 — Больше никого не осталось, — с нажимом повторяю я.

 — Есть несколько способов, — сдается мужчина. — Первый — провести естественную детоксикацию, но она займет много времени и не позволит нам продолжать лечение. Второй вколоть препарат для ускоренного выведения наркотиков из организма. Оба метода опасны и очень болезненны. Мы могли бы ввести пациента в кому, чтобы он не чувствовал боли, но…  
 — Но?  
 — Сердце может не выдержать.  
 — Ему всего сорок один!  
 — Дело не в возрасте, а в том, как много ему пришлось пережить за эти годы.  
Я поворачиваю голову и смотрю сквозь дверное стекло на мирно спящего ментора.  
 — Риск есть в любом случае, да?  
 — Небольшой. В случае возвращения к наркотикам возможна передозировка: тело больше не будет правильно реагировать на алкоголь и опиаты. Но сейчас ему просто будет больно.  
 — Если бы все и правда было «просто», — фыркаю я. — Он и так пережил из-за меня столько боли…  
 — У нас мало времени, вам надо принять решение.  
Я прикрываю глаза. Он должен жить, без всяких вероятностей. А к боли нам обоим не привыкать.  
 — Несите лекарство. Можно мне остаться в палате во время детоксикации?  
 — Если только не боитесь разочароваться в своем… напарнике.

Процедура занимает всю следующую ночь. Хеймитч мечется по постели, его бьет озноб. На покрасневшем лице выступает испарина. Несколько раз ментор пытается поднять голову и вырвать иглу из вены зубами, но я мешаю ему.  
 — Мне больно, Эрика! — рычит он.  
 — Я знаю, Хейм. Знаю. Потерпи. Скоро все закончится.  
 — Когда? Когда закончится?!  
Я прикладываю к его лбу холодное полотенце и шепчу что-то успокаивающее. Но ментор не слушает меня, только сверлит тяжелым взглядом налитых кровью глаз.  
 — Зачем ты это делаешь со мной? Хватит с меня боли! Ты и представить себе не можешь, что я пережил в Капитолии!  
 — Я представляю.  
 — Нет!

Он говорит много обидных слов, и мне все труднее пропускать их мимо ушей. Теперь понятно, что имел в виду врач, говоря о разочарованиях. Когда у наркоманов ломка, все вокруг, все те, кто даже просто не дает наркотик — враги. Кто тогда для Хеймитча я, которая всего парой слов обрекла его на многочасовые бессмысленные страдания, можно лишь догадываться. В такие моменты все связи обрываются и чувства любви и привязанности отходят на самый последний план, заслоненные мучительной болью и жаждой ее снять и хоть ненадолго обрести покой.

 — Возьми меня за руку.  
Не отвечая, мужчина сжимает мою ладонь стальной хваткой, и я кусаю губы так, что ощущаю солоноватый вкус крови во рту. Ментор никогда не узнает, как сильно меня ранят его слова. Ведь это — совсем не бред наркомана в ломке, а горькая и стыдная правда. Он столько пережил из-за меня и ради меня, пока я пряталась в Тринадцатом, будто крыса в канализации, а теперь я вновь заставляю его страдать. В эти минуты мне как никогда сложно уверить себя в том, что мы делаем это для его блага и нашего будущего.

К утру боль слабеет и измученный Хеймитч наконец засыпает. Я же, чувствуя, что готова уснуть прямо на жестком больничном стуле, решаю размяться: встаю и иду в палату к Лео. Парень не пострадал, если не считать ушибов и царапин, но Койн приказала обследовать и его.  
 — Привет! — голубые глаза загораются, стоит мне появиться в дверном проеме.  
 — Привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
 — Неплохо. Не понимаю, что я делаю в госпитале.  
 — Я слышала разговор врачей, на днях тебя должны выписать.  
Лео улыбается почти счастливо. Представляю, как этому избалованному капитолийцу надоели серые стены и больничное однообразие. Жаль только, в Дистрикте-13 вся жизнь серая и однообразная.  
 — Здесь так скучно, — жалуется он. — Даже медсестры, и те не хотят остаться на пять минут и просто поболтать.  
 — У их много работы — больные, раненые.  
 — Посидишь со мной? Обещаю, не задержу тебя надолго.  
Я чувствую, что мне не помешает хотя бы пара минут отдыха, и соглашаюсь.  
 — С радостью, Лео. Можешь даже задержать, я не против.  
Он всматривается в мое лицо.  
 — Устала?  
 — Нет. Думала, страшнее алкогольной ломки нет ничего. Оказывается, есть — наркотическая.  
 — Он в порядке?  
 — Теперь да. Спит.  
 — Знаешь, никогда не видел, чтобы человек хотел чего-то так, как Хеймитч — вернуться к тебе.  
Губы трогает улыбка.  
 — Знаю, Лео. Расскажи мне, как он смог выбраться из Капитолия?  
Я догадываюсь, что смогу спросить об этом у самого ментора очень нескоро. Капитолиец самодовольно усмехается.  
 — Только благодаря мне! Но, — усмешка исчезает, — история долгая, страшная и грустная.  
 — Я должна ее услышать.

И парень начинает. Он рассказывает мне все, что знает сам, а знает этот человек достаточно.  
 — Когда Президент заполучил в свои руки Хеймитча, он мгновенно понял, что ментор Двенадцатого знает гораздо больше трибутов. Его пытали чаще и сильнее, чем всех остальных вместе взятых. О пытках мне известно мало, в те лаборатории в Тренировочном Центре имеют доступ только специально обученные и прошедшие особую подготовку люди. Часть из них — их условно называют «ученые Смерти» — изобретают все новые и новые способы насильственного воздействия на тело и сознание. Остальные — «палачи» — испытывают эти изобретения на пленных. Сноу надеялся использовать всех Победителей как оружие против вас — точно так же, как вы используете Сойку-Пересмешницу, но договориться удалось лишь с Питом. Вернее, удалось запугать парня. Хеймитч знал, что ты в безопасности, а потому, не раздумывая ни секунды, ответил отказом. Энни использовать не получилось: кто знает, чего ждать от сумасшедшей? Насколько мне известно, Джоанна вообще рассмеялась, когда ей предложили участвовать в съемках. А дальше начались пытки. Убивать пленных не планировалось, только как следует помучить, ну и выбить из Хеймитча необходимую информацию.

Это уже не так важно, но я зачем-то спрашиваю:  
 — Старик получил от него, что хотел?  
 — Нет. Сноу сам проводил допросы, и каждый раз, когда я встречал его выходящим из Тренировочного Центра, он был в бешенстве. Эбернети так и не сказал ему ни слова ни о тебе, ни о революции. После того, как в эфир начали проходить ролики не только с Китнисс, но и с тобой и Финником, Президент понял, что Койн хочет собрать Звездный Отряд Победителей, что ему, разумеется, не понравилось. В тот день у меня была назначена встреча с ним. Он походил на ребенка, которому надоела когда-то нежно любимая игрушка. Я понял, что медлить больше нельзя, и стал думать, как спасти Хеймитча. Мне удалось вытащить его где-то за неделю до вашей спасательной операции.  
 — Я видела залитую кровью камеру в Тренировочном Центре, когда смотрела запись с камер. Что это было?  
 — Нас хватились очень быстро, мы едва успели добраться до Второго. Старик хотел внушить тебе, что Эбернети мертв, пока нас пытались сбить капитолийские бомбардировщики.  
 — Поэтому вас так долго не было?  
 — Да. Нам приходилось останавливаться почти в каждом Дистрикте, планолет несколько раз подбили. Мы надеялись, что капитолийский герб отвлечет внимание охраны, но Сноу передал новость о нашем побеге всему Панему. Погоня не прекращалась ни на минуту. Наша железная птица была не пассажирской, а военной, на борту имелось оружие, так что мы отбивались как могли.  
 — Как вы оба выжили при падении?

Несмотря на то, что история не располагает к веселью, парень смеется.  
 — Падения не было, всего лишь экстренная посадка. Очень экстренная. На подлете к Тринадцатому из-за множественных повреждений система начала отказывать. Нам удалось посадить планолет и вовремя выскочить из него. В следующую секунду он взорвался.  
 — Вам сильно повезло.  
 — Да, я тоже так думаю. Нас столько раз могли убить… Но я не жалею о том, что сделал и чем рискнул. Оно того стоило.  
 — Что именно?  
 — Вы с Хеймитчем, например. И все эти приключения. Ты же помнишь, я не люблю жить скучно. Чем больше веселья, тем лучше.  
 — Я многое слышала о войне, но чтобы ее называли весельем — это что-то новенькое.  
 — Но ты же не против?  
Растерянно улыбаюсь.  
 — Конечно, нет. Я уже и сама не знаю, что это такое — война.

Помолчав, парень внезапно добавляет:  
 — Я привез тебе кое-что еще, Генриетта.  
 — Ты привез мне Хеймитча. Больше ничего не нужно.  
 — Уверена? Посмотри в тумбочке.  
Я открываю комод и нахожу в верхнем ящике небольшую сумку, а в ней — свой ежедневник и зажигалку отца.  
 — Я подумал, эти вещи важны для тебя и ты хотела бы вернуть их, — нерешительно замечает Лео.  
Вместо ответа я подхожу к койке и порывисто обнимаю парня.  
 — Спасибо. За все.  
Не понимаю, чем мы с Хеймитчем заслужили столь глубокую симпатию и преданность. Но это нормально. Никому не понять этих странных капитолийцев.


	55. Многоточие над "и"

Второй месяц последней осени Президента Сноу подходит к концу. Я провожу в госпитале все время, ни на минуту не заглядывая в Штаб и не выглядывая на поверхность. После детоксикации Хеймитч идёт на поправку так быстро, как это вообще возможно, учитывая все, что ему пришлось пережить в Капитолии. Срастаются кости, проясняется разум. Рана на лице зажила, остался шрам. Ментор все так же упорно пытается прикрыть «уродливую капитолийскую отметину» волосами, избегает смотреть на себя в зеркало и не даёт мне сделать перевязку.  
 — Не хочу травмировать твоё чувство прекрасного, — тонкие губы изгибаются в усмешке, но серые глаза остаются печальными.

Лео выписывают очень быстро, однако свободолюбивый капитолиец, не спрашивая ничьего разрешения, решает остаться в госпитале и переезжает в палату Хеймитча.  
 — Я здесь белая ворона, — поясняет парень. — Вроде сбежал из Капитолия и предал Президента Сноу, но в повстанческом движении, как и в желании к нему присоединиться, прежде замечен не был.  
 — Ты мог бы быть очень полезен Плутарху в Штабе, — замечаю я. — Нам мало известно о том, что на самом деле происходило в Капитолии после срыва последних Игр. А ты был там, в самой гуще событий.  
На лице капитолийца отражается задумчивость.  
 — Боюсь, стоит мне появиться на пороге вашего Штаба, и Президент Тринадцатого прикажет надеть на незваного гостя наручники и бросить в темницу. Если не расстреляет на месте, конечно. Я видел, каким взглядом эта мадам встретила нас с Хеймитчем.  
 — Она не такая плохая, как ты думаешь, — за эти слова я удостаиваюсь удивленного взгляда от сразу двух пар глаз. — Просто дай ей шанс и она ответит тем же.  
 — И что мне делать?  
 — Покажи, что тоже можешь быть полезным святому делу революции. Это для нее самое важное. Она не убьет тебя, пока ты нужен восстанию.  
 — Похоже, тебя нет выбора, парень, — ментор хлопает сидящего на его койке Лео. — Конечно, только если хочешь жить.  
 — Еще бы не хотел!  
Парень все же не решается идти к Койн один и говорит, что дождется выписки Хеймитча.  
 — Ладно уж, пойдем все вместе, — соглашается Эбернети. — Тем более, я тоже не знаю, чего ждать от этой женщины. А вот Эрика, похоже, успела неплохо изучить ее повадки.  
Но я оставляю его ироничное замечание без ответа. «Пойдем то ли сдавать, то ли сдаваться», — эта тревожная мысль не выходит у меня из головы. Не хочется признаваться в этом вслух, но я и сама не уверена, смогу ли при встрече с Президентом защитить сразу обоих «государственных преступников».

По мере того, как ментору становится лучше, он проявляет начинает проявлять интерес ко всему его окружающему. К Тринадцатому, к Штабу, к революции, к людям. Ко мне. Последнее — самое трудное. Я не знаю, как ответить ни на один вопрос, а их все больше.  
 — Я был ужасным пациентом? — голос ментора насильно выдергивает меня из стремительного течения мыслей, в которых я тону уже много ночей подряд.  
 — Ты о чем?  
 — О той ночи. Ну, помнишь, когда мне вкололи какую-то дрянь для детоксикации.  
 — Налтрексон, — машинально поправляю его я.  
 — Ну уж запоминать название точно не буду! — ворчит ментор. — Я плохо помню, что было после… Только боль и крики. А ещё тебя и мою руку в твоей.  
 — Это, в общем, и все, — не хочу углубляться в подробности, однако стоит дать слабину, и воспоминания накрывают с головой.  
Они сладкие, но с горечью.  
 — Нет, — голос мужчины тих, но твёрд. — Не все. Я… не причинил тебе вред?  
 — А должен был? — моя улыбка дрожит.  
В пристальном взгляде ментора читается тревога пополам с упреком. Ты серьёзно, я знаю. Когда ты боишься, что твой вырвавшийся на свободу зверь может ранить меня, тебе не до шуток.  
 — Все нормально, Хейм. Правда. Ты быстро уснул и спал, пока все не закончилось.

Пересев со стула на кровать Хеймитча, беру его ладонь и прикладываю к своей щеке. Не знаю, где больше нежности — в грубых шершавых пальцах, скользящих по лицу, или в холодных серых глазах.  
 — Как ты, детка?  
Когда он увидел меня там, на развалинах, всего в шаге, ему было важно только то, что я жива. Что я настоящая — не призрак и не одно из тех видений, которые являлись ему в Капитолии в коротких перерывах между пытками. Он признаётся, что в тот момент его не интересовали ни моё прошлое, ни наше будущее — только настоящее. Но сейчас ментор хочет знать все.  
 — Я в порядке.  
Я не рассказываю ему о детях-переродках, что прячутся по углам моей спальни, а ночью выбираются из своего укрытия и протягивают ко мне свои изуродованные окровавленные руки. Я не рассказываю ему о своем новом защитнике, тёплой серой куртке и чашке черного кофе со сливками. Я не рассказываю ему ни о чем.

Скоро к Хеймитчу начинают пускать посетителей, но только по одному. Впрочем, на то, чтобы посчитать желающих увидеть бывшего ментора Дистрикта-12, хватит пальцев одной руки. Рубака обнимает старого друга так крепко, что я всерьёз боюсь за его едва сросшиеся кости. Плутарх жадно интересуется, как ему удалось почти в одиночку сбежать из Капитолия. Гейл с улыбкой сумасшедшего делится с ним последними новостями и их с Бити планами по захвату Капитолия.

После месяца интенсивного лечения ментора наконец выписывают. Я так привыкла к мертвой больничной тишине, что шум все еще живого Дистрикта обрушивается на меня, словно запоздалая бомба Капитолия. Нас уже ждут в Штабе, но приём выходит довольно прохладным. Впрочем, стоящего за нашими спинами капитолийца это не останавливает. Помня мои слова о первом впечатлении, парень выходит вперёд, взмахивает рукой и, открыто улыбнувшись, говорит:  
 — Привет, я Лео.  
Местные смотрят на него с недоумением: где субординация, где стыдливо опущенные глаза предателя? Но Хевенсби разряжает мгновенно накалившуюся атмосферу парой простых слов:  
 — Давно не виделись, парень. Не знал, что ты на стороне повстанцев.  
 — Старею, видимо, — Лео не только не обижается на ироничный тон, но и поддерживает шутливую беседу с серьезным подтекстом. — Роль двойного агента, знаешь ли, так утомляет. Пора делать выбор и становиться на чью-то сторону.  
 — Почему мы? — Койн включается в разговор.  
 — А почему нет? — мягко парирует гость.  
 — Сноу прислал для Сойки еще одного убийцу?  
 — Совсем нет, — продолжает улыбаться Лео. — Вы о ней так волнуетесь…

Он непринужденно проходит по Штабу, трогает разбросанные по столу бумаги, заглядывает через плечо Бити в его компьютер, с интересом изучает карту-голограмму Капитолия. Мы с Хеймитчем озадаченно переглядываемся. Все присутствующие напряжены и, кажется, так и ждут команды «фас!». Но еще больше все удивляются, когда он пытается потрогать мигающие разными цветами огоньки голограммы и вдруг говорит:  
 — У вас здесь ошибка.  
 — Не может быть, — возражает Плутарх. — Я лично руководил созданием этой карты еще в Капитолии, на службе у Сноу.  
 — Хевенсби, твои данные давно устарели, — парень оглядывается по сторонам и вздыхает. — Вижу, вы мне не верите. Что же, тогда, в знак дружбы, я преподнесу подарок.  
С этими словами он вытаскивает из кармана небольшой металлический кубик.  
 — Ты ведь украл разработанные твоей командой голографы, когда покинул столицу? — спрашивает он у бывшего Главного Распорядителя.  
Мужчина хмуро кивает.  
 — Да, вместе с этой самой картой.  
 — Сноу это заметил и приказал изменить местоположение ловушек и создать новую версию Голо.  
 — Сколько их у тебя?  
 — Двадцать плюс основная карта. Все, что удалось вынести. Немного, так что этой пропажи Президент точно не заметит.

Вот что скрывалось в неприметной серой сумке через плечо, с которой Лео не захотел расставаться даже в госпитале. Голографы. Автономные устройства, карманные интерактивные карты Капитолия с точным указанием всех тайных подземных переходов и ловушек, уже ожидающих своей звездного часа в битве, которая очень скоро развернется на улицах столицы.  
 — И ты хочешь сказать, что это — не ловушка? — Койн испытующе смотрит на невозмутимого Лео.  
 — Если вы рискнете сунуться в Капитолий с вашими Голо, то подорветесь на первой же мине, потому что на устаревшей карте её нет, — спокойно отвечает тот.  
 — Почему я должна тебе верить?  
Настало мое время вмешаться.  
 — Потому что ему верю я.  
Женщина переводит взгляд на меня.  
 — Уверена?  
 — Да. Он один из нас. Под мою ответственность, госпожа Президент.  
 — Хорошо, — она снова поворачивается к сияющему Лео. — Ты можешь приходить в Штаб на собрания и принимать участие в обсуждениях. Думаю, тебе будет, что сказать. Но как только мы объединим Дистрикты и придет время отправиться в Капитолий, ты будешь биться на передовой войны вместе с остальными Победителями.  
Парень бледнеет, затем — сереет.  
 — И если ты соврал и новые голографы указывают неверные координаты, ты первый испытаешь на себе смертельное действие мин, — заканчивает довольная произведенным эффектом Койн.  
 — Он же не солдат! — не выдерживаю я.  
 — Это меня уже не интересует. Дискуссия окончена. Сегодня на повестке дня — ваша вылазка во Второй.

Еще новости.  
 — Китнисс и Гейл уже три недели в Дистрикте-2 — навещают раненых, участвуют в военных собраниях, вдохновляют местных жителей на подвиги и снимаются в агитационных роликах, что держать весь Панем в курсе, что происходит.  
Я с интересом слушаю доклад Плутарха, регулярно держащего связь с Сойкой и её командой. Хеймитч рядом, и ко мне вновь возвращаются силы и желание бороться дальше. Я понимаю, как много пропустила за прошедший месяц, но не жалею об этом. Ментор здесь, а значит эта война все ещё имеет для меня какой-то смысл. Хевенсби объясняет, что весь Дистрикт захвачен повстанцами, но остаётся единственная проблема — Орех. Эта на первый взгляд ничем не примечательная гора в самом центре Второго сосредотачивает внутри себя всю военную мощь Капитолия, и наши гении никак не могут придумать, как её обезвредить.  
 — Чтобы вы понимали всю важность данной операции, замечу, что это последнее препятствие на пути объединения Дистриктов. Сегодня вечером все остальные Победители, кроме Джоанны Мейсон, отправляются во Второй на экстренное собрание по поводу решения проблемы.  
 — Воинский дух народа как никогда силён, и мы не имеем права ни на отсрочку, ни на провал. Как только Орех падет, начнётся подготовка к штурму Капитолия и финальной битве, — заявляет Президент.  
Собрание длится недолго: мы снова в строю, задание получено, к чему терять время? После Бити ведет Хеймитча в Военный Центр за оружием и защитным костюмом. Глаза ментора загораются холодным огнём, стоит ему услышать о том, что подготовил для него изобретатель.

Койн просит меня зайти к ней в кабинет. Не ожидая ничего хорошего, перешагиваю порог комнаты и плотно прикрываю за собой дверь.  
 — Почему ты не появлялась в Штабе? — с нотками недовольства в голосе спрашивает она. — Забыла о своих обязанностях?  
«Забыла обо мне?» — слышится в ее словах. Я была права, считая женщину собственницей.  
 — Я была больше нужна в госпитале. Я была нужна ему. А ты должна быть довольна, Аль. Игра близится к концу, и теперь у тебя в руках все козыри, все Победители. Мы выполним свою часть договора — отправимся на фронт, поведем народ Панема в последнюю битву против Сноу. Может быть, даже погибнем, расчищая тебе путь к власти.  
 — Я не хочу, чтобы ты погибала, и ты это знаешь.  
 — Знаю. Но я уже все для себя решила, и не тебе меня останавливать. Я лечу во Второй вместе с Хеймитчем и остальными Победителями.  
 — На этот раз я и не собиралась, — задумчиво отвечает она, постукивая карандашом по столу. — Не считая Ореха, Дистрикт — наш, особой опасности возникнуть не должно. А даже если что-то пойдет не так, с тобой будут лучшие бойцы Тринадцатого. Плутарх хочет, чтобы на этот раз в ролике приняли участие все Победители — и те, кто выбрался с Арены, и те, кого спасли из плена.  
 — Звучит так, будто ты уговариваешь меня ехать, — смеюсь я.  
Женщина криво улыбается:  
 — На самом деле я уговариваю саму себя.

Мы прибываем во Второй следующим утром, как раз к началу собрания. Нас встречает и отводит в местный Штаб — развалины Дома Правосудия — командор Дистрикта, высокая статная женщина по имени Лайм. Как только собрание объявляется открытым, Бити подключает видеоконференцсвязь, чтобы Койн тоже могла принять участие в обсуждении нашей стратегии. Первые два часа предложения сыплются со всех сторон — взломать компьютерные системы, послать шпионов, использовать отвлекающие маневры, штурмовать входы в открытую. Но, по мере того, как в каждой находится какой-то изъян, а отказы становятся все более резкими, количество желающих высказаться стремительно сокращается. Волнение нарастает, разговоры ведутся на повышенных тонах. Лайм и Пэйлор — командор Дистрикта-8 — категорически не согласны жертвовать своими и так сильно поредевшими войсками. Койн непреклонна: это война, и жертвы неизбежны. Все остальные молчат и думают, думают, думают. Следующим свое предложение выдвигает солдат Хоторн.  
 — Так ли необходимо захватить Орех? — спрашивает он, обращаясь к Президенту Тринадцатого и тем самым признавая ее главной в нашей разношерстной компании. — Или будет достаточно вывести его из строя?  
 — Что ты предлагаешь?  
Парень зловеще улыбается и выдерживает небольшую паузу, прежде чем начать говорить. Его выражение лица знакомо каждому, кого коснулись Игры Капитолия. Это улыбка вышедшей на охоту Смерти.

 — Орех окружен цепью таких же крутых гор и склонов. Я предлагаю взорвать вершины, вызвать лавину и заблокировать входы. Отрежем врага от внешнего мира, лишим его воды, еды и воздуха, — проблема решена.  
 — Не совсем. Что делать с железной дорогой и станцией? Все выжившие сбегут на площадь, — замечаем Бити.  
 — Не смогут, — Гейл качает головой и улыбается еще шире. — На станции их будем ждать вооруженные до зубов мы.  
 — Расстрелять без суда и следствия?  
 — Именно. Или, если для вас это слишком, просто взорвать железную дорогу вместе с холмами.  
 — Гейл, работники Ореха — мирные жители Второго, — возражает Китнисс  
 — Не такие уж и мирные, Кискисс. Эти люди помогают нашему врагу. Они тоже против нас, против революции.

Внезапно Эвердин расталкивает стоящих вокруг людей, одним движением руки скидывает с ровной деревянной поверхности карты, чертежи и планы, забирается на стол, встает на ноги и по очереди всматривается в лицо каждого присутствующего.  
 — Вы все ошибаетесь, если думаете так же, как Гейл. Эти люди — не враги нам, а мы — не враги им! Сколько можно убивать друг друга?! На Арене я убила Катона, а тот убил Цепа, а тот убил Мирту. Мы делали это не ради себя, а на потеху Капитолию. В Играх никогда не побеждают Дистрикты, только Капитолий! Сколько можно быть его рабами?! Я больше не хочу быть частью Игр. Мы не враги друг другу, у нас один общий враг.  
Девушка находит взглядом Гейла и обращается к нему.  
 — Ты ведь даже не знаешь, как они туда попали… Может, их вынудили, заставили, удержали против воли! Может, у каждого из них есть семьи — родители, дети, любимые люди!  
 — Совсем как у наших отцов были мы, да, Эвердин? — парень смотрит на ее снизу вверх, но отчего-то создается впечатление, что все происходит наоборот, что это Китнисс стоит где-то внизу, а мы все — над ней.  
Та потрясенно умолкает и глядит на друга взглядом, полным ужаса, словно не узнавая его.  
 — Давайте голосовать, — обрывает их спор Лайм. — Сойка, слезай со стола! Я не в восторге от твоего предложения, Хоторн, но, похоже, это наш единственный шанс.

После того, как идея Гейла получает одобрение Бити и остальных Победителей, кроме Китнисс, командоров Второго и Восьмого, а также Президента Тринадцатого, все последующие события идут по нарастающей. Облака пыли и гравия скрывают от наших глаз небо. Мы стоим на крыше Дворца Правосудия, наблюдая, как смертоносная волна камней спускается вниз по горе и накрывает Орех, заваливая входы-выходы и превращая его в гробницу. Знаете, о чем я думаю в этот момент? Я вспоминаю гибель отца и желаю, чтобы в шахте Второго было как можно больше народа и каждого из погибших дома ждали дети.

 — Эрика? — едва слышно зовет меня Хеймитч.  
Я вопросительно смотрю на него. Мне не грустно, не страшно, не жалко, но разговаривать почему-то не хочется. Хочется помолчать. И еще чтобы все поскорее закончилось. На меня вдруг наваливается смертельная усталость.  
 — Что бы ты сказала, если бы это, — он показывает на лавину, — была моя идея?  
Отвечаю, не задумываясь ни на секунду:  
 — Я бы тебя поддержала. Первой бы сказала, что согласна.  
Ментор молчит.  
 — Почему ты спросил?  
 — Просто интересно, — тонкие губы растягиваются в слабой улыбке.  
Перевожу взгляд в сторону уничтоженного Ореха и тихо, чтобы слышал только ментор, признаюсь:  
 — Я хочу, чтобы они погибли, Хейм. Все-все. Все, кто там есть. Знаю, это неправильно. Я — чудовище?  
 — Нет, детка, — ласково отвечает мужчина. — Ты такая, какой и должна быть в подобном мире.

Крепко сжимая оружие в руках, мы приходим на станцию, незаметно вливаясь в ряды повстанцев, что окружили площадь и единственный уцелевший выход плотным кольцом. Крессида и ее команда неотступно следуют за нами с включенными камерами. По дороге мы просим Сойку прикрепить к одежде микрофон, встать на железнодорожных путях х чуть в стороне от выхода и предложить выжившим сдаться. Не задавая лишних вопросов, та с неохотой кивает, занимает позицию впереди, в двух шагах от нас, оглядывается по сторонам мутным, расфокусированным взглядом и медленно начинает говорить.

 — Люди Дистрикта-2, говорит Китнисс Эвердин…

Едва начавшуюся речь прерывает появление двух поездов. Двери вагонов, громко скрипя, открываются, и люди буквально вываливаются на грязный асфальт станции. Они ранены, напуганы и безоружны. Но нам нет до этого дела: все хорошо помнят слова Гейла. Кто-то хватает растерявшуюся Китнисс за руку и тянет назад. Мы оттесняем девушку за наши спины, еще плотнее смыкаем живое кольцо вокруг побежденных, вскидываем винтовки и хладнокровно расстреливаем всех вновь прибывших.

В одно мгновение повисшую тишину разрывает свист тысяч пуль. Одна или две попадают в тусклые лампы под потолком, и станция погружается во тьму. Я ничего не вижу, но продолжаю нажимать на спусковой крючок еще раз и еще. Я схожу с ума и не хочу останавливаться. Все, что мне нужно, — это чувствовать рядом Хеймитча, слышать предсмертные крики жертв и ощущать запах жженой плоти и крови в воздухе.

Когда все заканчивается, повстанцы осторожно приближаются к разбросанным по станции бездыханным телам в лужах крови и небрежно пинают их носками грубых армейских ботинок. Я должна делать то же самое — добивать тех, кто каким-то чудом остался в живых, —, но что-то заставляет меня помедлить и обернуться. Китнисс уходит. Слегка пошатываясь, сгорбленная фигурка неторопливо движется по направлению к выходу в город. Лук выпадает из ее ослабевших рук, но она не обращает ни малейшего внимания на звон металла об асфальт. Слишком многое опустилось на эти хрупкие плечи, слишком сложную войну вынуждена вести их юная обладательница. Войну, конец которой завтра, но проиграла она ее уже сегодня.

Второй пал. Дистрикты объединены. Следующая и последняя цель — Капитолий. По итогам очередного собрания было решено взять небольшую паузу, чтобы перегруппировать и правильно распределить силы. Койн недовольна, так как опасается, что за это время Сноу тоже успеет пересмотреть свои планы и переформировать войска, но Плутарх успокаивает ее и нас всех, говоря, что, в отличие от Дистриктов, Капитолий по умолчанию неспособен перестроить свои внутренние системы так, что существовать автономно. Некоторое время он, конечно, продержится, но недолго. А пока все набираются сил перед финишной прямой на пути к прекрасному новому миру, Хевенсби предлагает развлечь уставший от плохих новостей народ и развлечься самим.  
 — В конце концов, все любят свадьбы.

Страх, что обо мне и Хеймитче узнает весь Панем и мы повторим судьбу Китнисс и Пита, не только не отпускает, но и становится ещё сильнее. Не хочу, чтобы нас использовали, будь то кто угодно, Сноу или Койн. Но Хевенсби, увидев моё замешательство, тут же поясняет, что речь идёт о Финнике и Энни. Облегченно выдохнув, я думаю, как на новость о свадьбе отреагирует Китнисс, которая, как и я, в первую очередь представит себя на месте невесты.

Мы дружно и беззлобно посмеиваемся, наблюдая, как избалованный роскошью столичных празднеств Плутарх пытается согласовать план проведения праздника и расходы на его организацию с Койн, для кого слово «свадьба» означает всего лишь размашистую подпись в документе в обмен на ключи от отдельного отсека. Накануне торжественного события я, Китнисс и будущая миссис Одэйр летим в Двенадцатый за платьями. Эвердин позволяет Энни выбрать любое из тех, что сшил наш покойный друг-стилист. Все они, за исключением одного, так и остались висеть в гардеробе дома в Деревне Победителей. Крессида настояла, чтобы все Победители сменили серую униформу на что-нибудь более подобающее случаю. Наверное, за время, проведенное в безликом Тринадцатом в грубом сером комбинезоне, я должна соскучиться по ярким красками и приятным на ощупь тканям, ведь к хорошему привыкаешь так быстро. Но, распахнув дверцы гардероба и взглянув на разноцветные одежды, я не испытываю ничего, кроме легкой грусти от ощущения незримого присутствия старого друга.  
 — Привет, Цинна.  
Выбираю длинное шелковое платье изумрудного оттенка с широкой юбкой и открытыми плечами. Подумав минуту и пробежавшись рассеянным взглядом по ряду разноцветных вешалок, вытаскиваю бархатное темно-синее для Джоанны, которую должны выписать из больницы как раз накануне торжества.

Я надеваю платье и встаю перед зеркалом, но по непонятной даже мне самой причине боюсь открыть глаза. Неделю назад меня отправили жить в новый отсек на уровень ниже того, где я жила раньше. Там больше нет мест, а я вызвалась приглядывать за Хеймитчем, так что нас поселили отдельно от остальных беженцев, друг напротив друга. Зеркало в моей спальне снова целое, и это меня напрягает.

Вдруг моих обнаженных плеч касаются чьи-то руки. Чьи-то. Кого я обманываю? Мне прекрасно известно, что _так_ может прикасаться только один человек. Но вот парадокс: я ждала бесконечно долго, чтобы оказаться в его объятиях, а теперь сбегаю, чуть только замечаю, что они распахиваются мне навстречу.  
 — Ты такая красивая, — шепчет Хеймитч, зарываясь лицом в мои распущенные волосы.

Теперь, когда за ним не ведется круглосуточное наблюдение со стороны врачей и охраны и мы порой можем остаться наедине, ментор старается стать ближе. Во всех смыслах. Задает все больше сложных вопросов — не о том, что происходит в мире, но что происходит со мной. Ловит меня за руку. Пытается поцеловать. Приходит по ночам и ложится рядом. А я? Я до смерти хочу и до дрожи боюсь этого сближения. Придумывая отговорку за отговоркой, я держу Хеймитча на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не желая, чтобы он увидел, как я из последних сил бьюсь в паутине собственных страхов. Иногда они кажутся выдуманными, но чаще, намного чаще — реальными. Я хочу, чтобы ментор все время был со мной, но в то же время мне все труднее держать себя в руках, когда он подходит слишком близко.

Я отстраняюсь. Снова.  
 — Эрика?  
Ментор не должен ни о чем догадаться. Не должен знать, как сложно мне оставаться рядом с ним. Пусть помнит только о том, что без него мне еще сложнее.  
 — Почему ты больше не носишь ту подвеску с волчицей?  
Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, рука бессознательно тянется к шее.  
 — Потому что ты снял свою.  
Мужчина грустно улыбается, а у меня сжимается сердце.  
 — Я не снимал. Сноу сорвал во время первой же пытки.

Хеймитч обнимает меня за талию и прижимает к себе. Прикрываю глаза, сжимаю руки в кулаки и перестаю дышать.

«Я поверила в твою смерть.»

Ладони ментора скользят вниз по моему животу. Чувствую тепло его рук даже сквозь холодную ткань платья. Но они, эти горячие ладони, больше не в силах согреть пустоту внутри меня.

«Я убила твоего ребенка.»

Его губы проводят дорожку поцелуев по шее, спускаясь по выступающей ключице к плечу. Каждое мимолетное прикосновение губ оставляет на коже пылающие следы.

«Я хотела жить дальше, без тебя и без нее.»

Хеймитч близко. Так близко, что может прочитать мои мысли. Страх сводит меня с ума, и я судорожно вырываюсь из рук ментора. Комната кажется такой маленькой и тесной для двоих. Хочется убежать, спрятаться, забиться в угол. Взвыть раненым зверем. Выругаться на всех неизвестных мне языках, потому что в родном уже не осталось слов, чтобы выразить мои чувства. Расплакаться так горько, как могут только дети и раскаявшиеся преступники. Я, скорее, отношусь ко вторым.

Я стою у зеркала, прижав руку к его гладкой поверхности. Прохладное стекло запотевает от моего прерывистого дыхания. Теперь мне не видно стоящего за моей спиной Хеймитча, но я и так знаю, что увижу в его глазах, стоит только обернуться. Боль. Прости, любимый. Я снова убиваю тебя, и на этот раз у меня нет лекарства, которое облегчило бы твои страдания.

 — Нам пора идти.  
У нас никогда не было тайн друг от друга. А теперь я вынуждена держать в секрете от ментора даже то, что у меня есть что-то, что он не должен знать. В наших разговорах появляется слишком много многоточий.

Наверное, именно из-за размолвки с ментором слезы, выступившие на моих глазах при виде стоящих у алтаря Финника и Энни, — не от радости. Я счастлива за этих двоих, за несчастных влюбленных из Дистрикта 4. Но, наблюдая за их сияющими лицами и чувствуя плечо стоящего рядом Хеймитча, не перестаю задавать себе один, самый главный вопрос. Настанет ли когда-нибудь наш день? Сможем ли мы с ментором преодолеть трудности, которые выпадают нам по вине Капитолия и по нашей собственной, и тоже обрести покой и счастье?  
 — С этого дня, в болезни и в здравии, в богатстве и в бедности, я, Энни Креста, буду любить и беречь тебя, Финник Одэйр.  
 — Я, Финник Одэйр, беру тебя, Энни Креста, в жены, начиная с этого дня. Вместе и врозь, мы всегда будем одним целым — одной жизнью, одной целью, одной судьбой.

Церемония получается скромной и красивой, и вряд ли в этой красоте есть заслуга Плутарха. После официальной части все происходящее в зале выходит из-под жесткого контроля Президента: начинаются танцы. Видевшие в своей жизни так мало хорошего и жаждущие веселья, люди моментально разбиваются на пары и становятся друг напротив друга. Ряды танцующих тянутся от алтаря (молодожены) и до самых дверей зала (местные жители). Хеймитч молчит, но я чувствую на себе его тяжелый взгляд. Он хочет пригласить меня на танец. Качаю головой: давай не будем.  
 — Детка, если ты вдруг забыла, я не кусаюсь, — разочарованно усмехается мужчина.

Ответить не успеваю: передо мной вырастает худощавая фигура Президента. Несмотря на собственные слова о том, что свадьба — отнюдь не праздник и не повод наряжаться, Койн облачилась в элегантный черный костюм и убрала волосы в аккуратный низкий пучок.  
 — Ты танцуешь?  
Растерянная, я медлю с ответом так долго, что женщина, улыбнувшись, молча берет меня за руку и ведет в центр зала, где кружатся в танце Победители. Я не решаюсь оглянуться на Хеймитча.  
 — Ты очень красивая, — замечает Койн, делая первый шаг.  
 — Спасибо.  
Кому-то слова Президента могут показаться странными, но я, знающая эту женщину лучше многих — если не всех — присутствующих, не вижу в них ничего особенного, никаких скрытых намеков, никакого подтекста. Ей нравится, как я выгляжу. Ей нравится, что я танцую с ней и все, кроме поглощенных друг другом молодоженов, на нас смотрят. Ей нравится ощущение, что я — ее. Это иллюзия, но Аль делает все, чтобы мечта стала реальностью. И я не уверена, что хочу ей в этом мешать. Мне спокойно, когда она рядом, а желание покоя идет первым в моем списке. Порой мне даже кажется, что первым и последним, что это единственное, чего я по-настоящему хочу.

После танца, который настолько незамысловат, что больше напоминает обмен любезностями и учтивое раскланивание, я собираюсь вернуться на свое место рядом с Хеймитчем. Но, вспомнив его выражение лица — «нам нужно поговорить», — не сопротивляюсь, когда смеющийся Лео хватает меня за руку и приглашает присоединиться к хороводу. Койн удовлетворенно кивает и уходит, чтобы остаток вечера наблюдать за праздником из диспетчерской, где уже ведется съемка нового ролика. А дальше у меня по списку Гейл, Китнисс, родители и кто-то еще: танцы сменяются так быстро, что я не запоминаю лиц партнеров. И все рады, и все улыбаются, и мне приходится делать то же, что и окружающие меня люди. Все хорошо. Жизнь продолжается.

Мы с Эвердин подходим к Финнику. При нашем появлении лицо парня озаряется широкой улыбкой. Впрочем, причина не в нас: сегодня он так реагирует на каждого. Все дело в крепко держащей его за руку Энни. Китнисс хочет пригласить на танец невесту, я — жениха.  
 — Ты же говорила, что тебя напрягает общество этой сумасшедшей? — шепчу я Сойке.  
 — Ее любит Финник, — отвечает она. — Этого для меня достаточно, чтобы принять ее.  
В ожидании, пока заиграет музыка, мы ведем светскую беседу. Я больше молчу, слушая собеседников и смотря в зеленые глаза девушки из Четвертого. Мысли бегут одна за другой, но все в одинаковом направлении. Начинается танец.  
 — Поздравляю, Одэйр.  
 — Спасибо, Роу.  
 — Скажи…  
 — Что именно?  
 — Энни ведь не такая сумасшедшая, как все думают?  
Парень молчит. Проходит минута, ещё одна. Мы продолжаем танцевать как ни в чем не бывало.  
 — Скажи, Генриетта, — он лукаво улыбается и обрывает затянувшееся молчание, — твои отношения с бывшим ментором ведь не настолько невинны, как все думают?  
С моих губ срывается нервный смешок. Знает, что ответить.  
 — Сохрани мою тайну, и я сохраню твою.  
 — Договорились, — смеётся в унисон со мной Одэйр.  
Но мне уже не смешно: я хочу сказать парню кое-что очень важное. Музыка стихает, а мы продолжаем стоять друг напротив друга.  
 — Знаешь Финник, я не уверена, есть ли счастье в мире, где нам с тобой выпало жить: слишком редко оно встречается таким, как мы. Но если оно все же существует, то это все, чего я тебе желаю. Счастья.  
С этими словами я легко целую его в щеку, подвожу к Энни и соединяю их руки.  
 — Это ваш день, ребята. Наслаждайтесь. Вы заслужили.  
Оба выглядят растроганными. Китнисс смотрит на нас с удивлением. Непривычно видеть меня доброй, да, Сойка? Улыбнувшись им напоследок, я поворачиваюсь, мельком оглядываюсь по сторонам и ухожу к себе. Хеймитча не видно.

Он ждет в отсеке; мне даже не нужно включать свет, чтобы увидеть гостя, сидящего на моей кровати. Смятый галстук лежит рядом, рубашка расстегнута до груди, волосы взлохмачены. В молчании зажигаю настольную лампу, приближаюсь к зеркалу и пытаюсь снять платье. Ставшая вдруг страшно неудобной ярко-зеленая тряпка смотрится на мне до крайности нелепо и уродливо. Хеймитч встает, подходит и осторожно расстегивает молнию.  
 — Если бы Президент Тринадцатого была мужчиной, — тихо замечает он, — я бы подумал…  
 — Что я влюбилась? — почему-то его ревность — или даже мысль о ней — вызывают у меня смех.  
Наверное, не надо было пить столько сидра.

Мужчина хмуро кивает.  
 — Но, — он продолжает говорить, задумчиво теребя застежку, — тогда бы тебе хотелось танцевать только с ней. А ты соглашалась на танец со всеми, кроме одного человека.  
Мой смех обрывается.  
 — Почему ты больше не носишь ту подвеску с волчицей? — настойчиво повторяет ментор.  
Хеймитч смотрит в глаза моему отражению. Не выдержав его пристального взгляда, я опускаю голову и прячу побледневшее лицо за волосами. Что-то подсказывает, что в эту минуту ни одна из придуманных отговорок мне не поможет. В эту минуту ментор не услышит ни лжи, ни правды. Не сможет услышать.

 — Ты не влюбилась в кого-то другого, детка. Ты просто разлюбила меня.


	56. Невеста в черном

Одна секунда. Стыд. Хеймитч все знает.

Две секунды. Страх. Я теряю своего волка.

Три. Замешательство. Что он сказал?

Четыре. Неверие. Разлюбила? Что это значит?

Пять. Гнев. Как он мог так подумать?!

Время уходит быстро, как песок сквозь пальцы. Хеймитч не двигается с места и не сводит с меня напряженного взгляда. Он ждет, и я, наверное, должна что-нибудь сделать, оправдать его ожидания. Повернуться к нему, обнять за плечи, взглянуть в глаза, встряхнуть и закричать, что это неправда, что он все не так понял, что между нами ничего не изменилось, что я люблю его совсем как раньше. Но я не могу. Растерянная и испуганная, я теряю дар речи и не могу издать ни звука. Тело цепенеет и не слушается приказов разума, который пытается дать объяснение происходящему, все исправить, спасти ситуацию. Громадным усилием воли заставляю себя обернуться, поднять голову и взглянуть на мужчину. И в этот момент Хеймитч вдруг притягивает меня к себе и целует. Он не закрывает глаза, и, заглянув в них, я вижу, как просыпается его внутренний зверь — дикий, безумный, опасный. И на этот раз опасен он для меня. Тонкая ткань платья с треском рвется под сильными руками мужчины, и цепкие пальцы вслепую блуждают по моему телу. Ментор уже не надеется, что я скажу ему правду, но ему так хочется если не услышать, то хотя бы почувствовать, что он ошибся в своих подозрениях. Горячие ладони ложатся на талию и спускаются все ниже, касаясь низа живота и бедер. Меня бросает в дрожь, когда, под давлением кончиков пальцев, я вновь ощущаю мучительную пустоту внутри. Его прикосновения похожи на объятия призрака. Они переносят меня в прошлое и заставляют заново прожить моменты, которые я хотела бы забыть, как самый ужасный кошмар. Грубые поцелуи царапают губы, щеки, шею. Я не отвечаю, и Хеймитч настаивает все сильнее. До боли сильнее.

«Соври мне», — умоляют его губы. — «Пожалуйста, соври мне. Соври так красиво, как только сможешь.» Но я не могу. Мне больно, страшно, холодно и невыносимо. Я отталкиваю его. Отталкиваю торопливо, пока он не перешел черту. Я ведь уже знаю, что если зверь причинит мне вред, если заставит любить его силой, между нами все будет кончено. Причина, по которой я с ним, вот-вот исчезнет: вместо того, чтобы защищать меня от боли, он сам причиняет мне ее. Все будет кончено, а я совсем не хочу этого. Не ожидавший удара ментор оступается и отлетает к противоположной стене. Его судорожный вздох напоминает болезненный стон. Я закрываю глаза и зажимаю уши руками.

 — Скажи мне, что это неправда, Эрика, — просит, умоляет, заклинает меня мужчина, делая шаг навстречу. — Скажи, что я ошибся.  
Слова едва доносятся до меня сквозь пелену почти панического страха. Я стою перед ним в одном нижнем белье, дрожу как осиновый лист и молчу, просто потому что не знаю, что сказать, какой подобрать ответ. У меня не получится объяснить, в чем дело, не раскрыв свой секрет. И вместе с тем не получится раскрыть секрет и не потерять Хеймитча. «Ты и так его теряешь», — шепчет внутренний голос. — «Вот, например, прямо сейчас». Конечно, ментор принимает мое молчание на свой счет, как знак согласия: «да, я тебя разлюбила». Он уходит. Мне очень хочется думать, что это оставленная открытой дверь — намек, что это не конец, что продолжение следует.

Во мне борются две Генриетты. Одна готова броситься за ментором, остановить его, признаться в любви, все объяснить. Но побеждает вторая — та, что слабее и трусливее первой. Забыв одеться, я опускаюсь на застеленную кровать и беззвучно плачу, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Меня не отпускает тяжелое предчувствие беды; я боюсь его потерять. Он уйдет, узнав обо всем, что случилось. Я чувствую, что подвела его. Со всех сторон, куда ни посмотри. Я боюсь проснувшегося в нем зверя и почти ненавижу Хеймитча за то, что заставил меня бояться силы, которой я доверяла больше, чем кому бы то ни было. И еще я боюсь, что те его слова — правда, а я слишком напугана, чтобы признаться в этом даже самой себе.

Сомнения, сомнения. От долгих размышлений я запутываюсь в своей паутине и, зажмурившись до звездочек в глазах, стараюсь поскорее уснуть. Но на этом все не заканчивается. Следующим утром просыпаюсь не от пронзительного визга будильника, а от чьего-то пристального взгляда. Хеймитч сидит в изножье узкой кровати. Заметив, что я не сплю, он протягивает руку и осторожно гладит меня по бедру сквозь тонкую белую ткань. От его прикосновений по коже бегут мурашки. Я моментально напрягаюсь. Явился завершить начатое прошлое ночью? Взгляд ментора скользит по комнате и цепляется за единственное яркое пятно в комнате — разорванное платье на полу, неподалеку от кровати. Серые глаза широко раскрываются: память услужливо подбрасывает картины прошлой ночи. Голос мужчины дрожит.  
 — Прости. Я был пьян. Я не должен был…  
Вдох. Я прячусь под одеяло с головой.  
 — Уходи.  
Выдох. Хеймитч на ощупь пытается найти мою руку.  
 — Детка…  
Окаменевшее сердце обрывается, падает и разлетается на осколки.  
 — Убирайся!  
Не знаю, к чьим ногам оно упало. Не знаю, чье это было сердце.

Я уговариваю себя, что мне есть, за что злиться на него. Пусть я виновата перед ним, пусть держу его на расстоянии, не объясняя причин, — он не должен был ни говорить тех страшных слов, ни делать… пытаться сделать… заставлять меня… любить его. Ментор не уходит, и я, защищаясь, притворяюсь, что мне все равно. Завернувшись в одеяло, сползаю с кровати, беру униформу и молча иду в ванную. Тщательно запираю дверь, включаю воду и долго стою под горячим душем. Надеюсь согреться. Не получается. Я слишком запуталась. Кто перед кем виноват? Кто кого не любит? Кто должен уйти? Когда я возвращаюсь в спальню, то вижу, что Хеймитч так и сидит на кровати. Продолжая делать вид, что не замечаю его, расчесываю влажные волосы, заплетаю их в косу на манер Сойки, обуваюсь. Дрожащие пальцы путаются в длинных шнурках. Я медлю нарочно, то ли надеясь, что он все же уйдет, то ли ожидая продолжения вчерашнего разговора. Но ментор молчит и только наблюдает за мной. Несколько раз наши взгляды встречаются и тут же расходятся. Тишина угнетает все больше и больше. Она давит на нас обоих, сталкивает лбами и тут же разделяет невидимой стеной. Коммуникаф издает громкий писк: несмотря на ранний час, меня уже ждут в Штабе. Иду к двери, но Хеймитч ловит за руку и останавливает на полпути. Мужчина держит мою ладонь в своей. Я сопротивляюсь лишь на словах.  
 — Мне надо идти.  
Мне, не нам. В тот день ментор не появляется ни в Штабе, ни в Военном и Учебном Центрах, ни даже в столовой. Когда вечером я возвращаюсь в отсек, комната встречает меня пустотой и тем же тягостным молчанием.

Дальше все идет наперекосяк. Ну, не совсем все — рушится только то, что между мной и Хеймитчем. А война продолжается. На собрании Койн объявляет о начале подготовки к штурму Капитолия. И мы — Звездный Отряд, как нас насмешливо называет Президент и на полном серьезе — Хевенсби — должны будем принять в нем самое непосредственное участие. Никто не возражает: у каждого свои причины отправиться в столицу. Китнисс горит желанием убить Сноу, Гейл — освободить народ от многолетнего рабства, Джоанна — отомстить за издевательства, Финник — защитить последнего оставшегося в живых любимого человека. А я просто хочу завершить начатое и обрести покой. Но Президенту Тринадцатого нет дела до того, что нами движет. Ей нужны заснятая на камеру финальная битва и победа революции, неважно, какой ценой. Боггс возражает, говоря, что большинство Победителей не готово к бою. Отчасти его заявление справедливо: из всех нас только Гейл не пропустил ни одной тренировки. Койн парирует: время на подготовку еще есть. Мы исправно посещаем занятия и, по истечении трех недель, подаем заявки на участие в военной операции в Распределительный Совет и сдаем теоретический и практический экзамен. Отчего-то мне кажется, что даже если кто-то из Победителей провалит его, Койн закроет на это глаза и отправит в Капитолий всех. Ее интересует лишь результат — свержение Сноу. А для того, чтобы вдохновить народ на этот подвиг, нам не нужно быть такими уж хорошими бойцами: мы просто должны как можно убедительнее сыграть свою последнюю роль. Конечно, это не более чем мои домыслы, и я не собираюсь делиться ими ни с кем.

Президент приказывает Китнисс и остальным сейчас же отправляться на первую из двадцати одной тренировки, а меня просит остаться.  
 — У тебя все нормально? — когда я подхожу к ее рабочему столу, женщина выглядывает из-за экрана компьютера и окидывает меня быстрым, но внимательным взглядом.  
 — Да, а что?  
 — Выглядишь неважно.  
 — Я в порядке. Хочу поскорее приступить к тренировкам.  
Словно не поняв намека, Койн указывает глазами на стоящий рядом стул.  
 — Как Хеймитч?  
 — Неплохо, — я растягиваю губы в улыбке. — После детоксикации даже яблочный сидр стал для него слишком крепким.  
По тому, как она мнется, прежде чем перейти к главному, я понимаю, что вопрос о менторе был всего лишь поводом продлить наш разговор ни о чем.  
 — Можешь тренироваться вместе с остальными, Генриетта, но в Капитолий ты не полетишь.  
 — Почему?  
 — Никаких вопросов, солдат. Это мой приказ. Ты будешь нужна мне в Штабе.  
 — Это не приказ, а отговорка, Аль, — улыбка превращается в оскал. — Значит, я буду в безопасности дожидаться пришествия нового мира, пока остальные рискуют ради него своей жизнью?  
 — Да, — твердо говорит женщина.  
 — Почему? — повторяю свой вопрос, хоть и понимаю, что это бессмысленно.  
 — Потому что я так хочу.  
Мысли принимают странное направление.  
 — А Хеймитч?  
 — Он полетит в Капитолий вместе с остальными.  
Как и планировалось, государственные преступники отправляются на фронт, Может, Президент надеется, что они погибнут?

Первый день тренировок кажется самым трудным только до второго дня. Я не появлялась на занятиях больше месяца, и теперь мое тело отчаянно протестует против любых нагрузок. Нас всех — меня, Китнисс, Гейла, Джоанну, Финника, Лео — определяют в особое подразделение ускоренной подготовки, но по уровню мы — класс относительных новичков. Где-то глубоко внутри поднимает голову честолюбие. Обидно, но я справлюсь. Очень постараюсь справиться.

С вступительным словом к нам обращается Тренер Йорк — мужеподобная женщина средних лет. От ее крика у меня моментально закладывает уши.  
 — Каждое занятие, каждое упражнение, каждая минута, проведенная в этом зале, посвящены созданию команды первоклассных бойцов! Для Президента Койн вы — особое подразделение, Звездный Отряд, лицо революции, но для меня — обычные солдаты, нетренированные и недисциплинированные! Я буду учить вас убивать. Вы будете учиться выживать. Все ясно?  
 — Да, Тренер!  
 — Вопросы?  
 — Нет, Тренер!  
С этого дня все, что нам остается, — это испытывать боль. Идти, бежать, стоять, сидеть, лежать, дышать — больно все. Утро, день, вечер, ночь — больно всегда. Но я нахожу в этом и светлые стороны: физическая боль заслоняет собой все остальные чувства, а мне сейчас только и надо, что забыться. Забудь о сегодня. Думай о завтра.

Больше тренер не произносит ни слова, если не считать оскорблений и язвительных комментариев, которые, по задумке, должны нас только стимулировать. Тренировки начинаются в семь тридцать утра и заканчиваются в семь тридцать вечера. Практика чередуется с теорией, и только это помогает нам дожить до конца дня. Разминка: бег на десять миль под проливным дождем с тяжелыми автоматами на плечах и упражнения на увеличение силы. Погода как нельзя лучше соответствует началу ноября: к ставшему притчей по языцех приказу «упал — отжался» добавляется еще один пункт — «в лужу, разбив лицом корку льда». Военная топография, причем не в сухом и теплом учебном классе, а все там же, на улице, под непрекращающимся потоком ледяной воды. Преодоление полосы препятствий: длинная траншея, глубокие воронки, колючий проволочный забор, завал из деревьев, канава с грязной водой, учебное минное поле, искусно замаскированные силки, капканы и ловушки, деревянные и каменные стенки, веревочные лестницы и канаты, туннели и лабиринты. К финишу мы приползаем в коленно-локтевой позе, и тут же, без предупреждения, окруженные истекающими кровью от многочисленных порезов и ссадин союзниками, попадаем на урок медицинской подготовки в полевых условиях. Возвращение в зал означает начало следующего урока — изучение всевозможных приемов борьбы и их отработка на стоящем — или уже заранее лежащем — рядом напарнике. После мы вслепую собираем автоматы и стреляем, стреляем, стреляем. Нас готовят к последним Голодным Играм, в которых победителей будет больше, чем один. Сколько — зависит только от нас и нашей подготовки. Крессида снимает каждую секунду, проведенную нами на стрельбище, в зале и в Квартале — дополнительном зале, имитирующем улицы Капитолия.

Койн иногда приходит на тренировки и наблюдает за происходящим с балкона, что находится под самым потолком зала, или стоит на высоком камне и выглядывает из-под широкого черного зонта. Президент смотрит на всех, но следит за мной. Я ощущаю на себе не только ее взгляд: Хеймитч появляется на тренировке на второй же день и больше не пропускает ни одной. Моя злость за сказанные ментором слова и события той ночи понемногу уходит. Я все яснее вижу в его глазах растерянность: мужчина не понимает, что происходит, и сам лихорадочно ищет ответы на вопросы, на которые я не отвечаю. Он тоже в паутине, как и я. Мы пытаемся скрыть друг от друга свои страхи, но получается все хуже. Во время тренировок Хеймитч старается держаться рядом, и я не сопротивляюсь, возражая только тогда, когда для выполнения задания надо разбиться на пары. В напарники я обычно выбираю Джоанну или Гейла. Мне не страшно причинять им боль: они достаточно сильные и быстрые, чтобы увернуться от нападения или ударить в ответ и тем самым привести в чувство, когда меня накрывает волна неконтролируемой ярости. Так происходит каждый раз во время рукопашного боя: я вижу перед собой не союзника, помогающего выполнить задание тренера, но врага, посягнувшего на мою жизнь. В такие минуты Хеймитч рядом со мной быть не должно. Я не могу вновь сделать больно ментору, которому сейчас и без меня несладко: ему и Лео тренировки даются хуже всего. Несколько раз Йорк, недовольно поджав губы, отправляет солдата Эбернети обратно в больницу. Когда он уходит, я подхожу к тренеру и прошу позволить мне проводить его, но она отказывает и велит вернуться к занятиям. Честно говоря, мне проще послушаться ее приказа, чем нарушить его. Мы снова все делаем вместе — в учебной комнате, в спортивном зале, на стрельбище, на развалинах, в столовой, —, но между нами мало-помалу вырастает стена. Все, что мы можем, это исподтишка следить друг за другом глазами. Из госпиталя ментор возвращается бледным, со стиснутыми до скрежета зубами и сжатыми в кулаки руками. Йорк останавливает его на входе в зал, однако мужчина, обрывает ее, так и не дослушав, — «у меня нет на это времени» — и встает в строй. Я не знаю, зачем он это делает. Если Хеймитч хочет увеличить свои шансы на выживание, ему стоит просто упасть во время пробежки, схватившись за сердце, и спрятаться в госпитале до момента, пока Капитолий не падет. О нашей победе есть, кому позаботиться.

Следующий мой разговор с ментором заканчивается ссорой, громкой и отвратительной. Каждый вечер кто-то из нас задерживается в зале после тренировки, чтобы разложить по местам учебное оборудование. «Дежурство» не обходит стороной и меня. Склонившись над столом с оружием, я ухожу в свои невеселые мысли и не сразу замечаю, что не одна в зале. Хеймитч садится на узкую скамейку рядом со мной. Я чищу детали, он собирает автоматы.  
 — Нам надо поговорить.  
И снова та сковывающая неловкость.  
 — Не нужно, Хейм.  
 — Так и будешь молча бегать от меня и прятать глаза?  
 — Я не…  
Пытаюсь оправдаться, но он не слушает.  
 — Помнишь, я когда-то сказал, что мы — это навсегда?  
Не отвечаю. Конечно, помню. Но это было так давно. Мужчина берет меня за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.  
 — С того времени ничего не изменилось. Я не отпущу тебя, слышишь? Не так просто, детка. Вот только…  
«Не отпускай. Держи меня крепче, ментор.»  
 — Что?  
 — Почему ты не верила, что я вернусь? — упрямо повторяет он. — Я же обещал. Я всегда выполняю обещания, которые даю тебе.  
«Тогда выполни еще одно, последнее — не оставляй меня. И не задавай лишних вопросов.»  
 — Дело не в тебе.  
 — А в чем тогда? — голос не повинуется ему, и он срывается на крик. — В чем?! Эрика, так больше не может продолжаться!  
Я тоже не выдерживаю:  
 — Какая к черту разница?! Не отпустишь меня? Ты уже отпустил! Как ты мог допустить мысль о том, будто я тебя разлюбила?  
 — А что я, по-твоему, должен был подумать?! — Хеймитч рычит, словно раненый зверь.  
 — Что угодно, но только не это!

Мы стоим друг напротив друга и кричим, срывая глотки. Судим, обвиняем, упрекаем. Припоминаем все ошибки, реальные и мнимые, вытаскиваем на свет все обиды. Их немного, но нам хватит. Слова со свистом разрезают воздух, будто отравленные пули, и ранят нас ничуть не меньше. Ментор ехидно интересуется, ждала ли я его вообще. Хочу удовлетворить любопытство мужчины ядовитым «нет», но смотрю в горящие бешенством глаза и понимаю, что сейчас он не услышит даже иронию в моем голосе. Если Хеймитч надеялся решить проблему простым разговором, то его ждет жестокое разочарование. Мы все делаем неправильно. Мы должны остановиться. Но ведь так гораздо проще, правда? Молчать, когда надо говорить. Истошно вопить вместо того, чтобы сохранить спокойствие и не сказать чего-то лишнего. Прятать отчаяние и обиду за печатями гнева и безумия. И, что самое страшное, сознательно причинять боль тому, кого когда-то поклялись защищать.

И все становится еще хуже. Теперь мы отдаляемся друг от друга вполне осознанно. Я переезжаю в другой отсек, к Китнисс и Джоанне: там по ночам меня не будет тревожить ничто, кроме болезненных вздохов измотанных тренировкой союзниц. Они же заставляют открывать глаза и вставать с постели по утрам, а по вечерам отвлекают разговорами. Мы делимся страхами, кошмарами, надеждами, планами и мечтами. Сближаемся — не настолько, чтобы рисковать собственной жизнью ради друг друга, но достаточно, чтобы чувствовать рядом плечо, на которое всегда можно опереться. Это то, что нужно мне сейчас. Китнисс признаётся, что хочет убить Сноу и покончить с собой: Прим мертва, Пит стал переродком, с Гейлом получается только ругаться.  
 — Почему не хочешь жить просто так, для себя?  
 — Я не такая, как ты, — мягко, с ноткой сожаления в голосе отвечает Сойка.  
Джоанна с усмешкой смотрит на нас с Эвердин.  
 — Не обессудьте, девушки, но если я первой доберусь до Президента, живым он от меня не уйдёт.  
 — Договорились, Мейсон. Привет ему от нас не забудь передать, когда убивать будешь. И помедленнее, помедленнее, чтобы помучился.  
 — Обязательно, — Джоанна закидывает руки за голову и мечтательно улыбается. — А после поеду в Седьмой. Меня там никто не ждет, но я все равно скучаю. Дом есть дом. Ну, а ты, Роу? Чем займешься после победы?  
 — Победить бы не мешало для начала, — усмехаюсь я. — А занятие найти не так трудно. Соберу себя по кускам и буду продолжать жить. Этого мне вполне достаточно.  
Мой план может показаться странным, но только не Джоанне и Китнисс. Послушать нас со стороны — мы хотим так ничтожно малого, что смысла бороться за это, наверное, нет. Но нам хватает. Капитолий, Арена и гражданская война кардинально меняют не только жизнь, но и приоритеты.

Наутро после первой же ночи, проведенной под одной крышей с девушками, я прихожу в зал и мгновенно понимаю, что Хеймитч заметил мое отсутствие. Теперь, когда он смотрит на меня, серые глаза горят огнем неистовой, мучительной ревности: он не знает, в чьем отсеке я теперь ночую. Ментор исполняет свое обещание и не отпускает меня. Он все время рядом, в двух шагах — уничтожает взглядом любого, с кем заговариваю я и кто обращается ко мне. Под подозрение попадают все, от Гейла до Финника, от Бити до Боггса, от Рубаки до Лео.

Раз в три дня Койн собрание в Штабе: мы внимательно изучаем карты, составляем план действий, пишем сценарий к новым агитроликам, прокладываем путь к Президентскому Дворцу, стараясь задействовать как можно меньше ловушек. Дел много, и все разные, но заканчивается собрание одним и тем же — Хеймитч пререкается с Койн. Дайте только малейший повод, и они сцепятся, словно собаки. Мне особенно неприятны их размолвки, потому что кость, за которую они дерутся — это я.

Но, несмотря ни на что, ментор все еще пытается быть моим защитником — вот та причина, по которой он, словно прилежный ученик в школу, каждый день приходит на тренировки. Прозрение приходит так неожиданно, что я останавливаю свой удар на полпути и на секунду забываю обо всем вокруг. Мне приходится моментально поплатиться за это: реальность в лице стоящей напротив Джоанны больно бьет в лицо. Падаю на колени. Голова кружится, в ушах звенит: Мейсон никогда не жалеет силы.  
 — Ты в порядке? — где-то справа звучит озабоченный голос склонившегося надо мной Хеймитча.  
Вот зачем я здесь. Ментор и Койн не всегда будут рядом; надо уметь защитить себя самой. Сплюнув кровь, поднимаюсь на ноги.  
 — Продолжаем!  
И, так и не взглянув на Эбернети, снова бросаюсь в бой.

К концу третьей недели я чувствую себя как выжатый лимон не только от тренировок, но и от ежедневных выходок Хеймитча. От Йорк и наступающего дня хотя бы понятно, чего ждать, а вот ментор непредсказуем и каждый раз выкидывает что-то новое. Есть, правда, одно-единственное «но», которое еще способно оправдать мужчину. Глядя на него, можно подумать, что он чудовище — ревнует меня ко всем подряд и сжимает в удушающих объятиях,. Но это не так. В такие моменты ментор напоминает утопающего, который готов схватиться за все, что попадется под руку. Я вижу отчаяние в его глазах ничуть не менее ясно, чем он — особое отношение Президента ко мне. Но почему-то, даже понимая, что им движет, я оказываюсь неспособна сжалиться и сделать шаг ему навстречу.

 — Что с тобой не так?  
 — Со мной все нормально, в отличие от тебя.  
 — Лжешь. Почему ты не веришь мне?  
 — Я верю.  
 — Снова лжешь. Зачем ты с этой женщиной?  
 — Если ты о Койн, то с ней я в безопасности.  
 — Так вот почему ты тогда захотела быть со мной. Потому что я мог тебя защитить. С тем же успехом могла бы пойти к старику Сноу! Ты вообще любила меня когда-нибудь?!

Мы теряем друг друга, но продолжаем надеяться, что один из нас одумается и спасет обоих. Последней каплей становится драка со старым другом. После очередной ссоры я обессилено опускаюсь на кровать и долго сижу, уставившись в одну точку невидящим взглядом. Слез нет, только все та горькая пустота. Ментор снова оставляет дверь открытой — дело происходит в отсеке, куда я вернулась вечером за кое-какими вещами, — и меня в таком разбитом состоянии видит проходящий мимо Рубака. Он давно замечает, что между мной и Хеймитчем что-то не так, но держится в стороне, справедливо полагая, что мы сами способны разобраться друг в друге и в самих себе. Видимо, в тот момент мужчина понимает, как сильно заблуждался. Он входит без стука, с глубоким вздохом садится на корточки напротив меня и осторожно сжимает мои ледяные пальцы в своих больших теплых ладонях. Сил не остается, и я выкладываю ему все как есть. Беременность, оспа, выкидыш, отношения с Койн, мнимая гибель ментора, его возвращение, госпиталь, наши ссоры, подозрения ментора, мои страхи. Мужчина отеческим жестом гладит меня по голове. Добрые карие глаза смеются — «какие же дети вы оба!».  
 — Ты должна сказать Хеймитчу.  
 — Он меня бросит.  
 — Глупая, он тебя любит. Если ты еще не поняла, этот старый пьяница убьет и умрет за тебя. Ему не нужны никакие дети. Ему нужна только ты.

Рубака крепко обнимает меня; я опускаю голову ему на плечо. Сами понимаете, _как_ вернувшийся не вовремя Хеймитч воспринимает эту сцену. С диким криком «отойди от нее!» он бросается на бывшего друга. Я пытаюсь остановить Эбернети, но тот отталкивает меня в сторону. Следующие две минуты слышатся только звуки ударов, крики боли, когда чей-то кулак попадает в цель, и грязные ругательства. Приходится вызвать охрану, чтобы растащить этих двоих. Президент приходит в ярость, когда я прошу ее вызволить обоих мужчин из тюрьмы, куда их сажают на трое суток в наказание за нарушение порядка.

Накануне экзамена Йорк устраивает нам проверочное испытание. В Уличном Стимуляторе Сражений на каждого неожиданно нападают вражеские солдаты. Это не голограммы, не манекены и не роботы, а захваченные в плен миротворцы из покоренных повстанцами Дистриктов. Они появляются из ниоткуда: сзади, снизу, сверху. На этот раз мы сражаемся за жизнь, а не ради галочки в личном деле, до отвращения напоминающем школьный дневник. Это не учение. Это — война. Жизнь и смерть — все по-настоящему.

Экзамен состоит из четырех частей: одна теоретическая и три практические. После многих ночей зубрежки военных терминов письменный тест не вызывает особых затруднений. Так же легко, почти играючи, мы демонстрируем отличную физическую подготовку и умение обращаться с любым огнестрельным оружием. Остается только индивидуальное задание — ситуация на Симуляторе Сражений в Квартале. В самый последний момент тренер заявляет, что все выполняют это задание поодиночке, а я — вместе с Хеймитчем. Мы идем последними; у нас есть время, чтобы снова поругаться или посидеть в тишине, пытаясь понять, в чем заключаются наши слабости, ведь именно на них нацелено это испытание.

От волнения мне трудно сосредоточиться и я не помню почти ничего из того, что происходит, когда мы открываем дверь в симулятор и моментально падаем на землю, закрыв головы руками. Наше задание — преодолеть часть Квартала и живыми добраться до выхода, что находится на другой стороне улицы. Пусть вокруг гремят взрывы и срабатывают ловушки, все кажется относительно простым, но только до момента, когда, уже на финишной прямой, земля вдруг разверзается под ногами и я, не удержавшись, падаю вниз. Мне удается схватиться за обломок скалы, торчащий из толстого слоя почвы. Я же говорила, все по-настоящему. Острый камень сидит глубоко в земле, но хватает даже моего небольшого веса, чтобы он начал расшатываться. Под непрекращающимся градом пуль Хеймитч ползком приближается к самому краю и протягивает мне руку.

 — Держись!  
В его глазах читается испуг, а чуть дрожащая ладонь кажется такой ненадежной. Он не удержит меня. Не сможет. Внезапно мое внимание привлекает еще один каменный обломок, чуть выше того, за который из последних сил цепляюсь я. Твердый, шершавый. Я смогу удержаться на нем и вылезти не поверхность.  
 — Даже не думай, Эрика! — кричит он, заметив мой взгляд в сторону. — Я рядом, я спасу тебя! Я вернулся к тебе, почему ты никак не можешь это признать?  
Самое время для еще одной — третьей? пятой? — ссоры.  
 — Я думала, что потеряла тебя! — ору я в ответ. — Я видела твою подвеску на полу залитой кровью тюремной камеры! Что еще я должна была подумать?!  
 — Ты не веришь мне! И никогда не верила…  
И тут меня осеняет. Вот почему в симулятор нас отправили вдвоем. Моя слабая сторона в том, что я никому не доверяю и не могу работать в команде. Одиночкой быть хорошо, но иногда, чтобы выжить, этого мало. А у меня есть люди, которые хотят, чтобы я жила.  
 — Я верю, Хейм.  
Рывком подтянувшись, я хватаюсь за его руку, и в ту же секунду камень крошится и осколки падают в бездонную пропасть.  
 — Не смотри вниз, детка. Я вытащу тебя отсюда.  
Я делаю все так, как говорит ментор.

Выходим из Квартала с другой стороны, где нас уже ждет солдат. Он ставит нам на руки печать с номером нашего отряда и велит доложить об успешных результатах в Штаб. Мы быстрым шагом идем по коридору, держась за руки. Внезапно промелькнувшая мысль заставляет меня замереть на месте и разжать пальцы. Хеймитч просил меня довериться ему. Я попытаюсь. И будь что будет.

 — Я потеряла ребенка.

Ментор по инерции делает несколько шагов, но затем резко останавливается, словно налетев на невидимую стену, и оборачивается ко мне. Внутри все переворачивается от страха.  
 — Что?  
 — Ты спрашивал, что со мной не так. Отвечаю: я потеряла нашего ребенка.  
Мужчина подходит ближе. В коридоре темно, и я не могу уловить в его взгляде и тени эмоций. Это придает мне храбрости: делаю шаг вперед, обнимаю, прячу лицо у него на груди и начинаю говорить. Голос дрожит, слова путаются, но я не замолкаю, пока не рассказываю мужчине обо всем случившемся со мной в Тринадцатом за время его отсутствия. Признаюсь в том, что скрывала даже от самой себя.  
 — Я хотела, чтобы ее не стало, Хейм. Боялась, что будет больно и что я стану любить тебя меньше. Мне не нужен никто, только ты. Я… я даже не похоронила ее. Сделала вид, что ничего не было и попыталась забыть о ней.  
 — Почему ты не сказала мне раньше? — шепотом спрашивает ментор.  
 — Мне было страшно. Думала, ты уйдешь, когда узнаешь.  
Он разочарованно вздыхает.  
 — Ты так ничего и не поняла, детка…  
С этими словами Хеймитч поднимает руку, будто хочет погладить меня по голове, но, едва коснувшись волос, отдергивает ладонь, разворачивается и медленно уходит. Никогда еще я не чувствовала себя такой одинокой и уязвимой.

Когда полчаса спустя я на негнущихся ногах наконец добираюсь до Штаба, меня встречают только Койн и Боггс.  
 — Отряд четыре-пять-один? — одобрительно улыбается глава охраны. — Хорошая работа, солдат Роу.  
Я перевожу непонимающий взгляд на Президента. Та кивком просит Боггса оставить нас наедине. Тот отправляется в ангар, руководить погрузкой оружия и прочего необходимого оборудования в планолеты.  
 — Ты же вроде была против моей поездки в Капитолий.  
 — Я передумала.  
 — Почему?  
 — С тобой будет Хеймитч. Если что-то пойдет не так, он сможет защитить тебя.  
 — И ты ему веришь? — удивленно спрашиваю я.  
 — Приходится, — усмехается женщина. — Мало кому удавалось так потрепать мне нервы, как ему за последний месяц, но, по крайней мере, у него на то была веская причина. Ты и твоя безопасность. А это перевешивает все хлопоты, которые доставило его появление.  
Я готовлюсь уйти, когда Койн добавляет:  
 — Будь осторожна и только попробуй не выжить, поняла?  
 — Так точно, госпожа Президент!  
Меня охватывает смятение пополам со смущением. Хеймитч сможет меня защитить, я знаю. Вот только захочет ли он это делать после всего, что я ему наговорила?

Приходится дождаться следующего дня, чтобы получить ответ на свой вопрос. Я заглядываю в Военный Центр, чтобы забрать винтовку и вижу Хеймитча и Гейла, стоящих у стола и тихо что-то обсуждающих с Бити. Гений желает нам удачи и мчится в Штаб — следить за происходящим и принимать от Крессиды входящие сообщения с кадрами битвы. Хоторн хватает дополнительные снаряды и, легко ударив меня по плечу — «ждем только вас с Хеймитчем» — отправляется в ангар. Не поднимая глаз, я достаю из ящика винтовку, проверяю запас пуль и иду к выходу, но голос ментора останавливает меня.  
 — В том списке, что ты написала перед Квартальной Бойней, еще остались невыполненные желания?  
Я вспоминаю, как, за неимением ежедневника, воровала в Штабе листы бумаги и с двух сторон исписывала их мелким почерком.  
 — Тот список больше не имеет смысла. Я начала новый.  
 — А от старого в нем что-нибудь осталось? — нерешительно интересуется ментор.  
Я поворачиваюсь лицом к мужчине. Тот в два прыжка преодолевает разделяющие нас метры.  
 — Да. В моем новом списке желаний все так же много тебя.  
По тонким, искусанным до крови губам пробегает улыбка.  
 — Тогда вот, чего хочу я.

Он протягивает мне свернутый в тонкую трубку листок, края которого скреплены кольцом, черным с серебряными шипами. Я снимаю его, зажимаю в руке и разворачиваю бумагу. Список желаний Хеймитча намного короче моего: в нем всего один пункт. Эрика Эбернети. 

Я непонимающе смотрю на него. Слишком резкая перемена. Он ведь ушел, бросил меня, разве нет?  
 — Ты так ничего и не поняла, детка, — смеясь, повторяет ментор. — Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Сделаю что угодно, стану тем, кто тебе нужен. Ты выбрала меня, и я готов на все, чтобы ты не разочаровалась в своем выборе.  
 — А как же…  
Он касается кончиками пальцев моих губ, заставляя замолчать.  
 — Мне тоже не нужен никто, кроме тебя.

 — Ты станешь моей женой?  
 — Да.

Хеймитч берет у меня кольцо и надевает его на безымянный палец левой руки. Я приподнимаюсь и целую его в губы. Наши объятия не в силах разорвать даже оглушительный вой сирены.  
 — Пора лететь в Капитолий, — с сожалением шепчет ментор.  
Слегка отстранившись, перевожу взгляд с наших защитных костюмов на лежащее у ног оружие и вздыхаю.  
 — Ничего у нас не выйдет, Хейм.  
 — Ты о чем?  
 — О свадебном платье, что приготовил Цинна. Обвенчаемся прямо на поле боя.  
 — Я не против, — смеется Хеймитч, — никогда не чтил традиции.  
Целую его еще раз, на прощание.  
 — До встречи у алтаря? Я буду в черном.

Меня прерывает скрип двери за спиной и звук торопливых шагов в коридоре. С сегодняшнего дня наш секрет знает кто-то еще.


	57. Правда или ложь

До отправки остаются считанные минуты, а я вдруг вспоминаю, что не попрощалась с семьей. Договор о сотрудничестве обязывает соблюдать политику конфиденциальности даже в разговорах с родными, но о поездке в столицу было объявлено на всеобщем собрании самой Койн, и это снимает с меня всякую ответственность за слова «мама, я иду на войну». Конечно, я сообщаю ей эту новость не в таких выражениях, но она понимает меня с полуслова. Некоторое время назад, посчитав, что период адаптации к новым условиям прошел, не терпящая тунеядства Президент распорядилась, чтобы беженцы устроились на работу и стали такими же полезными членами подземного общества, как местные жители. Маму взяли помощницей в Учебный Центр, так что ей не раз приходилось видеть, в каком состоянии я и остальные солдаты приползали в класс на занятия. Она сделала нужные выводы даже раньше, чем узнала обо всем от меня.

И все же мы обе оказываемся неготовыми к прощанию: я понимаю это по растерянному взгляду матери, который моментально наполняется слезами, стоит ей заметить нерешительно стоящую в дверях Учебного Центра дочь. Она прижимает меня к себе так сильно, что мне остается только гадать, откуда в этой хрупкой на вид женщине столько сил. Еще большим открытием становится то, что я переросла ее, и теперь не я прячу побледневшее лицо на груди матери, но она опускает голову мне на плечо. Ее объятия мягкие и теплые, но я невольно сравниваю их с твердой и уверенной рукой Аль. Не знаю, в чью пользу это сравнение.  
 — Знаешь, что самое страшное? — испуганно и как-то виновато шепчет она. — Я уже привыкла с тобой прощаться.  
 — Ну прости уж, — в моем голосе появляются ледяные нотки. — Я не просила, чтобы Эффи на Жатве вытащила листок с моим именем.  
 — Если бы отец был жив, — упрямо твердит мама, — сейчас все было бы по-другому. Тебе не пришлось бы…  
Я прикрываю глаза и разочарованно вздыхаю. Нет, пришлось бы. Кого ты пытаешься обмануть?  
 — Но он мертв, мама. Пора с этим смириться, — я повторяю собственные, давно сказанные слова. — Моя очередь вас защищать.

Она не должна знать, что ее восемнадцатилетняя дочь все так же отчаянно нуждается в защите, как и три, пять, десять лет назад. Она не должна знать, что я давным-давно разгадала ее секрет, и теперь ищу защиту где угодно, но только не под крылом своей семьи. И что отец не в силах защитить никого из нас, а Альма Койн может.  
 — Скоро все закончится, — я пытаюсь выбраться из ее объятий.  
 — Почему ты? — она сопротивляется, не желая отпускать меня до самой последней секунды.  
 — Такова цена.  
Эту войну развязали мы, мама. Нам начатое и заканчивать.

В ангаре нас ожидает не только наша команда и Хевенсби, вызвавшийся проводить отряд до транспортировочной станции в Двенадцатом, но и Койн. Она не мигая смотрит на меня, и я понимаю, что с прощаниями еще не покончено.  
 — Твой новый коммуникаф, — женщина протягивает мне небольшую черную коробочку.  
 — Чем тебя не устроил старый?  
 — Усовершенствованная модель, специальная разработка наших ученых. Существует всего в двух экземплярах, второй — у меня. У людей Сноу есть следящие системы, но отследить сигнал этого устройства они не смогут, он будет ложным. Коммуникаф может не только принимать сообщения, но и отправлять их. Так ты сможешь связаться со мной, если что-то пойдет не так.  
 — Например?  
 — Что угодно. Не дожидайся, пока станет поздно, будь на связи в любое время суток. И еще… Держи меня в курсе всего, что у вас происходит. Не только снаружи, в Капитолии, но и внутри вашего отряда.  
 — Хочешь сделать из меня шпиона? А что с остальными подразделениями? Или там только солдаты Тринадцатого?  
Меня не удивляет и не ужасает ее просьба: я ожидала чего-то подобного. Должна же быть цена, которую мне нужно заплатить за свою безопасность.  
 — Нет, все отряды включают людей из разных Дистриктов. Военные, гражданские — все, у кого достаточно сил и нет серьезных ран. Но у вашей команды особая миссия, и вы должны выполнить ее идеально.  
Я смотрю на нее в упор, догадываясь, что есть и другие причины.  
 — Я не доверяю Сойке, — наконец признается Альма. — Не знаю, чего от нее ждать.  
 — Никто не знает, — фыркаю я. — Она непредсказуема и неуправляема.  
 — Ты сделаешь это для меня?  
Приказ звучит как просьба.  
 — Да. Сделаю все, что смогу, Аль.  
Родители любят меня просто так — Койн надо все время что-то доказывать.  
 — Береги себя.  
Женщина порывисто обнимает меня, но тут же отстраняется и уходит из ангара, ни разу не обернувшись. Я смотрю ей вслед, пока крик командира отряда четыре-пять-один не выводит меня из оцепенения.

Как выясняется уже в планолете по дороге в Двенадцатый, Звездным Отрядом нас назвали не просто так. Победителям, пусть и не в полном составе, снова предстоит стать звездами экрана и лицами революции. Стоит железной птице подняться в воздух, как Плутарх объявляет собрание открытым и в сотый за последние несколько дней раз демонстрирует нам голографическую карту Капитолия, модифицированную с помощью тех Голо, что выкрал Лео.  
 — Смотрите внимательно, ребята, от этого зависит не только наша победа, но и ваши жизни. Уверен, второе для вас ничуть не менее важно, чем первое.

Замечаю презрительную ухмылку на лице Эвердин. Хевенсби набирает на виртуальной клавиатуре специальный код, и отсвечивающее голубым пространство мгновенно заполняется крошечными капсулами разных цветов.  
 — Мои люди, решившие до последнего оставаться в Капитолии, передают мне информацию обо всех изменениях, вносимых Президентом в карту города. Ловушки, безопасные пути отхода, подземные переходы, расположение камер, — все, что встретится на вашем пути.  
Не обращая внимания на тряску, мы отстегиваем ремни безопасности, поднимаемся со своих мест, встаем на колени возле карты и медленно переводим взгляды с одной капсулы на другую.  
 — Что в них? — почти равнодушно интересуется солдат Одэйр.  
 — Точно неизвестно, но ничего хорошего. Бомба. Стая переродков. Все, что может задержать отряд. И не просто вывести из строя отдельных бойцов, а убить их, без единого шанса на спасение.  
Перед нами Арена, на этот раз в виде каменных джунглей. На каждом шагу — ловушки, контролируемые Организаторами. За каждым углом — армии миротворцев.  
 — Леди и джентльмены, Семьдесят Шестые Голодные Игры объявляются открытыми! — догадались все, но озвучить страшную правду решилась только Китнисс.

Когда мы прибываем в Двенадцатый, Хеймитч первым спускается по трапу к развалинам и долго стоит на месте, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не удивлен открывшейся перед его глазами картиной: учитывая грандиозные планы по срыву Квартальной Бойни, глупо было бы не предвидеть подобный исход для родного Дистрикта. Мы уничтожили то, что было важно для старика Сноу, он — то, что было дорого нам. И все же во взгляде ментора мелькает тень грусти. Отстав от группы, я подхожу к нему и трогаю за руку.  
 — Все в порядке, детка, — он встряхивает головой, улыбается как ни в чем не бывало и забрасывает руку мне на плечо, побуждая двигаться дальше. — Я уже говорил, что мне все равно, где жить, лишь бы с тобой?

Небо над разрушенным Дистриктом один за другим пересекают планолеты. На станции уже ждет товарный поезд. Он — полная противоположность тому, что вез нас на все прошлые Голодные Игры. Дорога занимает два дня. Нашему отряду выделяют целый вагон, но в нем нет не то что удобств, а даже простой мебели. Днем мы сидим, привалившись к трясущейся в такт стуку колес стенке, и тихо обсуждаем наши планы по прибытии в столицу, а ночью спим, подложив под голову рюкзаки и прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы не замерзнуть. Мы выгружаемся из поезда в одном из горных туннелей, что ведут в Капитолий и проделываем оставшийся путь пешком, пересекая залив по мосту. Удивительно, как Сноу не успел приказать разрушить последнее связующее звено между Дистриктами и Капитолием. Боггс активирует Голо и, пока мы идем, поминутно сверяется с картой.

Капитолий разделен на шестнадцать зон, по одной на сторону света. В каждой — отряды прибывших со всех концов страны мятежников. Повстанцы из числа местных жителей, задействуя силы ближайших Дистриктов, взяли под контроль окраины города ценой жизней множества солдат, оттеснили миротворцев вглубь и вынудили Сноу перегруппировать силы и переместить их ближе к центру столицы. Вокруг полно народу. Нам выделяют небольшой клочок земли, чтобы разбить лагерь. Мы ставим палатки и организуем что-то вроде личного мини-Штаба. Боггс вновь запускает Голо, чтобы лучше изучить окрестности. Картина безрадостная: на вид лежащие перед нами улицы пусты и соблазнительно-манящи, но, согласно карте, ловушки расставлены через каждые десять шагов.

Окраина города частично представляет собой развалины, не менее живописные, чем обгоревшие обломки Двенадцатого. Разве что чуть выше, чем там: в родном Дистрикте отродясь не было небоскребов, только избушки и лачуги, а из многоэтажек — двухуровневый Дом Правосудия. Я выбираю камень повыше, забираюсь на него и, пошатываясь на неустойчивой поверхности, оглядываюсь по сторонам. Палатки тянутся бесконечными рядами, что замыкают город в кольцо и отрезают его от остального мира. На следующий день первые пехотные взводы выдвигаются в путь. Постепенно палаток и людей становится все меньше. Заподозрив неладное, всей группой приходим в Штаб и прямым текстом спрашиваем Боггса, когда придет наша очередь. Тот невозмутимо отвечает, что в ближайшие дни нам приказано держаться на окраине. Мы не строевая часть. Нас используют для телепропаганды. Каждый вечер мы должны возвращаться в основной лагерь.  
 — Значит, участвовать в сражениях нам не придется, — уточняет моментально рассвирепевший Гейл.  
 — Отставить вопросы, солдат Хоторн! — рявкает командир. — Будете делать то, что скажу я!  
Он? А как же Президент? Происходящее вокруг кажется мне все более подозрительным.  
 — Так точно! — салютует парень, привыкший беспрекословно слушаться командира.

Слово берет Крессида.  
 — Наша задача — отвлечь противника, пока войска повстанцев будут продвигаться вглубь города, деморализовать его и побудить сдаться. Вы все видели, какой эффект произвели ролики с Китнисс, Финником и Эрикой, записанные в Тринадцатом, где они просто стояли на месте и толкали речь. Представьте, что будет, когда народ увидит вас в Капитолии, в ловушке, с оружием в руках?  
Риторический вопрос. Фурор будет, вот что.  
 — Мы не будем на передовой, но, несмотря на это, я вам обещаю — забудьте о покое и безопасности, — добавляет Боггс.  
 — Даже с Голо есть риск дополнительных капсул. И что бы ни было внутри, оно точно вас уничтожит, — он всего лишь повторяет слова Плутарха, но отчего-то сказанные его голосом они звучат куда более грозно.

Пока идет собрание, я, помня слова Койн, не спускаю глаз с Китнисс. И действительно, вместо того, чтобы возмущаться, девушка внимательно слушает командира и кивает. «Мы что, зря тренировались?!», — должна спросить Сойка, которую я знаю. Но Эвердин молчит. С ее лица не сходит задумчивое выражение, а глаза неотрывно следуют за голографом, который Боггс вертит в руках. Устройство, созданное капитолийскими гениями, отвечает любому из отряда, но активируется, только распознав голос командира. Пока Боггс жив, можно быть спокойным: укради Китнисс карту, в ее руках она моментально превратится к кирпич.

Из груди вырывается вздох. Нарисовали себе красивую картинку, как поведем народ на войну, а после — в светлое будущее.  
 — Детка, ты жить хочешь или геройствовать? — насмешливо шепчет мне на ухо Хеймитч, заметив мою растерянность.  
 — Хочу заниматься делом, а не играть в игрушки!  
 — Эти игрушки вовсе не такие детские, как ты думаешь.  
Задумчиво провожу рукой по голове и напрягаюсь, когда вместо длинных гладких прядей пальцы нащупывают только короткий и жесткий ежик. Да, всех солдат подстригли сразу после экзамена. Знак того, что мы идем на войну. Правда, нам, как звездам экрана, предоставили выбор. Хеймитч отказался из-за шрама, а я подумала, что так будет удобнее. Теперь никак не привыкну: у меня никогда не было короткой стрижки.

Как бы то ни было, приказ есть приказ. Всю следующую неделю мы кружим по окраине, стреляя во все, что покажется подозрительным. Вот только разить по ловушкам без промаха не получится: Сноу быстро поймет, что у нас в руках — усовершенствованные голографы. Поэтому часть команды сбивает Организаторов и миротворцев со следа, паля по не важным предметам, пока остальные исследуют территории с реальными опасностями. Крессида руководит съемочной группой, однако здесь получается снять только так называемые дезинформационные ролики, — не для того, чтобы вдохновить народ, но чтобы отвлечь Сноу и его приспешников. Время от времени режиссер просит некоторых из нас пройти чуть дальше и намеренно задеть одну из настоящих ловушек. Как правило, Боггс выбирает снайперов из числа жителей Тринадцатого. В какой-то момент Китнисс не выдерживает и заявляет, что еще немного, и большая часть отряда четыре-пять-один дезертирует от скуки. Я ожидаю от Боггса немедленной вспышки гнева, но мужчина только невесело усмехается в ответ на попытку Сойки пошутить.

Мы идем по одной из крайних улиц. Командир впереди, с Голо в одной руке и винтовкой в другой. За ним — Победители: Китнисс и Гейл, я и Хеймитч, Финник и Джоанна. Дальше — Лео, с любопытством и долей удивления осматривающий развалины родного города. По бокам — Крессида с командой. Замыкают строй «Тринадцатые» — Джексон, Митчелл, Хомс. Боггс поднимает руку — значит, надо остановиться. Перед нами очередная ловушка. Мы послушно замираем и ждем дальнейших приказов командира отряда. Обещание постоянной смертельной опасности исполняется: наш отряд несет первые потери. Одна из сестер Лиг попадает в ловушку. Все происходит очень быстро, и мы не сразу понимаем, что случилось.  
 — И как они только успевают добавлять новые мины?! — ругается сквозь зубы Боггс.  
 — Интересно, чем там Плутарх занят, вместо того, чтобы присылать нам обновленную информацию? — шепот Лео больше напоминает шипение рассерженной змеи.  
Я встаю между ним и Хеймитчем. Что бы ни происходило вокруг, мне это совсем не нравится.  
Смерть наступает мгновенно, Лиг даже не успевает обнять сестру и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Боггс связывается с Плутархом, и тот обещает скорую замену. Мы возвращаемся в лагерь и, сидя на развалинах неподалеку от станции, болтаем о чем-то не слишком значительном в ожидании прибытия новичка. Однако при виде спрыгивающего с подножки поезда Пита без наручников, без охраны и с автоматом в руках (уверена, он заряжен боевыми патронами), все не сговариваясь обрывают разговор, поднимаются на ноги и встают в защитную позу. Кажется, я знаю, о чем думает команда. Это нетрудно, ведь мысль у всех одна и та же: «спасибо, замены не надо, сами справимся». Не говоря ни слова, командир забирает у него оружие и идет сделать еще один звонок.  
 — Это ничего не изменит, — скучающим тоном произносит Пит, демонстрируя татуировку с номером отряда на руке. — Президент Койн лично послала меня сюда. Она считает, что промо-ролики нужно освежить моим присутствием.  
 — Она считает, — передразнивает парня Китнисс, — что промо-ролики нужно освежить моей кровью!

Боггс возвращается, кипя от ярости. Приказав Джексон приставить к парню охрану из двух человек, он берет Эвердин за руку и уводит ее в сторону, чтобы поговорить наедине. Когда они возвращаются в строй, я вижу в глазах девушки еще большее замешательство, чем при встрече с Питом.

Теперь о скуке можно забыть: мы все время начеку и не делаем и шага, не обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, где Мелларк и чем он занят. Его злит такое отношение, но он и сам понимает, что оно оправдано. Понимает, по крайней мере, в моменты просветления. Они случаются, но крайне редко. Вечером за ужином, вопреки обыкновению поддерживать дружеский разговор, чтобы подбодрить команду, никто не произносит ни слова. Каждый думает о своем. Я, например, о Пите. До сегодняшнего дня мне приходилось видеть его от силы пару раз, но обе встречи оставили неизгладимое впечатление. Сколько бы Плутарх ни повторял, что все под контролем и лечение проходит успешно, мне в это верится слабо, а я виделась с ним уже после нескольких недель реабилитации. Спустя несколько дней после свадьбы Финника и Энни, к организации которой Хевенсби привлек и Пита, предложив тому украсить торт, парень захотел поговорить с Китнисс. Та, все еще надеясь на чудо, незамедлительно явилась к нему в палату. Мы с Хеймитчем, как самые близкие из оставшихся в живых люди, бывший Главный Распорядитель, а также команда врачей с планшетами в руках дежурили возле одностороннего стекла. Все время, пока Сойка находилась в палате, он вел себя спокойно, но произошедшие в нем изменения были видны и так. Взгляд голубых глаз стал мутным, а губы напряженно сжались в тонкую линию. Парень ждал подвоха со всех сторон, от каждого.  
 — Мне сказали, ты хотел поговорить со мной?  
 — Для начала хотя бы просто посмотреть на тебя.

«Смотрины» закончились взаимными оскорблениями, после чего Китнисс вылетела из комнаты, скрыв пылающее лицо за распущенными волосами, а Пит еще долго смеялся, откинувшись на подушку и, словно марионетка на ниточках, дергая руками и ногами. После той встречи Мелларк не раз просил Эвердин прийти, но она посылала к черту всех, кто передавал ей его слова. Плутарх был недоволен, но поделать ничего не мог и, в конце концов, решил показать Питу меня.

 — Привет, парень.  
 — Эрика?  
 — О, ты помнишь мое имя? Это хорошо. Мне как, подойти поближе или держаться подальше? Ты вроде себя контролируешь, так что предупреди, пожалуйста, когда соберешься на меня нападать.  
Я жду, что он переведет все в шутку: так сделал бы тот, прежний Пит. Но либо он спрятан глубоко внутри, либо его вообще больше нет.  
 — Это было грубо, — качает головой Мелларк, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда.  
 — Я никогда не отличалась вежливостью. А что еще ты помнишь?  
 — Ты была моим ментором. Ты и еще кто-то. Хеймитч, кажется. Он вечно пил, а ты не выпускала из рук нож. Это он звал тебя Эрикой. Остальные — как-то по-другому. Не помню.  
 — Это уже не так важно.  
 — Вы оба использовали меня, чтобы спасти Китнисс. Зачем?  
 — Ты сам этого хотел. Просил нас защитить ее.  
 — Я был готов погибнуть ради этой …?  
Ругательство пропустить мимо ушей легко, а вот удивленный тон надолго остается в моей памяти. Пит и правда больше не в силах понять, как он мог рисковать жизнью ради такой жестокого, недоверчивого, расчетливого и опасного человека, как Эвердин.  
 — Вы бросили меня. Вы такие же, как она.  
Я выхожу из палаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Мне обидно не за себя, но за доброго мальчика с хлебом.

Никогда раньше не видела Хевенсби в ярости, но в то утро был как раз такой случай.  
 — Ты что творишь?!  
 — Хочу убедиться, что все твои слова о реабилитации — бред. Это не Пит, а переродок с его глазами. Как в Семьдесят Четвертых Играх, помнишь? Да уж, прислал Сноу подарочек — обертка блестит, а внутри пусто.  
Мою иронию понял только Хеймитч.

 — Генриетта, а помнишь, ты надела мне на голову железную миску? — прерывает затянувшееся молчание Пит.  
Все украдкой улыбаются, но я хмурюсь. Да, было и такое. После одной из тренировок мы собрались в столовой, предвкушая как никогда вкусный ужин: из Десятого пришла первая партия продовольствия. Настроение было приподнятым до момента, пока мы не заметили приближающегося к нашему столу Пита. За его спиной стояли два огромных охранника, а запястья были скованы наручниками с короткой цепью. Парень спросил разрешения сесть рядом с Джоанной, и та улыбнулась в ответ так открыто и жизнерадостно, что всем за столом стало немного не по себе. Впрочем, прозвучавшие следом слова о соседних камерах в Капитолии поставили все на свои места. Окружающие пытались поддержать разговор, обойти острые углы, но Мелларк в любой теме видел только плохое. Он делал над собой громадное усилие, пытаясь говорить прежним добрым голосом и шутить так же непринужденно, как и раньше, но получалось плохо: неправильный тон, неверные слова. Слишком много недоверия и скрытого смысла, тоже неправильного. Медленно, но верно ссора набирала обороты. За весь ужин парень ни разу не посмотрел в сторону Сойки; тем не менее, выглядело все так, будто он провоцировал ее — не по своей воле, но все же. Так или иначе, парень добился своего, только не от Китнисс, которую сдерживал Гейл, а от меня. Я была на взводе после очередного потока взаимных обвинений с ментором, и намек в наш с Хеймитчем адрес стал последней каплей. Доев свою порцию тушеной говядины с овощами, я встала из-за стола, взяла поднос и, проходя мимо Пита, опустила тарелку с остатками соуса ему на голову. После чего швырнула поднос на прилавок для грязной посуды и ушла. Сейчас сидящий возле меня Эбернети вполголоса признается, что готов был надеть на него кастрюлю, полную горячей подливки, лишь бы он замолчал.

Китнисс просит включить ее в график нарядов, но Джексон сомневается, не веря, что у Сойки хватит духу застрелить Пита в случае необходимости. В ответ Эвердин разражается гневной тирадой, стараясь, чтобы ее слова услышал каждый из нас. Кажется, будто она готова отплатить Мелларку не только за унижения и оскорбления, но и за то, кем он стал, словно это парень виноват в том, что попал в лапы Сноу и тот превратил его в переродка. Я остаюсь на ее стороне, смутно понимая, что вела бы себя так же, случись подобное с Хеймитчем. Но остальные смотрят на нее с упреком.  
 — Что?! — взрывается девушка, заметив недружелюбные взгляды. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы это капитолийское чудовище оставило меня в покое!  
 — Он не может, Китнисс, — Хеймитч говорит это таким усталым тоном, словно объясняет нечто элементарное умственно отсталому ребенку. — Возможно, Койн и послала его сюда, чтобы он тебя убил, но парень этого не понимает. Сейчас Пит не осознает даже самого себя. Ты обвиняешь его за то, что ему неподвластно. Помнишь, перед Квартальной Бойней мы пообещали друг другу спасти парня?  
Эвердин озадаченно молчит. Ментор огибает ее, холодную и застывшую, словно мраморная статуя, и бросает напоследок:  
 — Вспоминай и спасай, солнышко.

 — И что это было? — озадаченно интересуюсь я, когда после обеда все расходятся в разные стороны, отдохнуть перед очередной вылазкой. — Проявление пресловутой мужской солидарности?  
 — Почти. Скажи, детка, а что бы ты сделала, если бы Сноу промыл мозги и мне?  
Я удивленно смотрю на ментора. В первую секунду вопрос кажется невероятно наивным и мне хочется не задумываясь ответить, что я бы пристрелила его, перевязала ленточкой и отослала подарок отправителю. Но, чуть подумав, понимаю, что не все так просто. Это же Хеймитч. Те же серые глаза, та же усмешка. Он может желать мне смерти? Я могу поднять на него руку?  
 — Я не знаю, Хейм.  
До этого разговора все казалось очевидным и было понятно, где сила, а где — слабость. Однако теперь, стоит представить мужчину на месте парня, и все вдруг переворачивается с ног на голову и уже не выглядит таким однозначным. Ментор разражается громким смехом.  
 — Даже не надейся, малышка. Им бы не удалось убедить меня в том, что ты убийца и все мои беды — из-за тебя.  
Но уже в следующую секунду он резко обрывает смех и говорит со всей серьезностью, на которую способен:  
 — Вот и она не знает, Эрика.

Не протяжении следующих трех дней Китнисс обдумывает слова своего бывшего ментора и пытается примириться не только с присутствием Мелларка, но и с его новой сущностью. Вернее, не просто смириться с тем, что теперь Пит такой, а помочь его доброй половине вновь увидеть свет. Кто-то из группы придумывает игру «Правда или ложь» и все, кто хоть немного знал Пита-человека и его прошлое, с увлечением принимают в ней участие. Мы воспринимаем это как развлечение, ведь нас все еще держат вдали от основных сражений. И только Эвердин не считает «Правду или ложь» игрой. Я слушаю, как она описывает его любимый оттенок оранжевого, и пытаюсь понять, за какую нить надо потянуть, чтобы распутать клубок лжи, что растет день ото дня и все катится вперед и вперед, указывая нам заведомо ложный путь.

Плутарх и Койн связываются с командиром отряда и приказывают ему прекратить патрулирование окраин и продвинуться на пару кварталов вперед. Но, не успеваем мы облегченно вздохнуть — не зря все же тренировались — и сделать шаг по направлению к реальной цели и не менее реальной битве, как сам Боггс подрывается на мине, которой явно не было на карте. Ему отрывает ноги и руки, и стоящих рядом с ним окатывает дождь из крови вперемешку с ошметками плоти. Китнисс уворачивается от стоящего на ее пути Гейла и бежит к мужчине. Хомс и Митчелл достают аптечки, но одного взгляда хватит, чтобы понять: отряд четыре-пять-один только что лишился своего командира. Хеймитч молниеносно хватает меня поперек талии и оттаскивает назад, прочь с заминированной площадки. В последний момент я успеваю толкнуть Лео за угол высокой арки. Повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, Джоанна и Пит скрываются там же. Очень вовремя: второй взрыв убивает Лиг и отбрасывает в сторону съемочную группу, размазав бесчувственные тела по высокой стене. Едва придя в себя, Крессида бросается к Мессале, а очнувшийся Кастор забрасывает руку Поллукса на плечо и помогает ему подняться на ноги. Джексон кричит в полевой коммуникатор, пытаясь поднять по тревоге лагерь и выслать к нам помощь, но Финник обрывает ее на полуслове, указывая куда-то назад, на проулок, из которого мы вышли. Оттуда на площадь низвергается черный водопад.  
 — Отступаем!

Густая, маслянистая на вид жидкость бьет сплошным потоком, отрезая путь к выходу. А впереди — ловушки. Мы сбиваемся в группу, находим самое высокое здание из тех, что окружают площадь и бежим к нему, стреляя по камням под ногами, чтобы разминировать путь. Строй быстро распадается: каждый заботится о своей жизни. Я прыгаю по обломкам, как по ступенькам лестницы, краем глаза замечая бегущего рядом Хеймитча. Больше в этот момент меня не волнует никто и ничто. Позади слышатся крики, но оборачиваться нет времени: еще немного, и нас накроет волной. Мы буквально взлетаем по лестнице на последний этаж и, снеся хлипкую дверь с петель, врываемся в чью-то квартиру. Думаю, давно эвакуированные владельцы не будут против.

Когда отряд собирается в гостиной, а идущий последним Гейл вталкивает в комнату потерявшего сознание Пита и запирает дверь, мы моментально замечаем, что наши ряды значительно поредели.  
 — Где Митчелл и Хомс? — спрашивает Джексон.  
 — Мертвы, — рапортует Джоанна. — Наш одомашненный переродок снова спятил, напал на Китнисс, а те двое вступились за нее. Хомса придушила эта черная дрянь, а Митчелл угодил в ловушку из проволоки.  
 — Это он убил их? — зачем-то уточняет Эвердин.  
 — Если тебе так будет спокойнее, можешь думать, что это был Сноу в его обличии, — отмахивается Мейсон.  
В ту же секунду Мелларк открывает глаза и, найдя взглядом Сойку, вновь бросается на нее. Гейл и Финник оттаскивают его за руки, но девушка внезапно останавливает их, опускается перед Питом на колени и осторожно берет его лицо в руки.  
 — Не уходи. Будь со мной, слышишь? Будь со мной!  
Она тянется к нему и пытается поцеловать, но парень отворачивается.  
 — Нет.  
У Китнисс опускаются руки. Она встает и идет вглубь комнаты. Проходя мимо Хеймитча, девушка толкает его плечом, вынуждая подвинуться, и тихо говорит:  
 — Некого спасать. Это не Пит.  
Гейл одним ударом вырубает парня и закрывает его в кладовке.

Джексон теряет терпение:  
 — Нет времени на глупости. Дай мне Голо.  
У меня начинает дергаться левый глаз, когда я узнаю, что Боггс передал первичный допуск Сойке. За разборками мы не сразу замечаем, что плеска снаружи больше не слышно. Зато шум двигателя грузовиков улавливают все. Миротворцы. Организаторы постоянно следили за нами и не могли не увидеть, как мы спасаемся бегством и прячемся в жилом здании. Возможно, даже та волна была создана, когда они заметили, что мы снимаем промо-ролики. Надо уходить, но как?

 — Сюда, скорее! — Мессала и Крессида, когда-то жившие в квартирах с такой же планировкой, знают, где искать запасный выход. Спустившись по аварийной лестнице, мы незаметно покидаем здание с другой стороны. Нам везет: волна вывела из строя не только ловушки, но и камеры, так что о наших перемещениях никто не узнает. Почти бегом мы покрываем расстояние в три квартала и, чуть только замечаем место, где волна начала иссякать, сразу ныряем в подъезд ближайшего здания, стены которого покрыты толстым слоем чернильной слизи.  
Снова забираемся на самый высокий этаж, взламываем дверь и оказываемся в роскошном пентхаусе. Волна закрыла стекло плотной черной пленкой, но внутрь не залилась. Обессиленные, мы добираемся до гостиной, на всякий случай задергивая по дороге шторы, и как подкошенные падаем, кто на диван, кто в кресло, кто просто на застеленный мягким ковром пол. Китнисс и Гейл в один голос вызываются дежурить. Возразить им не хватает сил даже у Джексон. Мы понимаем свою ошибку несколько часов спустя, когда просыпаемся и видим, что отряд потерял еще двух человек. Солдаты Эвердин и Хоторн. Их нет. И голографа тоже.


	58. В конце будут лица

— Разберемся в ситуации, — неожиданно мирно говорит Джоанна, забрасывая ноги в грязных ботинках на журнальный столик и подкладывая под спину еще одну подушку. — Сойка и ее дружок ушли убивать Сноу и забрали карту, без которой нельзя ступить и шагу, чтобы не нарваться на мину, так?  
 — Если вкратце, да, — кивает кто-то из команды.  
 — Что ж, — фыркает девушка, — тогда я любой ценой доживу до конца революции только для того, чтобы добраться до Эвердин и убить ее.  
Я усмехаюсь.  
 — А как тебе такая идея — опередить ее и самим пристрелить Сноу?  
Мы строим нереальные планы, пытаясь заглушить эмоции, что вызвала Китнисс своим уходом. Растерянность, гнев и немножко — совсем чуть-чуть — обиды.  
 — Сначала надо понять, что делать дальше и куда идти без карты, — охлаждает наш пыл Джексон.  
Дискуссию прерывает какой-то звук, доносящийся со стороны висящего на стене телевизора. Встревоженные, мы встаем и наставляем винтовки на экран.  
 — Все в порядке, это всего лишь сигнал опасности! — останавливает нас Крессида.  
 — Ты сама понимаешь, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали твои слова? — ядовито интересуюсь я, не опуская автомат.  
 — Хорошо, скажу иначе: в городе что-то случилось, и теперь Сноу хочет сообщить об этом зрителям.

Дисплей едва успевает загореться, как появляемся мы. Камеры засняли все, от первого взрыва, что убил Боггса, до грузовика, полного вооруженных миротворцев, затормозившего прямо перед нашим бывшим убежищем. Теперь мы своими глазами видим, как Пит нападает на Китнисс, как Митчелл пытается остановить его, как Хомс бросается на помощь напарнику и как Мелларк сталкивает обоих в черную пучину. Мы — в том числе сам убийца — видим все. По лицу парня струятся слезы, но никто не делает попытки упокоить и подбодрить его.

Вражеские солдаты оцепляют здание и начинают стрелять по окнам. Все заканчивается в тот момент, когда они выпускают ракету с противоположной крыши и взрывают дом. Упиваясь своей победой, капитолийцы проигрывают этот момент несколько раз, после чего показывают кадры, на которых Сойка-Пересмешница поднимает восстание, а затем переключаются на прямой эфир. Репортеры увлеченно обсуждают конец Звездного Отряда и сходятся во мнении, что мучительная гибель в объятиях огня нами вполне заслужена. Они передают слово ведущему программы, и наш старый знакомый Цезарь Фликермен поздравляет всех с избавлением от нависшей над Капитолием угрозы по имени Китнисс Эвердин. Торжественно-печальная музыка сопровождает изображения павших. Все, как на Арене. Если в начале были имена, то в конце будут лица. Разумеется, Президент Сноу не может остаться в стороне и не прокомментировать гибель врага. В своей сочащейся ядом речи он упоминает всех: слабую Джоанну и беззащитную Генриетту, самовлюбленного Финника и сумасшедшего Хеймитча, кровожадного Рубаку и хитрого Пита. Но больше всего внимания Президент, конечно, уделяет Сойке.  
 — Итак, Китнисс Эвердин, бедняжка, неуравновешенная девочка, которая только и умела, что стрелять из лука, мертва. Сгорела в разожженном ею же огне. Не мыслитель, не лидер, — просто лицо, вырванное из толпы. Была ли от нее польза? Для вашего восстания она была незаменима, ведь у вас нет миссии.

Браслет на моем запястье вибрирует. Пользуясь тем, что все уставились на экран и не замечают ничего вокруг, отворачиваю рукав защитного костюма и бросаю беглый взгляд на дисплей коммуникафа. Входящий звонок. Альма Койн. С притворно задумчивым видом постукиваю пальцем по дисплею. Нажимаю «отклонить» и «написать сообщение». Всего два коротких слова. Сенсорные клавиатуры ужасно неудобны. «Я жива». «Отправить».

А Сноу тем временем продолжает:  
 — У вас нет настоящего лидера. Вы зовете себя союзниками, но все видели, как этого мало. Ваши солдаты ненавидят друг друга. Я…  
Помехи. Эфир перехватывает Дистрикт-13, на экране появляется Альма Койн. За ее спиной развевается синий флаг.  
 — Приветствую все Дистрикты и Капитолий. Если кто-то меня не знает, позвольте представиться. Я — Президент Альма Койн, лидер повстанцев.  
Следующие десять минут она и Сноу перебрасываются взаимными оскорблениями, сильно завуалированными, но от этого не менее очевидными. Он очерняет Китнисс и компанию и называет революцию «бессмысленным и неоправданным актом неповиновения». Она восхваляет Эвердин и ее союзников, переживших Голодные Игры и Квартальную Бойню, а после превративших страну рабов в армию борцов за свободу. Будь я в тот момент там, в Штабе — стоя за спиной Койн, например, — я бы гордилась ею и своим местом рядом с ней. Точно так же смотрела бы на мир и людей сверху вниз. Но меня там нет. Я здесь, на фронте, в самой гуще сражений, смотрю на все с другой стороны. Это мой и только мой выбор: я пошла за Хеймитчем и не жалею об этом. Но как же смешно слушать речи этих людей. Нам нет до дела до их разборок. Мы, вырванные из толпы лица, просто ждем, когда все закончится, когда они наконец замолчат.

Экран гаснет, гостиная снова погружается во мрак.  
 — И что теперь? — кто-то озвучивает вопрос, терзающий всех нас с того момента, как обнаружилась пропажа.  
 — Мы мертвы, — тихо замечает Финник. — Мы свободны. Можем делать все, что захотим.  
 — Могли бы, будь у нас голограф, — парирует Джексон.  
Рубака и Хеймитч согласно кивают. Крессида переглядывается со съемочной группой. Из кладовки доносится робкий стук: Пит проснулся. Я поднимаюсь на ноги и встаю в центре комнаты, привлекая к себе внимание.  
 — В любом случае, надо что-то делать. Сейчас миротворцы разберут завалы и, не найдя наших тел, поймут, что мы живы. Предлагаю обыскать квартиру на предмет еды и снова собраться здесь. Пока будем есть, решим, что делать дальше.

Возражений не слышно. Большая часть команды расходится на поиски припасов, остальные остаются следить за трансляциями и за Питом. Пентхаус занимает два этажа. «Не потеряться бы», — шутит никогда не теряющий присутствия духа Лео. А мне бы это сейчас не помешало. Потеряться. И чтобы никто не искал. Я поднимаюсь по лестнице, нахожу небольшую кладовку под самой крышей и, забравшись поглубже, пытаюсь связаться с Койн. Помнится, она говорила, что капитолийцы не смогут перехватить сигнал. Пришло время проверить. Один равнодушный гудок, и в наушнике раздается знакомый голос.  
 — Генриетта?  
 — Привет, Аль.  
 — Что у вас произошло?  
 — Мы успели сбежать до появления миротворцев.  
 — Хорошо. Значит, в ближайшие несколько часов у вас есть преимущество.  
 — Не совсем.  
 — О чем ты?  
 — Боггс мертв. Подорвался на мине. Он передал управление голографом Китнисс. Ночью она и Гейл прихватили карту и сбежали. Мы не знаем, что делать дальше. Позади все оцеплено миротворцами, впереди — ловушки. Бумажные карты бесполезны.  
 — Знаю. Вы все это время были на окраине? — зачем-то уточняет Койн.  
 — До вчерашнего дня. Продвинулись вглубь на пару кварталов, попали в ловушку и спрятались в ближайшем здании. Проверь входящие сообщения, я только что выслала тебе наши координаты.  
 — Поняла, сейчас посмотрю. Послушай, ты можешь оторваться от группы?  
 — Каким образом и зачем?  
 — Я вытащу тебя оттуда, — в голове происходит маленький взрыв, когда до меня доходит, что значат ее слова.  
 — А остальные?

Женщина молчит так долго, что я начинаю думать, будто связь прервана.  
 — Ладно, — наконец раздается в наушнике. — Бери Хеймитча. Уходите как можно скорее. Все время держи со мной связь: в Штабе есть карта, я буду твоими глазами. Мы выберем относительно безопасное место встречи, там вас будет ждать наш планолет.  
 — Что с остальными? — настаиваю я.  
 — Остальные мне не нужны, — сухо говорит Койн. — Только вы двое. Свой долг отряд четыре-пять-один выполнил. Операторы не выключали камеры, так что у нас есть уникальные кадры, из которых мы смонтируем ролики и по одному запустим в эфир. Больше смысла в существовании отряда я не вижу.  
 — И ты дашь всем этим людям умереть? Они сражались за революцию, за тебя!  
 — Так и было задумано. Они сделали все, что от них требовалось, — повторяет Президент.  
Оказывается, в Семьдесят Шестых Голодных Играх была и третья сторона. Я глубоко вздыхаю и пытаюсь потянуть время:  
 — Как нам выбраться?  
 — Спускайтесь под землю, в Транзит, — судя по шуму, Койн пришла в Штаб и теперь изучает карту Капитолия. — Там тоже есть ловушки, но намного меньше, чем на поверхности.  
Кто-то на той стороне зовет ее, и она быстро сворачивает разговор, еще раз попросив меня все время быть на связи.

Вздрагиваю, услышав скрип двери и шаги за спиной. Хеймитч.  
 — Сколько ты слышал?  
 — Достаточно, — мужчина садится рядом и как ни в чем не бывало протягивает банку консервов. — Мессала снова всех спас. Нашел еду в вентиляции, за зеркальной панелью в спальне. Знал, где искать.  
 — Спасибо, — я слегка отгибаю крышку и пользуюсь ею в качестве ложки.  
На несколько минут в комнатке повисает тишина.  
 — Что будешь делать? — будничным тоном интересуется ментор, как только мы заканчиваем есть.  
До меня внезапно доходит: он не знает, что Койн готова спасти нас обоих. Мужчина думает, речь идет только обо мне.  
 — Поправка, — качаю головой, — что мы будем делать. Она согласна вытащить нас с тобой, но до отряда четыре-пять-один ей дела нет.  
 — Объясни мне, за что она тебя так любит?  
 — За то же, за что и ты. Я живая. А еще я напоминаю ей ее дочь.  
 — Она сама тебе об этом сказала?  
 — Да.

Ментор пинком зашвыривает пустые банки в угол.  
 — Прости, детка.  
 — За что?  
 — Ты не должна была быть здесь. Меньше всего я хотел, чтобы ты участвовала в этой войне. Мы с тобой должны были остаться там, в Штабе, в безопасности, и наблюдать со стороны, как все эти глупые людишки убивают друг друга, строя для нас новый мир. Я не спрашиваю, зачем ты пошла за мной в Капитолий. Просто прошу прощения. Ты на фронте, почти на передовой… Это в мой план не входило.  
Я сажусь напротив Хеймитча, обнимаю его за шею и, сблизив наши лица, заставляю посмотреть мне в глаза.  
 — Не за что извиняться. Мы все строили планы, и все просчитались. Я ни о чем жалею. Все равно, где и как умирать. Сегодня или через десятки лет. Лишь бы с тобой.  
 — То есть ты хочешь…?  
 — Я не знаю, Хейм. Что бы ты сделал?  
 — Я бы взял тебя за шкирку и унес как можно дальше, обратно в Тринадцатый. Если ты еще не поняла, детка, я ничем не лучше твоей любимой Койн. На остальных мне плевать, но тебя я спасу любой ценой. А так… выбор за тобой. Как ты скажешь, так и будет.

Я поднимаюсь на ноги и молча выхожу из кладовки. Стою, облокотившись на перила крутой лестницы, и смотрю на отряд четыре-пять-один сверху вниз. Они оживленно беседуют и смеются чьей-то шутке, не подозревая, что я вот-вот вынесу им смертельный приговор. По очереди смотрю на каждого, и, как назло, в голову лезет только хорошее. Лео спасает Хеймитча из лап Сноу. Джоанна помогает мне на Арене. Финник, Рубака, Крессида, Мессала… Сердце болит, словно его пронзила стрела Китнисс. Оборачиваюсь к Хеймитчу.  
 — Прости меня, ментор. С этим, — киваю в сторону сидящих за столом людей, — я жить не смогу.  
Срываю с шеи провод с наушником, расстегиваю браслет, бросаю коммуникаф на пол и разбиваю его ботинком. Так Койн не сможет отследить мое местоположение и насильно забрать домой. Вопреки обыкновению, сегодня я не хочу, чтобы меня спасали. Хеймитч только грустно улыбается, наблюдая за мной.  
 — Детка, я припомню тебе этот день, когда ты в следующий раз назовешь себя чудовищем, — обещает он.

После длительного мозгового штурма мы решаем, что в Капитолии, помимо Президентского Дворца, безопасно лишь высоко в воздухе и глубоко под землей. Планолета у нас нет, но зато есть Поллукс, знающий подземелье как свои пять пальцев. Я воскрешаю в памяти все, что удалось увидеть на основной карте в Штабе. Когда собрания заканчивались, я задерживалась в Штабе и рассматривала голограмму часами. Что-то в ней казалось мне странным, и только теперь я понимаю, что было не так. Город состоит из трех уровней — наземный и два подземных, один под другим. Первый называется Транзит и представляет собой переплетение широких туннелей, использующихся для доставки товаров по всей столице, в частности, в военное время. Там ловушек ничуть не меньше, чем на поверхности, но ночью почти все деактивированы, чтобы не подвергать риску поезда и грузовики, развозящие жителям еду и припасы. Карта показывала оба уровня. Странным было то, что на втором, так называемом канализационном, капсулы отсутствовали.

 — А если это и есть ловушка? — скептически поднимает брови Джоанна. — Сноу, конечно, стар, но пока еще не впал в маразм. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы принять все возможные меры предосторожности на поверхности и забыть о канализации.  
 — Знаю. Но это наш единственный шанс добраться до Центральной Площади. Поллукс хорошо знает нижний лабиринт, он мог бы провести нас к выходу с наименьшими потерями. Стоит рискнуть.  
Парень согласно кивает, улыбается и бьет себя кулаком в грудь. Обычно нашим переводчиком работает Кастор, но сейчас его услуги не требуются: все и так понятно. «Я вас не подведу», — говорит его безгласый брат.  
 — Вопрос в другом, — вклинивается в разговор Джексон. — Зачем все это? Роу, только не говори, что Президент и тебе дала спецзадание! Я не готова умирать ради твоей мести за отнятое детство!  
 — А ради чего готова?

Все смотрят на меня с недоумением. Я смахиваю с низкого журнального столика обертки от еды, бумажные карты и планы, забираюсь на него с ногами, встаю в полный рост и оглядываю своих союзников.  
 — Как сказал Финник, мы свободны. Пусть временно, но все же. За нами не гонится армия миротворцев, нас не ждут в Тринадцатом. Мы выполнили свой долг, сняли эти проклятые агитролики, и теперь вольны делать все, что захочется. Мне, например, хочется жить, а вам? Сойка не отступится, пока не получит то, за чем пришла в Капитолий. Она убьет Сноу. Повстанцы захватят город. Не знаю, как и когда, но это произойдет. Нам остается лишь дотянуть до нужного момента. Пережить последние Голодные Игры.  
Со всех сторон раздается одобрительный гул. Во взгляде Хеймитча читается гордость.  
 — Я не знаю, что ждет нас дальше. Не знаю, как отреагирует Койн, когда узнает, что мы живы. Но незнание будущего не освобождает меня от ответственности за мое настоящее.  
Все идут за мной и Поллуксом вниз по лестнице, не задавая лишних вопросов.

В подъезде, в темном углу находится дверь с табличкой «Коммунальные услуги», за ней — комната с выходом к трубам, ведущим в Транзит. Мы спускаемся в недра города и собираемся у подножия ржавой лестницы в ожидании, пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку. В затхлом воздухе витает запах химикатов, плесени и канализации. Бледный Поллукс, изо всех сил сражающийся с призраками своего непростого прошлого, указывает карманным фонариком на люк у наших ног.  
 — Надо же, — смеется Финник, —, а я думал, ниже нам падать некуда.

Мы идем по туннелю, не нарушая строй. Больше всего беспокойства вызывает Пит, притихший после всего, что случилось за последние два дня. Парень на полном серьезе предлагал нам убить его, не желая никого подвергать дополнительной опасности.  
 — У вас и без меня проблем хватит.  
Если честно, я не знаю, что заставило меня взять его с собой. Наверное, тот факт, что Китнисс больше нет с нами, а именно она была его основной целью. Тем не менее, я не могу перестать оглядываться на плетущегося в середине строя Мелларка на каждом повороте. Не замечая моих взглядов, он продолжает играть в «Правду или ложь»: задает вопросы и пытается сам найти правильный ответ. Прислушавшись, понимаю, что парень подвергает сомнению не только то, что случилось с ним до того, как он попал в плен, но и после, в Тринадцатом.

Здесь, под землей, Поллукс оказывается ничуть не менее полезен, чем Голо на поверхности. Ему известен каждый миллиметр подземного пространства: все углы, закоулки, перекрестки, переходы, трубы, ответвления и развилки. Под его руководством мы за короткое время покрываем значительное расстояние — намного большее по сравнению с нашим наземным путешествием. Проходит шесть, семь, восемь часов. Все устали, но останавливаться никто не хочет: мы надеемся уйти как можно дальше, прежде чем Сноу поймет, что его провели и отправит за нами погоню. И все же лейтенант Джексон настаивает на привале. Мы обедаем консервами, прихваченными из нашего последнего убежища, а после, составив график дежурств, проваливаемся в сон. Так же и делаем дальше: семь часов идем, три — отдыхаем. Этого мало, но мы не решаемся задерживаться на одном месте. Вполне возможно, разъяренный Сноу уже пустил по нашему следу миротворцев или, что еще хуже, переродков.

Не выдержав в прямом смысле слова сногсшибательных ароматов подземелья, мы надеваем маски. Под ногами хлюпают лужи. Защитные костюмы не спасают от промозглого холода. Проход очень узкий, и нам приходится идти друг за другом. Сзади меня — Хеймитч, впереди — Лео. Я смотрю парню в спину и мысли как-то сами собой текут в неправильном направлении. Знаю, он не любит, когда его жалеют, да и я как-то не расположена сочувствовать человеку капитолийского происхождения. И все же я до последнего надеялась, что Койн смягчится и позволит ему остаться в Штабе. После всего, что этот парень перенес, помогая Хеймитчу, отправить его на фронт было самым нечестным поступком по отношению к нему.  
 — Ты как? — спрашиваю очень тихо, на ходу тронув его за рукав костюма.  
Лео слегка поворачивает голову. Даже во мраке подземелья, даже сквозь маску я вижу, как сияют его глаза.  
 — Я в порядке, — улыбается он.  
Я смотрю на него и вспоминаю наши общие тренировки. На первый взгляд слабый и изнеженный, капитолиец оказался неплохо подготовлен к огромным физическим нагрузкам и выживанию в полевых условиях. Пусть у него не все получалось с первого раза, но он не отступал, пока не преодолевал себя и не становился одним из лучших в команде. Парень замечал мой удивленный взгляд и, смеясь, говорил, что я вечно недооцениваю его.  
 — Шпионы тоже кое-что умеют, — пояснял он с загадочной улыбкой на губах.

Никто не вырастал в моих глазах так быстро, как это сделал Лео. К привлекательной внешности и острому уму добавились сила, выносливость, упорство и еще целый список достоинств. Не человек, а подарок. Повезло, что он на нашей стороне. Пока мы были в Тринадцатом, я не переставала задаваться вопросом, есть ли у него хотя бы один недостаток? Здесь, в Капитолии, я наконец получаю ответ на свой вопрос. Он тоже неидеален. Ко всему, что происходит в его жизни и в окружающем мире, капитолиец относится как к детской игре, как к увлекательному приключению. Слишком легко, слишком несерьезно, слишком поверхностно. А потому парень не придает должного значения укусу крысы, на поверку оказавшейся ядовитым мутантом. Его удается спасти, но после этого случая мы понимаем, что нужно держаться настороже.

Настоящие проблемы начинаются примерно через сутки после того, как мы спускаемся в шахту. Ловушек здесь нет, зато есть переродки. Канализация так и кишит обитателями всех форм и размеров. И если на окраине они мелкие, не слишком агрессивные и напоминают скорее обычных животных и насекомых, то по мере приближения к центру стаи становятся полчищами, а звери превращаются в чудовищ, которых не прогонишь, бросив в их сторону камень или просто пнув ботинком. Каждый вид занимает определенную зону, как сектор часов на Квартальной Бойне, и не рискует соваться на чужую территорию. Чтобы не подвергать опасности жизни местных работников и, соответственно, работу всей подземной системы, переродков запрограммировали выползать из своих нор только по ночам. Однако для нас это вовсе не означает возможность переждать налет в каком-нибудь укромном уголке: мутанты с их обостренным обонянием чувствуют посторонний запах и ими движет непреодолимое желание растерзать забредших на их территорию чужаков. Джексон велит съемочной группе бросить камеры, а нам — отдать им наши дополнительные автоматы, оставив себе только основное оружие. Все четверо выглядят растерянными и напуганными, но у нас нет времени на страх. Кто-то предлагает подняться наверх, в Транзит, но Поллукс мотает головой: там ловушки, у нас нет Голо, а сам он знает первый подземный уровень не так хорошо, как второй. И нам не остается ничего, кроме как спать днем, а по ночам бегать за нашим проводником по хитросплетениям лабиринта, отбиваясь от переродков. Стрелять в темноте особенно страшно: как знать, вдруг у тебя на мушке не враг, а друг, по неосторожности попавший на линию твоего огня?

В голову закрадывается предательская мысль о том, что каждый, кроме нас с Хеймитчем, теперь сам за себя. Сойки нет, гибнуть в благо лидера революции больше не надо, и это развязывает всем руки. Но я ошибаюсь: за время, что отряд четыре-пять-один провел вместе, деля выпавшие испытания на всех поровну, мы стали чем-то большим, чем просто союзниками. Во время очередного отступления Джексон добровольно прикрывает наши спины и расплачивается за свою самоотверженность жизнью, которая заканчивается в длинной пасти ядовито-зеленого крокодила, передвигающегося на задних лапах. Громадная красноглазая крыса утаскивает Финника, когда тот на секунду отвлекается, чтобы помочь Джоанне выбраться из коллектора. Девушка готова броситься обратно в зловонное болото и плыть за Одэйром, но я и Хеймитч хватаем ее за руки и тащим прочь из комнаты. На следующем привале наступает моя очередь дежурить, и я слышу, как она, забившись в самый дальний угол, оплакивает свою потерю. Поймав взгляд покрасневших глаз, моментально понимаю, почему Мейсон не пришла на свадьбу Финника и Энни. Она врала всем вокруг, утверждая, что все ее близкие мертвы. Один человек в жизни девушки все же был, но не так близко, как ей хотелось бы.

Несколько ночей спустя мы выходим на перекресток и видим, что попали в ловушку: со всех сторон к нам подбираются мутанты. Они выползают отовсюду: из каждой трубы, из каждого угла. Чья-то мохнатая лапа высовывается из воды и цепляет меня за ботинок. Я хватаюсь за скользкую ржавую перекладину за спиной, чтобы не упасть, и достаю из-за пояса нож. Одного удара чудовищу оказывается недостаточно. Остальные все ближе. Шипят, плюются ядом. В этот момент всем становится понятно, что пора отправляться наверх, в Транзит. Той перекладиной оказывается ступенька лестницы. Мы группируемся вокруг нее: один поднимается наверх, другие его прикрывают. Опасаясь, что Пит снова сорвется, пропускаем его первым. Кастор гибнет, спасая брата из когтей дикой кошки. Крессиде и Мессале едва удается затолкать Поллукса в люк. Хеймитч кричит, чтобы я уходила, а сам вместе с Рубакой продолжает отстреливаться от стаи рычащих собак. Лео по пояс ныряет в узкое отверстие и протягивает мне обе руки, помогая выбраться. Я стою на коленях возле люка. Ничего не видно: тусклого света Транзита недостаточно. Уши разрывают крики и вой. Секунда тянется как час, а минута почти равна вечности. Я уже готова прыгнуть обратно в шахту, как вдруг появляется Хеймитч. Мы так близко, что чуть не сталкиваемся. Его трясет; мертвенно-бледное лицо напоминает мраморную маску. Лео вытаскивает готового потерять сознание ментора на поверхность. Я обнимаю мужчину за плечи.  
 — Хейм, что случилось? Где Рубака?  
В его бегающем взгляде плещется страх.  
 — Закрывайте люк. Он не придет.

Лишь много дней спустя, когда образы той ночи слегка померкнут в памяти мужчины, он расскажет мне, что произошло. Один из переродков бросился на ментора, когда тот повернулся к лестнице, чтобы подняться к нам. Чудовище уже раскрыло пасть, чтобы вцепиться мужчине в шею, но Рубака бросился ему наперерез и закрыл старого друга собой. Собаки растерзали его тело на части у Хеймитча на глазах.

Лео рывком поднимает напарника на ноги.  
 — Надо идти. Готов?  
Тот кивает и, пошатнувшись, делает несколько шагов вперед. Я поднимаю с пола винтовку и вкладываю ее в чуть дрожащие руки ментора. Очнувшись, он сжимает автомат и оглядывается по сторонам. То же делаем и мы. Нас окружают вымощенные плиткой улицы, совсем как наверху, окаймленные кирпичными стенами вместо домов. На передышку нет ни минуты: уже день, ловушки вновь активировались и армия миротворцев поджидает остатки отряда четыре-пять-один за ближайшим углом. Наше время на свободу вышло: мы снова живы.

Никогда не думала, что люди могут так быстро бегать. Но иначе нельзя: у нас под ногами взрывается пол. Едва успеваешь переступить с одной плиты на другую, как та, что позади, разлетается в пыль. Огонь от взрывов плавит подошву ботинок, а ударная волна толкает вперед. Маскировочные пластины на стенах отъезжают в сторону, обнажая ряды пулеметов. Мы едва успеваем уворачиваться от летящих со всех сторон пуль, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стрелять в ответ. Видимо, приняв светящиеся круги на потолке за обычные капитолийские лампы, Мессала не обращает внимания на бьющий в пол луч и проходит сквозь него. Крессида застывает на месте с перекошенным от ужаса лицом, когда видит, что свет убивает парня, за доли секунды обратив его тело в прах. Я толкаю ее, приказывая бежать. Мы лавируем между ловушками, словно танцуем смертельно опасный танец. Поллукс оступается и расплата не заставляет себя ждать: парня заживо перемалывает мясорубка. Мы безучастно наблюдаем, как отряд четыре-пять-один теряет своих бойцов. Человеческие чувства придут позже. Если, конечно, останется хоть кто-то, способный их испытывать.

В какой-то момент Крессида говорит, что знает, где мы находимся. Пытаемся следовать за девушкой, но, встретив на своем пути очередную группу солдат, сбиваемся с пути. Не помню, как мы оказываемся в длинном коридоре; в памяти остается лишь ужас загнанного в западню зверя, ведь миротворцы стремительно приближаются к нам сразу с двух сторон. Часть из них попадает в ловушки, расставленные их же командиром Сноу, но оставшихся достаточно, чтобы справиться с нами. Хеймитч и Лео стреляют по лампам на стене, погружая коридор во мрак. Солдаты подходят все ближе, перекрывая нам все возможные пути отхода. Слева и справа — гладкие стены. Я протягиваю руку и чувствую равнодушный холод камня. Впереди и позади — миротворцы. Мы слышим их тяжелое дыхание. Сдаваться не имеет смысла: живыми мы не нужны никому. Еще секунда, и они откроют огонь. Это конец?

Я уже готова проглотить капсулу с морником, как вдруг кто-то из стоящих рядом людей хватает меня за запястье. Джоанна. «Давай за мной, только молча!». Я иду за девушкой, вцепившись в ее ладонь. Пять осторожных шагов спустя пространство резко сужается, заставляя меня прижаться к стене и двигаться боком. В стене справа от нас была ниша. Кто-то из отряда, лихорадочно ища выход, заметил ее, зашел внутрь и затащил остальных. Места хватило всем, пусть и с трудом.  
 — И что дальше? — шепчет Джоанна, пока мы стоим, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. — Стоит им включить фонари, и они моментально увидят нас.  
Надеюсь, охранники, сами того не поняв, сначала просто перестреляют друг друга в темноте, но молчу, боясь выдать себя и остальных: я стою ближе всех к краю.  
 — Подождите, — с другого конца ниши доносится голос Лео. — Я нашел дверь. Это не тупик, а еще один коридор.  
Его сдавленные ругательства прерываются звуками выстрелов.  
 — Можешь открыть?  
 — Попытаюсь!  
Секунда, десять, пятнадцать. Справа, со стороны парня раздается странный писк.  
 — Скорее, парень! Эрика, что там происходит?

Осторожно выглядываю из укрытия. Свет из соседних комнат очерчивает фигуры лежащих на полу миротворцев. И все бы ничего, но справа, откуда мы пришли, приближается еще одна группа солдат. Не успеваю я ответить на вопрос Хеймитча, как капитолиец взламывает замок и мы вваливаемся внутрь. За спиной слышатся сначала недоуменные, а затем негодующие крики. Я как можно тише закрываю дверь. Лео чем-то щелкает и комната озаряется ярким светом.  
 — С ума сошел?! А если это ловушка? — возмущаемся мы.  
Парень смеется.  
 — Ловушек здесь нет. Хоть эта комната и самое опасное место в Капитолии, но нам она ничем не угрожает.

Стоит оглянуться по сторонам, и я понимаю, что он имеет в виду. Мы находимся в главном и по совместительству единственном хранилище военных сил города. Нас окружают ядерные ракеты, летательные аппараты, оружие — все, что осталось у Капитолия после того, как взбунтовался Тринадцатый и пал Второй. В помещении очень низкие потолки, как и в остальных частях Транзита, но оно тянется далеко вперед.  
 — Ты знал? — озадаченно спрашиваю капитолийцв.  
 — Догадался, когда вскрывал замок. Мне не раз приходилось слышать об этом месте.  
Опускаю вполне логичный вопрос о том, где он научился взламывать двери. Еще будет время это обсудить. Теперь у нас много времени.

Мы забираемся вглубь отсека и разбиваем лагерь под крылом небольшого планолета. Достаем аптечки, промываем, залечиваем и перевязываем раны: во время нападения переродки руководствовались принципом «не убью, так хоть покалечу». Обедаем, доедая остатки прихваченных из пентхауса припасов. Разбираем, чистим и сушим оружие. Понимая, что сил держаться больше нет, просим Лео вновь заблокировать дверь и ложимся спать. Несколько часов спустя, отдохнувшие, собираем Военный Совет.  
 — Что делать дальше? В Транзит нам путь заказан, живым из него не выйдет никто, — справедливо замечает Джоанна.  
 — Надо брать планолет и убираться отсюда, — твердо говорит Хеймитч. — Для нас революция окончена.  
 — Обратно в Тринадцатый?  
 — Ну, для начала можно посмотреть, что творится на поверхности, — предлагает Лео.  
 — Может, найдем Китнисс, — бормочет себе под нос Пит. — Может, она еще жива.  
 — Даже не надейся, парень! — раздраженно бросает ментор.  
 — Еще вопрос, — поднимает руку Крессида. — Кто поднимет планолет в воздух?  
 — Мы с Хеймитчем, — улыбается Лео.  
Я достаю из кармана бумажную карту.  
 — Крессида, можешь хотя бы примерно показать, где мы сейчас?  
Девушка уверенно указывает пальцем на переулок чуть справа от Центральной Площади.  
 — Вот только… Как мы выберемся? Над нами Транзит.  
 — Не совсем, — Лео размахивает перед нашими лицами большим прямоугольным пультом. — Все продумано, наверху — пустое пространство, а потолки — это раздвижные панели. На планолете нарисован герб Капитолия, так что никто ничего не заподозрит. Кроме Президента, конечно.  
 — Отлично, — подводит итог всему сказанному Хеймитч. — Давайте поскорее обыщем хранилище, соберем все необходимое и улетим. Думаю, не я один соскучился по голубому небу над головой.

Сказано — сделано. Мы находим еду, оружие, дополнительное топливо и грузим все на борт планолета. Лео открывает путь наверх и занимает место пилота. Во втором кресле устраивается ментор.  
 — Как ты только смог во всем этом разобраться? — удивленно спрашиваю я, окидывая взглядом ряды кнопок на приборной панели.  
Мужчина смеется:  
 — Самым простым способом, детка: нажимал на все подряд. Так и летели: то резко взлетали, то почти падали. Но принцип поняли, так что вас уронить не должны.  
Не знаю, говорит ли он правду или шутит. Но в его последнее обещание я верю.

Планолет отрывается от земли и плавно взмывает в воздух. Крессида и Джоанна мирно спят, растянувшись прямо на полу, а Пит сидит и задумчиво смотрит в окно. Проверив, что у этих троих все в порядке, возвращаюсь к пилотам. Мы поднимаемся над городом и зависаем в воздухе над крышей одного из зданий, окружающих Центральную Площадь. Я стою у небольшого окна, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим. Вопреки прогнозам Хеймитча, небо затянуто темно-серыми тучами. Падает снег. За дни, что мы провели под землей, в Панеме наступила зима.

Везде, куда ни посмотри, висят плакаты, афиши и растяжки с нашими лицами и надписью «разыскивается опасный преступник». Повстанцы продолжают теснить врага к центру города. Под контролем Сноу остается его собственный дом, Площадь и несколько жилых кварталов вокруг нее. По улицам течет разноцветный поток: проходит экстренная эвакуация жителей.  
 — По приказу Президента, жители Капитолия должны явиться в Президентский Дворец. Пожалуйста, продолжайте движение. Дополнительная еда, лекарства и одежда будут предоставлены по прибытии.

Значит, наш добрый Кориолан Сноу решил разделить свое скромное жилище со страждущими? Интересно. Миротворцы образуют живой коридор, через который проходят мужчины, женщины и дети. Судя по одежде — куртки поверх пижам — многих жителей приказ Президента застал врасплох. Судя по бледным лицам, посиневшим губам и дрожащим телам, беженцам не только страшно, но и холодно. А сзади уже подходит армия повстанцев. Они везде: маршируют по проспекту, сливаясь с толпой местных жителей, выглядывают из-за угла, прячутся в дверных проемах и за машинами. Поднимаю взгляд и вижу, что снайперы давно оккупировали крыши ближайших зданий, по-тихому убив охрану. Они прямо под нами: с подозрением смотрят на висящий в небе планолет, но сделать ничего не могут — их оружие предназначено только для убийства людей. Я прошу Хеймитча подняться чуть выше, и тут повстанцы идут в атаку. Не растерявшись, миротворцы вскидывают автоматы и стреляют в ответ. Беженцы окружены перекрестным огнем. О порядке можно забыть: людей охватывает паника. В этой неразберихе все, что движется, становится мишенью. Те, кому посчастливилось остаться в живых, со всех ног бегут к Дворцу в надежде, что их защитят. Охранники, стоящие у ворот, отбирают у выживших до смерти перепуганных детей, от едва умеющих ходить малышей до подростков, и отправляют их за ограждение, что протягивается длинной широкой полосой перед домом Сноу.  
 — Сохраняйте спокойствие! Пропустите детей вперед! Ворота откроются в ближайшее время. Дети войдут в первую очередь.  
Над площадью пролетают четыре планолета с золотистым гербом Капитолия. Они сбрасывают сотни парашютов, рисуют в небе крест и улетают так же стремительно, как появились. Дети тянут вверх онемевшие от мороза руки, пытаясь поймать подарки. Я удивленно приподнимаю бровь. Стареешь, Сноу. Становишься слишком сентиментальным и щедрым.

Голос Пита раздается так неожиданно, что я вздрагиваю. Когда он вошел в кабину пилотов? Не замечая моей реакции, парень следит взглядом за спускающимися с неба серебристыми парашютиками и тихо говорит:  
 — Я художник. Правда или ложь?  
 — Правда.  
 — Я украшал торты в пекарне.  
 — Правда.  
 — Я писал картины. Арену. Китнисс. Хеймитча. Тебя.  
 — Правда.  
 — Я рисовал герб Капитолия на планолетах в Тринадцатом.  
В отсеке повисает пораженное молчание. Я перевожу взгляд обратно на детей, держащих в руках свертки.  
 — Правда или ложь? — настаивает Пит.  
Значит, это не Сноу. Значит, там не подарки.  
 — Правда.  
Лео резко встает и уводит не сопротивляющегося парня обратно в пассажирский отсек. Парашюты одновременно взрываются. Крики. Окровавленный снег. Крошечные части человеческих тел, разбросанные перед Президентским Дворцом.

Но это еще не все. Я прикрываю глаза и память мгновенно подсовывает нужную картинку. Гейл и Бити сидят за столом. Гений демонстрирует схему новой придуманной им ловушки. Хоторн долго рассматривает чертеж, а затем предлагает усовершенствовать изобретение. Китнисс кричит на него, обвиняя в излишней жестокости. Два взрыва — это слишком. Два взрыва, один за другим. Психологический аспект. Человеческие чувства. Паника. Испуг. Жалость. Милосердие. Сострадание. Два взрыва. В живых не останется никого.

Я уже знаю, что произойдет дальше.  
 — Эрика, давай улетим? — внезапно предлагает Хеймитч.  
 — Зачем?  
Я не могу оторвать глаз от этого захватывающего зрелища. Родители, миротворцы и медики повстанцев — все бросаются к месту взрыва, к мертвым и раненым детям. И неважно, свои они или чужие. Гейлу надо было родиться в Третьем. Он гений.  
 — Тебе не обязательно на это смотреть.  
 — Но я хочу, Хейм. Ведь это то, к чему мы так долго шли. Конец Капитолия. Конец Сноу.  
 — Ты удивительная, — качает головой ментор.  
 — Почему?  
 — В тебе самым причудливым образом переплелись жестокость зверя и милосердие человека.  
Кажется, я только что увидела среди врачей миссис Эвердин. Сердце пропускает удар.  
 — Знаешь, я бы не сказала, что звери жестоки, а люди милосердны. Скорее, наоборот.  
Второй взрыв оказывается в несколько раз сильнее первого. Шансов выжить нет ни у кого на Площади.  
 — Но если говорить обо мне, — немного подумав, добавляю я, — то ничего не изменилось. Я осталась прежней, и это, наверное, навсегда. Я милосердна к своему миру и тем, кто его в настоящий момент составляет. А этот, внешний мир, заслуживает только жестокости.

Теперь я в полной мере понимаю, что особенного нашла во мне Койн и за что меня любит Хеймитч. Ее дочь и его жизнь здесь ни при чем. Просто когда они смотрят в мои глаза, то видят самих себя. Люди бывают разные, но мы трое — равные части одного целого.

До развязки остается совсем немного. Еще минута, и все будет кончено. Но Президенту Панема хватит и пары секунд: он всегда умел рассчитывать время.

 — Эджерия!  
 — Да, господин Сноу?  
 — Последний приказ…


	59. Сейчас самое время

Проходит неделя. И еще одна. Вопреки обыкновению, время идет медленно, прихрамывая и пошатываясь, словно усталый путник, который уже не надеется увидеть родные края. Да и к чему теперь торопиться? Это все. Капитолий пал. Над самой высокой башней Президентского Дворца развевается белый флаг. У меня в ушах до сих пор звучат ликующие крики повстанцев, песня Сойки-Пересмешницы и надрывный плач перепуганных капитолийцев, которые так, похоже, и не поняли, что произошло в тот день на Главной Площади города. Все вокруг суетятся как могут — ходят, что-то делают, смеются, плачут, кричат. И только Победители — нас осталось совсем немного, пальцев рук хватит, чтобы пересчитать, — молча улыбаются и сдержанно и спокойно поздравляют друг друга с долгожданной победой.

Мы приземляемся на крышу одного из зданий, окружающих Площадь, и выходим из планолета под прицелом снайперов-повстанцев. В нас не стреляют сразу, видимо, приняв экстренную посадку железной птицы за капитуляцию. Но, стоит людям увидеть наши лица, и они моментально опускают оружие и отдают нам честь, прижав три пальца к губам. Им необязательно знать, что Китнисс больше не с нами и не с ними, что она решила пойти своим путем.

Повстанцы предлагают оказать нам посильную помощь, но мы только дружно растягиваем губы в усталой улыбке и качаем головами. Спасибо, ничего не нужно. Не хочется никуда идти, не хочется ничего говорить. Они просят воспользоваться нашим планолетом, и мы разрешаем, не особо вслушиваясь в объяснения, зачем он им понадобился. Их отряд улетает — наш остается на крыше. Лео пытается разговорами отвлечь Пита, который снова близок к срыву. Крессида, даже сейчас не забывшая о своем долге, вытаскивает откуда-то из кармана крошечную камеру и снимает все происходящее внизу. Джоанна стоит на выступе на самом краю, смотрит в небо и смеется громким, долгим и страшным смехом. Я опускаюсь на узкую бетонную перекладину и свешиваю ноги вниз. Хеймитч подходит и встает рядом, чуть впереди, готовясь в случае необходимости закрыть меня собой: в воздухе еще свистят шальные пули. Я прижимаюсь к ноге ментора, а он ласково треплет подопечную по волосам. Мы ничего не говорим и даже не смотрим друг на друга. Вряд ли простое слово или взгляд могут передать обуревавшие нас в настоящий момент чувства.

 — Мы вели эту войну… зачем, напомни мне?  
 — Ты забыла?  
 — Мы вели эту войну…  
 — …слишком долго, знаю.

Койн и Плутарх прибывают в столицу вечером того же дня. Надо видеть выражение лица женщины, когда она замечает меня, живую, без коммуникафа на запястье, с беспечной улыбкой сидящую на краю крыши и болтающую ногами. Она приказывает пилоту посадить планолет и первой спускается по трапу. Сначала я ожидаю леденящих душу криков, а затем — холодного равнодушного молчания, но Альма Койн так и остается для меня чем-то совершенно непредсказуемым. Она подходит сзади, уже привычным жестом накидывает мне на плечи свою зимнюю, отороченную мехом мной же подстреленной лисы куртку и молча садится рядом. Так мы и сидим — Хейм справа, Аль слева, я между ними. Они недружелюбно косятся друг на друга, а я мысленно обещаю себе, что ментор, его жизнь и его мнение всегда будут для меня на первом месте, что бы ни произошло дальше.

Будущий президент Панема до сих пор не простила мне ту выходку с коммуникафом. Но это не страшно, не страшно. Она простит. Когда-нибудь. А сейчас женщина злится на меня не только потому, что я отказалась бросить по её приказу команду и спасаться самой. В нашей операции было две цели, но те, кто разработал её план, сообщили нам только об одной. Мне удалось разгадать замысел Койн. Каждый раз во время привала, когда остальные спали, а я дежурила, прислушиваясь к шорохам, доносящимся из глубины канализации, мысли снова и снова возвращались к гибели Боггса и минах, не обозначенных на Голо. И, в конце концов, я все поняла.

Отряд четыре-пять-один должен был выполнить свой долг и умереть. Весь, за исключением меня. Не зря его составили Победители — это все те, кто так неугоден Президенту Тринадцатого. Те, кого она боится, ведь когда война закончится и Сноу будет повержен, перед нами встанет задача выбора нового лидера, и вряд ли мы отдадим свои голоса за Альму Койн. О нет, мы припомним ей все — все хитрости, все уловки, все промахи, все то, что замалчивалось на собраниях, что оставалось за кадром, все, чем мы были недовольны. Все, вплоть до того злосчастного договора. Припомним и оставим доживать остаток жизни в безвестной серости Тринадцатого. И народ прислушается к нам, ведь сейчас в наших руках больше влияния и силы, чем в чьих бы то ни было.

Президент Койн достаточно умна, чтобы понять это. А потому она приказала Боггсу немедленно отправить нас на передовую. Настоящей задачей Звездного Отряда были не сниматься на камеру среди не представляющих опасности каменных обломков и искусственного дыма, а вести за собой другие взводы, подразделения и отряды и первыми получить вражескую пулю в сердце. Альма отправила с нами главу охраны, так как тот тоже впал в немилость за свое теплое отношение к ненавистной Сойке. Но женщина недооценила командора. Вместо того, чтобы слепо следовать приказу, он пораскинул мозгами, понял, чего она добивается и… впервые ослушался приказа своего командира. Он решил сохранить нам жизнь, видимо, считая, что мы заслужили жить. И, вместо того, чтобы вести нас в самую гущу сражений, Боггс выдумал спецзадание, выполняя которое мы оставались в относительной безопасности.

Как только Президент поняла, что ее план разрушен, онa не могла не нарушить наш. По-видимому, женщина приказала Плутарху лишить наш голограф информационной поддержки: вот почему прибор не показал мину, на которой подорвался Боггс. Нас просто бросили на произвол судьбы посреди лабиринта, полного ловушек, с устаревшей — а значит бесполезной — картой в руках и Питом-переродком, ведь она ведь не могла предвидеть, что Сойка сбежит. Съемочная группа тоже была обречена: думаю, ни для кого не секрет, что Крессида и компания на нашей стороне и поддержали бы любое решение Победителей. Что же касается солдат Тринадцатого, им просто не повезло, совсем как тем детям, чье имя вытащили на Жатве. Ферзь пожертвовал парой пешек. Так бывает. Это война.

Все должны были погибнуть, так задумывалось с самого начала, поэтому Койн не хотела отпускать меня в Капитолий. Но я осталась бы только при условии отмены наказания и для Хеймитча, а на такое Президент пойти не могла. Что скажут люди, если она нарушит свое слово и основное условие придуманного ею же договора? Недопустимо. Неприемлемо. Невозможно. И она отправила меня на фронт, но поклялась вытащить оттуда при первой же возможности. Возможность появилась, однако я не захотела воспользоваться шансом и отвергла протянутую руку помощи. Не знаю, что заставило Альму расщедриться и предложить спасти и Хеймитча, однако об этом, наверное, можно спросить вслух. Но позже.

 — В Дистрикте все хорошо? Родители живы? — тихо спрашиваю я.  
 — Да.  
 — Тебе пора. Много дел предстоит, одно важнее другого.  
 — Дел хватит на всех.  
 — Я не об этом, — улыбаюсь краешками губ. — Пост сдал, пост принял, госпожа Президент?  
Женщина хмурится, когда до нее доходит истинный смысл сказанных мной слов.  
 — Кажется, мы договорились держать наш план в тайне, солдат Роу.  
Я отмахиваюсь:  
 — Никому на милю вокруг сейчас нет до этого никакого дела. И… Наш? Это твой план, Аль. Твоя Игра, твоя победа, твой город, твой Дворец. Даже Сноу — и тот сейчас принадлежит тебе.  
Неожиданно на лице Альмы появляется самодовольная ухмылка:  
 — Этот старый интриган всегда был моим…  
Отчего-то последняя фраза кажется мне странной, но я легкомысленно отмахиваюсь от внутреннего голоса.  
 — Ты победила, слышишь? — продолжаю я. — Иди же, получи свой приз и корону.  
Койн медленно поднимается на ноги.  
 — Да, наверное, мне и правда пора. Ты… будешь там со мной?  
Я бросаю нерешительный взгляд на Хеймитча. Мужчина едва заметно кивает.  
 — И рада бы отказаться от предложенной чести, но мне больше негде быть, Аль. Двенадцатый разрушен, Тринадцатый так и не стал мне настоящим домом. Женщина удовлетворенно улыбается.  
 — Тогда пошли.  
 — Ты только не сильно зазнавайся, госпожа Президент, — ворчит ментор. — Я не отдам свою подопечную так просто.  
 — Я очень постараюсь, но ничего не обещаю, — спокойно парирует женщина.  
Мы не спеша движемся к планолету, где нас ждет Плутарх. Эбернети и Койн идут чуть впереди меня, так близко, что почти касаются друг друга локтями. Я смотрю им вслед и думаю о том, что эти двое могли бы подружиться. Не сейчас, но однажды.

Вопросы еще остаются, как никогда много. Чтобы ответить на некоторые из них, приходится снова и снова заглядывать в прошлое и переосмысливать все, что случилось за последние месяцы. А еще в нас наконец просыпаются человеческие чувства: самое время оплакать павших. Я решаю потратить на это — на воспоминания — свободное время, которого стало слишком много: по распоряжению Койн весь отряд четыре-пять-один отправляют в госпиталь. Никто не хочет оставаться в Президентском Дворце, поэтому мы перемещаемся в одно из главных зданий Капитолия — Министерство, где заседало правительство во главе со Сноу до того, как его захватили повстанцы. Чтобы оно не сильно выделялось среди остальных построек, его оборудовали и жилым отсеком, но жить там имели право только чиновники. Теперь на верхних этажах расположены кабинеты министров и комнаты для проведения переговоров, а внизу — апартаменты класса люкс. Сбоку, в небольшой пристройке, находится капитолийская больница с опытными врачами, современным оборудованием и эффективными лекарствами. Мы чувствуем себя довольно неплохо, если не считать царапин и укусов, оставленных переродками, но тон, которым говорит с нами женщина, не терпит возражений. Впрочем, иногда в больницу заглядывают посетители, и мы получаем от них привет из настоящего.

Президент Койн руководит Панемом, однако официально она вступит в должность только после казни Сноу. Последний арестован и ожидает суда, а затем — неизбежного исполнения приговора, который (всем это и так понятно) окажется смертным. В Капитолии еще остались остаточные очаги сопротивления, с которыми успешно борются дополнительные войска из Дистриктов. Китнисс и Гейл выжили и даже сумели добраться до Главной Площади. Переодетые в разноцветные плащи, они пытались слиться с толпой капитолийцев и как можно ближе подобраться к Дворцу и к Президенту. В последний момент Хоторна схватили миротворцы. Он схлопотал пару пуль при попытке бегства, но его жизни ничто не угрожает: раны не настолько серьезные, а капитолийские врачи хорошо знают свое дело. После выписки парень отправляется во Второй вместе с отрядом перешедших на нашу сторону миротворцев. Китнисс пришлось в одиночку наблюдать за всем происходящим на площади. Выходит, миссис Эвердин погибла прямо у дочери на глазах. Теперь все, что осталось у Сойки, — крылья. На земле ее больше ничто не держит. Она тоже пострадала от второго взрыва, но несильно. Медперсонал гораздо больше беспокоит тот факт, что пациентка не говорит. Все недоуменно качают головами и проводят все новые и новые тесты, но я уверена, что девушке просто нечего сказать. Меня отпускают из госпиталя на несколько дней раньше, и ее палата — странно, правда? — первое место, куда я направляюсь после выписки.

Еще более удивительно то, что, когда врач оставляет нас наедине, Китнисс решает заговорить со мной. Надев специальный костюм, я неслышно приоткрываю дверь и проскальзываю в стерильную белоснежную комнату. Девушка лежит на койке поверх одеяла и кажется спящей. Но, стоит мне сделает еще один шаг, и она открывает глаза. Ее внешний вид пугает даже сейчас, когда над ней уже неплохо поработали, — что же было, когда ее только привезли в больницу? Тело Сойки напоминает лоскутное одеяло: местами белое, бледное и блестящее, местами красное, воспаленное и очень-очень тонкое. Это пересаженные участки кожи, что еще не прижились и не восстановились до конца. Волосы опалены и кое-где неровно обрезаны. Взгляд мутный из-за огромных доз морфлинга, которыми пичкают Эвердин, надеясь хоть немного унять боль. Ни врачам, ни медсестрам, никому не известно, что против той боли, которая терзает девушку, бессильны даже наркотики.

 — Страшно? — тишину между нами прорезает хриплый голос Сойки.  
Я нервно сглатываю.  
 — Нет.  
 — Так и должно было быть.  
 — Почему?  
Она смотрит на меня раздражающе-снисходительно.  
 — Я же Огненная Китнисс. Развела огонь, сожгла всех и следом сгорела сама.  
Молчание.  
 — Ты злишься?  
Теперь в ее взгляде столько равнодушия, что я не уверена, нужен ли ей на самом деле ответ на поставленный вопрос. И все же повторяю:  
 — Нет.  
Это правда, я действительно не испытываю ни злости, ни обиды. Даже наоборот, я горжусь своим бывшим трибутом. Наконец-то она поняла основной, волчий закон мира, в котором мы с ней живем.  
 — Ты все сделала правильно, — я открыто и искренне улыбаюсь ей напоследок и выхожу из палаты.

Моя семья прилетает в Капитолий; нас селят в соседних комнатах. Я встречаю их прямо в ангаре и первой бросаюсь маме на шею.  
 — Мы так хотели приехать раньше, — сквозь слезы говорит она, —, но нас не пускали.  
 — Это была моя просьба, — приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово, так сильно она стискивает меня в объятиях. — В столице все еще небезопасно.  
 — Но война закончилась? Ведь правда?  
Я смотрю родителям в глаза, и почему-то становится так горько, что хочется плакать.  
 — Да. Теперь мы всегда будем вместе.  
Меня не оставляет ощущение, что я предала их.

Наступает день суда, однако я вежливо отказываюсь от приглашения присутствовать на заседании. Уже через два часа решение известно всем: Сноу осудили, признали виновным и приговорили к смертной казни. При нашей следующей встрече Койн виновато улыбается:  
 — Согласно договору, приговор должна привести в исполнение солдат Эвердин.  
Я только пожимаю плечами:  
 — Не страшно. Мне будет достаточно просто увидеть его мертвое тело со стрелой в сердце.  
 — Мне казалось, ты живёшь ради того, чтобы отомстить этому человеку, — озадаченно протягивает женщина.  
 — Отчасти так и есть. Но я не хочу убивать Сноу. Его смерть, конечно, достойная плата за гибель моего отца и все то, что нам пришлось пережить, но это было бы слишком просто.  
 — Так чего же ты хочешь?  
 — Я хочу причинить боль старику его же оружием — уничтожить все, что ему дорого. Его город, дом, семью. Хочу мучительно и долго убивать его родных у него на глазах.  
Президент понимающе улыбается. Улыбка напоминает оскал гиены.  
 — Я подумаю, что можно сделать.  
Я знаю, что она поможет мне осуществить моё желание.

Все оставшееся до дня казни время я либо присутствую на бесконечных собраниях-заседаниях-советах, если дело касается непосредственно меня, всех Победителей или Дистрикта-12, либо бесцельно слоняюсь по Министерству, с любопытством заглядывая в его самые укромные уголки. Хеймитч хотел бы составить мне компанию, но, как ментор, он должен присматривать за Китнисс. Впрочем, та часто сбегает из-под надзора, и тогда Эбернети отправляют в палату к Питу. Врачи все ещё надеются помочь парню, а Мелларк, в свою очередь, хочет продолжать игру «Правда или ложь». Людей, которые в состоянии ответить на его вопросы, остается все меньше. Мне до сих пор больно смотреть в голубые глаза Пита на перекошенном от злобы лице капитолийского переродка, так что ментор отпускает меня погулять, а сам остается с ним. Нередко во время прогулок я сталкиваюсь с Китнисс. Это может произойти где угодно, в самых неожиданных местах. Пока я исследую этажи — извилистые коридоры и многочисленные кабинеты, она ищет место, где сможет спокойно поспать, не боясь, что ее найдут, накачают морфлингом и вернут в палату.

Однажды у меня возникает иррациональное, но непреодолимое желание найти кабинет Сноу. Я следую элементарной логике и оказываюсь права: нужная мне комната обнаруживается на самом верхнем этаже, в глубине длинного, ярко освещённого коридора. У дверей с резным узором в виде раскидистого куста, усыпанного цветками розы, стоит охрана. Он…здесь? Меня беспрепятственно пропускают внутрь. На вид это обычный, ничем не примечательный кабинет чиновника: заваленный бумагами стол и удобный стул с высокой мягкой спиной, кожаный диван и пара кресел, журнальный столик, высокие, от пола до потолка, книжные шкафы, большие окна с тяжелыми портьерами. Все, как в комнате любого другого министра, с одной лишь крошечной разницей: большая часть пространства заставлена плошками с живыми цветами. Розы, разумеется. Белые, как лицо покойника, и алые, как пролитая за победу кровь. Они везде — на столе, журнальном столике, подоконнике и пустых книжных полках.

Первый человек, которого я вижу, потянув на себя массивную дверь из красного дерева, — растерянная Китнисс.  
 — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
 — Я заблудилась.  
 — Знаешь, где мы?  
Девушка невесело усмехается.  
 — Догадалась, когда увидела дверь и охранников. Но это хорошо, что я нашла эту комнату. Мне нужна роза. Одна, белая.  
Наш разговор прерывается тактичным покашливанием. Не сговариваясь, оглядываемся по сторонам. Уже-не-Президент Сноу скромно сидит на низком диванчике слева у стены, поджав ноги в кандалах и покорно сложив руки, скованные наручниками, на коленях.  
 — Надеюсь, я вам не помешал? — тихо, с улыбкой интересуется старик.  
На его пухлых губах запеклась кровь, а пальцы судорожно сжимают носовой платок. Пока ещё белый, без единого пятнышка.  
 — Отличный выбор, — мужчина кивает на одинокую белоснежную розу в руках Эвердин. — Цветные, конечно, тоже красивы. Но только белый цвет совершенен.

 — Я надеялся, что вы обе придете сюда, — продолжает он, переводя взгляд с Сойки на меня. — Нам столько нужно обсудить. Вообще-то настало время чаепития. Вы же не откажетесь выпить чашечку горячего ароматного чая в моей компании? Я так долго был один… Не с кем даже перемолвиться словечком. Ужасно скучно.  
Не дожидаясь нашего ответа, Сноу привстает, указывает рукой на два глубоких кресла напротив и говорит, слегка повысив голос:  
 — Роза!  
 — Да, господин Сноу? — доносится откуда-то сзади.  
 — Чай для меня и моих гостей!

Пока служанка заваривает напиток где-то в темном углу, скрытом от наших глаз книжными стеллажами, я еще раз осматриваюсь. Мне, наконец, становится понятно, почему Койн настояла, чтобы именно кабинет Сноу стал его тюрьмой. Так она хотела показать ему всю степень всеобщего презрения. Розы, что никнут и сбрасывают лепестки без должного ухода, выглядят печально. Старик Сноу, что с потерянным видом стоит посреди своего увядающего сада, опустив руки, вызывает отвращение пополам с жалостью.

Невысокая стройная девушка с длинными светлыми косами подходит к низкому журнальному столику, держа в руках поднос. Маленький круглый чайник, три миниатюрные чашки, три блюдца с песочным печеньем. Чай источает тяжелый и сладкий аромат красной розы. Это кровавый запах поражения. Накрыв на стол, девушка выпрямляется и встает у стены, по левую руку от старика, видимо, ожидая дальнейших указаний.  
 — Когда меня заперли в этой комнате, я попросил оставить хотя бы одного слугу, — поясняет Сноу. — Моя любимица, очень умная девочка. Тонко чувствует красоту и любит цветы. А большего мне и не надо.  
Удивленная этими дифирамбами, я поднимаю голову, встречаюсь с пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом карих глаз и теряю дар речи. Она жива. Юный трибут из Дистрикта-12, чье имя я вытащила из стеклянного шара. Та, кого мы считали трагически погибшей на Семьдесят Четвёртых Голодных Играх. Младшая сестра Китнисс. Примроуз Эвердин. Она жива.

 — Прим! — Китнисс резко встаёт и делает шаг к девушке. — Прим! Это ты?  
Она протягивает к ней руки, но осекается под ее равнодушным взглядом. Прим то ли не узнает сестру, то ли не хочет узнавать. А может, ей вообще нет дела до того, что происходит вокруг.  
 — Что ты с ней сделал?!  
 — Ничего, — разводит руками Сноу. — На самом деле, это крайне занятная история. Загадка, которую не в силах разгадать ни я, ни капитолийские врачи. Если вы сядете на место, я, так уж и быть, поведаю вам ее. Пейте чай и не забывайте про печенье. Яда нет, сам проверял.

Я беру в руки чашку и покрепче обхватываю ее пальцами. Просто чтобы согреться: в комнате внезапно холодает. Он начинает говорить, а я все смотрю на Прим, не в силах отвести взгляд от этих кукольных глаз, остекленевших, как у мертвеца.  
 — Во время Игр девочка упала с дерева, сильно ударилась головой о корни и потеряла сознание. Организаторы посчитали ее мертвой, объявили о гибели трибута из Дистрикта-12 и отправили на Арену планолет, чтобы забрать тело. Но они ошиблись: от сильного удара девочка впала в кому, но не умерла. Она полностью утратила память, и я подумал, что для нее будет лучше остаться в Капитолии. Вы же знаете, я не расточителен. Я не захотел убивать Розу, хоть в Играх и не могло быть больше одного Победителя.

Судя по немому крику, застывшему на лице Китнисс, она не верит ни единому слову старика. И я тоже: уж слишком бессмысленным взглядом смотрит на нас стоящая напротив девушка. И дело вовсе не в потерянных воспоминаниях. Это уже не та Прим, которую все знали и любили. Я беру свои слова обратно: ее никак не назовешь живой. Она больше не человек. Ожившая кукла, физическая оболочка, покорная марионетка — называйте, как хотите. Не знаю — да и не хочу знать — как такое возможно, но они вытравили из нее душу, оставив тело покорно исполнять команды своего господина-кукловода.  
 — Не смей называть ее так! Она Прим, ясно?! Моя младшая сестра Примроуз Эвердин, — чеканя каждый слог, произносит Сойка.  
 — Как вам будет угодно, — вымученно улыбается Сноу и моментально заходится в приступе кашля. — Я только хочу сказать, что очень сожалею о вашей сестре. Роковая случайность привела к такой горькой утрате!  
Это все обман. Притворство. Ложь. Но правды о том, что на самом деле случилось с Прим в Капитолии, старик нам, конечно, никогда не расскажет. Еще один подарок от Президента Сноу. Что еще найдем мы под рождественской елкой после его смерти?

А он продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало:  
 — Ничуть не меньше мне жаль вашу маму. Напрасная потеря! Игра была уже окончена. Только я приготовился поднять белый флаг, как ваши люди сбросили бомбы.  
Последние слова на несколько мгновений отрезвляют Китнисс, заставив ее отвлечься от мыслей о Прим и вернуться к разговору.  
 — Но бомбы сбросили вы, — через силу говорит она. — Разве нет?  
 — Вы правда так считаете? — Сноу подается вперед, глядя Сойке в глаза. — Я, несомненно, способен убивать детей, но, повторюсь, я не расточителен. Я никогда не убивал без особой причины. А на то, чтобы убивать детей Капитолия, у меня уж точно не было никаких причин. Не могу не признать, что Койн сделала гениальный маневр. Одна мысль о том, что в ходе обороне я сбросил бомбы на наших же детей…  
Он делает театральную паузу, желая усилить произведенный эффект, и продолжает:  
 — …отвратила от меня даже стражников. У меня не осталось союзников ни в Капитолии, ни во Дворце. Вы знали, что это дали в прямой эфир? Согласитесь, это весьма умно. Уверен, Койн совсем не хотела убивать вашу маму, но это война, а на войне случается всякое. Я проиграл. Я слишком поздно раскусил ее замысел. Она дала Капитолию и Дистриктам уничтожить друг друга, а затем захватила власть с арсеналом Тринадцатого. Не сомневайтесь, теперь она метит на мое место. Боюсь, что она одурачила нас обоих.  
 — Я вам не верю.  
 — О, дорогая моя мисс Эвердин! Мы же договорились никогда друг другу не лгать, помните? Я свою обещание держу. Но если вам все же нужны доказательства, задайте тот же самый вопрос — «кто сбросил те бомбы?» — сидящей слева от вас девушке. Уверен, Президент Тринадцатого поделилась с ней своими далекоидущими планами.

Я мысленно разражаюсь ругательствами. Даже сейчас, когда для Сноу все кончено, он продолжает плести интриги. Я тоже ничего не знала! Я готова защищаться, но Китнисс не говорит мне ни слова. Раздавленная неожиданным и неприятным открытием, а также новым горем, все еще сжимая в руке розу, она уползает из кабинета, словно зверь, по-подлому раненный в спину. Старик смотрит ей вслед, после чего поворачивается ко мне. Предчувствуя, что разговор будет долгим, я поудобнее устраиваюсь в кресле: подбираю под себя ноги и откидываюсь на мягкую спину.  
 — Теперь вы, мисс Роу, — вкрадчиво шепчет мужчина.  
 — Эбернети, — поправляю я его.  
 — Что, простите? — он снова кашляет, и на платке остаются пятна крови.  
 — Мы с Хеймитчем поженились сразу после его возвращения из Капитолия. Я решила взять фамилию мужа.  
Не знаю, зачем мне нужна эта ложь, но не могу удержаться.  
 — О! — удивленно вскидывает белые брови Сноу. — Поздравляю вас, Генриетта.  
 — Спасибо, не стоит. Ну, так о чем вы хотели поговорить со мной? Предупреждаю, меня сложно удивить.  
Старик широко улыбается:  
 — Я очень постараюсь.  
И, к моему ужасу, ему это удается. Наша беседа слегка затягивается. В какой-то момент я не выдерживаю, обрываю Сноу на полуслове, ставлю чашку с остывшим, так и не тронутым чаем обратно на поднос и ухожу, ни разу не оглянувшись ни на мужчину, ни на девушку. Хватит на сегодня откровений.

Накануне казни я беспокойно ворочаюсь в постели с боку на бок, пока не осознаю всю тщетность попыток заснуть этой ночью. Оставшиеся до рассвета часы я просто лежу на спине, сверля невидящим взглядом потолок. Чуть только светает, раздается громкий стук в дверь. Эффи. «Пора вставать, сегодня важный-преважный день!». Губы помимо воли трогает слабая улыбка. Хорошо, когда в условиях постоянных катаклизмов хоть что-то остается неизменным. Старые знакомые — Вения, Октавия и Флавий — робко заглядывают в комнату и говорят, что пора начинать подготовку. Стоящий за спинами ментор зевает и усталым жестом трет глаза. Его лицо осунулось, а кожа пожелтела. Эта ночь — да и все предыдущие, проведенные в Капитолии — была трудной не только для меня. Эффи обещает зайти чуть позже и проверить, как у нас дела, после чего уходит, стуча острыми каблучками. Пока Октавия наполняет глубокую ванную горячей водой и пеной, ее напарники устанавливают на столе зеркало и раскладывают инструменты. Работы у них как никогда много: стилисты и их помощники мертвы, и теперь им предстоит подготовить для камер нас всех — меня, Китнисс, Пита, Хеймитча, Джоанну и Бити — поэтому мы и начинаем так рано, на рассвете. Капитолийцы осматривают меня со всех сторон и негромко цокают языками, находя на моем теле очередной шрам. «Это еще что», — мысленно посмеиваюсь я. — «При виде сгоревшей почти дотла Сойки вы, ребята, наверное, впадете в истерику». Меня одевают в уже знакомый черный защитный костюм, созданный Цинной. Помощникам стилиста пришлось над ним немного поработать: больше испытаний, чем мне, пришлось перенести только моей одежде. Флавий делает неброский макияж и не может сдержать укоризненного вздоха, когда дело доходит до прически. В итоге, Вения слегка взлохмачивает короткие пряди сзади, фиксирует их гелем, и выпрямляет отросшую челку, закрывая один глаз. Я выгляжу так, будто снова отправляюсь на войну.

Ментор отказывается от помощи команды подготовки, говоря, что они больше нужны Китнисс, чем ему. Он принимает душ, бреется, надевает свой костюм и небрежным жестом проводит расческой по волосам, а затем опускается на подлокотник кресла, в котором сижу я, и осторожно сжимает мою руку в своей. Прижимаюсь к его плечу и закрываю глаза. Так мы и сидим весь следующий час, в ожидании прихода Эффи. Не знаю, как Хеймитч, а я в этот момент чувствую себя на бесконечность старше своих восемнадцати лет.

Приходит Бряк, чтобы отвести нас на какое-то срочное собрание. Десять минут спустя я обнаруживаю себя сидящей в небольшом конференц-зале за длинным столом вместе с остальными Победителями. Слева от меня — Джоанна и Бити в инвалидном кресле, справа — Хеймитч, Китнисс, Пит и Энни. Все выглядят уставшими и какими-то потерянными.  
 — Что это такое? — спрашивает Сойка.  
 — Похоже на сбор оставшихся Победителей, — нерешительно отвечает мой напарник.  
 — Это все, кто остался в живых? — только сейчас Эвердин понимает, как сильно поредел отряд четыре-пять-один.  
Мы хмуримся и оставляем ее вопрос без ответа.

Пришедшая последней Койн закрывает за собой дверь, садится во главе стола, посылает мне мимолетную улыбку и начинает Совет. В последние дни мы с ней почти не виделись: все ее время занимают важные государственные дела.  
 — Я попросила вас собраться здесь, чтобы решить один спорный вопрос. Сегодня, как вам известно, мы казним Сноу. В течение предыдущих недель были рассмотрены дела сотен его сообщников по угнетению Панема, и теперь все они ожидают собственной смерти. Тем не менее, страдания Дистриктов были настолько ужасны, что эта мера — смертная казнь — представляется жертвам репрессий недостаточной. Очень многие выступают за полное уничтожение всех обладателей капитолийского гражданства. Однако в интересах поддержания жизнеспособного уровня населения мы не можем себе этого позволить. Таким образом, выбор за вами. Я и мои коллеги не смогли прийти к консенсусу и подумали, что будет справедливо оставить решение за Победителями. Сейчас мы проведем голосование. Воздержаться нельзя. Четверо из вас большинством примут или отвергнут следующее мое предложение. Вместо ликвидации всего населения Капитолия, мы проведем последние, символические Голодные Игры, используя детей — прямых родственников всех членов правительства.

Президент Койн говорит со всеми, но смотрит только на меня, и я понимаю, что это — ее подарок мне. Все время, пока решался вопрос о том, что делать с сообщниками Сноу, она помнила о моем желании отомстить не самому Президенту, его чиновникам и Организаторам Игр, а их семьям. И, когда представилась такая возможность, женщина исполнила мое желание. Уничтожить то, что им дороже всего, — их детей.  
 — Вы шутите? — спрашивает Пит.  
 — Нет, и я также должна вам сказать: если мы проведем Игры, то будет известно, что это было сделано с вашего согласия, хотя персональное распределение голосов будет держаться в секрете для вашей собственной безопасности.  
 — Это была идея Плутарха? — уточняет не подозревающий о моих мыслях Хеймитч.  
 — Это была моя и только моя идея, — поправляет его Койн. — Кажется, это соотносит потребность в отмщении с наименьшими потерями жизней. Вы можете начинать голосовать.

 — Нет! — выкрикивает Пит. — Конечно, я голосую «против»! В новом мире не может быть Голодных Игр!  
Я смотрю на парня с нескрываемой жалостью. Новый мир? Даже обидно, что он никогда не узнает того, что знаю я после разговора со Сноу.  
 — Почему нет? — возражает Джоанна, чье лицо буквально светится от радости. — Лично мне это кажется справедливым. Кажется, у самого старика есть внучка. Я голосую «за».  
 — Я голосую «против» вместе с Питом, — вмешивается в разгорающийся спор Энни. — Так бы поступил и Финник, если бы он был здесь.  
 — Но его здесь нет! — ядовито выплевывает Мейсон. — Его убили переродки Сноу, если ты забыла!  
 — Вообще-то это создаст плохой прецедент, — задумчиво протягивает Бити. — Мы должны прекратить смотреть друг на друга как на врагов. На данный момент единство и мир — основа нашего выживания. И все же… я голосую «за».  
Он не объясняет своего окончательного решения — даже наоборот, приводит все новые и новые аргументы против — и всем присутствующим становится понятно, что гений из Третьего впервые в жизни решил последовать голосу сердца, а не разума.

Мы с Китнисс долго смотрим друг на друга, прежде чем ответить. Уверена, в наших головах проносятся одни и те же мысли.  
 — «Против», — громко говорит Сойка.  
 — «За», — еще громче говорю я.  
Мы с ней очень разные, почти диаметрально противоположные люди, и наши пути должны были рано или поздно разойтись. Думаю, сейчас самое время.  
 — Все зависит от Хеймитча, — объявляет Койн.  
Тот не заставляет себя долго ждать.  
 — Я с Эрикой. «За». И пусть удача больше никогда не будет на их стороне.  
— Отлично, резолюция принята.  
Женщина достает откуда-то листок бумаги, протягивает Бити и просит поставить свою подпись. Мы все делаем то же самое, когда до нас доходит очередь. Последней под приказом о проведении Семьдесят Седьмых Голодных Игр расписывается исполняющая обязанности Президента Панема Альма Койн. Пока ручка в ее руке скользит по гладкому белоснежном листу, я вдруг вспоминаю, что не увидела в нем слова «последние» рядом с «Голодные Игры». Ничего не изменилось. И ничего уже не изменится.

Она просит меня задержаться, и я, словно прилежный ученик, послушно остаюсь сидеть за столом. Когда остальные Победители уходят — Хеймитч, правда, задерживается на пороге, но Президент одним взглядом выталкивает его в коридор, — женщина садится на стул возле меня.  
 — Если ты забыла, твое место для казни — рядом со мной.  
 — Я помню, Аль.  
 — Какие планы на будущее? — она меняет тему разговора так быстро, что я теряюсь, но только на пару секунд.  
 — Хочу стать Главным Распорядителем Игр. Надеюсь, Хевенсби не очень обидится.  
 — Я это устрою, — обещает она. — А после ты могла бы остаться в Капитолии, как думаешь? Двенадцатый разрушен, Тринадцатый, насколько мне известно, тебе не нравится. Здесь ты и твои близкие будут в безопасности, и вы с Хеймитчем, наконец, сможете пожениться.  
 — Ты знаешь?!  
Койн пожимает плечами и лукаво улыбается:  
 — Потому я и решила спасать вас обоих.  
Вот кто стоял за той дверью.*  
 — Я сделаю тебя своей помощницей, — продолжает женщина, словно не замечая моего замешательства, — и научу всему, что знаю сама. А когда придет время, ты станешь моей преемницей.  
Нет слов, чтобы передать мою реакцию.

 — Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — это все, на что я сейчас способна.  
 — Договорились, — женщина протягивает мне руку, и я неуверенно пожимаю ее. — Теперь идем, нам пора занять свои места для казни. Старик терпеть не может, когда кто-то опаздывает на встречу с ним. Даже если это сама Смерть. А мне еще нужно успеть рассказать ему об Играх.  
Ее последние слова напоминают кое о чем.  
 — Скажи, Аль, ты не будешь жалеть о своем сегодняшнем решении?  
Она останавливается на пороге и оборачивается ко мне.  
 — А я должна?  
Вопрос остается без ответа. Она не выдерживает моего пристального взгляда и опускает глаза. Все, что сказал мне бывший Президент Панема, — правда.  
 — Осуждаешь меня?  
 — Нет. Всегда считала, что единственные, перед кем мы должны держать ответ за свои преступления — это мы сами. И если уж я готова осудить тебя, то мне не помешает встать к стенке вместе со Сноу и получить стрелу в сердце от Китнисс. Мы все отнюдь не безгрешны.  
 — Двум тиграм не место в одной клетке, — она повторяет слова, которые я уже слышала несколько дней назад от старика.  
Покидая кабинет, думаю о том, что Альма Койн так и осталась для меня загадкой. И это, наверное, тоже никогда не изменится.

Мы отправляемся к месту казни, на Центральную Площадь перед Президентским особняком, на служебной машине. Всю дорогу я думаю над предложением Президента, но так и не успеваю принять решение. Койн стоит на балконе, я — позади и чуть в стороне, в двух шагах от нее. Рядом со мной — Плутарх, Лео и Эффи. Сноу демонстративно выводят на площадку и привязывают его руки к столбу. Вокруг собирается толпа. Охрана оцепляет место казни, образуя живой коридор, по которому уверенным шагом ступает Китнисс. Она останавливается в десяти метрах от своей жертвы. По бокам от нее стоят Победители. Звучит барабанная дробь. Сойка хватает стрелу, устанавливает ее и прицеливается. Мне виден профиль Сноу. Он кашляет, и тонкая кровавая струйка бежит по его подбородку, окропляя белую бороду. Он улыбается так широко, что я вижу алые от крови зубы. Китнисс смотрит на старика и натягивает тетиву все сильнее. Меня не отпускает странное ощущение, что в этот момент между ними происходит диалог. Внезапно девушка отвлекается и переводит взгляд наверх, на Койн. В следующее мгновение женщина, перевалившись через низкий край балкона, летит на землю со стрелой в сердце. Все происходит так быстро, что я не успеваю ни броситься к ней и спасти, оттолкнув в сторону, ни даже осознать, что случилось.

Сноу смеется так громко, что его слышно даже сквозь оглушительный рев толпы. Он медленно оседает на землю, кашляя и захлебываясь кровью. Охранники закрывают его от наших глаз. Я вдруг понимаю, что это все, что он умирает, но думаю только «как жаль, что старик не увидит свою внучку на Арене». Стражники хватают Китнисс за руки, но ей удается вырваться и сбежать, скользнув в самую гущу наступающей толпы. Охрана помогает Хеймитчу и остальным добраться до Дворца в целости и сохранности и бросает все силы на то, чтобы восстановить порядок. Трудная, почти невыполнимая задача.

Похороны Альмы Койн назначены на следующий день. Об этом во всеуслышание объявляют по телевидению — работы у журналистов как никогда много, что ни час, то свежий выпуск новостей, —, но пришедших попрощаться с новым Президентом Панема можно пересчитать по пальцам. Я, Хеймитч, Плутарх, несколько ее помощников из Тринадцатого. Все. Ей явно не суждено было снискать популярность как правителю. Охранникам удалось вытащить тело старика до того, как до него добралась разъяренная толпа, и я настояла, чтобы их обоих похоронили вместе, в семейном захоронении Сноу. Недоуменный вопрос читается даже во взгляде могильщика.

Холодно. С неба падают крупные снежные хлопья. Голые ветви деревьев жалобно скрипят. Насквозь промерзшая земля хрустит под натиском лопат. Деревянные гробы — черный и белый — медленно опускаются в глубокие ямы. Их засыпают землей вперемешку со снегом. Я кладу на могилу Койн две темно-красные розы. Могила Сноу смотрится до крайности просто и сиротливо, но до этого никому нет дела. Когда все заканчивается, мы несколько минут стоим в молчании у невысокой ограды. Затем каждый вдруг вспоминает о неотложных делах и покидает последнее пристанище Президентов. Хеймитч на ощупь ищет мою руку, чтобы увести с кладбища, но я отстраняюсь:  
 — Иди с остальными, я вас догоню.

Он пристально смотрит мне в глаза, нерешительно кивает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Его длинный меховой плащ развевается на ветру, словно крылья падшего ангела. Из-за начавшейся метели я теряю ментора из виду, хотя нас разделяют какие-то десять шагов. Опираюсь на железное ограждение и опускаю голову на сложенные руки. Острые пики впиваются в тело через плотную ткань серого пальто, но я не замечаю ни боли, ни холода. Вниз по щеке ползет одинокая слеза, а губы обиженно дрожат. Совсем как ребенок, у которого отобрали подарок. Даже смешно: никогда не думала, что буду оплакивать Альму Койн. Только сейчас я осознаю степень своей привязанности к этой женщине. Пусть все сказанное Сноу оказалось правдой, пусть я теперь не знаю, что заставило ее сохранить мне жизнь, пусть она никогда не ответит на мои вопросы, пусть мне никогда не разгадать загадку. Пусть. Она стала частью моего мира и безжалостно освежевала его своим уходом. Я стаскиваю с руки перчатку, стираю кончиком пальца выступившую на глазах влагу и пытаюсь проглотить вставший в горле горький ком.  
 — Вас снова заперли в одной клетке, тигры. Извинений не дождетесь. Это неслучайно и навсегда.

Я возвращаюсь в Министерство пешком. Мой путь недолог и прост: метель стихла, стоило мне выйти за ворота кладбища. Хеймитч, наверное, волнуется и с нетерпением ждет меня в комнате, но мне надо кое-что сделать до следующей встречи с ним. Поднимаюсь на этаж выше и сворачиваю налево. Иду по коридору, до самого конца, пока не упираюсь в дверь. По аскетичной обстановке, что скрывается за ней, я понимаю, что не ошиблась. Это комната Президента Койн. На спинке стула висит знакомая серая куртка с рыжим меховым воротником, внося диссонанс в идеальный порядок, царящий в комнате. Я забираю ее и уже готовлюсь уйти, но взгляд цепляется за фотоснимок, лежащий поверх стопки исписанных бумаг на столе. Опустившись на стул, протягиваю руку и осторожно беру пожелтевшую от старости карточку. На ней изображены двое — Президент Панема Кориолан Сноу и его жена Альма Койн. Он, молодой и полный сил, улыбается на камеру и обнимает ее за талию. Она, юная и красивая, склонила голову ему на грудь.

Они бессердечно-жестоки и приторно-сентиментальны. Я долго держу в руках фотографию, не отрывая взгляда от счастливой пары, воскрешаю в памяти разговор со стариком и грустно усмехаюсь. Нас всех одурачили. Не было ни прекрасного нового мира, ни светлого будущего. Была лишь борьба двух лидеров, двух тигров, по неосторожности запертых в одной клетке и связанных брачными узами. Не было умерших от болезни мужа и дочери, на которую я так похожа. Была лишь потребность в сильном союзнике, который проложит безопасный путь в Капитолий и поддержит нового кандидата в Президенты. Сноу подумал, что мной владеет страсть, именуемая любовью, но ошибся и проиграл. Койн поставила на ненависть и выиграла.

Я разжигаю камин и бросаю снимок в огонь. Хватит. Моя партия в шахматы завершена. Я выхожу из Игры. Сейчас самое время: оба ферзя — черный и белый — мертвы.

 — Я хочу домой, Хейм.  
 — Как скажешь, дорогая. Поезд Капитолий — Дистрикт 12 будет ждать нас на первом пути завтра на рассвете. Но прежде…

Мы стоим на крыше Министерства, на самом краю, и смотрим сверху вниз на разрушенный город. Разноцветные камешки браслета на моем запястье бьются друг о друга и весело звенят.**  
 — С Рождеством, детка.  
 — С Рождеством, ментор.  
Когда-то Хеймитч пообещал подарить мне целый мир. Покорить его, заставить захлебнуться кровью и уложить к моим ногам. У меня есть множество причин, чтобы любить этого мужчину. Но прежде всего я люблю его за то, что он всегда выполняет свои обещания. 

По венам разливается эйфория: все закончилось, мы победили. Хеймитч крепко держит меня за руку на глазах у всего мира. Мы свободны, нам больше не нужно скрываться. Мы громко смеемся, кричим, радуемся, как дети. Наслаждаемся холодным ветром на щеках и ловим снежинки. Ментор подхватывает меня на руки и кружит, кружит, кружит. Я обнимаю его за шею и целую в губы.

Далеко-далеко, на горизонте, темно-серые тучи расходятся, обнажая крошечный клочок ярко-голубого неба, и лучи закатного солнца окрашивают Капитолий в красный. Разрушенный город то ли сгорает в огне, то ли истекает кровью. Я не могу отвести глаз от этой картины.

И тут раздается взрыв. Справа, в нескольких кварталах от нас. Тренировочный Центр. От него не остается камня на камне. Не проходит и пяти секунд, как точно так же, слева, рушится Штаб Игр. Небоскребы в центре столицы взрываются как по команде, один за другим. Центральная Площадь объята огнем. Должно быть, это был последний приказ Президента Сноу — заминировать все главные здания города. Я уже знаю, где прозвучит следующий взрыв. Слишком мало времени. Нам не сбежать. Нам не спастись.

Пять… Кажется, из огня доносится мерзкое хихиканье перехитрившего нас старика.

Четыре… Я ловлю руку Хеймитча и переплетаю наши пальцы. Умирать одной так одиноко.

Три… В последний раз смотрю в любимые серые глаза. Ментор наклоняется и целомудренно целует меня в щеку на прощание.

Два… Я ни о чем не жалею. Кто-то сказал: «однажды все будет идеально, и этот момент окажется концом». Так вот сейчас самое время поставить точку.

Один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *глава "Невеста в черном"  
> **глава "Сказка для взрослых"


	60. Эпилог. Часть 1. Ниоткуда с любовью

Весна. Теплые лучи солнца ласково касаются влажной от утренней росы земли, а по нежно-голубому небу неторопливо проплывают перистые облака. Я сижу на склоне, покрытом шелковистой травой и усыпанном ярко-желтыми одуванчиками. Легкий ветер приносит с собой свежий запах леса и с нежностью, словно рука матери, треплет распущенные волосы. Прошлая я очень любила такие дни, но теперь даже живое тепло первых дней мая не в силах вызвать во мне прежних эмоций и вывести из спячки. Моя зима затянулась на долгие годы и уже вряд ли когда-нибудь закончится.

Со стороны опушки, совсем рядом, доносится громкий шорох, треск сухих веток и тяжелое дыхание. Не оборачиваюсь, по опыту зная, кто решил присоединиться ко мне в этот погожий день. Громадный серый волк с глазами цвета ясного неба подходит и ложится рядом. Мы так близко, что я чувствую жар его мощного тела. Хищник утыкается мордой в землю и жалобно скулит, словно потерявшийся волчонок. Это было бы очень смешно, если бы не было так грустно. Его поиски вновь не увенчались успехом.  
 — Эй! — неловко обращаться к нему подобным образом, но кто-то однажды сказал, что у волков не может быть имени.  
Навострив уши, зверь медленно приподнимает мохнатую голову. В его взгляде сквозит почти человеческая тоска. Каждый год я повторяю ему одни и те же слова. Каждый год он пропускает их мимо ушей и упрямо продолжает. Искать. Ждать. Не дожидаться. И снова бросаться на поиски, стирая лапы в кровь и роя носом землю. Все правильно. Волк никогда не поверит, что его волчица не вернется. Даже после стольких лет. Ни-ког-да.

Вздохнув, поднимаюсь на ноги. Хищник тоже встает и не сводит с меня тяжелого взгляда, пока я нарываю скромный букетик лесных цветов.  
 — Идем со мной.  
Зверь часто сопровождает меня в моих одиноких прогулках. Он провел детство среди людей, а потому относится к нам с чуть большим доверием, чем его сородичи. Но судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку: человек, на руках которого он вырос, мертв, а другие волки не принимают его в свою стаю, больше не видя в нем соплеменника. Покинутый и отверженный, так и мечется волк на границе двух миров, так и скитается по опушке, не решаясь сунуться в одиночку ни в глубь леса, ни в Дистрикт.

Сжимая в дрожащей руке цветы, я спускаюсь к подножию холма, подхожу к забору и пролезаю в дыру. Помедлив, волк все же повторяет мой путь и неуклюже преодолевает препятствие. Теперь хрупкое проволочное ограждение служит только для того, чтобы отпугивать диких зверей: никто больше не запрещает местным жителям ходить в лес. Это новый мир, и он не приемлет границ. Тем не менее, за все эти годы я не видела в чаще ни одного человека. Страх все еще сильнее надежды.

Делаю шаг по направлению к цели моего короткого путешествия, но меня останавливают звонкие голоса, что доносятся со стороны Шлака. Кто-то толкает в спину, и я, не в силах удержаться, решаю сделать небольшой крюк.

Они играют на Луговине. Сероглазая девочка с темными косами и оливковой кожей и белокурый мальчик с карими глазами. Они танцуют, взявшись за руки, и громко, на всю округу смеются. В другой жизни это могли бы быть мои дети. В любой другой, но не в этой. Немолодые родители — он и она — сидят на траве и с улыбкой наблюдают за малышами. Я смотрю на заросшую травой Луговину и вспоминаю день, когда она в одночасье изменилась до неузнаваемости, став братской могилой моего народа. Я вот так же сидела на склоне и наблюдала, как обугленные тела — медленно, одно за другим, — опускались в бездонную яму. Интересно, помнят ли эти люди, что их дети играют на кладбище? Но даже если да, что-то мне подсказывает, что они никогда им об этом не расскажут. В детском смехе звучат радость, веселье и любовь. Умудренные опытом взрослые сделают все, чтобы никто и никогда не услышал в нем горечи и слез. Я упрямо встряхиваю головой, чтобы прогнать ненужные мысли, и ухожу. Они заметили мое присутствие, но не сказали ни слова. И все же я спиной чувствую их внимательные, чуть настороженные взгляды. Местные жители уже, наверное, и забыли о моем существовании, так редко я появляюсь в Двенадцатом.

Слегка толкаю ребром ладони заржавевшие ворота. Жалобно скрипнув, калитка распахивается от моего удара. Из груди вырывается вздох, пока ноги осторожно ступают по влажной земле, оставляя глубокие следы. Здесь не растет трава, не распускаются цветы, деревья не одеваются нежно-зеленой листвой и не поют прилетевшие из теплых краев птицы. Здесь зима никогда не уступит права весне. Вот уже много лет здесь царят холод, тишина, покой и Смерть. Это небольшое старое кладбище, где хоронили только обеспеченных жителей Дистрикта. Мне никогда не хотелось знать, какая участь ждала бедняков.

Волк не понимает, где мы, но послушно идет за мной, пока я, поминутно поскальзываясь в грязи, добираюсь до противоположного края железной ограды. Наконец, мы на месте. Нас молчаливо приветствует ряд могил с одинаковыми, несколько вычурными надгробиями. Принесенные мной цветы смотрятся по-нищенски убого на роскошном белом мраморе, но мне все равно. Я знаю, что тем, к кому я пришла, они бы понравились.

Скинув испачканные в грязи ботинки, забираюсь с ногами на узкую деревянную скамейку. Волк ложится рядом, на землю. Мой взгляд рассеянно скользит по надгробным надписям. Разные имена, разные даты рождения, но дата смерти — одна и та же. Пит Мелларк, Гейл Хоторн, Хеймитч Эбернети, Генриетта Роу, Примроуз Эвердин. Все они погибли при взрыве Министерства в Капитолии. А еще Плутарх, Фалвия, Эффи, Джоанна, Бити, Энни, Вения, Октавия, Флавий и многие, многие, многие другие. На самом деле могилы пусты: единственное, что осталось от этих людей — прах, да и его развеяло северными ветрами столицы на все четыре стороны. Не знаю, как здесь появились эти захоронения, но я благодарна человеку, который отдал распоряжение их сделать. Уверена, в Капитолии Плутарху, Эффи и остальным устроили ничуть не менее достойные похороны, пусть и символические.

Призраки прошлого подходят все ближе, собираются вокруг меня и, взявшись за руки, водят хороводы. Они смеются, но совсем не так весело, как те дети на Луговине. Призраки смеются надо мной. Зачем я пришла сюда сегодня? Чего ожидала? Я чувствую, что запуталась. Снова. Обхватив голову руками и зажмурившись до боли в глазах, вспоминаю единственный дельный совет, который много лет назад дал мне мой врач, доктор Аурелиус, и в который раз пытаюсь начать все с начала.

«Меня зовут Китнисс Эвердин. Я — Сойка-Пересмешница. Мой дом — Дистрикт-12, но его больше нет. Я разожгла огонь революции, в котором сгорели все… Кроме меня.»

Вы спрашиваете, как Огненная Китнисс осталась в живых? Ей помогли. Ее спасли. Как, в общем, и всегда. На вопрос «почему?» у меня, к сожалению, нет ответа.

Чудом не попав в руки миротворцев и выбравшись из толпы живой и невредимой, я долго бродила по опустевшим улицам Капитолия, не зная, что мне теперь делать со своей жизнью. Может, стоило сдаться? Может, стоило проглотить таблетку морника? Ноги сами принесли меня на порог дома единственного человека, которому я хоть немного доверяла. Он был удивлен, когда узнал, кто постучал в дверь его дома, но не отказал в помощи своей полубезумной пациентке. Доктор Аурелиус спрятал меня в кладовке, а несколько дней спустя, когда шумиха вокруг случившегося немного улеглась, посадил на поезд и отправил домой в Двенадцатый. Мне остается только догадываться, как и с кем ему удалось договориться, чтобы Сойку беспрепятственно пропустили на границе.

На прощание врач попросил меня не пропадать. Я кивнула, уже тогда зная, что мой ответ — наглая ложь. Ведь это все, чего мне хотелось — пропасть, исчезнуть, заставить всех забыть обо мне и, наконец, оставить меня в покое. Я вернулась в Двенадцатый, разбитая и опустошенная, и ушла в лес, в обветшалый бетонный дом на берегу озера, не взяв из прошлой жизни ничего. Развела в печи жаркий огонь, нашла в расщелине между камнями один из старых отцовских луков и стала просто жить, как советовал мне доктор Аурелиус, но жизнь так и не обрела смысл. Я охочусь, ловлю рыбу, собираю травы, выращиваю овощи на маленьком огороде позади дома.

Когда-то я считала эту нелепую бетонную постройку непригодной для жилья, ведь здесь всего одна большая комната и нет ничего, кроме печи и поленницы. Но, по приезде из столицы, мне, по большому счету, было все равно, где жить. Хоть в лесу, лишь бы подальше от разрушенного Дистрикта и Деревни Победителей. Первое время я не обращала внимания на мелкие неудобства, но спустя какое-то время стало происходить нечто странное. В комнатке начала появляться мебель, подозрительно напоминающая ту, что стояла в особняке Победительницы. Шкафы заполнились одеждой, обувью, посудой и книгами. Аптечка — капитолийскими лекарствами, в ней даже есть пара ампул с морфлингом.

С годами одни воспоминания стали более четкими, другие стерлись из памяти. Может, все эти вещи и были, я просто их не замечала? Может, здесь до меня жили люди, и я, незваная гостья, заняла их место? Порой, когда я возвращаюсь из леса после охоты или недолгой прогулки, дома меня ждут накрытый на одного стол, горящий камин, ванна, полная чистой горячей воды, и стопка книг на коврике у огня. Я помню все, что было в далеком прошлом, но мои воспоминания о вчерашнем дне и даже о том, что происходило каких-то несколько часов назад, всегда спутаны, словно клубок старых ниток. Впрочем, мне это безразлично. Мои дни так похожи друг на друга, что запоминать их не имеет смысла. Я принимаю ванну, ужинаю и устраиваюсь у камина с книгой в руках, а на рассвете иду спать. Отчего-то кошмары не осмеливаются беспокоить меня днем, только ночью. Может, потому что по ночам меня больше некому защитить, а в светлое время суток я часто принимаю незваных и, чего уж скрывать, нежеланных гостей. Это не живые люди, не те, кто сейчас живет в Двенадцатом. Это призраки.

Пит сидит за столом напротив меня и с улыбкой протягивает сырную булочку. Еще горячая, я почти чувствую ее пряный запах. Делаю вид, что ем. На вкус — почти как настоящая.  
«Ничего не было», — тихо говорит Мелларк. — «И ничего никогда не будет. Правда или ложь?»  
«Правда», — еще тише отвечаю я.  
Ничего бы не было, даже если бы он выжил. Я больше не верю своему мальчику с хлебом. Смотрю в его голубые глаза, вспоминаю ледяное «нет» на мое «будь со мной» и жду, когда переродок вновь захватит власть над телом и разумом Пита и бросится на меня, чтобы задушить. Инстинктивно отшатываюсь, когда он пытается погладить по голове или поцеловать в лоб. Это ему нужна жалость, а не мне. Это его вывернули наизнанку и распотрошили. А со мной ничего страшного не случилось.

Гейл приносит свежую дичь — зайцев, белок, куропаток. Я отказываюсь, говоря, что могу и сама пойти на охоту, но парень только снисходительно посмеивается и отвечает, что из него вышел куда лучший охотник, чем из меня. «На людей», — уточняю я, и напарник моментально сникает.  
«Это была твоя бомба?»  
«Я не знаю. И Бити не знает. Но не все ли равно? Ты всегда будешь думать об этом.»  
Мы оба правильно понимаем мое молчание. Это знак согласия.

Прим угощает меня козьим сыром и обрабатывает неглубокие раны, по неосторожности полученные во время охоты. Она все та же маленькая девочка с испуганными глазами, облаком светлых волос и краем блузки, выбившемся из юбки и торчащей, словно утиный хвостик.

Мама отправляет меня в ванну, а после вытирает мне волосы полотенцем, старательно расчесывает и заплетает длинную косу. Отец сидит рядом со мной у камина, поет песню про висельника и просит никому о ней не рассказывать.

Мадж приносит землянику, целует меня в щеку и спрашивает, ношу ли я ту брошку с сойкой-пересмешницей. У меня никогда не хватает слов для ответа.

Хеймитч тайком притаскивает бутылку вина и предлагает составить ему компанию.

Эрика сидит в изножье кровати и рассказывает, как все было на самом деле.

Порой кто-то из них пытается убедить меня, что они живые, но я не верю. Хватит с меня их лживых сказок. Все, что вокруг — всего лишь иллюзия. Все мертвы. На самом деле даже я сейчас сплю крепким сном в глубинах Преисподней.

Эрика опускается рядом со мной на пушистый ковер перед камином и осторожно гладит по плечу. «Ты счастлива?» — спрашиваю я. — «Ты нашла свой покой Победителя?». Она только усмехается и сжимает свободной рукой ладонь сидящего возле нее Хеймитча. После их ухода книг в моей домашней библиотеке становится на одну больше. Тем же вечером, когда я ищу, что почитать, мне на глаза попадается тетрадь в потрепанной кожаной обложке. Сначала я листаю блокнот просто так, просто потому что наступила зима и мне не хочется выходить на улицу и заниматься чем-либо без крайней нужды. Весной и летом я провожу снаружи целые дни, от рассвета до заката, но в холода не хочется лишний раз вылезать из-под одеяла, даже за едой. Порой я чувствую себя такой уставшей, что мне трудно даже открывать глаза по утрам.

Однако постепенно история, описанная на пожелтевших от старости страницах, захватывает меня, и я уже сознательно возвращаюсь к ней снова и снова. Это не книга и не личный дневник. Это письма. Многие годы Эрика писала их, не пропуская ни дня. Адресат один и тот же. Сначала она обращается к нему как к незнакомцу и на «вы», затем — «ментор», позже — по имени. Очень быстро «Хеймитч» сокращается до интимно-близкого «Хейм» и, наконец, до простого «любимый». В этих письмах Роу рассказывает обо всем, — одни секреты Эбернети наверняка знает и так, другие она никогда не осмелится рассказать даже ему.

«Прости, любимый. Мне нечего дать в ответ на твой щедрый подарок. Не знаю, чем заслужила такую любовь. Не знаю, что должна сделать, чтобы показать, как сильно люблю тебя в ответ. Очень, очень сильно. Я слишком слабая. Я чувствую себя животным, загнанным в угол: все вокруг рушится на глазах, и мне страшно. Мы с тобой одни против всех. Вместе мы сильны и можем справиться с этим жестоким миром, но когда ты далеко, я так боюсь за тебя, что забываю, зачем мы вообще начали эту войну… Пожалуйста, возьми меня за руку и держи так долго и крепко, как можешь.»

Эрика приходит чаще других, словно чувствует себя обязанной присматривать за мной даже после собственной смерти. Иногда, будучи в плохом настроении, я гоню девушку, но она не уходит.  
«Выходит, это ты, а не я, была частью истории любви последнего столетия?»  
Роу виновато улыбается. Все это время они с Хеймитчем прятались за спинами своих наивных трибутов. Мы с Питом были не более чем зеркальным отражением наших менторов. Однажды ночью, накануне Третьей Квартальной Бойни, я пришла к Эбернети и попросила его спасти Пита. Недобро усмехнувшись, мужчина заявил, что у него есть встречное условие: я должна вызваться добровольцем вместо Генриетты. Помню свое удивление и чувство безысходности. Наверное, я должна ненавидеть его и ее за это. Но я не ненавижу их. Вместо этого мне смешно и немножко грустно. Может, прошло слишком много лет для злости и обиды. У чувств свой, никому не известный и не понятный срок годности.

Долгими зимними вечерами мы вдвоем сидим у огня. Эрика продолжает свой рассказ. Я делаю вид, что слушаю, но в действительности мне не так уж и важна правда. Не все ли равно, если история давно закончилась? Тепло усыпляет меня и дарит прекрасные сны. Засыпаю, свернувшись клубочком в глубоком мягком кресле. Сквозь полудрему чувствую, как на мои плечи опускается плед. Просыпаюсь с первыми лучами солнца и вижу, что на столе стоит всего одна чашка с недопитым чаем, а в тетради появилась новая запись, новое письмо. Я настораживаюсь. Призраки ведь не пишут писем, не так ли?  
«А я не призрак, » — громко смеется девушка при нашей следующей встрече. — «Я — живая.»  
«Я не умру, Китнисс, » — посерьезнев, говорит Эрика. — «Никогда. Ведь я так сильно хочу жить.»  
Ей не нужна дверь, чтобы уйти. Она проходит сквозь стены, вылезает в закрытое окно или просто растворяется в воздухе. Усмехнувшись, качаю головой: эта настырная девчонка хочет жить даже после смерти. И я снова расслабляюсь. Все вокруг — всего лишь иллюзия. Наверное, память снова подводит свою рано постаревшую обладательницу. Может, я просто пропустила пару страниц, когда читала, ведь с годами я стала ужасно невнимательной и этих самых «может» стало слишком много.

Вновь тянусь к ее записям, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Они так и манят, заставляя все глубже окунаться в прошлое и в омут чужой истории любви. Ну, раз уж не случилось своей, то почему бы и нет. Тонкие листы вдоль и поперек исписаны мелким убористым почерком. Я уже не удивляюсь, когда нахожу очередную оставшуюся непрочитанной запись. Как в той истории, что почти каждый вечер рассказывает мне Роу, всплывают новые детали, так в тетради появляется новое письмо. Но однажды наступает день, когда страница, на которой оно написано, оказывается последней. В начале стоит дата, которая мне что-то напоминает. Я иду на охоту, ловлю рыбу, собираю травы для аптечки и обрываю едва созревшую ежевику с кустов, что ближе к дому, но никак не могу отделаться от этой навязчивой мысли. Однако стоит в очередной раз прийти на кладбище и бросить мимолетный взгляд на мраморные, и я понимаю, что для меня значат те числа. Это день, когда произошел взрыв. История завершена. Эрика больше не придет. Она рассказала мне все, что посчитала нужным. Ее последнее письмо оканчивается словами «ниоткуда с любовью».

Никто не придет. Я осталась одна, как и хотела. Не знаю, что сейчас происходит в Капитолии, кто стал новым Президентом Панема и провел ли он последние Голодные Игры. Не знаю, что стало с Дистриктом-12 и Деревней Победителей. Не знаю, какой сегодня день и сколько сейчас времени. Я не хочу ничего знать. В моем доме нет телевизора и телефона, мне не приходят письма, никто не знает мой новый адрес и не помнит меня. И это хорошо. Дайте Огненной Китнисс спокойно догореть в пламени, что она когда-то разожгла. Теперь пламя живет в домашнем камине и мне не составляет труда его контролировать. Оно больше не навредит никому… Кроме меня.

Все мои дни похожи, как две капли воды. Я не делю их на хорошие белые и плохие черные. Они одинаково серые. Мне продолжают сниться кошмары, в которых я заново переживаю всю историю, и не только от своего лица. Резко проснувшись, я долго смотрю невидящим взглядом в потолок и облегченно вздыхаю при мысли, что это был всего лишь сон. Я больше не боюсь. Эти сны никогда не станут вещими: они сбылись давным-давно. Я ничего не потеряю, потому что у меня ничего нет. Нечего терять.

Теперь огонь в камине, старые письма и спутанный клубок воспоминаний — всего лишь игра. Детская, безобидная игрушка, которой я занимаю себя, когда становится скучно. Моя собственная игра, по моим правилам.

Иногда она очень увлекательна, иногда — немного утомительна.

Неудивительно, после стольких лет.

Но есть игры гораздо хуже этой.


	61. Эпилог. Часть 2. Я очень хочу жить

— Хейм?  
— Да, детка?  
— Мне приснилось, что я умерла.  
— Это всего лишь сон, Эрика. Ты жива. Мы живы.

Если бы вы только знали, сколько раз Хеймитчу приходится повторить последние слова, чтобы я наконец поверила ему и спокойно уснула. Каждую ночь мне снятся сны. Разнообразные сюжеты и множество действующих лиц, но финал истории один и тот же. Смерть. После шести тысяч подобных ночей я начинаю сомневаться, где сон, а где реальность. И только мужчина, что лежит рядом, крепко держит за руку, согревает теплом своего тела и шепчет что-то успокаивающее, не дает мне окончательно запутаться и потеряться в лабиринтах Жизни и Смерти.

Во сне, что преследует меня все эти годы, мы с ментором, взявшись за руки, стоим на крыше Министерства и смотрим в небо. Все закончилось. Мы победили. И в этот самый момент, едва нам удается ощутить пьянящий вкус свободы, раздается оглушительный взрыв и пол вдруг уходит из-под ног. Объятые пламенем, мы бесконечно долго падаем в пропасть, так долго, пока не сгорим дотла. Нестерпимая боль мгновенно распространяется по телу и проникает внутрь, заполняя собой каждый орган, каждую клетку, каждый капилляр. Легкие сводит от нехватки кислорода, горло сжимает болезненный спазм. Пылает кожа, трещат и ломаются кости, но адреналин уже стремительно бежит по венам, позволяя мне забыться и больше не чувствовать боли. Тело становится легким, почти невесомым, а за спиной вырастают крылья. Мы больше не падаем — мы летим. Последнее, что я помню, — вспышка света, пустота и долгожданное ощущение покоя.

Тяжело вздохнув и все еще держа руку Хеймитча, опускаюсь на подушку и прокручиваю в памяти не сон, но настоящие воспоминания о тех днях. Никакого взрыва не было. Последним приказом Сноу стала капитуляция.

 — Ты точно хочешь уехать прямо сейчас? — тихо спросил Хеймитч следующим утром, пока мы собирали вещи.  
Он знал, как сильно я рвалась домой. И еще он знал, как сильно я хотела, чтобы Семьдесят Седьмые Голодные Игры состоялись. Ночью, когда мы наконец смогли остаться наедине, я пересказала ему свой последний разговор с Аль.  
 — Да.  
Я подошла к ментору и, взяв его лицо в свои руки, заставила отвлечься от сборов и посмотреть мне в глаза.  
 — Койн, которая готовилась стать новым Президентом, мертва. У Панема должен быть правитель. Еще немного, и столицу снова зальют реки крови: начнется борьба за власть. Я хочу находиться далеко отсюда, когда это произойдет. Мы и так слишком долго были под перекрестным огнем.  
 — Я понял тебя, детка. Но как же…?  
 — Это еще не конец, Хейм. Мы вернемся в Капитолий и получим то, что принадлежит нам по праву. Надо только немного подождать.  
С этими словами я достала из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги. Та самая резолюция о проведении Голодных Игр с подписями Победителей и Альмы Койн, исполнявшей обязанности Президента Панема.

Конечно, наши планы были нарушены самым бесцеремонным образом: на выходе нас уже ждал Плутарх. Своим сияющим видом и довольной ухмылкой мужчина напоминал досыта наевшегося сливок кота. Того и гляди облизываться и мурлыкать начнет. За его спиной маячила Фалвия с планшетом в руках.  
 — Господа, надеюсь, вы не покинете меня в столь ответственный момент? Нам с вами еще многое предстоит!  
 — О чем ты, Хевенсби? — снисходительно усмехнулся ментор. — Нашим путям давно пора разойтись.  
 — Только не сейчас! — возразил тот. — Впереди последние Голодные Игры, и Генриетта, насколько я знаю, выразила желание стать Распорядителем.  
 — А как же новые выборы? Я думала, это важнее. У Панема должен быть Президент.  
 — Ах, ты об этом, — с беспечной улыбкой протянул Плутарх. — Не беспокойся. Решение уже принято.  
Мы с Хеймитчем непонимающе уставились на мужчину.  
 — Какое решение? Кто станет новым главой государства?  
 — Все, — спокойно заявил собеседник. — Народ больше не потерпит тирании, а если власть сосредоточена в руках одного человека, то есть большая вероятность, что рано или поздно он станет тираном. Ощущение власти опьяняет, знаете ли. Мы больше не можем и не хотим рисковать. Президент будет избираться на пять лет, населением всего Панема. Никто не допустит, чтобы «рано или поздно» наступило.  
Нельзя сказать, что его слова нас удивили, ведь без вмешательства Койн все к тому бы и шло.  
 — На последнем собрании мы проголосовали за создание парламентской республики, — продолжил Хевенсби, — то есть политического строя, при котором жители каждого Дистрикта и Капитолия смогут выбирать представителей, которые будут защищать их интересы в централизованном правительстве. Раньше эта система работала. Почему бы не попробовать снова?  
«Действительно, » — мысленно усмехнулась я. — «В конце концов, если дело не выгорит, всегда можно поднять восстание и организовать третье пришествие Темных Времен.»

В срочном порядке были проведены экстренные выборы, на которых формальным главой государства избрали Лайм, командора из Дистрикта-2. Признаюсь, к продвижению и победе ее кандидатуры приложили руку Победители, в частности, я, Хеймитч и Бити. Эта женщина запомнилась нам еще во Втором, во время осады Ореха, когда, наряду с командором Восьмого, всеми силами пыталась избежать лишних жертв и гибели не только мирного населения, но и солдат. Тогда мы надеялись, что хотя бы в течение следующих пяти лет, пока она будет Президентом, нам обеспечен покой, а большего и не надо.

Позже Плутарх, как один из главных людей страны, предложил мне и Хеймитчу места в парламенте. Мы поблагодарили его за оказанную честь и отказались не раздумывая.  
 — Значит, не веришь в светлое будущее Панема? — тихо спросил Хевенсби после очередного собрания.  
 — Нет.  
 — Умница, — кивнул мужчина.  
 — Ты готовишься к очередной войне и снова собираешь вокруг себя самых сильных союзников?  
Стены конференц-зала содрогнулись от его смеха.  
 — О, не сейчас. На данный момент у нас конфетно-букетный период и все соглашаются с тем, что такой ужас не должен повториться.  
 — Но однажды…?  
 — У коллективного мышления обычно короткая память. Люди — это такие непостоянные и ужасно глупые существа со скудными воспоминаниями и потрясающим даром саморазрушения. Хотя кто знает? Может, так и будет.  
 — Как?  
 — Иначе. Память об этом мы пронесём через века. Возможно, мы являемся свидетелями эволюции человеческой расы. Подумай об этом на досуге.  
 — Обязательно. Теперь у меня будет целая вечность на размышления.

Как выяснилось годы спустя, мы не ошиблись в своем выборе. Я вспоминаю тот разговор с Плутархом намного чаще, чем хотелось бы. Вспоминаю и не верю. Люди, эти мятущиеся души, эти заблудшие овцы, эти жалкие и слабые создания, вечно жаждущие страданий и разрушений, не могут жить в мире слишком долго. Они хотят свободы, но не умеют правильно ею распорядиться. Стаду овец всегда нужен пастух. Сильный, уверенный, волевой, жесткий, даже жестокий лидер, который твердой рукой наведет порядок. Я не оправдываю ни Сноу, но Койн, но понимаю их. Новая система кажется еще более хрупкой и обрушится гораздо быстрее, чем прежняя. И будет рушиться вновь и вновь, пока те, кто управляет страной, не научатся соблюдать баланс и не разорвут замкнутый круг. Темные Времена наступят вновь. Возможно, очень скоро. Единственное, на что остается надеяться, — никто из нас, Победителей, их уже не увидит. Пусть этого мира хватит хотя бы на наш век.

 — Да, и еще нам надо решить, что делать с Китнисс, — вспомнил Хевенсби, когда вся суета с формированием состава нового правительства немного улеглась.  
 — Для начала было бы неплохо найти ее, — недовольно проворчала я.  
Никто не видел Сойку с того момента, когда она выскользнула из рук миротворцев на площади и скрылась в толпе. Мы не знали, где искать девушку, и, по правде говоря, были не до конца уверены, что это необходимо. Она нашлась несколько дней спустя, совершенно случайно: охранники увидели ее сидящей на пороге кабинета бывшего Президента и сразу же позвали нас. Весь вид Эвердин выражал охватившее ее безумие. Сойка так и сидела на холодном полу, обхватив голову руками, закрыв глаза, вцепившись пальцами в волосы и плавно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Я опустилась возле неё на колени и попыталась обнять за плечи, чтобы успокоить, но меня отвлёк Хеймитч.  
 — Эрика! — хрипло позвал он и, когда я обернулась к нему, кивнул в сторону комнаты.  
Никогда ещё мне не приходилось слышать в голосе ментора столько ужаса. Проследив за его взглядом, я увидела тело Прим, распростертое на полу кабинета и украшенное красными и белыми розами. Бледная кожа, заострившиеся черты лица, раскинутые в разные стороны руки, багровые кровоподтеки на шее. Она была мертва.

Вызванные нами санитары на всякий случай вкололи и не пытавшейся сопротивляться Китнисс сильный транквилизатор, небрежно уложили ее на носилки и унесли вниз, в госпиталь. Мы закрыли девушку в больничной палате, а сами по-быстрому провели над ней показательный суд, на котором были главными свидетелями. Защиты, разумеется. Заручившись помощью доктора Аурелиуса, мы представили ее миру как безнадежную, контуженную сумасшедшую, которая сама не ведает, что творит. Конечно же, девушку оправдали. Основными условиями ее освобождения стали отбывание пожизненного наказания в Двенадцатом и нахождение под наблюдением врача, если не лично, то хотя бы по телефону. Все знали, что второе требование было не более чем формальностью.

Перед выпиской доктор Аурелиус вызвал меня и Хеймитча к себе в кабинет. Информация, которую он готовился сообщить нам, как самым близким людям своей пациентки, была строго конфиденциальной, но завеса тайны уже приоткрылась перед нами, когда мы застали Эвердин у тела сестры. Она убила ее. Задушила во сне и украсила цветами.  
 — Это была не моя сестра, — равнодушно и монотонно твердила девушка. — Прим погибла на Голодных Играх. Сноу использовал ее тело, чтобы создать еще одно чудовище, как и в случае с Питом. Я всего лишь убила капитолийского переродка. Это была не моя сестра.  
Вспомнив остекленевший взгляд карих глаз, я поняла, что никогда не смогу осудить Китнисс за содеянное.

Мы распорядились, чтобы тело Примроуз и замороженные останки миссис Эвердин отослали в Дистрикт-12, и похоронили на местном кладбище. Через несколько дней доктор Аурелиус подписал бумагу о выписке, и Китнисс отправилась домой вслед за своей семьей. Больничная сорочка сменилась джинсами и свитером, но пластиковый медицинский браслет с пометкой «умственно дезориентирована» так и остался висеть на ее запястье. Вместе с ней в Двенадцатый уехали мои родители и часть беженцев — те, кто захотел вернуться к родным развалинам.  
 — Это ненадолго, я вернусь, обещаю, — повторяла я, крепко обнимая семью на прощание.  
 — Мы знаем, Этти, — шептали они в ответ.  
Впервые за долгое время мы были честны друг с другом. На этот раз родители и правда верили в мое возвращение.

На следующий же день, не теряя времени даром, мы приступили к созданию Арены для последних Голодных Игр. Хевенсби назначили министром связи, так что он без всяких сожалений передал пост Главного Распорядителя мне. Тем не менее, мужчина не раз заглядывал в Штаб на собрания и, наравне с Хеймитчем, Бити и Лео, оказывал своей преемнице посильную помощь. Ментор предложил не изобретать велосипед и использовать найденные нами заготовки — планы и чертежи, — которые Сноу и его приспешники планировали использовать в будущих сезонах кровавого реалити-шоу. Его предложение было разумным, ведь сравниться с этими людьми в жестокости мы бы все равно не смогли. Уже имеющиеся наработки сильно помогли, позволив подготовиться к Играм в максимально сжатые сроки, и все же прошло не меньше трех месяцев, прежде чем я наконец смогла претворить в жизнь резолюцию Койн. Президент Лайм и некоторые члены Парламента открыто высказывались против проведения еще одних, пусть и последних, Голодных Игр, но сделать ничего не могли.

На Семьдесят Седьмых Играх действовало только одно правило — отсутствие всяких правил. Церемонии Жатвы не было, на Арену отправились несколько сотен трибутов. Койн предлагала использовать прямых родственников лишь тех, кто обладал самой большой властью, но ее негласная преемница решила уничтожить детей каждого, кто был так или иначе связан с политикой и с бывшим Президентом, и преуспела в этом. И еще. Возрастные рамки были значительно расширены: в последних Голодных Играх принимали участие все, кто попадал под определение «ребенок», от едва научившихся ходить малышей до юношей и девушек двадцати одного года, то есть перешагнувших рубеж совершеннолетия. В какой-то момент Бити, ответственный за трансляцию Игр, не выдержал:  
 — Это нельзя показывать на всю страну!  
Возникла дискуссия, плавно перетекшая в ожесточенный спор. В итоге, мы признали правоту гения из Третьего, и все, что происходило на Арене, увидел лишь узкий круг лиц, непосредственно связанный с организацией события, семьи трибутов и простые жители Капитолия. Даже Президент, и та отказалась на это смотреть. А я была довольна. Наконец-то Голодные Игры перестали прикрываться маской развлекательного шоу и воплотили в себе изначальную идею своих создателей, став самой обыкновенной бесчеловечно жестокой бойней.

Арена представляла собой гигантский лабиринт с высокими каменными стенами, извилистыми коридорами, большинство из которых вело в тупик, и небольшой площадкой в центре, где были свалены в кучу оружие и припасы. Мины и ловушки встречались почти на каждом шагу, еды было ничтожно мало для такого количества трибутов, а погодные условия с каждым днем становились все более жестокими. Участники казались муравьями, а мы — безумными учеными, проводящими опыты и с неподдельным интересом наблюдающими за результатами через стекло. Внучка Сноу погибла в первой же бойне у Рога Изобилия. На моих Голодных Играх не было Победителей: по приказу Главного Распорядителя последнего выжившего — крепкого парня, сына какого-то министра, — заживо погребли рухнувшие стены лабиринта. Бити назвал меня слишком жестокой, а Хеймитч — чересчур милосердной. Я до сих пор не знаю, кто из них прав. В те дни, часы и минуты чудовище внутри меня не переставая мурлыкало от удовольствия, но почему тогда в своих снах я так часто блуждаю по лабиринту, который не имеет выхода, а с неба на меня льется кровавый дождь?

Я и ментор покинули Капитолий сразу по завершении Игр, напоследок окинув беглым взглядом живописные развалины столицы и наскоро обнявшись со старыми друзьями.  
 — Скоро увидимся, — пообещал Лео.  
Я поднялась на носки, оставила легкий поцелуй на его гладко выбритой щеке и грустно улыбнулась. Мы оба знали, что этого «скоро» никогда не случится. Парень снова поступил на государственную службу, так что ближайшие лет десять он будет страшно занят строительством прекрасного нового мира. Поэтому все, что мне оставалось, — это поблагодарить его и надеяться, что время сжалится над нами и сотрет наши воспоминания друг о друге не слишком скоро.

Нарядная Эффи ждала нас у входа на вокзал.  
 — Не могла с тобой не попрощаться, моя девочка, — капитолийка притянула меня к себе и порывисто обняла. Я положила голову ей на плечо и вдохнула знакомый сладковатый аромат ее любимых духов.  
 — Спасибо, Эффи. За все.  
 — Я так горжусь, так горжусь своей Победительницей! — всхлипнула Бряк.  
Отстранившись, он взглянула мне в глаза и проникновенно сказала:  
 — Пообещай мне, что найдешь его.  
 — Покой Победителя?  
 — Да.  
В тот день я много улыбалась, вот только все мои улыбки были грустными.  
 — Прощай, Эффи. Я буду скучать.  
 — Я тоже, Генриетта. Очень-очень.

Я отошла на несколько шагов, дав своим бывшим менторам возможность поговорить наедине. Не знаю, зачем. Мне просто казалось, что так надо. Северный ветер бросал колючие снежинки в лицо и доносил обрывки их разговора.  
 — Не пропадай, — Хеймитч сгреб Бряк в медвежьи объятия, сжал так крепко, что она не смогла сказать ни слова в ответ, и поцеловал чуть ниже щеки. В груди колыхнулась ревность, но я тотчас усмирила ее, напомнив себе, сколько лет эти двое были напарниками и сколько всего пережили вместе.

 — Тебе пора, не заставляй невесту ждать.  
С этими словами Эффи слегка толкнула мужчину в грудь. Ментор с усмешкой посмотрел в мою сторону. Было холодно, но щеки покраснели скорее от смущения, чем от мороза.  
 — Она не просто невеста, Бряк. Она — моя жена.  
Внутри разлилось приятное тепло.  
 — Берегите друг друга, — одними губами прошептала капитолийка.  
По лицу Хеймитча пробежала тень. Мужчина хотел ответить на пожелание Эффи со всем присущим ему сарказмом, но в последний момент передумал. Молча обняв женщину еще раз, он развернулся, чтобы уйти. Я протянула руку ему навстречу. Переплетя пальцы, мы неспешно побрели к поезду. Никто из нас не обернулся, но оба знали наверняка, что Эффи смотрит нам вслед и плачет. А еще мы прекрасно понимали, что сейчас она тихо вздохнет, сморгнет непрошеные слезы, упрямо стиснет зубы и снова превратится в нелепую капитолийскую куклу с пустым взглядом и застывшей улыбкой. Сделает вид, что ей все нипочем, и как ни в чем не бывало вернется к своим обязанностям, ведь впереди у неё ещё много важных-преважных дней. Иногда я думаю, что эта женщина сильнее нас всех вместе взятых.

Пит решил задержаться в Капитолии: врачи не теряли надежды помочь ему побороть капитолийского переродка. Через год Мелларк вернулся в Двенадцатый почти прежним, таким же, каким был, когда на Жатве Эффи вытащила листок с его именем. Не знаю, чья это заслуга — врачей или самого парня, —, но это и неважно. По понятным причинам Пит не захотел жить в Деревне Победителей, а потому с первого же дня стал помогать строить новый мир. Совсем как Лео, только в масштабах одного Дистрикта. Я слышала, что местные жители хотели избрать его новым мэром Двенадцатого, но парень отказался, желая, как и мы, провести остаток жизни в тишине и покое. Капитолий обязался платить выжившим Победителям щедрое пособие, но Мелларк оставил себе лишь малую часть, а остальное пустил на благотворительность. Парень живет один; он попытался вновь сблизиться с Китнисс, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, а кроме нее ему никто не нужен. Иногда по вечерам Пит заглядывает к своим бывшим менторам. Мы пьем чай с пирожными и смотрим новости или читаем письма от старых друзей. Каждый раз Мелларк повторяет, что у него все хорошо, но я знаю, что в его маленькой квартире над пекарней есть комната, где он пережидает плохие дни. Возможно, рисует. Или играет сам с собой в «Правду или ложь». Или просто забивается в угол, сжимает руки в кулаки и ждет, когда проснувшийся было переродок снова впадет в спячку.

Гейл уехал во Второй, где вступил в ряды миротворцев и быстро дослужился до командира отряда. Парень изредка возвращается в Дистрикт под предлогом того, что ему поручено контролировать доставку продовольствия и лекарств в отдаленные регионы, но никогда не делает и шага в сторону Шлака. Он навещает Китнисс, а после приходит в Деревню Победителей. Я прошу его беречь себя. Молодой мужчина хмуро улыбается и говорит, что мы можем спать спокойно, пока он стоит на страже порядка. Они с Бити больше не только не работают вместе, но даже не общаются.

Энни родила сына. К письмам, что она присылает нам примерно раз в полгода, всегда прилагается фотография. У ее мальчика рыжие волосы и глаза цвета бирюзы. Интересно, знал ли Финник о том, что у него будет ребенок, когда готовился лететь в Капитолий? Никто из нас никогда не посмеет спросить ее об этом.

Гений из Третьего снова работает на Президента, однако теперь его интересует не только наука. Что-то мне подсказывает, что на этот раз, наученный горьким опытом, он оставит в системе пару лазеек. На всякий случай.

Джоанна вернулась домой. Девушка не планирует заводить семью и не занимается ничем особенным. Она просто живет, как и мечтала когда-то, лежа на жесткой койке крошечного отсека в глубинах Дистрикта-13.

Нам неизвестно, что стало с Тринадцатым, но одно мы с Хеймитчем знаем точно: несмотря на выпавшие на их долю испытания, местные жители переживут всех нас.

Китнисс сошла с ума. Безумие дало о себе знать еще в Капитолии. После гибели матери девушка держалась из последних сил, но история с Прим стала последней каплей. Когда мы сажали ее на поезд, идущий в Двенадцатый, глубоко внутри меня жила надежда, что время и спокойная жизнь в окружении родных и любимых мест вернет девушке рассудок, но она не оправдалась. Чуда не произошло. В ее голове все перепуталось, и теперь она обитает в своем собственном мире. Мире, где нет никого из нас. Эвердин думает, что мой сон, в котором все погибают, — реальность, а я и все остальные — всего лишь призраки. Девушка ушла жить в лес, желая оборвать все связи с внешним миром. Мы заботимся о ней то ли из жалости, то ли от чувства вины.

Среди вещей, которые я захватила с собой, уезжая из столицы, был мой старый дневник. Это может показаться странным, но я решила спрятать его в доме Китнисс. Если что-то снова пойдёт не так, не хочется, чтобы тетрадь попала в чужие руки, ведь её истончившиеся и пожелтевшие от старости листы бережно хранят всю нашу с ментором историю. Моё последнее письмо Хеймитчу датируется днём, когда мы хоронили Койн: для меня это — точка отсчета нового времени. Нашего времени. Когда-то сам ментор принёс мне этот блокнот, сказав: «Он поможет тебе, когда ты захочешь рассказать обо всем, что произошло, но не сможешь найти в себе сил говорить.» Так вот я больше не хочу молчать.

Мы с Хеймитчем так и не поженились. На наших безымянных пальцах нет обручальных колец, и на стене в спальне, в рамочке под стеклом, висит не свидетельство о браке, а портрет, что когда-то нарисовал для нас Пит. Но после всего, что мы пережили — вдвоем, рука об руку, — размашистая подпись в документе и поджаренный в печи и разломленный на две половинки хлебец уже не имеют никакого значения. Главное, что мы просто живы. Главное, что мы просто вместе.

«Ты вообще любила меня когда-нибудь?!»

Конечно, случались и трудности. С той нашей размолвки в Тринадцатом прошли годы, но еще долгое время я мысленно повторяла вопрос, который мне задал Хеймитч. Знаю, он сделал это от отчаяния, не думая, и все же… Сомнения, сомнения. Каждый раз, когда я смотрела на ментора или ловила на себе взгляд его темно-серых глаз, в голове молнией проносился тот злосчастный вопрос, а букв в ответе, что так и просился на язык, отчего-то было на одну больше, чем нужно.

Война закончилась. Арены разрушены, мемориалы возведены, Голодных Игр больше не существует. Тучи разошлись, обнажив мирное голубое небо, о котором мы так мечтали. Я дома, в безопасности, и моей жизни больше ничего не угрожает. Я не буду голодать и при всяком удобном случае сбегать в лес на охоту, рискуя получить двадцать ударов плетью и пулю в лоб. Не буду умирать от банальной простуды, не имея возможности купить лекарства. Не буду просыпаться по ночам с криком «меня выбрали!». И так далее, до бесконечности. Чем больше было этих «не буду», тем яснее я понимала, что не нуждаюсь в защите, а значит, и в Хеймитче.

В такие минуты, окончательно запутавшись в настоящем, я мысленно возвращалась в прошлое и пыталась начать с самого начала. А началась эта история совсем не с ментора: за ним стоял кое-кто еще. Я вспоминала своего отца. Я не только любила этого человека, но и восхищалась им. Он был моим героем, моим божеством, моей неприступной крепостью, где я могла укрыться от любого ненастья и любой беды. Маленькая девочка свято верила, что сильный и бесстрашный папа может все. Что он — ее защита, ее надежда, ее спасение.

Родители до последнего скрывали от меня правду о том, что представляет собой мир, в котором мы живем. Я узнала о Голодных Играх намного позже, чем мои сверстники, но узнав, повзрослела гораздо раньше, чем они, буквально в одночасье. Мне было одиннадцать; до первой Жатвы оставалось два года. В тот ясный летний день я взглянула на своего отца другими глазами и от восхищения не осталось и следа. Он казался мне чужим: глубокая морщина меж бровей, седина в волосах, безвольно висящие руки, сгорбленные плечи. Папа был отнюдь не стар, но я считала его таким же слабым и немощным, как дедушка, ведь он был бессилен перед жестоким миром и не мог защитить меня от его нападок. Никогда и ни в ком я не разочаровывалась так сильно и незаслуженно.

На следующее утро я сбежала в лес, прогуляв школу, и долго сидела на склоне, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на Дистрикт-12. Вернее, он был бы прекрасным, если бы не Двенадцатый. Но на тот момент меня мало волновала красота пейзажа: я пыталась проглотить обиду и решить, что делать дальше. А когда решила, выкопала зарытый неподалеку самодельный лук со стрелами и впервые отправилась на охоту одна. С тех пор отцу больше не было места рядом со мной: я училась сама заботиться о себе и своих таких же беззащитных родных. Вместе с тем, понимая, что мне никогда не стать достаточно сильной для этого мира, я пообещала себе, что найду того, кто сможет меня защитить.

Со временем обида прошла, оставив огромную незаживающую рану в сердце, которая иногда напоминала о себе тупой ноющей болью. Раньше я всегда встречала отца с работы, крепко обнимая и целуя в щеку. Теперь все, чего он удостаивался, — это протянутая ладонь и краткое, слабое, равнодушное, механическое рукопожатие. Я так и не простила его. Может, поэтому и не нашла в себе сил сказать «я тебя люблю» во время нашей последней встречи в доме мэра.

В отличие от Джоанны, я не играла роль слабой и беспомощной девочки, а была ею. Но об этом, конечно, никто не должен был знать, даже я сама. Повзрослевшая, но все такая же наивная Генриетта убедила себя, что ей никто не нужен, что она выживет в одиночку, без чьей-либо помощи. Но подсознательно продолжала искать нового защитника, новую крепость, новую силу. И нашла ее в Хеймитче. Всегда думала, что мной, как и другими подростками, движут лишь чувства, но забыла, что я — не другие. Та Генриетта была слишком юной и не понимала — или не хотела понимать? — что ее движущей силой всегда был разум. Вот причина, по которой я предпочла ментора привычному одиночеству. Вот причина, что держала меня рядом с ним все это время.

Но это время прошло, когда закончилась война. Жизнь в мире, которым мы когда-то грезили, стала для нас очередным испытанием на прочность. Объективных причин быть вместе больше не было, и нам следовало понять, есть ли субъективные, и научиться жить по новым правилам, по правилам мира, в котором нет войны. Первое время это было ничуть не менее трудно, чем пережить Голодные Игры, не потеряв при этом рассудок.

В дни, когда сомнения опутывали меня липкой паутиной и становилось совсем тяжело, я уходила из дома с рассветом и возвращалась только к вечеру. Бездумно бродила по улицам Дистрикта, следя, как он постепенно возрождается, словно феникс из пепла. Навещала своих родителей, Китнисс, семью Гейла, недавно вернувшегося из Капитолия после курса лечения Пита. Гуляла по лесу в сопровождении старого друга, с гордостью наблюдая за подросшим волчонком и вспоминая нашу встречу. Зверь сам нашел дорогу домой из Тринадцатого и долгие месяцы терпеливо ждал меня на опушке леса, возле могил отца и матери. Мы сидели на склоне, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и думали каждый о своем. Я пыталась разобраться в себе и принять хоть какое-то решение, не желая снова причинять ментору боль, но все было тщетно. Я не могла остаться: чья-то невидимая рука толкала меня в спину. Я не могла уйти: какая-то неведомая сила каждый раз возвращала меня обратно. Сердце то уходило в ноги, то гулко билось где-то в горле, то стучало в груди так сильно, словно желало вырваться из тела и обрести свободу.

Даже когда я покидала Хеймитча на целый день, он делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит: не навязывал свое внимание, предлагая составить компанию, не старался найти и вернуть домой. Обычно я была благодарна ему за проявленную тактичность. Однако порой, когда по вечерам воздух становился особенно холодным, ловила себя на мысли, что мне чего-то не хватает. Я была не в силах понять чего именно — самого ментора или тепла его тела. Мне хотелось, чтобы он пришел, накинул на мои озябшие плечи теплое пальто, сел рядом и разорвал паутину уверенным и категоричным «ты меня любишь».

Так продолжалось несколько месяцев. Однажды вечером я вернулась домой после охоты и неожиданно застала Хеймитча на кухне. Вопреки моим опасениям, ментор не пил — он готовил ужин. Мужчина обернулся, наши взгляды пересеклись. Тонкие губы растянулись в моей любимой насмешливой полуулыбке.

 — Прости, что так поздно. Я была…  
 — …в лесу, на опушке. А еще у родителей, на кладбище и в Дистрикте. Я все знаю, Эрика. Тебе не нужно извиняться.  
 — Знаешь? Откуда?  
Ментор тяжело вздохнул.  
 — Ты вечно забываешь, что я в два раза старше. Мне тоже было двадцать два. Говорят, молодость — самое лучшее время в жизни. Ложь. Наглая и беззастенчивая. Это время бесконечных метаний, страданий, терзаний и мучений. Ты то ли бежишь куда-то, то ли убегаешь от чего-то. И еще постоянно боишься. Остановиться на месте, оглянуться по сторонам, принять неверное решение, сделать ошибку. Это нормально.  
 — Что, если однажды я уйду и не вернусь? Ты ведь не можешь знать, чем закончатся мои метания. И еще ты обещал не отпускать меня…  
 — А я и не отпускал тебя, детка. Я просто учусь жить не страхом, но надеждой.

Сердце пропустило удар, другой, третий, а затем вдруг вернулось на место и забилось как раньше, спокойно и уверенно. В тот вечер я поняла две важные вещи. Первая — раны, что нанес нам Капитолий, начали затягиваться. И вторая — когда у тебя нет рациональных причин, чтобы остаться с человеком, но есть иррациональная, чтобы не уходить, — это называется любовью.

Родительский дом опустел. Больше у меня нет никого, кроме Хеймитча. Мои родные прожили долгую, пусть и непростую, жизнь. К концу их память слишком ослабела, и они уже не понимали, почему и за что я прошу прощения. Я все еще чувствую себя виноватой перед своей семьей, и уже никогда не избавлюсь от этого чувства.

Мне тридцать пять. В следующем году мы отметим двадцатую годовщину наших отношений. Я стою напротив зеркала и внимательно изучаю свое отражение. Будет ли Хеймитч любить меня так же сильно, когда я перестану быть молодой и красивой? Будет, я знаю. Ментор неслышно подходит, обнимает меня за талию и нежно целует в висок. «Иногда я смотрю на тебя и не верю своим глазам. Не верю, что ты все еще со мной», — шепчет мужчина. Накрываю его ладони своими. «Я буду с тобой до конца.»

Как-то в минуту близости он сказал: «Мне всегда будет мало.» Мне тоже, любимый. Мало темных ночей, голодных взглядов, хищных улыбок, хриплого голоса, нежных прикосновений, жгучих поцелуев и сумасшедшего тебя. Пожалуйста, ментор, держи меня крепче. Держи, не отпускай.

Маленькая девочка в белом платье и с венком из живых цветов на голове бежит по лесу, раскинув руки в стороны. На вид ей не больше десяти. Длинные волосы цвета спелого льна развеваются на ветру; темно-карие глаза сияют счастьем. Она перепрыгивает журчащий ручей, задевая пальчиками высокую траву, останавливается и принимается кружиться. Звонкий, как колокольчик, голос звучит в унисон с песнями пролетающих птиц. Даже сойки-пересмешницы, и те замолкают, чтобы послушать ее пение. Девочка ни на минуту не перестает смеяться. За ней невозможно уследить: всего секунда, и она уже спешит дальше, сквозь густую чащу. Деревья расступаются, обнажая залитый жарким летним солнцем разноцветный луг. По правую руку от нее бежит угольно-черный волк, по левую — белоснежная волчица. Верные спутники и защитники слабой и одинокой девочки.

Луг такой широкий, что кажется бесконечным. Там, на самом краю, почти на линии горизонта, растет раскидистое дерево, а в его тени стоит женщина. Обхватив руками мощный ствол, она украдкой наблюдает за дочкой. Ее молодость давно позади: черные волосы подернулись паутиной седины, а взгляд темно-карих глаз потускнел. Женщина встает у девочки на пути и ждет, когда она наконец приблизится, чтобы заключить ее в объятия. Но малышка молнией проносится мимо, проходит сквозь тело матери, как если бы та была призраком. Ей удается обнять лишь пустоту, сложив окровавленные ладони на плоском животе. Женщина падает на колени и, закрыв лицо руками, плачет.

Когда в мои сны приходит Элион, мне не в силах помочь никто, даже Хеймитч.

Однажды весной я попросила ментора посадить вишню прямо у нашего порога. Он удивленно посмотрел на меня — я никогда не интересовалась садом — но спорить не стал. Год спустя на дереве появились первые цветы. В тот день я впервые произнесла имя дочери вслух. В ту ночь Хеймитч впервые заговорил о том, что с ним делали в Капитолии. Мы смогли если не прочувствовать, то хотя бы понять боль друг друга. С тех пор мужчина никогда не целует меня в живот, а я не касаюсь шрама на его лице. Мне больше не нужна та тетрадь: я могу рассказать ментору все. Теперь у нас обоих достаточно сил, чтобы облечь свои мысли в слова и произнести их вслух.

Мы заново учимся жить, просто жить. Мы вспоминаем, каким сильным было желание остаться в живых и сколько было сделано ради его исполнения. Постепенно жизнь вновь обретает смысл. Победы, которыми, по идее, следует гордиться, легли на наши плечи страшной, почти смертельной усталостью, и все, что нам нужно, — это покой и забвение. Вместо листа желаний я составляю список дел на следующий день. Нам больше некуда спешить: наше завтра обязательно наступит. Чудовище Хеймитча крепко спит. И мое тоже.

Я учусь вязать, а Хейм разводит пчел. Мне нравится сидеть где-нибудь в стороне, со спицами и мотком шерсти в руках, и с улыбкой наблюдать, как муж осторожно лезет в улей. Мятный чай, который он заваривает для меня каждый вечер, пахнет сладко, медом. Загорелое, испещренное шрамами тело ментора, тесно переплетенное с моим, пахнет горько, травами.

Ему нельзя волноваться: во время последнего обследования капитолийские врачи обнаружили у него серьезные проблемы с сердцем. Муж не верит им и отказывается принимать лекарства, говоря, что чувствует себя ничуть не хуже, чем обычно. Но я вижу его синие губы и слышу судорожные вздохи, когда воспоминания о плохом затмевают мысли о хорошем. Ничего не говорю, только обнимаю ментора по ночам, а днем вяжу для него теплый свитер, ведь он постоянно мерзнет.

В бессонные ночи Хеймитч разжигает камин, и я достаю с полки шахматы. Для нас игры закончены, но наша Игра продолжается. В ней нет места другим. Это Игра на двоих.

Мы просыпаемся рано утром от громкого неритмичного стука. Крупные капли отчаянно бьются в стекло и стекают вниз, оставляя за собой влажные дорожки. Мир за окном кажется размытым и искаженным, совсем как отражение в разбитом зеркале. Завернувшись в плед, я иду на кухню варить кофе, а беззлобно ворчащий на непогоду Хеймитч натягивает куртку и выходит из дома, чтобы забрать почту. После завтрака ментор садится за старый рояль и долго играет грустные пьесы под аккомпанемент дождя. Я сижу рядом, на крышке скрипящего инструмента, и читаю.

Ближе к полудню тучи рассеиваются, уступая место яркому осеннему солнцу. Хеймитч зовет меня прогуляться. Мы выбегаем на улицу, радуясь, словно дети, которых отпустили с уроков. Ментор хватает меня за руку и кружит в танце прямо посреди Деревни Победителей. Но это не имеет значения, ведь мы здесь одни. Порыв ветра взметает к небу разноцветные листья, и они водят веселый хоровод, скрывая нас и наш долгий поцелуй от глаз чересчур любопытного мира.

Хеймитч идет к воротам, нарочно разбрызгивая лужи. Делаю шаг вслед за ним, но останавливаюсь, заметив развязавшийся шнурок на правом ботинке. Быстро завязав простой узел, поднимаюсь на ноги, оглядываюсь по сторонам, вдыхаю воздух с терпким ароматом осени, и кричу так громко, что испуганные птицы срываются с веток и шумной стаей летят в сторону леса. День едва наступил, но я уже знаю, что он будет хорошим.

 — Хейм!  
Он медленно оборачивается.  
 — Я жива.  
Бледно-голубые губы ментора трогает усталая, но довольная улыбка.  
 — Повторяй себе это почаще, дорогая.


End file.
